The Legend of Team Star
by RavenSpellsoer
Summary: Corey was Brought into the Pokemon world transformed into a Pikachu, where there are no humans, only pokemon. When Twilight, a young Riolu with dreams of forming her own rescue team, discovers Corey secret, the two are thrust into the middle of a prophecy depicting the End of all they know For good or bad. Pikachu x Riolu. Possible rampant death. rape. Gore. violence. OCs welcome.
1. The Beginning

**The Legend of Team Star**

disclaimer this is my first stories so please go easy on me about the criticism I do not own Pokemon I'm just own the games

 **this story contains rape, Gore, violence, character death,** **Vore and other stuff that I will add when they show up**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Beginning**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon where there is more than 800 different types of Pokemon out there in the world and still counting, from Pokemon that soar high in the sky to those who dwell in the deepest depths of it sea, to those who go run through the plains or just hide in the shadows of the forest, and each and every one of them have their own stories to tell, and this one is no different but to understand it we must go and start at the beginning.

* * *

Age of Yveltal 3/17/674 Steel City Lucas home.

Lucas a was very powerful male Lucario around 45 years old, a few years ago he was part of a team called team starfall him and his three other companions went around the world and saved it many times, but a few years ago an incident happened, that broke up the team forever not many people know why, some say they got into an argument other say there was a girl involved but no matter what the reason was everyone agrees that the day that they hung up their badges was the saddest day in the world when great Heroes retire.

Lucas home was pretty common there was a couch a table and one large size bed for him

the Elder of the village came Walking in, hu my child how are you doing? okay I guess it's really hard for being a single parent in these times.

"Character bio Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy."

Elder: I know it's hard in these times especially since no one knows who the mother is may, I ask again why will you not tell anyone? You were a powerful and respected the pokemon I highly doubt people will judge you for who you choose as your mate.

Lucas: I am not ashamed of my wife but she made me promise upon these bands never to speak of her name to anyone, I wish she would be here with us but I know she must be doing very important business elsewhere, I haven't seen her si- cry cry, cry, all of the sudden hey bundle on the bed started to cry, as Lucas went to pick it up, the Elder saw it was a baby Riolu.

Lucas: Oh my mew our child is set a handful isn't she ,

Elder: Ah my child, may I see mmmmm I see she is a girl you must be one proud father.

Lucas: Yes yes I am, she has her mother's eyes and her mother's temper, as Lucas started to chuckle at that.

Elder: What is her name, the Elder Aston curiosity.

Lucas: I wish I could say... but it's not my choice what her name will be sadly enough. Lucas said in a tone.

Elder: What do you mean? my child she is yours child, why won't you name her? The Elder says with a little bit of anger but curiosity.

Lucas: Sadly enough I do not know it, her mother has already given her name so until then, I guess my little star here, worldn't have a name till then.

* * *

 **Age of Yveltal 8** **/1/** **677 ruined house cities of flame**

Lucas:Damn it what the hell is going on with all these wild Pokemon? Lucas says in anger, They should not be this strong and they should not be this aggressive! These bastards have already overrun the whole town, and the guild has already pulled out leaving us to Our Fate, growls angrily, they might take me today but I will not let them get my daughter. Lucas says with stealing his voice.

Lucas takes off his two armbands and places them on his daughter, he wraps her up in a scarf with a star logo on it, the band well keep you safe until someone comes and finds you my sweet Morning Star, lucas says in a kind tone.

Lucas: please mew look after her while I'm gone, guide her on the right path and keep her time to the people close to her.

As he hides her in a bunch of rebel knocked over by a previous attack to the house.

Lucas: Good luck my little Morning Star, I pray you and your future partner have a good life, and that he treats you right. Lucas says in a somber tone.

(lucas uses bone Rush x4).

Wild Pokemon: I think I heard someone. sniff sniff sniff, as they smell the air, the Pokemon is near fine them and kill them, rape them and skin them and not in that order hahaha. The cruel imagistic Pokemon's laughs out saying.

lucas: I will go down so easily you foul Beast, quickly lucas uses bone Rush x4, two attacks the horde of wild Pokemon that had invaded his City. Scream scream as many started to laugh evilly.

Unknown to anyone as soon as lucas left the house, a hooded figure interred and shed a tear for the blood-curdling screams of the man who try to protect his daughter from these monsters, the hooded figure picked up the child and said you will one day meet your parents again one of these days, and it will be a devastating revelation just please let your partner be strong enough in will and mind to handle what is to come, but we must go my child of Twilight hooded figure, as he teleports away.

* * *

 **Age of Yveltal 684 Known World**

hm hello are you awake, can you hear me, unknown Pokemon says.

?: hm what the what's going on where am I?

This is the unknown world but that doesn't matter right now are you a human? unknown Pokemon says.

human: Huh, yes I'm human what would I been otherwise.

That doesn't matter, we need your help to save our world from a great threat. unknown Pokemon says.

human: I'm Dreaming right? this is all just a dream this can't be real.

Oh this is real very real and we need your help to save our world. unknown Pokemon says.

human: Great! (rolls eyes) well if this is real it sounds like a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world or one of those cliche hero adventuring rolls am I right.

A good you know what to do then, and once you're done i'll send you ba...

human: Whoa whoa whoa stop right there if I succeed at saving your world, I want payment, for however long it takes, I want to choose if I stay or not maybe to go home and say goodbye to my family and friends but then to return if I choose, if not then I'm out you're not going to just make me do all your work then abandon all the people I make friends with or who rely on me for some sick and twisted game of yours.

hm hahaha you got balls, I'll admit that sure I can agree to that if you choose to stay afterwards but you better know failure will cost you, just as much as your succession bye bye.

human: Hey what's that supposed to mean what the god dammitttttt! A blinding flash goes off you are now Free Falling for the Sky High Above.

* * *

 **Age of Yveltal 684 Fighting type Forest**

human: Iiii forrrrgotttt abouttttt thissss partttt thissss issss goingggg toooo hurttttt. hits ground very hard.

Riolu: oh my mew, oh my mew, oh my mew are you okay? I saw you fall from all the way up there, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead.

human: (Raise his hand) up one I am not dead, two that hurt a lot, at 3 please stop freaking out on me you're hurting me more!

Riolu: Oh my mew i'm sorry.

human: Okay enough with the sorry just let me up. ('internal monologue' okay let's see what am I dealing with, what am I Yellow fur, small paws looks around almost the same height as a Riolu look behind you see a thunderbolt it tail, I guess I'm a Pikachu that means I'm a pure electric type, so i'll need a fake electric type name)

Riolu: Are you okay you seem off?

human: First off my name is Sparks and I'm just checking to see if I have any broken bones or any injuries I just fell a long way down.

Riolu: Oh I guess that makes sense sorry, I must have spaced out a little bit it's just your aura nevermind, so what is the Pikachu doing in this kind of area we don't get much electric types.

Sparks: Well let's see how to explain this, it seems that my memories has been messed with damn psychic types.

Riolu: huh Are you okay, what do you mean psychic type?

Spark: The last thing I remember... I was fighting a psychic type then it hit me with something and I just found myself falling, a mile down it must have messed with my memories too, I can't even remember what psychic type it was now this sucks. (I hate to lie like this but I'm not telling anyone that I'm human or my real name until I find out what the heck is going on and what I have to do to try to save this world he'll be better off if he's isn't my partner)

Riolu: Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Crack crack crack. as Both look in that general direction, as twigs and leave being stepped on

unknown Pokemon: I think she ran this way when we get our hands on her will beat her senseless, no damn fighting type makes fool out of me.

Riolu: Oh no it's them again. as he Grab Sparks by the arm and starts running in the opposite direction.

Sparks: Them... them who?

Riolu: I don't really know some Pokemon from the village I think! they just got angry with me and started attacking me they've been chasing me all this time, I thought I just lost them when I found you.

Sparks: Are they Sneasel and weavile chasing us!

Riolu: What no it's a Lombre, Nuzleaf an Bellossom why did you think it was Sneasel and weavile ice Pokemon live in the ice Zone not in the fighting Zone.

Sparks: Looks around quickly do you have anything that makes a bright flash? Riolu: I keep a Totter Orb on me at all time but do we really need it to get away from them?

Sparks: Yes and it's not them I think we need to get away from.

Riolu: What whatever all we have to do is... ,All of the sudden Riolu falls down to the ground taking Sparks with her, ow that hurt a lot, Riolu said in a pain tone.

sparks: Okay that hurt what did you trip on, as Both Look Down to see Riolu tripped a over a log. Justin the 3 pursuing Pokemon came and found them.

* * *

nuzleaf: Found you you think you can get away with insulting us both sparks and Riolu turn around quickly.

sparks: You insulted them.

Riolu: No never met them before.

nuzleaf: Don't act like we didn't see you, you're the only Riolu near the forest so it has to be you.

Sparks: Do you know that sorry detective work right, in my opinion.

Riolu: Hey that's not fair I'm not the only Riolu in this city this is the fighting City after all I just got to the forest when you just ambushed me, and what are you doing in this mystery dungeon you know it's dangerous!

Lombre: Coming from the weakling pup that's a laugh, we see you come here a lot if a weakling like you can handle it we can Master it, but enough with the pleasantries it's time to show you who's the Boss and we'll even give a little lesson for your rat buddy, I'm betting he has something to do with this.

Sparks: Whispers this when I say now use the Totter Orb hold onto my hand and get ready to run. The three grass Pokemon run forward to attack Riolu and sparks closes his eyes (now) blinding flash goes off.

three grass Pokemon: what in the name of Mew my eyes they hurt that damn cowards.

Nuzleaf: When I get my hands on you you damn rat and pup i'll make you wish you just let us beat you up. "all three grass Pokemon blinks eyes rapidly".

lombre: what the where they go? Both sparks and Riolu we're no longer there.

Nuzleaf: Oh well we'll find him when we get back to the town. Crack crack shift shift.

"a creepy voice from the forest" look at we have my precious, here I thought we would be bored just watching two Pokemon meet up with each other, but look what we found some bratty kids, we were told a very special Pokemon was going to fall down in this area and someone was going to come and pick him up, we were told not to let any wild Pokemon or any attackers come near them but you three or neither wild Pokemon or the former attackers that we were looking for, but since you were the ones chasing that poor little pup you could have picked up the package but you didn't and that means you're not part of the deal, the pup got the rat but it looks like we get to deflower a little brat hahaha.

* * *

 **(warning dark seen)**

nuzleaf: What the who said that.

Bellossom: You better stay back we're from a wealthy family if you touch us are parents would definitely send rescue teams and mercenary teams after you.

Lombre: "in a shaky voice" Yeah yeah no measly bug, grass, fighting type wild Pokemon would be stupid enough to attack us.

Voices that sound like they're coming from everywhere, hehe if that's what you believe let's see it happen. A fog descends upon the forest leaves start wrestling horrifyingly loud dark Shadows circling them quicker and quicker hunting them they could see the red eyes of their Doom looking upon them the three were cowering together all of a sudden shadow like figure shot out to the fog and grab bellossom and threw her to the ground 5 feet away from them both lombre and Nuzleaf they watched in horror, the shadow turned out to be a very young looking Sneasel, he did not waste no time and used his ice type power, to make two very long and sharp ice shard to thrust them into Bellossoms, the first one nearly cut off Bellossom arm detaching her shoulder, the second one was shoved through her back puncturing a long.

bellossom: aww what's going on get off my back, aaaaaaaw Oh mew it her please help me Lombre Nuzleaf it hurt sif pleases cough cough spits out blood please he... aaaaawww. the Sneasel shoved his hard dick into bellossom virgin wound causing more blood to pour out from her this caused a whole new wave of pain for the bellossom. Bellossom was getting paler as her blood pulling out of her, losing her precious life giving blood and the Sneasel slowly is rapes her to a frozen corpse,

Lombre: Oh my Mew we have to help he's he's killing her come on the nuzleaf.

"Voice from the surrounding fog" stop! I am feeling generous today leave her to her fate and I will do nothing to you two, let my son enjoy his price to rape her to a frozen corpse let her die slowly and painfully from blood loss and being frozenLee raped to death by my young son and I will let you to go but if you interfere your fate will be worse than hers hahaha And I might even give you a prize if you stay and watch.

Lombre: You're sick we will not let you get away with this come on nuzleaf. Lombre looks at nuzleaf who has a standing erection watching his friend get raped and murdered in front of him wide-eyed,

lombre: nuzleaf come on we need you bellossom is our friend you can't be okay with this right! right?

nuzleaf: don't know just listen to the sound she's making it sound so good so pleasurable her screams it sounds right to me like this is where she belongs like this was her purpose in life just the sounds of it feel so good i-ight I just wish that I could have been the one to do it to her.

Lombre: Ohm Mew you can't be serious we are stronger than this, there there there still a chance that we could save her. Lombre quickly shakes all over his body looking down he sees he's starting to get a erection too,

lombre: No no this is not right this is not right I have to I have to. used Fury swipes on Sneasel to save his friend but before he could even take his second step towards him two more Sneasel gabbed his arm and slashed it clean off.

Lombre: Oh my Mew aaaaaww they they cut my arm off,

" voice in the forest again" Hulu looks like we got a new volunteer for the slave pits hahaha you should have listened to me little child freeze him and take him with us my pets, upon hearing her words 6 icy wind from all around came and hit the Lombre freezing him solid unable to move but very much alive watching one of his friends being horribly raped to death with her flood oozing out of her staining the ground crimson red her weak screens in Saabs echoing game his mind as she just watches his other friend starts to masturbate himself off with a very horrifying smile on his face, the bellossom screens and subs get weaker and weaker until she cries out with her final breath lombre, nuzleaf pleaseeee help 'the last word came out as a whisper' as she stretched out her only good arm for it to fall limp upon the ground in a pool of her own blood with the horrifying face frozen in Terror and sadness. a Weavile walks out of the forest.

Weavile: those poor stupid children only if they listen like you did such a good boy, I knew a fellow dark type wood like the show that we provide, isn't that right child. The Nuzleaf with eyes still wide just not his head in the confirmative.

Weavile: Good and now before you get your reward I think the big boy needs a little claws with himself, weavile reaches down in between the nuzleaf legs and start stroking his dick weavile claws start to pulse with a dark energy "weavile is using Dark Pulse"

weavile: Such a good boy such a good big boy you are.

Nuzleaf: Yes yes I am mew this feels good.

Weavile: who needs worthless friends like them who needs worthless grass type friends like that not you, no not you such a big strong pokemon like you does it need no weak grass types,

nuzleaf: Yes yes grass-type worth worst worthless grass-type friend who needs them i'm stronger and bigger then some weak grass types. Nuzleaf I start to glaze over in lust, his eyes start to glow red his skin gets darker and darker.

Weavile: Dark types love to play with are toys don't we yes yes we do that's all they are to us just toys nothing more nothing less just some worthless toys to do is we want to throw away when we're done with.

Nuzleaf: Yes just toys toys to play with toys to throw away toys to break I want to break one. Weavile smiling evilly strokes faster and faster.

Weavile: Yes who needs them who needs morals just take all of those thoughts those thoughts that you cared about them push them away push them down down your body where I stroke force them through there. Nuzleaf closes his eyes focusing.

Nuzleaf: Yes who needs them when I can feel this good forced them out yes aaaahhh yes.

Weavile: Now my big strong Nuzleaf cum for me cum all those worthless thoughts away. Upon hearing her words Nuzleaf cum shot from him all over the ground but this come was different instead of the Plain White it was ebony green and as soon it touch the ground it got darker and darker until it was pure black, the leaf on the sleeves head what were the vibrant health estim looked browner and more wilted nuzleaf brown body with now darker his eyes were more redder.

Weavile: Now that's over with time for your reward that I promised take this ice symbol with so you can come and visit me with a few of your hahaha toy friends i'm sure we would have a pleasurable time hahaha but sadly I think it's time for you to go home if you ever enter the Ice Zone look us up, we are going to have some more fun with your former friends the bellossom should the cold enough for us now to have some real good fun don't worry i'm sure her body will find its way out of the dungeon sooner or later hahaha. And with that she pisses a seed into her mouth cracks it and push into nuzleaf mouth with a passionate kiss when she pulls away nuzleaf disappears. "nuzleaf has left the dungeon"

 **(end of dark scene)**

* * *

unknown to all those who were watching a pair of eyes saw all of it happened, sneaking back quickly but quietly back to where he came from.

"A few seconds later"

sparks: Riolu are you here where are you.

Riolu: I'm over here near this cliff, did did you find out what those screams were about and why that area was surrounded in fog after we left?

Sparks: Yes I did. Sparks finally comes from the bushes with a glum face and it sits down next to riolu.

Riolu: 'Swallows hard' it's bad isn't it, I didn't want them to be hurt, I hope they made it out but with all that screaming "ears lowered" i'm guessing not so well for them. "spark shakes his head" well I'm glad that you're okay then but I have a question what's that in between your legs. Sparks looks down and sees he has an erection he immediately tries to cover it up, as thoughts of what happened to Bellossom flood through your mind how she screamed for her life as it was being violently taken from her so clearly and the suffering she was feeling you do not understand why but a small part of you feeling more aroused the more you think of it, you feel disgusted and sick about these thoughts, you look at Riolu and say it's nothing you need to worry about.

Riolu: Okay I trust you, and he turns looking forward again. You look at what Riolu is looking at and see the sun setting off in the distance over the most beautiful landscape you've ever seen.

riolu: I come here almost every day to watch the sunset I know this place is dangerous I know I shouldn't be here but I can't help but feel that I should be here like I was waiting for something or someone but, riolu stands up dusting himself off.

riolu: I think it's time for us to head back we need to get out of here quickly the dungeon is dangerous, you're not wearing a band or have any gear so it must be hard on you to stay here and keep safe.

Sparks: Band what band. Riolu hold up one of her shiny silver bands and says pokemon who wear these his can enter dungeons without feeling the corruption influence in their minds don't you remember this stuff, might be recent but it's still very important I have two of them so I'm pretty much protect from any of the corrupted elements in this place, I would like to lend you one but no one has been able to hold one of them without hurting them self.

spark: asses why not what's wrong with them?

Riolu: I have no clue there's an inscription on them saying only those who will willingly suffer the Flames of purity to protect themself from corruption may wear these bands, many pokemon have tried to put these bands on and where hurt badly because of it weirdly enough no physical damage was done but they could not hold on to them for more than a few seconds without dropping them or passing out from the pain, i've had them my whole life so I don't know how to give them away or why I don't feel the pain. Sparks (half of your mind says if those bands can block out the corruption or whatever it is that's making me feel this way then maybe I should try to put it on to see what happened, but a small portion of your mind is saying forget the band you have a naive foolish pup next to you how easy would it be to break her to bend her to your will to make her serve you.) you shake your head and mother Softly where the hell did that come from. You shutter just thinking about it you asked Riolu if you could try one on

Riolu: sure why not here. Riolu hands over his left purification band sparks places it on your left arm you noticed it quickly reshapes and refits to your size you're surprised by this but that only lasts a few more seconds before the unimaginable pain shoots for forcing you onto your knees, it hurts very badly that you forget all about your erection but you start to notice that your mind is clearing up those thoughts that you had before the whispers in your head start getting quieter and disappearing you feel back to normal well as normal as a human being turned into a Pokemon feels. you grit your teeth and push through the pain with little effort you push the pain to the back of your mind it's still there but it's not as bad as before and it seems the pain is subsiding. you with a smile you tell Riolu that you can wear it without no problems just give me a sec. Riolu immediately stands up and looks at you with shock and awe.

riolu: No one has been able to wear those bands except for me this this is amazing it has to be destiny I found a Pokemon in the forest at random and he can wear the bands that no one can we're not even Elders can wear them, please please will you form a rescue team with me I would be forever grateful to you.

Sparks: "inside your head" this is one messed-up plan I guess he's my partner then it's hard for me to tell but he looks pretty young there better be a good reason why a kid is my partner. I smile at him and say yes but don't you need a name Riolu is your race. Riolu looks off in the distance you're right I will need a name this is going to be awesome I'm so excited I can't think of one right now can you.

sparks: Hey hey hey calm down, well since you like when the Sun goes down in this beautiful Valley you were watching why not Twilight the last Light to remember this place and our meeting.

Twilight: I like it, Twilight last Light it sounds very strong and powerful thank you, come on I'll show you the fastest way down so we can start a our training as soon as possible this is going to be great this is going to be amazing. watch out world because here we come.

* * *

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks**

 **Age 16**

 **Type ELECTR**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m**

 **Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 5**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 5/20**

 **CHA 10/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

Attack Moves none

Sparks history: a human who was transformed into a Pokemon name Pikachu who came to our world to save it thanks to a help of a mysterious Force, he has met up with a Pokemon named twilight a Riolu who dreams to make a rescue team, but this is his now his past is a lot darker his true name is Corey Allen hawk, it is a Celtic name meaning beautiful Valley he hates the meaning of his name so Harley ever tells anyone except the ones he trusts in dearly with it, course life was not an easy one at the age of 5 war broke out in his homeland his mother died, well him and his father join the defending forces trying to make their escape out of their Homeland corey father was put on the front line, will Corey was left in charge of cooking, cleaning, and weapon maintenance and repair this would be his life for the next five years by this point corey father was killed in the line of action leaving Corey and orphan not seeing the point of continuing a war that he did not want or was not even a part of, he took all the training and used it to escape with some equipment and left to start his Life, in a different country thanks to his time in the army his survival skills we're top par it took him around three months to reach the next country where he used his cooking skills to get a job at a restaurant lying about his age he moved from restaurant to restaurant as his skills grew but never forgetting what he learned to get here he spent the remaining time as a high-ranking chef. (history skill bonus) survival, spot, listen, cooking, stealth, cleaning, weapons repair and creation an advanced field tactics.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight**

 **Age 10**

 **Type FIGHT**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m**

 **Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 14**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20**

 **DEX 15/20**

 **CON 15/20**

 **INT 15/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 15/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

Attack Moves. Force Palm, Counter. Vacuum Wave, Agility

Twilight history: is a Pokémon of this world species Riolu had two loving parents mother had to leave upon giving birth to Riolu father stayed and defended for three years then the city that they were living in was attacked by a horde of wild corrupted (Pokemon history records) fighting Zone, steel City, general population fighting/steel/rock type Pokemon live here city population 175 before incident known survivors zero. 7 years ago twilight came to a orphanage in the fighting Zone peto cities with only three identifications on her her two silver bands and a old Rescue Team branded scarf with a star on it. When she was old enough to go exploring mini Pokemon started to notice that she could go near to the Mystery Dungeons and to corrupted Pokemon without suffering ill effect. corrupted Pokemon felt an eased near her, (information point) the two silver bands that she wears where identify to be silver bands of purity able to purify away the corruption in the Pokemon who wears them they are high rank s material items, what state were identified mini Pokémon try to take and use them for their own benefit all outcomes ended up badly none could hold the items without receiving great pains those who try to steal to sell them found them gone the very second they took their eyes off them with the money they got from selling them because of this twilight is guarded around others and has learn to identify possible threats beforehand by seeing through to the aura twilight dreams to be a great rescuer and find out what happened to her parents and has been training for this ever since physically and mentally she is well-read and has a photographic memory. (history skill bonus) aura control, aura detection, good-hearted, graphic memory and determined


	2. Information is power

**Information is power**

* * *

 **Age of Yveltal 684 Peto cities**

10 minutes later,

Twilight," See I told you not hard to get out when you know where to go. Okay now,let's get going to the main guildhall so we can get our training started and get are starter set who knows we might even get a tactical home."

Sparks,"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I get that you're excited but if you forgot we just saw the sunset a few minutes ago. Is anyone still up at this time, and no offense I don't know who you are other than the name I just gave you and I seem to have memory gaps I don't even know if I can fight let alone what a rescue Team is."

Twilight immediately stops and looks over her shoulder. "Oh my Mew, I just forgot about all of that. Right, okay, I guess answering your questions would help. To answer your first question it's a guildhall it's stocked for day and night emergencies. Will either get the night shift when they're just getting there or the day shift just about to leave. Question two and three can be answered at the guildhall so will you trust me until there?

Sparks, sighs deeply, " Fine I'll trust you mostly because I have nothing to be robbed of." Twilight nods and starts walking forward again to a big building off in the distance.

A Breloom sits in the Guild Hall Lobby behind a desk with four wide big hallways behind him leading off into different parts of the guild. Twilight came rushing forward While Sparks calmly walked behind her after she entered the Guild Hall.

A Breloom looked up and saw the two of them coming and in a monotone said. " Hello I am Flowers the first corridor to my right is the sleeping quarters for all guild members. Two the right behind me is the library. The training quarters are to the left. Behind me is the hall to the guildmaster. Finally to the left of me is the bulletin board for Missions request and pick up. I hope you have a pleasant day and please come again." He holds a claw two his face and Yarns.

` Twilight," That's nice and all but we don't need any of that we would like to register as a legitimate Team. Please! Please! Please!"

"Look kid that's nice and all but my shift ended a little while ago. I'm just waiting for my replacement. So can you just wait for the night shift to come in instead of bothering me. I just want to go to sleep it's been a long night." Flowers said.

Twilight, " Well I would hate to keep you up but could you please do it quickly. I really want to start a Team with my friend. Please! Please! Please!(uses puppy dog eyes)

Flowers, Sighed " Okay, okay, I'll do it just stop whining. I'll get it started but you'll have to wait for the night shift to finish it. " Flowers Starts typing on the keyboard of a computer.

Sparks, "What the there's a computer here?"

Flowers rolls eyes and said "We might not have the power and abilities of you electric types but we still managed out here in the boonies, as you would call it! Jerk!"

Twilight, "I am sorry! My friend here is kind of having a bad day. He fell from a long way down thanks to a failed teleport, with no way to stop. He seems to have to fight a corrupted psychic type and watched a corruption of another Pokemon. "

Flowers, "Ha the wild Pokemon in the Mystery Dungeon near by only has weak level fighting/bug/poison/grass types so as long as you have one of those types you should be fine. "

Sparks, "Well I hate to tell you but I'm a Pikachu a pure electric type fighting bug grass and poison are not my typing and it wasn't those types if I remember correctly the Pokemon type should be ice and dark."

Flower stop typing. "What! There is no Pokemon in this area That is ice and dark, are you sure you saw correctly? A dark type would be bad. A ice type would be worse!"

Spark's blinks twice. "You're a fighting type. This is a fighting type city right? Don't you have four times the strength against them?"

Flowers said , "What, well yes and no. Yes technically I do have a advantage but I'm not getting near any ice freak. Especially if that freak has dark typing also.

"Whatever, I'm Finished with your application all I need now is the team name. "

Twilight, "Oh shoot I forgot about this part. Sparks do you have any idea what we should name ourselves?"

Sparks, "What why me." He quickly looks around he see columns he see doors he see a board Pokemon looking at him annoyed. His eyes finally land on Twilight seeing the silver bands but then he see a scarf around her neck and the symbol of a star.

Sparks, "Hum how about, I don't know, Team star? "

Twilight jumps up in Glee and says "That's a great name."

Flower rolls his eyes "Whatever!" Flower pauses for a second. " Team star why does that sound familiar to me? Oh well," he thought " I don't care as long as it gets them out of my hair."He signs them in as Team star.

" This should take a bit of time, you see it's a round an hour or so but that's going to be the night shift problem because I'm not waiting here an hour just for some newbies to be logged in." He starts to stand up at the same moment computer ping's saying the process is done.

"What the that's the first time the computer logged in a new Team so quickly was there an update and I missed it ? Whatever!", points at them "You're registered, now what's your name? "

Twilight, "He's Sparks and I'm Twilight this is going to be great!"

Flowers types A few more things on the computer I"m done registering you. Your application is finished. I don't know where that layabouts is of a night shift is but he will do the rest if you want to do something in the meanwhile train your minds or your bodies in the library or in the training room." (yawns again) and start walking towards the main door

Twilight, "Okay goodnight and goodbye."

Sparks, "Well that was weird. Since you're still giddy I suggest you go to the training room and burn off some of that energy. We want to make a good impression of a serious Team; not some kids running headlong into an unknown situation."

Twilight, "Okay that makes sense, but where will you be you said you have some problems with your memory does that mean you still remember how to fight or know attack moves?"

Sparks, "No I don't know how to fight and that's not somewhere I should start without knowing the basics of electricity or I'll hurt myself. That's why I'll be heading to the library. The faster I can learn how to protect myself and the missing parts in my memory the faster I could be a good partner for you."

Twilight jumps up in Glee and hugs Sparks. "Oh my mew you are the best pokémon ever! You don't know how much this means to me. "

Sparks gasped, "I can't breathe too tight!"

Twilight let go. " Oh my Mew! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I just got so excited."

Sparks puts his finger to Twilight's mouth. "Go to the training room and burn off a lot of your energy and then you will be forgiven, I might be helping you with your dream but I expect you to take this seriously and aim for the top if we do this the world will know our Team name are you okay with this?"

Twilight smiled, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I know I'm acting childish right now but I'll take this very seriously. I'll make sure your faith in me is not wasted." With that both Twilight and Sparks head off to the library and the training room. Not willing to show Sparks weakness Twilight strap on a lots of the heaviest weights and hit the weights and the track evenly in attempt to improve herself. Sparks went to the library the Abra in the library helped him gather all the essential books that he needed They were A **ll Documented Information On The Corruption,** B **eginner's Guide To Basic Electric Attacks,** **Pokemon Guide: Subcategory Pichu,** **Pikachu and Raichu,** **and** **Lastly all the rules and regulation for the Guild Hall**.

"Okay let's start with this basic information on corruption what did I see back there with Weavile and Nuzleaf sparks wonders

* * *

( "In the year of Age of Yveltal 676 tower Of Heaven" has become too dangerous for any Team member to enter an unknown pathogen or virus is seeping down from the very top of the dungeon four high-ranking S Teams tried and failed to reach the dungeons end.

Team Hellfire, Team Superior, Team knowledge and Team Guardian all failed to reach halfway through the dungeon. The reasons being that the corruption infected Team knowledge causing the five members to experience a rash of emotional Behavior, Team Superior try to hold down and restrain Team knowledge members. This seemed to be a futile effort though. Team knowledge members corrupted Team Superior ending in the deaths of three of the members. Team knowledge started spreading the corruption to the other members. Three of teen Guardian members were inflicted and called for a tactical retreat. The three Team Guardian members held the line long enough of for Team Hellfire and the remaining two members of Team Guardian to escape.

Team knowledge Team Superior and the three Team members from Teen Guardian never left the dungeon. They are still believed to be in the dungeon, guardian whatever is there. The leader of Team Guardian was one of the casualties. Team Hellfire recommends that no Team under S attempt to take the dungeon on especially if they run into the former three highest-ranked Team S members.

We thought we could stop whatever is causing this by simply locking the dungeon down and putting protective barriers around it to try to prevent anyone from going in or anyone coming out,

this plan succeed it and failed. It succeeded in making sure no one would come in or out of the dungeon but in the Age of Yveltal 679 alert came from all districts all dungeons started seeping corruption in the bottom areas. Unknown: reason why the corruption is spreading an alarming rate. Luckily the corruption is staying within the dungeons.

Age of Yveltal 683

New report coming: The quarantine is failing. The corruption is leaking from The Dungeons now we have found items to protect ourselves from the corruption; but they only provide limited corruption protection high rank members from guild should only use these and town guard.

we've lost a total of three cities due to the corruption no survivors once the corruption enters the city it's slowly insects intel it's too late to stop it the three cities were wiped out even before they knew what happened the only saving grace was that the corrupted Pokemon did not leave the city to infect a different city. Some of them went back to the Mystery Dungeons some just disappeared. Head guildmaster ordered that any city that has corruption or show signs of corruption is to be scorched and burned no survivors.)

( **Physical effects of corruption and effective countermeasures** , the physical effects of the corruption are plain to see and are very disconcerting all corrupted Pokemon skin, fur or whatever starts to turn ebony black the more corrupted the pokemon is. A second character detail no matter what color that the Pokémon had it will turn an eerie bloody red. These are just some of the physical traits. The worst and most problematic the corruption is, without even the previous traits showing up; pokemon have gone too barbaric Linx to steal another Pokemon's typing or Soul as we call it.

We found Teams dead inside their home after completing a tough mission. we found the Marowak former leader masturbating and sucking off his Chandelure partner. By the time that their other Teammates called it in and try to pull them away marowak stole both chandelure Ghost and Fire typing before any punishment could be dealt out . The than Chandelure attacked all Pokemon in nearby area except its so-called master Marowak.

The creature that Chandelure became is now known as a wild corruption Pokemon or a WCP this Pokemon did not corrupt others. Instead it sucked out any Pokemon typing it could get his hands on by any means, as in physically violating other members, or worst reaching into the Pokemon with what we believed to be its former ghost powers, for some corrupted construct and forcibly ripping out the Pokemons typing or soul.

We found out that if a Pokemon is drained a little of their typing or Soul as we call it it turns into a Gunk or sticky residue in the color of what typing is extract. This almost immediately Burns away in a blackened flame causing nearby Pokemon to feel effects of corruption. Unknown if this is worse or better. If the Pokemons typing is fully taken away it does not form a group or sticky residue it forms a gem this gem has been deemed by the guilds has the soul gems. A soul gem can have one typing of whatever Pokemon type what if its previous owner, pokemon who are lucky enough who have two types may lose one type and not to become WCP and can reclaim they're type back or get a new one the Guild does not approve of this but it is recommended that any and all Team members should consider finding a soul gem and consuming it if you have only one type to protect yourself from becoming a WCP, the previous WCP took a total of 30 Pokemon typings away from 18 Pokemon causing the death of 10 a WCP sucks the life force out of the host and tell it is no more no chance to save them. We attempted to arrest Marowak but Marowak escaped using his former partner as a sacrifice. We were able to capture his partner alive and we were able to do test on how to try to protect ourselves. Only one item seems to be effective at protecting themselves from the corruption.

These creatures are called the parity stones these stones have the power to Ward away corrupted Pokemon WCPs by emitting an aura that physically makes them ill or hurts them. The problem is the stones are hard to find nearly impossible to recreate only a very few stones have been found and stone quality is varied ranging from rank E purity to S rank. No one knows where they came from most stones have been found inside fully corrupted dungeons, theories are that the dungeons are trying to fight back against the corruption. Unknown if true, the Guild is holding a high Bounty for all information and materials of the stones.)

Stars thought " Well that explains a lot I hope. Mmmmm I guess this silver band that me and Twilight are using Stone parody, (looked at band of parody) but what rank are they? dang this hurt a lot when I first put it on but I can't feel it anymore, oh well I better start reading the books and figure out how to use this body properly.

 **4 hours later**

* * *

Sparks: So that's how I use my electric Attack and what this body can do, sighs's very loudly " I guess I've killed enough time here I better go find my partner before she works herself to death. Sparks leaves the library after asking Abra if he can keep the guild rulebook. Abra just nods and just falls right back to sleep.

Sparks inters the training room and sees Twilight training in a full body restraint weighted suit running the tracks. "Twilight! Over here."

Twilight turns around to see Sparks and starts talking to him "Hey Sparks you done in the library?"

" Yes just finished up I now know how to use Electric attacks just got to get used to them again." Spark raises his right hand and sends a current of electricity to each finger making small Sparks.

"Oh that's cool, hey have you noticed that we been here for hours and no one's come to find us should we go in check the main desk to see why?" both of them walk to the main desk when they get there they see up to 10 pokemon all scrambling about as one is directing them. Twilight and Sparks immediately move forward to him to see what's going on the Pokemon is Shiftry.

"Is everything okay what's going on? "Twilight asked

Shiftry, speaks with a loud authority of tone" What! Did you just get here? You're late! Nevermind. I don't have time for this! " does a quick look over" You look pretty young but with those bands and this feeling I'm getting you two will do. No time to wait go and find team stats outside near the wagon and aid them on their mission they will give you the missions Rundown. What are you waiting for. Go!"

Both Twilight and Sparks were shocked for a Moment by his tone that they were stunned for a few seconds. Once they got their wits back they both ran outside to find Team Stat nearby with a wagon it was the only wagon prep to leave so they assumed it was Team Sats.

Twilight, asked "Are you Team Stats."

"Hi the name's Beauty. I'm the leader of Team Stat." The butterfree said. " What do you need? "

"Hi my name is Sparks we're from Team star a very angry shiftry told us to come and aid you on your mission."

Beauty smiled " Grate get in we'll talk when we're on the road." Both the members of Team Stat and Team Star got into the wagon. The wagon Immediately pulls out at top speed with with two rapidash pulling it.

"Whoa! Dang give us a chance to sit down before you shoot off like that." Sparks yelled.

"Sorry about that we just got word that a wanted criminal was near by and we don't want them to get away," Beauty explained. "Okay give me a rundown what do you know of the mission? "

" We don't know anything about your mission. The Shiftry just told us to come and aid you that's it. "Sparks said.

Beauty said, "Damn you! You old bastard you're going to get a team killed that way if you keep that up. Nevermind I'll yell at him later, okay my name is Beauty and my partner the Shroomish here is called Stun we are a C rank rescue Team or pacifically we are a capture team. We are off to capture two wanted criminals. One of the criminals is a Meowth and the other one is Cofagrigus. We need to stay on our toes they have escaped two other teams, they have badly injured one and completely destroyed five others in that order. Meaning they're getting bolder. we Believe that they're using their type advantages to aid them. Any questions?

Twilight, "What do you mean using their type to an advantage? One is a normal type in the other is a ghost type right? What advantages do they have?"

Stun, "First time dealing with ghost and normal types? Attacks pass through normal type and vice versa meaning they don't need to worry about hitting their partners as long as they stick to their types, but you don't need to worry it's four against two we easily got this."

Sparks, "Okay that's good to know my next question is why was shiftry so angry or is he like that all the time?"

Beauty, "Ah his son and two of his friends disappeared earlier today and no one's been able to find them except for one arm of his son's friend. He's having teams search around the city and if that fails he's going to send some into the dungeon where they found the arm and hope that... "

Sparks said, "The last time I saw them Bellossom was killed by a Sneasel. The Lombre whose arm you found was frozen and kidnapped with the Sneasel's and weavile. The Nuzleaf disappeared after the Weavile put something in his mouth after she did something to him I'm not sure."

Beauty and Stun we're both stun by this review. Stun asked, "Why didn't you tell him when he called us in? We been looking for them for the past five hours. "

Sparks shrugged, "I tried to tell Flower when we got to the Guild Hall. But all he wanted to do was go home for the day. He didn't seem to believe me when I said a ice and dark type was in the area. So I was going to tell the night shift leader but he never came and got us. You're literally the first people we've talked to in the past few hours. "

Beauty, "Well great! That explains it. " She held up her rescuers badge and spokes into it" This is Team Stat calling guildhall. We got an update for you."

Guildhall, "This is Guildhall to Team Stat what's update? "

Beauty, "Team Star says we got a kidnapped Lombre a dead Bellossom and a possible corrupted Nuzleaf. The perpetrators are Sneasel's and Weavile, Be on the lookout for them." Guild Hall, "Okay thanks for the update will proceed from here. Stay safe you four. Guildhall out."

Beauty, "Well it looks like you two had an interesting day. It will be some hours before we get to the location we need to be at so you two should get some sleep."

Twilight, "Okay but I don't know if we can sleep on this bumpy thing."

"Don't worry I can help with that." Stun said as he uses sleep powder.

Sparks yaned, "Wait! What the! Don't we get a say in this first?" Sparks and Twilight fell asleep.

Beauty said, "Stan, I keep telling you you need to ask before you sleep powder people to sleep especially in this time and age if they're angry when they wake up i'm not interfering with it."

Stun snickered, "Yeah but it still more fun when they try to complain before the Sleep powder kicks in. Goodnight Team Star."

* * *

 **Author's note**

Damn that took a while okay i'll be letting OC start showing up in my story now but I want to get the basics down for anyone who wants to send me any **OC pokemon will fall under one of these** **category** **victims, villains, recruit, member**. If the Pokemon is put under the victim status you don't need to put stats on it because most likely it's not going to live long Enough for it to matter. The villain stat will change depending on the way he acts as corrupted or as a villain. Recruits will get a neat little bonus of able to use human weapons if recruited in dungeons or higher stats if trained in Guild. Members what your Team Are they get 10 points to all stats + 15 points for where you can add them except if the character is human their points are maxed at 20 strength 20 Dex 20 con 20 intelligence and their wisdom that can't go beyond 5 CHA can be anywhere between 1 to 10 if they have scars the stat will drop you can boost this by putting on makeup or fancy dresses and stuff but by starting has to be within the parameters

i'll explain what each of the six stats does now

 **Strength** determine how powerful your character will be that means in special attack and in physical attack to give example a common person or Pokemon you see around town has a strength of 5 a guard or a common guild member has a strength of ten in human terms someone who is fit and works out from 15 you got strong man and boxers or people who are Pacific in training their bodies at 20 you got a soldier someone who spent their lives on the battlefield and are incredibly strong.

 **Dex** stent for dexterity for in this story's case dodge or endure this is how well you can take a hit and how well you can dodge a hit you must pick one or the other if you pick endure all damage done to you is reduced if you pick Dodge it's harder to hit you.

 **Con** is how healthy your character is how much you take care of your health fan how hard it is to corrupt you.

 **Intelligent** is how fast you can figure out things like problem solving all and act on a snap notice intelligence helps you see problems before they happen.

 **Wisdom** is just what it means you are wise that means for how well you know the area around you or the Pacific Pokemon and how much you know what they can do that will help you identify if a Pokemon is using different types and which move he should have this will give you a leg up on your opponents.

 **CHA** stand for charisma how well you can talk how well you can negotiate how pretty do you look or how cool will do you look this can help you when recruit Pokemon faster and form bonds quicker get better deals on Market and yes there will be items you can buy in my story I'll explain that later and give a list of items throughout the story in each market of the town we visit. now the most crucial and one you should damn we'll pay attention to.


	3. Recruits, Enemies and New Team

author's note

I will say this again this is my first time writing a story and I welcome people's opinions and if anyone likes to help out with the story checking for spelling errors, That's fine you can even ask question about my story I will try my best to answer without giving too much away.

St Elmo's Fire, 'You wouldn't capitalize animal or mouse or dragon, so you shouldn't capitalize words like pokemon or pikachu or charizard. The only time you should capitalize it is if you're using it as the pokemon's name, ie, Ash's pikachu is called Pikachu. This is because you only capitalize when it's a proper noun, which are the names of places or things. Similar reasoning should be applied to any other words you're thinking of capitalizing, like telephone or trainer. Or professor.'

RavenSpellsoer, 'Thanks for the tip I will keep that in mind but when talking about a pokemon who doesn't have a name I will capitalize the pokemon because that will be their name, tell they become a key pokemon then they might get a real name, but if you got any more tips I'm willing to listen.'

* * *

 **Recruits, Enemies and New Team**

Sometime later

Sparks woke up, "Ugh, my head! I haven't felt this bad since basic training. Ugg!" Sparks starts to look around before he can get his bearings though he notices a warm feeling around him he looks to see that Twilight at some point started cuddling him in the middle of the night, Sparks look surprised for a moment then a nice and caring smile comes across his face.

Sparks, "Well isn't this cute. I'm going to have to chalk this up to one of the more interesting nights I've woken up to. But I don't remember going to sleep and why do I feel like I was sleeping on the ground again?"

Beauty, "Oh good you're up and you look well-rested. Are you mad? Do you know what happened? My partner put you to sleep?"

Sparks, look up quickly and is shocked "Oh sorry I didn't realize... wait! What! Oh my mew! I was put to sleep." looks angry at her.

Beauty, "Careful there or you're going to wake your partner too."

Sparks, "What's the big idea putting us to sleep like that. That's not a smart move to make if you're trying to win us over."

Beauty, " Okay! okay! Yes I know this looks bad. I know you're mad and yes I know I should apologize for my partner's actions. I am sorry about that but he does this a lot. I might not care for it but it works when you're trying to deal with people who are having trouble sleeping or prisoners thinking they can try to escape at night." As she Strokes her sleeping Partners head. " I'm actually kind of surprised that you woke up so quickly usually without the antidote most Pokémon sleep for most of the day."

Sparks, "Sorry to tell you but I'm a very light sleeper, how long have I been out?"

Beauty, "Long enough that we're almost to the town. Once we get to town all we have to do is find our client She is a eevee and get back the stolen item and if we are luck arrest them to and get a bonus then we're good to go so rest up."

Sparks, "Oh, right that reminds me your partner put us to sleep before we could ask what our mission was and how we plan to do it or even why you needed our help?"

Beauty, "Sorry about that. Okay first the mission is our client is a female eevee named Eve she is asking for an emergency retrieval of some stolen property some gem or something. Second and third is that we have a few more members on our team usually to help with capture missions. But right now they're still taking their respite so we needed some extra hands to help with the capture. I usually like to play it smart with my opponents. If we have to deal with two enemy I usually like to bring 4 members easy to win a fight when you outnumber them. So the plan is basically you too run distraction will my partner use Stun and poison powder with sleep powder to knock them out. Don't worry if you get hit with one of them just push through it we have the antidotes ourselves to give to our allies so try to make sure they get hit and this Mission will go easy."

Sparks, "Okay I guess that makes sense. Do you think the gem they stole was a soul gem? "

Beauty, "Oh by mew! No, if it was something like that this Mission would have been higher rank. It's just some petty thief. Nothing too much to worry about. The only way I see us not getting paid is if they sold it already then we need to track the stupid thing down and get it back from whoever bought it. Worst case scenario we have to pay a little bit to some schnapps client to get that item back. The mission doesn't actually require us to fight or even capture these two that's just a bonus. The Guild usually pays for bounty hunting missions like this and depending on their crimes they will usually pay a lot or barely any but for these two it's 2000 Pokey each for them alive 1000 Pokey if killed. The alive part is mostly what they want. They want to know what happened to the five teams that went missing. All we really know about them is that their team badges were destroyed. "

Sparks, "Okay. By what I'm getting we have to deal with a normal and a ghost type. The plan is basically me and Twilight distracted them while you two knock them out with either sleep powder Stun Spore or poison powder to weaken them. Then we just drop them off after we get the item back and then the job is done right ?"

Beauty, "Yep basically, you should get back to sleep it'll still be another 3 hours before we get there."

Sparks, "Okay fine i'll try to get back to sleep this is an interesting day or should I say night well one of the two."

* * *

 **Age of Yveltal 4/18/684 plane fores city**

After three hours Team Star and Team Stat finally arrived at the city entrance and saw a young looking eevee. { eevee description mammalian, quadruped creature with Evey white fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are silver-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.}

Beauty, "Oh there is are client." Both teams got off the wagon and went to the eevee.

Beauty, Hello i'm Beauty and this is my partner Stun we are team Stats and this is Team Star. We're here to recover the item that the two criminals stole."

Eevee, look at both teams and smiles happily. Hi just call me Eve. I am afraied that there must be a mistake. The mission is not to recover an item it's to rescue my family. Bad Pokemon kidnapped my whole family. I was able to hide and escaped to call you for help. Please you have to help me!"

Twilight,"Of course we will help you."She goes over and hugs Eve.

Beauty, does not look happy. "Are you sure it's your family not an item that we need to recover?"

Eve,"Of course it's my family that needs rescuing. I put it on the mission request call when I call the guild."

Beauty, "Sparks and Twilight can I talk with you for a second?"

Twilight,"Sure what's up? What do you need?"

Beauty, "Look this is not going to sound good either way I say it so I'm going to basically say it. I don't think it's a good idea for us to take this mission there's a major difference from just getting stolen goods back from a Thief then trying to rescue citizens from a possible murderer pokenapper. I don't know who screwed up but this is not a C rank mission pokenapper is under B rank and he may be killing guild members or selling them as slaves that would push it to an a rank maybe even S iF there corrupted."

Twilight, "What are you saying Beauty that you're not going to do the mission?"

Beauty, "NO! I'm not saying that. I'm just stating facts. If it's just a regular kidnapping we might be able to handle it and get paid even more and might get a rank up for it. I'm just going to have to ask you to help us a lot more with this mission then I first thought. I was just hoping for a little bit more muscle nothing else. But, with a whole family of Pokemon needing rescue things are going to go from bad to worse the longer we take. So I'm going to ask you do you think you can handle it or are you going to pull out? And I'm going to have to ask for new backup?"

Twilight, "Of course we will help you rescue them. Where do we need to go?"

Beauty, "Okay then let's get going. The mission needs to starts now if we are going to save them. The dungeon we need to go to is, ironically enough called the plane Forest dungeon. It's nearby." Beauty looks over at Eve "Okay we're heading out now you stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can. Bye." Sparks and Twilight wave as they leave.

Beauty, whispers to Stan " Keep your patch on hand. We might need to make a quick exit. I have a bad feeling about this."

Stan just nods in agreement.

* * *

 **Age of Yveltal 4/18/684 Plane Forest Dungeon**

Corruption level low: One point of corruption every 5 minutes.

Okay, I'm going to skip to the end of the dungeons unless there's a special point I wish to do in the dungeon. Most dungeons will be skipped to the final boss fights. I might mention what Pokemon are in the dungeons so you can get a the gist about how the fight goes. This one it's a normal type dungeon and Twilight is a fighting type. Do the math :) Twilight whooped all of them but it did take them an hour to reach the final level boss fight. At the end of the Forest the two teams come upon a clearing with a thick forest around it and one huge mountain standing opposite of them. Both teams saw that there was only one hostage held by his two captors a male Sylveon. { Sylveon description. Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with blue feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with blue centers, while the feelers are pale cream with blue and pinkish tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its friends. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry blue pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape. Sylveon uses its ribbons to distract cautious prey before it attacks.} The Sylveon was badly injured. He was being beaten up by a Meowth who held him down as Cofagrigus was watching them. The two teams are close enough to overhear the conversations between them

Meowth, "Come on little pup they're not going to find us if you don't make more noise." Both Team Stat and Team Star sneak up to them. Cofagrigus immediately turned into there direction staring right at all of them.

Meowth, "Oh goody how many? Cofagrigus holds up five fingers. "Meowth, oh goody goody. You all can come out now. It's pointless to hide from a ghost Pokemon if you can't hide your life signs. Didn't you know? Hahaha so there is no point in hiding." Both Teams Start and Team Stat come out into the open in a battle ready stance.

Beauty, "I think you need to get your friends eyes checked there's only four of us.

Meowth, "Oh are you so sure about that?" Quickly pulls out its claws and cuts across the Sylveon face a cry comes out from the forest as Eve emerges from the forest. " Let him go you big meanie. Where is the rest of my family?"

Meowth "Oh you really want to know don't you. Well how about this i'll tell you as soon as you can beat me hahaha."

Beauty immediately use bullet seed. Meowth dodge is to the right. Meowth yells "Cofagrigus don't let them get near our prize you know what to do. Hey. you're going to have to try a lot better than that if you want to get me."

As he is saying this thunderbolt comes towards him from the left. He immediately jumped right to dodge it as Twilight run straight at him with a powerful Force Palm ready to go. The bullet seed Immediately changes from trying to separate them to hitting Cofagrigus. He stays put not moving. Stun immediately runs forward and uses poison powder on Cofagrigus. He is still not moving until Stun gets close. Just like a snake pokémon to Arms shoot out from him to grab Stun, Beauty and Eve. Before Cofagrigus could grab them sylveon used up all the remaining strength he had leap in front of the attack taking all the arm grabs at the same time. As he does he makes a high pitch deafening sound. At the moment of truth when Twilight first would have hit meow Twilight somehow passed harmlessly through him. Twilight and Sparks were both shocked to see this. "Twilight! What the ... How?" Sparks aske. At this moment sylveon screams were heard by everyone. They look in horror, except for one, as the arms grab Sylveon. All of Sylveon color fades to Black he stares up his blank eyes as wide as saucers. with horrifying realization they watch as a pink stone falls from him.

Cofagrigus now drops the worthless corpse of Sylveon next to the horrified Team Stat. Eve immediately tries to go to her father as more arms reach out to grab her. Twilight not thinking immediately runs forward grabbing Eve and dodging the arms as fast as she can and gets next to Team Stat and Sparks.

Beauty, "what the hell? That that's not possible! Meowth, "Except for a CWP right my little fools."

Stun, "that's not possible you don't have the mark. Your fur is white. Your eyes are black. He has no markings either. He's yellow and blue and his pupils are black also."

Meowth, "Oh yes, yes. Pokemon with red eyes and fur blacker than ebony. Yes! Yes that's the only corruption that could possibly be around to make me this way. It's not like a quick payment for fur die and some contacts can't do the trick for us but who am I going to argue with a powerful guild member? Oh! No! No I would never do that. It would be just wrong."

Beauty, "Oh no! Oh no! This is not good. We have to get out of here Team Star! Pull out your badges and warp out now. There's no time to waste!"

Eve,"No! No, I'm not leaving my father or the rest of my family." She runs over to father "Dad! Dad, please get up! You have to get up! You promise to protectus. You promise to be with us. You can't leave us behind."

Meowth "Oh yes! Yes, your family; I wouldn't to be worried about them. You will be joining them soon, just as your father did. As soon as I get his gem yours and the rest of you lovelies!"

Twilight, "I don't get it how is a normal type immune to my attack?"

Sparks sounds very angry "If he's a CWP that means ..." looks at Meowth "That you stole his type. Which means you're not a normal type. You are a normal ghost type."

Meowth, clap slowly. "Looks like we found the brains of the group. Hahaha yes. I liberated my partner of all his problems so we could become rich."

Twilight,"Rich, rich! How there's nothing to be gained from corrupted Pokemon that would make you rich."

Meowth "Now my young fool you might not like what I do but your guild members always pay a handsome price for the gem that I could procure." Twilight looks horrified. "Enough talking Cofagrigus end this now starting with the child and the dog pokemon."

Two arm stretched quickly toward Eve and Twilight. Twilight immediately goes to Eve trying to protect her but she's not fast enough to get away. Both members of Team Stat use their batches to pull out of the dungeon. Both of them make a successful escape from this place

Eve is crying, "No they can't all be gone!" sobbing " I can't be alone!" Sob. "Please, please, tell me it's not true! Michael, Carvin, Emily, Corvin, Miguel, Jen, Mom, Dad they all can't be gone!" sob "What am I going to do!" Sob "How am I going to live without them." sob.

Twilight grabs Eve and looks up to see the hands are about to grab them. She wonders, her thought go to early this morning. Is this it is this how I'm going to die; before I can even learn the truth about my family? Is this where my dream dies?

Dark clouds roll in, a storm rages and with a blood curdling scream darkness falls upon them. This terrible day, unimaginable to anyone, a feeling of absolute dread wash the apond them. All eyes looked up and see this horrible event unfold.

Sparks stands in front of Twilight and Eve his hands crackling with lightning. Cofagrigus with his arms severed off was laying next to him in pale with shock. Sparks was just standing there with his fists clenched his eyes closed but something was not right! Something was very wrong. The energy in the air was overwhelming. The air was saturated with power just willing someone to let it release. The crackle of Thunder could be heard from the sky. Storm clouds are here but with all of this the one thing Twilight noticed above all else the one thing he didn't understand was that the silver band on Sparks left arm started glowing with a calming light.

Elsewhere in the world unknown to Team Star at this very moment in five very corrupted dungeon a pillar of light shot from the deepest core. All five of these dungeons although they were miles off in the distance saw this could feel this and new they knew in their hearts now is the true Time When The War for corruption and purification truly begins.

* * *

 **At the normal type head guildhall**

Team Stat teleported into the guildhall using their Guild badge Beauty, "Dang that was close I kind of feel sorry for the kid that we had to leave behind but not worth our lives to get the mission done."

Stan, "I guessed. Sucks that we're not going to get paid. We should still report what we learned." Both Beauty, and stan, looked around for Sparks and Twilight and upon not seeing them started to panic

Beauty, "Oh my, mew! You don't think, Stan, that... they would have to be idiots to try taking on a corrupted Pokemon by them self."

Beauty, quickly fly over to the Head desk of the Guild Hall. Sitting at the desk was another Meowth. Meowth, "Hello what can I... "

Beauty, "This is an emergency! My name is Beauty. I am the team leader of Stat, a C rank team. My team and Team Star took on a mission at the plane Forest dungeon and ran into a corrupted meowth with normal and ghost typing and a Cofagrigus who was confirmed to be a CWP. Me and my partner successfully escaped the dungeon but the members of Team Star and our client are both still there. We need to send a few high-ranked teams to go and capture them and possibly save Team Star and the client!"

Meowth, "Now now calm down and explain to me in detail what's going on."

Beauty blinks three times "Are you stupid I just said I confirmed a cwp this is no time for me to explain this is time to get a team there to help!"

Meowth, "I understand that ma'am but we don't have the ability to send anyone at this time to help them. I'm sure they can handle it on their own. I mean it can't be all that bad if they're still there right?"

Before Beauty, could get angry and yell at him I another voice came off from the distance Arashi, "If a fellow team is in trouble my team is ready to go and help."

Meowth, "Okay that's great and all but it's still a four hour trip with the rapidash. You'll never make it in time to be able to help.

Arashi, " It's a four hour trip for all team members except S rank members. Abra!" An Abra teleport next to them. "Abra use teleport and teleport us to the entrance to the plane Forest dungeon quickly!"  
Meowth, "Now you wait a second here that is only meant for S rank members and emergencies. Who are you and what rank?"

Meowth, looks annoyed at them

Arashi, "I am Arashi and the three of us are Team Stream S rank members."

{description of all three members of Team Steam, The team leader Arashi a is female Swampert. Swampert is a bipedal Pokémon. It has a large cobalt blue body and large three-fingered hands. It has two orange gills that protrude from round patches on its cheeks. Its head has two large semicircular black fins that extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Its tail fin is big, broad, and black. It has a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet. Swampert is very strong with enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton, batter down opponents, and swim faster than a jet ski. It has powerful vision, enabling it to see even in murky water. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. When a storm is approaching, Swampert will pile up boulders to protect its nest. It makes its nests on beautiful beaches.

As Mega Swampert, this Pokémon gains considerable bulk. Its upper body and arms are more muscular, while its lower body is smaller in comparison. The raised patches above its feet vanish, but it gains two additional ones on each wrist and one on each shoulder. The bumps and its gills become a darker, redder shade of orange, and the gills are now larger and extend slightly past its mouth. The black fins on its head are shorter, more streamlined, and extend down past its shoulders. The tail fin now forms a short ridge that extends up to this Pokémon's forehead. Mega Swampert's fingers and toes are more defined, and its fingers turn black. Mega Swampert fills the organs on its back with air before diving underwater or battling. It uses that pressure to increase the power of its punch.

second in command Hikoki a is male Typhlosion. Typhlosion is a badger-like Pokémon with a bulky yet agile body. Typhlosion is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. When its mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. It has a short snout and small eyes and ears. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On Typhlosion's rear, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there are several red spots that produce fire in battle. Typhlosion will make anything go up in flames when angered, and generates shimmering heat from its body when it is ready for battle. They usually living in grasslands.

And the final member Han'ya a is female shiny Umbreon. Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its sky blue markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its sky blue rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated.}

Arashi, 'now let's not waste any more time abra teleport us out of here.

Meowth, 'wait a minute... But it was too late abra teleported them out of the guildhall

* * *

 **Outside Plane Forest Dungeon**

Arashi, "Thanks for the ride Abra. We'll head in as soon as that Slowpoke gets here." Suddenly a flash of light happens behind them "Han'ya, why do you always insist on using teleport you know that doesn't work with me right?"

Hikoki, "Well you got that recall scarf. It makes it a lot easier for you to catch up."

Arashi, "Well no more time to waste. Let's get going. Move out.

Han'ya, "FYI that Meowth was not happy, He tried to stop you before you teleport. I think he didn't see me or he didn't care enough to identify that I didn't teleport with you guys. "

* * *

 **Inside Plane Forest Dungeon**

Team Steam run at top speed to get to the end of the dungeon so they could help but a few minutes after entering the dungeon they all stop. The ground beneath their feet shook violently as if someone was using earthquake. That was nothing compared to what happened afterwards. There was a big A flash of light on the far side of the dungeon. A barrier formed around the dungeon. Causing the dungeon to shake even more violently than it was all over.

Arashi, "What the heck was that I have never seen anything like that?"

Han'ya, "Oh my mew! It is true there was a legend that all the mystery have some kind of special barrier around them preventing Pokemon from exiting or entering from any direction except from the entrance and the exit without special items and why the dungeon changes almost every time. someone interest but I've never heard of anyone using that much power. What has so much power it could reveal the barrier all of it in one shot? Or whatever it was."

Hikoki, "I hate to break up this touching moment and all and but that came from the end of the dungeon were Team Star and the criminals are. So the question is was that on our side or theirs? "Arashi, "Right! We got to move it double time." It took Team Steam 10 minutes to get to the end of the dungeon. Since Team Star and Team Stat beat most of the Pokemon ahead of them they got there in time to see it. They see a Pikachu face down apparently unconscious. a riolu on the ground panting really hard, a shiny eevee with a bag, with sad pink eyes and a bloody face meowth tied up with This was totally ignored by team Steam as they stood there with their mouths wide open and eyes about to pop out of their heads. They saw the grass in front of the Pikachu charred and burnt in a perfect V form all the way to the mountain. In front of it was a huge hole large enough that they could see all the way through the mountain. This was not a small mountain being only (22,029 ft) height and the only question on the lips was HOW?

* * *

 **Author's note**

Okay someone said I did not explain the stats or the corruption too well so cool into it a little bit more in detail now with each one STR = strength okay Pokemon have attack and special attack what does basically mean physical damage and special damage well the problem with this is any game you can do the math easily story you can't especially since you can change the stats so I'm just going to do a easy trick and that is times each of the stats and that will be the outcome for example

 **STR = strength** will be x 5. 5/20 x 5 = 25 points of damage 10/20 x 5 = 50 points of damage 15/20 x 5 = 75 points of damage 20/20 x 5 = 100 points of damage. So your Pokemon will do this much damage each time one of their attack hits someone so you better be careful if you go for high damage low accuracy and to let you all know I'm going by the official ocracy points for the Pokemon listing. This damage will change though for instant kill moves like guillotine or move enhancer like stockpile.

 **DEX = dexterity** will be X 5. 5/20 x 5 = 25% 10/20 x 5 = 50% 15/20 x 5 = 75% 20/20 x 5 = 100% dexterity will be broken into two points one high defense, or two high evasion please put a D or a E for the respected one. Four high defense is for how much the attack will be reduced by for example STR 20/20 x 5 = 100 vs DEX 5/20 x 5 = 25% = that the opponent will only take 75 points of damage instead of the full 100, but even with the max numbers as in DEX 20/20 x 5 = 100% vs STR 20/20 x 5 = 100 points of damage = will do minimum 5 points of damage so your attacks will hurt them regardless how defensive they are it just might take forever to see results fYI don't think you're moving when you're getting hit this is the buckle down and get hit meaning you're getting hit regardless if you use something to help you dodge. Now for high evasion helps you to move around the battlefield and dodge attacks now the percentages mean How likely you are to get hit and yes if you have a 100% you will not be hit by attacks unless it's a auto hit attack as in Swift then you will be hit for full damage no reducing damage.

 **CON = constitution** will be x 10 5/20 x 10 = 50 10/20 x 10 = 100 15/20 x 10 = 150 20/20 x 10 = 200 is how much hit points you have and how well viruses or infections work on you such as poison powder or corruption, with status effects 5/20 you will be taking status effects at Double the time length everyone else, bace Time length for 10 a third of the time for 15 and half the time for 20. And now for the corruption 5/20 you will be taking corruption at Double everyone else. At even speed for 10/20 half as much then everyone else 15/20 and barely any 20/20 but do not get cocky this is only for the dungeons not if you get corrupted by other means.

 **INT = intelligence** 5/20 = 1 10/20 = 2 15/20 = 3 20/20 = 4 now I will be doing intelligence a little different for each 5 Points in intelligence will be how many actions you can do in that amount of time for example if your opponent has 5/20 = 1 and you have 20/20 = 4 well he makes one attack you can attack four times or combo your moves together as in 3 Agility plus electro ball in the same move. Intelligence also helps with figuring out if you're being tricked or walking into a trap physically or mentally.

 **WIS = wisdom** 5/20 bare minimum 10/20 common knowledge 15/20 rare knowledge 20/20 unknown secrets, for wisdom will help you with knowing locations, history, places and pokemon. With 5/20 you know the typing and name of the Pokemon in front of you that is it, with 10/20 you know the typing and name of the Pokemon and some moves, and names of all the regions and cities, with 15/20 you know the typing and name of the Pokemon and all moves, and names of all the regions and cities and their history. With 20/20 you know it all not only can you tell what Pokemon it is you can tell if he changed his type you know the cities and their histories well and with this you are one of the few who have a chance to find one of the legendary Pokemon in the world if you wish.

 **CHA = charisma** will be x 1 5/20 x 1 = 5% 10/20 x 1 = 10% 15/20 x 1 = 15% 20/20 x 1 = 20% in my story have to build up your relationships four recruits everyone starts off in the E friendship group what means they don't know much about you and you're only a work Buddy, and then move to D you know a little bit about them now but you're still not on first name acquaintance C you knew more about the now and they trust you youth Now call them by their first name B you know know a lot about them and are good friends A there is no more secrets between you two you are the best of friends S this category is only meant for people who want to start relationships. Charisma gives you bonuses on how fast you can rise up through the ranks also it gives you a percentage on buying and selling items some moves can aid you.

 **Corruption/purity** each and every character can be corrupted or purified depending on your location your items or how you treat people it in all dungeons I will put a corruption level for the dungeons before you go on a mission that way you know how much it will corrupt you for how long you take in the dungeon. Secondly pokemon with high corruption can corrupt with their own attack moves what will go against your Constitution even in the process of being raped or tortured some items can corrupt pokemon two and all the reverse is the same to what can corrupt can also be purified I will get into that later though.


	4. Secret Knowledge & the consequences

**Author's note**

Sorry for the hold up my editor had to go to the hospital so that's why it's a little late i'll try to keep to a schedule from now on and release on every other Monday if I can.

PS. I am looking for a beta reader and a new editor my previous one won't be back for a long time and the story will slow down if I can't find one.

* * *

 **Secret Knowledge & the consequences of them **

**Back to Team Star**

 **POV Twilight**

Twilight," things back from the first second I saw Sparks I asked him a question, Who are you?" when he was able to put on my band I asked the question again, Who are you? Now as you stand in front of me protecting me and this child I have to ask again who are you? I am 100% sure you are not a Pokemon. My eyes do not lie to me. From the very moment I saw you, I saw your aura as a vortex of light. It's So Many Colors your aura screamed at me telling me everything will be fine, You do not need to fear you can trust in me. From the very moment I saw your aura I knew this was the end for me. I knew the corruption twists and converts pokemon bodies Minds and even their hearts. I can see the corruption in those Pokemon. I can see the darkness in their hearts. I knew the moment I saw your light that if you were corrupted if you were the force me to do something I did not wish there were been nothing I could have done to stop you. I saw the drops of corruption enter into you and start the process. After the screams I knew you would come to find me. I could have put my guard up. I could have defend myself like I did for everyone else. But when I saw you I knew from the bottom of my heart that you were different and the path that you will make the path you will carve out of this world was one that I would follow. I am terrified but at the same time I know that yours and my path will lead us somewhere grand for good or bad I do not know, but I think I'm starting to understand!

 **Back to the battle**

The storm clouds had gotten bigger and were crackling lightning and thunder. Sparks hands released electricity into the air magnifying it and summed it back. When the lightning returned it was more powerful. He called it back down to him making the electricity even stronger. The air sparked as it grew in their infinite relay. Sparks would release power into the sky and the Thunder crackled as it become stronger. Then he called the energy back to him. He would focus it and define it and then send it right back strengthen its. Surprising to everyone the one who broke his the silence first was Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus." Something. is. not. right. Something's. very. wrong. Master. we. must. leave. Now!"

Meowth," What the mew! I didn't know you could talk. Why haven't you talked before?"

Sparks, " I'm going to ask this once and only once! Do you know the damage you do when you take a child from their family? Do you understand what happens to a child without their father to guide them. Do you know how much damage you do to a child who doesn't have the love of his mother to protect them? Worst of all of that, do you know what happens when you take them right in front of them."

Sparks hands crack with lightning and everyone froze. Powerful highly dense blue Lightning crackled from his left hand. But this is not why they froze, it's what his right hand was doing. The lightning coming from his right hand was blood red and crackled with a fierce determination which could burn hot enough to destroy the rocks around him without him touching them.

Meowth gasped and Cofagrigus narrowed his eyes the expression on their faces told everyone what they needed to know; Sparks left eye was blue. His right was the color of the corrupted red that everyone knows. Sparks quickly raised his hands clapping them together above his head. His left paw formed a fist with a hole in it as if he was holding something. His right paws index and pointer finger were straight out touching his thumb. He brought his left hand down straight in front of him as he bent his right elbow even with his chest.

He pointing at cofagrigus and a blue arc of lightning formed in his left paw and connecting to his right. It looked as if he was bending the lightning around him. A red bolt of lightning surged between his left hand to his right. The electrical arrow Started drawing all the lightning in the air. The others were immediately drawn to Sparks as he amassed his power!

Starks shouted, "THUNDER ARROW" as he released the electoral string from his right hand. A red bolt shot forward, burning the ground where he stood in a perfect V shape.

Unseen by all Cofagrigus took immediate action when he saw Spark's eyes. He shot three hands one to his partner and two to a nearby tree. His two hand crashed into the tree not caring as he snapped the tree in two revealing a huge bag that was hiding within it. He quickly pulled the bag out and brought it to him. Then he grabbed his partner with the third hand and he immediately drugged him to the bag. As Meowth was pulled he left his Dark purple gemstone behind.

Cofagrigus used his second hand that had been holding the the bag to cut the bag open spilling its contents. He immediately grabbed a brown gemstone and forced it into his Partner's open mouth as he was screaming. Cofagrigus then dropped him but with the second contact from Cofagrigus another gemstone fell from Meowth a white one. Cofagrigus still had enough sense to send one more hand Underground and lift up the Pikachus left leg as far as he could go before the arrow was launched. All the others watched as the red arrow shot off course above Cofagrigus head. For a Split Second Twilight and Eve stared in horror. This was it their only chance and it missed.

Meowth smirked and was about to laugh. As they all realized that the attack did not miss in an instant Cofagrigus was vaporized by the mere power of it. But that wasn't the end of the attack it kept on going. It hit the mountain behind Cofagrigus and burrowed through it and it still keep going until it finally hit the mystery dungeons legends barrier and caused the whole Zone to violently Shake.

 **POV Meowth**

Meowth," What the Yveltal, how is that possible, no one has that kind of power I mean he was a CWP so how the Yveltal did he do that? Meowth tries to stand up and immediately falls down in mind numbing pain. Oh you gotta be kidding me what now? He looks and sees that he was very close to the edge of the attack and he realizes that the attack hit him too. Meowth thought "How the Yveltal am I still alive and why do I feel like I know this kind of pain it feels familiar well some of it does. Ugg dammit! He looks around and sees the Soul Gems scattered all around. Then he remember that cofagrigus put something in his mouth and he swallowed. Suddenly it comes to him. Meowth, "he put the soul gem of a ground type in me that's how I survived the attack. But that makes no sense I should be immune to Electric attacks then so why does it hurt like I was just at normal damage did he burn through the immunity?" He looks back at Mountain and sees big hole. Scratch that question if I'm feeling pain from the output. Being a ground type might not have saved me from his attack if he put that kind of power in it. He tries to stand up on shaky legs. I need to get out of here quickly if he can do that again I will be toast quickly looks at Sparks.

While Meowth inner monologue was going on. We go back two Sparks, Eve and Twilight

 **POV Sparks**

Before Sparks attacked cofagrigus to protect Twilight and Eve his memories reminded him of what he lost. He memories showed him at five-year-old crying over his mother's death. He remembers half of her was crushed by a building, her begging for her life and pleading to her husband to keep their son safe as she died. Than to have his memories jump three years ahead just to hear that the Commander send his father and five other men to a bunker which was under constant attack. The enemy was about to take the bunker when the Commander just laugh and said "When they take the bunker, the bunker will explode killing all the fools there."

With hearing this he yelled out a loud "NO!" And immediately dropped what he was doing and ran to where his father was hoping beyond hope he could get there before it explode to warn him. He remembered running and running as fast as he could and when he got there he saw the men in the bunker still alive and fighting strong. He screamed, trying to tell them that they were in danger. He saw his father coming out of the bunker with the five other men. His father looked shocked. He yelled at him to get away from the battlefield. He smile. He hoped he heard him. Than all went as silent as the grave as the the bunker exploded killing all five of the men and his father. The blast knocked him off his feet making him hit his head and passing out for the day. When he woke up he searched frantically for his falter hoping to find him, begging that he wasn't too late but he was. When he found him he was horrified at the look on his father's face. His father's eyes were closed and he was smiling at the last thing he saw.

His side of the army found him and dragged him back to camp as he scream. He remembers crying as he was told to grow up this is war and unless you wish to end up like him you'll do your job as we tell you to and die with honor to make sure we win this war for our homeland. He spent the next five years their miserable. It was horrible. He was in constant pain. His father had kept him off the battlefield. He had fought with courage to protect him but without him he was immediately put on the battlefield and he learned how to kill. The commander made sure he learned it well by beating him for every mistake.

The commander beat every one of his soldiers. Even the youngest ones who weren't even four years old we're shown no mercy from him. If you could walk you could kill. If you disobeyed you were beaten. This was his life for five years until he finally got fed up with this war. Then he found out the truth about it, this was not a war for land, this was not a war for religion this was just a war because one Noble was insulted by another that is all it was.

One Noble insulting another caused his homeland to be a battlefield. The Commander told him this as he was giving you your final mission. To be loyal Soldier all he had to do was walk up to the Nobles house with this fancy vest on and push a button and then the war would be over. He would be praised as a hero. The Commander was laughing as he was walking away. He thought he were an idiot. He thought he didn't pay attention. He thought wrong. He threw away that vest and he grabbed the weapon that his father had taught him how to use, a bow and arrow. He could have taught him how to use a gun. He could have taught him how to use a bomb but no those make too much noise. He wished for him to fight smart and stealthy that way he wouldn't be found. He took his lessons to heart. Finally this was the day he decided to leave camp this was the day that the war ended for him and for the Commander with an arrow in his heart.

Spark started to blink his eyes. He quickly realized that he was caught in a daydream. Just for a moment he looked around trying to understand what was he seeing. Meowth was on the ground, a bag laid carelessly around with gems scattered about. There was Scorch marks in front of him, and a hole in the mountain but the one thing he noticed beyond all else was the overwhelming exhaustion what claimed him as he pass out.

POV Eve

At first all I cared about was trying to save my family. That's why I rushed into the dungeon. My family always told me how dangerous the dungeon was ever since I was born and how it was just getting more dangerous by the years. Now they told me how some kind of "corruption" as they call it made the dungeon sick. They told me how the sickness was spreading to Pokemon and how good Pokemon who get this sickness turn bad and bad ones turn worse. They've told me this my whole life but they also told me about pokemon who go into the dungeon and save other pokemon. They told me that if anything ever went wrong I was to go to the guild and ask for help. I want to help too that's why chose to become a guild member. In two years I could Start my own team. When I told my family this they were scared. They made me promise that if I took any training with them and showed them that I can handle myself they would let me go and become a guild member. I tried for the past three years to do this. My father, my brothers and sisters taught me some very powerful moves to help me stay safe. I was runt of the litter and no match for my older brothers and sisters. Then to just have it all taken away from me in the span of a day is horrifying beyond belief. It all Started when that meowth asked my family to help him with a task. It wasn't suppose to be a big problem. it was suppose to be a simple task, all he needed was for some locals to help him transport some items from a wagon with a broken wheel. My family was so happy to help we were just walking and chatting. Then things went wrong when we got to the wagon we saw a cofagrigus grabbing things and running towards the dungeon. We immediately ran after him with Meowth, my mother three of my brothers & My sister use their ability of runaway not only to catch up but pass him stopping him while the rest of us surrounded him it seemed like a good plan but when my father got close to cofagrigus his eyes went wide. Something was wrong. My father tried to warn us about something but cofagrigus moved too fast and grabbed everyone except me, Meowth and my father. My father jumped back grabbing me with his ribbons and immediately threw me toward the town entrance. He didn't throw me far but I was out of Cofagrigus range. That's when Meowth attacked my father. My father told me to call the guild for help so I ran to get help as fast as I could. I could hear my family scream.

Two teams came quickly but I still wanted to go in and help them. I felt I betrayed them by running away. I watch the one named Twilight fight through the dungeon defeating all the Pokemon here with such ease. Her partner shocked them and occasionally tested his power. The other two just watched and said they were saving their powers. The longer I watched the more I knew I wanted to be just like team Star. I knew I want it to be a member of The Guild that helps Pokemon. When we got here I heard the cries my father I could no longer stayed hidden. I do not understand why I jumped out the small voice told me it was right. It keep on encouraging me to be part of this fight. That was until Cofagrigus attacked and took my father away from me. I don't know what happened next I was too shocked to pay attention. The next thing I knew I was crying over my father and Twilight was hugging me and my sadness disappeared. I looked up to see Sparks and a calming white light coming from he. I don't know what he was doing but I knew he would keep me safe. I felt more safer right there and now then I have in my whole entire life. I knew whatever happened next it would be okay as long as I stay with them.

 **POV Twilight**

Twilight," I watched to what was going on around Sparks my eyes can see more than most with my aura so I know what truly is going on but I don't know how it's going on, through Twilight's eyes she sees a powerful energy admitting from Sparks left arm for her band is admitting a soft light with devastating power the corruption that was entering Eve the corruption that was in Meowth in the blackness of cofagrigus we're Starting to fade Starting to lessen Starting to get weaker. Then she looks at her own band and asses a question that should have been asked a long time ago what is this that I'm wearing and what can it truly do? But before she could get too far in her thoughts the ground shaking and a loud crackling a thunder brought her back to reality seeing all the devastation that's Sparks laid out.

Twilight," Sparks are you okay Sparks. Sparks falls down now. Oh my mew! Not again, but before Twilight could get up to see if barks was okay mouth Started to stand and try to slink away but Twilight saw it.

Twilight," oh no you don't I'm not letting you get away for what you did. Twilight immediately used to agility to run past meowth then used Vacuum Wave. But before the attack could hit meowth smirked as he ran right for it not bothering to dodge the foolishly pups attack forgot that he was a ghost type and was immune to fighting type attacks as Twilight saw this she remembered her last attack was ineffective but it was too late to. Stop the attack so she prep to use counter hoping that he can't hit her if she hits him at the same time to make him pass through her but at the moment when the attack would have passed right through Meowth. He was thrown back by the attack and badly injured by it both meowth and Twilight looked shocked not expecting that to happen meowth immediately looks to where he was standing before the attack and not only does he see a white gem he sees a purple one too meowth mouth hang wide in the realization that his partner nearly killed him and just took away his immunity from the fighting type damn it quickly gets up and runs over to the purple gym Twilight still stunned by what just happened takes a second to realize where he's running too Twilight move as fast as she can to stop him from getting at gym but he had too far of a head Start and Twilight wasn't fast enough to stop him the off is seconds from grabbing it mouth wide open ready to consume the gym to become a ghost type again as the gym is lifted off the ground by a pink light before he can grab it he looks up and sees it floating away.

Meowth," What the Yveltal is going on soul gems don't just fly off.

Eve, " they do if someone knows how to use psychic energy to do lift them off the ground ask me off looks and sees all the soul gems are floating towards Eve and being placed in the bag that cofagrigus threw away.

Meowth," how is this possible you would have to be, at this moment mouth see eve's eyes are glowing pink damn it you're a psychic normal-type now aren't you you took the psychic Stone as meowth try to get up to attack eve Twilight appeared in front of him thanks to finally catching up to him and quickly delivered three powerful fourth ponds to his face the first to hit really hard but the third had a sickening crack to it as he was he did a flipped landing on his face out cold with a bloody nose. Twilight set down panting not expecting to use so much energy to try to catch up to him and then use even more energy with hit as hard as she did eve quickly took up the opportunity and you some Vines to quickly Thai meowth arms and legs behind his back for he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Just when Twilight thought she had a moment to take a breath three Pokemon voices heard saying HOW! Twilight and Eve immediately look to see three Pokemon standing at the beginning of the room where at they came from. Twilight thoughts oh great please do not be another wild Pokemon Sparks is out cold and I don't think I can handle three fully of all the Pokemon on my own and Eve is just a child wait I'm a child to dammit. Before Twilight could do anything Han'ya quickly moved over to Eve to see if she was alright and to see what was wrong.

Arashi," Han'ya don't just run a head like that without thinking first the ghost Pokemon cofagrigus is still somewhere around here stay on guard, Hikoki can you check on the Pikachu and Riolu, I'm thinking that Team Star, I got the Meowth, Han'ya heal any injured Pokemon to a stable level but make sure you got your badges ready to go you hear a sound you warp out with them.

Eve," i'm fine I'm not hurt but the mean me off over there and his partner they sniffle they sniffle my family is gone Starts to cry.

Han'ya," there there it's okay I'm here for you, the Eevee seems to be okay we are good to go what about your guys. Hikoki walks over to Sparks and gives him a check over Twilight go over to Sparks to see if he's alright too. Hikoki look over at Twilight when she got close.

Hikoki," the Pikachu looks like he just used up too much power well the Riolu...

Twilight," my name is Twilight and his is Sparks.

Hikoki," okay thanks for letting me know well then it looks like Sparks just used up too much power what about you kid are you okay.

Twilight," yes and pant you don't need to worry about pants cofagrigus I don't think he pant survive that last shot pant but better safe than sorry.

Hikoki," you heard that Arashi it looks like team Star handled it but let's work out now just in case.

Arashi," okay you too I got meowth he's unconscious but alive let's warp to the Guild Hall and get things sorted out quickly to figure out what's going on. All members of Team Steam uses their badge to teleport away back to the Guild Hall.

* * *

 **Back at the** **normal type** **Guild Hall**

In the flash the moment 7 Pokemon teleported into the Guild Hall the three members team steam the two members of Team Star the client Eve and finally the criminal Meowth [who will now be just called CM because the chapter has a few meowth in it] Twilight, let's out a breath of relief, that was not an easy mission and thank you for coming and picking us up i'm sorry that my partner can't thank you but I don't know when he'll wake up.

Arashi," it's okay not many people could handle a fight like that easily by the way where the S Class team Steam my name is Arashi and my two partners here are Hikoki and Han'ya.

Twilight," well thank you very much all three of you but can I ask for a little bit more help I kind of don't know where I'm post to drop him off or check in to see if about the mission status?

Hikoki," ha first C rank capture mission I take brings me back to when we had to do ours the first time's always the hardest sure will help you turn in the mission.

Han'ya," for younglings you did pretty well but I'm not happy with you bringing an untrained child into a dungeon what were you thinking?

Twilight," yeah about that we didn't know about it either.

Eve," i'm sorry ma'am it's not their fault I was just so worried about my family that I snuck in after them to see if I could help.

Han'ya," well still I don't like saying kids put in danger unnecessarily you should have known better we've never had that problem.

Arashi," haha yes we've never have that problem because of me the fins on my hands since vibrations in the ground I knew when one of their clients with following us so it was easy to tell them to stop these two don't get that. But let's turn the Mission Inn and see to your partner.

Twilight," I really appreciate this. The group walks over to the Head desk where I really a irritated meowth is sitting.[who we will be calling BM]

BM," I see the troublemakers are back and looks like you brought friends along with you this time and who are you. Hi my name is Twilight my partner here is Sparks. BM, " kid are you messing around or what are you the team member or the client.

Twilight," where the team members we are Team Star.

BM," fine now just give me your report for we can reprimand you for not doing the smart thing.

Twilight," what! Why did we do something wrong and what do you mean by report.

BM," of course you did something wrong you got your patches destroyed or stolen or something and for you not to be able to teleport out on your own when you confirmed a CWP that should have been your first move not your last you're just lucky that this team rushed to your Aid without authorization and stop playing Coy with me and give me your report before I add slacking off to the list of things you're going to get punished for.

Han'ya," hey cut them a break they're still just kids...

BM," that is no excuse we've all gone through basic training so they should know what to do!

Starks," ugh my head am I going to keep waking up like this maybe I shouldn't go to sleep now who's yelling and can you tell them to be quiet.

BM," how dare you you little...

Arashi," okay that's enough of this stop getting angry at them for doing their job they got it done so deal with it karma and Twilight stop messing around and give you a report I'm very interested to hear how you were able to take a CWP by your two lonesome's.

Sparks," looks around where the heck are we this kind of looks like the Guildhall.

Twilight," set Sparks down and says yes we are at the guildhall right now. Sparks," great we lived, that's a good day, now what's it going on something about report what report.

BM," I had enough of your childish game don't make me revoke your status for... He never got to finish his sentence when Sparks.

Sparks," revoke our status! You gotta be kidding me gets up and points at

BM, " what kind of sham is this supposed to be you expect us to know this stuff how the hell were we supposed to know what we were supposed to do out there we're new at this.

BM, " what are you slacking off in the academy you learn...

Sparks," what Academy! We just joined the guild less than a day ago!

The whole room went silent when sparked said those words it was so quiet you could hear the creaking in the ceiling it hasn't been this quiet in a Guild Hall since the last city was decimated and a red alert was called for it. Then all in one breath at the same time over 40 Pokemon screamed out WHAT! THAT NOT POSSIBLE! For the next few seconds the hole was erupted it in shouts and yelling from all across in sheer disbelief at what two Rookies did the Hall went silent when the normal type guildmaster came out and roared them to be quite. A Persian walked out and as seeing the newcomers walk to them and said hi i'm the Guild Master of the normal Guild Hall just call me Guildmaster

{Persian description Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractable claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons. In the past, Payday was its signature move.}

now will someone explain to me what is going on before I get angry!

BM," these kids have broken multiple laws and should be arrested for it and tried.

Twilight,"what! We haven't broken no laws 'whisper' that I know of.

Sparks," what laws are you talking about and how do we break them?

BM," for 1 you went on a mission when you were not authorized to go on one, 2 you pretended to be Guild members and took the law into your own hands, 3 you stole from The Guild if I have to judge those items you're wearing to fake that you were a team, 4 you have to have illegal moves that's the only way I can see you taking on strong opponents and finally, 5 you attacked a civilian and say that he is corrupt without any proof I mean none of you have black fur or red eyes accept the Umbreon so unless we're arresting that one I don't see no corrupted Pokemon. Twilight looked nervous and a little scared Sparks look annoyed.

Sparks," snapped his finger and points at BM look here pussycat i'm going to say this once and only once. 1 Shiftry authorized us for this mission at the fighting Guild Hall to help Team Stun we never got a chance to tell him we were recruits he sent us off and how will we apposed to know we are opposed to get training, 2 where registered as Team Star we can registered before we went on the mission that's why he assumed we were members it's not her fault that he was late to his shift and the day shift didn't want to deal with it, 3 if you're talking about these bands Twilight said she had them since birth so we didn't take anything from the guildhall except a few books what I asked Abra if I could have he had no complaints about them, 4 is just completely stupid because you don't know what moves we have or even if we know any moves we could have just been damn lucky what I think we were, 5 are you completely death Team Stun said it was a C rank capture mission for Meowth and the cofagrigus so unless you have no brain cells left it doesn't matter if he was corrupt or not he was still a criminal who was needed to be captured and he said he use dye and contact for no one could tell and before you give me that Silvally, he's not corrupt it doesn't matter it was his partner who was ripping the Soul Gems out of other Pokemon who he was selling those Soul gems to the guild. Team Steam eyes with white on that one. Sparks now that you've done embarrassing yourself can you do your job or can you find someone what competent to do it for you.

BM," why you why you using little rat if I wanted to I could...

Guildmaster," enough! BM hold your tongue, and little Pikachu for a rookie I wouldn't be talking so high and mighty if I were you, since the fighting type Guild Master failed to do his job properly I will personally take on the job and get this matter settled first off take off those band you're not high enough rank to have them so we will give them to a higher-ranked team who might need them then we'll separate you two and send you to the electric GuildMaster and the fighting Guildmaster for you can get your proper training then after 2 months maybe you might be on the same team if you both pass and we will take the criminal and his belongings into custody, there any questions?

Twilight," NO!

Guildmaster," what and why not?

Twilight," shutters and moves closer to Sparks who look just as annoyed these are my bands and they belong to me you cannot just take them that's stealing and I don't want to be separated from Sparks.

Eve," walks in front of them with the bag of gems and other items and you can't just take these my family is in here.

Guildmaster," looks annoyed look kids I'm doing you a favor you have no right to those bracelets you have no use for that bag and you barely seem good enough to be a team so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and not just kicking you out and taking those items.

Twilight," the only one you're benefiting gets yourself. The whole room went silent again from that comment.

Guildmaster dark serious tone," And asked why do you say that.

Twilight," Sparks I didn't tell you this before because there wasn't a lot of time but I can see the auras of other Pokemon I know what type they are as long as I've seen the type before I can see the emotions when they're telling the truth or lying or angry or happy or even sad but most of all and the very important part is I can see when a Pokemon is corrupted so I'm just going to ask why do I see just as much corruption in you and your desk manager as I see in the Pokemon that we captured would you like to explain...

Before Twilight could finish her sentence the Guild Master Growl very loudly sarcasm you better have a damn good piece of evidence if you're going to make a claim like that or you're going to regret that pup I don't do with irritating children. Team steam look on guard but did it move to do anything.

Twilight look around trying to figure out what to do. Sparks just walked over to the Guild Master who seem to get a pained expression for a second then more irritation.

GuildMaster," so what will it be rat where's your proof if you got any.

Sparks," one I don't need proof for anything that Twilight said Twilight says we're not giving you the band so we're not eve says we're not giving you the stones so we're not as Sparks was saying this he kept on moving closer until he was almost nose-to-nose with the guildmaster but if you want proof so badly I guess the easiest proof would be to do a demonstration.

Guildmaster," And what demonstration do you HAAAAAAAAAAA ask the Guild Master jumps back quickly in pain now snarling very loudly what in the name of Yveltal do you think you're playing at rat attacking me like that grrrr.

Sparks smiles and Starts laughing hahaha I guess we have our proof I might not know much of this item as he holds up the silver band but I do know it's a purity Stone and by your reaction and that burn mark you have now on your right arm you can't touch it and that's means...

Guildmaster." who Do You Think You Are challenging me like this in my own Guild Hall as her eyes narrow two slits as her tail is raised high up taking a pouncing stance.

Sparks." where's team stats? Does simple question through off the Guild Master whole stance

Guildmaster." hum let's see I think, oh yes the client came by and paid them for their job and they left.

Eve," that's not possible i've been with TeamStar this whole time and thanks to this bad Pokemon and his friend there was no one other than I who could have made that request.

Guildmaster," i'm sorry child you must be mistaken the capture mission for the Cm and his partner cofagrigus must have come from one of your family friends or even one you missed.

Eve," that's not possible you can see the post office and the dungeon from the town entrance and that's where I waited for the guild members to come so if there was a chance to see one of my family I would have was them and even if they did my request wasn't for them to capture him or even to fight him my request was someone to save my family what was a failure my family got turned into these gems.

Guildmaster," i'm sorry child you must be mistaken there has to be...

Arashi," then just call teams stat and the client that paid them that should clear this mess up pretty quickly.

Guildmaster." i'm sorry ma'am but we don't call Guild members back for no apparent reason and we have no way to contact the client after they've done their business and to be frankly it's none of your business you're not part of their team.

Arashi," yes and then I apart of your guild so the 3rd degree your been giving them trying to take their items and just being unpleasant is it necessary.

Guildmaster." you better watch your next word fish for they might be your last in my Guild Hall I reign supreme here and I will not be questioned anymore they'll hand over all their items and be separated it and I personally take them back to their reaches for they can get training to just shut them up. Sparks turned around and Started walking towards Eve and Twilight then he firmly grabbed Twilight hand and softly pushed Eve to the entrance saying let's get out of here nicely and calmly they Started walking to the door.

Guildmaster." Tell pastor where do you think you're going with those items.

Sparks," it's obvious that you don't care about us you just want our stuff and all within that bag what I say again that needer belong to you so we'll deal with it on our own without you. Guildmaster," why you you you can't.

Sparks," really why not the original client is right here and the band's belong to Twilight so what do you do decide to do with the items and the gems.

Twilight," I really don't want to get into a fight with the guildmaster but the silver bands are mine and yours I see no reason why everyone is trying to take them from me all the time.

Eve," these are my family in this bag and other people's families she treats them just like they're just an object that's not nice or right mother help us out in the fight against Cm with her power and memories but I would still rather have her back anyways I don't want to be here anymore since the desk manager over there purposely gave off a false mission what was lower-ranked required just to lead a C rank team into an ambush and the guildmaster is the mother of both of the meowth here and is just going to release him after we are done especially since Teams Stat that is already turned into gems after going to her office. For the third time this day everyone was shocked to hear her what these little Pokemon had to say.

Guildmaster," what how how did you know?

Eve," what do you mean you told me just like you are telling me right now that you cannot let anyone figure out that you've done this to multiple Teams just to sell the gyms off to the guild at a high price for you can wallow in poke.

Twilight," oh I get it now it's the psychic Soul Gym that you took not only did you get the power to lift up items you must have gotten mine reading too.

Guildmaster," WHAT! As her expression turn colder and darker her eyes narrowed her anger showed who the cracks in her mask.

Arashi," okay that's it I might have not been able to argue with the previous points does this between you two But that is a abuse of power and endangerment of Guild members as team leader of Team stream i'm here to put you under arrest.

Guildmaster use Nasty Plot + Dark Pulse hitting all team members in the area including Team Stream and the desk manager who she was next two.

With a wave of dark corrupted energy causing almost all the Pokemon around her to fall down from the amount of power she fired off and the horrible side effects that now might cripple them.

{All pokemon in Blast range take 39 points of corruption damage team steam members both Arashi and Hikoki take 19 points a corruption damage, Han'ya take 14 points a corruption damage}

Thanks two Teams Steam training they weathered the attack better than most and readied their counter-attack Arashi got in front of the former guildmaster and immediately used Hydro Cannon not only to do massive amount of damage but to push the Guild Master away from others and the exit, Then Han'ya and Hikoki attack at the same time. Han'ya use Pursuit. Hikoki use Quick Attack to keep up with Han'ya then switch to Flame Wheel to strikes former guildmaster all the attacks do a devastating amount of damage but the guildmaster still stand on shaky legs with a scowl on her face charcoal filter.

Former guildmaster," do you think these week attacked can stop me I am the guildmaster of the normal types i'm more Superior than all of you.

Arashi smiles," oh is that so good thing then all we wanted to do was to get you away from the other four we can use that or down by your feet. As of former killed Master looks and see hey capture orb that Han'ya left after her attack what immediately activate surrounding the former Guild Master in a bubble of light capturing her and sealing away her powers. Sparks Twilight and even Eve all run up to Team Stream and asked if they're okay.

Sparks," are you three okay that looked like a very bad attack.

Arashi," i'm fine what about you two, Han'ya and Hikoki we're good to go another around you need us to.

Eve," oh my gosh that was so cool you are like you took her attack and and came up with that Counterattack so quickly like you knew it was going to happen.

Arashi," I want say we knew it was going to happen but the head killed wanted us to come here and check why this Guild was giving out so many soul gems for sale and to capture that Pokemon we had to have to thank you for giving us that info or we would have taken longer or my been captured ourselves.

Twilight," thank you so much but it looks like a lot of the Pokemon got hurt during the fight what do we do and the two meowth the one at the desk and the one we captured soul Gems popped out of them her attack knocked out her own allies how cruel.

Hikoki," cruel yes but lucky for us if they both used dark Pulse or wave moves like that at the same time we might not have made out so easily.

Arashi," and here comes the tough part we were apposed to deliver the criminal to the guildmaster but seeing as it was the guildmaster we have to go to the Head HQ but with all these Pokemon injured that's not a smart idea right now, sense Han'ya has purity Stone, Han'ya and Hikoki well stay here and tend to them well I go and drop her off at the headquarters i'll leave in an hour using Abra but I should search around first to see if I can find anything else she did. But before she could

Han'ya," Sparks me and Arashi need to talk to you in private for a moment. Sparks and Twilight looked a little bit nervous but Sparks slowly agreed and walked away with both of them.

* * *

 **At the former Guild Masters office**

Arashi," okay Han'ya why did you need us.

Han'ya," i'm not sure if I'm right but I'm 95% sure that I am Sparks how long have you've been in our world as a human. Both Sparks and Arashi mouth wide open.

Sparks," ask how did you know?

Han'ya," it's not how I know it's more how I feel being with one myself. Sparks looks over at Arashi.

Sparks," you're a human just like me?

Arashi," yes I am. only Han'ya and Hikoki know that because I trusted them enough to tell them, but Han'ya how did you know that he was one.

Han'ya," if I have to point to one thing I would say it's your eyes the rest of you looks like a normal Pokemon but it's your eyes they have something different about them I don't know the words to say it but it's like this more knowledge or power or something behind them some kind of craving that's what gave it away, but enough of that Arashi came to our world to save it from a problem a few years ago i'm guessing you're here to do the same.

Sparks," that's a likely guess fall from the sky randomly run into a Pokemon what has not one but two purity Stones And not only that the spot I woke up at was being protected by multiple Pokemon keeping me and Twilight safe till we left so what happens now.

Arashi," now I give you a quick rundown of what's going to happen and what do you need to do to keep yourself and your team safe,

1 even though the Guild Master was a jerk she was right you two would get split up unless you go to the Capitol with me and get training there the two months you're opposed to train can be done in 2 weeks but it's around 10 times tougher but if you're human and your partner is skilled I think you could handle it,

2 stones of purity come in five different types we have a C rank Stone and we are S Class explorers we need to figure out what stones are in your bracelets but I got a good feeling that your stones are way stronger than ours,

3 you need to pick a tactical house in one of 19 different regions the regions have been divided by types and the capital thanks to this corruption what's going on I would stay away from the ghost, dark and ice type regions unless you have a strong team those Pokemon types have been affected the most by the corruption the least affected type seems to be the fairy type and the capital but you will need a lot of money i mean Pokey to stay at the capital so you will have to find a banker for that or someone to finance you and don't ask us we don't have the money either,

4 this is the most important one of all do not tell anyone that you do not trust that you are human we are there Boogeyman we are there nightmares when a human shows up disaster is around the corner your partner might be the only one you should trust with that secret especially since your partner is a Riolu.

Sparks," what does that have to do with me telling Twilight that or not?

Arashi," in this world human emotions can be turned into a great power one of great devastation I kind of should have guessed that you were human when I saw that hole in the mountain but this power can be passed on to the people around you and increase yourself for me it allows me to evolve one more time for a temporary amount of time the rumor goes for Pokemon who can't evolve it gives them a power up bonus or even something more you'll have to find out on your own whoever brought you here gave you that body who knows what tricks it put in it for you do you got any questions?

Sparks," no I think you answered all my questions for now except for one, i've played this game a few times not many aren't there supposed to be I don't know hi powerful legendary types or something?

Arashi," yes there are around legendary types are more called myth Pokemon here they're hardly ever seen very little is known about them and yes they have a mint power but it comes with a cost so they don't like to use it too often looks like one of them must of paid for you to get here which one I don't know if you're having memory problems I would seek out Jirachi and get that fixed a few humans are supposedly having memory issues don't know why they didn't just think about fixing that what about you.

Sparks," no memory problems here I got my memory so I'm going to just go to my team and figure out what to do I guess we'll be going with you in an hour?

Arashi, that's out a huge sigh yep and today when I got out of bed I thought it was going to be an easy day goddess stop believing that.

Sparks walks back to his team in the main Guild Hall.

 **Main GuildHall**

Just after Sparks left the main Guild Hall Arashi and Han'ya.

Twilight," I wonder what she wants with him I hope it's not something bad?

Eve," hey Twilight can I talk to you for a bit?

Twilight," sure if what do you need.

Eve," the thing is can I join your team I promise I'll work really hard and do whatever you say can I please please please.

Twilight," Eve you don't you think this is a little rash why would you want to join our team?

Eve," i'm strong I'm fast I can think on my feet i'll do whatever you need me to do to help out and and and I don't want to be alone my whole family snob is gone Sob sob and now I can't even turn to my own Guild type snob for help i'm not old enough to become a sob teacher I don't know how to two two build a building or do farm work!

Twilight," whoa whoa Eve calm down it's going to be alright it's going to be alright will I guess you can join our team but only if you work very hard.

Eve," I will I will thank you thank you thank you so much I promise you won't regret this.

Twilight," okay okay calm down first things we need to do is register you, hmmmmm I don't know how to do that actually I don't even know if we can have more than just us oh wait Team Steam had three members and team stat said they had extras, Twilight's ears lowered down and he's eyes look down worth remembering that the Teams Stat members were Turn into gems.

Eve," are you okay, I know it's sad what happened to them but don't let it bring you down by it.

Twilight," thanks Eve I really appreciate it well I guess we should get to know each other on first name, my name is Twilight last Light and when my partner gets here he'll tell you his.

Sparks,"he'll tell you his what. As Sparks came walking back two of them at this moment.

Twilight," hey Sparks we got...

Eve," high Sparks, Twilight says I can join you as a team member so I'll be joining your team isn't that great.

Sparks," we'll have to talk about that but can I talk to my partner for a second I need to tell him something.

Eve," ow is it about what you guys talked about you know you being from...

Sparks quickly grabs eve's mouth and shuts it with his paw this reaction from Sparks Spooks Twilight. Sparks damn I forgot about that psychic of yours right now wait you're a normal type when did you get psychic powers nevermind I'll figure that in a moment but looks like I'll have to tell you both now all three of them head off to a nearby room after checking if anyone with their they close the door and have a little talk.

Sparks,"okay Eve what do you know and how much.

Eve," just that you're human what's that. Twilight looks a little shocked that the information but then comes down.

Twilight," so that explains it I knew something wasn't right at first I could never put my finger on it so you're a human that means a disaster is about to happen and you and your teammates need to stop it... Wait a minute I'm part of your team!

Eve," I don't get it is that a bad thing being part of his team.

Twilight," no and yes no there's nothing really bad about it we're going to go on High level adventures see things that no other Pokemon has ever seen do stuff that seems like impossible at the time hey and maybe fill a dreamer too that's what the Legends say about the other humans but they also went up again mini difficult opponents and we're nearly killed a lot of the time and if I had to make a guess this disaster must be.

Sparks," it is most likely the corruption, and I'm actually surprised that you knew what a human was, so I'll have to ask the question are you two okay with what I truly am knowing what's going to happen and ready for it.

Eve," I have no choice I have no family I have no way to go back and the guild might be the only way I can see them again if we can find a way to save them so I'll work even harder to prove myself to you and them.

Sparks," good to hear that what about you Twilight?

Twilight," I want to know where I came from, why I have these bands and why my parents left me alone that's why I want to be a guild member if I follow you if we form this team I might get to know those answers. (takes a deep breath) Yes let's do it's going to be hell to train for what we need to be doing but I suggest we push ourselves to the Limit well we're training for we can be strong enough to handle any situation that will come up.

Sparks," about that two things first first you should know what my name is Corey Allen hawk, it is a Celtic name meaning beautiful Valley I don't care for it and it's dangerous to use here in a world I don't know so I decided to just go with Sparks if you need a full name just call me Sparks of life. And 2nd. Leader of Team Steam will be taking the three of us I guess to the capital for we can get training there we'll need to find a way to pay for it and lodgings but it should be a lot more effective than trying to go to one of the other guilds so if you need to grab something I would grab it now.

Twilight," I was an orphan before all of this so I got nothing to get.

Eve," if there was something important in my home I don't know of it. but if we're moving there I'll send someone to pick it up and bring it to our new home other than that I'm not sure yveltal, I'm not even sure what will happened to my home see if my parents are gone. Sparks we can ask team Stream about that later. For the next hour, the three of them just talked about their past. Until Arashi came by to get them.

Arashi," Sparks & Twilight i'm here to pick you up it's almost time to go are you two ready.

Sparks," yes we are ready to go but before we do it looks like it'll be the three of us not the two us we got a new member.

Arashi," oh is that so oh it's the little eevee from before i'm sorry with all the madness what happened I never got your name.

Eve," my name is Eve and I was the client for this mission the Meowth kidnapped my parents and my family and turned them into gems before Team Star and teams Stat got to them sniff so seeing that I have nothing left here I decided to join Team Star to see if I can find a way to turn them back to normal.

Arashi," oh I'm very sorry to hear that, that sounds horrible and I wish you all the luck in finding way to return your family back to normal is there anything I can do to help?

Twilight," actually you can you see we are trying to figure out what can Eve do about her home or what will happen to it.

Arashi," well you're an Eevee and if I had to make a guess your family was most likely the evolved forms of Eevee meaning your home is probably pretty big and can hold a various types of Pokemon that's usually the case with Eevee homes so if you want my advice I would pick up some of the more important items in the house and probably sell the house to the guild or at least rent it out to them as a tactical home if you would like we can use Abra to teleport to your home first and give you some time to pick up anything you need then go.

Eve," oh thank you very much I would really appreciate that very muchly.

Arashi," okay let's get going then, okay Abra! Just like the previous time Abra just teleport right next to all of them. Oh and eve since you have the bag full of gems heroes for more gems they came from the two meowth and it seems like I found team stats you can put their gear in their back to I don't think they'll need it anymore with the rest of it. Amongst all of this

Twilight," had to ask is Abra listening to everything we say or does he just come when you call.

Arashi," oh you really want to know.

Twilight," yes I really want to know?

Arashi," well that is it is, at this moment Arashi close turn left eye put her finger in front of her wagon back and forth, it's a secret!

Sparks just ground.

After teleporting from Eve's house after an hour of searching it with Twilight's Aura ability to find all the Poke and any valuable items Arashi and the three members Team Star teleported to the Capitol.

* * *

 **Pokemon capital Poktopia**

Unlike the other Guild Halls when Abra use teleport to teleport them to the pokemon capital Poktopia guild Hall he teleported them to a special type of room with 18 different platforms all surrounding one Alakazam there was two guards at the entrance of this room. Arashi show them her badge and walked right past them saying she's on guild business as she headed to the guild Masters room with Team Star on their way to their they noticed a lot of team members running about in a frantic hurry tell they got to the guild Masters room she knock three times and waited for the guildmaster to let her in a Ninjask open the door to reveal a big fancy room with one chair sitting in the Middle with a desk on the side with tons of paper on it and the one who is sitting on the chair was a

Gallade he looked at them and said come in.

{description Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves. Ninjask is a small, cicada-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. Its body is mostly black with accents of yellow and gray. Most of its head is yellow, but there is a solid band of black between its gleaming red eyes. The band expands into a circular pattern on its forehead, between two pointed crests on the sides of its head. The underside of its head is gray and segmented, making it somewhat resemble a veil. On its back is a patch of black with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside down letter Y. Most of its carapace and abdomen is black, but there is a ring of yellow near the tip. Its gray insectoid arms extend from its chest, and usually have their small, yellow claws turned inward. There is a similar pair of back legs. It has large, veined wings with triangular, red tipping. Ninjask is a very fast Pokémon that is said to be able to evade any attack, and was long believed to be invisible due to its high speed. It lives in forests, where it congregates around tree sap to feed.}

Arashi and Team Star walk-in the Gallade introduced himself as the guildmaster and the Ninjask as his assistant.

Guildmaster," what can I do for you and can you please make it quick I'm swamped with paperwork right now and most of the guilds are signing in reports?

Arashi, hi i'm Arashi and this is Team Star i'm part of Team steam S rank reporting back from Mission, my mission was to check out the normal sector and find out why lots of Soul Gems were coming from there my mission was a complete success I found the source and stopped it problems being the source was the normal type guildmaster she seems to have used to her children to falsify reports and to extract the gems from team members or clients who were unaware of his true goal team stat fell victim to this fate we successfully captured her unfortunately she used the tack and injured and corrupted some of the Pokemon uncertain how much but my team seems still effective and functionable unfortunately she hit the witness to her crime her operator at the desk and the criminal himself extracting both their soul jams in the process end of report.

Guildmaster," shakes his head and frowns very disappointed I can't believe that she would do that to us she swore an oath to protect the Pokemon around her not to abuse them for her own selfish goals do we know why she did this?

Arashi, unfortunately she is not talking but by the sounds of it by my source she was in it for the money what I have gathered up all the normal type guildhall's finances including her private stash that I found what do you wish done with it and I found her next shipment of soul gems then got it them with the gear of the Fallen team members.

Guildmaster," size in residential how many teams members did we lose to this?

Arashi," looks down sadly i'm sorry to say it's sir but we lost a total of 19 members to this but that is nothing compared to the number of civilians it looks like we lost we found a total of 77 soul gems not counting the original 19 guild member soul gems so a total of 96 soul gems in total.

Guild Masters assistant, thiszz iszz badzz. Wezz haven'tzz gotzz anyzz reportszz ofzz missingzz civilianszzz especiallyzz inzz thosezz numberszz.

Guildmaster," that means they must have covered up the reports or there was no one to report them, Arashi did you find any survivors of this.

Arashi," oh yes I actually did, find the reports that I got so far a C ranked team named Team stat and Team Star was on a mission to stop them I haven't got the full details yet ' and she looks over at Team Stars members and starts pushing them forward' that's why I brought them here to give their report what I saw was pretty impressive but I'm not sure how they did it but they successfully captured the criminal and shown great power of observation so I'm recommending them to be trained in the masters course in your guild Hall and be recognized as a full-fledged Team.

Guildmaster," looks them over and says come forth children and please explain why would an S rank team member search suggest that I let into my first class rescue Team guild Hall when you don't even look like you have been properly trained in the slightest and two of you look like you barely qualify for the age requirement let alone look properly trained so explain to me what happened and why I should let you in.

Twilight," started off in a shaky tone saying that a shiftry send them on a capture Mission with Team Stats and the client was Eve the Eevee who is standing right here the mission was to rescue her family members who were captured unfortunately the only member we could find was her father a Sylveon unknown to us Eve followed us we moved quickly to try to resolve the solution quickly by separating them and taking out both Meowth and Cofagrigus at the same time me and my partner attacked Meowth well Team Stats attach Cofagrigus i'm not sure what happened with Team Stat on their attack but when we attacked we thought we had the advantage but it turned out that he was a normal ghost type and my attacks passed right through him that's when we heard a scream.

Eve," sob my dad saw sob what was coming sob and used the last of his strength sob sob to jump in front of Cofagrigus attack he is let out a horrifying scream then his skin and flesh turned black and a pink gem fell from him he wasn't moving anymore sob sob sob.

Sparks," me and team stats leader both identified that cofagrigus was a CWP both members of Team stat the mediately use their Badges and worked out unknowing that me and my partner never received our badges so had no way to do the same i'm not sure what happened to them after that.

Arashi," oh yes I know what happened to them they immediately ran to the main desk once they realized that you didn't warp out with them and try to get the desk manager at the time to send a Team after you to help you but you were three hours out so no regular Team could get to you in time to help he seemed really eager to delay them we only found out afterwards that he was working with the criminal and the Guild Master, me and my Team immediately warped out using Abra to come to your Aid when we got there the meowth was captured but I known what happened to Cofagrigus. both Eve and Twilight said at the same time he's dead! Twilight," yes not only did he died Sparks did it by himself! Sparks eyes widen at this news not remembering it happened not only was he able to cut the arms off of Cofagrigus before he attacked us, with his own hands but he formed this weird kind of attack and shot it blowing a hole in the mountain and completely vaporizing Cofagrigus at the same time that's when Teams Steam came and picked us up and arrested the guildmaster after they got into a fight and now we're here. The Guild Master and his assistant looked at Team Star in shock then turn to Arashi to ask for confirmation she nodded in the positive.

Arashi," guildmaster I can confirm with a hundred percent accuracy that this team has great potential within them and if they were separated or sent to mediocre basic training we would be losing out on a great team so I'm asking will you give them a chance.

Guildmaster," thought for a long time... then decided we have a few recruits going through the master Level training sims and they will need a team and a team leader with a second in command, with the three of you there will be a total of 8 the one who gets the highest score will be the team leader and his second in command will be the one which shows the most potential in the group so until then your team is dissolved and we'll see if you can reestablish it afterwards if one of you become team leader, but before all that the items on your arms those when it happened to be...

Twilight," their purification stones that belong to me I given one to my partner Sparks you're not going to take them from us are you?

Arashi," oh yes I almost forgot to ask about that I need these items to be checked just being near them I can tell that they're stronger than the C rank stone that you gave in me and my Team and the Eevee who was the client has a bag full of multiple team members equipment and belongings with all the soul gems in it and wishes to ask if we could turn her home into a tactical home well she's with Team Star for a fee.

Guildmaster," Hmmm yes I see, to answer your first question we're a rescue team not a pack of Thieves we would offer to buy them from you never just take but if you wish to get them appraised like your friend here is asking we can do that while you're training and give you the results at the end of your training it most likely will take that long, for the second question I have no problem with turning her home into a tactical home especially since you most likely will be living there Arashi with your team I think your team is the only S rank out in that area with without the guildmaster that area will fall into chaos until I reassign a new master there keep the region safe until then and I don't think we'll have to modify it much since your team is made of water fire and dark type if I remember your three Top members what are the Eevee evolutions forms so that works out in are favor so Sparks and Twilight you may go and start your training my assistant will show you the way will I speak to your third member the client we need to talk about bartering and trade, Arashi you can go back to your team now and give them my report business with that everyone departed except the guildmaster and Eve. Guildmaster, by the sounds of it capture Mission wasn't really your mission was it if I had to make a guess your mission was to rescue your family but was most likely an utter failure so the guild won't expect you to pay out for that since we failed your mission and since your team was the one that killed and captured the criminals what did have a bounty on them we will be paying you that plus a total of 4000 poke for each soul gem you sell us and a finder's fee for the missing teams equipment is this agreeable.

Eve," yes I don't have any arguments about this and I'd be happy to get most of this money to twilight and Sparks for helping me out but I would like to keep the Soul Gems with my parents and family in it for I can try to find a way to reverse this and try to release them is this okay with you.

Guildmaster," I have no problem with with this how many family members did you have and how many Soul Gems do you have?

Eve," there was 8 of us not counting me in my family one of each type i'm currently holding my mother's psychic type in me right now could you please tell me how I can remove this safely without hurting her, and to answer your question there is a total of 98 soul gems counting the one I have but I'm only willing to part with 90 of them is that okay.

Guildmaster," that's fine with me child so to do the math the amount of Pokey we owe you is 1000 pokey for the death of cofagrigus 2000 Pokey for the capture of Meowth 9500 Pokey for the return of are members equipment and finally $360,000 poke for all the soul gems that you're willing to sell leaving you with 372.500 poke in the bank is this acceptable to you?

Eve," mouth hangs open wide that that that that that is crazy! With that kind of money I could buy a castle on fine property you're willing to pay me that much why?

Guildmaster," well first off if not all going to you it's going to your team since the gyms aren't yours they're your teams secondly you solved a problem for me and the Pokemon of the of the normal region so I don't see it as a big expense on top of all that comes my third reason we're not going to be paying you that much. Eve face went deadpan at that.

Eve," what why not what's going on?

Guildmaster," well that's way too much money to just give out to one team especially a new team one with hasn't finished paying off their debts and the debts they're about to make once I knew you had that many soul gem I was convinced that you were coming to ask for the Master Level Training I usually have people pay for that and that's what I'm doing now plus most likely you will need a tactical home and you need equipment but after that the guild won't be taking 90%, of your profits to pay off your debts anymore you'll be given everything at price but I'm not cruel enough to make all the new members pay for it just you three and whoever your leader is at the end will get the rest hope he's a good leader now off you go someone will escort you to your Master Level Training pretty soon and then we'll see what happens next.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Team Stream stopped the Guildmaster Persian from launching a second attack that would have done 68 points of corruption damage team steam will only take half meaning they will only take 34 points of corruption damage Han'ya takes five points less battle tactician all Pokemon except team Steam will be at 100 corruption two members of Team Steam will be at 53% corruption Han'ya will be 43 percent corruption all Pokemon in the normal region will now respect team Stream as Heroes and give them a discount at stores.

Arashi and Hikoki take 19 points a corruption damage, Han'ya take 14 points a corruption damage from the fight from the guildmaster they take no corruption from walking to the dungeon corruption levels were at zero at that moment team streams total corruption level is 52 team Stream has a C rank purification Stone, details below it will take a total of 11 days rest before all three members of Team Stream may enter a dungeon safely.

All three members of Team star corruption level 0 all were purified before leaving dungeon

Leader and second-in-command team stats were corrupted 100% soul gems have been taken both members are no longer available

S rank Purity Stone purify 25 points an day,

A rank Purity Stone purify 10 points an day,

B rank Purity Stone purify 8 points an day,

C rank Purity Stone purify 5 points an day,

D rank Purity Stone purify 3 points an day,

Okay we finally reached the guildhall now I will be welcoming OC characters into my story more freely in my story each team can hold up to a total of 18 members once this story is posted I Will Wait 2 weeks and anyone who post a character within that timeline will be added to team star new roster and then given high level train from the get-go instead of base training what will basically push most characters from level 1 to 50 with the Master Level Training where the base training pushes you from 1 to 10 and you have to do the extra work now to submit a character to me please follow the format that I give.

* * *

# pokemon number and Name and sex

Age

Type

Abilities:

Height

Weight

LV

All Pokemon recruits have a total of 75 points they can spin on anything they want for the stats what cannot exceed 20

STR 00/20,

DEX 00/20, Please add a D or a B at the end, D for Dodge B for block

CON 00/20,

INT 00/20,

WIS 00/20,

CHA 00/20

Corruption levels 000/100

I am allowing up to 10 moves for Pokemon in my story 5 moves can be whatever you like what they can learn but 5 Moves have to be type moves meaning there Pacific types moves

Attack Moves type moves

Attack Moves

History And background and characteristics and is he a virgin or has he had sex before

These features will decide what your character will be doing and how they will be acting throughout the story when special events happened or death the character wants to do something on downtime or during a mission I will give the option for each and any OC character to do as they wish but do remember this story is about choice you can shape this world just like I can will this story be a happy story or will we see how dark Pokemon truly can become I leave that up to you My reader


	5. Welcome to Poktopia

**Welcome to Poktopia**

Who barely made this update in time sorry had a crazy weekend a few trips to the hospital to visit some friends one of them being my editor, well I hope you enjoy this chapter things are going to start picking up from here on out so I give a warning to all future characters stay on your toes and I will be talking to all of you a lot more often now it's time for your characters to have free reign of my story let's see where we can take the story now! PS looking for a new editor and a proofreader

* * *

Welcome to Poktopia a city where any Pokemon can be found here, and everyone is an equal and there is nothing to be afraid of. Poktopia is a city where any type of Pokemon can feel safe and sound with nine different zones for each and every type of Pokemon starting with the center of the town, the dust Zone where you can find the Market District the Guild Hall the mayor's office the most common pokemon working in these areas are the normal types and the Ghost types they usually go on a time switch, you'll usually see hundreds of normal types working the stores and offices during the daytime and when the Sun sets the ghost will come out and play or more likely work at store with this arrangement the stores are usually always have someone around to watch them and if the store owners get into a fight the normal and Ghost types tag team to fight them off not worrying about hitting each other in the process. That's what lies in the center in a circular pattern six districts surround it and stand on their own with their different abilities and Pokemon that live there and are used for different aspects of natural living in the Pokemon world.

Starting off with the forest Zone where all the homes are made from the natural trees in the surrounding area the Pokemon with live here are the grass types bug types and even the poison types this zones specialty is growing food and designing of clothes and antidotes creations of all types.

To the left of the forest Zone we have the ice Lake Zone where the ice types and the water types live in play, this zone specialties are to deliver ice and ice sculptures and decorations and purified water to all the districts, water transportation and a grand place to go and look around thanks to its fantastic arctic design and it's all inspiring underwater explorers allowing Pokemon to travel underwater thanks to the ice type making frozen walkways down below where you can see all the Miracles under the sea but water types are not left out with thanks to the ice types they have the ability to travel in the air with water tubes what were frozen over allowing water types to travel anywhere in the Frozen District they wish.

To the left of ice Lake Zone is the Fairy zone we're at the entrance of this Grand City is, where you will find hundreds of beautiful flowers fresh and enticing lures in the air a beautiful Scenic passageway what can lead to most of the other districts and if you stall here in there selling cough cough special goods for flooring in that mate of yours or increase the chance to get lucky with kids i'll talk about fertility for those of you who wanted to take that the wrong way, this zone screams summer all year round.

To the left of the of fairy Zone is the knowledge vs might Zone or aKa the training Zone, this song is where you'll find most of the housing and homes of quite a few of the Pokemon that live in the city this zone has only three places of any real concern, the battle tower, the library maze, and The Spinda bar! Only Guild members and members of the Guard are allowed to enter the battle tower to get training training I mean any kind of training that you could imagine weights crunches anti-gravity training you can think it they perfected it, but just outside across the street is the library maze, where knowledge is power and we have a lot of it you can almost find any bit of knowledge that you wish from here from ancient languages long past useful information to stats and abilities of almost any Pokemon you wish to know about, and at the end of the street from these two powerhouses is The Spinda bar is the bar that will allow you to get specialized drinks for better training keeping you Sharp in the knowledge apartment and taking care of all those Health needs you half.

To the left of that is the powerhouse zone where are you will fine almost all electric type Pokemon and Steel type unlike the rest of the city where are you macy trees and rock roads this part of the city is completely covered with steel and wool roads, 95% of all electric types live here curating and discharging electrical Energies all the time, this zone has lightning rods around every 10ft throughout the district to trap any electricity attack for energy that is let off and send it to a giant battery under the city what distributes all the electricity to each and every other section of this Grand City, the Steel type Pokemon make their where heater to but there is very little they can do other than making piping and connections or buildings for Pokemon but if you have a special order they're willing to try to make it.

To the left of the powerhouse Zone is the final location fire Palace Zone this place is most custom to fire types and dragon types all the buildings are made out of granite and stone this zone is special for delivering Heat to all the other zones and is one of the best forging locations in the city but unless you're a fire type don't jump in the lake it's molten lava.

What covers the center of the city and the six surrounding areas but that is not all to this city high above over 3000 miles wise the city for the flying types called. the Flying Citadel almost all flying types live up in this area using Towers and lines both cities are connected to each other so the Flying Citadel never flies too far away it is held up by wires floating rocks and even some large balloons that catch the heat off of the fire zone not many Pokemon are allowed up here mostly small and light Pokemon May travel up here or any Pokemon that has the ability to fly or levitate the main aquada tea for this city is mail transport, and Pokemon transportation up in the skies news travels fast.

And the final location for our grand City is the cave Zone what is 40 km deep below the city in a open Chasm all the Pokemon gather together to help build this underground city making sure that the walls were packed in tight please then put tons of the strongest metal in the surrounding walls and on the ceiling in on the floor to secure that the city above could not fall down on it easily and taking an interesting trick on the opposite side of the metal wall live a waterproof Stone surrounding the metal with a cavern a hollowed-out water filled inside at Freight pressure sealed away with metal and waterproof stones to make sure the city floats so even with a earthquake or magnetism or even a natural earthquake the city will not shake or be severely damaged, this is where the common presidents live but the Pokemon who make this place their home and work here are the rock types ground types and even the dark types, other than Siri back to you and the black market the most people on here are the ground types to Monitor and take care of the giant electrical battery, during times of Crisis or War or the city is at threat this place can be used as an emergency shelter to protect everyone with that storage rooms and power and living space the commons pokemon can live down here for a total of 100 years. and that is our great City!

* * *

 **10/14/684**

 **Back at the Guildhall 2 weeks later**

Guild Master,' greetings to all of you i am the Guild Master and form today on you are now, a full fledge guild member.

Some of you came to us because of your family, look at King, Vula, Sanja. Some of you came to seek out your fortunes, Some of you are the so-called best of the Best of your own Guild type,look at Shade, Nightingale. But there are some of you who don't know what you want out of this life and come to us to find it or to fulfill a lifelong dream. i can't promise that you will find what you are looking for but i can promise that form today on you are a part of our family and i hope you take that to heart, now I am not saying we don't fight we do, I am not saying we all get along, but I am saying that we are a family we protect each other we fight for each other and sometimes we die for each other that is how this guildhall lives that is how our rescue teams were born and that is why even if you don't like your fellow Guild members you will fight for them that is our way, when you're out there rescuing Pokemon in danger your fellow Guild members will be there to help you, if you found a lost city a secret Grove or even the Uncharted world map your fellow Guild members will be there for you, if you found a lost family member took revenge for a murder or decided to start a family of your own, your guild members will be there for you every step of the way. Because it doesn't matter where you come from, who You Are, or what you have done, What does matter is that I expect you to act like a family and fight as one! Because the only one out there who's going to help you return home the only one who's going to keep you safe, and only one who will know your secrets your heartache your happiness your sorrow the good and the bad about you are your fellow Guild members that you let in to share the times with! Now I think it's time that I start the introductions.

To start off with your team leader it's going to be Sparks a male Pikachu, he seems to be around 16 years old he is a pure electric type with a rare ability for his species lightning rod,"Electric-type moves are drawn to this Pokémon. Electric-type moves will do no damage and the Pokémon's ATK & SPE is raised one stage. If the Pokémon is Ground-type, moves are drawn to it, but it gets no boost. Warning though a Electric-type who takes on too much power may sometimes explode destroying the area around that Pokemon." he is really strong for someone of his size really healthy too and quick on his feet but the thing that sticks out the most about him is how smart he is for his age, but I'm going to have to ask you to go easy if he acts a little weird it seems a psychic type try to erase a large portion of his memories because of this he's a little chagrin about letting the psychic types probe his mind to fix it, so he wants to learn about everything as you all go throughout the world together so if you can help him out during these points it will be a good bonding exercise for you all to learn to help out your leader so he can help you all out when the time comes. The attack moved he knows are Discharge, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

{Biology Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. Our studies has shown that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment to try to get to the electricity inside. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass.}

Next will be his partner Twilight is a Female riolu.

Sparks,' WHAT YOU ARE A GIRL THIS HOLE TIME!

the whole room just look at Sparks.

Guild Master," and this is what i mean about memory problems, back on topic, she is a 10 year old pure fight type, with another rare ability Aura Detect, "pokemon with this ability can sense the aura of Pokemon around them letting them know the Pokemon typing how corrupted they are even the emotional state but the full power of this ability is that this Pokemon can sense anyone in its area and track down the oars of anyone it wishes, " she is pretty good all around but she is real knowledgeable about the world around her and she know a lot about the history. For being a orphan for most of her live, her attack moves are, Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere, Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Work Up, Drain Punch.

{Biology Riolu is a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, they can't fully control it at a young age, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples. Like almost all Fighting-type Pokémon, Riolu naturally has superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance and is capable of making long journeys on foot in a short amount of time. It is a playful, energetic, and loyal Pokémon.}

The next member is Eve a female eevee she is a 8 year old, she is a normal type right now, she have the Ability Adaptability,"Increases the Same Type moves Bonus from *1.5 to *2. And let's the Pokemon adapt to new environments quicker " she comes from plane fores city on the outskirts of the normal type Zone and the fighting type Zone, she comes to us because of her family was wiped out and she needed a home, she is not strong but she is fast on her feet, she'll need to eat better and take care of herself better she pretty smart she need to do more school work, but she is a pretty charming team member her attack moves are, Stored Power, Baby-Doll Eyes, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

{Biology Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily Silver fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. According to our studies, Eevee has a naive personality most of the time.}

The next member is a noble from...

King,'I can introduce myself, my name is king i'm mele slowbro for those of you who can't tell, I hail from azurill the water capital i am a Water/Psychic-type with the greatest ability Regenerator,"When the Pokémon is first hurt in battle, the Pokemon will start regenerating health up to 33.3% of its maximum Hit Points tell he's fully healed depending on the injury usually it will take around 10 minutes" i'm perfect in all ways and my amazing attack are beyond anything you all can do.

Guild Master,' nice try but you're not getting any special treatment, he is 25 year old pretty weak in the strength category but he is real good in take a hit and real healthy but that pretty much it, he just common on the, rast, his attack are Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Bulldoze, Belly Drum, Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Trick Room, Magic Coat.

{Biology Slowbro is a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a tan, striped belly and a tan muzzle. It has large, vacant eyes, curled ears, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. On its hands, it has three clawed fingers, and two clawed toes on its feet. There is a Shellder attached to its tail. This Shellder has a gray, spiraled shell with darker gray spots. There are several spikes across the surface of the Shellder, and it holds onto Slowbro with many sharp teeth. If the Shellder is knocked off, Slowbro will revert to its unevolved form. Slowbro has lost the capability to feel pain due to the Shellder's poison. However, it apparently becomes inspired when the Shellder bites down on its tail. While it is capable of unleashing powerful psychic attacks, Slowbro is typically rather peaceful and usually prefers not to fight. Because it can no longer fish using its tail, it instead swims to catch its prey and allows the Shellder to feed on its leftover scraps. Slowbro tends to live near ponds, lakes, and seashores. When Slowbro Mega Evolves into Mega Slowbro, it becomes engulfed by the Shellder to the point where only its head, arms and tail are visible. The spiral Shellder now has an opening at its tip, allowing the tail of Slowbro to stick out, which it balances on due to its legs being engulfed. It can move by bouncing, using its tail as a spring. The spikes on the Shellder are now reduced to four on the bottom section of its body, with the dark spots only visible on its middle section. Mega Slowbro's energy has gathered into Shellder, which has increased its hardness. This allows it to act as an armor so hard that nothing can scratch it.}

The next member is Shade a male absol he is a 32 year old Dark type with a useful Ability Justified,"Attack is raised by one stage each time it's hit by the first Pokemon type move in a fight." he is one of the dark guild hall's Top members and was assigned here after a Miss Fortune with his former teammates, he pretty skill in most of his skills with common knowledge about our world and a terrible scar on his face doesn't make him look the most handsome of males

{Biology Absol is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. As Mega Absol, its fur is longer overall, and the increased energy coursing through its body makes the fur at the back of its mane stand on end, so that it appears to have wings. The spikes on its heels and elbows grow larger, and the fur in these areas becomes longer as well. Its sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. Its tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on its forehead is now a rounded triangle. Absol lives in the mountains far from civilization, and rarely ventures down from its alpine home. Using its horn, Absol is able to sense even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict when a natural disaster will occur, and will try to warn people when one is approaching. This often has the unfortunate effect of Absol itself being blamed for the disaster.}

Our next member is called Nightingale a female mimikyu since she is a ghost/fairy-Type her age is impossible for us to tell without backtracking a lot of ground what she does not wish to get into. Like most of her kind she has the ability Disguise,"Once per battle, the Pokémon can withstand one damaging attack without receiving any damage. Damage inflicted through entry hazards, weather or status conditions will not break the disguise. Damage from Confusion will break the Disguise" She is pretty strong for her size so I wouldn't underestimate her but I would have to say the thing that sticks out the most about her is her fast evasion skills she's probably one of your highest visionist here the rest of her seams common in comparison, her attack moves are Protect, Wood Hammer, Double Team, Hone Claws, Splash, Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Nightmare, Destiny Bond.

{Biology Mimikyu is a small Pokémon whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag. Its beady black eyes are visible through holes in the body of its disguise, and the fringe of an amorphous foot or lower body appears to be visible under the hem of its rag. Occasionally, it will also extend a black appendage from under its rag. The veil itself resembles a variant of different Pokemon but mostly Pikachu. The cloth is yellow with black tipped ears. The Pikachu face appears to be drawn with crayons, consisting of black eyes, red cheeks, and a squiggly black mouth. Mimikyu also carries a small stick resembling a lightning bolt to create a tail for its costume. When its disguise is damaged, the costume's head droops limply backwards, revealing Mimikyu's ruse. Mimikyu is always covered by its disguise. Since this Pokémon is weakened by sunlight, it is rumored that the veil is used for protection. It is believed that seeing its true form will cause a mysterious illness. Mimikyu's disguise is modeled after variant of different Pokemon because of rumors stating that the disguise is made from the Pokemon it's disguised as it is mostly Pikachu because of the Verizon numbers of Pikachu in the wild. This lonely Pokémon thought that this disguise would allow it to make friends with people to possibly make a new disguise or maybe some friends hard to tell.}

Now the last two members of our newly-formed team are cousins two Hikoki's a S rank guild member first up Vula a female Vulpix, she is 20 years old they both come from Psychic region from the city called Babylon, just like King both of our new members are nobles and just like King that means nothing here in the guild, you might have noticed the heat coming from her that would be because of her ability Drought,"Weather changes to Intense Sunshine when the Pokémon is around, light rain showers will evaporate around this Pokemon along with light snow storms, heavy rain storms and heavy snow storms will be turn to light rain storms and light snow storms around this Pokemon." she's pretty strong has a okay evasion in pretty good health her intelligence and knowledge are okay but she is good looking and has a sweet voice when she's not trying to play tomboy. her moves are, Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge, Ember, Fire Spin, Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

{Biology Vulpix is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. The tails grow hot as evolution approaches for this Pokémon. Vulpix also has curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head. At birth, Vulpix has only one white tail, which apparently splits and grows more beautiful and warmer as it grows older. Vulpix has a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads. Vulpix has a flame inside its body that never goes out, and is capable of manipulating fire to such precision as to create floating wisps of flame. When the temperature outside increases, it will expel flames from its mouths to prevent its body from overheating. Vulpix is known to feign injury to escape from opponents too powerful for it to defeat. Vulpix can be found most commonly in grassy plains. In the Frozen land region, Vulpix has adapted to snowy mountain peaks. Its fur has become snowy white. It has pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is more pronounced and pointed than that of non-Frozen land Vulpix. The locks of hair on its head and its six tails are curlier with a wispy appearance. moved to the snow-capped mountain to avoid other Pokémon. It can be found in small packs of two to five individuals. Frozen land Vulpix can expel breath as cold as -58 °F (-50 °C), which is capable of freezing anything. While it is not suited to warmer environments, its tail can produce ice to lower the surrounding temperature if needed.}

Our last members is Sanja a female Munna, she is 20 years old, she has one of the more useful abilities Telepathy,"Prevents damage from team-mates during battle of any kind, cannot work on dark types and can past corruption and purity throw it." she has a okay attack and defense she is pretty smart healthy and wise with okay looks, her attack moves are Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

{Biology Munna is a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon of indefinable basis. It has four tiny tapered limbs and a tapered snout that largely obscures its sizable mouth. It has shiny, oval, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes is an oval spot in a darker shade of pink, from which Munna can expel Dream Mist. Purple, five petal flower markings with dark pink centers ornament much of its body. It is able to constantly float in the air. Munna is able to eat the dreams of people and Pokémon, as well as project these dreams by expelling Dream Mist. A person whose dream was eaten by a Munna will forget the dream's contents. The Dream Mist will be pink if the dream was pleasant. However, Munna can also seek out and cure people and Pokémon who are having nightmares. Munna and its evolution are thought to share common ancestry with the Drowzee line.}

Now that all of you know who you are I just have one last thing to do and then you can be free to choose what you wish to do afterwards go on the town to see it around go to bed to try to get some sleep from the past 2 weeks or you can take on a few of our missions that we have ready to go for members, but first I think it's time I gave you back all your items that we borrowed from you to get them analyzed customized and modified to Guild members status, i'll walk around giving you back all your items and the items for your starter kit.

Guildmaster,' to start us off, here is a backpack customized for you too for you can carry your equipment in, you'll have to go to the store to get your own equipment but the basic starter kit it's with you i'll be giving this to all of you so pay attention, seeing how strong you'll are we modified the backpack for you'll could use your strength to its fullest but still give you maneuverability enough that it won't hinder you in any way in a fight, for us to do this we had to customize the backpacks to your specifications. I'll have to admit sparks you're the first Pikachu I have ever seen to be able to carry a backpack with a carry capacity of 28 item in it for someone so small, now for your starter kit you notice we have provided you with a few options in here to start you off with first start off we got your team batch your members are already been registered but will need a name to go with it unless you still wish to stick with Team star oh and may I ask why did you pick that name of all team names.

Sparks,' yes we like to stay with Team star, no reason my friend has a bandana around her neck of a star so i just named us Teamstar is that a problem?

Guildmaster," no no there's no problem it's just that there was once a named team starfall but most people just called them team star I was just curious that's all your friends bandana is actually one of their symbols, but you have nothing to worry about that team disbanded over 11 years ago most of the members have gone missing or just disappeared, oh well back to topic once you register your team's name your badges will activate, now for rookies like you I should mention that each that has multiple functions and higher up level badges have even more you might be new but thanks to our training we're starting you off at C rank explorers, so you'll get the D rank and C rank explorer perks now instead of later, okay for D rank explorers the badge is I'm going to give you a map "as the Guild Master says this he pulls out one of their Badges and pushes a button on the side of the back and a complete 3D map of the guildhall and everything within 300 feet around them with little markers on it" okay now let me explain what the markets are because most likely that's what you want to know green markers represent fellow Guild members on your team this way you can find them a lot more easier this cuts down on time about searching four people in dungeons or escorting people to certain locations, blue markers represent other guild teams or team members from other groups this way you'll know a friendly team is nearby without basically having to just question it, red markers then for enemies or unregistered Pokemon aKA wild Pokemon these Pokemon you have to be wary of some of them might just want to be friendly and join a team for they can come to the cities without being attacked immediately but more than 90% or more likely to give in to their instant and breed with you take you to the lair and make you serve them and in the worst case scenario eat you! This is why wild Pokemon must be watched and treated with delicate care because you become the Willing victim every time you walk on to their territory but that's our job as rescue team members and explorers we travel far to keep other safe, that's all with d rank team members get. C rank team members get one of five different types of scarves to help them in battle i'll let you go to the recreation office to pick up your scarf in a little bit but I'll least tell you what they all do to start off the battle scarf does what it says for the most part it increases your strength and special attack power by 10% it's good for giving a good nice hit, the defense scarf gives you a 10% resistance to all physical and special attack it makes the damage that you take not hurt as bad, then we got the evasion scarf this scarf gives you a 10% increase to your speed and evasion skills as they say what you cannot hit you cannot defeat, next up is our healer scarf now this one is a give-and-take problem you see this one increases any healing you do by 10% but that's not all we can do if you hold on to a teammate you can use the badge to activate its secondary feature to take the injuries away from another teammate unfortunately the injuries have to go somewhere and the one who takes it gets them so you have to be careful with this one, and last but not least important is the cleansing scarf this item is still in its prototype stage but it can give you some protection against the corruption best we can tell it's around 5% we are still trying to find a way to make it last longer but so far the effort has gone nowhere, takes a deep breath and also being C rank activates your badges giving you two new features to use one is short distance communications and the second is pinpoint teleportation with pinpoint teleportation you automatically teleport to the last guildhall that you visited it's very factors to help you drop off your missions after you're finished just point the badge at yourself if you wish to teleport yourself away or pointed at they willing pokemon to teleport them other than that you guys got your stud against now "hands them all of their starter kits" okay time for the last part time to give you back your gear so I'll need sparks, Twilight, Eve, Nightingale, Vula and Sanja to come here for I can give you back all your items and tell you what we did to upgrade them.

Twilight,' upgraded our gear what did you do to it Pacific Lee.

Guildmaster," now that depends on who I'm talking to to you and Sparks we analyzed both of your bracelets and we have to ask where did you get them because we have never seen anything like them!?

Twilight,' ha what do you mean I know there's a purity Stone in it.

The whole room cast except for 4 Pokemon

Guildmaster," to answer everyone's question yes both of these items have a purity Stone in it but that's not all, sparks these are not just purity Stone these are some of the most powerfulest purity Stone what we seen and that's not even half of what this is.

Sparks," what do you mean? What are these Bands then and what can they do?

Guildmaster," for starters off by what we can tell so far these bands have at least four different powers or functions if you talking to electric type " whispers this those electric types in their functions" but we've classified them as stages, the four stages seem to be power drain, spear, field and purification. During the two weeks we asked you to to tell us what you know about them twilight says no one could wear them except for you Sparks and herself well we found out why it's not that no one can wear them it's just that no one strong enough to hold on to them or even use them the feature we told you before about the power drain it's literally draining a huge amount of energy from both of you as long as you wear them, that's why if anyone put them on they pass out I think that explains a little bit why we had some problems with your two power controls while you were training.

Both Sparks and Twilight Start blushing and looking down at the ground muttering," oh we're sorry about that.

Guildmaster," I could guess but it still shows that you to have a lot of energy and when we try to train you without the Bands you impressed a lot of pokemon that's why we made sure you still can have them for the remaining week for you could try to get control over some of your powers but we've already had this conversation, back on topic it seems that your band's constantly dream energy from you we're not too sure where it's draining the energy or even why but that's the primary function of it but we did figure out something weird if you put more energy into it then it can drain it activate the other items that the bracelet can do the purification Stone in it is automatically working all time so it's not working on that but the second thing what happens when you add a little bit more power is that a Zone few forms around the person.

Twilight," A Zone, what is that?

Guildmaster," now that's the question for the left Band it forms electric Terrain well the right ban form something new I tried and asked any and all of our Guild members to figure out what it was but none of them knew exactly what it was forming except for one he tried to explain it in a way I could understand it but I'm sorry to say it I have no clue what it does he said that you would understand it better twilight it's an aura field I question the meaning of making a single Attack stronger but hey whoever built this thing must have had his reasons.

Twilight," a Aura field wait does that mean increase is my aura sir that's more powerful than you think for an aura user like me forming Spears is not all with or I can do it can...

Guildmaster," twilight deer he gave me a list of what they can do but the fact is I still don't understand how it does it something about life force transfer or something I get that you understand it and that's all that matters, the final feature of this bracelets is that when you put even more power into it you can form Spears iClear magical orb that just floats around it we haven't figured out what this is for yet but we think it might be something that the user of the bracelets can use problem is there's not many Pokemon around here with have enough energy to get to that point and stay there long enough for us to study it to get most of this knowledge we had to use the cities grid power just to hold it long enough for us to study it the electric type said we used up over 3 months worth of power just to study the thing for a whole entire week, takes deep breath and that's about and all we know of your bracelets is that the purity in it it's an S-Class purity stone.

Everyone's eyes widen at curing this knowledge

Everyone," A S-CLASS PURITY STONE.

Guildmaster," Yes, both of them are S-class purity stone, and with their Discovery this makes 9 S-Class purity stone found so far, I may not know what team Steam saw in you but it's clear that there's a mystery surrounding you too.

Hands back their bracelets what they put on

Next up is Eve here are your two bracelets we've been calling them the family bond since of what they are we've gone over the basics with you about how to use them just remember you need to wait an hour after switching out them or you will be exhausted.

Eve," yes okay thank you.

Guildmaster," and now that leaves the last task Nightingale, Vula and Sanja here are your Z stones, Nightingale have the Normalium Z Vula has a Firium Z and Sanja has a Psychium Z we Synced them up with you now so you can use them in combat and with that I'm done time for me to go back to my office, it will be interesting to see what you all choose to do goodbye.

Guildmaster went to her office

King immediately Stomps over to Eve and Sparks and Twilight

King,' why is a rat team leader i'm older then this child by 9 years and a noble with a grand education unlike some rodent on the street.

Sparks,' if the guildmaster says I'm leader then i'm leader get over it, anyways what difference does it make if I run it or you do?

King looks over at Eve and spits on the ground

King,' I wouldn't have hired or even let some upstart children and I definitely wouldn't let some sneaky trickster dark type or some freak of nature Ghost type into my team I sure wouldn't let them keep those two items of yours they should belong to me since I'm a lot more powerful than you are.

Eve,' sir I don't think this is necessary we all went through the training and the guildmaster put us all on the same team can't we just get along, we hardly know anything about each other other than what they killed message said what wasn't much.

Vula," You aren't the only noble here! So don't think you can just boss us around because of it.

Sanja,"If it helps to heal your injured pride, Team Steam recommended all three of them to this Guild."

King," you're a part of Hikoki family line right, "look at them with disgust" that means you're part of that humans blood line in you i'm surprised your blood still exist nowaday i'm leaving to go get my equipment.

Spark," be at the mission room in 3 hours if you're late you don't help pick which missing we're going on got it.

King snorts his answer and walked away

Spark," well hopefully all the rest of us could get along better than that me twilight and Eve are going to the market district to shop around for a little bit of stuff to help us on whatever Mission we choose to go on you guys can do what you want but meet up in 3 hours at the mission board see you then.

* * *

Created by RavenSpellsoer

#025 **Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

Left band of purity "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Right band of purity "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form unknown spear"

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 8/20 = 40**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 9/20 = 90**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 8/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 16

Two bands of family bonds " the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time"

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 030/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-** **Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 13

None

* * *

Created by Rathorn50

 **#359 Absol Name Shade Male**

 **Age 32**

 **Type Dark type**

 **Abilities: Justified**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m Weight 103.6lbs 47.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20D =75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 05/20 = 5%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Future Sight, Psycho Cut, Detect, Perish Song, Double-Edge.

 **Attack Moves Dark:** Night Slash, Pursuit, Feint, Dark Pulse, Assurance.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

None

* * *

Created by PikaGirl29

 **#778 Mimikyu Shiny Name Nightingale Female**

 **Age ?**

 **Type Ghost-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Disguise**

 **Height 0'08" 0.2m Weight 1.5lbs 0.7kg**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 100**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 10/20 = 100**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Protect, Wood Hammer, Double Team, Hone Claws, Splash.

 **Attack Moves Ghost-Fairy:** Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Nightmare, Destiny Bond.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Normalium Z "works only on normal type moved"

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX: 10/20D = 50%**

 **CON: 15/20 = 150**

 **INT: 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS: 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA: 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Firium Z "only works on fire type moves"

 **#517 a Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Abilities: Telepathy**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 10/20 = 50**

 **DEX: 10/20B = 50%**

 **CON: 15/20 = 150**

 **INT: 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS: 15/20 = Rare knowledge**

 **CHA: 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 18

Psychium Z "only works on psychic type moves"

* * *

If you get some time please thank all who send in characters because this will make the story a lot better, on that note I will be accepting any ideas for some fun or exciting or even dangerous missions you want them to go on i'm not saying i'll accept them all but I might make a exception for a lot of them.

To send in a mission all you have to do is just give me the base details of the mission or along summary of it if you like that better and the mission has to follow under.

1 Scout " Scout missions are too discover and locate possible dangerous areas to scout around and examine",

2 recovery " to retrieve a lost item or to get back a stolen item"

3 find " to search for a specific item or to bring an item to the client"

4 info " gather information about a possible mission"

5 capture " capture a criminal"

6 city attack or defend " defending a city from an oncoming attack or attacking a city what has been already seized"

7 escort " escorting someone from point A to point B"

8 town Mission " town missions vary depending on what town you're in all cities have these missions and they vary between taking care of plants to babysitting to guard Duty"

And if you wish you can add a boss at the end of any mission that the teams may have to fight or somehow get passed if this dungeon has a boss please add a description of what he is what he can do and if he is corrupted what level


	6. Getting to know your team

**Getting to know your team**

Author's notes

At the end of each of my chapters from now on I am going to try to answer any questions about my story that anyone wants to know or explain in more detail about certain things in my story so pm if you have any questions.

PS in my story a team may have a total of 18 team members I have a total of 8 right now so there are 10 open slots so please pm if you have any character ideas that you wish me to add to the story we can talk about the Pacific thin.

PSS I am still looking for a beta reader and an editor.

* * *

 **Sparks, Twilight, Eve and even Vula went out to the market district together.**

 **King went to the guild Masters office.**

 **Shade went to sleep in the bedroom.**

 **Nightingale and Sanja went to the training rooms.**

* * *

A short bit later Sparks, Twilight, Eve and even Vula walked out of the meeting room and headed off to go and buy some supplies at the stores and have a little chat with each other.

Vula," So, Sparks, what does it feel like to be surrounded by three girls.

Sparks blushes and doesn't look at her directly says I have no problem with being surrounded with girls just wish I knew that before I spent the night with two of them for the last 2 weeks.

Eve," is there something wrong with that?

Twilight," yeah I gotta admit those two weeks were great well we are in our room all together, you really helped me out.

Sparks," blushes even more now, please don't say it like that!

Twilight," but I have to ask how did you not know I was a girl it's not like I was hiding it from you, I knew you were a boy for the get-go.

Eve," same here same here it wasn't hard to figure it out twilight was more harder to pick out to you but I guess by her voice it was more feminine than the Riolu boy who used to pick on me.

Sparks," well sorry I couldn't pick up on her tone it did sound squeaky but I figured that was just because she was young and not because she was a girl and how did you identify I was a boy so quickly.

Twilight & Eve Point at sparks's tail and say at the same time girl Tails are heart-shaped.

Vula," giggled at the two kids as they pointed out that all female Pikachu tales are shaped like hearts at the end. "She always thought it was funny when Pokemon spoke in unison. She then thought about how most Pokemon knew about the differences of their own species and wondered if that was another part of his memories that had been erased by the psychic Pokemon that had attacked him. She could have let the mystery distract her but instead, she just shook it off. Her mind then thought about what Eve had said." I guess you were bullied for being a shinny. My cousin's mate had to deal with the same thing." She said without even thinking about needing to clarify who she was talking about by using that Pokemon's name. Then again, team Steam was quite well known back in the Psychic Region and the Fire Region, where her cousin was born.

Eve," Sadly says, yes it's because of these stupid lights that keep showing up every time someone wants to fight me, but it makes it easier to tell if someone is going to sneak up on me at least.

Twilight," well I guess that's a useful ability, and not have to worry about ambushes, I can't tell you how many times someone attacks me behind my back, for these bracelets, until I learned how to use my aura to sense that stuff.

Vula," I hope we can count on you both to keep an eye out for sneak attacks on our next mission." Vula said as she thought about how useful both of those abilities could be.

Twilight," yeah it's useful but only if I can recognize the aura or the emotion I haven't been around many people who wanted to cause ill intent or many corrupted Pokemon, so I'm still have to learn how to control it a lot better, but when we're on a mission I can use my aura two sense around the area and tell us if we are about to run into anyone or if they are going to run into us.

Eve," that's cool Twilight but I'm sorry to say this but my ability is not really something I can control, what I get all shinies have the same problem, and the worst part is if we get ambushed and they don't attack me first I won't know about it until they switch to me and in a middle of a fight those stupid lights blind me for a few seconds what makes starting a fight really bad in my favor. Whispers this stupid lights

Sparks," you both have some very interesting abilities, but keep in mind we're in this as a team, if anyone has a problem we will solve it together and if we work together i'm not going to say we're invincible but I'm betting you'll be hard to take us down.

Twilight," thanks that helps I just wish I knew so...

Come one come all to the greatest Market District out there if you need something we have it if you want something we can get it and if you can think of it we can make it because we are the greatest City out there.

 **Market District description** the Market District section is the biggest part of the city where you find many different Pokemon at the center of this District you can see the biggest building the Guild Hall where many Pokemon come in and train to go on adventures of all sorts next to that you'll find the mayor's office you can usually find the mayor with either at his office or by The Guild Master side since the mayor is the guild Masters assistant, around that we have multiple shops of different sizes variance and techniques we have the outdoor camping shop that sells items to help Pokemon survive in the wild I am must-visit foremost Guild members it is run by Leavanny, we also have the Persian bank where you can go and drop off your money it is run by two Persian cousins who called themselves yin and yang because one is White and the other is black, there is the Kangaskhan supply shop or the Kecleon brothers orbs and sticks shop, and many many more shops.

Sparks," will have to continue this talk later looks like we reach the market District, we should split up and do our own shopping for the items will need.

Eve," Oh yeah that's right the Guild Master gave me the rest of our money and once our leader to choose what to do with it, I guess that would be used sparks.

Sparks," how much did she give you you never bothered to tell us the first night?

Eve," well that was because I didn't know myself, she said with the three of us training she will have to take some money out from that, and me to get these customized bands for I can use the power in them much easier so she gave me the money earlier today before the meeting for I can make a good first impression on our leader.

Sparks," okay so how much is it?

Twilight," yeah I'm starting to get curious myself?

Vula," i'm assuming this is the payment for the mission you guys did with my cousin right.

Eve," yes it is, and she gave us 372.500 poke.

Sparks," is that a lot of poke?

Twilight," Sparks yes that is a lot of poke I.I.I mean a lot of poke can't believe she gave us that much!

Eve," well she did not actually, like I said we had to pay for our training what was 115.000 for each of us making it a grand total that we had to pay 345.000 poke leaving us with 27.500 poke and it cost me 3500 Pokey to pay for these bands, leaving are some are some total to be only 24000 for all of us to use.

Sparks," I guess that would be a lot, we got it from doing the previous mission but I think more off the Guild Master was trying to be nice to us for some reason, Vula how much money do you have on your right now.

Vula,"2000, because my sister trust me with her allowance. What I don't use of it, I'm going to put in the bank. I would suggest you do the same. You are lucky I'm not someone who would just try to steal that money from you." Vula said with a smile as she tried to not get jealous of a couple of kids. She knew that they did some honest work to earn the money. She just hadn't expected that much and figured it was because of some details that she hadn't been told about. Then again, she didn't expect team Steam to tell her everything just because two of its members were family.

Sparks," okay Vula, Eve and Twilight we'll go to the bank first and drop off all except for 3000 Pokey then we'll split it between me, Eve and Twilight, after that and we see what the emissions are like will have a talk with the whole team and see what we want to do with the rest of it most likely were going to use the money to build our own Guild House.

Twilight," why not just stay at the Guildhall, with that much money we could probably stay there.

Sparks," you're probably right we could, and sometimes we might but I got the distinct feeling that we are going to need some space of Our Own and having a guild house outside the city might be the best choice, but the problem is I don't know if we wanted in this region or not or how we want to customize it so before the mission starts I'll ask everyone that question hopefully afterwards they can give me the answer.

Eve," that's a great idea sparks let's get going then.

Sparks, Twilight, Eve and Vula walked around shopping for a bit after dropping off a huge amount money at the bank the teammates started to buy items item listing below.

Sparks, 2x Oran Berry, 2x Big Apple, 2x Max Elixir, 2x Reviver Seed, 1 Escape Orb, 1 Light Ball, 3x Moomoo Milk, 1 medium size tent with the all around upgrade and the recharge upgrade

Twilight, 2x Oran Berry, 2x Big Apple, 2x Max Elixir, 2x Reviver Seed, 1 Rollcall orb, 1 Luminous Orb, 1 Escape Orb, 3x Moomoo Milk, 1 Black Belt.

Eve, 2x Oran Berry, 2x Big Apple, 2x Max Elixir, 2x Reviver Seed, 1 Escape Orb, 3x Moomoo Milk, All together 2,893 Poke.

Vula, 2x Max Elixir, 2x Big Apple, 1 Warp Wand, 1 Guiding Wand, 1 Silver Spike, 2x Oran Berry, 2x Reviver Seed, 1 Stay Away Wand. 1 medium size tent with the all around upgrade and the armored upgrade. All together 1,131 Poke.

After a while of shopping the four of them decided to head back to the Guild Hall and get there scarf but before they could do that they heard a loud.

BANG

At that moment item shot from the guildhall with Incredible speed heading for the Market District until a fire blast hit it and destroyed it in mid-air.

Eve," what the what going on?

Twilight," it looked at like a training dummy I think it came from your partner if I'm reading the Energy Right.

Vula,"If you mean Sanja, she is my twin sister, not my partner. I will admit though, that I am into girls." Vula said as she tried to get over the initial shock of seeing a dummy go flying at a high speed from the guild hall to the market district. She knew that her sister had been training for a longer amount of time but she hadn't realized how much of a difference there was in the power of their attacks. Granted she didn't know that Sanja had used her Z stone. Rodger

Sparks," I wonder if she broke down the reflective shield around the training Hall, I got a lecture from those two Pokemon they're about watching my power output, I still say it wasn't my fault I was busted that barrier or when they told me to give it all I had.

Twilight," wait a minute you mean that shaking what happened a week ago was you, haha I thought someone use earthquake, oh and I meant Partners as in someone you trust to watch your back not in a relationship way, like how after the meeting with the guildmaster we were all assigned to the same team we are teammates because of our job but I hope we can all become friends what would be we're all Partners right.

Eve," that sounds fun I like to be everyone's partner king might be a pain though like my older brother he used to play pranks on everyone all the time," looks very sad for a moment at the dark soul Gem on her left bracelet" but let's get back to the Guild Hall pick up our scarf and go and check on her.

Sparks," size and shrug shoulder I considered being Twilight Partners from the get go but I'm not too sure on how well we fight together yet.

Vula gave a nod in agreement and ran towards the guildhall. She hadn't noticed the soulgems on Eve's bracelet, but with the look she saw her give it, she figured it meant something to her and dealt with her family. 'Maybe it's a family heirloom.' She thought for a brief second before pushing the thought away.

The four of them picked up their scarf, Sparks picked up the evasion scarf, Twilight picked up the battle scarf, Eve picked up the healing the scarf and Vula picked up two cleansing scarves for her and her twin sister and met everyone back at the meeting room.

* * *

 **Well this is going on we go to King now**

POV King.

King knocks firmly but hard at the Guild Master door.

Guild Master," come in.

King Walks Into The Guild Masters room

King," guildmaster I have a complaint about the team that you assigned me to.

The guildmaster looks up and puts the paperwork he was doing down he puts his elbows on the tables and holds up his head with a contemplation thought.

Guild Master," king I was expecting you might come, what could possibly be the problem

King," you know what the problem is, my father paid you good money to put me on a strong and powerful team, not a team full of backstabbers, shady freaks or even worse children and disgraced Nobles, I was supposed to be on a team full of water type Pokemon for I could be their boss and order them around.

Guild Master," sighs deeply there is no pure water type team in my Guild Hall, if you wanted to be on a pure water type you should have went to the water domain guild Hall here we have mixed typing Pokemon, that's how it's been and always will be.

King," fine but you could have at least given me at least pokemon with the subclass water or something like that.

Guild Master," technically Eve is a water type but that's not saying much.

King," huh what do you mean?

Guild Master," nevermind I'm betting you'll find out soon enough.

King," whatever speaking of Eve why are children on my team and The Ghost and the dark type hu! Disgusting.

Guild Master," king I will not have you be talking bad about your team-mates be straight with me what is the problem.

King," fine before this corruption or whatever it is started the gills were a proper place we're strong and powerful people could go to go on adventures not some kitty pool for children to play in the age restriction was 20 before all this corruption stuff started and now you're letting in pokemon nearly half that age, and you let in a freak of nature ghost-type there's no telling what she'll do when she gets her dirty claws on someone's soul, and worse yet you let a filthy no-good untrustworthy dark type into my team or even into the Guild Hall I still believe that the corruption is just an excuse for these dark types two stroke how old is horrible access monsters are doing I bet the first chance he ge...

Guild Master," In an angry voice ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SLANDERING A FELLOW TEAM MEMBER WITHOUT PROOF! "Quickly takes a few deep breaths to calm down" I know what the dark tights do when they're corrupted I know how bad it was when a few ghost types got corrupted or even shutters at the thought what happened with the last city that fell to the ice types, but that is the power of the corruption not the Pokemon who did it. In the last five years we've lost three cities one for each of those types and I honestly can't say I know which one is worse but if psychic types are going to start erasing Pokemon's memories to turn them into slaves, shutters at the thought even more I really really don't want to see what happens when the dragons the fairies or even worse the grass types get corrupted, but that's not the reason why you're here the reason why you're truly here it's because I didn't put you on a team full of water type that you could have ordered off on to a suicide mission to your home region to take on that corrupted dungeon next to your hometown.

King," rrrrr don't talk about my father's Kingdom as if it was some common place of living we ruled over the water reaching in that area for years and we won't have some stupid illness take that from us.

Guild Master," well I'm sorry to say it but we don't have anyone strong enough to go to that dungeon or anyway to figure out how to stop the corruption in that dungeon from spreading out we sent security with purity stone's to try to lessen the effect on the populist I hope it's working out.

King," snort indignantly you sent mayor trinkets to solve your problem, whatever if that snot-nosed kid can't handle being the leader I will take over and my first mission will be to take back my City from this illness we will not end up like the forgotten City, that you let become wastelands.

King starts to walk to the door to leave

Guild Master," fine I don't have a problem with that, just know that this is the only team on letting you in if they all vote to kick you out of the team your dream to help your kingdom burns with it so try to play nice.

King snort into stain to answer and walking out of the office but before he could slamming the door behind him a large boom Echo throughout the guild Hall.

Guildmaster immediately picks up his radio and ask what's going on are we under attack,

Radio," this is the training room no problems just some rookie forgot to put up the shield before firing a powerful attack I would say the damage is minimum but we lost another gummy out the wall.

Guildmaster," wait don't you mean window?

Radio," no sir there is no windows in the training room we only got walls so when someone throws a dummy through the wall it's through the wall.

King," snorts in the stain, I bet it was one of those useless team members of mine after saying that he finished and slammed the door and went to the recordation office picked up his healer scarf and went to the market district to shop missing Sparks, Twilight, Eve and Vula on the way there.

But because of his attitude he ended up arguing with then and being late to the meeting.

* * *

 **Well that was going on shade was in his room about to take a nap**

Shade thoughts

Well that was very interesting three pups, three Nobles, and only two pokemon who where represented it as the best of their typing I wonder how well this will go I just hope those Nobles aren't the pushover type, I already know this is going to be fun with the feeling what's coming off my new leader I can tell that things are going to get interesting rather quickly as long as he's in charge, I just hope him and the others get strong enough to help me save my friend from himself before it's too late.

After that he fell into a light nap until 30 minutes before he had to meet up with the group a huge explosion rumbled through out the Guild Hall he immediately got on his feet and checked his surroundings his eyes started to Glow emerald green, what was that it was too loud to be an earthquake or a thunderstorm and my senses are not telling me there is danger around and he does not hear any alarms going off so he shrugs It Off stretches walks over and picks up his defense scarf and went to the mission board and wait it for everyone else.

* * *

 **Well that was going on we Now go to nightingale and Sanja**

Training room description

The training room is a big open area underground with many different teams visiting here to train there are variants of dummies lying around from light weight training dummies two very durable dummies two immunity dummies to counter dummies and even attack dummies the wall seemed to be made of a special type of stone with the weird looking sandal at the top.

Sanja,"I see I'm not the only one who decided to train." Sanja said as she spotted the ghost/fairy Pokemon. She was smiling and even chose to train in the same area.

Nightingale in a squeaky voice says H...H...H...Hello Sanja oh yes train it helps me stay calm. As She says this she uses Shadow Sneak and hits to dummies at the very same time with pinpoint accuracy at their chest and nearly pierces through them.

Sanja,"Nice! You're Nightingale right?" Sanja asked as she tried to remember her manners and the names of all the members of team Star. She then looked at the dummies and fired a Shadow Ball, a Gyro Ball, and an Energy Ball in rapid succession. The Shadow Ball and Energy ball that Sanja launched shut off fast, but not as fast as Sanja when she used her Gyro Ball moving faster than both of them and rapidly absorbed the energy from both attacks giving her a more than devastating shot completely destroying two dummies in her way, then floats back to nightingale.

Nightingale," yes that's me, iiiit is a p..p..pleasure to m..m..meet you, you have a pretty powerful combination there but you should be careful not to overdo it or over-extend yourself, it might be a powerful shot but you leave yourself vulnerable by separating yourself from the group, separating from the group is very bad very very bad.

Sanja," That is why I need to practice it. My combos have always been the hardest thing to get right." Sanja said with a small frown as she thought about what her dad would say about that combo. "Oh, and thanks for the compliment and the concern." She said as she pushed away the thoughts that had made her frown.

Nightingale," combos are always hard that's what makes them powerful, but combo art always as powerful as a simple item and attack. And as she says this the Normalium Z activate with a bright light around nightingales neck, "nightingale used splash combined with Play Rough" this increased nightingale attacks strength x3 and she immediately rushes over to one of the more durable dummies and start snapping off both legs both arms the neck and finishing off with a jump spinning down and splitting the dummy in half, afterwards she goes to Sanja power is good control is better because us girls have to look pretty for the boys or they might all think of as male when we run into someone new like sparks did hehehe,oh and some food for thought don't let people judge you for what you can do or can't it will come in time.

Sanja,"Dad doesn't judge. He is just harsh with his advice sometimes. Wait, how did you know I was thinking about what someone had said about my combos?" Sanja asked as she tried to figure it out for herself. After a moment, fat she had her mind focus more on training and tried out a Psybeam and made sure to strengthen it with her Psychium Z. It had been a gift from her dad right before she left for the class, so this was her first time using it. as she thought about this Psychium Z activate with a bright light around Sanja neck, turning her Psybeam into Shattered Psyche what immediately launched one of the dummies into the air and as soon as it was flying it was bouncing off psychic barriers what appeared in its pathway moving faster and faster bouncing left right up and down until it reached its maximum speed and slammed into the last barrier shattering it and the wall behind it sending it flying from the Guild Hall and letting the Guild Hall training room once again see the bright sunlight.

Nightingale," I think it might be a good idea if we leave the training room before someone finds out what you just to the wall, oh and to let you know to answer your question that look in your eyes it screamed as if you disappoint it someone and how will you look it was someone close to you I might be a fairy type what lot of people like to be around but as soon as people find out that actually a ghost fairy they start seeing you in a different light a lot of ghost have a bad reputation being a ghost type in the fairy region you get ignored a lot but I was able to watch a lot too i'm not someone who most people remember well especially as he don't pay attention.

Sanja," That makes sense and I'm going to own up to what I had just done." Sanja said with a smile and a slight boost to her confidence before she left to find the guild master.

But before she could even float a few feet away two Pokemon ran up to Nightingale and Sanja, a Conkeldurr an a Dwebble " character bio Conkeldurr is a bipedal sepia-colored Pokémon resembling an ogre. Its nose is large and red, with its face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of its head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorn its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. It is known to carry concrete pillars in its massive arms, which it uses to attack strongly without using physical strength or to support its massive upper body. Conkeldurr can create concrete, a technique it was believed to have taught other Pokemon a long time ago. It is often seen around construction sites helping construction workers. and a Dwebble is a small, orange hermit crab-like Pokémon with large pincers. It has dark, oval-shaped eyes supported by eye stalks. It has a hook-like tail that is concealed underneath the sectioned chunk of gray rock it uses as a shell. This tail is possibly used to keep the rock in place or to carve itself a new home should its old rock get lost. When finding a rock to use as its shell, Dwebble inspects the rock to see if it can be used, then it digs a hole in the rock's bottom. It can expel a corrosive spray from its mouth to dissolve or mend rocks. This spray can ease carving. If the rock breaks, it won't calm down until it can find another rock to replace it. It lives in the desert."

Conkeldurr," what the Yveltal is going on!

Dwebble," bet you fifty Pokey, that someone forgot to tell the rookie team members that they have to activate the reflection Shields when pokemon use more powerful area effect moves.

Conkeldurr," yeah right I'm not taking that bet last time I made a bet with you I find out a week later you were the one who forgot to tell them on purpose just for you could make that bet!

Sanja,"I'm terribly sorry." Sanja said to those two, even though a part of her didn't like knowing that one of them might be to blame just as much as her. She then tried again to make her way to the guildmaster to own up for what she had done.

Dwebble," don't worry about it this stuff happens all the time we can't keep the barrier up indefinitely so we take it down every now and then that's why the two of us are here.

Conkeldurr," yeah he's right, I just thought the guildmaster would have told us we had new rookies here and which one for we could have put a barrier before the shot, and told you about it.

Dwebble," hey at least he apologized, it's better than team rock and roll those guys are asses, constantly using Explosion an Earthquake in here sure at the reflective Shield is that supposed to stop attacks from damaging The Guild but that doesn't mean it stops the text from hitting other team members.

Conkeldurr," yeah, and you remember last week when that Pikachu nearly destroyed the barriers with that one attack sheet what kind of power boost did he use.

"I'm a girl." Sanja said without even thinking. She was a tomboy but she didn't like it when she was mistaken for a boy. This was normally because it made her feel like they believed that only boys acted the way she did and liked the things she liked.

Conkeldurr started to laugh loudly, and that is another check in the box of you got their genders wrong ha ha ha ha.

Dwebble looking highly embarrassed says shut up it's not that funny.

Conkeldurr," i'm sorry about my friend here assuming you were a boy, but he's been doing that ever since he invited a Kirlia to his room for a candlelight dinner with the most romantic scene out there, just to find out he was talking to a dude the whole time, and it did not help that the Kirlia was gay the whole time ha ha ha ha ha I'm talking about.

Sanja smiled but tried not to laugh. She had been there and she was glad that she could recommend one of her mistakes to Vula. Nonetheless, it had been around the time that Vula was having a guy consistently hit on her. Ever since then Sanja had tried to, politely, find out if the one she was interested in was a boy. "I should really go speak to the guildmaster now. I wouldn't want someone to be punished for this, when they didn't do it."

Conkeldurr," okay I don't think she'll go hard on you this happens all the time but while you're there can you give her a piece of my mind about not mourning us about the newcomers.

Dwebble," yeah and don't worry about the hole in the wall me and big nose over here will have it patched up in I say less than 10 seconds, that's why we're pacifically here.

Nightingale," well see ya I guess I should go and get my gear ready for the mission if we have one i've already picked up my scarf I have the evasion scarf which one are you going to get and goodbye afterwards.

Sanja,"My sister is suppose to pick up a cleansing one, for me." Sanja said before giving a small wave to her new fried and heading off to the guildmaster. Once she was there, she waited for her to have a free moment and told her about what happened in the training room.

The guildmaster appreciate it that Sanja came to tell her what the big explosion was personally, and groans when Sanja mentions that she was supposed to tell Conkeldurr and Dwebble that there was a new team and to watch out for them, afterwards the guildmaster Tells Sanja that she should probably get back to her team it seems like they're all gathering together now for something and if she hurries she should just make it.

* * *

 **Back at the meeting room**

Sparks, Twilight, Eve, Vula, Nightingale, Shade and Sanja all made it on time or earlier king is half an hour late.

Sparks," okay let's check the mission board for what mission will do, let's see there are two Scout missions 1-ranked C at 1-ranked S missions, there are 2-ranked B recovery missions, there is 1-ranked S fine mission, there is 1-ranked C capture mission, there is 1-ranked B city attack mission there is 1-ranked S City defend mission, there is...

Dang!

King come storming into the room muttering about stupid Merchants wasting his time.

Sparks," you're all glad that you were able to come to this meeting King you're only 30 minutes late.

King," whatever it doesn't matter I made it didn't I it's not like you're going to be leader for much longer you're just a child.

Sparks walks over to King and point at king with a stern look in his eye an ice in his tone " king I don't care what kind of problem you have with me but I will warn you only once and this morning goes to everyone, I don't care about your past I don't care about your relationships and I don't care if that person pissed you off or you're madly in love with them, when it Mission time all I care is for you to do your job and do it professionally, leave all that other stuff off the battlefield or the life that is lost might be your own!

King takes a few steps back with a clear look of fear on his face for a few seconds before it turns to anger

King," you you you can't talk to me like that I am a noble and I will not be upstaged by some commoner.

Sparks," I already told you I don't care what you are, and if you don't like it the doors over there I'm not forcing you to stay, but if you do you will treat this team with respect, and watch their back like they will for you, now back on topic since you interrupted me giving out what missions we have, oh but before that I want to say one thing I don't care how the mission is done if you feel like there is something wrong I expect you to say it instead of keep your mouth shut, I might be the leader of this team but all members have equal rights, okay now where was I.

Eve," you just told us about the 1-ranked S City defend mission.

King perk up hearing that mission with a grin on his face

Sparks," thanks Eve, like I was saying there is 1-ranked S escort mission, and lastly there are 2-ranked D mission in the city, so I'll ask this once which Mission would you like to go on everyone.

Sparks," if you ask me I would rather do a easy mission to start us off with so my votes are for scouting, recovering, finding missions for right now.

Twilight," I would rather like to get into a fight but I can see the wisdom in that I agree with your votes.

Eve," I trust Sparks and Twilight.

Vula," I would love to do a scout mission.

Nightingale," any missions fine as long as we stay safe.

Shade," I would prefer to city attack mission so we won't have to go into a stupid dungeon and we can free some Pokemon.

Sanja," I would love to go on and info mission but since there isn't one i'll go with Vula on a scout mission.

king," what! And you call yourself rescue team members it's obvious we should go on the City defense mission to help the Pokemon there unless you guys are too Cowardly for it!

Spark's checks the mission one more time then starts laughing.

Sparks," Cowardly yeah right, most of us can't even do that mission.

Twilight," sparks with wrong with the mission?

Sparks," nothing's wrong with the mission, as long as you can breathe underwater, and since I highly doubt many of us can do that will pass on that one, looks like by popular vote we are going on The Scouting mission so which one are we going on.

* * *

 **How missions are ranked**

Mission requests

D rank missions are pretty easy missions no combat necessary these missions are the only one where a single member may Come more are allowed but most likely not necessary.  
C rank missions may require a little combat or strategy depending on the mission and are recommended for 2 to 6 members.  
B rank missions are a little harder missions with are recommended for two or more members and may require a lot more tact and more combat.  
A rank missions are hard requiring combat and intelligence for most of them and is recommended to bring a full team.  
S rank missions are the hardest requiring combat and intelligence most likely we'll run into a lot of corrupted Pokemon or go to corrupted dungeons or face off against large number of enemies,this is the only Mission type where you are allowed to bring three companies of team members meaning up to 18 members May Come on these missions.

* * *

 **Bonus scene**

Second night of their training.

Spark, Twilight and Eve in their shared room.

Spark," man those guys could yell a lot, and it wasn't even my fault how was I supposed to know I could absorb electricity.

Twilight," I still don't get it what happened to you and your training room, all I heard was that you got drunk on power and started wrecking the place.

Eve," yeah yeah I heard that too.

Spark," I did not get drunk on Power and wreck the place, it seems that Pikachus have certain abilities one is called Static where I can basically stun Pokemon who physically attack me and the other is one with allows me to absorb electricity but that one is rare, and it looks like I got the rare one, they wanted to test my agility so they had me run this obstacle course over and over and over and since Electric types can recharge each other by just giving a little bit of energy to each other the obstacle course gives off energy the faster you complete it, so the faster my time the more energy I got back when I completed the obstacle course the problem was this ability of mine seems to increase my electrical attacks and my speed so the more energy I got the faster I went and the faster I win the more energy I got it was a never-ending cycle, the only problem was I didn't notice it, after that first Spike of energy felt so good I wanted to do it again so I moved faster and faster and before I knew it I was completing the obstacle course in mere seconds by this point there was no problem, it was when I stopped was when the problem started I exhort so much energy and was using so little energy that I constantly kept on doing more power until I nearly drained a Year's worth of power from the Cities battery.

Twilight," you absorb that much power! But I thought if electric type Pokemon absorb too much power they blow up so why didn't you?

Eve," yeah my sister constantly got hit with thunder from the sky, most of the time she was fine and really energetic afterwards, but on some rare occasion she got really sick and was bedridden for a long time my parents said she could have died if it wasn't for the other Pokemon who knew electric type moves and absorb the excess from her.

Spark," wow Eve I would have never guessed you would know so much about electric types.

Eve," of course I know about electric types and water types and fire types and psychic and dark types and even grass and eyes and especially fairy type pokemon since one day I can become them.

Twilight," well look at our little expert.

Sparks," well back to I was saying, when I stopped I was no longer channeling the electricity to my speed, add man I was energetic after worth the guildmaster for said I had to stop and disperse the energy or I might blow up the whole Guild Hall, I guess I was kind of lucky that the guildmaster thought ahead and before she stopped me had a whole bunch of electric types gathered connections to the battery and form a circle he had me run into the middle of the circle and start discharging my energy into all of them at first we had a few problems but after a few minutes I started to get the hang of it and then I joined them in the circle, the Guild Master says I have a lot of energy and I can store a lot of energy but my problem is I can't control it yet he says i've been using three times the amount of energy that I am supposed to be using for simple attacks he was actually surprised I didn't burn myself out already, so it looks like I'm going to be spending the next few days on learning how to control my power output, I would have never guessed being a Pokemon could be this tough but also this easy.

Twilight," what do you mean how can something be easy and hard at the same time.

Sparks," what I mean is that humans don't have these kind of powers it should be a trial for me to even understand half of the stuff what I can do but it's only been a few days and I'm already learning how to control my electricity powers and how to act like a regular Pokemon humans usually don't adapt this quickly to something new?

Eve," wow I would have never guessed pokemon change bodies all the time especially when we're evolving we just get used to it in matter of seconds so I guess I can't really understand why it would be such a big change.

Twilight," I think I know where he's coming from with this but yeah I guess it would be a stretch to believe though oh well pat Sparks on the shoulder we'll figure all of this out and help you.

Twilight immediately pulls his hand back as if he just got burned saying ow ow ow ow ow ow.

Spark," are you okay Twilight?

Twilight," yeah yours might have burned a lot of your energy but mine was just a pain, they blindfolded me and put me in a ring with five other Fighters for me to fight and man I am feeling sore.

Eve," is there any way we can help you feel better?

Twilight," none as far as I know my kind just has to deal with it.

Spark," well that's actually not true, if you would like I think I might know a few ways to make you feel better for your training.

Eve," really that sounds cool is it a human thing?

Spark," yes it is and Eve we talked about this, I don't want anyone to know that I am human because if humans have these bad Omens hanging around them I don't want that to drag down our team and given that team Steam hasn't trusted most of these people with their secret i'm kind of an agreement so we just say a Psychic type try to erase a huge chunk of my memories and I don't care to have a Psychic type messing with my mind again.

Eve," okay but it kind of feels like lying if you do it like that doesn't it?

Twilight," kind of Eve, but it is a good lie no one's going to get hurt if we don't tell anyone okay.

Eve just not it in thought.

Spark," well as she thinks of that let head off to the bathhouse.

Twilight," hu why would we need to go there?

Spark," come with me and see, spark uses Hold Hands this makes twilight blushes and followed Sparks anywhere he leads them.

A few moments later Twilight and Sparks were at the bathhouse after using the showers to wash off a bit they went to the hot tub with towels around their waste.

Twilight," okay Sparks what do we do now?

Spark," first you get into the hot tub and just relax that's all you have to do.

Twilight," Spark I don't think this is a good idea, most fighting types get cramps when they take a hot bath after lots of exercises I don't want to be in a lot of pain when I have to go back to the Ring tomorrow.

Spark," twilight trust me I know what I'm doing, well I think I know what I'm doing and if I am right I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Twilight," okay Sparks I trust you.

And with that both Sparks and Twilight got into the hot tub twilight sat down and started to relax as sparks walked over and lifted up her leg and set it on his lap.

Twilight," eep in a squeaky voice sparks what are you doing! With a plus covering most of her face but luckily enough thanks to her fur no one could tell.

Spark," just relax in my world this is called a massage, it's kind of a good thing most pokemon went to bed by this time, we might have had a crowd if we came earlier.

As Spark was saying that, he started by holding the heel in his right hand and massage the calf with a kneading motion, starting with the heel and moving up (towards the heart). Sparks used his thumbs, fingertips and the palms of his paw.

He Continue to hold the heel and start rotating the ankle in a gentle motion, four times left and four times right.

Then he started to use his thumbs to massage the top of the feet in a circular movement from toes to ankles.

With his right hand, he held Twilight's foot firmly, gently pull and rotate each toe three times right and three times left.

Then he used his thumbs again and massage the back of the toes and the ball of the foot in a circular motion.

Using has fist and knuckles, knead the arch of the foot. Twist his wrist using gentle but firm pressure.

And he finished the massage with gentle strokes along the feet and legs with his fingertips, towards the heart.

As he was doing this Twilight at first was watching with a little bit of fear but then started to relax into it and then it started feeling all so good.

Twilight," oh my oh my oh my mew this feels so good, I don't think I have ever felt pleasure like this before.

Cast Twilight with lost to the blissed of this sparks repeat it the action with his other leg and then moved on to his arms afterwards he asked Twilight to get out of the bath for he could do twilight's back by the time he was done twilight was asleep so Sparks took them both to the hair dryers and got them all dried up then went to bed.

The next morning Twilight woke up more relaxed and energetic than ever before and did even better with his training exercise that day and they repeated this for the full two weeks of training.

* * *

 **Relationships** **status**

Sparks is in a B-class relationship with twilight, sparks is in a C-Class relations with Eve, sparks has gained 10 points with Vula, sparks has lost 10 points with King.

Twilight is in a A-class relationship with Sparks, twilight is in a C-Class with Eve, twilight has gained 15 points with Vula.

Eve is in a A-class relationship with both Sparks and twilight, eve has gained 15 points with Vula.

Vula is in a A-class relationship with Sanja, Vula has gained 15 points with twilight, sparks and Eve, Vula has lost 15 points with King.

King has lost 10 points with all team members.

Shade is still at zero points for all team members

Sanja is in a A-class relationship with Vula, Sanja has gained 10 points with nightingale

Nightingale has gained 10 points with Sanja


	7. The choices that we make

**The choices that we make** **part 1**

* * *

Author's notes

" okay since this is my first time doing a split in this I'll explain what's going to happen i'm going to switch between both teams every now and then to build up suspense or just because I want to the leader of the team will be the team name"

PS If you see this symbol (t)" it means a Pokemon is talking to someone through telepathy so no one can hear it except the Pacific Target of it and if you see (gt)" it means group telepathy.

PS I am still looking for a beta reader and a editor, and I do not know what the difference between in smut, lemons or playing out sex so if anyone likes to inform me what the difference is I would really appreciate that, we have a total of 8 current members in team star the maximum number what can be onscreen at one time allowing to be 18 so if anyone would like to send me some characters, or suggest a mission, or live out a cruel and evil fantasy, I am willing to accept them as long as you all know I have final say on what will happen, and I will be starting a pool from now on of which missions would everyone like to see, the missions with the highest votes maybe the next mission team star goes on, so read subscribe and come enjoin.

* * *

10/14/684

Mission briefing

Sparks," okay since we couldn't come to an agreement about which Mission we wanted to go on we'll split up into two teams, me twilight Sanja and King Will go to the S rank mission,"The S rank Scout mission is to a forest dungeon, this dungeon has been Scouted already and the name is the Lush Forest dungeon, what's we are scouting out for, is for a strange light that shot from the dungeon 2 weeks ago, the dungeon is highly corrupted, the Guild Master is fearing that the forest Pokemon from this dungeon will most likely attack the nearby town soon, our job is to scout out the dungeon to find the light and figure out what it is, and to see if the forest Pokemon in this dungeon are a threat to the nearby town, our last report the dungeon is full of Grass and Bug types stealth might beat advice for this dungeon." with mine and twilight purity stones we will be protected from the corruption and Vula Telepathy will keep her and King Safe, by the map it will take us about three days to get to the grass-type region and probably two or three more days to get to the dungeon, I don't know how long it will take us to figure out what this light is that we're supposed to be looking for but as long as we don't go to the guild we should be back as soon as we're done, with that all said and done, king are you sure you want to come on this mission being a water-psychic type you literally have the biggest disadvantage here, so I'll ask again are you sure you don't want to swap with Nightingale?

King," oh sure you would like me to go to a frozen Wasteland, where are those dark freights could take advantage of the situation especially since you put one as the leader, no thanks when you freak out. I will take command of the situation!

Sparks," started to pinching the bridge of his nose, yes King i'm trying to send you somewhere that's less dangerous than you walking into a Zone full of Pokemon that are stronger than you, but whatever, team two will be led by Shade for the C-Class mission "The C rank Scout mission is to scout out a new dungeon off in the Ice type Zone, most likely foes are going to be ice types and maybe some dark types, it is unknown if the dungeon is corrupted or not, that is what you're team be searching for, you must explore the full dungeon, and if possible check the strength of any strong looking Pokemon for the dungeon, for the dungeon can be marked at a specific difficulty, combat is most likely going to occur in this dungeon." the members will be Eve, Vula and Nightingale, you four will have to go to ice Lake Zone southeast from here depending if you take a fast trip or a slow trip, it should take you around 1 to 4 days to get to the ice region and one more day just to get to the dungeon, if you have anything left to do before we leave I suggest you take care of it now, if you're good let's roll out.

Sanja,"(t)"I'm glad no one in our family is so judgmental about dark Pokemon, otherwise our cousin would of had trouble getting married."(t) Sanja mentally said to her sister while they listened to Sparks' briefing. Neither one of them knew why King was so against dark Pokemon but they wished he would give them a chance.

Yes sir." Sanja and Vula said in unison before laughing at each other. They both wanted to be trusted by their leader and give their mother no reason to regret letting them join a rescue team, so they meant what they said.

Nightingale," I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

Eve," awesome awesome I get to go on an adventure yay.

Shade," I won't let you down leader.

King," let's Get This Disaster out of the way.

And with that both teams, went off two different directions.

 **Team Sparks**

Sparks,"Let's get going you three.

Twilight, Sanja and King all started to follow Sparks out of the guildhall, and got a ride from the Pony Express to the forest region

Day one

Sanja had always been an early bird, this was why she knew she would have extra time to get ready for the mission. Despite this, she had still packed her bag last night and made sure everything was there before leaving with Sparks. She had a Psychium Z crystal, a big apple, a warp wand, a guiding wand, a max elixir, a reviver seed, a stay away wand, and an oran berry. This only left her with enough room for eleven items.

I'm going to have to increase my strength, so I can get a bigger backpack.' She thought briefly before leaving her room and meeting up with Sparks, Twilight, and King. She said good morning to them as she tried to remember everything Vula had told her about Sparks and Twilight. None of it had been juicy secrets, just how they act and what Vula knew about their personalities. After the greeting, she followed the team to the Pony Express.

Sparks and Twilight had already packed their gear after going to the market with Vula and Eve so they wasted no time and just got on the Pony Express, as soon as they got on king use Slack Off and went right to sleep, as Twilight and Sparks went over to Sanja and said hi.

"Hey." Sanja said with a wave. "I probably should have asked this before we left but can I room with one of you? Vula has the tent we were planning to share on missions and I dread asking King." She said in explanation to her question. "Also, do I have permission to use my ability to help with strategizing for the upcoming fights?" She asked as she thought about the important things that needed to be discussed before the mission got underway.

Twilight," sure that should not be a problem, right Spark.

Sparks blushes heavily says hesitantly

Sparks," yes that should be fine, I made sure to buy a big tent just in case of situations like this our tent can hold up to three medians size Pokemon, so you should have plenty of room whispered this and I should be able to get away with anything poking up at night damn hormones, and to your second question, "with a happy smile to be off that topic" yes I was planning for you to use your ability this is going to be a stealth mission so talking is a bad idea, how far can your ability go and can you read bass thoughts or deep Thoughts and most importantly can we keep track of each other through it?

Sanja,"We can keep track of each other but I need to be 45 feet, or closer, for it to work. I can read base thoughts and deep ones, but I have to tune everything out when I go for the deep ones. Not to mention the strain it puts on my body. Now, that I think about it, I will not be trying to read deep thoughts during any missions due to the strain and the fact that I would be a sitting duck while doing it." As she said this, she gave a silent curse for not saying 'a setting psyduck' or 'a setting ducklett'. This was because she had said the human equivalent that she had picked up from Arashi. This occupied her thoughts so much that she almost missed the fact that Sparks had whispered something about hormones. She wasn't planning to ask him about it but she knew she wanted to get to know a potential love interest before having sex with him.

Sparks," yes 45 feet should be good, and give a sigh of relief when Sanja says she can't read Deep Thoughts easily, okay so before we enter the dungeon I suggest you link all of us together that way we don't need to talk once we get in the dungeon, but we still got a few days before we get there, I suggest we test this out, that way we're not screaming in your ear or is it mind, shrug shoulders something like that.

Twilight tilts his head side to side looking very confused

Sparks," are you okay Twilight, do you need me to explain anything to you.

Twilight," no nothing's wrong, I just never heard of a duck, is it a new type of Pokemon that I don't know of, most likely it's a water/flying type right .

Sparks," no no, a duck is not a Pokemon it's just an animal.

After Sparks says this his eyes go wide and stares at Sanja, with a look at first it was horror then it started to turn to Curiosity thin understanding and finally overwhelming fear but sparks was not looking at Sanja with the fear, he was looking at king who was just sleeping a few feet away.

"You're like Arashi, aren't you." Sanja said in a whisper after Sparks explained what a duck was. "She didn't tell me, I figured it out because she would say stuff like that whenever she was relaxed enough to slip up. It was mostly around Hikoki's family, since we all feel like family to her." She said in a low voice that wasn't exactly a whisper but hopefully quite enough to keep, hopefully, King from hearing.

Sparks nods positive quickly.

Twilight," blinks a few times. And repeats "You're like Arashi", and says loudly wait does that mean Ara...

Sparks quickly grabs Twilight's mouth shut and looks at Sanja, and says in a whisper but still with a Stern tone link us now!

Sanja," (gt)"Done. I didn't link King at the moment but I don't think you will mind."(gt) Sanja said mentally to Twilight and Sparks. It had taken some willpower to not laugh at what had just happened. Because of this, her mental tone seemed to be very happy.

Sparks says in a calm but nearly quiet voice (gt) sorry about that Twilight, I kind of forgot that you weren't with me and Arashi when Hikoki's told me that Arashi is a human two, and thanks Sanja for putting this up so quickly, and to answer most of the questions in your mind most likely, yes I am a human and Twilight here is the first Pokemon I met she is my partner, she had the Purity stones from the get-go, so I am guessing my mission is to stop the corruption your cousin and Arashi both know of this that is why we were sent to this guildhall for training i'm not sure if the guildmaster knows or not, and I did not want to trust a psychic type to check my memories just in case they found out I was human, so the story I told everyone about my memory loss is not true, both your cousin and Arashi told me not to tell people I did not trust that I am human because humans have a bad reputation here, so I hope I can have your trust not to tell anyone or at least to tell people you trust who won't put harm to our team.(gt)

With a kind of sigh of relief that he stopped Twilight from saying anything and grateful Sanja got what he meant quickly.

Twilight in a ear splitting voice says (gt) OH MY MEW I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD THIS IS SO AWESOME! (gt)

Both Sanja and sparks winced at Twilight Shout.

Sparks," a little bit quieter twilight or you might blow out our eardrums or give us a headache.

Twilight," says in a much calmer tone sorry!

Sanja,"(gt)There is no need to worry, I won't tell anyone without permission.(gt) Sanja said with a mental laugh. This was because one of her friends had had similar reaction.

Both Sparks and Twilight said (gt) thank you!(gt)

For the rest of the ride the three of them trained and figured out how to use this telepathy to it fullest, well King slept most of the day away and was just grumpy the rest.

Later that night after the carriage had stopped the team members went out to set up camp for the night king set up his luxury Suite of a tent where Sparks, Twilight and Sanja entered into their own it was a big tent what could a fit three more Pokemon of their size both Sparks and Twilight rode out there sleeping bags twilight's was pink and look very soft and fluffy well Sparks looked like a wool sleeping bag the tent therein is a special tent design to be resistant to heat or fire waterproof and insulate it but one of the more unique features of this tent is that there's a elect Stone in it that is slowly dispersing electrical energy throughout the tent relaxing the nerves in any Pokemon inside and recharging any Electric types.

Twilight," wow this is one fancy tent, and it feels really relaxing things for a second, hey Sparks can we do that thing again you know what you been doing to me every night well we were training, uuhh what was it called again something with an M ma mas...

Sparks," start to blush and says Sanja it's not what it sounds like, and Twilight please go into a little bit more detail than the stuff we do at night that sounds so perverse.

Sanja,"I'm sure it isn't. I didn't think you would do it with a child. No offense, Twilight." Sanja said as she tried to figure out what human word started with the letter 'm' and the first part sounded like mas. It took her a few minutes, but then her mind remembered a time Han'ya had asked Hikoki for a massage after team Steam had visited her family. They had just gotten done with a long mission. "I think she means massage. I didn't Han'ya asked my cousin for one while I was in hearing range once. I just shrugged it off at the time, so I never asked him what a massage was."

Twilight," that is it a massage, thanks Sanja. Sparks can I have another massage now those were wonderful.

Sparks," okay I guess I can give you one right now but Twilight I don't mind you asking for one but you have to be careful with that, when we have company and it's kind of embarrassing now that I know you are a girl and I been rubbing all over you this whole time, oh mew that sound even worse the way I said it wait a minute, oh mew, who is Mew and why am I not saying, at that moment Sparks mouth opens trying to say a word but it looks like is struggling with it, oh great not only did I get turned into a Pokemon some of my words are been restricted wait it why I haven't all of them have been that's just poor filtering.

Twilight," looks confused for a moment and asses so can I get that massage?

Sparks," sure I guess that's okay.

At this moment twilight walks over to Sparks and lays down spark starts blushing heavily and gives Twilight the massage he's been doing the last two weeks but all of a sudden he would stop and raise his hand up and says twilight I don't think this is a good idea anymore for me to keep doing this now that I know your girl this is kind of causing me some issues, has a strong smell of musk is coming from Sparks, huhuhu good night, and quickly put the covers around him and cost is best to go to sleep right now.

Sanja,"I wonder if Arashi had the same problem?' Sanja thought after watching Twilight get her massage and then catching a whiff of Sparks musk. She then thought about Spark's question about Mew. 'I will explain that to him in the morning. Arashi seemed more upset about it but maybe all humans don't have the same faith.' As she thought about this, another memory popped into her mind but she pushed it away. "Twilight, do you mind if I sleep next to you? Vula always slept next to me, so I'm kinda use to cuddling." She said as she thought about where she was going to sleep. The cuddling normally came from Vula but did it a few times, when it was cold or she needed to be comforted. So, she was actually used to receiving it.

Twilight," no problem Sanja I like to cuddle too, " in kind of a sad tone" can I ask you something, "twilight walks over Sanja with her sleeping bag and Whispers this", you've been around humans a lot before right, did I do something wrong?

As twilight like looks she is on the verge of crying.

Sanja,"I don't think so. I think his hormones are just getting to him. Arashi seemed to be in more control of hers but that could just be a difference between males and females. Honestly, Sparks is only the second human I have met. There are stories of an ancestor of mine being one but no one has any proof and the hero I am related to might have just been a normal Pokemon that managed to do something heroic." Sanja said quietly as she tried to figure things out. She didn't want Twilight to be sad but she wasn't sure how to make her happy.

Twilight," his hormones but it's not mating season yet? And before he was happy to give me a massage, his emotions made it feel even better, that's why I thought that would make him feel much easier around the two of us, he's been feeling a little bit fearful and freaked out ever since he found out I was a girl and just before he stopped there was a huge Spike of fear in him, I don't want him to be afraid of me.

Sanja,"According to Arashi, a human's mating season is 24/7 from the time they are mature enough to mate. Some even make money off this fact but they are looked down upon. The whole thing about them going into heat was at random and sometimes triggered by events, or actions of a partner." Sanja said with a slight blush as she thought about it. "Now that I think about it... I think Arashi had been in heat for the first time when she met Balto." She said as she remembered Arashi talking about it when she had introduced him to the closest thing she had to a family.

Twilight," 24/7 oh my Mew, that's crazy how do they get anything done after constantly in heat, and wait when I was talking to Vula I called you and her partners but Vula said that you are just twin sisters, but Sparks said that he considered me his partner ever since we met, and after seeing that Twilight has a major blush at could you seen all over her face even through her blue fur, ohmymewdoesthismeanhewantstostartafamilywithmewillhewantmetohavehischildrenohIamnotreadyforthatIamnotreadyforthatatalli'mstillachildofmyselfIwantIwanttogoonmissionsIwanttoexploreIdon'twanttobeburdenedwithhomelifeattheageof10ohmymewohmymewohmymew. "Easy to read translation

oh my mew does this mean he wants to start a family with me will he want me to have his children oh I am not ready for that I am not ready for that at all i'm still a child myself I want I want to go on missions I want to explore I don't want to be burdened with home life at the age of 10 oh my mew oh my mew oh my mew. "

As Twilight was rambling a voice came from the outside of the tent thing that it's going to be a long journey tomorrow so we need people to get up early so everyone hit the hay, and for you fighting type that's not literal so stop punching the hay bales.

Sanja,"Most of them have very good control over it, or that is the impression I got off Arashi." Sanja said with a laugh. She then aimed her voice towards the tent flap. "Okay, good night."

Twilight and somewhat a music tone," yes bed we should go to bed, but as you look at Sparks I new wave of blush hit twilight as the two small black appendages on her head quickly it raised up and a small wave of emotions leaked out from her, happiness that he likes her, fear of what this might mean for their team, but most prevalent a deep-rooted desire to stay near sparks, the only one who was nearby to feel these waves though was Sanja.

Sanja smiled as she landed next to Twilight's sleeping bag. 'I know us Pokemon have no problems about having more then one mate, but according to Arashi, some humans do.' She both a inward, and outward, shrug about this. 'We will just have to see if he minds, cause I don't mind sharing. Just don't say you love me and then shove me to the side.' She thought as she wondered if Sparks would take her on her first date. One thing she knew for sure, is that it wouldn't happen during a mission.

Twilight," I would never hurt you like that, that would be wrong, nervously says but but but do you think he loves me too.

Then both Twilight and Sanja yawn loud

Twilight," maybe we should ask him tomorrow?

Sanja,"Okay, but let's not let the answer distract us from the mission." Sanja said with a yawn before going to sleep.

Throughout the night each team member had their thoughts full with wonderous ideas and tragic realities but for the most part everyone had a good night's sleep with no problems.

* * *

 **Day two**

 **The next morning**

As the sun was Rising the campground started to wake up, most of the early birds started to wake up and prepare breakfast and to get ready to go soon and for our Three Little Friends in the same tent the first one up was.

Sanja who left the tent to help the other pokemon with the morning routine. She was use to waking up early and most of her family had caught her helping out the servants with some of the work. This was during family reunions and before she started school but many of the servants were still friends with her because she had been willing to help.

 **Sanja POV**

started helping around pack up some of the pokemon tents and doing multiple minor chores as in putting out the fires and delivering some of the food to the late wakers, after getting breakfast for Sparks and Twilight and herself she went back to the tent and found a funny site, sparks and Twilight we're still sleeping but somehow Twilight was able to crawl out of her sleeping bag and crawl next to Sparks after a Sanja left, Sanja try to wake the two to get ready to go but immediately pulled back when one of Sparks arms reached out and smashed into the ground right next to him muttering stupid alarm clock, this movement was enough to stir Twilight awake.

Twilight," in a sleepy tone, hu what what's going on?

"Sparks mistook me for an alarm clock.I guess it is something humans use to wake themselves up, because that was what he said right before hitting the ground. It would have been my head if I hadn't moved out of the way. I brought you two breakfast and all that is left to do is eat and pack the tents of the late risers." Sanja said in a cheery tone. By no means, was she bothered by almost getting hit. She preferred that to the jets of fire, or ice, some of her relatives would accidentally shoot at the servants that tried to wake them. This was why all of the servants, that had that chore, knew how to use Protect. No one in her family meant to hurt the servants that were doing their job and many still apologized for just hitting the force-field.

Twilight," good morning Sanja, oh breakfast! Has she grab some fruit from the tray that Sanja brought them, with her mouth still full muthank.

As Twilight straight to eat Sparks started to wake up.

Sparks," huh what's going on? As Sparks looks around and sees Twilight cuddling next to him eating a mouth full of food, what the? as he tried to get up quickly to end up tripping over his own sleeping bag falling face down onto the ground.

Twilight," oh my, sparks are you okay, as Twilight quickly moves over to Sparks to flip him over.

Sparks in a panic tone says, no no Twilight I'm good I'm good see you stay there, what the? " was said when he was flip"

Twilight sat there staring at spark to see if he was badly hurt, to Twilight's relief spark seem to be fine all except for a bloody nose and him constantly looking down with a huge blush on his face, what caught Twilight attention, as she looked down to see in between her legs Sparks erection sticking out with a Cock size: 4.5" long, 0.8" thick he is huge for his size.

Both Twilight and Sparks are frozen in shock by the predicament they're in and the ever-growing blushes it's on their faces.

Twilight," was able to ask am I going to have your kids now?

Sanja,"There is no need to hide it. Just don't have fun without asking." Sanja said with a slight blush before she realized that Sparks was very uncomfortable. (t)It is a choice that has to be made by everyone. Not just one Pokemon. If you don't want to give in to such urges right now, then I will make sure Twilight understands.(t) Sanja said in a quick mental to Sparks.

Sparks head quickly looks around seeing Sanja floating a few inches away, making Sparks blush and nosebleed Skyrocket up words.

Sparks," but with that literal mental Shake. Sparks mine was able to get enough traction to pull back cover himself up with his blanket and pinch his nose to stop the bleeding and says in a highly embarrassed tone says yes!

Twilight looked hurt a bit when Sparks first pulled back, then a look of horror on her face when he said yes, as she is now looking at her stomach, as if she expects a baby to burst out of it.

Spark seeing this quickly looks back at Sanja with a confused look, then a annoyed look, then says in a louder tone did he meant to this is just not my day, yes to Sanja no to you Twilight and lastly Sanja you're not doing that without me here to explain the human part of this conversation, and no solo Telepathy if we're doing this we're doing it the right way the first time, because this might end up getting someone hurt and I don't want that.

Sanja,"I understand. Me and Twilight already spoke to each other about this. We won't mind sharing you. In fact that is normal for us. Granted the polite thing to do is make sure that everyone is alright with it." Sanja said before she looked back at the food she had brought for them. "For now, let's enjoy breakfast." She said as her mind tried to bring up what she knew about humans and how they mate. To be honest it was very little.

Sparks," what?! Sharing me, are you sure you're both okay with that, most humans stick with one partner and get married have kids and raise the kids together, don't get me wrong I have no problem with having multiple partners if they're okay with it and I know I'm going to have to learn a lot about this world, thanks to that deal I made.

As he grab some food to eat, still covering himself waiting for his erection to die down.

Twilight," so does this mean I'm not having your kids now? As she grab some food to eat to, and what is there to talk about, the orphanage I grew up at, just said all I had to do to have a mate is to walk up to someone of the opposite gender, and do a fight of dominance the winner becomes the dominant one and the loser becomes submissive and yields to the winner, since I don't want to fight Sparks he can become the dominance as I become the submissive one, then we have kids that's how my orphanage is structor told me it works.

Sparks," oh my Mew, Sanja please tell me that stuff is a Fighting type thing or just a crappy orphanage please.

Sanja,"That was a crappy orphanage. Their teaching has probably lead to some abusive relationships." Sanja said with a shudder. She didn't know anyone that was in an abusive relationship but her imagination didn't paint a good picture. She then thought about what Sparks said. "The parents normally raise the kids but my real mom went missing while on a mission. Well I should say my real mom. What's born matches the mother but will take after the dad's stats. Sometimes, we learn some extra moves but they can come from either parent and we can also learn one from a parent figure. For example, our child might be born knowing Secret Power and Twilight's might know Agility. Sometimes, the other mates will help out and I plan to, but I'm dreading dealing with a baby Riolu that knows Agility." She said to try to clear up some things.

Sparks," Thank goodness, on that it was only a crappy orphanage, trust me in the human world we have stuff like this and most of the time it doesn't end well, for us humans we usually just get something like hair color and I coloring from one of our parents for maybe both sometimes with a few other differences but not many times it plays an effect on our kids lives, "then Sparks looks a little bit afraid" wait are you saying sometimes Pokemon get the powers of their parents, oh my goodness I guess I can see why you would need many people to look after the kids.

Twilight," Sparks What is marriage?

Sparks," marriage is when two humans decide that they wish to live their lives out together, swearing that they would never betray their lover, I guess since Pokemon have many partners you wouldn't have something like that or at least it wouldn't be with just one, but before we go any further in this discussion I need to say one thing, twilight and Sanja my life in the human world was a very hard one, both my parents passed at a young age but my father taught me a special chant that is supposed to keep me safe and help me through life, twilight I've been using that chant ever since I came here that's why I've been mostly calm all of this time, the chant goes, faster faster must go faster faster must keep going faster never let them catch you never let them see you faster faster go so fast that fear never catches you, my father told me there are three ways to stop Fear from gripping someone he told me to just outrun it because of this I grew up in a lifestyle of jump first think second, i've always just rushed into things without fully understanding them until I'm stuck in the middle of it most times that actually a good way to live never needing to worry about your past or even think about what your future will hold but Twilight," as Sparks moves closer and put his hand on Twilight's and uses the move hold hands" I can see the pain in your face when I been pulling away or trying to stop this, it's not you it's me i'm afraid if I rush into a relationship everyone involved would get hurt, I usually can trust my instincts to tell me what's the best course of action but I believe that's the wrong thing to do right now, because my instincts are telling me that I want to mate it with, Yveltal everyone, but that's just because of my hormones you see humans cover themselves up in clothes, we cover our privates for we don't see them so it's harder to get aroused that way but here the only thing that's blocking it is your fur, and to me that's just like a human walking around naked all the time it's very very enticing and by what my instincts are saying I would be mate with both of you this very instant for how aroused I am, but I don't want their relationship like that, I want a relationship where I can look at the people I'm mate with and say I love you I care for you I will defend you with all I am, I don't want a relationship where I have sex with someone then leave them the very same night never to see them again, so I'll ask both of you here and now after this mission is over, do you to want to start a relationship with me first, to get to know each other and then to see where it goes from there?

Sanja,"And Arashi would just start to hum a song from the human world.' Sanja thought before she spoke. "I'm up for that kind of relationship. I was kinda hoping to meet a gentleman and be able to work things out. Also, I understand the idea of waiting for this mission to be over but that means I will have to wait some more for my first date."

Twilight," well it will be my first date to, with a boy and a girl flushes a little bit.

Sparks," that makes three of us, and if I'm not being too rash, how about we consent this with a kiss from all of us okay.

Sanja blushes a bit before she kisses Twilight. Her cheeks get even redder right before she kisses Sparks. In her mind he wasn't being too rash. She then broke away so Twilight could kiss Sparks. A part of her wanted the kiss to be longer but she had a feeling that there would be more where that came from.

And with that the three of them started their relationship, since they wanted to wait until after the mission was over, to do anything too personal and they still wish to keep their mind on the mission at hand, they spent most of their time with endurance training for the second and third days.

Unfortunately there was no direct route to the dungeon from the grass region so they had to walk at a Brisk pace, what king complained about for the next two days to the dungeon.

* * *

 **Team shade**

Shade," let's get going.

As Shade says this, Eve bolted through the door saying first one there isn't a muck.

Vula smiled as she accepted Eve's challenge. She didn't care if she won, she just wanted to make sure Eve knew she had a friend she could play with, when they weren't doing something serious, like a mission. Not to mention, she didn't think the mission would officially start until they were there, not while they were traveling to the mission's starting point. This didn't mean that she wouldn't be alert, just a bit playful. A part of her that her mom always said came from her being the youngest.

Eve," this is going to be fun!

Day one

As Eve and Vula ran down the streets trying to see which one can get to ice Lake Zone first, both Eve and Vula didn't notice the purple light that was slowly catching up to them until it was too late, and both Eve and Vula was lifted into the air by the Scruff of there neck and tossed onto Shades back and started to speed off to the boats faster.

Eve," what the? no fair who did that?

Shade," haha kids these days, don't think just because you two are young little pups, that old Gramps here can't catch you.

Vula," Why would I think that? My mom is only four years older than you and she can still catch me." She said as she thought of the few times she could get her mom into a game of chase. She was flattered that Shade thought she looked young enough to be called a pup, or that was what she wanted to believe more than the idea that he was calling her that because of the way she was acting.

As Eve and Vula hold On Tight to Shades back he carries them to the boats house, they will be traveling on a Wailord he with a special platform installed on his back that allows you to walk around with no problems. "if you want to visual just picture the top of a pirate ship"

Eve," wow you must be really fast to catch up with me that quickly.

Shade," after all the missions I've gone on I'm not as spry as I used to be having to use pursuit just to catch two kids, you should try to have as much fun as you can you too when you're not on missions, because this life is not always the easiest one.

After their little Chase was done, Vula, Eve and Shade started to talk a little bit.

On the way to the boat, Vula had been quiet but she would nod at times to prove that she was paying attention to the conversation.

And once they reach the ship to their mission, shaped took care of the payment and destination and moments later, they were all off but Eve almost forgot to do something.

Eve," Oh my I almost forgot, since we are going to a mission where there is going to be ice and dark types, I probably should change to suit the occasion.

"what do you mean by change. both Shade and Vula ask at the same time

Eve," oh I mean this, as she says this she pushes two soul gems inside her bands in, a red one and a light blue one and as soon as she did, both her bands and and her started glowing, a circle formed around her, the two gems started to circle around her after freeing themselves from her band after a few seconds a white liquid started to come from her mouth and form above her, her color and complexion started to fade by the second this was happening until the liquid formed into a soul gem and the very second it did the two other soul gems immediately flew into Eve, and after a blinding Flash the circle was gone and Eve with standing there with a smile on her face.

"New bio Eve if is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily Silver fur. Fluffy yellow fur forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet are the same shade of blue. it appears to be wearing a teal ushanka or trapper's hat."

Vula,"Cool, what types are you now?" She asked after seeing Eve's transformation. She didn't know much about Eve's bracelet but she had figured out that it let her switch her normal type out for another. She now knew that it let do this for two types and had guessed fire was one of Eve's new types. However, she wanted to be sure.

Eve," by what the guildmaster says, I should be a fire ice type right now, as she falls to the ground and starts panting very heavily, the Guild Master also says not to do that in the middle of a fight, the bends consumed a major amount of my energy when I'm switching types.

Shade," that was very impressive," looks closer at the bands and see four different colored stones on the right arm band but only three different types of stones on the left band" since I can see that you have seven gems and you took two in and that they're all different colors i'm going to guess that you have a total of 9 different typings you can switch into, what other types can you be?

Eve looks very sad and says any type my family was when that meanie took them away from me to make this.

Vula,"Understandable. Good thing you remembered it before we got to our destination." She said before genitally nuzzling Eve to comfort her. 'And this is why mom said I would make a good mother and wishes I wasn't into girls.' She thought as she continued to nuzzle Eve.

As soon as Vula got close Eve started to feel a lot better.

Eve," ooohhh, why do you feel sooo good, to me now?

Shade," starts to chuckle, if I remember correctly Vula your ability is Drought and our little friend here just became a fire type so I'm going to guess that she's feeling the pleasures of being around you as a fire type, you might have a shadow for a few days, then he thought for a second speaking of that maybe you can teach her how to be a fire type and do you two know where Nightingale is?

Vula,"I will and I don't know where Nightingale is. All I know is that Sanja trained with her yesterday." Vula said with her muzzle slightly turned away from Eve's fur so that it wouldn't muffle her voice.

Eve," immediately stands up and says oh my new did we forget her back at the Guild Hall, as she starts to fall forward again to Shadow like arms come from her shadow and stop her from hitting the ground.

Nightingale." in a tiny voice says no I'm here just look at Eve shadow.

As everyone does they can see a perfect Eevee shadow but sitting on Eve back kind of looks like a Mimikyu.

Nightingale," i'm sorry for scaring you, you didn't leave me behind, as soon as eve was out the guild hall I used my shadow sneak to sneak into her shadow, I hope you don't mind but my type of Pokemon doesn't do well in the sunlight, I can fight fine in it it's just uncomfortable " as she puts Eve down gently" I hope you don't mind eve.

Eve turns around and around and around slowly looking for nightingale on her back not understanding how her Shadow is there but not her she decides to just have her Shadow hug Eve and says.

Eve in a happy voice," it's okay you're a ghost type, your kind does this all the time, my mom says as long as I'm a eevee most ghost types will be friendly to me, and now that you're my shadow we are shadowed Buddies.

Nightingale will say in quite a sad voice but a little happy," thank you.

Vula said nothing about Nightingale's sad tone. She figured it was because of the last pokemon she had been the shadow buddy of.

Shade," well I reckon you too should hit the hay it will be a while till we get there and I don't think Eve in any position to be walking around the deck if she is having a hard time standing, nightingale do you mind watching over them until I get back I just have to do something real quick.

Nightingale," okay you too let's go get some rest then we can do some training and more importantly some sightseeing.

"Sounds good to me." Vula said after a small yawn. The race had been fun but it had also tuckered her out enough to just make the whole idea of familiarizing herself with the ship seamed like chore that she would rather do tomorrow. She curled up beside Eve before looking at Nightingale. "See you when you get back and if you want, my shadow is free. You don't have to always use Eve's." She said with a smile. She didn't mean any kind of offense. Instead, she was trying to make Nightingale feel more welcome.

Nightingale," thank you and I appreciate it there's not many who will give a ghost type a chance nowadays especially a non-normal type.

After Vula, Eve and Nightingale walked off to there rooms

 **Shade Pov**

Shade walk to the bow of the ship and leans over feeling the breeze of the wind in his fur the crest of the water slapping at his face but none of this was any concern to him he stared out blankly into the sky has his red eyes started to Glow Emerald green, then Visions came to him like a rapid storm many Pokemon screaming for help, black and white stones changing the world around them, big forms of Shadow like Pokemon causing harm and Death to everything they touch, and at the center of all of this a star that crackles with lightning, then the vision ends.

Shade," 3 years i've been seeing this vision, 3 years I have foretold a disaster will happen, and yet I still do not know what it is but one thing's for sure sparks you are that the center of all of this, hahaha at least I won't be bored anymore.

And with that today end it.

They spent the next four days all doing their own special things shade seem to like keeping an eye on eve and Vula but other than that he was content on just resting, nightingale kept a Vigilant eye eve and Vula not because she thought they would cause trouble but because she wanted to keep them safe day in and out, and after eve recovered from swapping type a strange phenomena started happening around her a little tornado kept on circling her no matter where she went, shade assume it's because since she is a fire/ice type the hot air coming from her fire typing is quickly freezing to the cold air coming from her ice typing making a little tornado, once she found out she could do this she started to run around the ship causing quite a few problems.

Vula spent her days sight seeing and talking to the others. She spent most of her time around Eve and, from time to time, she would train. Sometimes she would use Eve's tornadoes in place of a dummy.

But during this time they trained site seed and got to know one another a little bit better but nothing too personal.

4 days later

Day five

* * *

Far off in a completely other dungeon we join Team Sparks

 **Team Sparks: Lush Forest dungeon**

Corruption level high: six point of corruption every 5 minutes.

Once team Sparks had entered the dungeon all four members saw the fully corrupted dungeon and the team was sickened by what they were looking at.

The wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the dying sickly trees, The floor was damp and stagnant with the odour of the corruption, there was black slime oozing out of the trees but the most disturbing of all was the Dead Silence throughout the dungeon.

Sparks," oh my gosh this place looks horrible and the smell "trying not to gag" is horrible.

Twilight," starts to shiver as if she was freezing, oh my Mew if you think the smell is bad you don't want to know what I am seeing, the corruption in this place is so potent and sickening, I can't imagine the horror that the Pokemon here are living with.

King," ugg, I know pokemon like myself should not be forcing himself to be in a place like this disgusting.

Sanja,"For once, I think everyone can agree with the last part of your comment, King." Sanja said as she started to use her ability to keep an eye out for enemies. She knew it wouldn't work on any Nuzleaf, Shiftry, or Cacturne in the dungeon but that was where she hoped Twilight's ability would come in handy.

But as soon as Sanja started to use her Telepathy ability all for them, sparks Twilight Sanja and even King, all fell to the ground in mind numbing pain. Sanja knew that the pain was coming from Sparks and Twilight both of their purity bands we're shining bright ever since they entered the dungeon obviously protecting them from the corruption but what is the difference this time?

Sanja was able to figure out it was because of King for some reason.

Sanja," still in pain says King I want to help but what's going on.

But before anyone could do anything King broke Sanja psychic link with him. freeing everyone from the pain.

King," says quietly but harshly, ugg how about you give someone a warning before you do that. I can't be linked with a parity Stone right now! And no you're not going to purify me in a damn corrupted dungeon we'll take care of it when we are done with this mission maybe.

Sanja,"Time limit." Was all Sanja said with a shake of her head before she put the link back up with Sparks and Twilight. (gt)I guess we'll just have to leave King out of the link and get this done quickly. A sneaky mission with a time limit... I don't like this.(gt) The only outward sign of her dislike was a small frown.

Sparks,"(gt) what in all of Yveltal was that!(gt)

Twilight,"(gt) I have never felt anything like that that hurt a lot.(gt)

Sparks,"(gt) I have before but when, then realization came to sparks, it felt like when I put the band on the first time, just a lot more painful, damn it I knew we should have checked that before we left the guild, when we get back that is the first thing we're doing.(gt)

As everyone started to get up from that a little event they start to look around and notice two things out of the ordinary one is twilight and Sparks bands start glowing a soft calming light the second thing is Sanja is also glowing a soft calming light.

As the four members of team star were stealthily traveling through the dungeon with Sparks in the lead, Twilight was next in line, king right behind her and Sanja watching King in the back so he has a vague idea where they're going the whole team suddenly start hearing pop pop pop, everyone start getting down into cover until they all see a black onyx stones in front of Twilight, it mainly pop break and shatter right in front of them, and as they look on the ground they see more of them on the ground, sparks tries to reach out and pick one up before it shatters just like the others seeing this the team had their own reactions to it.

Sparks,"(gt) what the heck are these things, they kind of look like a Good Luck Stone in my world but why are they breaking when me and Twilight get near them?(gt) shrugs his shoulders and walks by them trying to not cause any more to pop and give away the location

Twilight,"(gt) sparks whatever these things are then not good luck, I can't tell much about them but, I have a bad feeling about them.(gt)

Sanja," just ignore them and kept on floating by with an offhand comment. (gt) it's probably something that Vula might like.(gt) but other than that she makes no move towards them.

King takes a look at a few of them by picking them up and giving them a sniff been tossing a few in his bag and catch up with the group.

As the groups continue to travel they start hearing soft crying from a few Pokemon, the four of them go into hiding and sneak up to get a visual of what they're seeing at the bottom of a small clearing, was 21 bug and grass type Pokemon tied up with multiple injuries surrounded by Salandit watching over them but before team star can do anything, the whole group hear two low beeps coming from their badges, and see a few Salandit tense up and reach into their bags all four members of Team star reach for their Badges and activate the map and see a lot of green markers surrounding a whole bunch of red marks.

Character bio: Salandit is a small, black Pokémon resembling a salamander or lizard. Its body is dark gray with a black head and feet. Along its back and down its tail is an orange-red line. This marking splits into short lines with round tips on its back. This line sometimes flares up when it attacks. At the base of its neck are two short, flat spines. Its eyes are light purple with slit pupils and there are several tooth-like protrusions along its upper jaw. Each foot has four pointed toes.

From the base of its tail, Salandit can emit both a toxic gas and flames. The gas has a sweet odor that causes dizziness.

Sanja,"(t) I know we are suppose to stay hidden but I don't like the idea of leaving those bug and grass pokemon tied up like that.(t) Sanja said to Sparks through the link. She would follow his orders but she felt like she had to let him know about how she felt.

Sparks,"(gt) I don't like this, looks at the Badges again I am getting a reading that there is over 20 Guild members down there and by how this thing is moving I don't think it's the bug and grass Pokemon that means the Pokemon that captured them are fellow Guild members.(gt)

And as he finish that thought five of the Salandit turned around and looked straight at them and said what are you looking at why not come down here and talk with us we're all fellow Guild members.

Sparks,"(gt) damn, I do not like this I do not like this at all, let's go down there and see what's going on but stay on guard, something's not right here there wasn't no other missions except the scouting mission for this area.(gt)

King immediately went down to greet them but Twilight stops Sparks in his tracks

Twilight,"(gt) I can sense the corruption in all of them, the bug and grass Pokemon have a weaker level of corruption than the Salandit and there's something wrong about them, like they should not exist I don't know what it is about them but their Aura is Twisted and polluted like there's something foreign in their Aura something that should not be there, I'm getting a little scared!(gt)

Sanja,"(gt)I'm just glad that Jolta doesn't seem to be among them.(gt) As Sanja mentally said this, she sent over a memory of a female Joltik that had been Sanja's pen-pal for ten years. The memory was the first time they actually met.

As the team came down from the hill and met the Salandit

Unknown Salandit," hello my name is claire it is a pleasure to meet you, he says in a calm and romantic tone, what can I do to help you ladies and gentlemen, like what brings you here and what is your team name if I may ask.

Unseen by all twilight Sparks and Sanja all shutter like a cold icy chill going down their backs.

King," finally someone who has some manners, as king walks forward and shakes his hand, me and Micah Patriots here are on a mission to scout out this dungeon and...

Sparks," KING ENOUGH! A spark walk forward and separates the two, king we do not talk about our mission, outside our teammates.

claire," with a Stern tone in his voice sir me and your team leader were talking it is rude to interrupt.

King chuckled about that

Sparks," first off I'm the team leader, and 2nd our names and our mission are our own business but we will share with you once we get to know you but right now my biggest question is why is there a raid team here in this dungeon, my team was sent by the head guildmaster to check the threat level of this dungeon there wasn't no other missions for this area, so there shouldn't be a raid team here for ready capturing Pokemon.

claire," oh oh that's just a little misunderstanding the grass Guild Master sent a notice to our team a few days ago asking us to capture and round up all the Pokemon in this area and transport them to a less corrupted area...

Screams from some of the captured Pokemon, they're lying they're lying this is our home we want to stay the dungeon will be free from the corruption soon our Guardian says it will be they're just after...

As one of the Guard Salandit stuff a rag in his mouth to shut him up.

claire," cost into his palm just ignore that little outburst these wild Pokemon never do care for us to bring them into the Civil Life style, believing that their so-called guardians will protect them from any danger no matter how to exert it is.

Sparks," narrows his eyes at claire, and may I ask why the grass Guild leader didn't send the mission to the Head Guild Hall.

claire immediately answered it after Sparks asked it saying "lost in the mail"

Sparks," and why are those Pokemon over there tied up and gagged.

And again he answered the question immediately after it would ask " easier for transport and they are giving us a headache"

Sparks," and who are yo...

King," enough with this talking we are here on a mission not to dilly dally playing 100 questions all day.

Sanja,"(gt)It sounded like fun to me.(gt) Sanja mentally said with a laugh to try to lighten the mood.

claire," oh yes that is true we still have many more Pokemon we have to capture and send off before this dungeon is clear so if you wish we can escort you out of here.

King," that sounds good enough to me, mission is done let's get going.

Sparks," king you are not in charge here, i'm the team leader and are Guild Master over seeds yours will be taking over this Mission and completing our own, if our search uncovers anything dangerous will send a report back to the Guild Master then you may come back and complete your mission but and tell the head guildhall gets your mission and contacts us are missing takes priority.

claire," in a cold and icy tone I don't think you want to do that little mousey our team leader is not the most forgiving team leader out there you don't want to get on her bad side do you and there's more of us than you!

As he says this eight Salandit get closer to the team.

Sparks," says in an even a calm but colder and Ice your tone that makes everyone freeze in place. That is not the question here, the question here is are you sure you want to get on my bad side, because I can tell you one thing little lizard, I don't take threats lightly especially if it's a bunch of pe... Pokemon that seemed to be trying to Skirt the Rules for their own benefit, we will use our Badges and send these Pokemon to the Head guildhall once your mission request comes then you may pick them up if not I expect you to leave this area! Now in a more softer tone

Sanja and Twilight do you mind doing the task for me as I keep an eye on our host.

claire and other Salandit narrow their eyes to Slit and glared at team star.

Sparks,"(gt) I want both of you to check to see if all of them are okay, then I want you to go to the edge of the clearing me and King will meet you there, do not let your guard down and do not turn your back on them for too long, we'll talk when we're away.

Sanja gave a mental nod and did as asked. She was a little worried about how Sparks would fare against so many Pokemon, but that was why he had King there.

Twilight went with Sanja and both checked on the Pokemon for the most part none were too badly injured but a lot of them weren't in good shape using their badges they teleported all 21 Pokemon back to the Head Guild Hall for the most part they seen fearful of what's going to happen to them then went to the edge of the camp.

 **Back With sparks and King**

Sparks," now that that is over with I expect your team to leave or wait outside the dungeon until we finish our job.

claire," I don't know who you are, but I can tell you you are making a big mistake this day, one that you will regret soon.

Sparks looks at him and Sparks hands start cracker with lightning and he gives a devilish smile as he says I would be afraid of you if your strength wasn't your weakness to me, and with that said the lightning stopped and Sparks walked off saying King come on let's go we have things to talk about.

King looked angry and annoyed at Sparks and talked with claire a few seconds longer then ran off to catch up with the group.

 **The group back together**

Sparks," before anyone says anything I want you all to turn off your badges. (gt) twilight I want you to keep an eye on as many of them as you can tell us that they're following us or not. And I want you to take the lead something tells me this Guardian that Pokemon was talking about was the thing that was keeping them safe there's no way in Yveltal, that these Pokemon should still be this well-off in a dungeon this corrupted without something keeping them safe so the largest source of Life signatures should be where we're looking for. (gt) before we go back into stuff what did you guys think about those pokemon, I want to hear all of your honest opinions before I give mine

Says as she turns off her badge

Sanja,"(gt) The grass and bug Pokemon they weren't too badly injured but they were still not in good shape. They were also scared of what was going to happen to them but that is to be expected. They were just teleported from their home to a big city. In a sense, feral pokemon are like the mountain men and Native Americans that Arashi has spoken of.(gt) As Sanja said this she wondered about Spark's human past. Arashi had slowly told hers to her family but everyone figured that not everything had been told. It left a mystery that she wanted to solve and here she was being presented with the same type of mystery and less info. 'I wonder just where Sparks came from and if he knew Arashi from before.' She thought without knowing that it was very unlikely.

Says as she turns off her badge

Twilight,"(gt) I sense a large amount of Pokemon off in this direction, and it looks like a few of them might be following us they are trying to be stealthy but it matters not I can still find them. (gt) I don't like them there was something wrong I don't know what it is but they were giving me chills if it comes down to it I would rather be in this dungeon than ever talk to them again.

King," set in a harsh tone, what I think is that you step out of line there Sparks, you might be our leader but that gives you no right on any other guild team member especially those who are trying to be nice to us, picking random fight for nothing but a bunch of uncivilized wild Pokemon, i'll make sure the guildmaster here's how you threaten them.

Says as she turns off his badge

Sparks," if I'm wrong King I'll gladly take that the punishment, I don't like them either especially claire the way he talked he sounded like he knew something about this place and worse yet it seemed like he was expecting us, not a specifically but another team he answered my question way too quickly and if they were rehearsed I think whatever this light is that we're opposed to be finding I think his group is hunting the Pokemon here to find it, we're going to lose our pursuers then we're going to find the light.

After about 10 minutes dodging and weaving through the trees stealthily they lost the pursuing Pokemon and found them self at a cave openings entrance

Twilight," this looks like the place, i've been trying to count the numbers of Pokemon in here through their aura, I think there's a round 60 or more, but there's one strange thing about this place, the more I look at it the more I'm drawn to it, sparks I think you're right, there is something big here not in mass but in power and I'm sensing less of the corruption here scratch that i'm barely sensing the corruption here.

Sparks," i'm actually hoping I'm wrong about this I really hope I'm wrong because we don't have the numbers for what I think we're about to run into, but if I'm right today is going to be a bad day.

As they walk into the tunnel.

Twilight," says in a calm voice I can see 10 Pokemon heading towards us at great speed I think they're trying to stop us, what do you want to do.

Sparks," Twilight me and you are going to walk forward with our Purity bands raised tell me when they get close.

After a few seconds

Twilight," they're here.

Sparks," before you do anything like attack us, I like to ask a question, a light shot from this dungeon more than 2 weeks ago I want to know is it a Purity Stone, like the one in our bands.

From the top of the cave ceiling a voice rang out, who are you and why are you here.

Sparks," my name is Sparks on from Team star we are a C rank rescue Team, we are in search of a mysterious light that shot from this dungeon more than 2 weeks ago do you perhaps know of it.

Cave voice," yes I know what you're talking about but why should I... Wait where did you get those bands.

both Sparks and Twilight lowered their arms and looked at the Bands

Twilight," These bands belong to us, there is a purity Stone in them, if that's what you're wondering.

All of a sudden a Treecko falls down right in front of the group landing on his feet and immediately grabbed both Twilight and Sparks arms with the bands on them.

Character bio: Treecko is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes that it uses to sense humidity. This ability allows it to predict the next day's weather.

when in the wild, Treecko lives inside overgrown forests. It makes its home in tall trees, and will attack anyone that comes near its nest. Because of its territorial nature, it is known to be the protector of the forest's trees. Treecko is known for its calm and collected personality. It will never panic under any circumstances, even when faced with a bigger foe.

Twilight seems okay with this action, Sparks other hand crackles with a little bit of lightning behind his back but he makes no other move.

Treecko," your name is team star and you wear the silver star Purity bands there can't be any doubt you have to be the one that are Guardian talked about, come come you have to come quickly our Guardian is weak and our soldiers are failing we need your help please come quick.

As the Treecko nearly drags sparks and Twilight to wherever he's going king and Sanja walked and floated behind a little bit hesitantly but still followed, until they got to a huge open Cavern, once they got in they saw a few unique things one a whole bunch of Pokemon almost around 40 huddle together all badly injured in one way or another, they saw around 10 or so Pokemon staring at them with a clear curiosity and anger but the thing that stood out the most was a big Stone sitting in the middle of all of this, glistening White and Shining brighter than the day sun, this what's the second biggest Wonder in this cave the first was a is a small pokemon, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. It has large, blue eyes and a round, cream head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It has two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also has two cream winglike tails, which allows it to fly.

After seeing all of this all four team members moved over to the little Pokemon slowly and respectfully.

Sanja,"(gt)Cool, a Victini! My family, those that were a part of a rescue team, always said that you could meet a legendary/mythical pokemon while on a mission but I never thought I would meet on on my first mission.(gt) Sanja said mentally in an excited tone. Now, that she thought about it, she realized that it made sense that a legendary/mythical pokemon was being referred to as a guardian. As she thought about all of this, she approached the Victini. "It is an honor to meet you." She said in a respectful tone.

Victini,"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

At this point everyone notices the Victini is asleep.

King," what is a powerful Pokemon like this doing in a place like this, especially with all these " shutters in disgust" wild Pokemon. A Pokemon of his stature should be living in a palace or some Castle somewhere not here.

Twilight," (gt) oh my mew it really is a Victini, legends say that victini has the power to share it's almost infinite power source with others giving them a bass boost in strength speed and whatever else there is, and and(gt) holy mew! I can see a large amount of corruption in him, but this makes no sense the stone he is holding is a purity Stone almost as big as himself how is he corrupted?

Treecko," walks over to the group and says, this is our fire Guardian he came here 8 years ago and said as long as we protect him and keep all outsiders out he would give us the gift of protection from the corruption, when he came he was very injured so we decided to protect him and keep him safe when he got better he made a purity stone just for us, he says that this. Will purify our whole dungeon and keep us all safe if we protected him long enough but it's been a long time since then it's been keeping us from the corruption as long as we stay here it hasn't been easy some of us gave into the corruption and try to attack Victini but we defended him with everything we could, and now new intruders are attacking us for his power thanks who that stupid light that showed up 2 weeks ago.

As all four members of Team star start to notice that the ten guards that were near the front of the gate are now surrounding them.

Sparks," no one makes any sudden moves.

Treecko," the only reason I let you in was because of those Purity bands you have our Guardian told us that someone would come with two Purity bands and we should let him enter and not harm them, but how do we know that you are the proper owners of those bands or even if those bands or what we're looking for, do you have any proof to tell us that you were the ones Victini with seeking.

Sparks," "think victini was waiting for the Purity bands." sparks starts to walk forward and all of the guards get ready to fight, calm down I'm not going to hurt him I just want to see something, as Sparks says this sparks removes his Purity band and places it on Victini.

The band immediately Clips onto Victini left arm and a blazing white flame burst from it, everyone jumps back in fear of what this could mean until they feel a calming light upon them all except for King who started to crouch down on his knee in pain.

And at that moment a voice rang out in all four team members heads.

Victini," (gt) twilight it's good to see you again, and I see you found your partner, that is good but there is little time for pleasantries right now, my buddy might be asleep but my mind is not I have heard of what is happening to the Pokemon around us and of the invading Army what attacks us, I do not know what these Pokemon wish from me or want but what I can tell you if I don't believe it's something good, I know we have just met but I must ask you to help me, I find myself I am still days away from finishing this Stone, but thanks to the Purity Stone that your mother gave you Twilight, I might be able to finish this stone off in a matter of hours, will you hel...(gt)

claire," hhhhellooooo in there, little Cuties I believe you have something that belongs to us, if you give it to us free without a fight no one has to get hurt, I know our friends from the guilt wouldn't like that, Yveltal we will even let you keep ownership of their little Guardian if you help us fellow Guild members, all you have to do is finish off his corruption, well he's in that we can state and you will get your own legendary pet to play with all you want, but if you don't want to cooperate, will make sure you regret it, we will give you 1 hour to decide, before we come in there and make the decision for you.

One of the guards," damn I knew we couldn't trust them they lured the enemy here, everyone prepare yourself for battle we will not lose our home to these monsters.

Twilight," sparks what do we do?

Sparks," i'm sorry Twilight but that's one answer I can't give by myself, I know what I'm going to do, but I will not order my team to do a suicidal Mission if they do not have belief in themselves that they can win, so what do you three want to do I know what I'm planning!

* * *

Far off in a completely other dungeon we join Team Shade

 **The Frozen hilltops**

Corruption level low: One point of corruption every 5 minutes.

Iceland Paradise from snow as far as the eye can see with huge mountain off in the distance the Sun is up high and shining bright with no clouds in sight.

Shade," okay time to start our mission, the first thing we should do is see if we can find any pokemon in this area and ask them if they can give us some information about this place like for starters what did name if it has some one, but remember day on your toes we are trespassing here, and most of these Pokemon wouldn't hesitate to attack us on sight.

Nightingale," rodger.

Eve," okie dokie.

Vula,"Got it." Vula said with a nod and did as Shade said. A part of her thought that this place was beautiful and a place her aunt would love. She didn't pay much attention to this part of her mind because she didn't want the thoughts of her family to distract her.

The four of them traveled for 18 minutes before they heard someone screaming for help as if it was the last thing they could do.

All 4 team members decided to sneak up to where they were hearing the screaming as they were coming up to a bend the screams and crying we're getting louder as they were hearing a sickening squelching sound.

* * *

 **Dark scene.**

On the other side of the bend the 4 team Star members saw a male Darmanitan, cruelly and savagely raping a Beartic right in front of her three children, the scene was made even worse when they noticed that the male Darmanitan was covered in black fur from head to toe and was cruelly thrusting in and out of her with no regard for her safety, but the most damning part of the whole event was that the Snow White ground that was all around are characters before was starting to turn a sickly black underneath the Beartic in a circle and with every thrust it grew and expanded and a light blue liquid was spilling from her sex enlarge using Globs, and the three Cubs were curled up against each other whimpering for their mother as she tries to reach out for them begging for help.

 **Encounter bios**

 **Enemy bio:** In its normal state, Darmanitan is a mainly red, squat ape-like Pokémon. It has long, bushy flame eyebrows that curl at the base, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal red stripe, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth. All these facial features give the impression of a manic or angered expression. Its head has no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminates in a stubby tail. It has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs. Additionally, Darmanitan has three tan ovals on its underside. In its normal state, it is immensely strong physically; a single punch can destroy a big boulder.

During Zen Mode, which is accessed by Darmanitan with the Ability Zen Mode, its red and tan fur changes blue as it bears the resemblance of a Daruma doll. Its eyes turn blank. It also only has three toes, as opposed to normal Darmanitan having five. In this state, it is hard as a rock. It uses spiritual and emotional strength to battle and to perform everyday activities such as gather and eat food.

 **Victim bio:** Beartic is an ursine, quadruped Pokémon capable of standing on its hind legs. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads. Beartic is capable of freezing its own breath, and will create pathways across water using this technique. It inhabits northern areas where it catches prey in the cold waters.

 **Kid bio:** Cubchoo is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle. Cubchoo has a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus — the source of its attacks — droops. The lower part of its body is white. It has rounded forepaws, digit-less feet with black paw pads, and a small round tail. Cubchoo's nose is constantly running. It inhales the mucus and uses it in its attacks. If it is in bad health, the mucus becomes watery, which weakens its Ice-type techniques.

Unseen by all a black streak of a shadow stretched out from Team Star towards the unexpected children touching their Shadows, Then all of a sudden a black and Bone chilling vortex opened up right below the cubs and to shadow like hands stretched out from it grabbing two of the children and sucked them into a black void as they crying and screaming as they were sucked away.

It was taking everything for Vula to not bolt to the cubs and take them away from the scene. Instead she glanced at Shade to try to find out what his orders were.

Shade," eve and me will attack the Darmanitan, nightingale I want you to go to the kids and keep them safe, Vula I want you to stay out of this fight for the most part, if I saw correctly you have Dark Pulse, only use it if he starts going towards the Cubs or yourself other than that I want you to stay out of this fight.

But before anything else could be said, One of Darmanitan fists became surrounded in black-purple flames and it punches the Beartic with it. Darmanitan used Fire Punch and with one swift move sent it into the Beartic back with a sickling crack, with that she let out a painful Howell.

In matter of seconds her white luscious fur started to turn ebony black from the tips of her hands and toes to her whole body in matter of seconds.

Eve seeing this quickly jumps into the air and swishes its tail, releasing multiple yellow-red stars with golden sparkles around them at the Darmanitan. Eve used fire modded swift, without hurting the Beartic, the attack mosey pushed Darmanitan off of the Beartic, the Darmanitan got angry and very annoyed that someone dare to interrupt him.

The Beartic tried her best to crawl away to her children but barely got a few feet away straining as the corruption continues to Fester within her with constant twitches and agnity cry everyone can easily tell that she is in immense pain and suffering.

As the last Cub terrifying looks around to find her brother and sister, as she is almost scared out of her mind, from watching that monster hurt her mother, as she was too scared to move the shadow like arm that grabbed her brothers and sister makes one final move and grab her and drag her down screaming, as she disappears in the dark vortex.

Vula opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Darmanitan. She was angry but she wasn't going to do anything rash. She just hoped that the family could somehow be saved.

The dark energy from Dark Pulse push the Darmanitan back he looked to be annoyed by the show but that is all.

Shade Moves In getting up close to the darmanitan and use Night Slash, Shade horn turn a whitish purple, and it slashes the Darmanitan with it. To try to hit a critical point, but the Darmanitan blocked it with his arm taking minimum damage.

Darmanitan looks over to where the children used to be, and growls when he finds that they're gone, in his rage he shoots a beam of orange, purple, red, and black fire at Eve. darmanitan uses Incinerate settings Eve on fire with a black-purple Flame, the darmanitan smirks thinking how lovely it will be watching Eve burning up alive.

Eve ability activate Adaptability/Flash Fire: All the black Flames exhort into Eve body, she shutters for a moment and takes a deep breath and smiles.

Eve," oh my mew, that felt good, now let's get serious Eve used wake up x2 Eve body momentarily becomes surrounded by a light red aura, raising its attack powers and then used Swift, Eve tail glows white and multiple light blue stars with golden sparkles around them come out from its tail and hit Darmanitan. this time when it hit it was Ice type making it form a frozen Swift, still doing minimum damage but making for a Sure Shot.

The Beartic screamed and rolled on the ground as if something was crawling inside her hurting her.

The dark Vortex suddenly closes up and in its place stan's a loan Mimikyu with a smile on her face.

Vula,"Just go into Zen Mode already.' Vula thought as she charges an orange ball in her paws and threw the Confuse Ray and then backed it up with an Extrasensory, Vula eyes glow gold and it opens its mouth, releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Darmanitan. The beam surrounds the Darmanitan, and Vula lifts him into the air and throws him.

Unfortunately the confuse Ray fail to confuse darmanitan, but the Extrasensory hit darmanitan doing some damage and throwing him back a few feet, the Darmanitan was getting Furious at this point.

Shade," Vula you need to stay back and stop hitting him so much you might attract him, as he says this Shade opens his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. Shade then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at the Darmanitan, Shade fired a powerful Dark Pulse x3 what was a devastating blow pushing the darmanitan back and forcing him to go into Zen Mode.

But a cold and sickening feeling descends on our group as soon as he does because he grins with a wicked smile.

Zen Mode Darmanitan," finally I can think again I hate this stupid corruption, all it does this just make me act like a mindless Savage animal when I'm in regular mode, but now it's play time, as he says this he immediately flies to shade and use Hammer Arm x2, Darmanitan forearms glow black and it slams them onto Shade, sending shade flying backwards, shade seem to take a lot of damage from that hit, and immediately sores over to Nightingale, since I saw the Cubs disappear around you, i'm going to make a guess you must have took them! and i'm betting will they will show up if i burn you alive, oh but don't think your little trick with your ability will save you hahaha. Zen Mode Darmanitan used a corrupted Heat Wave, Zen Mode Darmanitan eyes glow a faint red and it stirs up an black wind which it fires at all available targets hitting them and finished up with Overheat, Zen Mode Darmanitan body turns red and it releases a powerful black-purple fire with an orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth at straight to Nightingale.

This combo of attacked devastated Team Shade, Shade seems to be very wounded from the three attacked he took and he's starting to feel the corruption in him take root, Nightingale is barely holding on from taking the overheat head on and she is starting to feel the corruption in her take root, Eve has not taken any damage yet but she is starting to feel the corruption in her take root in her and finally Vula took minimum damage and hardly noticing the corruption inside her.

Eve," what the heck just happened, how did he get so strong so quickly, as Eve rushes forward and gets in between Nightingale and Zen Mode Darmanitan Eve uses wake up to increase her power once more then uses Stored Power doing less than hopeful damage seeing this eve uses as much power as she can to form a shield around Nightingale and herself, Eve uses Protect.

All of a sudden the Beartic slowly get up, and start to stumble over to Vula with a desperate but sickly looking grimace on her face, holding out her hand as if she was desperately reaching out to her.

Nightingales panting very hard and looks to be very injured from the attack," eve get behind me your barrier won't hold against an onslaught like that as Nightingale moves in front of Eve and uses Destiny Bond I won't let you hurt my friends and if I go down you won't be getting the Cubs, as she says this Nightingale body becomes outlined in purple.

Vula," Yay, now I know an attack that will be super effective. Hopefully Nightingale will be alright.' Vula thought as she used Flame charge to get close to the Darmanitan. She knew that it would only do half damage but she wanted to hit him with a Dark Pulse at close range. It was combos like this, that Sanja would have suggested that she change the order of the moves but she wasn't here to give such advice to Vula.

Vula body becomes covered in flames and she crashes into the Zen Mode Darmanitan not doing much damage, but before Zen Mode Darmanitan can pull back Vula opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the Zen Mode Darmanitan, the attack did a lot of damage nearly crippling Zen Mode Darmanitan.

Shape try to get up as best as he can and he uses Detect to predict darmanitan next move, " as he sees Vula get up close and use Dark Pulse, Shades eyes grow even wider as the Emerald Green start to fade from his eyes" Shade screams out at the top of his lungs all of you get away from him, as he tries to use Future Sight x2, Shape creates two wormholes then fired two different attacks into the wormhole before he falls to the ground.

But his warning came too late.

Zen Mode Darmanitan," that hurt little cutie, I think I'll take pleasure in ripping you apa... Wait a minute this feeling chuckles evilly hoo hoo hoo, a lady with your ability shouldn't be playing with the garbage, you should be spreading yourself for my master and all of his pets with your ability i'm sure you'll be their favorite, as he reaches out to grab Vula, and succeeded and snacking the back of her hair making her face outward for she couldn't use dark Pulse again on him, but a lady of your stature needs to be flavored properly, using Fire Punch in the same hand that he is holding Vula he sends a dark Fire Punch into the stomach of Beartic who barely turned around in time to see it coming, once the impact hit it was like time froze all of a sudden for a few Heartbeats, and when it started up again everyone saw in pure horror, as the Beartic body started to melt away into a black corrupted ooze and the last sounds they heard from her with the gurgled screams of her last cry and then there was nothing left not even the bones except a putrid black ooze that corrupted the ground around it immediately turning the air in the soil Black and unfortunately one other.

Zen Mode Darmanitan pulled his fist back covered in the Ooze, Vula was clawing at her mouth trying to get the stuff off her face so she could breathe, then all of a sudden the band around her neck bursted into white flames and she screamed out in pure agony but the Flames burn away all the rest of the Ooze revealing a horrible sight everyone, Vula now hat black in fur and red eyes, and with his test done he uses the opportunity from everyone stunned silence to make his getaway with a pet for her soon-to-be master.

Seeing this eve broke her shield and charged after them.

Shade," Eve do not leave, you do not have the typing to fight a pokemon of his level and win without backup.

Eve," we have to do something as she charges off again.

Shade," dammit Nightingale can you go after them I think my leg might be busted from his damn attack.

Nightingale," I can go after them but I'm not in much better shape but if you think that's the smartest id...

Shade," smartest you gotta be kidding me that's the dumbest idea I had today but cough cough out of the four of us I think you're the only one who might be able to save her, from the Fate I saw.

As Nightingale started to run after Eve using Shadow sneak, the black vortex that took away the 3 Cubchoo reimbursed and the 3 Cubchoo came spilling out of it.

Shade," come here little ones, I will keep you safe and take you somewhere you hopefully can grow up in peace, I just hope that it won't be just the three of us.

* * *

 **soul gem**

Okay time to explain a little bit more about my world starting with a big question a lot of people I think are asking what is a soul gem.

A soul gem is kind of literal it is the Pokemon Soul captured into a gym form or should I say at least a portion of their soul at least, kind of like a fragment but the most important one, you see the soul gem does not take the Pokemon memories abilities or even their skills what it takes away from them there type and since a Pokemon type is a big foundation of them taking it away would be the equivalent of ripping someone's arm off, they might die from blood loss but they're definitely going to have problems about going into cardiac arrest and in a world where no one knows what that is except for the humans that is what kills the Pokemon.

Now I'm going to tell you how the soul gem works, as there are 18 different types of Pokemon in this world there are 18 different soul gems and all of give almost the exact same ability to everyone For example.

Bug type able to walk up walls and gain a sensory ability around you

dark type can see in the dark and blend easiest into shadow

dragon type increases charm by 25% and makes you fearless

electric type get a resistance to electricity and gain a recharge ability

fairy type gain a slight resistance to corruption and releases a pheromone to Aid in breeding

fighting gives you the ability to walk on two legs or con by 25%

fire type get a resistance to fire and can walk in lava

flying type becomes very light and able to jump further

ghost-type able to pass through walls and no longer need to sleep

grass type can pass two forces without disturbing the plant life and releases a pheromone that comes fights

ground type gain immunity to electric type attacks

ice type get a resistance to cold and allows you to see through ice storms

normal type increase all stats by 25%

poison type get a resistance to all types of poisonings and you give a 25% chance to poison on touch

psychic type can read the minds of those around them and can use telepathy to lift stuff up

rock type increase defense by 25% and makes you more heavier

Steel type gain immunity to poison type attacks and increases your attack by 25%

water type get a resistance to water and can breathe underwater

There is a few other features with the soul gems but that's on a final and see topic, and I'll end this explanation after saying two more things. one any and all Pokemon moves can be affected by the soul gems meaning for example an electric attacked like discharge can have fairy attributes in it doing extra damage against dragons, or attacked like Flamethrower for can freeze a Target with a ice type soul gem, and finally the only way to extract a Soul gems from someone is two option A have a high enough corruption and corrupt a Target for more than 50 points of corruption or make a highly corrupted Pokemon orgasm after a show of dominance, option B use an expensive device from The Guild that will swap your soul gem for another, a Pokemon can only be two different types.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Relationships** **status**

Sparks: is now a A-class relationship with Twilight, Sparks is still in a C-Class relations with Eve, Sparks has gained 20 points with Sanja, Sparks is now in a D-Class relations with Sanja, Sparks is still in a E-Class relations with Vula, Sparks has lost 10 points with King, Sparks is now in a F-Class relations with King, Sparks is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.

Twilight: is in a S-class relationship with Sparks, Twilight is in a C-Class with Eve, Twilight has gained 15 points with Sanja, Twilight is still in a E-Class relations with Vula, Twilight is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.

Eve: is in a A-class relationship with both Sparks and Twilight, Eve has gained 15 points with Vula, Eve is now in a D-Class relations with Vula, Eve has gained 15 points with Nightingale, Eve has gained 15 points with Shade, Eve is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.

Vula: is in a A-class relationship with Sanja, Vula has gained 15 points with Shade and Nightingale, Vula has gained 15 points with Eve, Vula is now in a D-Class relations with Eve, Vula is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.

King: has lost 10 points with Sparks, King is now in a F-Class relations with Sparks, King has lost 10 points with Sanja, King is now in a F-Class relations with Sanja, King is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.

Shade: has lost 5 points with Vula, Shade has gained 5 points with Sparks, Shade is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.

Sanja: is in a A-class relationship with Vula, Sanja has gained 20 points with both Sparks and Twilight, Sanja is now in a D-Class relations with Sparks and Twilight, Sanja is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.

Nightingale: Nightingale has gained 20 points with both Eve and Vula, Nightingale is now in a D-Class relations with both Eve and Vula, Nightingale is still in a E-Class relations with all other Team members.


	8. And their outcomes

**And their outcomes**

* * *

Author's notes

Well I was making this chapter I realized how pointless it is to tell you as someone got very corrupted or semi corrupted if I do not add the numbers so from now on if you see (Cl) with a name and number in it that is the level of corruption that Pokemon has and if you see (+)or(-) that will be how much corruption they gained or lost at that time.

PS I am still looking for a beta reader and a editor, and I now know what the difference between smut, lemons or playing out sex, and this is a lemon a hard lemon, we have a total of 8 current members in team star the maximum number what can be onscreen at one time allowing to be 18 so if anyone would like to send me some characters, or suggest a mission, or live out a cruel and evil fantasy, I am willing to accept them as long as you all know I have final say on what will happen, and I will be starting a pool from now on of which missions would everyone like to see, the missions with the highest votes maybe the next mission team star goes on, so read subscribe and come enjoin.

* * *

 **All characters starting off level of corruption**

(Cl 0 Sparks)

(Cl 0 Twilight)

(Cl 0 Sanja)

(Cl 48 King) 30 Point Comes from a corrupted hometown 18 Point For the Dungeon

(Cl 28 Shade)

(Cl 29 Nightingale)

(Cl 71 Vula)

(Cl 30 Eve)

* * *

 **The choices that we make part 2**

 **Team Sparks dungeon: 8** **:00**

Last time on the legend of Team Star

claire," hhhhellooooo in there, little Cuties I believe you have something that belongs to us, if you give it to us free without a fight no one has to get hurt, I know our friends from the guilt wouldn't like that, Yveltal we will even let you keep ownership of their little Guardian if you help us fellow Guild members, all you have to do is finish off his corruption, well he's in that we can state and you will get your own legendary pet to play with all you want, but if you don't want to cooperate, will make sure you regret it, we will give you 1 hour to decide, before we come in there and make the decision for you.

One of the guards," damn I knew we couldn't trust them they lured the enemy here, everyone prepare yourself for battle we will not lose our home to these monsters.

Twilight," sparks what do we do?

Sparks," i'm sorry Twilight but that's one answer I can't give by myself, I know what I'm going to do, but I will not order my team to do a suicidal Mission if they do not have belief in themselves that they can win, so what do you three want to do I know what I'm planning!

* * *

Sanja,"You won't be the only one fighting. I won't hand over a mythical Pokemon, a purity stone, or all of these innocent wild Pokemon." Sanja said before she floated off to talk to the injured Pokemon and find if any of them can fight. (gt)I would suggest we let Victini borrow the armbands, they could help him finish the stone. That way we will hopefully not have to fight in a corrupted area for too long.(gt) She said mentally as she tried to push away a bad feeling that she just got about her sister.

Twilight," sparks I joined a rescue team to help Pokemon, and you are my team leader, the matter where you go no matter what happens my strength is always yours! As Twilight went to the guards to ask them to trust them in the fight to come, leaving her purity band with spark to make the decision.

King," are you all mad, it's a full raid team! That 20 Pokemon who are specially trained to fight large groups of these Savages, 4 extra Pokemon won't be enough to stop them, I say we grab that purity stone or better yet Victini and just warp out, we have no obligation to these Savage Pokemon, and our mission is done we found the light and checked out these Pokemon for possible threat, and the answers our it was a purity stone created by Victini and no these Pokemon are no threats to the nearby town, so let's just get going with our new prices.

As king says all of this most of the wild Pokemon move to get in between king and Victini.

Sparks," okay King.

A shock an angry look comes across all the wild Pokemon.

King," finally you come to your sense.

Sparks," if you're that afraid you can go back to the guild, well the rest of us get ready for a big fight.

King," what I thought you came to your sense.

Sparks," king I don't have the time for this, either you're going to help us fight or you're going back to the guild or finally just stay out of the way, I don't care which one you choose but we are not leaving this dungeon without helping them, so choose now!

At hearing all of this the wild Pokemon will calm down a lot but keep an eye on King.

King," fine I choose to stay out of the way and watch you drive our team into the ground.

Sparks," badge.

King," what?!

Sparks," you heard me give me your badge, I will not have you warping out of here with the stone or Victini well we're fighting these guys, so if you stay you give me your badge, now!

King gives an angry look and tosses his badge at Sparks it was only with quick reflexes that's Sparks grab the batch before it could hit him but as soon as he saw the badge his eyes widen.

King," fighting against your own fellow Guild members I wonder how long you be team lea...

But before he could finish sparks punched him in the face and sent him flying to the other side of the wall luckily for him it was close by. When everyone saw what sparks, did all the Pokemons stop there talking and went to see what happened and what's going on.

Sanja floated over to Sparks. She wasn't sure why he punched King but she figured it was to knock him out. It made the most sense. That way, he couldn't even try to physically run away with Victini, or the purity stones. (gt)I was wondering when one of us would punch him.(gt) She said mentally.

Twilight," Sparks are you okay is something wrong?

Sparks," yes there's something wrong, Sanja and Twilight do you know why, I had you two turn off your badges?

Twilight," no. Looks a little bit confused, why did you have us turn off our badges?

Sparks," the Guild Master said we can fine other guild members with our badges so I wanted us to turn them off so none of the Salandit could track us with them, but King left his on, that's how they found us so quickly!

King," how dare you hit a noble, groggily try to get up on his feet.

Sparks," king I don't care what you say I don't care how you act, but do not let me catch you disobeying an order again, if you have a problem with an order speak up about it then we'll talk about it i'm not here to boss everyone around i'll listen to your suggestions, but when I give an order I expect you to listen to it or ask why I'm giving it.

Sanja,"(gt)I was curious about that order but I wasn't going to disobey it. My gut told me that you have a good reason and now I see what that reason was.(gt) Sanja said mentally as she rolled her eyes at King. She was really getting tired of his high and mighty act.

Sparks," king if you're not going to help, then just stay there and stay out the way.

Sparks walks over to Victini, and again the guards get tense when he gets near after a little bit of talking to, Sparks slips the second silver armband, over Victini right arm and just like before a blazing white flame burst from it, and the calming field seemed to Increase spreading out words, this was most obvious when (-5 King) had to slowly get up from the place he was sitting and move next to the entrance with a sure pain the look on his face.

Sanja gets ready to head out to the fight but is slightly distracted by the fact that she will only be able to fight for a limited amount of time. She doesn't wish to be corrupted by staying out there for too long but she also doesn't want to be the reason why the fight was lost. Sparks then called her name and she floated over to him.

Sparks," okay Sanja, Twilight I need to talk to you now! They are giving us 1 hour to do the task of corrupting Victini, but I think we all can agree that's not going to happen, I don't know how long it will take for Victini to finish the purity stone, and there's no way we can stay out there forever, I don't know how far you're willing to go for these Pokemon, but I am grateful for your help "sparks uses hold hands on both Sanja and Twilight" in all of this, here's my plan me and Sanja will go out first, twilight shows a look of sadness for a few seconds but Sparks holds her hand a little bit more firmer to reinsure comfort, with Sanja abilities telepathy I won't have to hold back I can use discharge and nail as many of them as I can using wide-scale attack and she won't be hurt hopefully, I can take down enough of them to weaken their army, when me or her fur starts to turn black we will swap out with you Twilight, I want you to start off strong well you're in the cave ask the Pokemon who can't fight if you can borrow some of their energy with power up punch the more damage you can do out there and the faster you can do it might save us some problems in the long run, Sanja since we're going in first you have to know what you need to do after we fall back I want us to go straight to Victini, that purity stone she's holding his strong enough to keep the corruption away from here, hopefully it's enough to burn away a lot of the corruption, quickly enough for we can rejoin the fight, Sanja when you return the fight I want you to take the Pokemon who can still fight with you and try to use their hindering moves, any moves they have that can slow down their targets or delay them but, I don't want you to overextend them try to keep them safe but if they can fight, they can at least buy us enough time to purify ourselves for we can continue to fight, i'm not sure how long this strategy will last but it's the best I can come up with on the spot.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sanja said after hearing Sparks plan. 'If he wants us to do as much damage as possible, then I better be ready to use my Z crystal.' She thought and then got back to getting ready to fight.

Don't worry we got this, twilight says to encourage the plan, as she starts stretching and Limber up her muscles

As everyone goes off doing their own things prepping for the battle to come.

An hour passes

claire," angry tone are you coming out or what? And I better see a corrupted Victini next to you or things are going to get ugly.

Okay Sanja it looks like it's our time to shine spark says before they both start walking to the entrance of the cave.

(t)Hey, I got an idea. How about I use Hypnosis to put a bunch of the enemy to sleep?(t) Sanja asked mentally as she headed out to the fight.

(t) go for it, just keep in mind I have your back if anything goes wrong.(t) sparks says mentally in confidence with a wink.

Sanja blushes slightly but doesn't let her feelings affect her actions during the battle.

(t) prep your attack don't fire it just yet this isn't a battle we have to win, this is a battle we have to delay, because if King can't get close to Victini without some discomfort then most likely when the stone is complete, they won't be able to stay in this area.(t) Victini? Why would there be a legendary Pokemon in a area like this claire? Spark says with a confident but annoyed tone.

(t)I don't know but I got the Hypnosis ready.(t) Sanja said mentally as she waited for Sparks to tell her to let loose the Hypnosis. She wasn't surprised about the idea of delaying the fight. It sounded like something Vula would have suggested while playing a strategy game. Vula was good at planning in advance but Sanja was good at making things up as they go.

Don't play dumb with me, we followed your badge here and we can see the multiple Pokemon in there! claire with an angry tone.

"starts tilting his head left and right" hey Sanja do you think they're going to realize that three of us turned off our badges will one of those did not, and the badge in question is with us well we are missing two team members. Spark says with a grin.

What is that supposed to mean? claire with an angry tone.

I was assuming you would have gotten it, that we kind of split up we're on a scouting mission you know we are posed to find stuff, and didn't I tell you to leave until our mission was done, so shoo shoo. Spark says an annoying tone.

Well how about we show you what our team can do to little pests like you. claire with an angry tone.

Wait wait wait before you do anything I have to say one thing. (t) now!(t) have you seen my cute girlfriend. As (+9 Sparks) ways both hands in a dramatic fashion to Sanja.

(+15 Sanja) blushes a deep red but still manages to let loose the Hypnosis Sanja eyes start it to glow blue and low them to they started to look at Sanja, Sparks used discharge x4 Sparks body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and it fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the Salandit. After the attack, Sparks body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity for a moment, The combined efforts from both Sanja and Sparks ended up having a devastating effect on the Salandit army, Sanja hypnosis affected a total of 7 different Pokemon put in the all two asleep, Sparks discharge hit a total of 16 Pokemon doing major damage to most of them but minor damage to the rest.

Thanks to Sparks and Sanja surprise Salandit army could not react and was caught off guard.

Back in the cave Twilight rounded up all the Pokemon that could fight and put them at the entrance of the cave with King to ensure he will not do anything to Victini, when Twilight was done with that he walked over to the injured Pokemon at the back and used Power-up Punch x3 Twilight paw becomes surrounded in an orange aura. It she lightly punches them to take some of their strength to increase hers.

Thank you for agreeing to this, this will make my attacks much more stronger when I first get out there, twilight says that confident tone.

I can hear the sounds of battle now, they must have just started everyone get ready Twilight says to everyone.

I cannot believe, that we're in this mess, not doing the reasonable thing. (-10King) says as he's resting against the wall.

And the citizens of the zone stay quiet but focused on their task waiting for what's to come.

claire do you remember when I said a few minutes ago, your strength is your weakness to me, because numbers mean nothing to me. (+9 Sparks) used discharge x4 Sparks body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and it fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the Salandit. After the attack, Sparks body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity for a moment, some taking minor damage but a few of them taking a lot more.

(+15 Sanja)," used Psyshock Sanja creates a stream of purple energy in between its hands and it then fires a purple beam of aura from its hands towards the Salandit. and Psychic another Hypnosis, unfortunately Sanja Psyshock missed its Target, but Sanja did critical damage with Psychic and finally Hypnosis put three to sleep on its own and stacked three more a total of 9 Pokemon are now sleeping.

Don't think you win this just because you caught us off-guard now, it's our turn to show you who's your master, and when you're corrupted and twisted like us no one will even care to Remember You especially after we feast off your girlfriend. claire laughed with a sickening voice.

As claire says this he orders the Army to first use Poison Gas x2 Salandit opens its mouth and releases a thick dark green gas from its mouth at the opponent., poisoning Sanja but Sparks was fast enough to dodge it, then they used Sludge Wave x4 A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Salandit. The sludge is then hurled at the opponent, poisoning it. poisoning Sanja but Sparks was fast enough to dodge it, but now the ground is full of poison liquid all characters on the ground have a 50% chance of being poisoned, Sweet Scent x3 Salandit releases a pink powder from its mouth. to try to slow sparks down it two succeeded then they used Smog x2 Salandit opens its mouth and releases a thick black fog from missed sparks.

Twilight used Power-up Punch x3.

(-10King)

There that should do it, now that I'm at full power time to get into position and hope everyone's doing okay out there, twilight says in a worried tone.

Dammit that smell is distracting, stomach growls, and now I'm hungry, (t) Sanja are you okay,(t) as sparks says this he got us electricity into his paws, and says claire I warned you about those threats didn't I now let's see how you like this (+9 Sparks) used Discharge x4 Sparks body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and it fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the Salandit. Sparks hit 14 targets and knocked out 7 doing a great deal of damage to a lot of them.

(+15 Sanja) skin started to turning black (t)I just need to eat an Oran Berry and rest for a bit. I can handle sending off one more round of attacks.(t) Sanja said before using Psyshock and powering it up with her Z crystal. She then used her warp wand to teleport some of the enemy to a random part of the dungeon. She made sure to chose her targets wisely and then retreated to the back of the cave. "Your turn." She said as she passed Twilight. She then landed as close as she could to Victini for she could still Focus on the battle without too much of the pain and ate an Oran Berry to regain some of her health.

Hahaha looks like the coward girlfriend of your is out of the way, because we saw it she was turning black we'll finish off her corruption after we're done with you, Poison Gas x5 Salandit opens its mouth and releases a thick dark green gas from its mouth at the opponent. Sparks was fast enough to dodge it, And through the poison gas the only thing they could see Sparks was a big smile.

The very second Sanja flew past, she was already gone before Sanja could even utter a syllable. (+18 Twilight) uses Extremespeed Twilight becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as it charges into its opponent at a fast speed. plus Aura Sphere x2 Twilight puts its hands together and a blue ball appears in between them. then fires it at the Salandit. twilight cut through the poison on the ground and in the air like a knife through butter and immediately knocked out one enemy with a single punch and sent two more flying, sorry I'm late Sparks you're powerhouse is here.

As soon as (-15 Sanja) got near Victini she was in a mint pain but kept going and sat next to Victini, Sanja skin started to turn back almost immediately, as the rest of the Pokemon in the caves waited to see what happened.

I think he might start to be getting it now, my first girlfriend was only here for I could do area effects and try to do as much damage to you as possible, but Twilight can't do that but what Twilight can do is hit very hard. (-9 Spark) uses Shock Wave x4 as a giant Thunderball hovered above sparks head and shot 4 powerful lightning bolts out of it at the Salandit, doing a lot of damage to three enemies Knocked them out.

It doesn't matter how many Pokemon you take out we won't stop, Salandit used Smog, Salandit opens its mouth and releases a thick black fog from it. Sparks was able to dodge but it got Twilight, as soon as the smog was covering the entrance all the remaining Salandit ran pass Sparks and Twilight into the tunnels to Victini.

Sparks they just ran past us, they're going for Victini, as Twilight uses her aura to locate them, (+18 Twilight) uses Extremespeed Twilight becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as it charges into its opponent at a fast speed. plus Aura Sphere Twilight puts its hands together and a blue ball appears in between them knocking out two more enemies leaving a total of four enemies left.

(-15 Sanja) kept on fidgeting next to Victini but the pain seems to is subsiding quickly, well Cave Pokemon waited for her. All on pins and needles.

As the tips of Sparks hand feet and tail start to turn black inch by inch, well damn looks like I hit my limit Twilight, (-9 Sparks) just ran to catch up to them.

Justin they reach the entrance to the cave and ran into 32 other Pokemon ready to fight them, claire I see you had a clever plan ready for us, but let's see how ready they are Salandit used smog x3 Salandit opens its mouth and releases a thick black fog from it, creating a huge amount of black fog at the entrance Sparks Twilight or not in range but it hit a lot of the Pokemon guarding the entrance, poisoning them.

Twilight was angry that they blocked our path, we cannot help them unless we run to poison, Twilight said it's on the other side of the black fog.

Wild Pokemon this is our time everyone in charge, the wild Pokemon lost a theory is of different attacks, unfortunately with the black fog it was hard to tell friend from foe until it lifts.

Damn it, I can't see anything through this poison gas, Sanja I am only counting 3 enemies still on there feet left, are you ready for the Final Phase Sanja of the plan. (-5 Sparks) says

(t)Just get ready to dodge my Gyro Ball. I don't want to take you out with the enemy.(t) Sanja said mentally as she smiled and used Gyro Ball.

Sanja Gyro Ball tour through the poison gas dispersing get for everyone could see.

What the, I guess I was wrong, how weird I could have sworn someone was talking to King. Twilight says confused.

All of a sudden a powerful light came from Victini and the Purity Stone, making all the Salandit toss and turn on the ground in agony to the point where they had to use their own badges to warp out, Sparks and Twilight we're no different gripped in pain for a few moments, as it chips away a little chunk of the Corruptions in them, this powerful wave reached outside the cave in touch the corrupted foliage outside and immediately burst into white flames burning away the corruption and leaving a beautiful and Majestic Forest full of trees and Lush Rivers but before are four members could get to enthralled in all this a certain Pokemon came hovering up behind the Team Star, and tackled Twilight to the ground.

Sanja was amazed at what happened but had still caught someone tackling Twilight. She unfortunately hadn't caught it in time to stop it. The action had still caused her to turn in Twilight's direction to see who had tackled her. She doubted it was an enemy but she was still ready to fight.

Well I've never seen anything like this, what the? Twilight are you okay. Spark says in a worried tone

Oh you gotta be kidding me, we're not done yet? As king looked at Twilight.

Now floating a few feet off the ground ahead of everyone is Twilight and a very overactive Victini.

Thank you thank you thank you you help me so much, I can never not repay you for what you have done for me, and it's good to see you again Twilight. As Victini kisses the top of Twilight's head

And with that statement everyone's eyes go wide.

Sanja smiled at seeing Victini soo happy. Watching her made her relax and drop her guard.

King what do you mean? You've met this pup before, your bodyguards said you were stuck in that cave for eight years that means the last time you were saw her was when she was 2, so you can stop making the jokes.

Well King and Sanja rented and relaxed sparks walked up to Victini and Twilight.

Hi my name is Sparks I am the leader of Team star my team is a C ranked team, and I'm glad that twilight gets to meet someone from her past but I would like to know a few things.

In a happy but energetic tone, sure sure no problem, we can talk as long as you want, when we are back to your home.

Gasping air deeply coming with us, twilight says trying to grasp for air since the keys holding her too tight, And can you please loosen the grip I might be a fighting type but I don't need my back broken in a hug.

What wait? Victini is coming with us, this is great we can make as many purity stones, we need now. king says surprise

"True, but it took him eight years to almost finish one stone. Plus we don't know how much longer it would have taken if we hadn't let him borrow the armbands." Sanja said as she wondered if all legendary/mythical Pokemon could make purity stones.

Well to be true it didn't take me 8 years to make that stone it only took me 4, I was badly injured and had to come to this zone 2 Hideaway like the others, and Sanja yes any and all legendaries most likely can make any purity stones, making them is not the problem though, well okay maybe it's half the problem or like quarter of it I'm not too sure you would have to ask the others, and the level of the stone to depends on how long it will take.

Sparks just noticing for the first time, speaking of the Purity stones where's ours? As they look both Sparks and Twilight. Are no longer on Victini arms.

Oh you don't need to worry about them there should be here in a little bit. Victini says with confidence.

Yes Guardian I have them right here, as a Treecko walks out with the armbands but instead of giving them back to Twilight and Sparks he slips both of them on himself and falls to the ground out cold.

Good that should do, we can go now after you pick them up, Victini says in a happy tone after lifting up treecko and putting him back into the cave after the armbands slipped off him.

What the why did he put them on? Sparks questions

It's not just him, every Pokemon in that room put them on, most likely all 63 of the bug and grass Pokemon in that cave are now sleepy or out cold, depending on which one you want to say, but let's not disturb them they need their rest after this ordeal.

Okay I guess. Twilight says in a unsure tone

Both Twilight and Sparks walk up to the armbands but stopped a few feet away, wincing in pain and taking a few steps back.

Great this isn't good we can't pick him up me and Twilight must still have some corruption in us if we can't go near them.

Seeing this King walked over and pick up a armbands, well if you guys don't want it anymore let's see if I can use them, as he uses belly drum and slips on the armband.

Sanja floated over to see if she could pick them up, as soon she gets near she finds out she can pick them up.

Sanja put the armband on her right arm before making sure her ability was still being used. (gt)I will give this back when you can touch it.(gt) She said mentally and hoped that King would do the same.

Twilight I didn't know you told them already what the armbands can do, I mean to have friends willing to give up their energy for another that special, Victini says with a smile.

Sanja and King lose a huge amount of their energy and nearly pass out.

That or weren't were paying attention when the guildmaster said the first function on the bands was a power drain, by the way since you knew about that i'm guessing the power drains going to you right. As Sparks is try not to laugh and failing, Victini can you do me a favor and take those off them before they pass out.

Sure no problem the Purity stones work at a range now, so you should be able to pick them up in a day or two as long as you stay in their proximity. Says this as he's taking both of the Bands off and giving them two Sanja. And Whispers this to her, now if they want their bands back they have to give you a good date.

Sanja blushed a deep red that covered her entire body. "Okay." She said in a quiet voice.

And with that all five of them teleported back to the Guild Hall together.

* * *

 **Corruption level end results**

(-10 Sparks) (-6 Twilight)

(Cl 0 King) (Cl 0 Sanja) (Cl 40 Sparks) (Cl 30 Twilight)

* * *

 **Team Shade dungeon**

 **Vula POV**

Dark scene ahead maybe

A few minutes later and high off the ground

Zen Mode Darmanitan," we are getting close to your new home little one, then you can serve your new master like the toy you are! Chuckles evilly hahahaha

Vula,"I am no one's toy.' Vula thought as a voice in her head suggested the bad idea of hurting him for that comment. 'Okay, the bad voice in my head is louder and more violent than usual. I won't even think on the flash of gruesome results that just sped through my head. I have to figure a way out of this, without dying.' She thought and decided to make a run for asap.

But the Zen Mode Darmanitan never got close enough to the ground for Vula to make an escape before they started to enter into a ice castle it was a beautiful Monument of structures and if you take a closer look it's not actually eyes but real Stone it's just move down and polish so much it looks like ice the Zen Mode Darmanitan ham protein into a garden looking area in the castle where there was two other Pokemon watching his descent a male Pyroar and a female Cacturne Came up to greet him.

Pyroar," and there's my lovely muscle-bound brute, ho ho ho did you bring me a new toy to play with, just as they started to get in range of Vula ability drought.

Zen Mode Darmanitan," yes master with her ability we should have no problem finding and corrupting all the ice type Pokemon in this area.

Cacturne," Darmanitan what happened to you you look like something beat you up, I mean more than usual with your ability.

Zen Mode Darmanitan," this little toy here had three friends with it but don't worry there's no way they will find th...

Eve ability deactivated Adaptability/Snow Cloak Eve immediately came falling from the sky straight towards Zen Mode Darmanitan after she entered Vula drought ability with a Red Orb in her paws

Everyone in the room said what the?! Nearly at the same time.

Eve," hands off my friend you sick freak.

" to let everyone know, two things happened off screen, when Zen Mode Darmanitan was flying, Eve used Swift and ran on top of each of her Stars just to keep up with them since she was out of Vula abilities range the light hail in the area activated Snow Cloak making it harder to see Eve, especially to someone who's not looking but Swift wasn't the only move she used, she was using wake up three more times before she got here, meaning this move is going to hurt."

Eve used trump card at close range right at Zen Mode Darmanitan face and in a rare moment of power, both type of Fire and Ice fused with the attacked making it stronger and adding a little bit more backlash with the Wind, the Zen Mode Darmanitan send crashing to the wall in a devastating blow finally finishing him off, and Vula fell safely to the ground with a little bit of a bump, but before the two could do anything the Cacturne was immediately charging at them, just by reflex Eve turned just in time and released a powerful stored power, the Cacturne was laughing as she continue charging at them saying how useless a psychic Type move is on a dark type, but what she didn't realize was that the move had iced typed energy in it too and before she could reach them, she was frozen solid, both eve and Vula heave a sigh of relief and didn't notice the Pyroar that was hiding behind Cacturne as he leapt through her shattering her into a thousand pieces, to pounce upon Eve, he immediately extended his claws putting them at Eve's throat.

Pyroar," okay you little brat you're going to sit still or I'm going to open you up the painful way, after saying this he stares at Vula, don't you dare move, I just lost two good lap dogs right now so I'm going to give you a chance to save this little brat, as a wicked smile comes upon his face, guard bring me Tony.

One of the guards at the door quickly rushes off and brings in a little Rockruff pup into the room.

Pyroar," Okay toy, I can sense that you're not fully corrupted yet still a little bit of light in you, so I'm going to give you a choice right here and now, and I swear I'm always honest with my toys, I got a good enough view of you on your way in that you're a girl, so I'll give you four choices each one will save your friend how nice of me, option 1 you can go and ride Tony over there to his first orgasm.

Tony," hu sir that's not my na...

Pyroar," shut up before I rip you apart and eat you, you can show your friend some loving for coming all this way and rescue You by raping her, or you can spread those legs for I can get a taste of the merchandise my too former toys paid for or you can pick the best option all of above, I would go for that one I might even release a few of the slaves we captured ha ha ha ha.

As Vula takes a second to think about the options and how she is feeling, Vula's body is hurting all over right now, as if she just overexert her body, the voice in her head is screaming at her to teach this disrespectful pussycat a lesson, but her sex starts to drool from lustful need from the idea of taking one or all his options, but her heart hurts at the idea of hurting this pup or even Eve after what she did to try to save her, and the little bit of morality she have left is telling her she have to help Eve somehow but is doing what he says the right option.

Vula,"I want to fuck this lion up but not in the way he is inferring... Well, there is a part of me that wants that but I will ignore it.' Vula thought as she tried to resist. There was no way, she was going to hurt Eve and she just had no reason to involve Tony. A part of her said that there was a reason why it would be wrong to involve him but she could no longer understand the quiet voice that came from that part of her mind.

Vula tries her best two stand her ground and not choose looking for an opportunity to attack, but not seeing one and running out of time she lets a slow sigh out, as she turns around and lays on her stomach and race his her hips up with her tail straight up showing off her wet and leaking pussy.

Vula in an angry tone," fine come and claim your prize I give up.

Pyroar," that a good girl, as he walks over and put a paw on Vula's back to make sure she cannot get up, tony put the eevee brat right in front of us for her friend can watch and no I'm not lying after I take sniff sniff drool leaking from his mouth as he licks over his lips my tasty prize.

Tony does as he is ordered, and is holding Eve down facing her head away for she cannot launch any attack properly and with that done.

Pyroar," getting down to be at i-level with Vula slit giving it a few good sniffs, so I'm going to breed you like your a bitch in heat, cruel laughing hahaha, as he rapes his tongue over her slit and bottom with a big slurp he shutters for a second, oh darling Oh Darling such a lovely present for me to be your first I always love bleeding a virgin, even evil and cruel laughter now, has his erect cat like dick reach is full attention about to deflower Vula.

Vula," w-w-wait!, Vula head still down as it looks like she has given up, c-c-can I have a kiss first p-p-please.

Pyroar," wha wha this is Rich sir my little toy, i'll take a kiss then your flower, as he leans in to give her a big wet slobbery kiss his dick lines up with her entrance ready to pounce the second the kiss is over.

But as soon as Vula look up into his face for the kiss, she had fire in her eyes with pure hatred and fired at point-blank range Extrasensory, the Pyroar quickly jerked his head backwards falling on his butt, Vula not giving him even a second immediately dashed forward and turned around and you confuse Ray, successfully confusing Pyroar, Tony immediately got off of Eve and went to the corner near the door.

Eve," thanks for the cyst, now let's teach this jerk a lesson, as she uses store power x2 but he did not move he was frozen still thanks to flinch.

Given some hope both Eve and Vula fired off both Extrasensory x2 and store power x2 doing a lot of damage but unfortunately the first Extrasensory failed to make him Flinch but the second one did stopping him from moving again after firing off one more set of attack of Dark Pulse and Eve launching store power.

Vula," this is not working we have to go, looks to the door where Tony came through and starts running in that direction Eve following behind.

Tony saw the two females pokemon coming towards him so he turned around and ran down the corridor ahead of them.

Tony," please please don't hurt me I didn't mean to hold your friend please please don't hurt me.

Eve," then help us figure a way out of this place.

Tony," wait you want to escape please can you help the prisoners my mother's down there.

But before they could even answer a powerful light came from the corridor from behind them, all three of them look back to see a Hyper Beam coming at them, there wasn't enough time to dodge, they eyes widened with fear, until a streets of shadow shot pass them, The Shadow stopped in front of them and slowly rose out of the ground to reveal a little Mimikyu who immediately using protect A blue force field surrounds Nightingale body, to block the attack, after the shock was over Eve immediately grabbed Nightingale and started running.

Vula," i'm sorry, Tony but there's no way we can fight him and win, we have to make our Escape now, if there was a way for we could get them out I would gladly try but...

Nightingale," Vula why don't you just use your badge and teleport them out.

Vula," wait we can do that? If that's the case then sure we can just teleport ourselves out after we get them out of here.

Tony," Oh and my name is not Tony, that jerk just calls all his boy toys that, so please call me by my name it's razor.

Vula and Eve all ran down the corridors following Razor with Nightingale on Eve back, After a bit of time they heard someone coming up upon them from behind them.

Nightingale," do not look back, keep running Ford Focus everything on getting there i'll try to slow him down, but with all the jostling and movement it was hard to land a hit on Pyroar so Nightingale chose numbers over damage and try to slow Pyroar down, but lucky for the for them there was enough sharp turns to keep a sizable difference between them until they burst into the prison not wasting even a second Vula, Eve and Nightingale all started to use their Badges and warp as many pokemon out as they could out, with a quick look they saw 9 prisoners counting Razor.

Vula," thanks for being our escort but I think it's time for you to go, as she says this she uses her badge to Warped Tony out then whoops another random Pokemon out, as Eve and Nightingale do the same working out a total of six Pokemon, before an enraged Pyroar bursted down the door completely destroying it, and pouncing on Vula.

Pyroar," guards guards we have prisoners out capture them at once before they escape or I will have all your heads, as he looks at the door right next to the prison what happens to be the guard house but strangely enough there was not a single sound coming from it, but Pyroar was not paying attention at this point, because as Pyroar was pinning Vula down, Pyroar immediately lined up his dick with her virgin hole, he could easily feel the heat and wetness coming off it as he was about to push into her roughly taking her first time and maybe even her life.

Vula," thoughts, no no this cannot be as Vula shed a single tear for losing her virginity to this monster, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain, Vula could feel Pyroar at her entrance, the heat coming off his dick trying to force its way into her, Vula clamped her legs closed as best she could to keep him out, but it was no use as it started to enter the pain was about to become unbearable, but then all of the sudden it was gone, there was no longer a pressure holding her down, she could no longer feel him at her entrance, with a nervous Shake she opened one eye trying to peer around and saw a whole bunch of Pokemon looking at her seeing if she's okay, it took a few seconds but she found out she was at the guildhall.

* * *

 **Back at the ice castle**

A mighty Roar her could be heard coming from Pyroar, Not only to the losing her once but twice and less in a few minutes and he was determined to make the one who did it pay, as he see Eve pointing her badge at him.

Nightingale," good job Eve there's just one left then we're out of here.

Eve," rodger I got him.

Pyroar," oh no you do not, as Pyroar roared and used Crunch on Eve, Eve let out a blood-curdling cry before she faints in his mouth, but he's not done with her he keeps crushing and crushing trying to rip her in half and to make sure nightingale can't teleport her out, he use a piece of the door to block the teleport beam, but before he could do any real permanent damage, a worm holes opens up right underneath Pyroar finding a powerful Assurance right to his stomach making him cough out Eve and the moment he did, a red light shoots out from Nightingales badge teleporting Eve back to the Guild Hall safe and hopefully sound.

Pyroar," damn you rescue team, do you think this is a win now, you're just delaying what's to come and when I find those two again, I will tear them apart and take everything from them, I swear it I don't care who you are.

After Pyroar saying, That threat out Nightingale used her badge to teleport herself out before he could pounce upon her," with her last thoughts being wasn't there two wormholes".

Pyroar," bursted into the guard room angry that they did not stop The Intruders or even seem like they tried, but when he entered the room, his eyes went wide in disbelief as all of his guards we're all on the ground passed out with all the plates and glasses shattered, what Madness is this?

* * *

 **Corruption level end results**

(Cl 28 Shade) (Cl 29 Nightingale) (Cl 71 Vula) (Cl 30 Eve)

* * *

 **10/19/684 9:00** **a.m.**

 **Back at the Guildhall** **1 hour** **35 minutes earlier**

 **Shade POV**

Sir are you hurt do you need medical attention, a Cinccino ask in a worried tone.

"Bio Cinccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back. It uses its long fur as a scarf. Its fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up. Cinccino and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon capable of learning Tail Slap."

Yes that would be helpful, I also need to take these kids to the daycare until my team shows up, and can you have the staff prep for a group of Pokemon to show up soon, by the rest of my team there will be, Eevee mimikyu and black Vulpix with them they are part of Team star. Shade thought if my attack make it on time, as he remembers the Assurance that is supposed to hit Pyroar in the stomach to spit up Eve, and the Perish Song that should take out the guards by the prisoner just before they get there.

Okay I'll get right on that, will they be injured or not what is their status, Cinccino in a caring tone

Maybe some are injured I'm not too sure but they have been held prisoner for a while, shade says in a sad tone.

Okay we will transport you to the hospital now and get that leg looked at, we will even do a check up on the Cubs, then you can be off. Cinccino in a reassuring tone.

That's good to hear, do you think I'll be able to leave sometime today? shade was wondering .

Yes no problem, it just looks like you sprained it, it's nothing too bad just going to have to put you in a bed little bit with some medicine, and you'd be good as rain, from 2 to 3 hours from now, and as protocol the Guild Master will meet you in your room in a little bit, for you can give your report.

As the Cinccino finishes up talking with shade a Machamp "Bio Machamp is a large, humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. Its skin is bluish gray, and it has red eyes and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders. It has black markings that resemble briefs along with a golden power-save belt. Its legs have considerable muscle tone, and its feet have two toes.

Machamp punches extremely fast, throwing five hundred punches a second. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. Because of its four arms, it can hit from a multitude of angles and pin all of its foe's limbs at once. However, it has poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms becoming tangled. It is a rash Pokémon that rushes into action without forethought. Machamp can be found living in the mountains." comes and picks up shade, with the three little cubs and takes them to the hospital.

 **Go to the hospital 24 minutes later**

Okay yes it looks like you have a sprained in your right upper paw shade, we should have you patched up in no time as he slips on a green cast, as soon as this cast turns blue you'll be free to go. just stay in bed until then, nurse Blissey says the professional tone 'bio Blissey has a large, ovoid body with a pink upper body and white lower body. It has hair-like curls on either side of its head. White, wing-like tufts grow from its hips and shoulders, creating the impression of a dress. Its stubby arms and feet are pink and lack any digits. A small, pink pouch on its belly holds a single egg, which brings feelings of happiness and makes a person pleasant and caring if ingested. Blissey can use its fluffy fur to sense sadness, and will rush to anyone feeling sad or ill and attempt to nurse him or her back to health. Its evolutionary line is the only one capable of learning Soft-Boiled. '

okay thank you nurse, how are the three cubs doing I brought, they didn't get too badly banged up out there did they. Shade ask in a worry tone.

Well it looks like we got off lucky with them the three Cubchoo that you brought here, seem to have a low-level corruption on them right now, but that's nothing to worry about a day or two at the daycare should knock that out, they weren't suffering from any illnesses or injuries so they weren't hurt, but they seem to really quiet did something happen out there. nurse Blissey asked.

I'm not sure how much they saw or exactly what they saw but a Darmanitan was raping or claiming their mother, we got there half way into it so I don't know if he did a battle of dominance, but I do know the end result wasn't pretty. Shade says in a sad tone.

I see your Guild Master is waiting for you, should I let him in now. nurse Blissey asked.

Yes please do. Shade says.

The Guild Master walks in with an angry scowl on his face, what happened to your teammates shade.

Well to start off, I have no clue where my teammates are but, I do know that they all should be coming back pretty soon. Shade says in a regretful tone.

the guildmaster growls in anger, shade please tell me you did not use your Dynasty site, to see a possible future and just leave it at that, I keep telling you the future is not set in stone, your teammates could of use your help. The Guild Master says in anger.

Both you and my previous guildmaster, have costly said that to my kind every Time We join your guilt, but neither you or I have the power to change destiny, and as a follower of Celebi it is his choice and his choice alone if Destiny should change or not. Shade says in a convincing tone.

Forget it what happened on the mission, the Guild Master ass to change the topic.

If i'm right, something horrifying, it looks like the corruption can do more than just extract people's soul gems and make CWP.

Shade What do you mean?

When we first got to the dungeon, we started our mission and started looking around, we weren't even in the dungeon for more than 30 minutes, before we found something, a male Darmanitan was roughly having sex with female Beartic that's the usual deal with these corrupted Pokemon, but during those times all they cared about was sex satisfying their lust or cruelly and savagely defeating their opponents but this was different not only was he being cruelly rough with her, he started using his own attacks on her well pass the right of domination, and when I was sure she was about to release her soul gem, he killed her right then and there with a fire punch with one of my team members in his hands.

Wait how did he get one of your team members.

Shade gives a look of that should be obvious, he picked Vula up and used her to punch the Darmanitan, at first nothing seem to be wrong but then her body started to melt and ooze, I would not have a clue what for if Vula wasn't bathe in it, one moment she looks normal the next she looks fully corrupted, and I know for a fact it wasn't just him attacking her or the zone the cleansing band literally burst into flames trying to get that stuff off her, after that he flew off with Vula, right afterwards Eve ran off to try to save her, I sent nightingale to try and help them, that's when I saw the vision Eve will be injured but my attack will save her, and the three of them will not be captured and tortured since I took out their leader guards.

The guildmaster with his hands on his face says in a mostly angry fashion, i should consider this Mission a failure I really should, but I guess you succeeded at gathering the Intel about the location checking the possible Threat Level their strength and bringing back Vital Information about the corruption, and if I'm not mistaken the nurses say that the rest of your team members will be bringing more pokemon in if we can get them to cooperate we might be able to know more about that area, so missing success i'll have your payment ready by tomorrow oh and to let you know your team leader house is finally finished, it's about an hour's walk Southwest from here, we've already moved all your stuff from The Guild to there.

I didn't know it's Sparks bought a house.

Well technically he doesn't know it either, one of the apprentices found his journal about his perfect house he's been working on, he hasn't been too secretive about it, so I had someone look into all the details and do it for him, I am very curious to see but most of the things that he added to it do they're very unique, the Guild Master laugh a little bit and starts to walk away. Make sure you get your rest now you here.

shade," Yes sir.

* * *

 **Current time** **10** **:35 a.m.**

 **Vula POV**

Vula Look around to see if she could find a way to purify herself from the corruption, by going to the obvious place first, the Guild Master's office it took 15 minutes to get there.

After a near heart attack scare for both sides.

Vula I am sorry to say that there is nothing I can do to help you, the purity stones are rare in themselves we only had a few, and I've had to send them to the S rank team members and a lot of them to the forest and water regions once your team leader comes back, with the report on the forest in that area i'll know if I half to leave the purity stones therefore we can try to evacuate the city or call them back, but at that time your team leader will most likely be able to purify you, as long as you don't cause any trouble i'll tell the guards and fill Guild members not to mess with you. Guildmaster says in a very sad angry and frustrated tone.

"Okay, I will try to behave and will be in my room." She said and headed to her room. She wasn't angry with the guildmaster but a voice in her head was telling her to give him a very gruesome death for giving her an answer that she didn't like.

 **53 minutes later**

The voice in Vula head is starting to get a little bit louder, your body feels well rested now, what is not helping your case because you are filled with a lot of energy and want to move around and do something your vagina is swelling and starts to leak sexual fluids out no matter how much you try to pleasure yourself it's just never enough, and because of this your anger starts to rise, and the more you stood still the more your muscles start to ache as if they're in pain.

Vula eats her Oran Berry and continues to wait. She had wanted to save it for a mission but she figured she could buy another one with her share of the reward for her first mission.

The Oran Berries seem to help amend some of Vula pains but not all of them.

She then thinks about looking through some magazines of some Pokemon pinups. She had in a locked draw.

'What is taking Sparks so long?' Vula thought as she was starting to get frustrated. She started to pace as she argued with the voice in her head.

Then a lot of Pokemon start to move around as a big commotion is happening nearby

* * *

 **Current time** **10** **:37 a.m.**

 **Nightingale POV**

When Nightingale opened her eyes after the teleport she saw that she was surrounded by a lot of Pokemon, more specifically the Pokemon that eve Vula and herself rescued with a few medical team Pokemon taking care of them, seeing this she immediately looked for Eve, to just catch them loading her on a trolley and taking her to the hospital quickly, seeing that would be fine she looked for her other teammate Vula just to catch her walking out towards the guild Masters office.

Well it looks like those two know where they're going and I'm guessing since Shade is it here he's doing his own thing too I should go to the hospital with Eve but, as she looks down at her clothes, I should get this fixed first they're more important than anything else and with that nightingale left the Guild Hall and start it down the streets to the forest Zone.

 **1 hour and 3 minutes later**

This must be it the world famous Leavanny boutique.

As Nightingale walked into a clothing store full of different designs from the work-related to the attention-grabbing or the casual-Wear to the cough cough very very risque-erotica.

Welcome welcome my dear how may I help you, as a Leavanny walks up to Nightingale. 'Bio Leavanny is a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its large, round head and it has long antennae that end in semicircles. Its eyes are red with no apparent sclera. Its tiny thorax is dark green, and its long abdomen is yellow and covered in a green leaf. Its hands are long and leaf-like with a "bite" taken out of each. Its upper arms are also leaf-like, but with a vein of yellow at the top. Its thin legs are yellow with dark green, thick segments around its upper legs, making them appear armored.

Leavanny lives in forests. It is very parental and uses its cutters and a sticky silk it produces to create clothing made of leaves for small Pokémon. It also warms its eggs with fermenting fallen leaves.'

Hello I was looking for someone to do a patch job. Nightingale says in a happy tone.

hmm a patch job, give nightingale a once over circling her and stopping in front of her, I guess I can it won't be a big problem but are you sure you want to keep those rags they're old and torn up in places, I could get you some new clothes that would make you the Envy of them all if you would like, Leavanny says in a caring tone.

No one to make me envious, just a promise to the one I love more than anything else, nightingale says in a kind of a sad tone.

Oh I see, I believe I understand, was he someone special to you. Leavanny Says in a caring tone.

I could never pay him back for what he did for me that's why I always fight to protect my friends and I joined the guild because of it. Nightingale says in a confident tone.

Okay we have some clothes for Mimikyu like you in the back, so who would you like to look like for Says in a curious tone.

Well I'm going to meet a friend at the hospital today, she's an Eevee she got Ali hurt rescuing a few other Pokemon.

Ah Say no more, I got the perfect thing right here, as she goes back and pulls out an Eevee costume.

That looks great, how much will it cost me. Nightingale wondered.

Nothing that's a display item only, it might look fancy right now but give it an hour or two in any kind of rough condition and that thing will be Torn to Pieces, and they're cheap and easy to make, unlike the items we specially made for the guild members like yourself I just have to ask, are you a quick Striker or endurance brawler. Leavanny ask in a professional tone.

Quick-strike, why do you ask all you're doing is this a patch job right? Nightingale ask for confused tone.

Don't worry I got the situation under leaf, just come back in around 4 Hour and it should be done okay. Leavanny says in a happy tone.

As Nightingale leave to go to the hospital to see Eve.

* * *

 **Current time 11:03**

 **Shade POV**

Okay bring her in, there's an open bed in here with her teammate. A doctor from the crowd says

As Shade lift his head to see what's going on around him, as he does he sees to doctor wuilling in a sleeping Eevee but not just any eevee Eve, as soon as safeties this he start to frown.

Has the doctors placed her in the nearby bed and a few of them Sarah to leave Shade ask them.

Hey Docs, how is my teammate doing?

Well let's see she got say...

Timmy don't go into the medical details like you always do just give him the basics. The doctors says that knowing look.

Fine fine she gots a few bruised ribs azhar worst problem, slight bleeding on both sides of her body we're guessing she was bitten, other than that she's in perfect health, okay she probably needs to cut back on the candy a little bit but other than that she's in perfect health, she mostly just got the wind knocked out of her, so just let her rest and recover and she should be fine it pretty soon.

Let out a sigh of relief, thank you for letting me know, can I ask another question now?

Sure what do you wish to know.

Where is the other two teammates in my, I'm sure they were injured two.

Let me see, you said they were a mimikyu and a black Vulpix, I don't think we ever saw the mimikyu, but the black Vulpix yeah we saw that one she went to the guild Master's office, shutters thinking about it she gives me the creeps.

Hey go easy on her she's having a bad day already. Shade says in an angry tone.

Right right sorry sorry I promise I won't act that way around her, it's just you hear stories about what those things can do then to actually just see one it's just, full body shudder, hard not to think about how bad things could get if she turns right now.

Shade narrows his eyes, look doc we go out there all the time and rescue Pokemon from the worst of the worst, but the biggest any I have ever fought against is rumors and circumstances, because pokemon start to judge others before they get to know them, so I would recommend that you don't pick up that practice.

Okay I think I should just be going now, whispers this damn did you just get colder in here. As he just leaves.

* * *

 **Current time 12:00**

 **Sanja's Twilight and Spark POV:**

(gt)If you don't mind, I want to see if Shade's team are back yet.(gt) Sanja says as she turns in the direction of the living quarters. There had been a bad feeling that she had been getting about her sister and she couldn't shake it.

(t)Sanja are you okay you seem a little off right now, and don't try to tell me you're okay, just like Sparks was afraid back in the tent I can sense your emotions, calm down and tell me what's going on, if I had to make a guess you're worried about Vula, since you said Team shade, you can go and see but the guildmaster was no a lot faster when it he, but if you are still wish to go you have to take three big deep breath before I allow that okay.(t) Twilight says in a calm and reassuring tone well holding her paw and using his Aura to calm her down.

Sanja took a deep breath and held it in for a bit before slowly letting it out. (t)Thanks for the suggestion and the calming aura. You have a good point.(t) She mentally said to Twilight as she turned back to the group. (gt)Okay, I changed my mind. You can blame Twilight. I guess this is what I get for never being so far away from my sister that I wouldn't be able to see her for multiple days.(gt) She mentally said to her team with a light tone. She just now hoped that Twilight didn't take the first part of her comment as an insult.

Twilight pulls Sanja down for a long and passionate kiss on the lips, and says it's okay for you to worry about your family, like the Guild Master says we are all family now will be there for the good and the bad, but going crazy with worry doesn't help anyone, anyways nightingale and shade are both on that mission with her with Eve i'm sure they would look out for her and anyways their mission was to scout the whole entire dungeon, that will take longer than 4 hours and they took the long way so they should arrive at the dungeon almost at the same time we did, they might be there for another two days by how big these dungeons are, but we can still ask about them after Victini tells us what's going on with these bands and why she was hiding.

Sanja blushes from the kiss. 'I think I am starting to understand why my sister likes girls.' She thought with an amused smile.

Hey twilight don't kiss our Girlfriend by yourself that's just rude, Spark says this playful tone, and maybe after this we can go on our first dates should we go together or should we go individually this way we get to know each other personally or should we keep it as a group thing.

Sanja laughed because she realized that Sparks was being playful. "We should do some group dates but I also think we should be willing to do some private ones where we can get to know each other on a one on one bases." Sanja said before she gave it any real thought. "I know, we can see what events are happening and plan a date around one of those." She said after a little bit of thinking. She had been embarrassed when Sparks had tell Clair and his minions but now she wasn't bothered soo much by him letting others know that she was his.

well you're the one who has, our purity bands, my lady so me and the misses are at your disposal do you want to do a group date first or a single and if you wish to do the single, sparks moves in to whisper in Sanja who do you wish to go on a date with first, Sparks said says in a sexy tone.

But everyone can still see the reading of Sparks cheeks as he says this and Sanja here's this in his thoughts, thank mew for romance movies.

Sanja couldn't help but to blush at what Sparks had said. "If Twilight won't get jealous, I would like to go on a privet date with you first and then go on one with her. Then we could save the group one for a special event.

I won't get jealous me and Victini are going to talk for a while this if you don't mind so you guys can go on your date but, as Twilight walks over to Sparks and give him a deep kiss to on the lips, just remember I'm waiting for my time with you too both of you.

Sanja gave a small giggle. "I think she is going to be the worst of our little trio." She said in a quiet tone.

(gt) I am okay with that, because most of my talk is just talk I got from my world that some girls like, spark says in a stunt tone.(gt)

And with that said and a stunned Sparks with his mouth wide open, the 4 of them made their way to the guild Masters office.

* * *

 **Current time 12:00**

 **Vula POV**

Vula heads outside to see what is going on but dreads what might happen if she loses control.

In the main lobby a big crowd of Pokemon has gathered to see a celebrity to the city.

The crowd is talking loudly and quickly about how excited they are to see a celebrity inside the Guild Hall after all this time.

Thanks to the Russell and bustle of this it is hard to get around for Vula but she could swear she recognized a specific Pokemon shell off in the distance.

But instead of going after the Pokemon Vula decided to go and take on another mission so she went to the mission boards.

Vula looks at the details for the two D class town missions. 'I might as well do something constructive while I wait. Besides, a D class mission should be easy.' She thought.

D class missions options, babysit some kids at the daycare or pick up and deliver a package.

'There is no way any sane Pokemon will let me near their kids, so I guess I will be delivering something.' Vula thought as she grabbed the paper for that mission.

Mission request

I need someone to pick up an item at the black market and delivered it to The Spinda bar in the knowledge vs might Zone, the contents are fragile so please do not open the box. I am willing to pay 600 Pokey for it.

Vula heads off on the mission after getting it filled, so the guildmaster will be informed.

* * *

 **Current time 12:15**

 **Sanja's Twilight and Spark POV:**

Guild Master's office.

Sparks Twilight just the Pokemon I was looking for, how did your mission go, other than the fact that you found the legendary Pokemon Victini, and please do explain why you brought in 21 injured capture Pokemon, oh and you should know that te...

So you are the guildmaster, I need to talk to you right away it's a matter of utmost importance, this involves sparks and Twilight. Victini says in a serious tone.

Okay I guess it can wait, what is it? The Guild Master ask with a professional tone

Before I can say sparks Twilight, I must ask is your friend here trustworthy of your says in a serious tone.

Sighs deeply that is a hard question to answer victini, we hardly know Sanja, so trust would be a thin term to use, but she knows our secrets already, but I'm willing to give Sanja a chance, spark says for the strong voice

I can see her aura, it's kind and good what are good reasons for me to trust and if sparks trust Sanja then I have No ejections either. Twilight said in a loving tone.

"I figured it out by accident. It's not my fault that I have a human come to every family reunion." Sanja said in a slightly hurt tone but was blushing because of Twilight's tone.

Wait you have a human come to your family reunions, who would that be? Victini asks in curiosity.

"I'm not suppose to tell. Sparks already knew her and had been trusted with her secret." Sanja said. A part of her believed that Victini could be trusted but it wasn't Sanja's secret to tell. Therefore, she was willing to take the secret to her grave.

Okay I guess I can understand that but could you at least answer this question, how long ago was it before they showed up. Victini ask.

"She appeared 20 years ago. It was two months before my birthday. That is what mom told me." Sanja said after doing the math in her head.

Then I'm sorry to say she was called here for a different tasks and I don't know her keep her, so I doubt if she would meet up with the requirements we need for fighting off the corruption, Victini says in a sad tone, it would barely matter either way I'm not the one who called the humans here so I don't know what the requirement they picked for is, But regardless I need to tell you something important.

 **The start of Victini story**

Okay to understand what's going on right now we have to go back before the corruption started we have to go back 13 years from now, for you to understand what is the corruption what are the Purity stones why all the legendaries seem to be missing and the worst of it all the goals of our takes a deep breath, it All Began 13 years ago, when we started to getting reports that multiple legendaries went missing, usually this isn't a big problem a lot of the legendaries usually go missing every now and then, sometimes either forgetting to check in getting wrapped up in something, for you to understand this next part you have to know that there are three tiers of legendaries there are the higher legendaries, they are the most powerful of us all like Dialga Palkia and even Arceus big control a fundamental part of our world, then you got the keepers legendaries were powerful but we're supposed to be stuck doing one important task, but we come nowhere close to the high legendaries, and lastly there are the herd legendaries these are the legendaries with have multiple of their own kind to help them with their task, like Darkrai or even Shaymin their task usually have to deal with something that happens on a daily occurrence like darkrai have to give lot of Pokemon nightmares, well his opposite gives them good dreams shaymin transports flowers from one area to another for they would never go extinct, well here's where things went weird at first multiple of the herd legendaries started to disappear now I'm not talking about 1 or 10 I'm talking about hundreds, hundreds of them started to disappear in large numbers, this was making no sense to us so we asked the higher legendaries if they knew it was going on but they told us to mind our own business and just do our jobs, but the way they said it sound like something happened that they didn't want us to know about and I'm not sure but things started to spiral downwards, and ever since then us keepers usually stick together we like to talk with each other almost on a daily basis it makes sense since some of our job usually overlap with each other, so when one day one of our legendaries just disappears for no reason we look for him we looked and looked but we couldn't find anything, a few days went by without no results then we knew what happened! you see whatever the enemy wanted to do it started with capturing Azelf, I don't think I need to tell you what his brother and sister did when they found out that there little brother got captured, they wanted to immediately fly after him and save him mew convince them to link with all of us first for we would know what would happen and what's going on, what we saw was horrifying the one who captured Azelf was a Shaymin with black skin and red eyes at the time we did not know that he was corrupted the two of them immediately attacked and they defeated him, but once they released their brother, Victini holds back tears as he shaking, Azelf turned on his sister and raped her this started the corrupting process for Mesprit, with both of them still linked with us we watching this happen, Azelf started with his sister Mesprit, she was in such an emotional state to have her brother back she didn't pick up on the change until it was too late, he beat her down and forced himself on her, well Uxie sat there and watched, he documented everything and send it all to us we asked him to stop this but he said he could not he will not, he said with his vast knowledge he sees the problem, he sees our enemy it wasn't the enemy that they defeated, he says it's a virus Uxie said most likely he was infected if it was airborne, so he would not return to us but we need to watch for the symptoms we need to understand to be able to counter it, he was right! at first Mesprit was screaming her head off begging him to stop, then she started moaning and groaning and getting into it did her eyes turned red and her skin turned black, Uxie linked his mind with his sister before she lost hers and with it used all his strength and power to create a stone the first stone, the first purity stone he used it on both of them trying to free them from the corruption, at first it started to work Azelf let go of his sister Mesprit, Mesprit skin started to turn back to normal, that was until we saw the biggest threat, 12 big and powerful Pokemon came into the room, even in a weakened state of legendary should not be underestimated, Uxie used his mind to try to defeat them all but they were too strong, they were too fast, they were too powerful, they captured him and destroyed the stone they started to corrupt him, unknown to them the link was still going through we were watching their last moments as the 12th said that they served their one master and that they were coming for all of us, his link ended shortly after that at first we were free to try to figure out what to do, we called the higher legendaries and told about this they asked us to come in a few days to the main Council we stress the urgency but they would not listen, we did not want to fall into another trap like that so we all stayed together we ignored our missions to stay in a group and when the day came we realized that was a bad idea, when we got to the council chambers a place only legendary Pokemon should be able to go we, saw it as a bloody Battleground hundreds of Pokemon slaughtered or worse attacking legendary left and right we used our strengths and try to fend them off but the more we defeated them the worst the situation got, It seemed if you beaten one of them their bodies turned into a black sludge what released a horrible smell what started blacking the area around us, we assumed it was the corruption and we were right they started to attack us and take us down one by one me and my friends worse around it it looked like the end for us until Mewtwo came and saved us he teleported the five of us out of the area not before we saw how they got in, they used Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf as some kind of bridge, having them open a portal from one side and having those corrupted Pokemon flood in from the other side, after that the five of us wondered what to do we had no wait to fight back against these overwhelming numbers by ourselves but before total helplessness gripped any of us Arceus contact all the legendaries saying that he teleported a lot of the legendaries out saving them but it cost him a huge chunk of his energy and he must go into a rift so he ordered all of us to figure out some way to fix the problem, think how it would be so easy for us, Victini says in a sarcastic tone, so everyone did their own thing from the most part some try to fight the Pokemon some just went into hiding and some try to do things a little bit differently, you can guess that we would want to do the different, we used Uxie knowledge and two of us were able to make powerful purification stones, but it was so taxing to do it that was not a viable option to fight, we would have the means to fight but not the strength to so we had to set the stage we spent the next 5 years on the move and hiding, for we could be ready we called a few humans to this world found suitable partners for them to help them out and gave him Stone and weapons from both our worlds.

Wait wait wait I get how important this all is but I have to ask how many humans did you guys call to this world for this one task, and how many partners did you guys set up for it? Sparks ass with a nervous tone

More than we can hope fewer than we wanted. Victini disc rose with a solemn tone

And I'm guessing our young Sparks here is the human will Twilight is the partner am I correct, the guild Master ask to confirm.

Wait did you already know, twilight ask in acetone

Oh please i've been doing this job for years now there's no one with that amount of energy except legendaries and humans, that and it was eye your pupil is smaller than most Pikachus Yveltal most Pokemon for matter fact, that's why I made you team leader and team Steam helped encourage that idea with their endorsements, so I tried to give you some good capable Pokemon to help aid you.

If I may continue now. Victini says in a patient tone.

From everyone, so like I was saying, we called in multiple humans to our world and gave them all partners, and we gave them weapons to fight off the corruption, it seems like we were guaranteed a win, but then we started running into all kinds of problems and had to adjust for each one, for most of the problems it was on The Human Side we needed to fight a war so we found humans who were trained in the art of war, problem being with them that they didn't believe any of this was real so we could not convince them to fight, so we had to look for people who are open minded what seemed to be humans around the ages 10-20, they believed us and that's where our second a problem came in good news they believed bad news they believed, more than half of them jumped at the chance at seeing a new world being these powerful creatures living a life that most could never believe, but when they got here and saw the corruption in action, the brave ones ran headlong into combat and became the corruption's willing victims, the ones who could think and strategize didn't have the social skills to convey their plans for the confidence to pronounce them and let even more into the corruption waiting hands, we did not want to give the corruption army of humans so before they were fully corrupted we broke our links with them and sent them home, we finally found the group we need it smart good at strategy and can talk with others and most of all face down fear, but this is where we came to our final problem with the humans, we got the smartest bravest and once who could deal with fear who believed in us, but the last part was something we could never expect or even hope to understand how to fix, we couldn't give them a reason to care, to them they're not risking anything they fail they go home and this all seems like a dream to them, so they had no reason to put their all in it until we broke our links with them early as soon as they got here telling them that they're stuck here until it's over, that made a lot of them care, and all the humans we brought broke up into three groups the first group thankfully was the group that fought unfortunately they were far too few of them, the second group want nothing to do with us and laughed and said they'll be back when the battle's over for they can go home they are still here but we do not know where any more, and the final group, Victini voice gets angry and hateful, and the final group upright and betrayed us very innocent Pokemon and humans into the Corruptions ambushes and traps and giving away our own weapons to the enemy, the battles became long hard and blood-soaked.

Wait wait wait, as the guildmaster interrupts there has been nothing like that in our history how do we not know about this, we keep track of almost every Pokemon in the cities and none of our Guild members has gone disappearing and these kind of numbers before, so where are you getting all these Poke... The wild Pokemon you're not using city Pokemon or guild Pokemon you're using the wild Pokemon, and that would mean that the battles oh Lord Arceus all the battle that you guys been doing back then we're all in the Mystery Dungeons.

Yes on both accounts, sparks you are literally the first human who teamed up with a city Pokemon and even join the guild out of the ones we chose, but I'm sorry to say I don't know why you were chosen Sparks or why Twilight is your partner or even how she even has those bracelets, all I know is mew had me make them, for a Pikachu and Riolu and now that I think of it King was right, you were two when I first met you Twilight, and Spark you barely look like you're the right age for our selection why would she pick Pokemon who could help us until later did she know we are going to lose or was it for a different reason? Victini ask no one in particular.

Regardless we lost the fight I was badly injured and had to go into hiding the others try to send the humans home but I don't know how many of them we send before the corruption claim the rest, are only saving grace is that none of the humans who join the corruption are still here.

How do you know that for sure Victini. Sparks ask curiously.

If there was any left, I think they would have one already.

Well this is very interesting and excuse the rudeness but you're going to have to give me sometime to process all that information, I just got one question Victini why does it seem like all the legendary Pokemon always turn to humans before they turn to their own kind for help. Guildmaster with curiosity.

Because we want to get the job done not send pokemon to the slaughter, pokemon might be strong but they're nothing compared to a human and the partners to those humans are even stronger sometimes because they have the power of Both Worlds.

Well that answers my question, oh yeah Sparks I almost forgot the four Pokemon that you sent on the other Mission they're already back they got back a few hours ago since you three don't look too badly off I'm going to guess you guys had a better time to them.

Wait what do you mean what happened to them, they were on a C-Class Mission it should have been too hard right. Sparks asked into concern.

Shade has a sprained paw, eve's unconscious, nightingale got badly hurt and, 'takes a deep breath and lets out' Sanja your sister was highly corrupted if it wasn't for the fact that you have not one but two purity stones I would have had her locked up but right now she should be in her room.

'why couldn't the bad feeling be just a side effect from us rarely being apart' Sanja thought with dread before she turned to leave. Her feelings bothered her so much that she didn't think to mention that she had the armbands therefore, no one should have to worry about her getting corrupted by Vula.

Dammit guildmaster, Twilight take Victini to our new home, and wait for us there I'll gather everyone else starting with Vula and Sanja corrupt or not this is my team and I'll make sure everyone's okay. Sparks ran out to catch up with Sanja.

Okay I'll take care of victini and I'll check the hospital and see if anyone's there. as Twilight waved off Sparks and Sanja.

* * *

 **Current time** **1:19**

 **Eve POVS**

Muffled sounds muffle muffle muffle muffle.

What's going on? Thoughts is someone talking to me if they are I have better get up, takes a big yawn and tries to open one eye then the other and after a moment of blurriness and unawareness everything started to coming to focus.

Yawns. What's going on?

Well good morning, has an Eevee jumped up in front of you.

But the uncle Chuck but wait aren't you supposed to be, screams this part, DEAD!? What's going on I don't want to be dead, I want to live there's so much more food out there I want to eat I can't be dead. Eve screens in panic. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Well I'm going to say that was a failure on Epic Proportions Nightingale. Shade says with a chuckle.

I was trying to make her feel better not scare her half to death. As Nightingale looks down sadly.

Eve calm down, it's just Nightingale in an Eevee costume, you're not dead so stop screaming. Shade in a calming but stern tone.

I'm I'm not that, as Eve start to look around more and sees that she is in a hospital and that the prettiest thought uncle was actually Nightingale in disguise. Oh I wasn't scared eve says.

Right right but now since you're awake how are you feeling. Shade asks in caring manner.

um I think I'm doing better, the last thing I remember is that Pyroar attacking me. eve says.

Nightingale warped you out of their and since you to the guild you're in a hospital now after they patched you up. Shade says.

I didn't do much eve here was the true hero, she saved Vula not me and I would have never been able to help all those pokemon if she didn't do that. Nightingale says.

Knock knock knock.

Come in. Shade says.

Hello is anyone in here, i'm looking for some of my teammates, as Twilight walks through the door.

Eve shade and Nightingale all say, Twilight it's good to see you again.

Well it's good to see you three here too, you all don't look too bad off. Twilight said.

All of them looked a little bit sad hearing that.

I'm sorry I failed as leader to keep everyone safe. Shade said.

Shade is everyone back.. Twilight ask.

Yes. Shade said.

Did anyone suffer any permanent damage. Twilight ask.

No, looks at everyone. Shade said.

Does anyone want to quit. Twilight ask.

Eve nightingale and shade, NO!

Good then you did a good job. Twilight said.

But. Shade said.

No butts everyone safe everyone's okay, and by the way I hear it you saved a few Pokemon on the way. Twilight said.

But Vula. Shade began to say.

Sparks and her sister are on their way with both purity armbands to find her and help her out. Twilight said matter-of-factly.

oh Sparks back to, where did they go. Eve says.

Well I don't know where they went but I know where they're going the same place we are all going it seems like you look master found something of Sparks and this we built us a home using our money but oh well, I was thinking after we were done here we should head off there.

I'm sorry Twilight but I cannot, I need to go pick up my clothes from the tailor in 3 or so hours. Nightingale says in a sad tone.

It's okay thank you we can wait for you, but I have to ask what's wrong with the ones you're wearing right now is there any difference between them. Twilight ask.

Yes there is this is just a rental, and you will find that most Ghost type Pokemon have some type of mediator sipping that binds them to this world, and without it they just disappear some are items to more places somewhere even just memories or a promise, for me that Pikachu disguise is a promise of protection, an oath that I will get my vengeance, and a prayer to see my old friend again. Nightingale says.

Wow that's pretty deep can I have the story please. Eve says.

Maybe next time, but for now how about we all take a power nap then head to the clothes shop then we can head home. Nightingale says.

Twilight and Eve both said okay sounds good to us.

But shade said i'll pass this time i'm going to get some more training in before I head to are new home.

Okay they all said

And with that shade it went to go train in the battle tower for 5 hours will the rest of the group went to go and pick up Nightingales clothes at the batik at 4 and went home after that, to get a well-earned sleep.

* * *

 **Current time** **1:25**

 **Sanja's Sparks PVO**

15 minutes later

Despite Sanja's worry, she was smiling at the fact that Sparks had turned to go with her. She raced to the room she was sharing with Vula.

As soon as Sanja and Sparks came into Sanja and Vula shared room the first thing they noticed was that Vula was not in the room, but before they could even think what to do next a special aroma woof it from the door making Sparks fall onto his knees covering himself.

(+5)What the what's going on why do I feel this way oh my Mew, again who is Mew.

As Sanja's see this she starts to notice that the tip of Sparks tail is starting to darken and turn black alongside his feet.

"Mew is a legendary Pokemon that was said to have created all of the Pokemon that aren't legendary or mythical." Sanja Said as she pulled out one of the armbands and let it purify Sparks. "Vula's musk is strong here. She must have been looking at her pinups or she found a girl that she likes. However, I have not known it to start corrupting Pokemon... It must be because of her being corrupted. We gotta find her!"

With a shaky hand spark raises his left arm and says I can't really put it on right now oh mew, if she smells this good, I wonder if she'll let me have a taste, no no no I am not this damn it I spent too much time in that fight, as soon Sanja's put the bands on Sparks he let a long and loud AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mother of all that hurts damn it damn it, but after a few seconds Sparks closes his eyes rubs his arm and he no longer seemed like he was in pain, but by this point the first two notches of Sparks tail and his hands and feet were pure black as if he was wearing shoes and gloves, Sanja I don't know if you know this or not since we're just starting out in all, but the purity stones do not Purify corruption instantly, so we need to find your sister quickly, as Sparks stands up with a good size hard on facing Sanja, do you have any ideas how we can find her quickly.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to lose it and I thought the armbands would help." Sanja said with a frown as she thought. "If she got pent up, she might have gone to the training area or off on a mission that was in town."

Let's go to the mission board first, they would keep a record of it, because with the smell on getting she would have to be at the battle tower, or we would have had heard a commotion at the training area, if she's still there. Sparks says as he gets up and walks off in the direction of the mission boards

"Good point." Sanja said as she turns to leave. She could smell Sparks' musk but at the moment, the worry for her sister was able to override her urge to let Sparks enjoy himself with her.

15 minutes later

Sanja's and Sparks moved at a quick pace to the mission board records and after a few minutes found Vula mission request, but unfortunately all it said was it was a mission request to pick up a package and drop it off for 1 Spitfire at The Spinda bar.

Hot damn it doesn't tell us where she needed to go with a pick up at item, but wait I remember this mission shoot I think... I think it was somewhere in the cave Zone, Sparks says unsure tone

"Let's go to the caves and then split up. That is assuming we can't just pick up her trail once we get there." Sanja says.

* * *

 **Current time 1:30**

 **Vula POV**

An hour and a half pass

Well hello creepy, the Umbreon at the booth says, sniff sniff I haven't seen a lovely lady like yourself down here before is there anything I can do to help you raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner

"You could." She says as she finally starts to give in to the suggestions of the corruption. A part of her had not wanted to just let a complete stranger have sex with her but she was sure it was better then the abusive Pyroar that had almost taken her virginity away.

Well my shift ends in an hour, how about I meet you here then and we can settle that little, means and very close sniff sniff problem of yours, with a clear sign of lust in his eyes and the unmistakable smell of musk in the air, other than that is there anything else I can do for you to help you buy some Umbreon says with a clear erection behind the desk.

"Well, there was something I was suppose to pick up for a mission." She said as a part of her pouted about having to wait.

Are you a guild member, your name, your team name and your teams ranked please, So I know this is legitimate the yours, the Umbreon says with a professional tone

"My name is Vula. The name of the team I'm on is Team Star and it is currently a rank C team." Vula says with a proud smile.

Oh yes here it is, as he grabs a package from the back and gives it to Vula, but before he lets go he says, you know your scent is so delicious how about you do me a special favor and I'll give you something just as good.

Vula tilts her head slightly to the side with a questioning look. "What's the favor?" She ask.

Well I'm not opposed to do this, but how about you come around in here, and give me a blowjob, then I just accidentally misplaced an item from my inventory into yours, what do you say sounds good, Umbreon says in a whisper but in a sexy tone.

Vula gives a sly smile and does as the Umbreon had suggested.

Well then come in, as he look side to side making sure no one's watching, okay lie on your back.

As Vula does this he sits on her stomach with his canine erection pointed straight at her muzzle, and grab a can of air spray and spray stuff front area.

As (-10 Vula) lays down on the ground and is staring at the Umbreon fully erect canine dick she gets a heavy sniff at his musky smell up close, with start to lick and suck on his dick massaging his balls, she starts to feel better, so she can continue safely and massaging looking and taking the whole thing into her mouth and as she does she starts to notice that he's leaking precom and starts laping and suckling get down as she taste it it tastes like a salty pecha Berry, after sounds of him groaning in pleasure increase, Vula desires seem to be starting to calm that was until a familiar voice came up to the counter and started talking to the (+10 Umbreon).

Vula tries to listen to the conversation. She does this for two reasons, the first is to not give herself away and the second is curiosity.

Hello welcome to the black market, we're if you need something we have it legal or not so legal, what can I do for you fine man, umbreon says as he's trying to make Vula focus on sucking.

In a familiar voice, have you seen a black Vulpix with red eyes around here.

As Vula eye start to widen.

a black Vulpix with red eyes may I ask why? In a very curious tone

Vula starts to give in again but only because most of her will is spent. Not to mention, she doesn't want Umbreon to rat her out.

familiar voice, I have plans for her...

Umbreon starts to lower his head down to the table as if he was trying to think of something, but what he really was doing was looking Vula in the eye as he licks his lips with a wicked grin on his face and lust in his eyes, as he looks back up he shakes his head in the negative and says sorry old man.

familiar voice, now hear me you punk i... But nevermind I came here...

No problem I can do that, the Umbreon says with a goofy grin on his face

Vula was enjoying herself but had seen the smile of Umbreon and had figured that she was safe for now. She was curious about what the familiar voice wanted, and who it was, but for now she was content with what she was feeling and doing to Umbreon.

familiar voice, good just make sure the good luck charms... They will help out ... And after the daycare you can keep...

Okay old guy, whatever you say, has Umbreon leans forward and look side to side the see if anyone else is coming, inadvertently deepthroating Vula, as soon as he sees is clear he pulls back and starts to pick up the pace and roughly shove his dick in and out of Vula throat until he healed himself to his knot and send spray after spray down of warm semen Vula throat forcing Vula to breathe out her nose and inhale his musky odor, they stay like this for 30 minutes until a loud wet POP!

He gets up and walks over to the back room and picks up two items, man I have not had a girl like you in a long time you felt amazing, and when my shift is over I cannot wait, as his erection still stands probably at tall, but A promise is a promise, as he comes over with two different types of collars, a blue collar and a pink collar, as he walks over to you while you're still laying down and couches right in between your legs looking up at you and inhaling your feminine scent up close, these are two top of the line items now I don't have the time to explain exactly what these do because my boss is a hard-ass, as he's looking at your ass, but they're basically scent bands you wrap it around your neck and it gives off a sweet smelling odor brunch you that's sure to turn the heads of the people you'd like, it comes in blue and pink which one would you like.

"I'll be back in a jiff and I will go with the pink one." Vula says as she gets up. She might still like the looks of girls more than men but now she is thinking about giving boys a better chance.

Good pink suits you better than blue, as he puts it on you it will take a few minutes to adjust to your scent, as he takes one of his paw fingers and rubs it over each nipple downwards towards your vagina and rubs the nub of it meet me out back i'll be waiting, as he gives your vagina one long wet lick, and shivers with pleasure.

Vula starts to walk off, but before she get too far she noticed him holding and black onyx stones in one of his paws twisting it back and forth.

Vula shivers with pleasure before she left the place. She wasn't sure what the stone was for but she was defiantly going to give boys another chance.

* * *

 **Current time 2** **:55**

 **Sanja's Sparks PVO**

Hey hour and a half later

Sanja's and Sparks get to the the cave Zone they are about to split up when Sparks falls to his knees panting really hard covering his dick what throbs and Twitches every so often, with a huge Spike from Sparks is Musk, and Sparks is Dick fully erect now he tries to focus, on his task and pulls out his badge and check the 3D map, there are a lot of blue markings a surprising amount of red markings, and two green markings going off into two different directions, one is heading towards Sanja's and Sparks and the other is heading Southwest from here.

Sanja's do you want two go to the one with closer to us and I'll take the one further my agility will get me there a lot faster than, you can fly there, and if she is not one of these two let's search around for around 30 minutes then head back up to where she needs to drop it off okay, spark says with a lot of effort

"Got it." Sanja said with a nod and headed in the direction of her target. She was glad Sparks could get himself to focus, cause she wasn't sure how she would have snapped his mind back.

* * *

 **Current time 3** **:10**

 **Sparks PVO**

Finally she's gone, it was taking everything I had just not to fuck her right there, whispers this please oh please let Sanja's find her because if I have another attack that strong I might blackout from the pain alone and why no matter how long it takes this thing won't go down, oh well time to see at the fates are kind, mew dammit just because I said that something bad is going to happen oh well time to roll with the punches, agility X3 Sparks starts to run forward on all fours, at top speed.

* * *

 **Current time 3** **:15**

 **Sanja's PVO**

Sanja's flies as fast as she can to her Target, but before she could get too close to it the marker just disappeared, frustrated and worried start to cross her there's only two reasons why the markers would just disappear one her batch got destroyed or two it was turned off.

Sanja doubts that Vula would have a reason to turn off her badge or that it would have been destroyed. Despite this she still wants to find out if she was near Vula and starts to look around for the person that was indicated by the green marker.

She look around for some time and you swear that you are getting closer, but it seems like it's loring you somewhere or you're just that good of a finder, but it's costly trying to stay just in your peripherals, as you think this you just saw it dash into a alleyway, your map says it's a dead end.

'A secret door, maybe. Even if there isn't one... I am 100% certain I'm not tracking down Vula. Maybe Sparks had more luck.' Sanja thought as she turned to head back the way she came. A part of her wanted to check things out further but she wanted to find her sister more then explore at the moment.

as Sanja leaves to catch up to Sparks. A Pokemon in a cloak steps Out of the Shadows and snaps his fingers, you got lucky this time.

* * *

 **Current time 3:30**

 **Vula** **Sparks** **POV**

As Vula's walking down the road at a Brisk pace her badge starts to beep twice as she pulls it out a fast-moving green mark is coming right at her, she looks to the road behind her seeing multiple Pokemon but not one moving that quickly towards her, the signal is getting closer and closer, until it's right on top of her, she spins in a circle looking around in a mixture of fear and happiness until she hears.

Vula oh my mew are you okay! Spark said in a reassuring tone right next to you down the path you swore you just checked.

"I'm alright, and I think I'm in the armbands effect radius because my body's in pain and yet I haven't gotten into a fight." Vula said as she tried to keep the smile that she had at seeing Sparks. "I'm almost done with this mission and then we can head back to the guild and maybe you can find someone that can help you with that little problem." She says as she tries to ignore the sight of the erection.

Fine-fine-find someone, yes right I found you that's what I was looking for and, spark starts to look a little jittery, and no we will not be going to the guild, we are sniff we are sniff, spark leans in close sniffing at you, I I mean we need to go somewhere else, your your sister is coming sniff, we we need to wait for her she has she has something for you, tell then I need to stay sniff sniff very close to you, as he tries to reach out his right arm to grab you he immediately pulls back and hold it like it was just burned, spark says in allowed voice, I will not touch without permission, and starts to walk past you slowly to your mission area.

Trying best to ignore sparks erection comes off hard when you can literally taste his musk in the air for how thick it's coming off him.

As you get close to The Spinda bar you see two Watchog at the door, and as soon as they spot you both they start to glare and get on guard.

What do you want, filth, as he glares at Vula, you better have a good reason for being here, and don't try anything funny we're watching you

"Don't worry, I'm here on a mission and I won't be staying any longer then I need to." Vula said as she tried to keep herself in check. She was still horning from being with the Umbreon but being called filth had steered her more towards angry. 'Pokemon hate my family either because we are rich or because we might be related to a human.' She thought with an internal shrug. A part of her was glad Sparks wouldn't touch her without permission but that part of her wasn't important. Just like the part that wondered if Sparks would do something about her being called filth.

Hey don't call my teammate that especially if you don't know her, as far as is trying his best to hold himself down and keep himself in check.

Emission a snort in disgust, the Guild standards must be dropping if there letting corrupted Pokemon like you wander around, fine you can go in and drop off your mission but we're not letting your filthy toy in here, we can already smell his intentions, so hurry up for you can go back and finish off your foolish teammate for you can get his power, by the looks of it or should I say smell it should only take you a few minutes to finish him off, but if you start anything in there your toy rat will be the last thing you'll be worrying about got me freak

"You heard them toy, you are to stay out here and behave." Vula said with a quick wink. She hoped that Sparks didn't take her words, or bossy tone, the wrong way. She then headed inside the bar to finish the mission.

Be be be careful, stay in control of yourself, was the last thing Vula heard before the doors closed, with Sparks hand out as if he want to stop her with his other hand holding it stopping himself.

Inside the building sounds all over the place beautiful music pokemon cheering and making happy sound as if this place was Non-Stop party you could see big Pokemon small Pokemon tiny Pokemon Pokemon all around this building in their own special spots and at the center of this was a Ambipom you think, you're not too sure because you don't think you've ever seen anyone move from one side of the room to the ceiling to the other side of the room and clean the floors all in the span of you blinking seeing this you can obvious guess that she is the only worker here or she's one of the most active ones, you stand there for a little bit trying to figure out where she's going to be in a few minutes for you can talk to her until you realize that is a pointless effort and decide just to walk to the main bar and see if she serves you a drink and you can give her the package then, as you get close to the bar a Pokemon walk past you bumping into you spilling some of his drink on you, he turns to try to apologize until he sees what you are.

Oh I'm so, what the Yveltal who let the corrupted freaking, as he takes a step back and throw his mug full of alcohol at Vula, Vula brace for the hit but she feel nothing when she open your eyes the mug is gone, as if he never threw it there isn't even a drip on the floor.

What the Yveltal, what are you trying to pull freak as he rears back to punch at you with Mega Punch.

'Fights are bad for business, so it would make sense that they have a way to stop it. Maybe someone used teleport on the mug. Vula thought as she tried to ignore the drunk Pokemon. A part of her wanted to fight him but she was mentally telling that part of her to shut up. She was determined to get this mission done and then get rid of the corruption.

as the Mega Punch starts coming towards Vula, a quick blur move in front of Vula as you see one of Ambipom tail hand grab the Mega Punch block and get completely as she drives her elbow into his gut and uses her other tail to grab his left leg and flip him onto his back.

I told you once I told you twice stop starting fight in my bar or you're going to pay for it with your teeth, as the whole room went deathly silent when she spoke, then burst out laughing a few seconds later, she immediately turns to Vula and gives her a look over, is your name Vula by chance a member of Team star.

"Yes, it is madam." Vula said as she remembered her manners and thought that it would be nice to flatter the Ambipom.

The manners are cute I'll have to admit, but I don't think this is the proper establishment for manners, but I still appreciate them my name is spitfire i'm the owner of this establishment, around of hear hears can be heard around the both of you, I don't appreciate fights in my status meant so I'm happy to make your acquaintance since you didn't start one thanks to that jerk, your Guild Master sent me a letter about you rough first day huh your team leader is back and has the Purity stone for you to get purified he gave me your home address to give to you, and I believe you have something for me. Spitfire says in a polite manner then starts laughing.

"Indeed I do." Vula said as she handed over what she was suppose to deliver.

Thanks it's hard to run this place without berry extract just give me, before she could even finish that sentence she was gone to the center aisle made three drinks delivered the drinks then came back to you with a bag for the poke, done pokey for doing the task I really appreciate it...

From outside there was a loud boom.

Not this again those to Watchog better not be robbing some newbie guild member again. Spitfire says in anger.

"If they are, then Sparks can handle himself." Vula said before heading to the door. 'They better have started it and not Sparks.'She thought as she considered how the corruption had been making her act and think differently.

* * *

 **Current time 3** **:33**

 **Sparks PVO**

Outside The Spinda bar

As soon as Vula went in and the doors closed sparks try to keep himself in check by going to a nearby wall and resting and sitting down

What he didn't see was he was being followed by the two Watchog as soon as he sat down the first watchog used Slam, Slamming Sparks head against the building daisy and him for a few seconds as they took him to a nearby alley, well he was still trying to recover.

Hey Jake are you sure this is a good idea you know that corrupted freak is going to come back soon and look for her toy, the First Watchog ask with a frown.

It's fine jen, I know what I'm doing, as Jake takes sparks armband and his backpack with his scarf off and gives it to jen put his stuff in there, and I'll pluck out his soul gem real quickly.

Okay Jake, has he put all the stuff away and watches.

My head why did you do that you jerk, hey give me back those I need them, spark says in a confused and angry tone.

Haha yeah right we all heard it you're just that little freaks toy, as soon as she's done with you she's just going to, put a finger in his mouth and flick's out to make a pop sound, out your gem so I figured I'll just save her the time and do it now, jake Cruiser to a pouch and pulls out a black onyx stone.

What the I seen that before, flashback to the Lush Forest dungeon

Sparks,"(gt) what the heck are these things, they kind of look like a Good Luck Stone in my world but why are they breaking when me and Twilight get near them?(gt) shrugs his shoulders and walks by them trying to not cause any more to pop and give away their location.

Twilight,"(gt) sparks whatever these things are then not good luck, I can't tell much about them but, I have a bad feeling about them.(gt)

flashback end Sparks starts to crawl backwards wh-what is that?

By the look on your face I think you might know what it is, so sit back and enjoy it because it'll be the last thing you do, and probably the most best thing you can possibly do for all involved. Jake says this with a grin.

Sparks immediately gets on to his feet and gets ready to fight, just before he falls to one knee, thinks this ' damn I am not having a good day the pain from the armband might be gone, but it makes this stupid erection of mine more pronounced and now I got a freaking headache, not the best things to go into a fight with.'

That's cute he's trying to fight back, jake uses mean look, jake closes its eyes and its body becomes surrounded in a dark purple aura. It then opens its eyes and they glow bright red. The purple aura then rises into the air and forms an eye with a black pupil. The eye then becomes surrounded in a magenta aura and multiple smaller eyes with a magenta outline appear around it and spread throughout the battlefield. The opponent's body then becomes surrounded in a magenta aura. Once it does, the eyes disappear and Sparks can no longer escape. If he tries, a purple force field appears around Sparks stopping him, now there's nowhere for you to run just accept it.

jake I got your back so just get it over with and let's go before she gets back. jen says with an eager tone jen used Detect x2

I'm not going to go down that easy, has spark uses Electro Ball and Iron Tail, to try and hit them but thanks to jen detect saw them coming.

jen immediately dodge Electro Ball by stepping to the side of it and right next to jake and as soon as sparts used his Iron Tail, jen immediately reached out her hand and grabbed him by the tail fleeing him to the ground.

What the Yveltal, how did you do that? how are you moving as fast as I am I use agility. Spark says in a worrying tone.

It's not your lucky day, jake says, thanks to Spitfire baton Pass we're stronger and faster than you little toy.

jake this is taking too long I'm going now or she is going to catch us both with these now, as jen used Attract jen waves her arms at Sparks, releasing yellow hearts from her body at Sparks. When Sparks becomes affected, jen can now control Spark.

As Sparks eyes start glazing over completely he loses the last bits of his control over his body and just lays there where he was thrown.

See how hard was it just to do that, jen says as she start to walk away.

Well I'm not a girl and he's obviously a boy whatever, he's say in an angry tone but it work.

The first thing he does is fastens on a black band on Sparks head, that will neutralize your moves, then he places the stone on spark stomach as he holds sparks down with one knee and places his both of sparks hand in one hand and hold them about his head and used his other hand to start rubbing up and down Sparks fully erect penis, getting an audible moan out of him, you like that good this should go pretty fast in.

* * *

 **Current time 3:35**

 **Vula** **POV**

"If they are, then Sparks can handle himself." Vula said before heading to the door. 'They better have started it and not Sparks.'She thought as she considered how the corruption had been making her act and think differently.

Once Vula got outside, she sees a Scorch mark a little ways ahead of her, but she does not see sparks or the Watchogs at first, but out of the corner of your eye you barely caught a Watchog carrying Sparks backpack run down an Alleyway, but before you start after Watchog, you start hearing a wet slapping sound coming from a nearby alley.

Vula runs after the thief while using Flame Charge to reach max speed.

The Watchdog keeps on running but Vula starts to catch up slowly, the Watchdog sees her and turns around to use a focus punch, but Vula saw this coming and easily dodged it crashing into him with Flame Charge doing critical damage to the Watchdog making him topple onto his knees dropping sparks bag.

Dammit Jake I knew she was going to come out soon. She says in an angry tone.

"That will teach you." Vula says as she grabbed the bag and headed back to the bar.

say this almost outside your hearing range, just like corrupted Pokemon not caring about their teammates just their items, at least this freak won't get Electric powers.

'Sparks can take care of himself.' Vula repeated over and over in her head as she ran back to the bar. She then tried to pick up Sparks' trail.

Vula runs as fast as she can thanks for her speed boost she can still smell Sparks but it's gotten a lot fainter, loud audible moans are coming from an ear alleyway.

Vula was curios about the sound coming from near by but she was more concerned about Sparks. So she followed his trail.

Vula lift her head up and and start taking long deep sniff after a little bit of time she realizes, that the scent is coming from the same nearby alleyway as the sound.

'That makes things easy.' Vula thought as she started to sneak over to the alley.

As Vula sneak over to the alley the wet slapping sounds get louder and louder and the first thing you see is a fully black Pikachu being held down and quickly masturbated off. (Sparks corruption level 99)

Come on we're almost there just a little bit more and you're all mine, stop resisting and just give me your soul gem you little brat, as a yellow ooze starts to emerge from Pikachu dick, there we go almost there you love being a Mindless slave soon just like your master had planned for you but you'll be working for the good guys now.

Vula used Flame Charge and powered it up with her Z crystal. She was very angry and wasn't going to let him just take down her friend like that. 'Why didn't I check out the sound sooner?' A part of her thought but she knew it was no time for what ifs.

Vula starts to build Z-Power. Flame Charge evolve into Inferno Overdrive It then gathers a large ball of fire in front of its mouth and launches it at Watchog. a devastating amount of damage and knocked the Watchog offs Sparks, barely missing Sparks in the process.

Sparks almost immediately rolls to his side and starts masturbating himself trying to get himself off but to no event.

Gets up groggily, what the hell was that, as he looks at Vula, oh i see the master came for her toy, well too bad I almost pushed him over the edge he's my property now, and when I get his electric powers i'll be a better bodyguard for this city, at least I'll be a better pokemon than a team leader just hiring Pokemon for their soul gems, jake says in disgust looking at Vula.

Vula unleashed another Flame Charge on Jake as anger flowed through her. She didn't like the fact that someone was thinking so low of her team... Even if she knew why. She also didn't like the idea of a Pokemon being referred to as if they were property. It had never settled very well with her and she was glad that Arashi came from a country where humans didn't own other humans. "Sparks is not my toy, my slave, or in any other way just an item to be owned!" She yelled at Jake after launching her attack.

Being more prepared this time for the attack, did not help him with stand it as he got knocked it back even further and took a serious bad hit.

Cough cough cough up blood, you can lie all you want you already confirmed it when you called him your toy so don't play the high and mighty act with, actually how about you do what your little toy is doing and suck my dick. Jake uses attract on Vula.

Vula has no time to get out of the way of the attack, but just before they hit there was a quick flash of light and all the hearts were destroyed, and right now standing in front of Vula is spitfire with a human made weapon a sword.

Jake I am appalled of what I'm seeing here, please tell me this is all a misunderstanding, and that you did not just try to corrupt not one but two rookie team, especially the one with purity Stone to help his teammate. State Fire status in a very very angry tone.

What no? Spitfire she is the corrupted Pokemon here she would have done that to the child anyways this way the Pikachu could At least help us we can use his elect soul gem to power the place and Free Labor, it's better than what this monster would do just use him as a shield.

Vula i know you're angry I know the power of the corruption is strong to, ' as she grits her teeth' but if you spare this idiot I know a way to help your friend, but if the corruption is too far in control of you I understand but then I will not help your friend so you might as do as he says and finish off your former teammate.

'Shut up inner voice I'm making the deal!' Vula mentally yelled at the part of her that wanted to kill Jake and then fight Spitfire for getting in her way. "If you can help him, then I would love for him to be returned to normal and then maybe I can work on getting myself uncorrupted.

Spitfire smiles, I know that had to be a hard choice all you have to do is take the Purity armband and place it on him, he'll be in a great pain so you'll have to help him with the next part, a corrupted Pokemon like you two can spread your corruption two other Pokemon and weaken the corruption you have with the armband it won't be as potent in the transfer, but listen to this warning a dominant corrupted Pokemon will transfer the corruption to someone else a submissive corrupted Pokemon will lose everything of themselves, swallow steeply if you can get your partner to be the dominant one and forced himself on one of us his corruption will slowly disappear I have my own purity Stone, and can purify myself in a few days, or you can do it to him and see if it will help I do not know if he is corrupted or if this is just some sick thing of himself but the both of you can free yourselves from a lot of your corruption this way, you could suggest yourself but I would do that to your partner for he can free you from the corruption and then do it on someone else this way that jerk over there won't get no pleasure from a fine lady like yourself.

As he says all this she starts to get on her knees and raises her hips sewing off her vagina.

Starks is still masturbating his dick in frustration as nothing comes out he has not been paying attention lost in the lust he is in.

 _ **Vula's darkvoice POV**_

The dark voices in your head say this is the perfect chance for Revenge, and maybe a bonus sparks was pushed to the edge, you could make her do it and with both us and Sparks we could do what he was going to do to Sparks and push one of them over the edge before they even know what hit her or you can push him over the edge, all you have to do is not put the armband on him there's something here that's increasing the corruption I can feel it.

Vula gave a nod as she made up her mind she put the armband on Sparks and then tried to force him to be dominant with her. She made this choice because she didn't want Sparks to be doing it with someone he didn't know. She just hoped that he would forgive her for not asking first.

Are you sure about this. Spitfire says and in understanding tone.

"I'm sure." Vula said with determination to do whatever it took to save her friend. If she knew that Sparks was Sanja's BF, then that would have just given her another reason to save him.

Okay then let's get this started with, since Jake pushed him this far one little slip-up and your teammate will be lost, as Spitfire uses both her tail arms to hold on to Sparks arms apart from each other and gets behind him, I can start the process but you need to keep yourself in control if the corruption makes you take control of this and makes you the dominant one, there will be nothing left of him.

"Got it." Was all Vula said as she prepared herself to fight against the corruption with all of her might.

As Vula bins her front legs down and shows off her vagina, spitfire walks sparks over and uses her hands to line Sparks dick up with Vula slit.

Just as before Vula feel the warm between her legs and remember His how Pyroar nearly took her just earlier today, as Vula feels the tip start to enter into her at a slow pace first, then just stop.

I just have one last question to ask. In somewhat a worried tone, you're not a virgin are you? Because if you are this is going to hurt.

Before Vula can even answer, spitfire used her hand and pushed Sparks hips forward slamming his whole entire erect dick into Vula in one go.

Vula gritted her teeth and let out a small growl of pain. However, she didn't yell at Spitfire.

As soon as sparks dick entered into Vula Sparks try to flail spitfire off of him, and thrust more into Vala.

Well damn you were a virgin, sorry about not giving you more of a warning, but grunts in discomfort, I was always told it's easier just to get it done with quickly then take it slow, especially since I can barely hold him, damn this corruption whoever he is he's freaking strong, i'll try to hold him still as best I can until you say you're ready, we're trying to save his life not end yours.

"It's okay." Vula said before she took in a deep breath just incase it hurt again. "Ready."

With great effort spitfire pulled Sparks out and then put him back in slowly not to hurt Vula anymore, in and out in and out, follow was starting to get used to it and it wasn't hurting as much, in and out in and out, but that's when Sparks had enough and roughly shoved spitfire off him.

Now free Sparks gripped onto Vula and forcibly shoved his whole length in and out at a quick pace before he dumped his first load into Vula.

Vula's eyes got big as she felt Sparks unload. "More." Was all she was barely able to say as the corruption started to get the better of her.

Without needing to be told twice Sparks continued before he even came down from his first climax he was still pushing in and out at a fast pace barely even giving Vula a moment's rest, pounding into her in and out in and out and with his lustfulness being satisfied his mind started to return allowing him to use his electricity powers to start to stimulate vula every nerves by sending electrical current through his dick into her waiting vagina to the rest of her sending electrical ways to massage and tenderize every inch of Vula body pushing her to a mind-blowing orgasm as they came again together.

'Whoa! That feels good but I need to help Sparks not become his victim.' Vula thought as she bit her lower lip and started to fight against the corruption again.

Has more of the corruption left Sparks the more he started to recognize and understand what was going on around him, as such he started to move his left hand to massage all 8 of Vula's breast, as he lean forward and bite the back of Vula neck with a soft but sexual need to it, has his hand started to roam as he's rested in and out of her purring happiness as he started to use his electricity more pacifically massaging and stimulating Vula's nub, and started to slow his pace to hit specific spots in Vula to find her G-spot, to make her how in ecstasy.

And with one final thrust Sparks came again, and with it all the black on his fur started to shine bright yellow again his eyes return back to their original Brown and slowly but surely all the black on Sparks fur started to recede up tell his feet and hands in the tip of his tail.

After he was done unloading on to Vula he got off her and looked around to see that he was still in the alley.

Ugh my head what's going on what was I doing, as he looks at Vula, okay better question why was I doing that, are you okay you didn't you didn't, look at the ground not willing to face her, you didn't take the corruption from me into yourself, Vula did you? spark says in a horde and sad tone.

"Yes, but I'm handling it and I wanted to save you Now let me give you some of this curse and then we can enjoy Spitfire." Vula said as she quickly moved to pin Sparks. Her true self was glad to be able to call the corruption a curse and hoped that she could stop herself before she does what everyone expects.

To the Corruptions Vula great hatred, she is the only one out of the group who did not have agility x3 going making her movement slow and sluggish compared to everyone else's so Sparks simply moved out of the way and went over to the one called Spitfire.

Fast motion talk.

Hello my name is Sparks I am the leader of Team Star we are a C rank Rescue Team...

What!? You're the team leader but but she called you her toy she was the one who was corrupted you barely had a sign. Jake says in Surprise.

Of course I'm the leader 5 days ago my team split up to go on two separate missions she went on a different one then I don't know zactly what happened but all I got the gist was she got corrupted and came back today, and luckily enough I finished our mission today too i've been looking for her this whole time and as you could tell I got slightly corrupted before some fuck asshole try to suck up my own soul gem for a bloody joke, I mean I just caught up with her a few seconds before we met you, and if you would have just asked you could have found out I have a S rank purity stone with me, but this is not important right now, spitfire I can still feel my Purity Stone and it hurts a lot I can still see I'm mostly corrupted if I had to make a guess vala Tuckaway almost all the corruption this jerk put on me, let's put her near a dangerous spot right now she's trying to pounce upon me I asked you no I beg you please let me pure if I myself a little bit more fry can take on her corruption and try to free her from it. Sparks ask in a begging tone.

Ha ha ha ha I offered the same thing to her for you to take me for my friend's stupid decision are you willing to accept that price now since you're the one in control.

Yes. spark says without a second's hesitation

Sighs deeply, as you may.

And with those words Sparks went to spitfire.

No matter what happens right here and now for helping my team and saving me you will always be a member of Team star if you ever need our help do not hesitate to ask for it.

With that said Sparks lifted up spitfire left leg and lines himself up with her slit but before he could thrust in spitfire stopped him.

You don't have the time to cut your corruption for you can help her before, she pounces on an afterimage, Jake you sure move now on her, to stop her for a moment.

Oh good idea Jake use attract hitting Vula and putting her under his controlla, as her eyes go half-lit it and glaze over.

If you do anything to my teammate you will wish I kill you, you will beg for me to kill you for what I will do to you. Spark says in a deadly serious tone.

What makes Jake's fur stand up in Fright. Yes sir not doing anything to your teammate ever again. With easy to tell fear in his tone.

As Sparks looks back to spitfire with a wicked smile on her face, if I was looking for a boyfriend I would think you earned some brownie points, as she leans in giving sparks a French kiss at the same time she fully impaled herself on Sparks dick all the way in one go.

A Spitfire pulls away from the kiss grunting in pain, fuck karma is a bitch, has small bits of blood start dripping from her, sparks eyes go wide.

You were a virgin, Sparks says in a shame tone.

Look here cutie, you don't have much time so get your head in the game and start moving.

Sparks fully in control now he started to stimulate pleasure from spitfire immediately and giving in to whatever forth out there what deals with the corruption to spread it quickly for he can help his friend, has he started to massage her left tit as he suckled on her right one, so focused he was on his goal he achieved it in matter of seconds with his first climax and his second one wasn't far behind not even a few seconds later he was coming again sending more and more corruption into her and we can get for himself to near nonexistence.

And with that before he even stopped coming he was off and standing right in front of Vula right before she pinned him down,

Release her now. Spark says in a serious tone.

Dude are you sure that's a smart idea you know we could just...

Unless you want to be turn to Ash in the next two seconds, release her. Spark says in deadly serious tone.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vula screamed. "You are mine." Vula said in an evil tone. It was clear that the corruption was in control as she forcefully pinned sparks to the ground. She wanted to make everyone there into soul gems and yet a part of her was praying that someone would be able to hold her back or stop her.

Yes I'm all yours give me all the corruption you can make me yours and yours alone, "sparks thoughts all please that there is a lord up there let this stupid plan work because I do not want these to be my last words."

As Vula pheromones leak out from her cont and mixed with her scent band giving her an overwhelming scent that makes Sparks breathe in this very intoxicating smell, making Sparks eyes glazed over in lust as his dick stands fully erect waiting for Vula to do whatever she wants to him.

Vula smiled evilly as she lowered herself onto Sparks. Once he was in, she moved her hips to massage his dick while nuzzling him. The whole time she did her best to make her extra heat pleasure him even more.

Oh my Mew I have never felt anything this warm around my dick before oh My this is still great, as Sparks couldn't help but thrust into her and release small current electricity stimulate each other until they both came.

Vula now starts to lick and nip in a pleasurable manner as she moves her hips with even more force. From time to time she will even squeeze it with her hips as it try to come out to cause more pleasure.

This this feels really good but, grunt this. Is this all you got is this all the corruption can give you, with this little you're not going to even corrupt a pup come on give me all you got grown and pleasure, as he starts to massage Vula breast and nuzzles her face.

"You asked for it." Vula said as she went all out on Sparks. Even the corrupted part of her wasn't sure what was going on anymore. It just wanted to prove him wrong.

This feels great Vula, do you want to know what the funny thing about all of this is, if you're corrupted side just took 2 seconds you might have realized, in a bid to try to corrupt me, you weekend yourself and you're corrupted influence.

As Sparks says this Vula starts to look at herself and she sees that her black fur is gone back to its original coloring only small bits of the corruption can still be seen off her.

Are you back in control now Vula, because if you're not I think I might need a replacement dick. Sparks says in a mostly joking form.

"No need to find a new one. I'm back to my normal self, but I'm exhausted. I will get a good sleep tonight." Vula said with a tired smile. She was very happy to be herself again. She could still hear the corrupted part of her but it no longer had control, nor did it feel like she was constantly fighting against it.

* * *

 **Current time 4** **:45**

 **Sanja's PVO**

Sanja flies as fast as she can to The Spinda bar at first she was about to fly through the door to see if Sparks and Vula were there but the smell of Fire and the voices coming from a nearby alley Drew her attention, when she came and saw her mouth dropped wide open as she saw sparks having sex with a Ambipom then letting Vula have her way with him, and by the smell alone she can tell that they've been doing this for a while

"Someone please explain before I have a long talk with both my sister and my boyfriend." Sanja said calmly as she tried to not get angry. She knew that her sister had been corrupted and that Sparks was having his fur start to turn black before she left but she had not expected any of this.

I got good news bad news shameful news very hurtful news, Sparks says in sad tone, but before I tell you anything this Ambipom her name Spitfire and she is a new member on our team and without her me and Vula would mostly not be alive right now, so do you mind waiting till the four of us get inside for we don't have this big audience.

As everyone looks around and sees about 50 other Pokemon watching them either drawn by the fire to try to put it out or drawn by the noise of battle out of curiosity or a sense of Duty trying to help out.

"Okay, but I don't think I'm going to like some of this news." Sanja says before she looks at her sister and then Sparks. "I thought you were into girls Vula." Sanja said as she tried to figure things out. "The corruption has convinced me to give boys another chance. Now let's head inside." Vula said and heads inside. Sanja follows.

sparks and Spitfire follows them inside The Spinda bar and go into a private booth, then Sparks explains what he knows, then Vula explains what she knows, then Sanja explains what she knows, one hour long explanation later

So you see thank to my weakness about not being able to defend myself all of this had to happen, me taking two girls Virginia tees and having sex with them multiple times just to try save ourselves, if you want to call off our relationship because of this I understand and I will not force you to stay with someone like me, Vula and spitfire you both gave your virginity to save me and my team, if you ever need anything spitfire do not hesitate to ask us free of charge. Sparks says in a very sad and very defeated tone

I sailed the high seas, travel the vast lands, I even sord in the sky above and fought unwinnable odds, but you do me the honor of letting me up be on a team pokemon who care so much about each other that they're willing to almost sacrifice anything to keep each other safe, I don't care to be your girlfriend but if you wouldn't mind can I be your girl-friend and I think you did the right thing, spitfire says with reassuring tone as she rubs his back.

And what about you Vula you gave up your virginity to me to save me, you might get pregnant from all of this, and I swear i'll be there father if you wish me to be. Sparks says in a very sad and very defeated tone

"You obviously still care a lot about me to be so worried about my feelings. I was mad at first but now I know how dire the situation was. I'm not going to break off our relationship just because you got corrupted and couldn't control yourself." Sanja said as she thought about it. "Also, sis, I want all of the juicy details later. I want to know how to please my BF." Sanja said to Vula with an excited smile.

"If I have permission, then you will get all of the juicy details." Vula said to Sanja before looking at Sparks. "It's not mating season, so there shouldn't be any pups. As for relationships... I want there to be a clear agreement with all of your GFs before I become one. Also, I am still into girls more then boys. So there is no need to think I'm going to get jealous over how often you go on dates with the others. I will just find a girl that understands things and be with her while you are with the others." Vula said as she thought about things. 'Eve and Spitfire here have my eye but I need to make sure they are up to it first.' Vula thought with an amused smile.

Thank you for your forgiveness, and go ahead Vula and tell her later on the condition you tell me kind of was out of it for the first time, and Pokemon have a season, oh my mew, I Just Had Sex 9 times and I feel exhausted and I'm out of season, i'm kind of scared now about mating season and I understand and I will respect your decision whatever it may be. Sparks smiles a bit.

Well Vula i'm 46 years old and I'm running this place almost single-handedly, if you like a challenge no man or woman has met my approval until today you and Sparks may come by and work here when it's open, and sexually says this, and when it's closed to the public because I think enough people saw us rioting in the streets already like wild animals. Spitfire says with a sassy tone.

Well now it's almost 6 p.m. And our home is an hour's walk away, Sanja and Vula is there anything left you wish to do before we call it a night and head home. Spark says with a tired-looking his eyes.

"I can't think of anything. Can you sis?" Sanja asked Vula who shook her head. "We can check on the rest of the team tomorrow." Vula said as she thought about how she was going to word the letter that she was going to write to her mom. It had been part of the agreement she made with her to write a letter home after every mission. It didn't have to include everything but it did have to let her know that they were safe and if they found a lover.

* * *

 **Corruption level end results**

(Cl 0 King) (Cl 0 Sanja) (Cl 25 Sparks) (Cl 30 Twilight) (Cl 28 Shade) (Cl 29 Nightingale) (Cl 48 Vula) (Cl 30 Eve)

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

#025 **Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 025/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

Left band of purity "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 030/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Right band of purity "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form unknown spear"

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal** **At current time fire/ice**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 8/20 = 40**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 9/20 = 90**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 8/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 030/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 16

Two bands of family bonds " the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time"

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-** **Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 13

None

* * *

Created by Rathorn50

 **#359 Absol Name Shade Male**

 **Age 32**

 **Type Dark type**

 **Abilities: Justified**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m Weight 103.6lbs 47.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20D =75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 05/20 = 5%**

 **Corruption levels 028/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Future Sight, Psycho Cut, Detect, Perish Song, Double-Edge.

 **Attack Moves Dark:** Night Slash, Pursuit, Feint, Dark Pulse, Assurance.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

None

* * *

Created by PikaGirl29

 **#778 Mimikyu Shiny Name Nightingale Female**

 **Age ?**

 **Type Ghost-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Disguise**

 **Height 0'08" 0.2m Weight 1.5lbs 0.7kg**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 100**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 10/20 = 100**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 029/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Protect, Wood Hammer, Double Team, Hone Claws, Splash.

 **Attack Moves Ghost-Fairy:** Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Nightmare, Destiny Bond.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Normalium Z "works only on normal type moved"

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX: 12/20D = 60%**

 **CON: 15/20 = 150**

 **INT: 11/20 = 2**

 **WIS: 12/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA: 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels: 042/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Firium Z "only works on fire type moves"

Corrupted scent band: lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion

 **#517 Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Abilities: Telepathy**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 10/20 = 50**

 **DEX: 10/20B = 50%**

 **CON: 15/20 = 150**

 **INT: 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS: 15/20 = Rare knowledge**

 **CHA: 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 18

Psychium Z "only works on psychic type moves"

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 014/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 _ **Background:**_ This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

 **corruption level**

there are no items of Purity for any team member except S Class Team members then they only get one this story is about choice it makes no sense if I give everyone a Stone to keep themselves safe so if you're S-class you get one and with that you have to choose do you hold onto it or do you give it to someone else to hold onto but i'll let you decide that after I give you a rundown of the corruption.

The corruption level starts at zero you are pure you are on tainted you show no negative signs to corruption, from 1 to 20 there is a whisper in the back of your mind a Feeling telling you to do naughty things horrible thing mean things but this is just a little irritation you can ignore it if you wish, this whisping is the corruption trying to talk to you but it's hard to hear at this point.

from 21 two 40 now it's a rash you feel horny you feel the desire to cause pain you need it you want it but with a good effort you can keep control but are more easier to be influenced, you can now hear the corruption more clearly and can be more lightly drawn to doing cruel and mean Acts two others.

From 41 two 50 the corruption starts to show on your body from the tip of your body to the center start to get black and red, you lose ability to masturbate and are in a constant Heat, the only way to relieve yourself is through someone else.

from 51 two 75 the corruption has taken hold of you your character is costly aroused and quick to anger your character color is fully changed two black and red and every 30 minutes your character will be hit with either a lust base or anger base attack, your health will start to deteriorate up to 20% of your max health once you reach this you will blackout and from lust or anger you will fulfill whatever desires you have and then wake up without any memory of it.

from 76 two 90 the corruption is now infused into you you feel the power you feel stronger you feel Superior all stats get bumped up by 3 times the pain is gone you are overwhelmed with the desire to show how truly powerful you are by showing all those weaklings you see who truly the best,

from 91 to 99 you emit an aura now all nearby Pokemon will start being influenced by your aura causing them to follow you and be corrupted alongside you their corruption levels will reach the same as yours the longer they stay with you be warned any Pokemon who reaches

100 corruption will become a corrupted wild Pokemon all stats are strengthened by 5 times now all damage half damage no weakness only way to win is with capture items for bilities or overwhelming power be aware this is for Pokemon only humans get a different feet let's see who is will be the first to have a human reach 100

* * *

 **Bonus scene**

 **Current time 2:30**

 **Behind the black market.**

Now that I send all those stupid Stones off that guy gave me, all I have to do is just wait for my expected reward from her, she smelled good enough to eat and I can't wait to get into her.

30 minutes later.

Damn it where is that girl she said she'd be back in a Jiff I don't like being kept waiting for a piece of ass like her, my dick hasn't gone soft ever since she gave me that blowjob, and if her mouth felt that Good I can't wait to get in between her legs, hehehe.

30 minutes later.

Mew damn it, where the Yveltal is she, she better not stand me up or she's going to regret it, grouse angrily, and why will the sting not settle down, may be if I stroke it a little bit.

30 minutes later

Where is that worthless slot, grouse angrily, when I get my pause on her i'll...

Excuse me mr. Are you okay. a young looking Buneary ask.

The Umbreon quickly looked at her with a evil looking grin.

Wow that's pretty cool I have never seen a Umbreon with red rings before, are you like a shiny or something. Buneary ask.

Yeah sure I'm a shiny, and you're late Vula, as Umbreon started to walk over.

I'm sorry but that's not my name, my name is Lois Lane, the Buneary said.

Don't try to play Coy with me you said you would be back in a bit, it's been longer than a bit, and my little friend here isn't going to wait much longer to get his prize, so spread your legs now or I'll make you. Umbreon said in an angry and vicious , iI don't know what you mean, as the Buneary starts to run away in fear.

Oh so you want to play it the hard way huh, well I have the perfect thing for that, as Umbreon uses Pursuit, the Buneary ran as fast as she could and try to hide in the first Alleyway she saw she tried to run all the way to the other end but before she could even get halfway through it she was forcibly shoved to the ground with a evilly grinning Umbreon standing above her.

Please don't do this I have a boyfriend he's a Steel type he'll mess you up if you hurt me, the buneary said to try to get him off her.

Well then I hope your boyfriend had some good hearing, because I would hate for him to miss, as umbreon thrust his dick all the way through her virgin hole ripping through her hymen in one go, this. damn you are so tight.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Someone please help saab saab.

Unseen by both of them, the black Onyx Stone started to shine foreboding light.

As a terrible scream could be hard from that alley way, and happy purring for the next 2 hours

(-26 Umbreon)(+59 Buneary)

(Cl 29 Umbreon)(Cl 59 Buneary)


	9. All finally revealed

**All finally revealed**

* * *

Author's notes

Hi everybody this is a warning for all my readers there is a lot of dark scenes in this one so those of you who wish for a more happier story send in your characters to Aid the fight for good, for those who wish for more of this stuff sending few missions or hell a few more villains for me to use i've been using the Discord page to help keep at the Players together for they can talk to each other, I am still looking for a beta reader and a editor or any suggestions people have to improve the writing of the story.

If nothing else so read subscribe and come enjoin.

* * *

 **Corruption level**

(-25 to all)

(Cl 0 King) (Cl 0 Sanja) (Cl 0 Sparks) (Cl 5 Twilight) (Cl 3 Shade) (Cl 4 Nightingale) (Cl 23 Vula) (Cl 5 Eve)

* * *

 **The choices that we make part 3**

Sanja starts to stir awake by the a strange smell in the home.

'What is that smell?' Sanja wondered as she started to hover from her spot next to Vula. She scanned the room for anything that was out of place and to find away to move without waking anyone up.

As Sanja looks around she sees a clear path out of the room without we can anyone up but she notices that three Pokemon are not in the room, Sparks is missing so is Victini. And she do not remember King ever showing up, the smell seems to be coming from a room close by and it kind of smells familiar.

Sanja followed the path as she tried to place the smell.

It smells like something that she hasn't smiled in a while something from her past, but as she was thinking of this she comes to a door she can hear muffled sounds coming from behind it.

Sanja starts to listen at the door and here's.

That's good you're doing great just ease up on the fire a little bit and in a few minutes we should be ready, you hear a spark say.

I don't know about this Sparks, are you sure it's a good idea? Victini says in a worried tone.

Well I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but I'm kinda getting tired of what we got on the road and at the guild. Sparks say a kind of frustrated tone.

'Could Sparks be trying to cook... Or teach someone how to cook?' Sanja thought as she quietly knocked on the door. She didn't want to wake anyone up or intrude without permission.

eeepp oh no someone's up they're going to catch us this is bad this is bad. Victini says in fear.

Calm down, we got a 3 out of 5 chance it's a good one, who is it? Spark says and someone nervous tone.

"Sanja." She said in a quite tone. "I can head back to the main room if you don't want me to find out what you are doing. I was just curious about the smell." She said with a smile that the others couldn't see because of the door.

See told you, no it's fine you can come in I actually need to talk to you for a little bit too. Sparks says.

Sanja quietly opened the door and floated in before quietly closing it. The whole time she had a questioning look because she was wondering what Sparks wanted to talk to her about.

As Sanja floats in she notices that Sparks is cooking at a quick pace with a bull mysteriously floating next to him.

Sanja I know we didn't have much time yesterday to get everything settled but are you truly okay, with what happened with me and your sister, I mean our first date out and all that happened. spark says in sad tone.

"Honestly, I am. I didn't even consider that as our first date because I was too worried about Vula. Not to mention, it wasn't like you intended to ditch me and be with her. We agreed to separate so we could find her quicker and as luck would have it, you found Vula and I didn't. Besides, now I know how the scene I witnessed happened and wither deal with you being worried about us then you, or Vula, being a soul gem." She said with a slight blush as she thought about the scene that she had come upon. She was surprised to find out that Sparks had considered that to be a date but then again, it was just the two of them for most of the trip. As she thought about this her blush deepened.

Thanks I just want to get that out of the way so do you want to go on our first date today if the guildmaster doesn't have anything for us, and after we find our missing teammate, where the heck is King. Spark says looks a little disappointed.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sanja said as the blush started to fade.

Until then do you mind helping me find my cook partner and help her cook, sparks looked around in confusion.

"I don't mind. I have helped some of the cooks back at home but all I did was gather ingredients or got them a utensil they needed." She said as she remembered helping the servants that worked for her family.

It's okay I'm just going to go wake up everyone now that food is almost done afterwards I'm going to have a meeting with you Twilight and your sister with Victini so eat up quickly so we can meet up in the meeting room.

"Okay." Sanja said with a smile as she turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, some Pokemon will attack when someone tries to wake them. If you know Protect, then I would suggest that you use it.

Ha don't know protect, oh my Mew it sounds like home, let's just hope I can outrun it, spark starts to laugh.

As Sparks leaves to start to wake everyone up Sanja here's, you know he can only have one child right since he's human it's a safety mechanism we put in the humans for they don't overtake us Pokemon, so you'll have to talk to his other girlfriends to find out which one of you will bear his child if that's what you wish. Victini says in a somewhat sad tone. As he becomes visible again next to you.

"I'll keep that in mind. I know Vula won't mind because she doesn't mind if she never has kids. She just wants to help with the raising. That is of course assuming that Vula becomes one of his girlfriends. All I have to worry about right now is Twilight." Sanja said to Victini with a small frown as she thought about the fact that Sparks and Arashi can only have one child.

* * *

After a small mishap with one of the Pokemon trying to fry Sparks all of the Pokemon sat at the table thanking Victini for breakfast a little bit later everyone is at the meeting Hall except for shade and Nightingale.

Okay for the most part all of you know my secret except for Vula but since Sanja is okay with it I am willing to let her in on it, Sanja you know your sister best can you explain it to her? Sparks say and kind of embarrassed tone.

(+5)(t)Vula, Sparks is a human just like Arashi.(t) Sanja mentally told Vula as she gave a visible nod. She had forgotten about the fact that using her ability with a corrupted Pokemon would have her gain some of the corruption but shrugged it off because she didn't think it would be much for a quick mental.

"So, I guess you lied about psychic Pokemon erasing your memories." Vula said as she digested what Sanja had mentally told her. She wasn't scared or bothered by the lie. It was understandable and she had realized that there was more proof to humans being called to save the world from a crises then them being the reason why there was one.

Yes and I'm sorry about the lie, I just did not know if I could trust a Pokemon to keep my secret, or that they wouldn't bring harm to the team king, Nightingale and shade are the only ones who doesn't know on our team right now. Sparks say.

And the reason why sparks is here is to fight a war against the corruption are you all willing to help us. Victini says.

"Me and Sanja just wanted adventure, but I don't see why not." Vula said as her tail wagged with excitement.

"My sister's right. We joined the guild wanting to adventure and help others. Fighting a war was not in our plans but I will help you because you are on the side that I think is good." Sanja said as she thought about everything that had been going on since she started training at the guild in the psychic region.

Well that's good to hear, the first thing we need to do is fine my fellow friends and bring us all together, Victini says.

Who are your friends twilight says.

So we need to find Jirachi, Manaphy, Celebi and Mew, and bring all of us back together. Victini says.

"A bunch of legends... makes sense." Sanja said and Vula gave a nod in agreement.

"Do you have any ideas on where to find them?" Vula asked with a slight tilt of her head. She always did this when she asked questions or was curious about something.

Well the easy answer is yes and the more reasonable answer is no, when Sparks and Twilight use their band to their full power over 90% of their energy is transferred to the five of us, it's what sped up the Purity stones and healed me quickly unfortunately it sends out a huge Beacon of light, so wherever that light was that's where they are, that's how I'm guessing you found me. Victini says.

"So we just find missions that want us to check out a light and get them done. We should probably let Arashi know since Team Steam could help us." Vula said as she thought about who could be trusted and the fact that they would be needing more help if they were to fight a war.

If you think it will help go ahead, your Guild Master should know where the lights were, but I'm not sure if they will stay in one place for too long I was stuck there because of the purity stone I was making, jirachi is the only one who most likely was making another one. Victini says.

Okay that makes sense will ask the Guild Master for all the locations those lights were I highly doubt he only sent our team to the only light we should ask about the others, if there's nothing else let's head to The Spinda bar to thank Spitfire again and see if she needs anything, then head to the guildmaster.

Before we go Vula are you okay, you don't look too corrupt it now I guess Sparks and Sanja found you without no problems right, twilight says.

"Sparks found me and we finished the mission I had picked up while waiting for you guys to come back. Things would have been nice if Jake hadn't tried to turn Sparks into a soul gem and have another watchog run off with some stolen goods to distract me. The thief was handled and obviously Sparks didn't get turned into a soul gem. I also found out that Sanja is Sparks girlfriend." Vula said as she tried to hide the blush that came up as she thought about what happened between her and Sparks.

Oh my MEW! Everyone said in a room who didn't know.

i-i-i'm glad you're all safe and sound, twilight says.

Wait Sanja is Sparks girlfriend, eve says.

Well not just Sanja, twilight is my girlfriend too, and thanks to that little incident with Jake, Vula is to but she wants both my girlfriend's to agree on it first, Sparks says.

As twilight gets up and walks over to Vula and gives her a kiss on the head saying, I don't care who you date Sparks as long as they keep you safe and are okay with us all of us, you can date whoever you like, Vula do you wish to be my girlfriend too with your sister, and since we're asking eve and Victini how about you two, twilight ask.

My mom and dad say I'm a little too young for dating, but I would love to be all your girlfriends. Eve says in a happy tone. I like making friends with everyone.

I really don't see the point for me to be your girlfriend or Sparks boyfriend, but if it will make things easier I have no problem doing this, but I need to tell you all that Sparks can only have one child, it's a safety mechanism we put in the humans, humans are too powerful if we don't put limiters on them, by just looking at Sparks I can't really tell what limiters are on him you'll have to ask the legendary Pokemon who brought him it had to be one of the others, but that's not a issue until mating season. Victini says.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Twilight." Vula said before blushing because Eve had agreed to being Vula's girlfriend without much thought. She then thought about what Victini had said about Sparks only being able to have one child. "I'm fine with not being the mother of the child. I just want to be able to help." She said with a smile.

"Lets just see who gets lucky and if it's not me, or Vula, then maybe mom will just get off our back because we are happy and have a boyfriend. Besides, she doesn't have to know about the fact that humans can only have one child." Sanja said with a smile before looking at Sparks to see if he was going to welcome Eve and Victini into the fold.

What?! I can only have one kid, I might not know how long I'll live in this world but I was at least hoping for two or maybe three kids, size in disappointment, oh well since you two are now my girlfriend's me twilight and Sanja are going to celebrate this the same way we celebrated becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, Sparks says.

Ooh I like that idea, as Twilight tilts Vula head up before she can get what's Sparks means by that, and give Vula a deep and passionate kiss on the lips.

Vula blushed deeply as she melted from the kiss. She then heard the voice of her corruption. 'I will be so glad when I am rid of you.' She thought as she tried to not give into her desire.

"I'm kissing the mythical Pokemon first!" Sanja said with a smile before she bolted over to Victini and kissed her.

As soon as Sanja lips meet Victini a surge of Power Shot through her whole entire body, and without her knowing a red V mark appears on her body, and she slumped to the ground with a goofy grin on her face.

Vula nuzzled Twilight. "You shouldn't have given me such a passionate kiss. Can we go somewhere private?" She asked with a wanting look. A part of her was glad that she wasn't wearing the scent band that she had been giver yesterday. She liked the color but she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it.

Sure we can go somewhere private if you like but I think our other girlfriends and boyfriends wouldn't mind whatever you're planning, twilight says in a happy tone.

"Are you so sure?" Vula ask as she licks At the lower part of Twilight right hip. She then lets her heat start to pleasure her, She has yet to go towards her slit but it is easy for most to figure out what she wants and what is about to happen.

"That was the best." Sanja said as she tried to get rid of the goofy grin.

Well I guess it's my turn, as Sparks walks over to Victini.

Oh no you don't, I might have just lost my first kiss two Sanja, but I'm taking control of this one, as victini floats over in front of Sparks and give Sparks a deep and passionate kiss and as soon as their lips meet sparks is filled with a surge of power shot through his whole entire body, as another red V mark appears on sparks this time.

ho that feels good, twilight says as she's starts to pet vella's Head Vula, encouraging her on words.

Well damn Sanja no offense but Victini give one Yveltal of a kiss, Sparks says in a goofy tone.

"That's okay. I will get jealous when you say the best kiss comes from someone who isn't one of your girlfriends." Sanja said before she noticed the V mark. "What's that V mark on you?" She asked with a curious tone.

Vula gave a smile as she nuzzled her nose into Twilight's slit.

What the I have no clue, wait you have one too, Sparks says.

Those are my V marks if you need a burst of energy you can call upon it and it will increase your power for a little bit of time it's one of my specialties, Victini says.

As Victini eve sparks and Sanja, all start to hear twilight morning out in pleasure.

As Sparks looks over, I thought I said the same as last time, Sanja I think your sister is trying to jump bases, should we stop them or do you want to join in with them. Sparks says.

"Lets join them." Sanja said with a slight blush. She was use to Vula experiencing things first despite the fact that she was the oldest of the two.

And with that Victini eve sparks and Sanja all went over to Vula and Twilight.

Vula and Twilight I cannot believe what I'm seeing here, Vula are you eating out our girlfriend without the rest of us, Vula you have 4 girlfriends and one boyfriend now, so why didn't you ask us to join in, spark says in a sad tone with a huge smile on his face letting everyone know he's just joking, well seeing the look on Twilight's face i'm going to guess Vula started this, so Vula should take responsibility since me and you are the only non-virgins hear it schemes so you can choose whose Partners everyone get first or should we just get in a pile and randomly choose a partner.

But keep in mind we have to go to The Spinda bar in 3 hours and it's an hour's walk away so we only have enough time for one hour's worth of play before we have to wash up and go.

"Pile on in but I have Twilight." Vula said after moving her mouth away from Twilight. "And Eve, I'm not eating out of her. I'm pleasuring her." Vula said before going back to what she was doing.

"A.. Alright." Sanja said as she blushed a deep red. She then nuzzled Sparks and blasted him with a wave of psychic that was meant to pleasure him. She also opened a link with him. (t) I know you said no private links but if I put this up with the others, then we might lose track of the time.(t) She said mentally as she thought about using the link to make things even better.

Sanja it's okay if you want to do private Links with pokemon I didn't want to forbid you from doing that I just wanted us to be on the same page when we talk about personal problems like that and what happened with your sister. (t) because I don't need people knowing how bad I am at this,(t) a Sparks leans in and kisses Sanja passionately on the lips as he lures her on her back rubbing two fingers into her slit.

Sanja gave a small nod as she realized the difference. She then started to melt as she felt what Sparks was doing to her. However, she didn't just give in. She kissed him back with just as much passion. (t) You will get better with time.(t) She mentally said to him as she let him feel what she felt through the link.

Sparks Shivers with pleasure, (t) well I hope so I Got 5 girlfriends to pleasure, and a world to save. (t) he mentally said to her has he started to use his electricity to stimulate Sanja and hit all her pleasure spots thanks to the mental link.

Vula moved her muzzle out of Twilight's slit and moved to lick one of her tits. She then put just enough pressure on her chest to give her the clue that she wanted her to lie on her back.

As Twilight start two lie down on her back and spreads her legs for Vula, eve walked over to Twilight and Vula and started watching intently at what they were doing.

Vula this is my first time with anyone please be gentle and it looks like we might have an audience, so tell me what you would like me to do and I'll do it for you, as Twilight tail waist back and forth on the ground.

Sanja moaned with pleasure before she spoke. "You used the link against me." She said in a playful wine before she lined herself up with Sparks, so it would be easy for him to go in.

Sparks Chuckled at that. (t) all's fair in Love and War,(t) as sparked moved his fingers away from her slit and grabbed his dick and slowly pushed into Sanja until he felt resistance, has he looked up into her eyes asking for permission.

"I will be gentle." Vula said with a smile as she started to cuddle with Twilight. "I want you to try to massage the lower half of my body while I lick your tits. If you want to massage one of mine, then go ahead." Vula said before she started licking Twilight's tits. She also chew on them but in a pleasurable manner. She didn't want to hurt Twilight.

As Twilight started to massage Vula lower half with her hands and used her aura to help massage Vula like what Sparks showed her all this time.

As Eve was watching and just seeing pokemon rub each other she got up and walked over to sparks and Sanja.

(t)I would hate to be your enemy.(t) Sanja mentally said as she gave a nod. She was ready for the pain that would come with her losing her virginity.

Sparks nod and hold back to push through but before he did he quickly looked up eyes wide at something behind Sanja. (t) what the heck is that! (t) as Sanja looked sparks quickly thrust into her tearing her hymen and Hilton himself all the way through, and with that his eyes really wide as he growled in pain.

"Looks like she lost interest." Vula said in a sad tone before she licked Twilight's left tit and tried to get it to become firm. She knew the tit's would do this when they had milk or when someone suckled them in a pleasurable manner.

Don't be too sad about it, she still just a child this stuff might not interest her yet, as Twilight reached up with her hand and started to play with Vula slit by slipping three fingers into her, as Twilight moaned in pleasure, wow you are very warm in here.

(t) Are you alright?(t) Sanja mentally asked as she heard the growl. Then it dawned on her. (t) Never mind. I should have closed the link before you went in.(t) She started to massage Sparks dick with her hips.

(t)Well at least now when I take a girl's virginity I can say I know the pain of it,(t) as Sparks hold still until the pain starts to ease up, as he starts to thrust into Sanja at a slow pace at first then starts to pick it up the more he gets into it using the link to find all the best spots.

Seeing the pain look on Sanja and Sparks faces eve tilted her head back and forth, I don't understand grown-ups why would they want to hurt them self for fun, i'm going to play outside now in the pool i'll tell shade and nightingale will be leaving soon.

"You have a good point and what do you expect out of a fire type?" She said with a hint of pleaser slipping into her voice.

You have a good point too and if you would like you can go a little bit rougher I am a fighting type after all, twilight and says as she's moaning in pleasure.

"Okay." Sanja said to Eve before she mooned out of pleaser. She wanted to get Sparks back so she used her psychic abilities to hit all of his pleaser points with a Psywave. She wasn't trying to hurt him, so the move didn't have much power put behind it.

Moans pleasantly, now look who's not playing Fair i'm not going to be able to keep this up much longer, cum with me. Spark says in Sanja ear.

"If that is what you wish." Vula said before she got a bit rough. She still didn't want to hurt Twilight but the roughness did help to relive the wants of her corrupted self.

Vula this is great this feels amazing I I'm I'm going to CUM, as Twilight is panting, after her climax.

+7 Twilight -15 Vula

cl 12 Twilight cl 8 Vula

Sanja laughed before her eyes got big with ecstasy. "Okay, but you have to pull out first." Sanja said as she tried to figure out why he wanted to go somewhere and where he wanted to go.

as Sparks pulls out of Sanja and white sticky semen shoots from his penis all over Sanja body, pant that sounds great pant Sanja looks like the other two just finished two, has Sparks looks around and sees that the four of them had at least one audience member left who seemed to enjoy what she was watching with a little puddle under victini.

Well looks like someone like the show, spark says for the grand, let's all get cleaned up now and head out.

Vula let Twilight catch her breath before nudging her in the shoulder. "Let's go get clean before we lose track of time.

Okay, twilight says as she tries to get up on shaky legs, I might need to lean on you for a bit is that okay.

"That's okay with me." Vula said as she made sure Twilight had her balance.

"Alright, but where did you want to take me?" Sanja asked as she floated into the air. She was a little wobbly but she could manage.

Sparks tilts his head, I didn't want to take you anywhere you told me to pull out... Wait a minute Sanja you do know what cum is right?

It then clicked in her head. "I thought you said come." She said with a very deep blush. She couldn't believe how much the pleasure had idled her brain.

Well maybe next time we'll get it right, and who knows that time might be the one what gives birth to my son or daughter. Sparks says with a blush, as he rubs Sanja stomach.

"I wouldn't mind that." Sanja said with a smile as the blush started to go away.

After that everyone got cleaned up, everyone headed over to The Spinda bar it took an hour to get there.

* * *

 **The Spinda bar**

We're here. spark says.

But Sparks the bar looks like it's closed right now. Twilight says.

Don't worry it the owner says we can come in. spark says.

As everyone walks in spitfire turns around and sees everyone and says hi, right before her eyes widen and nearly pop out of her head.

Is that is there a legendary Pokemon, oh my mew that that Victini, as spitfire rushes over at top speed right next to Victini shaking her hands, please Sparks tell me she is on your team!

Sparks only had enough time to nod once, before Spitfire literally kidnapped victini and brought her to the back room there everyone heard muffled talking before Spitfire open the door and said say hello to my new waitress, as she pulls victini out in a pink maid's outfit with red bow ties around her ears, with pink lacy underwear on.

"Now I want to undress you and have some fun." Vula said with an evil smile.

"How come I'm not surprised. Your favorite color has always been pink." Sanja said with a shake of her head.

Oh my she looks so pretty I want to be a waitress two. Eve says it a happy tone.

Hehe, that's cute. Shade says.

victini pokemon of our height can see your underwear if you're floating around like that, Nightingale says.

Are you okay victini I can feel your embarrassment from all the way over here, twilight says in a compassionate tone.

Sparks eyes go wide, dammit Spitfire I just got rid of my boner a little bit ago, and I saw victini naked, why is this hotter. Sparks says in frustration, as he tries to cover himself up.

Victini immediately flies behind Sparks, I am a legendary Pokemon not some simple waitress, you can just dress up, give me one good reason why I should stay here. Victini says in anger.

For starters someone was after you and being here you'll literally be surrounded by Guild members 24/7 and as long as spitfire promise not to do anything to you you have company and your very own bodyguard, is everyone okay with that. Sparks ask.

"I have no problems with it." Sanja said with a smile. "I will even work as one, if it will make you feel better." She then said because she didn't want Victini to feel bad.

"Sign me up to work here too. I love the outfit." Vula said with a big smile as her tail started to wag.

Me to me to. eve says.

I'm okay with it I don't want to be a waitress. Nightingale kylie declines.

There's no way you're getting me to put that on, Shade says sternly.

I'm not much of a waitress I would rather be a bouncer. Twilight says kindly.

Whoa whoa whoa, i'm not losing my whole team to this Spitfire, you can have Victini and one teammate at a time, if we're not on a big mission, okay everyone. Sparks says sternly.

That sounds reasonable to me, and I appreciate your author but do any of you know how to mix a drink or even how to carry drinks to other guests? Spitfire ask.

"No, but I am willing to learn." Vula said with a smile and a slight droop to her tail. "Oh, I understand what you are saying Sparks. The dress blew me away and I had been thinking that this place needed some help since I came here yesterday. No offense, Spitfire. You have been handling things really well." She said as she thought about what Sparks had said.

"I was only offering to work hear to make Victini feel better. I honestly don't want to wear a dress." Sanja said.

Oh come on it sounds like fun, at least it sounds more fun than what you guys were doing an hour ago, Eve says sadly.

Oh well, Twilight says.

hmmm, spitfire is it okay for you to train eve and Vula to help you out with waitering on their downtime or if they get highly corrupted, Sparks ask.

Sure I guess I have no problem with that but the first thing I'm going to have to train them in his to walk on their hind paws, no offense you too but I don't think many people are going to appreciate getting their food and drink, after it's been in your mouth, actually I'm pretty sure a lot of the boys would like that hmm, is that okay with you too. Spitfire ask.

"I'm willing to learn and that makes sense. The servants that served food at home all could stand on two feet or left things with their psychic powers." Vula said with a smile as her tail lost its droop and started to wag again.

Good then you two are hired as part-timers tell you can walk on two feet gracefully, until then you guys should head up to the guild, it sounds like something big happened up there and your team might be able to help. Spitfire says.

Okay everyone to the Guild Hall, see you later Victini. Spark says as everyone starts heading out.

Vula gave a nod to Sparks after jumping up in joy. She would have said something about wanting to start now but she knew that her duty to the team came first and she quietly left.

after they left Spitfire ask, do you know what a lap dance is Victini and we are going to have to come up with a name for you.

What is a lap dance? Victini ask nervously.

* * *

 **A few minutes later at the Guild Hall**

Multiple Pokemon teams were running here and there at frantic pace, until one team saw team star, the Guild Master wants to see your team immediately head up to him now.

At the guild Masters office

Team star I have grave news, after your report about the light being a legendary Pokemon I immediately called in the other four teams who went looking for the other lights, one team went to the water section in a place called ocean Lana that team hasn't reported back we haven't heard anything from them, one team went up to the mountains section where the ice types rule, the guildmaster slammed his fist on the desk, and the whole team was slaughtered they were ripped apart, the next team as she reported in but what they report it was subbing strange they say when they got there it seemed like a battle just happened a few moments ago but there was no signs of anyone, and the last one is the one I want you to check up on, I sent a team to the fairy section it should have been easy but the five members went there seemed to betray one of their own and sold him on the market in a dark sector after they destroyed their badges we can't find them now, but the one who was sold we know where he is he's being auctioned off at an arena tournament as one of the prizes I need your team to go in and get him out, will teleport you in if you agree I usually wouldn't give a mission like this to a c rank team but you're the only one with purity stones in the Guild Hall right now. The guild Master says.

We need to find King first but if you need us for this mission i'm willing to go how about the rest of you, sparks says.

"I have nothing against us going but let's make sure everyone is on the same page." Sanja said with a slight frown as she thought about the place that the mission would have them going.

"I know that there has been some bad rumors about that place but you can get almost anything you want." Vula said as she tilted her head and waited for someone to give her more info.

Well rumors is more than I got, sparks says with a frown.

I heard the same rumor Vula. Shade says.

I heard the same rumor, but we should look for facts not rumors. Nightingale says.

I have not even heard the rumors, eve says

I'm not too sure how much I know about that place, but I know it's a town ruled by a Tyranitar named terror, he allows almost anything in his City he even accept the corrupted Pokemon as long as they follow the rules.

rule 1 everyone who enters his City must wear a headband or a scarf, the headband sign you as a master the scarves sign you as a slave the scarves have a picture and the scent of their masters.

rule 2 no master May touch another masters property on purpose or on accident or they will have their head chopped off no exceptions.

rule 3 the master must fight for almost anything or everything he wants, if I master loses a fight he must give up something equal to what he challenged for or what someone demanded of him, slaves May challenge a master but a master may not challenge a Slave.

rule 4 the fight goes until one side heater is unconscious dead or surrenders the only move you may not use in this city is Attract any other move is okay if the Pokemon is sleeping it still counts as him being able to fight.

Those are all the rules, Twilight says.

"I hate slavery. This better be only for missions to this place." Vula said with a frown. Sanja nodded in agreement to what her sister said.

I agree, this just feels wrong. sparks says.

Well I'm okay as long as i'm with Sparks, he'll keep us safe. Twilight says in Happy Tone.

I've already let King know he'll wait for you at the teleport gate you may head off now.

Okay before we go, if we're going to a city where we have to play as slave and master who's going to be the slaves and who are going to be the Masters that's fine King in ask him.

At the teleportation gate

Obviously I am going to be a master, it's the perfect rule for me and if any of you are smart you will become my loyal subjects. King says.

I'll be your slave Sparks, that way I can keep you safe and we can be together. Twilight says.

"I guess I'm going to be a slave and I will work with Shade. I might have gotten corrupted on our last mission but I trust him." Vula said as she moved to stand beside Shade.

"I will be your slave Sparks." Sanja said in a seductive tone. 'Revenge will be sweet if he reacts to this.' She thought with an evil smile that was only seeable to those that had a link with her.

Sparks quickly leans into Sanja ear and Whispers, " if you keep that up little missy i'll have to punish you in the back room away from everyone else," Sparks said in a seductive tone.

No way I'm joining up with King I pick Sparks, shade was nice but I known Sparks and Twilight longer.

Outback up Shade if that's okay with everyone. Nightingale says.

King Grouse angrily, fine i'll go and pick up my own pieces of property to serve me. As king walk to the teleporter.

Size deeply, does anyone else feel like this is going to be a pain in the ass. As Sparks move to the teleporter.

(t) We will just have to see who punishes who.(t) Sanja said mentally with a wink before she set up the link for(+12 everyone.)

"Trust me you aren't alone." Vula said while Sanja gave a nod to her statement.

* * *

 **Corruption level**

(Cl 12 King) (Cl 12 Sanja) (Cl 12 Sparks) (Cl 12 Twilight) (Cl 3 Shade) (Cl 12 Nightingale) (Cl 12 Vula) (Cl 12 Eve)(Cl 0 Shade)

* * *

As everyone warps to the city and get registered as soon as they walk through the gates a Charmander runs up to them.

Bio Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Charmander has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. However, if the Pokémon is healthy, the flame will continue to burn if gets a bit wet and is said to steam in the rain. Charmander can be found in hot, mountainous areas.

"Hey light socket! You think you can just come here without paying the toll?"

toll? I did not know that we had to pay a toll no one told us, sparks says in confusion, and who are you by the way.

The Charmander crossed her arms and grimaced at the group. "I'm Flitz. This is my area and if you want to get through here, you have to pay the toll."

Well Flitz we got some money but what's the toll? My name is Sparks and I'm the team leader of Team star we are a C ranked team.

The Charmander's tail swayed behind her as she watched them. "The toll is merely-" she paused to think ."Your total submission to my one and only demand. You have to fight me."

I don't have a problem fighting you if you want me to, but may I know the reason why you wish to fight me.

"Well you see, lamp post, those egg-beaters in the city stole something from me, and I want it back."

How will fighting me get that item back? sparks ask in confusion.

"Enough talk!" she shouted, using her Smokescreen as a diversion, Flitz releases a thick black smoke from its mouth. filling the area in a blanket of thick, dark smoke.

Flitz flew out from the smoke, using her Scratch attack in attempt to hit Sparks, but she miss.

Well I guess we're doing this, i'll try to go easy on you. Sparks says. as Sparks uses iron tail x4 Sparks tail glows metallic gray and hits Flitz with it two times only doing half damage because Sparks is holding back.

The Charmander staggered back with the two attacks and held her right arm, feeling it to be rather damaged. She gritted her teeth at the Pikachu as the flame on her tail ignited. "Easy huh? Don't insult me!" she shouted as she began to use Dragon Dance. She then used Ember in hopes of this next attack hitting its mark, but she miss again.

Sparks quickly moved next to Flitz and uses Hold Hands x4 To try to make friends with her. It's super effective!

Could you give this up and just tell us what's wrong peacefully so we can see if we can negotiate or even help.

A guard at the entrance comes to both of you, Charmander you lost a fight you must offer up something or you will become the offering or you continue to fight until knocked out.

What I didn't know that, that's not right, Sparks says an angry tone.

"That's the rules of the city." the Charmander spoke. "We're still within the city limits. But you're right. I pretty much have lost and all I have on my is this Oran Berry."

Then I'll take the oran Berry I don't care for these rules of slavery, Sparks says.

That is not your choice to make she openly challenged you she knew the price so either you continue the fight or she becomes your property and your responsibilities. Guard says.

Sparks mouth hangs wide open, wait wait can't I just lose the fight and give her something?

She openly wanted you so unless you become her slave, there is no other option. Guard says says with finality, if you give up get on your knees and say hello to your new master.

Flitz shook her head and choked back tears. "Not again." she thought to herself as she moved to her knees in submission.

Good as the guard walked over to Flitz and ties a yellow ribbon around her neck with a Pikachu mark on it, there now you are his property.

Okay okay now that that's over you can stand up I really don't appreciate this stuff, and why were you attacking me trying to get us to submit to you.

"Because I needed a team to get back into the city. They stole my Pecha Scarf and are using it as a prize in the tournament. I want it back! It means more than the worlds to me."

What a coincidence we are actually entering the tournament ourselves so I guess we can join forces and try to get it back for you. Sparks says.

But before flitz can say anything a female pichu comes up to the group with no headband or a scarf and give everyone a sign then spins around doing cute poses. The sign says Welcome to our city.

Bio Pichu is a small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its eartips, collar, and tail are black and angular. Pichu's pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looks like a dot. Pichu is classified as a quadruped, but it can walk easily on its hind legs.

Pichu is a social Pokémon known for its playful and mischievous demeanor. It is usually found in groups and often touch tails with other Pichu as a show of courage, creating a shower of sparks that can make them cry. It is inept at storing electricity, and may discharge if amused, startled, or subjected to shock. However, it cannot discharge without being shocked itself. Charging up is more easily done on days of dryness or thunderclouds. The crackling of static electricity generated by Pichu is audible. It can zap an other pokemon, but will surprise itself if it does. Pichu primarily lives in the forest,

(t)Sanja is that a baby version of a Pikachu?(t) sparks asks in curiosity.

"Hey light socket! Something about this seems familiar you should be on guard.

Well that was cute. Twilight says.

As the Pichu is walking off a Rhyperior quickly charges straight at her and grabs her in his hands and quickly throws her into his mouth and swallows her.

(Characters bio Rhyperior is a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it. The upper horn is smaller on a female Rhyperior. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands which works as a cannon or a gun. Rhyperior can insert rocks and boulders into its arms through the holes in its hands and then fire them like bullets. However, it will occasionally insert and fire Geodude by accident. It also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above its eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows. Rhyperior lives far up in the mountains.)

Oh my mew, he he he just ate her, do Pichu taste good, weight do I taste good, where am I on the food chain, spark says almost in a panic with eyes wide.

(t)Yes, that is a Pichu.(t) Sanja mentally answered before she saw the pichu get eaten. (t)Rhyperior are meat eaters, so it is no surprise that he chose to eat her. We currently don't have a food chain. All food has the same nutritional value. It is just a matter of choice.(t) Sanja said mentally as she tried to hide her fear.

"I have no answer to your questions Sparks but I think we should try to stay away from him." Vula said with a mix of fear and anger.

As the Rhyperior starts to lick its lips, I love eating the ones with don't even see it coming. The Rhyperior says.

Oh my that's horrible, we have to stop him and save that kid, Eve says as she uses Work Up x2 Eve body momentarily becomes surrounded by a light red aura, raising its attack powers and then Stored Power fires off attack at Rhyperior for most of the damage to be blocked by light scream.

Shade immediately uses Double-Edge x3, Shade becomes covered in a gold aura. It then charges into Rhyperior with great force. and did a lot of damage, receiving a grunt of pain for his efforts.

Nightingale hesitated for a second not knowing what to do.

Sparks was shocked seeing this and hesitated for a second.

Twilight used two of her actions to scan the enemy and then use power up punch. Guys something's not right I can see Light Screen on him it's cutting our attacks in half. Twilight says.

What the heck are you thinking the brat is most likely dead already no point in fighting for a corpse, king says. As he uses protect

Rhyperior looks a little bruised.

Sanja "Well, we can't back down now." Sanja says with a smile to hide her fear.

Vula gave a nod.

You will spit out that child you monster. eve says as she uses Work Up x2 Eve body momentarily becomes surrounded by a light red aura, raising its attack powers and then Stored Power fires off attack at Rhyperior for most of the damage to be blocked by light scream again.

All four of you nap out of it we are in the middle of fight. Shade uses Detect, Shades eyes grow Emerald Green then he use Psycho Cut x2 Shade releases a purple crescent-like blade of energy from its horn at Rhyperior doing minimum damage.

Nightingale use Shadow Sneak x2 Nightingale shadow zooms forward until it is behind Rhyperior. The shadow then raises one of its fists and the fist comes out of the ground. Nightingale shadow then punches Rhyperior then Protect A blue force field surrounds Nightingale body, And lighted a crit doing a lot of damage

After giving himself a mental slap, Sanja keep everyone back I don't know how well this is going to react but I'm hoping it will hurt. Sparks says. Sparks uses Agility x3 what allows him to now fire off 9 different attacks Sparks uses Electro Ball x9 Sparks body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Sparks body. All the electricity then condenses at Sparks tail and forms into an enormous orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Sparks then jumps into the air and does a front flip, throwing the enormous orb of electricity at Rhyperior. Sparks armband start to Glow a bright white light as a spear floated in front of his left hand and as soon as he grabbed it it Formed into a bow, what the? this is a bow. as Thunder terrain kicks in increasing the power to the electro ball.

Sparks attack so much damage that he shattered the light screen and did some major damage to Rhyperior.

Great job Sparks i'll finish him off and then we can save the child as Twilight runs forward about to attack with a powerful attack but before she could lend it a Malamar teleported in front of Twilight stopping her attack short.

As the Rhyperior gets onto his feet, My name is smasher you're attacking me because I ate that child right well I Surrender do you want the child back she's still alive.

Spit out the kid now! Sparks says in anger.

As smasher neil down and threw up the little Pichu, she looked side-to-side trying to figure out what's going on but remain still.

There that brat is yours, as he laughs evilly, but by the power level of that rat freak i'm guessing you'll be in the tournament, licks his lips a psychic pig and a fire fox will make a good appetite in my belly when I devour them, thanks for showing everyone your weakness is hahaha. As the Malamar teleport both of them out of there.

Sanja released the attacked she had prepared. "Well someone thinks they can win on that alone." She said as Vula walked over to the Pichu.

Eve growls in anger, I don't like bullies like him.

Everyone we should stay on guard, Shade says.

I don't like how this turned out. Nightingale says.

I told you to leave that brat alone now you made it easier for us to lose, in the tournament we're going to fight in. King says.

the guard walks over and ties a yellow ribbon around her neck with a Pikachu mark on it, and pushes the little girl over to Sparks.

Sparks is still looking at the bow in his hands, ha I was finally able to form it again, as the bow disappears sparks falls to his knees, but Twilight was fast enough catch him before he hit the ground.

"Looks like that uses up a lot of energy." Vula said with a shake of her head. She then looked over Pichu. "What's your name?" She asked with an encouraging smile.

Sanja floated over to Sparks. "Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned tone.

The Pichu looks at the scarf and gets up on its feed and walks over to sparks passing Vula.

Don't even bother asking that meet what her name is, she doesn't got one, her only purpose in life is to be eaten or pleasure her master, smasher does this all the time, once he finds out that new Pokemon are coming to our city he takes up a young-looking child from one of their family groups has the child come and all cutie then he comes and eats the child, they attack him and if he wins he either will turn them into his slaves or rape them what usually ends up with them dying the process but all his slaves end up the same way he will eat them, you may have saved her life now but he'll be back, the guard says as he walks back to his post.

I think I think I'll be fine that was the first time I was able to pull out the weapon well being aware of it, Sparks says.

Everyone I think it would be a good idea if we go to a hotel and let Sparks rest while we plan out our next move.

As the Pichu finally reaches Sparks and start sending electrical current two him by rubbing her cheek on his arm.

If we're going to get a hotel I suggest we get one room, I used to live here this is not the best place to let your guard down.

Growls angry as flitz tail flickers back and forth, that's why it looked it familiar that bastard ate a charmander When I came here, I tried to fight and save him, but I lost and my scarf was taken.

Fine you go and find your hotel I'm going to go and recruit some worth wild Fighters to my team since no one decided to join me. King says angry as he storms off.

Sanja waved bye to King while Vula muttered, "Good riddance."

The whole group quickly went to the nearest hotel and rented one-room.

Well I was renting the room, I asked the Innkeeper win the tournament will begin, it will start up in 3 hours but we have to register before then it looks like it's going to be a three-round, the first round is a elimination around where they're going to have us all fight it out and find out who is going to make it to the next round, we fight until there's only 4 teams left since it's a four on four matchup that means there will be 16 pokemon for the second round, I suggest since there's eight of us here right now we all team up together and keep each other safe so we can make it to the next round easier and if we have to face off against each other we fight fairly but let's not pull our punches it might be a good training exercise, I think this gives us the best chance to win if you're all in agreement, we have 3 hours to kill what do you all plan to do.

"Shopping!" Vula said before she turned to leave.

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on her." Sanja said with a smile.

I want to go shopping too but first let me change my typing fire/ice doesn't seem like a Best Choice here, as she push in two gems, as Eve pushes two soul gems inside her bands in, a black one and a dark green one and as soon as she did, both her bands and and her started glowing, a circle formed around her, the two gems started to circle around her after freeing themselves from her band after a few seconds a red one and a light blue liquid started to come from her mouth and form above her, her color and complexion started to fade by the second this was happening until the liquid formed into two soul gems and the very second it did the two other soul gems immediately flew into Eve, and after a blinding Flash the circle was gone and Eve with standing there with a smile on her face. "New bio Eve is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily sleek Silver body slender, It has short, legs with three small toes and dark brown paws and pink paw pad on each foot. It has several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest one on its head, Eve ears and tail have a leafy appearance. Eevee has brown eyes, and a small black nose. forehead and legs have dark blue rings on them. her dark blue markings glow at night." after the light show, eve is now grass/dark, Eve is laying on the ground panting looking very tired, but I want to go shopping now.

Don't worry I'll take you, nightingale says to Eve.

Okay I'll be off and register us, Shade says.

I don't like the idea of you going out alone i'm coming with, especially since they can attack you Shade, twilight says.

Whoa whoa whoa you two are not going anywhere without me, i'm definitely doing the fight if I can get my scarf back, Flitz says.

As everyone heads off sparks falls asleep on the bed, as the little Pichu cuddles up next to him sending electrical currents to him to help him recover faster.

* * *

 **Kings POV:**

3 hours and 30 minutes until the tournament starts.

Those ingrates do not know how lucky they are to have me on their team, as king uses belly drum, Kings hits his stomach with his hands, sacrificing half of his health to get 6 tears of strength. As soon as that's done king is involved by a blue light surrounding his body, 'ability activate Regenerator plus item activated healer scarf, king heal 43% of Maximum hit points' but in this city I'll show them how powerful I can truly be.

A few minutes later

Hey you Rotom you're a master right. King says with a smug attitude.

Yes I am, What's it to you fatso. Rotom sets in anger.

Then I challenge you to a fight of domination, I want your two slaves the

Chinchou and Floatzel. King says.

(Characters bio Rotom has a body of plasma and is shaped like a lightning rod. There is a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that forms lightning bolt-shaped appendages. It has teeth, and its unique, blue eyes have a dividing line across them. Rotom will often pull pranks on unsuspecting pokemon. Rotom has the ability to time travel.

Rotom and the appliances. Rotom has the ability to enter and control appliances. it also has five extra forms, each based on a household appliance, which can be accessed by possessing specific appliances. The possessed appliances are based on a microwave oven (Heat Rotom), washing machine (Wash Rotom), refrigerator (Frost Rotom), electric fan (Fan Rotom), and a lawnmower (Mow Rotom). When Rotom changes form, its eyes and electric aura change colors and its aura appendages take on different shapes: red with oven mitts as Heat Rotom, blue with clothespins as Wash Rotom, purple with lightning bolts as Frost Rotom, yellow with air curls as Fan Rotom, and green with a ripped strip as Mow Rotom.

Characters bio Chinchou is a small, round, blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of tiny white fins and two small blue feet. Chinchou's eyes have unique pupils that are shaped like plus signs. It has two antennae that are positioned on its rear like two tails. There is a yellow teardrop-shaped orb at the end of each antenna. The electricity-generating cells in these antennae create so much electrical power that they even make Chinchou tingle slightly. Chinchou charges up its electric attacks by absorbing energy through its two antennae, and flashes its electric lights to exchange signals with others. Chinchou tends to lurk on the dark ocean floors, rarely ever coming up to the surface. However, it has demonstrated the ability to walk on land.

Characters bio Floatzel is an orange Pokémon resembling an anthropomorphic otter or weasel with longer arms than legs. It has four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. It's feet are small in comparison to the rest of the body. It has two pointed blue fins on its arms, two aligned, backward-swept, pointed fins on its head, and two tails. The yellow flotation device, which seems to be made of rubber or a similar substance, gives the impression of an inflatable life vest. The floatation sac goes in a kind of ring behind its head, down infront of its arms, then back behind its back above the tails. When it lays on its back, the flotation sac could also be interpreted as a sort of inflatable dinghy using its tails as a propeller and its fins as oars. It's tails can infinitely spin around like propeller blades. Its forelimbs and tails are tipped in cream, and there is an orange teardrop shape near the bottom of its cream belly. Floatzel also has a circular cream spot in the center of its head, cream eyelids and a pattern of two black triangles on the edges of its cream muzzle. It has one cream, slightly protruding, oval-shaped spot on its back if it is female and two if it is male. It has small, sharp canine teeth, the top two of which can be seen when its mouth is closed. It can use its swimming capabilities to assist in the rescues of drowning pokemon. To help it dive, Floatzel can deflate its floatation sac, and then inflate it once again when it wishes to surface. It is a fresh water Pokemon and tends to inhabit swift-moving rivers. Some believe Floatzel is a fish-eater.)

You're cocky for a water type, but Yveltal if you want to be my slave that badly I'll gladly accept. Rotom says.

I'll show you how worthless you truly are, King uses Belly Drum, Kings hits his stomach with his hands, sacrificing half of his health to get 6 tears of strength. and then King use Protect. As green barrier appears around King body, .

Hahaha are you a bloody idiot you just cut your own health in half this is going to be too easy. Rotom says. As Rotom time flies into a lawn mower, and uses Double Team x2, Rotom body becomes outlined in blue, then it glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself..

You think that little trick can help you, as a blue light forms around King, king uses Confusion x2, king eyes glow blue and it points at the opponent. Rotom becomes surrounded in a light blue outline and king can control it with his mind the first one missed but King landed a critical on the second one, crushing and killing Rotom in one go.

Look how worthless he was couldn't even survive one simple attack hahaha. King said in a boasting tone. And now for you too since your master is dead you're my property now, as a guard comes over and checks on Roatan.

yes he's dead that means all of his property and items are now yours, we will gather up all of his belongings and send them to you or you could just live where he lived. The guard says in a bored tone.

I have to do a stupid tournament in a little bit, how much combat do you have, king says.

I'm sorry to tell you this but our previous Master didn't use us for combat, i'm Floatzel and this here is Chinchou.

Hello, Chinchou says.

I was the runner of the group I go get the supplies we need it, Floatzel says.

He used me for just for his bath and powering up the generator and on rare occasions he allows me to go out and get it information about other Pokemon, Chinchou says.

King growled in anger, i'm trying to find strong water type Pokemon, to help me fight not an errand boy or a generator, I need fighting Pokemon, king says in anger.

Well if you're looking for powerful water Pokemon there is a Feraligatr in this town he's most likely the strongest water type here, Chinchou says.

Well that sounds interesting let's pick up some equipment then go find him. king says.

So Floatzel help King gather some items, as he healed up after using another belly drum, and well they were picking up some items they ran into some trouble.

No way it can't be is that a King's Rock, has King reaches out to try to pick it up another Pokemon quickly reaches out and grabs it, growled angrily I saw that first give it back or I'll make you. king says.

eep, master that's him that's the strongest water type Pokemon, Chinchou says in fear.

Looks like one of your slaves at least know who I am now get lost before I beat you down and take what I want from you. Feraligatr says.

(Characters bio Feraligatr is a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that is primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of Feraligatr is its large, powerful jaws that are able to bite and lock down on opponents. Three pointed teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body: one on its head, one on its back, and one near the tip of its tail. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr's shoulders. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. Feraligatr also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs. When hunting or fighting, Feraligatr is agile and fast, due to its powerful hind legs that are used to kick the ground hard and charge. Feraligatr can rarely be found living near water.)

Oh it's not me who's going to be beat down and this saves me a trip, you're joining my team and helping me finish this damn mission, so I can get onto more important tasks, king says.

Mission it sounds like you think yourself something important, what are you a guild member. Feraligatr says.

That and a noble, and as soon as I save my town, i'll be done with this world traveling stuff. king says.

Hahaha sounds like you want to challenge me little pipsqueak to a battle of dominance. Feraligatr says.

Not only am I going to challenge you, I'm challenge everyone of the store clerks for I don't have to fight for any items on the way out. king says in a smug tone.

As 5 Merchants get up and say they agree.

Looks like you're on pipsqueak. Feraligatr says.

King starts off the match with using Rain Dance, King yawns, causing clouds to appear in the sky, that start raining down on everyone. and then king uses Surf, king summons a huge wave that it rides on and then crashes it down on everyone. on doing critical damage to everyone and everything.

Not wishing to die all except for to merchants call it in including Feraligatr.

The two Merchants attack King and do a minimum damage, afterwards king attacks them using Confusion x2 killing both of them off.

There now that you know your place is, i'll be taking all these items and you Feraligatr belong to me now. King says.

As a guard comes over and with a scarf and King puts his mark on it, alligator takes off his headband and puts on the scarf growling angrily as he does so.

What do you wish of me now master, Feraligatr says annoyance.

Nothing for now we have a tournament to win, and the first thing we need to do is sign up. King says.

As King goes to the tournament register and registers his team just the nick of time.

* * *

 **Battle scene**

Announcer: Welcome back everywhere to the greatest tournament around, here at least hahaha that was a joke, but what is it a joke is the 32 opponents we have today for you, this is your classic elimination round 32 Pokemon walking 16 walk out, afterwards the 16 pokemon will form up into groups of four, and battle of in teams so try not to piss off your allies too much, looks like we got to absent Pokemon, they better hope they're strong enough to defend themself when the time comes. Now you didn't come here to hear me blah bear on let's get this battle started!

Sanja uses Hypnosis x2 hit 8 pokemon. Her aim would be the two groups of enemies that are full. She currently has no reason to attack King's group. Sanja put 4 Pokemon asleep and 1 into a deep sleep, An Sanja use Energy Ball, Sanja fires an orb of light green energy at Smasher in front of its body. Sanja did I decent a damn it.

Announcer: Wowza looks like we got a few Pokemon sleeping on duty right now, and two Pokemon are taking advantage of this and ambushing what other, pokemon and looks like he's out with his Pals, and it looks like Noivern & Malamar are starting to take out the sleeping Pokemon permanently yipes I haven't seen a Pokemon's head fly that far and long time.

As Rhyperior charges over to Sanja, Rhyperior uses Crunch on Sanja doing a lot of damage, and he's trying to force her down his throat, He is trying to swallow her alive now, that is awesome, the Announcer says out loud.

King uses using Rain Dance, King yawns, causing clouds to appear in the sky, that start raining down on everyone. and then king uses Surf, king summons a huge wave that it rides on and then crashes it down on everyone.

The Rhyperior took a hard hit, Sanja took a hard hit to but it looks like she is unconscious and can no longer struggle she is slipping down his throat Rhyperior whoa it's her but great for the ratings, Eve dodged the attack, Vula took critical damage, Shade took a good amount of damage, Twilight minimum damage, Nightingale zero damage but disguise is busted, Flitz took critical damage she is unconscious, Floatzel dodge the attack, Chinchou absorbed the attack, Feraligatr took minimal damage.

Vula jumps on Rhyperior trying to save her sister by grabbing onto her but was unable to grab her.

Shade uses Double-Edge x3, Shade becomes covered in a gold aura. It then charges into two other pokemon with great force. Shade was able to knock out the remaining two enemies out, ending the around but not stopping Rhyperior from trying to finish off his meal.

Twilight jumps on Rhyperior trying to save Sanja but Twilight failed to grab Sanja

Nightingale uses Splash and Powers it up with her z stone Wood Hammer x2, Nightingale stick-like tail grows larger and becomes surrounded in a wispy, dark-purple aura. It then strikes its tail onto Rhyperior once or multiple times. Knocking Rhyperior back forcing him to spit out Sanja.

* * *

as everyone get together and heads back to the hotel before they get to the door they hear crying from inside, and there's two distinct smells coming from the door.

As soon as the door opens, a heavy smell of blood and sex can be smelled, everyone see the Pichu at the far side of the room crying, as soon as the door opens she immediately runs over and hugs Sanja, Sanja immediately notice that her body temperature is really low and can see blood and sperm leaking from between her legs.

As everyone look into the room, they can see Sparks still sleeping on the bed with a goofy smile on his face.

Spit in disgust, you all picked him as leader and look what he's doing raping a child and sleeping well we are fighting for our lives in that Arena to achieve his mission, king says in disgust. I vote Right Here and Now to kick Sparks out of the team who's with me.

the little Pichu is knotting yes that King is telling the truth.

King 3 slave vote Yes.

Twilight votes no.

Shade and Eve are not voting, something feels off to them but the can't put our finger on it.

Vula was about to vote yes when she noticed that her sister was thinking hard about something. "I say we listen to my sister because I think she might have picked up on something that we missed." She said as she looked at Sanja.

"Thank you. I have been around Sparks before while he was having sex and this doesn't smell like him. Plus there is no blood on him. I do believe that someone raped her but I don't think it was Sparks." Sanja said and prepared for some yelling.

Sanja start to feel cold after defending Sparks.

Oh come on he obviously washed up afterwards do you even know how long we were gone, did anyone come back to the hotel after we left, no that means he had five hours, to hurt this child, and how would you know what his sex smells like, you're only probably defending him because you're one of his whores, that's why you wanted to be his slave and if that's the case Twilight can't be trusted either, and so far it's four against one. King says with a Stern tone.

"You shouldn't count the votes of your slaves. They aren't a part of this team. I will admit that I am one of his girlfriends but I'm not a whore. As for how I know how it smells..." Sanja paused before looking at Vula who gave a nod. "I walked in on Sparks doing it with Vula and one other Pokemon in an attempt to save him from becoming a soul gem." She finished and tried not to blush as she briefly thought back on that event.

Sanja start to feel very weak and nauseous and she still feel very cold actually, it feels like the room got colder.

Ha see he does need babysitting, if the loser couldn't stop himself from getting his soul almost ripped out, and by the sounds of it he took your sister to bed with him and another girl so what makes you think he won't take another female, and as he said himself we are all equals meaning I can recruit team members to, so their vote count as full-fledged member.

Sanja wanted to argue with king but something was making her feel cold and she was now starting to think it was more than just the chill from the grisly scene that was going through her mind before she thought about what happened to her sister. She then tried to set up a link with everyone.

Ha no come back to that what other proof do we need that he is no good as team leader.

"Ouch!" Sanja said as she tried to shake of a very bad headache that had sprung up when she tried to use her ability.

"There is something wrong here." Vula said after hearing her sister react in pain. "As for what happened earlier... I was the one who decided to be with him to save him. He was almost fully corrupted from earlier events and someone else wanted to just turn him into a gem. The other pokemon he was with also chose to help Sparks. There was reasoning to what happened but right now we should be worrying about what happened while we were gone." Vula said as she tried to hold back her anger.

Sanja start to feel very weak she is laying on the ground she is pale white and she is about to pass out.

What the stop playing around you didn't get hurt that badly in the fight, or are you that week maybe we should kick you out of the team too, and it was you who took advantage of him Vula maybe you're the ringleader here, you two are from a bloodline of, shutters in disgust, a human, we all know how much of a disaster they are, it makes sense you would be the start of this team falling apart. King says in disgust.

And seeing Sanja fall to the ground the Pichu will immediately run over to Vula and hug her in fear and start to cry.

"It's going to be okay." Vula said as she tried to comfort Pichu. "I wasn't in the right state of mind during that time and I have no desire to ruin the team. I want to help fellow pokemon and end this corruption." Vula said to King as her anger started to rise. It lent a growl to her tone.

After seeing your sister fall to the ground, it seems like the room started getting colder.

If you want to help fellow Pokemon then you better watch that attitude Missy, or you're going to scare off the child she's already in bad enough shape thanks to that playmate of yours right behind you, Yveltal I wouldn't put it past him that he is trying to bed half our team, is this the team he created, a Team full of girls he can have his way with, Yveltal there's only two boys on this team other than him! And you still haven't voted your sister seems to be out of it now, are you still going to side with that, rat. King says in the stain.

"I can see your point but he had no control over who got put into most of his team. I was going to vote against him but now I will stand with him." Vula says as her mind starts to churn. She has felt a chill in the room ever since Pichu hugged her and Sanja was hugged by the same Pichu before she passed out.

Vula start to feel very nauseous and cold.

Oh then tell us, who attacked that poor Pichu who's your holding, she is clearly saying it was Sparks, Yveltal the brat has even woken up with all this yelling. king Says.

As the Pichu pulls back from Vula and nods with sad droopy eyes, that Sparks was the one who did this to her.

See now are you going to be calling her the witness and the victim of all this a liar. As king points in accusing finger at Vula.

Hey you might be going a little bit far their King, because remember it was you who attacked all of us, and caused two of our team members to pass out and nearly got one killed by swallowing. Eve says.

"I don't want to say that she is lying. It could have been another pikachu and she might have gotten the two mixed up." Vula said as she tried to fight of a wave of nausea that she couldn't explain.

Vula start to feel very nauseous and cold, as she almost fall down but as she almost does her eyes widen, as she see's pichu shadow is 3 times bigger than herself and it's not Vula shadow.

Vula tries to let someone know, without letting the Pichu know.

Nightingale see with Vula is trying to do, Vula get away from her immediately! nightingale says.

Vula uses a quick orb to enhance her speed. She then tried to jump away from Pichu.

As soon Vula jump away, nightingale uses Shadow Sneak and have her Shadow Pierce right through the Pichu heart.

Vula's eyes widened as she tries to figure things out. "Why did you just do that Nightingale?" She asked. She didn't want to believe that she just saw her kill a child.

"How could you kill a child?! What gives you the right?!" Flitz says

I knew you could not trust a ghost type, she just killed that child.

nightingale please tell me, that you didn't just kill her. eve says.

In a very very angry tone! You can not kill what is already dead, isn't that right Gengar. Nightingale nearly says those words with pure hatred.

Vula gives a smile as she prepares to fight.

As the Pichu moves and squirms a few feet off the ground trying to get off Nightingale shadow, all of the sudden pichu stops moving and tilt her head back and a black shadow comes out of her mouth and seeps onto the ground, damn and I was having so much fun, licks his lips well I think it's time for me to go I took enough from your team. Gengar says as he's trying to leave.

nightingale immediately looks at Sanja and then at Sparks, do not let him Escape or we might lose Sanja and Sparks kill him. Nightingale says with pure hatred.

Okay. Vula will use Extrasensory x2, Vula eyes glow gold and it opens its mouth, releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Gengar. The beam surrounds the Gengar, and Vula lifts him into the air and throws him. on Gengar.

He screams as he Fades away cursing Vula's name, has three lights come from Gengar stomach two of these lights form into Spirit versions of Sanja & Vula, one goes to Sanja and one goes to Vula, one goes to Sanja body she immediately gets back on her feet and the color to her skin returns, one goes to Vula body and gives you a playful wink before entering making Vula a lot better, the last Spirit flies over to the Pichu body she tries to enter but she fails, only passing through it she cries and weeps as she floats away.

Sparks slowly starts to get up on his feet, what's with all the Racket I was trying to sleep, whoa what happened here? Sparks ask and confusion.

As Twilight falls to the ground growling in anger, damn Gengar paralyzed me after I voted no, that's why i couldn't move or make a sound to warn everyone. Twilight says in clear anger.

"At least things were handled. Too bad we couldn't save Pichu. Oh, by the way, Sparks, we won the first round!" Vula said as her tail wagged. She was happy that things had worked out but sad that Pichu lost her life and the thought of this made her tail droop slightly.

"And you blamed Sparks." Sanja said to King as she floated over to Vula. She then gave her a hug. She wanted to make King apologize but figured it would be better if he did so without being forced.

What you win the first round that's not possible... Wait a bit what time is it, oh my gosh i'm sorry I wasn't there to help you all. Sparks says to the sad tone, but as he looks down he sees a brown scarf on the ground with a Rhyperior on it.

"It's okay." Vula said before she saw Sparks look at something that was on the ground.

"What now?" Sanja said in a worried tone.

King growls, okay so I was wrong about him and the Pichu but it was still his fault she lost her life, and who needs a team leader we have to constantly bail out of trouble. King says as he begins to leave.

Thank you Vula, for trusting in me, when a ghost Pokemon hides in someone's shadow, you should always see two Shadows never one, the only time you should ever see a ghost Pokemon hiding within someone's shadow and there's only one shadow, means the Ghost Pokemon consumed or expelled that Pokemon soul, and for how white Pichu was and how much blood was on the ground, her body already stopped working so she could never return to it.

It's obvious that Gengar was most likely their fourth member, he must have come to take out or dismantle our team. Shade says angry tone, there's rules against Masters attacking slaves but there is no rule of sleighs attacking other slaves, so technically he didn't break no rules, and it's a good thing you killed him Vula, because technically being unconscious would have counted as a loss for Sparks, and he and all his slaves could have been smasher property.

(gt)Lets not help him when he gets in trouble.(gt) Sanja mentally said to Sparks, Vula, Twilight, Shade, Eve, Flitz, and Nightingale.

(gt) Sanja!(gt) Vula said across the link in a tone that voiced the fact that she thought that idea was mean but something he deserved. "I would hate to see my sister in his hands and I would die before I let him touch her, or my girlfriends." Vula said with a growl.

It doesn't matter too much right now, if he would have escaped then we would have had problems but as it stands now Vula you own Sparks and all he possesses, by the rules of this place but if you don't tell the guards nothing will change. Shade says.

Guys I'm really sorry that you had to come and save me again I didn't hear much of the conversation, but I could at least tell that Vula and Sanja did all they could to defend me and keep the team together, as Sparks walks over and gives a kiss to both of them.

"I don't think anything needs to change. I really don't want to be a master or own any slaves." Vula said right before she got kissed. She then kissed back to show Sparks that she liked how she was being thanked.

When it was Sanja's turn to be kissed she accepted it but frowned. "Vula managed to do a lot more then me." She said in a sad tone. She was beginning to wondered if training at a guild had been the right choice, for here was her sister proving to be stronger than her and she had pushed her dream aside to learn how to help take care of her parents when they grew too old to take care of themselves.

Sanja don't think like that, you did more than you could imagine, Sanja out of everyone in the room you were the only one who agreed With Me, Vula herself said At first she was going to say yes, before you made your choice, Gengar paralyzed me for I would not be able to help you, but you were the only one who defended Sparks out of everyone here, without You Sparks would have been kicked out of the team and who knows what king would have done after that, Sanja you were the only one who believe the Sparks with Innocent, Vula only defended Sparks after you spoke up and I think it was because she was annoyed at King and just wanted to pick a fight with him. Twilight says.

Eve looks down on the ground, well King it might be a jerk but he wasn't wrong about a few of those occasions, sparks was the only one in the room and the Pichu was saying it was him, Sanja gave good reasons but King counted them so easily and then Sanja started to hesitate and stop talking it just seems like King was right, i'm sorry Sparks it's just we don't know much about you and you did ask me to become one of your girlfriends earlier today and that Pichu was just a little younger than me. Eve says in a sad tone.

I'll tell the truth if sparks was innocent or guilty it wouldn't have changed much for me, I believe in the religion of Celebi, so if something happens it was a mint to happen unless Celebi interferes it was always that child's destiny to die like that, like it was your destiny to defend Sparks. Shade says in a confident tone.

Well that part about sparks taking Eve as his girlfriend is a little new to me, I really didn't know what to think about this, this is my first mission with Sparks, other than him hesitating to save a Pichu I don't know much about him, I mean the team was just formed less than seven days ago, and he sent us on two separate missions, trust is hard to build but logic is easy to come by, so I'll just say I'm sorry I didn't trust you a little bit more Sparks, Nightingale says in a neutral tone.

"Well, I barely knew the light bulb, but I guess justice has been served?" Flitz says.

It's okay Sanja, yeah I'm not going to say I'm perfect I got my own flaws like the fact that I cannot remember my past, I think that's a big flaw, and Vula it's okay I know I haven't really spent most time with you all yet, but I think I can make this promise to you all that I will never betray any of you under my own power, but enough of that I can't believe we won the first round good job all to you, so do we know who's going to be our opponent for the next round. Sparks ask.

No we don't and it looks like they postponed it the next round to tomorrow for how much everyone got injured, so we will be stuck here for the next two days fighting in these rounds, good news is Kings team made it through 2 unfortunately that Rhyperior team was the last team, so we will be facing off against either shade king or the Rhyperior tomorrow. Twilight says.

Okay that sounds good to me, looks around the room real quickly, just two things and we can call it a night or whatever you guys want, one I want to get a new room all this blood is really messing with me, I still can't believe nobody thought to take the Pichu to a hospital, after seeing all this blood everywhere, and 2nd who were those Pokemon with King.

"His slaves. He wants them to be new members. I think we all need to agree to it first." Sanja said with a tired smile. "A new room sounds like a perfect idea and some sleep." She said after looking around the room. Vula gave a nod and tried not to let out a yawn.

Okay after that they went to The Innkeeper and ask for a new room after a little bit of a lecture for leaving two corpses in a room they got a new room and all slept together.

* * *

 **Dark scene ahead**

Two and a half hours ago

As sparks falls into a deep sleep, the little Pichu next to him continually rubs her cheek against Sparks arm sending electrical currents to Sparks, unseen and unheard by both occupants a shadowy figure entered the room, and slowly moves Towards the bed as he's about to strike, the small Pichu turns her head and sees a Gengar in the room, the Pichu sits up and tilts her head in curiosity, as she puts her hands around her scarf showing the Pikachu emblem.

Gengar froze for a few seconds after just getting caught, but quickly put a hand over the Pichu mouth to silence her, as he looks over to Sparks and sees that he is still asleep, has a nasty and wicked idea comes over him, first using Hypnosis to send Sparks into a deeper sleep that he won't wake up from, Gengar uses his other hand to spread the peaches legs apart, as Pichu uses her paws two constantly keep showing off the scarf, and with an evil glint in his eyes the Gengar lines up his dick with her slit and slowly but forcefully shoves his whole link down her tearing her hymen, her eyes go wide as she thrashes about sending electrical currents out trying to hurt the Gengar but all her electric attacks are being absorbed by sparks's lightning rod ability as he keeps pushing in further into her urethra, at this point she is barely conscious from the overwhelming pain she is in, as he thrust in and out of her at a quick pace but using his ability to float he doesn't disturb the bed, has he thrust more violently into her tearing up her insides as a small pool of blood starts to form under her, he releases a earthshaking orgasm into her, as she passes out, with that done he leans down and kisses her passionately as he starts to suck and swallow, as her eyes start turning milky white her skin gets more paler, he pulls back as you see a ghostly figure of a Pichus legs into his mouth before he swallows for the last time, and licks his lips, he now opens the dead Pichu mouth and as a go see figure slides right into her a few moments later her body starts to Twitch and turn until he has full control over her and now she smiles with an evil grin as he looks over at Sparks.

That was so delicious too bad I can't have seconds yet, as he removes Pichu scarf and put a black band underneath it and puts it back on, there that should stop the psychic type from using her abilities and the Petrify Wand willis shut up that damn fighting type from giving me away, as he licks his lips, don't worry little Pichu i'll make sure to send the Pikachu down after his friends disowned him.

* * *

 **Corruption level**

(-25 Sparks) (-25 Twilight) (-25 Sanja) (-25 Vula) (-25 Eve) (-25 Nightingale) (-25 Shade)

(Cl 0 Sparks) (Cl 0 Twilight) (Cl 0 Sanja) (Cl 0 Vula) (Cl 0 Eve) (Cl 0 Nightingale) (Cl 0 Shade)

* * *

10/21/684

The next morning everyone stayed in and ate fruits and berries and hit it off to the tournament to find out their rosters, for the first matchup it will be Team Shade vs Team King after that it'll be Team Sparks vs Team Smash.

"Look sis, we get to fight King." Vula said with a smile while her tail wagged out of excitement. Sanja gave an evil smile as she thought about how this was going to go down. "I might want to fight King but I won't kill him." She then said cause she realized the fact that everyone could see her evil smile.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen we have a special today your great Lord and Master of us all has decided to throw in but domination Roundup if one or the other team choose to run this route they can own the other team possessions property everything but to make this seem more eventful the Pokemon team who's who are involved get to power up their moves at they have any right here right now for the first round will anyone take this offer.

In a surprising agreement both sides have agreed to the domination around up, for the first round no combat is allowed, stat-boosting moves and items are allowed and even encouraged let's see a Savage fffighttt!

Round 1

Shade, Sanja & Vula all analyzed one target, being Chinchou, King & Floatzel.

Chinchou uses Aqua Ring then Charge x3

This is going to be easy pickings, king uses belly drum, Kings hits his stomach with his hands, sacrificing half of his health to get 6 tears of strength. then king uses Slack Off.

Floatzel uses Agility x3.

Flitz Used Dragon Dance x2.

Feraligatr ended his turn.

Round two

Shade uses Night Slash x3 on King doing critical damage, king is barely hanging on. Shade grinned wickedly.

'That should take care of King.' Sanja thought as she fired a Charge Beam to finish King off. Sanja uses Charge Beam. Sanja attack was on course until Floatzel got in the way of her attack. 'Hey, don't get in my way!' Sanja thought as she fired two Energy Balls at the Floatzel that had tried to block her Charge Beam. 'Three misses in a row... Today isn't my lucky day.' She thought after seeing that all of her attacks had missed.

Damn that hurt a lot, master are you okay. Floatzel say in a pain tone.

King uses Sleep Talk x2 what turn to be Protect,as a blue force field surrounds King body and then Rain Dance, King yawns and forms a dark cloud that pours rain And a blue light comes over King, damn filthy dark types zzzzz, and you Sanja attacking a sleeping Pokemon zzzzzz, I knew your cruelty new no bound zzzzz.

Floatzel uses Pursuit x6, waves its arms, releasing black waves of energy from it at Sanja, Sanja is hit with an overwhelming attack knocking her out, Floatzel uses Aqua Jet on Flitz & Vula both attacks missed. Sorry Miss psychic type, but I have to do what Master tells me to do, maybe after the fight is over and you become our new master slaves he'll let us have some alone time for we can get to better know each other, but first I have to go knock out your friends, dang it I missed.

Flitz Used Scratch x2 on Floatzel, Floatzel unconscious.

Can we get this over with quickly, i'm hungry and I don't see the point playing with these pups. Feraligatr use Aqua Tail x2, Feraligatr swings its tail and slams it at Vula with water surrounding it hitting her and knocking her unconscious. there that got rid of one of the past, but I still don't see the point in this childish game.

Round 3

Shade use Perish Song, Shade releases crimson soundwaves from its mouth at everyone. then Detect x3

Chinchou uses Discharge x4, Chinchou releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at everyone. Flitz is unconscious, Feraligatr is unconscious.

Shade use Assurance x2, Shade smashes its head into Chinchou. then Detect both attacks missed.

King uses Sleep Talk x2 what turn to be king uses belly drum, Kings hits his stomach with his hands, sacrificing half of his health to get 6 tears of strength. and Rain Dance, King yawns, causing clouds to appear in the sky, that start raining down on everyone, stop fooling around and defeat that worthless dark type zzzzzz.

Chinchou uses Thunder Wave x3 then Hydro Pump, Shade paralyzed but the hydro pump miss, i'm trying master he's just really quick.

Round 4

Shade used detect x3 but two of them failed

King uses Sleep Talk x2 what turn to be Protect and Confusion but the attack failed because King use a psychic type attack on a dark type.

Chinchou uses Discharge x4, Chinchou releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at everyone but he failed to hit Shade.

Round 5

Shade Perish Song activates all pokemon pass out.

Announcer: Wowza we saw some intense fighting there until shades Perish Song activate it and knocked everyone out, but don't worry ladies and gentlemen we know what to do wait for one of them to wake up and that will be the winner, hay wash Boy how about you go and throw some water on one of them he whispers off his mic.

After a few minutes, In four rounds shade wakes up.

Shade team wins in 9 rounds

Announcer: Well that was a splendid first match up kind of a snooze Fest at the end but hey we can't all be winners like me just kidding people but looks like we're going into our next roundup Team Sparks vs Team Smash, team Sparks did not wish to go on the domination round but smash demanded it, so welcome to our next domination round who will own who.

Round 1

I can't wait to smash you into the ground, smasher use Power-up Punch, smasher fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura.

You know Sparks you take me to the most loveliest places for our first date, Twilight use Power-up Punch x3, Twilight paw becomes surrounded in an orange aura.

If that's sarcasm i'm sorry, if not me and you are going to have a long talk about what is Romance, Sparks use Agility x3

"That's it Twilight! Show him that size doesn't matter." Vula yelled as she noticed Twilight was using Power-up Punch.

"Go Sparks, make them dizzy with your speed." Sanja yelled as she tried to keep track of her boyfriend.

Malamar use Psych Up x2 on Sparks & Twilight.

Character bio Malamar is a dark-purple squid-like Pokémon. It has a pair of fins on the bottom of its body that function as its legs. Malamar's main body has six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around its body above the spots. Its arm-like tendrils have grown scythe-like in appearance. Malamar has a red beak, half closed eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and wavy "hair" made of eight tentacles. It possesses strong hypnotic powers, which it uses to force others to do its bidding. It can lure prey with hypnotic motions before it wraps its tentacles around the prey, then it finishes off with digestive fluids. Malamar and its pre-evolution Inkay are the only known Pokémon that can learn Topsy-Turvy.

Eve use Work Up x3, Eve body momentarily becomes surrounded by a light red aura, raising its attack powers.

Nightingale use Splash and Powers it up with her z stone then Double Team, Nightingale forms a decoy of itself.

Noivern use Tailwind, Noivern waves its wings, causing a strong gust of wind.

Character bio Noivern is a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. Noivern has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw.

From its ears, Noivern releases ultrasonic waves, which can be strong enough to shatter a large boulder. It uses these waves to freely navigate through darkness, allowing it to easily ambush prey under cover of night. Noivern is known to be extremely combative toward anything that wanders too close to it. It loves eating fruit; thus, approaching it with fruit helps to keep it calm.

Carbink use Light Screen, A wall of hexagonal shapes appears in front of Carbink, protecting it from special attacks. Carbink then use Guard Split on Sparks, Carbink then use Reflect, Carbink body becomes surrounded in a white outline and a glowing clear glass wall appears in front of it, protecting it from attacks. Carbink then use Rock Polish, whole body glows white, making Carbink able to move faster.

Character bio Carbink is a gray Pokémon that resembles a rock covered in light-blue crystals such as an ore. A white, fluffy collar separates this Pokémon's limbless body and head. Carbink has blue eyes, a light-blue crystal on top of its head and big, flat rhomboid ears. It can fire energy beams from the crystal in its head.

Carbink is born from temperatures and pressure underground, and it has slept for millions of years since its birth. Some have been unearthed during cave excavations. Rarely, Carbink will undergo a strange mutation and transform into Diancie. In Alola, the main predator of Carbink is Sableye, which stalks Carbink due to its diet of gemstones. However, Gabite usually takes the Carbink before the Sableye can.

Round 2

Let's see if you shrimp scan handle some rock and rolling, smasher use Earthquake, Noivern ability activate Telepathy. Twilight received minimum damage, everyone else Dodge. smasher says.

If that's the best shot you can do i've seen toddlers better than you, as Twilight use Power-up Punch x3, Twilight paw becomes surrounded in an orange aura. It then punches smasher doing some damage.

Twilight get behind eve and Nightingale, as Sparks are men started to Glow revealing the bow again at the same time electric terrain activated with Sparks lightning rod ability, I hope for your sake you have all your defenses up, because I'm really curious how powerful this bow really is, 'damn it this thing is still draining too much of my power Victini give me your strength, Sparks thought,' Sparks use thunder Arrow x24, as Sparks was gathering the power needed to fire the bow.

What the heck is that pipsqueak doing? Electric attacks do not work on me. smasher says.

That might be true for you but not everyone else, and something tells me if that attack hits you you're going to feel it, Malamar says. as Malamar use protect to protect them from the attack.

Carbink & Noivern I merely got behind the protect.

Oh I remember this nightingale we need to put up a shield now! Eve says

I don't know what he's doing but I can't believe the amount of power he's generating right now. Nightingale says

Whoa whoa wait for me. Twilight says, eve and Nightingale both use protect protecting Twilight and the two of them.

So let's see how powerful this weapon truly is, as the Thunder starts crackling as he pulls the bowstring back creating a thunder Arrow, only seen by Sanja the V mark on Sparks right hand disappeared increasing the power of the arrow, THUNDER ARROW!

As Sparks released the arrow have you get ripped in tear through the arena towards his opponents, seeing all this and how powerful it is Smasher grab and through Carbink in the way of the attack breaking the attack up before it hit the three of them, thanks to light scream and protect cutting the power of the tack down immensely, Carbink ability activate sturdy, what saved him from becoming nothing but Ash, but the excess power that still hit, Malamar, Noivern & smasher was still more than enough to knock out, Malamar & Noivern, and critically injured smasher.

Panting hard, you got to be, Pant kidding me, Pant he still up, deep breath.

Well he won't be up for much longer. Eve says. as Eve use Stored Power x2 on smasher and Swift on Carbink, smasher hurt but still in, Carbink is unconscious.

I'm right behind you Eve. Nightingale says. as Nightingale use Wood Hammer x2, smasher knocking him unconscious.

team Sparks wins in two rounds

Announcer: It is a surprising upset, team Sparks wins after showing off a devastating move, I mean I don't know anyone who could stand against them... we will be back tomorrow for the final round, now Team Shade and Team Sparks take your new slaves and do as you wish with them.

"Let's get down there and congratulate Sparks' team." Vula said before running off. Sanja followed her as she smiled and thought about saving her power up from Victini for an emergency, since it seemed like it only had one use.

As Twilight was helping Sparks walkout of the Arena vula and Sanja came up to them but before they could even graduate them.

Growls very angrily, I don't know what kind of cheating move that was you use against my team, but it looks like it left you in a weakened state my new master, licks his lips, I hope you'll be ready for round 2 pretty soon, and may I ask, as he looks at vula and Sanja, where should me and my team be staying tonight, because you know us slaves love to get in trouble for our master and I'm getting a little hungry after our little exercise, with drool forming at his mouth. smasher says all of this in a low threatening tone.

Sanja and Vula get ready to defend themselves and Sparks. They didn't like Smasher's tone. Honestly they wondered if things would have been better if he hadn't survived the fight.

Sparks looks up at Smasher with a smile on his face, as your new master I order you to go away, and I don't mean from here I mean from this town from this domain and never return.

W-What? You're joking right, growls very angrily, you better retract that order rat or I'll make you, as he reaches over to grab Sparks, but before he can one of the guards appears in a blink of the eye and slashes off Smasher's arm to the Elbow, then putting a blade to his neck.

Your slave disobeyed an order do you wish me to execute him now or give him one final chance. The guard says in a board tone.

Sparks eyes widen, well I didn't see that coming, Smasher i'm not retracting my order and you're never allowed to harm another living Pokemon or to eat them, do I make myself clear.

Growled very angrily, understood master I will obey, but if we ever see each other again you better pray that you kill me then or I will break you for the insult you passed on to me today, Growls very angry as he storms off.

with that taking care of, we will give you a list of what he owned here tomorrow after we sort it all out, hey you slave girl, as he looks at vula give this to your master and do not open it, it's his winnings, the guard says in a bored tone.

"Yes sir." Vula said in a respectful tone before she ran off with the envelope. After seeing Smasher get his arm cut off, she didn't want to get on the bad side of any of the guards.

Good at least there's one good slave there who knows her place, smashers former team are all in the hospital recovering after your attack, the rock quarry wish to ask if you would mind executing Carbink for they can use his body for butter materials, and The Butchers haven't got a new supply of Dragon Meat and psychic meat in a long time if you wish to offer, the guard says in a bored tone.

No no that would be good, heal all of them up and I'll make my decision later, it's just keep everyone out of trouble. Spark says in it a rush but frantic tone.

Okay sir. As the guard leaves.

Okay I don't know about the rest of you but I would like to get out of the city before we piss off the guards, spark says in somewhat a scared tone.

Since the hotel was not big enough for everyone everyone followed Feraligatr to his former home

This is my home take a room go to sleep I don't care as long as my master is happy, as he starts to walk off.

As a Floatzel comes up to everyone and says, hello i've been here before the master bedrooms is down the hallway, all of us slaves will sleep down here, please follow me.

Spark still needs sometime to recover, from using that attack, so I'm going to stay with him, Twilight says.

Sure no problem and if it's okay with Shade he can have Chinchou charge him up, to speed up the process.

Thanks twilight says. As Sparks is fast asleep.

* * *

the next day 10/22/684

Sparks I have a bad feeling about today, something very horrible is about to occur, Shade says in concern tone.

Shade I know you can probably detect problems in the future and stuff like that, but keep that for boating crap off the dinner table especially when I am trying to eat my food and thinking of the battle what's coming up against your team, Sparks says.

Sparks you need to take this seriously, something bad is going to happen today. Shade says.

The only bad thing I can see happening is I'm going to get my butt whooped by your team if you keep freaking me out like this. Sparks says.

Sparks be serious. Shade says.

Look shade I am serious what do you want me to do, do you know when it's going to happen, do you even know what is going to happen, if the answer is no, then my answer to it is I have no clue how to react to the situation so my best case scenario plan for it is to improvise the second it happens, because trying to prepare for everything will leave you vulnerable to everything, and I don't ever want to hear you tell the team any of this i'll listen to this but there is no point in scaring the team before it even happens, as soon as you got some solid facts to tell me, then we can start planning what to do until then your only concern is how fast my team's going to whoop yours. Sparks says.

I believe I understand, no one can change the future so it is best just to let it happen and adapt to your situation. Shade says.

After everyone got it all their belongings and telling the guards to pack up everything they own and send it to their home shade and Sparks take their teams to the arena.

Announcer: Here it is boys and girls the final Roundup, now let me introduce our teams on are right we have Team shade with defeated Team King in the biggest upset we have ever seen, and I mean a boring ending he whispers this into the mic for everyone to hear but to make it sound like it's a secret, and here on my left the devastating destroyer of worlds conqueror of the Thunder Plains sparks and his others.

Hey who you calling and other, eve says.

Announcer: Now I know you pokemon want to see a good Battle Royale between these two awesome teams but some surprising and shocking new news came to my table recently the Mimikyu on Sparks team belongs to shade as the Munna on Shades team longs to Sparks we saw these two working together at the beginning thinking that they were trying to get in the finals together but the truth is they're part of the same team and their leader is Sparks now now being the merciful and kind ruler we have are king and master has decided that these two do not need to fight each other in this final round.

Hundreds of shots of booze and nose ring out, have them fight to the death, do a domination round, do and offering round that way we could see the losers get eaten alive.

Now now boys and girls let's not go Savage on these guys just yet, our glorious and wise King came up with a plan already so Sparks and shade our King has given you three options, option 1 you play a special domination around where the loser is claimed by the winner in every way right in front of everyone here, option 2 you play the offering round where the losing team offers up one member on their side to be violently and immersive Lee ripped apart and eaten alive, or you pick option 3 what's behind the mystery door.

We talked it out we want option three. Sparks says.

Announcer: Well didn't our King see that coming oh well, you heard them ladies and gentlemen option 3, let's bring out fluffy.

Shade eyes go wide, Sanja link the whole team now! Blockers in the back dodgers up front use long-range attacks this is going to be nasty. Shade says in fear.

(gt)Got it.(gt) Sanja mentally said after she linked everyone. She then moved to the back of the group.

Has a very big and black with red stripes Tyrantrum came running out onto the stage and roaring out loud, the crowd started to cheer for the next round to begin.

Character bio Tyrantrum is a large, dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods like Tyrannosaurus. It is predominantly brick-red in coloration, with scaly patterns on its skin and scattered orange highlights on some of the scales and ridges. The underbelly is gray with white borders, and it has a long tail with two orange spikes near the tip. Its small forelimbs have only two black clawed digits, but it has powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, armor-like ridges are found on the front of the legs and down the back and tail. Spiky, white "fluff", similar to the primitive feathers on many dinosaurs, extends into a cape-like fringe around the neck.

Additional feathering forms a prominent beard on the lower jaw, which is otherwise gray in coloration. Its head is proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw is lined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw features a number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange. Its eyes appear to have black sclera with white irises. An orange, five-pointed crest extends from the snout above the eyes and point backwards, giving it the appearance of wearing a crown.

Before its extinction, wild Tyrantrum used to live 100 million years ago, when its powerful jaw conferred its status as an unmatched predator. Since it was considered invincible in the ancient world, it behaved like a king.

* * *

Round 1

Vula used will-o'-wisp, Vula body becomes surrounded by light blue fireballs. Vula then fires the fireballs at Fluffy. then Vula used confuse Ray, confuse Ray miss its Target.

Well I hope that ancient saying is true, the bigger they are the Harder They Fall? Wait a minute... does that mean he's hard to knockout, nevermind i'm just going to get myself a headache, as Sparks uses Iron Tail x4, Sparks tail glows metallic gray and hits Fluffy with it getting a crit doing critical damage.

Sanja used Gyro Ball x3, Light blue orbs appear at the end of Sanja hands, and its body becomes surrounded by light blue sparkles. Sanja then begins to spin rapidly and slams into Fluffy doing major damage.

He's just like the thing with took away my family, I won't let him take away anyone else, Eve says as she use Swift x3, Eve jumps into the air and swishes its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Fluffy doing minimum damage,

The ruler of the area says they're doing great so how about we make the fun last longer, he throws a full revive healing fluffy all the way.

Damn that cheater I knew he was going to do stuff like this, we need to stop him from healing fluffy will someone stop him from healing fluffy until we take him out. Shade says as he uses Future Sight x3, Future Sight has a second ability that allows the user to see into the future.

(gt)Great, all of that damage for nothing.(gt) Sanja said mentally in a sarcastic tone. Vula silently agreed with her.

Nightingale used splash powered up by the z Stone then play rough x2, Nightingale jumps towards Fluffy and cloaks it with a thick, white smoke surrounded by stars. It then attacks Fluffy multiple times with its stick doing a lot of damage.

Twilight used power up punch x3, Twilight paw becomes surrounded in an orange aura. It then punches Fluffy doing a lot of damage.

Flitz uses Ember x2, Flitz spins around quickly and sparks of fire or a small stream of fire flies from its tail flame at the opponent. doing minimum damage.

(gt) He's a Tyranitar. Anyone other than me and Sanja have grass, bug, ground, steel, water, fairy, or fighting moves?(gt) Vula mentally asked. She knew from what had just happened that Sparks knew Iron Tail but she didn't know all of the moves of her teammates.

Vula I think it's just the five of us and Sanja don't forget your power doesn't work for shade. Spark says.

"I did forget." Sanja said before mentally telling Vula to fill him in. Vula did as she was told as she tried to not laugh at her sister's forgetfulness.

Fluffy roars out a mighty Battle Cry, fluffy used Bite x4 Fluffy runs up to Twilight & Sanja and bites down on it with its powerful jaws. but missing Sparks.

As he bites down on Twilight he flings his head backwards and opens his mouth wide, as Twilight Falls down to the back of his throat fluffy immediately swallows sending Twilight down a one-way trip to his stomach, not even waiting till he finishes off Twilight he immediately bites down on Sanja after Sparks jumped back dodging his attack, as fluffy licks his tongue all over Sanja body saving her rich tasty succulent skin, as he winces in pain from will-o'-wisp burn doing minimum damage.

Round two

Vula used Extrasensory x2, Vula eyes glow gold and it opens its beak, releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at fluffy doing minimum damage. She would be worried about her sister but she wouldn't just try to rush into his mouth, like she did earlier.

Dammit shade if you knew this thing was going to eat them say that next time instead of telling us what order to be in we would have watched enough then, Sparks says as he's using Iron Tail x4, Sparks tail glows metallic gray and hits Fluffy with it doing a lot of damage.

(t)Twilight, lets double team him from the inside.(t) Sanja mentally suggested to Twilight right before she launched three more Gyro Balls, Sanja used Gyro Ball x3, Light blue orbs appear at the end of Sanja hands, and its body becomes surrounded by light blue sparkles. Sanja then begins to spin rapidly and slams into Fluffy & Twilight doing major damage. Sanja spin rapidly in Fluffy's mouth smashing into anything and everything she could trying to get him to open up, but not counting in the slickness of the saliva she bounced too hard against his front teeth sending her spinning backwards sending her down fluffies throat smashing into Twilight on the way down depositing both of them into the rented smelling stomach.

(gt)Oh my mew the smell(gt)(t) the sooner we get out the better(t) Twilight says.

Don't worry guys we'll get you out, (gt)I use Swift and destroy the item if he tries to heal him again before we knock fluffy out. (gt)

Eve holds her turn

(t)Sorry.(t) Sanja mentally said to Twilight.

'Don't tell me that Sanja launched an attack.' Vula thought with a grimace.

Shade use Dark Pulse x3, Shade opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at fluffy doing adequate damage, Kids these days, they never listen to their Elders I said stay back and what do they do run head long into the mouth. Shade says.

Nightingale 3 used play rough x3, Nightingale jumps towards Fluffy and cloaks it with a thick, white smoke surrounded by stars. It then attacks Fluffy multiple times with its stick doing a lot of damage, and knocking fluffy out cold.

As the ruler throws another full revive, graduations you win you may leave now and claim your Rewards,

What about our teammates, that your fluffy ate. Sparks ask.

Well I'm not going to have my pet, spit out two good meals now am I, if they want out they have to get out on their own hahaha. The ruler says.

"How come I'm not surprised?" Vula asked with a roll of her eyes. before she looked at the ruler. (gt) I don't want to lose my sister or Twilight. I wonder what would happen if we challenged him?(gt) Vula mentally said to everyone. She also asked her questions out loud, so that Shade wouldn't be out of the loop.

Before anyone could reply fluffy lets out a roar of pain, that sucks everyone to silence, fluffy reaches his arms down and scratches at its stomach desperate and frantically as if something was hurting it, as it let out a blood-curdling roar fluffy fall to the ground unmoving as everyone sees yellow blade of energy strike out from Fluffy's stomach and carve down making and opening, Twilight used bone sword x3, Twilight puts out its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a yellow blade of energy. What he used to carve his way out of fluffy stomach, That was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to do in my life, Twilight said out loud. As Twilight walks out She and Sanja are covered in a blue Aura what is pushing away and keeping off all the blood and bio from fluffy.

'That works.' Vula thought in amazement as she reminded herself to not get on Twilight's bad side.

"I think you just scared my sister." Sanja said with a small laugh as she followed Twilight out of Fluffy.

Twilight that weapon that's a sword, so my is a bow and yours is a sword, that's going to come in handy for long and short range combat... well I guess we're done here unless Vula you still want to challenge him. Sparks ask.

"No, we're good. I was just thinking of a way to get him to change his mind but now we don't have to do that." Vula said after blinking her eyes and getting over being amazed by what Twilight had done.

You cretins you killed fluffy if I wasn't such a good-hearted ruler, I would force all of you to become his replacement, but seeing how the crowd liked you so much i'll let you go as long as you get out of my city now!

We would be happy to leave now after we claim our prizes we're out of here. Sparks says

'He just doesn't want a rebellion on his hands.' Vula thought as she ran over to Twilight and Sanja. She didn't care what they smelled like, she was just glad they were alive and out of Fluffy.

We got lucky that this weapon showed up now, let's claim our prize and get a bath. Twilight says in disgust.

Yeah you definitely deserve it, and next time could you do that awesome move on round 1. Spark says. And hay shade looks like we survived your big disaster problem.

I don't know Spark I thought it might be bigger.

He's around five times bigger than us how big did you think he needs to be to be a problem spark says.

"A corrupted legendary would be a lot worst than this." Sanja said as she tried to think of some ways this fight could have gone.

Sparks glare's at Sanja, (t)Sanja if we run into a corrupted legendary in the near future, I don't care how in professional it is I am blaming you for suggesting it.(t)

(t)If that does happen, then I will fully take the blame.(t) Sanja mentally said to Sparks.

After a short while a whole bunch of guards showed up at the front gate with everyone's winnings.

Okay let's see the items that you all got since you're all one big group, was three homes worth of supplies but since you will not be staying I'm guessing you just want us to send the supplies to somewhere else so just write this place down and will send them, you also picked up some equipment and gear but the shopkeepers saw what you did to fluffy with those weird weapons of yours so they are refusing to fight you, and lastly the slaves once you leave the dark domain they will no longer be under your control unless they choose to be or you enforce the rules, with that you have 24 slaves to do with as you please we can send them to your home but that will be the end of it, it'll be up to you to decide what you do with them after that.

Okay thank you for all your help, as the guards get up and leave, okay one of you slaves was a guild member we're here as a team to rescue you who was it? Sparks ask.

That would be me, as a Pokemon walked from the crowd.

Hello my name is Sparks, i'm a rank C rescue Team member, our mission was to rescue you because you had important information for us.

Thank arceus you showed up so quickly, I have important information for the guild, look before my team betrayed me we all started having nightmares we saw the fairies Zone corrupted and releasing horrible monsters upon all the other zones and the corrupted Pokemon will have a leader a corrupted Pikachu wielding a scythe weapon I do not know what that is but that's what the nightmare told me, and it will happen during the next red moon.

Wait the next red moon he is that soon? Sparks asks is in confusion.

With a brush, yes Sparks that's very soon. Twilight says.

then We need to tell the guild immediately, Sparks says. After telling the guards where to place everything, was about everyone warped out using their badges and King teleported his three slaves with everyone.

Flitz here you go, as Sparks hands over Flitz's Pecha Scarf, you're free to go now or if you would like to have fun on an adventure with us you can join our team?

Flitz was ecstatic to see her scarf again. She wrapped it around her neck and grinned from ear to ear. "I honestly never thought we would make it out of there, but we all pulled together and we made a great team. I really don't know how to thank you." she said. At that moment, Flitz began to feel tingly as her body began to glow. "Wait, is this?" Her body began to morph and change and when the brilliant light faded, a Charmeleon stood where the young Charmander once was.

Cool looks like you evolved you're Charmeleon right now right? Well there's no need to thank us it's a Rescuers duty to help out as many pokemon as we can, if you like you can join us. Sparks ask.

"Well, I'll tell ya Light Socket. I wouldn't have made it this far without you and your rescue team. I can see that your future and the future of your team is a bright one. How could I not?" Flitz smiled and held out her hand in friendship to the Pikachu.

The name is Sparks and Welcome to our family as everyone warps out.

Well with all that said and done time for us to Warp home. Sparks says as he pulls out his badge and Warp with everyone else, as everyone is teleporting they feel something strange hit them, and the teleportation ends prematurely, because of this everyone was teleported to a different spot in Poktopia and as they're looking around they see that the city is on fire.

Oh this must be the disaster that shape meant, Spark says, i'm never going to get one boring week am I!

* * *

 **Corruption level end results**

(Cl 0 Sparks) (Cl 0 Twilight) (Cl 0 Sanja) (Cl 0 Vula) (Cl 0 Eve) (Cl 0 Nightingale) (Cl 0 Shade)

* * *

 **Dark scene** 10/20/684

Current time 8 a.m.

(+25 Umbreon)

(Cl 54 Umbreon)(Cl 59 Buneary)

Umbreon are you off to work now, his mother asked.

Yeah Mom, umbreon said with a board tone.

Do you mind dropping off your sister at school, I know it's a little out of your way, but me and your father would really appreciate asked.

Yeah yeah, you got to take me to school now big Brother. Umbreon younger sister Rose said.

Okay Mom I have no problem taking her, umbreon said.

What really?! Honey you're not sick are you, his mother asked.

Yeah Big Brother you usually never this nice to me. Rose said.

What can I say I must have had a good day yesterday, come on squirt that's it going or we're going to be late. Umbreon said.

Ask the two of them walked out, their mother smiled saying finally those two are getting along with each other.

After two of them walking the sisters spoke up, we better hurry if we're going to make the first period of class. Rose said.

You don't need to worry about that, because today me and you are going to have a fun they together. umbreon said with an evil-looking grin.

What? Do you mean like playing hooky. Oh that sounds so much fun, and so naughty to what do I have to do what do I have to do? Rose said.

Well first we had to find a place for you to play hooky you at, my job should be fine just hide in the alley for a little bit, just until my boss goes away. Umbreon said.

Okay Rose said.

An hour later

By boss. Umbreon said.

Don't by me, you slacker, I still cannot believe, you lost one of the scent band do you know how expensive those things are, and mating season is just around the corner, umbreon boss said as he stormed off.

Okay I know he is a Graveler but does he really have to be a hard-ass to boot with it, as he looks side to side making sure no one sees him as he waves over his sister, come on Canyon quick. Umbreon said.

This is so fun, sneaking around without the other pokemon knowing, is this what it's like to be a dark type. Rose said.

Oh yes, sneaking out at night to go to a party, not caring about the rules and doing whatever you want or whoever. Umbreon said.

That sounds like fun too bad mom wants me to grow up to be at Leafeon. Rose said.

Oh you don't want to be Leafeon? Then what do you want to be. Umbreon ask.

I don't know something cool like a fire type or dark type oh oh maybe both can I be a dark fire type? Rose ask.

Well I don't know about that and I know you'll need a firestone if you want to be a fire type but I know the perfect way how to turn you into a dark type and all we need to do is just a few simple tasks, for one you need to prove that you are cool enough to be a dark type. Umbreon says.

Hey hey I'm cool enough to be a dark type if I wish. Rose says.

That's good to hear, as he slips on the other scent band, because I have plan for you later today but I need to get you all nice and ready. umbreon says.

Two and a half hours later

(+44 Rose)

Growl very angrily, when I get my hands on that bastard that dare to hurt you like that, i'm going to grab him by the balls and rip them off and shove them down his throat so far that he'll be shiting them out the very next moment, a very angrily Bisharp walking down alleyway with a black Buneary.

Come on Clark this isn't worth it, and I need you right now please I just need you to shove it in me, how do whatever position you want just please fuck me. Lois says.

Growl even angrier, I don't know what he put in you to make you act like this or why he died your fur but when I get my hands on him I'm going to make him reverse it then beat the crap out of him and...

Excuse me, are you looking for someone, a red-eyed and the mostly black Eevee ask.

Yes we are in an angry tone, have you seen a umbreon with red rings lurking around here. Clark ask.

Well no, I don't know a red ring Umbreon lurking around here, rose says.

Then you're no help to us, as he starts walking past.

But I do know a red ring Umbreon, who was waiting for two of his friends to show up here, and he did ask me to do something special to them. Rose said.

W-What? Ask Clark Falls limpLy to the ground.

eeepppp, what did you do to him. Lois scary ask.

Nothing much I just used this Petrify Wand to paralyze him, you can come on out now they're here. Rose said.

As a red ring Umbreon walked out from a back door, wow look at that! A black Buneary you must be the girl from yesterday.

No no you again, please just leave me alone I want nothing to do with you. Lois says.

You bastard if you even touch her own rip you apart. Clark says.

Oh I'm not going to do anything that she does not want me to do this time, as Umbreon sets down a heat Incense and opens it, as he does the whole area starts to smell very sweet and enticing.

You bastard what are you doing, what is this smell? Clark says.

As he says this, lois starts to walk forward and Crouch between Clark lags.

Lois what are you doing this is not the time for that get out of here i'll take on this bastard. Clark says.

Hahaha you take me on, you can't even get up right now, I don't know if you can tell but us canines could easily smell what she wants, that's how I knew who she was, I don't remember much of yesterday after closing up, but a quick trip back and a few good sniff gave me what I needed to know to be ready for you to come I just didn't figure it would be this soon, well it doesn't matter with how needy she is and this scent band plus the heat Incense, I highly doubt she cares anymore where she is or who she's about to blow as long as she gets some, as Umbreon starts to walk behind her.

As umbreon was saying this lois was licking and nuzzling Clark dick trying to coax it out, with great effort he try to hold back but in the end his body betrayed him as his dick started to get hard, not even waiting a second she lined herself up with his dick and dropped all the way down on it moaning in Blythe.

Wow look at that took you all in one go, umbreon says in a smug tone.

ooh don't think you'll grant get away with ooh you bastard. (+28 Clark) says.

tsh tsh, that's no way to talk in front of a lady, rose how about you give him something else to do with that tongue of his. Umbreon says.

Okay big brother, as rose walks over and sits on Clark face. With her leaking lit next to his mouth.

No I will get out of this, as Clark desperately try to move his body.

Well that's cute in all but that's not helping my needs, as umbreon brush it away a little bit of fur around lois but for he can find it he then lines himself and start pressing into her. (+36 umbreon)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH yes give it to me give it to me, AAAHH yes. (+32 lois) says.

Damn she got a lovely ass, ha ha ha ha. umbreon says.

You bastard, as he moans out in pleasure, when I get my hands on you I'm going to I'm going to oh Lord, as (+64 Clark) cum.

And with that his whole entire body shifted completely black with a few red marks his eyes glowed red as his hand finally freed them self from the paralyze to meet up but instead of throwing them off, he immediately started licking and sucking at Rose split, giving into the corruption.

That's it big boy give it everything you got, as umbreon bites down on Lois puncturing the skin a little to show who's the alpha of the group.

And with one final cry from everyone they all reach their climax at the sametime.

As Lois was opening her eyes to look at her beloved boyfriend, getting out a unknown stranger she couldn't help but smile until his body went stiff as a enormous load shot into her womb, but right afterwards her eyes widen as right in front of her eyes his body started to liquify as Rose got off his face, i'll look up your horror with on it as he says his last words, I lov u, before I did a black puddle where he used to be.

No no this can't be happening but what did I do what have I done? Lois says in a panicke.

You did exactly what you wanted to do, and look what happened to your boyfriend, what a shame at least no one was there to witness what you did isn't that right Rose. Umbreon says with an evil grin.

Don't worry brother I recorded the whole thing, does that mean she belongs to us now, rose asked with a smile.

Has Lois's eyes widen from the realization of what is truly happening around her.

Oh yes, yes he does and it looks like our little miss toy here have some Playmates in her belly. Umbreon says with an evil grin.

What you you must be wrong, as she looks down and sees she's in the final days of pregnancy, the horror on her face the fear mixed in with it, was undescribable.

Don't worry your boyfriend won't be the only ones up joining our family. Umbreon says with a smile.

Are are family w-what do you mean by that. Lois says in a scared tone.

Oh I mean that you and my sister are going to be lovely I ditions to my little harem with my temptress of a wife HAHAHA.

* * *

10/21/684

High noon

At the guild Masters office.

What's going on why are so many Pokemon disappearing all the sudden? And why is the citizens acting so weird. The Guild Master ask.

I don't know what to tell you soul, I haven't seen anything like this before, at first it was just a few Pokemon disappearing in the cave Zone we followed protocol and sent some rookies to look into it but they found nothing, then we start getting reports of multiple Pokemon getting into fights for the littlest of things, and I know mating season is around the corner but what's with all the Pokemon having sex in the most randomest of places, and it looks like we might have to send more Pokemon to the daycare, for some reason the kids are getting really rowdy and the teachers aren't helping the situation. Guild Master assistant says.

Maka I told you not to call me that I'm the Guild Master now, I don't get what's going on yesterday was this grumblings and now it's fights in the streets what's next...

As the Guild Master this, sir sir we have an emergency!

What is it what happened? The Guild Master looks up in concerned.

Well thanks to team stars report, that the fourth Pokemon worth a threat we called back all of the Purity stones, and I don't know how but sir when we open them up here they were all destroyed!

WHAT! Both the Guild Master and his assistant said at the same time.

How is it possible who were the guards on protection Duty for it?

Like you say sir we always send our best it was a S ranked team, an sir to let you know there Purity stone Was destroyed too.

Mew dammit! What is going on around here that was more than half of all of our Purity stones gone in an instant, I don't like this something is going on and it doesn't feel like a good thing. the Guild Master says.

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-** **Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 13

King's Rock

* * *

Created by PikaGirl29

 **#778 Mimikyu Shiny Name Nightingale Female**

 **Age ?**

 **Type Ghost-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Disguise**

 **Height 0'08" 0.2m Weight 1.5lbs 0.7kg**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 100**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 10/20 = 100**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 029/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Protect, Wood Hammer, Double Team, Hone Claws, Splash.

 **Attack Moves Ghost-Fairy:** Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Nightmare, Destiny Bond.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Normalium Z "works only on normal type moved"

Wildfire Looplet Increases the Attack of the holder by 3. It has five notches.

* * *

Well look at that a lot of things happened in this one a prophecy of something big unfolding, 4 possibly new recruits we got to visit another city and there's something big coming, the next chapters name is what is our true enemy.

Please PM me if you would like to make a character to add to our story to make it even better or give me suggestions of possible villains, Rhyperior was given to me by a person named ryano32, I am using it a Discord Channel to talk with the owners of the Pokemon and I even let them control their Pokemon with roll20 a gaming site where you can roll dice and move your own characters.

If anyone has any questions about my story please PM me I am happy to try and answer your questions and I might even put the answer in the next chapters.


	10. what is our true enemy

**Chapter 10 what is our true enemy part 1**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Well it looks like it's time to find out what happened to the city, and we might even get a hint at who our true enemies are. oh I wanted to say one thing before I start this chapter, I take a lot of time working on this stories trying to give everyone a consistent storyline but make it flexible enough that any character can do as they wish, this is a story where each character is their author of their own stories, saying this I don't have many rules or restrictions for the characters, I think basically I only have two rules, one I give full control over each character to their owners, that means if your character want to say something you have to write it, if your character wants to do something you have to write it, if you want to battle okay on that one I could take over but it's more fun if you do it, I use the Discord Channel and roll20 with Skype and even to create, make and maintain this world, so if you go quiet on me without giving me a reason to why I will remove your character from the scenes or put you in the background but if you do not contact me after a while I will have no choice but to give them a bad ending. Rule 2 I do not like pointless randomness, if you're going to hate on a character you have to give a reason why, if you're going to fall in love with a character you have to give a reason why, if you want to have the city burn around you you have to give me a reason why you want this or why you are doing this, I will except for the hell of it. Thank you and I appreciate all who read And subscribe.

PS we still have multiple spots open for people to join in the story and make a mark for their own characters, especially now that our first character was lost I wonder who it will be?

* * *

 **Corruption level starting results**

(Cl 0 Sparks) (Cl 0 Twilight) (Cl 0 King) (Cl 0 Sanja) (Cl 0 Shade) (Cl 0 Nightingale) (Cl 0 Vula) (Cl 0 Eve) (Cl 0 Flitz) (CL 90 Feraligatr) (CL 29 Chinchou)

(CL 33 Floatzel)

* * *

With a big bang all 12 members of the teleportation were scattered and landed in different locations but how they landed and what day did afterwards let's see and find out what they did?

* * *

 **Sparks, Flitz & Twilight** **POV**

 **The Powerhouse Zone** **175 miles in the air** **  
**

Starting time 8:00 AM

As Sparks, Twilight & Flitz all teleport around more than 175 miles in the air they all had just enough time to look down and see if they're taking it before they started to fall.

What the heck just happened, Twilight screams!

I have no idea figure it out later just reach for me both of you grab my hands, Sparks head in fear.

Twilight reached out and grabbed Sparks hand but Flitz failed to grab Sparks hand the first time, but was able to grabbed on to Sparks on the second time and as soon as Sparks had a good grip on the two of them, Sparks immediately uses Magnet Rise, Sparks body becomes surrounded in yellow energy that goes to his back and forms electric wings, what he quickly start flapping them, slowing the three of them down for a nice and gentle Landing.

oh my mew, that was so close, Twilight says with a scare in her tone.

What the heck happened now? How did we go from teleporting to skydiving and oh my mew that better not have happened to the others, we have to find them. Sparks says.

as Sparks, Flitz and Twilight start to look around and notice their surroundings, to come to the shocking realization that the buildings and City are on fire and Pokemon are fighting in the streets around them.

Hey you 3, we saw you come from the sky are you citizens or guild members or with these loons starting a fight in the streets. A big Raichu says with a authoritative tone.

Hi my name is Sparks i'm a C rank guild member my Team name is Team Star what's the situation? A spark shows the Raichu his badge.

As the Raichu stand in attention with a salute, sorry sir seeing how you entered, you probably don't know what zone you're in, you're in the powerhouse zone and the situation is deteriorating by the second, we have tons of corrupted Pokemon running around cause problems, our Communications are down for some reason, the guildhall has been taking over or destroyed no one who's gone in there has come out. and this Army just showed up out of nowhere, we don't know much about them or what they want but the Guild Master gave one order before Communications was cut, evacuate the city entirely, stop the corruption pokemon from causing it to many problems and don't let the Salandit army who are the Invaders have any of the civilians at all cost, the biggest problem is that we don't know how to achieve those goals, without communication we don't know how bad our sections are Yveltal we don't Even know where our own Guild Master is and any time we try to use our badges more of them just show up to that location we're finding off the ones here but they are very strong and are overpowering our teams.

Sparks i'm seeing the corruption inside all the Salandit, just like before we have to help them, Twilight says.

Okay let's see what we can do, Sparks says.

As Twilight use bone sword/bone Rush x4 puts out its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a yellow sword of energy. And immediately runs in and Strikes down for for enemies almost instantly.

What the? Twilight how are you able to form that weapon so already shouldn't that thing be taking a lot of your power just to form it? Sparks as in curiosity.

What do you mean Sparks? This weapons not draining much of my power, I could probably keep this thing going for hours. Twilight says.

Sparks holds out his left hand and concentrates his energy on it for the bow to form then tries to relax how much energy he's using tell the bow starts to disappear then stabilize it there, as his eyes widen he says, i've been using 10 times the amount of power I needed to summon this stupid thing, wait is that why I keep passing out I'm using too much power, as Sparks pulls back the bowstring and charges and arrow with less than half the strength he usually does and fire it, hitting a Salandit and sending him flying back a few feet with knocking him out in one shot, okay that was still too much power now less power at this time, sparks fires multiple shots changing and adapting each shot strength and power limit until he's knocked out 15 different enemies and hit one with multiple shots doing a lot of damage. Pant okay I think pant I got the hang of how powerful, vesting is and how much power I need to use, and it looks like 18 shots is my limit right now at the Salandit start to run away, sparks immediately walks over to a Lamppost and touches it draining some of the energy from it restoring him back to full strength.

As Sparks is recharging, the other 65 guild members attacked and pushed out the attacking Army. Forcing the Salandit Captain to call a retreat as him and only eight members of his army leave with him.

Sparks there leaving should we go after them, Twilight says.

After leaving this part of the city let them go, we have bigger things to worry about, Twilight & Flitz I want you to head to the bar right now! Those might be the same Pokemon from before and if they are their target is...

Victini Twilight says in a shocked voice.

Yep that's right, Sparks says.

I'm going to try to find our other team members, and take out whatEver is jamming our Communications, I want you to find Victini and keep her safe if you can try and fend off that part of the city, and just wait there i'll try to be back shortly. Sparks says.

Are you sure it's a smart idea to separate the party like this. Twilight says in concern.

Yveltal no it's not this is probably the most stupidest idea, especially since we will be out of communication range, I would nEver suggest this idea Ever again if it wasn't for the fact that we've already lost some of our team members, with my ability to fly and my speed I should be able to keep myself safe, and I'm hoping the situation at the bar is less dangerous then here so you can at least get Victini out safely and make sure you find spits fire and maybe the two Watchog okay I know it's a little bit Petty but I'm still not happy with them, trying two turn Me into a soul gem for a freaKing joke true that joke was badly timed but still, nEvermind I'm rambling just stay safe. Spark says.

Okay but wait before you go, I am seeing something weird over there, I think that's near the daycare it's on the roof. Twilight says

Over here, as Sparks flies over to the daycare and here's a loud pop his ears immediately sag down and his tail lowers, please tell me that was not what I think it was, as he moves towards the sound he found a broken black stone, this isn't good Twilight I think this is a corruption Stone, if are purity Stone cause these things to pop they must be something bad so I'm guessing these things to do the opposite of what are do, we need to find them and Destroy them wait a minute if are purity Stone can purify us will these Stones act as a source of corruption is that why Everyone's fighting, so Even destroying the won't purify the area immediately, damn it this just keeps getting more complicated, this just adds one more thing we need to look for Twilight get going. As Sparks flies off.

* * *

 **Eve, king and Chinchou POV**

Starting time 8:00 AM

 **the Fairy zone**

As Eve teleportation ended she was on the ground looking around the rest of her team until she heard screaming from above her, seeing both king and Chinchou falling from a great height downwards Eve used swift and made too large stars and threw them at both king and Chinchou, both stars immediately stopped in midair below them and started descending, as the two landed on them Chinchou immediately slowed his descent and brought him down safely as for Kings eve misjudge his weight and his kept on descending at a rapid speed so king used protect too soft in his fall somewhat.

After a few seconds of everyone being on the ground.

Growl angrily, what do you think you were doing child with that stunt if I had a thought quickly enough to protect myself I could have been injured. King says angrily.

Well I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be so heavy i'm usually the one who rides on my stars, eve says, it's not my fault that you're like 10 times my weight.

Well I'm pretty grateful, Chinchou says.

You shut, up no one asked you for your opinion, king says angrily.

um excuse me, as a Salandit walk up to them, I saw your guyses entry and if I may you guys probably haven't noticed that you are in the middle of a battlefield right now! So if you do not mind coming with me to a safe area, as he shows them his badge.

Snort in disdain, are you part of the Salandit army, king ask.

Oh so you do know us, yes I am part of that army is there something you need from us, Salandit says in a polite tone.

Yeah yeah where's your boss, I have business with her, king says.

She is in the ice Lake Zone if you follow me I'll lead you there, it's also where are Evac point is for all civilians and Guild members. Salandit says in a polite tone.

I don't know if this is a good idea, I need to go and try to find my friends I think we all got separated during the teleportation in, Eve says.

Out of my way I have no time for this stuff i'll find her on my own thanks for telling me the general direction at least, king says in annoyed tone, come on Chinchou we have someone to meet.

Why? Chinchou says.

Well if you are looking for someone they might be at the Evac point and after not we can send someone to go and try to find them if you can think of a location they might go to but it's not safe here so if you would come with us, Salandit says in a polite tone.

King immediately stops and turns around, what do you mean why, I said so and I'm your master you'll do as I say, king says an angry tone.

No you're not, shade beat you in a fight and claimed ownership over you and everything you own, you are shades slave and slaves do not own anything meaning you can't own me, on top of that shade is in a guild team so that means we are all the property of the team leader and by what I am getting that means we are all spark slaves, now this does I miss the fact that I should listen to you since you've been on the team longer than I have, but you just took us out of the dark region meaning there is nothing stopping me from just leaving, Chinchou says.

You better come with me and do as I say and not that filthy dark type or that child if you want to make your next few days bearable, king says.

Whoa whoa whoa now I might not know what you two are on about but there will be no fighting, sir it's too dangerous for you to leave now please follow me to the Evac point so we can get you set up and put somewhere safe until this is all over with, and I'm sure your friends will meet us there little Eevee so just come with me and we'll find them all together, Salandit says in a polite tone.

Fine if that's the case then I'm going with the eevee I might be able to win some brownie points with our new master if I watch out for the kid, you can come along former master but you're not my master so don't give me that I It Mighty attitude anymore. Chinchou says.

Well if we're all meeting up in one location I guess it would be fine then especially since Kings going there already. Eve says.

Grumbles angrily, you will regret that later on Punk, as king walks off in the direction of the ice Lake Zone.

* * *

 **Shades POV**

40 feet Above _**the ice Lake Zone**_

Starting time 8:00 AM

What? the what's going on, as shade tries to look around, before he starts to fall, saying son of a bitch, son of a bitch, Madre de Dios! and splashes into the water very hard.

* * *

 **Vula POV**

 **The Cave Zone third floor**

Starting time 8:00 AM

As everyone was teleporting something strange hit the teleportation causing everyone to land in all different locations this is where Vula landed.

A few feet off the ground over a large dumpster there was a flash of light in the back alley and Vula teleported in and had enough time to look around quickly before she fell into the dumpster with an eepp.

Vula carefully got out of the trash can before she shook her fur and then checked herself for any injuries. 'That could have been worse.' She thought as she took in her surroundings.

As Vula checked herself she found that she was a little bruised but no serious injuries afterwards she took in her surrounding, she could see a huge cave ceiling above her head mini familiar-looking building and designs, as she was taking her surroundings in a loud bang, is hurt near her and a little bit afterwards screaming with flapping sounds, as she tries to use her nose she is appalled at the smell she's getting then she remembers she's in a dumpster.

'Guess using my nose is out of the question but looks like I'm in Poktopia.' Vula thought before running towards the screams.

as Vula running towards the screens, she heard please and cries and when she rounded the corner she saw two young Zorua boys being held down by four fully corrupted other Pokemon, a female Poochyena was writing one of the kids whose skin was fully black well the other one was horribly crying out for his brother.

'That is the second time i have seen kids at a bad scene during this year.' Vula thought as she launched a Flame Burst. She knew it was likely that she would hurt one of the kids with in but she also knew it was the only move she knew that could hurt more than one enemy.

Character bio: Zorua is a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Zorua possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy. Zorua can change its physical appearance, though this transformation is merely an illusion as it keeps its own type and moves.

Zorua keeps its true form hidden to ensure its safety, and takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child. As seen in its movie debut, an unpracticed Zorua's tail may remain when it takes on a Pokémon form and if the tail is touched, it will revert to its true form. Zorua is mischievous and loves to surprise others.

Character bio: Poochyena is a quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, and belly. Its eyes are red with yellow sclerae, and it has a red nose. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Poochyena has gray paw pads on its three-toed paws.

Poochyena has a very keen sense of smell, allowing it to find and chase its prey with ease. It takes a bite at anything that moves, and makes the hair on its tail bristle out to try to intimidate its foes. Known for its tenacious nature, it chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. If its prey strikes back, it may turn tail. It is omnivorous and will eat anything. This Pokémon lives in grasslands and forests.

As Vula attacked sore pass everyone and hit the one Poochyena mounting the Zorua boy knocking her off him, the three other Poochyena growl angry at Vula, hey these two gems are ours don't mess with the family or you're going to pay for it bitch.

They aren't your if I win against you." Vula said with a growl as she prepared to fight. She normally wouldn't break families apart but it was obvious that Poochyena was no longer herself. 'I'm sorry Balto if this is a relative of yours.' She thought briefly as she remembered that Arashi had married a Mightyena.

Two Poochyena run towards Vula using bite, Poochyena tried two bites down on Vula with there jaws. but unfortunately they're attacked missed, well this was happening the third Poochyena runs over to the black in child and remounts Saying you two hold her off I'll finish the kid off.

'I doubt I can save them both but I have to try.' Vula thought as she used Flame Charge x2, Vula body becomes covered in flames and it crashes into both of the Poochyena. Both received minor damage.

As the last Poochyena releases the boy she is holding and runs over to attack Vula Using bite, Poochyena bites down on Vula with its jaws doing a good amount of damage.

As the odor Zorua brother moans out in pleasure bones out in pleasure

The first two Poochyena attack again both hit Vula, she has taken critical damage and is knocked to the ground hard, and she barely stopped herself from passing out, as Vula falls to the ground the Poochyena begin to walk away back to the Zorua boy no longer paying attention to Vula because they don't see her as a threat anymore as.

'I'm not done yet.' Vula thought as she downed a Sitrus berry and then launched a Flame Burst that was powered up with her Z crystal, Vula strikes a series of synchronized poses to build Z-Power. It then gathers a large ball of fire in front of its mouth and launches it at the Poochyena who has mount the child.

As Vula attack hits, The Zorua boy cries out in ecstasy and Everyone watches and horror, as the Poochyena body melts and turns into a pure black soul gem. What did you do to our sister that's it no more holding back jen finish off the boy, the two of us are going to tear this which at apart, as both Poochyena used bite, the first one missed but the second Poochyena bites down on Vula with its jaws doing a good amount of damage.

Vula used Substitute, Vula body flashes white, and a double that looks exactly like Vula dashes out of its body and at the Poochyena and then launched a Fire Spin, Vula shoots spiral-shaped flames surrounding one of the Poochyena.

As the other Poochyena attacks Vula Substitute what, it disappears in a puff of smoke, as the third poochyena suckles and licks at the older Zorua boy dick as the child cries out in Bliss again, as the Poochyena pulls her head back, has everyone watches The Zorua boy body go stiff as he ejaculates into the air with a black orgasm everyone is so distracted watching this.

With regret, Vula tried to grab the child that hadn't been touched and make a run for the stairs. She didn't believe she could win against the three Poochyena that were left.

You make it to the stairs with no problem and what luck to you the stairs lead up you quickly travel the stairs up and find yourself in a more familiar spot, as the boy stops over the loss of his brother his eyes widen and squirms to get away from you saying no no no, we can't be here please I'll do anything I'll Even let you turn me into your slave just please not here! He begs to you.

"First off, I don't enslave Pokemon and second I don't plan to do anything more than getting you someplace safe." Vula said as she tried to figured out where to go next.

* * *

 **Nightingale POV**

 **The** **fire Palace Zone**

Starting time 8:00 AM

As Nightingale was teleporting in, she ended up in the middle of the streets surrounded by many Pokemon in battle, not wishing to be stepped on she immediately used her powers to move to the shadows in an alleyway to buy herself some time to figure out what's going on.

What's going on? Why is everyone fighting each other? Nightingale asked in a curious tone, as she starts to look around.

As she was looking around she noticed a lake of lava, tall Stone buildings and many pillars of Fire shooting out of the ground, with one big towering structure.

I must be in the fire Palace Zone, I kind of have to agree with the fairies this place is a ego trip, showing off strength and power, and everything is big and loud here. Nightingale complains.

As she was looking around 3 pokemon came up to her.

Hey you? we saw you teleport in, that means you're part of the guild right? The Pokemon Ask in curiosity.

Yes I am, my name is Nightingale i'm a rank C team member on Team star, me and my team seem to have been separated do you know where they are? Nightingale your ask in curiosity.

I'm sorry sir, we don't know where they are. The Pokemon says in a general tone.

Ugg I am a girl, Nightingale says in a frustrated tone.

Oops sorry Miss and no we didn't see anyone else with you there might have been another teleportation on the other side of this Zone but I don't know for sure? The Pokemon says.

Fine can you give me a situation Rundown real quick for I know what's going on. Nightingale ask in a professional tone.

Okay ma'am, by what we can tell a lot of the civilians somehow got corrupted all at once all over the city, but we don't need to worry about that here we got that situation mostly handled, well we had it handled until this Salandit army came around and started messing things up, I mean First Communication goes down early this morning, then this Army just showed up out of nowhere demanding, for us to to hand over all the civilians and to follow them, because they're official Guild members, well if there are official, what the Yveltal does that make me? So I told them that we are under our guild Master's orders to round up and evacuate all the civilians and no one has given me any other information than that, so until the guild Masters calls me up and tells me what's my next order, i'm going to continue my previous one, so then they get into a hissy fit and think they can bark orders at me and my troops in our own territory demanding that we hand over the civilians or else they're going to force us, well you can see where that and it up we're in a fight with them now, so to wrap it up, communications are down, wild corrupted everywhere, the Salandit army is demanding for all the civilians and Guild members to follow them to a location that are not disclosing to us and finally before we Communications went down the guildmaster send a message to everyone but since it was so early barely anyone got the message so, we're on a rumor mill message right now, and the message was to Evac all civilians outside the city limits, fend-off and stop the corruption and stop and prevent the Salandit army at all cost from taking any civilians, the noun own guild member says.

Wow it sounds like you had a rough day, but there's something I don't get if they're doing this at a large enough scale that the whole city is affected how are they communicating with each other? Nightingale ask in curiosity.

I'm not sure ma'am but whatever they're doing it's very efficient, there is not many here but they're able to hold us off and show Great Battle Tactics but the ones we are fighting are not that smart it seems. The guild member says.

That means there must be a leader here or a Commander at least someone giving orders, or their Communications are not down and we just have to figure out what they're using to use against them. Nightingale says with a professional tone.

Understand ma'am, you heard her you bums check some of the ones we already knocked out if they have any Communications if not find their leader, the guild member says.

After a little bit of searching they noticed that one, that one of the Salandit was staying back on top of a hill exerting everyone and relaying orders to the others.

With a lot of practice and patience nightingale snuck up on the Salandit Commander and used Splash powered up by her z stone quietly and moved behind him to deal a Critical Strike with Shadow Sneak x2, nightingale shadow zooms forward until it is behind Salandit Commander. The shadow then raises one of its fists and the fist comes out of the ground. nightingale shadow then punches the Salandit Commander doing critical damn nearly knocking him unconscious.

I will give you this one chance leave this zone now with your troops or I guarantee you the next hit will knock you out cold then we'll Force you out. Nightingale says with a cold tone.

After a bit of time, the Salandit Commander gathered all his troops and left the fire Palace Zone, with a angry but grateful expression.

That does it this zone is safe now, thank you for all your help where are you going now, the guild member ask.

I'm staying here, it's safer to stay in one location and see if my team of fine me. nightingale says.

* * *

 **Sanja POV**

 **The ice Lake Zone**

Starting time 8:00 AM

as Sanja teleporting in she opens her eyes and find out she's freezing cold underwater and a few seconds later a huge splash happened next to her and she sees Shade falling past her.

'That was Shade!' Sanja thought as she swam after him. She was very glad that Arashi had taught her how to swim. She also wondered if he also knew how to swim.

After a few minutes of KicKing and pedaling in freezing cold water both Shade and Sanja both made it to the shore and the greeted with smoke writing off in the distance on each side of them but not where they are.

both Sanja and Shade come out of the lake freezing cold sniffling and sneezing.

'Where is Vula and her warm fur when I need it.' Sanja thought with a shiver. She then looked at Shade. Lets try to get out of here quickly. I don't want to freeze to death." She said to him and then looked for a way out of the cold.

This does not look good the vision I told Sparks about is here we have to find out what's going on quickly, and find out where our friends went I don't have a good feeling about this we should stay together. Shade says.

"So the vision wasn't about Fluffy? Well this answers Sparks question about what could have been worse than Fluffy." Sanja said. She had learned her lesson from the last fight and didn't want to disobey Shade again.

Let's head to the Guild Hall quickly we might be able to find someone that can fill us in or at least we might be able to get some equipment

Or at least we might be able to get warmed up and dried. Shade says.

as Sanja and Shade are leaving shade noticed and told Sanja, hey look I think I see King with that electric slave of his and maybe Eve over there with a Salandit, and for some reason I'm getting a foreboding sense about them, I believe something bad's about to happen.

"Let's go help them." Sanja said as she got ready to try to link with her fellow teammates.

Sanja try to link with Eve, King, and Chinchou. Although I have a bad feeling about the Salandit. I think he might be from before but the only clue I have to go on is my last experience with a Salandit and the fact that Shade has a bad feeling.

A strange feeling, comes through the link.

'Silly me, Eve changed her typing to something that included dark.' (+29 Sanja) thought to herself as she let Shade know she had set a link up with (+29 King) and Chinchou. She also let him know about the strange feeling she was getting through the link.

Okay let's see where these four were going and work with that, you're the psychic type i'll leave that strange feeling to you tell me if it starts affecting you negatively. Shade says. Hello I see you found some of our team members may I ask where you're taKing them. Shade says in a polite tone.

Sanja and Shade wow this man was telling the truth, as Eve points at Salandit, he said this would be a good spot to meet up with Everyone, the city is in chaos right now and we all got separated I followed him here because he said he would bring my friends here, Eve says in Happy Tone.

I don't have to justify myself to you dark type I came here because I have business here, King says now move out of my way.

'That felt good but I think I know what that is.' Sanja thought as she cut the connection with Chinchou. She then whispered to Shade. "I think Chinchou is corrupted. I cut the connection with him

Damn it we never had Twilight or Sparks check if they were corrupted before we brought them, are you doing okay. Shade whispered this.

Well look at that more friends, see I told you this is the place Everyone's meeting up, hello I'm from the local guild, as he shows his badge, if you two would just please follow us will get you all dried fed and taken care of well we Guild members take care of this situation.

"I am for now." Sanja whispered to Shade before she tried to mentally talk to King. (t)Please tell me you aren't just blindly following him. He didn't introduce himself properly. He should have given us his name, the name of his team, and his team's rank.(t) She mentally said to him knowing that he should know stuff like this. Now that she thought about it, stuff like this should have been covered during their class.

What are you talKing about I am following no one, I have business here with a special lady, the squirt might be following fire but over there but I do not care for mere Pawns, and Chinchou would not listen to me and is just following the brat. King says.

Yeah Sanja he showed me his badge so he's part of our Guild right he might have not had introduced himself properly but do we have to do that all the time I would rather just show the badge like he did, Eve says curiosity, as Eve moved next to Sanja and Shade.

Well my name is Shade i'm a rank C team member of star, and Eve here is one of our team members with King so if it's okay with you we would like to get going and try finding the rest of our team. Shade says as he nudges Eve and Sanja off into the direction of the guildhall.

Wait no come back, it's very dangerous you should just tell me their name and I'll report it in i'm sure we have someone in whatEver area they're in, anyways you're rank C team dangerous missions like this are way above your pay grade, you should let the experts handle this and follow me to the safe house, over there at that big building.

I'd have no time for this I'm leaving. King says as he walks off.

You two are my superiors so whatever you choose I'll follow. Eve says.

Why are you so eager to make the call yourself, I told you we are Guild members to, Sanja do you mind, try to call someone anyone actually. As Shade glaring Salandit.

"I will try." Sanja said as she tried to see if anyone she knew was in range. She then looked at Salandit. "It would be easy to leave it to the experts and only take on jobs of our rank but I rather find all of my team and do all I can to help fellow Pokemon." She said as she prepared to leave. She was just waiting for Shade to be ready to leave.

As soon as Sanja turned on her badge and try talking to it all she got was static, she couldn't Even reach it Eve, King or Shade who are next to her.

Damn I wish you didn't do that, as Salandit start to smile.

Sanja i'm getting that bad feeling again at a higher Pace I think we need to start moving now! She says as he starts to move quickly with Eve.

"Looks like the communications have been disabled. Do you think something happened to the guild?" Sanja wondered out loud as she did all she could to keep up with Eve and Shade.

Before Sanja, Eve and Shade, got too far more than 80 Salandit started to chase after them, using Flame Burst to try to change their course and lead them to the big building. Shade ran through the flames as Eve used protect to Shield herself.

Sanja, Eve and Shade, i'll make it to the the Fairy zone with no problems none of the attacks hit them, but as they look back they see that King did not follow them, and Chinchou is being carried off to the building he is not resisting them.

Sanja wants to help him but realizes that it would be too dangerous. She then looks around to try to see what to do next.

Okay that proof that, we need to get to the Guild Hall immediately, Shade says, we need to know how this happened and why and what's going on?

"Agreed. Vula and I agreed to always meet there during one of the few times she could convince me to play a strategy game against her. So she should be maKing her own way there." Sanja said with a smile as she remembered that time. It had been during some free time after the classes for that day. As she had expected she had lost but she had still proven to be challenging.

* * *

 **Sparks** **POV**

 **The** **dust Zone**

Starting time 8:30 AM

As Sparks flies at top speed over to the dust Zone to get to the Guild Hall to see what's going on, his eyes widen his mouth dropped as he sees the guildhall inflamed, and Many unconscious pokemon being carried off by Salandit well a big group of them it following them with confusion and fear in their eyes.

Damn it what the heck is going on here, as Sparks tries to fly closer he immediately pulled back high into the air when over 75 Flame Burst started flying towards him trying to hit him, with quick movements and being so high Sparks was able to dodge all of them, damn it looks like I can't land and I won't be able to stay here for too much longer I guess I'll have to destroy the communication Tower and hope I get the stone on the way, sparks flies off quickly and destroys the jamming Tower and moves on to the next zone the fire Palace Zone, when he got there he didn't see any Salandit but was still hesitant to land, he flew over and destroyed the jamming Tower and circled around the fire Palace Zone tell he heard a familiar pop, just before he was about to leave to go to the next Zone he heard a familiar cry.

SPARKS DOWN HERE! As a small mimikyu was waving at him.

What the? Wait is that nightingale, I cannot believe it I found one will already, a Sparks came down for a landing next to Nightingale.

Sparks it's good to see you're okay, did you teleport here alone too or were you with someone, nightingale ask with hope in her voice.

I landed above the powerhouse zone, with Twilight and Flitz, we're not too sure what's going on but twilight says these Salandit I have a huge portion of the corruption inside them so we been helping the others try to push them out of their territories, the three of us cleared out the the powerhouse zone and it looks like you cleared out here, good job. Sparks says with a smile.

Blushes deeply, thank you but I did do it alone, I had a lot of help from the other guild members. Nightingale says with a blush.

Hahaha don't listen to the little lady, she took out their Commander one strike and broke their hold over this territory almost single-handedly, a guild member company nightingale on.

Sparks smiled, that's good to hear, oh yeah I need to get going soon i'm trying to destroy the jamming towers with stopping everyone from using their badges to talk to each other, i've already destroyed three, one here one in the PowerHouse Zone and one in the dusk zone, i'll be heading to the forest Zone see if i can find and destroy that one to, oh and be careful there are corruption stones in most of the areas I don't know if I got all the ones here but I already flew over this place unless I want to do a thorough check you guys will just have to be on your guard, as Sparks send it to hover in the air.

Wait you're the only one I found do You know where any of the others are. Nightingale asked.

Well I left Twilight and Flitz at the PowerHouse Zone but I told them to head to the bar at the training Zone, when my team pick up victini there was a whole bunch of Salandit demanding us to hand her over, so we're assuming that these guys might be the same pokemon so stay on alert. Sparks says.

Okay I'll make my way to the bar slowly so I don't draw too much attention to myself. Nightingale says.

Good make sure you stay safe I better see you when this is all over and when you find the team stick with them we're stronger in a group then we alone, spark says.

Roger, nightingale replies back.

As Sparks flew off to the next Zone.

Before you go, who was that? A guild member asked.

His name is Sparks he is the leader of my team we are team star a C rank team, nightingale says with a confident smile.

You got one Brave leader I omit that, but if he cleared out three zone so far why didn't he use his communication badge to see if he could get in contact the others in his group, the guild member asked.

I guess that's a good question, let's find out why, as Nightingale brought out her badge, hello hello this is Nightingale calling any member of Team star can you hear me is there anyone on this frequency.

This is Sparks, nightingale is there a problem. Sparks asked in concern.

No problem I was just wondering if any one of our team members are on this frequency yet, nightingale asked.

Oh no they wouldn't be, I came from the PowerHouse Zone and I didn't see anyone, and the Dust zone is overrun, also stay off your communicator the enemy seems to be able to track it and sends more any means to that location, spark says.

Oh so that's why he didn't use that, but we are strong and we have a good Bunch on our side will use the badge and try to poster support from anyone who he free from the jammers affect, you had off and do your job ma'am.

And with that Nightingale sneakily headed off to the PowerHouse Zone then to the bar in the training Zone.

* * *

 **Vula POV**

 **The Cave Zone 2 floor**

Starting time 8:45 AM

45 minutes past

Somewhere safe, I was more safer with those 4 back there that I am right now, oh mew we need to hide quickly if the family finds us, then that it will be done for.

As Vula looks around she sees a dark alley way, the main road looks clear of all Pokemon but there's a foul smell in the air, then she thinks I could just ask for directions from this kid.

"We need to get to the guild. I told my sister that I would meet up with her there if we Ever got separated. By the way, my name is Vula and I am a part of the rank C Team Star. What's your name?" Vula asked as she remembered what she had discussed with Sanja over a game of chess.

My name is shadow, a-and your name is Vula and you're a guild member, shadow says in fear, well we'll nEver make it if we go on the road they'll find us an I don't think you're strong enough to handle them by yourself are you ma'am.

"Not all of them. We need to be sneaky and try to not get in too many fights. If we don't use the road, then what do you suggest and why do you seem to be scared of the guild?" She asked as she took in Shadow's fear.

eeeppp, mu mu okay I'll tell you, but please go into that dark alley first, and put me down. Shadow asks, and we need to be quiet. Shadow Whispers.

Vula did as asked. She then made sure to whisper, "I have kept my end of this little bargain, now please answer my question." After saying this it could be easy to see that she didn't want to stay in one place for long. This was because she was worried about Everyone in her team. She also knew that the longer they took, the longer it would take them to figure out what to do and that could mean more lives would be lost, then there already were.

Shadow starts to walk quietly in a specific Direction staying to the Alleyways and shadows, The family started a war with the guild, shadow Whispers, the family doesn't have many good Fighters but a lot of Pokemon lived down here who were family members of The Guild, I don't know how this all happened but all at once earlier today the war Began and mini Pokemon have been captured or changed, we were expecting the guild to come and help us but they turn the first floor into a Battleground, and by the sounds of it it's not going well for any side, and there's rumors saying that there's a third Army willing to help Evac pokemon out of here but we are not sure where they're taking them, the lower floors are the safer area right now, but you saw what happened to my brother that's happening to Everyone down here all thinks to the family. Shadow says with anger but still quietly.

"Yes, I saw and I will be appalled if the guildmaster really did let this place turn into a battleground. I really didn't think he had a grudge that would cloud his judgement so badly." After whispering this she shrugged. 'I know Everyone have their own secrets but I hope this isn't one of his.' She thought before a part of her mind flashed back to how upset she had been when, for the first time, Sanja had a secret that she wouldn't tell her. She found out later what it was and that Sanja had done the right thing by not telling it without Arashi's permission. During all of this, she followed Shadow and did her best to memorize the way they were going. She also made sure to not let her speed overtake Shadow.

As shadow is walking along, stealthily along different paths and routes it takes around 42 minutes of eerie silence, or loud flapping sound and sometimes the occasional crying child, but Shadow ignores all of this and focuses on where he is going, the air gets Muskie and more foul, as he starts to double-check almost Every turn and Flinch at Every sound.

'What I wouldn't do for a purity stone right now.' Vula thought as she kept up with the kid. The corruption wasn't a problem but she could feel it getting stronger. WhenEver Shadow would seem to scared to move, or think straight, Vula would check it out but she wouldn't dare spend a lot of time away from him. She knew that her enemy could try to lure her away from him just so they could catch him. If done right, they could catch them both and she knew this.

As Vula get a glimpse at the stairs, as they're getting closer, shadow still directs Vula down another alleyway skirting around the stairs and almost to the right of it, as the sounds of blissful moaning can be heard all around, with the cries of little children feeling the air, the concrete walls look filthy and blacken as if the stone itself was turning corrupt, but Shadow keeps leading down this path as the air keeps getting Fowler and Fowler, shadow falls to the ground with a quick surge of pain racking his whole body but he still will not let out a sound.

Vula didn't like how her surroundings were getting worse and worse. She wanted to help all of the kids but knew that she couldn't do it alone. It would be suicide.  
'I need to get him out of here right now.' Vula thought as it clicked in her head as to why Shadow had fallen in pain. She carefully walked over to him. "I can carry you but you need to let me know where to go." She whispered in his ear. She then picked him up. The musk smell had been easy to recognize and it made her glad that she could still ignore her corruption.

Sorry it's getting hard to focus, but we're almost out, I just need a second to catch my breath, as he gets up and says in a whisper just a little bit further and will be there, shadow says in a whisper.

As shadow & Vula go down one final alleyway to a rich and flavorful smell nearby for a few seconds Vula becomes weak kneed and the smell become intoxicated to her that she almost walk straight to it, before Shadow bites her on the tail, and says we're almost there just a little bit further keep control of yourself I don't need you running off, like all the others, shadow says.

"Thanks." Vula mouthed as she pulled herself away from the intoxicating scent. Normally she would attack anyone why attacked one of her six beautiful tails but she understood the situation enough to not attack Shadow.

Before we go any further, I need to ask you for a favor and I know it's going to sound strange and I know it's going to sound suspicious, but I'm having a hard time controlling Myself and I need to know one thing before we go on. Shadow Whispers, why did you fight those for girls back there, and why are you not trying to take my soul gem? Shadow asked with fear in his tone. "I had been corrupted on my first mission but didn't lose my sanity until Sparks was in the middle of saving me. He's my boyfriend. I could have let his soul gem be taken at any time but I didn't want to lose what I considered to be a friend at the time. Not to mention that, Arashi trusted him and it is hard to gain her trust. I did what I needed to un-corrupt him and then he saved me from the same fate. We became mates after that. I won't force someone to be corrupted, or become a soul gem. I will only defend my family, friends, and the innocents. I joined the guild because I wanted to do that and found out that corrupted Pokemon can be saved. I also found out what it can be like to be one. I admire those who are willing to fight it and am glad to know that I am among their ranks." Vula said in a whisper as she remembered Everything that had happened during her first two missions. It was easy to tell that her tone was filled with passion and that she hadn't given Shadow Every detail.

Thank you for letting me know, that makes what I'm going to ask you easier, I saw you have a move called Flame Charge, I know that move has a secondary ability to increase one speed, well we're still in this alleyway before we go I want you to use flame Charge to increase your speed to its maximum lEvel, I beliEve you'll know when to use it. Shadow says as he starts to release a small illusion to hide the light from Flame Charge, please hurry.

"I have three quick orbs that can also boost my speed but breaking them might make too much noise." Vula whispered before she started using her favorite move.

I hope my plan works and I hope you are Trust in me isn't wasted, as he bites down on himself drawing blood and immediately wipes it on your nose stuffing it deeply in, all you can smell now is his blood, as he drops his illusion and leads you down the final alleyway to where there is a back door to a building, and a clear path in front of it is the stairs up, but before Vula could do anything, shadow knocks at the door loudly, does a umbreon with red rings walks out, mounting a fully pregnant corrupted Buneary, growling angrily, who Dares mess my Fun Time by knocking at my door, and they better hope they have a good reason for it or I'll just pop out there gem and smash it, as he looked around and seas the shadow and Vula, ruffly throws the Buneary to the ground, my sweet sweet wife it's good to see you and look at that the way I remember you, you know you missed our date right, he says the last part with anger, but don't worry i've passed on your gift to me to our new family the children here all are waiting for their mother, he grins evilly.

As Shadow move in front of him, I brought her here for a tray I want my brother soul gem, back and a way to turn him back to normal. Shadow growled angrily.

Shrugs indifferently, fine I am a man of my word, did we pluck out any Zorua soul gems this pup is looking for his brother.

As 3 familiar looking Poochyena come out, that's her that's the worthless slut that darkened our sister father...

As Umbreon immediately turns around and Smacks the Poochyena to the ground, you will not talk ill of your mother child and if she wants to finish the job with the three of you I don't see why we need you are around anymore hand over this child brother, for I can get back with my wife.

"Ready." She whispered as she tried to hold back a growl from what she had overheard. 'Hello, voice of my corruption. I will not listen to you.' Vula thought as she prepared for the next thing that Shadow asked her to do.

Here you go father we just plucked out that gym earlier today, the Poochyena says in fear.

Good here you go brat as he tosses the Soul gem over him, where he barely had enough time to grab it, and if you want your brother bag it's quite simple just fine a stupid Zorua girl and shove it right into her womb and maybe add a little bit of your seed and pop-out goes your brother back the way he was or close enough to it, if you don't mind him being a little bit corrupt it, now get out of here for I can show my wife what happens to Pokemon who unpleased me, and with this scent band and the less pheromones around here I'm surprised he's not riding my cock right now. Umbreon says with a grin, now get your worthless butt over here for I can announce you and shove all my children down that hole of yours

And if you're a good little girl I might Even let you pluck out my own little sister's soul gem and have it for breakfast what type do you want to be, a fire fairy, oh maybe firewater did you know my sister wants to be a fire dark type she love it if you do that for her.

Shuttle starts to walk off, he stops for a moment and his eyes turn purple, as a Vula illusion walks forward and shows off her glistening slit, to her husband saying, you only get to have some if your sister come out here as a grass type or a ice type that's what I always wanted to be, big boy.

As Umbreon growls angrily, fine I'm sure I have a brass or ice stone somewhere around here as he turns two the back door to the black market, you three watch her.

As the illusion start to walk to The Far Side of the alleyway away from the stairs, and the three Poochyena surround her making sure she does not Escape, leaving the original Vula a free pass, the three girls say dude you know that it was your fault this all happened when you stood him up he started hunting down for others and he started to corrupt them very quickly and how he was able to use his psychic to erase the minds of Sylvania them just to pleasure his own needs, don't think just because he calls you his wife we won't forget what you did to our sister, they say angrily.

As shadow mouth, go now!

Shadow not expecting Vula to grab him illusion immediately breaks rEvealing Vula and destroying the illusion, as the three Poochyena immediately turn to see their so-called running away mother, father our mother is running away, filthy child tricked us. The Poochyena growl.

What call Everyone I want my wife, Even if you have to rip off her legs I want her here bring Everyone from the lower floors and bring me her NOW!

As 75 corrupted Pokemon start running after them but things to Vula speed boost she was able to outrun them and make it to the stairs and to the first floor.

Vula smiled as she got a chance to look at the first floor. She then wondered about Spitfire and Victini. "Do you know what happened to the Spinda Bar?" She asked Shadow after putting him down.

After figuring out the answer to her question, Vula picked Shadow up again and raced to the bar. She knew she could easily go to the guild from here but wanted to check on Victini and Spitfire first.

* * *

 **Twilight** **& Flitz** **POV**

time 9:00

When Twilight & Flitz reaches the bar, the first thing they sees a whole bunch of Salandit wandering around aimlessly as if they were in a trance, Twilight used her Aura to quickly locate Spitfire, who is in the middle of combat with a whole bunch of other Pokemon, acting fast Twilight quickly used Extreme Speed to get next to Spitfire and take out the enemy behind her, well Flitz used Smokescreen then attacking with Scratch.

Hahaha well isn't it one of my fellow lattice, I do not beliEve I caught your name last time we met but it's good to see you, Spitfire says in a happy tone.

Oh my name is Twilight and that over there is Flitz the Charmeleon, sorry I guess we didn't introduce ourselves properly last time and it looks like you could use a hand, there's so many of them I can't believe you guys been holding them off by yourself. Twilight says impressed tone.

Hahaha, well my two kids might be idiots but they are really good at their job at bouncing out unwanted customers, speaking of which spitfire uses Baton Pass, here you go let's see how well you do with this and that pretty sword of yours, spitfire says.

As soon as twilight took the Baton Pass, Whoa what a kick, I have never felt this powerful before, as Twilight uses bonesword x12, Twilight then hits 7 opponent with it, 5 missing doing critical damage to all 7 of them knocking out five of them.

As spitfire uses agility X3, spitfire moves quicker than normal. combined with power punch x9, spitfire paw becomes surrounded in an orange aura. she then punches 9 opponent, and finishes off with baton Pass to Flitz.

Mew Dam, this is some freaking awesome power I'm feeling, as Flitz uses Fire Fang x6, Flitz mouth becomes covered in red-orange fire and it bites the remaining six opponent, releasing sparks of fire. Finishing them off.

As the rest of the guild members their start gathering all of the unconscious Salandit and tying them up and taking him to the outer edge of the city and leaving them there twilight Spitfire and Flitz got to greet each other.

It's great but what about the rest of them, as she points to the Salandit happily smiling walking around without a care in the world, there's still a lot of them here. Twilight says in concern.

You don't need to worry about them as long as jake & jen are here all of them will be as tame as a little Pichu, that's why we haven't had too much problem with dealing with these amateurs but I'm guessing you're not here for pleasantries, i'm betting you would like to go and see snow now, spitfire says with a evil-looking grin.

Who's snow? Both Twilight & Flitz fast at the same time with a confused look on their face.

A few moments later at the bar.

Snow honey mama dearest is home, spitfire says with a smile on her face.

stop it! I might be a shiny Victini with white fur but you do not need to call me snow! Victini says with a blush.

ah that is so cute, as spitfire runs up to snow and pinches her cheeks, but you make a pretty Snow maid, that I even changed the bar to suit you. Spitfire says with a grin.

Wait if the bar name isn't The Spinda bar anymore what is it? Twilight as in confusion.

Then everyone in the tavern sang a song to a Happy tune, hip hip hip hip hooray we welcome you to our home hip hip hip hip hooray! where you can feel in your drinks and let off some steam hip hip hip hip hooray! we welcome you to our families at The Victory Bar hip hip hip hip hooray! Just mind the rules and know your place or Spitfire will put you in your place hip hip hip hip hooray! So welcome to The Victory Bar legendaries come and will offer you a cherry on top hip hip hip hip hooray!

As victini eyes widened and streams, I will not be offering myself up so you can take that out of the song, victini says with a major brush covering her whole body.

Hahaha I think I'll like working for you guys if this is a daily experience, Flitz says.

Well at least everyone here is in a chipper mood, sparks told us to come here and make sure victini was safe oh I mean snow, and if she wasn't to try to get you and her out with the two Watchog. Twilight says.

Ha I had a good feeling about him, you don't need to worry we're pretty safe for now, we might need that escort later though, this thing is still turn out pretty badly and it might just get worse before it ends, but enough with the gloom and doom, you to get your rest, drink up, power up and be ready for a fight to come, oh and Twilight if you would like I can show you how to use that sword more properly it'll be a quick lesson, but with three Agility going on right now it will be quick but it will be worth it. Spitfire says with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **Sanja POV 2**

Starting time 9:30 AM

On their way to the guildhall Eve quickly switched types changing from a dark grass type to a fire water type, the energy of burnt Shade a little but he rented it and kept on carrying Eve to the Guild Hall, once they reach the dust Zone, all three of them immediately stopped in their tracks, where they constantly heard battle all around them before now there's just silence there's not a single soul to be found or at least none to be seen, the Guild Hall is off in the distance and to Everyone's horror the guildhall is in flames but the outside doesn't have a mark on it, before they could do anything all three of their badges immediately turned on.

This is an emergency message to all Guild members out there who can hear me my name is Pyro I am a, A rank rescue team member my team is Firestarter if you are receiving this message you are in a clear Zone from the jammers, the leader of Team star a C rank team is going around destroying the jammers and leading the counterattack fire Palace Zone is ours once again if there are any other clear zones please come in, anyone who is not in a clear Zone do not use your communicators the enemy is tracking you through them be warned there are corruption stones in all zones, sir the front lines are under attack again, that's good news for us more enemies to prove our mettle on, this message will repeat.

"Guess the Dust Zone is clear." Sanja said after hearing the message. She then looked at Shade for the next set of orders. She still wanted to go to the guildhall but she knew that the message could change his plans.

Sanja, Eve I want you both to understand something right here and now, this is not an order, this is a choice it's way too quiet here my sixth sense is telling me there is danger at the guildhall, but if there's Even a chance that someone is still in there or we might find out something useful to us or the others it might be worth the risk so I asked you here and now will you follow me into a most likely a trap or go somewhere safer I cannot guarantee you will come out of this without a scratch.

Even if it's a trap true teammates do not leave each other behind i'm with you Shade, Eve says with a happy tone. As she gets back on her feet.

"I'm following you because that is the most likely place to find my sister. I also want to beliEve the part about Sparks trying to get rid of the jammers." Sanja said with a smile as she prepared for the possibility of walking into a trap.

I am glad to hear that both of you, now I would like to lead the way, but I would rather not get burned alive, Eve you took on the fire element again didn't you so your ability should be Flash Fire that means you can't be hurt by the fire and if I'm not mistaken you also took on the Water type, so if you focus you might be able to just use water and extinguish the fire, and absorb anything you miss. Shade says with a unsure tone.

Okay I'll give it a try, Eve says that I happy tone.

Eve uses Work Up x2 then Eve uses Swift water typing, and hits the front of the Guild Hall with Swift water, as Everyone goes through the Guild Hall entrance, unseen by Sanja some debris landed on Eve and got stuck in her fur she took off some of it but not all of it Shade could have sworn he saw something shiny, once Everyone interest it was easy for Everyone to tell that there was a big battle in here, has Eve continually uses Work Up x2 then Eve uses Swift water, on top of absorb all the flame that she misses, it takes around 30 minutes to clear out almost all of the flames, and the image is not a pleasant one many bodies lie on the ground burnt beyond recognition others what were slashed and torn by mini different attacks, until they reach the Guild Masters room, they start to search the room as they notice a missed message to the guildmaster, upon pressing it, the whole room went deathly silent as their blood froze upon hearing the horrid message, guild Master Soul we are receiving ports of corruption in your city by order of the guild Council you must contact us immediately and inform us of the situation, we've already heard your report that you lost more than half our purification stones and that there is a legendary Pokemon able to curate purities in your city right now, if you do not contact us immediately upon receiving this message we will have no choice but to enact article 61 city judgement, A

legendary Pokemon with the power to create purification stones is too dangerous to have corrupted, we are already sent more than 10,000 pokemon with Draco meteor to destroy your city and we are sending a poison type army to gather and eliminate all pokemon in the city, other words they will wipe out all life in the city there will be no survivors if you do not respond immediately to this message and give your personal authorization code and tell us the city is in your control, you have 12 hours to respond to this message, message end message was received at 12 a.m. The current time is 10 a.m.

Wow Sparks was right, there was no way to prepare for something like this, Shade says in a stun tone.

Sanja gave a nod to what Shade said. She then thought about it. "The message said the guildmaster had 12 hours to respond and was received at midnight... So, unless that was at the beginning of yesterday, the city shouldn't be like this. Not to mention, how hard was it for him to respond to the message." She said as she thought of one other possibility. "Unless he did respond and something happened to the response." She said as the wheels in her head started to turn out of control. The corruption had yet to talk to Sanja but it wasn't painting a pretty picture for her. All she could see was most of the place having corpses, like the ones in the guild, and all of the innocents being punished. All because the marauding party came early, or someone made sure the counsel nEver got a response.

So we only have two hours to find the Guild Master that's not good. Eve says.

As Eve and Shade are stunned by this information, Sanja here's something quiet but forceful in a nearby room, by the sounds of it it came from the armory, and the sound was something like something very heavily hitting metal.

'I don't like that sound.' Sanja thought as she started to float in the direction of the armory.

As Sanja started to float in the direction of the armory, Shade and Eve did not notice Sanja department as she didn't does they weren't following her.

As soon as she gets to the Armory she sees a familiar looking form, it's one of king slaves Feraligatr, and he is holding the armories door in his hands after he just ripped it off the wall.

This isn't good we'll have to make priority one trying to relay this information to the other guild members if the guildmaster wasn't here there might be a chance we could find him if Sparks is still taking out the communication Towers... Damn it I forgot in the guildhall only landlines work are badges can't transmit right now we have to either get to the main desk to tell Everyone or we have to get out of here. Shade says.

Sanja quickly turned and floated back to the other two that she had just noticed weren't following her. 'I hate how stealthy I can be sometimes.' She thought as she did this.

As Eve and Shade we're leaving they notice Sanja floating down the hallway towards them.

What the where did you go, you know what nEvermind was it something important because if it isn't we need to get out of the Guild Hall for we can try to find the guildmaster by contacting someone, hopefully Sparks took out more jamming Towers for we can talk to more Guild members. Shade says.

"I found Feraligatr ripping apart the door to the armory. You might not want to go in that direction." Sanja said as she followed Shade and Eve.

We need to tell Everyone what we heard quickly but if for alligator got the Armory doors off we might be able to get some equipment to help us, on top of that he could be useful in a fight against fire types, Shade says with a grimace. What do you think, Sanja you said that Chinchou was corrupted was it a heavy corruption and do you think the other two slaves were just as corrupt.

But he is part of our team right, king made him an official member I know we still want to talk about it to Everyone but aren't we supposed to be helping Everyone Chinchou got captured because of me, he was just following me trying to keep me safe and I walked him into a trap, Eve says in a sad tone.

"We could try talking to him but he looked pretty upset. He ripped the door off it hinges, like it was nothing. As for the corruption... I didn't see any signs of it on Chinchou, or Feraligatr. I only knew Chinchou was corrupted when I felt some of it enter my mind through the link I had up at the time." Sanja said as she tried to remember Every detail of Feraligatr. She then shivered because of her mind turning to the teeth and then flashed to the second time she got eaten. She didn't remember the first time, due to being out cold, but she remember the second time and she didn't want it to happen again.

Okay I think we should go talk to him see if he'll help us or not but remember we do not know anything about him and we do not know how King recruited him we don't Even know if you want to be on this team, so stay on your toes and Sanja good job at finding out this information, but nEver do that again if it was a hostile who Sneak Attack you me and Eve might have not noticed it and you would have been on your own, we are a team that means we stick together or at least we tell pokemon where we're going to keep each other safe. Shade says in a Stern tone.

Yes, sir." Sanja said in a diminished tone. She was quickly learning why Vula respected Shade and making sure to follow him just as well as she was planing to follow Sparks.

As the three of them make their way to the armory they see Feraligatr taking power-up moves and a whole bunch of other equipment.

Hello Feraligatr. Shade says.

Growled angrily, if this is another stupid Pokemon who's going to yell at me to leave this city or try to escort me somewhere I'm going to throw them out of this building and into the next area, as his muscles Flex getting ready for a fight then he slowly turns around to look at the three of them, oh wait you look familiar... oh right my so-called master, or is it technically Sparks my new master and you're just playing master, shrugs indifferently, what do you want. Feraligatr With annoyance in his tone.

As you can tell the city is under attack we do not know who are attackers are or why they're here, they might be from the council to wipe this city off the map and leave no survivors, I believe these actions might be right in some occasions but this one i'm not too sure we need your help to fight off these Pokemon and find our Guild Master for we can try to figure out what's going on around here and make good and precise choices to try to Aid in the situation. Shade says.

Hum I see I think I get what you're saying, do you mind if I finish what I'm doing it took me a little bit of time to rip that door off the wall, who the heck puts a lock on a door what's not a bedroom, Growl annoyance, Everything is supposed to be free walk-in that's the deal, when the mayor hears of this someone's head is going to roll, oh yeah I probably should ask is it just the three of you where is Everyone else? Feraligatr ask in A mostly uncaring way.

"It looks like Everyone got separated when we teleported. Vula will hopefully get here asap. this was our meeting spot for such situations. As for the door, it was for the armory and the guildmaster might not have wanted non-guild members to be able to steal Everything in there and cause trouble." Sanja said to answer Feraligatr's questions.

Sure go ahead actually, since I'm here I guess I'll replace one of my moved to get a different one to help out, but we need to work quickly. Shade says.

As Everyone was looking for gear and equipment a massive pain shot through ( +52 Sanja) & ( +72 Eve) and all at once both of their bodies immediately turned black and red their eyes start to glow with red shine, both of them start writing on the ground in pain for a little bit, as the two of them get up both of them start to hear a voice in their head, you will serve your master.

'I will serve my master.' Sanja thought because she could guess that someone wanted her to answer. She knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure how to tell Shade. For now, she was determined to keep ( +12 Shade) safe and find a way to free Eve.

Serve what master? Sanja & Eve are you two okay what's going on. Shade ask in worry.

Feraligatr uses Brick Break x2, Feraligatr's hand glows light blue and it smacks Shade. Doing critical damage knocking shade unconscious, hahaha looks like you were The Unlucky Ones this stupid Zone increase my corruption just enough for the two bimbos to turn into my willing slaves, damn I only followed that fat bastard and faked being knocked out, for I could join this team and get some major powerful weapon and gear but the whole plan Goes Up in Smoke because someone decides to pick a fight with this Guild oh well at least, at least I got some good equipment won't get the guilt training now that this race is going to be destroyed, you psychic type use your power and lift all this stuff out, and from now on your name is carrie for carrying all my stuff, as he reaches down and picks up Eve and Shade, Eve looks up at him with a smile.

How may I serve you master my body soul and mind are all yours to do with as you please. Eve says in a monotone.

How did you become a water type, Feraligatr ask.

The stones on my bands are my family, i'm able to swap into any type I wish or I have my master. Eve says.

Huh, then I better take those off when I swallow you alive, but not now this place was crawling with Salandit before you three got here, your water type moves will help my Escape then you too will make a great meal, carrie no slacking now pick up Everything and let's go.

Sanja wasn't planning to just follow Feraligatr, nor was she going to abandon Shade and Eve. She launched a Charge Beam right after picking Everything up and throwing it at Feraligatr. She also planned to use her revive all orb but wanted to see if her first two attacks made him drop Shade and Eve.

Sanja used charge beam x3, An orb of yellow electricity appears in front of Sanja's mouth and it fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at the Feraligatr. as Feraligatr grunts in pain from a serious wound.

What the? growled angrily, who you are a clever girl I just hope that cleverness of yours helps you when I bite into you and rip you apart.

Sanja smiled as she focused on her supposed master and launched three more Charge Beams. She was glad that she had managed to surprise her opponent and now she was going to fight for her life and the lives of her teammates.

Sanja used charge beam x3, An orb of yellow electricity appears in front of Sanja's mouth and it fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at the Feraligatr. Training center of development as Feraligatr grunts in pain from a week attack.

Hahaha, you almost had me little brat, but if that's the best you can do, smiles evilly, then you're just a worthless weakling. As he uses his first move to grab Sanja.

Feraligatr successfully grabs Sanja and restrains her down as he reaches into the locker and pulls out, some disabling bands and forcibly ties them around Sandia, neutralizing all of her moves.

Now my little, licks his lips brat how do you wish to die, I could pierce your body with my dick having you bleed out in the most horriblest way, I could rip the head off your teammate and force it down your throat having you die that way, or do I get an early meal and Eat You Alive with those bands stopping you from doing, anything more than just squirming in my stomach. Feraligatr ask with a evil voice.

'Not again.' Sanja thought with fear. She didn't want to get eaten a third time. She didn't want to die either. 'Mew, please let me find a way to survive this.' Sanja thought in a silent pray to Mew before she finally answered. "Eat me." She said as she tried to hide the fear that came with those words.

As you wish, but let's make it Even more fun, you brat take off your arm bands and feed me your teammate, as he lets go of Sanja just for Eve to hold on to her, Feraligatr lies on his stomach and opens his mouth, Feraligatr says with a smile showing off all his razor-sharp teeth.

Yes master, I serve and obey, as Eve takes off her bands and started to walk forward pushing Sanja head into Feraligatr open mouth.

"Arashi, Hikoki, Han'ya, Sparks, Vula, Twilight, someone... Save me!" Sanja screamed in fear as she called for Everyone that she thought could possibly save her and she trusted enough to call on when she needed them. She would have called for her parents if there had been any chance of them being near by. She just didn't want to be eaten and the fear of that had made her act in the only way she could.

As Sanja screamed her for life, Shade was unconscious, and Eve was under Feraligatr control and Feraligatr was about to have a tasty meal a Salandit ran up into Feraligatr open mouth and stood up using protect to keep the mouth open, at the same time another Salandit ran up and grabbed Eve who was still holding Sanja and through then to a group of Salandit in the hallway, where they saw Shade already sneaked out of the room.

I got big boy over here move those three out, Salandit Commander said.

As 6 Salandit out of the 10 carried off Sanja, Shade and Eve at a very fast pace before loud explosions could be heard and water filled the quarter with different fire blast,

Ma'am I am with the Salandit Army are you and your friends guild members.

"Yes, we are members of Team Star. My name is Sanja. The Absol is Shade and the Eevee is Eve." Sanja said in a tone that was still ripe with fear. Not of those around her but of what almost happened. 'Thanks for listening Mew.' Sanja thought because she thought that Mew had answered her prays by sending the Salandit.

Good to hear Ma'am, do you happen to know how badly Shade is injured and what sex are the three of you and what are your abilities. Salandit grunt asked.

As by this point they have already made it out of the building and heading straight for the ice Lake Zone.

"Wait, why are we heading back there?" Sanja asked. She was starting to dread being saved by the Salandit. Because of this, she was unwilling to answer their questions without some of hers being answered. 'They don't need to know our sex and abilities. They have no right to ask that. They should have just willingly freed me, so I can help them handle the situation.' She thought as her mind started to race.

Oh you've already been to the lake, must have not talked to the queen then, our Queen ordered us to bring Everyone there, now will you please tell me all three of your sex and your abilities. Salandit grunt said honestly.

"You have two girls and one boy. But why do you need this kinda info?" She asked as she deiced that she would reward the honesty but not be specific with who was the one male in the group.

Two girls and one male, okay thank you but you still have not told me who is who or your abilities, oh and that simple for you can be processed a lot faster. Salandit grunt said honestly.

"Considering Everything I have been through, I have no reason to trust you with such personal info. If you were willing to set me free, then I might change my mind." Sanja said in an exasperated tone. She liked the fact that this grunt was being honest but she still didn't like what was happening.

Well that's no good ma'am, i'm not allowed to do that, I guess you'll just be flagged as unusable, that means the boy will go see our Queen and we take the girls to the soul gem extractors then we place the girls bodies in the food pile. Salandit grunt said honestly.

"There is no need to make us into sole gems, food, or sex toys. We can fight to help the people, but I guess you don't care about that." She said in an angry tone. She wanted to be free and she was very sure that these Salandit were just blindly following their queen. She was guessing their queen was a Salazzle but she wasn't sure and she wasn't caring.

Don't worry ma'am once you're in a better place the world will be safer our Queen said so, by the way do you know where the legendary Pokemon who can create purity Stones is, our Queen is looking for her and you would make her really happy if you tell me. Salandit grunt said honestly.

"I am not telling you anything else." Sanja said and then kept silent as she tried to figure a way out of her situation.

I'm sorry to hear that ma'am it looks like we'll have to do it the hard way, sorry in advance and I hope you have a good trip to the afterlife. Salandit grunt said honestly with a happy smile.

Sanja just glared at the Salandit and held on to some kinda hope. She also prayed to Mew.

* * *

 **Vula POV**

 **the knowledge vs might Zone**

Starting time 9:41 AM

time pass 1:55

it takes Vula 14 minutes to make it to the Spinda Bar and when she does she seas around 85 Salandit standing around looking all around but kind of in a daze, as she is looking around a Blue Blur immediately slams right into her and she feels immense pain from the impact and something else.

Vula corruption

Groan in pain, damn bees Purity stones get her off us we are about to have a lot of company grab Victini and Spitfire and get ready to run we need to move on let this part of the city burn with the chaos that you let here we have to survive no matter what.

Vula agreed with her corruption on two things, the fact that the purity stone hurt and that she needed to survive. HowEver, she wasn't planing to give into it just because she could agree with it. This was why she didn't push the blue blur away from her. She did howEver, let go of Shadow and mention what was coming.

Vula what happened to you, did Sparks find you is that why you're here to tell me what happened to him, wait a whole Army is coming here, hahaha I don't think we're going to have to worry about that here, come on in the bar spitfire and snow will want to see you, and what's with the kid did you rescue him? Twilight asked.

As Twilight, shadow and vula walked past the two Watchog at the door, vula have you met jake & jen, then plus Spitfire have been defending this Zone all by themselves it was amazing.

As they walk in, well I wouldn't say we defended by ourselves the others helped here in there, spitfire says, wow babe you must really like that Pikachu in between your legs or you just like to be black and red spitfire Whispers in Vula ear.

Are you nuts an army is going to be here soon and wipe this place off the map, and you're all acting like it's a joke, shadow says in anger.

Cool down pup, those Watchog out There have a move called attract, and since one's a girl and the other is a boy, unless they enemy got the ability oblivious they ain't moving after those to use their move, and Even if they still can move those two aren't any slackers, so you two should just rest up and heal up for what's to come next. A random citizen says.

Vula corruption

Look here stay away from that purity Stone, we're in the middle of a war you need me you need my strength if you're going to protect Everyone, if you had my power when shadow needed it most he would still have his brother, and you wouldn't have ran with your tail tucked between your legs, you know I'm telling the truth you know I'm right your true self the self you Hideaway because you're afraid to admit it to yourself, all I'm asking right now is for you to use the strength of the corruption to protect Everyone don't you want to go find your sister the corruption will give you the strength to find her and protect her we'll keep her safe, and think about it poor Eve out there who knows what's happening to her and Sparks to all I'm asking is stay away from the Purity stones until the battle is over.

"Yes, I rescued him. His name is shadow and, no, I haven't seen Sparks." Vula said before she blushed at Spitfire's words. She was glad to see Twilight and to be able to tell that Spitfire was okay. Then she thought about the corruption's words. She was worried about Eve and Sparks. She was also worried about the rest of the team. She didn't want to admit it but she was Even worried about King. "Twilight, I have control right now, so I don't need the help of the stone for that. What I need is for my health to be back at full and to find out all I can. Where's Victini and can I please have a map of the building?" Vula asked as she tried to come up with a plan. By no means was she planing to stay out of the fight, nor was she going to let the corruption control her, she just couldn't deny the good points it had.

Hahaha, you mean snow, and this is no longer The Spinda bar, looks like when we went on our mission and Sparks pulled out his bow for the first time a fifth of the energy was transferred all the way back here to Victini you can guess that was a big surprise for Everyone, and spitfire was able to upgrade her purity with it me and Sparks have been using our weapons this whole time so snow has been upgrading Spitfires purity Stone Most of the time, as Victini floats over to you with a blue power drink still wearing that maid outfit, hi Vula I see you had a rough day this should get you back on your feet quickly and we might need you and Twilight to go out soon and see if you can find Everyone else, being corrupted might be a good thing right now, it seems that the Salandit are corrupted to and a small group of them are very powerful together Twilight's. And your corruption might give you to the Vantage you need to fight and find Everyone else, snow says with a sad tone.

I'm going to look around shadow says with a tired tone.

Vula apologized to Snow for the mistake and then prepared to fight. She could tell that the corruption was right about the increase in strength. She also had a feeling that other things were increased. "Hey, Spitfire, what was that shake that Victini had me drink?" She asked, so she could try to keep a look out for it at the stores. That was assuming it was sold anywhere. She then looked around. "Hey, does anyone know where Shadow is? I know he said he was going to look around but I don't want anything to happen to him." She asked in a concerned tone.

That was a Oran Berry blend with a little bit of sitrus berry with a bit of Tomorrow very in it, it's supposed to help speed up recovery time for fire Pokemon, spitfire says you gave me some of the ingredients when you went to the black market, oh and that pup of yours that you brought in I saw him a little bit ago walk in backroom. Spitfire says.

Vula thanked Spit fire for the info before checking on Shadow. She wanted to make sure that he understood that this was a safe place and that Everyone here would protect him.

As soon as Vula got to the door, another Pokemon stopped her from opening it.

Maybe you should give him some time by the sounds of it he lost someone close to him today, he's been in there this whole time crying poor kid. A random Pokemon says.

Vula heard what he said, but that is not what Vala Knew with her heightened senses now thanks to the corruption she could smell the small bit of Musk and blood, she could hear the soft crying with small grunts, and almost touch the vibrations of the room moving just a slight bit.

Vula corruption

You damn well know he's not crying in there, he used his power of illusion and must have brought someone in there with him, you remember how he has to get his brother back right he knows he's safe here, as long as Everyone thinks he's the crying kid looking sad over his brother, the Deeds is already done, the brother will be born in that poor girl, all you'll do by opening that door is get him thrown out and possibly attacked but others, there are Purity Stones here that can help him and his brother or are you going to throw away the child that almost betrayed you, think he only helped you at that last moment because of what you said otherwise he would have left you to that trap and walked away with his brother anyways.

While Vula didn't want to believe Everything that the corruption told her, she knew it had a point. She also didn't want to waist anymore time. She gave a nod and then turned to leave. "Please tell him that I will find the rest of my team and that we will fix this." She said before she looked at Twilight. "Lets find our boyfriend." She said with a gleeful smile to get moving.

Okay where should we start looking, I with with him after the teleportation we fell out of the sky, me Sparks and Flitz, if it wasn't for Sparks we would have been flatter than paper on are landing, but we landed in the powerhouse zone right next to us, he said he was going to go look for Everyone and flew off in the direction of the guildhall, he says someone's been using Jammers to block our signals so we couldn't use our badges to contact each other I already checked there's a jam or here but I can't find it, if I could we might be able to talk to someone and figure out what's going on. Twilight says.

Vula corruption

See I'm not your enemy I'm trying to help you, all you have to do is trust anymore I am you and all I want is you to be happy.

'You are my dark side. There are some things that we both want but not Everything. You will not control me and I will not always agree with you.' Vula thought in response to the corruption as she tried to find the jammer. She then shook her head. "I can't find it either. The guild would be a good meeting place and I promised Sanja to meet her there if we got separated. So it looks like we are heading for the Dust Zone.

" Vula said with a smile before she left the bar.

* * *

 **Dante POV**

 **The** **forest Zone**

time 9:45

As a Treecko see smoke rising off in the distance in front of him on the path he's walking down, he immediately kicks it into high gear and starts to run down the path to see what's going on.

I'm tell he enters a forest area in a big city, has he looking around he sees multiple flame coming off in the distance

I rush in as fast as possible because of the other pokemon that are in danger. i'm try to help out as much as i can and save people that are in danger. i don't want to use any strong ability yet and i am wearing some weights on me because i want hide the fact im fast

as a Pokemon comes up to Dante saying, the city is on fire and the guild is in confusion half of them are saying to evacuate the city and the other half are trying to herd us into a specific location, we don't know what to do, as the Pokemon screams and runs away.

I start by getting the citizens attention and tell them the way i came is safe and to head that way. i would then get up high and try to see who is fighting who. and go from there.

i get all the noncombatant to leave before doing anything else.

A Pokemon from the Evac group runs over to you asking what the Yveltal do you think you're doing? We're trying not to let these Pokemon run loose we're trying to contain the situation if they get out you're going to make our jobs a lot harder. a Salandit says.

i tell him, that if he keeps them in the city they will all die or get hurt because of the fire. it's safer to have them outside of the city but close so they don't get hurt.

That's why we're directing Everyone to the lake Zone where there isn't any fires for we can contain this, are you a guild member or a citizen, as he shows you his guild badge.

i told him that, the guild is doing a bad job at keeping the pokemon safe if, that is how they keep them safe, towards danger like that.

Look here I don't have time to argue with you, so either follow orders or get knocked out and follow orders. As Dante and him were talking 5 more Salandit star to move around Dante.

Bring it on if you think you can. Dante says.

the 6 Salandit use Sludge Wave x6, A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Salandit. The sludge is then hurled at Dante, all miss, then they all use Sweet Scent x18, Salandit scent lures the Pokémon over lowering their evasion and making them feel dazing. They feel the area with a sweet-smelling odor and Smile david Lee .

Hahaha see you can't even touch me, sniff sniff, and I think I can smell victory in the air for me, as Dante use agility x3, then uses Focus Punch x6, doing damage to one enemy and knock out to others.

the Salandit use Sludge Wave x18, A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Salandit. The sludge is then hurled at Dante, all hit, Dante is knocked unconscious and dragged off to the Salandit evac point.

* * *

 **Sparks** **POV**

 **The** **forest Zone**

time 9:37 AM

After finished talking to Nightingale Sparks immediately flew off to The forest Zone it only took him seven minutes to get to the zone, not wishing to waste any time he started to search for the jamming Tower and soon blanket he destroyed it but not without getting a lot of attention from the Locos, who happened to be a very very large amount of Salandit all staring at him.

Haha you wouldn't be thinking about using Flame Burst in a place like this we are surrounded by trees, spark says with a hint of fear in his voice.

As the Salandit started to open their mouth with a fireball forming.

Okay that is my cue to leave very quickly, unable to see a way around it Sparks flew straight up to try to dodge the Flame Burst that the Salandit we're shooting off, and flew straight up heading for the Flying Citadel.

it took spark a hour to reach the Flying Citadel.

One Sparks was at the Flying Citadel he immediately noticed two things odd, 1 being that there was no Salandit up here or much signs of battle and 2 being that there was a large mechanical device in the center of this area expelling a lot of energy with a crowd around it.

What the heck? Sparks Ask confusion, as he flew over to it.

Hey you kid down here, at a few Pokemon waved to spark to land.

Yes what can I do for you, is there anything you need? Sparks asked curiously.

Seeing how you could fly up here, you must have came from below how is it down? The Pokemon asked.

It's not so good about the whole place is swarming with Salandit and there are jamming Towers all around stopping pokemon From communicating with each other, and worse yet there are corruption Stones all over the place, sparks says seriously.

Oh that's not good not good at all, guildmaster did you hear that! The Pokemon says.

Wait The Guild Master is here? Spark says.

Yes I'm over here. The Guild Master says.

As the Guild Master and his assistant walked out of the crowd towards Sparks.

Guild Master it's good to see you're okay, spark says.

Grumbles this, what's so good about it, okay you said you were dealing with the jammers, this one here is preventing Pokemon from teleporting in properly and jamming our Communications up here, but we don't want to destroy it for we could try to figure out how it got here and who made it do you think you can drain the energy from it without damaging anything inside it, the guildmaster asked.

In truth I want to say no I probably will destroy it but I'm still willing to give it my best shot and try to drain the energy from it for you. Spark says.

I know, just try your best, the guildmaster says.

As Sparks walked up and laid his paws on the Jammer, Sparks could feel the energy coming off of it, could feel how it flowed through the vice and how it was manipulated by it, unknown why or even how sparks understood how the energy was flowing could see where it was coming it's very source and within a second the device with off.

Great job Sparks, the Guild Master said.

Ugh my head it feels like I absorb the whole bunch of information I have no clue how to translate, sparks says.

What do you mean by that? The guild Masters assistant asked.

When I touch that machine it felt like it was talking to me like it was telling me how it worked, spark said in confusion.

I actually think that's pretty normal for electric types like you to do, I think it's just this is your first time ever trying it, the guildmaster assistant says.

Regardless, Sparks do you know what's going on? The guild Masters asked.

For the most part no not really. All I know is there's an invading Army here someone put a lot of jamming towers around and there are corrupting Stone around here two. So does someone mind giving me an explanation what's really going on and how did this happen?

I can tell you but you're not going to like it, it started late yesterday night, me and my assistant were just packing up ready to go when we got a visitor two of them actually, i'm not going to bother telling you what they look like because I know it's pointless for you, just tell one of your teammates to describe a Salandit and it's evolved form Salazzle to you and you'll get the picture, back on topic they showed up to tell us that they're here from the council two talk to me and my partner and they wanted some privacy, the only problem was I knew who these two were or should I say I knew who they were pretending to be, i've met the Salazzle before her name is Temptress and she's just like you sparks. The Guild Master says.

She's what?! Sparks says in Surprise.

Yes I know it's a big surprise, but that's not the big Point here the problem here was that this was an imposter who I was talking to her eyes were wrong, and because of that I was able to tell that she was a fake so me and my assistant played dumb for a little bit to figure out what they want, stalling for time you could say and thanks to that we found out why they wanted to talk to us in private they wanted to talk to us and private for I would miss a Message coming in saying that the city will be destroyed if I do not reply to it immediately, you can guess what happened as soon as I try to reply to the message they attacked us we try to fend off their attacks but they were too strong for the two of us so I had to give out a warning about what was going to happen, i'm not sure if many heard it or how they took it but I had to give them the warning, I use teleport afterwards to escape with my assistant before they could finish us off, we are barely in fighting condition right now we've been hiding this whole time trying to figure out how to disarm these jammers and how they even got here? The Guild Master says.

Okay I think I understand but there are Pokemon with abilities to disguised himself as others who attacked you, sparks asked in curiosity.

It was a Ditto and it's female partner Zoroark I don't know their names but both of them were a powerful and dangerous and I think they were both corrupted never a good sign if a ditto is corrupted I just fear what he can do to us. The Guild Master says.

Well that's not comforting at all, i'm going to see if I can get ahold of any of my teammates can you give me a sec, sparks ask.

Sure I got no problem with that, The Guild Master says.

Hello come in, this is Sparks from Team Star I am a C ranked rescue team member, I just found and destroyed the teleportation Jammer and the Flying Citadel communication Jammer, are there any Friendly's on this line who can hear me I am looking for the rest of my team. Spark says in a serious tome.

* * *

 **Vula POV**

 **the Guild Hall in dusk zone**

time 9:48

It only took them 7 minutes to to get to the dusk zone and to the Guild Hall.

"How are you keeping up, Twilight & Flitz?" Vula asked as she kept on running. She was curious but she saw no reason to stop. That was until they were right in front of the guild hall.

Oh that's simple me and Flitz got a, slapped herself in the face, what am I thinking dang it spitfire has a move called Baton Pass she used power up punch and agility and Max them out then it passes her strength on to Everyone that's why that place was so safe, we could have powered you up to!

"It's okay. I am already powered up to some degree and I was just surprised that you have been able to keep up." Vula said with a smile. Her smile then disappeared as she took in the guild hall.

Wow this place looks like a mess, wait Vula i'm sensing, i'm sensing Eve, Shade and Sanja, the signals not too old they must be in here or nearby

"Maybe they managed to not get separated. I wasn't so lucky." Vula said as her tail started to wag in the hope of seeing Eve and Sanja. She was also happy over the idea of seeing Shade but it only would have explained the smile, not her tail wagging.

If we hurry I might be able to track them, but I'm seeing a lot of others energies here, swallows deeply and all of them are corrupted, we have to move fast and we have to move carefully our friends might be in danger or we might lead the danger to them. Twilight says in concerned.

"Okay, then you take the lead. Us fire Pokemon will stay in the back of our formation. Unless you happen to have more up close moves, than ranged ones." Vula said this last part looking at Flitz. She didn't know much about her but she wanted to show her that things were very different outside of Tyranatar's domain.

Sorry to tell you but I don't have many combat moves, just three scratch, Fire Fang and Dragon Rage. Flitz says.

Okay I'll lead us straight to them but I say we check each other rooms and move slowly but carefully, we don't want to run into a trap. Twilight says.

"Okay, then you should work with Twilight. And that is a good idea. I don't want us to get caught off guard and we can use the items of the dead. That is assuming we find nothing but corpses." Vula said as she started to think. She hoped that they wouldn't find nothing but corpses, or that Sanja, Shade, and Eve wouldn't be among them. At the same time she figured they weren't since it made no sense to be able to sense the aura of a corpse.

Actually I can sense the aura of a corpse, as in ghost types but you mean the dead body I can lead us to a corpse but the energy we can quickly as I see it, all three of them are alive there is a strong energy here but the problem is I don't know which direction they went so I'm just hoping they're in here, but I'm sensing a lot of corrupted Pokemon in here too, so let's move slowly and try not to make too much noise. Twilight says in a whisper.

Sometimes that ability to read my aura, makes me think you can read my mind. I am only use to Sanja and our dad being able to do that to any degree." Vula said with a shiver. She didn't mind it but she preferred that she understood how Twilight was managing it and that she knew when it was going to happen. She then gave a nod to the idea of going slow but remembered that Sanja wasn't here to translate Every part of her body language. "Let's get going. And Twilight, you seem to be full of a lot of good ideas. Keep it up." She said with a sly smile that conveyed how much she liked the ideas and how much it was making her love Twilight more.

I can't read your mind, but I can read your emotions your aura and your body language pretty well too pretty much tell me Everything what you are going to do and you're thinking, but it's not 100% for example I can see that you're worried about your sister and Everyone I can also see something bad happened to you recently by your movements you don't want to talk about it that's why I didn't bring it up, and finally illusions don't work on me and i'm hoping I did the right thing ignoring him after you left that door alone, Twilight says in a worried tone, this ability is not always so easy to control but I would never trade it for anything, because I can keep my friends and the people I love safe with it, as she looks at Vula in the eye to make a point.

"Thanks for the explanation and I will be willing to talk about Everything once I know Everyone is safe. I can say that Shadow wasn't the only child I found, but I wasn't able to save the other one." She said as she decided to try to come to terms with what happened.

All I'm asking is for you to tell me one thing, takes deep breath, can you live with your choice, I do not know how it is to be corrupted but I Know Who You Are and corrupted or not I trust in you as I trust in Sparks so Even if you asked me to take off my purity band for you could corrupt me I believe I would let you, because to me this team is the closest thing I have Ever had to a real family, and these past days I have realized how lonely life I had, and I would rather give my life up then Ever be alone again.

"Trust me when I say that a part of me wants to corrupt you, but I am only using the advantages I can gain with the corruption. Once this is all over, I will ask for that band and for someone to be willing to help me get rid of the corruption." Vula said with a kind smile that said she was telling the truth. Even if a part of her probably wanted to scream at her for wanting to only use it for this situation and not keep it.

Vula corruption

You know you're lying to yourself, and I will admit having that purity weapon may come in handy more than you give it credit for, I am not your enemy I am you the true you, what you want is what I want, and all we want right now is to make sure the team is safe and to stay alive Everyone else can be a casualty, and I won't scream at you I won't Even yell, I don't need to your boyfriend and girlfriend will do my work for me, you have been on this team for what a week and you got corrupted twice already, but look at the benefits now you don't need to worry about walking into corrupted areas with Twilight and Sparks, both of them are safe from us so you don't need to worry about that, and I know for a fact that sooner or later you will call upon me again and again Every time you need a little bit more power, because what truly can you do without me against corrupted Pokemon, you can feel the power I'm giving you do you really think the other you the lying you could beat you now, think of that Pyroar he almost got us he almost hurt us because you were too weak to do anything about it, it is your weakness that will kill us in this team, just grab some paint and contacts and they'll nEver know i'm sure there's a way to hide it from Twilight then we could go into corrupted dungeons with them without fear butts you do as you wish.

Just be careful power corrupts the weak-hearted but those who are strong and know what they want power can Aid and Even save lives, I don't think you need to fight the corruption I just think you need to know what you want and control it I mean i'm seeing a lot of corrupted Pokemon, but they're talking to people acting nice Even, I don't know maybe I'm overthinking it maybe I don't have a good grasp on it since I have never been corrupted, but if anyone can control it I think you could if you gave it a chance and me and Sparks will be there always to help you if you need it. Twilight says in a compassionate tone, as Twilight looks forward, I think I see someone with my aura... no wait six someone's let's go.

"You have some good points but I don't trust this new part of me." Was all Vula managed to say before Twilight mentioned that she could see someone with her ability. 'If I decided to keep you, then I am not keeping you a secret from Twilight, Sparks, or Sanja. They mean too much to me to keep this big of a secret. I will only be keeping you a secret from Eve because I don't want to scare the child. As for the other members... I don't know enough to say I would tell any of them, except maybe Spitfire.' She thought as she wondered if the corruption was telling the truth and if there was a way to improve herself... That she wouldn't have to hide.

Vula corruption

Find if you wish them to know I won't stop you, I could Even tell you a way how to keep Sanja safe from me if that's what you wish, I don't want to hurt our family I just want to be closer to them, I just want to keep them safe just like you do, and I believe this war will prove my point, and you will see that you need me, my partner.

As Twilight Vula and Flitz sneakily turn the corner two fine a injured Feraligatr with 3 Salandit corpses, and him eating some healing items, the armory door has been ripped off the wall and the whole room has fire and water damages.

'If you can prove your point during this mission, then I might keep you. But you have to keep my friends and family safe. You also must understand that I don't want to corrupt others. I want to help them, and this isn't the right choice for Everyone.' Vula thought as she wondered if she would come to regret this. At this point, she wasn't sure what to believe what she was taught or what her corruption was saying and willing to let her do.

She then took in the scene that was in front of her. 'That's Feraligatr.' She thought before she looked at Twilight. "What do you sense?" She asked in a quiet voice because she didn't want to reveal their presence just yet.

Vula corruption

Oh I'm sure I can prove my point, and corrupting someone is an act of domination the first time you were corrupted you weren't at this table Point yet but now that I'm stable in you we can work together and corrupting someone can help someone as Twilight said the corruption can be used for good or evil it's just the individual in charge of the corruption who Define it if you wish to keep people safe if you wish to go on magnificent Adventures if you wish to have someone in your bed these are all things we will half and no one will stop us.

I'm sensing a lot of things in some things that don't make sense, for starters this room is highly corrupted I don't know what happened but you and Flitz should be careful in there, and I'm sensing the Fading life Signs of four Pokemon and Eve, Sanja, Shade we're definitely here not too long ago, swallows deeply, but Eve lifesigns are starting to fade from here quickly, and I think there's something wrong with Feraligatr or I don't know something not right here, but I say we move in if I'm reading this right Eve might not have long to live if we don't. Twilight says in a whisper tone with being dead serious.

'We will see.' Was all Vula thought before the fear of losing someone close set in. It had always been something that bothered her, Even though she had yet to lose any one. Because of this she gave a nod to Twilight and then moved to reveal herself.

After all three of them revealed themselves Feraligatr looked up and saw them and smiled.

Well look at that it took you 3 long enough to come here the psychic said this was supposed to be her sisters rendezvous spot if something went wrong, as he gets up and eats more Oran Berries, got to say these guys are pretty tough, but as you can see i'm the only one here and in all your good graces I don't think you're looking for me are you? Feraligatr says.

You're right we're not here for you and... Twilight's eyes narrow down, something's wrong this place is fully corrupted how are you sitting here like it was nothing and why do I not see the corruption entering you as I see it entering Vula & Flitz with no problems, and what happened to our friends, I can sense that three of them were here where are they now?

As Feraligatr got up and walks over to them, that's a very good questions and I highly doubt you're going to believe me if I say I have a high immunity so, he takes a claw and scrapes off some paint and pulls out a contact lens, as you can see I'm fully corrupted and when that fat pig asked me to join your team I thought it would be a good way to get some more power, but this place is getting too dangerous for me so I'm planning on leaving, this stealth bracer of mine cancels out my aura and other features so Pokemon like you can't track me or see what I truly am but now that you're here I might be able to get some fun out of you, i'll give you a choice one of you three give me a good licking as his dick start to show and i'll tell you where your friends are and before firebrat over there gets any ideas about attacking me you should know that i'm the only one who knows what happened to them and if you want to know you better listen up or I'll just leave and you can walk in and find them in whatEver condition they are in and whatEver situation they are in, he laughs evilly hahaha, I'll let either one of you decide but if you do it riolu then that Purity band comes off or No Deal.

"Why must it come down to this. I'm corrupted and yet I'm not just wanting to just enjoy any Pokemon that comes by and gain power through an easy method. You must be weaker then me and yet I'm not Even half your size. But if you think having some fun will pay for a story, then I guess that it really does pay for Everything." Vula said in an evil tone that had a growl rippling through it. She wanted to know what happened, and how any of it was killing Eve, but she wasn't going to just stand by and say nothing against the idea of possibly sacrificing someone.

Fine after all three of them agreed.

But I'm not taking off my Purity armband I can feel how bad this place is and if you try anything, as she whipped out her sword, i'll make you pay for it.

Growls in annoyance, fine then I'll take the Charmeleon no offense to the other one but I rather not have someone biting off my dick, Feraligatr says, oh I'm not weaker I'm actually stronger than you most likely, that's why the corruption hasn't had you do anything like that you're too busy trying to find something for help someone and that's driving your corruption right now, but when you want to feel good and hear others plead for their lives then you'll be just like me little pup.

As Flitz angrily and annoyed Lee gets onto her knees and starts sucking off Feraligatr, at first Flitz was reluctant to do it but when she started getting into it she went at him with a need of her own has she darted two stroke dick more thoroughly bobbing her head up and down quicker deep-throating him as one hand started massaging his balls, another hand moved to her leaking slit and started to masturbate herself off, both Twilight and Vula see at the same time Feraligatr stomach bolt out real quickly and the Bulge looked like a hand, at that very moment to Flitz whole body turned black.

As this was going on Feraligatr started to moan in pleasure as he spoke, so yeah i'm at the three of them here before the fight, they were helping me raid this Locker, as he rubs his stomach pushing the bolt back down, but something must've happened I think it was something in this room the psychic and the EEvee both started turning black and started to have sex with the absol right here being the gentleman I am I obviously wasn't evolved in that one at least that's when...

Vula corruption

Vula use Energy Ball x18 on him right this second and tell Twilight to attack with her sword take his head, in a angry voice.

'This better not end in Eve's death.' Vula thought as she did as her corruption had told her to do. She didn't like the picture that Feraligatr was painting. She also doubted that Sanja would have just given in like that. It didn't fit her sister, nor did it Fit Shade to just let them have him. There should have been a fight and a way to stop the Events from being like Feraligatr told them. Not to mention, how did that involve the water damage/fire damage that could be seen in the room. It might have been explained with the next part of his story but she was still thinking that he was lying through his teeth.

Vula use Energy Ball x18, Vula opens its mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Feraligatr. what would have done a devastating amount of damage but before the attack hit Feraligatr you the vault door to Shield himself from most of it, but thanks to the corruption in Vula the door too enough damage to be shattered, Feraligatr took a critical hit doing massive amount of damage, the vault door took around 10 time that amount of damage to shatter it.

Growls angrily, you're not in the starting phases of corruption the corruption has already taken hold of you damn it I thought you just started, with a move like that I won't be able to win a fight against you two...

As he was saying this a radio message came through all the badges in the room, Hello come in, this is Sparks from Team Star I am a C ranked rescue team member, I just found and destroyed the teleportation Jammer and the Flying Citadel communication Jammer, are there any Friendly's on this line who can hear me I am looking for the rest of my team. Spark says in a serious tome.

ho ho ho looks like a luck is on my side, and to make sure it stays there, as he through Flitz at Twilight, fire but hold her down and for you I wasn't lying about most of that the Salandit army has her and your two other friends, but you better hurry because the ones I interrogated says they go through a processing plant where the males go to their Queen and the females get their soul gems ripped out and their body added to the food pile, there in the ice Lake Zone, you might just make it in time to save them, Feraligatr says with a smile on his face as he reaches in and scarfs down a hole pile of full recover seeds with one action and takes off his stealth bracer after that he uses the rest to run right past Everyone heading to the teleportation room.

Vula corruption

Damnit damnit damnit, he's playing with us he knows for a fact that you care about your sister and is using the items from our own storage to weaken our attacks and aid him, there's no telling how long it would take us to track him down and beat him with Everything he has on him now especially with Twilight out of commission dealing with Flitz, if we let him go he will be a problem later on but we might just make it in time to save your sister and the rest of them you need to make a choice.

ah Flitz get off of me, what is wrong with you stop holding on to me and let me fight, wait I can see his Aura now oh my gosh he did eat a Pokemon but it's not one I know of it's not one of our friends. Twilight says in a happy tone.

'I don't want him to be a problem but saving lives comes first, so how do we fix Flitz?' Vula asked her corruption. A part of her wanted to answer Sparks' message but Flitz needed to be fixed first.

Vula corruption

For the short-term treatment all we have to do is just use your tails tie her up and go to the ice Lake Zone, the domination is a proximity problem that bastard is teleporting out so it won't be a issue if we let him go, Twilight can help tie her up but before you go, I think I figured out why Eve lifesigns were weakening, ask Twilight if Eve is still in the room, my bets are that she will say yes near the locker, and for the long term solution i'll tell you that after all of this is over, then me and you can have some personal time.

Vula let out a sigh before she tied Flitz up with her tails. What a part of her wouldn't give to become a beautiful Ninetales and have more a set of tails that would be able to act like separate tails... But for now, the six that acted like would do. She then asked Twilight to scan the area with her ability and focus on Eve. After that she quickly spoke into her badge to let Sparks know that they got her message. She also quickly filled him in on Everything she knew.

As Twilight looked around with her ability now that Flitz wasn't holding her down she immediately saw both of Eve armbands on the ground as soon as she picked them up with her backpack she did a careful look and chuckled a little, oh my this is embarrassing I wasn't sensing Eve life signs fading I was sensing the residual energy off of something she was wearing, but now with this I can pinpoint them a lot faster, let's go get them you too. Twilight says.

WHAT! Spark shouted, they're in danger i'm on my way and I'm bringing back up, Spark says loudly as you could hear rushing wind all around him.

This is Nightingale it's good to hear from you guys I just got to The Spinda bar we have a minor problem over here, it seems somehow a corrupted Pokemon got into the bar and was holding Victini hostage, then the Salandit melted the back wall and took victini and the corrupted Pokemon with another hostage by our suming, me and spitfire are on our way now to help you guys, Nightingale out over and out.

Vula corruption

Wait before you go, I know you still don't trust me, but time is an essence there is a color orb right in that Locker use it and they won't suspect you of being corrupted, we do not need our backup arguing with us right now to stay out of the fight and this room is fully corrupted there is a cleansing scarf over there two but with this amount of corruption the scarf has blackened it's a corrupted scarf now take it with you, this way the next time you need my power you can use that and corrupt yourself on your own without having Everyone become your victims of your weakness, this should give you more confidence and me I hope.

Well, that will make two items I won't wear very often.' Vula thought as she gathered Everything and then used the orb. She then thought about it. 'Maybe I will wear the items but only if I can get it over with at once. Maybe I can wear one as a collar and the other as a tail-band.' She thought and then figured that she would try that next time she was home. For now it was more important to save as many as possible.

* * *

 **Everyone's back together end game**

As Flitz return back to normal as in she's in control now, the three of them make a Mad Dash to their friends to aid them, using Twilight's ability to track them down and her ability to see other pokemon's auras, the three of them sped at top speed dodging and weaving in between buildings and structures avoiding any contact with Salandit army, it might have to condemn an extra 5 minutes but with there a credible speed they made it from the guildhall to on top of the building with their friends and Everyone in it, in less than 15 minutes as they look into the building a heavy aroma come around them, but luckily enough for them none of them liked it, as they were looking in they saw a Treecko humping at a rapid pace into the Salazzle, the Treecko body started turning black but he did not give up his humping as if he was possessed as the Salazzle was kissing him and and petting him as she was breathing a purple smoke on to him bathing him in it and all of a sudden, the Treecko went stiff with one powerful climax, the Treecko's mild in Bliss as his body started to melt away, but before it could the Salazzle scoot almost all of it into her womb and started to rub her stomach in a pleasurable manner and in a few seconds a black and red egg slid out of her womb, as the three of them watch this Nightingale and spitfire finally arrived.

Great a Salazzle you do realize that means that we are the only ones who actually can fight her, the others would just become her slaves or whatever she's doing to them, and is that an egg what's an egg doing here... Spitfire says.

As 5 familiar looking Pokemon enter the room escorted by 25 Salandit, and to Everyone's horror all five of them wear black and red with red eyes, as a guard brought up Victini saying, here you go our Queen we Even started the corruption process for the ones who hid her from us, we left her intact for you may take her soul gem and become our most powerful is Queen, Salandit says as if he was talking to a god, with the plane fear on Victini face, the Salazzle quickly moved forward standing in front of Victini as she reaches her hand out.

Vula knew that she only had one move that was super effective against Salandit and Salazzle. That move was something that her family insisted that every member learn. The only exception were the members that couldn't learn it, or members that joined the family through marriage. As she thought about this she positioned herself to be able to get a good shot at Salazzle. She then launched her family's signature move Extrasensory. Unlike many in her family, Vula hadn't trained with it until she had expert control over it. For her it was just another move in her arsenal.

As Vula, Twilight, nightingale, spitfire and Flitz all fired off their attacks, Salazzle was able to look up and see it coming at her, with a quick movement she grabbed Victini and pulled Victini behind her, as she touched her necklace a black and red fan came out of it and with one powerful swing stop the attack and rebound it right back at them.

This is not good, twilight says.

How is that possible. Nightingale unbelievably says.

Well shit this is going to hurt. Spitfire sadly says.

"Where is someone that knows Protect when you need it." Vula said as she wished she could use that move, or find some cover.

But just before the attack could hit everyone heard, THUNDER ARROW has a powerful lightning bolt like Arrow shot and hit the attacks dispersing it apart and doing damage to the roof of the building collapsing it, as the roof was falling with everyone still standing on it fell with it the purple lust Cloud dispersed from the explosion.

As Everyone except for Vula, and Flitz landed on their feet, Salazzle stepped back with Victini in a protective stance, as Sparks came flying in from above panting for air.

Do you Ever feel like it's just one of those days that you shouldn't have got out of bed, Sparks muttered to himself, Temptress there is a big misunderstanding stand down now! all of you stand down, as Sparks looks at the Salandit and then at his team.

Who do you think you are little boy coming into my... Wait a minute those eyes, as Temptress eyes widen, Everyone leave us right now, I wish to talk to these Pokemon alone. And as soon as Temptress said this all of the Salandit started to leave the room at a quick pace not giving a glance back as they left.

Now I know you have a lot of questions, Sparks says, but I am not the one to answer them, as Sparks grabs his badge and speak into it, okay the room is clear you can come in now.

As two Pokemon teleport in the Guild Master and his assistant.

We were both played Temptress, I need you to believe me now? I did not start this war! the Guild Master says, so please hand over the Victini I do not want to do this the hard way.

Wait stop don't hurt her she's not trying to hurt me, as Victini flies in front Temptress, then turns around and look at Temptress, are you? Victini says with fear in her voice.

For what happened to us I should hurt you I should hurt you badly but I understand why you did it what you did, i'm not saying I forgive you but I am saying I'm still proceeding with the plan. Temptress says.

WHAT! But that plan failed, there's no way it's going to work. Victini Says in fear.

As this was going on Sparks quickly run over to his team and untied them and brought them all together.

Are you guys doing okay, nothing broken right? Spark says with a compassion tone, oh thank mew that you are all alright, hey where's King, Sparks ask.

"Not yet." Sanja said before she got ready to fight. She had no idea how Everyone, except King, had found them but she didn't care. She was also assuming the plan was to rape all of the males and have all of the girls turned into soul gems, and then food.

"No, just a small tumble. Thanks for saving us from all of those attacks." Vula said as she jumped back to her feet. Even if something had been broken, she would have tried to fight. Right now, though, she wasn't sure there was going to be one.

I'm going to be honest with you I'm not too positive what's going on here either, but by what the guildmaster said to me there's a third party involved in this someone attack The Guild Master before this all happened, and set up jammers and Corruption Stones all throughout the city, spark says.

I just want to know how the heck did you deflect all of our attacks in one move and what is that item, Twilight says in curiosity.

What what's going on al my head it hurts, wait work we at the guildhall where are we now? Eve says in confusion.

Ugh my back it feels like a Onyx ran over me what happened? Shade says in pain.

I'm not too sure where King is but with the jammers Towers I took out in the PowerHouse Zone and at the bar, with the ones you took out shouldn't that be all of them, Nightingale asked.

That weapon it was from the war, it's the counter fan how the heck did she get hold of that? Spitfire ask.

Growls annoyance, fight after fight don't you pokemon Ever to take a break, Flitz ask.

All hospitals are down in the area is secure status

Everyone I hate to cut this Union short and all but we have a priority problem here, late last night two Pokemon snuck into the Guild Hall and attacked both of us, they were disguised as Salandit & Salazzle the elimination team, there are group of Pokemon that go and wipe out cities or Even full dungeons if they don't beliEve they can be saved this practice only started around 10 years ago but me and the Guild Master still knew of Temptress we saw her once in action and we knew right away that these two were imposters, we try to fend them off but they were too strong for us I was badly injured but the Guild Master was able to get a message out before he teleport us away to say spot to heal. The guild Masters assistant says.

The message was simple evacuate the whole entire city, stop the corrupted Pokemon wherever they rise, and do not let any Pokemon fall into the hands of this Salandit Army, I gave those three ordered because the only reason why Temptress would be at my door when I'm having problems in my city would be to use the elimination option or better yet known as article 61 city judgement I tried to have my guild members protect as many people as possible but it looks like some of them took my orders a little too seriously or misunderstood them because I didn't have enough time to clarify them so Temptress what is your connection with Victini? The Guild Master ask.

I'll answer that, Victini says, a few years ago me and a few of my friends needed help with a task so we gave them these weapons to perform their duties unfortunately we were betrayed from within and lost a lot of good pokemon, what I'm wondering is how did you get out alive.

That's a story for another time, i'm not too stupid to not understand so the corrupted Guild Master I fought wasn't you, when I thought the guild was corrupted I ordered my pokemon to gather all the Pokemon for they could be processed into a way to fight the corruption, but it seems they did their research on me and knew exactly what to do to make me think what they wanted, growls angrily, what do we do now, Temptress ask.

"My guess is that we deal with the enemy and sorry for attacking. I thought you were one of them." Vula said to Temptress. She didn't like how Temptress handled her job, or what it was, but she understood that these were dire times. Sanja took this time to fill Eve and Shade in on what they had missed.

My job is not an easy one yes and the guild actually orders me to eliminate all the Pokemon but I found this conversion trick a lot more useful for my needs, and when that was all said and done I was going to return Everyone back to normal this way no life would have actually been lost, but I guess looking from the outside in I can see that my actions were a little extreme, Temptress says.

Okay now that we're all buddy-buddy can someone explain to me what is going on, i've been flying around this whole city destroying the towers this whole time what's this, article 61 city judgement' all about can someone tell me, Sparks ask.

I'll have to tell you after what I have to make a call as the Guild Master gets out his badge and call someone.

As Victini flies over to Sparks, she is a friend who we will talk about after this situation is done with in private, victini says to Everyone on the team.

Vula and Sanja both gave a nod to let Victini know they were okay with that plan.

A few moments later with a lot of swearing, the guildmaster re-entered.

Well I got slightly good news bad news and horrible news which ones do you want to hear first.

Always go bad to good that way we can least be happy about something, spark says.

Well the horrible news was they did not believe it was me and that I already called them and confirmed the attack, bad news they got here early the city is already surrounded and they're preparing to fire now.

With all that bad news what's the slightly good news then.

All Guild members badges will allow them to teleport out of here, so the guild members can save themselves but that's all we can save, they have a remote teleportation where Everyone will Land and they'll do checks on all of us, to make sure we're all legitimate Guild members anyone who's not a member will be executed, and I'm sorry to say this Victini but they sent a warrant out for you, I don't know how they already know this but they know you're corrupted and they cannot risk you spreading this, so they have ordered your execution.

Well I've had worse or news in my life before, spark says.

None of this sounds very good, Eve says.

Not this stuff again, Nightingale says.

Sparks you were right there was no way for any of us to prepare for an outcome like this, Shade says

Hey I'm new on the team does that mean I am fine or am I screwed no matter what, Flitz ask in a worried tone.

Hahaha you guys do not lead boring life now do you, spitfire says.

"Execution! Corruption can be managed and gotten rid of. Just give Victini some private time with her boyfriend and girlfriends. Yes some of them will be taking on the corruption but if they have a purity stone, then they will recover and it will be faster then having her wait for days on end being near something that causes her pain." Vula yelled in anger. Her entire body was vibrating with it and there was a growl rippling through her voice.

"I have to agree with my sister." Sanja said in an angry, and horrified, tone. She wasn't going to let her emotions affect her to the point that her body was vibrating with it but she was just as angry as Vula.

You don't think I already mentioned that especially since your team has two S rank purity stones, but I don't think that's how they see it, victini is a powerful Pokemon creating Purity stones or not and I think the council is believing if they can't control her they would rather get rid of her and they're using this as an excuse to do so, the council has been pushing to remove the old ways for a while now, they don't like it that our gods have left us for so long without Ever helping us truly, the Guild Master says with anger.

Any legendary what has come into the Limelight in the past 15 years have been taken into custody by the council to who-knows-where or have mysteriously disappeared a few of the legendaries actually think one or two of the council members might be involved with the corruption that's why we haven't trusted the guild to Aid us all this time and with these communication Jammers and teleportation Jammer kind of makes me believing that they have been infiltrated, Snow says.

Okay Everyone think of this later, isn't there a way for us you know to just attack it and destroy it, how big is this thing going to be? spark asked in curiosity.

I'm with Sparks, maybe if we use victini power we could I don't know destroy it? Twilight says.

"That sounds like a good plan." Sanja said with a smile.

"If is too big for us to destroy with pure power... Then there still has to be a weakness that we can use." Vula said as she tried to rein in her anger. She was doing this because she could tell that no one here was her enemy. Not to mention she didn't know if her disguise would hold up under the pressure of her emotions.

Well we got one hour before they fire it, and a town full of Pokemon who are corrupted attacking each other and have no clue what's going on, me and Temptress will try to get the city under control with both of our armies together we should be able to do some massive damage but I don't think that will be enough, the best case scenario I can see is we probably break it in half, will need to send all the civilians underground to keep them safe. The Guild Master says.

um I got a stupid plan that could probably destroy it in one shot, spark says.

Everyone turned their heads to Sparks listening to his plan.

Well you see this city has a huge power supply, if we use all of that power we might be able to blow the meter away. Sparks says.

Ha ha ha ha you must be fucking nuts, do you know how much power that is going to be, it will definitely make a huge dent in it but I don't Even know if that's going to be enough? but still that much power could kill anyone Pokemon who tries to wield it and how would we be able to fire it off. The Guild Master Ask.

Did you forget already, I have the lightning rod ability, I can absorb the electricity in this whole city and use my bow to fire it off all of that power in one go with Victini's power too. Spark says.

This time it was Victini who spoke up, Sparks I don't think that's a good idea that would be a lot of power, I think using both teams and firing off multiple attacks should do it. Victini says.

"While seeing you pull that off would be cool... I'm going to have to go with Victini's idea." Vula said. A part of her really wanted to see Sparks use a bow that powerful but she didn't think it would work.

"What if we use both of those ideas. Some of us can attack while Sparks powers up. The ones who aren't attacking can get all of the civilians underground. Then Sparks launches his bow. Also, I have to agree with Vula, I think Sparks' Thunder Arrow would look really cool with that much power." Sanja said with an excited smile. She was really glad that she had come up with her own idea. She was also pumped for the next bit of action... No matter what the plan was.

Okay here's what we're going to do, both of those options were very valuable and useful will, send Everyone who can't fight Underground, will have all the fairy type pokemon above ground trying using any move they can to either weekend or disperse that attack the best they can, with their fairy typing the attack won't hurt them much so they'll be the final line, will have all the ghost and flying types go up immediately and see if they can either slow it down or Break It Up and as soon as they see it, we'll have to move out of the way and try to faze through it, but for the most part they should be safe, as soon as we see it all the guild members and the Salandit army will fire off our most powerfulest attacks and try and destroy it, if that fails Sparks will fire off a huge portion of the city's energy not all of it, I don't care how cocky you are with your ability that's still way too much power. The Guild Master says.

I have one suggestion and after that I'm willing to get going for we can start this, spark says.

And what's that. The Guild Master says.

Well wouldn't it make more sense for me to fire off the arrow first, your attack is most likely going to be one big blast mine is going to be a pinpoint shot, if you guys break it up my attack will have less effect and if i fire off 1st and your attack still doesn't destroy it I could fire off another shot then, spark says.

okay that sounds like a plan. The Guild Master says, does any of you want to Evac the citizens to the other ground or Aid in the attack, Vula I think you should be in the second wave attack, your ability will increase all of the other Salandit and other fire types.

"Good, cause I really don't want to be underground. My last experience wasn't the best." Vula said as she mentally prepared for a fight.

"I will try to help with the escort part of the mission. Unless you have other orders for me." Sanja said with the last part being aimed at the guildmaster.

I don't have any long range attacks so I'll go on the Evac, Nightingale says.

I don't think, I'm in any condition to fire off powerful attacked right now so I'll go with Evac, Shade says.

I got a powerful attack, so I'll go on attack and blow that meteor away! Eve says in a excited tone.

Where Sparks goes I go, Twilight says.

I'll try to power up as many pokemon as I can with my abilities, spitfire says.

No that should be all, thanks to Sparks effort to destroy all the jamming Towers, we should be able to talk to everyone right now. The Guild Master says.

Wait a minute, I didn't destroy the jammers underground yet, I thought someone else did that, I figured it would be too dangerous for me to go underground since the only reason I was able to get the towers was my speed and the ability to fly, so that means...

The towers are still up Underground, the Guild Master finished for him, well Sanja you wanted a special mission, you Shade and and Nightingale will go underground and destroy the jamming Towers and Sanja since you're the one who volunteered for this you're in charge do your team proud. The Guild Master says.

Sanja gave a salute and turned to leave. On the inside she was doing a happy dance. She was exhilarated about getting to lead her own mission.

"Be careful." Vula called to her sister but meant it for her, Nightingale, and Shade. "We will." Sanja called back because she knew that Vula had aimed that at Everyone on her squad of three.

* * *

 **Sanja, Shade, Nightingale POV**

As soon as Sanja got to the cave Zone she split the group up for they could search for the signal jammer, ( +3 Nightingale) searched around but she could not find anything, Sanja searched around and ran into another Pokemon asking if she needed any help with something, in a polite tone.

Sanja took in the Pokemon's appearance before answering the question. "I am but I think I might be able to find it on my own." She didn't want to sound rude, she just saw no reason to trust someone who wasn't a part of her team. Despite this mistrust, she still politely thanked the Pokemon for the offer.

the was a Seismitoad, character bio: Seismitoad is a bulky, blue, bipedal toad-like Pokémon. Its underside and the speaker-like bumps found on various parts of its body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Its hands and feet have three bulbous digits. Additionally, Seismitoad have red eyes, cyan adornments on its legs, and a long tongue. The various lumps on its body have varying capabilities. The ones on its head can shoot a paralyzing liquid, while the ones on its hands can be vibrated to increase its punching power. It can also vibrate the lumps as a source of torment for its opponents. Are you sure, I live down here, I probably could help you find whatever you want on any of the four floors, he says in a polite tone.

"You have a point. I am with the guild and I am helping my team look for a bunch of jammers. There should be one on Every floor." She said and then remembered her manners. "By the way, my name is Sanja and I am part of the C ranked Team Star." She said and hoped she wouldn't regret asking for help.

No problem, the Stranger said, justin the communications came back online, ( +3 Sanja) this floor is clear I found the tower and destroyed it, ( +2 Shade) says.

( +3 Nightingale) here do you want us to meet up or proceed to the next floor.

"Let's proceed to the next floor." Sanja said into her badge. A part of her wanted to see those two and make sure they were alright but she knew there was no time. She then looked at Seismitoad that she had been talking to. "Mind helping me find the jammers on the other floors?" She asked politely.

Sure no problem. he says in a polite tone.

This whole time Sanja had been trying to ignore the corruption. She kept on repeating in her head 'I will not listen to you.' It was getting harder to keep it up but for now things seemed to be going well.

Once they reach the second floor, Nightingale and Shade both searched around but could not find the Jammer but thanks to the stranger Sanja was able to find the jamming Tower and destroy it, but not until after she passed near the Black Market stall thanks to his guidance.

"Found it! And now it is in tiny little pieces." (+17 Sanja) said into her badge. 'Did I sound evil with that last comment?' She asked herself before she noticed a sweet scent. 'That smells nice. No, I am not being distracted by that, or the fact that I found a jammer! I'm not listening to you!' Sanja thought as she started to repeat her mental mantra again. It was now at the point that she had to yell at herself but she was just glad that she had kept herself from following that scent. She had a bad feeling about it.

Cough into his palm, if you're not going to listen to me do you want me to leave then or something? Seismitoad says in a polite tone.

(+1 Nightingale) here Roger are you okay, do you need assistance or should we just move on to the next floor.

Growls angrily, (+5 Shade) here damn it, this floor is corrupted, I might be the follower of Celebi, where anything is supposed to happen but that does not mean I appreciate all my beautiful white fur turning black, Shade out.

"You aren't the only one that doesn't like it. And no, we should keep going." Sanja said into her badge before she looked at the Pokemon that was helping her. "Sorry, I just wanted to report that in. What were you saying?" She asked with an apologetic look.

I was saying you seem to be very stressed, do you need some help, I know someone on the third floor who could probably Aid in making you relax and it won't take too long, we can go there right after we destroy the next one and you can send your team to the final one. The Stranger says in a polite tone.

"I am stressed but then again, this is the first time I have been in charge of a mission. Plus we are on a time limit. I would be more then willing to accept your offer if it wasn't for that last part. You have been very kind and polite. Let's go find the last two jammers." Sanja said with a reassuring smile. She was telling the truth about this being her first time being the boss and they were on a time limit. A part of her wished that it wasn't so, she hated time limits.

Okay how about afterwards, and why do you have a time limit what's so important. The Seismitoad says in a polite tone.

"In an hour, this city is going to be wiped out. Unless we can get rid of the jammers, destroy what has been sent to wipe out the city, and evacuate all civilians underground. Just encase we don't destroy that thing. And sure, you can take me there after the mission." Sanja said and hoped she didn't regret telling the stranger what was happening, or letting him take her to another stranger that can help her relax.

As Sanja frustratedly look around trying to find it the jamming Tower, all of a sudden the lights start flickering on and off at a rapid pace.

What the what's going on it's like the power is being turned off or drained I wonder what that's about?

"Let's find out." Sanja said with a curious smile.

As they both go to the power box and see the jamming Tower.

Hey look Miss, it looks like something is draining the City's power grid, wow! they're draining a lot of the City's power grid. The Seismitoad says.

"That is what we need to destroy." Sanja said with a grateful smile. 'Three down and one to go.' She thought briefly before she started repeating her mental mantra again. A part of her wondered if it had been this hard for Vula when she was dealing with this much corruption but she didn't let that part of her distract her from what she was doing.

Okay Miss let's hit the next floor and man I have to feel sorry for the electric types who are going to have to try to replace all that energy what's been taken.

"Agreed." Sanja said after reporting to the others that she had found and destroyed another jammer. She also let them know that it was draining a good amount of the electricity before it was destroyed or Sparks is powering up.

As the head down to the Final Four Sanja and destroyed the last Jammer just in the nick of time.

Everyone who can hear me brace yourself for impact and try and stay safe, as the ground started two shook.

Is that him, the pokemon that you were talking out ma'am. The Seismitoad says in a polite tone.

"Yep, that was Sparks. He is the leader of my team and he has one very powerful attack that he is going to use first." Sanja said with a smile before she looked at the stranger. "Since we are already underground... How about you introduce me to that Pokemon that can help me relax?" She asked and hoped that it wasn't something that would make her problem worse.

Wow I have never met a Pokemon who saved a whole town before your team must be amazing, sure thing i'm sure my friend can get make you forget all of your worries right now and calm you down.

As the two of them headed off to his friends house to wait out the attack.

Sanja smiled as she followed the stranger and said a silent pray to Mew. She wanted Everything to work out.

* * *

 **Corruption level end results**

(Cl 0 Sparks) (Cl 19 Twilight) (Cl 29 King) (Cl 89 Sanja) (Cl 62 Shade) (Cl 13 Nightingale) (Cl 76 Vula) (Cl 72 Eve) (Cl 64 Flitz) (CL 90 Feraligatr) (CL 29 Chinchou)

(CL 33 Floatzel) (CL 100 Dante)

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

#025 **Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

Left band of purity "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Right band of purity "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form unknown spear"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal** **At current time fire/water**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 8/20 = 40**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 9/20 = 90**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 8/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 072/100**

 **Domination percentage:** **054/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 16

Two bands of family bonds " the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time"

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 029/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-** **Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 13

None

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Rathorn50

 **#359 Absol Name Shade Male**

 **Age 32**

 **Type Dark type**

 **Abilities: Justified**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m Weight 103.6lbs 47.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20D =75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 05/20 = 5%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Future Sight, Psycho Cut, Detect, Perish Song, Double-Edge.

 **Attack Moves Dark:** Night Slash, Pursuit, Feint, Dark Pulse, Assurance.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

None

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by PikaGirl29

 **#778 Mimikyu Shiny Name Nightingale Female**

 **Age ?**

 **Type Ghost-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Disguise**

 **Height 0'08" 0.2m Weight 1.5lbs 0.7kg**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 100**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 10/20 = 100**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 013/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Protect, Wood Hammer, Double Team, Hone Claws, Splash.

 **Attack Moves Ghost-Fairy:** Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Nightmare, Destiny Bond.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

Normalium Z "works only on normal type moved"

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 076/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

Items: backpack hold space is 53 Firium Z "only works on fire type moves" Corrupted scent band: lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned oh yeah

 **#517 Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Abilities: Telepathy**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 10/20x3=30=150**

 **DEX: 10/20B = 50%**

 **CON: 15/20 = 150**

 **INT: 15/20 = 3 WIS: 15/20 = Rare knowledge**

 **CHA: 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels: 089/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 38 Psychium Z "only works on psychic type moves"

 **Strength:** Her mental walls, She also has a one tracked mind

 **Weaknesses:** She also has a one tracked mind

 **Fears:** Fear of being eaten alive.

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 _ **Background:**_ This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Nickname: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100** **  
**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage:** **064/100**

 **Moveset** : Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance (Will learn new moves with leveling.)

 **Moveset Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Phantomgentleman

 **#252 Treecko Dante male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Grass**

 **Abilities: Unburden**

 **Height1'08" 0.5m**

 **Weight 11.0lbs 5.0kg**

 **LV 35**

 **Hit Points 50**

 **STR 20/20,=100**

 **DEX 20/20,D**

 **CON 05/20,=50**

 **INT 10/20,=2**

 **WIS 10/20,=common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20,=10%**

 **Corruption levels 100/100**

 **Attack Moves Grass:** Magical Leaf, Solar Beam, Leaf Storm, Bullet Seed, Energy Ball.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Quick Attack, Substitute, Double Team, Grass Knot.

 **Items:**

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

Was corrupted and had his soul gem remove and placed into an egg of a corrupted Salandit, he has now joined the Salandit Army as a Mindless servant, we hope you had a good time playing but all muscle means nothing if you don't have a brain to go with it.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Wow that was a long chapter and sadly enough there might be a few problems with the next chapter you see 3 people have quit on this project so their characters are now without owners, real life sucks in all and took two of the characters away the third one just got pissy at me because he thought he could do anything he wanted in this world without consequences he was wrong, but I bet that's not what you want to know, if you read this far you must care to read more about this story so I'm asking you will you pick up the titles of Nightingale the Mimikyu and shade the Absol, I would hate to write end scenes with them in it or just leave them to Misty disappear from the team, on a brighter note the next chapter is actually almost done and if someone does take on those two characters I might be able to release it a week early if not then I will stick to the regular schedule and those two will just disappear.


	11. The enemy Among Us Part 2

**The enemy Among Us Part 2**

 **Author's notes**

Well I hope you all like that wait, it's now time get back to it, and I want to say that this story has now joined Community for Pokemon mystery dungeon hooray. But on a more serious note since no one seemed contacted me on this site to ask to take over Nightingale or shade their characters have been removed from the story, and I have to ask the people who are reading to please send in some ideas or characters that you would like to see happen in the story or places that you would like to experience, otherwise this is going to turn out to be one very lemony story with that much action in it until a certain point without your help. PS I am still looking for a beta reader and a proofreader, and I'm willing to take in any requests or common or even questions about my story, because I don't know what you want to know unless someone tells me? Well let's get back to it then here's the next chapter.

* * *

 **Back with the other group**

Vula corruption

I am going to say this right off the bat, this plan is crazy and I think I have proven my point now, the hole Salandit army are falling one person and they're not hurting anyone or even having sex with anyone, because they're just doing what they want to do and they want to serve her and with their strength and the Corruptions, we might save this town and if we do survive this I can promise you that the strength I'm offering will save your friends more in the future and I saw something that can make us even stronger to keep everyone safe but that will be for later for now, Focus all your power to survive this and destroy the enemy that stands before us, your voice Chuckles with laughter.

Hey Vula are you okay, you seem to be spacing out a lot, Sparks ask.

As Twilight walks over, it's okay Sparks Vula just has a lot on her mind right now and we'll talk about it later if she wants to right now we should focus on the meteor it's about time it showed up.

'Yes, we will talk about that later. You have proven yourself but I will be keeping an eye on you.' She thought before quietly thanking Twilight for getting Sparks off her back. She wanted to tell him but this wasn't the best, or the right, time.

Here you go Vula, as spitfire hands over baton Pass, I have a hunch that you Sparks and Twilight are going to be our Heavy Hitters in this event, and man I'm tired. an hour straight using the same move and passing it on to everyone so quickly in the broiling Heat, weird is it me or does it feel like the sun is actually a lot hotter now than it usually is.

But before anyone could ponder that much longer, hundreds of Lights surrounding the city all shot up and formed thousands of miles up into the air into one huge meteor.

Okay the time is now, Sparks your up give it your best shot, as Sparks stands next to a downed lamp post with a cable in his hands.

Here we go, as he forms the bow he draws up as much power as he can as Snow comes over and kisses him on the lips saying use my power for the second shot if there is one, as Sparks starts to draw in the city's power, the lights flicker on and off as the bow forms and electrical field forms around Sparks increasing the power the arrow, as it forms the arrow looks bigger but more unstable than usual, Sparks looks like he's struggling with it but still he's focused and Ames True as he fires off a thunder Arrow with immense power that it shattered all the nearby glass and windows with its Shock Wave alone, the arrows soars through the sky at incredible speed run till it reaches its Target and with a blinding light that nearly blind everyone the arrow explodes with a Rippling of power sending the meteor into a cloud of dust.

As Sparks falls to his knees panting from the exertion of it but still holding the cable absorbing energy again to recharge for another shot if necessary.

'Nice shot. If that was all they got, then we had no reason to be worried.' Vula thought with amazement. She was right, watching Sparks shoot that arrow was cool. Despite the fact that she saw the meteor get blasted, she knew that some of them would be too big to let them just hit the ground. Because of this she got ready to used Flame Burst to hit as many pieces as possible. She was also grateful for the extra boost that Spitfires Baton Pass gave her.

After a few seconds two huge meteor fragments bursted through the cloud of dust with more than 50% of the meteor destroyed.

This isn't good Sparks attack split the damn meteor, it looks like it lost a lot of its power, we can't hit both targets with enough Force to destroy them both, growls angrily, there's no choice Sparks fire a second shot, as he pulled out his badge and keyed up everyone, we're aiming at the right meteor everyone fire on my command, three... two... one... Fire!

Has the whole entire city fired at the right side of the meteor chipping away at it and destroying bits and pieces until the more powerful attacks. Blowing huge chunks away, but the most devastating attack came from Vula after receiving a kiss from Snow powering up her moves, firing off one ginormous fireblast what engulfed others attacks increasing its power destroying a massive chunk of them meteor.

As Sparks up on shaky legs, damn it I almost passed out from that one shot alone Sparks thought, okay I'm ready, as he started to Absorb even more energy than last time, Dark and Snow lend me all of your power! Sparks says out loud, as to everyone's shocking and ah, Sparks body started to change colors, his right side turn pure white with blue markings all over him as his left side turned pure black with red markings and his eyes was blue on the left side and red on the right with electrified Wings sprouting from his back as he started to shine brightly as if he was evolving.

There's no way he can't be, ohm mew what did you bring into our world, Snow says and Whisper.

With even more Force this time, when Sparks release the arrow it shot up and nearly obliterated the meteor fragment turning it into dust, but the overwhelming Shockwave nearly flattened all the Pokemon to the ground for how much power he released and the flying Citadel shook violently alongside the whole entire city and with that Sparks passed out falling to the ground unconscious.

Vula ran over to Sparks. She wanted to know he was okay. 'He can't be dead from using that powerful attack... Can he?!' She thought. She didn't want anything to happen to a friend and here was one pushing himself to his limits to save everyone.

As the Guild Master teleported over to Sparks and checked his vitals with a smile, he's going to be okay all members of Team star, come over here real quick you too Snow .

Upon hearing that, Vula stopped worrying but continued to run over to Sparks. She just now had the added reason of wanting to find out why the guildmaster wanted the entire team.

As soon as Vula, Eve & Twilight with Snow were there the Guild Master held out his hand and focused has a pink light came over everyone and in a second they were back at their home outside the city, sorry about this you guys but Snow life is still in danger and we do not need anyone asking questions about what Sparks just did, there is over 10,000 pokemon in that City would use an attack and we could barely destroy one half of that meteor if they don't like Snow because she's powerful I do not want them to know about Sparks yet, so I'm going to have to ask you all to give me your badges and hide away here for now, i'll take care of your team members in the city and try to send them to you in a couple of days after I figure out what the council's going to do with us destroying attack that was supposed to level the city on top of all those corrupted Pokemon in the city this is going to be a political nightmare with your team should not be involved in, the Guild Master says, before I go is there anything anyone wants to ask me or give me a message to relay.

"Just tell my parents we'll be okay and tell Team Steam the truth. They can be trusted." Vula said as a part of her remembered how worried her family was when Hikoki had to go on the run for a bit with his team. She knew that Hikoki's, and Hna'ya's, parents had more reason to be worried back then but she could still remember being worried and having to deal with a worried mother. "Oh, yeah, make sure mom understands why I can't send anymore letters to her. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble for having such things. If you have to... then I understand if you just tell her I'm on a very long mission." She said as she remembered the letters she was suppose to write to her mom.

Okay I can do that. the Guild Master says.

Oh right I almost forgot with all what happened, guildmaster we finished our mission we left the Pokemon We rescued at the dark Guild Hall he said his whole entire team had a nightmare of a terrible event with going to happen of a black Pikachu with a site going to corrupt all the fairy Pokemon and send horrible monsters to the other zones and it will happen during the next red moon.

What! Snow says with a loud voice, a scythe are you sure about that.

Yes i'm pretty sure, Twilight says.

That sounds like one of Jirachi's weapons, and the Pikachu was black oh my Mew hellraiser was corrupted, Snow said in horror.

Whoa whoa whoa explain this what is Hellraiser first off, the Guild Master says.

Okay me and Jirachi created multiple weapons using Purity stones, but later on we found out that the Purity stones we made could be corrupted you saw one of them in action today the corrupted counter fan it's a weapon supposed to be able to deflect and redirect any attack shot at the user, will at long-range at least, it's pretty much useless at close range, but if Hellraiser was corrupted then we got a problem on our hands a big problem hellraiser has the power to travel through dimensional planes it's user was one of our most powerfulest stealth assassins until we were betrayed I always thought he got away damn it, wait a minute oh no, if the corrupted weapons are being found now after we hit them that might be even worse than the corruption itself, Snow says in horror.

ugg Can you keep it down, and why does my head hurt so badly, Sparks says in pain.

"Over use of your power would be my first guess." Vula said to Sparks with a smile that said she wanted to laugh but was respectful enough to not do so. She then looked at Snow . "So we have to deal with a Pikachu that can use a scythe and can travel between worlds... You are sure we can handle this?" She asked. What she really wanted to ask was if she was sure they only needed one human to handle this but she didn't want to just blab Sparks' secret.

Hahaha I forgot you weren't at the meeting Hall with the rest of us neither was Eve but your sister already knows this we didn't call just Sparks here, we called over 10,000 humans to this world to fight off the corruption, we had to send some back because they weren't suitable but there was three groups of humans we're supposed to Aid Us in the fight, Sparks is probably the only human who actually came to the Guild Hall when we first called everyone, thanks to some of the humans getting pleasure from the corruption we lost the war because they betrayed us not just us but they're Pokemon Partners to so I asked all of you here who know his secret to protect Sparks from those ideals, it's not really the corruption we're facing we're facing the ones who wish to abuse the corruption and find out where it comes from and try to stop it some of the humans who were corrupted at she became more powerful allies, they were the ones who convinced some of the Pokemon that they could give into the corruption as long as they had some way to keep them self centered basically not to go too far overboard with power.

As Vula took all of this info in, she mentally apologized to her corrupted half. She also made a mental note to stay humble and self centered. She didn't want to become one of the bad-guys and betray her team. A part of her felt bad enough about not telling all the members of team Star that she was corrupted.

Vula corruption

That was news to me too, i'm only a smarter version of you willing to do anything I want without care of the consequences that's what I figure out what I am to you, pokemon who think the corruption is something bad see them self being corrupted as a bad thing so they do bad things and just blame it on the corruption afterwards, but those who figure it out can do good or bad with this, I remember you wanted to work at that bar but you let your duty to the team hold your tongue from saying it, if I was around at that time we would have been at that bar instead of on that mission by what I would have chosen and we would have had our way with Snow as soon as we saw her in that pretty dress you know the one with the pink lacey underwear, if you would like to think of me as something think of me as if anyone tells us no I would be the one to do it anyways if I want to regardless of the rules, you only wanted to pluck out Sparks soul gem because you were so pent-up from arousal and anger that you wanted to take it out on someone as long as you Quail those emotions, by getting some action every day or so and relieving some stress with it the corruption shouldn't be a problem for you, and maybe just maybe we could see what's true power we could accomplish you saw what Sparks did, he was half corrupted and half something else and that something else was powerful maybe even powerful enough to protect everyone, now listen up tell Eve to go play somewhere get rid of her, and have Twilight give you Eve armbands but make sure the guild leader is gone before you do this, I think idea how to make us more useful in a fight.

Okay i'll take all of this information to the council and tell them that Snow has escaped or is dead or something i'll come up with some excuse is there anything else you guys want to tell me. The Guild Master asked.

'I said I would hear you out and I did. I do believe that some soul gems would be useful but we are not using eve's. They were her family and she is my friend. Not to mention she is a member of the team. You want a gem, then we will get one from an enemy or find one by chance. Not by stealing it from a member of the team.' Vula thought as she mentally shook her head. As she did this, a part of her was saying that she knew it was a bad idea to be willing to listen to the corruption. "Not that I can think of." Vula said with a shake of her head to the Guildmaster's question. The whole time she tried to hide the anger from her corrupted half coming up with the idea to steal something from a member of the team, just for some power.

Vula corruption

You said it already you don't want to hurt your team so take Eve armbands or I guarantee you the next time Eve goes on a mission with Twilight or Sparks they will suffer for your foolishness I never said I wanted the Soul Gems off them just trust me.

'First explain yourself.' Vula thought because she wanted all of the details before she said yes, or no. even more so after her first guess proved to be wrong.

Vula corruption

No, you do not trust me trust is built by relying on one another if I told you every time I wanted to do something you would just be using me not trusting me, so what will it be will you trust me and help your team or doom a child and her family.

Okay with that I'm off, as the Guild Master teleports away.

'You better be doing something to truthfully help the team and eve's family.' Vula thought as she decided to trust the corruption. "She then whispered to Twilight that she needed to talk to her in private real quick.

Okay sure do you want Sparks or Snow to come with us. Twilight ask.

Vula corruption

hmm this might work out even better sure bring them both we might be able to get some brownie points and get to unravel that package a little bit sooner if Eve off playing.

"Yeah, I need to reveal something to them anyways." She said with a smile that hopefully help the situation. 'If we are dragging them into this, then I am telling them the truth.' She thought to make sure that the corruption knew her terms.

Vula corruption

I remember that's why you're getting rid of Eve you said you didn't want to freak out the child so she's gone now, take the armbands from Twilight then give me control i'll do the rest.

Okay I get you I hope it's the right thing though, hey Eve do you mind leaving us for a bit go out and play, Sparks & Snow , Vula need to talk to the both of you for a second.

Yay yay play time, as Eve ran off.

Sure what do you need, as both Snow and Sparks walked over.

Vula fully explained things to all three of them before she looked at each of them and then mentioned the fact that the corrupted part of her wanted to do something to eve's armband. She made sure that they knew everything she knew and then let things go from there.

Vula corruption

Oh damn, I wanted to do that part, as the corruption spoke through her voice, oh well.

Twilight hesitantly hand it over eve's armbands.

Vula you see this is why I'm the smart one out of the two of us and you're the weak one, as Vula took a few steps back, now I want to make a point clear here, week Vula I am not stupid this whole time I could have forced your obedience, I could have taken control have you at any time you were weak, I could have enslaved you to my when's and consumed who you truly were to give birth to me and me alone, and I still can it would just be a simple thing to remove you right now and show Twilight Sparks and even Snow why I am the more Superior choice, as the corrupted Vula reaches into the armbands and pulls out a onyx Black Pearl, did you not even wonder why the purification stones that Twilight and Sparks have weren't affecting you, it's because of this little thing it must be a corruption Stone just as powerful as their purification stones so that means they can't destroy each other they just cancel each other out, Twilight and Sparks have been around without their purification protection ever since we picked this stupid thing up, now don't get me wrong here my original plan was something pretty unique just swallow the stone and you would never come back, as corruption Vula opens her mouth and put the stone in it, just one swallow and you're gone, she laughs evilly hahahaha.

'There is no need for that. We have been working together... for the most part. I will admit that it will take time to trust you but that can't happen if you get rid of me right now. Besides, mom won't accept the fact that you got rid of a part of yourself. She loves me as a whole and we both don't want to make her upset.' Vula thought and only hoped that the guilt trip worked cause family had been the biggest driving force for her. As was proven with her being will to give up her dream and help them instead.

Vula corruption

NO! We have it been working together you've been fighting me this whole time, I gave you the power to beat Feraligatr and told you how to help Flitz, you did not trust me you listen to me that's a different, and what's this about mom will not be happy that you got rid of a part of you, that conversation never came up when you were playing to get rid of me or did you forget all those threats already, and hahaha trying to use our family against me if it wasn't for them I would have had my dream by now to go on adventures who needs them all you have done is convince me, that swallowing this stone right now and plunging you in darkness forever is the best choice for your foolishness.

'If I wasn't trying to work with you at all, I would not have listened to you. As for the whole thing about mom... I didn't know you were a part of me at first. I thought you were something that I gained because of the thoughts that I had and my will to act on them. I now know I am wrong. Not to mention, we are going on adventures now. Sometimes it is best to wait. If we had left sooner, we wouldn't have been put on the same team as Sparks and there will be a lot more adventures to be had with a human on our team.' Vula thought as she tried to reason with the corruption. She knew that she could have tried to convince team Steam to recruit her but they had never been known to add new members to their team.

Vula corruption

You only listen to me because you had no other option you needed my power for a crisis once the crisis was over I would have been nothing more than a bother to you a sick reminder of something bad that you needed to get rid of, there is only one thing you have said so far that is correct and true, at this point I see no point in having you around you offer nothing but weakness have anything to back yourself up or even defend why I should keep you around but do you know why I'm in talking to you out loud for the others could hear do you know why I haven't swallowed this stone yet because you were right we wouldn't have been on a team with a human if we went sooner now that we are on one I can have so much more fun I can go places I have never planned on going before seed seems what we have never seen that is an adventure I can live with that is something I can fight for and protect, that is what gave birth to me, anything what allows us to go on adventures have fun orsi's things or do things that many have never even tried you let your family your duty your honor and your respect stop you from doing this until now! As corruption Vula spit out the stone onto her Palm, you have given me no reason to trust that you will keep your barking and let me stay, but now you know my fear and now you know my reason why I spare you, as corruption Vula walks over to Snow and hands her the stone, can you please turn this into a weapon for us two use to protect the team, the only reason I spare you now is because Twilight and Sparks want you around they are the only things what stop me from doing it, now that you know my fear and now you know my reason for living and the reason why I won't let you disappear, now I asked will you be my partner and let us go on adventures together or should we start fighting to see which one of us is truly the superior one well the other is locked away in a prison never to be seen again.

The normal part of Vula let out a sigh of relief. 'I understand your fear now and I won't imprison you to that point. I will hear you out and be willing to trust you. I will be your partner, but we have to be willing to see eye to eye on things. You are the strength I need in both a physical sense and a will based one. We both can come up with good plans and what can be a weakness can also be a strength. That has been proven time and time again. Friends and family have been what Pokemon have thought to be weak things to hold dear and yet the ones that hold them close can prove to be the strongest.' She thought with the fear starting to go away. Despite that, she would always remember this and it wouldn't be surprising if she had a few nightmares about this.

After saying that Vula started to feel stronger mentally and emotionally, corruption merging activate it: merging at 10%.

Vula corruption

I will believe you, your sister has nothing to fear from me now we can link up her and the corruption will not spread, I only ask that you do 5 things for me and I will be happy as we are, 1 if we get an itch in between our legs regardless Where We Are or doing unless we are in danger I want you to scratch it with one of our girlfriends or boyfriends or whoever gave us that itch, 2 you either train or get into more fights to blow off some steam holding it in only makes it worse for us, 3 we must at least go on two Adventures a month or one very long one, 4 you will never drop your corruption level the below 75, 5 we trust each other that means if I asked you to do something you do it or don't but you don't ask me for why I want you to do it, until later that day that will increase our trust with each other, I am a willing to negotiate with you about all of it except number 4 other than that I don't care you can walk around corrupted other Pokemon or disguised as a regular Pokemon with a good smile on your face.

um Vula are you okay, no more yelling at it or whatever it is, i'm not trying to be insensitive but it seems like you guys came to agreement to work together what do you want to call it because calling it you would be confusing. Sparks says in confusion.

Are you okay, do you need anything, Twilight ask in a caring voice.

Oh my goodness! This is a powerful corruption Stone, any Pokemon around it would have been corrupted a lot faster and for how powerful it is I think whatever weapon i'll make will be pretty effective, what kind of weapon do you wish me to make for you. Snow ask.

'Ugh too many hard questions at once.' Vula thought as she try to take each question, and the request, apart before she answered them. This was something that her mother appreciated but Sanja had just grown use to. Then again, she never liked waiting for an answer. 'Good. I can understand some of the things you are asking for. I will not argue with you on the fourth one or the third one. Ha, I will even work on the last part of your request and hold off on my inquisitive instinct. For the most part I can understand the first two parts of your request, but no killing blows against those that aren't trying to kill us. Also, if the Pokemon who made us want to scratch an itch is going to hurt us, or those we care about, then we teach him/her a lesson. Oh, and do you have a name that you want the others to use, or do I get to come up with it?' As she thought all of this she had come up with a name but was still willing to wait for an answer. "I'm physically okay and I think I'm going to be okay mentally. Just don't try locking me up." She said with a slight shiver. "As for the name, I'm waiting to see if it gives me one. If not, then I think I have an idea." She said as the shivering stopped and she got a thoughtful look. Now she was thinking about the weapon.

Vula corruption

Technically your desire for adventure gave birth to me so I do not have a name so you can give me one and I appreciate your understanding of my request and I can agree with them, you should ask Snow what kind of powers the weapon will have before we discuss about that no killing thing and by your opinion what counts as no killing, she tilts her head curiously, because turning someone into a soul gem does not kill them now that we both know that, and we just saw how powerful Twilight's and Sparks weapons are and not only that they have second and third functions inside them other than keeping them safe from the corruption and finally that corrupted scarf you took from the locker if it's possible we can use that to hold the corrupted stone in it without it affecting Sparks and Twilight weapons or their purity stones.

That's good to hear, as Twilight hugs Vula with a compassionate and caring hug, i'm glad we didn't lose you both of you, Twilight says.

Sparks looks around nervously, well with that. I can pretty much guess most of this answer and kind of feel foolish for saying it but how is the city and how did we get home and where is everyone else.

That is news to me, but I don't think we need to turn any of the team into soul gems. Well maybe we will do that to King. But only if he cheats. By the way, how do you like the name Eris?' Vula asked the corruption before she answered Snow about the weapon she wanted. "How about a Mambele. According to Arashi they were curved throwing knife used by some African tribes." As she said this she tried to remember how Arashi had described the weapon. "I'm not the best, but if someone got me a piece of paper, I could draw one." She said with a small frown. It was times like these that she wished she could just show what she was thinking to the others. She shook the wish away and just hoped that Sanja was alright as she did her best to hold the picture in her head and examine it. She knew that they could be quite versatile and could be customized in many ways. "I think another name for them was hunga munga." She said as one of the alternative names popped into her head.

Vula corruption

I didn't say anyone on the team now did I, and Kings water or psychic type powers would come in handy now that you mention it, and I like Eris it sounds pretty... Wait, growls angrily, someone's in here with us, someone is using their psychic powers on us.

Oops, sorry that was me, as snow raises her hand, Vula I don't know what a human weapons name is, when we created the weapons me and Jirachi took the mental picture of multiple weapons from the humans and use them to make the weapons, by the look in your mind it should be a pretty simple weapon to make. Snow says with Pride. And the corruption I mean Eris is right the weapon most likely will turn pokemon into Soul Gems instead of doing a killing blow, other than that still take a lot of damage and probably have to try to fight off a huge resistance of anger or lust, so I would not use this weapon to recklessly unless you want to be in the middle of a mob of very horny Pokemon, Snow shutters at that thought.

oh Sparks, as Sparks turns his head to Twilight she walks up and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips, to answer your question the city is fine and you single-handedly destroyed half the meteor by yourself, i'm so proud to have a strong mate like you, Twilight says as she purrs into his fur wagging her tail.

"It's okay, Snow. I just didn't know you had entered my mind. I was planning to only throw it into groups of enemies, or use it on those right in front of me. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of a very horny, or angry, mob." Vula said with a smile, now that she knew the intruder was a friend. She then looked at Sparks and Twilight. 'I think we both are happy to have a strong mate.' She thought as she thought briefly about double teaming Sparks. She then pushed the thought away and focused in the conversation she was having with Snow and Eris.

Okay i'll accept your apology, but do not do without permission and Vula it would be triple teaming don't forget that this legendary cutie is one of our girlfriend too. Eris says.

As snow blushes brightly, first off after the three days I had working at that bar, anyone who wants more than a kiss has to earn it, snow says out loud, and secondly since your ability is Drought I think it would be smart if I add a fire Elemental to it, what attack is your favorite firebase attack, i'll add it to the weapon then we should be done it'll take me a little bit of time to forge it, but I think you'll be busy trying to learn how to stand on two feet during that time.

Well everyone that includes you too Eris, I don't know you all but I'm going to try to get a quick power nap in, today's activities really drained me and maybe later on some of the other team members will be here, because we are going to have to talk about this situation we're in with Snow and which one of her friends were going to have to go after next.

I'm still good for energy so maybe I can help around here for a little bit try to make this place a little bit more Cozier, Twilight says.

'That is if she wanted to join in on the fun.' Vula thought with a mental shrug. She then laughed at Snow's response. "My favorite fire based move is Flame Charge." She said with a smile. She was really proud of what she could do with that move.

Flame Charge well by the way you described the weapon and the move I think I could arrange it for it could be corrupted fire tornado, it will hit a large group of enemies and give them varying effects and maybe even increase your speed while it's at it, snow says with a confident tone. If you give me a while I might be able to get the basic started but I'm going to need one of the purity stone four I don't get corrupted anymore that I am already.

As Twilight hands snow her purity stone snow starts to sit down and contemplate how to work out the materials for the weapon.

"That sounds good. How about I help you out?" Vula said this last part to Twilight.

Twilight if Vula's going to help you out, then make her clean all the high counters that way she'll have to lean on a chair or the table to reach them this will get her more used to walking on two feet instead of four and if I can get the corruption correct Eris make sure she doesn't cheat and work hard at it and I'll make the both of you feel really good afterwards is that a deal. Sparks says with a smile.

"Cheat, ha. I might look similar to what humans call a fox, but you would have more reasons to expect tricks like that to come out of my aunt." Vula said as he mind flashed to how Hikoki's mom loved tricks and was caught cheating by her mom every once in awhile. It was normally with something small, but it did happen. Vula then blushed as she tried to not think about how Sparks were going to make her, and Eris, feel really good.

* * *

Sanja POV

As Sanja & the Seismitoad arrived at his friend's house the whole city shucks but where they were it was a mild tremor, as reports came in that the meteor was destroyed.

Okay this is my friend house, as he walks in and waves you in, hay psycho man get your yellow ass out here I got a guest for you, Seismitoad says in a joking manner.

As a Hypno walks out of the back room, what's up water butt, did you feel that shaking recently.

Yeah yeah you wouldn't believe it this pokemon here is in the guild and part of the team that just destroyed a huge ass meteor, so her team is going to get major credit for it.

I see where you're going with this, and in a professional tone, welcome to the relaxing slowpoke, one of the best places to relax and forget your worries how may I help you young ma'am. Hypno ask professionally.

"A training area might be good. Firing off a few attacks always made me relax." Sanja said as she thought about it. "Other then that, a hot bath might do." She said as she thought about it some more.

Actually miss, I was thinking of offering you are special the two of us haven't come up a good name for it yet, but it seems to relax and ease most Pokemon, and we can do the hot bath afterwards, but I'm sorry to say it but civilians like us don't have attack moves so a training room is out of the question maybe if your team comes by and spreads the word more about us we might be able to get in good with the guilds and move up to the training Zone with our work, now will you follow me. Seismitoad asked politely.

Oh you want to use that on her, he gives a quick look over at you and smiles, sure but we might have a hard time making her leave afterwards, Hypno says professionally with a smile on his face.

I know that's the point, her fellow Guild members will have to come in pick her up and then we'll have even more customers, her name is Sanja and I think she said her team name was team star, am I right. Seismitoad Says politely.

"You are right about the names, but what does this service consist of?" Sanja asked in a curious tone. She understood that they weren't allowed to have a training area yet, and kept her mind open, but she didn't like the idea of this thing making it hard for her to leave.

Well you see ma'am I can send pulses through a Pokemon body usually this would be an attack for me but at a weaker level it feels good and helps relieve tension in the muscles and my friend here has some incense that help relax and ease Pokemon tensions, plus Hypno a good listener and talking things through can ease a Pokemon's mind, plus he knows some relaxing tricks. Seismitoad says.

Usually after we do this one trick together the Pokemon can't Get Enough of it especially after a hot bath, they kind of melt into it like a ditto. Hypno says professionally.

And at any time you start to feel uncomfortable we can stop is that okay with you, Seismitoad ask.

Sanja corruption

Stop trying to ignore me I have all the right to be here too, this is my body.

'Oh great! There is a voice in my head and I don't have a link up.' Sanja thought with fear. She was open to the idea of different personalities but she had no reason to have such things. 'If you can prove to me you have always been here... Then I might agree with you having a right to be here.' She thought as she tried to handle this. "I am glad you are going to take my feeling into consideration and I guess I could try it." She said as she tried to not let on that there might be a problem that they can't fix.

Sanja corruption

I've been here from the very beginning, I was that voice in your head that told you to join the guilds against your family's permission, I am the voice that took a legendary Pokemons first kiss, I am you who is not bound by moral restrictions or boundaries, I am the most powerful thing you are or ever will be I am truly what you wish to be.

Great just come over here and lie on this table, Seismitoad says politely.

As Hypno uses his psychic to bring out some relaxing incense as he sits a chair in front of the table.

'Mom always said I was the troublemaker. I guess I have been more open to you without realizing it. I'm sorry for yelling earlier but I wanted to focus on the mission and get it done.' Sanja thought as she started to realize that this was truthfully a part of her. While this was happening in her mind, she did as the Seismitoad suggested.

Sanja corruption

Yes you see, I am you everything you wish to be I am the power that you have always craved, there is no need to fight me let me in be one with you, take off that cleansing scarf and embrace who you truly are there is no need to fight me, and when we are one we can do whatever we want and no one will stop us.

As Sanja lies down on the table, the Hypno sits across her staring her down in the eyes, okay what seems to be stressing you he asking if a light tone.

As Seismitoad removes all your gear and places it over in the corner and gets right behind you saying, now I have some oil here that I'm going to rub into your skin then I'm going to start vibrating my body on yours, some Pokemon are uncomfortable with it at first but just give it a bit and it should feel real good.

'Earlier you said you had no morals. While I don't always understand rules, or someone's morels, I know they can be a good thing. As for what I crave... I crave adventures and having friends that I can trust. So, if I let you be a more visible part of me; then we will not keep it from the team. Well maybe we will keep it from King but I don't consider him to be a friend in the first place. He is just someone I have to work with.' She thought as she let Seismitoad rub the oil in. She then looked at Hypno. "I have a lot of things on my mind but the foremost thing is the corruption that is affecting me. I know of a lot of rumors about it and for the most part it doesn't sound like a good thing." She said as she tried to relax.

Sanja corruption

If we don't like him why don't we just get rid of him, I doubt anyone on our team would even care, and rules are only there to keep the week happy, we are the strong now we can make the rules as we see fit, and I see no purpose to hide what we are from them they will be joining us anyways when we get back to them.

As Seismitoad started to rub the oils in massaging her back and her legs in gentle caresses and the incense relaxing smell Sanja started to tingle all over.

Oh yes the corruption, I know your fears and they're all about it the corruption is a horrid thing, what turns good Pokemon into monsters what do if they think and just walk over anyone else who gets in their way, Hypno say it with a professional tone.

'Well at least we agree on one thing. If you mean getting rid of King, as in kicking him off the team, then I'm fine with that. I am not fine with killing him. He can make me angry but everyone has the right to live. As for the rest of the team joining us... That will have to be on their own terms. Maybe they don't want to change. I know I do but I'm not everyone. Now back to what you thought about rules... I have to agree that they do keep the week happy. They also keep them safe and let them become strong in their own way. Like Vula always having a strong mind.' She thought as she tried to work with this newly identified part of her. "That is what everyone says and I don't want to be a monster. I want to help fellow Pokemon. I want to learn all I can about everything and I want to test my strength but I don't want to be a monster." She said with a sigh. The tingle felt different to her but good. She saw no reason to fight it so far but she could see why others would.

Sanja corruption

And how exactly do you plan on kicking him off the team, it would just be more simpler to follow him and use our power on him, we could even become more powerful if we took his water powers afterwards and there would not be even a shred of evidence left of him, and do you really think they are going to have a choice with you as their friend, they'll join us regardless if they want to or not and once we're all one big happy family, we can go on adventures anywhere we want and who knows maybe corrupting Sparks would allow us to have his children a lot more easier, and maybe he could have more than one you heard him he wants more kids we can give him that family he wants, ah and yes your sister does have a strong mind but if you're so want to follow the rules so badly, why don't start following the rules then, we both know we don't care for the rules so why don't we just take charge truly and make whatever rule we wish and just do whatever we wish to anyone we wish we have the power to do it now.

As Seismitoad starts to vibrate his body, what sins pleasure to Sanja as her body starts to heat up from the rubbing oil and he rubbing your front legs massaging each of them upward to the heart then he starts rubbing your stomach your breast and as he starts to move lower down your body, ask that tingling feeling spreads even deeper into you sending pleasure to points you have never felt before.

Ma'am I don't believe it is possible for the corruption to be used for good, it turns Pokemon into monsters, the corruption takes away what us civil Pokemon consider ethical Behavior, they're prone to random fights in the street or more ludicrous axe, what redeeming Factor could you possibly see in something like that. Have you seen a corrupted Pokemon act civil.

'We could make him miserable and then he would chose to leave, or we can put the whole thing up to vote. And I repeat, we are not forcing the rest of the team to become corrupted. They will do as they want. As for the whole thing about Sparks being to have more kids, if he becomes corrupted... What proof do you have of that. Victini said that it was a limit put on the humans to keep them from making too many overpowered Pokemon. It makes sense. We don't need them to overpower us. We just need their help. And now you are sounding like an over confident bully. The powerful should help the weak. Not just do as they wish. There are consequences for what we do. even in uncivilized places that it true. You kill someone; you have to deal with that Pokemon's family being upset and wanting to come after you. If they don't have family, then they have friends. No one is without one of the two.' She thought as she tried to not raise her mental voice.

She was going to be civil about this. Just like the two Pokemon that were helping her relax.

As Seismitoad started to vibrate his body Sanja felt both the heat and the pleasure. She also started to worry that he would take it too far but then he moved to massaging her and she started to lose that worry. 'If this is any bit of what Han'ya and Twilight are getting from Hikoki and Sparks, then I can see why they want more.' She thought briefly but then pushed that thought away.

"everything has more than one use. Seismitoad here is using an attack to make someone feel good but it is normally used to hurt someone." She said before she shook her head. "The point is that I completed a mission and saved the town. During that mission I got corrupted and now I'm trying to deal with it. If I had a purity stone, I would use it. Unfortunately I don't. I have no desire to be a monster and yet that seems to be what all corrupted Pokemon are. A part of me wants to believe that there are ones out there that aren't..." She shrugged. "But then again, I want to believe that not all humans cause the crises we deal with. I want to believe the legends of them being heroes." She said but didn't say why she wanted to believe this. For now she was willing to just let them think she was a dreamer.

Sanja corruption

Ha ha ha ha laugh evilly, are you a fool of course they'll follow us because, you will do it on your own I won't have to do a thing, and Sparks will beg you to do it to him for the team and that didn't stop you from corrupting the whole team before it might have been a weaker dose but you did corrupt the whole team, and just earlier today you corrupted King on purpose or on accident it's still you corrupting someone and did you not witness for your very self what the corruption can do two other Pokemon, we saw how Temptress was able to have more than one child and by the way Victini talked to her you cannot tell me you weren't suspicious, plus that look in her eyes when she saw Sparks eyes she was a human too and she found a way around the legendaries rules even the legendary Pokemon are flawed, we both heard their reason why they lost the war, couldn't get everyone to believe in their cause but our children would believe in the cause they might even fight harder for their families that they love, and you might think so highly of yourself trying to take the moral High Ground about the non killing but what just happened a few minutes ago, oh that's right the whole council just dropped a meteor on this place what about their families their friends do you think they cared, when you have power true power to do what you wish then no one will question you no one will stop you, because what do you think in your regular self you would have done to the council if they came here and ordered you to execute Victini, do you think you would be able to talk them out of it, do you think you could convince them not to after guildmaster couldn't, they ordered Temptress here all of the Pokemon she converted and pull the Soul Gems out of, do you think she will be punished for that or do you think it's not going to go on the record that no one's going to know about it like no one would notice if one simple Pokemon walked right down an alleyway and never came out.

As Seismitoad started to massage Sanja lower back, unseen by Sanja he gave a quick nod to his partner, as the vibrations in his hands set pleasure throughout Sanja whole entire body so much so she was lost in the Ecstasy from little bit of time, okay ma'am i'm going to have to go closer to your privates try not to move too much and just relax and take deep breaths of the incense, Seismitoad said in a polite tone.

Well ma'am, I don't know about the human part of that conversation, but there might be a way to have the corruption and still good if you would let me, I might be able to help you with it, well my partner is making you relax.

'If I was told to execute Victini, then I would try to convince them otherwise, but if it came down to a fight... then I would fight. As for the legendaries being flawed... everyone is flawed and that includes us. So there is a way around the limit on how many kids but it looks like the eggs came from her doing it until her victim liquefied. Now that I think about it that liquid looked similar to eve's soul gems when she changed her typing. So i'm guessing I would have to eat a soul gem and then Sparks would have to have sex with me to get a child through the same method. Soul gems that use to be Pokemon. If I let that be done, it will be so a child has another chance. As for what the council is doing, we should be willing to help the weak rise up and revolt against them. It might be hard to do but it can be done. That was how America was born and that is where Arashi comes from.' Sanja thought before Seismitoad gave an unseen nod to his partner.

'That feels good.' She thought before she responded to what Hypno was saying. "I would love your help, Hypno." She then struggled to think straight. 'I want him. No, I'm not cheating on Sparks.' Sanja thought before she started to fight what was happening. "I have a boyfriend and I'm loyal to him, so, no you may not touch my privates. As she said this she attempted to float away from Seismitoad.

Sanja corruption

Now you're starting to see my points, the Council make the laws and enforce them what gives them the right and not us, if we start a revolution against them, we would be the one setting the rules, we would be the ones in charge, and you're willing birth the soul gems, so I asked why not take it one step further, we could use the corruption and pluck out the soul gems of our enemies and give birth to a new generation of pokemon, ones that might be even more powerful than the legendaries themselves, and with this Army we could not just defeat the corruption, we could control it we could Master it, and then even the legendaries would bow to us, we even have a perfect opportunity to test this the council knows that Victini is with us, what better way to hide a Pokemon then to change the Pokemon, think of the pride on Sparks face when you give birth to a legendary Pokemon child.

Before Sanja could even lyft a inch off the table Seismitoad, stopped his massaging and put a forceful but gentle hold on Sanja's back pushing her back to the ground, in somewhat annoyed tone, ma'am I said close to your privates not on them, I can't do your back legs if you don't let me just please lie down and relax no one's here to hurt you.

Sanja please focus on me, and not my partner over there he knows what he's doing, and when we're done you'll feel like a brand new pokemon, you know a psychic types can put up mental blockades to stop things we don't like or change it, there might be a way to have the power without having the desires but I would have to ask you to let me into your mind, being a psychic type of yourself I know your reaction will be a flinch to try to put up some defenses but I'm asking you to let me in and let me help you. Hypno says in a calm and polite tone.

'While that would be a good way to hide Victini. I don't think it is right. even if I were to ignore this, I would want Victini to let me know that she is okay with the idea.' Sanja thought as she started to relax again

"Sorry, I just jumped to a conclusion." She said as an apology to Seismitoad. She then gave a nod to let Hypno know that he is being allowed into her mind. Right before she gave the nod, she put a wall around Sparks and Arashi's secret about being human. She didn't want to betray them.

Sanja corruption

If it comes down to her dying or you doing this to her without her permission, which one do you think she'll thank you for later? we saw the team all of them we're corrupted except for Twilight and Sparks it wouldn't take too much just to finish off their corruption for them, then they'll be just as strong as us now, and you're avoiding a question I asked, if King is so annoying do you think he would even accept the true us now, it would be better for the team if we make him disappear, you saw what he tried to do to Sparks already, what would have happened in that City if Sparks was stripped of his badge and tossed off the team? you know there was no one in that City he could have trusted, you know what would have happened Sparks would be gone forever, if King had his way and he nearly got us eaten alive twice in the same amount of days, he didn't apologize to us did he, he doesn't even care for anyone on our team and gathered Pokemon without checking their backgrounds nearly killing us, but we can change that we can fix him we can make him better.

Okay ma'am I'm going to start on your legs now, the vibrations will travel up your legs most likely to your privates so I want you to focus you're mine on my partner and leave your body to me, don't worry we're professionals at this. Seismitoad say in a kindly tone.

Okay ma'am I'm going to start, you're going to feel a twinge of pain at first, but I need you to focus on me, and do as I say the corruption might try to fight us so I'll need your help to keep it in check, after saying this Hypno used Hypnosis on Sanja.

Putting both of them into void like space with a black inversion of Sanja well the original was back to her normal coloring.

Okay ma'am were in your mind now, I need you to focus but to stay relaxed at the same time you're going to feel different sensations from The Real World and you're going to want to check on it but i'm telling you to ignore it and focus on our task, the first thing is we are going to have to restrain her without harming her.

Sanja corruption

What? what are you doing, you were agreeing with me, why bring this Intruder here? We could have whatever we want what reason do you have to fight me, what reason do you have to trust that these people are even telling you the truth or even trying to help you, as a sine wave of pleasure strikes both Sanja & corruption Sanja deep within their bodies expanding outwards, as corruption Sanja moans in Belize from the sudden pleasure, regular Sanja doesn't even notice it.

'We are done talking.' Sanja thought as she prepared for a mental fight. She was glad that Hypno was there to help. Her first move was to hit the corruption with 20% of her mental strength. She could have used all of it but she didn't want that to tucker her out and give it a chance to win. As she did this she focused on her mental fight. What was happening to her body basically became white noise. This was because her dad had taught her that a mental battle takes focus. 'You have no chance of winning if you are distracted.' He had said and she was now taking the lesson to heart.

Sanja this is our chance well she's distracted we must strike at her, Hypno says. as trys and Bounding corruption Sanja

Sanja gave a nod and attacked. It was true that she had agreed with some things but most of it had scared her just as much as getting eaten. She wanted to be stronger but she now knew that the corruption wasn't what she needed.

Sanja corruption

You're just weak, you can't even see the mistakes you are making so I'll have to show you myself. corruption Sanja use Bounding 40% of mental strength on Sanja finding her in place and breaking Hypno Bounding.

Just as a wave of heat and pleasure shoots through Sanja & corruption Sanja bodies, corruption Sanja shrugs it off this time but Sanja shivers in pleasure by the sensation.

Sanja she's at her weakest now break the bonds that are holding you and capture her then I can finish her off the way you wish, Hypno says it urgent tone.

'Bind her. I will not have a part of me destroyed but I will make sure she understands who is in control.' Sanja said in her mind as she tried to break out of the mental bindings that her corruption had put her in. She knew that she had felt pleasure but she quickly forced herself to focus again.

Sanja corruption

Pant you fool I guarantee you you will regret this, Pant we could have been so much more powerful, Pant but your cowardice to take things to the next level will Doom us both. Just as a powerful wave of pleasure pass through them again and like before Sanja shrugs it off and completely ignores it well corruption Sanja fall to the floor gasping and twitching in ecstasy unable to focus or do much else,

You did a great job Sanja, i'm sure your team leader will be happy with this result, now come over and i'll fuse you two together. we can weaken some bad points and strength everything else when I put you together, i'm pretty impressed with you most psychic type Pokemon wouldn't have been able to focus through all that and come out on top so quickly. Hypno says in an impressed tone.

'Thanks, I practiced against my dad a lot and he said I always had a one tracked mind. Maybe that explains my high level of focus.' The good part of Sanja said with a smile as she came over to Hypno.

Okay now I'm going to fuse you two together, as a sudden pain shot through Sanja head, wow I guess your team leaders in patient, oh well this process is going to be pretty quick i'm going to have to sever myself from your connection for a little bit so i won't be able to hear you until the process is done, and I'll keep your little hidey-hole safe he must be a very special boyfriend if you could up that strong of a mental guard on it around it, Hypno gives a Sly wink. Hypno use Rewrite/imprison 90% of mental strength, as a mental bubble forms around both Sanja, as a letter sudden pain shoots through both Sanja heads.

Sanja corruption

Someone is coming.

Sanja couldn't help but blush at the sly wink and was glad that only the mental wall was noticed and not the contents of what was behind it. 'Hopefully someone who is on our side.' Sanja thought as she tried to find out what was happening outside of her mind.

As a big dark figure start walking towards Hypno & Sanja.

the figure is a bipedal Pokémon with a Shellder latched onto its head. It is primarily pink, with a pale yellow muzzle and scaled belly. Its feet and hands each have a single clawed digit, while the hands also have a clawless thumb. Around its neck is a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. The Shellder on its head has a spiral shape with two horns near the base. A red gem resides in the center of the Shellder.

I see you got both of them, says a familiar voice.

Yep I've already started the rewrite, she might lose a few things not truly connected to the corruption anymore, I already got rid of the ability to spread it and her coloring should be back to normal now, but I don't see why you wanted to come in here and watch for yourself I know team leaders care for their teammates a lot but you didn't have her permission, pure psychic types like us take that as a very big offense sir.

Oh you don't have to worry about that, I highly doubt she'll even remember this. The voice says in a familiar tone.

Oh no she will i'm all ready around 60% done with her reprogramming, her being in this weakened condition makes it so much easier to cut out the bad stuff and leave the good, all we have to huh... As a beam of energy shoots through Hypno, as he tries to turn around to ask why? he shatters into tiny pieces.

'Okay, I know for sure the intruder is a Slowking and the voice is familiar but I'm still not sure who it is. I want to say King but that is because he is the only Slowking I know and has claimed to be the leader of the team before.' Sanja thought as she tried to figure things out.

what a pest, hello Sanja it's good to see you again oh wait you probably don't recognize me since of my beautiful transformation, oh well it doesn't matter now what did this pest due already, growls angrily looks like he finished most of it before I was able to stop him, oh but not all of it, well my sweet Sanja I need this team to start working for me and some promising clients of mine, they'll free my City from the corruption, if I do three tasks for them, cast one put these weird Stones around the city, task 2 I have to hand them over Victini, but I'm just going to have someone pick her up after I tell them where she is, and for some strange reason they want someone on the inside to spy on the team someone close, so I hired these two to give one of my teammates a good time, to help fix some of their problems, I even gave these to my badge to locate one of you I had no clue it was going to be you though, hahaha how does it feel to betray Sparks in more than one way, there we go now instead of being loyal to your family or friends you'll be loyal to this organization, and I even made sure you would not be able to speak a word of this to anyone but you'll remember it you'll see it but you'll never tell and it'll cost you so much pain every time you try to let someone know.

'Nooooooooooooo! I don't want to betray Sparks. I don't want to spy on my team. Mew, please intervene. I know you work with Xerneas to protect life and this isn't going to help. Please answer my prayers.' Sanja thought as she tried to fight what was happening. She might have been a troublemaker but her faith in Mew and Xerneas was something that she would never lose. This was one of the reasons why she thought all life was important and had said no to her corruption's idea of killing King. Now she wondered if she should have listened to it.

As the fusion was completing itself Sanja forgot all about her family and friends, to take in the imprint of a corrupted Army and that she is one of their members spying on infidels trying to upset the true order of life with their leaders the legendary Pokemon, and the imprint saying she can never speak of this event or her ties to the Army but she knows their signals now, the only slight Hope was that she sealed off a part of her memories of two Pacific Pokemon and because of that she remembered them, as king and Sanja return to the physical world, as Sanja was getting up her back legs started to ache, and when she turns around she sees Seismitoad dead, with semen on his dick as she looks down in horror now truly understanding what all that pleasure she was ignoring was.

'I was worried about that.' A part of Sanja thought as she now looked around with her new memories and way of thinking.

The room still looks the same with only two distinct differences Hypno is staring at you with blank white eyes, as he breathe in and out but his mind is gone, and Sanja feel nauseous and sick knowing that she let Seismitoad have his way with her without her even fighting back.

I hope you like your little experience Sanja and welcome back to the family, they want you to bring the legendary Pokemon Victini to them and any other legendary Pokemon you find, I am your Superior and you bring any important information about this to me or one of the others, this fool messed with your corruption so you'll have to test it out on other Pokemon, but not right now we've wasted too much time and our badges are down thanks to Sparks, we need to return to the Guild Hall. do you understand your orders, king says with an evil grin.

Sanja shivered in disgust. I hated my experience. And just mainly because it wasn't with Sparks. Thankfully he's dead." Sanja said before she looked at King. "I understand, Sir." She then said in a very respectful tone.

Good good, but I better make sure this worked King thought but there's no time now. Okay let's head to the guild Hall and double-time it, but first that evidence is all over your legs, there isn't enough time for you to take a bath so scrape all of it off you with psychic, and hide the rest deeper inside of you until you can dispose of it, king says with an orderly tone.

Sanja did as told. She wanted the bath but understood that they were on a time limit.

King walk up to Sanja, that's a good girl listening to your superiors, we might just make something good out of you yet, king says with an evil smile.

* * *

After an hour and a half, the two of them able to get back to the Guild Hall, we're for the very first time in a long time the guildhall was dead silent, with very big and very intimidating pokemon standing around watching all the guild members.

As one of them walked up to king & Sanja, both of you identify yourself immediately, the intimidating Pokemon says.

My name is King, i'm a member of Team star a C ranked team, as king waves his hands for Sanja to introduce herself.

"My name is Sanja and I am a part of the same team as King, sir." Sanja said in a slightly scared tone. She didn't like how the hall was dead silent, or this intimidating Pokemon. But he seemed to be a part of the council, so she would listen.

Team star? Team star, there you are you need to head to the guild master office there a Pokemon there looking for you. the intimidating Pokemon says.

Yes sir right away, king says as he starts to walk off.

Sanja gave a respectful nod and followed King. She was glad to be leaving the presence of that intimidating Pokemon.

As king knock at the guild Master's door.

Come in, a smaller sounding voice came from the other side of the door.

At King open the door, there was a Cinccino sitting on the guild Masters desk, kicking out his legs.

I am going to presume that you two are on team star am I right, because I shouldn't be disturbed unless it's an emergency or you're Team star, the Cinccino asks.

As king nod positively.

Okay close the door, as Cinccino says this, he quickly bites down on his lower lip while his right hand scratches the back of his ear.

King immediately licks his lips, as does Sanja.

mu I thought there was supposed to be only won, Cinccino says, unless? Grinned wickedly, come here girl I have a question to ask you?

Sanja tilts her head slightly. "What is the question?" She asked as a part of her tried not to laugh. 'You already did, but I won't be disrespectful enough to point that out.' She thought as a curious smile came to her face.

What would you say if I asked you what typing would make you stronger, and if you answered what would you say if there's a Pokemon nearby with that typing willing to give you his strength, to Aid a certain organization what would you say, Cinccino whispers this into your ear with a seductive tone.

Sanja thought about it before she answered. "I think being part fairy would make me stronger. I would be immune to dragon types and have something to help me out with one of my weaknesses. But what will it cost me?" She asked as she thought about what it might cost her to get a fairy soul gem.

After Sanja gave her answer Cinccino quickly looked through a book then went to the door and whispered something in the guards ear, the guard ran off and fetched a Pokemon.

Nothing my dear, it was just a simple what if question, Cinccino says.

A few seconds later at the guard returns with a Ribombee in his hands and pushes him in through the door.

W-What do you need, swallows deeply, counselor. The Ribombee says in fear.

Oh I don't need anything but my friend here, as he points to Sanja needs your help with a task and I can see that your team is not doing so well on its missions, but I don't want to be a cruel pokemon so if you help her with her tasks, i'm sure we can forget about your debt, Cinccino says in a compassionate tone, as he walks over to Sanja and hands her a onyx black stone, I want you to pluck out his Stone before we get back, do not swallow the stones or let him come in your vagina just pop them out he says in a whisper, prove yourself to our cause, as Cinccino raps two fingers down Sanja slit, then sucks on his fingers as he and king walk out of the room for a little bit.

'There is no need to worry about that. I will only consciously let Sparks in my vagina and there is more than one way to gain a couple of gems.' Sanja thought as she thought about what she must do.

"Ribombee, I need you to come here. I always wanted to enjoy a fairy." She said in a seductive tone. She didn't plan to stay true to her words but she wanted him close to her when he let the gems out.

swallows deeply, what do you mean ma'am? as Ribombee comes closer nervously.

As soon as Ribombee was close, Sanja linked up with him and blasted him with all of the pleasure she had felt from the last time she had played with Sparks. It might have been nothing but a memory, but she did everything to focus on making him feel the same thing she felt back then.

As Ribombee falls to the ground covering his privates, ma'am what? what are you doing to me? As bits and pieces of Ribombee start to turn black and his eyes start turning red.

"I am completing my task and that is showing as many as possible how wonderful this can be." She said as she kissed him. She made sure to make it as deep and passionate as possible.

Ribombee gave into the kiss and started exploring Sanja mouth, as he started to masturbate himself off, but after a few moments he grows frustrated unable to come and getting more pent-up that he doesn't even notice that his whole body has turned black and red with red eyes with a goofy smile on his face.

Sanja used her tongue to play with his while she increased the pleasure with her link and a weak psychic blast.

Ribombee moan into the kiss, all of a sudden he pulls back and sits on his butt staring at his fully erect penis what starts to leak two different colors of cum, w-what is happening to me? What are you doing to me, Ribombee says to Sanja as his eyes start to glazed over.

Sanja ignored his question as she hit him with another blast. This one was a little bit stronger then the last but was still aimed to cause him pleasure. She also started to massage his dick with her front legs.

Ma'am i'm I'm about to CUM! As he shot two big and powerful shots of cum into the air, what started to form into two different soul gems a pink one and a dark green one, as Ribombee looks and sees these soul gems for me he starts to notice that his body is dissolving right in front of him, oh my Mew, ma'am please help me! hheellpp mmee, as he melted away into a blackened puddle on the floor, and on Sanja front legs, as the two Soul Gems float right next to her.

Sanja wiped her front legs on the floor as she kept the gems floating with her psychic powers. A part of her just wanted to eat the pink soul gem right now but she was willing to wait.

After a few moments both King and Cinccino came back walking into the room, hm I don't see our little friend around did he leave you with some nice presents, as Cinccino stands in front of the a blackened puddle, I want you to tell me all you know about soul gems, more specifically do you know what this black liquid is and what is in a soul gem.

As king looks disgust at what Santa did but quickly composes himself.

Sanja thinks for a bit. "I know that the soul gems hold our typing. You can use one to change your type or the type of your young. You can obtain one by fighting a corrupted Pokemon, being dominant with one, or by using this stone and not giving them a chance to know what hit them. As for the black liquid... That was our little friend. I have only seen it twice. Now and once on a mission. An enemy had turned a treecko into this stuff right before she absorbed him and popped out an egg. I think it is the corruption, but I could be wrong." She said thoughtfully. She had taken the time to review the memories and figured that it was probably to not mention who had been the enemy. She had been bound at the time and the council trusted that Pokemon. There was no need to get the corrupted army to go against her and the rest of the Salandit Army. 'Forgive me family for not just handing over everything.' She thought as she remembered the two things she would never tell anyone and knew it was alright to keep secrets from her family. She just hoped it never got her into trouble.

oh oh, you got a smart one, as Cinccino walks around and over to Sanja using one of his tails he lowers Sanja to the ground and pets the top of her head, that's a good girl but that's not everything and if you're going to work for us you need to know how to use these properly, you're only half right about the black liquid it is the corruption and if it stays here for around 10 minutes it will corrupt the area around it, unless it's put in a glass container then it can be transported, but the half that you didn't get right was that liquid is corrupted cells of a Pokemon, as he says this he sticks out his tongue and bite right through it then spits it out, a gush of Blood starts to spill onto Cinccino face as he shows you a clearly bitten through tongue, then he starts walking into the black liquid in a few seconds the liquid starts to stir and starts turning Cinccino seat black and absorbing into him at a quick pace until a fully corrupted Cinccino stand in front of you with his newly-formed tongue sticking out.

Sanja barely held in a laugh at Cinccino's antics. "You expect a trouble maker like me to get everything right? I'll let you know when I change." She said with a lighthearted smirk.

Hahaha, I like you girl you have the right attitude for this kind of work, as you can see this black liquid can be absorbed into the body by touch and it can heal you even on the worst of injuries at the cost of corrupting you, as he is shutters in pleasure, I don't know what you did to this boy but I know he had a fun time, as his dick starts to poke out of his sheath, a very fun time but aside that this black liquid can heal any injury, it also can corrupt a Pokemon quickly, and in 10 minutes it disappears corrupting the area around it, do you understand, as he starts to stroke himself off in front of you, now do you know how to use the soul gems and what they can do for the different sexes?

"Not really, this is my first time holding one." Sanja said as she tried to figure out the answer. She might have been a troublemaker but she was also smart and she wanted to prove to be that at a time where she might need it.

Okay that makes sense most pokemon don't know how to figure these things out, well the common way is just to swallow the gem everyone gets that instinct and it's correct that will give you the type of the Pokemon you swallow, but don't swallow too unless you want a painful reminder that Pokemon have a limit to their bodies, that treecko you mentioned that got liquefied, he most likely shot his soul gem into her womb, that's how she was able to give birth to him, she must have used the liquid to speed up the process but doing it this way will make the child come out just as corrupt as the mother and sometimes they'll lose a big portion up there mindset, you could say this method has been helping us take in any enemies or troublemakers that we don't like anymore and gives them a new purpose in our army, Cinccino says as he still rubbing himself in front of you within evil Looking glare as he licks his lips in front of Sanja.

"Exactly why I understand if you want me to hand over the bug soul gem and please, there is no need to do that to me. I'm a trouble maker that knows my limits." She said as she tried to hid the chill that was caused by the Cinccino's words.

Good good, I just want to make sure, now can you please hand me the bug Soul gem for I can show you another way to use them, as Cinccino walks over to Sanja with his fully erection standing mirror inches in front of Sanja face as she breathes in his musk.

'You aren't Sparks, I will not enjoy... I will not enjoy!' Sanja thought as she handed over the bug gem and ignored what was being offered by Cinccino's musk.

That's a good girl, so girls get pregnant if you put it in the womb, and the Pokemon has a chance to have all his memories come back with them but if you're a boy, as Cinccino puts the tip of the Soul gem at the entrance of his dick, you can do something so much better than that, as the Soul gem is placed there it starts to glow very bright and starts to vibrate as if it was trying to fight off something or to escape something but eventually, the top of the Soul gem starts to darken, as it looks like it's draining down into Cinccino erect dick, as his eyes are closed in a blissful state the corruption start fade from Cinccino and he is returning back to his original coloring, until the soul gem is completely black, ah much better you see boys can absorb their souls into their body through their dick increasing our fertility rate and removing all traces of the corruption from us and leaving this corrupted black soul gem, you see if you swallow a soul gem or put one in your a girl's womb the Pokemon have a chance to come back as long as nothing happens to the Soul Gem but if a boy does this their soul is gone, kind of like they didn't exist anymore but we both know he still alive, as Cinccino rubs his much bigger balls in front of Sanja with his musky stench all around now, as long as that fairy soul gem, of his is fine he can be brought back to life, if you take a Soul gem and just suck on it the same result will happen but just not at pleasurable, as he hands you the blackened Soul gem, anyone who swallows this gem will be a Mindless Savage to his urges, you may now swallow the fairy but do it slowly and enjoy your reward for a good job. Cinccino says with an evil smile.

Sanja swallowed the fairy soul gem and enjoyed the mind blowing orgasm of pleasure that shot through her. However she only showed this with a pleasure filled smile as she thanked Cinccino and floated away. She really didn't want to betray Sparks and was starting to wonder where he was.

You did a good job girl, now that i'm sure that you're one of us I need to give you two your orders, you see the council is not going to be happy about what I did here but those fools don't have a clues who truly runs this world now! But the three of us do don't we, now since your teammate here place the corruption stones around the city we need you to go and find all of them and get them before anyone finds out about them, and eliminate anyone who knows about them that means there's an Umbreon in the second floor of the cave Zone what must be dealt with, after that I want you to regroup with your team and find out what they did during this event and what happened, but before that start by telling me everything what you two did and girl um I just realized I never asked you your name, okay start off by telling me your name and everything about your team that you know.

"My name's Sanja. I'm Sparks' girlfriend but that happened after I joined the team. It's a C ranked team with two purity stones. I'm not sure but the only reason I can think that happened was if one of them belonged to a team member. There's eight official members on the team and we have been on five missions, if you include the one that only half of the team went on and the one that was done solo by a member while I went on my first date with Sparks." Sanja said with a smile as if she was telling her superiors everything. In truth, she was never going to mention that Sparks was a human without his permission. Even then she would just prefer that he would just say it. She pretended to think for a little bit before speaking again. "That is about all I can think of. So let me make sure I understand the orders. I am to go with King, deal with an Umbreon on the second floor of the cave zone and pick up some stones." She said as she tried to not let on that she really didn't like the idea of working with King. He was her superior; so she would do it, but she wouldn't like it. She honestly couldn't ever remember liking King and it just wasn't because he tried to get on Sparks nerves. There was that time when he had tried to frame him for rape and murder of a young child.

Wait wait, you're on a C ranked team with two purity stones, as he turns and looks at King. Do you mind telling me why you did not report that king! Cinccino said in an angry tone, and what do you mean it must have belonged to a team member which team member? and how powerful are they?

I'm i'm sorry I thought the Guild Master would have put that in his report, but you have nothing to worry about they belong to two kids what's the worst they could do? And as for me I went to the Salandit Army and told them, who I was and i'm with you, they let me in and train using this new body the whole time, I try to found the three potential recruits for our team, but as soon as we got here they got lost in the teleportation, I found one of them and after the Salandit Army picked him up I gave him a choice and now he's loyal to your cause two, I found another one of the slave but she was being ripped apart and eaten with her soul gem already plucked out by the time I found her, growls in annoyance, what an idiot, i'm still looking for the third slave a Feraligatr he should be useful, and you don't need to worry the kid was a air head who I gave the stones too we just have to go find them.

Pinches the bridge between his nose and growls, and what about you girl I mean Sanja during all of this what were you doing? He asked in a frustrated tone.

"I was sent on a mission with some of the team to get rid of some jammers and help get Pokemon underground, so they would be safe from the council's meteor. The guildmaster gave us the mission personally so I didn't want to jeopardize my place by saying no to him." Sanja said as she tried to ignore the part of her that wanted to yell at King for calling Sparks a kid. It was true that Sanja didn't know Sparks' age but she knew that nothing said that only children, human or otherwise, could save their world. Then again she could remember finding out that Arashi had been 18 when she had been transported to the Pokemon world. what she couldn't remember was how she had found that out... Or at least she couldn't remember it without thinking. Then she remembered Arashi telling her after deciding to trust her. Something she had not remember being before she became a part of Team Star.

Ah I see so it was you who destroy the Jammers Underground, damn it those were expensive and it was hard enough to put those around here he muttered to himself, nevermind that was a big loss for us but we'll figure out something else okay I want you two to go and round up those stones quickly and make sure you take care of any Witness one way or the other, but before you to go when you have have doubts and are uncertain just remember our oath, the corruption is power, power is pleasure we are rewarded for what we offer our minds bodies and soul to our one and true master of this world, now you two off you go, i'll hold any team member who comes here in a special room i'll have ready for you okay. Cinccino says.

"Yes, sir." Was all Sanja said as she waited for King to decide if it was okay to have the rest of the team put in the special room. She then thought about Sparks. "The room won't hurt Sparks, will it?" She asked because she didn't want to see her boyfriend get hurt.

No no, it's not that kind of room, it's just a room for we can keep an eye on you all, your team did fine and legendary Pokemon after all so you all will be staying in the same room until we figure out everything you all know. Cinccino says, unless as Cinccino walks up to Sanja & king, you to know where the legendary Pokemon is and any other information about them? Cinccino says in a serious tone.

I don't care one way or another about that worthless team, i'm only here for I can recruit water Pokemon to go to a dungeon to save my city, after that i'm quitting this team, royalty like I should never have to demean himself to manual labor like this, but it was the only way the guildmaster would let us have those purity stones, king growls angrily.

"Victini was working at The Spinda Bar before the city got attacked. Beyond that, I don't know." Sanja said with a shrug. She understood why her team might be watched and she was wishing the day that King quit would hurry up and come.

Cinccino growls angrily, The Spinda Bar I think you mean The Victory Bar, every Pokemon I ask says the same thing and when we sent a team to bring them here, no one returned so we sent a second team to find all of them stripped of their gears tied up to a lamp post with a sign on them saying we'll be back when the invasion is over, now you two get out if you have nothing else to say.

Yes sir, as king turns to leave.

Sanja followed King and was glad that she wasn't in trouble for giving info that had lead to the defeat of several fellow members of the corrupted army.

* * *

Outside the guildhall

King shutters in disgust, what a sick little pervert, I can't wait to be done with that part 2, king looks around making sure no one is watching, Sanja fly to the entrance of the guildhall quietly and stealthily, there's an S rank corruption Stone there to prevent anyone from bringing any purity Stone here to help them, after that we're heading to the cave zone to deal with Umbreon remember no Witnesses if anyone sees you, I expect you to take care of them, do you understand.

Sanja gave a nod and flew off. She was very glad to get away from King and Cinccino. But when Sanja got there the stone was missing, When she found out there was no stone, she quickly tried to find out why.

With the damage to the main entrance done by Eve and all the fire, it is too hard to figure out where it could have possibly gone to.

Sanja shook her head after realizing the fact that she couldn't track the corruption stone and flew off to report to King.

what? King growls angrily, that one can't be gone, we'll have to track it down later let's head underground and pick up the second S rank stone, before it disappears to.

Sanja gave a nod and did all she could to keep up with King.

One and a half hours later

As they reach the second floor they notice that most of the fighting has died down to Mere skirmishes here and there, as they get close to the location of the second corruption Stone Sanja starts to smell a sweet odor in the air and this time not burdened by a time limit flies off to see what it is, as king growls angrily and follows.

'I remember that scent.' Sanja thought with glee for managing to make King angry. She got happy over making a superior angry when she didn't like them. However, she normally didn't do something that would get her in too much trouble with the army.

Sanja flies towards the smell add a quickening pace, as she does so her body starts to heat up, her sex starts to leak in anticipation a little, has her body is feeling good with a warm desire the closer she gets to the smell, until she reaches a black door, just then king catches up.

When Sanja reached the black door, she was able to snap out of it but she really wanted to have some sex. 'I am not betraying Sparks.' She thought as she tried to force her mind back to the mission. "Sorry." Was all she said to king in an apologetic tone.

What?! In the name of Arceus, where do you think you're going, king growls angrily.

As king says this the black door starts to open and a red ring Umbreon with a blue collar around his neck walks out with a passed out Poochyena knotted to him, what do you filth bags want, sniff sniff, well don't you smell delicious as he licks his lips, this trash on my dick is nearly done with want to take her place, sniff sniff, wait a minute you smell like someone, as he tilts his head then takes even deeper sniffs, you smell like my wife where is she, Umbreon says with a growl in his voice.

"I have no idea who your wife is. I don't even know what kind of Pokemon she is." Sanja said as she linked up with King and warned him about the collar. She knew it wouldn't affect him but she needed him to know that it would put her at a disadvantage.

It doesn't matter we're not here to pick a fight with him we're here to find the stone and this is not where it's supposed to be so let's get going, king says in annoyance.

Hey don't you dare turn your back on me, Umbreon growls angrily as he put his foot down on the Poochyena back making her whimper in pain before her body starts to liquify right there releasing his fully erect dick, sending a huge wave of musk everywhere

(t)Wait King, that stone, is it what we are looking for?(t) Sanja mentally asked as she noticed the stone. She made sure to point the stone out through her memories and not her pointing at it. The whole time the musk was distracting but she was focused enough to not let it affect her. This might change however, if she gets pinned.

(t)what?!(t) Has King quickly turns around and starts to smile, well well well look like that little punk I gave that stone too grew a pair and started to use them, we will be taking that stone back and you have to disappear my little friend but I appreciate all your hard work helping our cause.

What the Yveltal are you talking about, weight Stone, as he takes the Stone from his collar, oh so it was this little bugger what caused all this, you want this Stone you can have it if both of you come in here and answer my questions. Umbreon says with a evil smile.

Sanja didn't want to follow Umbreon and showed this by the nervous look she gave King. Regardless, she was going to follow his lead on what to do.

(t)I don't see a problem with following him but I also don't know what he is planning. I do however have a bad feeling and say we should handle him right now.(t) Sanja said mentally while she kept the look of being nervous and practically unaware of anything being wrong with this place.

Sure fine I see no problem in this, (t) if that is a scent band then most likely he'll want to have sex with you, remember no Witnesses, so we'll have to eliminate anyone in there too, might as well go in with a smile so go in with your legs spread apart and let's see how many soul Gems will get today, king thought(t) with a smile on his face.

Sanja followed with a smile on her face but she didn't like it. As she did this she used her psychic abilities to protect herself from getting pregnant. How she had forgotten about the musk and was now in heat.

As king and Sanja walk-in they noticed that there in a warehouse full of equipment and gear of all sizes and shapes, with around 56 other Pokemon of all ages from newly born children two teenagers rutting in the corner two adults who look like they should have settled down already, but the distinct quality was that all of them were fully corrupted, and as soon as king and Sanja walk-in all of them started to turn their heads towards them as quite a few of them started giving, calls out two Sanja to come over and play with them, but all of this was silenced as soon as Umbreon spoke.

All of you shut up, I brought them here because I want to ask a question, to miss psychic over here, as umbreon quickly turns around and pins Sanja to the ground, breathe in deep you dumb slot and tell me why you smell like Vula my wife, and where is she, she needs punishment, umbreon says with a growl.

"Vula! I can only assume because of the fact that we share a boyfriend." Sanja said as she tried to figure out how Umbreon knew Vula. She then remembered that both her first date and Vula's solo mission took place in the Cave Zone. She guessed that they met before Vula had save Sparks from being turned into a soul gem.

You what! Umbreon growls very angrily into Sanja face, you better not be lying to me or I'll rip your throat out right here that bitch belongs to me and me alone if he took my prize to bed I'll rip out this Sparks balls and feed it to him, now tell me where my wife is and if she not a virgin still this Sparks is dead meat and you might as well find a new playmate.

(t) okay we're in, and it looks like a nice Warehouse use your ability and Target all the items to keep them safe and use your ability to corrupt me for I can have more power so I wipe them out king said mentally.(t)

(t) Sounds like a good idea to me. This guy just threatened Sparks and I want him to pay for it.(t) Sanja answered mentally as she did as King said. "We share the same boyfriend. He has multiple mates. I'm not lying about that. Just ask my friend here. He is on the same team as me and Vula." Sanja said out loud. She knew that King could back her up on the fact that Sparks had multiple mates. However, she had no plans to tell Umbreon that he completely lost his chance with Vula. Assuming that he ever had one and something told her that he didn't.

As all the Pokemon in the room, started growling angrily at Sanja for what she said, king started to laugh.

Hahaha, who this is Rich a perfect opportunity to get rid of Sparks once and for all but I fear Cinccino more than I hate him, king uses Belly Drum, then king uses Rain Dance, then king uses Surf x4, king took out 44 enemies leaving only 12 enemies left.

As king ability activate Regenerator healing scarf activate, king heals 44% of his maximum hit points, king healed 280 hit points, king uses Surf x6, king wipes out all the rest of the army.

Hahaha you pathetic weaklings. You couldn't challenge me and when, as king walk over to a Pokemon and stomps on him forcing him to turn into liquid as king takes the Soul Gem, and start sucking on it corrupting the Soul Gem and turning himself back to normal, okay Sanja let's finish them off remember no Witnesses, as King start attacking each one of them forcing them to turn into Soul Gems as they scream for their lives.

Sanja joined in. She enjoyed the way the work made her feel but wished that she had been able to take down Umbreon. 'Well at least he got what he deserved for threatening Sparks.' Sanja thought with a shrug as she continued to turn everyone there, except King, into soul gems.

Sanja use your psychic and gather up all the black liquid, we might be able to use it later on and stuff all the Soul Gems into a bag, i'm going to make a killing off of this stuff, king says with a smile on his face.

"Just remember that we still have a stone to find, and that we need to return this one." Sanja said as she picked everything up with her powers. She then gave a slight shiver as she got a sense of deja vu. 'At least he isn't trying to enslave me.' Sanja thought as she remembered the incident that would explain the sense of deja vu.

Yeah yeah, haha I have to admit you're useful to have around now that we fixed you, king said with a smile.

Sanja gave a smile as she gathered everything but wondered what King met by the words 'fixed you'. A part of her wanted to ask him about it, now, but she decided that it would be better to do so later. Probably after the stones were found. When she picked up the scent band she thought about throwing it into a fire but then decided to keep it. She snapped it on and wondered just how long it would take for it to adjust. She kinda wanted to use it against Sparks for a bit of playful revenge.

After finding all the supplies and packing them away with all that liquid into jars now, Sanja and King went on the hunt for the rest of the stones, for a total of 6 hours they went to each area of the city booking for each of the stones finding not a single one, five of the stones were completely destroyed and they couldn't find the other two S-stones plus an a A-ranked Stone that was somewhere in the city, after giving up the two went back to the Guild Hall, on their way to the special room both Sanja and King ran into the Guild Master.

Whoa how you too, you two look exhausted what have you two been doing all day, the Guild Master ask in a concerned tone.

"After handling the job you sent me on, I got a good massage that recommended by a citizen that helped me out. Unfortunately that citizen just wanted me to relax to the point that I would let him rape me. King came and saved me in the nick of time. I then helped him run a few errands and these are the rewards for doing so. I wanted to give some of it away but I didn't know where to find you to help decide what should go where. The only thing I'm asking to keep is this collar. King agreed with me on the donations." Sanja said in a calm voice before looking over the 'loot'. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that we have one more errand to run and that is hand these jars and a couple of black rocks to a Cinccino that had asked us to retrieve them from his house. Apparently it had been destroyed by a rampaging Pokemon. I'm assuming the culprit was corrupted but I can't say for sure." She said while mentally checking with King if he wanted to add anything. She knew that she could have gotten him in a lot of trouble but the mention of a dungeon that he wanted to handle with a water based team had her curiosity and made her willing to give him a chance. Besides, he said he would leave once that dungeon was handled.

(t) great now I'm going to lose out on my loot thanks to you, growler annoyance only internally,(t) yeah she's right King says.

The guild Master's eyes widen as he gets on his knees and hugs Sanja, i'm sorry to hear that I wish it turned out better for you, sniff sniff as the Guild Master takes some sniff his eyes bug out and he immediately pulls away and covers his nose, oh my you have a very interesting smell Sanja, i'm sorry to have to tell you this but you can't stay in the guildhall with that smell on you but don't worry my assistant will take you somewhere to help you with that, little problem of yours. The Guild Master says in a kind tone, and since King here is being such a gentleman do you mind going with her.

Yes I mind it's 9 p.m. And I probably know what that stink on her is, she doesn't need my help going to the bathhouse, so I'm going to bed after I drop off this Mission request, as king takes the stone.

Oh and Sanja we'll talk about that loot that you have the next time we see each other, but I cannot let you stay here so please follow my assistant to help you out with that little problem. The Guild Master says.

Hello Sanja please follow me. Assistant says, as she is nearly pushing Sanja out the door.

Thanks, I have been wanting a bath ever since what almost happened." Sanja said truthfully. She just hadn't mentioned it because of her one tracked mind.

Sanja I heard you had a bad day just follow me and I hope I can make tonight feel a little bit better, I know I'll make you feel a little bit safer at least, as Sanja starts to follow the Guild Masters assistant she starts to notice that she's leaving the Guild Hall then she's leaving dust Zone.

Sanja had expected to leave the guild hall but she had no idea she was going to leave the dust zone as well. This caused her to stay alert but only to her surroundings. She still trusted the guildmaster, and his assistant, enough to not resist.

You don't need to be worried Sanja we're almost there, just keep following me and try not to look around too much you don't want to look suspicious right now, and I appreciate that you trust us enough not to resist just yet, but I guarantee you you'll like the end results, even if the first reaction will probably be to be scared, I know us bug types are little creepy sometimes, the Guild Master assistant says in a polite tone.

As the two are entering the Fairy zone and keep on going in a variant of the same way.

"Honestly, I never thought your kind were creepy. Arashi sure did though. She thinks Joltik are cute but wants to stay far away from Spinda, Ariodos, and Galvantula." Sanja said with a laugh as she had remembered how a Galvantula had helped her play a prank on Arashi. After remembering this, she stopped looking around and just let the assistant continue to lead her.

Once the two of them were at the entrance to the city, the Guild Masters assistant disappeared for a second, then reappeared covering Sanja mouth for she couldn't scream, i'm sorry about this but hey think of it as a prank and you probably should close your eyes, as the guild Masters assistant uses agility x3 and disappears with Sanja at the gate.

"As long as it doesn't get anyone hurt." Sanja had tried to say before getting gagged. She then closed her eyes but didn't like it. After what she had been through, it was hard to trust to the point of not knowing where she was going but she was still willing to trust the guildmaster's assistant.

* * *

In a matter of seconds the Guild Master assistant let go of Sanja's mouth and said we are here, as she knocked on a familiar-looking door, and in a few seconds Sparks answered the door saying, hello who is it... For his mouth to hang open with a charming smile on his face.

"Sparks!" Sanja said with an excited smile. She was loving the surprise and was now thinking of having a bath with him.

With a warm smile on Sparks face, welcome home Sanja you sure took your sweet time coming back to us, we were all worried about you, most of everyone's back here already, both of you come on in everyone's has been waiting for you, are the others with you do you know where shade is or Nightingale or that slow poke of a Pokemon named King, huh speaking of which I actually haven't seen him since we teleported, sparks himself says in a curious tone.

Has he moved aside to let the guild Master assistant and Sanja in.

"I helped King with a few errands. He should be handling his last one right now. As for Shade and Nightingale, i haven't spoken with them since we finished our mission, After that i was lead somewhere to relax by a Seismitoad." Sanja let out a small shiver after saying this. She hadn't minded telling the guildmaster the truth, but that was before she had had time to let what happen sink in. Now she didn't want to tell anyone, except Sparks. She was willing to tell the others but not until later.

Sanja is there something wrong? You seem distressed, both of you, come in and tell me what happened when we split up and I guess it's good that King is it hurt or you wouldn't be doing errands with him, sparks says, everyone is here except for King and shade and Nightingale so we can talk openly, eve's is sleep right now and there was a few things that happened today that we need to talk about with all of us.

Yes there is a lot of that we need to talk about, oh and you can call me Maka instead of the guild Masters assistant that doesn't roll off the tongue easily. Maka says in a serious tone.

"Maka, okay." Sanja said before answering Sparks. "I am willing to talk to the others about what happened, but before anyone flies off the handle, King already took care of the problem. Also, it might be very good that Eve is asleep. The story isn't really meant for kids.

Well I don't think anything would happen today was meant for a kid to see and if King handled it, grumbles this, i'll thank him personally and try to be nicer to him, I thought he didn't care about the team but if he's willing to help a member when they're in need then, I can't fault him too much, but one of the most important things we need to talk about it what we are going to do after today, we are only an hour away from the town there is no way they're not going to start searching around the surrounding area as soon as they get the town under control and Victini can't be found by them, plus we need to figure out which one of the other 4 legendary pokemon we going to try to find. Sparks says serious tone.

Yes soul sent me here, to tell you a council member is in the city right now and he's looking for Victini I was supposed to bring Sanja and King but King decided to take a nap instead of Follow Me, but I'll send him to wherever you guys decide to go if that's what you wish, Maka says in a serious tone.

In truth I just don't like King, but if he's willing to help Sanja i'm willing to give him a chance. Sparks says.

Sanja explained what happened after the mission but she was slow to give every detail. She also left out the exact details of the mental battle. Then again, she couldn't remember every detail that happened.

WHAT! Sparks says it anger, before I get too angry about this news it's wrong to force someone to have sex with you here right, Sparks ask with Venom in his tone.

In truth no it's not wrong here, but it's not polite either, it's something from our past that males just went up and mated with female Pokemon and afterward the two would be found in I believe you called it marriage, but that is an old tradition that dying out in some areas I think the fire tribe still uses it I know the fighting tribe does but if I remember correctly the psychic tribe doesn't believe in that anymore and actually bands it, so yes Sparks it would be something not allowed, twilight says with a sad tone.

as Maka uses Absorb x8 Maka absorbs a large amount of Sparks energy leaving him in a tired state

Hey why did you... A spark sits down looking very tired.

I did that for we don't have a electric mouse charging into the city with a weapon that destroyed a meteor looking for one Pokemon, and this is even more reason for you all to find somewhere to hide out or go to, there are four legendary Pokemon we are still looking for, do any of you know who they are or where? We still have those four locations left maybe we can figure out who is who and pick the easier one to go after next.

"Like I said, King killed both Seismitoad, and Hypno." Sanja said with a small laugh at how Sparks had gone from happy, to angry, to tired, all in a mater of minutes. She then looked at Maka. "I'm sorry I didn't tell the guildmaster everything. I was trying not to think about it." She said with an apologetic look. She then thought about the problem of finding the four legendaries. "What do we know about the four dungeons that the lights appeared at?" She asked to make sure she had as much info as possible.

Okay first off not all of them were in dungeons, i'll go by the reports we've been getting, in the water territory there is a mystery dungeon wear a light came out of the sea from, we've sent multiple water type Pokemon there to investigate, sighs deeply, we haven't heard anything from them there is no contact we can't even get in read out on if their badges are there still, the next mystery dungeon is on top of a mountain in the Ice territory, we stop sending Pokemon there and are keeping all pokemon away from that mystery dungeon, since we've lost over 30 guild members trying to go in there to find out what's going on, we sent some of our strongest and some of our stealthiest but it doesn't matter the next thing we know we're finding their corpses ripped apart at the entrance of the mystery dungeon, the next one is the one what's moving around by reports says that each time the light showed up this Pokemon showed up in different mystery dungeon, and every time we get there it seems like there was a big battle there but there is no sign of anyone, I don't know how we can track that one, and finally the one we sent you guys together information about, that once at the center of Fairy territory. Maka says.

Yeah will you rescue the guy and he told us that his whole team had a vision that the Zone will be filled with corrupted Pokemon attacking all the other territories led by a scythe wielding pikachu. Twilight says.

Great well your guys are the locals here, out of the four of them Jirachi, Manaphy, mew and Celebi, who would go where, sparks ask they Tire Tone.

Well we can scratch Manaphy off of the mountain and The Traveler, he needs water to survive so unless he found a way to transport water with him or he found water on that mountain he's not going anywhere, mew it's pretty much all of them so I'm not sure, Jirachi likes to buckle down in one location so I doubt he's traveling and Celebi can't keep her psychic up forever so I doubt she could be underwater or in the mountains. Snow says.

"So, Manaphy is most likely in the water territory. While Mew, Jirachi, and Celebi could be anywhere." Vula said as she tried to sort through the info. She had been quiet during the time it took Sanja to tell her story but she by no means was happy about it. She was quite angry, but wasn't willing to run after a Pokemon that was already dead. She was just glad things were handled.

"I want to say Mew is the traveler and that Celebi is the one in the fairy territory." Sanja said as she digested the info. She had noticed that Vula had been smoldering but she couldn't figure out why she was angry. 'Sparks has every reason to be angry but Vula only has reason to not be happy. I haven't caught her eye... have I?' Sanja thought since she no longer remembered that Vula was her sister.

if celebi is the one in the fairy territory, then we can't go there yet celebi is the time traveler, so it would make sense that we can't go there until she shows up at the next red moon, what won't be around for another 2 months and if Mew is The Traveler, and we don't know how to locate her, that means we are either going to the water territory or the Ice territory, shutters in fear, I don't like either option, twilight says.

Hahaha I know what you mean Twilight this is just like that conversation I had with King about us going to a mission in the water territory, we would either need water soul gems like eve or let King and Eve do it by themselves, with a whole team disappearing in that mystery dungeon, i'm not sending them by themselves, and the mountain territory sounds dangerous. Sparks says.

Well I think I know away all of you can go to the water territory and breathe underwater, there was a team member who quit a while ago who had a stone that made a shield around everyone he was around it might make a bubble for you to go underwater if you get it. Maka says.

Wait a minute you mean the bubble Shield, that's one of my weapons but that was lost in a corrupted dungeon when its owner was... , Shutters violently raped to death in her own barrier buying time for her team to get out, so someone actually found it, snow says.

If you don't want to go down that path I know a guy in the ghost territory who can change your Pokemon types to ghost or water types long enough for you can check it out. Maka says.

Sanja shuddered at the mental image that she got from Snow mentioning what happened to the last Pokemon who used the Bubble Shield. She then remembered the fact that she had gained the fairy type. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention the fact that I am now a Psychic/Fairy type. One of the Pokemon that King and I ran an errand for gave me a fairy soul gem and I ate it. So, how would the type change work for me and Twilight?" Sanja asked with a curious tone. This knowledge made Vula tilt her head before she remembered the two dragon type Pokemon that had bullied Sanja a lot while she was little.

By what I hear he'll ask you to choose which type you want to primarily be and he'll temporarily remove the other type and give you water typing or ghost-type if you want he lets people rent out the soul gems for free but if you want to buy the soul gem he has weird prices and don't bother asking me what his price will be it's his choice sometimes he ask for money one time he asked for a child one time he even asked for a soul gem of a different Pokemon type. Maka says.

So are we going to do this, are we going to try to find Manaphy, sparks ask just to confirm.

If we find Manaphy he could really boost up our teamwork, he has an ability to link Pokemon together and make it their emotional tie stronger, this was a good and bad thing during the war good he made powerful teams, bad when the teams didn't get along with each other they got into big fights but you don't need to worry about that now we're taking it slow so we'll work that out with him, snow says.

So which one should we go after the bubble Shield or the type changing. Twilight says.

And this time we are staying together, sparks says sternly, no more separating from the team and going off on your own dick to the buddy system, if someone go somewhere they better have a partner, that's an order, sparks says seriously with anger.

"Understood." Vula and Sanja said with a nod. before Vula let out a laugh. She then tilted her head because Sanja didn't laugh. However, she did see the fact that Sanja was smiling, so she guessed that Sanja wasn't up to laughing after everything that had recently happened.

Okay then it's settled we're hunting down the prince of the Seas next, but I want to hear from all of you should we get our type changed or go after the bubble Shield. Twilight says.

It doesn't make a difference to me I say we go after both, the owner of the bubble Shield could help us with the mountain afterwards, but if you want my primary choice let's go for the type changing the bubble might be nice but I would fear if someone popped it we would all drown. Sparks says with fear.

I don't know who has my weapon but we cannot leave that in hands of any normal Pokemon without supervision there way too dangerous. Snow says.

"For that reason, we probably should retrieve but I'm not so sure about using it." Vula said in agreement with Sparks.

"Let's grab the weapon first and then worry about saving Manaphy." Sanja said as she tried to think of a way to handle both problems.

Well there is a little bit of a risk to this but you could just use the underworld Express, it can lead you to any region in less than a day but maybe you should go for the type change it will be a lot faster plus it might take you some time to track him down the last place I heard he was at was in The Fairy territory and that was almost a year ago who knows if you still there, I could do some research on him but it'll take me a few days.

The underworld Express you're right that would get us there quickly we could get our types changed and be in the water region in less than three days and we would be spending most of those two days trying to get to the ghost terminal, okay everyone let's make a vote do we wait here for a few days hoping that Maka can find this Pokemon with the bubble Shield and wait for our other teammates or do we leave now and half the guildmaster send them to us when they get a chance. Twilight says.

If there's a chance for I can get a ghost type, I like to go that route. Eve says.

I don't feel safe here right now, spark says.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sanja said as her and Vula became very alert. They weren't sure why Sparks didn't feel safe there, but they were ready for anything.

Okay then it's settled we're leaving tomorrow morning for the ghost territory then we're going to the water territory can you get the others to meet us there Maka? Sparks ask.

No problem I'll send them up as soon as we find them and if Kings is in a good mood I would suggest the best place to meet up would be in the castle of the water territory, Maka says.

Okay goodbye, as Maka what is leading sparks turn to Sanja and Vula, Vula I know I promised you a reward if you work on the counters on your hind legs but do you mind if we add Sanja to it too, it might help her sleep better tonight and the three of us can sleep in the same bed if you all wish, spark says with a caring tone.

With everything what's going on around us I think that's a good idea, i'll meet you all in bed, twilight says as she gives her boyfriend and girlfriends a deep passionate kiss on the lips saying goodnight.

Sanja I think it's time for you to to feel a proper massage with an adult bonus if you both like it, spark says with a wink, but Sanja if you are not in the mood I totally understand and I respect your choice.

"I'm in the mood but only if it is with you and my girlfriends. But first I want a bath." Sanja said as she thought about the bath and the reward that was promised to Vula.

"I don't mind you including my sister. Just as long as you don't include someone who isn't one of your mates." Vula said while Sanja tried to figure out why Vula had said she was her sister. After a few minutes, she figured that it was because the guildmaster had said that the team was suppose to be a family.

Sure I have no problem and I would never do it with anyone other than my mates, Sanja do you need some help with your bath, I have paws what might get it out of you a lot faster then, I actually don't know what you have and Vula why don't you join us in the bath he'll make your reward even better, spark says with a sexy purr.

"I'll join as long as it's not deep enough to force me to learn how to swim. Only Sanja knows how to. I stayed near by Hikoki and watched Arashi teach her." Vula said as she remembered how she had been skeptic about learning how to swim as a pup. Now she thought she was just going to have to get it over with.

"That day was fun. Wait a minute... why were you there?" Sanja asked as she tried to remember why Vula had been there that day. Now that she thought about it Vula was a part of a lot of the memories that included Arashi. She then shrugged and guessed that it was because Vula had some kinda connection to Team Steam, granted a part of her wanted to figure out what that connection was.

Vula you have nothing to worry about that, if you would like I can teach you how to swim we have a big pool in the back, sparks says.

As Sparks leads them to a big tub and fills it enough tell it's waist-high to him.

Okay Sanja come over here and I'll get started on you first, Vula you can relax in the water well I clean off my girlfriend from that asshole. Spark says.

As Sanja float over to Sparks and gets into the water sparks has her relax and hold her gently but firmly with his right hand as he starts to massage and rub the inner sides of both of Sanja legs, slowly and carefully starts to push in water into Sanja slit digging out Seismitoad cum out of her well he rubbed her knob and used his hand to massage her in her walls, purring contently, wells Sparks was doing this he didn't notice the strong Aroma that was filling the room coming from both Sanja and Vula, after Sparks made sure to get it all he started to pay attention to Sanja needs and started to pleasure her rubbing and massaging her whole body will he set in between her legs, purring contently until he leaned forward and licked Sanja neck has he started to rob his fully erect penis at Sanja entrance, with soft purring and occasional sound of Pi.

Vula and Sanja gave an evil smile as they started to double team Sparks. Vula came up behind Sparks and is nuzzling him in the back. She is also using her heat to make him and the water feel more pleasurable. as Sanja is using her ability to keep Sparks' focused on her.

as Sanja notices that Sparks isn't really focused on anything other than having sex his mind is like in a cloud of fog.

Finding this out, Sanja gave an evil smile all the more as she would use both her mind and body to keep the pleasure up.

As Sparks thrusted into Sanja all the way tilting himself into her sending out a small jolt of electricity into the water making both Sanja and Vula moan in pleasure as spark rapidly thrust in and out of Sanja constantly saying, 'Pi kachu ka chu Pika' ancient translation i'm going to cum soon.

Vula tried not to laugh as she realized what Sparks was saying. Granted it was Eris that had been able to identify the language and that Sparks should only be using it if his instincts have taken over.

Sanja wasn't sure what Sparks was saying but she didn't care. Her body was beyond ready and this time she wasn't going to make any mistakes. As she realized that she didn't care about what was said, her body started to cum. All that she noticed was the feeling of absolute pleasure as she experienced a full blown orgasm.

As Sparks hilted himself all the way shooting his fertile cum into Sanja waiting womb filling her up all the way, Sparks kept on thrusting in and out of Sanja at a rapid pace not stopping for even a second and tell his climax came down and he started to Pat.

It must be the scent bands, he is not a pokemon he's human items and weapons like this will work more effectively on him and any other humans, Eris says, so if you want him to mount you now just turn around and wave your tell in his face and get ready for the ride of your life, because he won't be gentle or caring right now.

"My turn." Vula said quietly before Sanja nodded in understanding. Vula then carefully turned Sparks around and lined him up with her slit.

Sanja helped, knowing that Vula had been waiting patiently for this. She also still had a very pleasured smile on her face. 'Wearing the scent bands was probably a good idea but hopefully he doesn't hurt someone.' She thought as she started to watch Vula get ready for a ride. She could remember being angry about this before but that had been before things had been explained to her. She knew that Sparks would never intentionally hurt her, Twilight, Vula, Victini, or Eve. Granted, Eve still didn't fully understand what she had jumped into.

Before sparks thrusted into Vula, sparks put his nose on Vula slit and started greeley breathing in deeply before giving it passionate but greedy licks deep inside Vula slit tell she almost came, then thrusted into her still constantly sending electrical current throughout the water pleasuring both Vula and Sanja, sparks started to lay on Vula back as he was thrusting into her and out and gently bit her in the back of the neck as his paws roamed over her stomach and breast sending pleasurable electricity through her entire body.

'This is way better then my first time. But then again, I was trying very hard on fighting you and saving Sparks from what I thought would kill him.' Vula thought as her body quivered with pleasure. She wanted to get Sparks back for every ounce of it, but she was loving it too much to do more then enjoy everything that was happening. This however didn't stop her body from massaging Sparks' member, or from her tails rubbing against him. Nor did it stop the pleasurable heat that was coming from her fur.

Pi kachu ka Pi kachu ka chu! Sparks grunted and snorted, pushing harder, and they both gasped suddenly as he slipped even deeper. With nowhere else to go, the pikachu's penis pushed into her cervix and that was all it took, suddenly his ejaculation was oozing and then spraying into her womb. Thick ropes of his fertile semen splashed against the walls, decorating it, filling her womb.

Oh yes this is definitely better, especially since your sister scent band just put us in heat, I can't wait to see which one of you won the Russian Roulette, for his soon-to-be child, Eris says as she starts to laugh.

'Either way, mom will be happy. Granted, if we win, we will have to be very careful and take some time off. I don't want the child to be lost.' Vula thought after she was able to even comprehend what Eris had said. She had enjoyed things to the point that she was drunk on the pleasure but no one could say that Sanja, or Sparks, was any better.

* * *

 **Back at the Guild Hall with King**

As king went to go find Cinccino and drop off the corrupted liquid and stone he went to the guild Masters office to find that he wasn't there, after checking with one of the intimidating guards, where Cinccino was king smile to find out it was actually in the special room that Cinccino provided for the team.

As king walked in he saw a happy, Cinccino until he noticed it was just king then his displeasure was shown obviously.

Well I hope you have some good news because, as Cinccino look around, as you can clearly see none of your team members are here except for Chinchou, so do you mind explaining to me where the rest of your team is, because I have not seen them, Cinccino with anger and annoyance and histone.

In a nervous tone, I have no clue where they are, they should have been back at the guildhall way before now? Unless they left the city already, king says.

Growl very angrily, well you better go and try to find them, I'm not losing out on a legendary Pokemon power so easily, there should be still a high chance of them still in the city, we had the whole city surrounded before we dropped the meteor and I don't think all of are members would let that many Pokemon get past them so easily not spotting a hint of them unless they had help, and where is Sanja and why didn't you answer your badge, Cinccino says.

' what do you mean our badges never rain to say no and incoming message' as King pulls out his badge and checks it.

What no not those badge for corrupted badges you know the black badge, we gave you to get in contact you, shouldn't Sanja know about this? Chinchou ask in a curious tone.

Oh yeah that I never received mine since the fact is I'm not apart of your army and I was recruited under distress and given only the basic rundown of what I needed to get done to get your organization to help my hometown her that might of just got broken in that last fight we are in we heard something break, but you don't need to worry she'll be back pretty soon she just went off with the guild Masters assistant to get herself clean off after the mess she made on herself. King says.

As Chinchou blinks dumbstruck for a few seconds then says, you mean the guildmaster assistance the very same guildmaster that destroyed your team's information tried to help them get out of the city without having to deal with us by trying to negotiate Victini release and advocate for her and finally the one that knows teleport! Allowing him to go anywhere he want including past our army, Chinchou nearly yelled in an angry tone, and you didn't think that maybe she's not taking her to the rest of the team, but wait that would make no sense why would they leave you unless they arranged knew you were a traitor to them, as Chinchou glares angrily at king, as Chinchou cowards in his bed.

In a nervous tone, well no they didn't just leave me, the guildmaster wanted me to go with them but I decided I wanted to get some sleep instead of take a bath, king says.

King i'm not happy with that answer, and when I'm not happy with an answer bad things start happening around me, but I'll be a fair man i'll give you 12 hours to find your team before I send the bounty hunters to find them for me and you better hope that you find them first or what you made Chinchou go through to make him loyal to our cause will be a pleasant day compared to what I will do to you and your time is already started, Cinccino says in a deadly serious tone.

Yipes yes sir, as king runs off to find his team.

Chinchou I don't want to be that guy but, as Cinccino look at Chinchou, the bounty hunters will be coming after you two so you better help him, Cinccino says in a annoyed tone.

Yip, as Chinchou ran off to find King.

Man I hate working with amateurs as Cinccino went to go to his room and go to sleep.

As king ran through the night with Chinchou trying to find his team members after a strenuous exercise of passionate loving or in other words a lot of sex.

sparks, Twilight, Sanja, Vula and Eve all went to sleep in their home

Unknown by all of them Somewhere inside sparks girlfriends, Spark's sperm swam where it was supposed to and engulfed her egg. A single one of her mates sperm cells reached the nucleus of her egg, fertilising it, and shortly after it began to divide. a rapidly dividing bundle of cells attached itself to the side of her womb and though neither of them had any idea, as of that minute she was officially pregnant.

* * *

 **All of Sanja soul gems**

Bug, 2

dark, 13

fairy, 2

fire, 2

ghost, 1

grass, 1

ground, 12

ice, 3

normal, 2

Psychic 1

rock, 15

steel, 1

corrupted soul gems, 2

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal At current time fire/water**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 8/20 = 40**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 9/20 = 90**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 8/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 072/100**

 **Domination percentage: 054/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 16**

 **Two bands of family bonds " the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time"**

 **Strength:** likes to look on the bright side.

 **Weaknesses:** young and naive at times.

 **Fears:** a fear of strangers now.

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 029/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 13**

 **None**

 **Strength:** cunning and tactful.

 **Weaknesses:** overcome an hates to waste time and we'll look for shortcuts.

 **Fears:** being forgotten and not remembered for his deeds.

* * *

 **Created by N/A**

 **#359 Absol Name Shade Male**

 **Age 32**

 **Type Dark type**

 **Abilities: Justified**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m Weight 103.6lbs 47.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20D =75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 05/20 = 5%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Future Sight, Psycho Cut, Detect, Perish Song, Double-Edge.

 **Attack Moves Dark:** Night Slash, Pursuit, Feint, Dark Pulse, Assurance.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 23**

 **None**

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

 **Created by N/A**

 **#778 Mimikyu Shiny Name Nightingale Female**

 **Age ?**

 **Type Ghost-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Disguise**

 **Height 0'08" 0.2m Weight 1.5lbs 0.7kg**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 100**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 10/20 = 100**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 013/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Protect, Wood Hammer, Double Team, Hone Claws, Splash.

 **Attack Moves Ghost-Fairy:** Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Nightmare, Destiny Bond.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 23**

 **Normalium Z "works only on normal type moved"**

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula/Eris Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 076/100**

 **Eris** **Domination percentage: 100/100**

 **Vula** **Domination percentage: 023/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

Items: backpack hold space is 53 Firium Z "only works on fire type moves" Corrupted scent band: lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion S rank corruption Stone: Weapon is a Mambele. corruption merging activate it: merging at 10%.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses: she is vain**

 **Fears: Being locked up or imprisoned oh yeah**

 **#517 Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Telepathy/Corrupted mind**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 10/20x3=30=150**

 **DEX: 10/20B = 50%**

 **CON: 15/20 = 150**

 **INT: 15/20 = 3 WIS: 15/20 = Rare knowledge**

 **CHA: 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels: 089/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 38 Psychium Z "only works on psychic type moves"

 **New ability Corrupted mind: This character no longer shows signs of the corruption, this character can control the corruption willingly giving it away, this character is easier prone to acts of lust or anger.**

 **Strength:** **Her mental walls, She also has a one tracked mind**

 **Weaknesses:** **She also has a one tracked mind**

 **Fears:** **Fear of being eaten alive.**

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:** able to sell a legendaries virginity for a huge price.

Background: This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Nickname: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage: 064/100**

 **Attack Moves** Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance (Will learn new moves with leveling.)

 **Attack Moves** **Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Phantomgentleman

 **#252 Treecko Dante male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Grass**

 **Abilities: Unburden**

 **Height1'08" 0.5m**

 **Weight 11.0lbs 5.0kg**

 **LV 35**

 **Hit Points 50**

 **STR 20/20,=100**

 **DEX 20/20,D**

 **CON 05/20,=50**

 **INT 10/20,=2**

 **WIS 10/20,=common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20,=10%**

 **Corruption levels 100/100**

 **Attack Moves Grass:** Magical Leaf, Solar Beam, Leaf Storm, Bullet Seed, Energy Ball.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Quick Attack, Substitute, Double Team, Grass Knot.

 **Items:**

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

Was corrupted and had his soul gem remove and placed into an egg of a corrupted Salandit, he has now joined the Salandit Army as a Mindless servant, we hope you had a good time playing but all muscle means nothing if you don't have a brain to go with it.


	12. The hunt for the prince

**Chapter 12 The hunt for the prince**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Hello to you all now I know most people would be doing an Halloween theme being really still closed to it well tough luck we didn't get to the spooky location and tell after this chapter so the Halloween theme will be a little late but I wanted to say a personal thank you to _**"Grenos"**_ who sent me a p.m. Telling me that they saw a problem with my writing style for the early chapters, so I have been going over my first two chapters and now I'm seeing the problem the editor I had didn't know much about Pokemon and changed a good portion of the story I thought she was doing spell check not altering the story so I didn't bother reading it again now going over it I'm changing some of it to fit new contact i've added to the story, I would like to say that the new stuff would be released today unfortunately I was only told about this stuff just a few hours ago so I'm still doing the editing but I guarantee you it'll be released by the next chapter, thank you and I hope you have a spooky _**Halloween laugh evilly hahahaha**_.

* * *

 **Starting corruption levels**

 **(0 Snow) (89 Sanja) (76 Vula) (0 Sparks) (0 Twilight) (54 Eve) (0 King)**

* * *

As morning Rose Snow got out of bed and started cooking breakfast for everyone still thinking on the weapon that she was playing to make for Vula.

as the next one to wake up was Twilight next to Sparks, Sanja and Vula as she started to look around she noticed a small smell of musk in the air, and I see you look around to see that Sparks has the case of morning wood, a Twilight post down the covers to get a good look at it, she tilts her head wondering what she supposed to do with it, as she get closer to it and start sniffing it, not smelling too bad she started to give it soft and gentle licks, causing Sparks to squirm in bed a little whimpering, a Sparks eyes open slightly to see Twilight giving him a blowjob he smiles and leans back in bed and relaxes, thinking what a pleasant dream.

As Vula & Sanja straight to wake up due to Twilight movements.

Vula laughed at the sight before she wondered if this was Twilight 's first time. "Enjoy, he might be tired from last night but he shouldn't be too tired." She said with a smile before she tried to quietly leave. By this time Sanja had already floated out. All she had said was good morning to Twilight , but had never expected an answer.

Huh, wait a second why are to girls in my dream leaving, ugu this is not a dream, Sanja, Vula before you to go can you tell me what happened last night I think I'm missing a few hours in my life if I just woke up to this after I was in a tub, sparks says in confusion.

Oh morning to you too, by your auras I can tell that you're a little sore did you two have a lot of fun last night with Sparks, and says this with a blush, can one of you to help me um lose my virginity please! Twilight ask in a begging tone, I heard it's supposed to hurt and I'm not too sure what to do other than just sit on Sparks lap.

A spark started to blush, okay that was the cutest thing I have ever heard come out of anyone's mouth who is sucking my dick, come to think of it I was a virgin a few days ago man time passes quickly here. Sparks says.

"You went for about thirteen rounds on me and Vula. It was wonderful and I think we can blame the scent bands that we wore." Sanja said as she remembered most of it.

"That is more then I remember. I remember having my turn after you and talking to Eris about how good it felt. I can also remember cleaning up, but in-between is a blank." Vula said as she now realized why she was sore. She then looked at Twilight .

"If you want to lose that, then you are going to have to let him put his dick in your virginal area. It will have to go as deep as my tongue did when we were playing with each other. Sparks will have to do the rest. Although, that doesn't mean you can't move around and do things to make him feel good." Vula said with a smile.

What! 13 round that's so weird why do I not feel tired then and scent bands I think I remember seeing you wear something like that, what are they for, Sparks ask in confusion.

Oh thanks, as Twilight got up and spread her legs and put Sparks dick at her entrance, as she was about to slam down on it, Sparks immediately stopped her.

Here Twilight let me do it, do you to mind going and seeing if Snow is awake and waking up Eve if she's still sleeping i'm pretty sure I'm going to be tired after this but we should get going as soon as possible to the ghost territory, and make sure you to pack your bags with everything you will need or want to keep I don't trust that this place won't be found by The Guild and they might take the items into custody then.

As Sparks pushes gently Twilight onto her stomach with her tail up and her legs spread, sparks put his face at her slit and begins to start to lick and spread her out with his fingers massaging her nub.

Oh you're not tired because I used my aura too dull the fatigue on all of you, Twilight says, just as she moans out in pleasure of what Sparks is doing to her.

"Our scent bands are made to lower the evasion of the opposite sex. They do this by making our musk stronger. If a boy wears it, then it works on girls and if a girl wears it, it will work on boys. I had no idea it would work so well on you, or that Vula would wear hers." Sanja said with a wicked smile before leaving. Vula left with her. After they closed the door they split up. Vula went to wake up Eve and Sanja went to find Snow.

His nose bumped against her sensitive tailhole, she gasped, then Sparks licked her smoothly from front to back. He took no care where his tongue went and suddenly every scent, every flavour of hers was his to experience. He licked again, big wide tongue bathing her from the top of her slit to the base of her tail. It was intoxicating and not at all bad, Sparks found himself unable to resist pausing and lapping briefly over that smooth skin. She cried out then, gasping and fighting for breath, but he moved on, drawn back to her slit. He crouched a little lower, then angled his head upwards as he began to properly lick his mate. Immediately Sparks could taste her sex liquid, it was slowly leaking now while his tongue began to cleft her vagina. Twilight groaned, spread her legs a little wider for him, and he pushed. With no fuss, Sparks breached her opening like a hand through a narrow letterbox, suddenly slipping deep inside.

He groaned now, wriggling and probing, her most intimate fluids spreading through his mouth. salty and viscous, lining her vaginal. Sparks blushed, there seemed to be a lot of it, and as he forced his tongue deeper it almost felt like a pool of the stuff. Twilight was shaking as she was reamed, giving little huffs and snorts, and then Sparks set about his duty. With that, Twilight lost it and started to huff and pant, her hips moving up and down, a series of soft cries emanating from her muzzle. Sparks made a funny noise and then withdrew wisely, watching with wide eyes as she convulsed in front of him, her body wracked with great spasms as the excitement proved too much.

He blushed again, he'd done this just by licking her, she seemed to be enjoying it even more than he was. Sparks crouched awkwardly and waited, his erection uncomfortably hard. Finally she grew still once more, just panting and howling, almost flat to the bed. Sparks couldn't wait any longer and mounted her on all fours and started to thrust his stiff penis slowly straight up inside her, Twilight gasped and stared over her shoulder in shock, trying to meet her mates eyes, but then he scruffed her. It was a gentle bite on the loose skin at the back of her neck, but the effect was instant, the girl raised her rump higher, spread her back legs, responding on instinct now. Sparks gave a soft growl and gripped her sides, giving slow shuddering thrusts, but with everyone he pushed so hard. Twilight was forced to push back just as hard as he gripped the bed with his back claws, completing another thrust. In this position his penis went really deep, they both felt it as he nudged firmly against her deepest recesses and his testicles pressed against her. Sparks adjusted his back legs and crouched a little lower before thrusting again, a small groan escaped his muzzle and then he shivered all over. He felt the same bottoming out, pressing even harder with legs straining, and Sparks knew it was about to happen.

Sparks's tail rose up and he shuddered deeply, completing one more slow thrust, breathing in sharply. "Oh Twilight.." he murmured, held onto her tight and prepared to ejaculate into his mate. The pleasure washed over Sparks, he stiffened, legs trembling as fresh semen began rushing up his penis. Then with flagging tail it started, warm sperm jetted out of his tip and kept coming in wet sticky pulses. Actually nudging her cervix, his squirts had nowhere to go but against the tight orifice, testing the seal and oozing back out round the sides.

Sparks grunted and snorted, pushing harder, and they both gasped suddenly as he slipped even deeper. With nowhere else to go, the Mouse's penis pushed into her cervix and that was all it took, suddenly his ejaculation was oozing and then spraying into her womb. Thick ropes of his fertile semen splashed against the walls, decorating it, until Sparks shifted and slipped back out of her slightly. Neither was sure quite what had happened, but the moment passed and he shivered, Twilight mewling under him as he dumped the rest of his seed deeply into her vagina. She was trembling now, her breath coming in short gasps, and that's when Sparks realised he'd done it to her again. While he finished his insemination, she started to climax, helpless to stop as the contractions began working their way through her body.

Twilight whimpered, gasping out little cries, pleasure radiating through every part of her while Sparks was just twitching with aftershocks. She felt his stiff penis so clearly, radiating warmth and wetness, her vagina was squeezing it purposefully. Her uterus too, squeezed and contracted, drawing even more semen through her cervix and driving the rest upwards to where it belonged. Sparks groaned and held her tight as his penis was massaged, it was almost too much as he came down from his own shattering release. Deep inside Twilight, by all the fates, her very first mature egg was well on its way to her womb. Finally Twilight collapsed flat onto the bed, her mate with her, and they like that for some time, gasping and panting.

Until they heard a knock knock knock at the door.

Both twilight and Sparks let out a loud groan not wishing to be disturbed after they're passionate experience. Who do you think it could be this early in the morning, twilight know don't care, all I'm hoping is one of the others will get it, and as long as we don't hear any explosion within the next few hours I can pretty much guess we're safe, spark says.

* * *

 **Sanja's POV**

as Sanja went to go find Snow she started to smell a strong odor in the air coming from the kitchen.

'Is Snow cooking?' Sanja asked herself before she headed to the kitchen.

as Sanja floated into the kitchen to see Snow sitting on the floor with multiple items moving at the same time cooking food items being chopped up and blended into multiple drinks and set on the table, with Snow having a major concentrated face on.

Sanja watched for a bit before she decided to leave her alone. She didn't want her to drop everything just because her concentration was broken. Because of this, she quietly left. After that she mentally went through everything she owned and realized that everything, except the scent band, was in her bag. She then sat in the main room and waited for Snow to get done with the cooking.

After a bit Snow came out to see Sanja, good morning do you mind getting everyone foods on the table now. Snow says.

"I don't mind." Sanja said as she floated over to help Snow with the food.

After setting the table Sanja looked at Snow. I'll go check on Eve and Vula. Vula was suppose to be waking Eve up. Sparks is already up but we should give him some private time. He is helping Twilight lose her virginity." Sanja said before she turned to leave.

Oh you three should be careful with that, he is a mouse type Pokemon that means he has a high libido and if you're not careful he might get addicted to sex, unless you want him to basically have a erection almost all day long and just be happy that he's human or he would fill all of yours womb with his seed and get you all pregnant, ha it's a good thing he can only have one child just think of the mess we would have if he found a way around that.

"I will make sure Twilight and Vula know about that. I want him to be able to focus on the missions we take on in the future." Sanja said as she wondered if she should mention the fact that there is a way around it.

* * *

 **Vula's POV**

as Vula enter into Eve room she noticed two things, one thing that there was a smoky smell coming from Eve bed, and second that the floor seemed to be wet.

'Did Eve go to sleep without changing back to normal?' Vula wondered as she walked over to the bed. She also tried to remember what types Eve was right now.

As Vula got closer she started to notice Steam rise from Eve bed sheets and the closer she got the More Steam seem to be coming from them until little flame started forming on her bed sheets.

Vula quickly pulled the covers off Eve and made sure they landed on the wet floor. She then genitally tried to wake Eve up.

As Eve was yawning awake, she accidentally released a flamethrower in Vula direction but luckily enough she was able to dodge, as Eve finally started to look around and notice her surroundings, she looked down at her bed what was soaked and covered herself up with her paws starting to cry.

She's not used to her powers yet, she is a water/fire type, water types need to stay moist so she must have been soaking the bed while she slept and heating up the room with her fire typing that's what made it the steam, her fire-type must messed of finally got stronger than the water typing when we got to close, now she thinks she wet the bed, poor thing, Eris says to Vula.

"It's okay. You just lost control of your powers. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I sat some of my beds on fire, when I was younger." Vula said as she tried to make Eve feel better.

But i'm a normal type, I don't set the bed on fire sniff sniff, and you saw me wet my bed and you're going to tell the others and they're going to think I'm a bed-wetter and think I'm nothing but a child sniff sniff. Eve says in sadness.

um oh, no duh Vula, Eve is still black and red, it must be the corruption inside her making her extra sad, we still have her soul gems so maybe giving them to her might make her happy and I don't know if you want to tell her this, but we know what she wants, she wants a way to bring her family back we know how now, but I'll leave that up to you if you wish to tell her how to bring her family back, there might be another way, Eris says to Vula.

Vula pulled out eve's bracelet. "I wouldn't tell anyone about that. I have no reason to embarrass you like that. Here, I found this at the guild and thought you might want it back." Vula said as she handed over the bracelet. "I also found a way to get your family back. They will be just as corrupted as you, but they will be back. You just have to put the soul gems near your womb and have sex with someone during the same day. Like right after you do that. You might also want to do this with one gem at a time. The end result will be you pregnant with the owner of the gem. They will be reborn as an Eevee and will have to evolve again on their own. Oh, and they might not have all of their memories. Now don't just jump on this idea. It might not be the only way to get them back."

Really are you sure I could see my family again, as Eve look at her bracelet and pulled out the psychic soul gem and put it near her virgin slit and was about to do as Vula said before she stopped, oh do you think I should try this with other Soul Gems before I do it with my family, Eve said just as Sanja walk-in the room to see Eve legs spread apart with a dark pink soul gem in her paws with Vula standing nearby.

"I know that you want to bring back your family but I don't think this is the time." Sanja said with a smile as she figured things out. She wasn't 100% sure that the gem belonged to one of eve's family members but she figured that they would be the only ones she would want back so badly. "Besides, you will need to have sex with a boy to fertilize it. This is just a good way to give Vula a chance to steal it."

"I wouldn't do that and I didn't expect her to just jump on the idea like that. It has a chance of them losing some memories and they will be reborn corrupted. That's not the worst thing, but it isn't the best thing either." Vula said as she quickly turned around to see Sanja.

So when would be the best time to try this, I miss my family wouldn't you want to bring back your family if they were turned into Gems's like this, sniff sniff I just want to see my mommy again and my daddy and if they have memory problems can a psychic type just copy my memories and put them in them to fix that and Sparks and Twilight both have purity stones so they can be purified right after works right? Eve asked with a sad face at Vula & Sanja.

"The right time might be after the world is saved, or at least when we don't have to be on the run. You don't want them to get hurt because something happened to you." Sanja said because she honestly didn't think that she would want that to happen if she was in eve's shoes.

"We love our family very much and I can understand why you would want to do this right now but we don't know if this can only be done once per gem." Vula said while Sanja tried to figure out why Vula was just assuming that they had the same family. That hadn't been true until they became a part of the same team, or so she thought.

Okay I guess that makes sense, I wouldn't even know how to raise them in the first place, so how long would it take to save the world? Eve ask in curiosity.

Knock knock knock

As the whole house went silent, with someone knocking at the door.

hu I wonder who could it possibly be this early in the morning? Eve ask.

As too loud groans echo through the house.

* * *

Vula's POV

"I'll find out who it is." Sanja said after hearing the groans. She really didn't like the possibilities.

"I would be more then willing to help you raise them but I think all of us would be first time mothers. As for how long it can take to save the world..." Vula shrugged. "It took Arashi about a year or two but not every crisis is the same." Vula said as she remembered how long it took Arashi to complete her main quest.

A year I don't know if I want to wait a year to see my family again, that there is an other way can you help me find it, Eve asked.

"I will help. That is what friends do. Girlfriends are still friends, they just also work to fill other needs and might become parents." Vula said with a smile.

I don't know if I'm ready to be a mommy yet, so does that mean I can't be your girlfriend now? Or can we be friends without being girlfriend and boyfriend? Eve ask in curiosity, hm maybe I should go out Sparks and is dinner done i'm kind of getting hungry? Eve says.

"No, there are couples that don't become parents, and no one said you have to become one right now. Not to mention, you won't have to be one on your own. I would help, and so will the others. That is what good girlfriends, and boyfriends do for each other. But if you don't want to be a girlfriend, then we can be just friends. I was kinda expecting this, since you just jumped into it. I will say though, that you are a very beautiful Eevee and I would love it if you stayed my girlfriend." Vula said with a true smile.

Okay I think I should just be your friend, for now i'm not too sure what a girlfriend is and if it has something to do with that boring game you played with twilight and what Sanja did to Sparks, I think we'll have more fun that way then that boring game unless that's the game I need to play to fix my family, hu do I need to have Sparks poke me with his wee wee after I put the gym in me? Was that what you were doing are you going to give birth to his child now? Eve ask in curiosity?

"That is the game you need to play to get them back; unless we find another way. The game isn't so boring for those that are experiencing it and it becomes more appealing as you get older. I thought it was disgusting and didn't want to try it until I was ten. As for what you need to do, you have the right idea, and yes, that is what Sparks did to me and Sanja last night. I am not going to give birth right now, ha, I don't even know if me and Sanja got lucky. It is very likely that one of us is carrying his child but we won't know until later." Vula said before she realized that she was hungry and that that was probably the reason why Sanja had come in earlier. "Let's go see if Snow made us breakfast."

Okay, Eve ran past Vula saying last one there is a rotten Exeggcute.

Vula let out a laugh and ran after eve. She was very glad she could make Eve happy.

* * *

 **Sanja's POV**

"I'll find out who it is." Sanja said after hearing the groans. She really didn't like the possibilities.

as Sanja went to the door and opened it, she saw a tired looking king and Chinchou at the door and as soon as they saw her Chinchou smile and said finally, well King frowned and said in a low tone link the three of us now!

Sanja did as asked but didn't get rid of the questioning look on her face.

(t)Sanja do you know how angry Cinccino was when he found out not only did none of the team members came back, but that you went missing with them right after I told him that we only found one of the stones, if it wasn't for the guild Masters assistant telling me where you were, I didn't have to search the whole entire city just to find out that you weren't in it, give me a quick rundown of what's going on and what Sparks and Victini are planning to do about the counselor(t)

(t) I'm really sorry. I thought about getting the rest of the team to come with me but I forgot after Sparks was a good boyfriend and took a bath with me. I was really exhausted after it and forgot to mention the idea of them going to the room. As for the counselor,...(t) She gave a physical shrug. (t) They aren't planning to do much about him. Just get out of here, continue searching for Victini's friends and try to stay out of the council's hands. If memory serves, we are going to a water based dungeon after we get everyone ready to head down there. We just need to go visit a ghost type that will let us borrow the gems we need. We could buy them but he can make some pretty steep request for them. Since you don't need to get your type to be changed, you could spend some time catching up on your sleep.(t) Sanja suggested after filling King, and Chinchou, in on everything. Well everything except the details of her bath, but she was sure that wasn't something they needed to hear.

hmm interesting (t) water based dungeon where? Are you heading near my hometown and what do you mean about Victini's friends what friends does she have and why are we looking for them(t), King ask, as he walked into the house and looked around, since this is my first time here Mind showing me around, king says.

(t)Maybe. I'm not sure. about the location of the dungeon. As for why we are looking for Victini's friends, and who they are... All of Victini's friends are legendary Pokemon. There's Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, and Manaphy. everyone thinks Manaphy is in the dungeon we are going to. Now that I think about it, all of Victini's friends are suppose to be located by this big white light. The last time we checked out one of those, we found Victini and a big purity stone that she had made.(t) Sanja said as she started to show King around. It wasn't a detailed-ed tour, but it covered everything that was necessary. She then remembered about the fact that she was helping Snow with breakfast. As Sanja mentally said to King, she face-palmed.

Breakfast sounds good, king says, (t) if Cinccino is excited about getting his hands on Victini then he'll be even more excited if he can get his hands on even more of them, give me a rundown on everyone here, and your thoughts of how we might bring them to the corrupted Army doorstep, wouldn't that be nice to have your boyfriend and girlfriends, as true family members of the corrupted army with you spreading the corrupted Army's love to the world.(t) king mentally says with a grin on his face.

(t)Sparks, Twilight , Victini, Vula, eve, and ourselves are the only ones here right now. I think she in the kitchen waiting for us after she sent me to let everyone know that breakfast is ready. As for the whole thing about making Sparks, and my girlfriends, a part of the Corrupted Army... I was thinking about telling them about the Corrupted army and that we can trust them to help us. I was thinking of slowly introducing the idea of recruiting them.(t) Sanja said mentally as she lead King to the dining table. She then turned to go get Sparks and Twilight .

But before Sanja got too far king said mentally to her (t) first you will make them embrace the corruption and use it then we'll slowly recruit one at a time, but under no circumstances are you to tell them about the corrupted Army until after they are initiated into it I want you to slowly convince them to see Cinccino with you in private, uh i'll let you pick which one of them you want to bring first, after we collect Manaphy find out what drives them and their corruption and use it to lead them to our army, that is your job huh you might be able to get your boyfriend to join us just by using those soul gems on him, him blessed out of his mind might follow you anywhere as long as you wave your tail in front of his face, king Chuckles.(t)

After that King sat down at the table and started to eat, as Sanja floated close to their room, Sparks open the door looking a little bit tired but upon seeing Sanja he smiled.

* * *

 **At breakfast**

Sanja who was at the door, Sparks ask with a hint of worry in his tone, as he walked out of the room with still a hard on.

"It was King and Chinchou. I gave them a small tour of the place and then lead them to breakfast." Sanja said as she mentally told King that she understood her new mission. "Come on, we should go before the food gets cold." She said and turned to head back to the dining table.

Okay but I think we might have to bring the food to Twilight , I might have been a little overeager and stimulated her too much, Sparks laughed lightly, as Sparks rounded the corner and saw king, Sparks froze for a second tilting his head side to side then whispered in Sanja ear, is that King, he looks different now did he evolve, as king is Greeley shoving food into his mouth, saying how good it taste.

Sanja gave a nod as she switched from being linked with King, and Chinchou, to being linked with Sparks. (t) Slowpoke can evolve into either Slowbro or Slowking. King chose the second one. He must have found a King's rock. I don't know what he had to do with it, but Slowpoke need a king's rock to become a Slowking. Just like me, and Vula, need stones to evolve. Vula needs a fire stone and I need a moon stone.(t) Sanja mentally explained as she floated over to the table. "You will have to thank Snow, she was the one who made the food." She said, out loud, to King.

(t) oh thanks for that explanation, so if you to evolve will you get bigger or grow something or chains like he did? I mean when Flitz turn from a Charmander to a charmeleon she looked it really different and got taller, Sparks ask mentally. (t) as Sparks walked up to King, king this is kind of not easy for me to say but I want to thank you for helping out a team member when they were in trouble and I want to say I'm sorry for being harsh to you in the path, I have bad memories of dealing with Nobles beforehand and I took it out on you and I'm sorry about that, I will try not to let it affect me anymore since I know you're here to help the team now and I hope we can start fresh, Sparks says in a soft but kind tone.

King started to grin, well it seems that we both got off on a bad start with each other, but I'm willing to overlook it since you're cough girlfriend over here explain to me that you are heading to a water dungeon next and I was hoping that you could possibly help me with a little task I need done near my home, I know the Guild Master would appreciate it, and I have to say I have never had food like this before where does a legendary Pokemon learn how to cook like this. King Says.

Well it's nice to meet you King is it, I appreciate the compliment about my cooking but I'm not too good at it yet I still need more practice, the drinks are all energy based so they'll help us stay energetic today but the food is something I learned from a few, looks around cautiously, friends a few years ago, Snow says with a smile.

As both Eve and Vula enter the kitchen.

Oh Vula when you are done eating, can you come outside with me, I have something to show you, i've been working on it all last night and got the basics down and want to show you, what I've got so far okay. Snow says.

(t)When I evolve my height will be three feet and seven inches or 1.1m. I will weigh 133.4lbs or 60.5kg. Only my head will stay pink. My feet will be a dark pink and the rest of my body will be the same color as my flowers. On my forehead, and on my cheeks, will be a dark pink oval. Dream mist will spew from the one on my forehead. It will normally be a dark pink but can change color when I eat dreams. Sometimes you will be able to see shapes in it that come from the dreams.(t) Sanja said mentally to Sparks as she sat at the table and dug in. She was curious about what Snow had been working on for Vula but didn't ask.

"Okay." Vula said with a smile as she dug in. She then looked at King. "Yes, thank you for saving my sister." She said with a big beautiful smile

(t) Okay well I hope you don't take offense to this but I like you as you are all three of you and I'm going to admit it it might be a little weird if I'm the short one out of all of us, I mean I won't even be able to kiss you if you evolve when we are having fun in the bed, Sparks said mentally to Sanja with a blush. (t) I guess we can make some time to go on that mission King by what the assistant said we should be close to your home so if it's okay with everyone will do that as well, a spark sit down and start eating.

Vula are you okay with everyone seeing it, Snow ask.

I very much appreciate that Sparks, king says with a smile, and what are you two talking about? King ask to Snow and Vula.

(t) I won't take offense. I don't have to evolve. You, and Twilight , can evolve too. You need a thunder stone and Twilight evolves with very high friendship. Now that I think about it, Twilight would be the tallest of us all. A Lucario stands at three feet and eleven inches. Vula would be the same height as me and you will either be two feet and seven inches, or two feet and four inches. It all depends on if you evolve into a normal Raichu, or an Alolan one. But, like I said, we don't have to evolve. It automatically happens to those that evolve when they have had enough battle experience or have a high level of friendship but if we need an item, then we just have to not touch that item.(t) Sanja mentally said with a smile and a slight blush that everyone could see. She couldn't remember receiving such a compliment and it was even better, because it came from Sparks.

"Snow just made a weapon for me out of a stone I found. Since you will likely see me use it..." Vula gave a shrug. "I don't see a problem with everyone seeing it right now." She said after finishing her meal. Sanja got done around the same time.

As everyone finished up their meals and Eve took Twilight 's meal to her everyone went outside with Snow to see what Snow did, the first thing Snow does is puts on Twilight 's purity Stone and then hold out a black box, okay Vula can you come here and help me. Snow ask, and everyone else should take a few steps back, these items usually have cough cough some side effects when first finding their owner, okay Vula your weapon isn't finished yet but to help it along I need you to give it some of your blood then you need to hit it with your fire move that you want to empower it with, is this is the first time I have ever made a weapon out of this type of stone, when we made the purity stone weapons everyone around us was affected by their aura until it was sealed away, so try to resist it until it's done or we might have a little issue with what kind of party it might get.

Vula gave a nod as she took out the weapon and held it with her tail. Instantly, she felt its power and an itch that needed to be scratch. This was what made what Snow had said click in her head. 'We have a mission to deal with, so let's not give in.' She thought as she gave some of her blood to the weapon and then put it in front of her so she could charge it.

"Hey, after you get that thing set up, let's test it out." Sanja yelled right before Vula hit her weapon with a Flame Charge. Vula smiled at this and thought that her sister would never change. Action was something she loved, so a fight, or testing out a new move, was more appealing to her then just waiting for the next time that a fight can't be avoided.

As soon as Vula gave the stone her blood, the whole area around Vula started to grow hotter and dryer as it looks like the surrounding area is close to being on fire, with heat waves all around Vula and as soon as Vula used Flame Charge the black stone started to Glow crimson red as it Formed into a black Mambele with red stripes around the edges.

At the same time king and Chinchou we're agreeing to see a fight and for someone to get knocked out and as for Sparks after all the experiences he's had in the last few days he stopped carrying trying to cover himself up as from his sheath his erection was poking out a little bit.

Okay you can give it a shot but be careful with it and try not to hit someone too hard with it you don't want to cough cough do something you're going to regret. Snow says.

Well if we can't hit someone too hard or will turn into a soul gem, how about we throw it at Sparks it looks like he's interested in scratching are itch, if you get what I mean, Eris says.

'I get what you mean.' Vula thought as she got a wicked smile on her face. She then waved her paw over the weapon and threw it at Sparks. She didn't put much power into it but then again she didn't want to turn Sparks into a gem. She just wanted to see what it would do, and see if she could get an itch scratched real quick.

* * *

as the Mambele started to spin in the air black and purple Flames started to shoot from it creating a flaming tornado king barely had enough time to use protect to Shield himself from it, but (+99 Sparks) and (+99 Chinchou) were hit with it doing mild damage to both of them, After the tornado hit them the Mambele flu back towards Vula who immediately caught it in her mouth, after words Vula walked over to Sparks and nuzzled him in the chest. While her tailed held the weapon. She had a proud smile on her face but it still had a wicked quality to it.

As Vula was doing this she did not notice Chinchou angrily looking at her completely blackened and red as he immediately uses discharge x12 Chinchou releases multiple light blue beams of electricity from its body at the opponent., on everyone as soon as kings protect came down luckily enough for everyone, ability activate it lightning rod: All the attacks immediately were sent to Sparks as he exhort the energy a wicked lift came into his eyes as he list up Vula front two paws tell she standing up then trips her backwards with his leg as both of fall to the ground Vula gastis for air as Sparks plunged his fully erect penis into Vula vagina in one go and started thrusting hard and fast into her.

'Hey, Eris, how about you have control for a bit. This way we both get time to direct the pleasure from Sparks.' Vula thought as she felt both pleasure and pain from Sparks' thrust. It wasn't so painful that she wanted it to stop but it was bad enough for Vula to notice and keep it separate from the pleasure. At the same time she didn't notice her surroundings. Thankfully Sanja raced to protect her, and Sparks, from any attacks that weren't electric based.

Damn it what the heck does she think she was doing Sanja try to knock him out but don't liquify him, growls angrily, as king uses Confusion x2 king eyes glow blue and king releases blue waves of energy at Chinchou, on as both attack miss.

Damn that filthy rat has lightning rod as, Chinchou use Water Gun x 12 Chinchou releases a spiral of water from its mouth at his opponents., at Sparks Sanja king Eris but he Sparks, Eris miss, butt hit Sanja for 60 points of damage king and 30 points of damage

Sanja gave no acknowledgement to what King said except her making sure to hold back as she unleashed her attacks. Sanja uses Energy Balls x3 Sanja opens her mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Chinchou, but all the attacks miss.

Eris use her heat to make Sparks feel pleasure as she starts to massage his dick with her back legs. Making sure to keep the massaging in time with the thrust.

As Sparks thrust in and out of Eris he whispers into her ear in a sexy tone, do you want this you need this you want me, tell me everything you do for me, will you be my wife, will you bear my child as he rubs Eris breast and gives her passionate bite on the neck with kisses as he thrust into her and out, will you be mine will you give me everything of yours to me for we can be one forever will you do that for me, Sparks Whispers sexually in hear your ear.

"I will have your children and yes, I want you. Although, I'm not the only one. Twilight and Sanja want you just as much and need you. I will not marry you without them being of equal favor." Eris said as she quivered with pleasure and then gave a deep passionate kiss that hinted there was more where that came from, but he would have to work for it.

Oh yes there next but I want to hear it from you first will you give me everything of you and let no one else have you except for us. Sparks Whispers in Eris ear.

"I will. There are no men, except you, that can make me feel this way. All others want to hurt me, or just see me for a way to continue a bloodline. If not that, then they hate me. You are the exception. If someone tries to take it, then I will burn them and turn them into gems." Eris said before giving another kiss. This one included her tongue moving around in Sparks mouth. Vula stayed in the back of her mind and enjoyed what was happening. She didn't want Eris to say yes at first but now she wasn't worried, since she had made sure that Twilight and Sanja would get the same treatment. She would have had Eve and Snow included, if she had reason to believe that they both wanted Sparks. All she had reason to believe was that Eve needed Sparks, but she knew that Eve could get what she wanted from any male. It was just a matter of how they would treat her afterward, and why they were willing to do it with her.

Vula starts to feel immense pleasure and feels like there is nothing else in the world other than giving in to her desires and starts to fade and get weaker in the back of Eris mind, as Eris starts to feel even stronger and More in control of the body has she moans out in pleasure, Vula stater screams out in the back of Eris mind that she's Absorbing her and she's starting to fade away, but Eris didn't hear her and continues with her pleasure

Oh no oh no, this isn't good, as Snow quickly runs into the house to get Eve and Twilight .

Sanja uses Energy Balls x3 Sanja opens her mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Chinchou, but all the attacks miss. Sanja let out a frustrated growl as she watched her attacks miss again. Despite this, she was glad that none of the attacks had hit Sparks, or Vula.

king use Confusion x2 king eyes glow blue and king releases blue waves of energy at Chinchou, Growls angrily, damn it Vula this is all her fault, and now she's fucking around well we're fighting for our lives growls angrily.

Chinchou use Water Gun x 12 Chinchou releases a spiral of water from its mouth at his opponents., at Sparks Sanja king Eris but he, Eris miss, butt hit Sanja for 60 points of damage king and 30 points of damage and Sparks 120

Horror, and then anger went through Eris's mind. The first was because she realized that she was getting red of Vula, who forgave her. The second was because of the interruption to her play time. Because of this she attacked with Energy Ball and only held back because she had agreed to no killing blows and no turning team members into soul gems. Eris's use Energy Balls x6 Eris's opens her mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Chinchou, for hit two mist enemy out cold.

* * *

"That will teach him." Eris said as she pointed her nose into the air and had a smug look. She then thanked Sanja, and King for trying to handle the fight. After that, she walked over to Sparks to see if he was okay.

"You're welcome." Sanja said with a smile as she thought about eating a berry. She just hadn't done so yet because she didn't want wast the only one she had. Nor did she want to use her Health Orb.

Sparks sat up and look around, as soon as his eyes landed on Eris he grinned, as one second Eris was walking towards him the next she's gasping in pleasure as see still looking at a black Sparks in front of her smiling evilly at her, she immediately feels something enter into her vagina and thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace sending electrical current throughout her body, as the Sparks in front of her vanish to appear right behind her in a Flash whispering, now that little Interruption is over with I was asking you will you give me everything you are, I want you to say to me and mean it with all of your mind body and soul! Spark says in a sexy whisper.

'Good, he's okay.' Eris thought before she shivered at Sparks voice. She couldn't keep track of him and she was starting to wonder if that was a good thing. "I am more then willing to give you my body and soul but I think we shouldn't go at it again at the moment. We do have things to deal with." She said to try to remind him of the mission they were planning to go on.

Oh I know you're right so many things to do, spark sexually Whispers into Eris ear, but I know you have this it's in you that I'm the only one who can scratch and I know you want this more than I do I can feel your body heating up to my touch giving in and yielding to me, and with the power of that weapon I feel so good and I just want to make you feel like you are mine and only mine, Sparks says and a sexy whisper, just give in and accept what's happening and it will go all so much faster my lovely lovely wife.

As Twilight , Eve and Snow, come rushing out of the house.

What the heck is going on out here, Sparks what happened to you, Twilight says and concern.

It's Vula new weapon Sparks is still under the influence of it, it's on a Time basis but this is the first time I've ever made a weapon like this I don't know how long it'll last or if there is any permanent side effects, Snow says in concern.

"For the record, I held back on that throw and didn't think it would be this bad for Sparks." Eris barely managed to say as she tried to ignore her itch. She knew what Vula had agreed to but this was going to far. Vula had almost been absorbed last time she gave into Sparks, and she didn't want to break her promise to her other half. Her body then shivered to what Sparks was doing. 'Traitor.' Both parts of her thought as she tried to keep her focus. Something Sanja had always been better at.

Just ignore them and listen to my words, Sparks says as he starts sending electrical current through Eris whole entire body as he starts massaging Eris breast and rubbing her nub of her vagina, I don't care about your bloodline I don't care about your past or your history, I just want you and only you right now to say that you are mine here and Now, both of you Eris and Vula I want you both to scream it out in ecstasy who you truly belonged to Here and Now, spark says in a sexy whisper.

Oh my mew he's using the corrupted domination on us, Eris said to Vula, if we keep on giving in to him he'll own us forever, but mew damn it I can't think of a good reason not to let him own us, we'd be his forever never wanting to touch of anyone other than him and anyone he allows to touch us, tell me now Vula if you aren't one hundred percent sure I have a way to let you escape it, moans in pleasure, but make it fast I don't think I can hold off much longer. Eris in a blissful voice.

Snow what can we do to help? Twilight ask.

Well I told her that this weapon was meant for groups not single targets that light throw she did encircled and hit them multiple times corrupting both sparked and Chinchou to this level, Chinchou was so angry that most of his attacks missed and made himself an easier Target, and turned Sparks into a lust monster who's Whispering something in her ear what she keeps on encouraging, by not putting her weapon away and keep rubbing it next to him, so I don't know if she wants this or not, Snow says was unsure tone.

'If Sparks completely wins Vula over, I won't have to worry about recruiting her. She will just follow Sparks and do as he says. My family would be happy, but Sparks would hate himself when he returned to normal. Something that Twilight and Snow will try to do. Do I help Vula, or stop them? I want to uphold the ways of the corrupted army, but I don't want Sparks to be hating himself.' Sanja thought as she tried to deiced what to do.

'I want him, but not like this. I want us to be able to make our own choices. I also want to know that he means what he is saying about not caring about our bloodline. As for our past...' She gave a mental shrug. ',,,we don't have much to regret, or to have someone judge us on.' Vula said mentally to Eris. Her body wanted this, and she wanted the itch to be scratched, but she didn't want to be Sparks' unwilling slave. It also bothered her that Sanja wasn't doing anything to help, not even looking to see if Snow had an answer to Twilight 's question. If she wasn't so worried about what was happening, she would feel betrayed. While all of this was going through her head, her body still showed Sparks that he was right about her wanting him.

Then he'll only own half of us I need you to do something I know you are not ready for, I need you to trust me with everything, let me have full control of your body & mind and you can find out for yourself if he's truly the one you want, Eris says in a serious tone.

As king Whispers next to Sanja, one down four more to go, as he grins evilly.

Is Vula trying to make a child right now? Eve ask.

Snow I don't know what to do, her body language says she wants this, but put that weapon have any other side effects on it.

I have no clue when we made these weapons they were trial and error, we never expected anyone to be foolish enough to use it on their own teammates and even if they did using a purity on a purified pokemon won't have much effect but using it on a corrupted enemy will have a huge effect, i'm guessing the reverse is true too meaning her weapon will have more effect on any purified enemies then corrupted ones, I want to say I let them finish and find out what the outcome will be but I don't know if it's what they want, Snow says nervously.

You don't need to worry about the others will join us soon as I'm done with you, just say my name say who you belonged to hear it now forever, Sparks Whispers In Your Ear sex silly.

As the corrupted Stone on Vula/Eris weapon shines brightly.

as Eris absorbed a huge portion of Vula mental strength into her and severing the link between the two for a temporary moment as Eris moans out in pleasure screaming Sparks name, under her contacts her eyes shift from crimson red to a calm blue as her whole body shakes with pleasure and ecstasy as Sparks Sims his climax into her with an evil looking grain.

Thank you I love you so much my new wife, I wish for you to not let anyone touch you other than me and our family.

'Thank you, and I will get you back to normal, some how.' Vula thought as she took control of her body, and mind. She then used Flame Charge to get away from Sparks. After that she turned the weapon back to a corrupted stone. The whole time there were tears in her eyes, fore she was horrified at what she had done to Sparks and grateful to Eris.

As Vula got away from Sparks, Sparks turned his eyes on to Twilight , come on Twilight you know you can trust me and within a blink of an eye Sparks was right behind Twilight with his penis in between her legs and in a gentle hug saying, Vula won't let anyone touch her anymore she belongs to me now don't you want giving to give me everything you are and be with her, Sparks said in a sexy whisper.

Whoa whoa whoa, let it go to one of you was bad enough having it done two without knowing the consequences of it is worse, Snow says as she gets close to Sparks with both purity stone, making Sparks move away from them and next to Sanja.

Sanja as he floats in the air right behind her rubbing his penis at her entrance, Sanja you won't fight me will you you would love to give me everything who you are right? Sparks ask in a sexy tone.

Ugh this isn't good we have to snap him out of it but how... Oh my gosh i'm an idiot he wasn't wearing his purity stone, we have to put it back on him then he might come back to normal, or at least we can try to figure out what to do, Snow says to everyone.

(gt)I can try to keep him distracted while one of you get the armband on him.(gt) Sanja mentally said to Snow and Twilight as she started to Distract Sparks by trying to make him think he was right.

As Sanja spreads her legs to let Sparks in he lines himself up with her with and Whispers into her ear, i'm not a fool and I don't got much time left before the effects wear off I can start to feel them weakening already, open your mind to me let me in and let me corrupt you from the inside out, allowing me to be the only thing you care about in this world, I know your body has accepted me but I want to hear you scream my name as you are turned into my wife that would never let anyone touch her other than who I ask, as he sends electrical current all over Sanja body stimulating and pleasuring her.

As Twilight takes Sparks armband and uses extreme speed to try to ruin close to them.

"You have plenty of time, my sweet husband. Lets enjoy this." Sanja said as she messed with one of the weak spots that she had learned over time. She also cut the link with Twilight and Snow before she blasted Sparks with a wave a psychic that was meant to pleasure him.

Oh I wish that was true but that control freak is already trying to wake up from his lustful hayes, but if you truly mean it, as he pressed into Sanja hitting her G-spot and touching her and all of her pleasure spots, then open your mind to me and help me a spell my master, and let me run free upon this world, bending and twisting it to my whims, doesn't that sound like something you would like, Sparks whispers in your ear, they would call you a queen of this world, no more rules no more restrictions no more chaos guess you and me ruling and ordering everyone in the world to serve us, doesn't that sound glorious my wife.

As Twilight gets next to Sparks and grass at his arm to put the armband on just for it to slip and fall to the ground, as the arm that Twilight was holding was an afterimage will the real arm reached behind her back and forced her onto her knees, as she gasp with Tears in Her Eyes as Sparks into Twilight and Sanja at a rapid pace, as he ask will you to submit to me and be mine forever, Sparks ask.

No this isn't you this isn't the you I love I don't know who you are, but you are not Sparks, Twilight says.

ooh that's a good guess, i'm not even Sparks corruption half, you could say I'm something much more powerful than that the corruption given form with the sole purpose to survive and adapt no matter what and once all of you belong to me I can take my time and find a way how to escape this child stupid prison that he locked me in.

Oh my mew, why did you bring someone like this into our world, Snow Whispers in horror.

"None of us like this part of you and I don't want to be a queen. I'm a lot of things, but i'm not power hungry." Sanja said as she got tired of this version of Sparks. She then tried to use her abilities to make Sparks float out of the reach of everyone. She also tried to hold him still. The first part was easy but the second thing had been a first for her, since she had never used her powers to restrain anyone.

as Sanja holds and restraints Sparks, Snow quickly uses her psychic and picked up the armband slips it on Sparks, as Sparks groans in pain, Sparks left arm starts to turn white.

W-what going on? What happened? As Sparks tries to look around, as he sees Sanja holding Sparks off the ground, Sanja what are you doing?

Sniff sniff she's holding you because you got corrupted and turned black on us we're trying to help you now, Sniff sniff Twilight says.

As spark eyes go wide and he looks down in horror, I-i can't be, I am not black! Spark screens out, and as that sentence leaves his lips for his stomach outwards his fur pattern starts to return back to normal and in your seconds he is back to his neural color pattern and his left arm returns back to its normal color to.

Snow moves over to Sanja, can you please link me with everyone who knows his secret, does King know?

(t)No, and there, Vula, Twilight , Sparks, and Eve are in the link now.(t) Sanja said mentally to Snow as she set up a link with the others.

(gt)Are you sure we should let Eve in on this, and sis, why didn't you do that sooner? That could have save us a lot of trouble.(gt) Vula mentally asked with both hurt and betrayal being ripe in her mental voice.

(gt)Sparks I have to know right now do you have a split personality.(gt) Snow said mentally with fear in her mental voice.

As Sparks eyes widen, no no no no, he can't be here I thought I was free of him when I came here... but if he still here oh my mew please tell me I didn't do anything, to you all his name is black and I'll say this at least my path is long and bloody and the only way I could have survived it was relying on him, he'll do anything to let us survive kill without hesitation he'll enslave people to use them as human Shields just to buy him time to escape, i'm not proud of what I did to make him but I was desperate at that time, with no hope for a light to help me, but then one day someone helped me find a way to escape my bad situation and I learned to keep him locked up but when I came to this world I thought he wasn't with me anymore I thought he was gone, Sparks says with tears in his eyes, but he was never truly gone was he, oh my if he uses the corrupted, shutters in fear, I don't want to imagine the chaos he would rain to make sure this world was his and nothing could hurt him.

Vula & Eris are you two okay what was he whispering in your ear we couldn't hear, but when he tried it on us it didn't feel right, please tell us you're okay and nothing bad happened. Twilight says scared tone.

Do you need to be healed, Eve ask in a caring tone.

(gt)Who is Eris?(gt) Sanja asked as she processed everything that Sparks had said.

(gt) Let me get this straight, you were a soldier? Like Arashi's father.(gt) Vula asked before she addressed Sanja's question. (gt)...Now eris is in the back only listening to you Sparks. Snow, you mentioned some healing, can you figure out why my belly is hurting?(gt) She asked after explaining everything to Sanja.

(gt)You got corrupted again, and now it's a split personality. Well at least it doesn't seam to be as bad as black. He wanted to make me his queen.(gt) Sanja said with a small laugh.

(gt)Something I know you would never agree to, my dear sister. Black wanted me to be his and no one else's. I had to convince him to remember the others that are a part of this relationship. Well I should say that Eris did that. I had let her have some control, so we would have an equal amount of time with you. At first, I almost got absorbed, but thankfully Eris noticed and made sure I wouldn't disappear. Then when we realized that our body had lost the fight, I gave my full trust to her and she took on the whole thing of Black being dominant. I think it fooled him because I was able to get away from him and put my weapon away. I honestly didn't think things would get so bad. I just wanted an itch to be scratched and you looked like you had the same itch.(gt) Vula said mentally as she felt more pain coming from her stomach.

(gt)Why do you keep on calling me sister? We are only related, because we have the same mate. I know the guild master said that we are to treat team members like family but this is going too far.(gt) Sanja said mentally as she wondered why Vula was in pain, or cared enough to make sure the others were remembered by Black. 'Was that why he asked me and Twilight to be his wives?' She asked herself, but didn't expect an answer from the ones that could read her mind.

(gt)What do you mean? We have the same dad and my mom helped to raise you.(gt) Vula said mentally with emontinal pain becoming evident.

(gt)I don't know my dad or your mom.(gt) Sanja said as she started to noticed gaps in her memories. 'Who are my parents?' She wondered before an image of the corrupted army popped in her mind. A part of her knew that it was the answer but many of the Pokemon in the image were just shadowy figures.

(gt) hi Sanja, i'm Eris the awoken corruption in Vula and I'm sorry Vula, it was my idea to use that weapon on Sparks, I shouldn't have never suggested it and now you need to know what he did to us, corrupted domination doesn't really control someone nothing the corruption can do can do that to another so you don't need to worry about that, if we work going to put it in a term it would be like a drug Arashi told us about, Sparks touch will bring the absolute most Blissful pleasure to me but, at the price that my soul and mine are his to do with as he pleases, as in when he is angry I will be angry when he is sad I will be sad when he's scared or happy I will be the same, his Joy will be my joy, other than that nothing else has changed for me, but you got out of his grass he can't control you like that Vula,(gt) Eris said mentally in a regretful tone.

(gt) Vula tell me did Arashi's father fight in a war when he was only 5 years old, did he already take hundreds of people's lives at that age, did he have no friends or family to keep him safe other than a gun and the weapons around him, was every day of his life a living Yveltal, we're getting a beating from your superiors was a pleasant day, where your superiors would use children to smuggle bombs into your enemy's camp just to get up little bit ahead in the war, that was my life for 8 years until I killed my general and stole equipment for I could make my Escape, I betrayed everything I knew growing up to survive, I told Sanja and Twilight that I have a mantra that stop me from freaking out in this world, this is the reason why I have it,(gt) Sparks said mentally in a sad tone.

As Eve got to Vula and started healing her and checking her stomach, miss Vula my sister was a doctor and taught me a little bit to help around the house, do you mind if I spread your legs and check inside you, Eve says.

Huh Sanja what's wrong with your mental forum, it doesn't look stable... Wait a minute you said that you were in a mental fight when you were having a massage from Seismitoad with a Hypno in your mind, it looks like he tried to fuse you with something, I'm not sure i've never seen this before my life but whatever it is, it wasn't complete did something happen to interrupt the merging? if that's the case, oh my Mew whatever interrupted processed might of left mental damage in your mind, preventing you from accessing some memories, Snow says in a scared tone, and Vula & Eris it's okay if you wish to blame me for all of this, I should have given a better warned to you, I told you how that weapon would have been dangerous but I neglected to tell you it would be stronger on enemies that weren't corrupted, as the purity stones are strong against corrupted enemies it would make sense that your weapon would be strong against uncorrupted enemies, on a regular Pokemon it wouldn't have been so bad but Sparks is a human he can't control his instincts like us Pokemon, that's why most humans achieve join the corruption and betrayed us, this is what I was warning you about yesterday, what you have to protect Sparks from because you saw how powerful he was when he destroyed that meteor think of what would happen if black wasn't trying to enslave you like that, he did it the nice way, there was a human that captured and tortured pokemon to serve him in the war we stopped him but not before he corrupted many Pokemon to serve him and die for him, he used a method to make it so they were addicted to him where they couldn't even throw live without him, shutters in fear, his followers died Horrible death after we freed them from him, if it wasn't for manaphy we would have never known what kind of monster we almost be released on everyone but luckily we sent him back, this is making me positive we need to find manaphy he will help us control black And keep him in check. Snow said mentally with a strong tone.

As king walked up to Sanja and placed his hand on her,(gt) you know it's not polite to talk behind someone's back right? What are you talking about that you don't want me to hear?(gt) king ask mentally.

"I don't mind, since you have been trained. It's not like you are going to do an operation." Vula said as she mentally froze. She was going to mentally answer Sparks question about what Arashi's father had gone through but now with King intruding, she was going to shut her trap and quickly shut her mind.

Sanja was no better, since she quickly threw up a wall around what had just been said and anything else that dealt with Arashi or Sparks. (gt)We are just reassuring Sparks that things are alright between us. I didn't think you wanted to hear relationship stuff.(gt) Sanja was quick to say mentally.

King eyes narrow, (gt) what kind of relationship stuff I wouldn't want to hear especially after seeing our team leader literally rapes two girls on our team, I am not counting Vula in that by the way, even though she help in the fight she's the one who caused the fight and what the heck kind of weapon was that? As king glares at Snow.

(gt) Look I'm sorry about the weapon I made Purity weapons before this is the first corruption weapon I made and I was trying to get some information on how it worked and the effects of it without going into too much detail other. (gt) Snow said mentally.

Growls angrily, king this is a private matter for us girls and Sparks are boyfriend, Twilight says out loud.

As this was going on I wouldn't say train, I would say shown the basics at least Eve says, first things first is I need to clean you up, as Eve puts her mouth on Vula slit and a warm liquid entered Vula body filling her up with a warm pleasure (not sexual like in a bathtub), as Eve eyes widened and she immediately pulls back and starts to vomit on the ground and shutters, as a black liquid comes out of Vula slit.

Sniff sniff, all of this aside I think we should hit the road now and get the means to find manaphy. Spark says, as he starts seeing Eve coughing and vomit, what the? What's going on with Eve everyone. As Sparks tries to struggle out of Sanja restraints.

"Oops, forgot I was holding you up." Sanja said out loud as she carefully put Sparks down and let go of him. While this was happening, she was looking at Eve with concern. Vula was doing the same thing.

That tasted really bad and why am I feeling very sick right now as if I was dying bla, Eve says, if that is what a boy tastes like I don't want to taste it, as Eve gets back and spreads Vula vagina apart and looks inside and sticking in few fingers inside too check around, miss Vula i'm not seeing any bleeding or internal damage, tell me if this helps I saw my sister doing this and it made my mother feel good and helped her, as Eve scarf start to shine Eve stuck her whole arm into Vula vagina and as soon as she did almost all the pain in Vula disappeared, as Eve finished to everyone's shock Eve was back to her original coloring no longer black.

A Sparks walk over and put a hand on Eve head saying thank you, Eve immediately pulled away looking very sick again.

Wait a minute, Vula do you remember the story that Feraligatr told us about Eve and Sanja back at Poktopia, ask Sanja how Eve got corrupted, if I'm right we might have a problem. Eris says to Vula.

'What kind of problem?' Vula thought as she wished she was actually ready to handle the problem. At the time she was just starting to stand up.

If I'm right what I hope I'm not, Eve might be in the same boat as I am and Flitz if Feraligatr did a corrupted domination on Eve to she'll start to feel sick and nauseous anytime someone touches her that her master doesn't like or knows of and depending on how much domination she's under she'll start to get sicker the longer she's away from him until someone breaks his hold over her, i'm in the same boat but I acted like Sparks so I'm okay with it not okay with black, Eris says to Vula.

'Good, I don't want anyone to under his influence. And how do we help Eve and Flitz?' Vula thought as she worried about eve.

Like I told you before Feraligatr is going to be a problem, the short-term there is to keep them away from him, that will stop the influence and if we're lucky I mean very lucky he didn't infect them too much, so it should Wayne overtime but if we're not lucky he pushed them to a point where they can't survive without him, now I don't mean they'll die but they'll wish they did, the way to fix this is simple find him and beat him in a challenge of domination we almost did that when we beat him in that fight but since we never finished him off and made him yield to us we didn't win and we need someone to be on the same level of corruption as him to use the corrupted domination we weren't at that point back then but Sparks just pushed us to it, I can control an aura to corrupt anyone around us now if I wish, this aura plus the scent band and this corrupted weapon could make a devastating combination on any Pokemon that we fight, but this time let's be careful about that I saved you once from it I don't think I can do it twice, and that was a suggestion not my plan so don't high and mighty on me, the biggest problem we have to look out for is if they are at the level that they need him, they might sneak off and go to him they'll find him eventually when they're desperate enough and they'll do anything he wants just to ease the pain of their symptoms even let him corrupt them and pluck out their soul gems, this is what I meant about Sparks now owning Me Mine Body and Soul, but Sparks can't do that to us because there's two of us working together I would give it to him you can stop me but only if we work as one, and there might be a way for us to fix the domination for us when we are truly one. Eris says to Vula.

'Well, then can you tell how bad Eve is?' Vula asked as she explained things out loud. She agreed with Eris on not using the scent band at the same time as the weapon. She also wasn't planning to act all high and mighty about what happened. She knew she had to carry some of the blame, since she did follow the suggestion.

Well not really feeling sick and shying away from Pokemon's touches that's first stage domination level, that can be recovered from after a few days, but her shaking like that makes me worried that she is in the second stage if that's the case it will take longer for her to get over it but she still can, she's just going to have a lot of restless nights and we have to make sure he doesn't come near her again, but if she's in the third stages then we have a problem, he'll be able to sense her and find her to finish it off and the longer we keep her away from him, the more she'll give in to him when they meet, the worst case scenario with Be she sneaks off without telling us and, swallows deeply, then she's gone, Twilight might be able to track her? But if she's that far gone and they meet up without us there to do the challenge he might push her to stage 4 and there's no coming back from that well there's no coming back from that with one mind, Sparks pushed you to stage 3 you were almost a stage 4 but I took the burden off you pushing you to stage 2 but it forced me to stage 4, so the best case scenario keep him away from her and hope for the best but if we get a chance to find him beat him down and don't show Mercy because if he wins a match of corrupted domination on us we will be enslaved to Sparks and him what might end up with us suffering more than ever. Eris says to Vula.

'Got it.' Vula thought as she explained some things to the others. She left out the part about how things might be for her, and Eris, if she gets into a domination fight but she did indicate that she didn't want to get into one.

Great this can't be good, spark says.

Huh but I don't feel bad master Feraligatr only wants what's best for me right? Eve says in curiosity.

As everyone looks at Eve when she says that.

Great and with that stealth racer bracer on him I can't track him down, he could be near us and I wouldn't know, Twilight says in frustration.

Well that's settles it we're leaving right now, spark says pack your stuff we're heading to the ghost territory, if we're on the move hopefully he can't track us at even if he could he would have to try to keep up with us, did everyone grab their stuff from the house yet if not grab it now and let's get going.

hu none of you bothered to tell me we had a house out here so I don't have anything here, king says in an annoyed tone, As king is holding Chinchou who has returned back to his normal coloring with a light blue light on him, and I healing Chinchou now so we should be able to get going as soon as everyone else grabs your stuff, king Says.

You don't need to worry about us I packed Eve bag and my bag last night, Twilight says, I just need to run and grab it.

I'm good over here a little tired from everything what happened yesterday and today but I can walk and my bag is already packed, spark says.

"I packed most of my, and Sanja's, stuff before Sanja showed up because I didn't think we were going to stay here. I think the only thing we need to pack are our scent bands." Vula said as Sanja thanked Vula for her foresight and said that she would pack them and grab those two bags. Vula gave a nod to indicate that that was okay, and Sanja floated into the house. She found her bag, and Vula's laying next to each other in a corner of Sparks room. The scent bands were on a shelf, where Sanja had put them before falling asleep. She used her psychic powers to bring them down and put them in their proper bags. She then strapped on her backpack and held Vula's as she floated back outside.

Okay then I guess that means we're ready to go, spark says.

Vula I hope you don't mind but, it's been around six years since I've left that cave, long distance travel not something I'm going to be able to do easily so can, blushes deeply, can I have a ride well I work on your weapon, Snow ask embarrassed Lee.

As king walks up to Sanja when she comes out of the house saying, me and you need to have a talk later, about our family, king says in a low tone.

"I don't mind." Vula said before she heard what King said. 'But wait, King isn't related to us.' She thought right before she whispered in Snow's ear. "Somethings not right, King isn't part of my family and Sanja said she wasn't a part of mine. I don't like this. You might want to try to fix the unstable mind asap." Vula whispered as she worried for her sister and started to wish she hadn't thanked him for helping her out of that bad situation.

"Okay. We can always talk via link. That would save time." Sanja said with a smile before she floated over to Vula to hand her her bag. Vula took it and thanked her before strapping it on.

As Snow mounted Vula, but didn't he just say our family so he has to be part of your family right, and not smart without knowing what Hypno was trying to do I could do even more damage, the only one who could have fixed it would of been him but by your sisters worth King dealt with him we have to find out what he did, because if Hypno was in Sanja mind when King dealt with him that could have been the interference what caused the damage, we would have to find a Pokemon whose specialty is recovering and fixing Pokemon's memories or minds lucky break for you I know someone who can do it I might not be strong enough to do it, but Mew can there is no psychic Pokemon stronger than her on the mental level, well maybe her sister but he's kind of an ass. Snow Whispers into Vula ear.

"So, the sooner we find Mew, the better. Besides most of my family come to a reunion every year. Sure, not every family member comes to every reunion, but I'm sure I would have seen him at one of them." Vula said in a whisper before she turned to leave with the rest of the team.

* * *

7 hours pass

As everyone is traveling down at a Brisk pace Sparks King and Eve start to get tired and want to stop and rest for a bit upon doing this they hear cries off in the distance when everyone goes to check it out they comes upon a Pancham badly injured on the path.

Vula walked over to the Pancham but stayed alert in case of something being wrong.

Sanja looked at Eve and King. "Do you think you two can help?" She asked in a worried tone.

As Sparks walked over and asked what's wrong.

As Eve ran over in placed a paw on Pancham and started to heal him.

You must be careful there's a few Guild members lurking around here, it seems like they're searching for someone and don't like it if you don't give them the answer they want to hear cry cry, Pancham says.

"It's going to be okay now." Vula said as she tried to keep Pancham calm.

"They shouldn't expect everyone to have an answer they like." Sanja said with a shrug.

That's true but we shouldn't hold all Guild members to the same standards, there can be some good ones and some real big jerk, Twilight says.

What's the questions that they were asking you anyways, who were they looking for. Spark says.

How am I supposed to know? it's supposed to be some traitors in a team named Team star, but the problem is they don't have a description on any of them so they're just looking for them by their names, saying that there's a huge bounty on their heads, and us uncivilized pokemon "air quotes" are to give up any information we know about them. Pancham says in a angry tone.

There you should be good as new now, Eve says.

Thank you very much at least some Pokemon still have some decency around here, I better head home before my mom gets angry with me, as Pancham runs off.

Okay that can put a damper in our plans, it looks like we we'll have to be careful around the guild for a little bit of time, and might need to pick up the pace is that okay with everyone. spark says.

I'm with you Sparks, Twilight says.

I'll try my best to keep up, Eve says.

Don't think I'm slow I can keep up with the best of them. King says.

"I'm good for the long haul, since floating doesn't take much energy" Sanja said with a smile.

"No need to worry about me. Besides, if someone starts lagging, then I can give them one of my quick orbs." Vula said as she remembered that she had three in her bag.

And with that everyone went off again at 8 hasty paste to get away from that area, 7 hours pass and the Sun is starting to set.

* * *

King POV

Okay since none of us brought anything to make a light I say we set up camp for tonight, Sparks says, is everyone okay with that.

I'm good with that I'm kind of getting low tire. Twilight says.

Yeah I'm getting tired too, Eve says.

About time we can get a break, but the sooner we get to my hometown the better, king says.

Oh yeah that reminds me Vula and Snow can I talk to you for a bit in private, it's about what happened earlier today with your weapon. Sparks ask.

"I can breath fire but we probably should take a break." Vula said before Sparks asked to speak to her and Snow. "Here, Sanja, I will let you handle setting up our tent." She said as she handed her bag over to Sanja. Sanja gave a nod after she took the bag and watched Vula leave with Snow and Sparks.

As Vula, Snow and Sparks walk off to have their private talk king noticed a shiny object in a nearby tree surrounded by bushes and leave.

mmmuu, that could be useful, as king walks over to Eve and says, hey Eve I think I saw something shiny over there in that tree do you want to go check it out, king says.

What something shiny? Cool that sounds really nice thank you, as eve went off to check it out, king immediately turned and walked over to Sanja, in a low tone, link us now! we have things to talk about, king says.

As Eve walkthrough a few bushes.

* * *

eve POV

As Eve went to check out the Shiny item, what in the tree, as Eve got close to it all of a sudden a yellow dust shot from the ground, huh what is this stuff and sniff what smells so good, wait a second I can't move what's going on, Eve says to herself, leaves arms Reached out from the leaves below grabbing eve's mouth keeping it shut, as Eve could get out was eepp, as a huge mouth open up blow her and closes down as it swallows Eve desperately reaches and holds onto its tongue but with all the saliva her grip loosens quickly and with two powerful scopes she lets go and his suck. To her waist as Eve desperately tries to get some traction and grip something she only aids in soaking herself in his drool making it hard for her to grip onto anything and as he tilts his head back to let gravity aid himself he takes two big gulps and swallows Eve hole down into his stomach her,

Off in the distance watching this was hey Pokemon with yellow teardrop-shaped orb on him as he runs off.

* * *

Sanja's POV

Once they were out of site, she put the bag down and then took off hers. She pulled the tent out when King asked to be linked with her. (t)Done, and what do we need to talk about? I didn't mention the Corrupted Army to them.(t) She said mentally with a small frown she was sure she was in trouble and she never liked it when she got caught.

(t) don't play coy with me, why did you link everyone except from me in your little talk and don't give me any bullshit about emotional problems or relationships, what are you hiding from your true family,(t) king said mentally with a Stern tone.

(t)It's not my secret to tell. I wasn't lying about the relationship problems. As for why I didn't hook you up... It pertains back to the secret. I'm sorry, but I will not tell secrets that aren't mine to tell.(t) Sanja mentally said as she worked on setting up her, and Vula's, tent.

(t) growls in annoyance, you can keep your little secret then but if that secret interferes with our mission, either one i'm sure the corrupted Army would love to find out one way or another, they want to recruit our team members to the corrupted Army but if they proved to be troublemakers well, that little fairie you swallowed might happen to Sparks and fire butt over there, and you had enough time to figure who will be the first member you lead to the corrupted Army, and from now on if I scratch my right ear with my left hand you'll set a link up with me for we can talk, is that understood. (t) king mentally said has he is setting up his tent.

(t)I understand. The secret shouldn't interfere with things. It just deals with Sparks' past and what he manages to remember as random. He doesn't want anything to be revealed until he knows it's important, but he does want all of his mates to know as soon as he remembers something.(t) Sanja mentally said as she worked on her tent.

(t) hmm that's right he lost his memories what has he member done so far, maybe we can use it to lure him into the corrupted army and you still haven't answered me, who is the first Pokemon you're going to go to the corrupted Army, I have a way to contact them so they can take care of indoctrinated of them so pick or is there something that you're not telling me, something that could cause trouble for the organization.(t) king said mentally in a serious tone.

(t) I was thinking Twilight . She trusts me and has no reason to think something is wrong. I also think it will be easier to get Sparks to follow us, if the others are already doing so. Oh, by the way, Vula only has half of her mind dominated by Sparks. It seems that she was corrupted and the corrupted personality is now called Eris. It also seems like Eris is stable, and cares about the same things as Vula. So what drives Vula, drives Eris.(t) Sanja said mentally with a smile as she remembered that bit of info. The smile was one of pride and most would think it was because she just got done putting her tent up, for the first time.

(t) hmm we might be able to kill two Pidgey at the same time, do you think you could learn Twilight to a special room in the ghost City we're going to, there's a Pokemon in there that will corrupt and dark her soul, then bring Vula in there to try and rescue her the Pokemon will charge her to a corrupted domination match and when she loses the three of you will lead Sparks two Cinccino on a silver platter, will do this after we pick up Menifee so we can get both legendaries at the same time, and don't worry about eve, Cinccino captured Feraligatr when everyone goes to sleep I'll send a message to send him to my castle after he joins the family she will join him and will have her too, just tell her to go and play around the castle by the time we get there he'll be there and she'll find him and she'll be his then. (t) king said mentally with a evil looking smile on his face as he walked into his tent.

(t)Understood.(t) Sanja said and then cut the link. She then picked up her, and Vula's, bags and took them in the tent. 'Guess Vula also likes to sleep on the ground.' She thought after checking to see if Vula had a sleeping bag that needed to be laid out.

* * *

Vula POV

Okay what's going on you too, I heard something about Sanja & king and finding mew what's going on? Spark ask.

"I overheard king telling Sanja that he wished to talk about our family. As if he was a part of the same family as me and Sanja. But that's not true. We have water Pokemon in the family but no Slowpoke, or their evolved forms. They can join, but they just haven't. even if there one had, there is a family reunion every year and most of the family tries to show up. I know I have only been around for 20 years but I remember the faces of most of my living family. Not to mention, I know that the Fennekin in the family work with their evolutions to keep track on all of the family members. I am best friends with one of them and he lets me know when someone new joins the family. The last person to join was Han'ya and that was when she married Hikoki. I thought that maybe it had something to do with Sanja's unstable mind and wondered if Snow could fix it. She can't but Mew should be able to." Vula said before she looked at Snow to see if she forgot anything.

Sanja said that King took care of a Hypno who was messing around in her head, that's where the memory problems could up originated from the biggest problem is I don't know how much memories she might have lost or what she lost and it looks like he was trying to do something with her when king interrupted it, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though, so I would try playing it carefully right now both of you, and Vula I know you probably don't want to hear this but until we figure out what's going on, Sanja isn't your sister, she seems to remember Sparks but I don't know how? And trying to force a memory back might cause immense damage to the person's mind and a strong-willed might resist it and refused it making it impossible to fix, Snow says with a sad tone.

eepp

Okay so it looks like we have to play a little bit careful around her right now, but Vula you here Sanja before when we were connected we're only family because of the guild, maybe King and Sanja we're talking about the guild family he did save her from them, who knows what would have happened if they would have finished they could have erased all of her memories and turned her into a sex toy by the sounds of it, we're just lucky that King saved her and brought her back to us, that's the way I want to believe this story ends and all we have to do for a happy ending is fine mew and fix her memories, I just want something simple for once, Sparks says.

"I'm sorry, I just jumped to conclusions and that is normal when I'm worried. I want my family to be safe and happy. If I'm wrong about all of this, then I will just shrug it off." Vula said with a frown. It was true that she jumps to conclusions when she is worried and she had been worried since she found out that Sanja's mind wasn't stable.

It's okay but for right now let's play it as you two are two girls dating me, so treat her like you would treat Twilight , and let's see if she can get her Memories Back on her own or she tries to remember something if we go throwing accusations out without any evidence then we'll do the same thing king nearly did when he accused me of raping that Pichu that nearly cost us the team, your sister was the one who kept everyone together until we figure it out the truth, this time your sister needs your help to keep the team together and keep everyone safe, as Sparks put a comforting hand on Vula.

That should do I just wish I knew what they tried to put in her it wasn't complete but there are still pieces of it in there if it's something dangerous we need to be careful, Snow says.

Vula gave a nod in understanding. She didn't want to just blame King, and that was why she was trying to not let her feelings get to her.

Vula it's okay to be worried and if you ever need to talk about it just ask, the corruption inside you is making your emotions stronger now so if you need to talk things out i'm here for you. Spark says, as he gets a passionate kiss Vula.

"Wait, what was that?" Vula said as she looked around to try to locate the sound.

A spark looks confused, what was what? Spark says.

I didn't hear anything or see anything, Snow says.

"I thought I heard something." Vula said after she shook her head and figured that she had just been hearing things. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break that wonderful kiss. I guess I'm just jumpy." She said to Sparks before she put her head down.

It's okay, do you want to talk about anything else while we're out here, or do you need in its scratched, spark says with a blush, because I don't think you want King seeing us do that again, but this time please don't use your weapon on me, spark says with a playful smile, come to think of it, me and you are here with snow alone and she still has her special cherry, spark says with a grin.

Whoa whoa whoa, first Spitfire offered up my virginity at the bar for 40,000 poke, had now you two are just going to, golp deeply, just tag team me and take it, snow says with a hint of worry and her voice,

Oh I wasn't planning on just taking it as sparks walks over to snow, but I was planning on teasing you until you beg for it does that sound agreeable Vula, let's see how long she can last, and if we reach our Peaks first she keeps her special Cherry for tonight sounds good, spark with an evil grin.

"There is nothing I want to talk about, but I did want to let you know that the answer to your question about Arashi's father was a no. He joined the military when he was sixteen because of a draft. Joining at a younger age isn't allowed in America." Vula said before she gave an evil smile. "That sounds good to me, but I'm not planning to use that weapon on a teammate again." She said as she looked at Snow.

Never heard of America, or if I did it wasn't relevant to my survival, hell I barely even knew what town I was born in, Sparks grumbles. As he turns his Focus to Snow.

eepp so you two are serious going to try and coax me out of my virginity, as Snow back up into a tree and falls to the ground with white eyes.

ho ho ho i'm seeing a lovely package that wants to be unwrapped, what about you Vula, the Only Rule is no touching her slit until she begs for it you in. Sparks says to Vula.

"Yes, we are serious." Vula said as she gave a nod in understanding to the only rule, and in agreement to seeing the present that needed to be unwrapped.

If you want to think of it in a better light, think of it as you're keeping both of our instincts down off lust so we won't have to fall to the corruption that way, as he turns and looks at Vula, no offense, Sparks walked over to Snow, so far it has gotten me each and every one of my girlfriend to moan my name, let's see if the pride of the legendaries can hold off from moaning my name, as Sparks gets on his knees and start to massage Snow's feet and massage Snow legs, as Sparks musk can be smell, yes Snow breathe in deeply and give in to your desires. Spark says.

"None taken." Vula said before she realized that Sparks got a head start. She then bolted over and stood on her back legs to reach Snow's ears where she lightly nibbled to make her feel pleasure, like she had seen others do to tease someone before they head to somewhere more privet. At the same time she was using her heat to her advantage. She was also willing to listen to any ideas that Eris had.

Sparks rules are We can't touch Snow slit but nothing ever said we can't touch Sparks, but in truth you're on your own cute because if you lose you get impaled on Sparks meat and eat out a legendary Pokemon I am not seeing a lose their, and we can't take Snow cherry remember no equipment down there, Eris says as she reminds Vula how good Sparks dick is.

Moans, you two are cheating two on one isn't fair, Snow says but doesn't try to push them away.

As Sparks starts to massage her legs moving upwards and closer to her body he leans in and gives a passionate lick from Snow belly button to her right nipple and starts sucking on it and gently biting it as he starts to send electrical currents into Snow body.

'True but we can still enjoy the game. Honestly I don't care how this ends, I want to have some fun and make it where there are no virgins among our girlfriends.' Vula thought as she moved to nibble on Snow's tits. She also suckled from them and enjoyed licking them.

hu hu, what can I do what can I do? I know, (gt) there now the two of you can't pleasure me too much without affecting yourself,(gt) Snow says with a Victoria smile.

ho ho ho, you are going to regret that Snow, as spark start too rub at his dick and place it in Snow's hand stroking him off, as he leans in biting her on the neck sending electrical current through her body, as Sparks sneakily raises his tail up to Vula slit and gives it a good pleasurable jolt at her knob.

"Oh, two can play that game." Vula said before she nuzzled between Snow's tits and licked that area. While she did that, her tails curled under her and directed some of her heat at Sparks.

How are you two still focused at doing this to me, Snow comply as she moan in pleasure.

I play with Sanja in the same manner, and I know where I can make myself feel good thanks to her, as Sparks moves and give Snow in a passionate kiss, as stark's moves three finger into Vula slit and start vibrating them and sending electrical current into her.

Vula moan in pleasure as she lost focus for a few seconds. Thankfully this made her lose her balance and she fell away from Sparks and Snow. She then quickly got back to her feet. She then gave a wicked grin as she ran over to Sparks and Snow. She got low to the ground and then maneuver to where she could stick her muzzle between the two. She did this and then used Ember at a very low level to warm Snow's hands in a pleasurable manner. She then let go of the move and gave one long lick to Spark's dick, knowing that it had also been warmed by her move.

Vula moan in pure self pleasure as she felt herself cum. She then laid on the ground with a blissful look as she tried to focus. She knew that she had lost the game but she felt too good to care. Because of this it was easy for Snow and Sparks to get a whiff of her musk.

W-what going on? As Snow moans out in Bliss, did did I lose, Snow says in a slightly fearful but more aroused tone.

As Sparks leans down and give a quick kiss to Snow before looking at her slit, no you didn't lose, but you're still going to have a ride of your life, Vula you lost but I want to take you in a very special way tonight, get on top of Snow and hold her down, give her some passionate kissing while you rub yourself on her slit well I pound into yours, Sparks says in a sexy tone but quite enough for Snow can't hear.

"Alright." Vula said with a playful smile. She forced her body to work as she got between Snow and Sparks. She made sure her slit was near Sparks and passionately French kissed Snow before she started rubbing her whole body on her. The only part of her body that was rubbing on Sparks was her tail.

Wait what are you going to do... Before Snow was passionately French kiss, in her lustful mind she gave into the kiss and return the favor.

Well Vula we might not be taking a legendaries virginity tonight, but the next time we do this let's have everyone tag team her, as Sparks and wrapped at as stroked Vula tail, Vula you have some pretty cute tails, as Sparks pushed his erect penis in between Snow and Vula, then pulled out and completely plunged into Vula slit sending electrical currents throughout her and Snows bodies unable to continue french kissing, Snow gassed out in pleasure from her first time getting filled up or at least feeling someone getting, but with all the teasing and his speed this was not the session that could last too much longer as Sparks asked, Snow and Vula do you want me to come all over you or just in you Vula.

Snow was lost in the Bliss and couldn't answer back.

"Just me. We don't need to get Snow dirty." Vula said as the inside of her body massaged Spark's member. Granted, she was in too much pleasure to realize this as she tried to give Snow another deep kiss.

Sparks grin, does that mean you want to be my dirty little foxy, Sparks says as he thrust deep inside Vula shooting his load into her uterus as it filled up her womb.

As Sparks was cuming into Vula, Snow reached her Peak and came to surrounding the three of them in a circle like Flame as a v mark appeared on both Sparks and Vula bodys, Sparks right hand and Vula stomach, as an overwhelming amount of power, was sent to the two of them, sending them into a mind-blowing blessed, followed by quick spike of pain in Vula stomach.

"Yes, but I still want to become a beautiful Ninetails." Vula said in a pleasured tone right before she felt an indescribable amount of pleasure and power. Right after it she felt pain and reacted to it with a yelp.

As Sparks and Snow were coming down from their hive they heard Vula yelp in pain, has both of them looked at her and concern, are you okay Vula, Sparks asked in a gentle tone, with him still buried in her shooting his load.

Is something wrong that I hurt you I'm so sorry, Snow says in worry.

"I don't think you did." Vula said as she nosed her own stomach. She could see the 'V' shaped mark and then remembered everything that had happened from last night till now. 'Wait, could I be? Well I am in heat, and it would add up, but I don't think it is suppose to show this quickly. I really need to get myself checked out by a doctor.' Vula thought as she tried to stand up.

Well if you're okay maybe we should head back we've been gone for quite a while, and the others are going to probably worry if work on much longer, Sparks says.

I don't think I have the energy to float right now, pant thanks to you too, pant can I asked for what are you up to carry me please, Snow says.

Sure no problem I'll carry you, as Sparks lift up Snow and puts her on his back and pulls up her legs with his arms as she wraps her arms around Sparks neck, there we go, Vula for being a good player to the game how about you walk behind me, and make sure that we're not leaving a trail behind, Sparks says with a Wicked grin.

"Sure." Vula said as she got behind Sparks and dragged her tail on the ground to destroy any tracks. At the same time she was enjoying the view.

After a little bit of time three of them return back to camp to see that all three tents up and that it looked like everyone went to bed except for Chinchou who was dragging a sleeping bag from Sparks and Twilight tent to King's tent.

I hope you enjoyed the view back there Vula, stark said in a playful tone just before, What the? what's Chinchou doing with Eve sleeping bag? Sparks ask.

"I don't know." Vula said before she came out from behind Sparks. She then tilted her head as she tried to think of a reason as to why Chinchou would be moving the bag. "Maybe Eve wanted the bag to be moved." She said as she tried to think.

I don't know? let's go ask, hey Chinchou what are you doing with Eve sleeping bag? Sparks ask.

eve Who's eve? Oh wait you mean that eevee, yeah she's dead so I'm taking her sleeping bag for I can have a better sleep, king never thought of getting me a sleeping bag, can we divide up her supplies tomorrow i'm a little tired and I think everyone else is too, sniff sniff and it smells like you had a good time with the girls, just think of it without the kid around you can plow them all you want without having to worry about her, now if you excuse me I want to get some sleep so either get out of my way or help me carry this. Chinchou says in a bored tone.

The way Chinchou said all that made everyone have to take a second to process it for how plane he just said it before the three of them just said.

WHAT!

Vula started sniff around for eve's scent. "I'm not going to believe that until I find proof that she is dead." Vula said before she thought about bothering Twilight . She then ran to Spark's tent to wake Twilight up and see if she could find eve.

as Vula try to sniff around for eve's scent she got a weak trail before she ran to wake Twilight up.

Haha, Chinchou chuckled to himself, what is she doing there's no point the kid is dead, she got eaten alive thanks to King. Chinchou says in a bored tone, so are you going to help me or not.

Not and you're going to tell us what's going on when we left right now, and tell us what happened to her, spark says in a dead serious tone.

That woke up from her nap on Sparks back.

W-What was going on? Snow says in confusion.

" Twilight ! Wake up! We got to find eve. Chinchou says she's dead and I got a weak trail but your ability might be useful." Vula said in a slightly panicked tone.

Whoa what, as Twilight jumped to her feet still in her sleeping bag and fell on her face, now care getting out of her sleeping bag, what's going on and ah my face, Twilight complained, now what's going on something about eve, yeah I can see her Trail it doesn't look like she's far away, huh oh wait that might just be an item again, it's pretty weak actually, what's going on?

What do you mean? thanks to King. Eve is dead. Spark ask in anger.

It's just like I said, King got her eaten alive, that was around 3 hours ago, she's probably a digestive corpse now, so there is no point in looking for her, so can I go now, i'm really tired and I waited the 3 hours, just to make sure I could get her sleeping bag. Chinchou says in a annoyed tone.

Vula and Twilight come here immediately Sanja and King wake up now! Spark says in a serious and Loud tone.

"Huh." Sanja said as she started to wake up. She knew Sparks was made, but she wasn't sure why. Because of this she floated out of Vula's tent with a confused look.

Vula ran out of Spark's tent. "I found a scent trail, but it's weak and I thought Twilight might be able to track her aura when I can't track the scent." She said quickly, so no one would think that she had ditched Eve after finding the old trail.

What's with all the racket some of us are trying to sleep! as king walked out looking very angry.

I want everyone to keep their mouth shut until I'm done, spark says in a authoritative tone, Eve is missing, Chinchou says that King got her Killed, now I don't care about blaming pokemon until after we have the facts, but the first thing we need to do is confirm if she is dead or if she is still alive, Twilight can you track her, spark says in a serious tone.

Yep, I-i guess I can, I mean yes but I think it might not be her the aura is too weak, Twilight said with a little bit of fear in her voice.

Okay go anyways take Vula with you, we're in a forest that means grass and bug Pokemon so both of you be on the lookout for traps and ambushes, both of you are the only one who can search for her that I know of, Twilight send off a attack into the air if you don't find her within an hour, telling us you're okay, Vula you fire off an attack if you're in trouble into the air but be careful where you aim your in a forest we don't need a forest fire when we try to get to you, and both of you take your weapons. Spark says in a serious tone, Sanja, King and Chinchou you three are going to tell me what was the last time you saw Eve and what you were doing at that time to not notice that she's been missing for 3 hours, and be very detailed because this is a serious problem, i'm not losing another person under my watch again. Sparks as in finality.

Vula gave a serous nod and then ran off in the direction of the trail. She didn't have to worry about the weapon because she had tied it into the knot of her corruption scarf that was around her neck. All she had to do was wave her paw, or her tail, over the stone and she would have her weapon ready to use.

"King sent Eve after something shiny to keep her from getting in our way while we set up the tents. After that I was working on Vula's tent and thought that Chinchou was watching her." Sanja said as she tried to remember what had been happening for the last three hours. "Once the tent was up, I put my bag in it and did the same with Vula's. Then I took a nap, so I could be ready to take up one of the watches. I didn't know the others had headed to bed as well." She said with a slightly worried look.

I saw something shiny and I thought that could get rid of the kid for a little bit time, for we could set up our tents in peace and quiet, you three were still talking so I figured, you were going to be on watch so I went to bed, king said with a confused look on his face, then he shakes his head and says nevermind.

Oh yeah I was watching her, Chinchou says, she went over to something shiny in the tree then a yellow dust surrounded her and a Carnivine came out of the ground, and scooped her into his mouth and started to swallow her, after he got a jolt of pain from the armband he reached in and pulled them off her and threw them to the ground, she let out a eepp then she got swallowed whole, and made a bulge in his stomach so I know she's there then scampered off, then I came back here and waited 3 hours to see if she would come back she didn't she's dead now can I have this sleeping bag and go to bed. Chinchou says in a board tone.

Chinchou i'm going to say this once and only once and everyone better keep this burned in their minds, I don't care if you don't like a team I don't care if your friend on the team, what I do care for is if you work together you fight together and you do not leave your teammates alone to die alone! spark says with anger in his voice and lightning coming from his hands, Chinchou we haven't decided if you are going to be a member on this team yet, and if you ever pull off a stunt like that again, as his hands crackle with lightning, i'll roast you alive, Sparks says in a dead serious tone that sends chills up everyone's steins, king you better have a long talk with him about teamwork or else! now go and get some sleep, as Sparks walked over to a tree with a rim but angry look in his eyes.

As king grabbed Chinchou and was walking back to his tent he gave a quick look at Sanja and gave the signal to link up with him.

(t)He's mad.(t) Sanja mentally said without thinking after setting up the link. She was now a little scared of Sparks, but mainly because of how angry he was, not because she thought she was in danger. She knew how to work on a team and didn't plan to leave someone to die alone. Not as long as it wasn't an order.

(t) I called our boss not only was he angry with both of us, for not telling him about our field trip, he is very angry that he gots barely any information on our team he said he wants to meet both of us at the Water Kingdom at my castle, and not to do anything to anyone until we talk to him, except gather more information on every member so we can fill him in on their weak points and their strength, but right now I'm thinking that spark is in no mood for anything like that, so how about you go in calm him down, before the lightning bug sets the forest on fire.(t) king said with a hint of fear, and for you! as king turns his gaze to Chinchou, we're going to have a long talk why you don't mess up with my plan.

But but I did nothing wrong, the kid was stupid enough to get herself eaten alive so it's her responsibility to see if she can get out alive, if she can we get her gear that's how it goes. Chinchou says in fear.

(t)Alright. I will see what I can do, but I don't think he will calm down until someone finds eve.(t) Sanja said mentally before she cut the link and went to see if she could calm Sparks down.

As Sanja got close to Sparks she heard him muttering, damn it damn it I cannot fail another person like this, what the Yveltal am I doing in this world fucking around when people need me, mew damn it, I cannot lose more life because of my carelessness, as Sparks starts to cry.

"There, there, you can't account for everything. Besides, the blame is kinda on everyone. Not just you." Sanja said in a comforting tone as she thought about asking someone about how bad human wars can be. As of right now it was easy for her to compare it to Yveltal.

Sanja this isn't my first time leading people, or taken care of a team this is my 40th team, and every team I ever had on Earth on my Homeworld every last person died because of me, and I'm always the last one standing, I thought when I got these power that I would never have to go through that again, Sanja I fought in the army since I was 5 for eight years I fought and many died around me, and the only thing that kept me alive was black and now I'm scared of calling him out and asking for his help, because I know he will hurt all of you, to make sure he is safe, but with my speed and his tracking abilities we could find Eve with no problems, I just fear what the cost will be if I actually let him out but I'm scared to do so, what do I do, I shouldn't be making choices like this at my age i'm only 16 years old I don't know about you Pokemon but that still very young for us.

"So, that means that Arashi was only two years older than you when she showed up here. Look, you aren't alone. All of us have our strengths and can help you with every situation." Sanja said in a calm tone before she got an idea. "I know, I could link with you and try to talk to Black. Maybe we can get him to help and not have to worry with him hurting someone." She gave as a suggestion.

I don't know if that's a good idea, you have not seen what I have seen, all the violence and death you do not walk away from something like that without being changed forever, you'll have to go through that to reach him, and I'm not even sure he wants to listen to me now I locked him away for a reason and he's not someone who negotiates easily. Sparks s with sadness and fear it is tone.

"He also exist for a reason. We need your leadership and his survival instincts. What we don't need is what made him. The only thing I am worried about, is what might happen while I try to talk to him. The last time I did something like this, I got raped. I trust you but I'm still scared." Sanja said with a shiver as she tried to not think about it. She had every reason to trust Sparks and would trust him, no matter how many times his entire team had gotten killed.

* * *

Sanja POV

Sanja I trust that you know what you're doing and I would never do anything without your permission, do you want to do it here or in your tent that way you can fill a little bit safer, but just promise me this if things turn out bad you'll leave immediately I don't want him hurting you, and be careful of what he says he knows you're not into power now so he'll try something else humans usually can be bought by either power or greed, it's saved to me in the past, before he slit their throats to him anyone who is bought easily is useless and anyone who is useless is disposable. Sparks says in fear.

"To be honest, I have always been worried about finding a place to belong. Money is a necessary evil and power is normally misused. However, I don't think he can use this against me, since I feel like I belong with you and the rest of your mates." Sanja said before she started to float towards the tents. She didn't want any interruptions and she only decided to not tell King about this, since she didn't want him to find out Sparks' secret without permission. She then remembered that she hadn't said yes, or no, to going in Sparks' mind. "Let's head to the tents and let everyone think what they will, as I try to talk to Black." She said in a serious tone.

Okay I don't know how you'll talk to him but I trust you, as Sparks as sat down in Sanja tent, what do I need to do? Sparks asked.

"You need to relax. A relaxed mind is easier to enter." Sanja said as she sat up the link. She then watched to see if Sparks would relax and let her in.

as Sparks try to relax thinking on the good moment what happened in his life, as a sudden blush came to him and his penis started to stand up, I just realized that most of my good thoughts are with all of you, and man I had sex a lot ever since I came here, Sparks says as he's relaxing.

Sanja gave a physical nod as she tried to enter Sparks' mind. "You don't need to talk, I have a link up and I will hear your thoughts. Besides, I need you to guide me." She said as she smiled with this knowledge.

As Sparks and Sanja enter into a dark and spooky room with the smell of death and decay all around them with gunshot explosion echoing throughout the room, at Sparks shakes in fear, has the screams of many people asking for help begging not to die Echo around, he's down this way, Sparks says in a quiet but sad tone, as they enter in deeper and go deeper the Sounds get louder and louder begging for help pleading not to die, as flashes images of many Battlefield Flash in both of their eyes, as do all the lives that Sparks has ever taken, as they reach a black door with many many chains on it, but Sparks is horrified to see that there are also cracks in the door as a black miss start to seep into it.

That should not be here, that must be the corruption trying to wake him up, Sanja i'm scared I don't want you going in there are you sure you don't want to turn back. Sparks says with fear in his voice.

(t) I don't need to go in, if he can hear me from here and can respond.(t) Sanja's mental self said as she tried to not pay attention to her surroundings. There were many things that she knew Arashi would understand better then her, about what was being seen, but the images around her weren't important. She was now understanding why Sparks didn't like this part of his mind.

No he can't hear you and he won't respond to you from here, I made sure to lock up almost everything about him, I could not have his Whispers In My Head anymore, it was to dangerous to listen to him, spark says in fear, he can convince you that an evil Act is for the better good just by putting down some simple facts, and it scares me that I think like that.

(t)Then it looks like I'm going in. Wish me luck(t) Sanja's mental self said as she floated towards the door.

Should I come with you and try to help or do you think you can handle him, spark says in a scared tone.

(t)I wouldn't mind the company.(t) Sanja's mental self said as she looked back at Sparks. It was easy to see that she was also scared. Both by what Black could do, and what was happening around her. 'I hope Arashi's saying of war never changing isn't true. I don't want this war to be as bad as what I see.' Sanja thought with fear and understanding on why Black was made.

Okay but promise me that if he tries to talk you into something, I want you to leave, he can't do anything as long as he's locked up,

As Sparks held out his hand and the door started to open, both entered the room to see a human bound and gagged chained by his arms legs and head in a kneeling position with his arms behind his back chained with metal bars racing him down every bit of his body is covered in metal securing him into this room as he looks up and sees his two guests he Grins and smiles.

Well hello there my wife or should I say traitorous wife, picking the week after all tisk tisk tisk, now I'm getting a good look at you money and power are not something you're interested in, come on sweetie tell me what do you desire, i'm sure I can pleasure you better than this pipsqueak, or do you want to know the secrets that they're keeping from you, black says in a sexy tone.

(t)I would normally be intrigued by secrets, but they don't drive me either. Besides, they won't help us find eve. She is missing and she is a part of the team. So, unless, you want to convince me that you actually planned the death of every teammate you ever had, I would like to see if you are willing to help and to be civil. No one on this team is trying to kill you. We are all trying to survive and keep the war we are in from being as bad as it was outside of your cage.(t) Sanja's mental self said as she tried to keep her cool and took in what a human really looked like. This was her first time seeing one that wasn't disguised as a Pokemon. She also briefly thought about asking some questions about the human appearance, but that would be for another time. Not to mention, she didn't have to talk to Black to get that info.

Hahaha, teammates I don't have any teammates all those voices out there where the lives I took on my side of the battlefield and on the enemies some of them were my Conrad's who foolishly thought, that they could trust us to keep them alive, but the only life I care for is my own and if it wasn't for that damn weak girl who try to give him a heart, I would have been the first one you met and you wouldn't be so broken as You Are right now I can see the corruption in you, I can see the darkness in you, if you let me out, I can show you what a true war is with these powers there's no telling how much I can Slaughter before I get tired in a day, and if I'm correct I think I know how to get even more power true Victini or is it Snow now. Black says with an evil grin.

(t)I don't want to see a true war. And what is so bad about a heart?(t) Sanja's mental self asked as she tried to take in that it was a girl that had helped Sparks. A part of her wondered about this girl but she didn't plan to let it distract her.

There is nothing wrong with a heart, but a weak one is useless, that girl try to show him kindness and mercy, hahaha, just as I had him rip her heart right out and show it to her, Black says with evil laugh.

Damn it Black she was trying to help us, she could have taken us away from the battlefield and kept us safe, spark says with a sad tone in his voice.

Oh yes she could have helped us get off the battlefield, and then what taking this poor broken child to live with a new family, ha we have seen too much for that, all that would have happen is you would have locked us away in some loony bin for all our problems, come on little one don't you want to know what you truly can do, I see you want to test your powers, but how about you push your powers to the next level, I can show you how to do it I can show you how to master your power, just linked with me for a second and I can show you how much power you truly have, then your tub this loser and be with the winner, Black says in a sexy tone.

(t)Tempting, very tempting, but no. (t) Sanja's mental self said as she turned to leave. She knew that Black had a point, but so did Sparks. There was no way to tell if things would have worked out for the better, if Black had let Sparks get help. In this case the past was truthfully the past. (t) Come on, let's go.(t) She said to Sparks.

She's a life you know, that Eve girl you're looking for, Sparky boy over there should have been able to sense her with his power, but he hasn't learned that has he, I could even tell you the location where she is at this very moment, and I could tell Sparks hear some very interesting Communications I've been hearing coming around him, in the town we were just in and just recently in a tent nearby, you guys really need to update your badges to not use radio wave, any electric type can pick that up hahaha. Black says in a evil tone.

(t)That is a problem to be dealt with by those that built the badges. As for the info, what do you want for it? If the answer is to be set free, then you can forget it.(t) Sanja's mental self said without even turning back around.

Oh nothing much just a little information for a little information, but I don't think you want the information I want heard by pipsqueak over there so send him away and we'll talk i'll tell you where she is then you tell me what I want to know, does that sound like a deal to you my beautiful wife, Black says in sexy tone.

(t)Okay, but I'm not moving any closer to you,(t) Sanja's mental self said as she turned to face Black again.

You heard her pipsqueak scram she doesn't need you right now, Black says in a angry tone, as Sparks disappears.

* * *

Scene deleted Something horrible happened

* * *

As Sanja came back to reality, Sparks was there with a worried face, Sanja you saw my past and you saw my Greatest Secret, I have done many unforgivable things, so I want to ask am I a monster to you now? Sparks ask was clear fear in his eyes.

"You did all of that to survive. If you had done it for fun... Then I might consider you a monster. I will admit that it's a lot to take in, but I can understand it. Also, Black helped me with some of my memories. He even filled in what had happened to make that Seismitoad rape me. By the way, you can receive radio waves, without redirecting them. With this ability, he was able to hear some of the messages that were being sent between the badges. There is a lot to tell you, but it might be best to tell you through a link." Sanja said before she looked around to see if anything had changed. After the last time she did this, she had no reason to not check her surroundings. Once she was sure nothing had changed, she made a zipping motion across her mouth to indicate that she wouldn't tell without permission. Her moral compass was gone, but she would do all she could to keep the ones she held dear safe and happy.

As Sparks eyes widen, are you sure he didn't trick you, and I can do what? mew damn it Black how the heck did he know I could do something like that without me figuring it out first, in what do you mean what to make that Seismitoad rape you, and I appreciate that, you can set up the link with me tell me everything what happened, he didn't hurt you did he? Sparks asked in a concerned tone.

(t)I'm not sure if we should believe everything Black said, but I do believe you have this power. It makes sense. I can now remember my family and I know that Vula was a part of the Corrupted Army. I am also a part of it. They want me to kill her, or get her to rejoin. I hold your feelings higher then my family, so it will be your call on what I do to Vula, but I have reason to take my time learning to trust her. Your mission wasn't to fight the corruption, and win this war. It was to babysit a child that is probably already on this team. The legendary didn't put any limiters on you, so you can have as many kids as you want. Oh, and back on the subject of the Corruption Army, King has been contacting them. They want the soul gems so they can become more powerful and spread the corruption to the point, that everyone in this world is corrupted. If everyone turned out like Vula, that might not be a bad thing but the ones who just kill, and do other horrible things for fun. They need to be stopped. I no longer see all of that as wrong, but I do see it as a danger to your safety, and happiness. King was also the one who used Confusion on Seismitoad to make him think I was his wife and that I wanted to be pleasured. That way, I wouldn't be able to fight all that well against what he did to my mind. Black told me all of this, and fixed my memories, in exchange for my moral compass. He even told me that he wouldn't bother you ever again. I think he could have asked for much worst and he did threaten to hurt me, if I had said no to the bargain. I won't betray you and Arashi. You trusted me with an important secret and that is part of the reason why I hold you close. Now that I think about it, I would hate to have to chose between you and Arashi. Your happiness, and safety, is held just about as high as hers. I would be torn if I had to chose and would be upset about either choice.(t) Sanja said all of this mentally in a tone that said that she really did care enough about Sparks' safety, and happiness, to go as far as betraying what she thought was her family. It was also very truthful, when it came to how had it would be for her to chose between Arashi and Sparks.

* * *

Twilight 's and Vula POV

As Twilight and Vula ran down the path until Twilight immediately stopped and start it off in a specific Direction then stopped.

This isn't good this isn't good, Sparks in very angry right now! And I can't find Eve energy signals anymore it feels closed but it's too weak to follow now, as Twilight looks around frantically trying to see if she can find Eve anywhere.

Vula you need to calm her down, she's upset by Twilight being angry and she's not focusing properly, if eve's energy signals ends here, this must be the spot that the deed was done, see if you can find anything that could help us,

"Calm down Twilight . If we panic, we have no chance of finding her." Vula said as she tried to search the area. She really didn't like how this was turning out.

As Vula found both of eve's armbands covered in spit on the ground near Twilight .

But I have never seen him this angry with us before, sniff sniff do you think he'll forgive us, if we don't find her, Twilight says in a sad tone.

"Hey, look. Will these help you focus on her aura?" Vula asked after she sniffed the armbands to see if she could pick up the scent of the one who ate eve.

I don't know, i've never had to track a Pokemon who was eaten before, i'll try, after a few moments, i'm sorry I can't find her and without a signal from the pokemon who ain't her I have no clue where to go. Twilight says in a sad tone.

Vula I know you're going to want to arguments me about this one but, now that You have eve's armbands take the psychic Soul gem in it and swallow it, it might help us find her, Eris says.

'If we can't track her, then I will swallow the gem but it will only be for temporally purposes.' Vula thought as she grabbed the armbands and started to follow the trail. "Just follow me. I got a scent. Besides, I don't think he will be upset with us. We are trying to find eve, and we aren't the reason why she is missing." Vula said as she started to follow the new scent.

As Twilight 's and Vula were running down the path, a Ariados quickly pounced on Vula and quickly ran off.

'I am not going to run after him. I need to focus on eve.' Vula thought as she checked to see if Ariados had taken anything.

as Vula was checking herself to notice that her backpack was missing, with all her supplies, but she still had her weapon and the corruption scarf.

Vula yeah he definitely took something of yours I can see your energy leaving us, but I can also see his we can track him down later if you like, Twilight says in a kind tone, but still focused on trying to find eve.

"The only thing important in my bag was my scent band. I don't mind if we try to grab that later." Vula said with a smile as she kept up with Twilight . To her a life was more important than all the items in the world. There were such things as important items, that couldn't be replaced but all of the ones she owned were on her. This included the armbands that she had been holding with her tail, ever since they were found.

As both Twilight 's and Vula found some broken branches and twigs on the ground leading off in a specific Direction.

Vula stayed alert as she followed the broken branches. She was doing her best to not make a sound.

Twilight followed Vula carefully and stealthily until They Came Upon a Carnivine lying in a tree sleeping away with a bloated stomach.

We're not close enough for me to tell if eve's in there, and it's been too long for me to tell anyways should we just demand him to spit her out or do we go for the, swallows deeply, kill right off the bat. Twilight ask in concern.

"Let's see if he will be civil first." Vula said quietly before she looked at Carnivine. "I'm sorry to wake you but I believe you ate an Eevee that is a part of my team. If you will just spit her out, then there will be no need to fight." She yelled at Carnivine as she got ready to fight.

* * *

ZZZZZ W-What? Huh what going on, as Carnivine looked at the two of them, ate a eevee look here little missy I don't know how you city Pokemon do it but here in the forest a free meal is a free meal, anyways whatever Pokemon i ate stopped moving after a while, and and it's a work in my belly, this is the first time I eating fire type and they're so tasty, so I don't see the point in handing over you're dead teammate, just move on with your life she's gone to the afterlife already. Carnivine says in a sleepy voice.

I am sensing Eve but I can't tell if she's alive or not, Twilight says in a sad tone.

"You ate a member of a rescue team. I would prefer to know for sure that she is dead before she is just abandoned. Now, either, you can spit her out or you can deal with me fighting you. I would offer you some berries, to constipate, but they got stolen." Vula said as she tried to keep her cool.

Fine fine, as Carnivine comes down off the tree and dance in front of both Twilight and Vula, but if she's dead she's not leaving my mouth so you'll have to look down throat to see her corpse so lean in close because i want to go to bed and digest this meal off. Carnivine says in annoyed tone.

"Alright, but if you try to eat me, then you won't get to digest the meal." Vula said as she got ready to look down Carnivine's throat. All she needed to do, was take her scarf off and have the stone ready to be turned into her weapon. She might have to drop the armbands to use it, but she wasn't going to hold back, if he tried to eat her.

as Carnivine open his mouth a cloud of yellow dust sprayed all over Twilight 's and Vula paralyzing them.

Hahaha you know this is the exact same way I got that stupid brat, as he rubs his belly, thank you little one you brought me three lovely meals, I still can't believe you didn't see that coming with the stun Spore, rescue teams are always too cocky for our own good hahaha, say hi to your friend in the afterlife, as opens his mouth over Vula head to swallow her down his throat.

'I can't move, but I don't need to for some attacks.' Vula thought as she tried to use Dark Pulse attack hit him and did a lot of damage 112 points of damage.

Growls angrily that hurt this time I'm not going to be nice like I did with your little friend this time, I'm going to rip you to pieces, as he lunged at Vula.

Vula was immediately pulled away by her tail behind Twilight who sent a wave of her Aura through Vula cancelling out the stun Spore, as Twilight used bone sword x9, to attack what would have done a devastating amount of damage, but due to the fact that her sword is made from a purity stone her blade passed over him without doing any damage.

W-What? Was all she could say before Carnivine I grabbed her and said you want to go first well here you go and started to swallow Twilight whole down into his mouth.

Vula was quick to use Fire Spin before running back over to her scarf. She was glad that Twilight had saved her and now she was going to do the same. She did wonder however, why Twilight 's weapon had passed through Carnivine. 'No holding back, so if you have any ideas, just let me know.' Vula thought to Eris, so she would know that she was listening and meant what she had said about killing Carnivine, if he tried to eat her.

Use your weapon but don't throw it, hit him with it and we might be able to turn him into a soul gem, if Eve is alive she will fall out of him and so we'll Twilight , that Gunk will corrupt them but Twilight should be safe, just make sure that Eve armbands are not touching that stuff we saw what it did to us, we don't want it happening to her family, Eris says in an angry tone.

'Got it.' Vula thought as she unsheathed her weapon and picked it up with her mouth. She then dropped the armbands on the scarf and ran back over to Carnivine. Once she was close to him, she tried to hit him with all of her might.

Wh wh wh who who, now that felt good and I don't think I'm going to eat your little friend now as a green Thorn like deck started to Spring out, how about you give me that weapon and I let your little friend get off with only slight pain in between her legs, Carnivine says, as brave out a blue dust all over Twilight face, she struggles for a little bit of time before she goes limp in his arms as he lowers her down and spreads her legs.

Damn it you have to hit him better than that, and what is with you and getting lust base enemies, Eris says in an angry tone not angry at Vula but angry at Carnivine for trying to steal her property.

'Honestly I have no idea what it is with me and lust based enemies.' Vula thought with a mental sigh as she tried again. This time she let the anger Eris was feeling add strength to her hit. She also threw in her own anger.

as Carnivine drops Twilight roughly to the ground and grabs his dick as he fully turns black and gets on his knees trying to masturbate himself off but unsuccessfully, you bitch what did you do to me, Carnivine says with anger and lust in his voice.

Just walk over and give his dick a lick and then he's toast, I think he deserves that much before he goes to the afterlife don't you, Eris says with a evil grin.

'Yes, he does.' Vula thought with an evil grin as she did what Eris had suggested.

Vula walked up and started licking on Carnivine dick and as he was getting ready to cum he reached out and grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her down on his dick as he shot his load into her mouth with something solid has his body started to liquify in front of her telling her to pull away.

Well that didn't work out as planned, quick grab Twilight and pull her away from him, Eris says.

Vula spit out what was put in her mouth before she grabbed Twilight and pulled her away. Despite this, she made sure to keep what was solid in her mouth. She didn't want to swallow it and she didn't want it to, somehow, save Carnivine.

As carnivine melted away into a large black egg looking object what the black liquid seem to circle and surround and a steam started to form are on it as if it was eating at something or burning through something.

What the heck is that, Eris says, that black liquid seems to be attacking it, I know you might be against this but maybe we should, nervously swallows deeply, maybe touch it, the corruption inside us once it in us, I don't know if I like that idea or not but maybe it's a good thing we are already corrupt what worse could happen to us, Eris says in a nervous and unsure tone.

Vula gave a nervous mental nod before she let go of Twilight and touched the liquid with a paw. She also wondered about the egg. 'Did it appear because Eve was dead?' She thought without expecting an answer from Eris.

As soon as Vula touched the liquid it immediately jumped onto her and engulfed her form after a few intense seconds the black liquid drained into her body, all of her aches and pains were gone has she shuddered and Delight she looked over her form to see nothing really changed except the V mark on her stomach was half red half black now, as she was looking at this the egg looking object, became clear to everyone looking like a orb of water what immediately released splashing everywhere as Eve fell out of it very tired looking at week looking.

What took you all so long, as Eve passes out.

"I'll tell you later." Vula said as she gently nuzzled eve. She then picked her up and placed her on her back. After that she sheathed her weapon and carried it back over to the scarf. She then tied it into the knot that would keep the scarf around her neck and slid it on. She made sure to have the knot positioned, so that the stone was away from eve. She then picked the armbands up with her tail again and looked at Twilight . "I'm going to take her back to the tents. Can I trust you to retrieve my bag?" She asked with a smile that said that she already did trust Twilight with things that were more important then that bag.

We'll go after your back together, after we drop off eve, remember what spark said from now on we travel in pairs of two stick to the buddy system, and I think Eve is too tired to count as your buddy, so let's go take her back and then go after him, he's actually pretty close to our camp, go figure, Twilight says in a happy tone after she stops yawning, and man I hate sleep powder, um he didn't do anything to me did he, Twilight asked with a little bit of nervous in her voice.

As they started walking back to camp.

"I forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder. We don't need to give Sparks a reason to be upset with us." Vula said with a laugh before she answered Twilight 's question. "He was going to have sex with you but I hit him one more time and he became a soul gem. it is getting hard for me to keep it in my mouth." She said before she spit it out and picked it up with her tail.

Wow that's the first time I've ever seen a soul gem up close well at least not in combat I wonder how it works and what they can do, but I'm more nervous about how they're made are you okay with what you did to him I know he was about to, hurt me that way, but did he really deserve that, isn't he technically dead now? Twilight I asked as they got moving, oh and, as Twilight moved in front of Vula and gave her a deep kiss, thanks for saving me back there from him, as she holds her stomach if I'm lucky I want to have Sparks child no one else is, what about you?

"I want our little family to be happy." Vula said after the deep kiss. She loved Twilight 's kisses. They made her weak in the knees and reminded why she would always prefer girls over boys. "As for your other questions. From what we have seen, eating one will change our typing but I think we can only have up to two types. Also, putting one in your womb before having sex will result in a child. Supposedly, the child will be the Pokemon that owned the gem, but they will be the same form as the mother and just as corrupted. Also, some of the memories might be lost. I learned this from my adventures in the Cave Zone, while we all tried to find each other. That was why Shadow was having his way with another Pokemon. He wanted his brother back. If you miss out on that chance for a child with Sparks, then you could do that." Vula said as she remembered Shadow. She then shrugged. "I don't mind it, as long as it keeps my team, family, and friends safe. This isn't the first time. I turned one of my enemies into a gem when I saved Shadow. I was too appalled by things back then to think straight, but now I can and I have to say that it doesn't bother me." She said as she continued to walk.

Speak for yourself, Eris says, Sparks touch is the only thing I crave, hey maybe when we are finally one the only thing will crave is this team, except for King he still an ass, Eris says with a laugh.

Oh I see, well I'm not too sure I'm comfortable with turning someone into a gem yet, but can I ask you if you could get your hands on a gym which one would you want to give you a second typing, if it was me I think ghost would be a good power up for me, that way I wouldn't have to worry so much about not hitting them, Twilight says, and I'm sorry that things turned out so badly with shadow, maybe if we were all there we could have prevented it, I still kind of feel bad leaving the town when it was in so much trouble, and I really hope we can make a difference in this war, over 10,000 humans came to this world, and Sparks is all that's left that we know of, this is a really tall order for all of us I wonder if we'll be ready for it, Twilight says concern.

'Maybe.' Vula thought with a smile before considering Twilight 's question. "I might go with a Psychic. I always thought that a Ninetails should have been a fire/psychic type and I plan to evolve one day. As for your idea, what will you do when you evolve? Your evolution is fighting/steel." Vula asked as she remembered her dad's best friend was a Lucario and he had met him as a Riolu.

Hum ashley I was never planning on evolving at first, being in the fighting region evolving into a Steel type not a smart idea, I would have had disadvantages in fights and when I met Sparks it became an issue for height, how funny would it be to see him try to mate with us when he's barely a quarter of our size, and think of it he would have to hold onto your Tails just for him to make with you standing up, as Twilight start to laugh, that would be funny, but to answer your question I was never actually planning to evolve, I just feel like there's something more powerful out there for me then evolving, I don't know maybe maybe if I find my family, that's actually why I joined the team to look for my mom and dad I know they're out there I can feel them I just don't know where, Twilight says in a distant tone.

"I can see your reasoning. I am learning how to stand on my back legs, so he won't have to hang onto my tails. Not to say that I would mind. Besides, he could chose to evolve." Vula said with a slight blush because she really wouldn't had minded if Sparks held onto her tail while he mated with her. He could use it to make her feel good, just about as much as she could to make him feel pleasure. She had already done so earlier that day. She then thought about Twilight 's distant tone. "We'll find them, cause it will make you happy. Besides, you need to introduce them to your mates. I need to do the same with mine, and will the next time I see them." Vula said with a smile. She wasn't trying to brag about having parents, but some might take it as that.

Yeah definitely I just hope they approve of him I would hate to see him get a close combat to the face from my mom or dad, I wonder if my dad was a pure Lucario or was he sitting else, oh my gosh I hope my mom or dad wasn't a ditto, that would explain why I ended up in the orphanage at least but how many siblings do I have then, Sparks says in new fear with a smile on her face.

As the 3 are starting to get near the campsite.

"Let's worry about jumping that fence, when we have to." Vula said with a small laugh.

Yeah, Twilight says as she laughs with Vula.

As the three of them enter the campsite.

I don't see you around wait, oh king and Chinchou are in their tent sleeping, and Sparks is with your sister in your tent but I'm not sure what they're doing? Spark says and confusion.

"If they just seem to be standing there, then they might be speaking mentally. Maybe Sanja is showing Sparks a few tips that can help him defend himself from psychics that want to enter his mind." Vula said with a shrug. She then headed to Sparks' tent to put Eve down.

Oh and Vula what's with that b mark on your stomach why is half of it black? Twilight ask, and shouldn't we tell them that Eve is fine by showing them first for they won't assume we failed and get all sad, Twilight says.

"We should tell everyone. As for the 'V' mark... Snow gave it to me when me and Sparks got her to reach her peak while we had a little adult fun. She's still a virgin, but she now knows how good it feels to be played with. It was red until I touched that black liquid that was a part of Carnivine. Since the mark holds power from Snow... I guess that some of that power got corrupted." Vula said as she thought about it and what she had figured out about the mark when she got it.

Well you're already corrupted so, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Twilight ask in concern, and what happens if it becomes fully black, will you get more power or will something bad happen, Twilight ask in concern.

"I don't know but I don't think I want to find out. So I will try to use the power before I take on too much corruption. As for weather or not taking it on was a good thing... I can say that it felt good. All of my aches and pains are gone. I just don't have any proof that it was bad." Vula said with a shrug.

Okay just stay safe both of you we don't want to lose either way, to the dark side, I don't think me or Sparks can follow you there, and who knows it might be funny to see Sparks try to explain his four girlfriends to my dad when we see him, Twilight says for the laugh as they enter into Vula and Sanja tent.

Vula laughed in agreement as she imagined the scenario. She knew that her own father wouldn't be upset, as long as he could see that his daughters weren't being mistreated. Then again, he had two mates and Vula knew that her mom was a very good friend of Sanja's real mom. The stories that she had heard, all throughout her childhood, had left no room for doubt about that.

as Vula and Twilight walked into Sanja and Vula tent.

Sparks and Sanja guess what we found. Twilight says.

"You found one lost pup!" Sanja said before she even took in eve's condition, or Vula's laugh about Sanja's answer. (t)I trust them, but your happiness and safety mean a lot more to me, then them. I agree with you on not trusting King's second hand info and you can try it with my badge. I brought it with me encase the Corrupted Army wanted to give me new orders. So far, every order has come through King.(t) She said all of this mentally to Sparks and frowned as she mentally said the last sentence. Thankfully, Vula thought she frowned, because she noticed eve's condition. So Vula had no questions to ask.

Is she okay, Sparks asked in concerned.

She's going to be fine, she's just tired it seems she used her protect to keep herself safe inside the Pokemon who ate her we were able to get her out safe and sound, and you don't need to worry about us we're fine to, Twilight says in carrying tone, we just wanted to drop her off and show you that she's fine, so Vula it's pretty late already, should we go after your bag now or wait until tomorrow, and what are we going to do with that soul gem, Twilight asked.

"I have no idea on what to do with the soul gem. I want a psychic one and I don't know when we can turn this one in for money, or another soul gem. Sparks, do you have any ideas?" Vula asked before she thought about her missing bag. "I know it's late, but the longer we wait, the more chances he has to get away. This is why I wanted to track him earlier, but you had a good point and I trust you enough to believe that you told the truth about him being near by." Vula said with a smile.

(t) do you want to put that soul gem in with others and tell Vula and Twilight about them. (t) Sparks says mentally, well I guess I can hold onto it if you guys don't mind I still have room in my backpack. Spark says.

Yeah Ariados is not too far away he's actually pretty close to us, and he's not moving, so if we go now, we should be there and back in no time, Twilight says for the happy tone.

As she begins to move towards the the tents and enter.

Stop right there both of you, Sparks says in annoyed tone, if I get this right Vula you lost your backpack to an Ariados or whatever that is, and you two are going to go get it back right, before you go can you tell me what's in between your legs, and for you Vula I mean your back legs, Sparks ask.

"I think what you are seeing is a part of the 'V' mark that Snow gave me during our game. It was red, but it turned, partially, black when I took out the Carnivine that tried to eat eve." Vula said as she put the soul gem, and eve's armbands down. She then carefully put Eve down.

(t)I will tell them and thanks for asking. By the way, an Ariodos is a spider like Pokemon that is three feet and seven inches in height. Like Joltik, and Galvantula, it only has four legs. It is a bug/poison type, so Vula's fire attacks will be able to do extra damage along with all psychic, flying, and rock moves. Arashi would be terrified to go against one, because she has something called arachnophobia.(t) Sanja said mentally as she told Twilight , and Vula, about the soul gems she had. "I'm sorry about mentioning them, but I wasn't sure if Eve would let one of us use one of her gems, to prepare for this mission." Sanja said out loud as she brought out the bag that held her soul gems. She did this to show them that she was telling the truth about her having some.

Sparks there's nothing in between my legs, as Twilight looks between her legs.

A spark slaps his face with his hand, okay Pokemon do not get that, and Well that explains that the V mark, but that's not what I was talking about, here let me ask you a different question and see if you get it this time what was in your bag, and do you know what gender Ariados is because if he found Vula scent band what will you to be walking into, wait a minute he's a bug and a big spider, as Sparks whole body started to shiver, I don't have arachnophobia, but I don't think that would matter to any human so Arashi has a perfectly legitimate reason to be scared of a big ass spider, where I come from are spiders barely fit in the palm of my hand, and now that is a lot of soul gems, but I'm not too familiar with you Pokemon typings and what do you think this will do to me so I'm not too comfortable with changing my type until it's necessary what about you two, Sanja is a psychic/fairy with you want to change your typing, oh wait Sanja they belonged to you so they should ask you instead of me, Sparks says with some embarrassment.

Sanja would it be okay if I had the ghost soul gem, Twilight asked politely, oh and yeah Vula you never explained what is this scent band, I never heard of one before, and now I'm kind of worried what would have happened if I walked in there by myself, and he was using it.

"Oh. There is no way to easily tell if Ariados was a male, or female. We might be walking into some trouble. But I don't think we will being more than two to handle one Pokemon. Especially if one of them has super effective moves." Vula said as it dawned on her. Sanja couldn't help, but to laugh at Vula's face of realization.

Well regardless, I'm still coming with you my bow should be able to do some major damage from a distance, Sparks says.

I don't know if that's true, Twilight says, something weird happened when I used my weapon against carnivine, it seemed just to pass right through him without hurting him, i'm not sure why.

If you may, I think I have an idea, it looks like corrupted weapons can only work on pure Pokemon well purifying weapons work only on corrupted Pokemon, that means Sparks and Twilight weapons would be useless against regular Pokemon, but our weapon would be strong against them, but our weapon would be weak against corrupted Pokemon, hum what do you think, Eris said to Vula, and is that a psychic soul gem she got in her bag,

"I didn't know that spiders were that small in your world. I guess none of them can eat you. You can use my ghost gem, Twilight , and I don't mind the others using the gems. They can even take one and keep it. You can use any of them, Sparks. Just don't exceed the limit of two types." Sanja said with a smile as she fished out the ghost gem.

'I think so. Let me ask.' Vula thought as she relayed what Eris had said about the weapons. She then asked about the psychic gem. Sanja pulled it out as she thought about whether or not to give it to her.

"Beyond changing your type, what do you plan to do with it?" She asked knowing that a type change could be temporary.

"I plan to change my type and never change it again. Dark Pokemon will gain an advantage against me, but I don't have a reason to be too worried about them." Vula said right before Sanja handed over the gems that were requested.

if any Dark Pokemon gives you trouble you two tell me and I'll make sure they regret it, Twilight says with a firm tone, as she swallows the Ghost type soul gem, as Twilight s whole body shudders, that was interesting to say the least.

Thanks for your offer Sanja a Sparks kisses her on the lips, but I don't know what type would fit the electric type, you three are good with Pokemon and their typing, i'm still a little too knew about this, but now that I no my mission, I wonder if fighting the legendaries is even going to help your world, spark says in a distant tone, but never mind about that so it seems that my and Twilight 's weapons won't do much against Ariados so we'll stick with our regular weapons or attack move, let's head out oh you coming Sanja, we might be able to test out black theory about my body not having a limit on you know what, as Sparks rugs Sanja stomach with a soft smile.

"Let's see who ups to it after we get done with the fight. Besides, we need to be able to get up and continue our mission." Sanja said as she floated towards the tent flap. She had kept the fact that she was already carrying a secret, but that didn't keep her from wanting to enjoy some more time with Sparks.

As the four of them had off in the direction of Ariados the Forest Area starts to get darker and spookier as cobwebs circle around everywhere enjoy the wedding stuck to the ground.

um everyone I think we have a problem, I can still sense Vula bag that's not the problem, the problem is I'm seeing a whole lot and I mean a lot of different moving life forms all around us now, I don't know how he's doing good but it looks like he's or she is jamming my aura by flooding it with I don't know fake of life-forms, I can't tell which ones are real or which ones are not, i'm sorry to say, Twilight says with a little worrying her voice.

It's okay Twilight you got us this far that's good enough, Sanja link all of us together and everyone stay on your toes. Sparks says, and for goodness sake watch your back and above you, i've seen enough horror movies to know that spiders don't play fair.

As a sweet-smelling order wasp upon the group Twilight and Sanja start walking off into the direction of the smell and as soon as Sparks and Vula try to go after them 34 Ariados and Spinarak came swarming around them.

Welcome to our little spider web, stay make yourself at home we don't want any trouble we just want all your supplies and maybe, licks his lips a little bit extra, we're not bad Pokemon we just want to eat, will give you all the not edible items back if you just turn around and leave now. a Ariados says in a vicious tone.

"The only edible items I had were a couple of berries. You can have them, but the two girls that you just tricked are our mates." Vula said with a growl. She wasn't going to just let any of the Pokemon there enjoy Twilight and Sanja.

Vula breathe through your mouth that way they can't do the same thing to you, we're willing to give up some of our food for those items back, but we demand that you hand back our mates, or we'll make you regret, Sparks says with a growl.

Don't get back get back, intruders trying to take food, intruders are food and take intruders and turn them into food, yes yes food food, as the crowd muttered around them.

Enough! We like your offer but as you can hear my children are very hungry and your two mates plus you two would make great meals for our children, i'm not cruel or mean if you can win a fight against us then you too can have them back unharmed, but if we win you join them, as his mouth start salivating, but if you run away right now and leave them, we'll send someone with her items after they're gone, no negotiable and no hesitation, as the 34 Ariados and Spinarak attack.

Vula did as Sparks suggested and prepared for a fight. She was already thinking about using Fire Spin to trap some of her enemies.

* * *

Ariados uses Infestation x17 on both Sparks and Vula

Spinarak use Spider Web x17 on both Sparks and Vula

As both Ariados and Spinarak fire off their attack Sparks and Vula we're able to dodge Almost all of them, until Sparks got hit by two spider webs and his movement started to slow down tell he was stuck in place.

A crap this isn't good, spark says.

One stopped swarm him now my children then the other will fall afterwards. Ariados says with a smile on his face.

Vula was thinking about using Fire Spin, when she changed her mind and quickly unsheathed her weapon. She then threw it at the attacking Pokemon. She didn't throw it with enough force to kill, but she still made sure her aim was true.

Vula aim was true and only hit 5 Pokemon but what she should have made was true was her touching her weapon what came speeding towards her so quickly that she jumped out of the way and it barely missing her for it to hit and nail 20 other Pokemon before embedding itself into the ground on the opposite side of her.

Okay Vula when we get back to Camp catching is going to be an training exercise for you, spark says with a hint of fear of that weapon.

Vula gave a nod in agreement as she hunched up her body. She then bolted off to retrieve the weapon.

You go grab it i'll cover you, I might be a mobilized but that won't stop me from using discharge x4, hitting 20 of them doing a good amount of damage

* * *

Vula smiled as she ran to where her weapon had landed. Once she got to it, she picked it up with her tail and ran back to where Sparks was.

As a Ariados drops down in front of Vula stopping her from reuniting with Sparks as the other 16 Ariados surrounded him, growls angrily you are a corrupted monster if you are all corrupted then get out take those filthy monsters with you, and leave my family alone you may have your items back we do not wish to deal with corrupted Pokemon, if you do this will let them live agreed, Ariados says in an angry tone.

"Agreed." Vula said with a smile that showed she wasn't going to go back on the deal. She didn't like being called a monster, but there was no need to fight over an insult. She had learned that quite some time ago.

As the Ariados who started all of this came out with Vula bag and Twilight and Sanja both wrapped up in silk with their necks exposed, twitching in his grip as he walks closer he removes the scent band, and gives all of Vula items back to her and all of them start to leaves very quickly away.

That was great Vula, now could you do me a favor and 'get me out of this stuff!' I hate spiders! Sparks says with fear in his voice.

"Sure." Vula said before she used Ember on all three of her teammates to set them free. She then sheathed her weapon and tied it back to her scarf. The last thing she did was slip on her bag and made sure her scarf was secure.

As everyone was set free by Vula they all immediately headed back to camp.

After everything, Sanja was a little horny and decided to ask Sparks if he still wanted to play some more with her. (t)Do you still want to play?(t) She asked through the link she still had up, after cutting it with Twilight and Vula.

(t) sure but whose tent do we want to do it in or do you want to have some fun Outdoors.(t) spark says in a playful tone.

(t)How about my tent. I don't things to get out of hand because one of us, accidentally, got hit by Vula's weapon.(t) Sanja mentally said to Sparks as she headed towards her tent.

Vula shrugged as she found a good place to practice. She wasn't insulted by what she had overheard and knew that she needed to practice with her new type as well.

Sure thing Sanja and maybe if she gets done practicing early she could join us, you and Vula haven't done anything kinky yet and you haven't done anything with Twilight yet either, hum I never asked you two are you two going to be okay mating with each other, I don't know if Pokemon have the word incest here or think it's wrong to mate with family, Sparks ask in curiosity.

"Incest is something we know about and is looked down upon by city Pokemon. Nothing is wrong with mating with family, as long as it isn't between a brother and a sister, or some other form of close family. This is what I was taught, but I no longer care. Besides, two girls mating won't get any kids. Some Pokemon family use this to help a Pokemon learn what to expect and to handle certain urges." Sanja said with a shrug and an eager smile.

Oh right black took away your moral compass, I wish there was a way I could reverse that, and I'm wondering why he only took away your moral compass that's not something what's going to affect me, so why did he want to mess with you, do you think he has some alternate plan that has to deal with you and him. Sparks ask.

"Maybe... Or maybe he thought you would get very upset if you caught me with someone else... Or doing something else that goes against your moral compass." Sanja said before she nuzzled Sparks in the side and used her ability to let him feel what she was feeling.

Yes I guess that would hurt me a little, but I would trust that you had a good reason for it like you trusted me with your sisters virginity, wh someone's playful tonight, i'm going to tell the others later that I can have more kids, but let's keep this a secret from Snow, and see how big her eyes can go when she finds out she's pregnant with my child with everyone else, what do you say, as Sparks leans in for a deep passionate kiss.

Sanja enjoyed the deep kiss before she laughed at Sparks idea. "Sounds like fun." She said before she French kissed him and opened up. She was kinda glad that Vula got her scent band stolen. Granted, she didn't plan to use the one that was still in her bag.

As Sparks put away from the kiss, I'm kind of glad that the legend pokemon who brought me here didn't put that restraint on me, but I think that means I have to find the other for of Snow's friends before mating season or the four of you won't be able to come with me for a while am I right, because I would hate to endanger our child haha I mean child's, so do you think we should tell them as soon as they start to figure out that they are carrying my children or let them figure out on their own, so right now I'm all yours how do you want to start a little dance, spark stays sexually in Sanja ear.

(t)Let's tell Twilight and Vula before they start showing signs of carrying your children. The corruption can speed things up, but I don't know if you want to use it. I also only suggest that we tell them because you want the kids. It takes about a month or two for one of us to carry a child. After that, we give birth, or lay an egg. For all of us, it will be a live birth. As for mating season... I'm in heat, and so is Vula. Not to mention it was close to mating season when we left the city. Sorry I didn't say something. We can go into heat either during, right before, or right after mating season but some consider it to be bad luck to have the last one happen.(t) Sanja said as she nuzzled Sparks' chest with her head and started massaging his dick.

As spark eyes widen, oh my mew does that mean that you and Vula might be carrying my child now? And what about Twilight will she be going into heat soon with Snow, haha well I'll trust in you to tell me when Mating season hits or when we're close to it, as spark as rubs Sanja stomach, because I'm going to be really busy during that time filling all of the four of you up to the brim, with my children, for we can all have a very happy family, as spark gives Sanja quick but passionate kisses all along her neck, are you ready for the main part mis, Sanja will you bear my child for me and live your life with me and fight and protect what we create together with our other girlfriends for we can live all together in happiness will you do this for me my wife, Sparks ask in a carrying tone, as Sparks lines his fully erect dick to Sanja slit.

"I will do as you ask, and I am ready." Sanja said in a pleasured, but confident tone. She knew that she would do her best to protect anything that made Sparks happy and she couldn't think of anyone who didn't love their own kids. even if she did, she wouldn't have expected that out of Sparks.

Well then with this thrust we are happily married my wife, spark says and I cough it tone as he thrust into Sanja all the way sending pleasure to both him and her at the same time, tomorrow will do this the other three to and then we can all be one happy family, and King can be the ugly brother no one likes.

Sanja let out a hearty laugh at Sparks suggestion to what King could be. She was very happy to be the first to be announced as Sparks' wife. This was her best day and she only hoped that Sparks never found out about her lie. She knew that she would have owned up if she still had that compass, but what was done was done.

As the two of them made passionate love all the rest of the night

As Vula practice trying to catch her weapon all night long and made great success.

* * *

 **Starting corruption levels**

 **(0 Snow) (89 Sanja) (99 Vula) (0 Sparks) (0 Twilight) (0 Eve) (0 King)**

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal At current time fire/water**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 8/20 = 40**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 9/20 = 90**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 8/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 072/100**

 **Domination percentage: 054/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 16**

 **Two bands of family bonds ** " **the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time** "

 **Strength:** likes to look on the bright side.

 **Weaknesses:** young and naive at times.

 **Fears:** a fear of strangers now.

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 13**

 **None**

 **Strength:** cunning and tactful.

 **Weaknesses:** overcome an hates to waste time and we'll look for shortcuts.

 **Fears:** being forgotten and not remembered for his deeds.

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula/** **Eris Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 099/100**

 **Eris** **Domination percentage: 100/100**

 **Vula** **Domination percentage: 023/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

Items: backpack hold space is 53 Firium Z "only works on fire type moves" Corrupted scent band: lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion S rank corruption Stone: Weapon is a Mambele. corruption merging activate it: merging at 35%.. Strength: Loyal to her friends Weaknesses: she is vain Fears: Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **Character error character error character sheet was changed in delete it part.**

 **#517 Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Telepathy/Corrupted mind**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 10/20x3=30=150**

 **DEX: 10/20B = 50%**

 **CON: 15/20 = 150**

 **INT: 15/20 = 3 WIS: 15/20 = Rare knowledge**

 **CHA: 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels: 089/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

Items: backpack hold space is 38 Psychium Z "only works on psychic type moves" New ability Corrupted mind: This character no longer shows signs of the corruption, this character can control the corruption willingly giving it away, this character is easier prone to acts of lust or anger. Strength: Her mental walls, She also has a one tracked mind Weaknesses: has a one tracked mind, no longer cares who sees her do good or evil Acts Fears: Fear of being eaten alive

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:** able to sell a legendaries virginity for a huge price.

Background: This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Nickname: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage: 064/100**

 **Attack Moves** Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance (Will learn new moves with leveling.)

 **Attack Moves** **Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Wow looks like a lot happened in that chapter and this is just the beginning and FYI I put the deleted scene down to add a little bit of Mystery and to Spence all of you might be reading the story but I can tell you you're not reading the whole story because it's just as much of a mystery to the ones who are actually writing the story as it is to the readers, each person controls their character and if their character see it or do something what the main characters don't see you won't see it until the owner of that character chooses it that's why King scenes haven't shown up yet, and our story has many more twists and turns in it but on a serious note there is quite a lack of responses from the readers making it hard for me to get a judge on where everyone wants the story to go and with only three people working on the story the moral choices are going to come off lackluster so I'm asking for help to support this story, by people that are sending me in some new characters or some ideas on some villains or even seems that you might be more interested in for example do you want more combat or sex scenes do you want more dialogue or less dialogue stuff like that could really help me make this story much better.


	13. The hunt for the prince pt 2

**Chapter 13 The hunt for the prince pt 2**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Thanks to a internet failure at my home I wasn't able to complete the update for chapter 1 and 2 so I'll have to send that out next chapter, and I also found out something about myself recently I can not do spooky so don't figure this is going to be a scary Halloween chapter this is Bailey Halloween chapter I really disappointed in myself about that oh well I tried.

* * *

As the next morning Rose so did everyone in the camp somewhere a little groggy or than others, and with no way to get a bath everyone knew what two females and one male did last night but politely kept it to themselves, except for King who gave a eye rolling moment.

When everyone's ready to move out we'll head to the next town, what should lead us to the coast region right everyone.

Yep we just have to take the underworld Express there, Twilight says.

Okay is it just me or is the underworld express sound creepy to anyone else, or am I going to build up a fear of bugs and ghosts on this one mission, spark says.

You do remember that I am a ghost type now right, Twilight says within grin on her face.

"If you develop a fear of ghost and bug type, then I will give one of my bug gems to Snow." Sanja said with an evil smile. She was being playful but that didn't mean that she wouldn't keep her threat.

"I can burn any bugs that want to scare you." Vula said with a smile. She was very glad to see Sanja in a playful mood. 'Maybe it was a good thing to not join them last night.' She thought as she watched her sister and Sparks

Ow so mean, as Sparks hides behind Vula, save me from my mean girlfriends who want to scare me, spark says in a playful tone.

Vula had a flame sprout from her mouth as she ran after Sanja and Twilight . Sanja knew she was playing around and floated away from her in mock fear as she mentally made sure Twilight knew Vula wasn't really trying to hurt anyone.

As Twilight ran around laughing at the act and having fun with everyone.

Hey what about me, as Eve went in, you don't need to worry Sanja and Twilight I would have beat Vula, then Sparks will be all of ours, Eve says in a playful evil laugh.

hu children these days, king mutters to himself.

Oh give them a break, like the guildmaster said we'll share the good times the bad the laughs and the crying, and this is just some time for some fun, Sparks says.

Has everyone messed around for a little bit of time.

"Awa, and hear I thought I would have a teammate." Vula said as she pretended to be hurt. Sanja laughed as she floated around. She couldn't understand why King didn't like the idea of them playing around a bit. It did no good to always be stressed out.

Can we get going, I would like to get to my castle and get some real relaxation in before we have to go on our missions, king says in a board tone.

boo boo, Eve said to King, I want to play.

I know Eve but for once King is right we ought to get going, but I'm sure King will let you play around his castle, when we get there, spark says as he's looking at King, clap clap okay everyone let's get going, spark says in a kind tone.

"Alright." Sanja and Vula said in unison before sharing a small laugh. This made Vula wonder if it had been just coincidence, or a sign that Sanja's mind was healing on its own.

Sanja your aura looks a lot more healthier since the incident with the city, did something good happen last night, Twilight asked with a smile on her face.

Well you can say a few good things happened last night what I'm sure will be discussed really soon with each other, but for now let's just say me and Sanja had a good bonding experience with each other that we're going to share with our girlfriends real soon, right Sanja, as Sparks gives a wink to Sanja.

"We can discuss it mentally while we travel." Sanja said with a smile as she thought about what had happened last night. She really had enjoyed herself and wondered if she was now carrying twins. Either way she knew she needed to keep her end of the bargain to Black. It had nothing to do with her compass, but everything to do with what she thought was fair.

Okay i'll let you tell them since you found out the information, but I want everyone to stay on guard still, the Guild seems to be hunting for us, and I don't want a repeat of what happened last night... Scratch that I don't want a repeat of what happened to Eve last night most of the rest of that can go in a repeat I really would appreciate that, Sparks says with a smile.

as everyone starts walking down.

Sanja set a link up with Snow, Vula, and Twilight . She then filled them in on the fact that Sparks planned to make them all his wives. After that she cut the link with Snow and told Twilight and Vula about Sparks not having any limiters on him and what that meant for them. She also made sure they knew to keep it a secret from Snow, for now. While she was doing all of this she was floating and keeping up with everyone. Despite the new info, and how exited it made her, Vula stayed alert.

As Twilight skip happily down there with her tail wagging 100 miles per second from the news that Sanja told her, she was staying alert, but with a happy skip.

Has Snow floated over to Vula spoke in a whisper, last night was very fun and, with a heavy blush, I might be willing to do it again, with everyone this time, and maybe if we go slow and Sparks is gentle i might want him to take my... Blushes deeply and when was the last part.

Vula blushed and smiled as she made sure Twilight and Sanja knew what Snow had told her. Because of this, Sanja floated over to Sparks and whispered the juicy bit of info in his ear. She wasn't sure what had exactly happened last night, but she had enough info to understand the info that Vula had told her. This was why she told Sparks.

As Sparks just started to smile with a big Goofy grin, and said to Sanja in a whisper to tell everyone except for Snow, tonight we take a legendary Pokemon to bed with all of us and can I borrow one of your scent band Vula and make sure you put on yours too Sanja but after we take her cherry don't want to be too rough on her for a first time now do we, spark says with a smile.

As the forest started to get older and creepy rough-looking and tombstones started showing up more and more.

Sanja relayed the info to Vula and Twilight before Vula gave a nod. "Vula says that she only has one band but she won't mind letting you use it. Just understand that it is pink." Sanja told Sparks in a whisper. to make sure Snow didn't hear their naughty plans.

As the surroundings changed, Vula gained an erect tail as her ears began to twitch. She was ready for anything. Granted she did wonder if coming here would give them a chance to meet back up with the two missing members of their team. She thought this could happen for two reasons, one of them was a ghost type and they were still near the city.

Sparks chuckled softly to himself, for my family I think I can wear pink, this one time for her. Sparks says. Man I wish nightingale was here to lead us to this place, no offense to anyone else, but this place is creepy, Sparks says.

everyone we got company, Twilight said.

As multiple blue flames Circle around everyone, as in Eerie and spooky Melody started to play, welcome to the Boneyard, welcome to your grave site, come on in and give up your souls to the spooky boneyard, you don't need to worry your trip to the afterlife will be a pleasant one, just give us your soul and heart from your mortal coils, welcome to the Boneyard, follow the lights to your afterlife, welcome to the Boneyard welcome to your grave site.

As Sparks froze and a visible shiver ran down his spine, okay seriously why do ghosts have to be spooky, spark said.

As a Haunter appeared right behind Sparks and stuck out his tongue and licked from the base of Sparks tail to the top of his head in a slow and Eerie lick.

eepp, a spark turned around quickly to see nothing there, what was that? Sparks said in fear, it felt like something licked me.

Sanja held a Shadow Ball ready. "The next ghost, that licks my husband, will get this attack." She said in a threatening tone.

"They will get more then that." Vula said as she prepared for a fight. Because she was prepared, her tail moved to be close to the corruption stone that held her weapon. After her last encounter with a ghost, she had no reason to hold back on them.

As Twilight came closer and hug Sparks, I don't know why but you feel irresistible right now Sparks, Twilight says in a drunk tone.

Calm down you two, has a few Ghost Pokemon revealed themselves around them, let me guess first time to the Boneyard, as the Haunter floats over and ties a red ribbon around spark tail.

Hey what is this for, Sparks as in confusion.

Please come down will answer all your questions in time, first off to answer the Pikachus question, ghost Pokemon don't need to eat like the rest of you Pokemon, we feed off emotional energy, and fear happens to be a delicacy for us, so we do this little act here to see if any of you will spook easily, then we tie a red ribbon around them for the other Ghost Pokemon know that who are food to them.

WHAT!, Spark says in fear.

As Twilight gets closer and nuzzles in deeper.

muu you are a tasty one but save some of that fear for the residence, the residence will try to scare anyone who has a red ribbon on them, but they're allowed to enter the city, with their bodies well the rest of you are going to have to get in line to travel the underworld High Road to the afterlife. The Ghost Pokemon says in a professional tone, does anyone have any questions before you get registered.

As spark looks horrified, great I'm going to be a buffet for Ghost Pokemon, I am definitely going to need are fun activity later tonight, Sparks muttered to himself.

"They aren't going to do anything to hurt him?" Vula asked in a concerned tone as she dropped her guard a bit.

Sanja made her attack disappear. She then looked at Haunter. "How long can it take to get registered?" She asked.

Oh mew no, they'll scare him every now and then, but if any Ghost Pokemon lays a hand on him, you tell a guard and they will arrest that Pokemon in a second, the Pokemon fear is what keeps our city running so well, but if anyone actually got hurt or even worse or Dies then our city will wither and Decay faster than you a Snorlax at a all you can eat buffet, now that doesn't mean Pokemon won't try to grab at him or get his attention, especially Pokemon like her or non ghost born pokemon, as he points at Twilight , who took on the Ghost type soul gem it seems, can't get enough of fear and will be very clingy to him for them we give warnings and separates them, registration usually takes 30 minutes per pokemon, then another 30 minutes to remove your soul from your bodies, unless you are a ghost type, as he points at Twilight again, then you can skip that second one, is there any other questions you have, we are here to help, and make your experience in the afterlife a pleasant one. The Ghost Pokemon says in a polite tone.

"None that I can think of." Sanja said while Vula shook her head to indicate that she didn't have any questions. They both figured that they would have to temporarily give up one of their types and hand the ghost soul gem back when they leave the area.

Okay then, please proceed onwards as all of them turn back to blue flames, oh and look out for a Gothita she's been sneaking Pokemon into the city without registering them, she's been causing some problems lately. The Ghost Pokemon says in a polite tone.

As they're flying off you hear one muttered, well at least she's not as annoying as those Guild members at the entrance.

Great what do you guys think the chances are that they're not looking for us, Sparks says an annoyed tone.

You don't need to worry about that Sparks, the guild Masters assistant told me about a second way in we just need to find, a specific tombstone away from the entrance, king says.

Are you sure about this entrance King, Sparks ask.

Positive just follow me and trust me, I am the one who helped your girlfriend out of a bind, I think you can trust me a little bit to get us in, king says, as king gave the signal for Sanja link him up with her.

Sanja did as told buy King after she let go of her link with Twilight and Vula. This made Vula tilt her head but she still had no idea what was happening.

(t)What is it sir?(t) Sanja asked mentally as she pretended that nothing had changed since the last time they were in a privet link.

(t) help me convince your boyfriend and the others to go and meet, are contact he's a member of the corrupted Army who has a link up with Cinccino, he wants to give us his orders specifically on what we are supposed to do next, and he's going to upgrade your badge for you can receive messages from the corrupted Army,(t) king says mentally to Sanja.

(t)I will help you convince him.(t) Sanja mentally said as she tried to not let him know that she didn't trust him, or that it was only the upgrade to the badge that was convincing her to do it. (t)Let me just get a link up with Sparks and I can work on convincing him.(t) She mentally said as she got ready to drop the link.

(t) ok just remember not to mention anything about the army or our mission, and don't seem too eager we don't want them catching on until it's too late for them, to pull out of joining the corruption Army. (t) king mentally said.

(t)Right.(t) Sanja mentally said to King before dropping the link. She then sat one up with Sparks.

(t)Okay, I just got done with a private mental talk with King. He has no idea that you know about the Corrupted Army and their plans. He wants me to convince you to trust him. He also said that we are to meet up with a Pokemon that has a link with Cinccino, who will be giving us some orders, and upgrading my badge. With the upgrade, I will be able to get messages from the army. I am willing to believe this to some degree because I already met Cinccino and he is a Pokemon of high enough rank to give orders. Also, this way, no one will have to gain the ghost type to just walk in. I want to say that the contact will be the Pokemon that Haunter warned us about, but that is only because she will be a ghost/psychic. Oh, by the way this is what a Gothita looks like.(t) Sanja mentally said as she showed him a mental image of Gothita. She had only seen one once, when it had been rescued by team Steam and brought back to its home in the Psychic region. Sanja was five when this mission happened.

bio: Gothita is a small, humanoid Pokémon. A small tuft of hair sticks up from the top of its head, and it has two white, bow-shaped feelers on each side of its purple head, and a third bow-shaped feeler on its neck. These ribbon-like feelers are used to amplify its psychic power. It has two large blue eyes with three eyelashes on each and small red lips. Gothita intently observes those around it, and can become unaware of attacks. Its torso is black with a white zigzagging line running horizontally through the middle. Its arms and legs are short and stubby with no visible digits. note Gothita is not ghost/psychic she is just psychic.

(t) okay I trust you, but keep your guard up and don't let pokemon into your mind without me there to keep you safe my wife, and whatever happens know that we all love you, (t) Sparks mentally said as he tilted his head left and right as if he was thinking then gave a physical nod, Sanja i'm not too sure this is a good idea, but if you trust came that much, thin i'll put my faith in his hands for now. Spark says.

Well that's good to hear, as king starts to walk off the path in a quick pace off in a Direction.

Okay everyone ears up tails bushy stay on alert I don't want anything bad happening to us while we're here, Sparks says.

Sanja stayed next to Sparks as she floated after King. She was staying alert, but also trying to make it seam like everything was fine. She knew this was going to be the best place to keep her end of the deal with Black, but she needed the timing to me right. Because of this she didn't make any signs that she was even looking for a chance to separate from the others and have some alone time with a corrupted Pokemon.

Vula kept up with the group as she kept a tail near her stone. She didn't plan to use it hear, but she was willing to use it in battle. She also kept a mental ear open for anything that Eris noticed.

As everyone was moving along a Pacific pair of eyes we're watching them and as king lead everyone down the path the Pokemon stealthily followed them doing their best to keep out of sight.

As Sparks hands clenched and relax and him rolling back his shoulders as if he was relieving some tension, man over the years I still haven't got over this ich, oh well at least it comes in handy, Sparks muttered to himself.

She doesn't look like a threat but that doesn't mean she can't pose one, Twilight muttered quietly.

'That Gothita seams to be following us and is nervous. Wait, is she being controlled! I better warn the others.' Sanja thought before she set a link up with everyone and warned them.

(gt)Good eye. Me and Eris only noticed a shadow.(gt) Vula mentally said after her sister gave the warning.

(gt) well that explains the ich I got, man I hate when pokemon have eyes on me like this.(gt) Sparks said mentally

(gt) it doesn't look like she's being control to me, but there's something weird about her aura, it's not corrupt that's not the case but it's like if not all there like something's missing in it, I have never seen a aura I like this before. (gt) Twilight says mentally.

After a little bit of time walking down the same path pokemon in the shadows runs out in front of the group.

w-well hello I'm Gothita and you folks look like you could use some help getting into the city without being seen am I right, as the Gothita rubs her hands back between each other and her body is consul shaking with her eyes starting in each Direction in quick movements, I have a friend nearby who can get you registered head into the City without anyone even noticing you, and if you like I could even give you your personal guide in the city, to wherever you want to go just tell my friend that I'm stable enough to come with you and we could be off, what do you say it won't cost you anything and he might even throw in some sweet deals for your trip. Gothita says in a more pleading manner than anything else.

If your friend is the soul puppeteer named Banette, then that's exactly who we are looking for, king says.

Oh so you know my friend, yes that's him I can take you to him right away but we must be quick don't those pesky guards following us, Gothita with a twitch in her eyes.

'I don't like this.' Vula thought but didn't voice her dislike. She had nothing against ghost type, she just didn't like the title the Banette went by. She had a bad feeling that she needed to stay alert, if everyone on the team was going to meet him and make it out alive.

Sanja wasn't bothered by Banette's title, but she did see it as a reason to be alert. However, she did have to agree that the guards were pesky. Something she only considered then to be, because of how long registration could take if you weren't easy to scare.

After a few minutes the Gothita walk them to an open grave and told everyone to get in, after they were in Gothita pulled a lever what close the grave and lured them into a secret room, where she happily walk into.

Hey soul puppeteer I have some clients for you and they want me to be their escort so get your machine ready for us, the Gothita said in a happy tone.

WHAT! Gothita is that you, growls angrily I told you not to come back here and tell a week pass it's only been two days you know what nearly happened last time are you so eager to willingly put your life on the line to see if you can push it one more time so soon, as a old looking Banette came walking out of a room, hum let's see if you got anything worthy out of these clients at least, as he bites down on his lower lip while his right hand scratches the back of his ear.

King immediately licks his lips, as does Sanja.

Well let's see what we got here, a red ribbon Pikachu, ho ho ho am I seeing a ghost type Riolu and Eevee, as he reaches out and pushes Eve a little bit, that I can touch so that means she's not an normal type, and lastly my my my are my eyes deceiving me or is that a legendary Pokemon ma'am, Banette browse at Snow, this is a rare, as he walks or and picks up a yellow ribbon and tie sit around Snow neck, and the rest of you hu, if you would all be grateful can you please follow me for we can start the process, first things first I need to take a picture of each of you and get your names down on them, we would hate for you to haha lose your bodies in the Underworld, so are you visiting for business pleasure or traveling. Banette ask politely.

We are traveling to the Water territory and would like to get there quickly but we needed to make a stop here for a little business first, king says, as he give Sanja the sign to link up with him again.

'I wonder what that whole thing about licking lips that Sanja and King did. There's no smells of food here.' Vula thought as she watched Banette. She was glad that nothing seemed to be dangerous.

(t) Sanja photo booth is a trap meant for the rest of our team hold your breath, when they pass out will walk out through a side door, for we can talk to our boss, there's no clocks here so they won't know how long they've been out until we get back,(t) king said mentally.

(t)As long as no one hurts Sparks. If he gets hurt, and I find out... I will teach them a lesson.(t) Sanja said mentally to King. She then waited for a reply. She wanted to warn Sparks, but she didn't want to just cut the connection.

(t) It's cute how you care about him so much, but as long as he takes a little nap they won't have to use any force on him to make sure he sleeps, afterwards our boss will have a little talk with us and the end result of that talk will decide all of their Fates, so if you don't want your boyfriend electric powers to end up as someone's snack, I would be more worried about talking to our family and making a good impression about them,(t) king said mentally as he held his breath.

(t)Got it.(t) Sanja mentally said in a serious tone before she cut the link and set one up with Sparks, long enough to warn him about the trap. She also let him know that it would be very wise if he just let them put him asleep.

Sparks heard the message but didn't give any noticeable signs about it, well my name is Sparks the team leader and this is...

Hahaha sorry kid I don't really need you to tell me who you are, you're not at the front gate I don't care who you are or what you're doing here, and really I don't really need to know your name you have a red ribbon on you it's more for everyone else, for they don't accidentally lose their bodies, when we pull out their souls, so you the legendary and the Ghost Pokemon don't really need your soul pulled out of your bodies, but if you would like to stay and watch to make sure your friends are safe that would be an honorable thing right, so please walk into this room and will start taking your pictures, as everyone who walks into the room the door closes and a blue Powder is slowly entering the room has everyone is taking their pictures.

Okay everyone when it's your turn say cow milk.

As Sparks looks confused for a second, but gets into a confident and professional look saying cow milk.

As Eve went next and gave a goofy look saying milk cow.

As Twilight chuckled a bit giving off a cutie look saying milk cow, then saying dang it Eve I was supposed to say cow milk but I got confused by you.

As the room slowly filled with sleeping gas making everyone drowsy and drowsier.

"Coooow milk." Vula said as she held a howling position. After the picture was taken, she let out a small yawn. She was having fun but still being serious. As the room filled with more gas, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sanja watched everyone enter and tried to figure out how to give her family a good impression on everyone. Including the traitor Vula.

As a door on the side opened up with a few grass and poison types entering and picking everyone up except for king and Sanja who just walked through the door, each of them were placed on tables with gas mask equipped to the faces to make sure that none of them woke up, as the Gothita lead both Sanja and King to a big room with a white screen TV what nearly filled the whole room, Banette walked over to Sanja and handed her a black badge, here you go this batch will link you up with the corruption Army Network communications it's around five times more powerful than your current badge there's a listening chip in it, for we know when you can talk and when you can't, but our boss will explain everything as soon as he appears, and as if he was waiting for that intro the TV turned on and Cinccino came on Scream, well hello there you too it's good to see you again, well actually that's something I would have said if you should up at the guildhall like you were supposed to! Now that we finally have all your teammates well the ones with you right now by the looks of it, we can begin processing then and figure out what to do with them but I want to hear you're to opinion before we begin, and make sure you weren't yourself carefully they are alive hanging in your hands, Cinccino says in a deadly serious tone.

Well i got good news for you, Victini here I dropped off all those phones and try to reclaim them and I completed the Third cast as you asked as you can see, so I want you to keep your promise about freeing my City from the corruption in that nearby mystery dungeon, and for this team the Pikachu is the leader his name is Sparks he's a disrespectful Punk who seems to have amnesia because of a corrupted psychic type erasing his memories, the Riolu seems to be his girlfriend or partner I'm not sure the kid who seems to be dating almost every girl on our team what a horn ditto, go back to the Riolu she's a adequate fighter I would assume and she's loyal so maybe erase her memories and make her loyal to someone on our side, the Eevee has multiple stones and is pretty useful with them she might be a good breeder or spy, the rest can be classified as disposable easily enough, and that's my report on them so when should I expect my city to be clean of that corrupted filth nearby. King says with a evil looking grin.

"King only has a basic idea of their strengths and doesn't care for those below him. Sparks is a powerhouse that wants to keep those close to him safe. He can seam disrespectful but that is because of what he has been through. He doesn't remember every part of his past, but he hasn't had the best experience with nobles. He is willing to put this in the past if you are willing to give him respect. That is why there have been a few fights between him and King. He also trust me, so we can use that to our advantage. Over all, Sparks would be best at being sent to missions that are hard to handle.

The Riolu is named Twilight and she is loyal to Sparks, and his girlfriends. She also can be powerful. She dreams of having Spark's children, so I say we let her do so. She also isn't against the corruption, just some of the things some of use chose to do.

Vula is the Vulpix and she is already corrupted to the point that it is stable and talks to her. She refers to this part of her as Eris, to keep Pokemon from guessing. A very fitting name, since I have been told that it was the name for a human goddess of chaos and destruction. She is also one of Sparks girlfriends. Oh, I almost forgot, she also has an extremely powerful corruption weapon.

The Victini is named Snow and she can make weapons out of both the corruption stones, and the purity stones. She is also Sparks girlfriend. If you need warriors for something, I would suggest everyone I just mentioned.

Like King said, Eve would be a very good spy, or breeder. She is still a child, so it will be very easy to turn her to our side. I can't say much for the last two members of our team. I haven't seen them since we left the city. Also, Sparks was planning to take the team to a dungeon that we think another legendary is in. If you let us continue with the mission, then we can hand over two legendary Pokemon. Also, we can spy on the guild, since they still trust us. It is just the council that wants our hides." Sanja said as she hoped that it would be enough to counter what King had said.

Hahaha well this is very interesting you both said your piece but now let me see mine, first off Sanja your report was a lot better than Kings more informative you are doing well as a spy, as Cinccino looks over all of them, strip them of their gear and figure out what we got, as the grass and poison types took off all their gear and weapons and put it on a table for Cinccino to look over, but as they touched Sparks and Twilight s armbands they immediately pulled their hands back, until and uncorrupted Pokemon touch them and brought them to the table.

Okay sir by the looks of it, yep this is one of the corruption Stones we gave King...

WHAT!? how did they find it? King says.

As I was saying this is one of the stones we gave king they must have found it and converted it into a weapon, but that's not the interesting thing here sir, as Cinccino looked interested, looks like this Sparks and Twilight both had purity stones and if it they are not affected by our corruption Stone they must be on the same level, that means we got to S rank purity stones right here what are already weapons, as Cinccino started to smile, looks like this Eevee bought a soul exchanger very expensive thing but totally worth it for her, I don't know where she got these Soul gems, but with good training and proper care she might be able to turn into a good weapon for us, that's all the worth wild items. The Pokemon said.

King and Sanja I have a question for you too, how do you feel about humans, now before you answer I want you to know I did a background check on all your team members except for two, two of your team members don't show up, on any database, and I should know I'm the one who put that bounty on your heads to see if I can get as much information as I could, i'm pleased to see that you were able to avoid the bounty hunters, and the information that they gave me was totally worth it, but Sanja you seem to know a lot about Sparks memory problem, how much do you know about him, and how much do you know about Twilight because one of them is not what they seem and the other is something very special, Cinccino grins evilly.

"I know that Twilight is an orphan and that Sparks has trusted me with everything he knows. He even trusted me with a secret that I am not willing to give without his permission." Sanja said with a knowing smile, because she knew who the human was and was trying to indicate that she had that knowledge.

WHAT!? King says. As he growled angrily, one of those too pest is a human great filthy Nobles and now worst a abomination of a human, well this secret won't stay long after I'm done with it, king says.

You will do no such thing, Cinccino says in angry and serious tone, Sanja are you sure Twilight 's and orphan, because Twilight and Sparks both showed up at the same time, Twilight never went to a orphanage and I did a thorough check about there are no female Riolu in her age category who suddenly just left the orphanage, actually the first time anyone saw her was she entered a village then ran into the Mystery Dungeon nearby after a little bit of time she walked out with Pikachu, so I'm going to ask you this question Sanja, which one of them do you think is the human, because if one of them is a human that means he's an agent of the Legendary Pokemon, and quick actions will have to be dealt with to him or her, but the first action is we have to find out what their mission maybe, you already saying that them both being powerhouses doesn't bode well for us keeping them around past today, but good on you for not explicitly saying who was the human that warms my heart that you will keep a secret like that, I hope you put our cause just as high, and if you do that might save them if we can figure out what their mission is and have you turn it against them.

"The human's mission is to protect a child. As long as we have that child on our side, were good. As for Twilight being an orphan, that is what she has always told us. I know who the human is, but they asked me to never tell, and I won't without his permission." Sanja said with a frown cause her values were Sparks, Arashi, then her family. She really didn't want to give away Spark's secret, but keeping him alive would be worth it.

Growls angrily, why not they're an abomination that needs to be wiped off our planet before they cause another natural disaster. King says angrily.

ENOUGH king! Cinccino says in angry and serious tone, I don't want to hear another word about this from you or else you will regret it, so Sparks mission is to protect a child why and how did you find this out? Cinccino says a curious tone, and to let you know Sanja is Sparks is the human, he can only have one child, mating season is around the corner from here but there's a few items to put two Pokemon in heat right now, well he's asleep we could have you take the one child he soon will have, since you said you were his girlfriend, this way the riolu wanted to know and just blame herself for not being fertile enough for him, if that is what you wish, Cinccino says a kind tone with a wicked smile.

'Well the cat's out of the bag.' Sanja thought after she had held her hands over her mouth for about a minute. "I might have been willing to go for that, but the legend that summoned Sparks didn't put that limit on him. For all I know, myself, Twilight , and Vula could all be carrying his kids right now. I don't know why the child is suppose to be protected, and I found all of this out from Spark's split personality that is focused on survival. I can trust this part of him because he is unwilling to lie, even when it puts his life in danger." Sanja said as she remembered Black and hoped that this was enough info to save Sparks.

Hum you were doing so good about keeping his secret, I just want you to remember this some secrets are best take to your grave to keep pokemon safe, we are willing to wipe out a whole city to make sure one Pokemon will never talk about us or our plans before it's too late, that's how we remain hidden so well it's what keeps us safe from the ignorant Pokemon out there who would just randomly attack us or the ones we care about, but this time revealing his secret was what saved Sparks, and this will raise a bigger question about Twilight what I expect you to dig in deep and find out as a good spy, but you say Sparks has a split personality is it from the corruption could we erase his personality and use this one to join us instead of the legendaries would he work with us, tell me everything you can about him, and you must be mistaken the way a legendary Pokemon brings a human into our world they can only have one child, that's because their bodies are dead pokemon remains that the legendary Pokemon reincarnate by placing the human's soul in sight it, and when they disappear the body will turn to dust and disappear With It, a human who has a body what is still alive, by all our reports would be way to dangerous to have in our world, and that goes for their children especially, half human half Pokemon children almost have 10 times the amount power both the parents have, now thing of that pokemon corrupted, that child could destroy mountains or cities in almost an instant, that's why the legendaries Pokemon put those limiters on them, so only one of you could be possibly pregnant with his child, if he has conceived already do you know if any of them are showing signs yet? Cinccino ask.

"Well, that's the thing. Vula has shown signs and the split personality moved from Sparks to the child that he said I had. I didn't even know I had one until he told me. I'm sorry I lied. I wanted the child to be a surprise. The whole thing of him becoming my child was a part of the deal for the info he gave me." Sanja said with her head down. She was glad that she had managed to save Spark's life, but now she was disappointed in herself. She also wondered if Sparks will forgive her. She also wondered if telling the truth about Black was a good idea. For all she knew, she might have just forfeited Spark's life.

WHAT!? as Cinccino stands up at his desk quickly, are you saying Vula and you are both pregnant with his child, that's not possible unless... unless the legendary Pokemon that brought him here broke the most severe Taboo in our world, as Cinccino starts to grin evilly, and you say that his split personality is in your womb right now? Well Sanja this opens up a few unique options for us, as Cinccino took in Sanja looking status, Sanja what's wrong you seem sad this should be excellent news for our spy to be giving us, especially since you are one of the ones who are pregnant, unless Sanja tell me what do you know of our organization's ultimate goals or what makes us different from the regular corrupted Pokemon? Cinccino ask.

"I don't know much. I'm down in the dumps, because I don't know if Sparks will forgive me and I don't want what I just told you to forfeit his life. I guess you are different because you are able to work as an organized group?" Sanja said in a questioning tone as she smiled. She then looked at Cinccino but couldn't hide the fact that she was still worried.

What did you do that he wouldn't forget you from, Cinccino ask, and Sanja this black told you that Sparks mission is to protect a child, not to fight us or even destroy us but you have no proof that this is true, so I want to tell you that you got it right we are an organized group, but were working for a purpose the creature that gave us this corruption told us we could do whatever we want to this world with our Newfound power and abilities as long as we spread the corruption, most pokemon want to bring Anarchy to our world because of it, but we don't we want to bring order to our world but in a way different than it used to be, we want to usurp Our God's that is why we are hunting down the legendary Pokemon to capture them and take away what makes them legendary that power, for example Victini over there is the PowerHouse Pokemon, when we pull out her soul gems they will be two of the strongest out there, think of what you can do with your psychic powers and Amplified by 100 if you took on her psychic gem, and a fire type who takes her soul gem of Fire could heat are very core of our planet, the legendary Pokemon are immensely strong but they want others to do their tasks for them they don't help the common pokemon, so me and my bosses are gathering the legendary Pokemon and stripping them of their powers for we could use their powers to change our world and make it safer and more protected to keep our friends and family safe, no longer would we have to wait for the legendaries to save us by sending someone else to do their job we could send people who were strong enough to handle the Chop on their own now, haven't you ever asked why does the legendaries with all of their power always call a human to this world to ask for help and never rely on their own first, so I ask you Sanja, is Sparks life in danger from us? The answer is only if he is a danger to us.

"I understand, and I am glad you are trusting me with the knowledge of your goals." Sanja said before she bowed out of respect. She now knew that Sparks was safe, along with those he held dear. The only one she didn't have a chance of saving was Snow, and for that she was sorry.

Now that you understand our goals, you can see why Sparks is safe as long as you keep him ignorant of us and get him to work with us because can't you see it would be a lot safer for you and your group if you weren't on our bad side, we would hate to ask you to liquefy him for us, especially if he can produce even more children at his power level as black says, now that you know he's safe what are you planning to do with that child in you? And most importantly how did you know where manaphy was we've sent a few teams to capture him but he has a method to keep himself safe from us, how did you know where he was and is he the one that brought Sparks here? Oh and I probably should ask do you know who the child that Sparks is supposed to protect and protect from what? Cinccino ask.

"We guessed where Manaphy was after Snow told us of a few places her friends might be hiding. Black didn't tell me which legendary brought Sparks here, but he did hint that it was a female. As for the child that Sparks is suppose to protect..." Sanja scratched her chin as she thought hard about this. Something that she had seen her dad do a lot, but now she only saw him as a member of the Corrupted Army, that was tasked with raising her. "...I would have to say that it is someone on the team. My first guess would be Twilight , because he has known her the longest and she is one of the only two kids on the team." Sanja said once she was done thinking.

hum Twilight would make sense there's no background on her it's like she didn't exist until a few days ago, and really Snow gave you the location of her friends to you, hahaha what did you do to get a legendary Pokemon to betray her friends locations to you? Cinccino ask.

Okay wait a second i've been quiet long enough but I want to know a few things, for one why are we not eliminating Sparks he is a human a blight Upon Our World, and if Victini can supercharge a Pokemon that what can manatee do? And lastly I want to know how you're planning to fix my hometown from the corruption, king demands and in an angry voice.

Looking very annoyed Cinccino says, humans can be used as a useful tool after we take them away from their masters, and our beliefs are that manatees sold them has the power to control all water Pokemon with it we could control the corrupted water Pokemon to serve our armies and control over 80% of this planet with ease, and that should answer your third question too, we're just going to recruit all the Pokemon in the nearby dungeon then someone will walk in with a purity stone and purify it over time. Cinccino says.

"Snow is one of Sparks girlfriends and trust anyone that is trusted by Sparks. So, she told me, Vula, Sparks, and Twilight a few places that might be the hiding places of her friends. Vula then voiced the elimination process that lead us to guessing Manphy's location. If you are willing to wait, Team Star might be able to bring multiple legends to you, but we will need Snow alive for now. We have also guessed that Mew is hiding in the guise of a traveler and Jirachi is hiding in another dungeon. One in the mountains, if memory serves." Sanja said as she thought she saw a way to save Snow, or at least keep her alive for a bit longer.

hum that is very interesting, Sanja I want to ask you the same question I asked you when you took that fairies soul if you could take Victini soul Gem of psychic for yourself would you because we know where Mew is and manatee we're not too sure where Jirachi might be but I'm sure the others could help you with that, now don't fear if you say yes will make sure there's a little accident well you're here in this town for your friends to see then you just come in pick up her soul gem and no one will be the wiser, but if you say no then Snow will have to pay a different price but she'll keep her life as long as you keep her under your control, and you still haven't answered me what are you planning to do with that child in your womb, black is it he told you a lot about this to be born in this world, what's he planning to do when he is born here.

Fine I guess we can keep Sparks around but in exchange I want manatees soul gem, I could become a real ruler of all water type Pokemon with that kind of power, king says with anger in his voice.

"I don't want one of Snow's gems. And I was planning to have the child be a gift to my family. Train him and use his power as you see fit." Sanja said because she didn't want Cinccino to know that Black was planning to enslave all corrupted Pokemon and then live in peace. She didn't want him to know this because she wanted him to pay for threatening someone that Sparks held close. Besides, she still believed that the legends deserved their respect. Yes, they always called upon humans to fix a problem that they might have the power to fix, but power wasn't the answer to everything. Sanja figured that there was a good reason why the legends called on the humans and plan to find the reason out.

as Cinccino eyebrows lifted up in confusion as he tilted his head, a gift to your family that kind of seems like a...

Great idea! king quickly said, Sanja it's good that you decided to give your first child to the corrupted Army since they are your family, king says it a nervous tone.

Oh wells Sanja if that's the case then we would happily take him, and Sanja mating season is coming up soon in a few days actually, if you want to keep Victini with you as your girlfriend and keep her safe all I ask for you is to do one simple task and we will never come after her again we would not need to and that will go for any of the other legendaries that you wish to save, we're not monsters we just want to take control of our world for once, and since you are planning to hand over your first tile to us when would you like us to pick them up, the sooner the better that way there won't be any emotional ties to him, Cinccino says in a kind tone, As he gives a weird look to King.

"As soon as he is born. Sparks doesn't know I am carrying and I was even planing to keep him from knowing, since I don't want him to know that Black is my child. If you are willing to let me take on some corruption, I could have him in a month and Sparks would never know." Sanja said as she wondered why Cinccino was giving King a weird look. 'Did Cinccino not know that the army is my family... But if that is so, then why give King that look? Does it have to deal with what King did to my memories before Black fixed them?' Sanja thought and then figured that the answer to both of her questions were yes, because of Kings nervous voice.

as Cinccino shakes his head, right back on topic, hum by the sounds of it you don't want Sparks finding out about him and it seems like you don't care for him, there's a process to actually give birth to him right now if you wish and I would personally be there to give birth to him and take him to our leader we don't want you missing out on the breeding season, and I'll even do you a special favor if you take this path, one request from the corruption Army anything you want and we'll make it so or close enough to it as long as it doesn't hinder any of our plans, because a good spy gets rewarded for her job for our family, hum I actually like the sound of that family, yeah that's perfectly, Cinccino says with a happy smile on his face.

"Any chance of me caring for Black was lost when I realized that I love Sparks. Black would have kept on fighting him, if I hadn't given him a way out. Now I don't have to lose Sparks to a part of himself that he fears and calls a monster. As for this path, I will take it and ask that you do your best to never hurt Arashi, Hikoki, and Han'ya. They are the members of Team Steam and the leader, Arashi, is very close to me. She is the only one that is close to me and isn't a part of my family, or Team Star." After saying this, Sanja described the members of Team Steam and hoped that her family would be able to avoid hurting them. She didn't care if they recruited them, she just didn't want them hurt, or worst killed.

as soon as Sanja described the members of Team Steam to Cinccino he immediately sent A pokemon out to find them, after a few moment later the Pokemon returned and Cinccino started to laugh, oh guildmaster you think you're so smart but as long as you keep on trusting pokemon that you hardly know you'll never win this war for the legendaries, as Cinccino walks over to an Abra and after a moment both of them disappear and reappear in the room, ok Sanja I got good news better news and if you would like a few more orders to give you, but first I want you to lie down on your back in front of me with your legs spread apart towards me, for we can start the process of giving birth two black, well we're giving birth I'll tell you the news, oh yeah by the way is this your first corrupted birth? Cinccino Ask with a smile.

"To be honest, this is my first birth, period. I'm expecting pain, but I only have stories to go off of." Sanja said as she laid on her back and spread her legs apart. She made sure that her legs were towards Cinccino and wondered what all of the good news was.

Cinccino grin and leaned in and gave Sanja pussy a good sniff and Sheppard in pleasure, well you don't need to worry about the pain for your first birth and after this you might want to volunteer to become a breeder for the family, as Cinccino spreads open Sanja pussy with both hands, you see if you were having a regular birth there would be pain and it would take hours but for the corruption it can speed up the process and make it feel like a blessing so get ready to have a time of your life and just get into the corruption and feel all the pleasure it can give you, since this is your first birth there will be a side effect but it's minor, so tell me which news do you want to hear first the good news or something or orders, as Cinccino snap his fingers in a jar of corrupted cells is place next to him, man I wish sometimes the corruptor Army would let me just do this all day oh well, as Cinccino leans down and give Sanja slit passionate licks.

"Well that's good to know and I will think about being a breeder, but right now I still want to adventure and keep those close to me safe and happy." Sanja said before she gave a slight shiver out of pleasure. "What's the good news?" She asked as she hoped it had something to do with her request. A part of her wondered just what she could get out of him, but she first wanted to make sure Arashi was just as safe as Sparks.

Manciple meaning ofTeam Steam is in the Water territory right now, it seems the guildmaster wanted to send you some back up and sent them to help you recover manaphy so my little sweet who will be the first of our agents to find them, as Cinccino starts to rub at Sanja slit until it's nice and wet with her juices, the first Parts done, as Cinccino start to grab a long metal pipe and starts to rub it in between his legs very quickly, now you're going to feel a bit uncomfortable with this next part but after a few seconds you'll be moaning in bliss so savor every second of your experience, as Cinccino start to lower the pipe down into Sanja wet slit, tell me when I'm at the entrance of your womb I don't want to hurt the child, Cinccino with lust in his tone.

"Alright." Sanja said as she tried to ignore how the experience was at first. "It's good to know that you are going to respect my request. I know it was a part of my reward, but you didn't have to go so far with it. By the way, who are your agents, that are trying to find them?" She asked as she wondered what would happen after team Steam was found. Recruiting them wasn't out of the question, she just wasn't sure if it would be the wisest idea. She also wondered if anyone would figure out Arashi's secret. Sure, she didn't slip up without being relaxed or on a blind rampage, but it was still easy to note that she was powerful. Something that she was sure Cinccino had considered when he was trying to figure out who was a human. That and weather, or not, they have a background. Something she was sure Arashi didn't have. At least not one that was recorded in this world.

Two of our top spy they are tracking them right now, and should locate them pretty soon but not before this child's born they're good but not that good, as soon as they find them they'll call you on your badge and give you the information you need, when you get to the water region, as the pipe reach the entrance two Sanja womb.

"You found the entrance." Sanja said as she wondered how long it would take for the spies to be found out by Arashi. She was good at finding out if someone was trying to follow her. "What will they do if they are found out?" She asked as she thought about this.

That's good okay let's start pouring in the liquid now you're about to have a great time, if they are found out? Hahaha no one finds them there are best assassins and spies for that reason, the only chance they have to find them as if they want to be found, because it's really hard to find a ditto or Zorua if you're not a sensory type Pokemon, as Cinccino starts to pour in the corrupted cells sending immense pleasure two Sanja body from the inside out, sending her into minor orgasms after orgasm, as Sanja stomach starts to swell with both the corrupted liquid and the child Within Sanja, Sanja started to feel movement within her has noticeable bulges of handprints and kicks became more apparent each second but with the amount of ecstasy she was in and her sex yearning for release she was in too much list to notice anything else except pure ecstasy, anyways there an S rank i'm sure they have a few fans that follow them all the time so and let some tells them or their super suspicious of everyone they won't find out about them you have nothing to worry about that and even if they do it's no big deal we haven't ordered them to do anything other than find them, is there anything else you want to know? Cinccino asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me some of the things that my family is up to. Not anything that would get you in trouble, but I do want to know some of your plans." Sanja said in a very pleasured tone. She could see why some would chose to be breeders, now. However, the pleasure was not enough to get her to change her mind about wanting to adventure. Then again, she knew she could try to keep those close to her by adventuring. She couldn't even attempt that, if she was consistently in bliss and taking care of kids.

You mean our family now right? But to answer your question answers at least one of mine, I was wondering if you were a spy all this time or if you swap between, in our family we have six different jobs, the first one is yours a spy we send you Pokemon to infiltrate the cities and other promising teams, your job is to find potential members and bring them to an outpost to be recruited or if you don't see them as worthy to join our cause to let their power join us by liquefying them and sending their gems most of your type try to stay in one location to better recruit but those on a venture emissions have to Ventura every now and then, the next is what I'm doing to you right now putting you in Eternal Bliss constantly popping out children for our organization 24/7 but the Ecstasy they get they don't even know or even care for the outside world after the air 10 child in a single hour this is how we have so many Pokemon in our family so far to rival the legendaries and even the guilt, next is the teachers the Breeders can't take care of their child if they keep popping them out so the teachers are philosophies and virtues to a children for we can send them out into the world knowing what they need to do to help the corruption spread and work for their family there's a quick way to grow a Pokemon's age but we haven't needed that since the beginning and started letting them age on their own speed to properly raise them in a few years millions of our children will emerge and overwhelm the cities fully taking them all over and taking care of anyone who fights back, next is the soldier we haven't released any of them yet they're still in training for the war that to come to take over all the cities who wish to fight us for anyone who rebelled against our new order, next is what you are going to be during the turn Twilight and Sparks into legendary Hunters these are some of our most powerfulest and most devoted their mission is to hunt down and capture any and all legendaries to liquefy them or to breed them to attain their soul gem and gain their powers during the first few years of the war we lost billions of Pokemon to attain just one but after that it started getting easier and easier all we have to do is just keep on overwhelming the legendaries and sooner or later they give up and they join the family like Victini and her friends will be doing soon so tell Sparks to breed her well, and lastly is my job i'm one of the faces of the corruption Army there's quite a few of us who give orders to everyone else to make sure they're all doing their jobs properly and keep tabs on every potential recruit or problem there's 7 for each type and with 18 different Pokemon types you can guess that's not too many but we talk with each other keeping the corruption Army together, we are the only ones who have ever talk to our leader but none of us actually have ever seen him except for his top agent maybe one day you'll get to meet him when you offer up the legendary Pokemon after your mission is done, as Sanja hard kick to inner stomach bulged out Sanja moaned in Bliss instead of pain for how much corrupted influence she was under as the ground started to leak in Black sex influence, there we go it's time to give birth to your child he's fully grown in your womb now, is there anything else you want to know sweetie? Cinccino asked and a caring tone.

"Not that I can think of, and thanks for trusting me with so much info." Sanja said as she tried to not just give into the pleasure. A task that wasn't easy. 'I can definitely see why a breeder would not care about anything after their 10th child within an hour. If they aren't too weak, then they are in too much bliss.' She thought as the pleasure rolled through her again.

Hahaha wow whoever recruited you must have did a really poor job at teaching you this is basic orientation all that information I just told you what's the basics for you to choose what where you would belong in our organization oh wait I mean our family they must have saw you as a good spy and just told you how to be a spy pity that's not how I like to run our family we are all part of the corruption, so we should take pleasure and satisfaction and our duties to our family so you should think of choosing a different line of work in our group if you want to feel all the pleasure of corruption in its fullest if you are not happy being a spy i'm sure many Pokemon would love to be there in between your legs to breed you constantly or maybe you want to be the one teaching them our ways oh wait you said that Sparky boy over there is your boyfriend hahaha well I guess you can both go hunting down the legendary Pokemon together and pop out if you kids here in there, just remember the corruption Army is your family now so just call one of us on your bad if you need a babysitter and it will probably take care of your child and tell you get back, as Sanja water broke and quick attractions started happening at a quick pace, okay Sanja here it comes now I need you to push and soak in all the pleasure that you feeling and we'll have this child out of you in no time. Cinccino said.

'This is what happens when someone messes with someone's mind' Sanja thought as she did as Cinccino had asked. She had no want to stop being a Spy and loved that she was being offered to continue to work with Sparks. "Hunting down legends with Sparks, and having his kids, sounds like heaven." Sanja said as she soaked in the pleasure.

Hahaha heaven and heck actually, constantly putting your life on the line not knowing if the next day could be your end that's why they get the most perks so do you want me to put you down as a legendary hunter from now on, you'll get the info on all the legendary Pokemon we know about for you can hunt them down and exploit any weaknesses we know about, of course that will be after you recruit Sparks and Twilight unless you want to keep them unaware of what we're doing and just tell them that the legendary Pokemon are going to a safe house, ho we'll have to continue this conversation a little bit it looks like he wants to be born now, okay push one two three pus push all you got.

waaa waa.

Graduations it's a boy, it's a boy Pichu actually hahaha now this going to be interesting to write up it took on the husband's form but Sparks not corrupted? This is something I'm going to have to look any more about, do you want to hold your son and give him his first feeding as we roll your friends into the other room to get their souls removed, Cinccino asked and a caring tone.

Okay I watch this barbaric stuff Enough let's head out to the water Zone after we pick up our what we need here for I can rule over all the water Pokemon in peace. King said in an angry tone.

Okay boys take them in back and prep two remove all their soul except for the Pikachu and Victini go now, as everyone in the room except for Sanja and Cinccino left to get prep to remove their souls, Cinccino leaned in close to Sanja, I can see why Sparks doesn't like him and if he got his hands on Manaphy Soul Gym and got corrupted he would be a threat to our family do you agree or not, am I just seeing him in a bad mood for us talking about a human or will he pose a threat to us, Cinccino said in a dead serious voice.

"I want to be a legendary hunter. It is one of the few ways I can try to keep Sparks safe and I want that as much as I want Arashi to be safe, or our family to be happy." Sanja said after giving a nod to wanting to hold Black. As Cinccino leaned in and said that he could see why King wasn't liked, she gave an evil smile. "I agree. He was like this before he found out Sparks' secret. He didn't listen to Sparks' orders during a mission and the enemy was able to track us to where we found Snow. If we hadn't knocked him out, we might not have her on our team now." She said with a small shrug. "He seems to be the worst though, if you bring up humans, ghost type, dark type, or corrupted Pokemon. I only understand the last one. Thankfully he will also work with us, if it helps him save his home. She said all of this in a tired tone as her eyes tried to close a couple of times.

as Cinccino headed over Black to Sanja, Sanja looked upon his features, he is what this with pure black fur. Its eartips are Spiky tit, collar, and tail are Red and angular. Pichu's Red cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looks like a dot, has it started to suckle on Sanja tits drinking the milk from them, Sanja put up a link between her and black only long enough to make sure he knew that she had kept her end of the deal. As black look up with a grin on his face licking his lips from the milk he moved on to the other tit has a few Sparks of electricity came sarking out of black cheeks paralyzing Sanja as Cinccino I was looking at the door everyone left through saying, okay if he's that bad then I have a question for you do you think he'll still work with us after his home town is safe especially if he takes Manaphy soul gem, as a warm hard thing slipped into Sanja still stretched womb, with black still staring at Sanja with a serious look on his face, as if he wanted to say something but did it want someone to hear.

"We might be safe if we don't let him get the soul gem, and he didn't know about what it can let him do." Sanja gave a tired shrug as she put the link with Black back up. (t)What, my son?(t) She asked him mentally. "However, I don't think he will ever work with us, without us having something to bargain with. What we had was his home. Now we have nothing, that I know of."

(t) thanks for talking with me a little bit longer mom, I just wanted to say a few things before you hand me off to the corruption Army and I start my War, you can play house with that weaking over there for as long as you want but don't interfere with anything I have planned for this world and you will have nothing to worry about from me mom, an for you being such a good mother to me on my way out I of you I helped myself to a large portion of your strength so you're back to square one before your little rape massage,(t) black says mentally, as black move his hips back and forth, as Cinccino turns around and says aoo that's so cute he's mating you already, as Cinccino walks behind him and give his head a good Pat, that's a good boy give in to your pleasures just like that and you will make a fine addition in the family, and Sanja when you capture Manaphy I want you to talk to King alone or mentally and tell him that he must work for the organization if he wants any kind of perk like that and after a while we might reward him with it, if he refuses there is a blue button on your badge push it and King will be dealt with and someone will come and replace him, you're in charge now of this team what happens to it is on your shoulders and will be by your decision alone. Cinccino says in a serious voice.

(t)I don't plan to interfere with your plans. Your plans don't seam to put Sparks, or Arashi, in danger. I can't say the same for the plans of my family. They had there top spies/assassins track her. I wouldn't be worried if they were just spies, but at least I know that they won't hurt her, as long as they don't interfere with their plans.(t) Sanja said with a mental frown that showed how worried she was. Before she mentally said that it was okay that she was back at square one. She then gave a visible smile, as if she was amused by Black's movements. "I will talk to King about this and hit the button, if needed." Sanja said as she thought in her head that it might be better to just push the button and have King dealt with.

As black starts to thrust in faster and faster until his body goes completely still with a pleasurable smile on his face what soon turns to a frown, as Cinccino list him off Sanja with blacks dick coated in black liquid but not a trace of semen, hahaha silly little one you were just born the corruption might want you to mate with your mother already but your body isn't at that level two produce semen yet to impregnate her, but don't worry you'll get there soon enough and maybe if she ever becomes a breeder you can put your own child in her, Cinccino says with a smile, okay i'll put my faith in you Sanja keep our family safe and keep on bringing more children into our world to Aid us in our cause, as Cinccino walks over to the door everyone interred and knock on it 3 times, okay she's ready pull out her soul with everyone else's now well I teleport out of here, as to grass Pokemon walk over and lift up Sanja and start to bring her into the room, she saw black Wave to her and say, Pichu u Pich chu Pich Pi Pichuu PichuPic u Pich chu, Pich Pich hu ichu P'ic PichuPichu Pich Pic Pich Pi Pichuu PichuPich chu." ancient translation; Mommy I hope you like my little surprise I left you, next time we meet i'll personally turn you into my little corrupted toy.", before she was taking into a room with everyone strapped onto the table, okay Miss give us a smile and say cow milk.

* * *

'I wonder if he was trying to say anything important.' Sanja thought as she was taken into the room. Despite still being tired, she made sure to look enthusiastic as she said "Cow milk."

After Sanja said that the floor started to Glow as all the Pokemon left the room taking Sparks and Twilight and Snow with them, as Gothita sprout happily bouncing on her feet in acre Joya of what was about to happen, as slowly everyone's Soul started to rise up believing their bodies with a chain connecting the two of them, as everyone started to wake up in a groggy, the only two who didn't freak out was King and Sanja, but Sanja so looked a little weak and drained of its energy compared to everyone else is except for the Gothita who looked in worse shape with her chain broken and torn apart in certain locations.

"What happened to you, Sanja?" Vula asked with worry as she noticed the condition of Sanja's spirit. Seeing this was why she was able to ignore how groggy she felt.

"I'll be alright." Sanja said in an attempt to doge the question. The attempt only worked because Vula was willing to drop the question after realizing that Sanja didn't want to talk about it.

eepp, oh my gosh am I dead can I just die, no wait I must have evolved into a ghost type I must be the very first Eevee evolution ghost-type super rare now, Eve says in excitement.

Oh you don't need to worry about her, she just got into a little bit of a fight with us when we gassed you to put you all to sleep, she thought we were going to do something bad to you and picked a fight with us so when the machine turned on to pull you out of your souls she defended it off and left herself in a weakened State because of it, it'll pass in a day or two but just make sure no one breaks her chain or she will really die, and no little one you are not a ghost type now you're just released from your bodies, do any of you have any questions for us, puppeteer ask in a kind tone.

"I have none, and thanks for trying to defend us." Vula said with a smile. As far as she could tell, there had been little reason to defend the team... But she was glad that Sanja was willing to go that far to keep them safe. She knew Sanja would have been like this before her memories were messed with, but she hadn't been sure after finding out about that.

"You're welcome." Sanja said with a smile.

Wait?! Where is Snow and Sparks and Twilight they're not here anymore, Eve says a concern tone.

Yeah that was kind of our bad usually Pokemon freak out when they're first getting their souls pulled out of their bodies, so we do a simple trick of putting you all to sleep and use this machine to remove all your soul from your body, it's much easier then at the gate where they try to ease you into losing your soul from your body by trying to make you relax we figure put you to sleep and you wake up in your ghost form, sure you might feel weird at first, but soon you will start to feel really good as your soul gets to stretch out for a while, oh and your friends are in the other room there was no need to...

Just in moans of Pleasure and Pain started Fill the room coming from Gothita as the chains to her body start to crack and break and her form start break apart.

Well that sucks for her looks like she hit her limit, puppeteer days in a board tone.

"Wait, can that happen to us?" Vula asked after watching Gothita's chain breaking. The obvious answer was yes, but it was a combination of fear and surprise that made her ask.

"Guess, she's not escorting us." Sanja said with a shrug that made it quite obvious that she, either didn't care, or didn't have a moral compass. Vula had no idea that it was the later of the two. If she did, she might have been more worried.

Hum maybe I can get some bonus points from my boss if I help one of your teammates, hey boys bring in that room Riolu and wake her up with the other two, as Twilight , Snow and Spark are allowed back into the room slowly waking up from the effects of the sleeping powder.

What's going on why do I feel so sleepy all of a sudden. Twilight says.

Ugh my head I hate when this stuff happens to me, as Sparks looks around to see if everyone's okay and upon seeing Sanja Sparks hands started sparking with electricity as he looked at puppeteer with anger in his eyes, you get one chance what did you do to my girlfriend before I fry you! Spark says it Angry tone.

Your girlfriend can tell you that she's fine she just try to fight off the sleeping powder and kind of ended up like that because of a tired state, puppeteer said, but that's not why I woke you up, you Riolu your name is Twilight right, well it seems my friend here got a little greedy and is now paying for it, her soul chain is breaking apart but you don't need to worry about that i'll save her life but I think she deserves a little bit of punishment so I want you to come over here and give her a kiss after her soul chain breaks to show her this isn't a game for her to play, puppeteer says with a smile on his face.

hm hm what do you guys think I should do should I listen to him and do as he says he has a ghost type he can help her I think, Twilight said to not unsure tone.

"We need an escort, and I don't want to see her die. So, I say that you need to do what will save her." Vula said as she tried to not watch in horror.

"I love that you are being so protective, but he is right. I did this to myself. I thought something bad was going to happen when I realized that they were using Sleep Powder." Sanja said before she addressed Twilight 's question. "Vula has a point. We need an escort, and she is the only one that has offered. Not to mention, Puppeteer is right about this not being a game. It feels great to not be restricted by your body, but you still only have one live." Sanja said while Vula tried to not yell out YOLO. She didn't want to do this because she wasn't sure if anyone would get it. Except Sanja and, maybe, Sparks.

Okay, as Twilight walked over to Gothita and puppeteer, just as the chain for Gothita finally breaks and shatters and she moans out in pure ecstasy.

Now give her a passionate kiss and I'll tell you when to stop. puppeteer says.

As Twilight closes her eyes and give Gothita a kiss on her lips, a strange sensation comes over Twilight and she starts kissing and pushing her tongue into Gothita mouth with a little bit more Force until she starts deeply kissing and sucking Gothita.

As everyone watches as Twilight starts to get into it, they started to notice that Gothita soul started to shrink a little at first then was shrinking a lot more faster, as Gothita eyes wide with fear desperately pushes at Twilight trying to force her away but without the strength to do so with her eyes begging for someone to help her.

'See, this isn't a game.' Sanja thought as she tried to not give an evil smile. Vula, on the other hand kept on looking at Puppeteer to tell Twilight that that was enough.

As Sparks and Eve look on in confusion, not understanding what was happening.

Well King just rolled his eyes at the waste of time.

as Twilight kept on kissing and sucking Gothita soul into her Gothita head slipped in and was swallowed along with her arms and after a few more swallows she was down to her waist, as Twilight was shivering in Bliss unaware of what she was doing, until she reached Gothita legs and started to tilt her head up finishing the swallowing but before she could puppeteer quickly reached over and grabbed one of Gothita legs and cut it off and shoved it into a doll.

As Twilight finished off the rest of Gothita swallowing rest of her whole, and putting out a pleasurable moan has she hugged her body and shook with pleasure until she started to open her eyes and look around, huh what happened to Gothita?

as puppeteer started to chuckle a little.

"She's in the doll." Sanja said plainly.

"You ate almost all of her soul!" Vula said with obvious fear at what can be done by ghost Pokemon. Not at what Twilight had just done, granted it was what had allowed her to find this out.

I did what?! Twilight says in fear.

Hahaha yes you did and you did a great job of devouring her soul, as puppeteer looks at all of the team members whose souls are still hanging outside there bodys now I hope this is a good lesson to all of you about what happens when you play too much with your soul, some ghost types might be nice enough to escort you back to your bodies safely, but more than often you'll just end up as their nourishment as this little girl just showed you and Indies forms you can't fight back unless you know a ghost type move, are rules and laws in this city mostly govern to protect the Pokemon that we see as easy scare able, but there is no law in our city that protects you saw types Pokemon from being devoured and birth into our order, okay there's one but that's a simple one to break you cannot devour a Pokemon who still has their soul chain but a good hard attack to it and that chain will break too and then you're someone's lunch, because you see for a ghost Pokemon to be born in our world one of you living type Pokemon Must Die but thanks to this corruption that's going around pokemon or being turned into Soul Gems instead of dying and repopulating us ghost types but we came up with a way to get around that by just removing the souls from Pokemon and Presto new Ghost type pokemon strong enough to keep one of their type some fall into random items and some forms just fade away until they become like Pokemon Gastly, as puppeteer hits the doll saying time to get up and get to work Shuppet, as the dolls eyes open.

What the what's going on what happened to me I think I was...

I left we are battling you can have a soul changing moment Later now you have a job to do use your memories and deities kids to where they need to go then come back and I might put you back in your old body that's it still around, puppeteer says in annoyed tone.

"Understood." Vula said in a scared tone and Sanja gave a nod in understanding. This also gave Sanja a reason to slightly regret the timing of Black's birth.

as the newly born Shuppet started moving towards the wall saying, everyone follow me and I'll take you wherever you would like to go at post haste.

You don't need to worry about your bodies just follow the chains back to them when you're done shopping and fly into them the process is pretty simple, i'll send your body to the water territory as soon as you leave so you don't need to worry about them, just don't sign any contracts would have to deal with pokemon asking for timeshares, unless you want to end up with a broken arm or be fully pregnant or worst getting eaten alive or thrown in jail, ghost teenagers hopeless, as puppeteer wave them by before he sees something about to happen and get ready to laugh.

* * *

As everyone is walking through the wall to get to the ghost territory Twilight hesitantly tries to walk through and passes through without no problems seeing this Sparks walks to the wall and tries to walk past it to walk face-first in the wall, as puppeteer start to laugh at Sparks, to answer your unasked question she's a ghost type now she can ignore with the souls of Pokemon around her and walk through walls, her Ghost type power be increased for a short period of time after her meal so if I were you I would get used to feeling like a true ghost for a while, it's not everyday you get to eat someone's soul.

As Twilight ears and tail droop to the ground in a sad expression, as the stone start move aside to let you Snow and Sparks path.

Okay does someone mind telling me what happened and why I was unconscious, spark ask.

I'm sorry guys I really didn't mean to do that it just felt so good and and I couldn't stop, sniff sniff I didn't mean to do something that bad to her. Twilight says in a sad tone.

"I know, and I was just scared by what could happen to us. Not by who was doing it." Vula said as she gave a smile to Twilight .

"We were put to sleep to make it easier so go through the process of becoming like this. Oh, and there is no need to worry, Twilight , there was no way you could have meant to do it with having only been a ghost type for about a day." Sanja said to reassure Twilight , and answer Sparks question. As she did this, she kept a close eye on her chain. She didn't want her current condition to affect it, or to worsen.

Thanks Vula I really appreciate that, as Twilight hugs Vula, then Twilight leans in to give Vula a kiss but Sparks stops her saying maybe you shouldn't kiss our girlfriends until after they get their bodies back until then how about I take their kisses and you stay on guard, as Sparks leans down kiss Vula add passes through her and falls face-first into the ground kissing the dirt, you know I should have saw that coming I really should have, Sparks says in embarrassment.

Come on come on we have to go oh wait where am I going? Shuppet asks in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Vula asked as she tried to not laugh. Sanja, however, couldn't hold the laughter in. Granted she had made it seam more like a giggle. When Shuppet asked where she was escorting them to, they looked at each other and tried to remember what they were told about who they were suppose to meet, and where.

I'm fine but I think I injured my pride, spark says.

The guildmaster assistant told us that there was a Pokemon here who could exchange soul gems to give us a water typing or a ghost type do you know where to go, she's made it seemed like...

Oh you're talking about the black market, or basically the market yeah that's in the shopping district I can take you there it should only take us an hour to get there come on come on, as Shuppet flies off in a certain direction. As everyone was running to keep up a giant mouth opened up in front of Sparks eating him in one swallow, as Sparks eyes widen and he let out a deafening scream for his life.

"Okay, you had your meal of fear, now spit my boyfriend out." Vula said before she remembered that she had no attacks that she could use here, while she wasn't in her body. Sanja just stood frozen because this triggered her fear of being eaten alive.

As a lot of Ghost Pokemon gather together around the mouth listening to Sparks cream and tell he crawled out of it Backwards, and Twilight give him a hug and start to purr.

Hahaha, as Snow tries not to laugh, and points at a button that Sparks stepped on, it wasn't a Pokemon it was a trap the Ghost type Pokemon don't have body that means they can't trigger these traps meaning only Sparks could trigger them, I guess that's how they get around the hole they can't touch him or they would get in trouble, they must have set up traps all over the place, Snow says.

WHAT! Sparks says in a not happy tone, that's it other than Twilight I don't like ghosts and bugs now.

as Shuppet came back and said, what's taking you come on come on we're almost there and flies off again.

"Okay." Sanja said with a smile. She was very glad about it just being a trap. However, she wasn't happy with herself.

"If I had know that it was a trap, I wouldn't have gotten so angry." Vula said as she started to follow Shuppet

CallOh man that looked at so much like fun, too bad I'm in the spirit body now, I can't activate the traps, Eve complained.

As Sparks follow Shuppet watched his step this time.

As Snow kept on guard since she was in a living body at to saying all the traps can't be on the ground only.

As Twilight followed and kept on cuddling Sparks, saying best date ever.

What Sparks replies as, seriously we need to have a talk about your ideas of dating and soon Twilight .

As everyone made it to the market only passing one fight with a ghost Pokemon and a few guards arresting him.

Okay we're here, as they come to a massive Underground shopping store with hundreds of 100 stalls and Pokemon moving around, here you go take this Litwick with you and he'll guide you to wherever you wish to go in the store.

as Sparks as picks up the Litwick, hi we would like to go to a stall that can help us get some soul gems to change our type temporarily. Sparks ask.

No problem just follow me and I'll guide you to where you need to go, after a few twists and turns later, welcome to the Soul gem exchange shop, come in and see what you want, as everyone walks in they see multiple different types of soul gems of all types seeing a total of 20 different soul gem types all from different varieties them being all of all of this they didn't notice that the owner a Chandelure slowly lowered behind them saying in a spooky voice what do you want in shop little ones.

AAAHHH, as Sparks as quickly turns around then frowns at being easily spooked, reg I hate this place, Sparks complains.

As Twilight keeps hugging him think I love this place.

"We want to temporarily change our typing to something that can help us get through a water dungeon." Sanja said with a smile, while Vula gave a nod and wagged her ghostly tail. 'I wonder if Sparks can figure out, on his own, that Litwick will eventually evolve into a Chandelure.' She thought as she watched Sparks.

Oh goody goody you want to get through a water dungeon so that means you want one of four different types of gems the water type the Ghost type the ice type and the psychic type can all do the tasks you ask would you like to borrow temporarily or may I offer you a chance to buy them from me permanently that way you don't have to return them, the Chandelure says in a kind tone.

As he was explaining this Sparks moved over to Sanja, okay I know this might be a stupid question but this this Candlelight Pokemon evolve into that big chandelier pokemon I mean it looks kind of obvious but really that thing is huge compared to this little guy, Sparks says in curiosity.

eeppp this cannot be, as Snow flies over to a shelf in the back, that Chandelure was showing off.

There's an evolution between them, but yes." Sanja said in a quite voice to Sparks. She didn't consider it to be a stupid question, just one she should expect out of a human, or someone who had been sheltered. She then looked to see what Snow had gotten so excited about.

"What is it Snow?" Vula asked as she walked over to Snow.

He-he, unable to say it Snow points to the case sewing five rainbow colored soul gems, as Snow flies over to spark and starts to cry in his shoulder.

Oh yes I guess that would upset her a little, these are the pride of the shop five legendary Pokemon soul gems, chandelier says in a business tone. So how many do you want me to put you down for an with soul gems do you want me to put you down for.

Wait wait what legendary Pokemon were they or who were they, Twilight I ask.

I'm not really too sure but, I do know that they are two water types one ghost one ice and even one psychic rare enough, so do you want to talk business or just temporary and how many do you want me to put you down for, chandelier says in a business tone.

"Is there a price on the legendary gems?" Vula, and Sanja, asked at the same time. Vula wanted to give those legends a chance by being their mother, while Sanja wanted to hand them over to her family.

Oh yes yes and since you two ask first you can pick which one you want and how many and then I'll tell you the price for them but you don't need to worry about money here I ask for favors or something in exchange. chandelier says in a business tone.

"I want three of them. The two water ones and the ice one, but I won't say yes until I know the price." Sanja said as she guessed that Vula would go after the two that were left over, since Hoopa and Lunala were among her favorite legends to here stories about.

"You already have a lot of gems." Vula muttered when she heard her sister ask for three of the legendary ones. "I guess I will ask for the two that she didn't ask for, but like her, I want to know the price first." Vula said as she hoped that the price wouldn't be something that she wasn't willing to do.

For the first one I want something precious to you something would has a lot of value to yourself, for the next one there's a certain task I need done a mission that I want you to do personally for me and finally I want to hear something secretive something you haven't told your closest friends we can do that one in private my little psychic girl, and for you miss fire fox one soul gem for another so I want you to go and fetch me a soul gem personally by yourself and to tell me something personal to you that you have never told someone else, chandelier says in a lustful tone.

"Well, I don't have any items that are precious to me. The things I hold dear are connections and the memories I have made with them. I can tell you a secret, and I might to the mission. I need more details." Sanja said as she thought about making one of Arashi's likes into a 'secret', or something else that was actually trivial.

"How do you want me to get the soul gem?" Vula asked with a tilt of her head. Much like Sanja, she just planed to turn something trivial into a 'secret'.

I don't believe that's true an item that is precious to you is one that you keep around with you a lot something you might have fun memories of or use constantly without even thinking about it something that you rely on Independence that is an item what is precious to you do you have one of those, who are the secrets we will walk into the back room and you would tell me something that is precious to you that no one else knows about or something that pokemon don't want you to speak up out loud to, and the mission is a simple one that I'll pay you now for then you can complete it in a matter of time I just need you to drop off an item to a friend off in the lower part of the underworld I don't care if you take your friends or not but the item I give you won't be leaving this territory until it's complete, and for you little fox I do not care how you attain one, steal it from someone else what is not here or give me one of yours I just want a soul gem in exchange I don't care who's.

"I can do the mission, and Vula here asked me to keep her gems safe." Sanja said with a smile as she thought about her bag of gems. "We just have to have it retrieved from my bags."

'Thank you.' Vula thought as she smiled. "Sanja has a point. I noticed that she already had a bag with some and asked her to keep track of some that I had. How about Twilight goes to retrieve one of the gems and I follow you into the back room to tell you my secret." Vula said as she decided what 'secret' to tell.

"I will head with Sparks to do the mission real quick. and tell you my secret when we get back." Sanja said as she smiled at Sparks. "As for something precious to me... I guess I can give you one of my wands. I always make sure to have a few and use them quite often. You can buy them at almost any store, so I never thought of them as precious, I just bought them and used them. Since we're already suggested to pick up Vula's gem, you can grab one of them too. The gems are in the little bag that I showed you earlier." Sanja said with a smile as she wondered if Twilight and Sparks would agree to the suggestions. She knew that Vula wasn't trying to tell Twilight what to do, just like she wasn't trying to tell Sparks what to do.

Sure I have no problems with that Sanja it might be nice to get some alone time with you to talk things out. Sparks says.

Boo I wanted to go with Sparks, but I guess I can escort Vula back and get those items for you it shouldn't take us too long, Twilight says.

Thank you too for doing this, I don't feel comfortable knowing that some of my family are being hunted down and turn into this, Snow says with a shutter.

I will agree to all of those except for the item, I said I wanted something precious to you something you could just buy in a store and Casa way is not precious something that you use a lot and care for his precious not something you just throw away, until you think of something I will hold on to this water soul gem. chandelier says.

"A wand won't do... Then I don't think I have something." Sanja said as she tried to think.

"I think she means your Psychium Z." Vula said as it clicked in her head.

"It came from dad... I get it now. I don't want to give it up, but I think he would understand." Sanja said with a slightly sad look.

"He will. He gave you the Z crystal to help you achieve your dream and it is being handed over to give someone another chance to live." Vula said before Sanja gave a nod and agreed to her Psychuim Z crystal being the price for one of the soul gems.

Yes I can feel your sadness of its loss, I will take it, thank you for your honorable sacrifice of your item, now come on into the back for you can disclose this secret to me, and just like her it has to be something that will pull a emotional string with you something important and something that no one should know about or that item is stained with not devout it. chandelier says.

Sanja are you sure it's okay i'm sure he would offer me or Twilight something if we tried to get to it did it for us, spark says.

Oh no you don't, I was next if she doesn't want it I'm taking it, king says.

If you truly wanted you can double the price and I might consider it, something morally important to you something that you could not live without. chandelier says.

Growls angrily, I know what you're after and no way are getting your hands on it, king says in a dead serious tone.

If that is all but if proceed young Miss, chandelier says.

"Thanks for being willing to give up something, so I might keep my Z crystal, but Vula has a good point, and I don't want you two to have to give up something that is too precious to give." Sanja said as a hint to some of the things that might have been asked for. She didn't know if the price would be different for them, but she didn't want them to take a risk.

"Oh, lets at least hear what the price would be for them first." Vula said and Sanja gave a nod as she only hoped that it wouldn't be something that Sparks and Twilight should never be willing to give.

I am willing to honor that request, hum you Pikachu I can see in your eyes that you have not many things in this world that you cherish, so asking for an item from you would be useless so I'll ask for something that you could never reclaim once lost, I want you to give me the most precious memories that you have in your life, and for you little dog since your two friends over there told me that they have a bag full of soul gems I want you to bring a Pokemon here and freshly pull out their soul gem and hand it to me and this Pokemon must not be a willing participant so he can not what you are planning to do to him, chandelier says.

Swallows deeply, if that's what you asked me I will agree to it on the condition it's not the memories of my girlfriends first kiss anything other than that it's fine, Sparks says in a sad tone.

eepp I-i could never do something like that taking someone's life and forcing it into a gym that who knows what could happen to it, shivers in fear I would feel horrified if that happened to me or anyone I cared about I could never imagine doing it to someone else. Twilight says with fear in her voice.

That is only if she does not wish to give up that item of course, chandelier says.

"There is no way I'm letting you give up one of your happy memories!" Sanja said with a face that said you should never be willing to give something that precious. Vula was also giving an appalled look. As for the whole thing about what Twilight would have to do... they didn't like it, but they also saw no reason to say it after she had said no.

Sir dog poundWell it seems like your friends are very devoted to you little Pikachu, to let you have choose one of five legendary Pokemon to help you on your mission, chandelier says.

Oh right I needed one of the types to go on the mission and since everyone else already has the type I guess I was the only one who actually needed it, well the owners of the soul gems before I think about taking them, but before that I think me and Sanja we're going to head off and finish up this mission for you for we don't have to come back. spark says.

That's okay go and do the mission i'll send the Soul Gems up on ahead to where your bodies are for you can pick them up with your gear. chandelier says.

"Alright." Sanja said as she waited for the item to be handed to Sparks, so they could head off.

"Come on Twilight , lets go retrieve the items we need for the trade." Vula said as she turned to leave.

Okay this is an item called liquefied Terror, in exchange for a fairy legendary Pokemons soul gem this Pokemon gave me all of his fears and Terror what I put in this box, someone has came and offered a trade for this Terror free different item he's already given me the item but now I must send this item to him she's in the bad District of the under world and I want you to deliver it to him his name is burien and he is a Palossand this Litwick will guide you to the location safely then return back to me but before you go ma'am would you step in the back room with me for you may tell me your secret before you go this way I can send the gem to the water district ahead of you so you don't have to come back here you could just go there, because unlike your friends you won't be needing to deliver anything to me then. chandelier says.

Well with all this Blarney down strain, i'm going on ahead to the water district terminal and just going to wait for you, king says.

You guys don't have to worry about me or eve, will stay here in the Market District until Twilight and Vula come and pick us up for we can take the Soul Gems with us to the terminal I don't want to leave them leave them unguarded, Snow says.

And at the same time both Twilight and Sparks say we're ready to go when you two are, before both of them started laughing.

"Just let me share the secret and we will leave." Sanja said as she floated to the back room.

"Let's go then, Twilight ." Vula said with a smile. She didn't laugh, but it was easy to tell that she had enjoyed hearing Twilight , and Sparks, saying something in unison.

Okay you all stay safe, spark says as the four of them head off to their locations.

as Sanja floats into the back room, okay Miss now tell me a secret that is precious to you or pokemon do not wish you to speak of and asked you with their trust to keep, and make it a juicy one since you are taking a legendary Pokemon soul with you, chandelier says.

"I have met three humans. Two of them I know personally. I have only told those I hold close that I know a human, but I have never said how many I know, nor did I tell them if I knew them personally." Sanja said and hoped that she wouldn't have to give names.

I see that would do perfectly but before you go may I ask you what is your name, chandelier says.

"My name is Sanja." Sanja said with a smile because she didn't have to give names. She then turned to leave the room.

* * *

 **Sanja's POV**

Thank you for telling me, this information will be quite valuable good luck on your trip. chandelier says.

"Thanks." Sanja said as she floated out of the room. "Okay, I'm ready to go." Sanja said to Sparks after leaving the room.

A spark and Sanja left the Market District heading down to the lower levels of the underworld a kindly looking Misdreavus came up to Sanja.

Ma'am your spirit looks like it's pretty weak do need some spiritual help, because you don't want to be in this kind of neighborhood in a weakened condition some of the teenage boys around here do mean things to pretty young girls like you and their boyfriends just to repel against their parents, i'm willing to help you free of charge, the Misdreavus said.

"That would be nice." Sanja said with a smile. If she hadn't known that King had tricked her into being raped, she wouldn't have been willing to trust a nice stranger. She was still worried about this being some kind of trap, but she was willing to give Misdreavus a chance.

Sparks stain on guard just in case something went wrong.

as Misdreavus floated over Sanja and opened her mouth, what's Sparks immediately got suspicious of and was about to stop before a bell rang out from Misdreavus as both Sparks and Sanja were put in a state of calm and Sanja started to feel better and her chain started to heal and recover most of its strength not all of it but it looked strong it did before.

"That's better, and thanks." Sanja said with a warm smile. Normally, she would have made sure that Misdreavus didn't want any kinda pay, but not anymore.

But before Sanja and Sparks could go any further it goes Pokemon came up to Sparks and attached a blue color around his neck saying if you wish to go further down into the underworld you must wear this restricting collar, as he turns to Sanja living Pokemon cannot go into the Underworld for more than 30 minutes before their life force is slowly drained from their bodies until they die, time moves slower in the Underworld 50 years in the Underworld is only one day up here ghost Pokemon don't have a lifespan and neither do your Pokemon so unless he's walking to his death you better keep a eye on him because in 30 minutes his life force will start drain as he felt off.

Sanja is it me or is it that all goes Pokemon are either scary or very scary about what they say, because I'm not feeling any of this, and since we're alone right now do you want to talk about black you saw some horrible things in there, I know you Pokemon don't have that here, well not that I've seen at least to that degree do you need help processing it, Sparks ask in a kind tone.

"I think it has to do with their nature." Sanja said with a shrug, before she thought about all the things she saw when she met Black. "I don't understand the mechanics of some of the weapons I saw, but I guess that is what you use in place of attacks. We have dealt with family feuds that got out of hand and the crisis can get pretty bad. However, they never got as bad as I saw. Maybe the fights that happened between the wild Pokemon and the cites got close, but most of them happened before I was born. There are stories of how things were worst when there weren't any cites, but that is all I have to go off of." Sanja said as she remembered seeing some of the weapons of Sparks' home-world in action.

Yes that's true we don't have the ability to attack like you pokemon do, humans are a contradiction, we are the weakest species on our planet but at the very same time we are the strongest, in this body I can move incredibly fast a human could never move this fast twilight is stronger than any human could possibly be Vula is more powerful than any human could possibly be and you are probably more smarter than most humans, but the one thing that a human has that I have not seen here what I think Mew is not here, is the humans thirsty for knowledge, this is what makes us humans strong we want to understand we want to know and because of that we want to know how to survive those two instincts of art pushed us to the limits of our abilities and further, so war was inevitable we kept on making bigger and more powerful ways to kill each other to torture to gather information, so I'll ask you again am I a monster, because compared you to Pokemon, humanity is a monster not even the wild Pokemon are as cruel as Humanity you invade their territory they fight for their homes and Families that makes sense, but Humanity will fight for whatever we can get our hands on we only work together because we see it as a necessary, as sparks as shakes his head, no I shouldn't be telling you this you shouldn't even had seen any of that, I think I know why the legendary Pokemon called humans to this world, we know War we know it's so well that when we see this place we could laugh about what you consider a war, if a human ever came here with the content to start a war, what you saw in my mind would be a thousand times worse with the power of a Pokemon. Spark says in a sad tone, is there anything else you want to know?

"Not that I can think of and I only consider some of your kind to be a monster. You are not one of the ones that want to cause a war, forget making it as bad as what you have." Sanja said with a smile. Honestly, Sparks would have to be a very different human to get her to see him as a monster.

Hahaha, Sanja you're too kind during my life at War I was called a monster for what I could do I survived when no one else could thanks to Black, well until that day that he was locked away then I could no longer rely on him and I saw my end coming and I had to make my Escape, in truth Sanja my body might be only 16 but in retrospect I think I'm around 8 I mean black with in charge of my life for so long but now I finally have a chance to live a nice and simple a peaceful life, with friends and family that's why I agreed to be all your boyfriends so easily and I'm hoping for black to have told the truth that I don't have that limiter on me, because I think being a stay-at-home and raising a family with my wife might be the life I want, sparks says with tears in his eyes.

"They really needed to call the ones that started that war monster. Not ones that were forced to fight, and survive." Sanja said before she moved like she was nuzzling him, but stayed inches away from him. This was because she didn't want him to go right through her.

Hahaha what did I do to deserve a kind wife like you, is there anything else you want to know about being human other than the bad stuff, it's okay to ask I know I've been asking a lot about being a Pokemon, spark says in a more happier tone.

"Yes, I want to know the name of the country you were a part of. I will let you know if I think of anything else." Sanja said with a smile. She was very glad that Sparks understood the distance and that she was being called kind. She had always tried to be kind, but there were times that she had wondered if she was just being week.

I'm sorry to tell you but I don't know what country I was in, but I think someone called it the United Alliance, all I know is that the country I was born in no longer exist, they used those big exploding things you saw in my mind to level my whole country, just for we could get the enemy so my country doesn't exist anymore, sparks says with a neutral tone, but that was a long time ago oh I just realized that must have been your first human that you have ever seen unless you took a look in the other's heads to see what they looked like what you think.

"I'm sorry about that happening to your home." Sanja said before she thought about Sparks question. "I have never been in Arashi's head, but there are some similarities between your old form and a Mr. Mime. I guess girls look different, because Arashi told Vula once that there were no Pokemon that could be used as a basic way to describe how she use to look. Vula told me this later, after telling me that she wished she had my telepathy." Sanja said as she remembered the conversation.

as sparks and Sanja start to see that the surrounding area started to change into a more darker area with stars shining in the night as the ground started turning to sand as a lunar moon hang across the sea.

Wow I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life, well I seen one thing but this is a close second, I think we're close now, spark says.

"If you want, you can show me the memory of what you saw, when we get back to our bodies." Sanja said as she started to look for the Pokemon they were suppose to return the item to.

Hahaha why, sparks ask with a happy smile on his face, you've already seen it all you have to do is look in the mirror my girlfriends are the most beautifullest thing in my opinion, sparks says with a blush and a happy smile, a Sparks notice a shovel sticking out of the ground, what the what kid forgot to throw away his toy, as sparks walks over it to it to grab it.

Sanja blushed a deep red but then noticed what had caught Sparks' eye. "Don't touch that. It's a part of a Sandygast, not a toy. Sanja said as a warning. She had never seen one, but she had been warned of how they attempt to control those that touch the shovel that is attached to their head.

As Sparks jumps back quickly pulling his hand away.

as Sandygast rises from the ground saying, no fair meaning he was about to grab it and become my toy how am I supposed to get stronger if I can't Feast upon his life force, Sandygast says in a sad tone.

As Sparks eyes widen and he takes a few more steps back saying he hates this place.

As a loud voice come and says, joshua sand dune! Are you messing with the living again, as a Palossand comes up to everyone, pardon me he's still young and thinks life force energy is the big deal nowadays sorry if you hurt you or scared you.

"We are okay, and I think this is for you." Sanja said with a smile before she turned to Sparks and asked him to take out the item they were suppose to deliver.

Yeah here you go, and please don't suck out my soul, sparks says as he hands over the Box.

ho Thank you so much, as she reaches out and open the box in Sparks hand with it loud and horrifying scream of sadness and despair shrieks out from the box, as both Sandygast and Palossand both shiver in pleasure until Sandygast starts to evolve on the spot into Palossand.

Mom mom look I evolved and I didn't need the life force of a living Pokemon. The former Sandygast says.

Hahaha thank you so much for helping my son evolve. Palossand says.

"You're welcome." Sanja said with a smile. She was happy to see someone excited about evolving. It reminded her that for them, evolving was a part of life. Just like growing up was for humans.

We really appreciate you bringing this item to us, you know how about you come to our place and celebrate with us i'm sure you'll have a good time.

Beep beep beep time limit reaching critical.

Yikes looks like we have to get going, spark says as he look at time remaining.

"I would say yes, but I don't want to lose my boyfriend." Sanja said before she turned to follow her chain back to her body.

as Sanja and Sparks we're quickly heading back following Sanja chain a guard quickly comes up to them as soon as they get to the mid-level of the underworld and asses for Sparks to hand back that blue caller and says thank you for visiting the underworld please come back in your lifetime and your afterlife the guard says in a professional tone.

Well I guess we can get back to talking with each other is there anything else you want to discuss before we head back to the group, you know in private. Spark says with a caring tone.

"I want to know when your birthday is. We have the same months and some families celebrate them. Now that I think about it, I think that is one of the few holidays that we celebrate. The others are New Years, Valentine's Day, and Halloween. I will admit though, that the last two don't have the same name and they are not celebrated by everyone." Sanja said as she thought about the time Han'ya took her and Vula to the dark territory to be a part of Candy Day. She also remembered some of the couples she knew giving gifts to each other on Relationship Day, a holiday that she knew the fairy and psychic Pokemon celebrated.

Hahaha my birthday is a joke everyone laughs at my birthday, spark says with a smile.

"I won't laugh." Sanja said truthfully as she wondered why everyone laughed about Sparks' birthday.

I've heard that before and they always laugh, my parents always told me my birthday was a joke giving your past if you remember it correctly, then you should laugh at my birthday too twilight might not, but I'm pretty sure you will you see my birthday is April 1st on Earth that means my birthday is April Fool's Day the day for jokes and laughs so everyone laughs on my birthday. Sparks says with a smile.

"I might laugh at a story that Arashi tells me about a prank that was pulled, but I won't laugh at you for having that as your birthday. By the way, mine is the 16th of March." Sanja said with a smile as her eyes held some laughter from remembering one of the stories that Arashi had told her.

It's fine my parents always thought is it as a joke and they told me it so every time, they even told me the first joke I ever made on them do you want to hear it. Sparks says with a smile.

"I would love to hear your first joke." Sanja said as she hoped the joke wasn't him being born.

Okay my first joke was this before I was born, all my family and relatives and friends came to my birthday but they suspected to be April 1st my family took the week off for they could be there for my birth, but I decided how to play a joke on them and come 8 Days Later after everyone left. Sparks says as he laughs, so the day I was born was April 9th.

"So your first joke was your birth, but it was because you were eight days overdue." Sanja said with a smile and laughter in her eyes. "Well then, which day do you want us to celebrate your birthday?" She asked now that she knew he had playfully told a lie.

I prefer April 1st because, I've had enough sad times in my life that a good joke here in there making everyone laugh and be happy is the best present I want for my birthday, spark says with a carrying tone, is there anything else you want to know about the my world, or black and Sanja could we keep what you saw in my mind a secret no one should ever have to see that kind of battle in this world or the next. Sparks says in a sad tone.

"Okay, then we will celebrate it on April 1st and I don't mind keeping that a secret. I don't even want to use the memory to scare my opponents." Sanja said truthfully.

Thanks I appreciate that, and I definitely that you never show that to anyone a smart Pokemon might be able to copy and try replicating the some of those weapons and when one dozen someone else might figure it out too and then your whole planet will get into bigger and bigger wars until one little argument between two Nobles could destroy cities, countries heck sometimes even continent, that's what happened to my home two noble families got into an argument and my country and the civilians paid the price for their bickering, spark says with clear anger in his voice, but is there anything else you want to know about black or my mission while I'm here, because as soon as we find Manaphy I would like you to help him with black i'll feel a lot safer with someone I trust in my mind, spark says to Sanja in a More comme tone.

"You have a good point. As for the whole thing of having Manaphy help with Black, I can manage that. I just have to set up the link." Sanja said with a smile as she thought about the fact that Sparks still needed help with those memories.

Thanks but I thought you two should know what kind of person he is like that way you don't lose that way you two don't lose out on anything more he took away your morality already, I don't want him to mess with you anymore than that, Sparks says and nervous tone.

"True." Sanja said with a smile to keep Sparks from realizing something more had happened back then. She thought about changing subject, but didn't want to talk about her family's plans until she could have a mental link up, and no one could overhear the conversation.

As Sanja chain started to shrink down an the a building came into sight nearby.

By what I can tell about your chain it looks like we're close to your body, I can't wait to get out of this place and never come back I just hope that the other Pokemon cities aren't like this, i'm not saying anything bad about this city it's just I'm really having a hard time not attacking anything what just popped out and scares me, Sparks says.

"I think that is just for the cities that are ran by ghost types." Sanja said with a shrug. Honestly, she preferred the scares over the idea of them just taking someone's lifeforce.

Well i'm just going to say it unnerving, but it definitely makes me curious about what the other cities are like, I mean I wonder what the what are cities going to be like when we get there. Spark says in curiosity.

"Well, we are heading to the water region... So I would think there would be some buildings that are made out of coral and a lot of water. Maybe another beach, like the one we saw." Sanja said with a big smile as she remembered the beach that they had been to.

I can't wait for it, but that raises a question we got three psychic types on our team one water type and one ghost-type, and we were so gun-ho getting those legendary Pokemon soul gems, that we didn't even rent out one of the normal gems for me to use so that means I'm going to have to use one of the Legendary Pokemons for a time being, and since we don't know which legendary Pokemon they were we don't know what the side effects would be for me taking one of their powers so which one do you think I should do I think psychic and ice should be off the table, it would take me way too long to figure out how to make a barrier for myself and I don't even know how the ice types do it, Sparks says has the two of them Reach the building, and follow down that sways and find all of their teammates bodies except for Vula.

"I would suggest you try our one of the ice gems I have, but you don't want to try ice. I know the water Pokemon have gills and legendary Pokemon get a bonus. What the bonus is, depends on the legend. Honestly, I only know about the bonus because of the meeting I had with my family right before we came into the city." Sanja said as she remembered the conversation she had with King and Cinccino.

Great more to worry about, Sanja where's Vula's body? Sparks ask in confusion.

"I'm not sure. It should be here. Vula had no need to go back in before she gave Chandelure the items." Sanja said with a slightly worried look.

Okay let's not jump the gun, first get in your body and see if you still have your items, maybe she just took her body with her, for Twilight wouldn't have to carry everything, spark says in a hopeful tone.

"That is possible." Sanja said before she went back into her body.

So do you still have your items on you, and should we wait for them here or try to find them, spark says, and where is King he came here ahead of us shouldn't he be waiting here?

(t)I wanted to talk about the meeting I had with my family. They are willing to let the whole team in, but King tried to write you all off as piratically useless. Because of this, I panicked and gave all of the info I could think of, that would keep all of you from being turned into gems. Then the fact that you, and Twilight, have no records was brought up. It was figured by some spies, that one of you might be a human. My report of you two being powerhouses didn't help. When I was told that the human would be killed unless their mission could be used for our cause, I broke and hinted that you are the human. I'm sorry I gave away your secret, but I didn't know what else to do to save you.(t) As Sanja mentally said this, there were tears. She knew that Cinccino had given a good reason for Sparks to forgive her, but she still wasn't sure. (t)King now knows that you are a human, but he can't touch you without getting in trouble with my family. He is working for them to set his home free of the corruption. It was suggested that I try to recruit your girlfriends, before I tried to recruit you, but I think that this is a good time to talk to you. They are offering to you, and Twilight, the position of Legendary hunter. They are sent to find the legendary Pokemon and turn them to our cause. Weather that is by turning them into gems, or some other way depends on the hunter. They have the most benefits. I was even offered the chance to take the position and stay with you. All that is being asked, is that we either hand over Snow's gems, or mate with her and make sure she doesn't go against my family.(t) Sanja mentally said and waited for Sparks to react to all of this new info.

(t) Great this is the last thing I actually need it, Sparks thought mentally, Sanja this is a lot to take in and without your moral compass i'm afraid to give you my answer right now, because in truth I just want to live a life in peace and Explorer being a legendary Hunter could do that for me but so can being a guild member the legendary Pokemon asked me to come here and help them with attack, it was babysitting a Pokemon but still I don't know if it's a good idea to betray them like this do we even know what they're planning to do with their soul gems? Spark's ask in curiosity, and Sanja I understand that you were put in a bad situation and forced to tell my secret, as Sparks leans in and gives Sanja a deep and passionate kiss, but I really never cared to keep it or try too hard to hide it so it's okay I trusted you with it and I still do,(t) Sparks mentally thought in carry tone.

(t)They want to use the gems to becoming stronger and make it where the legends don't have to call on humans. Some members even want to get rid of the legends, because they aren't willing to use their own power to end a crisis, or ask us for help. I don't know it that is true with every legend, but it is rare to see them intervene, without sending a human in to do it instead.(t) Sanja mentally said with a smile now that she knew Cinccino was right about him forgiving her. (t) Oh, yea, I got a new badge that will let me talk directly to my family. King wants Manapy's gem, because it will let him try to control water Pokemon, and my family wants to use that as a bargaining chip. If he says yes to our terms, then he will be allowed to have the gem, but if he says no, then I am suppose to press a button on my badge and some of my family will show up to take care of him. I'm pretty sure I am going to end up pushing that button, so we might not be dealing with him for long.(t) Sanja mentally said with a mental shrug as she wished that it was easier to get Sparks to join. She really didn't want to bargain for his life again.

(t)So basically they want to usurp they're Gods, spark thinks, Sanja i'm going to tell you the truth the honest true, you Twilight and Vula are the only happiness I've ever had in any of these two worlds and I would do anything to keep it that, Snow is start joining our family and I don't want to hurt her because of that but I don't feel right selling her friends to an army what I have no clue what they're going to do with their powers or what their powers could do, without a little bit more information if you can get the others to join and prove it safe for us i'll join with a happy smile under a few strict rules, is that okay with you,(t) Sparks mentally asked as he ended the kiss.

(t)I understand. Honestly, I have to wonder if we have simply not been seeing everything that the legendary Pokemon do. Cause if they never helped, then what is Snow doing as a part of our team?(t) Sanja mentally asked rhetorically and waited for the rules.

(t) that's what I'm thinking, the first thing I want to know is what do they do in your world before I decide what we're going to do, and for the rules, rules one we do not do this to a friend or potential mate, rules two we put it to a vote at this legendary serve a purpose or not before we engage, rules three I am not handing over any dangerous legendary Pokemon soul gems regardless have how good their intentions are, rules four I want all of my mates to decide if the corrupted Army are our allies or not and I want to know everything about them I don't want to find out they had a secret agendas, and any legendary Pokemon we decide to spare we raised as our family, i'll be asking everyone to agree to this before we join if we join,(t) Sparks says mentally with a frown.

(t)I understand all of those rules, and I won't fight you on any of them. I have said this before, and I will say it again, I will betray my family before I let anything happen to you. They lost some of my trust when they threatened you, and I am only recruiting if I have to, or if my family proves to be trustworthy.(t) Sanja mentally said as she memorized each of the rules.

(t)I don't want you to betray your family finally it's something very important to people and it's very important to me that's why I'm scared, I want to protect you I want to protect Snow, Twilight, Eve & Vula but I don't know if siding with them or trying to run are our best options, so I'll let you decide if you can recruit everyone them to your family's way of thinking i'll join without any hesitation and I'll work with them, until we find out if they're a threat to us and this planet or not then we might need to change your family's leadership if that's the case, but I have to know would you be okay liquefying a legendary Pokemon in front of Snow, they were like her family her friends, I think she would be the hardest to recruit without showing her the dark if she says no, are you okay with that.(t) Sparks said in a mental tone.

(t) When you put it that way, I would only do it in front of her, if it was a life and death situation. I will look into things and hold off on the recruiting for now. Also, I am very happy that you want to protect me, and the others so much.(t) Sanja mentally said in a tone that showed that she didn't take his protection as him seeing her as a damsel in distress. Something her, and Vula, hated being treated as.

(t)thank you I really appreciate it, this is your world not mine and in truth this world could burn for all I care Snow was right without a reason to care humans don't have the will to fight a war that they don't want to be in, you and my mates are my reason so I'll ask you and I'll ask the other do you want me to join the corruption Army and punish this world into corrupted,(t) Sparks mentally ask with a hint of fear.

(t)Now that I think about it... No. If we do that, then we doom our kids and I want them to be able to grow up and live.(t) Sanja mentally said as she wondered if he had been scared of her answer being yes. What it might had been if she didn't care about him so much.

(t)I don't know if we would do more kids and that's the problem, they're offering us a lot by what you're telling me but they're also keeping a lot of this stuff Secret and I want to know that the children that we bring into this world would be safe will they let our children be safe and our mates, i'm afraid of the unknown but most people are but I will walk down any path that you will choose because you bring me the most happiest out of Two Worlds, maybe they're good maybe they're bad I don't know that's why we need to find out before we make any big decisions. (t) Sparks says mentally.

(t)Then I will do all I can to find more info.(t) Sanja said mentally with a determined smile.

Sparks smiled at that, (t) i'll put my faith in you my sweet wife to keep our family and our children to be safe, (t) as Sparks as rubs Sanja stomach with a smile on its face.

'That smile is worth everything.' Sanja thought as she let go of the link. She then thought about her new black badge and handed it to Sparks. "Lets see if you can pick up anything." She said to indicate that she wanted him to try to pick up the radio waves that the badge used.

A Sparks his eyes and concentrated on Sanja badge and just like back with the jamming Towers a Wave of information started to come into His mind at first it was slow going then more and more it started to speed up until it became too overwhelming and Sparks had to drop the badge and grip his head, ow my head it hurts, Sparks as in pain.

"Overload." Sanja said as she picked up her badge and waited for Sparks to be able to sort through everything.

Wow. A lot of information to take in and I barely understood half of it, how the heck did Black know how to read those messages without giving me a major headache, Sparks grumbles to himself as he rubs his temples trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Let me help." Sanja said as she place the link back up and tried to use her psychic powers to ease the pain. (t)I forgot to mention that my family is also able to hear what we say out loud. This is why I have this link up. They can't hear what is said over it. I also don't think they can hear things that are out of my hearing range.(t) Sanja mentally said in explanation to the link she had just put back up.

As billions upon billions of voices rang out in both Sparks and Sanja minds trying to sort through it was difficult for them, and Sparks wasn't able to understand most of what they were saying other than gibberish.

(t)Ouch, too much at once.(t) Sanja mentally said as she tried to keep the link up and help Sparks.

(t) i'm sorry Sanja it's just too much information all at once I can't process it and it's giving me a headache, as Sparks closes his eyes and tries to come his head ache, were you able to get anything out of it.(t) Sparks ask mentally.

(t)It's okay. Maybe we can try again later. Not holding it for so long might help, but we would get less info. I will hang onto the badge for now and you can let me know when you want to try it again. Since they are listening in on all of our conversations, we could develop a signal.(t) Sanja mentally suggested, because she knew that they wouldn't always have the link up.

(t) that's a good idea but maybe we should start off with something a little bit more simpler first like using the regular badge and seeing if I can tune into a Converse on it, and for the second one we need to come up with a signal that not noticeable easily unless you're looking for it then something what's noticeable will be giving away too easily, as Sparks thought for a second, how about when I have my arms crossed and wagging my tail, I saw Twilight and Vula wag their tails quite often but I usually keep mine pretty still, they might just think of it as frustration or happiness what do you think,(t) Sparks thought mentally.

(t)Okay, and that is a good idea. They might also think you are starting to relax around them enough to let you emotions be easier to see. Body language is a big thing here, and most don't even think about stopping it from being expressed.(t) Sanja said mentally as she thought of all of the times that she had caught Vula wagging her tail.

Having this quiet moment to ourselves was nice and all, minus your kiss being overwhelming a little bit but how long do you think it'll take for everyone to show up,(t) okay that should work then and I'm starting to get worried about everyone else damn I wish I had the power to track like Twilight does. Sparks says mentally, before we cut the link is there anything else you want to talk to me about in private.(t)

"I don't know. I don't think it would take this long to get to Chandelure and back. Oh, and I'm sorry about the kiss." Sanja said with a smile but her eyes said that she was worried. (t)I can't think of anything. If I knew how far away they were, I could try to link up with Twilight, Snow, or Vula. But only those three, since they are in their bodies right now.(t) Sanja said mentally and then let go of the link.

I guess we'll just have to wait here for them, spark says and I worried tone.

Sanja gave a nod in agreement.

* * *

 **Vula/Twilight POV**

As Twilight and Vula we're heading back to their bodies by following the chain a large Shadow quickly Zooms in front of Vula grabbing at her chain and lifting it into the air with her along with it, well well well it's good to see you again, you little mutt and this time you don't have that ghost in rags to tell you I'm here, now where is that little rat of yours that pichu soul tasted delicious, but now I'm after that Pikachu's Soul now where is he, as a Shadow Claw comes up and hits the pokemon freeing Vula from him.

"I thought you were dead. And I will die before I tell you where my boyfriend is." Vula said with a serious look that made it easy to see how much she would protect Sparks. Honestly she would trade her life for that of any of her girlfriends, family members, Arashi, or Sparks.

Now now I don't think you need to go that thar for him, but when I snap your chain, as he licks his lips, and take you for my own i'm sure you'll make a great snack before I move on to the main course and as soon as you're gone all your little secrets will be mine and his location with all your other friends who are in their Spirit form, and duh on a ghost where do you think they go when they die we go to the underworld, all I had to do to get out with condemned that poor child so to an unbelievable amount of torture before his Spirit broke and he became my little daughter, as a Gastly comes up with an evil looking grin, daddy are we going to devour her soul like you did with my, oh yes sweetie she's going to be your mother when I'm done and who knows I might just torture the others just for the heck of it, gengar says.

As Twilight moves in front of Vula with Shadow claw ready to go, don't you dare touch my girlfriend or my boyfriend or I will tear you apart, Twilight says with anger in her voice, as her arm band starts to react turning her Shadow claw into a shadow sword.

Vula thought that Gengar made a good point, but that didn't stop her from growling at him. Her current form did keep her from getting in the fight, and she was glad she didn't have to just try to run away.

Oh look the little puppy things she can protect this poor spirit, you know what I talk to you my daughter you go for the chain I'll take care of The Bodyguard.

Vula stay behind me I don't want you getting hurt hurt and US losing you just because of some stray shot let me take on there attacks, Twilight says.

Growls Very angrily, don't let her alone it's not a smart idea they only need to sneak past her and hit our chain and we're done for, we need to make a tactical retreat make it back to our body and jump in then we can tag team then. Eris says.

Vula gave a mental nod before she made it look like she was just running away. 'Hopefully Twilight doesn't get the wrong idea.' She thought before she ran off.

as Gastly followed Vula, he opened his mouth and try to bite down on Vula chained to separate it but luckily enough for Vula he missed by few inches.

As Gengar used Shadow Ball x2, on Twilight doing a good deal of damage, Twilight is down by 50 HP

As Twilight swung her shadow sword x3, but all three attacks missed their target

* * *

 **Twilight POV**

You know it's actually kind of funny, before I would not have been allowed to touch you, a ghost type attacking a living Pokemon would have gotten the guards on me immediately, but since you have that ghosts soul gem in you, you no longer count as a living Pokemon meaning I can do anything I want to you here and the guards won't do anything to stop me, as long as I don't damage the buildings, Gengar says, As Gengar used Shadow Ball x2, on Twilight doing a good deal of damage, Twilight is down by 125 HP.

Dang it this isn't good I have to help Vula and I'm not going to let this guy knock me out as Twilight use Shadow Claw x3, and scoring a critical hit slashing right through gengar with him scowling at her thing as long as my soul exists in this world i'll be back when you least expect it and next time you and that fire brat will be coming with me to the underworld as he laughs evilly as he fade away,there's no time waste I have to go after Gastly, as Twilight extreme speed to try to catch up to them.

* * *

 **Vula POV**

'That was close.' Vula thought as she kept on running.

Come back come back lady and let me bite through your chain, don't worry father will torture you and hurt you like he did with me and when your form is destroyed and you feel pleasure from pain you'll be just like me and we can live together you try to help me you were kind to me don't, you-you to stay with me, as Gastly tries to grab and bite through Vula chain again but misses a crashes onto the hard ground doing damage to himself, ow that hurt, sniff sniff why don't you like me anymore, you wanted to help me why don't you want to help me now, Gastly ask with tears in his eyes.

'You weren't trying to kill me back then.' Vula thought as she kept on running. There was no way she was going to let Gastly guilt trip her, and she didn't want to go through something that warped her mind into seeing pain as pleasure.

as Gastly tries again to bite through the chain and misses saying, why won't you answer me when we are a family you will be along to Gengar, and there's no reason to fight it there's no one coming to help you, just like what happened to me, my master was mere inches away and Gengar took me hurt me and killed me right next to him and my master stole my power to fight back, he stop my electricity attacks from hurting Gengar, and that will happen to you too no one will help you and you will die alone and in pain and the only one who will comfort you will be Gengar don't you want that, you will have no more worries gengar will be all you care about all you listen to, don't you want to be part of my family, Gastly says in a sad tone.

as Vula chain starts to shrink down signaling that she is getting close to her body.

"I'm already part of a family, and I wish that someone had been there to help you. Unfortunately, I think Gengar did something to Sparks to keep him from helping you." Vula said but didn't look back as she continued to follow her chain.

as Vula run and see 10 guards escorting all five of their bodies to their Rendezvous point Gastly smiles.

You did want to join us this is the perfect opportunity all I have to do is destroy your bodies and you'll be gangers forever as soon as he comes and consumes your soul he'll know where they others are and he will hunt them down and consume them too and then we can be a family he'll hurt you at first who hurt you very badly but soon you'll go thank him for it you'll praise His name and then we can live together, Gastly says happily as he uses Ominous Wind on the guards and the soul bound.

"Move out of the way!" Vula yelled as a warning to the guards right before she made a leap for her body.

as Vula leap towards her body Gastly fires and attack straight at it thanks to the guards being wounded from the last attack they are not able to cover it in time, as the Shadow Ball is on a direct course with her body unmoving and a Easy target, has everything slows down for Vula seeing the tack just mere inches from her body about to set it Ablaze before she can reach it.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Vula yelled in her head as she tried to get to her body before the attack.

BOOM!

as a cloud of dust forms around Vula body from the attack.

See see it was pointless you never stood a chance to make it to your body before my attack and now you have nobody, unless you want to fade away to nothing you have to join Gengar and me, you have no choice now yay yay, Gastly says in a happy tone.

as the clouds part and Vula eyes open and she gasps for air in her body.

"Thank you." Vula said to Twilight as soon as she could breath. She then made an attempt to stand. She was worried about how Twilight had fared from the blow, but she wasn't going to ask until the fight was over. She was also wondering how she managed to show up in time.

Haha i'm glad I made it in time to help you, as twilight's arms fall limply to her side, haha Gengar was a little bit stronger than I thought he was, as Twilight falls to the ground with a serious bad wound on her back.

Vula quickly got in front of Twilight and growled as she got ready to fight. She was very angry about Twilight's condition and would do all she could to keep her from getting any worse.

Oh well looks like the blue dog goes to the afterlife first, as Gastly fires another shadow ball at twilight.

"Not if I can help it." Vula said as she tried to use Dark Pulse to disperse the attack, before it could hit Twilight. unfortunately her attack was just a bit off and she missed by mere inches. 'This is going to hurt.' Vula thought as she stood her ground and ignored every instinct to jump away.

As the attack hit and does a lot of damage Vula shakes It Off.

Vula I know you're not going to like this option because it disgust itself for thinking of it, but use your weapon we have to turn her into a soul gem or she will keep on coming after us, and Twilight needs medical attention immediately, Eris says with anger in her voice with sadness.

'You have a point, and it's a do or die situation. I will accept any ideas during times like this.' Vula thought as she activated her weapon. She then held it in her mouth as she charged at Ghastly with a Flame Charge. Her plan was to hit her with the weapon, and the attack at the same time.

As Vula' uses Flame Charge x3, and hits once doing a lot of damage, cutting Gastly to fall to the ground an incredible amount of pain, just as Vula throws her weapon scoring a critical hit making Gastly mon out in pleasure, as she starts to cry.

No I'm not allowed to feel pleasure he's going to hurt me again sniff sniff i'm going to have to go back into that room and he's going to tear my soul apart again and again for this sniff sniff.

She's down and I hate to say it but you need to finish her off, but I don't think she needs to be tortured anymore she's suffered enough don't you think, Eris says in an angry and sad tone.

'Ember should be enough to finish her, and then we can either give the gems to Chandelur, or keep them, and have her reborn' Vula thought as she got ready to use Ember. She had a very sad look on her face, but there was anger in her eyes, as she thought that Gengar was a monster and deserved 200 time the torture he did to Gastly.

as Gastly is hit by Ember her body Fades away as a small pool of liquid surrounds a dark purple soul gem and a bright yellow soul gem.

Growls very angrily, what we just did was horrible no child should have to suffer that kind of torture, and I didn't even feel a trace of corruption in Gengar he did all of that just for the fun of it after he failed his mission to break up our team if he would have succeeded at getting Sparks or even our sister soul out of them this child fate could have been theirs, I don't know what to do with the ghost typing but we should keep the electric type maybe if her memories are erased she'll forget all of what happened to her and we could raise her in a more happier way, but if we ever see Gengar again he does not get to be a soul gem I want revenge for this child, if he was corrupted that might give him a little excuse but no he did this just to get back at us what a monster, Eris says with barely contain anger for what they just did, but that will have to come later, Twilight needs us now.

'I agree with you on every point.' Vula thought with a growl ripping through her thoughts, that proved she was just as angry as Eris. On the outside though, concern and sadness showed as she picked up the gems and sheathed her weapon. She then put the gems in her bag and made sure her weapon was secured to her scarf. "I'm sorry about the fighting, but that was self defense. Is there a way to help Twilight?" She asked the guards as she turned to face them.

As the guards all smile at Vula, don't worry we're all fine our boss made sure you had the deluxe package about delivery that little kid couldn't hurt us that badly with his weak attacks but unfortunately no, there is no doctor in this city but there is a recruitment office what has a good healer in it, as he hands over a map to it, if you go there and tell them i'm sure they'll help you for a price, but I think your friends worth it isn't she. The guard says with a happy smile on his face as he gets his men and starts walking off in the direction he was going.

As a spine-chilling feeling comes over Vula from Eris, I don't know if he was lying or telling the truth but one thing's for sure wherever he wants us to go, might save Twilight's life but I fear what will happen afterwards there's just something what it feels wrong about it just in the way he said it. Eris says with a hint of fear in her voice.

'I agree, but this is more than what a sitris berry can heal.' Vula thought with a shrug as she quickly grabbed the items she needed from Sanja body from the guards, then she carefully picked Twilight up. It was then that she remembered the corrupted cells that were on the ground. 'Wait, can't they heal wounds?' She thought as she ran over to test out her theory. Once she was right next to the puddle of corruption and gently put Twilight in the puddle.

WAIT! Don't put Twilight in the puddle yet, unless you want her to be screaming in pain, Eris said it is scared voice.

'You are thinking about the purity stone. If I don't fully let go of her, it will be canceled out, right?' Vula thought with her tail still holding Twilight in midair.

That or how do we have a corruption Stone how did some of the Legendary Pokemon weapons become corrupted Victini power was corrupted, when we touch this stuff, take Twilight's armband off beforehand just in case this way Twilight armband can't burn away the liquid before it could heal her and the stone won't be corrupted, Eris says, and the next time we see Snow we have to ask her how the weapons got corrupted.

'Good point.' Vula thought as she lowered Twilight enough to be able to reach her. She then took Twilight's armband off and gently placed her in the puddle. Just to be safe she completely let go of her.

as the back liquid swirled around Twilight turning all her blue fur black and turning all of her black fur pure red as Twilight starts to moan out in pleasure and start to rub herself off right there in the middle of the street with her eyes still closed as the wound start seal up.

As soon as the liquid is all in her I suggest we take her somewhere a little private before she wakes up and then we pay the price for what we just did to her, Eris says to Vula, but we're going to have to play this carefully we just pushed her to the same level as us in the corruption and she's going to wake up without knowing it most likely her first reaction is to grab the nearest thing to her and beat the crap out of it or rape it, and I know you're not going to like this but we're going to have to fight her off when she does, because if she be dominant with us she might just take our soul gems or worse enslave you to her will as Sparks did to me, now I know you like girls and all but I don't think you want to go down that path not again at least, and there's no point in using the purity we're just as corrupt as she is and if we take on her corruption she'll pop up are sold him or worse we have to let the other team take on her corruption this time, all we're going to be doing is relieving whatever she has is that means either we're going to fight her or pleasure her, my suggestion is, if we start messing with her while she still unconscious if we can probably drive her to lust, and now that you're a psychic type I have an idea how to make the experience more fun for us, Eris says.

'Not to mention, we need to practice using our psychic powers.' Vula thought as she got ready to grab Twilight and run to a privet place.

As the last of the black liquid is absorbed into Twilight skin and all of her wounds seal her eyes remain closed as her body starts to fidget.

Okay there's an Alleyway nearby that I'll have to do, and stay on guard we don't know what happened to Gengar if he's watching us right now and sees Twilight and us in a weakened State he might just drink and take both of us and turn us into the same thing he did to that little girl, Eris says with sadness and anger in her voice.

Vula gave a mental nod as she picked up Twilight and ran for the alley.

As time went by, Vula continued to share her memories. She genitally bit Twilight's right breast. As she did this, her tail brushed along her legs. Slowly, her tail rubbed against her virginal region.

as Twilight's I start to flutter open and she loans in pleasure with a lusty look in her eyes staring at Vula, as she smiles wickedly at her.

Okay I know we haven't had much practice with our psychic powers yet but I think I have a move to give us the advantage on her, and let us take her to bed with us and any other girl, as a warm sensation starts to grow in between Vula hine legs as a fully erect penis made out of psychic energy forms looking just like Sparks, let's see if you can use this just as good as your boyfriend, Eris says with a sexually charged voice.

'This should be fun.' Vula thought with a playfully evil grin. To test the new part of her, Vula rubbed it in the area that her tail had just been.

As Twilight roughly rolls over on top of Vula and starts grinding herself on erect dick as she growls in pleasure in Vula face, well hello there cutie, you're going to have to be a little bit rougher if you want to take me on sweetie, Twilight says in a lustful tone.

"Alright." Vula said as she just shoved it in all the way. She normally wouldn't be so rough, but she didn't like the idea of Twilight staying in a dominant position while in this mental state.

Twilight Howl in pleasure, as her vagina clamps down on the psychic dick as she leans down nuzzling Vula and then goes into a deep and passionate kiss. That's it baby give me all you got this is incredible, Twilight says in a lustful tone.

'If only Twilight was herself right now.' Vula thought as she tried to roll Twilight over and get back on top of her.

Oh you're going to have to try a little harder then that little puppy, come on pound into me with all you got, as Twilight start to tolerate her hips and rub on one of Vula breast as she suckles on the other.

"Alright, just remembered that you asked for it." Vula said with a mix of determination and pleasure. She moved to bite into Twilight's neck and tried to roll her over again. The bite was hard enough to cause pain and to give Vula a good grip, but not hard enough to draw blood. 'Please forgive me for the pain.' Vula thought as she did all of this.

Oh yes, as Twilight house in pleasure, just like that, as Twilight nuzzles into Vula and uses her aura to fill the air around them with a arousing aura.

Well here's some good news, it looks like she's getting close to her Peak this is her second time so she's still a rookie at this, after she's done she should come down a lot more, but then what should we head back to the store and get her some fur diy and contacts or should we let Sparks no to try to take in the corruption like she did with us, shutters in a fair, what might release black again, Eris says with a hint of fear.

As two Pokemon start to approach both Twilight and Vula with lust in their eyes and fully erect dicks.

Hello we were just watching this display and we're wondering if we could maybe tag in and join the fun, the two Pokemon said.

hum this might work out in our benefit but I don't know if you want to risk Twilight getting pregnant by these two, if she's in heat? Eris says.

'I don't think she's in heat, but I don't want to take that risk.' Vula thought before she spoke. "No, I've got this. Besides, she is only meant for me and our boyfriend." Vula said in a possessive tone as she tried to make Sparks sound like an intimidating Pokemon that they wouldn't want to anger. She then tried to roll Twilight over again. This time she even dug her claws in. She did her best to not draw blood, or do permanent damage, but she wasn't use to the idea of being so rough.

as Vula finally roll Twilight over onto her back as Twilight moans out in pleasure, that it give it to me, as Twilight growl in lust,

as the two Pokemon sat there and watched Twilight and Vula mate both of them start it to stroke them off watching the scene play out in front of them.

Vula smiled as she let go of Twilight's neck and unlatched her claws. She then genitally licked each of the marks that she had left on Twilight. As she did this, her lower half moved to rock against Twilight's body and move the psychic projection she had been using. She was glad that she had deterred the other two Pokemon from joining in and ignored the fact that they were still watching.

Yes yes Make Me Yours, as Twilight purrs and pleasure as her sex starts to leak out, give me everything you got.

Wow this worked out better than that I expect it, but I have a request before we try mounting all the rest of our girlfriends with it, can we find a male Vulpix and fool around with him for we could make a realistic dick for our self, Sparks is nice but on our body it just doesn't fit properly, and maybe we could figure out how to put semen in it for we could try and get one of our girlfriends pregnant, how to fill in with a be to both get pregnant and to impregnate someone else, Eris chase with a pleasant shutter through Vula whole body.

As two Pokemon kept on watching and masturbating each other off moaning in pleasure, as both their bodies black in and they growl with need.

'I think I would be okay with that, and seeing if we can manage both carrying children and making them.' Vula thought as she gave Twilight a deep kiss. She then wondered if she should get off now and end this, or if the show needed to continue. She wasn't sure, because this was the first time she had tried to turn someone back enough, that they wouldn't be a threat. She just wanted Twilight to regain control and to be able to put the armband back on her.

V-Vula, shutters and pleasure, what's going on and woon what is this feeling it feel soooo good, as Twilight eyes widen, Vula you have a penis when did that happen, as Twilight moves her legs feeling it in in her sex then moans out in pleasure, it feels so good, as Twilight starts riding on Vula dick, as she hugs Vula.

Unnoticed by Twilight one of the two Pokemon snuck behind Vula still rubbing himself off and about to align himself up with Vula wet pussy.

"It's a psychic projection." Vula said as she mentally asked Eris if she wanted to help her teach the male a lesson for trying to touch her. As she spoke with Eris, she had her tail move to cover her slit as a warning.

as Eris gag at the thought, i'm dominated by Sparks right now if he touches us then I'll get sick, so blow the bastard off, and I mean that by getting rid of him. Eris says with a nauseous voice.

But well Vula taking to Eris the Primeape thrusted his dick into Vula tails uncomfortably pushing one into her slit as he kept on pressing trying to find her entrance and forcing in Vula tail with it, has he grabbed her by the sides at the same time, as his friend quickly started to masturbate himself off watching the display in front of him.

"How dare you!" Vula growled as she jumped and tried to turn around. She understood that Eris didn't want Primeape to mess with her and she wasn't going to let him just do as he pleased. She also let go of the psychic projection so as to not hurt Twilight with her quick movements.

as Vula quickly turned around, Primeape saw the action coming and moved with Vula pushing more of Vula tail in her with his dick finally finding the entrance and slowly pushing it open.

As Twilight held her stomach not feeling satisfied yet, and seeing that a Primeape was standing over her now trying to push into Vula, Twilight cleaned up and licked Vula knob and gave passionate kisses to it with her legs spread out in front of Vula.

Growled angrily, this Punk is trying to claim a prize, and Twilight not helping due to the corruption messing with her at this rate he'll thrust into us I don't want to make him have a good time for just taking us like this, we saw how angry Sparks was when some bastard took our sister, and we belonged to Sparks only I mean Sparks and our mates only, Eris says with anger.

'I agree.' Vula thought as she tried to twist away from Primeape. She was still quite angry that he had ignored such a simple refusal, but this time she let her anger help her and let Eris lend her strength.

as the Primeape holds Vula down making sure she can't move and grabbing the tale that's been blocking his entrance this whole time and forcefully removing it painfully, as he licks his lips and puts his dick at her entrance with a dark red liquid starting to leak from his tip about to thrust into her with a rough and violent thrust.

Damn it he's too strong and he gots position on us, I got an idea that will all of us but might get this bastard office we need to use our psychic and grab Twilight's armband and use it just for a second to strike him afterwards our power will be gone and will be at his Mercy but maybe it would force Twilight to go into a fight Instinct instead of a mating instinct that's all I got unless you want him to cum in us making our first child this bastard, Eris says with an angry voice.

'There is no way I am letting that second option happen.' Vula thought as she grabbed Twilight's armband with her psychic abilities.

as Primeape was about to thrust in claiming his prize Vula used her psychic to lift up Twilight's armband and bring it to her right paw and with all the training she did with her weapon formed the blade and whipped it behind her slashing Primeape across the stomach pushing him back off of Vula and away from Twilight, but that's not all the pain that should of travel to him was changed into pleasure as he bowed out in the Bliss shooting his load into the air to start forming a soul gem as his friend gas out in here, what did you do to my friend you witch.

"I got him away from a prize that isn't his, and I gave him three chances to just walk away from me." Vula said as she glared at Primeape's friend. She hadn't wanted to turn him into a gem, but she wasn't going to take back what she had done. She had told him no and this is what happens when someone doesn't listen.

Growls angrily, I would be calling yourself a prize you're just a monster, as the Pokemon ran off.

Oh is playtime over already, Twilight says as she starts to get her bearings, Vula where are we and why did you liquify a Pokemon wasn't he trying to help us with our this hitch between our legs speaking of, as Twilight gets up rubbing at herself, i'm still very horny is this what it feels like to be corrupted it's annoying.

"It can be that bad, and no. He was trying to have his way with me after I told him no three times. I mean I didn't literally say the word, but I tried to twist away from him twice and I had my tail cover my slit, to tell him no. Not to make him work for it. I know it's a simple gesture but it still means no." Vula said with a small frown. She hadn't really wanted to have things go that far, but Twilight was thinking for herself now.

Well I guess that makes sense, you're from the psychic region where intelligence is key, but for Pokemon like me who grew up in the fighting region strength means everything, an a subtle gesture like that from a girl of your age means nothing to us other than a little bit of teasing if you are not strong enough getaway from them then you have no right to complain and should just give up and bear their child most times it's just a one-night stand but sometimes they claim you forever and that's how fighting types do marriage I think the fire types do that too or it might be the dragon types since they had their bodies I think they were here illegally, but I'm glad he didn't claim you if that was the case Sparks would have been sad then angry because the only way to get you back from that would be if Sparks fought for you, Twilight says with an educated tone

"I have been to the fire region and they are like that but the ones that live close to the psychic region won't do that to someone who mentions that they have a boyfriend, and I told them that when they showed up." Vula said as she remembered visiting Hikoki's parents from time to time. "Do you think you can handle your armband?" She asked after she put Twilight's weapon away.

Until you have three children from the same Pokemon you're pretty much up for grabs in the fighting region, most male Pokemon in that region will gang up and beat up on a female until she submits to then and whoever is unlocking enough to have the third child by her becomes her husband it's pretty common that most pokemon and bring their girlfriends to the fighting region for they can take advantage of that rules, in some rare cases there's a fighting tournament for one Pokemons virginity, oh and that's why I was wondering what happened to it, but I won't be able to hold on to it unless you unwrapped your stone to cancel out the purification effect, Twilight says.

"I can do that, and then we can deliver the items. Later on, we can have Sparks help you return to normal, unless you want to me, or Snow to help you later." Vula said with a smile before she gave a quick, but passionate kiss. She then unwrapped the stone that held her weapon and grabbed the fighting soul gem.

Thanks I would appreciate that i'm not hearing any voices in my head yet, but I kind of don't like how this feels and the itch is still there, if you didn't turn him into a soul gym I don't think I would have stopped him from taking me to, as Twilight looks down in shame, i'm posed to be Sparks girlfriend with everyone else's and I was going to let someone else have me before I could get pregnant with his child, sniff sniff, maybe all of us could have some fun before we go find manaphy I don't want to interact dungeon without my weapon, as Twilight accepted the passionate kiss and returned it with just as much passion, before Twilight pulled away and looked down that alley way that the primates friend went, Vula I am seeing a lot of Pokemon heading this way and by their auras they're not friendly and I'm seeing him again, I think he's coming back around 2. Twilight says with a hint of fear.

"Then lets get out of here. We might be able to lose some of them." Vula said as she put the soul gem in her bag. A part of her wanted to run away while using Flame Charge, but she didn't want to leave Twilight in the dust.

Yeah and they're coming in fast use your Flame Charge for we can outrun them, and this way we can get to the store quickly and pick up our girlfriend and Eve before they even know we left. Twilight says as he gets down in a sprinting pose, and uses extreme speed to take off in a Flash.

'If it wasn't for the circumstance, I would consider this a race.' She thought as she used Flame Charge to keep up with Twilight.

After a quick Sprint both Twilight and Vula we're back in front of a familiar looking.

Man I have never been this fast before with extreme speed, it must be the corruption it's making me feel faster and stronger other than this damn itch and that my aura feels sickening wrong, I can see why some pokemon give in to this, and it looks like we're here, Vula you should go in and get the soul gems well I wait out here with Snow and Eve when they come out, we don't want to Spook him with a corrupted Pokemon not do we, Twilight says in a sad but caring tone.

"Alright." Vula said before she headed into the shop.

* * *

 **Vula's POV**

When Vula entered the shop she saw Eve and Snow being circled by the shop owner asking for how much for the legendary Pokemons soul gems, with Snow being scared and Eve being annoyed.

"Snow's gems are not for sell." Vula said with a growl. She was still willing to hold up her end of the bargain, but now she saw Chandelure in a darker light.

How are you supposed to beBut miss you and that other girl just bought out my whole supply of legendary Pokemon soul gems you can't expect me not to try to get some more for my customers, and I was willing to trade just like always but that's beside the point, you're here to finish off our trade right, that means your friends z stone a soul gem from you and a secret of yours, Chandelure says with a smile.

As Snow and Eve rush over to Vula.

He's been trying to convince Eve to give him my soul gems by liquefying me this whole time after you left, Snow says with clear fear.

Yeah yeah he's been very annoying about that, I didn't want to hurt one of our friends for some soul gems so I told him that wasn't my choice to make, huh and where is Twilight should have came back with you? Eve ask in Confusion.

"She's right outside, and I will explain things later, so don't freak out when you see her." Vula said to Eve before she spoke to Chandelure. "I understand, but you are going to have to find another legendary Pokemon. I am not letting one of my girlfriends be turned into gems." Vula said calmly before she got Sanja's Z crystal out of her bag and put it infront of her. She then did the same thing with the fighting gem that she had gotten from the Primeape. After presenting the items, she closed her bag and made sure it was back on her back.

As both Eve and Snow walked out of the store and to separate gas came from them before the door closed.

Yes I can feel a strong energy coming from this Z crystal and this soul gem is a fighting type, hum and it's fresh to how very interesting that leaves only the last part of our deal there is no one left in the store so what is your secret that will pay for this last gem, as he holds out all five of the legendary soul gems.

"I'm the 400 times great granddaughter of a human." Vula said with a smile. She had never told anyone that the Fennekin and the Vulpix of her family were given the info needed to trace themselves back to the beginning of their family. Everyone else was just told the story of how an ancestor of their's was a hero, a human, and came to this world as a Fennekin.

I see, this is good information, as he hands over all five legendary Pokemon soul gems, here you go as promised and I will throw in a tip for your good business and the chance that you might come back and do some more business with me, as he leans in a very close and Whispers in the ghost territory news spreads fast and The Hot Topics nowadays are humans the corruption legendary Pokemon these weapons were showing up and a secret army that is being built for of unknown cause, so I would watch my back if I were you little one from the tide that is about to come upon this world, Chandelure says with a serious undertone in his voice.

"I see, and thanks for the tip." Vula said as she put away the five gems.

Not a problem, I do hope you will come back again this world has so many secrets pokemon like you and your friends would be interested in just remember to bring adequate, as Chandelure bN to turn around to get back to his store.

I know this is a little bit late to ask, but how are we going to find the water terminal now that we took our bodies from them our original plan was to just follow our chain back but that's out of the question now, oh wait we still have Eve, hum given what he said to us I think it might be a good idea if we pick up Snow in Eve an use extreme speed and Flame Charge and leave this place as soon as possible, Eris says with a professional tone.

'Agreed, and I hope to not have to come back here anytime soon' Vula thought as she left the shop.

as Vula walked out of the store she saw, Snow hiding behind Eve from Twilight who is looking at her with a wicked grin licking her lips and rubbing her legs together, but before anyone could say anything announcement came over a radio throughout the whole ghost territory, warning warning corrupted Pokemon have been sighted in town there is a corrupted Vulpix liquefying Pokemon in our town and enslaving other Pokemon by our report she has liquefied two Pokemon and enslaved one Pokemon there is a warrant for her arrest dead or alive at 1000 poke if you have any information about this pokemon please bring it to the head office immediately, this is a female vulpix what has regular colored fur and eyes most likely due to die and contacts she has a black scarf with one silver armband she is recommended to be highly dangerous, thank you that'll be all.

As Twilight eyes widen, you don't think they're talking about Vula. Twilight says in concern.

"They probably are, so we need to get out of here and fast." Vula said to Twilight before she unwrapped her corrupted stone and gave Twilight her armband. "I will explain things on the way. For now, know that I am not trying to enslave anyone, and I had a good reason for turning those two Pokemon into gems." She said to Eve, and Snow, before she asked Snow to ride on her back. She then looked at Twilight. "Can you make sure Eve keeps up with us? She will be our guide back to the water terminal. Also, I will help you with your problems as soon as we are away from the danger." She said as she got ready to use Flame Charge.

No problem, as Twilight picks up Eve and puts Eve on her back, i'll use Extreme Speed to keep up but it's not used for long distance only quick burst of speed so I hope that we're close, Twilight says.

As a sad face comes over Snow as tears form in her eyes, oh mew please tell me it was not my weapon again, I caught this mess deny when I made that thing i'm so sorry i'm always getting people into trouble like this, Snow says with sadness in her voice.

Don't worry I trust you Vula because Sparks in Twilight trust you and they seem like good judges of character, my body doesn't seem like it's too far away we should be there pretty soon.

As Vula and Twilight start to spray it off.

"It wasn't your weapon, but let me tell the story. When me, and Twilight, headed to the water terminal... We ran into Gengar and a Gastly that use to be the Pichu that he had used to frame Sparks. I ran to my body with Gastly trying to break my chain, while Twilight fought against Gengar, who wanted Sparks' soul. When I got to my body, I jumped in and used my weapon to turn Gastly into her gems and give her a better second chance, then the one that Gengar had given her. The only thing it, I was only able to jump in my body after Twilight came out of no where and made sure one of Gastly's attacks didn't destroy it. One of the guards told me of an untrustworthy healer that could help Twilight, but I knew of a quicker way to heal her. So I carefully place Twilight in the puddle of corruption that use to be Gastly. To be safe, I had taken her armband off before I put her in the puddle. After that, I took her to an alley where I could try to handle the side effects of using the liquid corruption. Eris had been the one to suggest that I have some adult fun with her and that kept things from getting violent, until two Pokemon came upon us. They asked if they could join in, but I told them no. At first, they just stood by and watched. Then one of them came up to me and tried to join in. I told him no a second time by blocking his way with my tail. He ignored it and tried to go in. This made me turn around and yell at him, but he had a good grip on my but, so I kinda yelled at the thin air. I tried one more time to twist away from him before Eris suggested that I try to use Twilight's weapon. I don't think either of us were expecting to hit him hard enough to turn him into a gem. After that Primeape's friend got scared and called me a witch. He then ran off and gathered some friends that we had to lose while heading back to the shop." Vula explained as she raced to Eve's body.

I was able to beat Gengar but he did a lot of damage to me before I used Extreme Speed to try to catch up with Vula energy tail, by the way I don't think he's dead he said he was going to come back after us again and again and all we're doing right now is just angry him and hurting more innocence by our cowardness not to submit to his will, Twilight says with anger in her voice.

Oh well I'm glad my weapon didn't cause this kind of mess again, jirachi was better with making these weapons than I was, and that was a good idea on your part. Put the purified weapon in the corruption cells, one or two bodies the purification Stone would burn that stuff right off, but 10 or 20 at the same time, shutters in fear, was how we lost so many of our weapons, are any be used the Pokemon filled them with the corruption and sent them off as cannon fodder against our weapons sacrificing hundreds of thousands of Pokemon live just to corrupt one weapon and it's wielders, that's the same story with your stone Vula, mini Pokemon lost their lives to make it that way, hum I don't understand your common mating rituals but I do know that each region has their own specific mating rituals legendary Pokemon have our own to but ours are a little unique, Snow says with a blush.

Cool we're almost to my body now, Eve says with a frown, does this mean you're going to give birth to that Pichu are you going to be her new mommy.

"That's the plan, but after I tell Sparks." Vula said with a warm smile as she thought about the possible future that she had planed for Pichu.

Does that mean, that I can give birth to my family now, Eve says in a happy tone.

A Snow leans in and Whispers into Vula ear, you do know if you do it to that Pichu soul gem you will have to live with the corruption in her forever and there will be no Second Chances for her afterwards if she's turned into a soul gem she will be a lost one, and what you talking about her family? Snow ask in curiosity.

"The gems on her armband belong to her family. I told her how she can get them back and I thought that maybe something could be done to undo the corruption I would be giving the child." Vula whispered to Snow with a small frown.

There might be a way, some of the humans came up with a philosophy how to purify a corrupted gem on through breeding but we never got a chance to test it out if you want you could give it a try that's the only way we can know for sure it will work or not, unless you want to give the child to someone who is not corrupted then she'll be born uncorrupted but her soul will still be fragile for a Time. Snow says with a contemplation of thought on her face.

"We could try that." Vula said in a quiet tone.

The plan was for us to capture a corrupted Pokemon and they put it in a term that I don't like but torture her, to see if we could make purified soul gems out of corrupted Pokemon or purifier soul gem that was already corrupted this way we never got a chance to try it, i'll give you the details when you want to give it a shot just tell me when and will need Sparks help. Snow says.

Eve we would be happy to help you with that, and maybe we can have some fun with them afterwards, Twilight says with a smile on our face.

As two big Ghost Pokemon See the group.

Look there is a corrupted Riolu that must be the Pokemon that was enslaved that means that Vulpix is the corrupted Pokemon, oh my mew she has captured a legendary, we have to end her rain before it starts. The guard Pokemon says.

Well that's just great now they think we're kidnapping Snow, and since the corruption makes it so most pokemon are only following people I don't think they are going to listen to us, my best guess is they're going to attack us and I rather just run past them, Eris says.

'It will make us look guilty, but I think it will be better then us being forced to serve a punishment we don't deserve.' Vula thought as she continued to run.

I'm with you Vula, Twilight says.

As both of them successfully run past the guards at their quick speed but are forced to turn down a different Lane making their travel time a little bit longer, as the crowds of Pokemon start to take notice of Vula and Twilight, they attempt multiple times to try to stop or attack them until.

ssst, you two down here, it looks like you need some help and I'm willing to help you get out of the territory. A Pokemon cloaked in Shadow says.

Growls angrily, I don't like this either we choose to try to make a run for it the rest of the way reading game Army on us what they will most likely tear us apart, or we trust a stranger who might be even worse, Eris says.

Vula i'm seeing the corruption in him, if he thinks we are corrupted Pokemon to do you think he'll try to help us or do you think he's going to just try to hurt us I still have my weapon if that's the case, Twilight Whispers.

"Lets just see." Vula said to Twilight before she let the stranger help. Much like Eris, she wasn't sure if trusting him was a good idea, but with luck it would be better then all of the running they were doing.

With a quick movement he move a rock out of the way revealing a secret tunnel, after everyone jumped in he closed it up behind them leaving everyone in the dark for a few seconds, before everyone eyes stung when he turned on the light to review a adequately big room, well hello there cuties, as a black fur with red eyes Rattata was talking to everyone, he started to walk around in a circle around the four of them, first stop behind Vula and Snow and giving Vula slit a deep sniff before moving in front of Twilight sniffing at her and then licking his lips, then he quickly bites down on his lower lip while his right hand scratches the back of his ear.

Vula responded to the signal and only hoped she did it right before she told him that it would be unwise for him to mess with Twilight.

Ah I get you, as he gives a wink two Vula, sorry if I offended or scared you my eyes aren't so good but my nose is excellent, I can smell the corruption in both of you so, I know this isn't fur dey you must be new to our group if you're prancing around in the middle of the street liquefying Pokemon, but you captured it legendary Pokemon that's good enough is she under your control two, the Rattata ask, or are these two going to be new recruits for us, but we can talk about that later we need to start walking friend where do you need me to take you I heard the fire region general has that place pretty much lockdown now and fighting region fell 2 years ago.

Vula he's a part of the corruption Army, play along or we won't make it out of here with our souls intact they're the ones who took away my friends, Snow says in a whisper with sadness in her voice.

As Twilight kept her mouth shut and kept Eve's mouth quiet looking to Vula for what to do.

"Yes, she will listen to me, like a good girlfriend. We need to get to the water terminal, so I can meet back up with my squad and we can work on catching another legend." Vula said as she tried to make girlfriend sound like a nice way of saying slave. She didn't like what Snow had said about the Corrupted Army, or that what she had caught Sanja doing once had been the right response.

Okay I'll take you to the water terminal but do you want to get checked up first to make sure that none of you are injured or cursed with some stupid thing damn Ghost types in there cursing it can really mess with a Pokemon, squad, as he smiled, oh so you're part of that group the legendary hunters it's an honor to meet you i'm just an infiltrator spy type, you're going to need some equipment if you're going to take on the legendary Pokemon in there by Our Last reports there was around 4 legendary Pokemon left in that region which one are you going after, Rattata says, as he moves close to Vula slit breathing in deeply and smiling.

"If you try going for more then a sniff, you will get the same treatment as the legends that aren't lucky enough to gain my favor." Vula said in a warning tone before she thought about how to answer the questions. "The rest of my squad has most of our equipment. We just stopped by to get a type change for one of them. I have what I need for that and now we will be going after the first one that my girlfriend is willing to lead me to." She said and hoped that the answer was good enough.

Sniff sniff, oh you don't need to worry ma'am I wouldn't want to hurt the child, sniff sniff I was just seeing how far along you were since mating season will start pretty soon I would guess you're about a month and a half already through the digestion phase, and if you're sure you got all your equipment ready I'll take you there immediately but are you sure you don't want to get your child checked all that running can't be good for them. as Rattata continually sniff at Vula slit so closely that she could feel the heat off his breath.

WHAT!? You're pregnant, Twilight says.

As Eve frowns, I thought you said we were in too much danger for me to give birth to my family but you go and get pregnant, where is the fairness in that, Eve says with a frown.

As Snow eyes widen, is it his, Snow asked in a whisper.

Well that would explain the pain we got yesterday but why is it a month ahead of schedule we just got pregnant 2 days ago if that's the case, Eris asks with a questioning tone.

"I wasn't planing to do so, and a small check up would be nice. I wouldn't want to lose the first child of my husband." Vula said before she whispered to Snow. "I haven't been with any other males, so that would be my first guess."

As he puts his nose in Vula split and take a sniff then pulls out, that's what I was looking for it looks like you're having a girl and the Pikachu that you made it with must be of high quality braiding material she'll be a little trouble maker when she comes out, do you want us to give the other three a check over to mating season is just around the corner and we can see if any of them are in heat yet, as he comes close and Whispers into Vula ear and if you want we could remove the legendaries soul gems right here and now she won't be able to fight back against how many of us are here, unless your boyfriend is playing to breed her then we could put her into heat and make sure she has a very large litter that goes for the rest too ma'am, Rattata says in a professional tone in a whisper.

"There's no need for all of that. My boyfriend likes to manage things on his own, but you are right about us breeding this lovely legend. Thanks for the offer though." Vula said with a small giggle as she blushed. The giggle had been for show, but the blush was because of how close Rattata had been to guessing what Sparks wanted to surprise Snow with.

I see then here's a little tip if this is your first time breeding a legendary she still has her cherry meaning she is going to release a large amount of energy when your boyfriend takes that from her, legendary Pokemon have a low fertility count so unless she walks around with cum in her 24/7 there's a low chance of her getting pregnant without some proper medication, don't worry we'll leave her cherry intact but we still need to increase her fertility, and what about the other two we can give them a check over if you wish. Rattata says as Rattata pulled away to a respectful distance away.

"My boyfriend wants to try his luck first. As for these two, they haven't had their turn yet." Vula said because she didn't want to ruin the surprise yet.

As Rattata leads them to a green door and locks them in, if that's how you want it, still do you want us to give them a check over to see if they're in good health or not, oh and do you want a girl doctor a boy doctor, the boy doctor be able to comfort you if you're missing your boyfriend. the Rattata says with a smile.

"Well, Rilou was hurt pretty bad before I laid her in the corruption of one of my enemies. She seam fine now, but if I were to have her checked on, I would want a female doctor." Vula said as she remembered how bad Twilight was hurt and wanted to know that everything was healed.

hum was she corrupted before you laid her in the corrupted cells or not, Rattata asked as he walked over to a pink button and pushes it.

After a few seconds a Reuniclus came out of the nearby door, hello you lovelies I am your doctor what seems to be the problem and how can I help as she looks over all four of her guests.

Well I've been having some hard time sleeping and some stomach pains, Eve says.

as Snow Just holds on to Vula with a death grip scared of what's going to happen to her.

"Just a small check up on the health of my squad members." Vula said as she gestured to Twilight and Eve. "It's okay, I won't let them hurt you." Vula whispered to Snow. Her tone was very sincere, but she knew that things could go wrong in the blink of an eye.

We got one legendary Hunter and three recruits and the legendary Hunter is pregnant with a child so we want to get the child to check up to, as Rattata starts to walk out the door, and make sure you send them down hallway E afterwards for they can reach their next destination.

hum fore lovelies all for myself, hahaha just joking okay which one of you is the pregnant one and I'll take a volunteer unless the legendary Hunter has a preference who I take care of, one and you don't need to worry I'll make everyone sees what's going on and what's happening that way you don't get all defensive with your property. The Reuniclus says with an annoyed tone.

"I'm the one with child and that would be fine. Oh, and the legend is off limits. She is for breeding, not turning into gems. I'm not saying this as something against you, but to calm her fears." Vula said with a smile that was suppose to convey trust and a want to make sure she was understood.

ho ho ho a Victini now that's a rare one, as Reuniclus moves over and picks up both Vula and Snow but instead of putting them on a table their body started to sink into the black gel around her, as it started to engulf both of them, Snow let out a scared squeak before her mouth was covered in the stuff, you don't need to worry this is how I check Pokemons conditions, you can breathe properly in this fluid and unless I want to you won't be digested into gel so you don't need to worry, as a small or Pride at the entrance to Vula slit forcing it open and going in spreading Vula walls further than they have been spread before but not painfully but more as if she was finally filled up.

"There's no need to worry, I had one of your kind check me over when I was a child." Vula said in a calm voice. She hadn't lied, but she didn't indicate if it was before she became a part of the army that she was pretending to be a part of.

As Snow come down bet filling the gel surrounding her touching her in every bit of her body she shuddered with pleasure as her body was checked over.

Hum well isn't that very interesting, as Reuniclus rubs Vula stomach, it looks like you're going to have a girl Pichu and it looks like the corruption is infusing into her properly already in this early stage we can do some modifications to her if you wish, we can even make it so that she could get pregnant right as soon as she's born or even have a dick with her vagina, Reuniclus says to Vula, and for you little missy, hum you're still a virgin but this liquid I am placing inside you right now should ease your loss when it comes down to it as long as it's within a day or two, as Reuniclus reaches out and grabs a jar and put one finger into it, as a blue liquid starts to surround Snow as her eyes go wide and she starts to rub at her body as the blue liquid is seeping into her skin, there we go all done, Reuniclus says with a kind and happy Tone.

"I just want my daughter to be healthy, so there is no need to do anything to her." Vula said with a polite smile. She still didn't trust the army, but she was glad everything was going so well.

As both Vula and Snow were released after she retrieved her orb, you two are in good shape and your baby is healthy and should be born in around two weeks at your level of corruption stretching would be painful so I would suggest that you either liquify a Pokemon for you can get blister out drunk on it, or I could prescribe you some painkillers for it, as for the Victini I infused her skin with a neurotoxin to soften up her skin that means she shouldn't take any hits for the next few days or they're going to really hurt but you can go in pop that Terry of hers without her feeling any pain I also did some tune up there she's ready for breeding I still don't understand why the legendary have such a low fertility count I mean it's shockingly low but I changed it to a common number now, as Reuniclus hands over two different bottles, the painkillers are in the white one some special medicine is in the blue one, give it to the Victini before she mates and she'll be guaranteed to have a child one for a child two to put her into heat constantly and three to make her loyal to whoever touches her next, Reuniclus says in a Whisper to Vula, now for you to, as Reuniclus reaches out and grabs Twilight and Eve and does the same thing to them, I can't tell if either when I pray that yet but given both their body temperature and movements plus what's happening inside the Riolu should be going into heat in a day or two if she isn't already with that she'll give birth in 45 days afterwards, and now to the Eevee her body looks like it's fine but there's something off oh I get it now looks like her master is putting her into heat, yep and it looks like he's pushing for quite a few kids too this might be a little dangerous for her at her age so I'm going to recommend that she stays at a hospital after her master breeds her, Reuniclus says in a professional tone after she lets go of Eve and Twilight.

"Thank you for all of your help, and I will make sure her master knows that." Vula said with a smile as she took the bottles of medicine. 'I will kill **Feraligatr** , before he forces Eve to breed.' She thought with disgust, because she thought that Eve should breed with who she wanted and when she was both physically and mentally ready.

Before you go, as she reaches into a drawer and quickly grabs Snow and put a collar around her neck what starts blinking red then blue, there you go sweetie welcome to our organization your master should be able to modify that little toy to his style as soon as you get back to him, oh and when you leave here take a right down the hallway and then a left that should take you to corridor E. Reuniclus says in a polite tone.

As Snows eyes widen in fear and Tears start to form at her eyes before she turns around and starts to float out of the room.

"There, there, it's alright. She didn't hurt you." Vula said in a motherly tone as she traveled by Snow's side. "Be sure to keep up, we will be back with the others soon." Vula said with a glance at Eve and Twilight.

This is a pet collar it modified so it cannot be taken off and there's most likely a Tracker in it, i'll leave them to my friends if I go to them now and and this is what the corruption Army does to its slaves the ones that they want to show off and flaunt any of them see me now they're going to know I'm nothing more than a toy to a master and that doesn't help the way I'm feeling now she put something in me and I'm scared, Snow says with sadness and fear in her eyes.

I hate to break up this sad moment but I don't think this is the time and place to talk about this, Twilight says in a whisper, so let's take them and speed out of here to get back to our team.

Okay we're very close to them my body chain is getting very small. Eve says.

Vula gave a nod in complete agreement with Twilight. 'Maybe Sparks can short circuit it when we see him.' Vula thought as she prepared to quickly get out of there. At the same time she tried to make it seam like she just wanted to get back to the others asap.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal At current time fire/water**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 8/20 = 40**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 9/20 = 90**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 8/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 072/100**

 **Domination percentage: 054/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 16**

 **Two bands of family bonds ** " **the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time** "

 **Strength:** likes to look on the bright side.

 **Weaknesses:** young and naive at times.

 **Fears:** a fear of strangers now.

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 029/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 13**

 **None**

 **Strength:** cunning and tactful.

 **Weaknesses:** overcome an hates to waste time and we'll look for shortcuts.

 **Fears:** being forgotten and not remembered for his deeds.

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula/** **Eris Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 076/100**

 **Eris** **Domination percentage: 100/100**

 **Vula** **Domination percentage: 023/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

Items: backpack hold space is 53 Firium Z "only works on fire type moves" Corrupted scent band: lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion S rank corruption Stone: Weapon is a Mambele. corruption merging activate it: merging at 65%.. Strength: Loyal to her friends Weaknesses: she is vain Fears: Being locked up or imprisoned.

 **#517 Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Telepathy**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 150**

 **STR: 5/20=25**

 **DEX: 10/20B** **x3=30 = 100%**

 **CON: 7/20 = 150**

 **INT: 7/20 = 1**

 **WIS: 7/20 =** **Novice knowledge**

 **CHA: 5/20 = 5%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 38 Psychium Z "only works on psychic type moves"

 **Strength:** Her mental walls, She also has a one tracked mind

 **Weaknesses:** has a one tracked mind, no longer cares who sees her do good or evil Acts

 **Fears:** Fear of being eaten alive

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:** losing out on selling a legendary Pokemons for a huge price.

Background: This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Nickname: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage: 064/100**

 **Attack Moves** Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance (Will learn new moves with leveling.)

 **Attack Moves** **Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **Deleted scene Sanja pov**

Hum hum, she's around 30 miles Due West but you don't need to worry about it I can't feel the Pokemon who ate her anymore, and Twilight and Firefox are there so that's a good thing right, it feels like they're on their way back, now when did you turn traitor on Sparks and join the corrupting Army little miss goody-two-shoes, black says with a evil-looking grin.

(t)That's good and I have always been a part of the Corruption Army. How do you know about it, or that I'm a part of it?(t) Sanja's mental self asked without even thinking. (t)Besides, i'm not betraying him. I might care about my family but Arashi, and him, are the only two Pokemon that I can remember being close to me. I will ditch my family before I betray them.(t) She said with just as much conviction as she would have had before she had gotten her memories rewritten.

Ho ho, that's a very bold claim coming from you, i'm way more powerful at then the so-called Sparks, I can read the radio messages that King sent off and you wouldn't believe what I heard when he talks he said some very interesting things, like right now did you know he contacted them again, I could tell you but you'll have to come a little closer to me it's getting a pain in my neck to look up at you, unless you don't care about your team like you so claim and are just going to walk them into a trap that your fake family told you about. Black says with a grin.

Sanja floated closer but stayed out of Black's reach. She wanted the info and meant what she said. Now that she thought about it, this was the second person to indicate that the Corruption Army wasn't really her family. Now she started questioning it and all because Black was a part of Sparks. Not a part she liked, but a part of him.

You're a clever girl close but outside of my reach or at least you think you're outside of my reach, as suddenly black chained shut out from black body and wrapped around Sanja body, ho baby you don't know how lovely the corruption is, oh right you are corrupted just someone messed with you, I can put your memories back together the way they used to be if you do me a favor, if not i'll make sure I leave my mark on you before you leave and I can guarantee you it won't be pleasant, Black says in a dead serious tone, and I can tell you this little one there's someone in the team who's going to hurt us i've been listening to your planet radio messages, the ones that matter at least and I know you're lying to the team, you have soul gems in your bags you could have given some to the team for we could skip the ghost region and went straight to the Water region to get manaphy, but what happens to us when you're fake family tells you that they want victini and manaphy are you going to hand them over, what about us are you going to hand Sparks over to them, or are you just going to blindly follow a dumbass as your leader, black says in a vicious tone, like I said we don't have teammates or friends we just have tools to use.

(t)I would love for my memories to be fixed but I have to know the favor, to be able to deiced. As for the gems, I would have said something if there were any water ones. Water Pokemon are the only ones that can breath underwater. Although, I don't think a ghost needs to breath and I only have one of those. Psychic Pokemon can make a barrier, but there is only one Psychic gem in there. I would be able to cover two Pokemon with that and there are three on this team that need to be covered.(t) Sanja's mental self said with no plans to something against Black's view on teammates. She didn't see everyone as a tool, but she also saw no reason to argue with Black on that subject.

Simple all I ask is for you to let me lick your stomach, there's something in there that I want, and you coming here gives me the perfect chance to get to it, you don't like me Sparks doesn't like me so why not let me go, not free in his mind but free out in the world, i'll take what's in your womb, and be gone from here he will no longer have the nightmares of me and in the process I'll fix you so you have all your memories back is that a deal sweetie, black says as he leans in close to Sanja, and you have three teammate Eve has a psychic soul Gem you have two gems that can help the team that makes three that argument is flawed next.

(t)That is assuming that Eve would be willing to part with it. As for what you want... Are you trying to tell me that I am carrying Sparks child?!(t) Sanja's mental self asked with excitement and dread as she tried to figure out if sacrificing, what she thought was her child, was the right choice. It would mean that Sparks wouldn't have to deal with Black but was this the right choice. What would he do in the new body, and would she have to carry him. Thoughts like that ran through her mind and was why she had yet to say yes, or no to the request.

You could always ask her, it seems like I simple procedure for her to switch soul gems , so all you would be doing is just borrowing them, and yes you are carrying our child congratulations for you, I know our body a lot better then sparks does you know because I'm locked up inside him, but Snow is wrong there is no limiters on us, the one who brought us here made sure of it, the legendary Pokemon who brought us here wanted something special and wanted the so-called Sparks to do it, but I can tell you right now it was not to win this war he is too weak to do it, he has another mission well the legendary who brought us here had different plans for him at least and I can even feel her, do you want to know the legendary who brought us here, oh wait you're probably thinking about you having to carry me, don't worry you know the corruption will speed up my birth just liquify someone in the next town and then I'll be born in a matter of a day then you don't have to worry about it ever again, what do you say will you let me have what's within you, Sparks doesn't even need to know and then you can just go and pop out another child for him, you heard Cinccino how to increase someone's fertility, and King was complaining about how many Rock and dark what was it again oh yeah that's right ground types that you too liquefied, i'm sure no one will miss them and then you can have more of his children he'll never need to know that I escaped, he hardly ever checks on me anymore, black says it is sad tone.

(t)Let me get all of this straight. There are no limiters on Sparks, he has a different mission than winning the war, you know the legendary that brought you here, and you want to have the time sped up by me liquefying another Pokemon. I can do that last part with no regrets. As long as you just leave and don't wreak havoc on this world. I'm sure you can find a place to live out your days. If you agree to that and tell me who sent Sparks, and why, I will let you become this child and fix my memories.(t) Sanja's mental self said truthfully. She was willing to make a sacrifice like this but only because she saw more pros, than cons to it.

Yes there is no limiters on him, the legendary didn't see the point to put them there, she's going to be in so much trouble when this War is Over, by what I've been getting from their minds, and yes his mission is not to win this war, who who you are going to love to hear what his true mission is or not I don't really care, and yes wasn't too hard to figure out, you just need to know the right questions to ask, and yes liquefying someone and pour it down your womb to speed up me being born into your world, and I live my life in peace and we might not ever see each other again, i'm not going to say never because we don't know what the future holds now dewey, now just come close and let me in and all questions will be answered, you can trust in me my wife, hum I won't be part of Sparks anymore I guess I can't say that oh well works for now, black says with a smile.

(t)Okay, but please tell me if Sparks' mission was to just come here and die. As long as it wasn't that, I think I will be able to handle it.(t) Sanja's mental self said with a shrug as she let Black touch her.

As Black used his tongue at licked over Sanja stomach it started to get blacker and Blacker until it was ebony black justin all the restraints on black feliway as he lifted into the air and went into Sanja's body.

Hahaha king was right you are so gullible, weren't you listening to Sparks before about what happens to those who are easily trusted by me, but thanks for giving me a new body and dooming your child soul to Oblivion, i'll leave you with this little bit of information, Sparks mission was never to fight the corruption, his mission is to find someone and to run away from it and keep this person safe that's all his mission is, the legendary knew they lost the war and wanted someone to babysit a kid, but don't worry the child that you desperately gave up for this information, I won't grow up in a world filled with corruption, because as we promised i'll live my life in peace, after I start the biggest war in the world slaughtering all those who worship the corruption and who can spread it, and making them all my slaves to serve me in peace, my new mother, and our agreement was for me to restore your memories but nothing says I couldn't fix what king stupidly forgot to add or should I say take away say goodbye to your moral compass. Black says with an evil laugh.

(t)What?!(t) Sanja's mental self asked in fear as she realized the horrible truth. She didn't mind the idea of killing everyone who wanted a war, by spreading the corruption, but what about those that used it for good. Like Vula, or had she been lying about still wanting to protect the innocent. The whole point was, were they safe, because they didn't worship the corruption? They used it like a tool. She also wondered about how bad things would be without a moral compass. Something that she would have to find out with time, now that it was too late to stop Black.

As Sanja falls to the ground in mind agony pain, has all of her memories come back to her about her family, except for Vula who was part of the family of the corrupted Army until she deserved it and Sanja mission is to bring her back into the fold or remove her forever, as a massive surge of power circulates through her body, and she can feel the corruption in every inch of her being spreading out and grabbing everything what she is and beating her in its lustful grip.

'It will be alright. The power was never my goal, but now I won't have to worry quite so much about Black.' Sanja thought with a small tear coming to one of her eyes. Unfortunately the tear was only see-able by those that could see her mental self. She now knew why Vula called her sister and what her true mission had been from the Corrupted Army. 'I will only complete that mission, if it doesn't keep me from being with Sparks. Killing her will diffidently do that, but getting her to come back to the army might work.' She thought as she headed out of the part of Sparks' mind that Black use to reside in.


	14. The hunt for the prince pt 3

**Chapter 14 The hunt for the prince pt 3**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Sorry everyone for the late update but there was a storm at my house just last night and all my internet got knocked out it just recently came back on and I was able to post is then. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and I can tell you this these next two chapters are going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **Sparks/Sanja POV**

A short ways away during the time when our group was running for their lives Sparks and Sanja we're doing.

warning warning corrupted Pokemon have been sighted in town there is a corrupted Vulpix liquefying Pokemon in our town and enslaving other Pokemon by our report she has liquefied two Pokemon and enslaved one Pokemon there is a warrant for her arrest dead or alive at 1000 poke if you have any information about this pokemon please bring it to the head office immediately, this is a female vulpix what has regular colored fur and eyes most likely due to die and contacts she has a black scarf with one silver armband she is recommended to be highly dangerous, thank you that'll be all.

um Sanja what are the chances that that is not our teammates, given most Pokemon in our situation, Sparks ask with a hint of fear.

"About a three or four out of 100. If i'm wrong, then it is still something low, I'm not a mathmagician. Even if I was, I don't have enough info to be 100% certain of my answer." Sanja said with a smile that said that she was trying to lighten the mood, but was just as worried about it. Then again, they were talking about a bounty being on the heads of Pokemon that were, very likely, ones that he cared about.

Well hopefully Twilight is with her to keep her safe and I'm not liking the situation by the second, Sparks says with worry in his tone.

But Justin a blue light started to show up on Sanja black badge Sparks seeing this this but not it and walked out of the room.

'I'm not sure if this is really good or bad.' Sanja thought as she tried to remember if the blue light meant anything. She knew it meant something, but she had to think to remember what.

After Sparks left a voice came through Sanja badge, hello ma'am we are getting Intel that there is two corrupted Pokemon in the city right now a corrupted Vulpix and a corrupted riolu they went to a store and picked up a shiny Eevee and a legendary Pokemon Victini, by our reports Victini is one of your team members are these for your comrade or are they free game please confirm. The voice said.

'I guess it was to tell me of an incoming call. Good thing they realized that Sparks had left, and I guess that Black didn't know the info and King didn't either, so I can't get upset over not knowing it.' Sanja thought before she answered. "That would be the other members of my team. They probably got into a fight that couldn't be avoided and that is why two Pokemon were liquefied and there is now a bounty on them. Sorry if this is causing you guys some trouble." Sanja said in an apologetic tone.

No trouble at all actually okay will send an agent to go and pick them up and reroute them to your location but you need to leave the city before anyone catches wind of your location we can see that you are already at the water terminal we notified king already and he'll meet you at the Water District entrance please take the eevee body with you she should be able to track it, and when you get some time you need to contact lord Tentacruel of the water region he's the owner of that area he'll inform you of what you need to do next and where you need to go to find a safe house is there anything else do you wish us to give them a check over. The voice asked.

"If they are hurt, then please tend to them, but don't turn anyone into a gem, please." Sanja said because she didn't know if Vula, Twilight, Eve, and Snow had gotten hurt in a fight. She also didn't want to sound like she was giving orders where she wasn't suppose to. "Oh, the agent might want to also drop my name to gain their trust. They might not follow someone they don't know right now." She said as she thought about what was going on.

Don't worry ma'am we have ways to make Pokemon trust us without hurting them or revealing too much we've been doing this for a while they should be there soon after their check up will make sure the hallway is clear for them to make them way there just being right with the rest of your team and head off to the water district they'll find you with the Eevee's body, will put a tracking collar on the victini too for you can track her just use your badge and it will signal when she is close and where she is and which direction do you wished for us to modify her in any way, for example she is in the breeding category do you wish us to modify her fertility for she can bear multiple children.

"I would say yes, but I don't know the side effects and it's best we get everyone out of here asap, while there is a bounty on the heads of some of my team members." Sanja said as she thought about how Sparks wanted to have a lot of kids.

Don't worry it won't take too long and she will never know we put it in her and tell it's too late for her to back out of the pregnancy will give one of your teammates the extra medicine for it in case you wish to push her to being a true breeder pokemon, if that is everything will sign you out and pick up your team members please meet at the Rendezvous spot.

"Okay." Sanja said before she set up a link with Sparks to relay all of the info she had just gained. Unlike before she didn't leave out a single detail.

(T) before I come back in and you hang up ask them what do they mean by pushing her to a true breeder I want to know what they have in mind for her, call King on it and tell him to Rendezvous back with us that way we don't have to look for him then come outside and pick me up I'm right outside the door.(T) spark says mentally.

Okay we'll put the ointment in her and send you a full medical check-up and your team to the base in the water Regent you can pick it up there, the voice said.

"Sounds good, oh, and when you talk about Snow being a true breeder, you mean her just mindlessly popping out as many kids as we want, just as breeders should?" Sanja said to try to get the info that Sparks wanted.

Negatory, these pills have a bit of the corruption inside of them the bassline we're going to do to her is increase her fertility rate to a normal Pokemons level, these pills will increase that further speeding up the pregnancies allowing the child to grow a lot faster inside the wound without hurting the mother or the child, but if you give her three of the pills there is a unique side effect that she will be enslaved to the male who breeds her she will be able to keep her mind but his every desire will be her will she will know when he's hungry she will know when he's horny and she will be able to give birth to a child anytime of the year without having to be in heat, we don't have many of these pills but you are classified as legendary Hunters you are authorized to have these pills to tame the more rowdy legendary Pokemon that you want to turn into your property, it works on male legendary Pokemon to but they will be fully functionable and still able to fight if there master wills it is that all. The voice asked.

"That's all and thanks." Sanja said as she mentally relayed the info to Sparks.

(T) thanks for getting that information Sanja, I don't like the idea of using three pills on any Pokemon but i'm not going to not deny that I can see many benefits of it to and speeding up the pregnancies might loud you and and the rest to join me in the mission to find everyone a lot sooner, but we are going to have a majority vote on that one I am not having one of my girlfriends become someone's slave not even if it's to me,(T) spark mentally says with some mental anger in it, okay come out a pick-me-up they can't know I was listening in or waiting on you.(T)

Thank you and goodbye, oh and before I go are readings say that there is a Pokemon nearby who wasn't authorized he is outside of the range of hearing so he didn't hear anything but be careful with that one he might be getting suspicious over and out, the voice said.

(t)Well they know you were there, but they just think you might get suspicious of me.(t) Sanja said mentally as she said goodbye and waited for the click that would let her know the call was over. She then floated outside. She didn't say anything about the majority vote that had been suggested, because she had nothing to say against it.

(t) dammit that thing has a proximity radar on it plus a listening bug that means there's no way we can talk around that stupid thing then they'll know if we try to leave it behind and then they will get suspicious of us,(t) Sparks says mentally, you done with your talk with your family, Sparks says in a kindly tone. As he starts to walk back in.

(t)We just have to figure out the range and then make sure that you are not in it all of the time, until you are sure about joining.(t) Sanja said mentally with a smile.

So how long do you want to wait here for them and hope that they're not in trouble, spark says to Sanja, (t) let's get going to where they're going to be I want to make sure my family is safe,(t) Sparks says mentally.

"Lets go looking for them, I'm tired of waiting." Sanja said before she grabbed everything that they needed. (t)Ready when you are, dear.(t) Sanja mentally said as she floated towards the door.

as the two of them left with Eve's body heading for the entrance to the water territory, Sanja black badge started to flash red as a locator marker revealed a fast-moving Target coming towards Sparks and Sanja.

(t)I don't like this.(t) Sanja said mentally ans she mentally showed Sparks what her badge was showing her. She then physically got ready to fight, because she feared that there might be one.

hum this is just like when I was using agility tracking down...But Sparks wasn't able to finish as a Black Blur tackled him to the ground and standing in his place was a ghostly Eevee.

Hi can I have my body back now, Eve says as she's laughing at Twilight and Sparks.

"Yes." Sanja said with a smile as she wondered what got them to show up here. Were they scared after the check-up. She only guessed that they had gotten the check-up, because she saw the collar on Snow.

Sparks I found you, we kind of have a few problems, as Twilight is hugging Sparks on the ground she starts rubbing herself on him as she sends out a black aura of pleasure around her.

Twilight we really need to... Who are you? Sparks says in confusion, look at her right arm to see the armband as his eyes widened, Twilight what happened to you? You're fully corrupted are you okay?

As Eve jumps into her body, hm I can see why that Gothita light being in that Spirit form now this feels like I'm wearing restrictive cloth now, Eve says.

Sniff sniff, hi Sanja and Sparks can we leave this place, sniff sniff, as she rubs at the collar around her neck with a sad face.

"Yes, We were about to look for you, but now we don't need to." Sanja said before Vula nudged Twilight.

"I know you want him, but it might be best after we put some distance between us and the town full of Pokemon who want me dead because I'm corrupted, and I defended myself." Vula said with the plan to explain everything to Sparks, and Sanja, later. She wasn't sure what she could infer from today, about what King did to Sanja, was good but she knew that she couldn't fix it until Mew was found.

With a sad face Twilight got off of Sparks and help him up, okay I'm sorry Twilight says with a blush, it's just very hard to focus with this itch, and you and Sparks made me feel really good and I just wanted to try it again and and i'm rambling sorry.

Well we're at the gate already to leave this place so all we have to do is just walk through and we'll be in the Water territory, but I can't proceed without one of the four type gems were you able to get them, Sparks asked, And where is King? Sanja do you mind calling him on your badge, the Guild Master took ours away.

"I don't mind." Sanja said before she tried to call King.

"I got the gems in my bag. Oh, we ran back into Gengar and Pichu. Long story short, I now have Pichu's original soul gem and a ghost soul gem that was the result of Pichu being turned into a Gastly by Gengar. You can use that one, if you don't want to use one of the gems that belonged to a legendary." Vula said as she fished out the ghost gem that had belonged to the Gastly that was Pichu. "By the way we need to speak privately later, or through a link." She whispered in Sparks' ear as she held the ghost gem out to him.

Thanks I was worried I would have to take one of the Legendary Pokemons and I didn't want to know if there was a side effect to that, as Sparks takes the soul gem and swallows it he made at least shutters afterwards, okay not going to do that often that was creepy feeling, and there's a lot to talk about but it needs to wait until later, spark says in a whisper.

This is King i'm already on my way to you I should be rounding the corner pretty soon and I got Chinchou with me, after saying that king came around the corner to see everyone, great we're here let's get going I can't wait to be back in my kingdom and away from all of this.

"Well, that means you're more noble then me. I'm not royalty." Vula said with a shrug before she started walking towards the water region. Sanja purposelessly let everyone get ahead of her enough to not hear her as she let the Corrupted Army know that her team was together now, and to see if they still needed to meet up with Tentacrule.

It's your choice but one of the four heads of that region his Pacific orders are to hunt down the legendary Pokemon and he knows all about the four in that region he spent five years trying to capture each of them with no luck so far, if you wish to get in contact with him break away from your team and hit the green button on your badge it will locate his underground base for you to go talk to him do not bring anyone who is not a part of the army or they will not make it out of their and do not come as electric type he hates them, but it is your choice you could try to find out information on your own and go get the Pokemon but that might upset him and trust me on this he's not someone you want to upset.

"I understand, and I will break away asap." Sanja said in a quiet tone before signing off and then catching up with the team. She then linked up with Sparks and let him know that she was planning to leave for a secret meeting with a member of the army that could give them info about the legends in the region, but she has to go there alone.

Sparks frowned for a few seconds,(T) did they tell you pacifically you had to go alone, I don't like this are you sure you can't take King with you or Chinchou... Actually on second thought it might be safer with you going alone then taking those two, i'll give you your distraction for you can slip away we need to uncorrupt Twilight for she can use her weapon and that could take some time for us to recover afterwards, wait until we find a place to Bunker down then make an excuse to leave i'll get King to move away from us for we could purify Twilight, but I want you to come straight back to us after you're done I want my first wife there when I take my last wife cherry and put a child in them all of you,(T) spark says mentally with a happy smile.

(t)Alright.(t) Sanja said mentally with a playful smile as she thought about how things were going to get interesting when Snow finds out. She also hoped that the check-up hadn't ruin the surprise. It was why she only wanted a basic check up.

Once they entered the doors to the water territory the room started to flood and fill with water slowly.

Okay here it goes, Snow & Sanja I want you to put a psychic barrier around Vula until she can form a barrier on her own and make it stable enough for her to walk around properly once she got it up we can it just enough that she can straighten herself until she has enough practice with it, Twilight me and you took on the Ghost type by what they said we don't need to eat or breathe if you're having problems raise your left arm up above your head that will be the signal for Snow & Sanja to put a barrier around us to, king, Chinchou and Eve you're the three water types in our group so you're going to be our guide and protect her until we get used to this, does everyone understand, Sparks says in a serious tone.

Sanja gave a nod as she started to bring up a barrier and then expanded it. Vula watched how her sister brought it up and then tried to do the same.

The room started to fill up Sanja and Snow we're surprise that Vula was able to form a barrier twice as strong as needed, as this was going on the water level about Twilight and Sparks heads, thinking calmly sparks had no problems staying underwater without needing to breathe with a happy smile of relief what soon vanished when Twilight was holding her neck with her left arm up in the air with a quick look back Snow already was on it, holding on to Twilight forming a barrier allowing her to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Vula asked while Sanja gave a look of concern. They were both glad that Snow had acted fast enough and planed to be more alert. Granted, Vula planned to alert Snow and Sanja to the problem, if it happened again.

Yeah I'm sorry I just panicked for a second and I couldn't breathe, Twilight said as he's trying to catch her breath.

Sparks opened his mouth and try to say a few things to realize that he couldn't talk then he just looked depressed.

If you guys are done goofing around I would like to head out of here and head to my castle it's been awhile since I've seen my father, king says in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it's the first time for some of us." Sanja said as she saw the depressed look on Sparks and set a link up with him, Twilight, Vula, and Snow. (gt)Does that make you feel better?(gt) She mentally asked Sparks as she waited for him to notice the link.

(gt) thanks great it looks like I can breathe underwater but without air I can't talk, okay Twilight let's see if this can help you, as Sparks walks into the barrier with Twilight and gives her a passionate kiss, and starts to slowly walk Twilight out of the barrier, when Twilight realized what was going on and that she was back in the water at first she started to panic but she calm down staring at Sparks who was passionately kissing her still after a bit he broke away for Sparks to give a thumbs-up that she's okay.

(gt) thanks Sparks but how did you know that was going to work,(gt) Twilight asked mentally.

(gt) I made a guess, I could breathe underwater because I wasn't panicking I just can't talk,(gt) spark says mentally.

As a warm and pleasurable feeling comes over Twilight, Sparks, Sanja and Snow

(gt)I can keep the link up to solve that problem for now. I don't mind.(gt) Sanja said mentally with a smile.

(gt)Well, since you don't mind, I can use this as a good time to explain to you and Sparks, why Twilight is corrupted.(gt) Vula said mentally as she tried to not think about how angry Sparks will get at just finding out that someone made the attempt to rape her.

as king and Chinchou started to swim off to king's Castle with everyone else falling behind slowly but surely.

(gt) cool with our psychic powers now I could hack the link, Eris says mentally, Sanja I appreciate you giving away for Twilight and Sparks to talk to us right now but before anything goes on you should no at Twilight can't control her corruption like we can, so the longer we keep this link up with her the more corrupted You three will get and I can guarantee you that will shoot down any plans that we had about purifying Twilight today at least,(gt) Eris says mentally, oh and since Vula ruined my fun with telling you all that we was corrupted just want to say nice Shot Sparks we got a bun in the oven now, Eris says mentally with a laugh.

(gt)I almost forgot to ask about that and congrats, Vula and Eris. Congrats to you too, (+50 Sparks).(gt) (+50 Sanja) said mentally before she decided to keep the link up long enough to hear the story Vula had to tell. Vula then retold the events that lead up to Twilight getting corrupted and how they had brought it under some control.

After the story was told, Sanja mentally apologized to Twilight and dropped the link with her. She honestly didn't feel like she needed to apologize, but knew it would make the situation better.

As everyone who was linked up turned black from the corruption, Twilight nodded her understanding and swim off to join Eve.

As for Sparks he had a mixture between happiness, angry and sad,(gt) i'm going to be a father, is what sparks thought before he heard what happened, why would he do that to a poor Pichu and when I get my hands on him I'm going to straddle him for what he did to my girlfriends, and that Primeape is lucky that I can get my hands on him or I would have barbecued him,(gt) Sparks says mentally in clear anger for what almost happened.

(gt) guys we need to get to King's Castle soon the corruption plus whatever they put in me is messing with me right now, Snow says with a strain in her mental voice, and the corruption is not helping the case.

(gt)Sorry about that. If you want you can hold Twilight's armband and I will cover up my stone again.(gt) Vula offered as she waited for Sparks to ask for info on what Snow was talking about. She didn't want to retell that story with Sanja in hearing range, unless she could modify it enough to not let her know that she was suspicious about her.

(gt) that's actually a good idea, Sanja could you break off the link with me and Snow for she can link up with me and Twilight privately for we could use both of Twilight's and my armband to see if we can burn off some of this corruption before we get to the castle, we can talk more later unless you two have anything to talk about with each other.(gt) spark said mentally as he waited for everyone to do what he suggested.

(gt)I think the only thing that wasn't covered, was your trip back. I guess it was just you guys running from the shop to us.(gt) Sanja said mentally and Vula gave a mental nod. Sanja then let go of the link. After that, Vula handed Twilight's armband to Snow and whispered in her ear that she could tell Sparks about the trip from the shop and that she would fill in any holes once they were purified.

As Snow set up the link between Twilight, Sparks and herself as a pained expression came on all three of them for a short time.

(gt) Sparks it was horrible we had a hard time escaping from the pokemon so we followed this stranger who works for the corruption Army, Vula did something to earn their trust then they took us to a doctor to get checked out, she put something in my body to augment me saying that you guys are just here to breed me but but that can't be right you can only have one child and Vula has it, sniff sniff you're not going to turn me into a Mindless slave just to satisfy your needs are you, Snow says mentally in a scared tone as tears come to Snow's eyes.

(gt) Snow there is a lot going on right now but I'm here to tell you that I would never betray your trust like that, I know you're afraid of them but I need you to not say anything about this until Sanja leaves us in a bit then we can have a heart to heart that goes for you too Twilight I know it might be hard but we'll get through this in a bit,(gt) spark says with a look of anger on his face.

'That's not good.' Vula thought while Sanja just took in her surroundings and missed the look of anger that was on Sparks' face.

After a bit of time the everyone made it to King's Castle where he didn't waste a single second and ordered a servant to take care of everyone's needs as he went to go see his father, the castle was a big decorative building underwater made out of coral but the unique thing about this castle was that it had air inside the building thanks to a psychic barrier around the building, Hello the young master told us to take care of your needs is there anything you need us to do, Before anyone could speak up Sparks said what he wanted, no no we're good maybe some food in a little bit and a private room for me and my girlfriends here we have two big missions that we need to go on tomorrow and it's getting pretty late now, Sparks as quickly, oh and Sanja you can go and handle that little issue you had now I'll take care of everything here just remember to come back quickly.

"Will do." Sanja said before she floated off to find a place where no one was watching her. She then pressed the green button on her black badge.

'I wonder what that was about. Did Sanja fill Sparks in on what I fear she might be a part of? Maybe I am just overthinking things.' Vula thought when Sanja left because of an issue that she needed to take care of.

* * *

 **Other POV**

Once everyone was in the room Sparks held his hand in front of Vula mouth indicating her not to talk, okay Snow Vula told us about your little request earlier today and I think it would be a excellent to start if we didn't have to deal with Twilights corruption first so we'll be getting to that in a little bit if you're still confident, could you link us all together. Sparks says that I can caring tone.

Sure no problem, Snow said with confusion, (gt) okay we're all linked up together.

You can unlink me, Eve says, for some reason I feel very tired and i'm just going to sleep now, as she walks over to the bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

Hum okay is it me or was that kind of weird, Twilight says.

Vula agreed with Twilight but stayed quiet until she knew she was allowed to talk. She did, however, give a worried look.

(gt) okay I want everyone to tell me what they think is going on because a lot of the happened today and we're going to have to sort through all of it, but before that which one of you has Snows medicine, I trust you all but I'm the one who's going to hold on to that, and I want everyone to make a vote on if we should use it or not i'll explain after you give me your thoughts.(gt) spark said mentally to everyone.

(gt)I have the medicine.(gt) Vula said mentally as she pulled out Snow's medicine. (gt)I vote for never giving Snow the third pill and only giving her the first two, if she wants more chances to have kids.(gt) Vula said mentally as she handed Snow's medicine over and waited for Sparks to explain.

As Snows eyes widen,(gt) how did you know about my medicine that they gave me I did tell you,(gt) Snow says with hurt in her mental voice.

(gt) before I explain anything Vula I need to know one thing from you, Snow said that you did something to the Pokemon that escorted you for you can get your check up to make them trust you what did you do and how did you know it and I want the truth.(gt) spark says with a firm mental tone.

Vula mentally explained how she had seen king respond to a signal that Rattata had given her. She also described the signal and it's response. (gt)I am very worried about the crowd that King has forced Sanja to work with and honestly, I was just going out on a limb when I noticed the signal. After that I was winging it.(gt) Vula said mentally and waited for everyone to take in the info.

(gt) hum Vula I need to ask you something and I need you to be truthful with me because this might come as a issue later on and I need to know whose side you're on and if I can trust you, were you a part of the corruption Army and then quit him for some reason,(gt) spark said mentally,

(gt) what! A Snow moved away from Vula and holds her collar with tears in her eyes, no she could not be a part of them she wouldn't... She wouldn't do this to me would you!(gt) Snow asked mentally in a sad tone.

(gt) Sparks what is this all about, I can see your aura there is a lot on your mind but you're not telling us,(gt) Twilight said mentally in concern.

(gt)I have never been a part of the corrupted army. I had heard that they might exist from the servants, but I had nothing to go on until now. Why did you think I was one of them? Wait don't answer that question. This came from something Sanja said to you after King messed with her mind, didn't it?(gt) Vula mentally said as she hoped it sounded like she was telling the truth, because she was. She also wanted to get at King for trying to tear the team apart like this. It was shadier then she had given him credit for and she was now worried for the type of king that the water region might be getting in the future.

(gt) okay I want everyone to calm down, Vula I am hearing two different stories here and I have no proof which one is the real one and which one is a lie, Sanja says that you and her are part of the corruption Army with your whole entire family but you left them turning into a traitor, and it is Sanja job to recruit you back into the organization or eliminate you by any means necessary, and me and her think we know what happened, Sanja was trying to fuse her corrupted half with her regular half when we were in the city in a way that she would be in control of it and have all of its powers but king interrupt it that process, but that's all we know he did so far interrupting it costed her all of her memories of her friends and family before she joined the team, she went into my mind to try to talk to black when Eve went missing, to see if he could help, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but she has all of her memories back now, he fixed it for her but he also left a few marks on her in the process, Sparks says sadly, and when we were all put to sleep in that photo booth king and Sanja talked with their boss of the corrupted Army and now she has a badge from them, what has a listening device and a Tracker in it, so we can not talk openly around her or King, I don't know which one of you is telling the truth, but right now she is a part of the corruption Army she sees them as her family and sees you Vula as a traitor to the family, I don't know how to fix that and in truth, I don't know if it's right to fix it but from right now, i'm using her to find out information about them, she's with them right now finding out what they know about the legendary Pokemon here and in truth after we get manaphy, I don't know what to do next, but her job is to try to recruit each one of us to their side and way of thinking, I told her that I would not join unless everyone else does so she is going to try to recruit each one of you first, and before you get angry, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have made it out of that photo booth trap they would have liquefied all of us and enslaved us if she didn't save us.(gt) Sparks says with a mental frown.

(gt)I see now, Black fixed Sanja's memories and now she thinks that our family is a part of the Corruption Army. I will admit, that I can't account for every member of the family, but I am not someone who has anything against the legends. They brought to this world one of my best friends, my boyfriend, and my ancestor that made it possible for my family to exist. They also help to keep things in order. Sure, I have no idea why Yveltal exist, but I know that he has his place. I have nothing against Sanja, but now I have to wonder if Black saw her potential to be a double agent, or just wanted to cause chaos with our little family.(gt) Vula said mentally as she tried to take everything in and not get angry. The whole idea of her being a part of the Corruption Army was an insult to her family. Mainly because the Vulpix, and Fennekin, of the family were considered then true hairs to the family and were expected to always serve the legends. At one time, they would have been expected to only serve Ho-ho, or Victini, but that expiation had been changed to all legendary Pokemon about 200 years ago.

(gt) right now Sanja trying to get information about the legendary Pokemon here, and I highly doubt it, black would never do something like that a double agent is most likely easy to get captured tortured and give out information, black would never risk something like that without a really good outcome to happen and he's not someone who just likes random chaos, Sanja saw my past and knows it was not something pretty, black is the kind of human who loves War, he loves fighting people and killing but what gets him off the most is having information on people and using it to twist and corrupt the people around him to turn friends into enemies, but he would only do something like that to one of us if he saw them as a threat so, he thinks you're a threat or your sister or someone else and he's using your sister as bait or a distraction for something else, black try to dominate you but it failed in his book that would put you as a threat, I don't know if he's going to try it again though he never tried the same trick twice, but I have no information of what to do about that, so right now we are using the corrupted Army to locate and aid us, but I need to know do any of you have a issue with joining them truly, they told her that we would work together as legendary Hunters, ordered to hunt down any legendaries and do with them the way we want, the only reason we still have Snow with us is because we told them that she would be a breeder and that her children would be theirs.(gt) spark said mentally.

(gt) but that's not possible Vula here has your child so that means you can't give birth to another child, so they'll think I have a low fertility count still and they won't bug me right,(gt) Snow said with a happy tone.

(gt) I don't know if joining the corrupted Army is a good thing, I mean we hardly know anything about them,(gt) Twilight said mentally with a confused look.

(gt)I would love to say that we could just pretend to want the same as them, and try to keep the legends safe, but I think that would be too dangerous. It seams like they want things to be different but they might lead this world to something worst. By the way, Snow, I mean no offense about how the legends handle things.(gt) Vula mentally said as she thought about how brave Sanja must be right now to act as a double agent.

(gt) none taken, but if their plans are to take all of the legendary Pokemons soul gems, what are they going to do with them, and do they know the chaos that they will create by taking some of the more powerful ones like my or Manaphy we both have some important jobs to do what we have been lacking on doing since this whole War started, oh my if they get their hands on mew Soul Gem and figure out what her Duty was to this world then they would have win, there will be no way we could defeat them,(gt) Snow said mentally.

(gt) given that they have at least three trackers on our team, I think we have to play along with them until we figure out a way to get rid of them, for starters how do we get that collar off Snow,(gt) Twilight ask mentally.

(gt) here let me see if I can try to disarm it,(gt) Sparke says mentally.

as Snow's eyes widen and she immediately pulls away from Sparks in Heights behind Vula, (gt) no you cannot remove it like that, we already tried there is a Detonator in societies if anyone tries to tamper with it it will blow up my head, there's no hope for me I am part of the corrupted armies toys now, and my fate has already been sealed, just please try to find others before this happens to them or, as Snow looks at Vula backpack, or what happened to them,(gt) Snow said mentally With Tears In Her Eyes.

(gt)For now, how about you just let Sparks take a look at it. As long as it isn't touched it shouldn't go off.(gt) Vula mentally said as she completely crossed off the idea of having Snow turned into gems and then be reborn, to get out of the collar. She could see that Snow wouldn't agree to it. On a side note, she was glad to see that Snow still trusted her after she had been accused of being a part of the corrupted army.

Snow slowly gave a hesitated nod and let Sparks get near her.

A Sparks examined the collar he looked frustrated and annoyed,(gt) well I got good news bad news excellent news and horrifying news, which one do you want to hear first,(gt) Sparks said mentally in a frustrated tone.

(gt) there's no way to take it off is there, sniff sniff, you don't need to worry about me I won't let them take away my power and use me as they're placing, when you always, sniff sniff.(gt) Snow says mentally in a sad tone.

(gt) there's some good news in there so it can't be all bad right.(gt) Twilight says in a mental tone with a happy smile.

(gt)I will always say from worst to best when someone presents this question.(gt) Vula mentally said as she hoped the good news wasn't some kind of joke.

(gt) okay to start off with the horrifying news, this thing could be modified with what it looks like spikes or shock collar, it looks like the tracker and the bomb isn't that the only thing this thing was meant for, it looks like it's designed to torture the one who's place inside it, all remotely to and I think there's something else I don't know I never seen something like this before, well that was a horrifying news the bad news is I might be able to knock out the tracker but if I do the bombs going to go off, the good news is there's no listening to device on this thing so they can't hear us, but the excellent news is you Pokemon suck at making bombs, I can fix it for the bomb never goes off but I cannot take off the collar,(gt) spark says mentally.

(gt)So, you can mess with the bomb and then it will never go boom. That way, we can take off the tracking, when it is convenient and the collar will just be a fashion statement.(gt) Vula mentally said with a wicked smile as she thought about the frustrated faces of those who tried to trigger the bomb.

(gt) yes I can do that if I was still a human and I still had some tools, the bomb is a two stage explode the first stage sends an electrical current to the liquid with inside it setting it off blowing it up, if I use any electrical attack like or even try to drain it, it'll go off and this color is fireproof by my guess but the liquid with inside it as in a small glass jar all we have to do is freeze the collar too blow -23 Celsius or in layman's terms really damn cold and then hit the stupid collar and the explosive will be useless, no liquid no boom after that I could just use my electricity to drain the energy from the collar,(gt) spark says mentally with a smile.

(gt)That's just great then all we need is an ice type to do it.(gt) Twilight says mentally with a smile.

As Snow smiles happily and hugs Sparks crying into his shoulder.

(gt) So we just have to ask Eve to freeze the collar after she acquires the ice type from one of her relatives.(gt) Vula said before she checked to see if Eris had anything to say. 'You know that you don't have to be quite during talks like this. If a link is set in my mind, then just say whatever you want to the Pokemon. You are a part of me and they are just going to have to deal with it.' She thought with a smile that said that she meant it.

(gt) oh I know but in truth I have not much to say, i'm actually okay with the corruption army, since I am corrupted remember they won't call us monsters they won't hurt us as long as we're with them and your sister already confirmed that Snow is our property so she won't be hurt by them, we could use their Intel and find others legendary Pokemon and travel around see where they go and maybe we could even enter into the legendary secret Sanctum how many Pokemon could say they've been there before, and no offense Snow but there are a few legendary Pokemon that I would love to get a taste of, they just need to keep their hands off of us unless we say so that's all I have to say about it,(gt) Eris say is to everyone, as an image of Snow lying in a bed spread eagle with a bow covering her slit with a Lusty look everyone's head, with her saying come in and wrap your prize.

As Snow face went from its normal coloring to Pure red in embarrassment and she couldn't speak after that very specific image.

(gt) cough cough okay Eris I am not going to lie to my girlfriend i'm agreeing with Eris on that image only for right now, but back on topic no we need a pure ice type someone who had a lot experience because there's a filter on this thing that would warm up the collar if it was just Frozen we have to freeze the liquid without chilling the collar so we need a pinpoint ice attack or it won't work.(gt) Sparks says mentally with a clear erection.

(gt)Oh, the many dirty things we could do with that image... Wait, I need to focus. We don't have a pure ice type on the team, and I don't know any that we can trust... Unless we are lucky enough to run into my aunt. She's an Alolan Vulpix and they are pure ice, until they evolve. Last I knew, she had ran off with Han'ya's parents. They wanted to get away from those near their home that wanted to just kill all ice, dark, and ghost types... since they seem to be the most susceptible to the corruption.(gt) Vula said mentally as she blushed enough to deepen her red fur. She hadn't spared much thought to the image that Eris had used, but it still made her blush.

(gt) the ice region is nearby, maybe we could find someone there we could trust to help us with this task, or find someone who's really small to do the task for us then Snow should be fine...(gt) Twilight says.

Justin the collar around Snows neck started to beep a green light, just before a small device exited from the collar and the green light turned into a small V cone of light and moved over all of Snows body from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet before returning back into the collar.

(gt) what was that,(gt) Twilight said mentally.

(gt) oh great I hope that was not what I think it was.(gt) sparks said mentally with a unhappy tone.

* * *

 **Sanja POV**

At the same time.

Once the badge located the secret base it didn't take long for Sanja to reach it.

Now that Sanja had reached the base, she made sure no one was watching before entering.

What was waiting for her in side was 10 CWP at the door with angry looking red eyes staring at her ready to pounce until they saw the black badge they let her pass but stayed on guard ready to attack anyone who entered without it.

Sanja floated past all of the guards as she realized that this was why she was told to come alone. 'I'm glad I have this badge. I'm not sure if I would have been able to take them all on by myself, and we need the info more then we need Sparks to just go ballistic on a member of my family and his slaves.' Sanja thought as she continued to float to where she was suppose to meet Tentacrule.

After getting past the entrance a Squirtle came up to Sanja.

Hello seeing your badge and your color i'm guessing you belong here or the guards would have torn you apart, so how can I help you, are you here to volunteer for the breeding program he asked, with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm here to speak with Tentacrule." Sanja said to the Squirtle and hoped she wouldn't have to be more specific.

Oh may I ask why, he's in a meeting right now planning out the next attack on the 4 legendary that are here and only legendary Hunters are allowed to see him at this moment, swallows deeply unless you have a death wish I wouldn't talk to him unless you're the , the Squirtle said with clear fear on his face.

"I'm one of those hunters." Sanja said with confidence as she took in Squirtle's fear and was reminded of the warning she got about getting on Tentacrule's bad side.

oh i see, he's in the D block I'll take you there, 'the trip was mostly uneventful'.

as both Squirtle and Sanja interred into the room a strong smell of musk and blood could be smelled around them as many pokemon were picking fights or raping crying uncorrupted Pokemon right in front of everyone, that was until a loud booming yell shut them all up and stopped everything that was going on around them, okay you worthless maggots it's time to serve your lord and Master by doing your jobs and collecting the legendaries soul gems, "as a fully corrupted Tentacruel came in with two fully corrupted Gyarados at his side". character bios: Tentacruel is a large, primarily blue jellyfish-like Pokémon. It has two large, red crystal spheres encrusted in its upper body that can refract sunlight and store energy. The round lower body, from which Tentacruel's eyes are visible, appears black. It can extend up to 80 tentacles out of its body. Most of these tentacles are hidden, leaving up to 14 exposed. It has two blue beak-like appendages. Tentacruel's tentacles can be freely elongated and shortened, and can absorb water to stretch to some length. The tentacles are normally kept short, but on hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey. It weakens the prey by dosing it with a harsh toxin. Its red orbs glow when it grows excited or agitated, and it may alert others to danger by stridently flashing them. Tentacruel can be found throughout the ocean. character bios: Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It is mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbel on each side of its face. The barbels are white on a female and the same color as the main body on a male. Gyarados's tailfin is similar in structure to the crest on its head, except with a thin, white fin spread between the points. there are four legendary Pokemon in this region and for the past five years we've been slowly but surely weakening them, art attack on Suicune badly injured his leg and now our Reports say he's hobbling to the Thunder territory to meet up with his brother we have spies following him and planning to jump him and take him out as soon as he reveals where his brother is, Kyogre was just captured a month ago but that bastard was smart enough to seal himself in stone before we could finish the process off on him but we dumped enough corrupted liquid around him to start eating away at that he should Freight soon, Keldeo is still giving us problems trying to locate him before he takes out our spies but will have him soon, but that's not why you're all here you're all here because you're going after the prince of the Sea's Manaphy, as a screenshot of Manatee came up on a monitor. "character bios: Manaphy is a small, blue, aquatic Pokémon with stubby feet and club-like arms that are longer than its body. It has a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below the gem. Its onion-shaped head has a pair of long blue antennae, which have small spheres on the ends. Its irises are dark blue with yellow sclera, and there are two yellow dots of "eyelash" markings extending from the eyes. Eighty percent of Manaphy's body is made of water. It is highly susceptible to its environment, and swims long distances to return to its birthplace. It is born with a special power that allows it to bond with any Pokémon. Manaphy can switch the perspective of people, and Pokémon, with each other using its former signature move, Heart Swap.", now don't let his Cutesy look distract you for the past 8 years he stayed in one location slaughtering millions of you pokemon who went to hunt him down not one has ever got close to him before they were defeat it and doomed themselfs because of it, he literally have an army of water type Pokemon and fighting type Pokemon protecting him from us, any water type that goes in there will be hypnotized by his siren song to obey him that's why we're strapping detonators on each of the water type pokemon with corrupted liquid on them as soon as he takes control of them they'll swim off to where he is and explode corrupting the area around Manaphy more and more, the psychic types will go in next, I don't expect any of you to live because he's been using dark/water type pokemon, to pop their psychic bubbles drowning them but you do not need to worry you're only there to corrupt the Pokemon he stands close to us by having your body's liquify corrupting the dungeon more and more the Ghost type Pokemon will pick up all your soul gems and bring them back here for you to be reborn into the army to be sent out again like last time, when he is defeated and the area corrupted that is when I will enter the dungeon and finally rip that child off his throne and take over as leaders of the water type Pokemon laugh evilly hahaha.

'Can I go floating back to mommy now?' Sanja thought with fear but kept it hidden as she laughed along with the others. This was more trouble than she wanted to cause. All of these Pokemon were just going to throw away their lives again and again until the job was done. Then they would do it all over again to catch another legend. This was not something Sparks would support and she knew it. Not to mention, she saw it as a sign of weakness in Tentacrule. If she had her moral compass, she would have seen it as wrong to throw away so many lives. As soon as she could leave, she left and headed back to Sparks with the info she had gained. She also now really hoped there was some way to get rid of the collar that was on Snow.

as Sanja was trying to leave the Squirtle from before stopped her, ma'am are you okay, you don't look so well do you need to see a doctor before you get sent out on your mission, squirtle asked in a polite tone.

"I'm fine. I just got a little spooked by Tentacrule." Sanja said with a smile. While it wasn't a lie, it also wasn't the only thing that scared her.

Hahaha, yeah come with me to the nurses station we can talk for a little bit, the Squirtle said with a smile.

"I would, but I should get back out there. Those legends aren't going to catch themselves." Sanja said with a small laugh.

Please I must insist, you look like you're scared of your mission that they're about to go on, and you don't want to show weakness like that in front of Tentacruel so come with me and I can make you feel better by being assuring you that everything is safe, the Squirtle said with a smile and his hand out.

"No, I will be good. I just need to get some time to clear my mind. Then I will be ready to do what is required." Sanja said in a polite tone. She had nothing against Squirtle, but she knew that the sooner she got back to Sparks, the better.

As squirtle frowned and grabbed Sanja and pulled her down to him, now you listen to me and you listen well what that monster is doing in there is horrifically, and i'm trying to help you avoid that fate, now come me or go back in there and follow that imbeciles plan, squirtle says in a serious tone.

"Thank you for the concern." Sanja said with a slight blush as she broke from the grip. "Do you have a way for me to get free from the mission, and quickly get back to my squad?" She asked in a very quite tone that only Squirtle was suppose to hear.

Look each and every one of those Pokemon in there have been brought back over and over multiple times to the point where they don't even know who they are anymore, and that's the way Tentacruel wants it, he wants followers to do as they're told not to think about what they've been told or to even hesitate, so look if you want to save your squad from that kind of faith then you're going to like them leave before the operation begins, because Tentacruel will send all those Pokemon on that suicidal mission trying to corrupt manaphy and it's going to fail again and once it does he's going to track down each and every badge that is in his territory, and any Pokemon that he finds with those badges he will make you wish you gave your life on that mission he will tour head hurt you, he became the general hunting the legendary Pokemon because of his strength not his tactical knowledge not because of his charm because how brutally he is at getting what he wants and manatee has been bugging him for years now, quietly come with me and I can help you choose a different Target, squirtle said in a quiet voice.

"I see, and thanks for the info. I hope you can stay away from his wrath. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my squad and getting them out of here." Sanja said quietly before she tried to leave again.

sniff sniff it's somewhere over here boss, as Tentacruel and to Gyarados came around the corner looking at squirtle and Sanja, sniff sniff, sir we found the source of the smell.

Oh so you're the coward who got scared off at my meeting you left a very noticeable smell behind For us Predator types to pick up, you're not thinking about you know, leaving before the mission are you little one. Tentacruel says with under Skies anger in his voice.

As Squirtle step forward, no she isn't, she's just here picking up some supplies, for her team, she's not from this area so she just wanted to sit in and see what a great tactician you are and... As tentacruel wrapped tentacle around Squirtles body and started squeezing.

I didn't ask what she was doing from you coward, I asked her, and she will answer my questions or I think she will join the first assault in liquid form, tentacruel says with an evil smile.

"He's telling the truth. I came here to pick up some supplies before I head after my own target. When I found out that a great hunter, like you was in town, I thought it would be good to listen in and see if I could use some of your strategy in my own plans. I would give you credit, of course." Sanja said with a confident smile as she did all she could to compliment Tentacrule.

Oh I love compliment like that if I believed it, I could literally taste your fear in my meeting room back there, tentacruel says as he leans in close, and it's quite convenient for someone to come here now when Manaphy is at their weakest, and Suicune is badly injured or Kyogre is dead to right by our methods, so little Hunter that's what I'm guessing you are because you wouldn't have been in my meeting room unless you were one, why are you in my territory and who's the prey that you're seeking if you're even good enough to capture one of these powerful legendary Pokemon, tentacruel says as he squeezes squirtle who looks like he's in great pain.

"Yes, your plans scared me, and I am not great enough on my own to handle the legends you just mention... Well, at least, not at their full strength. My team is tracking down Articuno, unless, you want to give me an updated list that tells me that one has been taken down. Beside, there's fire Pokemon on my team and they aren't suited for a battle against one of the water legends." Sanja said with a smile as she remembered that the ice region was close to the water region.

Articuno hum that's very interesting because our last Reports say Articuno is with her two siblings in the bug region what is way off from here, but who knows someone might have chased her over here, but in truth I just don't believe you're telling the truth and I don't like when pokemon lie to me, so tell me does this sound familiar to you there's this big loud mouth on the radio saying that they're coming to the water reaching to hunt down a legendary Pokemon here and to recruit a few of their team members into the group, now I have no proof that this is you or your group but...

Sniff sniff well well isn't it the smart alec shot me in the back, i'm sad that we missed our dinner date little one hahaha, a familiar voice says.

As a till runs down Sanja spine with rows and rows of sharp teeth flashing through her mind begging for her life.

"Why would I go on a date with you. I am happy with my husband and have no need to be with anyone else." Sanja said with a murderess glare at Feraligatr. There was fear raising up in the back of her mind, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "While I will admit that I know him, my team has only traveled with him. By the way, we want Eve freed from your control. Just come with me back to the team and we can get the challenge over with. If you win, then you can take her and put her on this mission, but I am the one that decides what happens with the others." Sanja said as she kept her cool.

Oh sweetie I would never dream about hurting a fellow member of the corrupted Army and if you want the challenge done badly i'm willing to beat you up here and now, to claim that little toy I can feel her desires already, I was planning for her to sneak out later tonight, licks his lips, and i was planning to use my little toy until I was done with her, after that these pokemon can do with her as they feel like, Feraligatr says with a toothy smile.

I don't really care about your little problems, as he lets go of Squirtle, okay little coward tell me what's on her team. The Tentacruel ask.

As Squirtle walks limply over to Sanja and pushes in the middle button revealing a 3D model of each team member and their Rank and class, as it shows Sparks and Twilight as S rank legendary Hunters, King as a S rank recruiter, Sanja as a D rank legendary Hunter, Vula/Eris as a B rank legendary Hunter, and finally Eve as a spy/breeder D rank, then a complete 3D model shows up of Snow giving off her weaknesses her strength her precise location and a thorough Medical detail on her.

What the? Tentacruel says in confusion, you captured Victini you and your team captured the legendary Powerhouse, well well well maybe I shouldn't underestimate you after all. Tentacruel says with a smile.

'I didn't know that they were registered. If I had known that, I could have come here with almost everyone on the team.' Sanja thought but didn't let her surprise show. "I'm not the one issuing the challenge, I'm just letting you know about it." Sanja said with a shrug before she put her full attention on Tentacrule. "The leader of my team had us work together and we caught her. I lied earlier, because I was scared and didn't know if their stats would keep you from hurting those I hold dear. I'm sorry. If you want to see us in action, you could let us try to handle Manaphy first. If we don't come out with the prince, you can continue with your plans. Besides, he will be weaker because we fought against him first. It would mean you wouldn't have to send in so many waves, and you can go after the other legends a lot quicker." Sanja said to Tentacrul as she tried to make her new plan sound like a good one.

Okay little one then who is challenging me for her because right now, she is my property and if they want her before I break her and turn her into a needy little slut they better come and challenge me before I get my hands on her, Feraligatr says in a wicked tone.

* * *

 **Vula's POV**

Back with the other

(gt)What do you think it was?(gt) Vula mentally asked with a hint of fear.

(gt) if I had to make a guess and I'm kind of hoping I'm wrong, I think the part I couldn't identify it at first I think it was a scanner, and if I'm right we got problem,that think could scan her at any time they want, then my plan to go to the ice region, is meaningless the scanner will read that she's in a cold area and warm up the collar so we're definitely going to need that ice type and we're going to need them soon before they figure out that we are not loyal to them yet at least,(gt) spark says.

(gt)If we could get in contact with Arashi, then she could have Han'ya contact her parents, and we could come up with a plan from there. Only thing is, I don't know how to contact Arashi without our badges.(gt) Vula said as she tried to think.

(gt)Look we can try to ponder this all night long, but we're still not going to get anywhere if we just keep going around in circles let's nail down what we know so far, first off Vula has my child, as spark Smiles at Vula, second off we have Snow medicine, one pill speeds up pregnancies, two Will pokemon into heat permanently, and three will make the Pokemon into a slave to their desires to one Pacific Pokemon, Sanja and King are part of the corrupted Army and Sanja believes that Vula is a traitor and she has to deal with her, did I miss anything.(gt) spark says mentally with a tired look on his face.

(gt)Not that I can think of.(gt) Vula said mentally after she reviewed everything in her head.

Well if we can't think of anything else then, we think on each of these as we work on weakening the corruption in Twilight and in ourselves a few of us already turned back to normal, so it shouldn't take too long, Vula do you want to go first since you are the most corrupted of us you could absorb most of her corruption and strengthen yours if that's what you want since you said you can't lower your corruption, spark says.

"I don't think Eris would say no to us having more power." Vula said with a playful smile as she left the choice up to Eris.

as Vula felt a tingling on her slit as a psychic penis started to form again with balls,(gt) i'm willing to take on her corruption, if Sparks takes her from the front will we take her from the back we can make a Twilight sandwich out of her, Eris says with lust in her voice, this way we get what we want I get to be close to Sparks and you get to take a cherry from a girl.

"Come on, Sparks. Eris wants to make Twilight into a sandwich." Vula said with a laugh as she walked over to Twilight.

oh i see, I would have never expected you to come up with that kind of idea when you pick the psychic gem, but I guess that fits with you liking girls, just make sure you Lube her up first you don't want to hurt Twilight in the process, as Sparks moves in front of Twilight and kneels down and starts looking at her slit.

Wait what? Eris wants to turn me into food why?

"No, she wants you to be in-between me and Sparks." Vula said with a laugh before she told Sparks that the psychic projection was also Eris' idea. Although, that didn't mean that she didn't like it. She was just making sure credit was given to the Pokemon that deserved it.

Okay that confirms it Eris you are a pervert, and are those my balls and dick on you Vula what no knot, haven't you ever seen a canine stick before Eris.

(gt) yes I have seen a canine stick before but I haven't felt one between my legs yet, and we just got this thing the first chance I get with a canine i'm going to have him ride us when we can't get pregnant by him so I can make this thing more realistic to my own species, and I can show you how I figured out how to impregnate a girl with this body,(gt) Eris says.

Oh I understand now, shivers in pleasure, does that mean you want me to stand here with my tail raised Vula, Twilight said.

"Unless you want to tease Sparks." Vula said playfully as she stood on her hind legs. She put her front paws on Twilight's shoulder's so she wouldn't lose her balance. Then she moved to a line herself up with Twilight. However, she didn't go in. She just traced the inner parts of Twilight's legs as she gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Sanja's POV**

At the same time.

Okay little one then who is challenging me for her because right now, she is my property and if they want her before I break her and turn her into a needy little slut they better come and challenge me before I get my hands on her, Feraligatr says in a wicked tone.

Okay little missy i'll be sending my squad in tomorrow night you have until then to slip on a obedient collar around his neck before I send in my team, and if you fail, as he lift up to tentacles and on so so way, then it won't be my fault that we accidentally pick up your soul gems and add you to our little obedient group with everything you have. Tentacruel says in an evil tone, oh and to make sure that you don't pull any fast ones this little Squirtle will accompany you back to your team and he will suffer the same fate as the rest of you.

um Sir i'm just your desk manager, I don't have any combat move all I was ever meant to do was to guide pokemon around that's it. Squirtle says with fear in his voice.

Then call it on the job training, what do you say little one we got a deal. Tentacruel says.

"Sparks was the one that wanted to challenge you, but I didn't bring him here to avoid getting on Tentacrule's bad side." Sanja said before she smiled at Tentacrule. "It sounds like one to me." She said but wished she wasn't forced to take someone with her.

as Tentacrule smiled and turned away, then I hope for your success little missy but I can't wait for your failure, as he leaves with his two guards.

So the Pikachu wants to fight me, the last time I checked, he wears a purity Stone so unless he ditch that thing he's not corrupted so he can't challenge me, for her, hahaha so you can just go on back to them and tell them, that I appreciate the little eevees sacrifice and once she's good for nothing more than popping out Children's after I break her legs, that is just the start of what I'm going to do to her, now that I'm in a place that I can do whatever I want without any consequences, the corrupted Army is the best place for me don't you agree you tasty little morsel. Feraligatr says with a toothy grin.

Sanja gave a shrug as she turned to leave. "Vula thought you would say no and also said that she would challenge you when she saw you again. If you want to wait to see if we survive, then stay here. But that means that Eve will be in Tentacrule's hands, upon the chance that we fail." Sanja shot back to Faraligator and began to float away.

Feraligatr grand weekly, that's only if she doesn't come to me at tonight like I had planned for her to do, and I wonder if any your team members are fast enough to keep up with a water type in their natural element, if she doesn't come tonight then I will come and pick her up, but by your tone I don't see you caring too much, how about I make a deal with you, if you bring her to me later tonight when the rest of your team has been to sleep i'll let you keep her arm bands and even swap her out of whatever type she is to be in this water region for you can have her soul gems and her soul exchanging bands, and think of it if you do it like this you can cry back to Sparks saying how you try to save her but you failed and then he will have her bands and all the power that she had, and she won't be put into dangerous situations ever again like running for her life from Pokemon who want to hurt her badly or fighting me legendary Pokemon that would enslave her or do other horrible things to her, her staying here she would just become another breeder living the life of bliss, and you would never have to see me again I would join the Army and put my talents to Huntingtown different Pokemon, what do you say do we have a deal. Feraligatr says with an evil smile.

'I don't want to lie to Sparks again, but he has a point, Eve is in danger with us. I guess I could just see if Sparks, Twilight, or Vula can manage to keep up with Eve. Granted, only one of those can change the dominance. I would say two, but Twilight might be purified by tonight.' Sanja thought as she floated off. She would have challenged him, if she thought she could beat him. She didn't think she could because of her fear.

as Feraligatr smile, just think over my proposition, i'm not having her come here the quick way and I'm going to leave a few surprises on the path that she's going to take, let's see if your friends are lucky enough that they won't get too badly hurt when they finally get to me and I might enjoy some new toys too, but if you show up with her when she's wondering off without the others i'll accept that as our deal we could even do a little Rumble to see if you could beat me for her, by the corrupted armies rules of course no killing each other, too first bloody don't want to liquefy a fellow member, hahaha but it might be fun playing cat in mouse. Feraligatr said.

as Sanja and Squirtle started to head back they ran into no opposition or problems and got back a lot quicker than they left things to Squirtle.

"here we are. We got lucky with one of our connections coming from here. I need to talk to Sparks, but I will make sure you are settled first." Sanja said with a smile as she headed into the castle and made sure none of the guards would stop Squritle.

Thanks ma'am and I'm sorry that you had to deal with that, ever since he got corrupted he's been like that he wasn't the smartest person around or the wisest and he hates anyone who has a higher intelligence then him and will ignore any plan that seems like it would work better than his literally he's been working at capturing these 4 legendaries pokemon for the last 10 years and all he has done is just corrupt 4 dungeons in the nearby area, and most likely he's not expecting me to come back manatees defenses are pretty good, but we can talk about that when we get there i'll be ready to go whenever you are, squirrel says with a smile as he begins to walk off to his room.

Sanja waved Squirtle goodbye and then floated off to the room that Sparks had requested for his girlfriends, and himself. She was expecting to come in while they were purifying Twilight, but she wasn't ready for what she saw when she went in the room. "Oh, I see that you guys just started. I will wait for one of you to tap out" She said with a smile as she closed the door. She was blushing but it only covered her cheeks.

* * *

 **Back together**

Wait a second Sanja was that you, about time you came back here, come on in we were waiting for you, it's time to start our little party everyone, a Sparks licks inside of Twilight slit savoring the juicy flavor of it, Sparks stood up and held onto Vula paws to keep her stable, okay Twilight it's time for me to say the same thing I did to Sanja, Twilight will you be my wife will you bear my children for me will you defend them with your life and live with us with all your might will you do that for me, spark said in a caring tone.

As Twilight smiled and nodded With tears in her eyes.

Then with this thrust, I declare us happily married, has Sparks thrusted into Twilight all the way to her uterus, as Twilight tail wags happily behind her brushing Vula stomach and new organ.

Vula let go of the kiss and then licked away the tears while she made her new organ play with Twilight's tail. That was until she could stroke it and make Twilight quiver. She then let her heat make things better.

'I think someone is very happy to be an official part of this little family.' Sanja thought as she watched what was happening and waited her turn. This was just what she needed to see after the scare that she had earlier. She knew that the sooner she gave the info, the better, but she didn't want to ruin this moment.

I've been waiting for this all day, as Sparks thrust into Twilight and gives her a passionate kiss with a loving look in his eyes, Sanja I know you had a long trip to your friend's house, but do you mind putting your mouth to use and getting Vula ready to take me in after I'm done with Twilight that way we could move on to the main course a lot sooner, and don't worry you might be already my official first wife but I'll make sure I'll save some for you when your turn comes up, Sparks says with a smile.

Hahaha stop stop Vula that tickles, i'm happy to have you as my boyfriend Sparks and I'm happy to have girl friends who love me and you enough that they don't mind sharing every now and then, sniff sniff. Twilight says with a happy smile.

As Snow gets in clothes and watches this with her eyes widen, oh my she took all of him so easily, as Snow starts to rub her legs together in a needy urge.

"That should be easy." Sanja said before she moved over to Vula.

"It will just be some nuzzling and some mental images, if Snow doesn't mind linking her with all of us." Vula said with a smile. She didn't mind the idea of being softened up by her sister. She would have been more worried if it was a male of her immediate family or she was expected to try her psychic projection.

I only suggested it just to get you two to player around with each other, you to have to get used to the idea that you are both going to married together so it might be a good idea to slowly get you two interested in the idea of mating each other, as Sparks as continually thrust in and out of Twilight sending electrical currents to both Twilight and Vula.

As Twilight pants in lust and raises her tail all the way up giving Vula a good view of her butt, as she Wiggles it back and forth waiting to be sandwiched.

"I understand and I'm not bothered." Vula said as she finally turned Twilight into a sandwich. Sanja joined the mental link and focused on Vula as she hit her with the feelings she had for her family. There wasn't a deep and passionate love for every member but it was a start. Not to mention, she was starting to see some of the reasons why Vula might have left the Corrupted Army. But now she was in a loving group of hunters that wouldn't sacrifice someone. She just needed to make sure the registration was complete enough to keep the family, that Sparks wanted, from being torn apart.

From the overwhelming feelings love and acceptance but mostly the two dicks in Twilight she howled in Bliss as she cum and at that moment Sparks smiled and cum at the same time filling her up inside, not waiting for him to finish cuming he immediately pulled out and quickly moved behind Vula and thrusted inside her and bit her lightly on the ear whispering in a sexy tone for everyone to hear, let's get it right this time will you be my wife and bear my children will you protect them with your life and live your life with me as my wife. Sparks ask in a sexy tone.

As Twilight was cuming she holw in pleasure as all her fur turned back to its original coloring, has she looks down at the mess in between her legs she smiles as she rubs her stomach.

Sudden wave of power and pleasure hit Vula, ooh that felt good we just took on a huge portion of her corruption and it fell wonderful and we're at the maximum level of corruption we can be at and it feels amazing, to feel all this power and the freedom it can grant us, thank you Vula for letting me stay around and be part of all of this and it looks like we're the sandwich now. Eris says a in happy tone.

'Looks like it.' Vula thought before she answered Sparks. "I will protect this child and all future ones with all I have, and you will be the only male I will willingly mate with." Vula said with tears of joy.

Sanja smiled and then looked over to Snow. 'You're next.' She thought as her smile turned playful.

Thank you my wife as Sparks kissed Vula deeply and passionately before pulling away and saying, Twilight and Sanja it's almost time for the main course can you get her ready by spreading her apart and giving her split some good licking I want all four of us to have a part in taking her to bed with us, and afterwards Sanja you will be dessert, Sparks set with a wicked smile.

As Twilight nod and walked forward freeing herself from Vula with a delightful moan, but Vula didn't fall forward she was still standing on her hind legs as Sparks thrusted into her from behind rubbing over her stomach with one hand nibbling on her right ear with his mouth keeping her up as he thrust in and out of her at a gentle pace.

As Twilight got close to Snow kneeling down in front of snow, as her eyes widen as Twilight spread her legs and started giving greedy licks to Snow slit, come on Sanja we have to get the last wife ready for our husband don't you agree, Twilight says in a sexy tone.

"Yes I do." Sanja said as she floated over and started nuzzling her breast. She also made sure that Snow could feel how good it had felt for herself, Vula, and Twilight to have Sparks in them. While all of this was being done to Snow, Vula howled in pleasure.

A Sparks shot his second load into Vula Sparks carefully lowered her down to the ground and gave her butt a good slap, go in there and get her ready I want you three to to have your fun with her to as she joins our family, Sparks says in Vula ears.

Vula gave a nod before she ran to get behind Snow. Then she nuzzled into her back, before she lifted herself up some to reach her ears. There she nibbled on the right ear and then switched to the left one.

Overwhelmed with all the attention she was getting Snow cum in Twilight's mouth as Twilight licked her clean, Sparks I think it's time to unravel a little packets here, Twilight said with a happy smile.

As Sparks moved closer and got next to everyone he leaned in and gave Snow a passionate kiss on the lips, as a V Mark showed up on his arm, Snow you are the last one but still very special, will you become my wife will you bear my children and protect them with your life will you live with me my wife, Sparks says in a loving tone.

Hahaha, Snow starts to cry and laugh at the same time, I don't know if I can promise you that you are a Human After All you only could have one child and Vula has it, and legendary Pokemon live a very long time, but for the time being yes I will become your wife at live my life with you, Snow says in a caring tone.

Okay now too this off Sanja do you take Twilight Snow and Vula as your beloved wives to love and sickness and in health to take care of their children and keep them safe, Twilight will you take Sanja, Snow and Vula as your beloved wives to love and sickness and in health to take care of their children and keep them safe, and Snow the same as I just said Sparks says with a smile as he looks at each of his wives.

"I do." Twilight said with a happy tone.

"I do." Vula and Sanja said at the same time and smiled at each other. They didn't laugh, because they didn't want to ruin the moment. Granted, Sanja knew she would be ruining things when she gave all of the info she had.

I do, Snow said with a happy smile.

And with that all said and done with this slow thrust I happily pronounce us all married we all may kiss the brides, Sparks says with a happy smile as he slowly places the tip of his dick at snow virgin slit and starts to push into her, a Snow starts to moan out in pleasure ask her slit contrax and squeezes down on Sparks dick pulling him deeper inside her and after a few seconds he's fully inside her without a trace of blood we came from her virgin slit, damn that must have been some good stuff if you didn't feel any pain Snow. Sparks says with a happy smile.

all I'm feeling is right now is absolute pleasure and Bliss. As a green light flashes off of Sanja badge what no one saw.

(t)Well, I hate to do this, but I need to give a bunch of info to you and the rest of our new family. That is assuming you filled them in.(t) Sanja mentally said to Sparks after kissing Snow. Vula kissed Snow after Sanja.

(gt) I told them a lot about black and what has been going on around them it seems like a few of them had their suspicions to you and King work as subtle as you thought you were, but it might be easier to hear it from you tell them everything you want to tell them, and do know that whatever happens you are still my wife and I trust you with my life. As Sparks leans in and gives Sanja a kiss before moving on to everyone else, as Twilight kisses Snow too.

(gt)There is a lot to cover. Tentacrule is planing to attack Manaphy tomorrow night. His plan is to send in a bunch of Pokemon and have them just do suicide, by having bombs go off that are strapped to them. They are all corrupted, so when they go boom the dungeon will be corrupted. If they don't get Manaphy in the first wave, then they will just send in another. A bunch of ghost Pokemon will pick up what is left from each wave. Tentacrule said he would like to see what we can do because of Snow, but we have to be out of the dungeon by tomorrow night. He sent a Squritel with me that has no combat moves, that is suppose to make sure we don't just leave the area. I would have avoided having him with us, if I could have. I have also learned that Keldeo is in the region, along with Suicune and Kyogre. Suicune is heading to the thunder region and Kyogre turned himself to stone. Oh, and off the legendary subject, Firaligator is here and will be calling back Eve tonight. He wants to break her legs and breed her before he hands her over to the breeders. If anyone, except me, comes with her then she will try to lose them. If I go, then he will think I am there to complete a deal that he offered. That deal is that he gets Eve and we get all of her items, unless I can beat him in a fight that goes by Army rules. That means no killing, but I'm not sure he will just leave me there to find after the fight. Plus I know my fear can have a negative effect on the fight.(gt) Sanja said mentally and then waited for everyone to react to all of the info.

(gt)fuck! well you were right that did ruin the mood, i'm going to finish up, but I want to know each of your appearance of what we should do, I would like to beat up for Feraligatr take out Tentacruel find All 4 legendary Pokemon and keep them save if we can, but I don't think that's possible, getting Manaphy should be our top priority out of the Legendary Pokemon, and if Feraligatr does call Eve tonight, swallows deeply, what do we do about it? By what Vula told us only a Pokemon who is corrupted can challenge for dominance and I hate to say it but none of us are that corrupt except Vula, I hate to ask but do you think you are fast enough to keep up with Eve in the water and dodge whatever traps he sat out there for us and still be able to beat him,(gt) Sparks ask mentally in a nervous tone.

with an angry tone,(gt) we cannot let him have those legendaries in the hands of a monster like that our world would suffer,(gt) Snow says mentally with anger.

(gt) well this just got complicated by the sounds of it he's going to keep coming after us and if we break the rules of the army they could blow up Snow head as payback,(gt) Twilight says mentally.

(gt)I'm sure I can keep up with Eve, but the traps and fighting him will be the real challenge. As for the legends, I want to keep them from being turned into gems. Right now, the best option seems to be us catching them and putting a collar on them. Granted, we can have them frozen and the bomb won't work. You spoke with the army earlier, so are we registered as potential recruits?(gt) Vula aimed the question at Sanja as she prepared herself for a night of running and dodging.

(gt)We can save Manaphy, but I don't know about the others. Kyogre looks like a lost cause. As for your question, Vula, they have you all registered with the ranks you will get when you join. Sparks and Twilight will be S ranked legendary hunters. Vula will be a B ranked one and I am a D ranked one. Eve will be a breeder/spy. Snow only has one option and she is already serving that role. All legends can either become gems or the 'slave' of a hunter. However, it is up to the hunter to chose if they want to have full control over the legend, or just make it easier to breed.(gt) Sanja said with a frown on her face because she didn't like telling Snow that one of the legends were doomed.

(gt)as Snow mix of feelings, happiness as Sparks finally came inside her and sadness that they couldn't save all her friends,(gt) are you sure there's nothing we can do for Kyogre, i'm kind of afraid of what would happen if they get his power, him and Groudon are opposed to work as a team keeping our planet balanced making sure there is enough land for the land Pokemon and enough sea for water Pokemon, it's going to be a lot danger to be on land at the corrupted Army could flood any City they wish with a tidal wave, Suicune has the power to clean purify any contaminated water if a corrupted Pokemon got a hold of that they could corrupt the seas around them for every Pokemon has to drink corrupted water, we cannot let them have that power on top of Kyogre, and last Keldeo he's a sword of justice sworn to protect the weak and innocent but that's just something he likes to do his job isn't as important as the others meaning he doesn't have to do it pretty often but it might be the most dangerous one him and his three Masters are tasked with the power to defeat Kyurem if things get too bad if they're still hunting down the Sword of Justice then they must not have Kyurem yet what is a good thing he has the power of foresight he can see the beginning and the end of our world,(gt) Snow says mentally with a sad sigh.

as Sparks was pulling out of Snow Snow immediately grabbed her stomach as if she was in pain as a blue V mark showed up on her stomach and after the pain subsided a flaming Circle surrounded all five of them and there V marks all stars turn blue except for Vula what was half blue and half black.

W-What going on?! Snow ask in confusion.

After feeling an overwhelming surge of power, Sanja spoke mentally. (gt)At the very least, we can't save Kyogre right now. I don't know when they are going to attack him again, but he is safe while he is petrified. Maybe we will get a chance before he is attacked again and they get him to crack.(gt) She had said this to try to cheer Snow up despite the situation.

(gt)Sanja has a point, and we have five gems that can help us bring back some legends. By the way, Snow, can you identify the legends that we have as gems.(gt) Vula said mentally before she mentally asked Sanja if she was going to turn in the gems she had brought.

(gt)That is a good question, and I was thinking about turning them in but now I think that would be a bad idea.(gt) Sanja said mentally to Vula's question. It was then that they took in their suroundings and noticed the V marks on everyone.

"Cool, they are all blue." Vula said out loud in surprise. She also knew that it didn't really matter if the Corruption Army overheard those words. They already overheard the vows that they had exchanged. Now that she was thinking about, she had to wonder if they were still listening.

W-What this is impossible you can't have blue V marks, it should be impossible Sparks is human so there's no way he could... and and Vula is already pregnant with his child, Snow says to herself.

As everyone except for Twilight starts hearing a soft beep beep beep sound coming from Sanja badge.

Vula gave a silent nod as Sanja floated out of the room and found a place to answer her badge. "Yes?" She said with some worry.

as Sanja press the button on her badge a 3D model of Snow showed up, revealing that she had lost her virginity and she is pregnant with three children before the badge turned off again.

When Sanja realized what the beeping was about she sighed out of relief and then she got happy as her mind started to put things together. 'Snow has three children in her and she got a blue V on her stomach. Just like Twilight and Vula. Meaning that I am the only one who is not carrying one of Sparks' kids. With any luck that will change when I have my turn.' Sanja thought as she floated back to Spark's room. Once there, she rejoined the link that Snow still had up.

(gt)Well, it looks like my badge can let me know on any updates to Snow's health. She has triplets and since Twilight has that same blue V mark, that means she is also pregnant.(gt) Sanja said mentally in a happy tone.

(gt)Congrats, Twilight and Snow. Now, I don't know if this is a bad thing, but Sparks doesn't seem to have a limit on the number of kids he can have.(gt) Vula said mentally as her tail wagged.

as Snow eyes widen as she looks at the semen mess between her legs then up at Sparks then she laid on her back saying, hahaha this is Rich, this is Rich, as Snow calm down she asked in a sad tone,how long... how long did you know about this and why did you not tell me sooner or better yet why did you tell me? Snow said with sadness and hurt in her voice, and Sanja you're wrong the blue V mark don't mean that, as Snow slowly floats up to Sanja kissing her on the lips as a blue V mark shows up on her body.

"Then what does the blue version of the mark mean and why are you sad?" Sanja asked with fear. She knew Black had said something about the legend that brought Sparks getting hurt for not putting a limit on him, she still wasn't sure why this was so bad. Sure, most humans were put into the corpse of a Pokemon and this kinda made them undead. There was also the whole thing about how strong a half human child can be, but that strength can be lowered in a few generations. That could be seen with Vula's family. The family that ignored the fact that Sanja was only a part of it because her dad was married to Vula's mom, and Sanja's real mother. Things that Sanja still didn't have the right info on, because Black hadn't changed the fact that she thinks the Corrupted Army is her family. He just filled in the gaps and made sure that the black silhouettes were now colored and given the details needed for her to be able to identify the Pokemon that raised her.

Vula had the same questions going through her head and wondered if the questions should be answered out loud, or mentally. Because of this, she kept her ears, and mind open.

sighs deeply, first off Sparks I don't blame you for this I don't blame anyone here for this, I shouldn't have let myself get dragged into a relationship thinking that I wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant because my partner with a human because he was already doing it with others I should have checked this is partially on my fault, to clear up your first question the blue v mark is my mark of marriage, legendary Pokemon can have sex all we want can find relationships or Partners to satisfy our needs if we want but that doesn't mean much to us, because we have a low fertility count thanks to Arceus he created all the legendary Pokemon and gave us jobs to do the more powerful we are the lower our fertility is, most pokemon call me the powerhouse Pokemon, that's because my job in this world is to amplify and magnify the powers of anyone or anything in this world, but I am not allowed to use the power for myself, that's why I have to empower others to do my bidding, every legendary Pokemon has strict rules placed on us for we don't abuse our gifts, normally just by getting a Pokemon a kiss a red V mark form on the Pokemon giving them a temporary power boost drawing from my energy, a blue v mark is something completely different you see a blue v mark means you're no longer bound temporary status, you are my mate now and that means you are my Guardians until the child is born I will be put in a weakened state making me pretty much helpless, that's why my mate will get the blue v Mark to have access to all my power that I cannot touch to defend me and protect me until the child is born and a few years afterwards, every legendary Pokemon has this kind of Mark to tell everyone that you belonged to that legendary Pokemon Forever and no other legendaries with think of trying to make a move on without their permission, sighs deeply,(gt) but you're all probably wondering what the problem is, the problem is that spark can have multiple kids of varying power levels, you all saw how powerful Sparks attack was when he destroyed the meteor that's not because he's a human, it's because he's not a Pokemon. all the legendary Pokemon put a limiter on all the Pokemon in the world we monitored and matane this, Vula when you embrace the corruption and you feel that power surge in you the reason why it doesn't feel foreign to you and it feels great is because it is your power it's the power that we sealed away all the corrupted Pokemon are breaking free from the restraints we put on them, and they're finding out how strong they truly are, arceus was scared when he realized how powerful the Pokemon could get when they started to work together mountains were destroyed Lakes we're boiling over earthquakes were happening on a planet-wide scale just because a few Pokemon were working together to do it, arceus tried his best to keep up with how powerful the Pokemon were getting trying to keep this planet together from it destroying itself, when he reached the limit where he couldn't handle it he created the legendary Pokemon to do the job for him and not wanting to repeat the same mistake he put limiters on everyone, but then disasters started happening that were outside our jurisdiction, so he gave us the ability to call in a human to Ada's one human each to be our Guardian, that was until the corrupted Army showed up one human wasn't going to be enough so he gave us permission to solve the problem no matter what that's how we were able to call in More Humans, but we used dead Pokemon bodies we found to put the humans in, a Sparks blanche's in disgust, yeah yeah but this gave us the means to limit power, but someone broke our strictest Taboo in created a body for you Sparks that's the only way you could be here and able to have this kind of power and able to breed like this, the legendary Pokemon who are involved are going to be punished for breaking are laws and our kids is not someone who takes rule Breakers lightly, he erases the Pokemon from existence everything they done everyone that knew them would all be gone as if they never existed and so is the law they broke, Vula you have Sparks first child and by his law that will be Sparks only child and when we win, the corruption army or the corrupton itself is done with arceus will return and when he sees my three children and me I will no longer exist and neither will they alongside the legendary Pokemon that brought you here Sparks, he will not blame you he would just change your body putting the restrictions back on you but when this war is over that will be the end of me too,(gt) Snow said mentally with Tears In Her Eyes.

gt)Even if we teach the kids to only use their power when it is a life or death situation? Wait, how about he just puts limits on the kids? That way, they don't have to die. And if you die, who will do your job?(gt) Vula asked with fear making her tail go between her legs. If she was scared of someone here she would have lowered her body to the ground to make her seem smaller and to protect what was in her belly.

(gt)There has to be away around this, cause there is no way I am not just letting Arceus, or anyone, do something that makes Sparks upset. I will not break the vows I just made, because promises are important!(gt) Sanja said mentally with a mixture of fear, anger, and determination running through her body. The feelings could also be seen in her mind and affected the tone of her mental words.

(gt)I agree with Sanja. Mom taught us that promises are to be kept, unless it is the only way to save the ones that are important to us. Until I know there is no other way, I will fight for every child that Sparks has and every one of his wives!(gt) Vula mentally said as she forced her body to not show the fear that had been running through. As she did this she found that the fear was concurred by anger and determination. She wondered for a split second if Eris would agree, but smiled as she was able to answer that question with her memories of her conversations with her.

(gt) growls angrily, I don't care if he's the God of all legendaries he's not touching my pup or my mate or their pups, Eris said mentally angrily.

Sparks with pale white from all this information only able to ask one question, who's Arceus and why am I suddenly afraid of him.

(gt) it's not the matter of teaching the kids to use their powers properly it's a matter of he's seen this go bad already and he knows how to fix it, by just getting rid of the problem, and to answer your question I am the legendary Pokemon of power that is a title name, and once I'm erased from this world he'll just recreate a new me, this one will not have my heart my emotions or feelings you'll just be a new victini that just shows up, there's only one way I could possibly see him overlooking this, and I hate myself for even thinking about it, and the only way I can see him letting this slide is f the whole planet is on the verge of Destruction and we stop it then he would OS a favor and we could ask for that, but the biggest problem is the corrupted Army aren't destroying the planet they might be after the legendary Pokemon but for the last 10 years they haven't done anything two problematic other than attack the legendary Pokemon, what I already told you how much he cares about us we disappear he's just going to make another one of us,(gt) Snow says mentally in a sad tone.

As Twilight covered her mouth in pure shock of hearing all of this.

(gt)Wait, if you think about it, the planet could be destroyed by the Corrupted Army. It just depends on who is in charge and what they do with the power they will have. Not to mention, we could have problems with population... if they just breed as they please and don't let anyone die. Death is sad, but it is a part of life. And to answer your question, Sparks... Arceus is considered the creator of the legends and the creator of all Pokemon. You could say he is like the Christian God, but he obviously doesn't care about his creations.(gt) Vula said mentally as she had a brief flash of memory where Arashi had explained the human religion that she followed. To this day she still follows it, but will only speak of it to a select few. Vula knew about it because she had caught Arashi prying once and wanted to know who she was prying to. She also wanted to know why she spoke to him like a friend. Something she was sure she wasn't going to do with Arceus when, and if, she met him.

(gt)Vula has a good point. Hardly anyone knows the leader of my family and he has made most believe that we have a responsibility to live life to the fullest and that the legends are keeping us from doing that. They are also just having humans summoned to handle the problems that they could handle. I was wondering about that last part and now I see that it would be wrong in your case, Snow. I have no idea if it is also wrong for the other legends, but I am willing to give them some more leeway.(gt) Sanja said mentally in a sincere tone.

hnnk(gt) overpopulation well tough luck on that one, that would fall under Celebi or Mew jobs, Mew for the population control, and Celebi for the food control, what are two of the three most likely ones who are going to be erased with me, because there are only three Pokemon that possibly could have brought Sparks here and one of those three broke are strictest law, and to recorrect you arceus does care about us but he cares about the whole more than one individual, and whoever is running the corrupted Army is smart he took the means to capture two of the most powerfulest of us and he has done nothing with it he has the keys to enter God's home but he stays outside it, if I had to make a guess and it's going to be a very stupid guess he's trying to surpass all the legendary Pokemon by making a trade, if all the legendary Pokemon are defeated and nothing bad happens, then Arceus would have nothing to worry about, meaning he would let them have this world without the legendaries babysitting them, that's what most of the humans guest, so as soon as all the legendary Pokemon are defeated and captured or proven that we haven't done our jobs in a long time and the world hasn't fallen to chaos, then he makes a point that we are no longer need it to keep this world in check, see it from his point of view is there a reason to keep a restraint in place when it's no longer necessary, if you say no then there's no reason for me to exist anymore because my job would be done and all the Pokemon would have there full strength again, but you're right we don't know what his true mission is it could be something bad it could be something good, but for them to achieve it all the legendary Pokemon must be captured first, but there's no point dwelling on this topic anymore,(gt) Snow says mentally, to answer your question no I can't tell what Pokemon those soul gems belong to, I can make a guess but that's all I can do unless I find out more information manaphy might be able to identify them though, but we probably could narrow it down there are only 7 legendary water type Pokemon, and there's two here the ice type Pokemon is easy to gas it has to be Regice, since I doubt they got Kyurem, don't even bother trying to guess the psychic type there's over 15 differ psychic legendary Pokemon but there are only four ghost-type Legend but each of them had a dual type so if we got both of them we either got Hoopa or Lunala to answer your question. now to get you on a different topic, what are we going to do about Eve and manaphy, we can't stay up all night watching over Eve and do manaphy Mission easily, so some of us are going to have to go to sleep and the others are going to have to watch over Eve do you guys have any plans, Snow says to try to change topics.

(gt)I think we should take turns watching over Eve. I will go last, so I will have a better chance of not being tired when I go after her. Sanja, I know you can keep links up in you sleep, since you use to do that for me when I had a nightmare. We will use the link to make sure that someone can wake me if Eve leaves before my shift.(gt) Vula said mentally as she tried to figure out how long each shift should be and what the order will be.

(gt)I haven't done that since we were kids, but I can still manage.(gt) Sanja said as she remembered some of the nightmares she had helped Vula face by having their minds connected.

After a moment for a sparks to shake himself free from all that information,(gt) Vula you are forgetting one critical point that might make it impossible for us to help Eve if you go chasing after her,(gt) Sparks says mentally.

(gt)If you don't want me to go alone, then lets decide who will go with me. If you are worried about the type advantage Fraligator will have, I have one super effective move against water Pokemon and four healing items that will help with small wounds. As for the fact that I am with child...(gt) Vula shrugged before she continued with her mental. (gt)...It was a risk that I was willing to take when I said that I should be able to keep up with Eve.(gt)

(gt)What about the legendary gems?(gt) Sanja mentally asked.

(gt)I was going to have Sparks keep the ones I brought and hand the others over to you.(gt) Vula said mentally, to answer Sanja's question. This whole time Vula had her head slightly tilted, because she was wondering what she had forgotten.

(gt) well yes I was worried about that but what I'm worried about what will make this hard on you is, Vula we're under water we might be in the castle right now where there's air but Eve and Feraligatr are water types right now, by how fast Eve was moving underwater just swimming around I don't think I would be able to keep up with her easily, and you said you can't swim right?(gt) Sparks asked mentally.

At the very moment Sparks mentally spoke of this, Vula remembered what she had forgotten. (gt)I did say that and it wasn't a lie. I just forgot after getting the hang of using the barrier. Now that I think about it, some of my moves require me to open my mouth and I won't be able to fire them if I don't let go of the barrier.(gt) Vula mentally said as she growled out of frustration. She could switch types, so she wouldn't have to worry about the barrier getting in the way, but that still didn't change the fact that she didn't know how to swim.

(gt) both me and Twilight are ghost types now that means we can fight underwater without their problems, but neither one of us is corrupted enough to do the challenge if that's the case, and by what you and Twilight said you've already him before, you don't think he'll have some way to protect himself from that move again especially since he knows that you would have to come and fight him to save her,(gt) Sparks says mentally.

(gt)You have a point.(gt) Vula mentally said as she sat down in disappointment.

(gt)What if Vula corrupts Sparks and he uses agility to keep up with Eve.(gt) Sanja suggested.

(gt)That might work but it might bring out Black and I promised Eris I wouldn't lower the corruption in us to the point that it is below 75.(gt) Vula mentally said as she thought about the suggestion that was made by Sanja.

(gt) on top of it, Black has no reason to help, most likely the first thing he would do would be to try to finish off Vula domination, then who knows what next he might actually just let Eve go to him and take her stones, she is just a child, she shouldn't be put in situations like this it's way too dangerous going legendary hunting, and if Black's did help do you really want Eve under Black's control,(gt) Sparks says mentally.

(gt)Okay, I have no ideas.(gt) Sanja mentally said while Vula gave a nod to signal that she was also out of ideas. Sanja was willing to give Eve up, but only if everyone agreed to it. Something she was sure wouldn't happen back when she left Tentacrule's base.

as everyone was thinking and trying to come up with a solution no one noticed a strange blue gas start to enter the room and slowly fill it up.

as Sparks and Twilight started to yawn spark said, we had a long day today and our little exercise right now didn't help the case on keeping our energy levels up as Sparks and Twilight lay down next to Snow and each drifted off to sleep.

(gt)Huh? Why am I sleepy?(gt) Vula mentally asked as she started to feel tired and yawned. She then curled up and started to drift, despite the fact that she was trying to fight it.

(gt)I have no idea, but you are not the only one that is tired.(gt) Sanja mentally said as she made sure everything was put back in the bags that they belonged in. She was tired, but she didn't want something to be stolen with ease. Once that was done she floated back over to the others and got comfy as her body started to give in to the gas that no one had noticed. As her eyes started to close, her link dropped because she hadn't reinforced it as she would have if she was going to keep it up while she slept. and the last thing she saw before she went to sleep was Squirtle entering the room with an item in his hands.

* * *

 **Sanja's POV**

as Sanja I snapped open two seas that she was back in her bed with Vula and as she set up to look around she noticed that Sparks was staring at her with a happy smile on his face, well good morning my wife sleep well.

"I did." Sanja said as she stretched and tried to figure out how she got to the bed. She ultimately figured that one of her wives, or her husband had carried her to her bed. She was wondering all of this because the last thing she could remember was falling asleep on the floor with her new family.

"I can remember you being the early-bird." Vula said with a laugh.

You know I just wanted to do something special for my girlfriends before the kids wake up, as Sparks moves in close to Sanja and gives her slit a greedy lick, yummy good as always Vula do you mind giving Sanja some special attention as I get her ready for the plunge, Sparks says with a big smile.

"Not at all." Vula said she moved to nuzzle Sanja's back and make her warm with her heat. She also used her psychic powers to set up a link with Sanja. It was through this link that she brought up the memory of the night they all became married, before Sanja had ruined the moment with the news she had. Sanja hadn't had sex that night, but she had been able to feel everyone's pleasure through the link Snow had put up with everyone before she took over it and made sure they could all feel eachother's pleasure.

Sanja smiled at the memory as she felt pleasure from it and Vula's heat. The nuzzling didn't help. "I guess Twilight is watching the kids." Sanja said to Sparks as she prepared for a wonderful ride.

Yep and Snow is making dinner as spark started to crawl on Sanja and as soon as he got to her face he gave her a passionate kiss as his fully erect dick slipped into her wet pussy, I kind of feel sorry about Eve but oh well she was a good kid but what we had to do to save the world wasn't something she should have been a part of, sparks says with a happy smile.

I know before I was so upset about it, but after some time I realized that was the best solution for her, and she got to fulfill her dream she was able to see her family again after she gave birth to them after the war was over, might have took some time for us to give her back her family, but you were right in the end it was the best choice for her, Vula as she was licking Sanja on the cheeks, And I'm glad you didn't have to fight Feraligatr I was sad about Eve for a little while but if anything ever happened to you I would have been devastated you 4 mean everything to me you know that right. Spark says with a passionate voice, and without her around during mating season that following year we had a lot of fun making our big family, and now we can just rest and relax in peace.

"So true." Vula said with a big smile as she nuzzled Sanja who was enjoying the feeling of her insides massaging Sparks' dick.

"We could always make it bigger next mating season." Sanja said in a pleasured tone before she tried to return some of the pleasure by digging her little legs into Sparks to mimic a massage.

hoo you're so good to me Sanja and I can't wait, aren't you happy that you left Eve with Feraligatr he might have done something horrible to her for one instant but the amount of pleasure that she felt afterwards couldn't be beat and think of it we did teach him a lesson and Eve is completely fine now, all thanks to you just giving her up aren't you happy that you did, Sparks says with a smile on his face.

"In the long run, I am." Sanja said as she tried to not cum in pure bliss.

"Looks like she's trying to play hard to get." Vula said with a laugh as she realized how close Sanja was to cumming.

I'm glad to hear that, as Sparks smiled wickedly and thrusting faster, you should get into your pleasures more often Sanja you're so much funner now that you've given into the corruption like your sister no longer fighting the true you, and all you have to do was just give up one little kid to feel all this pleasure and get all this happiness was it it totally worth it, Sparks says in a sexy tone.

"Worth it." Sanja said as she cum come out of her. She couldn't take any more of it. A part of her had been wanting to hear that she had made the right choice and now she was hearing it from Sparks. She didn't care that it was a dream, or for that matter, did she know it was one.

"We were even able to keep team Steam, and Balto safe. So everyone we care about is safe and sound." Vula said as she got off Sanja's back.

Yes everyone we care about is safe and all you had to do was just a little simple walk get us there now all you have to do is just wake up, Sparks said with a smile.

* * *

 **Back to the waking world** **.**

As Sanja eyes opened to see Eve standing in front of her with a ribbon around her neck and her eyes were glazed over as if she wasn't even aware where she was, as Sanja looked around she noticed that she was in the hallway in front of there room in King's Castle, and Eve was holding Sanja black badge in her mouth with someone talking to her, hello psychic one I hope you didn't it mind my little surprise I left your team back there, king was so grateful enough to let me borrow one of his servants to sneak some sleeping powder into your room, but I wouldn't be a man of my word if I didn't give you a chance to choose I set it up for your friends in there will have a hard time waking up and by that time Eve here we'll be long gone so I want to hear your answer now will you try to save the child on your own or will you kindly hand her over to me, Feraligatr ask.

"I will if you give us her soul gems and you don't kill her, or permanently damage her." Sanja said as she wondered if she had just woken up from a dream, or a vision. She was kinda hoping it was the second one as she guessed that Cresselia would have the power to do the opposite of her counter part, Darkrai.

mu fine I agree and I'll be even nice enough to let you watch as I break in my new toy for you can see that she won't get permanently damaged and happily given over to hum what did he say again alright your family oh I mean our new family i'm sure she'll be a great breeder, don't you think, Feraligatr ask.

As Eve put down Sanja badge and started to walk down the hallway with her slit already leaking sexual fluids in eager anticipation.

As Sanja got off the floor she noticed that there was a puddle of fluid underneath her and her body felt off for some reason.

'I'm guessing the dream got to me.' Sanja thought as she started to follow Eve. Then again it was a very good dream.

as Sanja followed Eve out of the building and down a few dark alleys, after a short bit of time she stopped in front of a Feraligatr, well well well it looks like you act he did deliver her to me, as Feraligatr lift up Eve and brings her to his face, okay little one time to finish the contract we started, as Feraligatr starts rubbing at Eves virgin slit making get even wetter and she's meowing in pleasure, breathe in deeply and tell me who is your master and what you would give to him, as Eve did what she was told and breathe in deeply to the point where her fur color started turning pure black, you are my master and I am yours my mind is yours my body is yours and my soul is yours to do as you please, please take me I need you inside of me to give me the pleasure I wish only for. Eve said in a lustful tone.

Not yet my new little toy, you kept up your bargain now it's time for me to keep up mine come over and swap her out of whatever type you don't want her to have, and if you're a true friend mind giving her a little hand in between my legs kind of dried down there and I don't want to hurt her on her first try now do I, Feraligatr said with a toothy grin.

Sanja came over and took Eve's armband after making her a water/normal type. She would have just left Eve with her normal gem, if they weren't underwater or she had brought her bag with her. Then she could have swapped the water one for one of the ice gems she had. After she had removed Eve's armband and placed it on herself, she looked between Feraligatr's legs. 'I will just give him a blowjob, so he doesn't hurt Eve too much.' She thought as she moved to put her mouth on his dick. She then started licking it and sucking on it.

hoo you're very good at that, as he licks his lips and turns Eve around and sticks his tongue inside her slit saving all the flavor of her, yummy such a tasty little delicacy she is, as Feraligatr enjoyed the pleasure of Sanja on his dick, after a moment Feraligatr grinned wickedly, and reached a hand down and picked up Sanja to look her in the face, you look good with my pre-cum all over your face but before. I pop this tasty little treats cherry I want to hear it from yourself, why are you handing me over this kid, feraligatr asked.

"She is safer as a breeder, then a spy. Not to mention, it would take some work to get her to work as a spy unless her mind is messed with. You did that when you became her master, but set her up for breeding. It took some thinking, but I realized that you were right about letting her go to you being the best choice." Sanja said is she decided to not mention the dream that she was hoping to be a vision of the future.

Hahaha I see, so you believe that she would be safer as a breeder then I Spy, by the way I heard it she would have had to gone over some immense training for the next 5 years for her to be a good spy, and yes I did mess with her mind a little bit more I mess with her hormones but little one that doesn't question, I see the corruption inside you right now, and I know your sister has a weapon to corrupt pokemon so you or your sister could have come here to challenge me and fix her, what I mostly surprised that she's not here, so that raises the question are you just offering her to me for I can lower my guard down again or are you truly handing me over her to the corrupted Army for she can spin the rest of her life breeding for them, feraligatr ask as Sanja it's a good view of the many rows of teeth in his mouth and how big his mouth is compared to her with him putting her right next to it.

"I didn't bring her here. I am not like you. Besides, she wouldn't have agreed to all of this. She would have shown herself when you started tasting Eve's privets." Sanja said truthfully. A part of her wanted to show him that Eve was week, and that he was week for picking her, but the fear Sanja had kept her in check. She didn't even attempt to throw an attack at Feraligator from this close of a range. Something that would have been easy.

Yes I'm starting to see that, and I have to say that was smart of you not to bring them you did a good job at protecting your team because I remember how she beat me the last time, and got something special for that, if she came here to try to save her from me, as he slowly licks his lips and opens his mouth wide showing off all his deadly teeth and the dark passageway down to his stomach, she wouldn't be making it out of this situation with her life, as he brings Sanja closer to his face withdrew leaking from his mouth, as he gives a Big Lick across Sanja face, yummy you do taste good you know, do you know how many pokemon lost their lives because of you, your rescuers never got rescued like you did, and you coming out here alone without telling anyone it would be sooo easy just to send you down my throat and do horrible things to this child and you being a D rank hunter makes it all the better since your family wouldn't care for your disappearance, the only thing stopping this from being your reality is that you haven't attacked me and your sister your boyfriend and that pup are all high-ranking potential members, but you are nothing but a tasty meal for someone to have because you're so weak, feraligatr says with an evil looking smile.

* * *

 **inside Sanja's mind.**

Hahaha hello again Sanja I would say it's nice to see you but we both know that's not true. corruption Sanja says mentally.

A part of Sanja wanted to say something against that and yet fear was keeping Sanja frozen, until she heard the voice of her corruption. 'Get us out of here and I will take all I said back. I have learned a few things and realize that I was wrong about some things. You can be trusted, and useful. But we can't do anything if Feraligatr eats us and does as he pleases with Eve.' She thought even though she knew he had just said that he wouldn't do that. The fear was talking more then her commonsense.

hum that sounds interesting, but I don't want your sorry apologies you attacked me you try to bind me and control me, Sanja corruption says an angry voice, but I saw what happened to that traitor to our family and I like what I saw, I will get us out of this situation that you put us in I will get all of Eve's soul gems except for that normal typing and I'll make sure he doesn't do any permanent damage to her right now on one condition, we merge together as we're supposed to but I want to be the dominant one of us, do you agree or do I watch you get plunge down his throat and then you agree.

'I agree.' Sanja thought with a frown that only showed on her mentally self. She knew that working together was something that she threw away when she tried to bind her corruption. This however, didn't throw away all hope of that happening with time. She just had to hang back for a bit.

Okay then I want you to willingly give me your body and from now on I'm making the rules i'll listen to you I'm like what you did with me, hahaha and when black grows up i'm going to have to go find him I do owe him from free me from you. Sanja corruption said.

'Okay, you can thank him, but he might do to us what he is planning to do to all corrupted Pokemon.' Sanja thought as she let the corruption take over.

as this was all going on Feraligatr was breathing deeply loving the smell of Sanja fear as he placed his dick at Eve virgin split and was about to thrust in roughly all of Sanja fear disappear in a second.

* * *

With an annoyed look in her eyes she said, can you put me down now the week coward is no longer here and you won't get any of that thrill-seeking from me, well at least that way you won't i'm sure we can pleasure your body if are sent is no longer to your palate as long as you keep your promise about no permanent damage to Eve, Sanja corruption says with a sassy tone.

Hahaha looks like I played around too much I wanted to enjoy this little one well bathing all of your fear, so you must be her corruption half, as Feraligatr let's go and smile, that means you must have already taking over her body I guess that means you leveled up in the corruption armies ranking system, still the lowest rank in your team but I'm getting off topic I was planning to thrust so violently into this child that I rip her womb apart and Snap her bones to make it more comfortable for myself, and make you thanked me for letting her live and not eating you but I guess that plans out the window now. So how about you join in and give me a good dick massage well I tear her womb apart violently thrusting into her well you make sure she doesn't scream too loud, Feraligatr says with a evil-looking smile.

Hum you know that would break our agreement, Sanja corruption says with a sassy tone.

Oh don't worry I made sure to bring one jar of corrupted cells, Feraligatr says.

as Sanja smiles, okay but only one ride then she's off to the breeding facility, I have someplace to be tomorrow. Sanja corruption says in a happy tone.

(t) and black is still a baby he might be as smart as a human but in a body that can't do much he's not a threat yet and he only said he would kill anyone that doesn't serve him, we're going to keep his biggest bothering away from him so we serve black hahaha.(t) corruption Sanja says mentally.

(t)You have a point, but we are to not do anything that will upset Sparks.(t) Sanja's normal self said in her head as she stayed in the background. She hated what was happening, but she saw no way out of this.

Mentally Sanja's corrupted half gave a nod in agreement but physically she just floated away from Feraligator's hands before she did as he suggested. The whole time she planed to fight Feraligator, when and if, he went back on his word.

Sanja's corrupted half,(t) oh I'm going to do whatever I want like right now, and Sparks is not going to be happy what happened to this child, he's not happy about us being spys and he's not going to be happy with you did to him, but as we said before in each of those times he'll get over it and he'll care for us even more after it's all done and said and there's no way out he'll give in and see we are right,(t) corruption Sanja said mentally.

* * *

 **Beginning Dark scene** **.**

With one hand on eve's hips, Feraligatr tried to pull the brat onto his cock. Eve was too tight. Feraligatr couldn't even get his head in after a minute. Practically, there really was only one way this was gonna happen. Feraligatr pushed the Eve back against the corner of a wall, Eve on her back now, until the her head and shoulders stopped against the wall. It gave Feraligatr more force to work with, since he didn't have to pull the little brat's body into him now. He could just push. He ripped the girl's vagina open with his cock. Blood leaked down his thighs. He bottomed out in Eve's vagina with just his cock head.

'Ouch!' Sanja thought but didn't stop her corrupted half watching and saying something, only to remind Feraligtr that he had a promise to keep.

As tears late down eve's face as her mouth was open as if she was silently streaming.

You're a part of the corrupted Army so you know how well the corrupted cells work there won't be any permanent damage done to her to her after we're done with her, but you better start doing your part stopping her from screaming we wouldn't want to draw a crowd and get caught now do we so start pleasuring her and me before I start making her do it all by herself and I still have a good amount of the link to put in her if that's the case. Feraligatr said with a pleasurable but still Wicked smile on his face.

"Alright." Sanja's corrupted half said with a roll of her eyes as she linked with Eve to lesson the pain and make her feel good. She then worked on massaging the parts of Feraligatr's dick that wasn't in Eve. The whole time she kept a close eye on Feraligatr, to see if he stayed true to his word.

as Sanja mind was bombarded with screams of agony from Eve begging Sanja to stop this pokemon from hurting her anymore.

As Feraligatr holding down Eve has he pulled out then roughly thrust back in pushing more and more of his Link in side Eve as a visible bulge started to travel up her body with each thrust and more blood poured out, Eve try to scream multiple times but with the amount of pain she was in fan the rip he had on her chest she couldn't get enough air to scream out in pain as her eyes watering from the amount of pain she was in.

Sanja's normal self mouthed the words I'm sorry as tears were on the verge of going down her face. This was honestly the worst thing she had seen and she considered Feraligatr a monster for it. However, with the corruption being in control, the tears didn't show as she now floated near one of his legs and massaged the part that was closest to Eve. Every so often she would stop long enough to float the the other leg and massage it in the same spot.

as Feraligatr pushed in deeper expelling even more of Eve life giving blood out of her tiny body as she starts to Twitch and she starts to become paler, he grunted in annoyance, you're not going to get me off by rubbing my thighs and the longer you take to get me off the more she suffers so start sucking on my dick and giving my balls a good rubbing before I start using her whole body as my cock sleeve i'm sure I already ripped through some of her internal organs, feraligatr says for the annoyed tone, unless you want to see her suffer more the horror on her face does look amazing too bad I didn't bring anything to take a picture.

Sanja's corrupted half shrugged as she moved in closer to massage Feraligatr's balls. She didn't like it, but he had just made a very good threat. She was also glad he didn't have a way to take a picture of Eve's face. After a bit of massaging, she nuzzled against them to make him feel even more pleasure.

as Feraligatr let's go of Eve and takes a step back from the wall for Eve to be limply struggling on Feraligatr cock with only half of it inside her, hum if this is all the pleasure you can provide I can see why he would knock up the other girls instead of you, Feraligatr said, she's almost at her limit of life so how about you cover her mouth with a passionate kiss and then I'll call it good, because if we wait too much longer the internal damage I did to her and the amount of blood she's lost the corrupted cell won't have enough time to save her then and it will be your fault not mine that she didn't make it hahaha, Feraligatr said with an evil laugh.

(t) Sanja it hurts why are you letting him hurt me like this I-I feel cold did I do something wrong Sanja, i'm sorry if I did please please help me. Eve says mentally with a weakened voice.

(t)No.(t) Sanja's un-corrupted half said while the corrupted half just ignored Eve's mental.

'I hate you.' Sanja's corrupted half thought before she went over to Eve and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

as a wicked grin came over Feraligatr face and he thrust in deeply with loud sounds of crack crack coming from Eve's body and he started to Cum inside her, first her stomach started to bloat up before the semen started spreading all inside her until a large amount of cum and Blood shot out from Eve throat into Sanja mouth, as Feraligatr started to laugh at what he just did.

As eve's body started to Twitch violently as if she was suffocating to death unable to breathe as her eyes started glazed over and start to turn milky white, as Sanja could no longer here eve.

hu that felt amazing, using this kid as a cock sleeve. Feraligatr says with a grin, as he pulls out a jar of corrupted cells.

Sanja took her mouth off Eve and spit the blood, and cum, out of her mouth while both parts of her wondered if Feraligatr had just killed Eve. "This better work." Sanja's corrupted half said in a tone that implied that she would kill him if it didn't.

as Feraligatr frowned as he pinched Eve body and had it fall to the ground with her still twitching violently with blood and semen pouring out of both her mouth and her vagina, as he opened the jar and dump the liquid onto her body the liquid started to pull and seep into her skin, when the jar was finally emptied and all of it was seat into her body, she stopped Twitching as the blood flow stop and her vagina shrink back down to normal size with no more stretch marks, but she stayed on the ground laying limply on, but Sanja could tell that she was still alive by her chest subtly lifting up and down but her eyes were blank as if no one was home.

See she still alive... mostly, Feraligatr said with a smile.

"Good. Now we take her to the breeders." Sanja's corrupted half said with a satisfied smile while her normal half frowned while she wondered if she would ever hear Eve's voice again.

Find let's take her to the breeders, as Feraligatr stomach started to growl, hum or I make a new deal, now hear me out after having that little fun i'm a little hungry, As Feraligatr licks his lips, and you said you have to be on a mission soon, as he lifts up Eve by 1 foot and give her a sniff, how about instead of giving her to the Breeders like you want I give you some Intel about one of the three things I know and you just looked away right now well I enjoy, as Feraligatr gives Eve face a good lick, hm a good snack.

" what kind of Intel, I want to know if I'm training her life for something good before I say yes" Sanja's corrupted half said with an Evil smile.

While Sanja's corrupted half was trying to find out what kind of info was being offered... Her normal half wanted to scream no and make sure the original deal was kept. But to do that, she would have to take back over her body and she wasn't sure she could do that and then handle Feraligatr. This was why she cursed the fear that she had gained and wondered how anyone could be brave enough to face a fear that was so strong.

Hoo I like you little one, well the first thing is I know why you're so low ranking when all your other team members are such a high rank, you see everyone in the corrupted Army is corrupted so just being corrupted just put you as a C rank member now, these units don't get much Intel and are just used as cannon fodder, now I'm not happy about being cannon fodder like you might be, but I do know where I can get my hands on something that makes me a B rank member a little weapon a certain Pokemon made now this info wasn't cheap so there's that, also I'm older than this corrupted armies little war on the legendaries i've met Manaphy before and I know he'll let me get near him during our next attack if I make sure I have something with me, but I could tell you to make your team a lot easier to get him but then I lose out on a legendary toy, show the sad face, or the final option one that you might not be too interested in but if you think about all three options you get why I'm doing this, I know when tentacles guards leave him at night opening him up for an attack, As Feraligatr smiles, so what little Intel will pay for this kid's life, as he starts looking over Eves fur and humming in delight.

(t)hm you heard his options and the kid is mostly dead mind after going through that kind of torture, we could make our attack on manaphy a lot easier, we could get a weapon like that traitors to make us stronger to keep our boyfriend safe, I don't see the point of beating Tentacruel unless we use him as an informant for us to get some information on the other leaders and legendary Pokemon, that sounds so good totally worth her life if you ask me I mean she's nothing special she's just a weak child who no one would care about right.(t) Sanja's corrupted half said mentally.

(t)If we are trading her life...(t) Sanja's normal half took in a deep breath to steady her nerves before saying the rest of that sentence. (t)...We try to get all of the info.(t) She had wanted all of the info because she had a feeling that they might need to go against the army to keep Sparks safe and happy.

(t) hahaha I thought you would try to bargain for her life but if not oh well, like I said I was willing to listen but if neither of us care for her life this makes it so much easier,(t) Sanja's corrupted half said mentally.

Before you eat her I want to negotiate about this information you see as we both know I have Victini on my team one of the curators of the weapons she probably knows where it is so that makes that information less valuable and again the same legendary Pokemon probably knows the info to help us get in that dungeon a lot easier than you do, and finally we are traveling around beating Tentacruel and taking over doesn't appease us unless we put someone there in charge to run it for us and send us some info that we might like, Sanja's corrupted half said with a smile.

Hum I can see your point, unhappily grumbles, so what do you want all three for this kid life, Feraligatr says with a frown.

Sanja's corrupted half smiles internally at the regular Sanja,(t) i'll make a deal with you give up 40% of your mental strength to me this way you still have a chance to fight me to gain control of your body but it'll cost you and it'll be hard for you to hold on to it, but i'll get everything we want, Eve keep her worthless life and we'll get all three Intel's and Eve goes to the breeding Factory like she supposed to the only one who will lose a little bit of you.(t) Sanja's corrupted half says with a mental smile.

(t)Alright.(t) Sanja said reluctantly. She wouldn't have been willing to do it if she was asked to give so much strength, that she couldn't fight for control later.

(t) good now I'll set the plan up but I'll be kind to you and let you save her life since you're the one with the so-called morals, but not before I have my little snack, as corrupted half Sanja floats over to the regular half and gives her a kiss and start sucking out a huge portion of her strength and form shrinking her down two around half her size will her corrupted half got stronger and bigger in the mental world, oh yes I like this plan so much,(t) Sanja's corrupted half says with a mental smile.

Okay Feraligatr here's how it's going to go since I still want her water soul gem and she makes a good toy for my family you tell me where the weapon is what kind of info you have on manaphy and in exchange tentacruel has an accident and you become in charge but you give me Intel on two very specific things, and since you're hungry and I don't want to break a promise how about I learned someone here for you someone a little bigger than that shrimp for you can have a meal instead of a small snack. Sanja set with an evil smile.

hooo I like that I like that alot, okay you got a deal find someone bigger than her and I'll give you an hour and I'll give you all that you want, but if you're not back before then, as he raises Eve head up to his mouth and puts a sharp thing at her head, i'll split her skull in the most painfullest way imaginable and she'll die screaming out your name for failing her, do we got a deal, Feraligatr says with a toothy grin.

Deal, Sanja corrupted half says as she gives control back over to Sanja, (t) now go and lure someone to their death to save that little girl or sit there and watch her die Painfully your choice.(t)

Sanja floated off to try to find someone to lure. She honestly wondered just who would be close enough for her to find within an hour. To make things easier, she let go of the link with Eve, fore she knew that a mental link with the Pokemon she found would be helpful.

as Sanja left the alley she immediately saw a drunk Azumarill near a bar trying picking a fight with a group of passers-by saying they stole her drink. No one seems to be around this Pokemon willingly and it might be easier to lure her away.

'That will do.' Sanja thought as she smiled. "I know where you can get all the drink you want for free." She said after she floated over to Azumarill. She then quietly set up a link, making sure that it wouldn't be noticed until it was being used.

Haha a good drink and a nice girl to play with I think I could deal with that, how about you give me a kiss babe and then maybe we can go somewhere private, as she starts to rub on Sanja.

Sanja kissed her deeply before she lead her to where Feraligatr was. She kept the place sounding like the girl's dreams as she used her link to get the info to make it sound convincing. Once she knew what she was doing, she cut the link with Azumarill and sat one up with Feraligatr.

(t)I am bringing someone to you, but she just thinks I am taking her somewhere private with free drink and a chance to be with a pretty girl. If you hide, I can bring her to you and then you can eat her, after I make sure she won't scream.(t) Sanja said mentally as she kept on leading Azumarill to what might have sounded like her version of heaven.

(t) hm you work quick little miss but if she's not a good meal i'll make sure that you travel with her do you understand.(t) as Feraligatr hide well leaving Eve how out in plain sight with her privates showing.

You know you're pretty girl and this party sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun I have a lot of friends in the city if you need a good time you can always count on them hahaha, as Azumarill start to lean and lick on Sanja, hey girl mind if I get a taste of of the main course. as Azumarill says in a drunk tone.

"Not at all, and I will make sure to keep your friends in mind when I throw another big one. This one however is just for you and me." Sanja said with a big smile before she scratched Azumarill's chin in the same pleasing way that she had seen her dad scratch her mom's. She knew the motion was more effective on canines, and felines, but it still had its purpose.

hm as Azumarill move behind Sanja and gives her private a good licking getting a good amount of Sanja juices on her tongue before she turns Sanja around and forcefully gives her a French kiss making her taste herself, as both of them are at the entrance of the alleyway, Azumarill starts to notice a huge stink of blood and cum with a eevee lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, wo dude looks like something messed up happened to that kid should we get someone to help us with this. Azumarill says with a little bit of nervous but still a trunk tone.

"There's no need. The kid will be fine. I already had someone look at her. She just needs to rest and have someone stay close to her. So I thought I could do that and have a beauty to enjoy as well." Sanja said before she gave her another kiss. As she did this, she let Feraligatr know they were here and dropped the link with him. She then sat a new one up with Azumarill and used it to make it seem like Eve was just sleeping and that it would be alright to stay near her while they enjoyed each other.

ok if you say so, as Azumarill to Eve, hum she's kind of pretty maybe we should wake her up and see if she wants to have some fun if she still okay at you say... But Just then Feraligatr landed right behind Azumarill, as Azumarill quickly turned around Feraligatr punched her in the stomach knocking out all the air in her lungs and with a quick motion grabbed her by the mouth and slammed her head onto the ground next to Eve.

ho she looks like a tasty one and she is bigger then this shrimp like you promised, Feraligatr says as he licks his lips, but seeing how you wanted to save the kid the first time i'm going to ask you this once are you going to trade this innocence pokemon life for this little girl who is near death door.

as Azumarill eyes widen as she looks at Sanja with a pleading look in her eyes begging for her to not do this to her, as Sanja here's in her mind who Mew please no someone anyone please help me, W-why would you do this to me what have I ever done to you.

Sanja gave a sad look as she told Feraligatr that he could have her. She then used the link to weaken Azumarill's mind, until she was out both physically and mentally. After that she let go of the link.

as tears ran down Azumarill as her last words Sanja could hear were, you traitorous monster what did I ever do to deserve this what makes her more special than me why should she live in I died in her place, Azumarill laid on the ground panting but unable to move.

hm I see that you weakened her but you better come over here and hold her mouth closed until I get to her head just in case sometimes pokemon get a burst of strength when their life is on the line, wouldn't want her to get away now would we. Feraligatr says withdrawal dripping onto Azumarill face.

Sanja gave Azumarill a deep passionate kiss and held it as she used her psychic abilities to keep her still. She even turned it into a French kiss to make it better at holding pack the scream that was bound to come.

as a powerful surge of pleasure and arousal shot through Sanja body for was happening to Azumarill, as Feraligatr first grinned wickedly as he plunged is fully erect penis into her tearing through her hymen with great fourth, thanks to Sanja her scream were muffled and she wasn't able to cry out for help, as Feraligatr grabbed one of her arms and viciously rip it out of it joint biting into it and chewing until he swallowed it before he moved on to her other arm as he was doing he was roughly fucking her until he came into her after ripping off her other arm violently at eating it in front of her, after he came he gave a lick from the top of Sanja head to the back of her tail, I don't think she has the energy to scream anymore so how should I finish her off sure if we'll both get a lot more pleasure from her suffering if she's still alive inside my stomach until she dies slowly or I could just end it for her cuts down on some of my pleasure but we do have things to talk about, as he licks over Sanja body again, hm and if you ever feel like you want to be a part of something stronger than yourself you know better give me a call i'm sure I can make you something even better than you are, Feraligatr say is in a confident tone with blood leaking from his mouth.

"I'll think on it, but please enjoy your meal the way you want." Sanja said after she let go of the kiss. There was a tear in one of her eyes, but she didn't let it fall as she moved away from Feraligatr.

as Feraligatr opened his big mouth and shoved all of Azumarill head into his mouth and started to lick over her face as he started to swallow her head and without her arms to try to prevent what happened Azumarill was down Feraligatr throat after a few good swallow as the last thing, Sanja of her was her semen and blood covered vagina and legs being swallowed down his throat, hm that was good burp, as he licks his lips, I can't wait to do this more often when I become the boss of this area, so what do you want to know first the weapons location or about Manaphy because the thing I need your help with with Tentacruel won't happen for another two days. Feraligatr says with a smile.

 **End Dark scene** **.**

* * *

"Manaphy, and then the weapon." Sanja said as she forced her mind to not think about what had just happened. She also let her corrupted half listen in and say as she pleased as a sign of good faith.

Okay the thing about manaphy is that he is a child even after all this time he still acts like a child, he has a sweet tooth for sea strawberries can't get enough of them but most pokemon don't know that i'm sure your friend in the castle can't get you a few of them to cover yourself in their scent you're most likely can drop his guard long enough to attack him and teleport him out away from his slaves then he's helpless, and for the weapon some worthless hero try to fight Tentacruel with it in the past but, all she did was by her team some time to escape well Tentacruel had his way with her she'll never do anything like that again well not unless you want to get her limbs back and can break out of the corrupted armies breeding pits, but yeah he has her weapon it shouldn't be too hard to snag it from his vault. Feraligatr says with a smile.

"True, and it won't be his vault when you run things." Sanja said with an evil smile as she processed the info.

as Feraligatr grab eve body, do you want to come with me to make sure she gets hooked up properly and maybe see which one of us can get to that weapon first, because I only promised you the information not that I would help you get it or do you just want to head back to your cozy little place now and maybe miss out on the weapon but see what little surprise I had for you and your teammates, Feraligatr says with a grin.

"A tempting offer, but lets see who gets the weapon first." Sanja said before she let Feraligatr led the way.

Just like before following Squirtle it took less time for both Sanja and Feraligatr to get to the base, as they got there Feraligatr took both of them to the breeding room where Sanja saw over 40 pokemon strap to end table being forcibly bread and giving birth to child after child in matter of seconds some not even caring enough about the Pokemon to just shove the Soul Gym up there womb and then fuck them right afterwards, as Feraligatr hands over Eve and a black tube is put into her mouth as they lay her on the table and already having three different soul gems into her womb has multiple Pokemon lineup to have sex with her.

There the little toy is properly set up she won't need anything else in her and I are life now and you and me can get back to business to show a little bit of fairness the weapon is in the vault first one there keep their prize second one there could try to fight for it if she's brave enough,Feraligatr says with a grin.

Sanja corrupted half,(t) I can tell you this is a bad idea, he's not going to let us leave with that weapon unless you're willing to fight him for it but I think you're still too much of a coward so let's just go home if you don't think you have the guts to take the weapon from him now.

'If we back down, then he will always see me as a coward. Besides, we need a weapon to rank up. Unless you know of another way, we might have to deal with this race.' Sanja thought as she prepared for the race and the possibility of a fight. She was still scared of being eaten, but she was ready to try to face that fear.

Sanja corrupted half,(t) hm good for you that's what it takes to be powerful, you fight your fear you don't given at every opportunity you get or he'll just show how weak you truly are, and yes the more you show weaks around other pokemon the more opportunities to take advantage of you they will get.(t) Sanja corrupted half saye with smile.

as Sanja and Feraligatr race to see who can get to the weapon first, after running through the corridors and through many doors dodgers many different Pokemon trying to be the first one towards the fault, as some Pokemon spotted them but Amelia turned away as soon as they saw feraligatr chasing a Munna, it was just sheer luck that Sanja gets to the weapon first but Feraligatr was close enough behind her that he was able to blocked off her exit.

hooo i'm wondering do you know the backstory of that weapon Sanja because I think it's time for its new owner to meet the same faith. Feraligatr says with a smile.

Sanja corrupted half,(t) you wanted this fight so let's push this fight a little bit further use the corrupted domination on him, and when he's our little plaything, we'll use him as a good spy in our ranks working for us,(t) Sanja corrupted half saye for the smile.

* * *

'Sounds good to me.' Sanja thought with an evil smile that only showed in her mind. "We will have to see about that." Sanja said out loud as she charged a Charge Beam. Sanja uses charge beam An orb of yellow electricity appears in front of Sanja's mouth and it fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Feraligatr, and did 25 points of damage what is a major hit.

That was a good hit meal but not good enough as Feraligatr uses Bite x3 Feraligatr bites down on Sanja., and does a total of 75 points

'Ouch.' Sanja thought as she try using Energy Ball.

What? Energy Ball as Sanja corrupted half forcefully took over injuring Sanja normal form and taking some of her power to take control of the body as she uses Charge Beam x3 An orb of yellow electricity appears in front of Sanja's mouth and it fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Feraligatr, boosted by Victini power, doing 225 points of damage knocking him completely out and doing some critical. To his body.(t) i'll give you props on fighting him but what the heck are you thinking we know already he has item that would stop our grass type moves you dummy, are you trying to enslave us to him.(t) Sanja corrupted half saye with anger in her voice.

* * *

(t)No, I got focused on the fight.(t) Sanja's normal half said after shaking herself. She noticed that she lost some more strength, but she preferred that over being a slave. Because of this, she did thank her corrupted half and told her that she would just wait to have her body handed back.

(t) Hm not yet we just won the fight he might be badly injured, but now him and Eve are our pets to do with as we please, and I like the idea that Spark's gave us about the psychic type of erasing memories if we were quick we can make him a drooling obedient slave to serve us, (t) Sanja corrupted half said mentally as she moves closer to Feraligatr.

(t)Sounds good to me. He doesn't need to be trying to eat us, or members of our team.(t) The normal half of Sanja said as she imagined him being a bodyguard for a bit but didn't suggest it. This was because she knew Feraligatr couldn't act as a spy and protect her. Besides, it would be best that she continue to become stronger and face her fear.

(t) oh he's going to be more than just a bodyguard after I'm done with him he'll be a good little pet listening to his master only, hum maybe we can get that traitor to fight him and make her obedient to us that would make it so much easier to change her into what we want her to be,(t) as Sanja corrupted half I was thinking all of this, she noticed off in the corner a Squirtle watching all of this,(t) well that would be a inconvenient problem if he goes and tells,(t) Sanja corrupted half uses Psychic x5, on Squirtle lifting him up off the ground and bringing him closer to her keeping his mouth shut the whole time, well hello little one this jerk here try to take something from us, and you happen to watch this altercation between us so I'm going to ask you one or two questions you could be are willing slave or you will get the same treatment as him and become our mindless slave your choice, as Sanja corrupted half says with an evil smile.

As the squirrels eyes widen in fear as he looks at Feraligatr then back at Sanja then he lowers his eyes to the ground and bow his head in surrender.

Good two toys for the price of one but we should leave before any more come. as Sanja starts to float away down a hallway what's unoccupied with squirtle and Feraligatr bound in Sanja psychic energy as she looks over a glove with a corrupted Stone in it, as she can feel the power coming from it.

(t)We could do that, but Sparks might hate us for that.(t) Sanja's normal half said as she wondered if she could actually manage to enslave Vula. She wasn't planning to try, but her corrupted half was right about it solving the problem of her being a 'traitor'.

as Sanja stealthily floated down and out of the building she was able to sneakily make it back to King's Castle without anyone seeing her,(t) hahaha I already said this before you need to start listening better or there is no point in having you around, sparks isn't going to like what we did to Eve, he's not going to like what we did to Black, he's not going to like the lies and secrets that we are holding from them, they're not going to like when they first find out but in time they'll see that we are right and unlike King, i'll make sure she's an obedient slave and snow's pills will make sure she has no choice in the matter, because if we don't enslave her to sparks what makes you think that she will stay with us, she left our family once already, how devastating do you think it will be if she takes sparks child with her this time?(t) Sanja corrupted half with an evil smile.

(t)I don't think she will do that. Besides, we have to figure out a way around Arceus, or all of his kids will be taken.(t) Sanja's normal half said as she remembered what Snow had said about why humans were suppose to only have one child. She didn't mention Black, because she still didn't see him as her child. She saw him as a problem that was hopefully taken care of with giving him the body of her, and Spark's, first child.

as Sanja stealthily floated into an empty room and drop-down both Squirtle and Feraligatr, as soon as Squirtle what's free he immediately started begging for his life.

Ma'am please I'll do anything you want, enslave me if you have to but please I don't want to feel anymore pain tentacruel is already a merciless ruler and I don't want to be hurt anymore, as Squirtle starts to cry begging for his life.

(t) hum a willing slave that could be more useful as a spy then this monster and I could put Feraligatr to good use as being a guard for him hum, and what makes you think she wouldn't we have a good deal of memories about her now her family is supposed to work for the legendary Pokemon and they decided to join the corrupted Army to serve the legendaries properly she is the traitor who abandon her Duty and her family, what proof do you have that she won't do it again, and for Arceus if snow is right and he fears the Pokemon coming to their original strength then just like the rest of the Legendary Pokemon he'll be obsolete when our family takes over, Cinccino said that he wants Sparks to have many children to use in our army, how well do you think that Army would Fair if one Pokemon could wipe out a quarter of it by just banishing them, and there are humans in the corrupted Army already it's obvious they already have a plan for that, but us being at a low rank means we won't find out until it's too late we must get stronger and raised higher in the rank before anything else, and we can do that by enslaving both of these two and Vula to us, and afterwards we can have her eat three pills from snows medicine and her fate will be sealed we can even have her say that she wanted this all along, just to be Sparks willing sex slave, and then sparks will start to love us even more for being smart and caring about him, well we slowly turn her into nothing but a dumb breeder hahaha,(t) Sanja corrupted half says with an evil smile.

(t)We do that, and we lose a powerful member of the team. Lets just make sure she won't betray us again and make sure things seam safe enough to get Sparks to join our family.(t) Sanja's normal half said because she knew there were still a few legends to handle, an that Arceus wouldn't show up until they were taken down.

(t) fine but the first second I see of her betraying us, is the second I make sure she becomes a good cum dumpster for Sparks, but now for these two one's a sniveling coward, putting him in a position of power would be hard if he doesn't have a bodyguard but he could be a good informant for us if he is put in that position, but he might be taken out pretty easily, on the other hand Feraligatr is pretty strong no one would challenge him if he took over and he could keep the Pokemon here under his control a lot easier, but with his aggressive attitude and the way we know of him he will try to find some way to betray us by it or giving us miss information or leading us into traps, we can make them pretty loyal to us by using the corrupted domination and are psychic powers we can turn both of them into our obedient slave, but the more we change them the less useful they are, and make your decision quickly they most likely did something to our team to make sure they wouldn't wake up before Eve was taken.(t)Sanja corrupted half mentally says.

(t)Agreed, and lets make sure Feraligatr is as loyal as possible. He will be the one that we will put in a position of power. Squirtle has a job to do and he will do it, but he will make sure to set up the chance Feraligatr needs to challenge Tentacruel.(t) Sanja's normal half said and her corrupted half agreed before enslaving Squirtle, to make sure he wouldn't betray when he got scared again. She then ordered Feraligatr to hand over the item that was protecting him from grass moves. Once that was in her hands, she had him head back to the base and gather info until Squirtle was sent to Tentacruel. He was suppose to take Tentacruel asap and Squirtle would be the one that would gather info that he couldn't get with his new position.

as Sanja was enslaving both Squirtle & Feraligatr, she saw what they did, as everyone was planning what to do about Eve, squirtle quietly sneak up to the door and put a jar of sleeping gas under the door for everyone to fall asleep under the orders of Feraligatr, once he was done he held his breath, as he went into the room and brought out Eve and Sanja after activating Vula weapon negating the purity stone, as Squirtle took both purity stone and hid them within the room with the corrupted weapon making sure no one would know about them until Feraligatr plan was done, after that Squirtle looked through all of their supplies and found both scent bands, after figuring out what they can do he put, the pink scent band on Sparks under his scarf and the blue scent band around Twilight's neck under her scarf, after that he left the jar of sleeping gas in the room to keep them all asleep, and after 30 minutes both scent bands started to fill the air around everyone with a lustful Haze making everyone have wet dreams, by this point Eve was trying to wake up and started to do as her master wish not knowing why, she immediately walked in and pick up the onyx black stone that Squirtle brought, and carefully started to lick at Sanja slit as she started to push the stone inside her with an evil smile on her face, and once squirtle was done he walked over to Sanja, and started to whisper into her ears how good it would feel to give up Eve, how happy everyone was that she gave up the Eve how proud of her they were, as the onyx blackstone started to shine as it went into Sanja's slit, as she came from the blissful feeling of the Stone and the words that she was being told, as Sanja started to wake squirtle immediately hid, and using his badge started to record she did from that point on stealthily staying in the shadows.

With this new info Sanja's corrupted half erased the recording of what she had done. She then took a moment to make sure that the onyx blackstone wasn't in her. Her normal half cursed that her dream wasn't a vision. She wanted to suggest that they put the bands back where they belong, but knew the gas needed to be handled first. Not to mention, the fact that Vula's weapon needed to be put back to normal. Granted neither one of them wanted to touch the purity stone. Sanja's normal half didn't want to touch it because she didn't want to lose the strength she had gained with the corruption.

After finding that the onyx blackstone was deep inside her near her womb, and now that she is not ignoring it to focus on eve she can feel a mint Bliss coming from the stone increasing her corruption and making her feel so much pleasure, this and the glove that she found what is supposed to hold the weapon she was feeling the mint Bliss, as Sanja was searching Squirtle for his badge, she found on him a stealth bracer 5 corruption stones and three collar exactly like snows with some modifications to them, after Gathering all of that she sent Squirtle off to get his sleep.

After making a barrier that would protect her from the sleeping gas, Sanja went in her room and put her new items in her bag. She then put the scent bands where they belonged. After this, she picked up Vula's weapon, Sparks armband, and Twlilght's armband. She made sure to put the armbands where they belonged and then had her weapon sheathed. She could feel it's power, but knew that it would be unwise to be caught with it. After everything was in it's rightful place, she made psychic bubble that could hold the gas. She had the gas suck up into this and then used it to transfer it back into the jar that was used to transport it. She then retrieved the corruption stone that was close to her womb and put in her bag. After that dropped her barrier and let the normal half back in control. After stashing the jar in her bag, Sanja went to sleep and figured that she would let the others wake her up when they were ready to go. That way she would get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

 **All of Sanja soul gems**

Bug, 2

dark, 13

fairy, 2

fire, 2

ghost, 0 Twilight ate this one.

grass, 1

ground, 12

ice, 3

normal, 2

Psychic 0 Vula/Eris ate this one.

rock, 15

steel, 1

corrupted soul gems, 2

 **All of Vula/Eris soul gems**

Electric, 1

ghost, 0 Sparks ate this one.

legendary 5

Psychic, 1

ice, 1

ghost, 1

Water, 2

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal At current time** **Normal**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m**

 **Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 0/20 = 0**

 **DEX 0/20D = 000%**

 **CON 0/20 = 0**

 **INT 0/20 = 0**

 **WIS 0/20 =** **Broken mind**

 **CHA 0/20 = 0%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Domination percentage: 100/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 16**

 **Strength:** likes to look on the bright side.

 **Weaknesses:** young and naive at times.

 **Fears:** a fear of strangers now.

 **Broken mind:** Because of going through a massive pain and being betrayed by her friends her mind shut down tube protector leaving her in a doll like state.

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20 = 25**

 **DEX 20/20B = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 10/20 = 2**

 **WIS 10/20 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 029/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 13**

 **None**

 **Strength:** cunning and tactful.

 **Weaknesses:** overcome an hates to waste time and we'll look for shortcuts.

 **Fears:** being forgotten and not remembered for his deeds.

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula/** **Eris Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 099/100**

 **Eris** **Domination percentage: 100/100**

 **Vula** **Domination percentage: 023/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

Firium Z "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion

 **S rank corruption Stone: Weapon is a Mambele.**

corruption merging activate it: merging at 65%.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

 **#517 Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Telepathy**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m)**

 **Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 210**

 **STR: 5/20x3=30=150**

 **DEX: 5/20Bx3=15 = 75%**

 **CON: 7/20x3=21 = 210**

 **INT: 7/20 x3=21= 4**

 **WIS:7/20x3=21 = Rare knowledge**

 **CHA: 5/20x3=15 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels: 090/100**

 **Mental strength for Sanja 060/100**

 **Mental strength for Sanja Corrupted 040/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 38

 **Corrupted bubble Shield:** Rumor Has It is able to protect Pokemon from attacks.

 **Two bands of family bonds ** " **the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time** "

 **Strength:** Her mental walls, She also has a one tracked mind

 **Weaknesses:** has a one tracked mind, no longer cares who sees her do good or evil Acts

 **Fears:** Fear of being eaten alive

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:** able to sell a legendaries virginity for a huge price.

Background: This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Name: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage: 064/100**

 **Attack Moves** Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance (Will learn new moves with leveling.)

 **Attack Moves** **Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

 **Far away at the same time that snow and everyone was becoming a family, back in the city in an underground bar, two Pokemon we're serving many customers until one stopped.**

I sense a disturbance in the force, spitfire says in an ominous tone.

What the heck are you talking about what force, and why the heck does sparks allow you to kidnap P members and use them as waitresses. Flitz with anger in her voice.

Be quiet you signed the contract on your own so you have no one to blame except for yourself. Spitfire says in a business tone.

Contract oh you told me about the contract was that Pokemon were hunting team start down and if I want to live I have to sign this paper and come with you, you never mentioned I would have to work, and what is with the Charmeleon cherry on the menu, you still haven't told me what that supposed to mean but you expect me to make it, Flitz says in confused.

In a far-off in the water region "And with that all said and done with this slow thrust I happily pronounce us all married we all may kiss the brides, Sparks says with a happy smile as he slowly places the tip of his dick at snow virgin slit and starts to push into her, a Snow starts to moan out in pleasure ask her slit contrax and squeezes down on Sparks dick pulling him deeper inside her and after a few seconds he's fully inside her without a trace of blood we came from her virgin slit, damn that must have been some good stuff if you didn't feel any pain Snow. Sparks says with a happy smile."

Back with Spitfire and Flitz.

Spitfire Falls to her knees and cries out to the heavens,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As Flitz runs to her asking, what's wrong?

It's feels like a thousands of Pokey we're cheering for me coming to me but they're all just silenced and were taken away, someone took my precious Money Maker away?

What the heck are you talking about, Flitz asked in an annoyed tone.

Someone took Snows Cherry you fool, spitfire says with tears running down her face.

Oh well it's good that she has a fun night if it's someone she likes... Wait a minute? Cherry! as Flitz look over the menu again and seas snow cherry right next to Flitz cherry on the menu, what the? You were trying to sell my virginity you asshole.

As spit fire hose out a document and points at the last page what looks blank until she hold a lighter to it what reviews invisible ink, you sign the contract thing that I had the right to sell anything I wanted of you, just be happy I'm selling only your virginity now shut up and let me moan over the loss of thousands of poke I could have made off her virginity. spitfire says in sadness.

As Flitz walks off grumbling about should have read the fine print until she stop and look at the menu again, wait you were selling a legendary Pokemons virginity for thousands of dollars, but you were only selling mine for a cheap, 20 poke!? I'm worth more than that!

Well obviously no you're not because it's been 3 days and no one's bought it yet, I might have to cut the price down in half soon if it continues this way. Spitfire says hit a business tone.

As Flitz mouth hang open, why am I working for an asshole of a boss again. Flitz says as she walks off.

I swear I'll find you snow and I'll make whoever took your cherry pay, they'll pay me for every last cent I promise you! Spitfire says as a beacon of light shines down upon her and the area around her sparkles.


	15. The hunt for the prince pt 4

**Chapter 15 The hunt for the prince pt 4**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Well I'm happy that I was able to get this chapter out before things got too busy on my side, this will be the only chapter this month since the next chapter would release too close to Christmas and me and my other writers are going to go on a little break, so I hope you enjoy this holiday no matter what you celebrate just remember to spend it with your family and have a big smile.

* * *

 **10/25/684**

as Twilight set up yawning, she looked around smiling seeing all of her girlfriends and her boyfriend, then correcting herself her wives and her husband, she let a happy purr Escape her before she noticed that someone was missing, as she looked around she finally noticed that Eve wasn't there, she immediately got on her feet waking up Sparks and snow before she said loudly everyone get up Eve missing, as Twilight tried to find Eve's aura but was only getting a weak signal.

W-What going on Twilight why are you jumping around like this so early in the morning, Sparks says in a grumpy tone.

As snow blinked her eyes unmoving on the ground, I know a lot happened last night me losing my virginity and be becoming pregnant all in the same night but why do I feel really tired like all my energy has been used up, and the pain between my legs is not helping, snow says with a annoyed tone.

"She must have sneaked out while we slept." Sanja said with a yawn as Vula cursed that she had just slept through that.

"I would say that we go after her, but that would take too long. we need to gather our things and get to work on saving Manaphy." Vula said after she looked at a clock and saw the time.

But but Vula what about Eve, who knows what monstrous things Feraligatr is going to do to her shouldn't we at least try to find her to see if we could try to help her she's just an innocent child she doesn't deserve whatever that monsters going to do to her, Twilight says in a panic tone.

Growls angrily, I know I was wide awake before when we were trying to figure out our plan, I think someone put us to sleep, and when I find out who did that I'm going to really hurt them if Eve is hurt, okay everyone we have to choose what we're going to do look for Eve or go after Manaphy or we could go after both i'm not comfortable with that but it might help, does anyone got any idea how to find her, or any plans on how we're going to get to Manaphy.

If we can get close to him i'm sure he won't attack us as I'm near you, snow says, but the problem is I don't know how to get us in close without his guards attacking us.

"If he is controlling the guards, then they should be able to let him know that you are with us. We just have to keep the collar covered, or explain it asap. As for Eve, I don't want us to not search for her, but I don't think we should split up while we are on a time limit." Vula said with a frown while Sanja put her bag on and threw in a vote for going after Manaphy first.

With me or not I highly doubt he'll let a corrupted Pokemon go near him, as snow looks at Sanja, Vula looks like any other Vulpix but you are black with the red eyes he would never allow you to go near him since of the Pokemon who are after him, snow says.

Oh and speaking of what's with that collar Sparks asked, I mean I didn't see you have it before did you buy it at the store and you're embarrassed about it or something, Sparks asked, as he gestures that no one's talked about it yet and someone is listening in on us.

I still think we should go find Eve but I'll follow your guys lead, is there any way we could show him that we come in peace in that we're not with them, Twilight asked.

Well for me my guards were told to look out for anyone who had a purity in the arm bands but I don't know if he would told them that or if he was even looking for that, I think he might have had a favorite food we could try getting that for him, but I'm not sure if he would by it. Snow says.

"It might be easier to just have me disguised." Sanja said with a shrug because she wasn't sure how good Manaphy's favorite food would convince him to trust them.

"Where's another disguise orb when you need one." Vula said before Sanja put up her link. She would have put it up sooner, but she had to make sure that the corruption wouldn't spread to the others. (GT)Thanks, Sanja. Lets try to keep this up as much as possible.(GT) She said mentally with a smile.

as immense amount of pain shot through everyone as soon as Sanja put up the link.

(T) growls angrily, Vula pull out your corrupted weapon now, before Sanja break our promise together,(T) Eris says with anger in her voice.

(GT)Sorry, everyone.(GT) Vula said after she unsheathed her weapon and held it with her tail. She would have had her weapon ready if she knew the link was going to cause pain, due to everyone's corruption levels.

(GT)It's okay, I should have given a warning.(GT) Sanja said mentally with a small frown.

as Vula pulled out her weapon stopping the purification, the normal half of Sanja noticed that she was getting weaker and feeding away and losing control of her body until it stopped all of a sudden.

(T) yeah you should have remembered that this happened before with King, and just like I told you back when we were getting that massage you would corrupt the team without me even needing to do anything, and Sparks asked you to do it just like I said he would, hahaha but you most likely notice something this time you're not the owner of this body anymore, you gave that up to save Eve so if we get purified you are the one disappearing not me, so go ahead and get yourself purified and disappear well I take over this body, hahaha,(T) Sanja corrupted half says mentally.

(GT) that's so weird why wasn't it affecting us yesterday I mean yeah sure it hurt us when we link up but last night it wasn't so bad,(GT) Twilight ask.

(GT) most likely it's because we were using snows psychic powers not Sanja that could be one factor unless something changed from last night to now, and what are we going to do with Manaphy I highly doubt we're going to win any brownie points with him if we immediately slap a collar around his neck and hand him over to Tentacruel, so we're going to need to figure out how to convince him to play along and willingly give himself up to us, plus the dungeon is mostly filled with water Pokemon right so I probably could use my electric attacks and do some major damage to them to fend them off but I'm not sure if I want to use my electric attacks underwater,(GT) Sparks says mentally.

(GT) Manaphy will most likely not trust us, I know for a fact I won't have, but maybe if you beat him and forced him into it we can bring him around later on he might hate us at the beginning but that might be better than him being turned into a toy for Tentacrule to play with,(GT) snow says mentally with a sad tone.

(GT)It was because I wasn't as corrupted back then. Tentacrule cheated by having Squrital gas the room and then shove a corruption stone in my womb. I found him and threatened to do a lot worst then Tentacrul. He handed over all of the corruption stones and the collars he had in his bag. He then told me where to find the jar he had used to carry the gas. Everything is now in my bag. Sorry, I thought I was stable enough to not cause a problem.(GT) Sanja said mentally to everyone as she gave simple mental nod of understanding to her corrupted half. She was glad that there was a separate channel for talking to her corrupted half. She wasn't sure about letting the others hear everything.

(GT)The electric attacks would be a good idea, but I don't think a psychic barrier will protect the rest of the team. Besides, if they are a water/ground type, your electric attacks won't work.(GT) Vula said mentally as she conjured up images of all of the water/ground Pokemon. This was so Sparks would know what to look out for.

(GT)You also won't be able to hurt any Pokemon with the same ability as you. They will just absorb all of the electricity and use it for their own attacks. Thankfully the only water Pokemon that can have that ability are Chinchou and Lanturn.(GT) Sanja said mentally as she showed the evolve form of Chinchou.

While all of this happened Vula put her backpack on and suggested that the team should get going. She said this out loud, because she figured that those listening in would already know about them having a mission to do. They just didn't know all of the details.

Okay everyone let's head out, Sparks says, (GT) oh then we have a problem, if That dungeon is corrupted like with snow was, then we can't use your telepathy or we're going to be in pain, when we're fighting because me and Twilight are not corrupted so we're going to have to use our armbands to keep a safe and Vula we'll have to sheath her weapon for that to work what will leave you to vote herbal to the corruption unless you think putting a barrier around yourself will keep it out,(GT) Sparks says mentally.

as blue light started to Blink from Sanja black badge.

And where the heck is King we haven't seen him since we got here what has he been doing all this time, as everyone starts to leave the room, Twilight still has a saddened face on about Eve.

(GT)Let Snow handle the link while I see why my badge flashed blue, and you guys find King. If you can, grab a disguise for me along the way.(GT) Sanja mentally said with a look that said that she promised to fill them in later. Because of this silent promise, Vula gave a nod and left the room with a slight gesture of come on to the others.

* * *

 **other POV**

After everyone else left they ran into one of the servants who told them that King was in his room relaxing and that they would bring them food soon at the dinner table.

Let's go pick up King and grab something to eat for we can get on with our mission I don't want to waste too much time especially if might be able to save Eve if we can find her, Sparks says with somewhere in his voice.

The moment Sanja let go of the link, Vula sheathed her weapon. This happened just in time to tie it to her scarf and keep it hidden from the servant that informed them of King's location, and that dinner was almost ready. When Sparks suggested picking King up and then grabbing a bite to eat... She agreed and gave a look that said she was still worried about Eve, just like Sparks.

as everyone went and found Kings room they walk in to see that king was lying in a Jacuzzi with many pokemon giving him a massage and Fanning him well feeding him luxurious food as he's growing in Bliss.

Okay I don't know about the rest of you but this is the exact reason why I hate Nobles no offense Vula, Sparks says in a quiet tone.

"None taken. I will relax like that when there is nothing important to take care of." Vula said as she remembered her father teaching her the value of hard work. A lesson that was ingrained to the point that she couldn't relax when she knew there was something important to take care of. It never robbed her of her sleep, but it did keep her from thinking that someone will get to it while she enjoyed the privileges of her family's class.

As Sparks cough into his hands to get Kings attention, for how much I hate to interrupt your bubble bath King we still have some missions to do so if you would please get set for we can get going that would be lovely, sparks says.

As king looks at the group that's interrupting his relaxing time, ho yes I was wondering when you pokemon would wake up, as king looks disgusted for a few minutes, well whatever we can go as soon as I'm done with my relaxing time then we can do your old so important mission, oh and where my I ask is that little kid what was her name again oh right Eve whatever happened to her, she didn't go out playing at night did she this place might look safe but there are still pokemon out there that might try to hurt her I hope she's okay. King says with a smile on his face.

As Twilight Narrows her eyes and her tail. Starts to wag angrily.

"Stay calm, it would only beneficent him if we act violently." Vula whispered into Twilight's ear while she kept a light paw on her tail, to stop its wagging. She then watched Sparks to see how he would react. Besides, it was his words that had final say not King's.

As Sparks turns away from King with anger in his eyes he said in a calm and collected tone, if you want to finish your bath go right ahead but if you're not at the door when we get there to leave for the dungeon then you'll have to try to catch up because we aren't waiting we have other places to be today and don't have time to wait on you because you're right Eve is missing, and after we pick up Manaphy we are going to try to find her and then we're leaving this territory for a different territory and if you don't catch up to us by that point then good luck trying to find us, as Sparks starts to walk out the door.

Vula do you remember what I told you about my aura well it's telling me that he knows something about Eve and it's not making me happy. Twilight says with clear anger in her voice but she still stays it with a quiet tone.

Vula gave a nod to Twilight's words before she took her paw off her tail and turned her back to King. She then followed Sparks.

As king frowns, and grudgingly gets up from his relaxing bath and begrudgingly follows them out the door.

Okay all we have to do now is fine Sanja and this guide she found for us, Sparks says.

"I wonder who the guide is." Vula said as she tried to keep an eye out for Sanja.

* * *

 **Sanja POV**

As soon as Sanja was alone the Voice came through the badge, hello Sanja good to talk to you again, you been sleeping for quite a Time, team Silence has been trying to contact you for a while would you like me to put them through they say they have important information to relay to you. The Pokemon said.

"Yes." Sanja said and waited for Team Silence to say something. She had already let go of the link she had with the others, and knew that they would handle things.

Hello we are the spy team silence, the normal regions recruiter Cinccino ordered us to find a team called team Steam and to inform you about them, we located them they're on their way to the castle that we believe you're at right now, we did our research and found out the backgrounds on two of them but it seems the third member might not be what we think she is, we did a background check and we can't find any information on her except for the last 20 years and she is really strong and smart, we reported this to Tentacruel already he's not happy with what we had to say about their team and ordered us to eliminate them immediately but Cinccino ordered us to find them and give you our information about them and it would be your choice what we do with them, we've been telling them for a total of 2 days now and they haven't found us yet if you wish we can eliminate them and bring you their soul gems within the hour or do you want to challenge Tentacruel orders if that's the case then we'll be put on a holding period until you and tentacruel tell us what you want done with them, silence one says in a quiet tone.

Sanja's eyes got wide with fear as Team Silence told her about Tentalcrle's want to eliminate Team Steam. "I asked them to be watched because their leader is someone I care about deeply and I don't want something to happen to her, or those that make her happy. So, I am challenging Tentacrule's orders." Sanja said as her want to keep Arashi safe overrode the fear of facing Tentacrule again.

Okay Rodger that, since it was Cinccino who ordered us to find them and gave their fate to you we won't interfere with them for 24 hours now but after that time limit if they are still in Tentacruel area his orders will take president unless he called it off you have that much time to eat or convince him to change his mind or have them leave at the water territory we will stop any one else from trying to eliminate them until this is resolved, but since you are only a d rank legendary Hunter if tentacruel come to them and orders us to eliminate them we will have to obey his orders since of him being a higher rank than you do you understand, silence one says in a quiet tone.

"Yes." Sanja said before she finished up the call and thanked Team Silence for the info.

Okay if you change your mind about eliminating them just say Silent Night and we will take care of them before anyone knows they're even missing, also um I have a message to deliver to you from Tentacruel saying that he wants to see proof that you have captured Manaphy by tonight with a collar around his neck and him bowing to him, if you do not obey then he's ordered a few teams to hunt you down personally and bring you to him for he can show you what they do to weaklings in his territory,

"man this guy is an ass", silence one said that last part away from the badge says in a quiet tone.

Sanja confirmed that she understood everything and then hanged up. She then floated out of the room and searched for the others. As she searched, she organized the info and prepared to give it to Sparks. Granted, she knew she would have to find a way to make sure the wrong people didn't overhear them. She thought of trusting Vula enough to have her weapon ready right before she set up the link, but she wasn't sure of how to warn her.

(T)hm that corrupted Aura is going to be such a problem isn't it, you know now that i'm Thinking about it, Hypno showed us how to stop that and I think I could gain control over it if you like me to all I would ask for is just a little bit more strength from you if that's okay it's your choice,(T) Sanja corrupted have says with a smile.

'You can take more strength, but I'm going to hold on to ten percent of all of my mental strength until I know that you won't just eliminate me.' Sanja thought as she let her corrupted half take more strength. A part of her wondered if Vula had any of the problems she had but knew that it would be hard to ask her.

Oh unlike you I don't feel like just a eliminate you I want us to merge together so I'll happily take that much strength from you, as Sanja corrupted half floats up to Sanja and gives her a passionate kiss, as the regular Sanja starts to feel weaker and weaker and continues to shrink down in size until she feels something wrong as she tries to pull away from her corrupted half who grins evilly at her and forcefully continues until she breaks the kiss as she licks her lips, yummy hum that was delicious Sanja and we're so close now to being one now, won't you just give up and surrender yourself to me i'm much more powerful than you now for all the strength you've given up don't you want to be complete hahaha, Sanja corrupted half says with an evil smile.

(T)I said that I was going to hold on to ten, not four.(T) Sanja's normal half said as she got ready to fight. She knew that she would have a very hard time with this fight, but she wasn't going to just merge with her corruption. Mainly because she thought she would cease to exist.

(T) oh I heard you like I said I will listen but I never promised that I was going to do as you said and you don't need to worry it won't hurt once you're gone and part of me i'll make sure to take care of everyone, and just like before I'll keep all your strong and good parts well I erase anything I don't like, I think this is why black took away your moral compass and freed me, the more. Evil acts you did the stronger I got now who can you call on to help you who can save you from your faith about being part of me, oh that's right no one because you be traded them and when you're gone and all is left is me, so I'll give you this one last chance surrender yourself to me willingly and I'll make your final moment pleasurable but if you don't i'll make your end the worst experience of your life because this time you don't got someone to help you hahaha, (T) Sanja corrupted half says with a smile.

Sanja's normal half wanted to attack, but she knew that it wasn't a good idea. This was why she formed a protective bubble and tried to regain some of her strength. 'I will not lose this fight.' She thought as she banished all doubts. as Sanja's normal half try to recover some mental strength her Focus was enough to give her 48% of her mental powers back.

' just give up you have no chance at winning and I'll prove it here' as Sanja's used her psychic to bind Sanja's normal half with a psychic leash of 55% of mental strain, as she moves in closer to steal away more of Sanja's strength, oh the memories don't remember the last time we were in this situation I try to use up all my strength to make us equal out so you couldn't defeat me but thanks to those worthless Pokemon you were talking to they gave you enough to beat me, but this time you're all alone, as she licks her lips and you're all mine. Sanja corrupted half.

Sanja's normal half had tested the bindings and realized that she couldn't break it and would have to try again later. She then noticed that her corrupted half was approaching so Sanja's normal half struck right before her corrupted half had a chance to get to close hit her corrupted half 30% of her mental strength.

Growls angrily I tried to be nice I try to be understanding but no you're just won't accept my help and now that I'm merging us together you keep on trying to fight me well no more, Sanja corrupted half kisses Sanja's normal half and drains away 16% of her mental strength leaving her in a weakened form, leaving her in a body a small as a berry, as Sanja corrupted half licks her lips I think it's time for me to have my final meal from you as she opens her mouth to try to swallow Sanja's normal half to finish this off.

Sanja's normal half was glad to see that she was able to slip free from the bindings as she backed away from her corrupted half. She had been hoping to do more damage but was just glad to have hit. Once there was some distance, she tried to recover again.

Oh no you don't, as Sanja corrupted half quickly moved in and steals 45% of her mental strength almost all of Sanja's normal half mental strength leaving her with barely anything left, give it up you stand no chance against me here or now hahaha, Sanja corrupted half says with an evil laugh.

Sanja's normal half wasn't sure what to do. An attack was a bad idea, but she didn't have the strength to bind, and restore left her wide open. However, it seamed like the best option. She focused and tried to recover again.

as soon as Sanja's normal half was focused tried to recover, Sanja corrupted half flew up to her licking her lips, I could have made this easy on you but no you always want to do it the hard way but don't worry I'll put you in a special place in me, as Sanja corrupted half opens her mouth and eats Sanja's normal half, as he swirled her around in her mouth saving her flavors he's or being all the rest of her energy Sanja corrupted half tilts her head back giving Sanja's normal half a good view of her throat as she's moving closer to it about to be eaten alive.

Because of the view Sanja's normal half tried to fly out of her corrupted half's mouth. She was scared, but did her best to hold it back.

(T)No! Why do I have to be eaten? If you hurt Arashi or Sparks, I will find a way out of this!(T) Sanja's normal half screamed as she was absorbed. The last sentence had been quite, but she had meant it. She would find a way out of this if those two were hurt by her corrupted half.

as Sanja corrupted half shivers in Bliss,' finally I'm in control now and you don't need to worry there's only four things I care about in this world and that is black, Sparks our family and Arashi in that order, but I've wasted enough time here it time to find that worthless spy and find our new toy Manaphy' as the new Sanja float it off, " new ability unlocked: **Corrupted life** the wielder of this corruption level can now no longer reduce below 75 the Pokemon stats are at a permit 3X strength and the Pokemon is quick to anger lust or betrayal the character has gain the ability convincingly lie to others"

* * *

 **at the dining room**

after a few minutes everyone met up with each other at the dining room where are they found Squirtle and Sanja sitting down at the table eating.

Hey Sanja good to see you again, is this our escort or something, Sparks ask in curiosity.

As Twilight stops and stares at Sanja for a few minutes then shakes her head and grab something to eat saying that she thought she saw something weird in her aura.

As snow started eating a large portion of food almost shoving it all into her mouth has she keeps looking down at her stomach with a happy but worried look.

Sanja gave a nod to answer Spark's question before she started to dig into the food. As she did this she thought about what weapon she debated about making a weapon out of one of the stones in her bag, or just having the bubble shield attuned to her.

(T)What did you think you saw in Sanja's aura?(T) Vula mentally asked Twilight after she had successfully set up a link with her. After watching Snow scarf down a tone of food, she smiled and dug in. She didn't eat enough to be lethargic, but she did make sure that the baby she was carrying was full.

Okay everyone we have a big day today after you were done eating we're going after the prince of the sea and hopefully it won't be as difficult as when we got snow after that we will deal with King's mission then I want to head off into a different territory before anyone gets the wiser of where we are we'll discuss where to go next after we do those too first and I want to spend some time searching for Eve to see if we could try to find her, Sparks says with a strong but nice tone.

(T) hum that's kind of hard to say well if hum okay think of people's auras as a candle and the fire as they're typing your Stones colors are the color of the flames well the thing is for you and Sanja when you got corrupted the light that was shown from that handle started to get black hair and dark but the more you seem to get along with Eris the more your light starts to split like 1/2 is black and the other half is light it's an interesting sight I'll have to commit, but Sanja light hasn't been stable at all it keeps on changing I mean when she first came back from the town it was pure white and hopeful but after she talked with Sparks when Eve disappeared the first time her light went back to its normal flavoring the next time her life changed was when we got back together with her after the ghost terminal her light was split like yours was again and when we woke up the dark part seem stronger, and I don't know what is going on but it seems like all the light in her Aura is gone, she kind of reminds me of the other corrupted Pokemon now but even they had some traces even if they were small, I don't know maybe I'm just overthinking it.(T) Twilight says mentally as she eats.

After eating for a good while all the blue V marks on everyone go vote for a few seconds before snow had to hold her stomach she looked like she was in a mixture of bliss and pain until it was all over then she just found with her head on the table.

"Something wrong, Snow?" Vula asked in a concerned tone as Sanja gave a questioning look to Snow. They both guessed that it had something to do with the triplets Snow was carrying, but they wanted to be sure.

" i'm fine this is just my first time going through something like this, and I would really like to find manaphy for I can have a talk with him about this no offense everyone but I think he would be the only one who could understand what's going on" snow says as she looks at the table with a worried face as she rubs her stomach.

As one of Kings eyebrows raises up in a question look, is there something wrong with victini, king asked everyone.

As Twilight looked at King with narrow eyes saying, if she says she's fine she's fine and she'll tell us if there's a problem king and this is between her and her mates, Twilight says with a hint of anger in her voice.

Mates sheesh are you seriously betting every female on our team sparks, king says with disgusting his voice.

As Sparks opened his mouth to reply then closed it and then just blushed heavily with his hand out thing, that is none of your business king, Sparks says with a blush on his face.

"He's not with Nightingale, Eve, or Flitz. Sure, Eve is a child, and we haven't seen the other two for a while, but that is prof he isn't matting with every female on the team." Vula said with a smile and laughter in her eyes. She honestly didn't mind seeing Sparks flustered like this.

"Like Sparks, and Twilight said it is none of your business." Sanja said before she thanked Vula for pointing out that there were some teammates that he wasn't with. Out loud she had used Vula's name, but her mind used the word spy.

As king gave a curious look at Sanja ben shook his head and just finished eating his food grumbling to himself about a horny ditto.

As everyone was eating and finishing up there meals, they thank the staff at the castle and started to walk outside and head out on their mission.

* * *

 **Out side**

they just started to walk off as a black blur quickly ran up to our group and tackled Sparks to the ground saying Target captured, and she quickly runs back to her group.

Eepp we're under attack, snow says in fear.

As Twilight starts to smile and say you don't need to... But before she could finish the black figure ran back to her group. And for Sparks he was still Dazed about what happened, trying to figure out what is going on as he's being dragged back to her group.

as everyone else barely had time to register what just happened.

"Whoever did this better have done it as a joke." Vula said in anger before she asked Twilight to track Sparks. Sanja was just as angry as Vula and didn't care if it had been a joke, this was the wrong time for such things.

Do you two don't need to worry she is a... But before Twilight could finish a loud voice called-out to the group.

Vula, Sanja long time no see, as everyone turn to see who just called out to them, they saw a Shiny Umbreon, Typhlosion and finally the Pokemon who called out to them a Swampert who was being handed by the Shiny Umbreon one very confused Pikachu, sorry about that Sparks when I asked Han'ya to go and fetch you I should have remembered she's a canine and you're small enough to be fetched.

As king, Chinchou and snow tilt their head to the side saying who are they?

"Arashi!" Vula yelled in a very happy tone before she ran to hug her and then greeted the other members of Team Steam.

"That's Team Steam." Sanja said before she asked Han'ya to let go of her husband.

"It's good to see you too, Vula." Arashi said with a smile as she realized why Vula was able to just run over to her.

"Sorry cousin, but we wanted to make an entrance." Hikoki said while Han'ya let go of Sparks. She then looked at him before looking at Sanja.

"Sorry, but we wanted to keep the family safe." Han'ya said before Arashi gave full introductions and mentioned that they were sent to join Team Star on a mission. After the introductions, Hikoki and Han'ya gave a respectful bow to Snow. Arashi gave a respectful nod to her because she wanted to acknowledge the legends, but didn't worship them.

"It's okay, but you don't have to worry. He is family. As of last night, he got married to all of his girlfriends." Vula said with a big smile while her tail wagged. She was very happy to see Team Steam.

"With that info, then I can guess that you are with both of my cousins." Hikoki said to Sparks with a look that said that he would roast him if he hurt them.

"Don't mind him. What he will do is nothing compared to what Sinopa and Sanjin will do." Han'ya said to Sparks.

"Mom and dad have nothing to worry about now lets get on to the mission. Go ahead and fill them in hubby." Vula said with a smile as it became obvious that it would be hard to make her angry right now.

As Sparks start to look a little bit nervous around team Steam, hum is there any chance that we can skip the meeting of the parents tell a later date, I always hear that never ends out well especially since now that I'm thinking about it I just got my wife pregnant and married her without telling her family, hoo I am one dead Pikachu, before it Sparks shook his head and said yeah right back onto the mission, we have 3 missions to do before the end of the day, mission 1 find an safeguard the prince of the sea manaphy, mission to King here has a mission in this territory that he wishes us to do, and the third and final 1 is that a team member of ours is missing you know Eve a corrupted Feraligatr kidnapped her we think unfortunately we're on a little bit of a time crunch with manaphy and have to go to his mission first, Sparks says in a calm and respectful tone.

As snow rolled her eyes at Hikoki and Han'ya bowling at her but gave a respectful bow in return, but upon seeing Arashi no wind up close to her and gave her a look over until her eyes went wide as she saw her eyes then with a smile she held out her hand and said, hello my name is snow a mutual friend of ours has talked about you quite often and I'm glad to finally have gotten the chance to meet you, snow says with a happy smile on her face.

As Twilight wagged her tail in happiness but seeing some old time friend.

I have King narrowed his eyes and looked a little bit annoyed at Sanja.

Arashi shook Snow's hand. "I hate time limits. Lets go help the prince and then find the pup." She said as she let go of Snow's hand and turned in the direction Team Star had been heading.

"No need to worry, Sparks, my aunt and uncle wouldn't have wanted to be at the wedding. Just plan to meet up with them and don't keep them from the grandchildren." Hikoki said to not indicate that Sparks was suppose to only have one child, because he was a human.

"Do you mind linking the family up, Sanja? We need to talk." Han'ya asked with a smile. She knew that the link wouldn't work on her, but Arashi had taught her team sign language during a previous adventure. It wasn't easy for them to reply back, but they had managed to improvise to the point that everyone could understand each other without speaking.

"I don't mind, but Snow and Vula can also link us now." Sanja said as Vula got ready to reveal her weapon. While all of this happened, they continued to travel to Manaphy's location.

Oh Right I forgot Sanja and Vula since you're both psychic type now you probably should know something about what the blue v mark does to your powers,(GT) for one you won't need to worry about dark type being immune if you put enough power into it just be careful with it because you need to know how to balance between too much power and not enough between the different Pokemon, I can teach you how much power you need to use later but for now be the one linking us together for we can speak to Han'ya with everyone else, everyone is linked up with each other but I can also do private messaging between each other to so you don't need to worry about someone hearing something they're not supposed to just think of the person you want to talk to and then you can talk to them or think of the person that you don't want to talk to and he won't hear what you don't want them to hear,(GT) snow says with a happy smile, as she floats down the road.

(GT) thanks for the warning and I would never want to keep my child away from their families I hope to meet everyone someday just not when I'm on the run,(GT) Sparks says mentally with a smile.

(GT) how have you guys been it's been awhile since we last saw you, oh and Vula stick close to Hikoki and Han'ya when we go to the water areas that way you can keep them safe from the water types,(GT) Twilight says mentally.

(GT)Thanks for the info Snow and I can help to keep these two safe, but they can take care of themselves.(GT) Vula said as she moved to be close to her cousin and his mate.

(GT)Thanks for the concern, Twilight, but Vula has a point. We wouldn't have lasted so long if we didn't know how to handle things.(GT) Hikoki said mentally with a smile as he realized that there was now a legend in his family. He considered this to be a great honor and knew that the rest of his family would see it as that.

(GT)I am new to all of the voices but I am glad I don't have to try to stay on guard and watch Arashi's hands as she uses them to relay info to us when we need to be quite.(GT) Han'ya said mentally as she took in what she could now see in her mind.

Excluding king, Squirtle and Chinchou,(GT)We have been good, Twilight, and I guess you all know Sparks secret.(GT) Arashi said before Sanja and Vula gave a mental nod. (GT)Good.(GT) Arashi mentally said before Sanja cut her off and let her know that she had accidentally let the cat out of the bag, so they already knew about her being a human.

(GT)It's okay. I was practically adopted by your family, so I don't mind that the new members know.(GT) Arashi mentally said with a laugh. She had no idea that the family she was talking about wasn't the same as the family that Sanja considered herself to be a part of, but there was no reason to explain the difference.

Excluding king, Squirtle and Chinchou,(GT) on some more serious topic i'm sure you have noticed a slight difference with Sanja and Vula since the last time you met them we've had a few issues and some problems both Sanja and Vula have been corrupted and the corruption seems to have formed into a new mindset for Vula and for Sanja she kind of got a little corrupted when Twilight hair was being healed by Vula we fix Twilight but, we haven't gotten around the time to help Sanja with her corruption if she wants to keep it or not, but for the big problem someone is hunting down the legendary Pokemon and eliminating them we've already found 5 legendary soul gems and by the sounds of it someone is after Manaphy and has done many horrible acts trying to get to him, right now I'm afraid of what we're about to find in that dungeon so I want you all to stay on guard for the worst.(GT) Sparks says mentally in concern tone.

(GT) hum Arashi your team is an S rank that means you have a purity stone I might be able to keep you three safe from any corruption in that dungeon if I could use it and focus around you 3, King and Chinchou that way I can keep you safe, and seeing as you are someone "very special" snow says as she looks at Arashi I could make something to help you on your later Adventures after we get my friend too so we're safe.(GT) snow says mentally with a smile, as she reaches into one of the backpacks and pulls out a scarf and wrapped it around her collar hiding it.

(GT)That would be nice.(GT) Arashi mentally said as she digested the info that Sparks had given her team. Without even being asked, Han'ya walked over to Snow and handed her the purity stone that belonged to her team.

Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT)Well, then how about the new mindset say hi. We won't bite. The corruption is bad in most cases, but there has been a couple of exceptions(GT) Hikoki said mentally as he remembered the fact that he had meant one or two corrupted Pokemon that were able to be civil.

Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT) evil laughter, wahaha I am the dark lord who comes in the night to steal children away and the power of the souls of the innocent upon you all now that you have called me out... (GT)Eris said mentally before she was interrupted.

As Sparks rolls his eyes, Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT) Eris play nice and don't scare off the family, or I won't give you a massage tonight.(GT) Sparks says mentally trying to hold back his laughter,

Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT) internal scream of despair, please NO! Not my massage anything but that i'll do anything just please not the massage, you're such a meanie to me sparks, well hello my name is Eris you don't need to remember it if you don't want to me and Vula won't be around much longer at this pace that we're going, oh and Arashi you're a little bit late on trying to stop Sparks from mating one of us at this Pichu in my belly has anything to tell you she's going to be a precious little demon when she comes out,(GT) Eris said mentally with a smile.

Minus King, Cinchou, and Squrital (GT)Don't worry, I was enjoying the show.(GT) Arashi said mentally with a laugh. Han'ya gave a mental nod in agreement.

Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT)It will take more then that to scare us, but good entrance.(GT) Hikoki mentally before he got concerned about what Eris had said and mentally asked about it. He asked because he wanted to make sure that every part of his cousin was okay. Han'ya was also concerned about Vula/Eris but didn't think her concern needed to be voiced, when it would be the same question as Hikoki.

Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT) it's nothing you need to worry about, well kind of you see Vula cares so much about her family that she gave up a lot of her dreams and what she wanted to do in her life, I on the other hand want to do whatever I want and I don't care who says no, but one thing we both agree on is that we care about Sparks and Twilight in a more passionate manner but I don't think I'm strong enough to fight off Twilight and Sparks long enough to convince them that Vula is not necessary in this body and that getting rid of her would be so much easier, but after we had a very intense talk and I showed her that I'm serious about what I want we came up with a few rules between us and as long as she stays inside them we can work together and help each other, it hasn't even been 4 days yet but she's accepted the change in herself a lot faster than I thought she would making it easier for both of us to start merging into something new more than half of us is already gone to it and I already can feel myself slipping more by the day soon neither one of us will exist anymore in this body but a new personality will take our place one with all of our strengths and none of our weaknesses okay maybe some weaknesses I'm not really sure i've never tried anything like this before it's really interesting I don't even know if any part of us will be left behind after it's finished, I will admit I had my doubt that Vula would agree to this but she seems to want to try and make this work, not like this is a one-sided road she's getting what she wants to out of this am I right Vula. (GT) Eris say's with a laugh.

Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT)You are right. We get to be stronger and better with using our mind/skills. We already don't have to worry about corrupting those we care about, and our dreams won't be lost with the new personality.(GT) Vula said mentally as she thought about how things were going. She hadn't been sure of this at first, but now she was happy with her decision to trust Eris.

Minus King, Chinchou, and Squrital (GT)And here we thought you were doing something dangerous. A change in personality can be expected after some adventures. Sure what your doing is more extreme, but I think that is the basic gist of it.(GT) Han'ya mentally said as she kept up with the group. Hikoki gave a look of you took the words out of my mouth to her and she just smiled at him and mouthed the word revenge. This got Arashi to laugh and wish that her own mate was willing to travel with them.

as everyone was floating the swimming or even walking they started to see a mystery dungeon up ahead, a horrible bone-chilling came from this dungeon as they see a reddish black ooze pouring out from it, and almost immediately all the purity stones started to shine brighter as three bubbles of light what pushed away the ooze, as reddish black ooze started to move towards Vula and Sanja as if they were being drawn to something, at the same time Vula weapon started to glow and Eerie black Aura around it and same with Sanja bag.

Sanja and Vula guessed the ooze was the corruption but weren't use to seeing it that color. Because of this, Sanja moved to the front of the group, while Han'ya took back Team Steam's purity stone and wondered if those with such stones should form a second rank behind Sanja and Vula. Hikoki liked the idea but waited to see if Arashi and Sparks would pick up on the idea. Because of this Arashi tilted her head as she mentally explained Han'ya's idea and waited to see if Sparks liked it.

as Sparks use agility x3, and move to the back of the group with Twilight, snow and King, but it was easy to tell that Sparks was not happy with this strategy and was planning to run in and protect both of his wife, as snow move close to Han'ya and started to write on her back as she started to focus on the purity stone increasing its range pushing the ooze back more, as Squirtle ran right into the ooze and shuttered in bliss has it started to coat on to him and Absorb into him first training camp completely black then red but at a closer look the red was just on the outside when he moved it fell off but then we stuck back to him as if it was a second coat, on top of that is full erection was visible to everyone.

as Sanja and Vula got close to it their protective shield what was keeping them safe from the water started to bubble as if something was trying to burn through their Shields until the reddish black ooze started to seep into their Shields drawing closer and closer to them, as Vula got a good sniff of it she immediately identified it was the corruption but it was soaked in the blood of dead Pokemon what change the color of it, as it kept on being drawn in by the corrupted stones shining brighter the closer it got.

(T) I don't like this don't let that stuff touch us I don't want it affecting my child, use our weapon and push it away from us or better yet throw our weapon into the water to absorb the corruption for us if it wants this Mac so much we can use our psychic to keep it in front of us for we can keep ourselves safe,(T) Eris say's in a nervous tone.

(T)I would hate if something happened to her.(T) Vula mentally said to Eris as she used her abilities to move the corruption out of her shield. She then threw her weapon to absorb some of it.

Only to Vula/Eris (T)Nice, a Mabelle.(T) Arashi said mentally as she whistled at the site of it in action.

(GT)There's some nice fire power behind that weapon. Remind me not to make you angry enough to use it.(GT) Hikoki said mentally with a playful smile that said that he wanted to challenge Vula to a play fight later. Han'ya shook her head when she saw the playful smile.

as both snow and Sparks said at the same time to Hikoki, (GT) NO YOU DON'T, want to do that trust us that is not end well, her weapon is not a purity Weapon It's a corruption weapon if you were hit with it too hard by accident she could liquefy your body to nothing before you could say woop,(GT) Sparks and snow said at the same time with clear fear in their faces.

as this was going on the corrupted blood started to fill up Sanja psychic barrier until it reached her and immediately started to absorb into her body as her blue v mark immediately turn pure black, as she starts to moan out in pure ecstasy as two different colors of sexual fluid started to leak from her slit as she was filled with a great amount of power and anger.

(GT)That makes it way more powerful then I thought and makes me want to play fight against my cousin all the more.(GT) Hikoki said mentally while Vula smiled from the compliments, and the fact that Snow had said something in unison with Sparks.

(GT)You have always been one to find ways to test your strength. Just remember to use your brains as well.(GT) Han'ya said mentally before she dodged a playful swipe from Hikoki.

To Hikoki and Han'ya (GT) I know we don't get to spend much time with family, but we are on a mission.(GT) Arashi said mentally before she got an apologetic look from her two teammates.

While all of this was happening, Sanja looked around for any possible enemy. She wanted to test her new found power and vent some of the anger that came with it. She also pulled her corrupted stones out and held them outside of her barrier to keep the corruption from being overwhelming. Something she wouldn't be worried about, if it didn't have a side effect.

(GT) okay I guess you could give it a try after we're done with our missions we won't be staying here afterwards so you have plenty of time to catch up, but I'm going to give you this warning right here and now she might be your family but she is my wife and she's pregnant with my child, if I think that play fight is getting too out of hand, I will step in, and I think you still remember what happened to that mountain when we first met, I can control it now,(GT) Sparks says in a dead serious tone, knowing how easily someone can be swayed from doing a playful fight to a full-out brawl because of the corrupted stones.

As all of this was going on, snow grabbed at her stomach gasping in pain as a bit of her white fur started to Blacken leaving the upper right half of her body completely blacked as if it was fully corrupted but that's as far as it went, that hurted a lot, snow says in clear pain.

As Twilight looked concerned for a few moments then gassed out, Vula you can't let the corruption touchy you as soon as it touched Sanja a huge wave of corrupted energy went into snow, I think the V marks we have connect us to her so if we are corrupted so will she and her children. Twilight says out loud.

"And hear I was just worried about it hurting my own child." Vula said out loud while Sanja apologized for not thinking of something sooner. She only saw Snow as a toy that Sparks cared about, but she still didn't want Sparks to get upset.

(GT)If things look like they are going too far, then you can stop the fight. I have no wish to hurt the next generation of my family. I would have even understood if I had to wait until the child was born.(GT) Hikoki said mentally while Han'ya used Moonlight to ease the pain that Snow was feeling.

as Sparks look at snow with concern,(GT) thank you I appreciate that and sorry if I sounded aggressive Vula first tested that weapon on me, and I can say that test didn't go well i'm sure she's gotten better with it since then but it still kind of nerving being a new father two so far 4 kids.(GT) Sparks says mentally as he focuses back onto the mission.

* * *

 **Entrance to the mystery dungeon**

As everyone that passes through the mystery dungeon's entrance, the first thing they come to is over a hundred pokemon bodies all looking as if they were drowned in this place as they all look bloated and rotting and some of their bodies have been melting away by the corruption and just passed that they see a literal Army of water type Pokemon water/dark type Pokemon all grinning evilly at the new guest to they're dungeon, as form in two rows guiding them to their destination, as a beautiful song is sung throughout the cave, come and serve me little ones, give up who you are and serve me, all you have to do is let my word guide you to my Paradise and all you have to do is listen to my Words and let them be the only things you listen to, come and serve your prince of the sea, come to me my little children give up on who you are, and come serve me, give up your hopes and dreams to follow me down the Path to paradise, come and follow my voice my little ones, a voice from the cave says, as king, Chinchou and Arashi fight to stay focused and not obey there Prince.

(GT) I don't like that, I don't like this at all by their aura they want to attack us and hurt us but I think something's holding them back something stopping them maybe it's Manaphy, I can only see one Pokemon in this zone what's not corrupted,(GT) Twilight says with a nervous tone.

(GT)It might be because of the voice that just tried to lure me away.(GT) Arashi said mentally before mentally suggesting that the teams continue to walk but stays on high alert.

Hikoki and Han'ya gave a nod to indicate that they would stay alert before Han'ya mentally asked if Twilight could tell how far away Manaphy was. She was hoping that it was in Snow's range, so he could be added to the link and things could be explained. While this happened Sanja and Vula brought their corruption stones closer to themselves.

As Twilight closed her eyes and kept walking forward,(GT) this place is filled with twists and turns there's a lot of caves here but I can guide us to him pretty easily I can sense his aura, oh that's not good I don't think he's in the talking mood though this dungeon it's just as sick as the one we found snow in and manaphy isn't looking so good I can see the corruption is started to affect him and he looks really really weak right now but if we move quickly we should get there within 30 minutes, (GT) Twilight said mentally.

As king grunted from trying to keep himself in control but grinned at seeing what Manatee could do with his power.

(GT) this isn't good Manaphy is in my range but I cannot connect to him he must be using something to blockout psychic types, I guess that makes sense in a way if a psychic type could connect to him so easily well he's in this kind of weakened state it wouldn't be good for him we'll have to find him and talk to him,(GT) snow says mentally.

As squirtle swims from the barrier at top speed to where heard the voice saying, my prince has called me I must give him all I am to my prince.

Just Squirtal (T)No. I need you and you are my slave.(T) Sanja mentally said with a frown. If she didn't have use for him, she would have just let him go.

(GT)My guess is that the closer we get, the stronger the call will be, so I would suggest that us water types do all we can to resist.(GT) Arashi said mentally before Hikoki moved to be behind her and ready to grab her tail fin and hold her back. There was a chance that he might be dragged by her, but he knew he would slow her down. Sanja watched King, because she wanted him to just go to Manaphy and be his little slave. Once everyone was ready, Vula started walking down the path that was made by the Pokemon but made sure the others were following her.

as Manaphy song echo through the cave again making all the water type Pokemon cover their ears trying to tune it out but the words seat into them and make them obey as they all started to move closer to the source to serve their prince, Hikoki tried to slow down or stop Arashi until.

(GT) wait a minute if Manaphy is calling you them then why don't we hop on them and let them take us to him a lot quicker, (GT) Sparks says mentally to everyone as he hops on Arashi.

As Twilight and snow both grab onto Arashi to thinking that this will speed them up.

(GT)That will make it easier for some of us, but he better let go of my best friend's mind later.(GT) Hikoki said mentally as he let go of Arashi and got on all fours. He did this to increase his running speed, without having to use a move. Han'ya came up on Arashi's left and gave a nod in agreement to Hikoki's words. Vula and Sanja got on Arashi's back but kept their corruption stones out and away from her, until they knew there was no more liquid corruption for them to absorb. Now that Arashi wasn't being held back, she mindlessly followed Manaphy's call. She didn't comment on the call because a part of her was trying to fight it.

With everyone doing this it didn't take them long to reach Manaphy once they got there they found themselves in an open Cavern after emerging from the water the bloody corruption did not seem to want to enter this place but the air itself was highly corrupt still, and that's where they saw Manaphy sitting on a comfortable looking platform staring angrily at his unwelcome guests with three large and fully corrupted Pokemon standing as his bodyguard next to him they were, Carracosta, Barbaracle & Samurott. as Manaphy raised his hand king, Chinchou, Arashi and Squirtle all about before him, and for the first time he took notice of the other guests on Arashi, once he saw them his face Discord it into pure anger hatred and disgust, but before he could say anything snow immediately flew over to him.

Manaphy it's me victini you don't need to worry we're here to help you, as snow stops in front of manaphy whose expression immediately turns to shock with a kind and sad smile for me on his face.

Hahaha you had to come now! hahaha you come to help me now of all time? hahaha, a snow finally reaches Manaphy she's begins to open her arms to hug him just before he stops her and reaches out and grabs her scarf and ripped it off her revealing her collar, and with a sad face forming on Manaphy face he brings snow in for a passionate hug, and once he does a bright light shines on his neck revealing it to be a purity Stone but this one is cracked in multiple spots and looks heavily damaged, i'm sorry victini that you're going to have to pay for my failure, i'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to save you i'm sorry that I'm not strong enough anymore i'm too weak to do this anymore but you don't need to worry the monsters who did this to us they are going to pay, Manaphy says with anger and sadness in his voice.

"We aren't your enemy." Vula said after she jumped off Arashi. A part of her wanted to pull Snow away from Manaphy, but his sad face kept her from making the attempt.

"Prince Manaphy, if you are referring to Tentacrule's army, then I am here to present you with an alternative. He was surprised by my team having Snow and will let us leave with you. If we don't manage to do this by tonight, then he will send in his men and they will come to you and die fighting. Just to make this place worst and make it easier to get your gem. If you don't want to be a gem, then you will come with us." Sanja said from Arashi's back. She had no wish to get off her and wandered if Manaphy would attack Vula for doing so.

"Sir, I request you to release my friend and trust us." Hikoki said in a respectful tone as he gestured to Arashi, to indicate who he wanted to be released.

as Manaphy looked at everyone with an angry look then looked back at Snow, hahaha do you think me a fool I am the prince of the Seas I am the ruler of all water Pokemon and the Seas, and I will not fall to a monster like him for you, you have no idea what you have done to this world, and I know I cannot trust your word if you work for him Tapu Fini trusted him 4 years ago and said we could make peace we could try working with them and now she's lying in your backpack I can feel her soul crying out in misery what did you do to her! Manaphy says in angry, as Manaphy was saying this, Barbaracle turned his gaze to his master and started to reach his hand towards him, until he the purity Stone barrier where he grunted making Manaphy quickly glance in his Direction and and with a frown,as Manaphy forest Barbaracle to stand in attention again with his power, nevermind it doesn't i'm too tired to fight anymore and I'm not going to let you keep me or my friend as your pets.

Manaphy you misunderstand they're not who you think they are just look at... The before snow could finish, Manaphy put half of a seed in her mouth where she accidentally swallowed it and started to stagger with Menifee holding on to her.

shh shh it's okay with this sleeps seed me and you won't feel the pain when we go, hahaha for all of you who dare betray your gods I have a riddle for you for 8 years your boss has been polluting the Seas was corrupted cells not caring what he was doing to the environment, so here's the question if that's the case where have all the corrupted Pokemon bend and why isn't the Seas corrupted, as Manaphy looks at the purity stone around his neck then with a quick movement chuck's it away from him as he eats other half sleep seed, good night and I hope you like the chaos that your boss rot because you're not claiming me or my friend's soul gems, as both snow and Manaphy fall asleep, a loud roars I heard throughout the cave as the corrupted Pokemon start to gain back their freedom and look angrily at everyone around them.

* * *

 **Twilight/Sanja's POV**

Well this is shit, Sparks says in annoyed tone, everyone we have to get those two then figure out a way out of here now, a Sparks forms his bow and is about to pull it, but just before he does Twilight's armband and the bubble Shield glove in Sanja possession start to shine brightly in both of their colors.

As the world bleeds out into a grayish form as the look upon the world as everything is Frozen.

"What the..." Sanja said as she tried to figure out why the bubble shield glowed and that it seamed like time had stopped. She then shrugged as she floated over to Manaphy and Snow. She slipped a collar around Manaphy's neck before picking them both up with her powers. She then turned back to the others and wondered how she was going to unfreeze them.

As Twilight walked over to Sanja, what's going on? what is that in your bag and why is my arm and glowing, Twilight ask.

But before Sanja could answer, Sparks started to pull the bow string back and release an arrow after saying pinpoint shot, 3 very big and very powerful Thunderbolt arrows shot from his bow, but before they could hit their targets all three arrows got bigger and bigger until they crashed into each other and in who won huge explosion thousands of thunderbolts shot from the attack, Sparks size with wide with fear, as multiple Thunderbolt shot back hitting all three members of Team Steam king, Squirtle, Chinchou and Vula immediately attorney all of them too dust in an instant as quite a few of the Thunderbolt hit the walls causing them to buckle and collapse having the cave fall apart as quite a few of the Thunderbolts we're heading straight for Twilight and Sanja, Twilight immediately pulled out her weapon and try to deflect as many of the boats as she could trying to protect Sanja but they were too powerful and she was instantly vaporized.

After seeing Arashi get vaporized, and Twilight meet the same fate, Sanja tried to dodge the attacks as she tried to figure out how to stop it. She was very upset that Arashi was gone but couldn't grieve until she was away from the danger. Granted, if she could find Arashi's gems, then she would do anything to get her back.

as Sanja I tried desperately to dodge the attacks, she forgot about snow and Manaphy as multiple Thunderbolt hit the two of them and Manaphy former guards turning them all to Ash, has multiple Thunderbolts come straight for Sanja without time to react she watches her last moments, just before Sparks immediately comes in front of her taking all the hits, as he cries out in pain and agony and then falls to the ground with critical injuries Sanja looks around to see that she is the only one left in a cave that is flooding full of corrupted liquid and hundreds of corrupted pokemon who are very angry and hungry start to surround her with evil grins.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sanja yelled as fear and grief consumed her hope and she gave up her will to fight.

* * *

And just like that in a Flash Twilight and Sanja were standing back where they were just as Manaphy and snow to eat the sleeping seed and him to eat other half, and Sparks start to get ready to move.

What the, was that vision of the future, Twilight says in confusion.

"I think so." Sanja said as she linked up with Sparks and showed him the reason why he shouldn't use his bow. With the fact that it was just a bunch of memories, it was easy for her to have it played at a faster speed then it happened. She also used her powers to pick up Manaphy and Snow. This time she brought them close to Han'ya and asked her to protect them. Han'ya gave a nod while Vula and Hikoki both prepared to fight. Hikoki was planning to use Swift, and Vula was thinking about using Confuse Ray. Arashi shook herself now that she was not being controlled and got ready to use Sludge Wave.

as Hikoki use Swift x2 Hikoki opens its mouth and yellow stars come out of it at on Carracosta Barbaracle Samurott, Carracosta & Barbaracle received minimum damage, Samurott a lot of damage.

WHAT! Are you saying I can't use by Electric attacks here, and how do you know that's going to happen, what's going on? Sparks ask in confusion, and if I can't use my electric attacks we're going to be surrounded soon, does anyone have a plan to get us out of here? Sparks ask with fear in his voice.

* * *

(T)Find us a way out of here.(T) Sanja mentally said to Squirtal before she explained that she wasn't sure about all electric attacks and that she only believed that what she saw would happen because she wasn't the only one who saw it. Because of the orders, Squirtal ignored the enemy and tried to find a way for everyone to escape. And with that order he immediately pulls out his black badge and point at Han'ya & king warping them out of the dungeon,(T) I have found a way out two of the team had escaped.

as Chinchou runs and hides behind the bigger Pokemon in the group not wishing to get hurt.

(T)Good, now lets get everyone else out of here.(T) Sanja said after realizing what Squrital had done. She just hoped that Han'ya could handle wherever she got teleported to. She then used her powers to bring Snow and Manaphy over to her. After slipping a collar around Manaphy's neck, she tried to teleport them to the same place as King and Han'ya. She also teleported Chinchou, Sparks, Vula, Twilight, Arashi, and Hikoki. Now that her and Squrital were all that were left, she reached into her bag and pulled out the bubble shield made an attempt to use it to protect herself.

as Sanja tried and failed to use the bubble Shield the stone glowed with a dark pink light making her very aroused and hard for her to focus.

as Carracosta moved closer to Sanja, Barbaracle, Samurott attacked Squirtle with their water base attack doing massive amounts of damage as he cries out in agony, but they do not kill him instead they grapple him to the ground and smash his hand what is holding his batch as they lick their lips about the feast and torture there about to have on their new toy, as Carracosta finally gets to Sanja he grins as he grabs Sanja in a powerful phin and lowers her to his erect dick forcing her mouth open and her to suck him off as squirtle screams in agony begging for help. As he struggles desperately to break free but fail as they begin to torture him.

Sanja smiled as she used her badge to teleport Carracosta and then looked at Squrital and teleported him. The last thing she did was wave bye to her enemies before teleporting herself away.

* * *

 **Main group** **POV**

As everyone teleported in they found themselves in a big black room with over 30 Pokemon staring at them with blank eyes but with anger on all of their faces, no One seemed to know what going on until both squirtle & Carracosta teleported into the room, as Gretel was crying because of all the pain he was in as soon as he saw the room he immediately got scared, and said i'm a good boy I listen to the rules please don't hurt me tentacruel we delivered the legendaries like you wanted my batch just got broken please don't make me go through this again please.

as Carracosta got very angry that his toy got away and immediately looked for the next closest thing to play with where his eyes letter upon Sparks as he started to move closer.

"Out of one fight and into another." Arashi said before she used Hammer Arm, Arashi slams her arm into Carracosta with great force. As she did this she shook her head with a disappointed look on her face. Not because she had to protect Sparks, but because Carracosta had tried to go after him. Arashi hit Carracosta with a good attack doing a lot of damage.

as Carracosta turned around at his new Target.

Han'ya smiled as she realized that they might be able to get out of this without a fight. "My team was requested by Sparks' to help retrieve the prince. I know you have no reason to trust outsiders, but there is no reason to fight us and we will negotiate." Han'ya said to the angry Pokemon. She didn't want to have to deal with another fight that had her friends out numbered but she wouldn't just run out on them.

as Twilight uses bone sword x3 quickly running and jumping over Arashi swinging her blade Hitting six times during massive amount of damage having him fall to the ground out cold after doing a devastating amount of damage, I hate past like him is everyone okay, Twilight ask in concern.

"I think the only problem we might have are the thirty CWP that are in the same room as us." Hikoki said before Vula, Arashi, and Han'ya confirmed that they were okay. They had noticed that King and Sanja weren't with them and hoped that they weren't stuck back in the dungeon.

Vula watch the CWP as she waits to see if Han'ya's words have an affect on them. If needed, she will link with Team Steam and let them know about Sanja being a double agent and that they might want follow Team Star's lead.

Hello boys and girls I like to introduce you to our entertainment for tonight your teleportation has been hacked and you are going to show us a good time or else, as Feraligatr steps forward with an evil grin on his face, you see all these lovely Pokemon around you will they have the ability to pull out your soul gem just by touch if we want but we decided to have them finally rape you to death as your reward for making it here but don't worry we're not cruel and heartless monsters okay most of us aren't, as a side door opens the game is called cat and mouse they're the cat your the mouse try not to die too quickly on the traps you have until the count of ten to start running for your life, hahaha.

As the 30 CWP all start staring at Carracosta, Arashi and Twilight already picking their targets.

"As much as I hate to say this, leave Carracosta, and use the traps against them." Arashi said as she turned to run through the door. She just hoped Sparks, Twilight, and Chinchou could manage to hold on. Hikoki used Flame Charge to make a run for the door, while Han'ya used Pursuit. Once through the door, Han'ya pulled ahead and used a See-Trap Orb. This orb would let her allies see all of the traps on their current floor of a dungeon. She just hoped it would work here as well.

as the See-Trap Orb activate they saw that the whole room was covered from head to toe in traps pressure plated sensories you name it they had it but they look a little bit closer they noticed that all the traps or deactivate it that none of them were working.

Twilight use your Aura see if you can find us a way out of here, Sparks says.

What the? Guys I think there's something wrong I think we're being lured into something, Twilight says in an unsure tone, this looks like a maze a labyrinth the walls can change I can see the mechanisms inside the walls but right now there close it's like they're kind of leading us down the is path? Twilight says in an unsure tone quietly.

(T) where the heck is Sanja, snow and Manaphy oh and I guess King to, hum squirtle seems to know what's going on I think we might be in the corrupted army base that would make sense since it was Sanja badge that sent us here wait badge that's it, if things get hairy we can just teleport out again, quickly ask Arashi, and Hikoki, if they have their badges on them and what was the last guild Hall they were at, but don't say it out loud, we'll save that as a last resort because I don't want to leave our wife behind, or Eve if that bastard is here she must be here too if she still alive,(T) Eris said mentally to Vula.

'It would make sense that Sanja got us here with her badge. I don't think she knew of the trap that was set for us. I will inform Arashi, and Hikoki, via link. I never could guess how they would communicate to each other when it was wise to stay quite, but they wouldn't have lasted as long without figuring something out.' Vula thought before she set up a link with everyone, except Squrital and Han'ya. Through that link, she relayed Eris's idea and the reason why it needed to be a last resort.

(GT)Sounds like a good back up plan to me. For now lets try to stick together. If anyone sees a trap they can activate, and have it work on the enemy, then do it. Otherwise, take the traps out and make a path. Lets see what they have as a prize for the mice that win.(GT) Arashi said mentally with a playful smile as all of her years of playing as a rouge in rpgs came back to help her. She knew that the games weren't real life, but she had come to find valuable lessons hidden in almost everything that people had told her she shouldn't spend so much time being absorbed in. Hikoki gave a mental nod in understanding the orders as he signed out the orders for Han'ya. Once Han'ya understood the orders, she gave a nod and used a All-Protect Orb. This orb would protect her, and her allies from traps and incoming moves. The only problem was that it would only work for a certain amount of time, but more allies meant a longer amount of time. The knowledge of this made Hikoki have a devious smile.

(GT)My wife just threw down an invincibility spell. We can be reckless with the traps and in coming attacks.(GT) Hikoki said through the link. This made Arashi sigh as she mentally told him to not be reckless because of the fact that the orb's protection wouldn't last forever.

(GT)If you are confused, Hikoki found out about my love for computer games and will use some terms to explain the effects of orbs that comes from those games. I had to explain why I compared what was happening to some of these games, but he forgets that not everyone has played a tone of video games.(GT) Arashi said mentally with a smile, cause she was thankful for the link that Vula had sat up and that she had been quick to drop the link with Chinchou. She had dropped it with him when Hikoki got that devious smile.

A Sparks frowned, (GT) wait? are you telling me that there are video games in the Pokemon world how much has humans influence the Pokemon of this world,(GT) Sparks in ask curious tone.

(GT) yes there's a lot of thing that came human world, video games, toys and lot of accessories that came from the human world the only thing that didn't come was your weapons, well until now most humans tried not to make weapons here because they think they might be way to dangerous see how I just basically beat the crap out of someone with the sword, I can pretty much agree.(GT) Twilight says mentally.

As 10 minutes have passed the whole group hears violent and horrible screens coming from behind them of a Pokemon begging for his life and asking for help before it's all silenced as they turn their heads to see what was the commotion they see three CWP coming to them at a rapid pace but still the traps do not look like they're turning on and the walls do not move they keep running down this path until they start noticing that the corrupted Pokemon are not chasing them quickly, this continues for a while until Squirtle stopped at a wall and pushes a panel in opening a door telling everyone to get in quickly before it's too late.

"Follow, but be ready for anything." Arashi said through the link and outloud, to make sure everyone knew what to do. She knew that Sparks was the leader of his team, but had been glad to see that he was willing to let her give commands. All he had to do was let her know he didn't agree, or had another idea, and she would listen. Because of Arashi's command, Han'ya and Hikoki made their way to the door. Arashi went in the door last, to make sure everyone had gone in and to use a Trapper orb right in front of the door. She knew it would be unlikely that any of her enemies were knocked out by triggering it, but at least it would make it harder for them to just go through the door.

As they entered the room they saw multiple different water Pokemon all sitting in chairs looking over monitors all surprised and shocked to see that someone actually came into this room there was an intense awkward silence until.

Who the hell let this filthy bag in my base, a corrupted Tentacruel says with anger in his voice,

"Someone you didn't keep a good enough eye on." Arashi said with a smile and laughter in her eyes. The laughter was aimed at her own joke as her team prepared for a fight.

That's right and now it's time for our Revolution no longer will we be impressed by you they have come to free us from your tyranny, tentacruel no longer will you work us as your slave and beat up on us. Squirtle says in a happy tone.

I don't have time to deal with this child's play, wait a minute? I know you! you're Team Star, growls angrily, and that means your Team Steam, hahaha I might not have the legendary Pokemon in my hands yet, but teaching a filthy rat and over-inflated frog, that human should bow down to us Pokemon and become are willing servants, might make for some stress relief until the situation clears up, hum I think you're missing a team member, I hope she has my present with her or I might have to whip her limbs off when I see her, tentacruel says was Venom in his voice as both two corrupted Gyarados and him attacked.

that it! I draw the line at people threatening my wife, a Sparks uses agility, and with some hardship moved extremely quick towards Tentacruel and tries to use an iron tail attack but the move fails to activate, what the? Sparks says as he bounces off Tentacruel without hurting him.

What was that you're opposed to be the big shot team leader, stop wasting your time and just use your electric attacks to fry him, squirtle says as he hides behind Arashi.

Vula unleashed Extrasensory x6 Vula's eyes glow gold and it opens its mouth, releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Tentacruel, as she guessed that close up attacks wouldn't work on him. as the attacks flew towards Tentacruel to hit him 4 pokemon jumped into the way of the attack taking the brunt of the damage, as only two of Vula attack hit their target. Doing in his case a good amount of damage.

(T) damn him he's using his influence through the corrupted domination to protect him, he must have enslaved everyone here that means, we would have to beat him quickly before all of his other guard get here and help him or take out everyone in this room along with him, and there's something wrong with sparks it's like his powers are not functioning and he's way too close to the enemy if that's the case,(T) Eris says mentally with a frown.

(GT)This is going to make things a lot harder, but we need to focus on Tentacruel.(GT) Vula said mentally to everyone, but not before Hikoki curled up and used Rollout, Hikoki jumps into the air and curls his body into a round ball. he then rolls towards one of the Gyarados unfortunately the Gyarados was quick enough to move out of the way. Han'ya didn't hear what Vula said because of the link, but still got the idea when Arashi drew a target in the air and then pointed at Tentacruel. Despite this, she didn't change her mind on what attack to use and launched the move known as Swift The black tip of Han'ya's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from it at the opponents. hitting all the enemies during a decent amount of damage to all of them.

as Twilight move in close to Tentacruel and the Gyarados, and youth bone sword x3, missing both of the Gyarados, and before she could strike Tentacruel another Pokemon jumped in the way taking the hit for him, damn it these guys are so annoying,

As Tentacruel move in close and wraps his tentacles around Squirtles neck and starts to choke him, squirtle desperately Claus at the tentacles around his neck but they're too strong as his face starts to get slower from the lack of oxygen and his limbs start to slow down as he desperately trying to get a breath of air,

as one of the Gyarados uses Aqua tail, on Hikoki doing massive amounts of damage knocking him out almost immediately, as the Gyarados licks his lips over his prize he starts to wrap him up and shove his head into his throat as he begins to eat his spoils.

As the second Gyarados tries to attack Twilight with aqua tail x1, doing a good deal of damage, but thanks to a mishap because of it he overextended himself and fell down onto the ground, and wasn't able to hit her again.

Arashi activated a Revive All Orb to wake up Hikoki. She preferred to use them when she had multiple allies to revive but it was still something she knew would work. After that she used Mud Bomb x2 on Tentacruel. as the Revive All Orb activate it everyone's wounds healed up and Hikoki woke up and Squirtle was able to take a deep breath before he got back to being strangled to death. But unfortunately both of Hikoki attacks missed because two Pokemon jumped up in the way of the tag taking the damage for him.

* * *

Damn it what the heck is going on with my Powers right now, Sparks jumps up and uses iron tail, and hits tentacruel doing a great amount of damage.

A squirtle desperately Claus at tentacruel tentacles trying to break free but failing as his body starts to go limp.

Vula let off another round of Extrasensory at Tentacruel. She wanted to help Hikoki, but knew he could take care of himself. as Vula use Extrasensory x6, Vula's eyes glow gold and it opens its mouth, releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Tentacruel, two of tentacruel guards jump in the way of the attack but the other four hit him dealing the amount of damage knocking him on conch and causing all the other Pokemon in the room except for his two guards to run away in Terror.

'If this misses, then I will have every reason to believe that we are doomed.' Hikoki thought as he tried to use Rollout x2, Hikoki curls his body into a round ball in sind. he then rolls again. This time hitting for a whopping amount of damage as he rules straight down into Gyarados mouth pass the gum straight into the throat causing a large bulge to travel down Gyarados body, into the stomach and with a quick u-turn back the same way he came finding perfectly on his feet as the Gyarados look very sick and passes out, as Hikoki starts to smell like fish guts now.

Han'ya used Swift x2, Swift The black tip of Han'ya's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from it at the opponents. hitting all the enemies during a decent amount of damage to all of them. again after taking a moment to use a Petrify Wand on the Gyarados that had her husband in his mouth. She did this to make sure he couldn't try to swallow Hikoki.

Okay final offer give up or get beat, Twilight says as she points her sword at him.

As the Gyarados growls angrily, I will not give up and I'll Crush you all in the name of our leader.

Justin then three beams of light shot in hit Hikoki, Han'ya & Arashi, making all them disappear, when everyone turn to see who caused this they saw Squirtle holding up a white badge grinning evilly at them, thanks for helping us get a new leader but you're not part of our family so get out, as Squirtle tries to shoot the other team members but misses.

But before anyone could do anything Sparks, Vula & Twilight, we're hit in the back with the same light, but the three of them had enough time to turn around to see who hit them and their eyes widen with a face of Horror, when they saw that Feraligatr was holding up a white badge and hit two of them with the beans, but that wasn't the horrible part the horrible part was that there was a fully corrupted Eevee who looked it like a child hang lindley from his dick, holding up another badge with her eyes glazed over and her tongue sticking out, as she looked it like she was about to give birth to multiple children at the same time and she only said, Vula i'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend because I found a real man, just before everyone teleported away.

'A real man. Do I have bad luck with having a interest in someone who turned out straight.' Vula thought before she considered the fact that Feraligator could have made her say it. This made her face go from surprised to angry, and then back to being surprised when she got teleported. Arashi had wanted to laugh at how quick Vula's expression changed, but kept a serious face that only showed her anger for what had been done to what she considered to be a child. Han'ya was growling at Feraligator until she got teleported. Hikoki was ready to fight him, until he realized that he had been teleported. He then looked around to see where he was.

as Sparks being teleported he glared at Feraligator, don't think this is over we'll find you and I'll show you what happens to people who mess with my team, Sparks says in an angry voice, as Twilight just stands there in horror seeing what happened to Eve with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **Sanja POV**

as Sanja teleported in she saw king holding both Snow and Manaphy has he started to walk off into a different room, with an evil smile on his face, but she saw no one else here.

When Sanja saw King dragging Snow and Manaphy off, she threw a Shadow Ball x6, Sanja creates a black ball in front of her body and fires it at King and pressed the button on her badge that would have someone take care of king for not agreeing to be loyal to the army. She had never asked him if he would be loyal with Manaphy's gem in his hands, but she had never planned to ask him. She trusted her gut and it was saying that all he wanted was power, so why would he keep working with those he doesn't like once he has it. as Shadow Ball x6, hit king doing a massive amount of damage knocking him out almost immediately, and after a few seconds two Pokemon teleport right next to Sanja a Ditto & a Zorua both of them were black and fully corrupt, they both look at Sanja with an evil smile, I see he didn't agree to our terms don't worry we'll take care of him, do you want to watch the fun miss, and do you want us to take care of those two pets with him, the familiar voice now identified as Zorua what was coming her badge just recently.

"The pets are mine, so there will be no need to take care of them. As for watching what happens to King... I would love to, but need to make sure the rest of my team is safe. I will have to decline." Sanja said to the Zorua.

Hmm, I guess that makes sense, wait where are your team did you use your badge on them, if so then they're in the holding cells and they should be pretty safe, there until we're done it won't take too long and, I guarantee you'll love the show, it's not everyday you get to see a ditto at work, and if you're really worried about just call someone you trust to go and check up on them, i'm sure your boss will be happy that you got this cutie little pet right here, as he pets Manaphy head, man I wish I was a hunter the things I could do to a legendary Pokemon this cute, he says with a smile.

"You have a point, and the others can take care of themselves. Just as long as I don't find any of them turned to gems when I go check on them after the show." Sanja said with a smile because she did want to see King suffer.

ok just play along and keep your mouth shut and you'll get to see a very fun show, Zorua ability activate: Illusion field, as the area around starts to change and starts to look like the castle bedroom more specifically Kings bedroom with multiple water Pokemon Royal guards standing around, as Zorua grabs both Snow and Manaphy and post them to the side as ditto give Manaphy a lick cross the face and immediately activates his ability, ditto ability activate Imposter, has ditto turns into Manaphy, as 2 illusionary guards hold chains holding Sanja bound and gag her, and with an evil smile Zorua uses a heal on king with the Imposter Manaphy all tied up crying in front of him.

Because of of the warning, Sanja kept her mouth shut and tried to play along. She was hoping for a bit more torture, but she knew there was more than one way to make someone suffer.

As king got up grocoli he looked around and saw both Snow and Manaphy in restraints crying their eyes out, and Sanja tied up and held down by two guards, as king looked around he noticed that he was in his bedroom.

' hahaha, has King got up on his feet and walked over to Sanja, looks like my daddy saved me again you little traitor', well I should have known that you would betray me I mean you are just a worthless cunt, but I thought after I erased all your friends and family and put the corrupted Army as your past that you would obey me like a good little pet, has king Spitz at Sanja, oh well I was doing all this stuff in the shadows but now that I got my prices I can quit that stupid organization and quit your loser of a boyfriend team and take my rightful place as a true God upon this world, as soon as I take victini and Manaphy soul gems I will become the most powerful water type in the world, and if that sister of yours made it out alive i'm sure she'll make a good price as soon as I erase her memories and turn her into nothing but a toilet for all my servants to play with, man I've been waiting since day one to be rid of all of you but who would have figured is that you freaks would actually have let me to a human disgusting and you let him touch you you all let him touch you, well you don't need to worry about bringing in any further children from him when I'm done with him and you, the only thing you'll be wishing sweet death, but first I better become my God self before anything bad happens, as he moves over to victini and Manaphy, and roughly graph both of them and throws them onto his bed, well well which one should be first, king says in an evil tone, hum guards take off her muzzle, Sanja which one of them should I liquify first the water type or the psychic type.

as soon as the illusionary guards did, Sanja saw that ditto & Zorua move to switch places with each other no matter what she chose.

"Manaphy. I want a few more moments of having a girlfriend." Sanja said in a defeated tone as she told herself to act as if there was nothing left to fight for. A feeling she had only experienced during the vision, but that was all she needed to know how to feel and act. This was because she could bring the memory back to her mind and let it consume her. She didn't dare let do that to the point where she honestly believed that everyone she cared about was dead, but she cold feel the hopelessness and act upon it.

as Manaphy eyes opened up fear and betrayal as he looked at King with anger in his eyes.

Hahaha you know it would just be more fun if I snuffed out your girlfriend first, but I think it's time for royalty to know their place for the prince of the sea to obey the king of the Seas hahaha, has King removed Manaphy gag and forcefully fed him a corruption stone that he had on him as his erect penis Prada at Manaphy tailhole, without any lube let's see how much this is going to hurt you, as king finally thrusted into Manaphy.

as Manaphy tailhole open up wide and easily accepted Kings throbbing dick, as Manaphy looked like he was screaming in pure agony, as the corruption Stone started to take effect and (+24 king) started to feel the lustful powers start to take hold of him.

Unseen by King too busy wrapped up in torturing manaphy that snow was no longer tied up and was just lying on the bed next to them with a evil-looking smile on his face.

'And the fun begins.' Sanja thought as she watched with a horrified look. She wasn't truthfully scared, but she knew that she had an act to keep up.

Wow the prince of the Sea of must be the biggest slut ever to be able to take a dick like mine without any lube without no problems hahaha, now we'll see how really pathetic you are, (+32 king) says with an evil laugh.

Hey King how does it feel to get everything you wanted just to find out all of it was a lie, the fake snow asked.

Wait what? What's going on here? guards capture her immediately! King says in an angry voice.

as all the guards were all gone, and the chains around Sanja we're no longer there, Sanja cutie pie do you mind coming over here and having a nice talk with me, I mean I'm sure you have something you want to ask him before it too late, well it is already too late but I think you get my drift. the fake Snow said, as her body started to change into a male Zorua.

as all that's going on king felt a little bit of pressure inside his balls what started to fill and expand making them bigger, at this was going on that incredible amount of pain started to be sent his body, as his limbs started to fillmore numb as if they weren't responding correctly.

"Any other traps for my friends?" Sanja asked after floating over to the Zorua. She asked this because she wanted to be able to warn Sparks, and Arashi of anything King had sat up for them to run into.

What how did you escape? My my guards where are my guards what's going on? as he groans in pain then tries to throw Manaphy off him. but he is unable to get a hold of him as his slime like body slipped through Kings fingers.

Well if you want to know what's going on, my friend there is a ditto and not the prince of the sea and what's happening is that he's using his slime like body to enter into your body through what you stuck into him, might be a good idea not to poke pokemon with things that you don't want to lose, and if you're curious what he's doing he's about to liquefy your internal organs under the orders of this beautiful lady over here, but I'm sure you could be a Charming deer and convince her not to do it, the Zorua said in a happy tone.

"Oh, please, try to convince me." Sanja said with an evil smile as she wondered just what King might try to offer.

* * *

hum hum I can tell you the truth about your family, and i'm sure you're wondering what happened to our missing teammates you know Nightingale shade and even Eve I know what happened to them, an and I know a lot of stuff that you're going to be interested in, king try to say in a frantic but desperate tone.

as the Imposter Manaphy smiles evilly as he moans out in pleasure, what increase the size of Kings balls until they're reaching the floor and the looks of handprints start to form from the inside of them.

"Tell me everything, and I just might let you live." Sanja said with a smile. She wasn't planing to let him live, but she did want every piece of info he could give. A small part of her wondered just what he thought he could tell her about her family, but shrugged it off and figured that things would be dealt with when they had to be.

Well for starters, as he looks at the Zorua, Sanja here is't a part of this organization, not even a part of this group she's just a toy that I put here, I altered her memories to be loyal to this organization, but she has no rank, no path and no Devotion to this group other than what I put in her head, so she is even more of a threat then, I am because she is just a toy waiting for someone to pull her strings, so stop help her and help me put this toy back in her place, we could erase this part of her memories like I did with the rest of her life, I don't why she started to betray me but I'll make sure she is an obedient toy at this time, king says in a smog and pleading tone.

Hum now this is a serious offense if king is telling the truth, then my orders are clear to eliminate her and all of her group members slowly and painfully for this betrayal, but our boss really is interested in that Pikachu and that Riolu, so toy i'll give you a choice you can cut your master strings and submit to a new master under our group and get your whole team registered properly and you go through the training to make you a true member, or the toy and the master share the same fate, Zorua say in a deadly tone, as ditto and start to point at Sanja as if he's about to grab her and do the same thing to her as she is doing to King with anger in his eyes.

"The first option. I might not have been brought to this group properly, but I am not planning to betray it. King has no hold on me. Besides, it has been through my choices, that Snow and Manaphy are here, not his." Sanja said with a cunning smile. She had a feeling that something like this would come to light, but it didn't change what she cared for, and she was willing to work for a new master until she could be trusted.

Okay then I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your badge, and after this we'll head over to get you properly registered and remove anything of you that might tie you to someone other than us, now don't get the wrong idea we're not planning to remove any of your friends or family like this pokemon did but we can't have you betraying us like you are doing to him, as he looks at King, idiot and you did bring in two legendary Pokemon so that's a good start, but until you can be trusted I'll have to ask you to wear this bracelet what will neutralize any attack move you have for we finish off your former master if he doesn't give you anything good.

WHAT! I helped bring in both of those legendary Pokemon i'm the one who handed over her and the teeny they wouldn't be here without me you can't do this. King says in an angry tone.

"Alright." Sanja said as she put the bracelet on and made sure there was a strong wall around her secrets. She was willing to trust these two to some degree, but not with everything. She also handed over her badge before she looked at King. "Looks like I no longer have control over your fate, but I still want to know everything. What happened to Nightingale and Shade? As for what you think I might be interested in, you might as well spill the beans and hope that it is enough to save you." She said with an evil smile.

Oh no ma'am you're still in charge of his fate, Cinccino trusted you with that power and we're not going to argue with it, the Zorua said in a friendly tone.

Growls angrily, okay you want to know where they are fine, I'll tell you I set up three traps, in the underground one to erase someone's memories one was it ambushed meant to tear the teammate apart and violently eat them and the final one was a trap to send the teammate captured there to a sex slave pits, before I got back with you guys after you left I got a hefty payday from both teams meaning they found someone, and being the gentleman as I am I didn't bother asking who they picked up and it's been 3 days now so I highly doubt you'll be able to get there quick enough to find out who was captured or even where they are now, and before I tell you where Eve is I want you to get this disgusting blob off of me or you might never see her again because I can tell you she's somewhere close by, king says with a confident smile.

Sanja quietly asked the Zorua if he had another bracelet. She then looked at King. "I will be sure to inform the others about Shade and Nightingale." She said as she waited for Zorua to answer her question.

Oh yes we do, this is our standard equipment what you soon will be familiar with, Zorua says with a smile wanting to see what she would do with it, as he hands her the bracelet.

Sanja took the bracelet and placed it on King. She then had Ditto separate from King as she held the later still. "Now you can tell me about Eve, and if you try to break this hold, then Ditto will be allowed to kill you in whatever way he wishes. No matter what other info you think you can give me." She said to King and then waited for him to give her info about Eve, or try to break the hold she had on him.

Hehehe I was almost done anyways, has ditto separated from king still in Manaphy form, as King body started to slowly turn back to normal.

I had a certain friend of yours last night, pick her up, I told him personally not to hurt her and to bring her somewhere special just in case, I needed some leverage against one of our teammates who would try to stop me from taking manaphy soul gem, she's safe for now but who knows what that horrible slave of my will do, once he finds out I'm no longer in charge you might just break her by accident, king says with an evil grin.

"What can be broken, can be fixed." Sanja said with no fear. She didn't like King's evil grin, but she wasn't going to let him be satisfied by seeing that she was bothered by it.

Hahaha oh are you really going to put your faith in that, I'm sure Feraligatr can find me a way to break a little child to the point that she doesn't come back together, he even offered a pretty poke for you to play his little game of how long can you fight in a stomach before you get digested, and without someone to tell him no who knows how long he'll hurt that's poor little child before he's done with her, since I'm the only one who knows where she is right now, as King Crimson smile knowing that he had one this, so make your choice let me go and save poor little Eve or not and explain to Sparks how you fail to save a child in need. King size with an evil smile.

hum I hate to interrupt, but she's not letting you go no matter what you say, if she says you're forgiven then you and her will be talking to our leader and joining the organization immediately, and they'll make sure that you're loyal to the organization because our boss is definitely not going to be happy about what you did King and what Sanja is, the Zorua says with a frown.

"By no means are you forgiven and I'm not playing that game. You can forget it. In fact, I have nothing to fear from you. I was the one who brought Eve to him last night and then won control over him and the Squirtal you used to spy on me. Have fun doing as you please with him. Now I'm ready to go and be properly recruited." Sanja said with a smile as she gave a nod to Ditto to let him know that he could go back to his work.

With fear in his tone, WHAT! You must be lying trying to scare me there's no way a Goody Two Shoe girl like you would sell out a child like she was nothing, and and you better let me go now or your sister and boyfriend are going pay for their actions, I sent a huge bounty on your sister thanks to her being supposedly part of the corrupted army there are many bounty hunters after her right now, and I may have given a letter to someone to start a bounty hunting on Sparks to in a few days, king says in a frantic tone.

As ditto gets back to what he was doing and he put his hand back on kings penis entrance and like nothing happened king was back to where he was right before they ditto let go, as a face started to form on Kings balls with two eyes and a mouth smiling at Sanja, as kings balls continue to grow the face started to move as if it was trying to stand up first a hand started to stick out of Kings balls then another and as if they were trying to use their arms to stand up with started pushing down on the ball as the face moved upwards and started to form a head and arms and shoulders, and with an evil smile at Sanja this Immaculate form started to turn around and wrap its arms around King's body holding his arms down to the side, as this was going on it's stomach and lower body started to form with a tail and an erect penis what the creature didn't hesitate to line up with Kings asshole and without any lube violently shoved into him.

AAAHHH you bastard I am royalty, I am a noble, you will do as I say you filthy peasant or you'll pay the price, my father will not stand for this abuse you all suffer if you do not let me go not right this moment, king says in a desperate anger tone.

"Apparently I am not as good as you thought." Sanja said with an evil smile as she suppressed the urge to let out an evil laugh. She didn't care about what his dad might try to do if he found them, and she had a feeling that Sparks and Vula could handle themselves. She knew they weren't invincible, but they could still handle things.

Hum you really shouldn't have said that, you see our boss doesn't like it when humans get mentioned in our world there's always 3 different reactions to it, either they don't believe they are real or despise them and want to get rid of them out right and finally some of them want to join them and our boss is been trying to prevent that last one for he can force them to join us only, but I think your former toy is done talking to you and with that our time is up here, and I need to deliver her and these two promising toys that she brought with her to our leader for he can figure out what to do with them, oh and you don't need to worry my partner here has a unique ability to make sure no one will miss you, so bye bye we won't meet again. the Zorua says with an evil smile.

as the Imposter manaphy starts to smile evilly as he let go of Kings dick, as king's body starts to shrink down and it was getting harder to tell which part belong to who, as king's tail was sticking into the amalgamate stomach being Absorbed into it and Kings was no longer able to touching the ground, as the amalgamate had what look like king feets, and was holding him off the ground as it was standing on it newly-formed feet, as king body started turn a darker red as his hands start to be sucked into his body with his feet as the amalgamate, wos fully absorb king tail and the rest of him was slowly following behind and the amalgamate started to look like a blob version of King but every second it got more and more detail.

As the Imposter manaphy raises his head up as he still Strokes team stick off what starts to slowly shrink into his body, there were almost done and my child is soon to be born. Sanja the process will be done do you have any last words for him or anything you want to do before he's gone you should do them now, because a toy who now is a master should at least tell them how they screwed up just to rub it in their face, ditto said with a happy smile on his face as he licks his lips.

"He should have tried to take down every wall I had up and it is never wise to interrupt a mental fight. It left me open, but it also left things undone. Without finishing what was started, it meant others could fix things without much trouble." Sanja said with a smug smile.

W-what!? That's not possible I was the only psychic type Pokemon on our team except for you're worthless sister and she just became a psychic type there's no way she could have fixed you or even known about the problem so quickly, there has to be in something else. king says with anger, AAnngg, as a white liquid started to pour from king's mouth, and his arms are fully absorb into a large dick like body and his legs are absorbed into the amalgamate balls, as the amalgamate starts to moan out in Bliss as King's body is being turned into a large dick almost every bit of King's body is gone except for his head what spreading out semen.

Really he didn't check everywhere, the Zorua says with a disbelieving look, I heard of stupid before but that is beyond it, when we eliminate a Pokemon we make sure there is nothing left, from erasing every last bit of their memories to liquefying their internal organs leaving nothing behind except their skin what my partner leaves a copy of himself in, and we stick around until the job is done, and there is no coming back! as he looks at Sanja with a bone chilling and says, I repeat myself we eliminate everything about them for there is nothing left, and with my illusions and Dittos copy power, their friends and family will never know that they are no longer with them and that the fake can take out their family and friends at anytime we order them to, we like working for this organization because they need us, good followers get Rewards and perks bad pokemon who try to betray us or threaten our organization in any means don't last very long, because we come for them! so i hope you become a good role model on what not to do now that you've broken your Master's leash, he's paying for your crime and his but the next time it might be someone you care about, so keep that in mind as long as you work with us and are a good member your friends and family are safe and actually might get benefits and Rewards, we're not hateful or evil we're just trying to survive in secret so don't break the secret and you will survive do you understand me, the Zorua says in a bone chilling cold tone.

"I understand." Sanja was quick to say because she did understand and she didn't want to be punished for something she had no control over.

You don't need to worry you broke his leash so you won't be punished for what happens, but the council already knows of the two legendary Pokemon that you have and know how strong some of your team members are we entrusted you to recruit them but to find out that you were Kings toy doesn't put that in a good light, and by the sounds of it you already took in to enslave other Pokemon and trade Pokemon for good opportunities, you've taken to our ideal really pleasantly but now we need to know if they're your choices or the choices that he put in you because being loyal to us, should be your top preference because it protects your family from any mishaps and keep the ones that you care for safe, the Zorua says in a more happier and polite tone, now come over here we have to talk about these two Sleeping Beauties unless you want to see the final outcome of your former master, as the Zorua starts to walk over to the two sleeping legendary Pokemon, oh and since you'll be joining us my name is silence my partner is called corrupted Reaper or for short CR, both of us are fully corrupted and one of the top spies in the organization.

"To be honest, I don't know of anything he tried to implant beyond seeing you guys as family. He told me to recruit the team and I am working on it. I need to convince some of them that you guys are safe." Sanja said after a bit of thinking. She then looked at the two legends. "I have seen enough, but thanks for the offer." She said and then floated over to the two legendary Pokemon.

* * *

 **King's final moments**

As king mouth start to float with the semen constantly and all of his limbs dissolve into a disk like shape the last things to go our King's eyes, nose & ears absorb into the shape of Kings dick as his mouth opens up squirting a huge load of blue and pink semen all over the ground around him what immediately start to form into two different soul gems, that's much better hello Dad thanks for the body I'll make sure that no one knows the difference between the two of us, the new king says in a happy tone.

good good your body isn't fully correct yet, so go and fix the problems in the mirror and liquefy all the rest of his organs, to create more cops of us, to go and be spread around, there are so many problem children out in this world that need to be fix. CR says with a smile.

* * *

as Sanja float over to the two legendary Pokemon both their bodies start to shine and a huge pillar of light sheets out from both of their bodies as a M mark and a V mark show on their respective bodies, after a moment the light vanishes and both of them start to stir.

Um this isn't good. that light what was it? are they trying to call for help, growls angrily, we're too close to the Guild Hall, if anyone saw that they might come here to investigate and they will find this base, silence says with anger in his voice. Beep beep beep. As he quickly looks at Sanja former badge, hello who is this, he says using Sanja voice, this is Squirtle mission complete tentacruel has been defeated and you are now the new leader of the water terminal master, me and Feraligatr use some common badges and warped your fellow team to the water Guildhall, they don't know where we are so they are safe and sound, feraligatr is taking over and starting damage controls is there any orders that you wish us to do, as silence growls angrily and looks at Sanja, you were a lot more effective than we thought you were, as he turns back to the badge and with Sanja voice again says, we might have some Intruders coming soon stabilize the system and get ready to evacuate to base 2 just in case send the CWP up ahead to make sure everything's safe there, then move out I want this building cleared in less than 10 minutes do not leave anything behind that could lead to our group do you understand, silence says with a therm tone.

"Obey" Was all Sanja said through her badge to make sure Squirtle would listen to the orders. She then looked at Zorua. "I'm sorry if saying something was the wrong move, but I could feel him hesitating. Also, what will be done with them?" She asked Zorua because she wanted to make sure that Snow would be safe. She could care less about what happened to Manaphy but knew that keeping him as he is would be a good idea.

Oh you gotta be kidding me, you use the corrupted domination on him didn't you and if you've used it once, I'm betting you used it on both of them how many toys do you have? Silence asked in question tone, to answer your question it was fine he wouldn't obeyed me if he was dominated by you even if I used your voice and look he wouldn't have listened so you did the right thing, now for these two if I go by our rules these to go to the highest-ranked member in our organization what are at the current location, what would be me and my partner right now, and since we are not Hunters we're not allowed to keep or even hold onto legendary Pokemon such as these because they are too powerful for us so it would be our job to do the exact same thing as we did to your former master, me and CR would transform into their opposites and corrupted rape them until they were soul gems thinking that the other one betrayed them causing them to suffer for eternity even in their soul forms and then you would be assigned to a dark type master who would properly mold you into a functioning member of our unit what might take around 5 years how to do properly, silence says with a professional tone.

"Snow is one of my wives, so I would not like her to be a gem. Not to mention, that would make it harder for me to recruit my husband. As for Manaphy, he was expecting this to happen. Granted, Snow will be upset if she were to find out. Besides, Snow is pregnant and I made a promise to protect all of my husband's kids." Sanja said in an angry tone to show how much she didn't like the idea of Snow being hurt. However, she understood, that they needed to go to the hands of a true Legendary Hunter.

Oh I already knew all that i'm good at my job, and I said normally this is what we would do, but you're a special case and you better be happy that our boss has big plans for you and all your team members that he's putting his life on the line for you so you better be grateful, so here's what's going to happen you're going to have a nice talk with both of them right here now and you're going to convince them to surrender themselves to you and whatever you deem their faith should be you are going to turn them into your toys to play with as you see fit, then you're going to attach these leash to their collars, that's when my partner will teleport us to our main base, and you will walk them as true trophies to our boss Cinccino and show them off and then you and him will have a talk on how your training is going to go because we can't have you disappearing from your husband and wife for too long you're going to see what it truly means to be a member of our organization the hard way, but before we leave use your white badge and call up someone on team Steam and tell them that you're no longer in the water region we don't need them to send a rescue team and, as he looks over at the newly-formed Ditto and King's body, disappearing like your former teammate because they found out something that they shouldn't have, do you understand me, silent say in a business tone.

As both snow and Manaphy started to wake up because of the voices around them.

"I understand." Sanja said before she sent a message to Arashi.

She then looked at Snow and Manaphy and linked them with her. "I'll talk to them now." She said out loud as she tried to explain over the link that they needed to trust her. (GT)I'm not going to have either of you turned into gems. They found out what King did and they have punished him for it. I will not let that happen to either of you. They want to attach leash to your collars and have me show you off as trophies. You both know that is what you are to them. To me one of you is my wife and the other is a good friend of my wife. Because of this, I mean what I say when I say that I will get you both out of this in your current forms. With any luck we'll be back with Team Star within a week.(GT) She said mentally to them. During the entire conversation, she had looked from one legend to another and had said things out loud that would, hopefully, keep Silence from suspecting anything.

* * *

 **Message to Arashi**

"I'm not in the water region. Nether are Snow and Manaphy. We are all safe and we teleported with them right after that light. So, you won't find us in that area. I will do all I can to keep everyone safe and will see you soon. Please tell my husband, and wives that me and Snow love them." Sanja said through her team badge. It was easy to tell that she planned to keep everything true, and someone might be able to tell that she wasn't giving every detail. However, they couldn't tell what wasn't being said without talking to her.

* * *

as both of the legendaries woke up and heard what Sanja said mentally and physically, as Manaphy heard all of this he started to clench his hands in anger and look at Sanja with disgust but before he said anything about it, snow walked up and gave him a hug with Tears In Her Eyes saying, we are both your toys for you to do with as you please just don't hurt us, snow says in a sad tone, as Manaphy ears lowered knowing that there was no way that he could fight in his condition, and just hugged snow trying to comfort her.

Okay with that all said and done, as silence walks forward and attaches a leash to both their collars, don't worry you'll get to see a lot of your former friends pretty soon, as silence walks close to Sanja, now you better hope your acting skills are up to par everyone thinks that you're part of our organization and you brought two new toys to us, if they figure out that you are not a member and that you're about to go under training, before we are finished you don't want to know what it will happen to them when another S Class comes and forces them to their team and there will be nothing we can do to stop it, so you better treat them as they are toys to be played with and punished if they misbehaving, silence says in a whisper as he holds out his badge and getting ready to teleport everyone away.

Sanja gave a solemn nod in understanding and mentally prepared for what was happening.

Just before silence could teleport them all away, Vula used her weapon and busted down the door shocking everyone for a few seconds as she entered the room to see, both Snow and Manaphy on the ground crying with leashes attached to their collars held by a Zorua who is pointing his badge at Sanja about to teleport everyone.

* * *

 **guild Hall**

As Sparks, Vula, Hikoki, Han'ya, Twilight & Arashi teleported away, they all land in a big Temple and quickly pushed aside, as someone was saying, that they're in the way and they picked the wrong time to come to the water region, we are under a full scale attack, the Guild leader have ordered everyone to evacuate to a different region, what is your team names and rank? we might be able to use you if you're strong enough to help defend the base, a water Pokemon says with a strong tone.

My name is Sparks, I'm part of a C ranked rescue team named Team Star, this here is Twilight and Vula they are both my teammates, can you give us a status report of what's going on, i'm missing 4 teammates right now. Sparks says it a quick tone, as he growls angrily that he now knows what happened to Eve and can't do anything about it yet.

"My name is Arashi and I am the leader of the S ranked Team Steam. The other two members are Han'ya and Hikoki." Arashi said as her two teammates gave a nod when their names were said. Vula did the same thing when Sparks had said her name. "We would also like to be brought up to speed." She said, now that the introductions were done.

Team Star, Team Steam there was something I was supposed to remember about those names, oh I don't have time for it, here's The quick summary i'm the assistant of the water guild leader and we're getting report from over five different cities that thousands of corrupted Pokemon, plus this black liquid are coming from multiple dungeon around us driving hundreds of Pokemon mad with either lust or violence and are way too strong to find off, we've already lost contact with one of the Cities the only reason why this city is lasted so long so far it's because the king had multiple parity stones Surrounding it, it was working at first until the king ordered all the purity to be taken to one specific dungeon in search of one Pokemon his son and because of that we haven't had any contact with the pokemon who took the stones and the king of our region, and we're losing massive amounts of ground every second we talk, we already deactivated the auto teleportation for here so you should be able to teleport back to wherever you came from so I suggest you leave now or help buy some time for The Villages to evacuate Ma'am, has for you kid your rank is way too low to help pull out now leave this to the big boys and girls, as he leaves to get more Pokemon to go to the teleportation as fast as they can.

"They never think that someone is willing to go beyond the call of duty and ignore what is consider to be above their rank." Arashi said with a smile cause she didn't think Team Star would just leave things to the big boys and girls.

"Well my weapon will be useless against the enemy, but I'm not backing down." Vula said before looking at Sparks to see if he was going to have his team pull out. Han'ya and Hikoki smiled as they assumed that Arashi was going to do all she could to help as many as possible.

Arashi I want your team to stay behind my team, me and Vula are going to be the top players right now to try to hold off this onslaught, Vula your weapon can draw the corruption in and our V marks can increase our power, I think it's time to use them to their fullest, Sanja said there were think wrong with my attack right now and I can feel it there is something wrong with me but we're not in an enclosed space anymore, so whatever is wrong shouldn't affect everyone to such a bad degree this time I hope, so I'm going to use full power with my bow to see if I can push back the corruption, Vula I know this is going to be something dangerous and I'm scared to ask you but I want you to use your weapon at its full power to give you as major speed boost search the whole city for any survivors or trapped Pokemon, who are not corrupted yet or not too badly corrupted and bring them back here you are already corrupted and your weapon can absorb the corruption keep it away from you so it won't get too bad for you, Twilight I want you to stay at the guild with Arashi team you are the final line of the defense don't let bad corrupt pokemon through, Arashi use your sensory abilities to track the movements of all the Pokemon around you, well Twilight uses her or to tell which ones are the enemy and which ones are the civilians, Hikoki you're a fire type your at a disadvantage here but if you can use your a fire type attacks to burn away some of the water around us you might burn away the corrupted liquid with it that will keep us safer for a longer period of time, Han'ya i'm sorry to say but I don't know much about you, but can I ask you to cover me for a little bit, I don't know what's going to happen when I use my full power with the bow at my condition right now, I don't even know what's going on with me? is that okay with you, Sparks says in a strong and powerful tone.

W-what?! Kids look this isn't some kind of game those Pokemon out there are way too strong for some low class C rank team, Yveltal I don't even think the S rank team can handle this we're just using them to buy some time to evacuate as many Pokemon as we can i'll be calling it a miracle if they can reach the teleportation to before they're overwhelmed by the Pokemon hoard and dragged off like the rest, the assistant says in a fearful tone.

"They want to try, and you can't get higher in rank if they don't prove that they can handle it. They know this isn't a game." Arashi said as Vula unsheathed her weapon.

"I have trained my best to be a doctor and I have an arsenal of healing items. I also have a healing move." Han'ya said as she got ready to cover Sparks. She wasn't bothered by him not knowing a lot about her.

"Good, you aren't just counting me out because of my type." Flamer said with a smile as he looked at the assistant. "If you want this miracle to be pulled off, then you might want to accept all of the help you can get." He said before he got ready to do as Sparks had suggested. He wasn't bothered by the fact that Arashi hadn't been the one to give orders. He then looked at Sparks. "I know I don't have to say this, but try to keep my wife safe." He said and Han'ya blushed.

"Team Steam, move out." Arashi said and her two teammates got to work.

Hikoki you spend enough time with Arashi that you should know that the Healer of the group should never be the first one down and everyone should be guarding that Pokemon, but yeah i'll keep her safe if this move doesn't knock me out or worse, Team star move out.

* * *

as everyone left the Guild Hall they saw that the whole entire city was to round it in like a big bubble preventing the water from entering the city, but just outside the bubble, the sea was Pitch Black with many corrupted water Pokemon coming through the water wall and dragging civilians through the water wall where the last screams could no longer be heard, as they stare at the water wall they start to notice that the bubble wos slowly shrinking and the water is getting closer to them.

Damn it the air generators must be damaged, without those the air bubble that's keeping the corrupted sea out, the air bubble air bubble will start to shrinking someone must have damaged or destroyed them, I say we have less than an hour before this whole place is under water, Arashi says to everyone.

Everyone stand back I'm going to release my full power and Hope it doesn't backfire on us, as Sparks moves forward and uses agility x3, then close his eyes and says in a whisper snow and black give me all your strength, and as soon as Sparks opens his eyes, as his left armband starts to shine massively bight, as Sparks fur color turned Pure White and as a powerful light is shining from him, a circle of electricity forms around him activating the electric Terrain, as Sparks start to pull back the arrow it glows with blue light, but the amount of power booting him was overwhelming causing all the fur on everyone nearby to stand up on end, let's see how you like this final flash " aka Shock Wave x36" as the arrow flew it hit the water and bursted sending electrical currents throughout the whole entire sea causing thousands of voices of Pokemon screaming out in pain in agony as the corrupt water looked it like it was on fire, after a few moments it disappeared and many Pokemon started to come out of the bubble quickly but none of these Pokemon were corrupted all of them were normal but looked like they were in great pain, as Sparks Falls onto the ground panting trying to gasp for air and it looked like he used a lot of his energy.

Han'ya was quick to use Moonlight on Sparks to restore his energy. She also pulled out some berries that he could eat to recover his energy. "Here, these can help." She said in a kind motherly voice. Vula ran of to gather those she could and have them teleported to some place safe.

"Nice." Hikoki said under his breath as he used Eruption to evaporate some of the water and the corrupted liquid that was leaking in. Arashi was also impressed by what Sparks had managed, but didn't react to it as she continued to do what she was ordered to do.

(T)Is it just me or did Sparks attack look a little bit like the same attack that he used on the meteor it was almost at the same power level, do you think he's getting stronger and why was he fully white this time what happened to that black half of him, hahaha I have to say at least one thing ever since we join Team Star we haven't had one day what was boring and not interesting," as Vula & Eris we're talking one very big giant light shut out from a building close to the wall of corrupted water", what the heck was that, wait a minute we are such an idiot, Sparks and Twilight's armband are still connected to snow and Manaphy, that means that light is both of them and maybe our sister too plus king I guess, should we try to go out to them we might blow her cover then, if she's not alone or should we do as you're told and find the civilians,(T) Eris ask in a polite tone.

Thanks I appreciate that, Sparks says to Han'ya, man this thing takes a lot of power out of me, I guess I'm still not used to it, oh and Hikoki, Vula weapon is kind of like my and Twilight's so when you pick that fight with her just stay on your guard, Sparks says in a playful tone as he eats the berries.

'I don't know why he was only white this time. He seams to be getting better at controlling it and that is good. You have a point. If saving a civilian brings us close to there, then we will check things out.' Vula thought as she memorized what building and made sure to inform the others about it when she happened to be close enough to link with one of them.

"I will keep that in mind, but I wasn't planing to have her use her weapon. Not unless I can get a weapon that can make us even." Hikoki said with a smile knowing that Sparks had heard the first sentence. He wasn't sure if he had heard the second one because he had said it in a quiet tone.

That's good to hear because her weapon has one little side effect to it, it can cause a status condition to the pokemon she's fighting and if you get the wrong status condition, I might have to send in your wife to taken care of it, and I guarantee you if your women are just like the one where me and Arashi come from, she will not be happy with you, Sparks says as he laughs.

as Sparks was talking, Twilight immediately turned around said, i'm seeing around 24 Pokemon coming from the right they're fully corrupted and I don't think they're coming to say hi, as screams start coming from that direction.

Well it looks like it go time, as Sparks as tries to stand up but immediately falls back on his butt panting for air, man I must've use more power than I thought I did, Sparks says in a Tire Tone.

Arashi gave a nod to indicate that she had also sensed them coming. She hadn't been able to tell if they were corrupted, but she could tell what direction they were coming from, how many, and could guess the weight of some of them. That last part was due to how they made the water move, or how strong the vibrations from the ground were. It just depended on her environment, and how they were moving.

Han'ya lowered herself to the ground before she spoke to Sparks. "Climb on. I don't have a move that can increase my speed, but I can make sure we get out of here." She said with a kind smile. Hikoki got ready to leave with the others but wished that more could be saved.

I am very flattered Han'ya but I'm married and I think your husband might be upset with me if I just Mount you here on the battlefield right in front of him, but who knows I might be wrong Vula seem to like it the last time I did it to her, Sparks says in a playful tone as he climbs on Han'ya.

"Good thing I know you are being playful. Han'ya isn't that kinda girl. She prefers some place quite and to be with an old friend." Hikoki said with a smile to show that he wasn't angered by the playful jibe.

"He has a good point." Han'ya said in a soft embarrassed tone. As Han'ya got up, Arashi smiled. She liked it when her team was relaxed and happy. Something that couldn't happen with every mission.

Well look at that hey girl turn me down i'm hurt whoa with me, Sparks says in a playful tone, I thought the legendary Pokemon it brought me here to repopulate the planet, that's why my whole team is full of girls who I'm married to who I have known for less than a month, I will say it again things in the Pokemon world move a lot faster than where we are from right Arashi, Sparks said in a playful tone.

As the multiple Pokemon start to come closer to the group seeing that all of them are corrupted water Pokemon before anyone could do anything a huge beam of light, shot out from the ground off in the distance.

Sparks you don't think that is... Twilight said as she trailed off.

There's not a doubt in my mind I just use my bow at its full strength so the beacons for the legendary Pokemon had to go off snow and Manaphy must be there, Sparks says, the only problem is that none of us can leave our post without leaving the Guild Hall defenseless, and Vula is out there all by herself I don't like that I definitely need more team members, Sparks says.

"If it wasn't for her being pregnant, I would say that she can handle herself. I can catch up to her and make sure she stays safe." Hikoki said as he got ready to run and find Vula.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but I say that Sparks should chose who goes after her." Arashi said with a light hearted smile. She had been very glad to see Sparks joking with Han'ya and Hikoki. She had even nodded when she had been included in the joking. It all made her think that Sparks was a good man and would do fine in the Pokemon world. She just wondered if he would be sent back once his mission was done. She also wondered what his mission was. A part of the was because she doubted that he would just blab it out during a mission. No, she knew that what Sparks had said about his mission, was part of the joking. Although, a part of her now had to wonder if any truth was hiding in it. The want to find this out reminded her of the fact that she had wanted to be an archaeologist. The same thing that she had hoped her little sister had managed to become. This was because her sister also wanted to become one, but because of her love for history. Not the want to solve every mystery, that was Arashi's reason. All of this explained the sad look on her face and the glistening to her eyes. It also explained why Han'ya nuzzled her when they were close enough. Fore she could guess what had made Arashi have tears in her eyes and that was the memory of what she had let behind.

Hikoki I am grateful that you want to go after my wife and bring her back, but you would be the worst choice in this situation i'm sorry to say, Arashi there's something wrong with me right now, I can't use my full power without having it be destructed or something is going wrong, I don't know if the other two can handle this but here take my armband and go bring her back she's most likely near the light that we just saw, she would go after her sister and my other wife if I know her correctly but that's way too close to the corrupted wall, you'll be in golf by the time you get there my purity stone will keep you safe, but make it quick I don't know why but the legendary Pokemon put a power drain on my stone it'll start draining your energy quickly, you're the only one I believe here has the enough strength to move with this thing on them and ignore the pain, the evacuation is almost complete so I think we should warp out, I hate that my wife couldn't tell us where she is going but we'll have to trust in her what was the last guildhall that you were at before the water guild Hall, Sparks ask.

"The poison guild hall. There are a lot of snakes, scorpions, and spiders in that region but they are all good Pokemon." Han'ya said as Arashi gave a slight shiver as she remembered the size of some of the spider Pokemon. After that, Arashi took the armband from Sparks and put it on. She was prepared for an energy drain and wondered why the legends had sat this up for Sparks. She pushed the questions to the back of her mind and raced towards the beam of light, in hope of finding Vula.

* * *

 **Vula's/Sanja's POV**

"Vula!" Sanja said in utter shock. She knew that both teams would be trying to help as many as possible, but she had no idea that Vula had been so close. She looked at Silence. "Please let me handle this without having something bad happen to her." She begged while Vula took in the situation. She knew that Sanja had been playing double agent, but wasn't sure how much of this was her trying to get out with the legends, and how much was her trying to get higher in the ranks to give more info to Sparks. What she did know was that she had to be ready to protect her the legends, her sister, and the children that Snow was carrying.

Hum this works out actually for me, keep your mouth shut and let me handle it i'm about to show you how you force someone's hands, and turn a loyal Pokemon into a toy that you can play with whenever you like, silence says with an evil smile, hey pup you're one of team stars members, and most likely you were here to help them, but don't worry I did my research on you if I'm correct your name is Vula and your partner in your head is called Eris so both of you to listen up, king over there gave us some interesting information about Sanja being a spy against us, now we can't have that and since Sanja handed us two Legendary Pokemon to turn into proper toys that we can play with whenever we like, we decided to take care of her properly in the bug region, will deliver her back to you maybe in one piece with the two legendary Pokemon after we're done read programming them to be good toys in one month time, if you take this black badge and hide it on you, you see we don't want to waste our team members spying on you anymore, so we are just going to have you betray your own team and spy on them, how does that sound.

(T)Oh my Mew he talks too much with our speed we should be able to get up close to him and take him out then one shot if we're fast enough(T)... Eris was saying before A ghostly arrow shot and struck Vula shadow and chains immediately formed around Vula legs, as she looks up and sees a corrupted Decidueye smiling at her,(T) okay forget what I was about to say there's no way we can take on both of them while we can't move, damn it what did King tell them,(T)Eris saying in an angry tone.

'I don't know what King said but I will rip him a new when I find out.' Vula thought as she lowered her head. She didn't want to betray Sparks, but she also didn't want anything to happen to the others. She only linked with Sanja long enough to tell her that she hoped she knew what she was doing.

And that's how you turn a loyalty member into an obedient toy to play with whenever you want, now for you won't get any bad ideas, has he lifts up his badge and teleports the three of them away meeting only silence and Decidueye in the same room with them with the fake King, here's basically what's going to happen you Belong to our organization now, i'm not expecting you to too much right now but my partner over here is going to hand you a beginner black badge you are not allowed to tell anyone about it you're going to keep it secret it has a special listening chip in it that can work on the psychic level so don't even think that you can use your telepathy to tell your team members without us finding out, as the Decidueye flies down next to Vula and hands her the badge with one hand and starts rubbing her butt and slit with the other and starts fingering her, now I'm not a cruel master so I'll let you contact her maybe once or twice a week Maybe, how does that sound to you my new toy. Silence says with an evil smile as he stays a good distance away.

* * *

 **Vula's POV**

"I can handle that. Now please have Decidueye move away from my but. I will not be a sex toy. I am already carrying a child and will only mate with my husband, and wives. If you take the chains off, then I will return to my team and not say a word. However, the longer I am gone, the more likely they will send someone after me.

As soon as silence her that his happy smile started to wither and die quickly, first off toys don't get choices, I can turn you into a sex toy I can break your hind legs and make you walk across a room to feed me food if I wish, because you are nothing but a toy to me, to play with and throw away when I get bored, and 2nd, as an evil smile comes over silence, that's not a Decidueye that's a ditto, and don't worry he's not trying to have sex with you he's just taking something from you, isn't that right partner.

Hahaha yep looks like this naughty little puppy didn't clean herself off I got her DNA and Sparks now, as the Decidueye starts to transform into a exact copy of sparks.

And now before we leave you're going to answer a simple question then me and my partner are going to decide what to do with you, so I would be honest with your answer, by all of our reports and information that we gathered of your family, you should be crying or enraged by what I'm doing taking one of your team members away not only that it's your sister, so why are you so calm about it and so understanding, oh and here's a little biology lesson that for you before you talk, did you know that a ditto can liquefy a Pokemon's body from the inside out without hurting the child if it's a pregnant mother not only that but he can speed up the birthing process to Mere seconds once the baby is inside him so the mother is no longer need it at that point, isn't knowledge great, silence says in a cold and calm way.

"I am calm, because I am sure you want me to cry out and show you that I am weak. If I am wrong, then please correct me." She said in a calm tone that was meant to hide the fact that she was seething with anger. Seeing the ditto pose as Sparks made things even worst, and the biology lesson horrified her. All things she didn't want to show these two.

as the fake Sparks knotted to what Vula said, well you might be calm but your body is telling a different tail, but I don't want to push my luck with you, and I'm happy that you decided to become a good obedient toy for us to play with after we're done with your sisters reprogramming to make her obedient to our organization, so tell me how does it feel to know that king not only sold your sister to us with both of the Legendary Pokemon, but the enslavement of Eve and Nightingale with the unfortunate death of shade are all his doing too, hum doesn't it just make you want to lash out at him, silence says with an evil grin. As silence was talking the Imposter Sparks was smiling evilly at Vula has he was sending electrical current through his fingers into Vula nob making it twitch and erect as he kept on playing with her body.

(T) damn it all of this was Kings fault that means when we thought he save our sister he did this to her and now we might lose out on our sister and both of the Legendary Pokemon, if it wasn't for this shackle I would be burning these Pokemon to Ash, Eris said with great anger before she stopped all of a sudden, what the something's not right... oh you gotta be kidding me Vula Zorua is trying to distract us from what is that fake Sparks is doing to us he's using our heat and pouring himself into our body he's changing us from the inside out, we have to move we have to get away from him.(T) Eris says with a newfound fear.

'Sparks is the only male that can have us. Everyone else will have to force it an be extremely lucky to not die.' Vula thought with a vicious growl. Her anger was finally showing. She tried to break the shackles and showed a blood thirsty smile of nothing but teeth when she felt them break. "King better be dead, or he will get it worst then you two. I won't leave any of his gems." She said as she attacked. Her tone was murderous, but these two had a reason to count themselves lucky. This was the fact that they weren't King.

As Imposter king step forward and set it to laugh at Vula I knew a monster like you couldn't keep herself in check for too long all you are is just a corrupted freak of nature trying to cause Mayhem around you, well I think it's time for me to defeat you and show you who is the superior Pokemon, as king uses rain dance, then belly drum, after that he uses attract x2, but both of them miss so king use protect then slack off.

As the Imposter Sparks smiles and uses agility x3, to stay close to Vula and seeing a good opportunity uses it to reach down and grabs under her slit sending an electrical current to her knob with leading some of his self behind slowly changing Vula body, as he smiles evilly and pulls away.

as silence starts to use his illusionary powers to augment the room to look like a sea cave and change the looks of the Imposter Sparks to look like a corrupted Manaphy with a collar around his neck as He makes himself invisible, I hope you can play a good show.

(T)Vula that imposter ditto just did something to our bodies he changed us somehow, but it's nothing bad, that I can tell we have to quickly take them out, a strong enough hit might break Kings stupid protect give it your best shot with that weapon of our, I wonder how he can deal with a fully corrupted attack.(T) Eris says mentally.

'Sounds good to me.' Vula thought as she summoned her weapon and threw it with her tail. All of her anger was added to the strength of the throw. Against King, she wouldn't hold back. as Vula thrown her Mambele, it started to Spins through the air creating a corrupted fire tornado, what in circles kings protective barrier burning away at it until it shattered and sent him flying into the corrupted flaming tornado throwing him to the ground harshly, doing a lot damage.

As Imposter king grown in pain, H-how is this possible damn it you used that weapon Vula the noble, I can't believe you would use the victini power to create a weapon to corrupt innocent Pokemon and you have taken it too far launching an attack upon the city of water and corrupting the prince of the Seas, with my dying breath I will defeat you, as king tries to get up but stumbles back down to the ground.

as the fake manaphy says, look master Vula, king is down and injured what will you do now? Are you going to liquify him and take his soul gems or, gasp in dramatic fashion, you're not thinking of using the corrupted domination by releasing a corrupted flame and beating him up until he submits to you then rip out his soul gem are you? that would be a fate worse than death, manaphy says in horror.

'I know that's ditto in disguise, but man did he give a good idea. Granted, I'm not planning to leave any gems.' Vula thought as she launched a Flame Burst and let her corruption turn it black. She knew that it wouldn't do much damage to King, or the ditto, but she still wanted to make sure all of her targets got hit. as Vula tries to burn up the area but misses both manaphy and silence, but hits the fake King.

as the fake King is coughing up blood and leaking from his fluids are two colored liquids he pleads with you and begged please, I give up please don't hurt me anymore you are just too powerful since you stole the powers of the Legendary Pokemon please no more no more, I submit to you Vula. king says in a pleading tone.

as the fake manaphy says, oh Master you did it, now all you have to do is suck out his soul gem and then he will suffer a fate worse than death such a cruel fate for a once pokemon of the water region, manaphy says.

(T)Vula I don't know what's going on here but we should wrap this up quickly, whatever that ditto did to us is starting to make us very horny i'm keeping it at Bay for now but there's something off about it like something doesn't feel correct, and why are they talking like this I don't remember King ever talking like that do you?(T) Eris says mentally in a distracted voice.

'No I don't.' Vula thought as she tried again. She needed the illusion to ware off and she now knew she needed to get out of there. She didn't mind being horny, but this wasn't the time or the place to be that way. as quickly turns around at the last second and fires a Flame Burst again, to attempt to do the same as last. However, she is only using the corruption to power it up, Snow lend me your strength, as the blue V mark started to Glow increasing the power of her attack, as manaphy just stood there and rolled his eyes, when the attack hit him it didn't even look like it fazed him.

You're going to have to try a little harder, if you're going to want to hurt me like that, now unless you want the two of us to really fight you I would suggest you be a good little toy and do as we said, and finish off King like we told you to, before someone else comes to your Aid because we can't have any Witnesses and we only need one spy get it. manaphy say a in cold tone.

"You won't make it if one of my teammates show up. They are all more than capable." Vula said in a calm tone as a part of her hoped that Sparks, or Arashi was the one that would meet up with them. She then smiled as she used Flame Burst again and aimed at the fake King. She did this because she figured that aiming at Manaphy would just make her miss again and she didn't know where else to aim.

as the fake King is hit this time the tach doesn't seem to hurt him and King give off a frown then gets back into a pleading face, as something wet and slimy slitters into Vula slit, and a voice right next to her Whispers into her ear, we need you to play your part right now so we can't hurt you but we can take what's inside you and hurt that so make your choice, a voice says.

(T) I think he's serious, I think the only chance we got is to do what they say or try to make a run for it but the problem is we're in an illusion we don't know how far or which direction to go and ww are in their home base.(T) Eris says mentally.

"Okay, okay. I will do it, just please move away from my daughter." Vula said with fear as she walked over to the fake King. She would run, but she knew Eris was right about them not having the info they needed to get out of here. Plus she wasn't sure if they could still do something to her child, when they got lucky enough to break away from the illusion. Luck that she wasn't willing to test.

as Vula said that the slimy tentacle left her slit it, that's a good girl now be a good toy and do as we say because there will be no more Second Chances we need to go and take care of your sister afterwards and it's not good for us to leave her by herself for too long so the next time you disobey there will be a life lost so start sucking, the voice says in a whisper.

(T) there something wrong with this why are they doing this and why isn't King fighting back anymore our weapon couldn't have done that much damage to him could it?(T) Eris says mentally.

'I agree, but I don't want them to hurt our daughter, so we might have to do as they say and ignore the fact that something is wrong with King.' Vula thought as she got ready to suck the gems out of King. The thought of getting the gems this way disgusted her and she knew that Eris had no reason to like it any better.

as the fake King weight on its back trying to crawl away saying no no stay away from me I submit it to you please don't hurt me anymore, king begged in a pathetic tone.

Come on what's wrong, my friend is literally handing you your revenge on a silver platter, you were so hyped to take it beforehand and the only reason why you're even going to win this fight is because of us unless you want us to let King show you who could really win this fight, the voices says.

(T) he's right at least we can get some vengeance for our fallen teammates but let's make this quick, I don't want these guys to get the satisfaction of seeing us do this, or have one of our teammates walk in doing this especially Sparks, (T) Eris says mentally with anger in her voice.

Vula gave a mental nod to Eris as she pinned the fake King and got her mouth around his member. She then proceeded to give him a very satisfying blowjob. She even used her teeth to pleasurably nibble at it. Every so often she would cause pain, but she made sure he didn't realize it. Almost after a few seconds of doing this a huge gush of warm liquid shot straight into Vula mouth she tried to not swallow it but it was like it was alive and went straight into her stomach leaving to large bulges in her mouth what she figured it to be the soul gems.

That was a good toy, the voice said.

Vula spit the gems out, but kept them close to her as she tried to see if she could find a way out of this. She was glad that it didn't seam like anyone of Team Steam, or Team Star, had shown up.

as king stood up eye blank, with a blank expression on his face, and him fully corrupted.

As manaphy said, you have done it master you have turned the once Noble king into a CWP now he'll be your obedient slave forever just like I am your obedient slave after you defeated me and forced me to flood the sea with corrupted liquid spelling the Doom from many many Pokemon, my sweet master.

And just like a switch was flipped off the illusion disappeared revealing the fake manaphy to have transformed into Flareon, and standing right next to him was his partner with his badge hold out straight, and cut great job ladies and gentlemen this will make a great movie, you can go now toy back to your friends, I think one of them has been trying to bust down the door for a while now, how about you go open the door for them, as loud bangs could be hurt now coming from the door, by everyone, at both of them use their badges to teleport away.

(T) so that was their plan damn it they played us there going to be blame all this disaster on us and they used our name and title that's going to reach our family what you're going to care about, sorry I know it's a big deal to you but I still don't care for our family maybe when we fuse then I'll care but I know Sparks will have our back, but now what do we do with him we took his soul gems and he somehow turned into a CWP who is now ours, we're not going to keep his soul gems are we?(T) Eris ask mentally.

'I rather crush them.' Vula thought with venom. She then looked at the door and figured that it might be wise to use her powers to open the door. This is why she didn't walk over to it. Instead she just opened it with her mind. As for her family backing her up... She knew all members of Team Steam would and she knew her parents would back her up. She wasn't so sure about the extended family, but knew they would give her a chance to explain things.

as Arashi tries to charge at the door again, it all of a sudden open up, and at her great speed she doesn't have enough time to stop and charges in on a street course for Vula but before Arashi could hit her, king stepped in the way and grabbed Arashi as Sparks on armband started to shine with a bright light and King start looks it like he was in great pain, as Arashi was turning Impaler by the second.

"You can let go of him, he is my slave now." Vula said with an evil smile of accomplishment. She had enjoyed seeing King in pain and was kinda hoping that he would be forced to interact with something painful, but she wanted to be the one to kill him.

"Your slave? You hate slavery and had no reason to." Arashi said before Vula told her what King had done to Sanja. This made Arashi glare at King before she asked if Vula knew where Sanja and the legends were. Vula shook her head and Arashi figured that the last message they got from them would be what they had to go on. Vula put King's sole gems in her bag and Arashi warped them to the poison region's guildhall. Where she expected to see the members of Team Star and Team Steam.

As the rest of the group used team steams badges to warped out into the poison region's guildhall. They waited for around 30 minutes before Vula and Arashi to show up with King as soon as they showed up everyone had a confused look on their face, for a few seconds, before twilight got into a battle ready pose with her blade out and standing in between everyone and King, ready to attack him.

* * *

 **All of Sanja soul gems**

Bug, 2

dark, 13

fairy, 2

fire, 2

ghost, 0 Twilight ate this one.

grass, 1

ground, 12

ice, 3

normal, 2

Psychic 0 Vula/Eris ate this one.

rock, 15

steel, 1

corrupted soul gems, 2

 **All of Vula/Eris soul gems**

Electric, 1

ghost, 0 Sparks ate this one.

legendary 5

Psychic, 1

ice, 1

ghost, 1

Water, 2

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by LynnNight

 **#133 Eevee Shiny Name Eve Female**

 **Age 8**

 **Type Normal At current time** **Normal**

 **Abilities: Adaptability**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m**

 **Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 90**

 **STR 0/20 = 0**

 **DEX 0/20D = 000%**

 **CON 0/20 = 0**

 **INT 0/20 = 0**

 **WIS 0/20 =** **Broken mind**

 **CHA 0/20 = 0%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Domination percentage: 100/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Stored Power, Wish, Return, Work Up, Heal Bell.

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Swift, Protect, Trump Card, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 0**

 **Strength:** likes to look on the bright side.

 **Weaknesses:** young and naive at times.

 **Fears:** a fear of strangers now.

 **Broken mind:** Because of going through a massive pain and being betrayed by her friends her mind shut down tube protector leaving her in a doll like state.

* * *

Created by Dark King

 **#080 Slowbro Name King Male**

 **Age 25**

 **Type Water Psychic-type.**

 **Abilities: Regenerator/** **body enslaved**

 **Height 5'03" 1.6m Weight 173.1lbs 78.5kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 05/20x3 =15= 25**

 **DEX 20/20Bx3 =60= 100%**

 **CON 20/20x3** **=60= 6** **00**

 **INT 10/20x3 =30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20x3 = common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20x3 =30= 30%**

 **Corruption levels 100/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Slack Off, Protect, Sleep Talk, Attract, Belly Drum.

 **Attack Moves Water-Psychic:** Rain Dance, Surf, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magic Coat.

 **Items: backpack hold space is 13**

 **body enslaved:** some unknown Pokemon may have taken over this Pokemon by external means to Temporary control them or permanently eliminate their free will.

 **Strength:** cunning and tactful.

 **Weaknesses:** overcome an hates to waste time and we'll look for shortcuts.

 **Fears:** being forgotten and not remembered for his deeds.

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Vula/** **Eris Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire Abilities: Drought**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 099/100**

 **Eris** **Domination percentage: 100/100**

 **Vula** **Domination percentage: 023/100**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

Firium Z "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion

 **S rank corruption Stone: Weapon is a Mambele.**

corruption merging activate it: merging at 85%.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

 **#517 Munna Name: Sanja Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Psychic-Fairy-type**

 **Abilities: Telepathy**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m)**

 **Weight: 51.3lbs(23.3kg)**

 **LV:50 Hit Points: 210**

 **STR: 5/20x3=30=150**

 **DEX: 5/20Bx3=15 = 75%**

 **CON: 7/20x3=21 = 210**

 **INT: 7/20 x3=21= 4**

 **WIS:7/20x3=21 = Rare knowledge**

 **CHA: 5/20x3=15 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels: 090/100**

 **Mental strength for Sanja 060/100**

 **Mental strength for Sanja Corrupted 040/100**

 **Attack Moves PSYCHIC:** Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Psyshock, Hypnosis.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Gyro Ball.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 38

 **Corrupted bubble Shield:** Rumor Has It is able to protect Pokemon from attacks.

 **Two bands of family bonds ** " **the eight members of eve family are within these bands and she can switch out between any of them at any time** "

 **Strength:** Her mental walls, She also has a one tracked mind

 **Weaknesses:** has a one tracked mind, no longer cares who sees her do good or evil Acts

 **Fears:** Fear of being eaten alive

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:** able to sell a legendaries virginity for a huge price.

Background: This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Nickname: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage: 064/100**

 **Attack Moves** Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance (Will learn new moves with leveling.)

 **Attack Moves** **Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Well that was a very interesting chapter but I'm going to have to ask everyone who reads this story for a little help you see Sanja is heading to the main base of the enemy stronghold with snow and Manaphy, now I don't want to just make some generic feeling that aren't going to be original, so I'm asking for people to send in Pokemon ideas for some very unique and interesting villains that people might want to see in the upcoming chapters with Sanja, now I'm not saying that we will see these chapters in the next update but you will see them soon and I'm always willing to listen to any comment anyone has,

 **Thank you and merry Christmas! HO HO HO!**


	16. Outsmarting the future

**Last time on the legend of Team star**

* * *

Hello ladies and gentlemen I am back, sorry for taking so long about this latest update I had some technical issues I might have and was waiting on more people to send me in some characters or villains, I'm kind of disappointed in how many I got way too few to use, in the upcoming chapter so there's not going to be much action in them unless we can get some more villains.

Oh well but regardless I'm back and starting up the chapters again just like last time every 2 weeks from now on I'll release a new chapter and I hope some of you will become brave enough or bold enough to send me in some characters and a special shout-out to one of our new team members here who have just joined us you will see his character later down the road but let's just say he picked a bad time to play this character, let's see how long everyone last with some big twist returns.

* * *

Eve disappeared in the middle of the night, well everyone desperately wanted to go looking for her, they all new they had a job to do and that was too fine Manaphy! on their way they ran into the three members of team steam after a quick catch-up they found the dungeon where Manaphy was supposedly to be. after going in and finding out how corrupt the dungeon was, navigated through it was slight problems to find Manaphy who was not happy to see them, and enact a plan for everyone to be wiped out by the corrupted Pokemon of his dungeon, unfortunately for him, he did not plan that they would just teleport away instead of fight through them, what in the end was the reason Snow and Manaphy hand it over to the corrupted Army by Sanja herself, oh yeah and on a side note king was killed and his internal organs were liquefied to be turned into a ditto who is now walking around his former skin.

Well time to get back to the show.

* * *

"You can let go of him, he is my slave now." Vula said with an evil smile of accomplishment. She had enjoyed seeing King in pain and was kinda hoping that he would be forced to interact with something painful, but she wanted to be the one to kill him.

"Your slave? You hate slavery and had no reason to." Arashi said before Vula told her what King had done to Sanja. This made Arashi glare at King before she asked if Vula knew where Sanja and the legends were. Vula shook her head and Arashi figured that the last message they got from them would be what they had to go on. Vula put King's sole gems in her bag and Arashi warped them to the poison region's guildhall. Where she expected to see the members of Team Star and Team Steam.

As the rest of the group used team steams badges to warped out into the poison region's guildhall. They waited for around 30 minutes before Vula and Arashi to show up with King as soon as they showed up everyone had a confused look on their face, for a few seconds, before twilight got into a battle ready pose with her blade out and standing in between everyone and ready to attack King.

* * *

 **poison region,**

Vula, Arashi getaway from King he has the aura of the corrupted Pokemon that we saw in that building there's something majorly wrong with him! Twilight says with fear and anger in her voice.

"I corrupted him and he is now my slave. He won't hurt anyone without orders. It what he deserves after I found out all he did to Sanja, Shade, and Nightingale. He is the reason why those last two are dead." Vula said while Arashi took off Spark's armband and gave it back to him.

"You weren't kidding about the drain that thing does. I am glad to not have to wear it on a normal bases." Arashi said with a very tired smile.

"Take a small nap while we let Hikoki have his duel with Vula and then we can worry about everything else." Han'ya suggested while she kept her distance from King.

"That is if we have the time to duel. Sanja said she was going to keep the legends safe and we can trust her." Hikoki said before he gave a playful smile to Vula who made sure King wouldn't get in the way of their play fight.

WHAT! Shade and Nightingale are dead what happened to them, twilight says in a sad tone.

As Sparks looks very sad and disappointed, Vula I trust in you but do you have any proof that king did this and what did you do specifically to him he looks kind of like the CWP, and I don't know about you team Steam but, I don't think it's a good idea to have a corrupted wild Pokemon in the Guild Hall or us to be even near A Guild Hall with one, so I think we should get some rest, a little ways from here then you guys can have your practice fight, but remember my warning Hikoki. Spark says in a Stern tone.

"Yes, they are dead. King paid few teams to find some of us and arrange for some accidents. My proof is only what Sanja told me before she left with the legends. Apparently King was being punished for rewriting my sister's memories and then told Sanja everything to try to get out of the punishment. I showed up towards the end of it, so I don't know what the punishment was. I do know that the ones punishing him didn't like me being there and framed me for what happened to the water region." Vula said before Arashi told Sparks that he had a very good idea. She knew that many guild members wouldn't trust any corrupted Pokemon and guess that some one had to be corrupted, if they saw King traveling with them.

"I would just have a disguise orb be used on him, but I don't have any." Han'ya said with a shrug as she started to head away from the guild. Vula and Arashi followed.

"I am keeping the warning in mind. I will hold back and keep in mind that she is with child. You are one protective mate, and that's a good thing. I think we will continue to get along just fine." Hikoki said while he kept up with the others. He had a playful smile on his face, while Vula looked like she was scheming. This was because she was thinking of letting Hikoki break her new badge. If she was asked about it, she would just claim it was an accident.

* * *

 **Outside the guild Hall,**

as everyone was walking Vula/Eris got a quick Spike of pain from a headache where the two of them heard some voices in their minds, after shaking it off at continuing to walk down the path, (T) Vula did you see what I saw? I think we have a bigger problem then that new badge of ours, if he was telling the truth about it able to read telepathic messages between team members, we're not going to be able to ask for help so I want to ask will you let me take control and do something what will look like I'm betraying the team to save the team from something worse and save something precious to us I cannot say in case that badge can hear me too.(T) Eris says in a dead serious tone.

'I trust you, but we are explaining things as soon as possible.' Vula thought, she had hoped that she had managed to catch on to things when she had heard the voices, but she had caught nothing of interest. The members of Team Steam had noticed Vula react to a headache and guessed she was still trying to get use to the abilities of her new type. This was why Han'ya came over and asked if she needed anything for the pain. Vula shook her head to say no, but did thank her for the concern.

As Eris took over the body she immediately walked over to Twilight and started nuzzling next to her, Hikoki before we start our little brawl I think we should get in a little "warm-up practice" hey toy, as Eris look at the former King, go stand over there away from everyone I don't want you accidentally touching someone and turning them into a soul gem, as king started to walk over to where Eris told him to go.

Vula why are you so affectionate all sudden, as Twilight was saying this one of her eyebrows threaded to raise up in a question of matter has she started to look at Vula more closely.

As Eris quickly looked angry at King then looked at Twilight move down to her armband and then started to rub her stomach and look angry at it, and finishing off with a happy look at Twilight.

Now with a very confused look but nod of understanding, twilight immediately pulled out her bone sword and Infused it with an attack and raised up the blade...

(T) you know it's a good thing you trust me, because I'm happy to know that one of us at least believe this plan is going to work.(T) Eris say's with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

As twilight brought down her strike as the blade passes through Vula/Eris.

'What are you thinking? We are corrupted! That sword will hurt us.' Vula yelled within her mind until she realized that the blade passed through her. 'Sorry, I panicked.' She thought as she continued to let Eris continue with her plan. She was glad that she hadn't tried to take back control when that happened. She really did trust her corrupted side and just wished that things could be explained, but the badge meant that that wasn't going to happen.

TWILIGHT! What are you doing, Vula are you okay! Sparks ask in a concerned tone.

As the CWP king look on edge.

As Eris was painfully throwing up a black ooze what was on fire with a white Flame, as a another black ooze was leaking from her vagina into a puddle of flaming ooze.

"That was way more then a warm up!" Hikoki yelled as her ran over to Vula. There was horror written all over his face. Han'ya also ran over but she had to wonder if her cousin had a plan that she was implementing due to what had caused the headache.

"Vula, why didn't you doge that?" Arashi asked in a raised voice as she tried to figure out a way to help Vula and try to answer her own question.

As Eris finish throwing up and black ooze stopped leaking from her sex she immediately pushed twilight towards everyone, has she really her weapon and throw it around her using her psychic to spin it in trapping the two ooze, has she used Flame Charge and tackled CWP king almost in a Flash, she quickly took his black badge and swapped It Off but before she did she said, watch out you're in the way of one of our attacks, before pulling out her black badge and bashing it on the ground, and with anger in her voice and an evil smile on her lips, she said I don't know what you did fully to King and Sanja but I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR TOY! Ditto. She said the last part with a smug grin.

As king immediately looked very angry and growled, father wanted you to be on obedience slut until we broke your friends and made them join us, but we don't mind breaking you and tearing Your Child Apart to prove that all of you will become our toys, the fake King said.

"Well, then you chose the wrong teams to go after." Arashi said with an evil smile as Hikoki cracked his knuckles. Neither one of them needed to hear any more to figure out why things were done. Han'ya gave an evil smile because she knew that any smart Pokemon did their best not to piss off any humans, that they know, and there was no way that the two here hadn't been pissed off. The fake King had just threatened the life of Sparks' child and said that he was going to mess with Arashi in ways that she only let Balto mess with her. It would take time for her to handle the idea of being with more then one and all members of Team Steam knew that.

Sorry I couldn't tell you guys sooner, they had a black badge on me that recording everything I said and with him having a one to I had to make sure to get both of them, but don't let your guards down, those ooze puddles that came from with inside me are Dittos, I never enslaved king he was dead before we even open the door, these Pokemon are assassins that cut their victims then use their bodies to liquefy a Pokemon inside from the inside out, if I wasn't still experimenting with my powers to read minds I wouldn't have known that, if we made a move against them they would have liquefied our child within my womb and we would have given birth to a fake child just for them to liquify me right afterwards, but I knew that Twilight sword could easily hit them, inside me if I held still, I was figuring that was going to hurt a lot, Eris said with anger and confidence in her voice.

So that was what was going on, I knew something was wrong when I saw King and your aura were both off but only by a slight bit I just thought it was the corruption at first, but your body language told me that you wanted me to do something and you wanted me to trust you, I didn't know what was going on so instead of using my normal attack I used my aura to cut away anything that shouldn't belong in you since I've already seen you with the corruption and with your child I just ignore that part and cut out everything else, twilight says with a confidence voice.

As the two black ooze that were on the ground immediately attack knocking the Mambele out of the air, "what do we do older brother", said the younger brother, well since she's so talkative will take all three girls, and for the blue mutt what separated you from our first toy liquify her painfully, as for the Umbreon and our toy as soon as we get inside them will start altering their bodies to make sure they can't live without us that will make them obedient slaves and surely their husbands wouldn't harm them. The fake king says.

"If you get in Han'ya, then I will only shed a tear after a destroy the ones who forced me to take down my wife." Hikoki said as his fiery main erupted to show his anger.

* * *

"I have enough trust on the ones here to say that you won't get a chance to see if Balto would hurt me." Arashi said as she gave an evil glare at the three opponents. Vula let Eris continue to have control of their body and tried to act as a guard and handle any sneaky moves. Han'ya prepared to fight, but she didn't like going against what she had to assume were three ditto. as Hikoki use Eruption, hitting ditto2, Han'ya, Twilight, Arashi and FakeKing, doing a decent amount of damage. Except for ditto1 who took a critical hit doing massive amount of damage.

As this was going on ditto1 try to jump and cling to twilight twilight was able to swing her sword and hit him once for his efforts but part of his body still cleaned on to her fur searching for any visible entry points that he could exploit on upon her.

At the same time the fake King try to grab Eris but she was too quick on her feet and he missed each time falling onto his face grumbling at her.

As ditto2 try to grab Han'ya but she was able dodge the first grab an was able to hit it, when it try again doing minor damage.

Vula if this was your idea for a warm up could you have maybe thought about telling the rest of us that we would be joining the warm-up, sparks says as he raises up his hands, and uses Thunder, as a big bolt of thunder shot down from the clouds above striking ditto2 doing minor damage.

Han'ya quickly threw a cleansing orb at Twilight to activate it and have it clean her fur of ditto1's presence. She then used Swift twice. She had a heal all orb in her bag, but knew that Arashi also had one. To let her know that she would like Arashi to use it, she had her tail curl under her and then move in a downward motion. This was a signail for drop orb and was hidden from the opponents because it happened while Han'ya was throwing the cleansing orb. However, Arashi had noticed it and was quick to figure out which orb should be dropped.

as the cleansing orb try to clean off ditto1's presence from Twilight the ditto1 laughed at her for her attempt, i'm no filth or slime i'm a Pokemon and that won't work on me, as this was going on all the color on Vula immediately came off leaving her completely black with red lines all over her body showing off how fully corrupted she is.

At this was going on twilight look down at the little ditto trying to restrain her and with a smiled, you might have entered Vula with this trick, but you must be a fool if you think that trick will work on me, as Twilight closes her eyes and focuses her power on her armband as a bright light shines from it, cleansing aura! Twilight shouts out loud, as a bright light blue ingolf her and ditto1, as everyone can start to hear ditto1 screaming out in pain from the orb before it suddenly disappears with Twilight standing there with a smile on her face and ditto1 gone without a Trace.

As Eris sees this she says out loud, Vula is that is what I meant by that weapon is more effective than you were giving credit to, and is the reason why I decided to negotiate with you instead of fighting you for dominant, I could have easily beaten you but there was no way I was going to win against her or Sparks, as a clear sign of chills goes down Eris spine before she refocus back onto her fight.

Arashi pulled a Heal All orb out of her bag and used it to fully heal herself, and her allies. She then used Sludge Wave. She was worried for Vula when she saw the disguise give way, but trusted that she was still on their side. It was this same trust that kept Hikoki, and Han'ya, from doing more then raise an eyebrow. Han'ya was the only one who guessed that Eris was currently in control. It was also Han'ya who would have let ditto one know that she saw him as filth, but there was no need for her to voice that opinion after Twilight had defeated him.

(t)Becoming a team worked out for us both, now lets continue to be one as we finish these two opponents.(t) Vula said to Eris before she set a link up with Hikoki, Arashi, Sparks, and Twilight. (gt)There is no need to worry about us. Eris is just handling the fight for now. I trusted her with an idea and this is where it has lead. Everything will be explained after the fight.(gt) She mentally said to the others, knowing that they had reason to worry about her. Upon being linked up with Vula, Hikoki used a modified version of sign language to make sure Han'ya understood. This made Han'ya give a smirk to signal that she was a little ahead of her teammates.

Eris used Dark Pulse x6, a lot of damage on the fake King while Hikoki used Inferno x2,doing a good amount I can of damage on ditto2.

(gt)My wife is a smart one. She already guessed who was in control.(gt) Hikoki said through the link, which made Vula laugh.

(gt)You love her because of her smarts, and you know it.(gt) Arashi said mentally with a hearty laugh and Hikoki smiled as he admitted to this being the truth.

As a light blue aura came over the fake King as a lot of his wound started to heal up and close almost immediately, as he saw Twilight literally use the Purity stone to attack and get rid of ditto1, the fake King knew that the only way to win a fight like that was to make sure that she could not use that attack on him, and it with an evil grin as he looked at Vula he immediately reached out and grabbed at Eris snagging her on the first try, not giving her even the chance to attack he immediately pulled her in clothes holding her arms to the side of her, as the fake Kings dick started to rise and erect in an unusually fast motion.

As Eris saw this her eyes widen a slight bit as an angry growl came from her mouth, before she could do anything though the urethral started to point at her as the fake King was lowering her down to it, and in one surprising motion it opened up as if it was a humongous mouth ready to devour the waiting meal in front of it.

'This is almost the worst mimic in the universe.' Vula thought and practically screamed over the link.

(gt)Twilight, slay the mimic.(gt) Arashi said mentally before she realized that a mimic might have to be explained. This was because she wasn't what games Twilight liked to play during her downtime. For all she knew, she might have been dealing with someone who had no idea what a mimic was. This was why Han'ya was ready to give a quick explanation as to what a mimic was.

As both Twilight and Sparks asked at the same time mentally,(gt) what's a mimic?(gt) before they realize that this is not really the time to ask that question.

Twilight focus on this ditto, i'll go and help Vula. But before Twilight I could even acknowledge what sparks said, Eris legs were already being sucked down the waiting muh of the fake Kings dick, as a black fluid started to leak from it coating Eris legs in it what made her slip down to her waistline quickly, as a tingling feeling started to spread from every part of her body that was touching this ooze.

(T)Vula I think he is trying to absorb us into his body, by turning our body into cells if he continues with this will be nothing but dna that he can use, I think I might have a plan how to get out of this and save us but I'll need your help to do it we have to try and pull him into the mental world by using our psychic powers, this is very dangerous, because this is the same thing our Sanja try to do, with her corrupted half but King interrupted it, and we are already in combat and literally being turned into ooze so concentration is going to be a key thing here,(T) Eris says in a rush and frantic tone.

Well that was happening in Vula mind, Sparks quickly rushed over to Vula using his armband to protect him from ditto2 attacking him, he quickly got over to Vula/Eris and put his arms through her armpits trying desperately to pull her out as he sent electrical energy to his armband to start it up and trying to hurt the fake King.

Han'ya used Swift x3, doing minor damage to both targets, as she explained what a mimic was and Arashi managed to not call Sparks and Twilight noobs. Han'ya hadn't explained how she knew what was being said through the link, but she figured that it wasn't the time.

(gt)To put things simply, the fake king is presenting something that can be considered a treasure, but is actually trying to eat her. I have to guess she said that it was almost the worst one ever because his D didn't look like your's Sparks.(gt) Hikoki said through the link. This made Arashi facepalm and Han'ya shake her head.

(gt)You are right, but seriously!(gt) Vula said mentally with a very deep blush before she explained why she was about to cut the link and set one up with the fake King. She gave no chance for argument, because she had cut the link right after the explanation.

With a confused look on Sparks face, wait do you mean Monster boxes? Sparks said, as his arm band started shine with a powerful light what engulfed sparks, Vula and fake King.

* * *

 **The mental world**

After the flash was over sparks was sitting on the ground with two Vula right next to him hey normal colored Vulpix with red eyes, and a much bigger black Vulpix with pink eyes, and a little ways away from them was a black ooze what was looking around trying to figure out where it is.

What the heck just happened? Sparks said in confusion.

'How come I'm not surprised that we have more here then just King.' Vula thought as she took in her surroundings.

'sorry about that I think I used a little bit more power than I need it to try to pull King... in here that is not King that's just a regular ditto', growls angrily, great that explains why he wasn't fighting when we had to beat him up Vula remember what that jerk who tried to enslave us told us, a ditto can liquefy a Pokemon from the inside out, that's what they did to King that was his punishment they liquefied his internal organs and turned him into soul gems well this ditto was wearing his outer skin to fool us, as a disgusted look comes upon Eris face, they made us give a ditto a blowjob! Growls very angrily, Vula I want to teach this Punk a lesson that he will forget, I want to take all of his memories away from him and into us leaving him nothing but a mindless blob this way we can learn everything he knows and we can force him to reconstruct our body what he's already liquefied because are stomach is itching and I think he's already dissolved or tails and most of our hind legs, Eris says with a hint of fear but mostly anger.

"I agree, and lets make sure we don't lose our child while we handle this piece of filth." Vula said before she noticed Sparks. "Look, we have someone on our side. Sparks, over here. I didn't mean to pull you into my mind, but I am glad I did. You can help us fight this Ditto. Also, consider this a formal introduction to my dark half." Vula said in a happy tone as she ran over to Sparks.

as Vula what's running over to sparks, Eris finally noticed him and zip right past Vula running three times faster than her to Sparks and immediately pinning him to the ground cuddling him, 'master it's good to see you again, and now you can see me in all my glory without Miss goody Two-Shoes getting in my way', Eris says in a happy tone.

"Eris and Vula it's good to see you both safe and sound but right now we have a problem and if we're in the mental world with that ditto here he can really do some damage to our minds if we don't focus and by what happened to Sanja is anything to go by the Pokemon outside our mental world can affect us too and there was still one more ditto right behind me, spark says with a little bit of fear in his voice, so let's take him out first then do the whole get to know each other better stick.

Oh right, as Eris turns around and get in a protective stance keeping herself in between the ditto and sparks she immediately says, Vula try to find him well I'll use some of my power to put him into a bubble for I can finish him off, as Eris forms a psychic barrier using 30% of her mental strength around ditto, well he starts to freak out and frantically attack the barrier.

"Right." Vula said and tried to bind Ditto with half of her mental strength. This was her first mental fight, but she trusted Twilight and Team Steam to handle the real world, while they handled this fight.

* * *

as soon as she was done binding ditto in place before anyone else could move a white ghostly figure, came out of nowhere tackling Vula to the ground, mommy mommy you came, Daddy told us that you were come and look you did, that pink mean girl and that pink mean man hurt me Mommy but they took me to you and you eat me and now I'm part of you I love you Mommy, I love being part of you, the ghostly figure said with a happy tone.

the pink lady told us about you, as the ghostly figure looks at Sparks, you stole mommy from her husband from our father you are a bad man, I won't let you her mommy again mommy belongs to Father not you, you are a bad man, the ghostly figure said in an angry tone.

And because of the new Intruder distracting everybody, ditto was able to focus is energy and start to crack the psychic Shield surrounding him but thanks to Vula mental binding the psychic Shield held up.

Before Sparks could try to help another ghostly figure tackled sparks to the ground, growling angrily, you let father hurt me I was right next to you asking for help and you let father hurt me, thin mother ran away from me I was trying to be a good girl for father after he broke me, why did you let him do it to me, the voice says in sadness and anger.

'Vula is there something I should know about? Spark says with curiosity and confusion in his voice.

"I have only been with you Sparks. I was almost forced to be with a Pyroar, but that was back during my first mission. Unless Black managed to fertilize the egg, I will have to guess that the corrupted half of our daughter sees him as dad while the pure half sees you as dad." Vula said before she looked at the two half of her daughter.

"I don't care which half of him you see as your father, I want you two to stay behind him until this fight is over. After that, I want to talk to both of you and find out who this pink lady is, cause Sparks is the best thing that happened to me." Vula said in a tone that had started out stern. When she voiced her feeling for Sparks, her tone was more loving and that was what made it easy to tell that it the truth. Now that her daughter had been brought to the battlefield, she focused on Ditto and showed anger that had only been seen when she had found out all that King had done to Sanja.

as Eris quickly ran over to spark and swatted the Ghostly figure off him before she launched an attack at the ghostly figure on Vula, growls angrily, sparks don't listen to Vula she has no clue what she's talking about, you both swallowed a soul gem, where do you think their souls went, Eris says as she rolls her eyes, Vula that Bratz on you is part of that family group or something like that you know the one with the Umbreon who we gave a blowjog to and he got corrupted and nearly destroyed the city by spreading the corruption all around it, rings any bells if it doesn't here's one you were planning to have sex with him before sparks took our virginity, Eris says with laughter in her voice, and the kid on you sparks is that little Pichu ghost half all of her pain must be stored in that soul gem.

WAIT WHAT?! Vula is she talking about did you have another boyfriend? Am I just a rebound guy? Sparks says in confusion, as Sparks ears drop when he hears the part about the little Pichu, i'm sorry I didn't know when I heard everyone's voices when they walk in no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get up I don't know what he did to me but it was no excuse for letting that happen to a child as young as you I'm sorry,

Now I would never do anything like that i'm loyal to you Sparks, Eris say's with a smile saying that you're in trouble facing towards Vula.

Yes Mother the pink lady hurt father too i need to find him to bring him back to you, you should be with the Umbreon not this wimpy Pikachu.

"I remember him and I will never be with him. He helped me to give boys another chance, but I had no plans to stay true to what I had told him. I wanted to have the pink scent band and have it reprogrammed to work on girls, while a girl was wearing it. The payment was a blowjob and I liked it, but I was debating if he would be much better then the Pyroar until I could experience a true gentleman. The moment you apologized to Sanja, I knew that Umbreon wasn't my type. So I stood him up and I have learned since then that he was just as bad as the Pyroar. He just acted nicer and managed to fool me. Therefore, there is nothing either of you can say to convince me that Sparks is wimpy. Now either help us, or stay out of the fight cause I can't be with anyone if Ditto wins." Vula said as she tried to keep her focus and not be angered, or disgusted at who these two souls thought she should be with.

as the ditto try to escape Eris quickly ran up and bit through Vula binding right in two the ditto has she started to slurp at suck, the ditto screamed out, no you can't do this you wasn't supposed to be able to do this, to us you are part of the corruption why are you siding with your weaker half? why did you not just binish her away? your weaker half was supposed to be a crutch that we offer to remove for you not a strength, no no AAAAAHHHHH, as Eris tilted her head back and swallowed the last bits of ditto down her throat. After ditto was Absorb by Eris she stood still well a flood of information was given to her from all of dittos memories.

Mommy the mean version of you is in a trance now, now is the perfect opportunity for us to get rid of the mean Pikachu who try to take you away from your husband and you said it yourself the Pyroar was a jerk well Daddy was a gentleman and was nice to you well the first time Sparks got corrupted he raped you and enslaved you to himself you're only like him because of that enslavement with our help you can get rid of him right here and now and as soon as we find that pink lady we can get Daddy back and if you still like maybe daddy will take over the Pikachus body then you can have daddy and this meanie body, how does that sound Mommy, as the two ghostly figures start to move over to sparks with wickedness in their eyes.

"No. I have no want to be with Umbreon. He was only a slightly better choice then Pyroar, but Sparks is the best choice. I am not enslaved and I chose to be with him. Yes, I will admit that the first time, was because I didn't want to turn him into a WCP, or watch him become a soul gem, but he didn't rape me." With that. Vual grabbed Sparks and took him in front of Eris. She then stood in a protective stance that was in front of Eris and next to Sparks. Her body language dared the two souls to try fighting her, because she would do to them as Eris had done to Ditto.

Mother you're wrong and the proof is standing right next to you, that other you the mean version of you is in slave to him, and that can only happen when you are corrupted so when he forced himself on you and enslaved he must have made it so you think you're his lover but he's just a monster. One of the ghostly figure says.

And you don't need to worry even if he escapes from us, I am still with him, and i'll cause his powers to misfire either making them more powerful or weaker depending on the situation and he'll soon a burned himself out, and that is when Gengar will come for us and make us a family again, the ghostly figure says.

A spark size widen, so it was the ghost soul gem I ate what's making my powers to misbehave but wait why isn't Twilight Powers acting the same as my she seems to be under better control than what I've been dealing with, sparks said in confusion, as he whispers Vula is there any way you can break us out of here, sparks asked. But before Vula could answer both ghostly figures gathered energy and launch it into an attack at Sparks trying to shatter his mind, as the attack drew close another attack from the side came and hit it head on destroying both of their attacks in one powerful blast right next to the three of them but far enough for they could only feel a bit of the impact, has a purple ghost figure floated in front of the two of them protecting sparks, Vula and Eris from attacks, and with the wave of a hand both of their forms were gone shattered to pieces, has she turned around and floated close to the three of them.

"I am thankful for your help, but who are you?" Vula asked as she stood ready to face the newcomer. "You will have to keep the gem in you for two weeks for it to become permanent. I'm not sure how you get the gem to come out of you, but I would suggest you do it. If you want to keep the ghost type, then we are going to have to do something about what she is doing." Vula said to Sparks but kept an eye on the newcomer.

Hello again little Corey, it's good to see you in one form or another the two of them shouldn't bother you anymore I shattered them if you still do not wish to hold on to him I can remove him from you little one, the newcomer says in a friendly tone.

Oh my gosh it's you, Vula you can stand down this is the girl who helped me in my world gain control over black, but I thought... I thought I killed you, spark says in a sad and regretful tone.

As the newcomer Just Smiles at him.

Vula stood down and smiled at the newcomer. "If you do not wish for me to hear anything between you two, then I will just be quite and let things go through one ear and out the other." Vula said with the feeling that these two needed to talk.

As the ghostly figure gets on one knee and raises her hand to scratch under Vula chin, you are a pretty Fox and you don't need to worry you can listen, I need to talk to you two this is something very important, and I don't have much time before my power Wayne's again and I have to go back to sleep, the newcomer says in a calm and caring tone, i'm not really here little Corey I am just the memory of the person you once knew, my soul has passed on long ago, I am what bines black to your mind, I am his chains that keep him Shackled and locked away, but someone came here to our mind she did something foolish she did something dangerous and I must ask you and warn you to be on guard and try to find a way to reverse what she has done to us or the world might pay a horrible price, the newcomer says in a calm and caring voice.

A Sparks looks away from the newcomer with his ears down, tail lamp and rubbing one of his arms with his hand in a shameful look as his eyes are cast downward, i'm sorry that we killed you... you try to help me and look what I did to you in return, you are the human I regret killing the most because you could have been the one that could have pulled me from my darkness back in my past. Sparks said in a sad tone.

Has the newcomer just keeps on smiling and reaches out her other hand and start petting sparks on the head.

"What has my sister done?" Vula asked with worry. She was enjoying the scratching, and that was why only her tone and eyes showed her worry.

She did something that could Doom the world, little Corey she opened the door and freed black... As those words were uttered it's like everything went silent as a grave, as sparks eyes immediately went up and look at the newcomer, has his tail went back to fully erect and he put himself on guard quickly.

What that's not possible, the general took me to hundreds of humans to try to release him to free him from what you did to me but none of them could your hypnosis was rock hard and with the chains that I placed on him myself there should have been no way for anyone to release him so easily, and even if that was the case why do I not see him where is he if he's not here fighting me for control? Sparks ask with fear in his voice.

"This is a guess but, if she was with child, she could have put Black in the body of the developing child. If I guessed right, then it would just take enough corruption to make sure the child was born before you knew it." Vula said with growing fear as the possibilities ran through her head.

As Sparks slowly turn towards Vula and then started to fall to the ground rolling side-to-side laugh in hysterically, hahaha Vula I might not know much about the Pokemon world, hahaha and don't take too much offense but that sounds like the most stupidest idea ever, hahaha Sanja would never be stupid enough to release black like that even if it was possible for that to happen, hahaha I mean I gave her a warning that he's not to be trusted, hahaha and on top of that when was she ever apart from us long enough for her to give birth to him unless you're still suggesting she's pregnant with him, and I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure the shortest pregnancy I have ever heard of was 3 months I don't know how fast this corruption can speed up a pregnancy even if it can but I don't think a body can develop that quickly, hahaha I mean the last time I spoke to Black with her was like two days ago maybe three if the teleportation sent us very far away, but that is a huge leap in logic, sparks said as he was rolling on the ground laughing.

As the ghostly figure looked at Vula and said, you are correct she did do that... And with that all of Sparks laughter died right there.

You're joking right! Sparks nearly screamed, the amount of damage black can do in a regular human body is a lot, but in a Pokemon's body he might be able to do 10 times more damage than he could have done on my planet, sparks says with fear in his voice.

As the ghostly figure nodded and said, that is true, black took away her moral compass and made her not trust Vula, for there would be no one to talk her out of what she did, the ghostly figure said in a quiet and calm tone.

"Knowing my sister, she must of had a good reason. Maybe he promised something that she saw as worth the risk. Even without knowing why she did it, or how, I think she gave us a way to save Snow and all of your kids. All we have to do is save the world from Black and then ask Arceus to spare them. Just to be safe, I suggest that someone ask for Sanja to be spared as well. She might have caused the problem, but she was also trying to do you a favor. I honestly don't think she realized how dangerous he is. That, or he made her think it was the best choice." Vula said as her tail curled under her in fear.

Best choice there is no such thing as best choice with black, Vula your Mambele, my bow and Twilight's little sword are nothing compared to what black can take with just a rock and a piece of metal, I don't know if you know what a railgun is but, I can tell you it's not anything pretty that was high-level Tech in my world, and I could probably come up with a hundred maybe even thousands of more dangerous Weapons by just studying a few Pokemon bodies, I shudder to think what he can do with that... Wait a minute? Black told Sanja the reason why I came to this world was to babysit a kid? At first I assumed it had to be Twilight since she was the only kid I thought was around at that time but could it be that black wasn't telling the full truth I think there might have been something else he didn't tell her or he did and she didn't tell me arg I don't know which one's worth, sparks said in frustration.

As the ghostly figure nod, as usual black did not lie he just didn't tell the full truth your job is to babysit a child Twilight it is but the part what he left out was that you need to babysit her until her power comes to furacin, the two of you have probably noticed by now that the armbands that you are using aren't affecting you too much, that's because the legendary Pokemon that brought you here tweet your DNA just a slight bit the Pokemon around you think you have lightning rod and ability to absorb electrical attacks but that is not your ability, your ability is called overdrive, it's the ability to absorb massive amounts of electricity within the air itself every second of the day this was a long forgotten ability of most electric type Pokemon electric type Pokemon used to drain the planet of all the electricity in it for a day could use its power that's how the first electric types were born, like your friend over there beginnings started with her species walking into fire and lava to absorb the Heat and power of Fire, I don't know why that pink cat gave you this ability but, luckily enough she gave you a means to drain off some of your energy before it became too much for you, the ghostly figure said.

"Pink cat... MEW! That is the legend that brought you here." Vula said with a jump of excitement. Her tail was now wagging and it seamed like the fear from earlier had vanished. "Wait, you said that Twilight has more power to gain? I can't wait to see her at full power. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you go all out, but Twilight is also someone I love." Vula said after she had calmed down.

"mew?" both Sparks and the ghostly figure said at the same time.

That's the Pokemon who brought me here, Sanja just told me that Mew was the Pokemon that created all the non Mystic and legendary Pokemon? Well I guess it's good to know the name of the Pokemon that brought me here but I wish I knew why she didn't put that limiter on me on how many kids I could have if it's going to cause so many problems? Spark said and confusion?

Once again black only told half the truth, she explained this to you before unfortunately the transfer from our world to here wasn't a pleasant one and your mind try to suppress some of the memories, you made a deal with her that if you save this world that the link between your world and here would be cut, the law that's snow is worried about, is that a human soul brought to our world must only have one child upon this world no exceptions and anyone who breaks this law or helps to break this law will be punished severely, but mew told us this already, what black did not mention to Sanja is that you are not a human soul brought here your whole being was brought here, and using Mew power she altered your body structure to that of a Pikachu so all your muscle mass and density was all transformed into that body of yours, my belief is that black is planning to use this information I can't tell you how but you need to know what your true purpose here is, both you and Twilight are to form into a powerful weapon when you gather enough power and skill to be a big threat to the army that opposes the legendaries, you need to gather the five legendaries who created the armbands on your arms and have each of them put your arm bands on for just a slight bit, once that's done a mark will appear and the armbands, this will allow you to absorb even more electricity and give you more control over your power, to the point where you have the strength to destroy the whole planet, at which point mew is hoping that she can make a wager with the corrupted Army boss to end the war, to leave the legendary still in charge or still alive in exchange she would turn off your power to make you stop absorb electricity and as long as you and Twilight live the Army will not try anything more, but if you are killed before you can reach your fruition then her plan will be in vain that's why she asked you to protect Twilight on her journey to find everyone, but I think black has his own plans for the five legendaries, before he left your body he found out where to fine mew and Jirachi you cannot let him find them, the ghostly figure said.

"We might have to split into two teams, but we can't find those two without help. I know Arashi will be more then willing to help us find one of them. The only thing is that we will have to wait on freeing Eve and making sure Sanja, Snow, and Manaphy are safe. I know that Sanja said she would protect them, but I am worried for what will happen now that the Corrupted Army knows that she had her mind tampered with by King." Vula said with a small frown as she tried to take everything in.

as that was going on Eris open her eyes and saw everyone just standing around, okay what did I miss, do you know what nevermind I got good news bad news worst news and somewhat hopeful news and since I like the bad news to Good News version better here you go, the worst news is that Kings and my badges weren't able to teleport us to their main base this bastard didn't even know where it is so there's no way we can find it that way, bad news is I don't know how they found out but they know that they're are two humans in our group but we are in luck these dumb think Twilight is a human? Now for the good news I know where a few of their base are so we can use one of their teleport pad to teleport to their base i'm not sure that's a good idea but it's useful information, and I just checked this assholes memories they've been hunting down the five legendary Pokemon who started to war for years and they came to a realization that there is no way they can hurt any of them until they fine Celebi, they're going to act big and tough around them but they are not going to do any permanent damage to them until they capture Celebi, so who's the ghost in front of us.

As the ghostly figure smiles and says, i'm Jenny of bright Sun, but my friends call me Twilight, as she looks at Sparks who looks away with a blush.

"She's the one who helped Sparks lock up Black back when he was a human. We also have some news to share." Vula said to Eris before she filled her in on what was happening while she was in a trance.

Oh wow Go into a quick trance and you miss out on a lot hum, as Eris licks her lips, Vula this ditto is now under my control so we could give our self a few upgrades, as Eris stands in front of Vula, and our husband is right over there, so I'll ask you a question one that might be your very last one, we are on the brink of being one but there is still one question that holds us apart what stops us from being one, you were on sure if you wanted sparks to be your mate that's why I took on both the domination for the two of us are you still confused and you have to be sure because that is the last question we need to get over to be one. Eris says as she moved in close and licks at Vula face in a romantic gesture.

As the ghostly figure starts to fade saying you've met yourself quite some interesting girls little one.

as Sparks waves with a tear in his eye whispering, i'm sorry what happened to you but I'll always keep you in my heart my friend, a spark turns to Eris and Vula and had to ask, are you two going to have some girl on girl action or should I leave.

"You can stay. I think you should have the chance to meet the new us." Vula said to Sparks before she nuzzled Eris back. "I was confused at first with my feelings because I have liked girls from the time I was mature enough to figure out what I was attracted too. It didn't help that many of the boys I dealt with thought it was because I was to scared to give them a try. In truth, none of them could make me turn my head. You could, but I didn't trust my own feelings after turning so many people down. Then I felt the corruption and my body didn't care who, just as long as I got the lust that I was feeling out. You showed me that there were still those who will want you as a mate and yet respect you enough to not force you to change your mind. Your respect showed when you had the chance to force me and Spitfire to be your mates, and you asked us what we wanted to do." Vula said before she gave a nod to Eris to signal that she was ready. "If I ever had the chance to do things again, I wouldn't change a thing about the mates I have." Vula said with a proud smile that her last words were everything she wanted to say.

Well that was well said, Vula hope you don't mind but I modified our body a little bit, and before Vula could reply Eris gave her a deep and passionate kiss has both of their bodys started glowing a bright light and both of them finished into sparkling dust particles to recycle each other to form a "Vulpix with snowy white fur, with pink eyes and 9 swings tails behind her 3 red, 3 white and 3 pink but the biggest noticeable difference is that she had a sheath between her legs."

Whistles in impress, hot damn! as spark circles around his former wife to see every inch of her, and his eyes immediately were drawn to her sheath, what he immediately checked around to her back to see that she still had a vagina, hu so you're a hermaphrodite, as he walked in front of her, well I guess I should do this properly hi my name is Sparks who are you you can take as long as you like to figure that out, but um do you know how to get us out of mind world or wherever we are, sparks asked in a polite tone.

"My name is Candis Laska. That is, unless you want to change my surname with a joint name. I heard from Arashi that the humans do that all the time. Here, it is a choice because surnames aren't used much. I am glad you like the new look, because this is not just a mental image. Also, don't worry about our daughter, she was kept safe during the change." Candis said with a smile and a deep blush that showed on her cheeks. Her tone was polite and familiar. Then again, this was the combination of Eris and Vula.

I figured as much I didn't think Eris or Vula would want anything bad happen to our daughter, and about the last name how about we say that conversation until we find are other two girlfriends and ask them about their opinion about it, and lastly I don't want to force you into an obligation that you're not comfortable with or make you keep two promises that are not your own, so I would like to ask you Candis do you mind if we skip the dating process, and can I have your paw in marriage, or do you want to go on a few dates a test the waters, sparks said with a blush.

"There is no reason to worry with the dates. I see the promises as my own with Vula and Eris being a part of me. So, we can go straight to the marriage." Candis said with a hearty laugh at the idea of needing to test the waters with him. She then smiled and nuzzled Sparks. "This might be a new personality, but the memories and feelings haven't changed. The waters were tested quite some time back." She said in his ear before she waited for the vows to be exchanged again.

Well I would love to nuzzled you back, but I hear that's actually a Pikachu attack move to paralyze someone, so how about I just scratch under your chin and say, Candis will you keep the promises of Eris and Vula to protect our children that, we just found out our actually not against law upon this world, so I can have as many kids as I want, to keep safe our wives and figure out where your sister and snow got Taken to, and go on a lifelong journey to figure out what the heck is around the corner, do you make these valves for me and all of our wife. Sparks said to Candis as he stared her straight in the eyes only mere inches from her lips.

"Yes." Candis said before she kissed Sparks and then explained that he wouldn't be using the move Nuzzle if he didn't put any electricity in it. As much as I love spending alone time with you, we need to let everyone else know everything is alright. I will escort you back to your mind, unless you know the way back." She said with a loving smile.

I know but hey I'm human I have to make a few Pikachu joke here in there, and please and thank you i'm not the psychic type here and also I have no idea where here is, are we in my mind, your mind or his mind, as he points to the place where ditto was last seen, a Sparks leans in close, and if I'm correct Sanja has your tent so you're going to have to share my and Twilight's, and with that new body part of yours i'm sure we conceive your new mind and body into our marriage, spark says with a playful wink.

We are in the mental world. It is a place between the minds of all Pokemon. It is kinda like the internet, but we are the computers. Each Pokemon has their own little area and can protect it with walls and traps. Unfortunately, most don't know how to reinforce the walls, or set traps. So it is easy for a psychic type to just go from one mind to another. However, they have a limit on their range and can't just read everything there like an open book. Instead we get what the Pokemon are thinking at that moment. Not to mention, a Pokemon's mental projection can keep us from getting anything. Most psychics use a set of rules to keep things from getting out of hand. No going into someone's mind without permission, no pulling someone into a mental fight, that doesn't need to be there, and no interrupting any mental fights. You could say that I broke one of these rules when I dragged you in, but obtained the psychic type through a gem and didn't know how much power I needed to use to just have Ditto be brought to this place. This is why I only would have gotten a scolding from any psychic that found out. Dad is a natural psychic type and he told both of his daughters the rules because he knew that Ninetail are closer to this world then other none psychic types. This is why they can sense when something bad happens to someone they are close to. The only other Pokemon that have dealt with this ability are twins but they are limited to only being able to sense things with their siblings and even then, it can be vague. This is why I didn't know why something was wrong with Sanja until it was too late." Candis said before she started to lead Sparks back to his mind.

"I have learned of the status of all of the legends, the upper ranks of the Corrupted Army, all of the functions of the black badges, and the locations of all of the bases. One of them we are only a day's worth of travel away from." Candis said with a frown as she escorted Sparks. The frown was because she now knew one of the legends was wreaking havoc on her home region.

Great for once now we are a step ahead of the army that information will be great help to us but let's talk about that when we get back to the real world, I don't think you want to tell it twice and we can get everyone opinions about what to do next.

Candis gave a nod before she headed back to her own mind and took back in the physical world.

* * *

 **Back in the real world**

As this was going on twilight immediately rushed over to ditto2, and with 4 quick slashes with her sword using the aura blade she immediately defeated her enemy and turned him into a flaming puddle, and she turned and looked back at Team Steam, are you all okay? Twilight asked in a worried tone.

"That is another name for them." Arashi said before letting Twilight know she was okay.

"I'm fine but the mimic is the one that is trying to adsorb my cousin." Hikoki said with a growl in his voice that was aimed at the danger that he saw Vula in. It would have been worst if he knew how dangerous a mental fight could be.

"I'm alright, and I will explain how I kept up with what was being said in the link later." Han'ya said with a worried smile.

The light engulfing sparks Vula and fake King, suddenly flashed in a big burst of light, as three figures could be seen, the first two was Sparks holding a white Vulpix in his arms, and the last thing was the fake King standing still with his dick wide open leaking a pink liquid, but all of a sudden it collapse in on itself falling down as if there was nothing left inside him.

Sparks are you okay, and... Is that Eris or Vula? Twilight I asked in confusion.

"My name is Candis and I am the result of those two becoming one and having the chance to change their body as well as their identity." Candis said with a kind smile. She was glad to see that everyone looked to be okay.

"Whoa, and hear I thought my aunt was joking when she said you would be a hermaphrodite." Hikoki said in a surprised tone as he took in the new look his cousin had gained. He didn't know that Candis really was a hermaphrodite, but he had guessed because of the fact that he had spotted her penis.

"If I didn't know better, I would try to keep my husband away from you." Han'ya said with a smile and then laugh when her words had made Hikoki blush. This was what she had wanted, because she had noticed where he had to have been looking to even guess what Candis was.

"Well, it is nice to meet the new you. I hope it is safe to assume that only your body and personality has changed." Arashi said and Candis gave a nod to let her know that she was right.

hm candice was it... Your aura is different from what it was before, I can't even see a hint of corruption in anymore in you, and your or looks completely different from the previous two but it doesn't look bad actually it looks like you're a lot happier now, twilight says.

as sparks quickly runs behind a tree and makes barfing sounds, Well I got a headache now and my stomach's in pain but I got my soul gem back, hey Arashi you said something about taking a rest right how about we do that now well, Candis gives her body a test run, i'm still not too familiar with you Pokemon and evolving but I think she should get used to her body before we put it in real Combat and I think there's been someone trying to hint at a play fight for a while now, just remember what I told you about if things get too rowdy Hikoki, oh and to tell you she is a hermaphrodite I already checked, and me and Twilight and her are going to do a very very thorough check on her body later tonight to make sure everything is working properly, spark says with a wink.

As Twilight blushes from the suggestion.

"Between you and Han'ya's tone, I think I know what I am not allowed to do. I will say this though, you now have one hot mate and there aren't a ton of males who will just let a hot one walk by without a try. It has gotten even worst with the corruption." Hikoki said while Arashi gave a nod to it being a very good idea to take a break and rest.

"As long as we don't grow any new appendages or gain a new type, most Pokemon seam to only need a few hours to test out their new form." Han'ya said after laughing at hearing her husband admit to being put in his place.

"Han'ya has a point. I think I would be more worried if I grew wings or was stuck on two legs. I just have walking up right as an option and it should be easier then before." Candis said as she started to walk around. When she got close to a tree, she tried to stand on her hind legs and used the tree for support. To test her balance, she let go of the tree when she was standing up right. She had seen Twilight blush at Sparks' suggestion and was happy to see that she liked the idea.

Well that's good to hear and, Candis if that's the case then I'm sure Twilight would be happy to help you get used to that new appendage of yours, no matter how long it takes for you to be adjusted to it, sparks's in a playful tone.

Hm Wait? Sparks what don't that mean I'm technically cheating with Candis? Twilight ask.

Don't worry me and her already talked about that she is your wife and husband too so it's not cheating on anyone, of course this is going to be very interesting to tell Sanja and snow that they have another mating choice, actually now that I think of it I have to ask can you mating with Sanja without a problem now that you are a hermaphrodite or is that still wrong, sparks asked?

"It isn't wrong in the wild and it isn't taboo among city Pokemon as long as a parent isn't mating with their own child. Some might look down on me, and Sanja, for us being mates on every level..." Candis shrugged and gave a smug smile as she realized that she didn't feel the need to hold onto the tree that she was standing next to. "Granted, they will have to know that we are siblings first. Most of my family won't even recognize me until they get a whiff of my scent. That was something I didn't change. Han'ya and Hikoki were able to figure things out because they were here to see the change happen. Ha, this will even help out on the fact that I was framed for what happened back in the water region." She said and then walked back over to Sparks. On the way back she stayed on her hind legs.

"Now, Twilight, don't tell me that you are so attached to Sparks that you can't even think of taking a ride on my stick." She said in a tone that told everyone that she was beyond ready to try her new appendage out.

"Watch it, I heard new personalities can be fragile." Han'ya said with a giggle, while Hikoki shook head and quietly walked over to a good place to set up his tent. Arashi found a good area to mark out an arena and made sure things were set up for the play fight that had been planned.

It's not that it's just that in the fighting region the male and female are opposed to be faithful to whoever is the stronger out of the two, if the male is the stronger one he can take as many wifes as he want, but if the female is the stronger one she may take as many husbands as she want, it's more of I see Sparks as my Alpha so he can have as many girlfriends as he wants but the girlfriends are not allowed to mating with anyone he doesn't deem worthy of that so I was just a little nervous and just a little bit concerned I didn't want to offend you Candis, twilight says in a shy and embarrassed tone.

Well Twilight we are not in the fighting region and you're married to me who is a human who doesn't know any of this stuff, so I say we make it up as we go I still need to get wedding ring for everyone, oh mew, I hope they're not that expensive, spark says with a frown, and Candis you should get your play fight done first twilight will set up our tent since Sanja has yours and we can discuss what we should do next before we go to bed, you said that ditto told you about the legendary Pokemon not counting snow or Manaphy, how many legendaries do they have already?

"23, but we are only going to run into 22 of them since they turned Shaymin into food." Candis said in a serous tone before telling Twilight that she wasn't offended. She understood that things were different in each region and there was no way that she knew Sparks had talked about it before he said something. Seeing that Twilight had been nervous about cheating on Spark's made Candis respect her.

"Don't tell me The Forest Spirit is among them." Arashi said as she heard the number and became worried for the legend that had brought her here. She called Xerneas this because she had quickly seen similarities between it and the character from the movie Princess Mononoke.

"I'm not sure of the reference, but the legend that brought you here is still in hiding in his home region." Candis said as she figured Arashi might know well enough to give a nickname. She then looked over at Hikoki. "You hear that, Sparks wants to see our fight first." She yelled in his direction and Hikoki smiled before he dropped everything and ran over to the arena that Arashi had marked out. This made Han'ya laugh as she went over to the mess that was suppose to be her's, and Hikoki's, tent and finished setting it up.

"That's good." Arashi said with a sigh of relief before she thought about Sparks' worry about the prices of marriage rings. "Most of the city Pokemon worry with the papers, but not the rings. I have seen nobles deal with it, but they have money to spare. Besides, some of them have heroes as ancestors. There is no guarantee that those heroes were humans, but it is very likely." She said and wished she had a better answer. She knew that Balto had brought a wedding ring for her, but he also knew her secret and how much those things meant in the human world. Something that Arashi had to explain to him, but she had never expected him to get her one. Because of how dangerous missions could get, she kept the ring in her bag and only wore it when the team was enjoying some down time.

"Fire, ground, and rock Pokemon get a discount. I can also put in a good word with my dad, since he works to melt the gold and silver that is used in most jewelry." Hikoki said almost nonchalantly while Arashi walked over to where the tents were to be put up and pulled her tent out of her bag. She then pitched it like a pro.

Princess Mononoke? wait Arashi how old are you? that movie is ancient where I'm from, I thought you were younger than a hundred and what kind of Pokemon would get that kind of name does it look like a human, wait no Sanja told me that you pokemon don't know what humans look like, that means it must be one of the spirits, grumbles, okay that means it has to be the fox Spirit, the boar spirit, or the ape spirit, unless wait a minute! Are you talking about the Daywalker, as a shiver runs down Sparks back, oh my that's spirit was Ugly as hell, spark said with a disgusted face.

"I am talking about that last one, but he looks closer to the form the Daywalker took before his head was cut off. As for my age, I'm 28. I guess, it wouldn't be hard for the legends to take humans from different time periods. Now that I think about it, that would make the most sense. That movie came out when I was nine. I would include the idea of time going by faster in the human world, but that wasn't proven to be true enough to have so big of a time gap between us and have it where I was able visit the human world three weeks before my little sister's 20th b-day and she is only four years younger then me." Arashi said with a smile as she realized Sparks caught the reference. She was also glad to see that he knew more then just a couple of details that could of been picked up by just watching a trailer. She then thought about what Sparks had said. "I haven't seen any that look like a naked human, but there are a few humanoid Pokemon. They just all look like we would with clothes and I did complain once that it was hard for me to give Sanja the basic idea of how a female human looked."

"I remembered that day. You told me to think of a Mr. Mime or a Gallade. For a girl, you said that a Gardevoir was the best idea out there, but we would have to try to imagine one without the dress that they wear." Han'ya said as she remembered the girls night out that they had had that had lead to a curious Sanja asking if humans came in as many different looks as Pokemon. Upon hearing the names of the Pokemon, Candis set up a link with Sparks and showed images of the three Pokemon that were mentioned.

"I guess I missed that talk on the day I was sick and had to stay in bed." Candis said and Arashi gave a nod.

"With a psychic being here, who isn't a child that is learning how to use her powers, you could just show us all what humans look like." Hikoki said with interest, because he always wondered what Arashi looked like before she became a Mudkip. At one time he had wondered why humans had to be changed to come to this world, but Xerneas had explained to him that a human would stand out like a sore thumb if they were brought in their original form.

So it looks like a deer with many horns and a monkey face, yep that must be one ugly legendary no offense about your gods and not to be rude but, WHAT DO YOU IT WOULDN'T BE HARD FOR LEGENDARIES TO TAKE HUMANS FROM DIFFERENT TIME PERIODS! That should be a very hard thing, what are there time traveling Pokemon, I barely believe that Manaphy controls all the water Pokemon, and what other Pokemon does are pretty unique but come on, time travel that's a stretch. what next you're going to tell me there's a Pokemon that can travel through dimensions? Wait actually that would make sense that's how I got here. Great now this is just giving me a headache, that pink cat owes me some Tylenol, for sending me on this mission. Spark says in a annoyed tone.

Has Twilight looks over at Sparks, oh you know your mission that's good to hear we might be able to get it over with quickly and save the world if we could just skip to it, twilight says and a happy tone.

Let's watch Candis fight first then I'll tell you what my mission is, oh and Hikoki, I fought a few of these corrupted Pokemon you might want to ask one of your teammates to tag team in with you, two-on-one might give Candis some good exercise, spark says as he walked over to Arashi and says, at least Candis isn't headstrong, phineas and Ferb sister would have been a problem, I don't want her running to tell her mother I got her pregnant so she can get me busted. Spark says in whisper.

Upon hearing this Arashi let out a big hearty laugh. "I can see it now. Mom, Sparks got me pregnant!" She pretended to yell the last part with even more laughter. This made Candis, Hikoki, and Han'ya give her a questing look. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it when Sparks reminded me that your name is in one of my favorite TV shows from the human world." She said after wiping a tear of joy away from her eyes.

"Oh, but why would I tell mom that in a tone that says that I want something bad to happen? I am very glad that I am pregnant." Candis asked before it clicked in Han'ya's head as to which show was being discussed.

"The human in that show has two younger brothers she is trying to get in trouble." Han'ya said as she remembered Arashi using some of the inventions from that show to complete missions. She had never seen the show, but Arashi had been able to explain enough of it for her to understand the gist of it.

"Oh, that one and hear I thought you were going to have to explain a show that hadn't been seen in this world. Now, lets get the fight started, and Arashi, you can help if you want to." Hikoki said with a smile and Arashi gave a nod before she got into the area that had been marked as an arena and stood in a fighting stance next to Hikoki. Candis stood on the opposite side.

* * *

"Fight!" Han'ya said in her best imitation of the announcer from Mortal Kombat and the fight started.

Candis show those old timers who's the better pokemon! Sparks yells loudly with a smile on his face.

Old only 38 i'm not that old you, young whippersnapper and I'll prove it, as Hikoki uses Flame Charge and charges at Candis but before he hits her he jumped into the air doing a flip binding behind her and immediately uses Swift, Hikoki fires yellow stars from its mouth at Candis, doing a good amount of damage, there now you calling old timer. Hikoki says with a smug grin.

Candis hey there don't let him shake you up, you got them. Twilight says in a happy tone.

Candis smiled to show that the hit hadn't gotten her down. She then fired a Dark Pulse x2, Candis fires multiple black balls of energy from in front of its head at Hikoki. "You know you are old, now get over it." She said in a playful tone and then fired a rounds of Energy Ball fires an orb of light green energy at Arashi. Doing enough damage to knock both teammates out cold.

* * *

Candis I think that was a little excessive don't you, I mean they are a rank S team, you did not need to take them out in one shot. That's going to hurt someone's pride. Spark says in a sympathetic tone.

Oh my goodness are you two okay you're not dead are you? Twilight ask in a nervous tone.

Han'ya walked over to her teammates and check on them both before forcing a reviver seed down both of their throats. "They aren't dead, but I will suggest that there are no more attacks thrown at them until the have had time to recover." Han'ya said as Arashi started to wake up. This was because she was the first one that had received one of the seeds.

"Ouch. Okay, I don't want to fight you to the death. I am very certain that I wouldn't win." Arashi said as she got to her feet.

"To think, that last attack wasn't super effective against a fire type like me." Hikoki said with a shake of his head before he rose to his feet. He then looked at Sparks. "With that strength, I know your team can reach our rank. You just have to want it." He said with a smile that said that he wasn't emotionally hurt by that loss. In fact it had helped him keep respect for the corrupted Pokemon that were on the side of good. It also gave him more respect for Sparks' who had warned him that Vula would have been a tough opponent and that was before she had become Candis.

"That would be nice, but for now I just want our team to be whole again." Candis said as she thought about Snow and Sanja, who could still be reunited with them. She also thought about Eve but wasn't sure if she would stay a part of the team after all was said and done.

As Sparks started to look nervous, Hikoki I hope you're wrong and I really hope that Candis just got in some lucky shots on You Two because if you two are S ranks and Candis beat you so easily with barely getting a scratch, I see that we are going to have a really big problem in the future, spark says in a fearful tone.

Sparks I don't understand Candis did great she won the fight, what problem could that be it was only for play fight right? Twilight said in confusion.

"This fight was, but it could have been very different. I held back but thought that things would still be a challenge. This was why I used a super effective move against Arashi. Not to mention, she knows a ton of moves that would have done a lot of damage to me. It just came down to who got to move first." Candis said with a smile and Arashi gave a nod to what she had said. Then again she currently could use five moves that would have been supper effective against Candis.

"By no means are we the strongest S ranked team. We earned the rank because we took on a ton of missions that were above our rank. Then again, that was what we had to do to save the world. It just seamed natural to take on the missions that we wanted to do without considering their rank. And like Candis said, that first attack can mean everything. I got to attack first, but things would have been different if Arashi had attacked first." Hikoki said with a smile as he thought of some of the S ranked teams that were stronger then the one he was on.

"Not to mention, a play fight never has items implemented without there being a previous agreement to the advantage that the items can give." Han'ya said with the knowledge that such a thing might had made the fight more even.

That kind of makes me feel a little bit better but not by much, Candis, Sanja didn't have a lot of time to tell us, and this is the first time I'm going to be able to tell you 3 along with Twilight, but Sanja told me that there is a group called The corrupted Army who are taking down as many legendary Pokemon as they can and it seems like that is just the beginning, by what I can tell by what Sanja told me they have a whole section called there combat soldiers that they are going to unleash on the city's who don't been to their will, and if two S ranks can't take down one corrupted Pokemon then a lot of the cities are going to fall aren't they? Sparks says with a little bit of worry.

"You have a very good point, since there is no way that the ones strong enough to beat me can cover all of the cities, get favorable circumstances and handle more then a couple of us." Candis said this to not insult team Steam, or any other S ranked team, but to point out the fact that Sparks had a good point. All of the members of team Steam realized this and were now trying to digest the fact that the Corrupted Army had a bunch of soldiers waiting to be sent out.

"I hope you are an expert tacticaian. We might need one to survive when that army is let lose." Arashi said as she wondered if handling the Corrupted Army was a part of Sparks' mission. She knew that it was likely, but it wasn't guaranteed.

"It sounds like we need the only rescue team that is comprised of legends and then for someone to make copies of that team." Hikoki said with absolute respect because he was talking about the team he idealized.

"Candis' do you know the status of that team?" Han'ya asked with the hope that something wasn't going to be said that would scare her husband.

"All of the members of Team Justice are still free. Three of them are recruiting Pokemon to fight against the Corrupted Army and Keldeo was last seen somewhere in the water region. I am kinda hoping that he isn't really there, since we kinda left it in shambles." Candis said as she waited for Hikoki to say something about running back to the water region and saving him.

"What! We should head back there right now!" Hikoki said in panic before Arashi whacked him in the head and he seemed to regain his composure but was glaring at her.

"All of this aside, our main priority should be getting Snow, Manaphy, and Sanja away from the Corrupted Army." Arashi said while ignoring the glare that she was being given.

Great and I thought my mission would have been easy, well technically it's still easy but I really don't like where it's going, Arashi i'm not sure if everyone else here is going to know what this means but, I figured out my mission and it's not something what's going to save this planet if I get the gist of it, it seems that me and Twilight are constantly absorb energy around us at a great speed both of our armbands are slowing down our power consumption draining off the power that were not using, so the longer that we don't use our powers and the longer that we don't wear these the more powerful will get, Arashi imagine a balloon what you constantly feel more air into as our power and we are the balloon, I have the power to level a mountain within one day of being here i destroyed a meteor that could have crushed a city, I don't think we want to find out what my limit is. Spark says in a serious tone.

"No we don't cause my mind just became very gory. I shouldn't have stayed up to watch Blade with my dad before I was old enough to handle that movie." Arashi said as she tried to put the idea of Sparks blowing up and there being body parts all over the place of him, and others who got hit by the destruction that his powers caused. Overall it wasn't a very pleasant picture.

"Wait, didn't you say that balloons look kinda like Drifloon?" Han'ya asked Arashi and she gave a nod which made both Han'ya and Hikoki shiver as they got the right image in their heads. Candis was going to ask why someone would fill a bunch of rubber with air, but then figured that humans never had their rubber get possessed by spirits of the dead.

Arashi I think you're thinking too low grade by what I heard about blade there was a lot of blood and guts in that one, Arashi I am an electric type there won't be any blood or guts there will just be a very big crater, if I had to make a guess it might be somewhere around 2 or more times bigger than Poktopia, if I destroyed a meteor that was supposed to Wipe it off the map in just two shots, then I fear what I could do if I could get some more training in on how to control more power because I know for a fact that was not my full power, that was just the amount of power I can control! I think that's why there's a power drain on us, and if we go against massive amounts of armies will definitely be more powerful, but I don't think that's the end goal, man this would be so much easier if we knew where mew was, sparks says in frustration.

Wait Spark, are you saying mew brought you here, that's so cool he's one of the most famous legendaries right next to her twin sister. Twilight says in a happy tone.

Arashi we have another problem two, you see I don't know why she did it but Sanja took something from me, something very dangerous, and Candis and Twilight, I should have told all of you the truth from the very beginning, as soon as I found out, but we were always separated and with pokemon who didn't know who I was, I didn't feel confident enough to tell you all, about Black, before you interrupt, let me explain my backstory of who I truly am, and what happened to my world first off i'm not too sure about why it happened but my planet is in a full-scale war, the basics that I got were to noble families sent their eldest children to get married to make a peace treaty but the female ran off with the man she loves, insulting the family who she was supposed to be married to they become very angry, and they sent a attack to their home to try to kill the husband, but they instead killed her, her parents might have been angry with her choice but they still loved her and launched an attack of Their Own, and attack after attack started a chain reaction what snowballed out control, causing the world to be plunged into war, I don't know Arashi if my world is the same as yours but in my world The Singularity has already happened, for you who don't know the singularity is a point in time when technology starts to advance Beyond anyone's control, in my world we have robots, AI, even Nanobots. This last one is the most important one you see in my world the Nanobots can cure any diseases and fix any problems with the human body, not only that but we even came up with a way for you to get a college iQ level in a matter of days instead of years, what was not a good thing because it made it so much easier to teach younger and younger people how to kill how to make weapons how to fight, Arashi I have a genetic disease in me something that's passed down by my DNA the doctors would have removed it with the Nanobots curing me but the war broke out and they ignored it to give me in plants to make me stronger and faster for I could fight in a war, when I was 5 my disease took over I don't know what the true name of it is but when it finally woke up the enemies ran in fear of me will my teammates, growl angrily, cheer in happy, as Sparks walks over to a tree and raises his right hand and forms electricity into it making it vibrate at a Quicken pace and with one quick movement slices through the tree causing it to fall away from everyone with a loud thump, as everyone looked they could see that Sparks hand was badly injured because of his Display of Power, Arashi I can't feel this. my hand is bleeding and I cannot feel it. Arashi, Sanja did something very bad, because of my illness, I don't know if this is the professional term for it but, I am classified as a living weapon Arashi! I am a living breathing BERSERKER! i'm the calm part of the mind, black was my rage and Power! Sparks says in a somber tone.

* * *

?: Yeah Mew is a nice person when you get to meet her, but her twin is kind of mean, so I suggest you hold off that meeting, and yes letting black out to play might have been a bad idea, oh and Hikoki you don't to worry about Keldeo. A small and in chanting voice says.

Arashi gave a nod in understanding as it all set in. She now saw the pros and cons to what had happened to her home world, during the timeline that Sparks came from. She also could now see how Sparks was indeed the living weapon that he needed to be in war. Without feeling pain, how could you tell you were at your limit. You could keep on going until your body forced you to give in.

Han'ya used Moonlight to heal Sparks' bleeding hand, but had fear in her eyes. This wasn't because she was now scared of Sparks, but she was now scared of the world he came from. Sure a lot of good could come from the huge advancement in science, but there was proof that a lot of bad could come from it as well.

"Who's there?" Hikoki asked as he tried to find where the voice had come from. He was going to ask Arashi how long humans normally live, because he didn't want it to be possible that her little sister was a part of the war that Sparks spoke of, but now he wanted to find out who had eavesdropped on them. Candis also wanted to find this out and tried to find the owner of the new voice.

As sparks look around to find out where the voice came from, twilight immediately turned her head behind her just in time to see a pink blur hug her.

?: It's good to see one of my friends again, before she let go and float it over to the tree spark knock down, excuse me little human could you please not damage my Forest, as the pink Pokemon floats over to the tree and gives the stump a kiss, and as a green light emitting from her the tree starts to regrow back to its full height as the tree log that Sparks knocked over starts to dust, my name is Celebi I am the guardian of the forest, and I come here to ask you all to save the world from what is about to happen!

"And here I thought Sparks and Arashi had let their secret slip" Hikoki said with a weary look in the direction of Celebi. Hikoki respected the legends very much, but knew that it was rare for her to show up with good news. This was why he was weary, but still gave a respective bow. Han'ya and Candis also gave respective bows, but Candis' bow wasn't deep enough to make her muzzle touch the ground. Instead it just hovered a few inches above the grass.

"Okay, Doc, guide us away from the future you have seen." Arashi said with a smile after she gave a respectful nod to Celebi. She had called her Doc because she had been told of how her powers worked and was reminded of the Back to the Future movies.

As Celebi tilts her head in confusion, and then points over to Hikoki, isn't he supposed to be Marty not you? Since you are a girl unless, you are Marty girlfriend but I think that belongs to her, as she points to Han'ya.

Sparks tilted his head in confusion then looked at everyone else, Candis I usually ask Sanja this but she's a legendary Right, the only hint I'm getting here is that others are bowing to her she's your gods, shese why are they all so tiny, I was thinking something more big and fancy but nope just tiny. And Arashi why are you calling her Doc? Is it from a movie reference or TV series reference because if she pulls a bunny out of a hat or fights interdimensional demon, I can see where some fear would come into this Doc? As Sparks reference Doctors strange sorcerer Supreme.

Old friend? Twilight says and confusion.

"I think I will go with the girlfriend roll, but we would need to have Marty filled in on his roll." Arashi said with a laugh before she explained to Sparks the reference she had made.

"Yes, Celebi is a legendary and she normally comes with bad news from the future." Candis said as Hikoki shook his head.

"It doesn't help that it is normally the timeline that we are following." He said with a frown as he wondered just who Marty was and why he got that roll. He knew a part of it was gender, but he wanted to know if there was more to it then that.

"Marty McFly, the character who had his mom falling for him in the movie that Arashi showed us by having us linked with Jayjay and then showing us some of the memories she had." Han'ya said with a smile as she remembered the day that Arashi had sown them that movie. She was also smiling because she saw how Hikoki's face changed as he was reminded of the movie and who his role was.

"So, it was just gender based. The two girls on my team fit the nerd role a lot better then me." He said as he suppressed the urge to gag over the fact that Marty McFly had flirted with his mother and things could have gone wrong in so many ways.

As Celebi stuffed and rolled her eyes at Candis, I don't always have bad news it's just that everyone always wants to focus on the bad news but not the good news I bring, but I'm sorry to say it this time I'm bringing a massive amount of bad news, this year's mating season will be filled with a massive amount of death, and All of You will play a role in this, I wanted to come and warn you sooner but I could not because of the Pokemon around you all, now mini of you humans get my power mixed up yes I am the time-traveling pokemon, I can travel through time but that does not mean I can see through time, I can travel from point A to point B, and every time I make an appearance I changed the course of the future for someone or many pokemon and that is why I'm here today to hopefully change an event that is about to happen but I must give you a warning, the more you know about the future the more your actions will change and the more devastating the outcome will be for good or bad I do not know so I try to stay within a limit, I will let you ask 3 questions of the future what I'm about to foretell upon you each, but if you promise to do me some favor I can't stand that to five questions for the ones who would do me the favor, is that agreeable. Celebi says in a nice and calm tone.

As both Sparks and Twilight nod in agreement waiting to here with their Futures hold for them.

"Sorry, I only know what I had heard. This is honestly my first time meeting you. As for knowing my future, I like to roll with the punches but if you are hear then I can guess it is important. That is why I am willing to listen to you about my future." Candis said while she figured that the three questions would be more then enough for her.

"Lets take the plunge." Arashi said with thought that were similar to Candis while Han'ya and Hikoki gave a nod in agreement to what Arashi had said.

The fall of Manaphy will Mark the turning point in our world and everything what happens now is because of that. In a total of 3 months our world as you know it will be gone, the corrupted army will spread to every corner of the planet and everywhere with doesn't have protection from the corruption will fall only a few cities will remain during these first few days but that is not the major problem, the major problem will happen within the next 10 days 12 legendary Pokemon will fall within this timeline to the corruption not counting Manaphy or Victini who have fallen to them today, and for each of you, your fate was sealed but with my power I release you from your destiny. Han'ya will die a violent death within 72 hours from now. Hikoki you will become angry and enraged by Arashi that you will leave your team and you will fall to the corruption army's grass and become a general to lead their armies, Arashi tomorrow you will defeat a legendary Pokemon and steal his power and become a sword of justice, Sparks the last time anyone saw you, you were in the fairy territory before it and the nearby countries were wiped off the map in a huge electrical explosion what will happen when Jirachi reveals himself what will be soon, and finally, as Celebi walks over to Candis bag and pulls out to soul rainbow gems and hug them close to her chest as she brings them over to Candis, your faith will be worse than any of the others you will be hunted down and many Pokemon will rape you and beat you and torture you to corrupt these two lights in my hand, for they are the only hope for our future from the monsters that will destroy our world and make the corrupted Army our only salvation. Celebi said in a calm and terrifying tone.

With that bombshell said everyone gassed in horror until Sparks realize something.

You said all of us except Twilight what happens to her? Sparks asked.

Her duty to this world is her own and not even I know what her fate is because of the Black Knight that was released upon this world. Celebi said.

"If I am going to die, then I better die a hero of this world. I am going to guess that Hikoki's rage will be partly due to my death. I am not going to ask for details, but I do want to know if my death can be avoided." Han'ya said as she figured that all she needed to know was if she could avoid dying.

"Leave my team. Arashi is like family to me. I have no need to betray her and the legends. Something big must have happened. Wait, if it is because of what happens to Han'ya, then we only have to worry about how I will take that death. I have no need to ask any questions. The Pokemon around me just need to keep me from blowing a gasket." Hikoki said with a worried glance towards Han'ya because he didn't want to lose the love of his life.

"With what info you have given us, I guess we are going to meet a Sword of Justice tomorrow. I have no reason to steal the power of a legend. That doesn't mean I won't defend myself in a fight, and that might lead to the death of a legend. Even then, I won't feel right about just using the power that is held in its gems. That being said, I just want to know if my guesses are right. For some reason, my team is suppose to meet a member of Team Justice. In the future you went to, I steal his power and Hikoki leaves my team. I am guessing that it will be because of what happened to one of the members of Team Justice. Han'ya dies a violent death." Arashi said before Hikoki got a scared look as he realized how seeing one of his heroes being taken down could explain what happened in that future. He also figured that the only member of Team Justice that might have their powers used by Arashi, was Keldeo. He figured this because that was the only one that shared a type with her.

"Who are the two you are holding?" Candis asked Celebi fore she wanted to know who she was going to be raped and tortured for. A fate that she planed to avoid, but would go through to save the world she lived in, and those she cared about.

I'll wait to ask my questions until after you tell us their answers, spark says trying to figure out some good questions to ask.

As Twilight asks her own, why does it seem like all the legendaries I've met know me? Twilight asked in confusion.

To answer your question Han'ya knowledge is power, there is a way to escape your fate but if you do not know what the cause is then you will be fated to cause the destruction of your team, it will be you who causes your team to fall you will not die a hero but a traitor!

Hikoki you place your trust in the Pokemon around you to keep you in check, when the bad times come but what happens if the Pokemon around you at the time are the ones who wants you to leave them when your wife dies.

Arashi you have some good instincts but you are not asking a question you are stating what you believe would happen, but you should be asking yourself what would push me to do something like that, and the only way for you to change your fate is to know what the cost was to change the effect.

And for you Candis this legendary Pokemon is the weakest of us all it had no way to defend itself when the corrupted Army came for it, some of the legendaries were able to recover two of the three types this Pokemon had and run away with them before they to were captured and broken that is why this Pokemon with lost this legendary is not from our world, this legendary Pokemon is a psychic/steel/ghost-type, in my hands are the psychic and the ghost typing this Pokemon is called Cosmog and he is a legendary Pokemon from another world we gave him permission to be in our world because he brought the Light Of Hope to us long ago against a great enemy that will soon come again.

And for you Twilight your parents new all five of us the legendaries who fought against the war your father was one of our best Guardians he protected us and kept us safe until the War Began he was a great hero a S rank legendary guild member, he was one of the most strongest non legendary Pokemon I have ever met before he disappeared 10 years ago.

"Cosmog! You mean I have two of the gems that belong to the only legendary that has the ability to evolve!" Candis said with excitement, fore Lunala was one of her favorite legendary Pokemon.

"I will have to do some searching, but I can only think of one reason why I would take on the power of a legend. That would be to keep that legend's power out of the hands of our enemies. Even then, I would rather have the legend's permission." Arashi said before she thought about what had been said to Candis. "I am glad you are willing to protect what could become Rothbart in Pokemon form." She said as she remembered one of her favorite movies, Swan Princess.

"A traitor! Why would I betray this team? Don't answer that. I don't want to know. I will be on the lookout for the reason and avoid it like the plague." Han'ya said with fear in her voice. It was also easy to tell that she was appalled by what Celebi had said about her fate.

"I see now and I will try to handle things better, but lets try to avoid what caused the grief in the first place." Hikoki said before he thought about what was said to Twilight. That explains why the name Team Star sounds familiar. I thought it was just coincidence, but with that info, you have to be the daughter of Lucas." He said looking at Twilight. Arashi gave a nod in agreement while Hikoki walked over to Han'ya to comfort her. After a few minutes of enjoying a hug, she was able to believe that her team would get through what was to come together.

Lucas who is he? Twilight ask.

Han'ya I know you're going through a difficult time hearing what Celebi has to say, but if I get how her power work correctly you already made those mistakes once and you will do it again, if you don't know what you did wrong the first time, so instead of you 3 keeping your mouth shut about asking the questions how this is going to happen, maybe you should ask and find out how to stop it! Sparks says, and if you still don't want to know then ask something else we have three questions to ask about a possible doomsday scenario, I can pretty much guess what we were going to do and if this is the outcome, then I know an easy way out of avoided it, but I'm not sure if your fate would change, me Twilight and Candis would have tried to infiltrate the corrupted Army to save my two wifes and her friend and if that's the case I'm betting you guys would have come with us, by your analogy we are going to meet a sword of justice there that means the corrupted Army is going to get their hands on a sword of justice tomorrow, and that's one legendary what about the other 11 that are supposed to fall in the next 10 days and how bad are the cities going to be hit by the corruption, and it seems like I might die too so, Candis shouldn't you ask who is going to come after these two legendaries pokemon and torture you for that or even why? None of you are asking questions that you should be, spark says in a confused tone.

Yes Sparks is right you are trying to avoid knowing your fate because you believe you can change it but if you don't know what the problem is then you will just walk right into it, Han'ya you go die a horrible death marked as a traitor, Hikoki you will witness something horrible and leave the team to walk straight at the hands of the corrupted Army, Arashi tomorrow you will steal the power of a legendary Pokemon and become a sword of justice, if you continue on your path As You Are this is your fate and there is nothing you can do to stop it unless you wish to take my offer and ask the questions that are going to pain you but give you the power to change your fate. Because ignorance will never give you power over your faith only knowledge of it. Celebi says in a chastising tone.

"To think it takes Link to make me see things." Arashi said with a shake of her head because she now saw Sparks as an adult in a child's body. What she thought Link would be after he was sent back in time to reclaim his lost childhood. Something she new Zelda had to do, but didn't like it. No more then she liked the fate that was being laid out for her team. "So, how do we change our fate?" She asked while Hikoki gave a nod and Han'ya looked at Twilight.

"Lucas was a member of Team Stars. He was a Lucario who belonged to an S ranked team that disbanded ten years ago, after his disappearance. His hometown was destroyed after some rumors started circulating about him having a child. No one knows if he is alive, but I want to believe that you still have a chance to meet your dad." Han'ya said while she waited for the answer to Arashi's question.

"Sorry, but my first guess would be that the Corrupted Army would be the ones who would do all the can to get these gems. I don't know all of the members, but I know where to find them and I say that I will head home for a bit, if that will help to change my fate, or the fates of those around me." Candis said with the belief that her family would try to keep her safe, despite her being framed for what happened in the water region.

as Celebi puts both stones in front of Candis and walks over to Han'ya and stares her in the eye, your team will be destroyed by you i've already answered your first question your fate can be changed but to do that you have to ask the second question the question that you do not wish to know and that one simple how do I die? And Candis I do not know if that plan would work because you are assuming that the corrupted Army once these two Soul gyms and that would be wrong for you to ask the proper questions you need to know one more fact Candis the legendary Pokemon were born to keep this world safe to Monitor and regulate it, imagine this planet as a child and the legendary Pokemon as a fence to keep the child safe, the corrupted Army wants to be free and explore the world beyond that fence but they don't realize the fence is there for a reason and that reason is not nice.

As Twilight's ears droop down, so my hometown was destroyed when I was young but no one seen my father so he could be alive and what about my mother does anyone know who she is? Twilight asked in a somewhat sad tone.

"How do I die?" Han'ya asked with her head down as she prepared for details that she didn't want to deal with.

"If it's not the corrupted Army, then who wants these gems?" Candis asked as she tried to imagine things as Celebi had suggested.

"No one knows who your mother is, except your father and yes, there is a chance that he is alive. However, I think you can see that now isn't the right time to just abandon everything and just go looking for your father." Hikoki said while Arashi waited for Celebi to say how Han'ya was going to die.

You died because of kindness, what I saw was, when you go to save Sanja all of you will be separated with spark speed he was able to get to one of you quickly enough to be grouped with that Pokemon, that would be you Candis, well you are on your own Han'ya you will hear voices and you will run and try to find them, they will be voiced that you've heard before familiar voices that you would be eager to try to help, and that will be your end! You will find Sanja and Eve lying on the ground in front of you, you will rush over to try to heal them and by doing so you will not notice that there was another Pokemon and with the three of them, they will attack you and Sanja and Eve will hold you down well the third Pokemon will rapes you and rip your soul out of your body and consumes it, the Ghost Pokemon who does this then we'll take your body and we'll go find your husband with an evil smile on her face, by this point you are still alive your body and soul have been separated but you still live technically, you will find your husband and lure him into a room that will fill with pheromones to make him horny, then she will make you jump him and have sex with him unknown to your husband that every time he thrust into you the Pokemon is sucking out his soul slowly and surely, it will be Arashi who kills you by using her new sword that she will gain by stealing the power of the Sword of Justice, when she cuts off your head the ghost will release your soul just for a short time for Hikoki can see that her best friend just killed her wife and before Arashi we'll have time to explain she will be teleported away where the Ghost Pokemon will capture your soul and make Hikoki a deal work for him and your soul doesn't get sent to Oblivion that is how you will betray your team and unknowns to your husband that is also how you will die, he will never keep his promise but your husband will fight on corrupting the world to try to save you, unknowns to him that the first second he turned his back the Ghost Pokemon raped you and defiled turing you into nothing but it empty husk of who you truly were that is your story that is how you die. Celebi says in a serious tone with sadness in her voice.

"Well, that would be one way to set her free from the ghost and save Hikoki." Arashi said with a nod as she thinks about how to avoid the scenario. "Okay, if we head out with Sparks, someone must stay with Han'ya and not leave her behind no mater what." She said since the whole thing happened because Han'ya had been left behind. She then thought about the abilities that everyone have. "Twilight, I think you should stick by Han'ya. You will be able to sense those around you, so that should keep anyone from sneaking up on you and your allies. If that won't work, then we will have to sit this mission out." Arashi said and both of her teammates gave a nod, even though they didn't like the thought of not trying to save Sanja, Eve, and a couple of legends. Candis gave a shiver as she tried to not keep the images in her head that came with Celebi's prediction.

As sparks mouth hang open wide, is it me or are we just going to ignore the fact that that Celebi is saying that Sanja if the reason why your team is destroyed, you know the Pokemon that we would actually going to go rescue, was the one with caused Han'ya death, okay I have to know for my first question, we are going to go and try to save Sanja, eve, snow and Manaphy can you tell us if we get them out of this and anyone else we bring with us and their condition? Sparks ask in a concerned tone.

To answer your question you will be able to rescue snow and Manaphy but you will not be able to save Eve she is lost to the corrupted Army for the time being, and for Sanja she dug her own grave by releasing your other half he is going to turn her into what he sees fit for her in the next time you see her she will work for your other half she will be a tool for his ambitions and once he's done with her he will throw her away like a useless toy he is planning to do the same thing too Candis but he will never get a chance, because Candis there are Pokemon out in other worlds that the legendary Pokemon here has been fighting off for decades they are called the ultra beasts and they will be coming soon for the light of our world the Sun and the Moon, and once they have them they'll plunge our world into darkness like their own and our world will slowly die, but to finish answering your question Sparks you will save manaphy and snow before any permanent damage is done but they will be painted with the corrupted Army's influence but if you go quickly you might be able to save them from a Worse fate, the six of you will go in and you will leave with a total of 157 different Pokemon and soul gems but the corrupted Army will not give Chase to you because they will have other things underhand because the reason why you were all separated will be because an ultra Beast will show up at the headquarters of the corrupted Army and do a massive amount of damage before it disappears. Celebi says.

hu Han'ya if I write on your back there should be no way they could separate me from you so that should keep you safe, what do you think. Twilight says in a kind tone.

"There has to be a way to save my sister from that fate. I know she dug her own grave, but there is always a way to get out of the holes we dig." Candis said before she asked what an Ultra beast was.

"I agree with my cousin, There has to be a way to save Sanja." Hikoki said before Han'ya let Twilight know that she thought Twilight's idea was a good one.

I don't know in the timeline I came from every time you saw her she got worse and worse, when you go to rescue her tomorrow she will be a full member of the corrupted Army, and every time you try to save her it always turns out bad and her and her master will escape and he will corrupt and pollute her more and more turning her into a weapon meant to harm Sparks it will be her who cause a Sparks Power to Go out of control and cause the fairy region to be destroyed, and a ultra Beast are Pokemon from a different universe filled with complete darkness they want to come to our world, because we have light and hope here what they do not like and they want to destroy these and Rob the Pokemon of their hopes and dreams by tinting this world with their sins, they will come after the three Souls of Cosmog because that is the only Pokemon who was able to stop them, well the rest of us were able to hold them at Bay for a Time but thanks to the corrupted Army weakening us and liquefying are only hope until very born and given time to grow in strength our world is in danger, and that danger is Drawing Near. Celebi says in a serious tone.

As spark nudges twilight, you just wanted to mount her like I did, spark says in a whisper.

As Twilight blushes deep and nods her agreement to Han'ya.

"Then we handle what you were trying to prevent. We will have to confront Sanja and spring her when we can, just like freeing Eve might have to wait. As long as nothing was done to make it where she doesn't do all she can to keep a promise, we have reason to believe that she will keep the promises she has made." Arashi said after taking in all of the info.

"Well, if I am still fated to die, it will be good to see how many want me. It has been said that it is more fun when there is an element of risk." Han'ya said with a smirk as Hikoki tried to say that he was the only one that gets to be with her when she is dying. His tone said that he knew they were all joking around, but he still believed that the risk made things better when it was between a couple, not just two random pokemon.

* * *

Well that was interesting in all, but I think it's time I use my other two questions to get a heads up on my future, Celebi for my second question can you tell me what are the legendary Pokemon that will be corrupted and when and what will happen to them? well my third question is how do I die? Sparks ask in a slightly frustrated tone.

To answer your first question these are the legendary Pokemon that fell to the corruption and when they will fall,and all the legendary Pokemon that fell to the Army.

647 Keldeo, 2 soul gems, he was found and captured today by a member of the corrupted Army. his corruption level is 67 army 3 hours from now.

644 Zekrom, 2 soul gems, he was found and captured tomorrow by a member of the corrupted Army. his corruption level is 84.

787 Tapu Bulu, 2 soul gems, he was safe keeping a island until the corrupted Waters got to the island and corrupted the inhabitants, he fled the island but was captured by the army this will happen in 3 days.

249 Lugia, 2 soul gems, in the water region causing trouble, her corruption level is 70, she will fall in 4 days tell to the army fines her.

244 Entei, 1 soul gems, him and his brothers go on a rampage until the Army shows up and takes over. his corruption level is 64, 8 days tell to the army fines him.

639 Terrakion, 2 soul gems, sacrifices himself to protect his brothers and sister from the Army. his corruption level is 52, this will happen in 10 days.

384 Rayquaza, 2 soul gems, was hiding in the outer atmosphere until the corruption got to him and he came down to our planet, he fell to the corrupted Army and it was not an easy fall. his corruption level is 80, 9 days from now.

All legendary Pokemon that fell to the corruption meaning that regular citizens will be the ones who corrupt them past the breaking point or they corrupted themselves.

243 Raikou, 1 soul gems, got into a fight with his brother until the region fell to the corrupt Army, then made his Escape. his corruption level is 67, falls to the corruption in 7 days.

641 Tornadus, 1 soul gems, rimini sleep on their Island would slowly corrupt them. her corruption level is 67, falls to the corruption in 8 days.

645 Landorus, 2 soul gems, rimini sleep on their Island would slowly corrupt them. his corruption level is 60, falls to the corruption in 9 days.

786 Tapu Lele, 2 soul gems, stay on her Island and corrupted by her guardians this will happen in three days.

And to answer your final question is actually pretty easy, you know black better than anyone what would cause you to use more power than you would think you could control? Celebi says in a kind tone.

Okay I don't know who most of those Pokemon are and what do you mean I know black better than anyone else... Okay stupid question so basically my death has to do with black and Sanja, well with your information it would be, I would try to save her just for her to betray me, black constantly tells me I should never trust anyone that trusting others would be a foolish idea that would only lead to my end, where I keep telling him we have to at least trust someone. that would explain what he's doing to Sanja he's going to turn her into an example why I can't trust anyone, but I don't see how that would affect me to the point where I would use so much energy. there's something I'm missing here... Wait a minute this is supposed to happen in the fairy reaching right..., as Sparks races his hand and starts ticking off one finger for each name, Victini give out massive amount of power, mew is supposed to be the DNA Pokemon, manaphy can control multiple water Pokemon, and you're a time traveler, has Sparks eyes widen in fear and nearly screams, Candis WHAT IS Jirachi POWER! Sparks says in absolute fear.

"To grant wishes. He is known as the wishmaker. I don't know the limits on the wishes, but I would assume that he is only allowed to make them possible and we still have to work for them to become true." Candis said before she announced that she had no more questions. Hikoki, and Han'ya, also announced that they had no more questions.

"Now, that my team has been handled, I think I am ready to ask why, and how I will steal the gems of a sword of justice." Arashi said before Candis put a link up with Sparks and showed him what each of those legends looked like. She also mentally pointed out that there were two swords of justice on the list and why it was very likely that one of Keldeo's gems were going to be eaten by Arashi.

With absolute fear in Sparks eyes, You're joking right! A wish maker, you Pokemon have a wish maker and you do not see the problems with that! Spark says angrily.

Well technically he can't grant wishes, as everyone looked at Celebi, you see there's no such thing as a wish! what he actually does is goes into a different timeline and dimensions, and brings forth the item that someone wishes for to this timeline or dimensions, for example if you wish something to disappear like a meteor or erupting volcano technically it wouldn't go away he would just send it to an alternate timeline or dimensions where that wasn't happening well he would have swapped they're not erupting volcano to here, and if you wanted to see a Pokemon he would bring that Pokemon from a different dimension here or just teleport that Pokemon. Celebi said.

As sparks eyes twitch as he started to walk off with a little storm cloud following him, ranting how stupid and idiotic this world is in a angry Huff... Before he stopped all of a sudden going ramrod straight, wait a minute! you Pokemon can bring someone from a different timeline and dimension, it's obvious black wouldn't know that, but there's only one reason why he would want a wish maker to bring back someone who is dead, as multiple Expressions came on spark face almost all at once, realization about what black is planning then horrible fear then out right anger before he walked off and started barbecuing a few trees.

In a sad tone, I thought I asked him not to do that anymore, as Celebi looks at the burning trees, but I guess he just needs to vent a little bit, now for you Arashi you will still Keldeo soul Gem of water, as I speak he is now in the water region being corrupted, a member of the corrupted Army will find him and enslave him you will soon face off against him in a life or death fight, by what I gathered you well stood no chance in a fight between him and you corrupted Pokemon are to strong so you have to swallow your pride and lure him in clothes with something other than a fight, he will weaken you with his corrupted sword but you will not fight back until he shows a weak point for you to take him out in one powerful move giving it everything you have, his master will see this and desperately try to reclaim his soul gems you will be too weak to guard them both so you will take a soul gem and you will swallow it giving you the strength you need to fight on and a weapon that can fight against the corruption, this is how you will survive through this base because team Steam you might be S Class Fighters but compare to the corrupted Army you are as weak as a newborn child until you gain power or find weapons that could give you strength you stand no chance against them. Celebi says in a serious tone.

"After our little play fight with Candis, we see what you mean and think you for answering my questions." Arashi said while Hikoki watched the flames that were created by Sparks. A feat that made him glad that Sparks had decided to vent his anger on the trees, and not one of them.

"When, you are ready, please tell us what you have figured out." Candis said to Sparks as she withdrew the link she had put up earlier and watched her husband vent. While this happened, Han'ya wished that someone knew the move Rain Dance and made sure that there were no Sudowoodo, or Trevenant, in his path. She did this because she knew that those Pokemon could be mistaken for a tree by the untrained eye.

A spark started to calm down, Celebi flew up high above the trees and made a single circle around we're a huge downpour of water poured on the trees dousing the flames and dousing Sparks.

A Sparks was spitting out water, did you have to get me wet to. sparks said in an angry tone.

Yes yes, I did I told you not to hurt my trees anymore, I know you're upset but that's no excuse, Celebi said in a chastising tone.

As spark says in a calm tone, i'm sorry it's just i'm hoping I'm wrong about this but I don't think I am, you see my condition me being a berserker it's not something that can just be a turned on and off at a whim, it has to be nurtured and treated to make it stronger and grow so I could control it because if I couldn't i would have died in my first fight by burning myself out, I had someone who was, I guess you could say my boss or something like that he took care of me, he fed me when i was injured he treated my wounds, he was the only human who was ever nice to me other than her! but he had a price he want from me, he hated me but he loved black, he loved how much devastation black could do, he beating me and abused me every time I try to hold black back, he wanted a soldier someone who would risk their life push their boundaries without a single care for anything not even there own life, that's what he was turning me into, and if I'm right black wants him back and black is going to try to get rid of me to do it since I was the one who killed him, Arashi black is a weapon, but he is a weapon without Focus he'll attack friend and foes anyone who just annoys him, he will do massive amount of damage but it will be child's Play to what he will do to this world if he brings him here, a veteran in the Army I was fighting in a combat expert someone who's lived War every single day of his life, he is literally a merchant of death who only feels happiest when people are dying in front of him, and if black brings him back, as Spark shutters in fear, I don't know if I'm strong enough to kill him again, as Sparks sits in the fetal position with his tail wrapped around him shaking all over.

In the future that I saw when Black call this person to our world, you use all your strength to try and kill him but in the end you will fail and the fairy region and the three regions around it will be completely destroyed, over 100,000,000,000 lives will be lost including five legendary Pokemon those Pokemon being, Jirachi, Diancie, Xerneas, Zapdos & Thundurus the two electric types try their best to absorb your energy to weekend your blast but will end up strengthening you and black in the end black will escape thanks to the psychic power that he stole from hoopa and this is why the fairy region will fall.

Is there any other further questions you wish to ask me? Celebi ask in a kind tone.

Yes, I know this isn't the right time but will I ever meet my family my mother and my father? twilight asked in a eager tone.

As Celebi impression went from a kind and happy one to a sad and forgiving one, yes you will meet them but not for some time, your father is protecting your mother, well your mother fears the day that you two will finally meet, because she doesn't want to know the answer that all parents want to know are you happy with your life? She made a lot of hard decisions in her time to protect you and many Pokemon suffered because of it, but she desperately wants to know the answer was the sacrifices that she made for you worth it? And she is the only one who can answer that question. Celebi says in a sad tone.

"Well we might be able to save some of those lives if we have some Psychic Pokemon there. As for stopping the entire event, we just have to get to Jirachi first." Candis said while Arashi gave a nod in understanding to what Sparks had said. She also agreed that Jarachi had way too much power. All it would take is someone abusing it and the world would end. Something she guessed he did his best to avoid. At the same time it was something that she saw as too much of a risk. This was why she was shaking her head and had a grim look on her face.

"If you aren't all alone, then don't try fighting alone. You have a wonderful team and you know you can trust them to help you. Before we worry about Jirachi, how about I go talk to the family you have married into, and see if we can get some psychics to travel with you to that region. If I need to have the extra persuasion of one of those they count as a member of the true bloodline to their human ancestor, then I will call on Candis. I would call on my mom, but I have no idea where she ran off to when she left with my in-laws. This was because my hometown wanted all ice, dark, and ghost type to leave. Some compiled and left, while others stood their ground. My mom was willing to stand her ground, but figured it would be better if she just left with my in-laws on the excuse that she was going to enjoy a vacation with them on the land that my family owns. In truth, they were going to help those that were kicked out of their homes during the rough time that we are going through." Hikoki said as he hoped that his mother, and his in-laws were alright.

The meteor that will grant Jirachi the power to grant the wishes won't be here for another 3 months, and during that time there will only be 8 regions that have not Fallen to the corruption out of the 19 regions, as Celebi flies over to Candis, you know what's happening in the psychic region don't you! and why going there would be a bad idea right now. Celebi ask.

"Mewtwo is attacking that region and my family is working with others to protect as many as possible. I honestly don't know if anyone can be spared without us eliminating that threat." Candis said with a frown.

"That is why my aunt has been asking for team Steam to come help them fight against a legendary that has gone rouge. Well, lets see if we can manage to do so after this little rescue mission that we are about to take on." Hikoki said with an eager smile, despite the fact that he knew his team wouldn't be of much help until they could match the corrupted Pokemon's strength.

"Do you think Cain would be a part of that fight?" Han'ya asked as she thought about the Gallade that was Candis great grandpa.

"I know my great grandpa was a fighter of great strength, but he is old, why would he join the fight?" Candis asked with a tilt of her head.

"I have no idea, he would be of great help, assuming he didn't just round up his buddies and left. It wouldn't be surprising, since he was a part of rouge team." Hikoki said with a shake of his head as he remembered the stories he had heard of Cain and his rouge team.

"If Team Mafiya is back together, we can only hope that they are on our side." Arashi said as she remembered what she had managed to read up on Cain's rouge team after she had been to a family reunion that he had shown up at. "To answer your question, he knows a forbidden art that might be useful." She said to Candis as she realized that Sanjin had never told his kids much about their great grandpa.

I don't know if that's a good idea, mewtwo will conquer the psychic region within 3 days and anyone who stands against him will be decimated and enslave to him, under his leadership the psychic region will survive during these up-and-coming months and he will allow any non corrupted Pokemon to enter his domain but then you're pretty much his mindless puppet afterwards, I haven't seen how he was defeated but I know once he Falls so does the psychic region to the corrupted army.

ow ow ow, my head is hurting from all this information and trying to think of what to do, twilight says with a grown.

As Celebi smiles at Twilight.

"I see, and we will figure something out. We just have to take things one step at a time." Candis said and all of the members of team Steam gave a nod f agreement to that.

Okay, I think it's time for me to go, i've told you what you wish to know about the future that I'm from and I hope it was enough to change our course to a brighter time, celebi said in a hopeful tone.

Wait a minute aren't you supposed to unlock are armbands to give us more power, twilight ask.

No that's a different me, she'll show up when you get back from the ultraworld, speaking of which, as she flies down Candis and gives the two soul gems to Sparks, you probably should get these two to start developing now, I guarantee you if you do it tonight. Candis is going to have a big surprise when you're done, as Celebi move over to Candis, and here's a warning for you just because someone doesn't talk does it mean they're evil, and tonight is going to be a bumpy night, celebi says as she starts to fly up and a green light start to emit from her, bye bye.

* * *

"Well it's nice to know that a legend approves of my husband, and isn't one of my wives." Candis said with a smile as she wondered about the surprise. She also wondered about Celebi's last words. She would be suspicious of someone who didn't talk, but she wouldn't call them evil just because they chose to be quite. After a bit, she gave a shrug and figured that the answer would come to her when the time was right.

Sparks walks over to Candis, so Candis I forgot to ask celebi but how do you use the soul gems I mean how do we give birth to them, I don't know how to use the soul gems?

As Twilight smiled evilly, oh I know how and unless Candis wants to give another round at fighting team Steam we can start training her new bodies tools and working at giving birth to 2 Legendary Pokemon, we can even do it right here in front of everyone just to show them how Candis, twilight says in a teasing tone.

"Before you get to work on that, I just remembered that there was something that I was suppose to give you." Arashi said and then ran into her tent to get the item out of her bag.

"You three can enjoy each other, but I think me and Hikoki are going to be doing the same thing in our tent." Han'ya said with a roguish look to her husband, who gave an aroused laugh and followed her to their tent. As they disappeared behind the flap, Arashi came out of her tent with a bottle of medicine.

"This is a bottle of chill pills. They are proscribed to humans to keep them from losing control during matting season. Sole had everything arranged, so that you could still get your meds. I would suggest that you follow the prescription after your night of fun. Your meds have been set up for the high fertility rate that come with being a mouse. They won't affect your fertility, but they will help you resist when a cute girl walks by. I don't know what it is about us and normal Pokemon, but that mating season makes it hard to ignore instincts. I think a part of it is the fact that we aren't use to hearing those instincts. Now they have just as much control over us as they would over the animal that our current form is closest to." Arashi said with a shake of her head. She then thought about bothering Balto and having him spend a night in her tent. She thought about this because she knew he was interning at the Poison region's guild. He was doing this because he wished to be able to spend more time around Arashi by working at the guilds as a clerk, or some other desk job. It wasn't what Arashi wanted, but it made sense. Balto wasn't much of a fighter and that was why he figured he would be a burden to the team and wouldn't join it.

As Sparks blushed and felt like he was getting the talk from his mother from Arashi, um thanks i'll make sure and follow the prescription, I don't want to know how bad it could be if I don't especially since my wife has something called a sent band that she used on me last time and I lost a whole night and I woke up with a sore dick, sparks says as he playfully glares at Candis.

Cool and maybe this time we can try knocking me up with Candis since you will be using the soul gems to get hurt triple pregnant. Twilight said.

As question marks popped over Sparks head, what are you talking about? how do you use Soul Gems other than eating them? Sparks ask and curiosity.

"You can put them in someone's womb and then have sex with the person, to bring the Pokemon back. Well, the soul will be back in a body that will be the same sex as before, and they should have most of their memories. I think the form depends on the mother, and the corruption level also depends on the mother. I am not corrupted, so we don't have to worry about that last part. Oh, and Arashi, only his mates are suppose to make him blush." Candis said the last part in a playful tone that made it hard for Arashi to not laugh as she acted as if she had been caught committing a crime. After handing the bottle over, she walked to her tent and then used her badge to contact Balto.

* * *

"I knew what she is thinking with that look. A Mightyena might show up tonight. If he does, we have no need to worry because it will be Balto and he will only be putting his dick in one Pokemon." Candis said with a smile, fore she had caught the dreamy look that Arashi had as she walked to her tent.

Well that was more information than I needed to know, now shall we head to El tento and get started, i'm sure Twilight wants to fully check if that's new body part of yours is working properly in every sense of the way especially since she is already staring at it, spark says with a funny laugh.

Oh come on sparks this will be the first time I get some Canines dick I wonder if she has a knot this is going to be so much fun to experiment with, come on Candis spread your legs for I can get a good look now that we are alone, twilight asked.

Whoa whoa whoa twilight let's get into our tent before we start having a good time, spark says when they laugh, what immediately stopped for him to ask a question, what's a Mightyena?

"A Mightyena is a canine Pokemon. The normal ones have gray fur with shaggy black fur on their tail and coming down from their head like hair. They have rhombus shaped ears, red eyes with yellow sclerae, a red nose, and black fur on the lower part of their legs. Arashi once told me that it makes Balto look like he is wearing socks." Candis said as she thought about how to describe the Pokemon that Arashi's husband was. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention that they are 3'03 tall and normally weigh 81.6lbs." She said as she walked towards Sparks' tent.

That sounds like a wolf... Wait a minute Arashi what is with you and name all you see in this world after a movies? Spark says.

As Twilight tilted her head in confusion then grabs Spark paw, who cares what his name is some nice tail just walked into our tent and I want to get a taste of that, and without any more protest Sparks was literally dragged into his tent by one very eager fighting type.

Arashi laughed as she watched Sparks get dragged into his tent. If it wasn't for that, she might have answered Sparks question.

"I love that laugh, but I doubt you contacted me to just let me hear that beautiful sound." A husky, but sweet voice said over Arashi's badge.

"No, I wanted to let you know that I am back in the Poison region and that I am lonely. Do you have some free time?" Arashi asked the voice that had come over her badge.

"I just got off work. Let me pull up the map and come to you. Anything I should know?" The voice asked.

"I have another team at the campsite, but they all know my secret and are good friends, so you don't need to worry about anything." She said as she looked up at the stars that were just starting to show.

"That's good. I just located you on the map, and I am on my way." The voice said before there was a click to signal the fact that the call had ended. About half an hour later, Balto had shown up and ran over to Arashi. After a brief greeting, they went in her tent and made love.

While that was happening, Candis laughed at how Sparks was being dragged in. "I was told that Arashi calls her husband Balto because of one of her favorite true stories to read. If there is a movie in your world, then I guess it is based off that story." Candis said with a smile before she fully reviled her sheath for Twilight's viewing pleasure.

I'm sorry it's just that if she's trying to play low key at being a human, naming everything around you things that you saw in the human world isn't the best way to hide if you ask me, Spark said.

As Twilight moved in between Candis legs and sniff his sheath, you have a more smoke your smell than Sparks, as twilight started to rub Candis sheath and balls trying to coax out her prize.

As Sparks went behind Candis with both of the soul gems in his paws, well I think we should lube you up before we put these two in you, so Sparks put his hand at the entrance to her vagina and send a small current of electricity to the knob of her slit as he started to rub two fingers into her vagina.

"You have a point, but we don't know any of the human movies that have humans in it. We also don't know all the human languages. So, I had no idea where the name Balto came from until Arashi told me the story of how a sled dog saved a town called Nome, Alaska. Besides, Han'ya nad Hikoki are not named after characters from movies. Arashi translated their names into Japanese after she told them what her name meant." Candis said as she started to feel the pleasure from Sparks messing with her vagina. Just to teas Twilight, she tried to make her work for the prize that was hidden by the sheath she had exposed.

As Twilight grinned up at Candis, oh looks like you're not coming out so quickly, you don't need to worry i've had a little bit of practice on spark to know what to do, as twilight opened her mouth and started to suck on Candis balls then immediately lick from the base of her Balls to the very tip of her sheath in a slow in a scented manner, as Spark sees what Twilight is doing he times his strokes with her licking to double up on the pleasure, now Twilight I want you to be very familiar with Candis sheath and balls because if i'm going to have a problem during mating season because of New Sensations I want her to be used to them by that point, so Sparks clean up to Candis ear and Whispers, so you better give her a good show and the ride of her life well I'm giving you my best at a good ride. Spark says in a pleasurable tone.

'Oh, I ma diffidently being double teamed.' Candis thought as she felt the pleasure from both areas. "I will give a good show, but I am bound to become more skilled with practice." She said with a thankful smile. She was thankful for the practice she had with the psychic projection she had used before her two minds had combined to make her. Because of this, she resisted the urge to just give Twilight her prize.

As Twilight frowned for a few seconds before an evil glint came into her eyes, as she shows her right paw start flowing with a blue light as she brings it closer to Candis balls and dick in with a simple little touch sins a cascading wave of pleasure through her, you might be a fusion of my two girlfriends in the past but you should remember that my aura can hit any pressure point I want, I wonder if there is a pressure point to make it so you don't ever go limp and you stay erect 24/7, twilight says with an evil smile.

As Sparks as looks over Candis shoulder, hm didn't know she could do that? I'm kind of jealous I don't think my electric massages could bring out that much pleasure and all she has to do is just touch you i'm thinking that's a little unfair, owell back to pleasuring my wife as Sparks gets down and lies on his back in between Candis legs and uses for fingers to spread her pussy wide, and give a nice whistle, you look nice and tight in here my pretty wife is this a present for me, ho you shouldn't have, but what the hell I'll take it, two fingers into her vagina has he kept two fingers massaging her nub with the electrical current passing through into her vagina not high enough to her but enough to make her legs go weak. as sparks started to play with his wife body.

* * *

"Why do you think a smart Pokemon tries to not get on the bad side of a Pokemon that has her ability?" Candis asked rhetorically as she felt her legs start to go weak. It was the pleasure that could be felt from both parts that made her sigh as Twilight got her prize to start showing.

Twilight I am sensing weakness in her it's time to use the tongue, has Sparks said that both Twilight and Sparks stuck out their tongues and lick at Candis privates and as soon as they did both their eyes widen and immediately pulled their heads away, what the heck, befor Sparks gave another lick to Candis vagina, it tastes like Bubblegum, Spark said in a impressed tone.

I don't know what it is like but it tastes sweet and tasty to me before Twilight took Candis dicks head into her mouth and started to suck and look at it with a newfound need.

'Now I know Twilight has a sweet tooth and Sparks likes bubblegum. I guess that is a human sweet.' Candis thought with pure bliss. She was enjoying every second of this and didn't want it to stop. After a couple of minutes she started to feel the need to cum, but tried to hold it back. She did this to tease Twilight and Sparks.

Hey Sparks it was Eris who wanted to turn me into a sandwich when we were all getting married, with an evil glint in Twilight size has here raises herself up and lips a leg over Candis erect canine dick, I think it's time for me to get some payback and turn Candis into a delicious little snack. Twilight said with a playful smirk.

And as quick as a whip sparks was on his feet and lining himself up with Candis untouched pussy, oh I agree but Twilight remember she is in training right now so I don't want you to go down on her, put yourself as close as you can to the tip of her dick i will put my dick in her now. when she thrusts up into you she leaves me but when she thrust out of you impales herself on me, lets see how long she can handle this kind of pace, sparks says with an evil grin.

'Torture. Just pure torture, but I have no want to break away.' Candis thought as she did her best to just have the knot go in Twilight every time she thrust into her. As she did this, her vagina tried to massage Sparks dick, but it only to manage to do so right before each thrust.

Ask both Twilight and Sparks moaned out in pleasure, sparks came to a great realization, this was a really fun idea to use on Candis unfortunately my dick isn't agreeing with me, a spark starts to time his thrust with exactly Candis is halfway out of Twilight sparks would be all the way in Candis at that moment.

Before we get lost in the bliss of each other aren't we supposed to be trying to give birth to those two soul gems, twilight said before she gave a deep passionate kiss to Candis.

The moment Twilight mentioned the soul gems, Candis made the two she was talking about float over to Sparks. When Twilight kissed her, it took everything she had to thrust into her and pull away from Sparks enough to be able to put the gems in front of his dick. She then let him push them in as she turned Twilight's kiss into a French kiss.

seeing what Candis what is doing Sparks leaned up to her ear and whispered, do you want me to thrust into you and make you pregnant with these two legendaries soul gems who will become our children, tell us hear that you want to be the mother to these two legendary Pokemon, as spark starts to rub and caress Candis breast, as he whispers into her ear.

"I want to be the mother to all of the legends I saved from that shop in the ghost region." Candis said before she moaned in pure pleasure. She also, finally, trusted into twilight and locked her not in her and started squirted cum into Twilight as her eyes went wide with pleasure.

That's my big and strong girl as sparks thrusted both Soul Gems into Candis weeping pussy and not wanting to be left out shot his load into her activating both of the Soul Gems having them shine brightly in Candis stomach for a short period Before they faded and Candis belly looked it a little bit bigger than it used to, I kind of wish snow and Sanja we're here to see that, spark says in a sad tone.

Don't worry Sparks i'm sure there's a way we can save Sanja, and tomorrow we're going to rescue snow and if any of those idiots think they can hold her from me i'll give them a good thrashing, twilight said in a playful tone with a hint of being actually serious.

"They will get torn to shreds by me before they have a chance to lay a hand on you and Snow." Candis said with absolute seriousness. She had every plan to protect all she had, her children, her mates, her friends, and her family. She just hoped that the family she had in the psychic region would leave within the next three days.

With everyone coming down from their Blissful High they were able to come down enough for three Pokemon to hear a loud BOOM sound coming for outside the tents.

hu what was that sound? Sparks opens the tent and see a giant mouth at the entrance to the tent bigger than him and the tent right in front of him, oh so that's what that sound was, as Sparks closes the tent door and turns around to his two wives with a calm and neutral expression on his face and in the most serious tone he could ever imagine himself speaking in he said, I think I'll run and scream throughout the back door do you too wish to accompany me, spark State in all seriousness.

"Huh, what." Candis said as she tried to unhook her knot from Twilight, without hurting her. Unknown to Candis, Balto was trying to do the same so Arashi could find out what made the noise that she heard. While the struggled, Han'ya genitally pushed her mate away and poked her head outside of her tent.

As soon as Twilight saw sparks fearful face, twilight didn't waste a second and picked up Candis well they were still locked together and charged out of the tent with her sword drawn to see what startled sparks, easily avoiding the giant mouth at the entrance of their tent, twilight looked for any threats to her husband and wife as she was standing on a very big Tyrantrum head.

"Curse your Chinese finger trap." Arashi said as she moved to help Balto unhook from her. She then finally got a chance to look outside and saw the same Tyrantrum that Han'ya was using Moonlight on. "Great, a solider. Balto, come with me as I try to find Sparks. Hikoki, see what info you can get from him when he is healthy enough to talk." Arashi said after she noticed the armor that the Tyrantrum was wearing. She had also noticed that Hikoki was now standing outside of his tent and glaring at the newcomer.

"I guess by that name, that we are looking for an electric Pokemon that got spooked." Balto said as he came to his mate's side.

"To be more exact, you will be looking for a Pikachu. Twilight, please get off the Tyrantrum's head and then push yourself towards Candis as she does the same to you. I don't know why it works but I saw Arashi do it once to unhook herself from Balto when I opened a door without knocking. I was glad she didn't drown me that day." Hikoki said while Arashi blushed as she remembered that day. However, the memory wasn't enough to let Balto pull ahead of her as they searched for Sparks.

searching for Sparks went a lot faster than most pokemon would think with just taking a single step Arashi instantly knew that Sparks was hiding behind a tree behind his tent gasping for air.

Unfortunately no matter how much Han'ya was using Moonlight on the Tyrantrum he wasn't moving or healing.

As Twilight started off to the distance, Han'ya maybe you should move the injured Pokemon to your tent we're about to have a lot of company twilight said with an angry tone in her voice with a little bit of pleasure from what's between her legs,

"I would if he was still alive." Han'ya said with a shake of her head as she moved away from the Tyrantrum. "I wouldn't be surprised if a Hydreigon and a Salamance are a part of the company that is coming." Han'ya said as Candis moved closer to Twilight. She did this because of what Hikoki had said.

"Great, two dragons. Good thing Arashi knows an ice move." Hikoki said while Arashi started to go around the tree that she realized Sparks was hiding behind. Balto was starting to do the same, but had come from the left when he realized that Arashi was coming from the right. He did this to make it harder for Sparks to runaway.

as Arashi & Balto came around the tree to find Sparks with a hand on his heart grieving deep, with his other hand covering nudity as a visible blush was easily to see.

Han'ya I wasn't talking about the Tyrantrum I was talking about the other Pokemon with him... And at that very second twilight and Candis separated each other from there locked state from each other for a huge surprise to happen, the metal looking armor that was surrounding the Tyrantrum immediately started to pull together and in circle Candis form on to her like a second layer of skin especially around her privates, what immediately it went into her and started sucking and licking at all the sexual fluid in her body, as the corruption stone that she wields shines brightly and she feels a lot of pleasure coming this thing.

(t)I can understand that you just lost your host, but I am not going to just become your victim. If you want to enter a partnership with me, then you will need to understand that we are to work as a team. So stop pleasuring me, don't hurt my young, and don't drain my weapon.(t) Candis said through a mental link had just put up with the second skin that she had gained. She had a feeling that this thing was a Ditto that had been surviving as a parasite. She also wondered if this was what Celebi's last words had eluded to.

"Another Ditto?" Han'ya asked rhetorically as she gestured for Candis to come to her side. Candis did so and then let her examine the Ditto.

"If he is a foe, just make your body too hot to cling to or do what you did with the last one." Hikoki said as he watched for more problems.

"Let me guess, human." Balto said in a quite tone that could only be heard by Arashi and Sparks. Arashi gave a nod as she figured that Sparks covering his privates was all he needed to figure it out. Then again, Balto had been a part of a wild pack before he married her and had been willing to try to live in one of the towns that had been in the dark region. That was before it fell. When that happened, he was glad to find out that his old pack was willing to let him back in. He now visited them whenever they were staying in the wild parts of the poison region.

"Trust me, Balto has seen what you are hiding and then some. By the way, the dinosaur is dead and yes, there are more dino Pokemon out there." Arashi said with a big smile before she turned to check back on the others.

(t) there's a voice in my head why is there a voice in my head, a partnership what is that? I won't hurt young, so hungry so weak need nourishment pretty Rock feels warm and good.(t) the Living Armor said mentally.

As Twilight over at Candis I can see that he is corrupted and weak but I don't see any hostility in him unlike the Pokemon who are coming, and as Twilight said that 7 pokemon started to soar above the Treeline heading towards them.

As Sparks face grew even reded then before and in a quiet tone sparks muttered, but it won't go down everyone will see me. Spark says in a embarrassed tone.

"Should I use Ice Fang? That helps when a pack member has that problem." Balto asked before Arashi turned back around and shook her head.

"I will just use a weak Ice Beam. He doesn't need you biting him." Arashi said before she used Ice Beam at a low level to cool Sparks down and help him get his boner to go down. Arashi blushed while she did this, but was glad to see that Balto had taken the hint when he turned around to give the humans some privacy.

"I'm not a fighter, but something tells me that we will have little other choice." Balto said after he had looked for the newcomers that Twilight had sensed.

"Since none of us can fly, we will have to attack them when they swoop down to attack us." Hikoki said as he watched the sky.

(t)That is where we use each other to reach a goal. I thought you had one with Tyrantrum, since he kept you alive and you acted as a living set of armor.(t) Candis mentally said as she unsheathed her weapon and held it in a fighting stance. Han'ya also got ready to attack the first Pokemon that decided to swoop down to attack them.

Sparks eyes widen when Balto suggested using frozen sharpened teeth on his dick and immediately moved over to Arashi with his dick still hard and his tail between his legs with his ears down, I think I prefer her strategy I don't want to get my dick bit off, spark says it's fear in his voice.

And as soon as Hikoki said that no one could fly the voice in Candis had picked up, (t) ho ho I Can Fly, as Wings formed on Candis back, and the loud big man didn't work together to reach goals I used his health to keep myself healthy kept him safe for I could feed off him for a long time what he did was his own thing loud man never talk to me unless he wants me to change?(t) The armor said.

As Twilight looked over at Candis, are you going to be okay, twilight ass in a concern tone.

"I think I made a new friend and now I can head up there and hit all of them with my weapon." Candis said with an evil smile as she jumped into the air. (t)Well, I am much more willing to talk and my name is Candis.(t) She said mentally to the Ditto as she thought about where to go to get a good throw on the Pokemon that were coming. She also made sure to let her new friend see what she was planing.

"Just make sure to send them down hear, so we can roast them." Hikoki said in an eager tone as he tried to get a good view of the Pokemon that were coming.

"If they are the ones that killed the Tyrantrum, then it would be better to freeze them." Balto said as he watched the sky and became thankful for Arashi insisting that he learn as many moves as possible.

"How about we use Swift, Hikoki." Han'ya suggested and Hikoki gave a nod. While all of this was happening, Arashi continued to use a weak Ice Beam on Sparks.

(t) talking is nice, and pretty Stone makes me feel good.(t) as the armored starts to stroke and massage Candis inner wall of her vagina and rubs her dick at the same time in a warm embrace making sure to rub her nub and balls at the same time.

With a frown on her face, don't hug all the fun, as Twilight closed her eyes and focused as her arm band started to Glow as Azure blue wings grew from her back and she took off after Candis with her sword drawing.

After Sparks arousal died down a moderate level he blushed and looked away from Arashi with him rubbing his arm, I don't know what to say thank you, he said in a small voice, as the termination shot through his eyes and electric Wings formed on his back and his bow formed in his hand ready to fight, before his whole body turned red and he glared at Arashi with a murderous intent, Arashi don't you dare call me cupid, before Sparks flew off to catch up to his other two teammates.

(t)Save the arousing stuff for when there isn't a fight. Besides, I rather introduce you to my husband before I let you enjoy the pleasure you can get from what you are doing inside me.(t) Candis mentally said as she got into a good position and then threw her weapon. "I was planning to knock them down, but I guess you two wanted to take some of them down." She said as she watched her weapon fly towards the enemy. A part of her wanted to ask who Cupid was, but figured this wasn't the time.

"I wouldn't dare." Arashi said with a hearty laugh. The thought hadn't crossed her mind, but now she couldn't stop thinking of just playfully calling him that or pointing out the only two differences between him and Cupid. The first was the fact that Cupid was blind and the second was that Sparks was still in the form of a mouse like Pokemon.

"Scratch that, only three of us can fly." Hikoki said with a frown because he knew he was going to miss out on some of the fun.

"You didn't bring any extra healing items with you, did you?" Han'ya asked Balto, who just shook his head. Han'ya hadn't expected a different answer from a Pokemon that had lived most of his life in the wild, but she had some hope that he had learned to keep some items in a bag whenever he went somewhere.

* * *

Candis threw her weapon at the three nearest Pokemon, hitting the first one but missing the second one and mailing the third one with a rebound it doing massive amounts of damage to the two that she hit that was flying towards them. Afterwards she was able to catch her weapon with some difficulties, She then used Confuse Beam x3, on the same Pokemon hitting all three of them this time confusing one but it making no difference since the attack was enough to knock him out alongside one of his buddies.

Nice throw and hit Candis but I want you to fire from long distance for now okay! Spark said Lively for Candis to hear, you're pregnant and on top of that this is your first flying trip and I don't want you to over do it, a Sparks flew up next to Candis, twilight I want you to keep an eye on her, as Sparks stares at the remaining 5 and with a quick movement uses agility x 3 zipping through the sky at credible speed, as he was flying towards the first one he released a powerful flame attack at Sparks with looks like there was not enough time for spark to Flap his wings out of the way, it was like he was standing on the grown with a simple push from his left arm allowing him to do a backflip in mid-air above the flame and launched an electrical attack straight at so wings of four of the flying Pokemon doing massive amount of damage causing them all to fall to the ground except for the last one what took his hit and grins evilly at him. and with a powerful grab had Sparks falling to the ground with him, as Sparks try to use his electricity to break free but it didn't seem like it was working, what the heck why isn't my electric attacks working.

"Cause that Pokemon is a dragon/ground type and all ground types are immune to electric attacks." Arashi said before she launched an Ice Beam x3 at the Pokemon that was holding Sparks. Unlike before, the attack was at full force and she was sorry if she hit Sparks by accident. Luckily enough her aim was true and she missed Sparks and hit the Garchomp who was holding onto Sparks for a massive amount of damage forcing him to let go of Sparks who immediately corrected himself and stopped in mid-air upside down.

'Well, I only have two moves that can be used at a distance.' Balto thought before he launched two Shadow Ball at the first Pokemon he could get a clear shot on, unfortunately thanks to their height it was still hard for him to aim properly and missed both shots. Han'ya and Hikoki used Swift. For Han'ya it was x3, and it was x2 for Hikoki. And with both Han'ya and Hikoki tag team attack the enemy took a huge amount of damage especially when they crashed to the ground thanks to Sparks crippling their wings.

"I had no plan to get up close and personal with any of my opponents, while being pregnant." Candis said while she was thankful that she could avoid a close up fight for now. She was also glad that her attacks had knocked out two of her opponents.

As the Garchomp growled angrily add how useless his minions are, he uses a full recovery to heal his pokemon, after he looks at his work with minions he looks around and sees the dead Tyrantrum and quickly looks for his armor seeing a vulpix in the sky he grinned evilly, as he held out a jar of honey and crushed it in his hand releasing a nice and sweet smell into the air, as Candis new Living Armor smells the sweet liquid he immediately flies Street down and hovers in front of the Garchomp who quickly reaches over and grabs Candis by the muzzle to prevent her from using any of her attacks,

(t) yummy yummy nice and tasty fluids.(t) the Armour thought mentally.

and unfortunately for Candis it was the hand that had the honey on it what immediately the armor that she was wearing the litter up her neck and cover her muzzle with a coop light faction absorbing the liquid into himself, Dimoe it's good to finally meet you sorry about killing your last home but, I know how you don't like moving unless it's to a living host, as he licks his lips, don't worry you'll make a fine armor for myself after this pup is in my stomach.

'Why did they have to have honey? I'm not going to let this Garchomp eat me and I am not a pup.' Candis thought as she glared at Garchomp and thought about using her weapon on him. Something that she considered to be a last resort right now.

Don't you dare touch her, twilight says in a angry voice, but before she could do anything she hears something.

Twilight stand Down! As Sparks lands on the ground with a loud thump, hey asshole you might have not known this but I'm having a really really bad day, just lost two of my wife got to Erie prophecy over my head, 2 things that should be forgotten come back from my past, you know common things that people shouldn't have to deal with, as sparks grabs his arm band and tossed It to the Ground, let's see if she was telling the truth about this thing, at first Spark landed little ways away but in the blink of an eye, spark wings were back out and he was floating in front of Garchomp with his hand opened with all his fingers pointing outward, and with one simple word the world went silent, BEGONE! A Sparks released a huge amount of power straight at Garchomp at first he was stunned and try to block it, then to his horror his skin started to Blacken and with great fear started to burn as his screams could be heard just for a few seconds before everything in front of sparks paw was turned to dust and the only remaining trace of the Garchomp was the severed hand that was still holding Candis up in the air before that fell limply to the ground, only giving off some quick jerks before lying still.

As Sparks turns around to stare at the others, if i'm right he was a ground type and I just used an electric type move, if you idiots have even two brain cells between your head I would start running for your lives very quickly, spark said in a dead serious tone.

As all the enemies eyes widen at what that simple little Pikachu did to their strong and powerful boss they couldn't scramble away fast enough tripping over themselves just to get away.

As Candis living Armor now named Dimoe, changed the armor from metal to rubber and drew in very tightly to Candis in pure fear.

* * *

(t)There is no need to worry, that is my husband. He has no reason to hurt you. You are trying to keep me, and his children safe. I will worry about introducing you after he calms down.(t) Candis said mentally with an admiring smile.

"You cut the fight short." Hikoki said with a disappointed look. He wanted to enjoy the fight, but wouldn't do more then complain.

"Good, that's over. Now we can get rid of what interrupted our night of fun." Balto said before he turned to get a good look at the Tyrantrum that Dimoe had used as a host.

"Candis, can you see if your new friend cares about what happens to his old body? I think Balto is planing to call his pack here to drag it off." Han'ya said and Balto gave a nod to prove that she had guessed right.

"I will, but I wouldn't suggest that they just chow down on the corpse. Some of us hear might not like that." Candis said with a smile.

"I doubt my pack can eat this corpse in one setting, but it will make sure they don't have to hunt for a bit." Balto said with a smile after he was done circling the body. He knew that Han'ya would have said something if his pack shouldn't enjoy the bounty in front of him, but he still felt like he had to check over to the body before telling them about it.

(t) husband? He protects you, he protects me if I protect you, okay I'll protect you, old food dead you new food, you a lot smaller than old food, me work on that make you even more.(t) Dimoe says mentally. As Dimoe fines Candis sweet spots and starts to play with her body rubbing all over pushing her near her climax right there, as har white fur starts to turn pure black with red marks all over her body as she starts to moan out in pleasure and lust.

As a figure floats next to Arashi, you know I'm not psychic but it might be a good idea for you to go and talk to him you know one of those human-to-human talk because most pokemon are not going to understand what the problem is he has, oh and don't worry his attack may have killed that Garchomp but the 90 feet that he wiped out there wasn't anyone else there I moved in yesterday, as the Pokemon floats over to Candis, and the pokemon was Celebi, hi Candis, as she's stance right in front of her, i see you met Dimoe he's a ditto who copied different types of metals, a human used him to forge what he called Living Armor, it is indestructible and self repairing technically it's the ultimate armor that can keep anyone safe it just has one little flaw. Celebi says.

"Its been corrupted and has no control over how it treats its host." Candis guessed with a smile at seeing Celebi again. (t)Dimoe, can you please not do that. I have realized that you feed off my liquids to live, but there is no need to push me that far. Besides, I rather get that kinda treatment from one of my mates.(t) Candis said mentally as she tried not to act on the lust that Dimoe had filled her with. She then let Balto Know that Dimoe didn't care what happened to its old host. Because of this Balto let out a howl as Arashi walked over to Sparks.

"I would suggest you put the bracelet on and stay near me. Balto just called for his pack to drag away the Tyrantrum. I know he will let them know that you are off limits, but they normally hunt Pokemon that live in the grasslands and forest. Unfortunately Pikachu can be put in that category. Also, a calm mind can be very helpful with a looming prophecy. It won't guarantee that the future will change, but it will help you take things one step at a time. Besides, Celebi is back and maybe we can find out that things have already started changing for the best." Arashi said to Sparks. She then smiled as she heard another howl. This one was an answer to the one Balto had let out.

"They say that they will come by in the morning to pick it up. Oh, and Uncle reminds me that he is still waiting for a niece or nephew. I love him, but there are times I wish he would get off of my back." Balto said with a shake of his head.

"There she goes again." Hikoki mumbled as his ears picked up Arashi's humming. He didn't know the tune, but could guess that it was from a movie, or a show that she had seen before coming here. In this case it was from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Balto laughed, because he loved Arashi's humming and knew it was something that she got from her mom who could be caught humming hymns and songs from musicals.

"Well lets move this away from Sparks' tent for now." Han'ya said before she bit into the Tyrantrum flesh and pulled at it. If it wasn't for Hikoki and Balto helping her out, the job wouldn't have gotten done. Granted, they had only moved it about a yard before taking a small break.

(t) don't need to worry, me make you squirt like old food, me make you squirt all day long, non-Stop put in mates when want more kids but me feed off you all day long, green girl cute, let's make her squirt.(t)

As sparks was leaning against a tree and listen to Arashi about his armband, he snorted at what she said, I don't think they're going to mess with someone who just blew away a Pokemon who had an advantage against him, and a calm mind would be nice, I haven't had a single restful moment ever since I got here, oh mew I don't even know what I'm doing half the time, Arashi I married to for girls who I barely even know who are all of different ages, hell one is actually I freaking God, i'm trying not to think about the past or what's happening around me too much because i'm barely 16 and all I want is a peaceful life, not to go back to freaking War, as Sparks puts his face back in his hands with a grown of annoyance.

(t)I will admit that Celebi is cute, but I rather go after Twilight. Besides, I'm not going to be in this state of lust 24/7! It can be quite dangerous during a fight.(t) Candis said mentally as she tried to have her body move closer to Twilight. As she did this, she felt Dimoe try to control her body and started to wish that she hadn't become his host. Then she got an idea. (t)I was trying to be nice, but I can blast you with my psychic powers and force you off me. If that doesn't work, then it wouldn't take much to have Twilight teach you a lesson the same way she got rid of the last ditto that wanted to force me to do things I didn't want to do.(t) She said mentally and prepared to enforce the threat with her memories of the last time she dealt with a ditto.

"That would be if Balto was wise enough to mention that. I might be married to him, but I don't understand the howls as well as he does. That might have been different if I had chosen to retire after I completed my destiny, but I had enjoyed the thrill of adventure a little too much. I will admit that I also didn't want to deal with a war when I was brought here at the age of 18. I wanted to go back home and pretend that I wasn't in another new place that was full of bullies that wanted to outcast you just because you were different. However, I was also willing to fight alongside the outcast in hopes of being able to keep things from getting worst for them. Ha, I managed to do even better and make things better for some of them. I was also granted a chance to go back and see my family. The only thing I regret, is that I couldn't have my family meet Balto. They would have just seen him as a pet that I had taken in." Arashi said with a shake of her head as she imagined trying to explain to her family that Balto was her husband and not her pet. She had explained to them that she had a boyfriend that came from another world and that she was going to head back to his world to never be seen again. Her parents had figured that she had meant another country until they saw Arashi step into a portal on the day she left. Her little sister believed her the entire time because she had seen the portal that opened up when Arashi had disappeared from the human world.

"If I remember what you told us, you told your family that Balto's name was William." Hikoki said as he got ready to move the corpse again. They managed to move it another yard before figuring that it was out of everyone's way.

"You remembered correctly. I still have the letter of approval that my father in-law gave her to let me know that I could date and marry Arashi as long as I didn't hurt her. If I did, then he would find me no mater what." Balto said in a tone that said he was out of breath. He wasn't alone because Han'ya was no better. Hikoki was also worn out, but tried to not show it.

as Celebi walks in front of Candis and gets on her knees and start rubbing at her crotch, it's okay Candis he doesn't know much better, and I can already tell you that what you're planning won't end well for you or Dimoe, i'm already willing to accept my fate as it will help you relieve the tension that he needs, You see Dimoe was just a child when the human turned him into this armor no older than 2 so he doesn't remember what it's like to be uncorrupted, and Candis you should know that he is the ultimate armor on destroyable thanks to what that human taught him to do, you see the human was a Slowking and used his regeneration capabilities to constantly heal himself, as Celebi takes a whip and hits the armor doing damage to the armored what immediately regenerates as Candis feels a little woozy, Candis the reason why the Tyrantrum died wasn't because they overwhelmed him by attack it's because Dimoe sucked the life out of him, that's what happened to his other host to can you be the host that he needs to learn and not just be a Mindless weapon, as Celebi continues to massage Candis dick.

(t) green girl is okay with it let's have her she wants it let's make her squirt.(t) Dimoe says mentally.

As Twilight watches Balto, Han'ya & Hikoki try to move the body she couldn't help but think and ask, hu why didn't you just move the tent wouldn't that been easier than moving a huge body?

Arashi i'm in a committed relationship with girls who I don't know anything about? How often does that happen for humans to do that, I mean I barely dated them for a week before we talked about marriage and then we just jump right on it I don't even know if we're legally married or what? Spark says in confusion.

"Trust me, Hikoki would have tried to do it alone if we had gone for the tent. I didn't want him to be humiliated." Han'ya said as Hikoki gave a look that said she was wrong, but he knew she was right.

"Ha, she has you pinned and you know it. Besides it is already done." Balto said with a smile. He then looked at all of the Pokemon around him and tried to matched the names he had heard with each one. He did this because Arashi hadn't had time to formally introduce him to Candis, Twilight, and Sparks. He also hadn't been introduced to Dimoe. It was at this time that he noticed that Celebi was there. He wanted to acknowledge her, but was quick to realize that now wasn't a good time.

"According to their laws you are legally married when you decide to mate and raise the lids that can come from it. Some regions might be a little picky and throw in another condition, but that is required in all regions. I will also agree on them liking to move fast. Balto wanted to marry me before I had known him for three days. Thankfully I was able to convince him to wait until I knew if I could see my family again and get permission from my dad. Something that most wild Pokemon don't care about. Ha, I can remember Amaruq telling him to just mount me and then worry about convincing me to be his mate. I am glad that he didn't listen to his uncle. I might have turned him down and then I wouldn't be with the love of my life." Arashi said with a smile as she remembered the look Balto had given Amaruq. That had been one of the few times that Arashi had seen Balto's mom bite on her brother's ear and remind him that Balto wasn't his son to boss around.

(t)I have noticed.(t) Candis mentally said before she asked Celebi if she wanted what Dimoe was suggesting. As she waited for an answer she thought about what Celebi had said and hoped so. She also decided that she didn't like the human that had made Dimoe the way it was.

as Twilight flies down to Balto, hello my name is Twilight i'm one of the mates to the Pikachu, I like you you have a good aura, oh and Hikoki I know you like to use Game references for a lot of your things but I'm not too familiar with many games the orphanage I grew up at was in the fighting territory, video games are outlawed there, we spent day in and day out training that was our fun training fighting and learning the rules for our marriage rights whence we hit a 5 years old, so I'm not much of a gamer. Twilight says in a sad tone.

as spark started to laugh, well I don't think your relationship would have been a good one if that was the case but I probably could guess that it would have turned into a funny story, about a pup trying to mount a frog and the Frog kicked him over the moon, sparks says with a laugh.

Candis you don't need to worry about me, just think of this kind of like the first time you were with Sparks and just let yourself go I know it will be painful for me, but the world can't change unless we're willing to change for it and for that to happen some pokemon have to take some drastic actions and some painful ones, so go ahead it's okay with me. Celebi says in a kind tone.

"Alright then." Candis said as she started to give in to her lust. She started with nuzzling Celebi's head. Then she licked her from the neck down to her vagina. Once there she soften things up by massaging that area with her tongue.

"It's okay, I will try to not confuse you with to many gaming terms. I'm just use to them and they helped me explain things to Arashi." Hikoki said with a smile.

"My name's Balto, but I have a feeling you already knew that." He said as he digested the info about how the fighting region handled their orphans. A concept he still didn't get because an orphan in his pack would have just been raised as another member of the pack. There would be no abandoning them to be raised by others. Then again, there was no one else to raise them in the wild.

"You know it." Arashi said with a laugh as she realized how ridiculous that story would have sounded to her before she came to the Pokemon world. At the sound of Arashi's laughter Balto's gaze was drawn to his mate and Han'ya smiled while Hikoki shook his head. He could never get over how madly in love Balto was with Arashi. It seemed is if she could do no wrong in his eyes.

as Celebi quickly pulled away from Candis and looked at Balto, Balto I need to say this before I begin, as the Royal Guardian of the forest I am knighting you as my personal Guardian I want you to travel with Arashi until I tell you otherwise, and you probably should tell your pack that they should hurry up and take away that body and spend no longer than one night here this area will not be safe in a few days, many region will fall to the corruption soon so many places will not be safe, Celebi says in a serious tone as she looks at Candis and give a sigh of acceptance as She lays down on her back and spreads her legs and closes her eyes waiting for what to come.

(t) yeah yeah green Girl will let us squirt squirt in her will make her squirt good will make her feel good too very good.(t) Dimoe said a kind tone.

Thanks Arashi I really needed that just a few moments to blow off some steam and try to get some understanding of what's going on, haha so you got a dog and I got a god you think they're related, sparks says as he starts to laugh, you know because if you spell dog backwards...

"Just tell me where they will be safe and I will send out another howl." Balto said with a surprised look, because he had never expected to be made the knight of a legendary Pokemon.

(t)Here we go.(t) Candis said mentally as she moved her muzzle away from Celebi's vagina and then unsheathed her dick. She then slid it in up to the knot. She then moved it around and slowly worked the knot in. Once the knot was in, she released what Dimoe had helped her to build.

"They might be related, but it would have to be far back. Now that I think about it, Amaruq did mention something about rumors that his back had the genes of a legendary in them. If it's not from that side of the family, then it would be his father's and lets just say that I am glad he is dead." Arashi said as she remembered the stories of child abuse that had lead to Balto being the only pup of his litter that had lived to be an adult. These stories were also why Amaruq wouldn't let another Seviper touch any of the Pokemon in his pack again.

"Ha, you are staying with us. You haven't been on an adventure with us since you convinced your uncle to hire a rescue team to find your mother when your dad had found out where she ran to and managed to kidnap her." Hikoki said as he remembered the rare event of seeing a request being put out by a wild Pokemon.

"That lead to the first time I had killed a Pokemon I wasn't going to eat and I think everyone will agree that he deserved that." Balto said with a growl, fore his father had been the only Pokemon he had hated. He was also the one that made his mom barren. That had happened after team Steam had started to look for her.

"That would be true for those who know what he did. We were lucky to not bring your mom back as a corpse. And then she did the medically impossible and managed to recover to where being barren was her only set back." Han'ya said with a frown.

As Celebi grunts in pain and barely she is able to say, anywhere But Here! as Candis was having her way with Celebi she did notice that all the plants surrounding her started to die, or that Celebi luscious Pink leaves started to turn a sickly black as Candis fully pushed into Celebi and locked her in, tears started to drip from Celebi face, and in a very shaky voice she says, Balto i'm trusting in you with my life here so don't let me down, as a green and pink sexual fluid started to leak from Celebi vagina, and Candis this wasn't your fault and please take care of Dimoe and don't let the what the human did to him consume him to fall into darkness and don't let what I've done to help him go in vain, as tears spilled free from Celebi face as he leans up and kissed Candis.

as spark rolled his eyes, Arashi you didn't have to tell me that we're not in a video game or in a book this is our lives and all I was trying to do was get you to spell dog backwards, spark says with a laugh.

That actually sounds like a sad tale to me, twilight says, the Pokemon who ran my orphanage said that wild Pokemon have a lot of good things to offer us civilized Pokemon, but no word perfect i'm sorry that you had to go through that, twilight says in a sympathetic tone, before twilights turns and stares at Candis, Dimoe and Celebi with curiosity if then absolute fear, oh my, was all she could say has she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Was all Candis could mouth through the kiss as she continued to enjoy Celebi. If she could have controlled how far Dimoe went with his wants, she would have stopped him from pushing Celebi to the point where she might not survive in her current form.

"I know, but I didn't want to say his name in vain. This was why I decided to humor you with a bit of info about my current family." Arashi said with a witty smile.

"I will make sure they understand now." Balto said before he let out another howl. This one convaid what was said and the honor Balto felt by being chosen for such a job.

"Candis, you better not be the one in control of your body right now." Hikoki said when he turned to see why Twilight had said 'Oh my.' These words had also made Han'ya turn to see what was happening, but she could tell that Candis wasn't the one in control of her actions at the moment.

"Uncle is coming with a few others that will be able to handle the corpse. Mom wanted to come, but someone needed to start leadind the pack away from here." Balto said after listening to the howl that answered his.

as Celebi pulled away and smiled, you don't need to apologize to me, just keep our world safe until I return, and who knows, maybe it I'll be fun having a brother or a sister, as Celebi leans in close and Whispers when you're in the room of 6 hall waye you are going to want to run down the closest path to keep yourself safe, but don't go down that hallway take the one on the right, and don't let a cute ass destroy your team and hurt your husband, was the last thing Celebi said as she raises both silver armbands up to Candice and Dimoe and give her a passionate hug before she bites down on her bottom lip and a wave of pleasure comes to her and with a little bit of a forceful tug free herself from Candis and she cries in Bliss and the last thing she does is takes off both armbands as the grass around her starts to wither and die, as her body starts to melt away leaving a pink and green soul gem behind, the air around everyone starts to become heavy with tension and corruption, as it even looks like the trees start to wither and die or worse yet twist into unsavory things.

(t) what the? What's going on what's Happening to Green lady? No not this again why does this happen, Dimoe armor like body shift and changes until it's a bright silver color, what is this feeling I'm feeling I don't feel so needy for liquids anymore like I'm satisfied Why? What is going on?(t) Dimoe ask in a confused tone.

(t)You have been purified. Celebi took on all of your corruption to set you free from it.(t) Candis said mentally as her ears twitched to the faint sound of some Pokemon coming. She used her powers to hold Spark's and Twilight's improved bracelets and hand them to their owners while she searched for the soul gems that belonged to Celebi.

"I guess she foresaw this and you letting me and Arashi take care of her. It is the only thing I can think of to make sense of what she told me." Balto said as several Mightyena showed up to tear into the corpse that Balto had told them about. They all had backpacks on and only one of them ran over to Balto to slip off his pack.

"I think I see why you wanted the pack to leave. This pack has been filled with things the pack thought you might need, if you ever decided to join your mate's rescue team. Stay safe nephew." The Mightyena, known as Amaruq, said as he slipped the pack he had off. It had mostly berries in it but there was still room for what Balto might buy, or find, on his adventures.

"Thanks uncle. I will do my best." Balto said with tears on the edges of his eyes. He knew his pack cared for him, but he had never expected them to have a backpack filled with supplies, on the chance of something like this happening. A part of this was because the backpacks were all homemade and only used by the hunters to carry the kills that were made back to where those that couldn't hunt were staying.

as Candis was picking up both of Celebi soul gems she heard a loud gas next to her, with a strong feeling of anger as a really angry looking pink Celebi, was standing a few feet away rubbing at her lower abdomen with a annoyed look on her face, what the heck I get liquefied By Candis of all Pokemon, as she flies up and picks up both of the Upgraded armbands.

At this point Twilight shows up next to Candis, still wearing her own armband and what she hasn't taken off yet, and looking nearby sparks and Arashi are charging towards everyone trying to figure out what's going on with Sparks holding his armband.

(t) that empty feeling was the corruption? This is what purify feels like it feels good, yes good.(t) Dimoe said in a polite tone.

(t)Yes, it was. It can be helpful, but only if you can manage to focus it on something. That was part of what happened to make me who I am today.(t) Candis said mentally as she tilted her head at noticing that Twilight and Sparks still had their armbands. She then looked in the direction of the gasp she had heard. "I guess so, I am sorry about that." She said to the pink Celebi while she guessed that Celebi had decided to show back up to see what happened to her old self.

"We need to get out of here. Balto, I hope your pack can race out of here with that corpse." Arashi said with a bit of fear before she saw Amaruq show up with some other Mightyena. Balto smiled before speaking.

"I would suggest you go back to your future now. I don't know all that the other one saw, but it's not safe here. Also, I will do my best to take care of you when the time comes." He said to the pink Celebi with a sad smile.

Why! who are you? Celebi said to Balto, Sparks just told me to come here to this time period to pick up the silver armbands for I can give them to Twilight & Sparks in the future, and can someone tell me why you just liquefies me? and Sparks why did you tell me not to stop that! I could have easily prevented myself from being liquefied what's going on? Celebi said in an angry tone, as she looks at everyone around her.

(t) pink lady is very angry? And I'm feeling sorry that I hurt her I haven't felt this at all ever since I became. what did they call me living Armor that's right it kind of feels good not have that wait on me, really liberating I feel more clear-minded now.(t)

"My name is Balto, and your previous self gave me the job of protecting her life. She gave it to me while this was happening, so I guess she meant the version of herself that would come from being reborn." He said as he tried to figure out why Celebi didn't know who he was.

"I don't know who Sparks is, but I guess he told you to not stop it, because it was suppose to happen. Something I would expect Arceus to know, but maybe Sparks is his messenger." Amaruq said with a grim face before he handed over the pack he had to Balto and explained that it was a gift from the entire pack. He also told team Steam to take care of Balto.

"We will take good care of him, Amaruq." Hikoki said while Arashi gave a nod. Han'ya also gave a nod before she ran to the tent she shared with Hikoki. She then retrieved the bags that were inside it.

Hi i'm Sparks and I'm not anyone's messenger, I don't even know who Arceus is other than a scary guy, but by what you're saying I asked you to come here and not prevent this but to pick up the upgraded versions of are armbands and do what with them? Sparks asked in curiosity.

as Celebi eyes widen when he heard Balto's name as she circled around him checking every inch of his body, hu so you are my dad? I was kind of hoping for someone you know a little bigger more cooler but I guess you can do if I don't get any other choices, celebi says With a pout, and yeah Sparks you told me to come here and pick up the upgraded armbands from here for I can deliver them to you in the future after you both lose your armbands i'm supposed to deliver these to you. Celebi said in professional tone with a little bit of curiosity in his voice.

Hi my name is Twilight, do you think there might have been a reason why she wanted to get liquefied, you know a reason that we're not thinking of, twilight asked.

as Celebi flies over and picks up both the psychic and grass soul gems with both upgraded armbands, and flies back over to Balto, hm you know I don't know who you are? and if you're my father where's Mom? Celebi asked in a curious tone.

"I'm guessing that would be me. I'm Balto's mate." Arashi said as things started to click in her head. She still wasn't sure why the old Celebi wanted to be liquefied, but she knew that there had to be a good reason for Candis to calmly take part in it.

"I can answer that question, Twilight. The Ditto that fused to me is named Dimoe and it was corrupted. This was the best way to have Dimoe purified and have it where we can still work together. Apparently a human was the one that corrupted it and made sure it didn't know how to live without a host. While it is fuse, it can become any kind of armor I need or be molded into a new attachment. I didn't want to do it without consent, and I had no idea things would be pushed that far." Candis said with a sad look.

"Looks like we are the only couple that isn't getting to raise a legend." Hikoki said while pretending to be jealous. Han'ya laughed at this.

"I'm sure Candis would let us use some of her gems, if you really want a legend to call you daddy. Besides we have plenty of time to find the sole gems of a legend." Han'ya said when she was done laughing.

as Celebi looked over at Arashi then shook her head, you're not my mom my mom is a Delphox in the poison region guild Hall, dad never talked about you before so who are you? Celebi said in a kind tone.

As spark started to scratch his chin, Candis no offense but that makes no sense. Counting Celebi there was 7 of us if her main goal was just to take away his corruption wouldn't it have been easier to split it between all of us instead of just one of us take it all and ending up like that, no I think there's something else here... wait this might be a stupid idea but Twilight use your full power on your armband i'll do the same.

As both twilight and Sparks brought out their weapons and their armband started to Glow, a dim light started to shine from the former Celebi soul gems but the new Celebi showed no light coming from her.

Well shit! Wait the only reason we could track the legendaries was by following the light every time we powered up sparks...

And what's the best way to make someone not be able to find the light Twilight...

"As both twilight and Sparks said this at the same time" you hide yourself away after you did what you needed to do!

"I don't see why I would make Arashi have to share me. She is the one I love and I was taught to mate for life. Also, everyone at the guildhall knows I'm married and seam to respect that fact." Balto said as he tried to figure out why Celebi's mother was a Delphox, and not Arashi. As far as he knew, Arashi would tell him if there had been something that threatened her life. Arashi tilted her head as she wondered if more had happened in the future then just her absorbing a gem and losing her team. She hoped that there was no reason to be worried but the fact that the future Balto didn't speak of her made her worry.

As Celebi tilted her head, Balto that doesn't make sense though you told me that you've been dating this Delphox for 6 years now and I only jumped back 2 months I am not that old yet daddy and how she was rubbing all over you in front of Team star kind of shows that you were very close I mean you even had sparks and Twilight babysit me a lot for you can, let me see you said make me a brother and sister I think celebi said as she tilted her head the other way.

"Then someone lied to you about me. I am only with Arashi. I will admit that I hanged out with some of my co-workers, but I'm not with any of them." Balto said as he watched Arashi's face. He knew that she had every reason to get angry right now, but he was telling this Celebi the truth.

"I know you have been working at the guild for the last eight years, and now that I think about it, didn't you write to Arashi about a Delphox that had been a childhood friend of yours?" Han'ya asked while Flamer got ready to stop Arashi from running over to Balto and punching him into next week.

"Yes, she might have been the one I would be with if I had never met Arashi. We are very close, and she is still single. But, like I said, all of my co-workers know I'm taken and respect my choice to only have one mate." Balto said with a little fear in his voice. He could see the rage that Arashi tried to keep contained as she also tried to not let what was being said hurt her. He then saw her light up and knew that something had come to light as a possibility with what Han'ya had said.

"That's it. In the timeline Celebi comes from, you never met me. There isn't another way that I can see all of this adding up." Arashi said, but Balto, and the members of team Steam knew that there was one other way, and that would be if someone had been keeping a horrible secret. Candis looked from Balto to Arashi before tilting her head. She had never known Balto to be a lair and she didn't like the way that Arashi had looked right before she had come up with the idea of the timeline being different.

As Celebi looks at both Balto and Arashi in confusion then floats over to Sparks and ask, okay Sparks I don't get how this is supposed to be funny? Celebi ask in confusion.

Huh what do you mean this is actually kind of serious what would be funny about this? Sparks ask in confusion?

When you were talking to Mew you were trying to make her laugh by telling funny jokes one of the jokes that you how old was, a 10 year old kid shows up at your door, and hugs you and says hi daddy, but the person that she hugs has not had a child and is dating his girlfriend who is standing next to him, then the child says who is this strange ladies next to you, once the lady here this she runs up and punt the man halfway across the world, afterwards the kid says thanks Mom, when Dad gets back with all of them presents that he's going to bring us, for he can ask you forgiveness are going to be fun to play with when I'm born. But I don't see Arashi having the strength to punt Balto that far for he can give me presents? celebi say.

As everyone hears and digests what celebi just said sparks takes a few steps away from Arashi, and ask did I know you were in that room when I made that joke, sparks says with fear in his eyes.

I think you did? you told me that little kids are not supposed to be is listening to jokes like this, but you never turned around, so I'm not sure how you knew I was there? Celebi said, but I know that you and mom and Mew were all laughing at it so I thought it was funny, so I wanted to give it a try but I don't see how it was funny? what am I missing?

"You are missing the part where I let my anger get ahead of me and punch Balto. I might not look it, but I'm sure I could send Balto flying." Arashi said as Candis laughed at the joke that Celebi had tried to reenact.

"If Arashi hadn't seen enough anime to think that your timeline might have had some different events in it's past, you might have gotten the reaction you wanted. Those shows have helped her prepare for a lot of things." Hikoki said as he moved away from Arashi.

"Besides, Arashi is to calm to react without thinking. We will have to wait for another day to see if she can make someone turn into a star." Han'ya said in reference to everytime Team Rocket was sent flying in Pokemon and the few times Tsunade sent someone flying in Naruto, two of Arashi's favorite anime. Granted, her adventures in the Pokemon world meant that she never got to finish watching the last one.

As Celebi shrugged and said it was worth a shot, I know I got a few toys When I was born so I thought I was supposed to say that to get them. Celebi says as she puts both of the upgraded armbands on, so by what I got the reason why I liquefied myself was for I could cancel out that tracker light on me, since the bands are upgraded there's no need for me to upgraded later, and it looks like I lost a huge chunk of my memory since I don't remember this moment, and I guess you two are going to be my future parents, hum i guess that's all that needed to be said I guess, I should head back to the future now, if they nothing left Celebi flies over to Balto, Arashi told me to tell you this and to sure I told you properly, as Celebi lands on the ground and raises up Balto front pun and hold it lovingly, Balto you are my father and I don't want to date you, but please if I set the carpet on fire in the future go easy on me. Celebi says with big round eyes.

"You are diffidently my child. I can see it in those puppy eyes." Balto said with a smile while he wondered how Celebi set the carpet on fire. "Just don't burn down the whole house, or kill someone. We can replace a carpet." He said with a shrug before he thought about the fact that he might yell at his daughter upon finding out that it happened. "Just ignore the yelling I might do upon seeing it. I have blown things out of proportion and I am even worse when I have a bad day. However, I will promise you that I will never physically hurt you. No, that's your mother's job." He said with an evil smile.

"It will be no more then making your but sore if you are bad. A spanking isn't bad, but you have to know the limits and save such a punishment for the times you need to be server. Same thing with grounding." Arashi said as she caught the evil smile that was on Balto's face.

"At least we know she won't be too spoiled." Han'ya said with a smile while she wondered if Arashi had named her daughter and what the name had been. Unknown to her, Candis wondered the same thing.

Huh Celebi why would your dad want to date you that kind of seems a little weird... Wait a minute carpet time traveler and dating, as Sparks groans, yep you are definitely the original Celebi, spark says.

Why is that? Twilight ask in confusion.

Sorry Twilight you're not going to get the reference, but let's just say... Wait a minute Celebi you better not be thinking of sending any of us to the the wild west ages or 20 years in the future, I like that you gave us some tips about our future but I really don't want to go to our future that way and seriously I think there's other time traveling TV shows and movies other than Back to the Future that you could reference. Spark says with his hand in his face.

Yes of course there's a lot I can reference but that one seems more common to you humans, well I think it's time for me to go i'll make sure to set fire to the carpet by getting uncle fire butt to sit on it again, hahaha. Celebi says.

"Well, that would explain how the carpet caught on fire. I have a feeling that I will notice it before the house burns down." Hikoki said with an annoyed look cause he didn't like being called uncle fire butt.

"I have a feeling I am going to need to have all of the time traveling references explained. Is Back to the Future popular, cause that is the only reason why a lot of people would know about it?" Balto asked while he wondered what the western age was.

"Yes, and it is a trilogy of movies. I haven't met a human that hasn't heard of the movies." Arashi said with a smile. She knew she was going to have fun catching him up on the references.

Okay guys by Oh and before I go, sparks told me to tell you this when I'm leaving, Candis you're the leader of the team right now no one's going to judge you for what you have to do to get us in so don't feel like you have to hold back on our accounts, dad you're going to see a lot of horrible things in Candis is going to join in on some of it, so you're going to have to just deal with it, mom remember that strength is it always the right answer to win a fight keep in mind what the opponents weaknesses are and you will have it easier time but you might feel dirty afterwards but swallowing your pride is better than dying and bring everyone else down with you, oh and for the two humans I don't know why sparks told me this but he told me to say this in the most nonchalantly way as a drill instructor would say it's just another routine mission, as a pink light surrounded Celebi and she was gone.

As Sparks eyes widen when he heard Celebi glass words and let out a loud and deafening FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Oh, shit. I really didn't want to hear such a warning." Arashi said with a truthfully scared look.

"Not a good one." Han'ya stated and Arashi gave a solemn nod.

"Well, looks like you can make it better if you aren't prideful and Balto is willing to understand that desperate times calls for desperate measures." Hikoki said with a shake of his head.

"If I had to guess... Shit is going to hit the fan." Han'ya said with a frown before going to her tent to start packing everything.

"Don't worry, Amaruq, our team will take good care of him." Hikoki said with a smile while Arashi and Han'ya gave a nod in agreement. Once the corpse had been stuffed into the bags, a bark was given to signal that they were ready to go. Amaruq gave a not to the pack members he had brought with him and ran off with them. He only turned back one last time to say farewell to the two rescue teams.

"They will be alright, now lets pack up and go. I don't think anyone wants to stay here." Arashi said before she went over to her tent and retrieved her bag. Han'ya gave a nod and grabbed her bag, and Hikoki's from their tent. Hikoki then ran over and took down their tent.

"I think Han'ya has the right idea. Lets pack up and move out. We can't make things better by just standing here and dreading that warning." Candis said and headed for Sparks tent..

* * *

 **All of Sanja soul gems**

Bug, 2

dark, 13

fairy, 2

fire, 2

ghost, 0 Twilight ate this one.

grass, 1

ground, 12

ice, 3

normal, 2

Psychic 0 Vula/Eris ate this one.

rock, 15

steel, 1

corrupted soul gems, 2

 **All of Candis soul gems**

Electric, 1

ghost, 0 Sparks ate this one.

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis

Psychic, 1

ice, 1

ghost, 1

Water, 2

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53 Firium Z "only works on fire type moves" Corrupted scent band: lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%. New abilities added, burnout: Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends.

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain.

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire** **Female**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:** able to sell a legendaries virginity for a huge price.

Background: This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Nickname: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage: 064/100**

 **Attack Moves** Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance (Will learn new moves with leveling.)

 **Attack Moves** **Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Fuchsfalke Korel

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 390**

 **STR: 5/20x3=15= 75**

 **DEX: 20/20Bx3 = 100%**

 **CON: 13/20x3=39= 390**

 **INT: 5/20x3 =15=3**

 **WIS: 20/20x3=60**

 **CHA: 12/20x3=12=36%**

 **Corruption levels: 80/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe. It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids. Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.


	17. The recruitment of Sanja

**The recruitment of Sanja and the broken of the Legends**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

That was interesting seeing what happened after the prince was taken from Team star but I think it's time for us to see what happened on the flip side and see what happened to Sanja and snow with the prince of the sea.

And please remember everyone your feedback is appreciated for a better and smoother story.

* * *

As silence teleported Sanja, Snow and Manaphy away, the three of them teleported to a giant marble room where is a colossally big doors in front of them.

As Manaphy looked angry and tired at Sanja, snow raised her head from crying on Manaphy shoulder, Sanja c-can I ask you a question, snow says in a quiet tone with sadness in her voice, you said they see us as nothing but toys two play with and abused as they wish, as snow turns and looks at Sanja with sad eyes, sparks told us that you believe that they are your family, is that what we are to you, is that what you are going to turn us into, snow says in a quiet and sad tone.

"You are my toys, but I won't abuse you two. I will keep you two alive and keep the promise that was made when I said I do to the vows Sparks had me make before making you one of his wives. Unfortunately, I have to show you two off and regain their trust. Putting it simply, I will continue to treat you like an equal, not an absolute slave that has now freewill." Sanja said in a low voice. She wasn't lying about keeping her vows, or how she would treat the legends as equals. She was, however lying about her feelings about presenting these two as trophies. She was proud and only consider the circumstance to be unfortunate.

Sanja you know that they're going to try to hurt us and do horrible things to us to turn us into nothing but obedient toys for them to play with that was the Fate for all the legendary Pokemon that we could rescue they did horrible things to them, and me and Manaphy were two of the leaders of the Rebellion there has to be a lot of Pokemon here that want to see us, snow stutters and thoughts as she tries to say the last word, Break and become nothing but play things to them, snow says in a quiet tone with sadness in her voice.

As Manaphy looks at his Captor, victini what are you talking about who is this person that would doom our world just for some boasting rights, Manaphy says with disgust in his voice.

"I will try to avoid what I can, but I can't say that nothing will happen. Just behave, and break easily, and this will be quick." Sanja said and didn't care if they pretended to be broken, or were actually broken. She just knew that Sparks wouldn't like to see one of his wives broken. She then looked at Manaphy. "I will doom the world, if it will let me keep Sparks from having to lose any of his kids, or Snow from being replaced." She said with determination in her voice that proved she meant every word.

As Snow eyes widen and her ears drop down as she says in a quiet tone, Y-yes Sanja, as snow looks to the ground with tears in her eyes.

Snow replaced? By who you are you going to just take away her power and start calling yourself a new Powerhouse Pokemon, you have no idea what we do to this world on a daily basis to try to keep it in check, and now thanks to your boss the seas are going to be corrupted, the planet is 85% water and no longer I can control it, as we speak I can feel the corrupted sea spreading to all the region as we speak, so I don't know who this dumbass sparks is but if he want his children to grow up in a world of corruption he's started off just fine, and I will not give you monsters the satisfaction of seeing me break, I will not be your play thing just for you to get a kick out of me, Manaphy says with anger in his voice.

"I'm worried about her being replaced, because she is carrying the children of one of your heroes who didn't get the limit of having one. No one I know is planning to have her gems, but King wanted yours. Now that problem has been handled." Sanja said with a satisfied smile that one of the legends were willing to make this easy.

One of our heroes? Manaphy ask in confusion, wait are you saying that I human we brought to this world got her pregnant, as Manaphy put a hand on snow stomach and closes his eyes with his two antennas raising up, gasp in shock, victini you're pregnant and-and their energy levels there is no doubt that are humans children but that's not possible how? Manaphy says with shock and horror on his face as he stumbles back.

One of the legendaries brought a human to our world through a forbidden means where he could have more than one child I didn't know about it until it was too late and now I'm carrying three of his children well he's already impregnated another girl, snow says with a sad tone.

As Manaphy glared angrily at Sanja, so this is you monsters planned for us, you torture us until we break or commit a forbidden Act then you use it to force us to become your willing slave or perish, As Manaphy glared very angrily at Sanja.

"I have no idea if someone forced Sparks to be brought over without the limit, but we can't change the fact that it has been done. Honestly, I was planning to avoid having you two tortured for as long as possible. That plan when out the window when King revealed what he did to my mind. Now I have to do what I can to keep those I care about safe, and I care about anyone Sparks cares about." Sanja said as a half lie, because she honestly didn't care about what happened to everyone. She only acted like she did, because Sparks cared for them. She also considered who Arashi cared for to be important enough to act like she cared for them. This who time, she tried to keep her voice low, but Manaphy wasn't making that easy.

as it seemed like Manaphy was going to raise and big argument about this, snow put a finger to his lips and hugged him caringly and said, Sanja was a caring person but King and this organization plus the corruption turned her into this, I'm sorry Manaphy that my failure to prevent this is going to cost you to, snow says in a sad tone.

Victini it's not your fault, I couldn't fight off too many more wave of Tentacruel arm even if I wish to, so I set that trap up for him to be ripped apart by the corrupted Pokemon that he cursed me to live with for the past 8 years, I didn't think anyone could fight through them and escaped with me unharmed, looks like I was wrong, I failed you just as much as you failed me, as Manaphy hugs snow with the sadness in his eyes.

Sanja rolled her eyes at Snow's words, but was glad she had gotten Manaphy to stop arguing. "Now that you two will listen, let's go through the door and get this over with." She said and went to open the colossally big doors.

* * *

 **Main building**

Just as Sanja was about to open the door, silence and corrupted Reaper teleported into the room and both smiled at Sanja, well well well look here we left you alone for quite a while and you didn't try and have them Escape, it actually looks like you were planning on walking them through the doors by yourself, now that is a good start, oh and you might want to not float here it's optional but you'll get more pleasure from just walking around then floating, is there anything we should talk about before we bring you to the boss, there's no one here to listen in to our conversation right now, silence says with a happy smile on his face.

"I just want to know that Vula is still alive and ask if you had to deal with anyone else. I doubted she would be alone forever." Sanja said as she let herself be on the ground. She had no plan to let the pleasure get to her, but she did wonder how much she would feel from touching it.

Oh you don't need to worry she's still alive, and unless we're overestimating her at her other half, she should fall right into our trap, we told her that the batch we gave her has the ability to hear telepathy it's not true but she doesn't need to know that, we gave her the fake King to watch over her and we'll start causing massive problems in both team steam and team star for they'll be looking for some help and when they're tired and weak me and my partner will show up and will mock them in front of a teleportation gate, Vula will try and attack us and be teleported away to a private base obviously her friends will follow and each one will be teleported to a different location for they can slowly be recruited by saying we would threaten the other if they don't do as we say, this is a standard trick to get fellow team members or Pokemon who trust each other and care for each other to join us easily, and if you work through your trials and get back in our masters good graces he might even reward you by letting you break 1 or convert 1 of your choice out of them, and don't worry we're not going to hurt any of them just do some psychological damage, and to answer your second question there was someone trying to help her but we teleport it out before we got to see them, and we're sorry it took us so long to get here we were blackmailing Vula into becoming a willing toys to spy on your team for you until you get back to them, we have three plans to make sure she stays loyal that is usually enough to keep someone in check, but I'm not confident with two humans involved, i'll go and check on them once a week to make sure they're not getting into something they shouldn't but you better make sure you're taking your task seriously you have great potential in are family and we would hate for you to be turned into a toy and broken, you show that you have the right makings for our family. Silence says with an happily evil smile.

"Thank you for not hurting them. I only care for a couple of Pokemon, but those teams have ones they care for and that is why I wish for them to stay safe." Sanja said as she tried to hide the surprise that Silence had figured out that there were two humans among the combined teams of steam and star.

Sparks and Twilight might be a problem to recruit, since they are the humans. it usually takes something special to bring them around, so we're going to have to work with that but it should be no problem, team Steam is a powerful team and me and my partner are going to do more research on them before we try a psycho tricks on them, right now Vula was the only one we were confident enough that we could turn into a toy, with out her doing something we didn't expect her to do, i'm pretty sure she's going to figure out one or two of those problems and if she's lucky maybe the third one, but that shouldn't be your concern right now your concern should be trying to be properly recruited and not turned into a toy to be broken, none of our plans are going to hurt them much just annoy them and provoke them into doing something stupid, silence says with a smile.

Yeah it's not like this is the first time we had to let a recruit seemingly kill the two of us just to recruit the whole group, since I can transform into anyone I want an split my body into different versions of myself I can have the copies of me be destroyed and killed well me and my partner over here laugh as they think they got rid of us just for us to get the upper hand on them next time we attack them, CR says with a evil grin.

Now Sanja if you don't have any other questions let's proceed on through we'll find a guard near by and ask him to call ahead for we can set up a meeting with our boss, will put it as a high priority emergency so it will be quick but until he gets around will show you and your toys around, are you getting hungry do you need to use the restroom do you want to relax before the meeting or, as he grins evilly and looks at snow and Manaphy, should I take you to the most popular store here, the build your own toy. It's a very popular store, silence says with an evil laugh, as snows eyes widen in horror, and Manaphy clenches his fists in anger, but do know until our boss decides what to do with you and them you're under my protection so no one's going to hurt them, until our boss has decided your fate, so you two toys should take all the pleasure you can get from this little trip because after it done you won't be getting any of that until you're the way our organization wants you to be.

"I have no questions, and I think we will just relax. I want to take a look at the build your own toy shop, but I have no need to scare these two with that place." Sanja said because she was curious about all of the different things that could be used by the hunters on the legends that they didn't turn into gems. She currently had no want to use anything in that shop, but she knew such knowledge could be useful. Because her want to go into the build your own toy shop could be misunderstood, Sanja set a link up with Snow and Manaphy. She then explained the reason why she had wanted to go in that shop and reassured them that she wouldn't take them in there.

Sure we'll head over to the store right away this way when we relax before our meeting you'll be nice and cozy before harsh reality hits you, silence says as he pushes open the doors and walks into a gigantic looking building with thousands of sunlight on the ceiling and billions of corrupted Pokemon walking here and there, the walls are held up by marble columns with marble walls there are tons of different legendary Pokemon and common walking around, but almost all of the Legendary Pokemon have collars around their necks and being dragged here and thereby they're presumably Masters, silence walks off and talks to a guard for a few seconds and nod and talk back to him before silence walks back, well it seems like your little water toy cause some major problems in all the regions so he's going to be busy for an hour or two, so let's head off to the store, CR we'll wait outside with them since you don't want them to see what's in there yet, after around 20 minutes of walking they reach a big and fancy apartment Store what shows different types of legendary Pokemon wearing fancy clothes and cute designs to tattoo on them, okay let's go inside.

* * *

 **Toy store**

'Well, it looks nice on the outside. If it was just a clothes store that also does tattoos, then why is Snow so scared. Maybe that is just a front? If so, then I need to know what some of the crueler masters will subject the legends to. This will be what will bother Sparks and Arashi.' Sanja thought as she followed Silence in. She also wanted to see if she could find some cute outfits Snow could wear to make Sparks blush. Something that only came to mind because of the clothes that could be seen in the windows. She even expressed this by the words she said before heading in. "I will leave you two with CR and maybe I will come out with some things that will make Sparks blush." She had said with a wink and a smile that stated that she really did like that idea. Now that she was in the store, she kept an eye out for such things and any sign that Snow needed to be scared of this place.

as Sanja and silence walked through the door the first thing they noticed was that there was a second door in front of them, after the first door closed behind them silence spoke, haha you want to get her some cute clothes you shouldn't make promises like that without knowing what this store means, but I totally approve of it and if I actually thought Sparks might care for that idea by the way you act around her, I would tell you to go for it, but since this is your first time here let me explain something to you about what this shop is before the doors open up, right now we are in a scanning room, as soon as the scan is over the door will open up this place is soundproof so the Pokemon outside can't hear us, every legendary Pokemon you see out there has come into this building once in their lifetime maybe even more if the Masters really want to decorate their toys, but since you don't know anything about this yet let me explain something about our ranking system, you'll get more information later but the part with you need to know is that the first rank in our group is called D rank or better known as the toy rank, every single one of us has been in this rank at least once in our life here and depending on how efficient you are or how promising you are you can rank up quickly to get out of it, at this rank you are beaten, raped, tortured and abused tell the point that you nearly give up on life, to prove a specific point to you to all of us that the legendary Pokemon don't care about us, i'm betting when King rewrote your memories one of your fleeting thoughts might have been something about such-and-such legendary Pokemon would not allow this and you begging for their help, but that help never came now did it, once you realize that the legendaries are not here. And it's under our own power to get ourselves out of the bat situation that's when most of the D rank, start accepting the corruption into them to become strong enough to fight off their abusers and become C rank fully corrupted Pokemon, but that is for the regular Pokemon for legendaries they got their own ranking systems, and it is usually all starts here, now most likely you want to ask me what is this place and what did items in here mean for your little friends out there, go ahead and ask me any question you want they can't hear us, and I expect you to walk both of them in here pretty soon, as soon as you are a full member unless you fail and have to walk into this place with your master, after snow and Manaphy walking in here with they master, silence Says in a professional tone with a smile on his face.

"So, you can get worse things than clothes and tattoos? I thought Snow had a good reason to be worried. As for Sparks caring for the idea, Eris already showed an image with Snow dressed in an outfit that made Sparks and Vula blush. They both approved, and I know of this because I was filled in on what happened while I left to let Tentacruel know we were in his territory. More importantly, I want to know what the ranking system is for the legends and how they attain the ranks. This is mainly because Sparks told me he would join if I could prove to all of his wives that my family was safe. At the time, I hadn't expressed exactly who my family were. Just that they could be dangerous and not all of them were on the same side as the legends." Sanja said as she lied about how much she had told Sparks. However, that was the only lie. She was really wanting to tease Sparks and knew that some cute outfits for the other wives, would help. Besides, no one said she had to be the only one that tortured him in such a manner. There was already proof that Vula was up to torturing Sparks with his urges. All Sanja had to do now was find that the others were up to it, and they could all show Sparks how much he overwhelmed them. The thought of this made her shiver out of pleasure, but she kept it small and only let Snow know the details of her plans through the link she still had with her and Manaphy.

It's not the clothes and Tattoos you need to worry about it's what they represent, you see it this is the toy store, where all the toys go to know their job, and there are only three ranks for legendary Pokemon, toy, broken toy, and corrupted legendary, the toy rank is easy to Define, treated like a toy where you can dress them up in cute little dolly dresses or have them fight in combat entertain you, or have sex with them willingly or not, pretty much anything you could get entertainment from that is their job for example, I told you to walk on the ground for we could feel better later, there are a few legendary Pokemon here what will actually give you a foot massage and lick all the grime and sweat right off your feet, and you can make them smile and tell you how much they love it, it's quite pleasant, now the next rank is called broken toy, this is when the legendary Pokemon has lost all belief in its life that they cannot fulfill their duty to entertain you anymore it's kind of rare for Pokemon to accidentally do this to the legendaries but it has happened, where you torture them to the point where their minds just shut down and they're nothing but a rag doll to be thrown around, many of the corrupted Pokemon get bored and angry with their toys when this happens, and then just signed them up for broken toy once is happens the legendary Pokemon will have one of two things happen to it, 1 if there isn't many copies or children of this Pokemon basically if this Pokemon isn't in Mass Supply like little snow out there or Manaphy, then they would go to the processing plant, where they serve a tube of corruption into their mouth and slowly pour corruption into them well they're being raped every second of their life popping out children at a Quicken pace, but that's not all with this facility. Some of our finest chefs are at that facility to carve into the legendaries well they're giving birth and making more children, to get succulent meat off their bones without killing them, what replenishes over and over, oh yeah I might have forgotten in this place we actually sell real life Pokemon meat, and not just any Pokemon meat legendary Pokemon meat, but you don't need to worry we would never have your two friends out there eat one of their former friends that would be a barbaric, legendary Pokemon eat shit and drink piss and cum here, that is their only food unless they wish to starve to death, the second option for them if we have a surplus of that legendary, is that... at that moment allowed ding was Heard, and the second door opened up, revealing a whole Mall worth of equipment and items, from beautiful clothes with cuteness in mind too risky clothes what is revealed a lot of skin and barely, to ball gags and strapon dildos with chastity belt right next to them, but right next to all of that was multiple legendary Pokemon bodies all in a airtight bag, I can see you're already looking at it, like I was about to say the second option is for Ghost Pokemon to pull out their souls for other Pokemon can use their bodies to their hearts desire, the common practice is to put a child's soul gem into the body to give the body New Life and then you can raise the child anyway you want, from a fine slave that will clean your house or do other chores that you don't wish to do, or be a sexual pleasure instrument to whatever you want, you could even make the child think that you're his mother for you can feel the Pride raising a legendary child, all those are valid options for you to do to them, and the last rank, is something that snow could do now, you see it's actually quite hard to get the legendary Pokemon to break their own laws to the point where Arceus would erase them from existence, but it seems that you were able to trick snow into accepting it, and now she'll be erased by her own laws, hahaha our organization give those legendaries the chance to join our organization and become true members, where they are immediately put in a S rank team to do whatever job they want, of course most of them start by taking out their frustrations on the Pokemon who first brought them here and then on the Pokemon that cause them to betray their own laws, we watch these Pokemon all the time to make sure they don't try anything funny but they actually treated as equals to S rank members with all the perks and rights they want, silence says with a smile on his face, is there anything else you want to know before we walk in, just know everything in here is free but everything in here will tell everyone out there what you are to them, so if I were you I wouldn't pick anything up for yourself not here at least. Silence says with a dead serious tone.

"You have explained things well enough and I will only get a few outfits for Snow from here." Sanja said outloud while she mentally told Snow to let her know if she saw something to her liking.

(gt)I know you are still a part of this link, and I am telling you that I am not going to force you to go up in rank. You can stay a toy in their eyes, Manaphy. However, I think Snow should be willing to take up the offer of becoming an official member. Granted, I don't think you want to hurt Sparks for not understanding the consequences of no limits and wanting to surprise you.(gt) She said over the link as she walked over to some of the dresses and tried to ignore the pile of bodies.

Hahaha I think you misunderstood one point about this store what I'm sure you'll figure out when... Before he could finish a big Bewear ran up and hugged silence stopping his sentence short.

Well hello there is silence it's good to see you again it's been ages, as she turns her eyes to Sanja and licks her lips, and who's the cutie. the Bewear says in a flirting tone.

Hey Molly silence says in a choked gas, not much just a new... Member I guess we are still trying to figure out where she belongs our boss wanted to see her and we decided to look at this place to kill some time, we won't be leaving with anything understand. Silence says to Molly.

Oh I see I think I understand, as she walked over to Sanja those are some cute dresses you're looking at but before you think of walking out with them you probably should know what they represent you do know that this is the toy shop not the clothes shop, I know we have some cute things here but there's a major difference, you see if you walked out with that cute dress on because that's the only way those clothes are leaving here, then the scanner will erase all your memories and leave you as a Mindless doll to be used anyway your master wishes. Molly says with a friendly tone, all the items in here represent a job for the other Pokemon to identify with in other words that dress just means that your master wants to turn you into a play thing without your pesky past ever getting involved you would just be a lifeless doll everyone who sees it will know that you are no longer the Pokemon you used to be you are just a toy, and over there are some shock collars and other torture collars to tell pokemon that you are to be abused every time someone sees you, there are some gags over there to keep your mouth open for they can shit in your mouth without you able to close it to stop them, this is the toy store where you can turn anyone into any kind of toy you want, molly says in a happy tone staring at Sanja.

Sanja backed away from the clothes. "I would prefer to not have the memories of my two toys erased just because I thought I could get some things here to have one of them help me sexually torture my husband!" Sanja said while showing her disgust to the idea of being some toilet because of a gag. (gt)I don't think I am the only one who never wants to see some of the items here in action now. I seriously, thought they wouldn't be this demented. I am only going to take you two in here when I absolutely have to, and the same goes for any other legends I enslave. I will also make sure to warn the team about this store, so they won't be tricked in the same way.(gt) Sanja said mentally while she managed to compose herself and introduce herself to Molly.

As both Molly and silence started to laugh at Sanja expressions, before molly was able to compose herself enough to speak again, oh darling that was just so cute, you don't need to worry everyone has that first reaction when they come in here they think it's a clothes store because of the designs outside, and they never realize that it's called a toy store for a reason, and the reason is to make toys 2 Pokemon walks in and one walks out with their brand new toy, by the way my name is Molly i'm the owner of the store, now you said something about getting dresses for a Pokemon named snow, i'm guessing she's not with you right now, that's a good thing you see most of these dresses are just for decoration same goes with some of the collars and gags, there are too many different types of Pokemon out in our world to have them all here, at the beginning of the store, usually Pokemon come in here and find out what this place is all about then they bring their former friends or pokemon they just want to turn into toys to play with here and once they go through the scan all of their information comes up on the computer screen so we know where we need to send you for whatever they want to get, for example there are a few dresses that won't actually erase all your memories but force you to act a specific way, like there is a dress that will force a boy to act like a girl, there are dresses that will make the most rough and tough man act very childlike and feminine, oh and may I ask who are you talking to? Because the computer is telling me that you have a psychic link up with two Pokemon, as silence facepalms himself and says I was giving you the benefit of the doubt that you would have dropped that stupid link you had with them when I mentioned that this was a scanner we were standing in, and yes I knew you were talking to them psychically, there was no way you were getting two Legendary Pokemon to agree to come here so willingly without it, I was just allowing it because now that they're here there's not much they can do to get out. Silence says as he rolls his eyes.

"You have a point about them being stuck here. I am sorry about keeping the link up, but I hadn't realized how demented this store was going to get and I wanted my slaves to have the confidence, that I was willing to slowly introduce them to things and keep them away from the parts that were too dark for me to handle. I really don't have an enemy that I wish any of this stuff upon. I will be sure to let you know when I do. As for who Snow is, she is one of my slaves, but we share a husband and I was thinking of having her team up with me for some fun-time with him. I blame the outfits in your windows and the dresses I saw here before I realized what kind of shop this is." Sanja said in a tone that told them she was sorry for causing trouble. "They know that this shop is worst than I expected and I told them that I am not bringing them in here, unless I absolutely have to. I will cut the link if you want." She said with plans to fill Snow and Manaphy in on everything later.

Grumbles in annoyance, yes cut the link, they were not supposed to know about this place until it's too late for them to back out and you misunderstand again this place isn't for your enemies, and she isn't your slave snow is a toy there's a difference between a slave and a toy, and you're going to learn that and both of them are going to come in here whether you join as a high-ranking member or you walk in here with your own master the collars that are around their necks right now, are designed to blow up their heads if they get out of line or cause as problems, this is the only store where there deactivated and can be removed to be exchanged for a proper collars, I mean snow is pretty lucky that nothing hit her while she was wearing that collars or it would have been the end for her, silence says with a disapproving look.

Silence dear don't be so cold to the newcomer, molly says in a Happy Tone, now honey this store isn't all that bad, the whole purpose of this store is to fulfill any fetish that you want to inflict on a certain Pokemon you shouldn't care about if they're your enemies or not it could just be some random civilian that you want to get your rocks off on, as molly give a playful wink to Sanja, the biggest thing is that legendary Pokemon all have to come in here and be turned into a proper toy I mean you don't want your toy to disappoint this Sparks do you? and make him sad you can turn her into whatever you want if he's into boys we have a few items here to change her into a boy, and if the Pokemon is a boy we have items in here to turn him into a girl we have items to make them very docile or very aggressive we have items in here to rewrite they're very personalities to be whatever you like them to be, because as the model of this store is if you're going to turn a Pokemon into a toy turn them into a proper toy, molly says with a happy smile on her face.

Silence shakes his heads at that, Sanja I think we have seen enough for now and we still want to get some relaxing in before you have to meet our boss, but I'll warn you here now no more psychically talking to your toys to make them feel better, their toys and whether they feel good or bad does it mean anything here, unless you are there master and right now you are not and Intel you are you can't decide their fate, so if you don't want them to be stuck with someone else I suggest you start treating them like the toys they are and not like living Pokemon. Silence says in a serious tone.

(gt)Sorry for what I have to do, but I don't want you two in someone else's hands.(gt) Sanja said mentally before she cut the link and told Silence that she understood him. She knew it was going to be hard for her to treat Snow like a toy, but she was quite worried about her being in hands that wouldn't keep the promise that had been made to Sparks. In other words, she only wanted Snow in her hands, Sparks' hands, Arashi's hands, or in the hands of one of her wives. As for Manaphy, she was trying to have things work out where there was one less friend for Snow to worry about.

"Sparks likes all of his wives just the way they are, and that includes Snow. You increase her fertility and that made him happy because he wants a big family. Something that works like a scent band, or something that works on appealing to the eye is really about as far as I think any of us need to know to take him to bed. Well, that is for the wives he has. He is much more in control with those that aren't his wives." Sanja said to Molly with a smile before she said that she would save the shopping for another time and that it was nice meeting her. She then turned to Silence and let him know that she was ready to go.

Hmm if that's the case, it sounds like you want a lust band, for her it's a very simple band but it has a devastating effect on whoever its place on, you say that she is his wife and he wants a big family, well this band sounds like the one you want to use on her, and with it she'll be a proper toy in no time flat, first it monitors her heart beats to figure out when she is asleep, once she's asleep 2 ear plug come from it and go into her ears and a recorded message will constantly play in her ears all night long giving her the mental suggestion to do whatever you want to put on the disc, you could put them at being more Brave be more loyal increasing their egg production or even giving out some key words for them to know to help you in specific situations, and you can interchange the disc at any time. Molly says in a happy tone.

Okay I think that's enough we should begin going, as silent start walking back to the entrance saying goodbye to Molly.

"I will keep that idea in mind for next time I come here. Bye Molly." Sanja said with a wave before she followed Silence out of the shop.

as the two of them walk back into the scanner, once in side silence spoke, Sanja you are the type of Pokemon that would do great in the corrupted Army you have ambition you are smart skillful and just was a little bit of power you can do a lot with it, you would have gone far in our group if you were recruited properly, but you're missing one of the key points to make you a true member of our organization you still are showing feelings toward the legendary Pokemon, to our gods you are letting a non-member dictate what you are going to do to them, normally in our organization we would beat you in rape you and tell you gave up on any idea that any legendary Pokemon cared enough for you to help you, you say that you made a promise to Sparks to keep her safe right, well tell me will you try to keep her safe at the cost of your rank because she is going to go through a few of these trials like it or not and if you become her master you will have the right to say when she stops and when she goes and I can guarantee you, and if you do this for her she'll hate you even more, Then if you had tortured her, because we have tons of her friends and former family here and a lot of the Pokemon around us have suffered one way or another by victini and Manaphy they might look all cute right now. but they were Commander in an army of human to fight us, we won barely just because the legendaries didn't know how to inspire the humans but that didn't mean we didn't lose a lot of good pokemon to those fights and i'll say this for the 5-years they were fighting against us no matter how many soldiers we sent out for them they all came back with their own kind of scars it's been 8 years since then those wounds have not healed. since they've been in hiding this whole time and all the legendary Pokemon here they all know the story and they all know who is to blame for why when a team has a bad Mission they take it out on the legendaries so if you show kindness or weakness around your toys in public not only will you lose them but they might just break them right in front of you just to show you how much we dislike the legendary, and if the slaves get their hands on them it's the same outcome but probably even worse since it will be their friends doing it this time, we don't care what you do in private or at your home but when you're in public you are the master and they are your toys or some big bully might test take your toys away from you and they might just break them, that is your only warning about what kind of place this is we usually like to slowly introduce recruits into this until their beliefs are just as ours that's a five-year long Process, we could introduce you slowly if you want but your toys would have to go to a new master now, or you get rid of any emotions you have to them and treat them like what they are toys to be played with and accept where You Are and what you are a member of the corrupted Army you chose this path when I asked you that simple question you could have backed out, it wouldn't have ended pretty for you, but you didn't choose the easy path you chose the hard path and that was just the beginning. Silence says it a serious tone.

"I understand, and I know I will keep my promise as long as I do my best. So, you can put her through trials, but I will try to keep her away from the worst of it." Sanja said with determination. She now knew what she had to do and had warned Snow that she would do what she had to. She only hoped that Snow trusted her enough to get through it all without hating her. She didn't want to cause any strife with one of her wives, or her husband.

* * *

 **Main building**

' okay I'll accept that but no more mental talking to them until after your fate is decided. if you work hard enough you might be able to convince the boss that You're trustworthy enough, that you could make it in time for mating season in the next 4 more days, with all the problems that are occurring thank too Manaphy we might lose control over one or two of our region that we own but the others should become more stable and fully under our control thanks to his help, silence says with a chuckle. The doors open up to reveal manaphy on the ground with a bloody slash mark on his back with snow crying next to him trying to comfort him with two Meowstic in front of him one a girl and one a boy, has the girl is glaring at Manaphy and snow with hatred in her eyes, as the other one looks with sympathy in his, as CR is just sitting on the ground watching the four of them with a neutral face.

'I am so glad it wasn't Snow that got attacked while I was in there.' Sanja thought as she pulled Snow away from Manaphy. She was rough to keep them from thinking that she was pulling her away to keep her from getting hurt. She then rolled her eyes. "Please, it's not bad enough to cry about." She said in a tone that said she was disappointed in how weak Manaphy was being.

' hello pppretty pleasure to meet you my name is LatYin and this is my brother LatYang, this rude mouth toy belong to, I was just telling its ppplace in society, and he got all angry at me for no good reason, LatYin said in a smug tone.

As Manaphy stands up with a denial on his lip ready to push the Pokemon away from him, corrupted Reaper interrupt it by giving him a hard whack to his back leaving another mark, I thought you would have learned the first time. I dropped you I was trying to be nice and keep you and your master out of trouble will I babysit you disrespectful toy, corrupted Reaper said in a bored tone.

As silence Whispers, if a Pokemon start a fight here, the two Pokemon must do a battle for domination and the one who is attacked is the one who chooses the battle style, that's why she hasn't touched him and if he touched her she can challenge him to any kind of battle that she wants and if she wins she will own him, if you don't interfere but that would require you to tell them your rank what wouldn't be a good idea that's why CR is not letting he touch her, silence says in a whisper tone.

"Yes, I am the master of these worthless pieces of shit." Sanja said with a smug smile and an evil gleam in her eyes. She didn't respond to what Silence had said, but she had heard every word and was acting on it.

"You can glare all you want toy, but YOU will stand down. Both of you." She said to Manaphy and aimed the last sentence at Snow. Her tone and body language said that she would give them a harsh punishment if they didn't listen, but in truth, she would only stop LinYin from hurting Snow. Even then, she would only stop it if it was going to kill her or endanger the young.

as Manaphy look very angry at Sanja, after hearing the threatening tone in Sanja voice he begrudgingly Stand Down and rubbed his aching back what was bleeding a little bit, a snow look up at Sanja, and mouth thank you, as she walked over to Manaphy and brought him behind Sanja.

as LatYang walked past Sanja with a staff in hand with a stone in it, he immediately pointed the stone at Manaphy and Snow and a green light came from it, and the two marks on Manaphy back started heal up as well as he looked like he was in better condition than he was beforehand, and snow looked at like she had more energy than recently, there you go, i'm sorry that my sister might have cost you some problem, my name is LatYang we are the Latias Hunters a rank legendary Hunters and it's a pleasure to meet you. LatYang says in a polite and kind tone.

Hey stop kissing ass brother, and don't waste your healing on some worthless toys especially when I was trying to get them, as she growls angrily at her brother who just ignores it.

Hmm oh yeah I remember you two, you are the ones that brought down so far 5 legendary Pokemon by yourself, and your first Conquest was both Latias and Latios, silence says with a smile.

Hahaha the video we have on your takedown was amazing! it's still one of the more better legendary takedowns that has been recorded, but we have to be going now i'm sure we'll run into you later, CR says with a respectful tone, the boss is ready for us and wants us to bring all of them, as CR give a look at his partner, what he nod to.

'Sanja come on don't want to keep the boss waiting. Silence says.

If they had been alone, Sanja would have mouthed the words thank you to LitYang, but they weren't so she just ignored his kindness. She followed Silence and ignored Snow's thanks, to avoid trouble. Granted she did give her a quick smile when she thought no one was looking.

The five of them started to walk around the area for a bit.

He'll take us 30 minutes to get to the bosses office we are going to take the scenic route so we don't get seen by too many Pokemon like that. Silence says quietly. As CR complained about this decision.

As a tingling feeling was felt By Sanja as she was walking on the ground.

'I wonder why my slaves are close.' Sanja thought, but continued to silently follow Silence and CR.

After a bit of time they made it in front of their bosses office, as soon as silence knocked on the door there was an immediate, come on Inn we have a lot to talk about.

* * *

 **Cinccino office**

As the five of them walked into Cinccino office the first thing they notice was that he was fully corrupted and he was just finishing a phone call, the next thing everyone notice was the smell of musk and blood with a soft slapping sound coming from behind Cinccino desk to the right, with a happy smile on his face, Sanja i like to say it's good to see you, silence told me that he succeeded at his mission on finding your friends and good job at capturing Manaphy, and silence says you have a few followers now you are exceeding all our expectations, as the room starts to fill with tension, so what is this part about you weren't really loyal to our organisation you were just someone's toy playing the part! Cinccino says in a strong and authoritarian tone.

"Yes, sir. I was brought to your organization by King messing with my mind and making me think it was family. However, he only messed with my memories and left intact the ones that were behind a wall. Thanks to those memories, and some outside help, I managed to get some things fixed. I don't know who my real family is, beyond Vula, and I feel like I belong here. I am willing to serve what punishment I have to, but I haven't been under King's control since a few days before I had Black." Sanja said and prepared to be yelled at and punished.

As Cinccino put his head in his hands and shakes his head back and forth, Sanja you might not know this but we are a secret organization bent on the destruction of almost all of the Legendary Pokemon, if any of them found out where our main base was or any of our bases they could easily wipe them out and Destroy years of planning, Sanja i'm guessing everything you told me the last time we met was under your own influence, king wasn't telling you what to do anymore, so I want to confirm, you told us that Sparks is a human and you also let us to find out that Twilight isn't what she seems to be and she is not a human she's something else, but the most important part is you willingly went out and captured Manaphy and brought victini I mean snow here and you willing to serve what punishment we have for you but you still want to stay here with us, am I right, Cinccino ask in a strong tone.

"You are 100% correct." Sanja said with a solemn nod. "Honestly, I didn't give away the location of any bases, and Vula only knew I was around these two when she came in after King's punishment. She doesn't know that that building was a base. Also, none of my team knows where the location of the base that I teleported them to was. They were teleported to the water guild before they could figure it out. The same goes for Team Steam." Sanja said as she thought about the only time she had jeopardized such info.

'Sanja you are not making it easy to decide what to do with you, you know that, with the information that you gave us about snow's friends we were able to locate mew and we just finally figured out where Jirachi is. and you even brought us these two... But before he could finish, snow started to cry, you're lying Sanja would never have betrayed me like that, she wanted sell out my friends to an organization that's hunting the us down, she she, sniff sniff, Sanja would never put me and my friends in that much Danger, just for an organization that she doesn't even know, ask snow slowly looked at Sanja with bloodshot eyes with tears in them asking if this is all true.

As Manaphy walks over and hugs snow, so the truth finally comes out, you did set lie to us just to get us to believe you and willingly walk ourselves into our own execution, Manaphy says with anger and hurt in his voice.

As Cinccino looks confused for a little bit until realization comes over him, hahaha Sanja did you actually convince them to come here willingly without resistance by just talking to them, hahaha oh goodness that is rich, Sanja that would make you the very first legendary Hunter to actually convince their target who willingly walk in here without fighting them, and that right there is the reason why you make it so hard to punish you Sanja, and I most likely can guess that you want full ownership over all five of them wind there captured, mew, Jirachi and Celebi with these two am I right, and before you answer think carefully there will be a lot of Pokemon gunning for these 5 legendary Pokemon i'll have to share the information with the rest of our Organization for they can have an equal opportunity to get the other three, and you have to prove yourself as a strong enough owner to have these two as your toys, unless you wish to Handover one or both of them to the organization but I highly doubt you will, Cinccino said with a knowing smile.

But before Sanja could answer the door behind them suddenly open up, and a few Pokemon entered, Squirtle, Chinchou and to snows horror, Feraligatr with a smug grin on his face with a barely recognizable eve body tied to his waistline, "Eve looks fully corrupted but that's not the main issue, the main issue being that she looks to be three times bigger than she when she was last saw, she with A very swollen belly as if she was very pregnant with multiple kids, wetting down fur all over her body as if she was sweating a lot and all of her skin seems to be bloated as if someone filled her body with liquids to near bursting standard."

You called us here boss, the Squirtle says in a scared voice.

Yes I wanted to speak with all of you at once, Cinccino said with a business tone.

"I did what I thought I had to to keep Sparks, and my wives, safe. While none of your friends are among those, I know that high levels of stress can harm the young you are carrying. Therefore, Cinccino is right, and I will be asking for the right to own the others." Sanja said with a determined face to do all she can to keep Snow, and her young, safe from harm. She didn't look at Snow, but it was obvious that her words were aimed at her. She then gave a nod to Cinccino, to let him know that he may name whatever punishment he wants and she will take it. She was also ready for him to name the price she would have to pay for the other legends.

As that what's going on, Cinccino look at the door expecting So what else to walk through... as he cupped his face with his hands and asked, where's Tentacruel I ordered him to come here since Manaphy was his responsibility? Cinccino said with a annoyed tone.

As silence perked up and said, didn't you get my report Sanja took over the water territory well at least I piece of it, silent said.

Yeah yeah, I got that report, so you beat him up, so where is he I'm still expecting him to show up with his tail between his legs? unless you liquefied him then I want to see his soul gem for we can bring him back, Cinccino said with a annoyed tone.

After that was said Feraligatr chuckled wells Squirtle swallowed deeply in fear.

Well thanks to my boss giving me the water region, as he stares at Sanja, I didn't want there to be a chance that squid breath might come back and ask for his throne back so, I kind of ate him and his two bodyguards. well I was fucking this little cock sleeve here and turning her into a good condom that i could use, feraligatr said with a chuckle.

As Cinccino look at feraligatr then looked at Sanja, you seriously defeated Tentacruel and then had your slave eat him, I don't know what to do give you a pat on the back or punish you for that. Cinccino says as he's rolling his eyes.

As snow looked down not believing what she was hearing and just started to cry more.

Okay Sanja let's talk about your punishment I think I've come up with a good punishment for you, what will show me how well you want to be here and what you're willing to do for our cause if that's something you even believe in, the first thing is we're going to have a psychic type go into your mind with me and get rid of anything that altered your personality in the first place, mostly what king did unless someone else messed with your mind to, i want to make sure that you can't betray us in the long run like you did with your former master, and now that you are free from him you should know that the Pokemon here weren't your slave they were his because a slave can't own a Slave so they're free to, and all of you are going to play a little game called find your place, the basics are we're going to test each and everyone of you and put you in a ranking system from D to s and also what category you should be in from breeder to Legendary Hunter, Sanja your punishment is that the fate of snow your so-called wife will go to whoever is the highest rank out of all of them, do you understand me, Cinccino said in a business tone, we will talk about Manaphy fate and the fate of a few other things if you're not at the bottom of the barrel do you understand.

"I understand." Sanja said as she focused on winning. She had no plans to be on bottom and she knew her place was a legendary hunter with enough rank to keep Sparks and Arashi safe. That was her goal now and she knew she would have to be ready to have Arashi's secret forced out of her. The good thing was, that Arashi had already completed her mission and was left to live in the Pokemon world as she pleases. She was no threat to the army as long as they convinced her to join them.

Good at least something is going right today, but before anyone could get started feraligatr step forward and slammed his fist on the table.

That's not a fair match that floating meal took one of my items that protect me from grass type move, and she already has a weapon called the bubble Shield that should be taken from her too.

As that was said snow immediately got on her feet and ran over to Sanja and pulled at her arm to reveal the corrupted bubble Shield goblet, Sanja where did you get this, snow ass in a curious tone right before her eyes widen, why are you wearing it is not sync to you that's dangerous, snow says as she tries to pull it off Sanja.

"I worked with Feraligatr to get that and it was worth it since it let me see a vision that let me make the right decision to keep everyone from getting killed when we were capturing Manaphy. I understand perfectly if we are all temporarily stripped of our items during the trial that will see where we belong." Sanja said cause she understood why Feraligatr said things weren't fair and she had no plans to use the two items he had mentioned during the trial.

As everyone in the room went immediately silent at Sanja words, and as snow Was able to pull off the bubble Shield goblet off of Sanja and immediately hug the bubble Shield closer to her chest in your fear.

As Manaphy mouth hanging wide open, you got to be flipping kidding me that's how you got out of my trap so easily you had a fucking unity weapon with you.

As Cinccino look at Sanja eyes bulging then at snow then back at Sanja as his eyes narrow down on Sanja, you have no clue what that was do you because if you did you wouldn't have given up that weapon so easily, Cinccino said with a dumbstruck expression.

I checked all their belongings last night there were only three weapons with them not counting the bubble Shield, it has to be one of them a bow a sword and a Mambele that were the weapons that they had on them, squirtle said dumbstruck.

Growls very angry as feraligatr turned on his heel and looked straight at Sanja, you're going to tell me which one of those three meals I'm going to have to rip apart to get that second weapon and you're going to make that little cutie pipsqueak over there give me that before I rip it from both of your dead Corpses! Feraligatr said in a threatening tone.

As snow eyes widen in fear, Sanja whoever it is don't say their name, you will put that pokemon live endanger to get that weapon from them! it's already bad that you told them what abilities there going to get, don't make it worse. Snow says in a begging tone.

"The weapon Snow is holding is the only one I have." Sanja said as she glared at Feraligatr. There was no hint of the fear of being eaten, then again, that fear was lost when the corrupted half had absorbed her pure half. Something she was sure he had no idea had happened. "I will make Snow hand it over without Cinccino telling me to. As I see it, its ownership is on the table, just like our placement." She said without even trying to correct anyone about what she knew, or didn't know. At the moment, she didn't see that as important, besides, he was right. She didn't know everything about that weapon.

As Cinccino sat back down in his chair as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, she's right that should be on the table to, Sanja is there any other mind-blowing that you want to tell us before I send them out for we can get your memory probed? maybe you want to tell us I don't know where the sea palace is, or or maybe you want to tell us how we can capture Celebi, or are you going to just tell us that the human named sparks mission to babysit a kid isn't Twilight it's someone else, Cinccino said in a Tire Tone.

As 3 Chuckles of laughter came from the room one each from both of the legendaries and one from behind Cinccino desk.

As Manaphy squeak out, who would be stupid enough to believe that humans mission was to babysit a kid any legendary could do that by just sending the kid to a different dimension, manaphy said as he kept on laughing.

as Cinccino eyes widen as he stared at Manaphy for a second then at Sanja then glared down at his chuckling desk, got something to say shadow, Cinccino said an angry voice.

hu 'translation: no' a boy squeaks behind his desk.

"I told you the mission as I knew it back then and I haven't gained any new info. As for mind blowing news..." Sanja shrugged. "I can only think of the identity of the second human that is traveling with my team. I will protect that info until my mind is probed, but I can tell you that her mission is already done. She is of no harm to this organization that I still see as my family." She said as she carefully chose her words, so as to not just give away the first secret she was trusted with.

as squirtle walk forward and looked behind Cinccino desk.

I wouldn't do that if I were you, Cinccino said to Squirtle a little late.

As a thunderbolt smacked into him pushing him back, as a black pichu has three gold rings "one large one around his neck and one tightly secured on each of his arms", walk around Cinccino desk with a full length erection Leaking a little bit of pre-cum, pic hu pichuu pic hu pichupi, p'i pichuch pi pichu! "Ancient translation: Man at little bit of privacy, i'm fucking my whore!"

As Manaphy and snow eyes widen, at what they heard a young child saying, is that how your parents raised you to speak with that kind of foul language, snow said with disgust her voice.

Have Cinccino looked at snow at asked, you can understand him.

Of course I can understand him he's speaking the ancient language, all legendary Pokemon can speak it. Snow said, what did you just assume he was just saying baby talk?

As black now called shadow put a hand over his mouth.

Well is there anything you would like to say to us now that we have someone who can actually translate what your same? Cinccino said and interesting tone.

pi chu, "ancient translation: Hi Mom" the black pichu said.

as snow eyes widen, MOM! As snow immediately look at Sanja with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Hi, Black, my son." Sanja said with a look of surprise. She hadn't expected to see him for a while. She was kinda expecting him to be an adult when she saw him again. Not a child that was only a few days old and was still needing to be raised by all standards.

As most of everyone didn't care who this kid was until Cinccino spoke, none of you get any ideas about the kid he's under my protection, and Sanja your kid is damn well smart not only has he already figured out how to use the corrupted dominate and enslaved his last three babysitters with in a day but those golden rings aren't for show, Cinccino said as he was looking at the Pichu, oh and his name is Shadow now but I guess you could call him whatever you like, I just been calling him Shadow because black is kind of not original with him having black fur in all.

as Snow look at the golden rings and gasp in horror, no hoopa, she said with tears running down her face.

as Shadow walk behind Cinccino desk and pulled out a Black Buneary by her ears with come and blood leaking from both her ass and vagina with two black eyes and a bleeding nose with her front teeth broken, pi chu, pi'c pich hu pic chu pichu, pich pichupic pich pichupi, as shadow walked over to Sanja then looked at Snow and with an evil smile, chu pic ic pichu pichu pic pichu pichuu, pi chu pic ichu pich pich pichuu pich ichu pic chu pi pichupich pich pi u pichuu, shadow says with an evil smile." ancient translation: Hi Mom, it's good to see you again, well actually that depends, as shadow walked over to Sanja then looked at Snow and with an evil smile, are you my goody goody two shoes mother, or did you take over your weaker half and are you my beautiful slot of a mother, shadow says with an evil smile."

As an angry look can over Cinccino, shadow I already told you that Buneary is you're only play toy for now, don't you even think about sneaking out of your room and having some fun with victini, Cinccino said with anger and annoyance in his voice.

As snow looked confused for a few seconds, wait are you saying that Sanja had a split personality too, at your really her child but I thought she was with Sparks are you from another one of her husband's, snow asked curiously.

As Manaphy long and hard at shadow, there's something not right with him, but knowing how messed up these pokemon are I guess I shouldn't be surprised on seeing a few freaky children, Manaphy said in disgust.

"No, Snow. This is Sparks' other personality living in the body that I gave him." Sanja said with a shake of her head. She was sure Snow would have realized this when she had called him Black. She then shrugged at Manaphy's words as she mentally made sure to remember that Hoopa was now a part of her so called son. This also meant that Hoopa had also been the among the legends that the army had. A list she had been trying to put together for a while.

as snow eyes widen, What!? But but I only figured out that Spark had a split personality 2 days ago, and and he's already walking around and, a snow blush, doing adult things two other Pokemon he can't be that young, snow said in disbelief.

Well this is fun at all but I think we are wasting time now, as Cinccino pushes a button and a abra teleports in, Sanja you have met abra before, good now here's what's going to happen you're going to let Abra into your mind, abra is going to form a video scream for me to see everything in your mind he's going to tear down all your wall, exposings everything to us of Who You Are your, dreams your hope your admissions, we'll comb through your whole life and figure out what king did to you and then remove it will also give you the base knowledge of our group so you at least know what you're doing, is there anything else you want us to do while we're in there, you know like erase some problematic memories, Cinccino ask.

"No, I want to grow from both the good and the bad." Sanja said as she reinforced the wall around Arashi's secret. She would let them see it, but they would have to work for it. She then let Abra in to show Cinccino that she was ready.

Sure before you start, I should tell you that the reason why Sanja was able to break her lease with her former master was because he did a half-ass job at rewriting her mind, leaving holes for other Pokemon to go in and alter and fix in any way they wanted to, so I suggest that you do a thorough scan of her memories and mind and make sure there's no more hole for pokemon to keep messing with her, we don't need her turning on us in the near future, Silence says in a professional tone.

Understood and for the rest of you, you all had to the D bock training room, i'll send a Pokemon down there who should test everyone of you as soon as he gets there so you all better start preparing for a very challenging test, and as for you Sanja let's get started. Cinccino said in a professional tone.

Sanja gave a nod and drew herself into her mind. Because of this, she gained a trance like look and had no guard up. The outside world was now just a set of unfocused surroundings.

As Sanja and abra entered into Sanja mind the first thing he noticed was the damage that King did to her mental world shaking, his head and telling his boss, we have a slight problem here it looks like he went for a general basis turning all of her friends and family in two members of our Organization for she would believe that she was always a member, what is very stupid because that means you would reveal information to non-classified members, it would take me around a month to sort through all of them for we would know which ones were actually members and which ones are not and I don't even know if she even knew that information in the first place, abra grumbles to himself, and worse yet it looks like that's where the meat of the problem is, everyone's been changing her childhood to fit their needs it's not just King someone else messed with her mine too, as a abra looks around he notices, Sanja sitting off to the side but pays her no mind, but what interest him was these three black boxes all in varying different sizes as he approaches the first one he notes it's that of all spark secrets not many but just a few tribute bits nothing worth noticing, as he approaches the biggest black box though he notices that there is a security wall around it, not willing to waste his time asking since he knows his job he immediately attack it with a great amount of strength shattering the mental barrier, causing a massive amount of pain to circulate through Sanja head causing her to have a nose bleed in the real world, and to abra's and Cinccino shock, this box contains all of the secrets that Sanja was keeping about Arashi, for example that the legendary Pokemon that brought Arashi to this world was Xerneas and her mission was to keep some pokemon from teaming up and enslaving all Alola region, and shiny, Pokemon. If Arashi had failed, there would have been places that saw those Pokemon as no more than dirt. Sanja doesn't know how bad things would have been, but she does know that Arashi succeeded and that is why, even the places that have slavery, don't see shinies as something lower then everyone else. The Alola regional versions were thrown in because they were different from the original version, just like the shiny Pokemon. Xerneas hadn't been sure if things would have gotten bad enough to be worried about his shiny brethren, but she had still called in a human to be sure, and that Xerneas gave her the option to stay on this world where she found a boyfriend, but the most interesting fact was that she still had a sibling in the other world, hmm this information should be very useful to us, abra says as she starts to float over to the last box, this box doesn't have a strong lock on it, but she never got close to it a bone chilling came down upon her as if she should not look in it, but knowing her job she pushed on anyways, but as soon as abra touch the wall she immediately started to scream out in pain and agony, as she faded from Sanja mind.

Sanja quickly brought herself back to theworld to see, abra twitching on the ground with blood oozing from her nose and eyes screaming horrible sanity's, begging some unknown creature for her life, as black evilly chuckles in the corner quiet enough that no one hears him except for Sanja.

'Well I said I was going to protect what I knew about Arashi and I meant it, so it was worth the headache.' Sanja thought as she wiped the blood away from her nose. She then smiled as she realized why Black was laughing. 'He must of had a mental trap set up on what I had seen when I went with Sparks to visit him. Now I have to handle the backlash for what just happened to Abra.' She thought as the smile was replaced with a worried look and she looked in Cinccino's direction.

WHAT THE BLOODY HECK! Cinccino said in disbelief.

As abra arrived on the ground saying, what are these monsters will please let me go, has she starts to scream out begging for mercy.

Sanja what is this, it's like she's trapped in a nightmare, what was the secret that was behind that black Box, Cinccino said in an angry tone.

"What I saw on my way to meet Black in his old cage. I was asked to keep what I saw a secret, but I didn't put any mental traps on it. My guess is that Black put the trap on it when he set me free from King." Sanja said with a frown and her head being down to hide from the anger of her superior.

As snow nervously walks over and touches Abra on the head and her eyes will pink for a second, after a few seconds she immediately pulls her hand away from a Abra head, as she looks a little bit more paler, oh my that is a nasty trap, snow says as she looks a little sick.

What is it? Cinccino said in an angry tone.

It seems like, i'm not really sure, but it seems like he used his own memories as a form of a trap, you see psychic Pokemon could normally jump between any point of someone's memories from the end to the beginning, but it seems like black put it as like a narrow hallway you have to walk down that hallway to get to the information you want to see, but he's done some very disturbing things in the human world, and he forces you to be in the victim's role or his role when you're viewing it, Sanja how are you handling those kind of memories in your head you should be worst off shouldn't you? Snow ask in a questioning tone.

"I ignored what I saw and followed Sparks, so for me it's a bunch of scary images. I guess you could say that I pressed the mute button and then tried to pretend that it was just a very scary movie that was on TV while I was waiting for something else to pop onto the same channel." Sanja said after she thought of a good analogy to use for none psychic Pokemon, like Cinccino.

So basically you're telling me that black, messed with your head and there's nothing we can do to change it back, great we can at least fix the problem with what king did to you, Cinccino said in an annoyed tone. Sanja you said that you want to keep the good and bad memories to make you stronger, but King at it fake memories to you what would put us in Jeopardy if you uses them by accident, seeing how you made promises to snow to protect her, and that you want to keep those promises, I can only see three things we can do for you, 1 we erase all the fake memories all at once it's a quick fix, and you will have to try to recover the more special memories by reading the minds of people who are close to you and getting their version of it, or not getting any of them at all and seeing this place as your new home, second option is that we do a very slow process of recruiting your memories to our database which members were actually apart of our organization and which ones are not, but that might take a few months to fix and get correct and there still a chance that we might mess up, and during that time snow and Manaphy will need someone to break them in and it can't be you, by the time you are ready to return to active duty snow and Manaphy will no longer be who they are, as snow and Manaphy both shake in fear at what the future holds, and the third option is the easiest for all of us, we liquefy your body and turn you into a soul gem then bring you back with the age discrepancy and the trauma of that event your memories will be reset to zip but you will truly belong to this organization then, Cinccino says in an annoyed tone.

"Lets go with the quick fix. Besides, there is nothing that will change my mind as long as not being a part of this organization puts someone that Sparks, or Arashi, cares about." Sanja said as she prepared to let Abra back in her mind.

As snow looks very nervous and afraid of what's about to happen but knows that there is nothing that she can do to stop it she hangs her head down in sadness.

Okay this should be too hard, as Cinccino pushes a button and a corrupted Solrock teleporting in, Solrock this is Sanja someone messed with her past, I want you to go into her mind and erase all of the errors and add all of your knowledge of our goals into her mind and make them her goals to, then take abra to the recycling plant she doesn't seem like she will be any use anymore, as Solrock eyes glowed pink as he enter into Sanja mind and started to erase all of the errors in her mind that he could get his psychic hands on, erasing every event of her life from her very first memories up to the point she join team star, leaving only Arashi and all of the knowledge of the royal bloodlines as the only memories that she has left of her past, then implanting the knowledge of the corrupted Army into her mind, showing her the weakness of serving legendary Pokemon who do not even help the common and, making her top goals to rise higher in the army by any means necessary and the thrill of shaming and abusing beings who are supposedly better than her, and removing amy shame she could feel about offering her body to the army. With that all of her base knowledge still intact. Solrock was done he teleported Abra and himself away, okay Sanja now that we know you don't have any more errors in your memories, welcome to your new family, Cinccino said in a happy tone.

"Thank you." Sanja said as she quietly reviewed everything in her mind and waited for the next coarse of action.

Okay now we're going to send you to where everyone else went, we need to know that everything we did to you will work out in a positive way for us, so we're going to send you an all those others into a few advanced test, normally these would be the test to tell us what kind of Pokemon class we should send you in, but we are going to use them to see if you're actually good enough to be a legendary hunter or not, as Cinccino get and walks over to snow and Manaphy and in a quick motion throws blue Powder into their faces where they immediately fall asleep, Sanja now it's time to tell you your punishment since snow here is someone that you want to keepSafe for Sparks, she is the grand prize if you come out on top she's yours to do with as you please, but if any of the others come Superior than you then she'll go to them, i'll send her down in a moment, here's a map to where you need to go you'll meet a Greninja down there, i'll call him up in a little bit to tell him what's going to happen and then someone will bring her down to you don't worry I won't do anything to the two of them until we know your place and our little family, but remember there are only 6 jobs here and most of them do not allow you to keep a legendary Pokemon as your toy so you better work hard at proving yourself. Cinccino says in a friendly tone.

Sanja grabbed the map and gave a nod in understanding before she followed it to get to Greninja. she was determined to become a S ranked legendary hunter.

* * *

 **Trial room**

After a little bit of time, Sanja found herself in a room with 5 different Pokemon, squirtle, Feraligatr, Chinchou, a Rhyperior and finally a Dusknoir, the only one in the group that looked corrupted was squirtle, the group was just talking with each other but as soon as Sanja came walking in they all got immediately quiet and started to stare at her, more specifically they stare a few feet above her as a creepy voice came from behind Sanja well hello there sweetie, you must be the reason why the head office is in such a frantic mess to get me to work on this group so quickly, oh well, the Pokemon said in a non caring voice, listen up boys and girls i was ordered to send you through six trials to see if you have what it takes to be called Guild material, now I'm going to tell you this I am not your mother and I am definitely not your damn father! I don't care who you are what you think you can do or why you're here, well you're here with me you're going to learn the basics of being part of this group, and the first lesson you're all going to learn is, to think outside the box, as you can see in front of you there is an obstacle course I don't care how you do it I don't even care if you do it, but the main goal is that you run as fast as you can and grab this little Banner that I'm placing behind you at the goal, the first one who reaches it gets a prize the last one gets a punishment, and I don't care if you think yourself the biggest badass I hate weakness and stupidity and I guarantee you you will regret being last in my group, the Greninja says in an evil happy tone, my name is Warui, as a black Greninja walks forward now lineup or get punished.

'How come I'm not surprised he joined the Corrupted Army?' Sanja thought as she lined up with the others. She thought this because she remembered Warui being on wanted posters in the psychic region and the fact that he was a part of some of Arashi's tails of her missions in Aloha. This was also why she had guessed that the punishment would be rape, for the bounty on his head was because he raped a noble child to death.

As the six of them lined up at the track ready to race Warui walked over to them and said, okay I don't want to see any teleportation flying or floating, this is a race so you better use your damn legs and if you don't have any legs you better hope you can crawl faster then they can run, other than that there's no rules except win or pay the price, as he leans in close to Sanja, and since you're the only girl please lose i'm only allowed to have one toy out of the group of Pokemon I train and I'm sure you can last at least an hour before you're dead, as he smiles evilly at Sanja.

"We will see." Sanja said as she used her guiding wand to see where the banner was hiding. She then realized that the track looped around and waited until she saw everyone round the first corner. As soon as that happened, she planned to turn around and make a run for the banner. A run that would be a lot shorter then the one the others were taking.

Get Ready... As soon as Warui said that both squirtle and Dusknoir immediately raced off squirtle being in the lead and Dusknoir trying to use his hands too keep up but at a much slower pace. Get Set Go, Warui finished off and as soon as he said that Chinchou immediately ran is all he got, as Rhyperior immediately jumped on Feraligatr trying to knock him out.

Sanja smiled as she noticed that no one was paying attention to her. She turned around and made a run for the banner. A part of her wanted to call the others losers, but she knew saying anything would draw attention to herself. When she got close to the banner, she grabbed it.

as Warui frowns at Sanja and walks over and says to the three of them in a loud voice for everyone to hear, Sanja is the first place winner now the rest of you better get a move on for I can find out who gets punished, as both Feraligatr and Rhyperior look angrily at Sanja and start to race off as fast as they can to try to catch up to the others who immediately try to pick up the pace, squirtle was in the lead until, Dusknoir use Shadow punch and quickly got past squirtle, squirtle was Dazed enough that Chinchou quickly passed him to, as both Feraligatr and Rhyperior quickly caught up. As Sanja watch the quick race go by she saw, Rhyperior quickly gain the lead followed up by Feraligatr, Dusknoir and Chinchou, they kept this pace until Chinchou ran across the finish line before anyone could even take a breath after Chinchou cross the finish line they immediately heard a mint screaming coming from down the track.

As Sanja watched the race, she figured that Squirtle was the most likely to get punished. This had been because of the fact that he had been dazed by Dusknoir's attack. She then heard the faint screaming and felt the sensation of one of her slaves getting hurt. She could have gone to check things out, but she just shrugged and waited for her prize.

After a few seconds Squirtle came around the corner with multiple bruises and a cracked shell as he look like he was in a lot of pain.

Okay as we can easily see Sanja won the race, the goal was to get to the flag not race against each other she outsmarted you all and she gets her prize well the rest of you have to suck it up and deal with it, as Warui walks over to Sanja and hens over a corrupted Stone, you're going to need this soon, okay since I don't believe in rest for the week time for the next trial that first one showed us which one of you was able to think outside the box, this next trial will tell us where your moral boundaries are, as he walks everyone to 6 doors, in a happy joyful tone, okay behind the six door there is a bunch of Pokemon they're all eager in happy-go-lucky who want to make the world a better place! now in an evil and cruel tone, isn't it so good that we got a hold of them to make sure they make the right choices, since Sanja had the fastest time she is allowed to choose her door and we'll go in that order, okay bret choose what door you want you can look through the mirror if you like or you can just walk into a door, do note there are a few rules one you cannot kill all of them there is at least two in each door so you can kill one but not all of them and you will be great it on how well you do, your job is too just get them to put on the collars in that room and have them walk out the doors you can do this by any means you see fit the most stylish and interesting get bonus points.

* * *

as Sanja walk to the windows and see in each of the rooms.

"Room number, how many Pokemon are in the room, their names and numbers.

room 1, 4, 1,177 **Natu** , 2,327 **Spinda** , 3,374 **Beldum** , 4,457 **Lumineon**.  Citizens.

room 2, 2, 1,427 **Buneary** , 2,062 **Poliwrath**.  guild recruits.

room 3, 3, 1,311 **Plusle** , 2,587 **Emolga** , 3,312 **Minun**.  Royalty.

room 4, 4, 1,656 **Froakie** , 2,674 **Pancham** , 3,529 **Drilbur** , 4,710 **Pumpkaboo**.  Corrupted recruits.

room 5, 3, 1,396 **Starly** , 2,090 **Shellder** , 3,753 **Fomantis**.  Citizens.

room 6, 3, 1,449 **Hippopotas** , 2,081 **Magnemite** 3,755 **Morelull**.  outlaw recruits."

* * *

 **room 3**

After looking into each of the rooms, Sanja thought about the Pokemon she saw and tried to figure out which room to go in, then she noticed something. In room three were three electric Pokemon and she was pretty sure that two of them were boys. That wasn't all, she wasn't sure how, but she was sure that Plusle and Minun were royals. She gave a nod as she came to a decision. She then floated over to room 3's door and opened it. She then went in and closed the door.

as soon as Sanja entered into the room both Plusle and Minun immediately got into a combat stance, well the Emolga hid behind the two of them, they were preparing to attack but Minun stepped in front of Plusle, wait a second? as Minun squints his eyes and looks over at Sanja, are you Sanja you look just like her except you're black, the Minun said in a nervous tone, as the Plusle an Emolga look to relax a little bit at hearing Minun question but they still look tense.

Sanja gave a nod before she looked around to see if the room was sound proof. Something that she would prefer with her not knowing how upset Warui would be if she set a link up with these three.

As Sanja look around she could easily see that the room was meant for the pokemon on the other side of the mirror to hear them perfectly fine, and that there were cameras monitoring what everyone did in that room, she could easily guess that they had scanners since they were supposed to be her and the others.

'Well that means no secrets.' Sanja thought, but hadn't expected anything less. She then looked at the three Pokemon. "Listen, if you want out of this room I have to put those collars on you. Don't like it, then I will fight you and force the collars on you. You can deal with the cards life handed you, or you can wait to see if it hands you cards that are even worst." She said with a face that said she meant every word and wouldn't go easy on them because they were royals.

as the Plusle got back into a fighting stance, growls angrily, are you part of that group that try to kidnap Tac, the Plusle says an angry voice. But before he could launch a attack the Minun stepped in the way again, and walked close to Sanja, Sanja it me Forte you know from the royal ball, your parents always try to dress you up with your cousin, Forte says in a nervous tone as he stands in front of Sanja, come on Sanja that is you right, just tell me what's going on maybe we can work together and help each other to get out.

"You're right, I am with this group. Then again, there is no way out for me. Unless I want to sacrifice one of my wives. That would mean less competition, but you should know I won't lessen the competition in a way that permanently damages someone. Now before you ask, I am not going to help you get out of this. I am providing you a much safer route than almost everyone else here is getting. So, I repeat, we can put the collars on and walk out there without a scratch or we can fight." Sanja said while she wished she had the chance to explain things in more detail. She wanted her memories back, but knew that she had no other choice when it came to staying in the Corruption Army. She was stuck and had to become a legendary hunter, or loose Snow and gain Sparks' anger. Something she didn't want without trying her best. To the common observer, none of this showed, but a close friend could tell that there was turmoil and things that she wanted to say but couldn't. A part of her hoped that Forte was a close enough friend to notice this and not just an acquaintance from her forgotten past

Growls angrily, Forte get away from her she's dangerous, I don't know what you're trying to get us to put on but we're not going to listen to you, you kidnapped our friend in the middle of the night, and you think we're going to listen to you, were here to rescue her and get her out of here, not join up with some murderous kidnappers, the Plusle says with anger.

Piano wait let me try one last thing, before we have to resort to violence, Sanja link our minds, you'll see I don't want to fight you and I can see the turmoil in you something's wrong and I'm sure I can help you with it just please let me help you, Forte says in a kind voice.

(t)There, now we can talk, but it won't change what I have to prove to them.(t) Sanja said mentally after setting up the requested link. She knew that this test had to have more to it then there seamed and that was why she wasn't just going for quickly forcing the collars on these three and then leaving the room with them.

(t) Sanja what is going on? why are you acting like you don't know us, it might have been a few years but you and your cousins were good friends of ours, what is this place what are they trying to make you do to us please let me help you,(t) Forte says mentally in a kind tone.

(t)A lot has happened, but I don't remember it all. I will worry about that being fixed when I get a chance, but for now you need to be willing to work with me. They want me to convince you to come out with those collars and I would have to assume that one of you have to be alive, or it won't count. However, I am trying to do this where I won't kill anyone that doesn't deserve it. So far only one Pokemon has managed that and he has already been handled. I can't guarantee that you can get out of here with you friend and your brother, but I am offering you a chance to come out of this room without a scratch. Ha, I'm not even giving you any mental scars and a few of my memories could easily do that.(t) Sanja's said mentally to just Forte. With the last sentence it was easy to tell that she thought the idea of giving someone a mental scare might be fun if she had the right target. A sign that her moral compass was still missing, but Sanja had a feeling that Forte didn't know that.

(t) can you promise to keep all of us safe, if we do what you ask.(t) Forte asked.

As a painful psychic wave hit both Sanja and Forte breaking their link.

(t)Sanja this is your drill instructor you know, Warui I just want to kindly ask what the hell are you doing? Are you asking them to come out on their own politely, do you think a legendary Pokemon is just going to walk through those doors because you ask them to, or did you not get what I meant about this is the moral test, you can take as long as you want in there but if you keep sitting around and chatting with them I swear I will rape all of you to death, slowly and painfully, you're supposed to show us what you're willing to do to force someone to join us, willingly or not it doesn't matter to us, we don't care about their lives they're just test subject to see what you're capable of, and if polite talk is all you got, then you can put on one of those collars walk yourself to the breeding or feeding pit because you are useless to this organisation.(t) Warui says mentally in a angry voice.

as Forte hold his head as if he got a headache, Sanja what just happened? Forte ask in confusion.

Sanja said nothing, but her look to Forte said that she would try and that she was sorry. She then cut her link with Warui and sat one back up with the others. (gt)I will do my best but you might not like my methods.(gt) She mentally said before pulling out the corruption stone she had been given and used it to strengthen the corruption that was being put through the link. She also sent a corrupted Psyshock at all three of them with the plan to dominate them. Before, her slaves had been Pokemon that she hated, or only saw use for. This was why she could throw them away. These three wouldn't be so easy to throw away and by no means were all of them useless, since one of them had memories of her.

as soon as Sanja pulled out the corrupted Stone, Piano immediately got into a battle stance and ignored Sanja power, well Tac was hesitant to listen and most of Sanja power couldn't reach her, well a huge portion of Sanja power flew into Forte, causing a brief glimpse at his life, seeing at Piano birthday parties and how good they got along with each other, she also saw that both Piano & Forte had a crush on Tac, but the most shocking part of his memory, was how much he and her got along has kids at a royal castle with a Vulpix.

'That will work.' Sanja thought as she suppressed the urge to give an evil smirk as she came up with a plan. She then focused of the way that Piano and Forte felt for Tac. She wanted them to forget the dangers of this place and just be with each other while she gained three new slaves. This was why she focused on the feelings and attempted to make them too strong to ignore. The whole time she continued to dump corruption into the link and kept the corrupted stone out.

as Tac felt a heat start to course to her body, she immediately ignored it, to Rushford and grab Forte to pull him away from the obviously evil Pokemon, as she pulled Forte past Piano. Piano immediately moved forward and ready to attack but before he did, Forte turned around and gave Tac a passionate kiss on the lips, as he stared into her eyes with a glazed and far away look.

That was happening Piano attacked with Spark x1, barely doing any damage.

Sanja wanted to laugh at how little damage had been done to her but didn't do so. She didn't want to have that throw of what she had managed. Instead she put some more focus on Piano. 'I see that you are stubborn.' She thought as she used Psybeam and let the corruption turned it black. She also continued to make the feelings he had for Tac stronger. She even used her own feelings for Sparks as a guide to how strong things should be when someone was in love.

With a little bit more love than she meant her attack knocked Piano on his ass groaning in pain.

As Tac pushed Forte away, Forte what's wrong what did she do to you come on snap out of it your brother needs you, Tac says in a pleading tone.

As Forte was being shaken his I started to get more focused as he started to rub his head, what? what's going on? Forte says in confusion.

'You are going to show me how much you love each other.' Sanja thought as she hit Tac and Forte with another round of lust. This time she even threw in how it felt to be touched in that way. She then floated over to Piano and focused completely on him as she carefully let him experience how she felt and distracted him with the fact that she was massaging his dick.

as Tac saw what Sanja was doing to Piano she immediately charged up a powerful electro ball and was about to throw it at Sanja, but before she could fire it she was tackled from behind sending her attack just barely over the heads of Sanja and Piano, to crash with a powerful blast against the far wall, when she looked back to see what happened she saw, Forte eyes glazed over and his fur start to turn ebony black as he starts to crawl up her body getting her arms and forcing them to the ground and grinding his erect penis at her virgin entrance, with tears in her eyes, Forte not like this! please I don't want it like this! please don't do this to me we have to help your brother he's in... AAAHHHHH, and with that scream her innocence was stolen from her.

as Piano was trying to focus for he could get up trying to ignore all the pain he was in to see Sanja massaging and playing with him, he moaned in pleasure for a brief second before his blood froze hearing Tac scream out in a pain of agony, he immediately turned his head to look and see what happened to be horrified to see that his younger brother was almost completely black thrusting hard into Tac without any regard for her predicament, as tears ran down her face and she was reaching out trying to get away crying, key turn to face Sanja with anger in his eyes, what the hell did you do to my brother you monster! Piano said in a angry tone.

"Monster, that would be a word I would use for the Pokemon that is judging my results." Sanja said before she started to give Piano a blowjob. She also blasted through the link the way it felt every time she had been with Sparks. However, she just focused on the feelings to make them all feel that way. As she did all of this, she figured that her proctor would be enjoying the show and wandered if it would give her any bonus points.

With tears running down her face, please. Xerneas please make him stop, sob sob Forte please don't do this to me stop, You're hurting me, as Forte gave into the corruption and turn completely black as his thrust picked up in Pace and his hand started to rub all over her body, now that he could use the corruption to increase his strength making him stronger than her easily doing as he wants to her.

as Piano try to push Sanja off his dick but with the amount of damage he had taken he didn't have the strength to do so and groan in pleasure and Agony as he was forced to watch this happened to his friend and his brother.

(t)She belongs to you and your brother. Don't kill her and enjoy till I say otherwise(t) Sanja mentally said to Forte as she pushed her control further, to make sure he couldn't break free. While she was mentally doing this, she used her teeth to massage Piano's dick and would caress it with her tongue. To her, this wasn't as fun as it was when she matted with Sparks, but then again, she wouldn't let anyone go in her. That was a right that only he had.

as Tac tell cried and pleaded for help her cries were being interrupted by a building feeling in her body as he started to moan as her body started to betray her.

And with Sanja mental link established Forte started to slow his frantic thrusting and started to rub her nub with one hand as he passionately started to rub his other hand over her body smoothing and exciting her nipples as he gave passionate fights to the back of her neck making her moan out in pleasure before she covered her mouth as if her body was betraying her.

Well this was going on Piano tried desperately to think of anything other than the pleasure that Sanja was trying to give him as he still trying to desperately push her off in, constantly saying how he will not fall two monsters like her, what gave him enough Focus to keep resisting as long as he could keep saying that to himself.

'Good, one down and two to go.' Sanja thought as she took the pleasure she could feel from Forte and used it to help her get Piano to be one of her slaves. This was the only reason why she kept a link up with Forte, knowing that things had been pushed far enough. She was now focusing on Piano and figured that Tac would give in as long as Forte kept playing with her. While she was handling all of this on the mental side of the fight, she launched a Charge Beam at Piano. It was put at a very low level, cause she just wanted to use the move to increase the pleasure.

as Forte increases his movement he flips over Tac and give her a passionate kiss on the lips and with one last tear rolling down her cheek, she gives in to the pleasure and starts squeezing his dick with her vagina and giving in to the pleasure that he is giving as he moans into her and shoots a large amount of semen into her waiting womb, has she cast out in the mind shattering pleasure she is feeling because of the corrupted Stone and the corruption now entering into her at a rapid Pace that her body start to turn full black in a matter of seconds starting from her vagina up her body until it reaches her head as her fearful eyes turn into a want. A need for more as she starts raining on him while he still is feeling her womb with more of his seed.

Well this was going on Piano continue to say his chant as he was digging his fingers into his body to cause himself pain instead of pleasure saying that he will not fall to this monster and is still trying to push her off him.

"And hear I was trying to be nice." Sanja said as she got annoyed with the chanting. She used her psychic powers to keep him still as she moved to give him a passionate kiss. At the same time she unloaded all of her corruption and the full affects of the emotions that came with her memories of Sparks. emotions that could make her lost in the memories, if she had no reason to keep her mind in the present.

The kiss may have surprised Piano but he was able to fight off Sanja attempt until both of them heard the door behind her open and close with a loud slam but before either one of them could turn to see what made that noise someone gave Sanja split a deep lick before lifting her up just a bit and slamming her down roughly on Piano rock hard dick forcing it all the way into her, this caused Piano mind to go blank for a few seconds in sheer Bliss, as a voice from the side of her said, now is your chance well he is distracted break into his mind and force him to cum with all the abuse you put him through right now he should fall asleep after that don't waste time getting up just do it! A Stern voice says. As this was going on, Forte was passionately kissing Tac as she was moaning in pure Bliss as she was giving herself all to the corruption two different colored sexual liquids started to leak from her slit as Forte kept on thrusting him to her purring as he was getting close to his next climax with satisfaction in his eyes.

As a new voice from the door came out and said, oh deary you probably want to stop your first toy before he liquefies that poor girl we wouldn't want to lose a pretty thing like her now do we, the new voice said in an enchanting tone.

"Forte, stop or you won't have her to enjoy later." Sanja said in a stern tone before she broke into Piano's mind and went for making him a slave. Due to his stubbornness, she made sure he couldn't break free by doing as the voice told her to do.

As Forte stopped on the spot not even moving an inch, as Tac growled in sher anger being pushed so close to a mind-blowing orgasm just to be stopped at the last second, Tac try to flip Forte over and succeeded and started to ride on his dick with a desperate need in her eyes as now Forte was groaning in Bliss and another yellow liquid started to be mixed in with both Forte & Tac sexual act, but before they could really get started again 3 feelers shot past Sanja and separate the two of them, the feelers were ebony black with blood red tips on them, as both Forte & Tac were squirm to release their sexual energy, but by the way the Pokemon was holding them there was nothing they could do to break her grasp on them.

As this was going on Sanja forced her way through Piano stubbornness to make him cum to try to make him fall asleep what worked as his eyes shot open and he shot his semen deep into Sanja womb with a blissful smile he fell asleep.

Has a familiar voice said from behind her, mmmm you did a decent job Sanja not perfect but at least decent he should be out for a little while Sanja turn around the three of us need to talk to you for a little bit before this trial is over.

"Well, then lets talk." Sanja said before she pulled herself off Piano and took in who had entered the room.

As she turned around she saw three Pokemon one was Cinccino who was the closest one to her and was holding her, obviously being the one who slammed her onto Piano dick, the next Pokemon was standings next to him who was old but wise looking it was a fully corrupted Alakazam who looked at her with mild interest, and the third Pokemon who talks with a Heavenly tone and walk into the room as Sanja was turning around what is a shiny Sylveon but instead of the common white fur that she normally has it was ebony black and instead of the pink they were crimson red, what seemed to make her eyes bulge out in the most alluring and mysterious way, as she walked everyone's eyes were drawn to her movements as if they couldn't get enough of her.

as That was going on Cinccino coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention, okay Sanja congratulations is in order you pass this test barely that's why we helped you a little bit to speed it up we're here to help you with your next test, you see this test was to show us what kind of style you use to enslave others that's why the three of us are here we are going to help you master and home your skills for you to be able to use them on anyone even a legendary Pokemon and you gain a new ability from it, Alakazam you are the oldest so how about you explain yours first.

fine I am a master psychic I can teach you how to enhance your psychic powers to break the minds of anyone you wish to turn them into your obedient slave in mere seconds there will be no defense Stop you and all Pokemon will be your play toys, a stubborn child like this will be nothing to what I will teach you, you will even be able to break a legendary psychic pokemon once I am done with you and you will feel the full weight of power of the psychic kind. As he grins evilly.

As the Sylveon walked up, yes yes power might be nice but she is a pretty girl, pick me as your master and I'll show you how to enthrall any man wish you just by your looks alone, there will be no man out there in this world who will say no to you, and if I heard correctly I think you have a husband don't you want to show him how truly devoted you are to him how much you can pleasure him just by the smallest of touches he will stand at attention for you and you alone and there will be no one who could equal your beauty well except for Me Maybe, she gives a sweet and eavers smile to Sanja.

Well Sanja, one is willing to offer you the power how to master your psychic, one will show you how looks prevail, i'm a good talker and I can teach you how to make a loss a win, to make sure that even in those small chances that you could lose how rare it might be that even then you will still win and come out on top, this was the second trial, the fifth trial is a combat between all trial members you know your other opponents, we won't be able to teach you everything in the short amount of time we have being only 24 hours but we can teach you a lot enough for you to win then you will be bound to that Master and taught the ways of the corrupted Army through them do you have any questions? Cinccino says in a nice and kind tone.

"To be honest, I think I will benefit the most if I have all three of you teach me." Sanja said as she wondered if they would accept such a choice. She figured that she could get away with two of them teaching her, but she wasn't sure on how much time Cinccino will have to devote to this. She also wasn't sure about what he would teach her. She just knew he had a high position and could bet that his teaching would help her gain a high rank.

As all three of them smiled evilly, as Cinccino spoke.

Oh aren't you a greedy girl trying to gain all of our skills for yourself, Sanja I think I speak for all of us when I say you will make a good addition to the legendary Hunters, and we would all be happy to help you break these toys in and you'll gain unique abilities to help you hunt down those other legendaries out there, the third trial is to break and bind your new toys to yourself for now they could easily Break Free with enough time and your Technique was amateur is at best when we're done with you you will be able to enslave and break any Pokemon you want and they'll serve you too there dying breath hahaha, Cinccino says in a happily evil tone.

Yes that is true but first the winners of the second trial should be finishing up with their activities and the loser should be being dragged out of his as we speak, it's time for them to receive their prizes and Punishment because little one, a week pokemon should always be punished, don't you agree, as Alakazam raises his hand up and put Tac asleep with a pink Aura around her making her hover off the ground and follow behind Alakazam, well Sylveon pick up Piano and walks out the door after slipping collars on all of them, as Forte follows behind Sanja.

* * *

 **Trial room**

Once Sanja leave the room with her prizes she starts to notice all the Pokemon around her and see she was the last one out of the room, standing next to the 1st room was Dusknoir who had no slave next to him but a blue glowing spear coming from his balls with three others in his stomach, standing next to the 2nd door was Rhyperior with a female Buneary crying her eyes out with a collar around her neck and blood and semen coming from between her legs and at a glance it looks like she is unable to use her legs as she crawls on the ground leaving it obvious stain well her partner the Poliwrath was beaten up pretty badly but still looks like he's in good shape. Well Sanja stood at the 3rd door with a dazed looking Minun, and the other two pokemon fast asleep, squirtle was Danny by the 4th door with a smile on his face and cum all over his body alongside is for other companions who looked perfectly normal, staying by the 5th door was Feraligatr with a Starly and a Fomantis sitting next to him looking terrified as a bulge in his stomach kept on shooting out every now and then, but for a surprise in the last room instead of Chinchou standing at the door it was a Hippopotas with his two partners Magnemite and Morelull with a beaten up and cum covered Chinchou lying on the ground next to them.

* * *

 **Dusknoir** room 1, 4, 1,177 **Natu** ,rape to death & soul vore 2,327 **Spinda** ,beat to death & soul vore 3,374 **Beldum** ,soul vore 4,457 **Lumineon** soul vore.  Citizens.

 **Rhyperior** room 2, 2, 1,427 **Buneary** rape and force, 2,062 **Poliwrath** beat and force.  guild recruits.

 **Sanja** room 3, 3, 1,311 **Plusle** , 2,587 **Emolga** , 3,312 **Minun**.  Royalty.

 **squirtle** room 4, 4, 1,656 **Froakie** , 2,674 **Pancham** , 3,529 **Drilbur** , 4,710 **Pumpkaboo**. all threatened and forced to work together  Corrupted recruits.

 **Feraligatr** room 5, 3, 1,396 **Starly** submitted to, 2,090 **Shellder** eaten alive, 3,753 **Fomantis** submit it to.  Citizens

 **Chinchou** beaten and raped room 6, 3, 1,449 **Hippopotas** group leader, 2,081 **Magnemite** 3,755 **Morelull**.  outlaw recruits

* * *

'Well, that wasn't who I expected to lose this trail. Granted, it isn't someone I can say that I had say had no way of failing. I just thought his past would make this one easier. I guess he wasn't smart enough to chose wisely.' She thought with a mental shrug as she waited for what would happen next.

as Warui stepped forward, okay all of you your mentors are behind your doors and they're going to train you and how to be legendary Hunters but it's time for your rewards and punishments since I like doing punishments first let's get that over with Sanja! As Warui walks over and grabs Sanja by her leg and Yanks her up, you are lucky so God damn lucky that that worthless Chinchou flunked his test so badly that I can only pick one of you to fail, because you would have been the loser and I would have love to break your legs and rip your innards with my lovely a tool of Destruction but as my boss says only one loser so you better be pleased and thankful to him because you would have lost without that last bit of sexual entertainment you did, as he throws Sanja roughly to the ground doing minor damage, as he walks over to Hippopotas with a collar and roughly shoves it on to Chinchou neck, congratulations Hippopotas you are now in the running for legendary Hunter all six of the Pokemon know each other so it'll be interesting to see you as the wild card in the bunch, especially since I'll be your trainer and show Chinchou why weakness is not tolerated here, oh yeah, as he looked over at both Dusknoir and Feraligatr, graduation you too I was impressed by both your shows of strength and power the first place is Dusknoir for raping a pokemon soul out of her body and then eating the other three Pokemon soul they will make good ghost slaves for you, and the second place is Feraligatr for his interesting Tactic to literally eat one of his owned slaves to make the others willing obedient toys, you both had the fastest time so I'm going to split the first place prize for both of you, the third trial is the trial to see how well you can Master a new technique, well the fourth trial is the trial to see how well you can exploit your surroundings and your fellow Pokemon to get an Advantage, both Dusknoir & Feraligatr will be given maps of the whole area and where everyone will be with 1 starting slave each in the luxury suites, and Here Comes Your slaves now, as snow and Manaphy slowly walk forward and both of them looking little bit pale than before with both of them having looking very sick, you don't need to worry about these two they're just getting used to their self not being God's anymore, yep that's right all of you pokemon we took out their soul gems they are no longer God just regular Pokemon, what you can do anything you want to them but no permanent damage they're only for rent until tomorrow where they will find out which one of you lot will be there permanent Masters and if it's a tie they'll be split up, oh and a little heads up for the owner of the victini, she's pregnant with three kids on the way, now I know how pleasurable it is to rip a virgin hymen so if one of our male contestants wants to tear into that we can grow her womb back and make it so that those three lovely children in her get Blended into a nice fragrance drink for the winner, has snow eyes widen with fear for her children and her future she falls to her knees and starts to cry, as Manaphy claire's angrily at everyone there.

I'll take victini it might be fun having a flesh-and-blood body for a Time I won't cast her soul out just yet and it'll be fun messing with those children in her corrupting them and twisting them in any way I wish, Dusknoir said with an evil chuckle.

Well that means I can get my prince of the sea, it's going to be fun showing him his place and maybe I can kill some of that in his eyes once I break him.

But before anyone could walk off, um before you to get any ideas to hurt those legendary Pokemon you better know that her mate is a human a Pikachu, name sparks and your Masters were told not to let you go too far with their tortures tonight tomorrow night is a different story. Warui said in a malicious tone.

'I am glad they haven't hurt the young yet, but now I have even more reason to gain ownership of Snow.' Sanja thought after hearing what might be done to Snow's children. She knew it was only a possibility, but it was one that would mean that she had broke her promise to keep Sparks' children safe. She knew that she was still going to have to live with the fact that some of them would be corrupted and twisted in any way Dusknoir saw fit. Something she could handle, because they were still living and would still have a mind of their own. After taking all of this in and gaining a determined look in her eyes that wouldn't be pushed away until she had succeeded at her goal to be a legendary hunter that had Snow as a toy. She still planed that last part to only be in the eyes of the other members of the Corrupted Army. As she forced herself to focus on the next test, she wondered what the new technique was. She had a feeling that it was one of the things that could be taught by the teacher that was behind each of them. If that was the case, then she was going to have Alakazam teach her something. If she needed to master a technique from all three of her teachers, then she knew she would have just made things harder for herself by having three teachers. Normally she would love a challenge, but there was too much at risk to just chose the hardest setting and plow through it. All the same, she wasn't going to tell her teachers that she had changed her mind.

As everyone went to their new teachers, once Sanja open the door to where her teachers were waiting for her, as she was carrying her 2 of her three slaves and the last one walking inside with her, she walked in on Sylveon & Alakazam arguing with Cinccino has he just chuckled.

Well well well looks like our pupil is here, good will start your training as soon as you have a little word with two of your masters because so far they're not happy with one of the choices that I told them that you will be making, uh maybe they'll have a better chance at convincing you then I would have but I highly doubt that, Cinccino says with a smirk on his face.

A Victini they are offering us a legendary Pokemon as your reward and not just any legendary pokemon but a psychic type to, Sanja we have to win and I will show you the way for you can whoop those weaklings and once we win I will personally add you in taking over that Pokemon mind, think about the power you will have once you take away her strength and give it to yourself this Is The Dream of any psychic type in the corrupted Army...

Blah blah blah who cares about you robbing her of her mind, we should take over her body did you see how cute she looked, I know you psychic types can do a freaky thing about taking over someone's mind and moving yourself over to them, honey if you do that I can show you how to enchant almost any guy with her looks and my knowledge you'll have half the population under your little Thumb in no time at all and I can even think of some pretty dresses to put her into already but we're definitely going to have to work on that black blotch on her arm...

I'm telling you two you're going to have to come up with a good reason for her to go for it, Cinccino says with a smile.

Ridiculous there is no way anyone would give up an opportunity to gain more strength and power for something as trivial as I stupid promise. Alakazam said in a Stern tone.

Anyways she's just a legendary Pokemon who cares what happens to her obviously not her boyfriend if she's here, Sylveon says as she puffs up her cheeks.

Regardless it's still Sanja choice, and well we don't have to agree with everything she does, we still have to guide her through these next two trials, and luckily for her we can teach her how to use our techniques at the same time to make it a little bit faster. Cinccino said.

Upon hearing that Sylveon believed that Sparks didn't care about Snow, she wanted to tear her apart. This was because she knew it wasn't true, and the same logic would have to be applied to her once Sylveon found out that they had the same husband. This was why there was a growl in her voice as she spoke.

"I will not break my promises to Sparks. I promised him I would protect the mates I have to share him with, and his children. Therefore, I will do all I can to do just that. Now if you want to offer me advice on how to get the psychic gem of a different legendary, then I might consider it. As for using her looks, I don't mind things being done to put her on equal terms with the new me, but the young must stay safe." Sanja said in an angry tone before thanking Cinccino for trying to warn them.

Hahaha I told you she wouldn't go for it that 400 poke you two owe me, hahaha, as both growled and Begrudgingly paid up, okay Sanja it's time for us to teach you our ways, now there's not enough time for us to teach you everything so you'll have to learn as we go, for starters i'm a chemist, I use drugs and potions with items to enthrall my victims to make them become obedient slaves to me, Alakazam do you mind teleporting us to the training location I had for us, Cinccino ask politely.

As Alakazam teleported everyone in the room to a nice and cozy room with a pool with 4 Pokemon standing nearby and welcoming Cinccino back home.

Sanja I figured you would pick me since you didn't know the other two, but to think that you're going to pick all three of us was a new one on me, but I had this room setup just for us i'm sure they can use it too to help you, as the four Pokemon step forward and introduce themselves, hello Mother our names are {Reuniclus "male"} 2 Pichu's one a girl in the other a boy and finally a {"male" Joltik}, I gathered these four pokemon to help you learn how to turn your body into a weapon, i'm going to show you how to turn your sexual fluids into a drug that will make any man or woman who are stupid enough to try to take advantage of you you're willing drug slave, now you don't need to worry about your little boyfriend I figured you wouldn't want him to be a drug slave so I'll show you the antidote to. Cinccino says.

All right little one tell me all you know of a psychic fight, I want to see if you know how to increase your power in psychic fight and how to start off powerful and never give your opponent even an ounce of lead weigh. Alakazam ask in a Stern tone.

As Sylveon walks Behind Sanja and siff at her add her cum soaked pussy and give it a long deep lick, hmm you are tasty back here now honey tell me how many guys have you been with or are you in two more girls than boys to start my training you need to know the ins and outs of body types looks are about 10% of a Pokemon's Beauty how you walk how you talk how you present yourself and most importantly how you show them how experienced you are with sex, since that Plusle didn't pop your cherry it's obvious that you weren't a virgin so how much sex have you had. Sylveon asked in a seductive tone.

"Thank you for such foresight." Sanja said before she worked on answering the questions that had been posed to her. "I have been taught to focus on the fight, not the outside world and that you have to believe you can win." She said to Alakazam before turning to answer Sylveon's question. "I am into boys, but I have been with a few girls while Sparks was enjoying one of his other mates. I have had sex three times with him and those times have been very intense. He diffidently knows what he is doing and I am quickly learning. So, including the recent events, that makes for times." She said to Sylveon.

Hm young child do you know the ancient art of immersion not many psychic types practice it anymore have you ever heard of it? Alakazam ask.

As Sylveon frowned at Sanja answer, darling you're not going to keep your man happy if he's doing all the work, now we don't have much time so I think quantity over quality should do, i'll have Alakazam bring in some C ranked pokemon for you to work with, hu 10 should be a good starting number, and since we're on the clock I want you to make all 10 of your guest cum within an hour, and I better see all different types of sex blowjog, handjog, anal and don't hesitate to let them come in your pussy, this way you can get the experience you need to pleasure a man with any body part you want and remember there is no such thing as forbidden territory, Sylveon says in a Stern tone.

hu if you want her to have sex with 10 different Pokemon that actually might work out for my plans to, Sanja I want to do two things to your body first off I want you to drink this potion, and then Joltik here is going to crawl into your body through your vagina to your womb and leave this in it, as he holds out a ebony black stone held in place by a blue cloth-like substance on a black piercing, with this in you all you have to do is be stubborn and not willing to lose and even if your foes beat you in a fight you will win in the end. Hahaha, Cinccino say it with a smile.

"I have heard of the ancient art, but I do not know it. The one who taught me how to use my powers mentioned it and told me that he would point me in the right direction to find a teacher, if I wished to learn it when I got older. That was back when I was seven." Sanja said after she gave a nod to tell Cinccino that she was willing to take the potion and let Joltik crawl up her vagina.

hm then after you are done here and we claim that pretty little legendary Pokemon I want you to go and find this Pokemon who knows about immersion, because it is a powerful art that most psychic types of forbid but that is only because they cannot control the power it gives off and how it benefits the true psychic types, after you're done with Cinccino I will bring in some D rank psychic Pokemon for us to use this on and you'll see what it truly means to become powerful, and maybe then you'll give up this silly notion i'm spare that victini because if you can use an immersion on a legendary psychic Pokemon urpower will become immense hahaha, Alakazam said with a chuckle.

Okay drink the potion then lie on your back i'll send Joltik in with the item, do you want me to explain what these two things do? Cinccino say with a smile on his face.

"Yes, please." Sanja said after she gave a nod of understanding to Alakazam. She then lied on her back. While indeed she was curious about learning the art of immersion she still had no plans to break her promises to Sparks.

as Cinccino gives the potion to Sanja, here drink up, as he puts Joltik at the entrance of Sanja vagina, before he entered Cinccino gave Sanja but a passionate licking trying to clean up all the excess cum out of her, hm you still taste pretty good it feels like it was only yesterday that you were giving birth to black and I was here in between your legs to help with the procedure, as Joltik parted her folds and started to crawl into her with the item, Cinccino say it with a grin.

okay Sanja this is called unbirthing now I want you to use your vagina muscles and suck Joltik into your womb quickly, and I want you to remember this experience imagine that Joltik was a dick massage and caressed him to your birthing canal, and make sure you make it pleasurable and no psychic powers, Sylveon said in a professional tone.

"I think I can manage that." Sanja said as she pretended that Joltik was a dick that she had let into her. As she did this her body started to massage Joltik and let him get closer to her womb.

once reached her womb he sent a course of electricity to her entrance to numb her as he pried it open and slipped into her womb once he was in he went to the far side and unclipped his item and atTached it to her womb painfully.

"Ouch!" Sanja said in surprise but could tell that Joltik had tried to numb her body. Because of this, she didn't complain.

Hey Sanja do you remember what I told you about D rank and C rank Pokemon here, their only purpose his for whatever someone who's hiring in them has for them, as Cinccino finish stroking himself to full length and puts his erect dick at Sanja entrance, you still haven't asked me what I gave you to drink or what those items were, well I think it's time for you to figure it out as he starts to push in spreading Sanja wide open has a feeling of sheer Bliss is sent through Sanja body.

"I said yes to you explaining the items to me, but if you rather show... then please do so." Sanja said with a wicked grin as she clamped down on Cinccino's dick and used her body to make him feel the same amount of pleasure as she was. She hadn't done much of this before, but she was willing to practice and didn't use her psychic powers. She didn't plan to use them until Sylveon said she could.

Well the first thing I gave you was that drink it was a cocktail to help alter your body just a slight bit, for 1 you will be put in a constant Heat and we'll be able to get pregnant any day of the month now, the next part of it was a nutrient booster giving birth to multiple children takes a lot out of it Pokemon at first so you're going to need to take it regularly for a while, and knowing what Sylveon was going to have you go through I added a little aphrodisiac to it to make you extra horny just for you can take more guys today, and for our little friend inside you right now, as Cinccino rubs Sanja stomach, he's going to be the first victim of your transformation, you see when a Pokemon loses their mostly stripped of all their gear and then out right rape but in your case now the corruption Stone inside your body can't be taken out so even if a Pokemon does rape you will be corrupting them from the inside out while they rape you, and with that sent then I attached to it and the dark type Stone what pierced your body there will be no one who can take it out, and Joltik will experience what your little transformation can do to a Pokemon who was already alive don't worry he'll be an obedient child slave for you to use any way you like, Cinccino said with an evil grin.

"Alright." Sanja said as her body massaged Cinccino's dick and she slowly pulled him further in.

as the Joltik starts to run around inside Sanja womb trying to find its way out just to see it blocked by a huge dick at her entrance, made him start to squirm and panic even more.

as Cinccino starts to hump into Sanja at a Quicken pace for he starts to cum inside her, and as soon as he does she hits her peak of pleasure from the corruption still inside her womb, what starts to shine a very black light and as soon as, Cinccino pulls out instead of white semen covering her entrance it's completely black, 1 down 9 to go, okay Sanja do you remember how I told you some Pokemon can raise up in rank by enslaving multiple Pokemon, fifth challenge is going to be a combat challenge and my talent Isn't that bad, I want you to learn is to be beaten in a fight and raped by multiple Pokemon and as they're raping you I want you to make them cum out their soul gems into your womb turning them into your slaves, Cinccino says in a professional tone.

hm that sounds like a good idea but Sanja I don't want you just to be raped, I want you to ask for it since you will be going against male opponents tomorrow there's no point in showing you how to in thrall a girl yet, we will get to that and some more kinky stuff later for now I want you to use your body and convince multiple Pokemon to have sex with you in all types of ways and I want you to remember each and every way how it makes you feel, because I saw what you were doing back there with those three, as she points to Tac, Forte & Piano you were using your feelings for Sparks to make them horny that's good for amateurs and all but those two are not Sparks and she is not you making someone feel good is one thing overwhelming them with multiple feelings to the point where they cannot do anything except to come to you that is a completely different thing, Sylveon said with a professional tone.

Okay you two, you taught her all you want now it's my turn to teach her my technique, Sanja open your mind and let me in will begin training You by using, as he looks around the room and see Reuniclus, good he will do, I want you to open your mind and let me and Reuniclus into your head for I can teach you your new technique. Alakazam said in a professional tone.

Sanja gave a nod as she put what she felt into a mental box that she could use later. She did this, so she could focus on her current task. She then opened her mind to Alakazam and Reuniclus.

As soon as the three of them were in the mental world Alakazam immediately smacked Sanja very hard in the face saying that you should never open yourself up like that and leave yourself vulnerable to psychic attacks only the foolish open them self to their enemies, Alakazam said in a strict tone, as he glares angrily at Sanja, it doesn't matter if you had good intentions or bad you should never willingly let a Pokemon into your mind unless you are taking them over you should always the demand to go into their mind never your own.

(gt)Understood!(gt) Sanja said mentally as she rubbed the head of her mental image. A part of her wanted to state the obvious, but there was no need to make things worst by sounding like a weakling. This was why she moved her hand away from her head and prepared for the next part of the lesson.

(gt) good now I will teach you how to use immersion, now usually in a mental fight it could go either way and usually bringing in some allies would aid you in your fight, but you won't always have that, that's where this technique was born now Sanja I want you to shatter Reuniclus mind then consume all of it and his power, after hearing that Reuniclus eyes went wide as he tried to run, i'll make it simple for you, as he snapped his fingers and restraining shackles formed around Reuniclus, shattered his mind then consume the fractured pieces this will make your psychic powers stronger.(gt) Alakazam said mentally in a professional tone.

(gt) Sorry, but there is nowhere to run.(gt) Sanja mentally stated in a tone that said that she was stating fact and not apologizing. She then unleashed all her mental strength on Reuniclus. There was no mercy, but there was a hint, that she was glad this wasn't a Pokemon she knew all that well.

once Reuniclus was hit by the attack he screamed out in agony as his mind shattered and his form broke apart.

(gt)Good.(gt) as Alakazam walked over and picked from the shattered remains a pink spear no bigger than his fingernail, (gt)Sanja this is what you are looking for immersion, is what it sounds like immersion between two different pokemon once you consume this his psychic powers will be yours his body will be yours to do with as you wish on top of that you will from now on have someone constantly watching you in the mental Realm where you can focus on a mental fight and focus on the real world at the same time, as we've been speaking I've already teleported 20 Pokemon into the room with us well you look like you're in a daze not paying attention i'm explaining to the others what I'm doing to you and teaching you, these pink Spears start out small but the more Minds you shutter and the more you consume the stronger you will become until you reach the point where you can overwhelm even a legendary psychic type and shatter their minds and consumed their spear, the more you consume the more power you can grasp you should no longer need to only focus in one world at a time, well one of you fights in the real world the other can break into the minds of the Pokemon around you and gather information on them or even better start erasing memories from them and shattering their minds, now do know there is no point in shuttering a non psychic pokemon because this spear is there psychic energy, so when we are done here I want you to go and find this one who knows this technique and I want you to shatter his mind and take his power for your own the more you have the stronger you will become, and the stronger you become the easier for you to shed off any weakness you have, now consume this spear then make a psychic clone of yourself and place it inside his mind then we'll move on to your new Slaves, you won't be able to use the immersion to gain strength from them but you can just swallow there psychic forms and take everything from them they'll be your obedient slave and you'll know everything they know. Do you understand, Alakazam says in a cold and stern tone.

(gt) Yes.(gt) Sanja said mentally before she took the sphere and swallowed it. She then made a clone of her mental self and placed in Reuniclus' mind. (t)Done.(t), was all she said mentally when she had done everything that Alakazam had told her to.

(t) good now I want you to return to the real world but leave your other half in the mental world I want you to break into the mind of a Pokemon, how about that Minun you were so interested in talking to you pushed him to be a really high corrupt pokemon but you didn't lock his enslavement to you the only way to do that is to dominate pokemon physically and mentally you did it mentally already now do physically I have asked the same time I want you to take all of his memories and leave him a Mindless slave to you, I can already see that someone messed with your head and erased a huge chunk of your memories and that Pokemon seem to know you so don't ask for what he knows take it like a true corrupted psychic Pokemon should.(t) Alakazam said mentally.

'Well I was planing on taking his memories in the first place.' Sanja thought as she went to the back physical world and left her metal clone in the mental world. She then called over Forte. While she waited for him to come over to her, she set up a link with him and had her mental clone slip in.

ho Sanja before you do anything to him just give me a second, as Sylveon quickly ran over to Piano and poured some water over his head waking him up and using her feelers to tie him up walked him back to Sanja and his younger brother, Alakazam told us what you're going to do to him, and he should see what his weakness brought him, plus he should get the privilege to say goodbye to his younger brother.

And with that Piano eyes widen as he stared at Sanja and Forte, as he started to struggle to break free but was too weak to do so, don't you dare touch my brother you monster, he said angrily, he didn't attack you I did, if you're going to punish anyone punish me just leave my brother out of it, Piano says with desperation and worried in his tone.

as Forte walked over to Sanja and stood in front of her.

* * *

hmm you got a temper on you, I like that in big strong men unfortunately for you, you're not strong yet, maybe when your brother is nothing but a Mindless toy you can be the strong man I like in Pokemon, now Sanja you got a few audience members around you make sure that the Minun final moments are one that neither him or his brother will forget for how long they live what probably won't be much longer hahaha, as laughter came around everyone at the two predicament. Sylveon said with a Clint of happiness in your eye.

"You have a point, and in a way this is punishing you. Besides, he only had one use and that was to help fix something." Sanja said before she took the memories from Forte. She was genital with this action, but had Forte act like she had made him a mindless slave. This way, she wouldn't have to give detailed commands to him during fights. A drawback that she figured existed, and didn't want to deal with.

As her mental clone went to work on genitally taking the memories, she pinned Forte to the ground and clamped down on his dick. She then massaged it as she nuzzled into him. Once his dick was at her womb, she nibbled on his right ear for a few minutes before giving him a passionate kiss.

as Forte moans out in pleasure as his memories are being taken gently by the mental clone he fully give in to the pleasure, as a dazed look comes over his face and he cums after a short bit, afterwards as he finishes up he immediately falls asleep with a satisfied face on him.

hm looks like that's all we're going to get out of him for now, Sylveon mutter to herself, before Cinccino walked up behind her and whispered into her ear and with an evil smile she let go of Piano but made it look like he broke free, he immediately ran over to Sanja and Tackled her off his younger brother, do we need minimum dammit.

Oh no Sanja he escaped Sylveon ribbons what are we ever to do? oh I know Sanja remember what my lesson is it might be the only keep you safe, Cinccino said with an evil smile.

Sanja gave an evil smile as she made sure Piano got a good whiff of her vagina. She then let him pin her with her legs open. She was now physically and mentally ready for the pain that would come with him raping her.

Piano didn't move fast enough to get away from Sanja to avoid getting a good and long whiff of her sex and was rock hard, but he refused to show her any form of pleasure and decided to punch at her but with a quick movement from Sanja he missed and slipped right into her waiting vagina with his rock-hard member, he moaned in Bliss for a second before catching himself and drawing angry at Sanja, why did you do this to him he trusted you he was trying to help you, I thought we were friends but then you go and join these crazy monsters your cousin would have never betrayed a friend like this, Piano growled angry as he roughly held Sanja to the ground.

Sanja let Piano waylay on her as she pretended to give into the pleasure that could come from such abuse. While this was happening, she had her mental clone go through the memories she had gained. She did this to learn all she could.

as Piano send another powerful punch to his perspective to Sanja face doing minimum damage he started to thrust in and out at a quick and rough pace, with anger still in his eyes but deep down a longing and some pent-up need, as Piano was violently raping Sanja, Sanja was looking the information she gathered what wasn't much and most of it was hazy but she did get clear memories of Piano always doing bold and dangerous stunts well his brother always kept him safe and was the more logical of the two who didn't like to get into fights, she also saw herself surrounded by a whole bunch of other Nobles what now she could identify quite a few of them, and she remembered that she was a noble too.

With that new info, Sanja marveled at how ironic things were. She was a noble and here she was enslaving another noble to the basic needs that everyone had once they were mature enough. An ironic thought that made her mental clone give an evil smile as she physically gave a little bit of playful resistance to what Piano was doing.

as Piano used all of his strength to keep Sanja pin to the ground, the anger in his eyes kept on burning as he focused everything on teaching Sanja a lesson he focused so much that he wasn't paying attention when his whole body started to turn midnight black and his eyes started to get a little more angrier what he quickly took out on Sanja.

As everyone else in the room watched with an eager smile at Sanja being raped.

as Piano felt a whole new level of strength open up to him as the corruption was speaking more into him, he slapped Sanja across the face roughly only doing minimum amount of damage, you took my brother from me and my friend but I'll make sure I beat and take everything from you, as Piano roughly pop free and forces Sanja mouth open with his Newfound strength and start to deepthroat her right in front of everyone, that's it take my big dick and know your place, he says with a growl anger in his voice.

'If only he knew that he just lost.' Sanja thought as she let him build to the point where he was about to explode, but mentally ordered him to hold it.

as Piano quickly thrust in and out of Sanja not even noticing that he stopped attacking her as he forced his dick down her throat and made her suck on it before bringing her back up for air then doing it again, with an evil smile on his face, I don't care about this place anymore I don't care about anything as long as you suffer for what you did to my brother and my friend that's all that matters to me now, Piano said in an angry tone

As everyone in the room smiled at the display of domination that was being shown, but for which one that was the question? And with a evil smile on Cinccino face a lot of pokemon already knew the answer.

'I am glad he lets me breath, and to think he hasn't realized things yet. Well, at least the audience is getting a new show, and they seam to know who is winning.' Sanja thought as she let things continue and only licked Piano's dick to help things move along.

as Piano pulled out completely with his dick mere inches in front of Sanja face as he was about to cum, could feel the building pressure and let it all go on her face to show her who she belongs to, but this is not what happened? What happened was that is soon as he tried to cum a force stopped him as if he wasn't able to, he look down confused and not understanding until.

A Pokemon walked up behind him, not the way I would have done it but you did a good job, I would have turned him into a CWP but seeing the Priceless face he's making right now makes it all the worth it, Cinccino said in a smug and condescending tone.

"It will be all the more worth it in a bit." Sanja said as she nuzzled into Piano. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to show me who the boss and let me have it." She said in a seductively evil tone. Her body was sore and she wanted a drink to help ease her throat, but she didn't let any of that affect her tone. She also didn't show any weakness by pointing out the pain she felt.

What did you do to me, as he tried to reach out and punch her, but instead of hitting her he patted her on the cheek nicely, as he growled angrily damn it you're using your psychic on me aren't you, Piano accused in a angry tone, I was showing you up so badly that you had to cheat to win.

Sorry to say it little kid, as Cinccino walked next to him and stroked his firm dick, but you're going to wish she used her psychic on you, you probably haven't noticed because you're a noble or because you're so young I don't really care but there are Pokemon in our world called corrupted Pokemon now these corrupted Pokemon are easily identified by being black with red eyes, I could give you a long lesson about what they can do but I think the biggest point you need to know is, that if any of them are ever dominant with you to the point that you turn black in your body stops listening to you it means that they use their corrupted dominate on you and then you become their little play thing she took over your body but looks like she left you able to speak.

Dominant but I was the one abusing her I was the one showing her who's the boss not her she didn't do anything except take it like the bitch she is. Piano said in an angry tone.

I think you meant slut! what she is a fine one at that, but no with all your Privado and strength you were the weaker here, and Now you're just a toy to be played with by your new master. Oh and Sanja here's some painkillers and some water I know from experience that your first loss always is your most painfullest, just be glad it wasn't a Flygon like me that bastard had two dicks and they were both longer than my body, as Cinccino rubbed at his tail hole after saying that, now Sanja what you going to do with them you can keep him at his Peak of his orgasm and let his balls turn blue over multiple sexual encounters and I can pretty much guarantee that that baby making powder will definitely get someone pregnant with a lot of kids or you can do as you want with him but will be taking a small break, to give you some time to rest up and heal up don't want to break you before we get to the main party now do we, you already is learned two lessons so far just one left to go.

"You all can enjoy Piano, and the first one to get him to beg, will get to see him cum." Sanja said with an evil smile as her mental clone went into Piano's mind to take a look at his memories.

As many Pokemon started to surround Piano, with fear in his eyes as he was a scared of what they were going to do to him since some of them were a lot bigger than him, but all of a sudden they all stopped and then Angel like voice spoke out, now that is a challenge that I would have to take, as Sylveon seductively walked over to Piano, you gave a good attempt with his brother Sanja, but I want you to watch and memorize Pacific techniques for certain Pokemon, as Sylveon gave Piano a firm and Powerful kiss on the lips before he could do anything about it two of her feelers moved over to his cheeks and started rubbing them in a slow relaxing way making his arms fall to the side as he moaned in Bliss, as she broke the kiss and lean up to blow air into his ears what made him shudder in pleasure before she moved to behind him and with a playful Wink to Sanja pulled his cute tiny tail not hard but gently letting her claws dig into his flesh a bit, as he fell to his knees covering his dick.

Oh please no more I..i have to cum please no more oh Mew, Piano moan in pleasure and all of his anger and fear gone in mere seconds.

As Sylveon walked behind him and put her paw on his head to keep it on the ground, okay little toy you can come as long as you tell your little Master over there every way you want to take your friend, Sylveon says in a seductive tone near his ear.

As he groaned out in pain and in pleasure, what I couldn't do that! that would be too embarrassing, Piano said in a humiliated tone.

Oh sure you can, and if you are a good little toy she might even let you put your child in her belly first, mating season is only 3 days away and your brother is already her toy don't you just want to give in and join him I can teach her how to play with you properly, as she scratches gently at the base of his spine what makes a shiver go through his whole body before he moan in pleasure again.

Yes i'll tell i'll tell just please let me cum, I wanted to have sex with her butt! she has a pretty butt okay, Piano ask in a pleading tone.

As this was going on Sanja mental clone went into Piano mind to see if he could find any new information but other than fortifying some information that she already knew from his younger brother there wasn't much more.

"Only because I just learned a few ways to please my husband." Sanja said after she extracted her mental clone from Piano and had it label a red box of memories with the word mouse. The red box held the memory of what she had just learned by watching Sylveon play with Piano. She then took the pain pills and drunk the glass of water that Cinccino had given her.

Good you have to know your target Sanja, for example a Plus and Minun are both electric type Pokemon, that means the most sensitive part of their body isn't their dick it's their cheeks where their electric sacs are, now you need to be careful with this or you'll get electrocuted but with a soft and gentle touch you can make them purr all day long just by A Simple Touch, the next thing you need to know is there body type and if their prey or predator, see he's a rodent pokemon meaning he has a high fertility so common sexual tricks won't work too well on him, but with big ears like those he constantly uses them to check his surroundings means that they're always active so blow some air into them or give them a little scratch and they'll start whimpering your name, and lastly I finished off with a tug on his tail now you see how small it is that wouldn't do much to arouse him other than the fact that I was using a little bit of pain with softly stroking his tail what's sent a chill up his spine and in his condition he misconstrues it as arousal, pokemon with bigger tails I mean it bigger than their body usually trying to take care of them and groom them so give them a good stroke and you got that Pokemon to give you a whole day to yourself, as Sylveon walked forward and stared directly into Sanja eyes, now honey bun tell me of this man you got a hard-on for, what kind of body type personality and characteristics does he have and I'll tell you the most simplest way to make him beg for your touch in the most innocent of ways, as she said that last part she walked away and quickly got behind Piano and blow a little cold air in between his legs onto his dick, as Piano started to squirm and frantically masturbate himself off trying to get off begging for release, well looks like he's ready to blow make sure you don't waste any of his precious baby making better, Sylveon says with a play tone.

"Sparks is a Pikachu, so he would have a rodent body type and is an electric type. He took on the ghost type during a recent mission, but I'm not sure if he will keep it. As for personality, he is protective, caring, brave, easy to scare, playful, and smart." Sanja said with a dreamy look as she thought about Sparks. During this, her mental clone put the new info in the red box and made sure to jot down that all electric Pokemon had electric sacs in their cheeks, but she would have to be careful to not get electrocuted.

hu if he's a Pikachu then you should gently rub him by the base of his tail and slowly drag up to the very tip as you are rubbing is electric cheeks and Whispering soft nothing's into his ear, that should get you through most of the basics, for a good flirting trick or to get him off of being angry with you, but for the most part with any rodent type Pokemon the issue is going to be with his mate, namely you, and you're lucky that you joined us before Mating season hit or you would be sorry, Sylveon said with a small frown.

As everyone nodded and agreed except for Cinccino, Sanja technically Sylveon is correct, but you left out one little detail about your husband that makes sylveon's information useless and a waste of your time. Cinccino said in a even tone.

As Sylveon turned on Cinccino with her hackles raised and anger in her eyes with a growl coming from her mouth, what does that supposed to mean you don't think I can't go find her husband and seduce him, I could pluck out his soul gem in a matter of seconds you girly little rodent, sylveon said with anger in her voice staring at Cinccino who did it seem to be bothered by her temper tantrum.

As Alakazam move in between Sanja and Sylveon, ready to stop Sanja from doing anything Reckless.

"That depends on how many humans you have seduced, but I will remember that the tail is a weakness." Sanja said with anger in her eyes. She wasn't upset with Cinccino for saying that she forgot to mention something that she preferred to not mention in the first place. She was mad at Sylveon for suggesting that Sparks was easy prey. Beyond the anger in her eyes, Sanja didn't react to the tantrum.

as everyone in the room went deathly silent and threaded to stare at Sanja as if she was screaming out loud that there was a disaster about to happen.

Oh you're right did I forget to tell you all that her boyfriend or is it husband now? Is actually a human in disguise, Cinccino said with a small smile on his face as he took a few steps away from Sanja.

And after a few seconds for that bombshell to be dropped all the C and D ranked pokemon rushed up to Sanja asking her begging her to tell them where they could find sparks the human, swearing their commitments to her letting them have sex with her anything she want they were willing to do to find out his location until.

SILENCE! Alakazam screamed out loud at them, you all have your jobs here and none of them are to ask her about this human, as Alakazam

Stared at all of them with anger in his eyes.

As even Sylveon was dumb struck by what Sanja just said.

As Cinccino walked over to Sanja after everything calmed down, Sanja I think there's something you should know about this organization that you joined, Sanja we don't believe in marriage, I mean look how many times you've already had sex and can you guess how much we're going to try to get you pregnant to have kids before your fight for you can use them in the fight, we don't believe in marriage, the main thing we believe in is our ranking system, now Sanja I think you should ask the question that we all are desperate to answer every day of Our Lives what makes our whole organization work, what rank am I and why am I this rank, I told you your rank before and I told you your friends and mates you still remember them right? Can you tell me what rank you are and why are you that ranked. Cinccino ask in a calm professional tone.

"I don't know where he went after I helped to bring in Manaphy, so I can't give them the info they want. As for the answer to your question... I am a C rank because of my corruption. Sparks and Twilight will be rank S when they join. Vula will be a B rank when she joins." Sanja said while she wondered why Cinccino asked such a question.

That was a good guess, you got two of them right but you got the other two wrong, sparks and Twilight are both rank s in our eyes because they have to do something with the legendary Pokemon if they have their eye on them we have our eye on them, that's all they needed to be ranked S, but for you and Vula technically could be A rank or even S rank, if you two would prove it to us, Vula is only a B rank because we don't know how well she can use that weapon of hers, any idiot can pick up a weapon and say they can use it but we want to have proof they can before we give them that grade, and for you this is why you made it a difficult choice to punish you, you have the potential to be an S rank but you keep on giving up that chance almost every time you get close to it that's what makes it frustrating, your corrupt but that's a simple thing here, know the things that make you S rank are first off you had a weapon with you the bubble Shield and you found it Unity weapon what would make it even stronger but you gave it up like it was nothing, you are a noble you could use your influence to affect pokemon of different regions with family ties but you gave that up to keep safe that legendary Pokemon, you had a legendary Pokemon so close to you that you could have taken there soul gem and increase your strength but you left them untouched, and by the voice recording that we heard from your badge on the day that you got married to your boyfriend victini gave you a power up that you don't even use to show off, with each comparison Cinccino voice got louder, and look what we have here, three Pokemon that you were supposed to enslave to yourself and turn into toys for you to play with. as Cinccino look at Alakazam.

This boy Forte he still has his mind, he is not a Mindless slave. Alakazam said in a neutral tone. as Piano smiled with relief.

Then sylveon stepped forward, and this Plusle balls are filled to bursting but you're not planning to turn him into a CWP what would be a great powerful weapon for you.

But the Joltik that I literally placed into your womb and liquefied inside there and the Reuniclus that you mind raped, didn't get off so lucky, to us it looks like you are picking and choosing Pokemon at random to spare, as if there are two half to you the kind and weak half, what this organization will crush and cause you to lose everything, and the strong and firm half of you that will do anything to raise up in rank, this is what i've been trying to figure out this whole time with you, you're like a coin on one half your weakness on the other your strength, what half am I talking to right now? Cinccino said in a Stern tone as he stared at Sanja.

"You are talking to the strong half, because the weak half was absorbed a little before I had Tentacruel lose his position. You might still see what you see as weak, because I think differently. I handed over the weapon, because I stole it from one of your members and I rather earn it. I haven't used my power from Snow yet, because I don't want to play my biggest card to soon. Nor do I want to use it on an ally. I spared Piano from being a CWP because I wanted to see that face he made earlier. Also, the general population knows how to look for a CWP. Sure, I could disguise one, but I think it is much more fun to know that I have something that I can use as a weapon in plain sight. I also spared Forte as a reward, but it is a small reward fore I still have him as a slave. One that can think for himself, but can't disobey me. A mindless slave has to be given orders, and then you have to restate those orders when the situation changes. With what I have, he can still adapt and just make the order his end goal. If the order has conditions in it, then he will follow those conditions, even as the plan changes. As for the two I gave the worst fate to... I am being taught, by you three, lessons that will help me with the test to come. Test I will pass and then I will have two legends back in my ownership. As for any weakness you see in me keeping a promise... When someone knows that you will do your best to keep a promise, they trust you and that trust can be useful. Now the last thing you saw weakness in was my choice to let you erase the memories that had been messed with by anyone. I chose that because being reborn was too drastic, and sacrificed all I had. Keeping my memories would have me having to wait for everyone of my memories to be analyzed and fixed. A process that would take a long time and would force me to give up Snow and Manaphy. And that left me with one choice. I believe that leaves one thing you saw weakness in, my choice to leave Snow and Manaphy with their soul gems. For Snow, the reasoning is easy, I see the ones that are married to Sparks as competition. Normally I would be more then willing to prove that I am better, but a competition of love is one that I am willing to let there be equals. Why, because that is what will keep Sparks happy, and I want him to be happy. Call me weak for that, but I will not change my mind. Manaphy got to keep his gem because I saw no reason to take it from him at that moment. I might have taken it with time, if I had a way of using it. True, I could have given his gem to one of my slaves that were a water type or had only one type, but I have places for all of my slaves right now and reason as to why I didn't give it to them. We could discus that, but I thought I was going to get a break and I don't want to spend it explaining everything to you." Sanja said with a smug smile, but a look that said she still had respect for Cinccino. Granted, that respect was for his position, and what he had taught her not for who was teaching her.

as Cinccino smiled at Sanja said, and that's what I wanted to hear, I still don't agree with the idea of you trying to make sparks happy, but if it will keep you working for us I really don't care just as long as you remember that you're opposed to bring him onto our side and not go over to his, you see Sanja the reason why Sylveon got defensive when I told her that her information wouldn't help her with your boyfriend was because I was challenging one of the things that makes her an A ranked member what is an easy way to make someone back slide, you have to fight for your rank and fight to keep it I just wanted to know if you had the ambition to fight for what you want and not just get pushed around, and in truth the only weakness I see in you is that you make promises to Pokemon who don't seem like they're worth anything, now don't get me wrong i'm not talking about Sparks here we both know he's worth a lot with how powerful he is, but I just want to ask will you make a promise rise to the top and be a good example for all the Pokemon in the corrupted Army at our goals to enslave the legendary Pokemon and take over at this world in reshape it in our image and let no one stand in your way, if you like making promises so much this promise should make everyone here happy, now go ahead and take your break you've passed the three of our test and learn what you needed to know about our challenges so you've passed this trial that leaves the fourth trial for you to figure out what you're going to do, we helped you enslave two of your three toys, and if you can find some more fluids for your vagina you might be able to give birth to another toy to help you in the fight plus you got one mindless to Aid you, so how will you spend your time now you still have 18 hours left to kill before the fifth trial, oh and I would do something about your little Piano before he bust a nut, as Piano is still holding his dick trying to masturbate as his balls start turn blue, so what you going to do with all your time? Cinccino ask in a friendly but professional tone.

But before Sanja could answer a Miltank came charging into the room with a very red and angry expression on her face, Cinccino I need a word with you, your little Hellion is causing me major problems, the cow says in a angry tone has she hold up a black Pichu who's holding a yellow ring and sucking on it with a evil smile on his face.

"Looks like you have to deal with him." Sanja said as she tried to not laugh. She knew Black could be a handful and now it was coming to bite Cinccino in the ass.

He's a baby what possibly could he have done to get you so worked up that you would come in here and bother us, Cinccino said in a Stern tone.

This little monster used his stupid rings and won't stop sucking on my milk and since I can't pull this thing or remove it, as everyone sees a golden ring around one of her udders, but that's not even the worst part he's using one of his Rings right now and raping my child, the Miltank says in an angry tone.

As Sylveon walks up, what rank is your kid because if it's not higher than a C then we don't care, sylveon said in a board tone.

As the Miltank looked very angry, I don't know what rank she is because she's not born yet this asshole used one of Hoopa rings inside me and stole my daughter's virginity before she was even born.

Whistles in impressed, damn extra virgin, well then hand them here I'll take care of this, as the Miltank hand it over shadow with an angry glare at him has he keeps thrusting his hips and a bulge in her lower belly keeps moving, well aren't you a little devil aren't you, Sanja I know that you are on break right now but do you want to come with me and your son get something to eat it seems like your kid might be hungry for... What was that name again oh yeah veal if he doesn't stop and behave, as shadows eyes widened and he can't get the ring off his dick fast enough, after a few moments he gives a happy smile to Cinccino as he rubs his stomach with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay, I can find out what veal is and spend some time with my son." Sanja said before she looked at Piano. "Go ahead and enjoy anyone you want in this room. I will let you cum now." She said to him and then floated towards the door.

As soon as Sanja said that Piano ran over to the still sleeping Tac, but before he could get to her Cinccino saw where he was going and quickly ran over to her and push the pink pill into her slit within evil smile on his face, and without even caring Piano shoved his whole length into Tac and started to cum, his expression turn from a pain one to a pleasurable one in a matter of seconds and in those second everyone could see that Tac stomach was bloating up getting more filled, until Piano was done but before he could pull off Cinccino blow some yellow powder into his face what made him stop in place.

Okay now let's get going to the restaurant and Miltank since you were the injured party you'll be our special guest, as Miltank, Cinccino, shadow and Sanja i'll walk out of the room with shadow nuzzling near his mommy with a evil smile on his face looking at the Miltank.

'Stun Spore, Cinccino might not be able to produce the powder, but he can find uses for it.' Sanja thought with a smile that stayed on her face during the whole trip to the restaurant. When they got there, she tried to get in idea of what veal was by looking at the restaurant and the advertisement it was using to attract customers.

But the story didn't give much information other than it was just a restaurant with fancy curtains and nice chairs, it was one of the nicest looking restaurants that many pokemon have ever seen.

As a Cubchoo came up to the group in a black suit with a tie and bout it said, how may I help you ladies and gentlemen.

Hi my name is Cinccino the Alchemist i'm a A rank recruiter showing my new recruit and her son with a special guest this fine restaurant, we would like to try some of the chef's specialty best and I'm sure my friend the Miltank is happy to help him as we take our seats.

Of course of course, Cubchoo nod a degrees as he escorts everyone except for the Miltank to say nice comfortable chair, would you like to have your feet massaged and cleaned while you eat, or anything special maybe a Pokemon to give you a blowjob for the men and someone to eat out your pussy my lady, the Cubchoo ask in a polite and professional tone.

No thanks on the blowjob but we would like a vanilla milkshake with some steaks and veal as fresh as possible please, Sanja is there anything else you want it's not often that Pokemon of your class usually get to eat this stuff so enjoy yourself, Cinccino says in a polite tone.

as this was going on another Pokemon lead the Miltank into the back room.

"A strawberry milkshake and side salad to go with our steaks and veal, please." Sanja said with a smile as she now realized that veal was a cut of beef. She had realized this because she knew what steaks were and had enjoyed a few when Arashi had some cooked at her house. She had been reassured that the Pokemon that were killed for their meat were all wild Pokemon that understood the risk of living that kind of life, but now she didn't care that she was seeing Milktank being taken to a back room where she would probably be killed.

So Sanja have you ever had meat before. And I mean cooked meat not just eating it right off the bone, because you're about to get your mind blown you see one of the humans that the legendary Pokemon it brought was a 5-star cook don't know why they brought him to a battlefield but he was on it, and his master asked him be raped to death in the most violent is way or serve him and live until he no longer of any use, go figure bastard is a good cook and made us so reliant on his cooking style, that we don't kill humans we capture them and use them you wouldn't believe most of the stuff we have here, 90% of everything you see was made by humans, of course they still won't give us any of their weapons, and don't even think about trying to force that information out of them one of us trying and the human broke and gave us the information on how to make grenades, as Cinccino rubs his brows, the problem was he did not explain to us how to make it without blowing ourselves up, we lost over 1,000 Pokemon before we figured out that there was something in his schematics that he gave us that was missing, it took us another 1,000 Pokemon to figure it out and then we made the detonation collars, we were able to get some non-lethal thanks from them but they won't give us any of their high-tech weapons we don't know why by what they say we're more powerful than that weapons so I don't see what the big deal, owell that's of topic have you ever had cook meat and what are you going to do with Tac she isn't your slave yet is she, and you still have some time to kill after this you want to spend it with your son because I actually have to get back to work after this, and you have to figure out what to do for the fourth trial.

"I understand that you have to get back to work. If there is no one to watch my son, then I will. As for Tac, I was thinking of enslaving her now that her two lovers are mine." Sanja said and then thought about the fourth trail. "The fourth trail was one where I need to exploit my surroundings and Pokemon to get to an event. I was thinking of winging it while enslaving as many new slaves as possible. I was also going to use the three slaves I just gained to help with that trail. I would use my other slaves, but Eve wouldn't be useful here and Squirtle and Feraligatr are a part of my competition. If I am allowed to link with Feraligatr, then I might look through his eyes to see the map that he was given. Ha, I might even break his mind, if that isn't against the rules." Sanja said as she started to plan.

Oh that sounds evil, but I'm sorry to say it is against the rule for you to try tracking down Squirtle and Feraligatr through your link with them we had a psychic Pokemon turn that off for you guys so you can't feel them and they can't feel you, makes no sense and giving one pokemon a map of where you're going to sleep later tonight, if you know he's going to come in and take care of you but everything else is free Game, oh and there are plenty of babysitters for your son I just grabbed a random D or C and tell them to watch the kid and don't let anyone hurt him, it never ends well for them but he seems happy about it, as Shadow grins at what Cinccino said, and if you're lucky you might even find the two legendary that you're trying so desperately to protect and keep them out of their new Master's hands, just think what would you do if you had a legendary Pokemon that you wanted to show off.

But before Sanja could even answer a Infernape was helping a crying Miltank who stomach was cut and missing a leg, the Miltank had a silver platter with her and said it in front of the three of them and as soon as they lifted it up more tears came from her as a delicious Romo field everybody's noses. bone appetit. The Infernape said before heading back to the kitchen.

Then leave him with one of them. I don't mind spending time with my son, but I need to focus on the upcoming trails." Sanja said before she licked her lips. She then tilted her head and gave an evil smile as she realized that she got to eat the Miltank's own flesh and her child right in front of her. 'You should have said no to coming here, then your daughter might still be in your womb. You could have also fought to get away, but it looks like you didn't even do that much.' She thought as she cut into the veal. She then ate the veal that was on her plate. Once it was gone she went for the salad and then enjoyed the stake. During the whole meal she would sip on her strawberry milkshake.

What once were tears running freely the Miltank face turned into a bitter hatred and anger to the Pokemon that took her child away from her, and her eyes narrowed in anger, as she was let away by the Cubchoo waiter.

I hope you enjoyed your meal at least on this side of the table, but I have to remind you that you are a C rank, so you and your children are on the same chopping block as that Miltank, and not just yours snow's three pups might be coming here tomorrow if you don't do everything in your power to win, so I wouldn't hold back and I'm willing to send your son off to another babysitter, but just look at him he looks like he really wants to go with you, as shadow nozzles next to his mommy and starts to purr happily, plus he has the power of hoopa, I mean he's only been using it to get milk and still the virginia of multiple different girls, but I really don't care and this was a fun distraction and all but I have a whole country to run, well not really but close enough, as Cinccino got up and paid the check and waited for what Sanja would decide to do with her son, who gave her a big puppy eyes dog asking to stay.

"I did enjoy the meal, and I will take care of Shadow, if I can use him in the next trial." Sanja said as a few ideas came to mind. She didn't say a thing a bout what could be the fate of Snow's kids because she wasn't letting herself admit to the possibility of losing. She only let herself imagine the future as it would be after she won the trail.

Hmm i'm glad you enjoyed the meal and I hope we can do it again, and for shadow you'll have to ask him, since he is higher rank than you he might be a baby unable to talk yet but he's already a A rank member, he would be higher if he would stop liquefying all of his toys we give him, and he still needs to master his weapon whatever it is kid actually meet his own I can't tell if he's super smart or very childlike maybe a little bit of both, but like I already told you there is no rule other than take advantage of everything that you can to win, oh but I should tell you we will be giving the guards a description of you and the other contestants they are too rape and beat to you if they catch you out past 8 p.m. On the dot and remember the key word there is if they catch you, here's a map to your room it's in the bed area of our little kingdom here but that's what you get for coming in dead last, oh and come to the big Plaza at around 4:30 p.m. Will have a big meeting with everyone and I'm sure you'll want to hear what we're going to be saying there, as Cinccino starts to walk off.

As shadow starts to stroke his dick and smile evilly at Sanja, who can see a clock right behind him saying 12:00 p.m.

'That gives me four hours to find this meeting place.' She thought before asking Shadow if he wished to help her with the trail that was coming up. All he needed was a nod or for him to shake his head. If he wanted to set up a link, then she would let him.

As he licks his lips he nod's possibly, as he put his pointer finger to his head and tap it twice, before getting up and moving towards the restaurants entrance.

(t)There we go. You could have tried to do this, unless you don't have Hoop's psychic gem.(t) Sanja said mentally and followed her son.

Hahaha, shadow tries to stop laughing but it's hard for him,(t) oh I definitely took the psychic soul gem from Hoopa, the problem is I still work at controlling it, but if you like I could give it another shot the last 4 Pokemon I try to do a psychic link up head exploded but I'm sure you'll survive, he said mentally with an evil grin, so I asked you earlier but you couldn't understand me, are you my goody two-shoes mother or, as he takes a few steps closer and rubs at Sanja slit, are you my wonderfully corrupt mother who's going to do the job I gave her, make sure you answer correctly wouldn't want you to have a bad trip.(t) Shadow says mentally with an evil smile on his face as he looks at Sanja all through his mental thoughts.

(t)The corrupted one. The other own lost the fight and was swallowed by me. Her fear made things all the sweeter, but she didn't give me the satisfaction of screaming while being absorbed.(t) Sanja mentally said as she looked over the map to see if it would help her find the meeting place that she was suppose to be at in about four hours.

(t) hahaha,(t) as shadow is laughing at what happened to the good Sanja, he sees what Sanja his doing and rolled his eyes before putting his fingers together on the paper and sending a quick spark of electricity through it setting it on fire burning it away in almost an instant, (t) if you are going to use that map to try and find where you need to go then we're going to be here forever, just tell me where you want to go,(t) as shadow pulls out a black badge and hits the map button revealing a whole underground city with over 1000 levels all color coordinated with many Pokemon identification markings moving around each level.

"Nice." Sanja said with wide eyes before she mentally told Shadow where the meeting was and asked him about the sleeping quarters for the ones that were being tested.

(t) here's the meeting place that he was talking about, it should take us no more than like 10 minutes to get there from here, but sadly enough I can't tell you where the Pokemon who are getting tested are. As shadow looks at Sanja with a are you kidding me look, how would I be able to track them none of you got badges, and there's over 500 rooms for sleeping quarters, and they're all on different levels I think it's part of the test if you want to find one you have to work at it, can't you track 1 or all of them you did enslave some of them didn't you or did I miss hear you back in the meeting room.

(t)You didn't mishear me. I have five slaves right now.(t) Sanja mentally said before she tried to see if she could track one of her slaves. (t)Seams like I can locate three of them and two of them should listen to my commands. I will just have them lead us to my room.(t) Sanja said mentally as she figured that she would probably have Piano or Forte act as her guide. She knew that neither of them had been a part of the army before, but there was nothing saying that they didn't also get a map to make sure they wouldn't be out past curfew.

(t) so we're going to go pick up two of your slave and if I was looking at it right break the 3rd slave in ooh, as an evil grin came on his face, I like breaking in new toys sadly they don't last long. Shadow say mentally with an evil smile.

(t)So, I'm the underdog. I'm fine with that. It's nice to see their faces when the underdog wins.(t) Sanja said mentally to Shadow before calling for Forte and Piano.

Unnoticed by Sanja and shadow a certain special Pokemon walk into the restaurant.

After around 10 minutes both Forte and Piano showed up, Forte look to have a massive headache rubbing his head but no other differences as his skin color had returned back to its normal form to him, but the same could not be said about his brother Piano balls seem to double in size well is Raging erection stuck out shamefully for everyone to see as he tried to push it back in constantly but failed every time with almost a permanent blush on his face with his skin completely black and over as he keeps on masturbating himself and trying to put it away at the same time what makes him more frustrated and angry.

"Good you two are here." Sanja said with a smile as she tried to not laugh at Piano. She was pretty sure that Sylveon was to blame for Piano's condition. "We are going to enjoy making sure Eve will obey me. Now, follow me." Sanja said as she focused on Eve's location.

Even though Sanja near the location of where eve was it still took them 40 minutes before they reached a big door where Eve was supposedly behind.

And during this whole walk Sylveon was telling Sanja how she was properly training Piano to be a rage raper to forcefully abused and constantly think about nothing but forcing himself on to his victims, and how she is Sanja watcher form now on and everything that she does from this point on will contain to the 4th test on seeing how well she does adapting to her situation, and she will be guiding Sanja and her slave to they're sleeping room, as soon as they asked to go there, and after they're done with whatever they're doing now? they should head to the toy shop to turn these three lovelies into proper toys, you can only do so much before professionals need to get their hands on them, but both Piano & Forte shuttered at hearing from Sylveon as for Tac she just groaned in pain as you just curled up on top of Sylveon with, semen leaking from every one of her holes and her body covered in it from head to toe.

"We will go there after we get this slave in line." Sanja said while ignoring the reaction of her slaves to Sylveon's suggestion. She then moved to open the door.

* * *

 **Feraligatr Room**

As the doors were opening everyone saw a total of six different Pokemon on in the room, the first Pokemon that Sanja eyes landed on was eve carelessly tossed on to a big bed with semen and crud clinging to her fur, with her unmoving other than the rising of her chest showing that she still breathing, the next to who were seen were two Pokemon shivering and crying in the corner near Eve a Starly and a Fomantis with fear and horror on their faces, and to Sanja horror and disgust was a old so familiar Feraligatr with a rope in his mouth with his back turned to the door so he didn't see who entered but as Sanja was looking at the Feraligatr she noticed that he was holding another Pokemon in his other hand and that Pokemon happened to be Manaphy who's faced seem to be a lot more red as his eyes were closed tightly and he was shaking softly and last but not least was a big Exploud in the room telling Feraligatr what he was doing wrong with a certain tasks before the group started to walk in.

Seeing what was in the room shadow immediately hid behind the door not wanting to be seen.

'I had a feeling that he was the reason why Eve was in pain.' Sanja thought as she gave an evil smile. (t)Okay, the Feraligatr is another slave of mine, but he is also my computation. I say we force him back under my feet and get one step closer to me becoming a legendary hunter.(t) She said mentally to Shadow, Forte, Piano, and Sylveon. She included Sylveon, because she was hoping that she would say something if she was about to break a rule.

(t)Okay and how are you planning to do that by my count there is 6 of them in that room maybe 7th if that rope as another Pokemon on it while there's only 6 of us do you have a plan?(t) Forte said mentally.

(t)Sorry doll would love to help you but I'm only here to watch, you can go ahead and try and enslave him or he'll enslave you but you don't need to worry he can't kill you or he'll break a rule but that goes for you too everything else is fair game, even if you cripple them it's still allowed, they just have to make it to the arena the next day, it doesn't say they have to make it in one piece.(t) Sylveon said mentally with an evil smile as she sat down and watched.

(t)Thank you. I wasn't expecting you to help me as soon as you said that you were going to be my watcher.(t) Sanja mentally said to Sylveon before she cut the link with her. (gt)We have no reason to worry about the Eevee. That was the slave that I was able to tract to this location. We can't kill, but enslaving them isn't impossible. I think it will also be safe to say that Exploud is going to be in the same position as Sylveon as soon as we do something. That makes four to take out. However, I think Manaphy will not fight. If he does, then I want Shadow to deal with him. We will deal with the others. I honestly don't care about what happens to the two that Feraligatr is abusing, so do what you want with them. Now I'm going to see just what I can manage. Shadow, will you please make sure things work in my favor, until Manaphy becomes a problem?(gt) Sanja said mentally to her slaves and Shadow before she made herself known.

"Feraligatr, I am here to give myself fully to you. I give up and wish to be your toy." Sanja said outloud. Her words were an utter lie, but she was willing to see if the trick she used on Piano would work on Feraligatr. At the same time, she tried to send her mental copy into Feraligatr's mind to find any and all advantages she could gain over him. This would include all sexual weak points.

(t) sure I'll help if Manaphy joins the fight, but do not count on me to use my psychic or electrical attacks i'm still trying to get used to this body, unless you're okay with me killing him still haven't learned the word restraint yet but now I think I can handle linking up with people on my own since I've experienced it for myself.(t) shadow says as he continually hides behind the door.

as Feraligatr quickly yanked on the Rope in his mouth pulling out a Raichu who starts screaming for his life before he quickly shuts up as he stares at a very angry Feraligatr looking at him, after he was sure that the Raichu wouldn't speak again he looked at Sanja with a raised eyebrow, you wish to give yourself over to me and become my toy, what is the meaning of this! Feraligatr say in an angry tone.

As the Exploud step in between Feraligatr and Sanja and says to Feraligatr the fourth trial is to gain an advantage over your opponents by getting items to increase your strength or weeking them you can even injured them or crippled them, or even enslaving them, but you cannot kill them they have to make it to their destination tomorrow so if she is offering herself to you, she is most likely going to use you for she can survive the next round since it's combat since that's the case you would have to fight instead of her against the others if you turn her into your toy, but that also means she will be out of running the trials. Exploud said in a calm tone.

Hum so you want to give yourself over to me, okay then order all your toys and yourself to come in here and present themselves to me, I want to take them first and have you watch first, as I take away any advantage you have, then i'll take you! but leave all your equipment at the door I don't want to see anything on you or I'll take that as a challenge that you want me to beat you then rape you. Feraligatr said in a cruel and smug tone.

As all of that was being said Sanja mental copy went into Feraligatr and found that he's smart but prideful and love to dominate over his opponents and gets the most thrilling experience from hearing them scream as he's raping them and afterwards he eats them alive, he loves the feelings of them screaming before they digest away.

"All I have with me are these two." Sanja said with a gesture to Forte and Piano. "Well, you could say that I own Eve, but she is unable to fight right now." As Sanja said this she threw her bag at the doorway and made sure it landed just outside of the door. "Break them all you want, they are nothing more then mere pawns." She said as she mentally reassured Piano, and Forte, that she had no plans to let Firaligator keep them. She then let go of the link. That way, they couldn't blab to him about any plans she came up with while winging it.

ho so kind of you to just hand them over like that, okay I want you and all your slave to come in here and present themselves by the boys putting their hands behind their back and showing off their privates and the girls too lay on their backs with their legs spread for I can get a look at my new prizes, and don't think I don't know what you're doing, what is it that you want from me did you get some crappy slave that you're trying to bum off me to take my or is it that you're after some item you think I might have or is it some information since I've been here longer than you, or is this a true think about you just want to be my toy or is it that you want to be my partner and we team up on the others, so many thoughts but we can discuss that after you all line up in front of me and present yourself. Feraligatr says in a evil tone.

"You heard him." Sanja said and then waited for Forte and Piano to do as Feraligatr said. The only thing she did was presented herself as Feraligatr had told her slaves to. As she opened herself up, she tried to make her own body look inviting and start ensnaring Feraligatr in her trap.

as Sanja did this Sylveon set down Tac Revealing her privates too, well not looking happy about their situation Piano & Forte did as they were told.

Slightly not looking happy Feraligatr stared at the four of them for a few moments but getting special attention to Sanja as his dick started to emerge out of its sheath, hum hey wait a minute you Sylveon why aren't you getting on your back and spread yourself for me! Feraligatr said in an angry tone.

As a joyous laughter came from her mouth, haha I'm sorry darling I only let those who I think are worthy of my Special Touch, touch me and you aren't worthy of nothing more than a bottom feeder, I'm her judge and as she is submitting herself to you as soon as you claim her as your own I will take my leave because I am the judge if she is still in the running or not as is yours. Sylveon say in a enchanting tone.

Growls angrily. fine! Sanja looks like I lied a little bit I won't be breaking your toys first but you, as he roughly grabs Sanja's legs keeping them spread apart with one hand as he lines himself up with her vagina, but first I'll tell you why I don't like sloppy seconds and I don't do boys, hey you two sluts, start doing your jobs and pleasure those two boys and pop out their soul gems that will prove to me that you're worth being around me, and you two boys I don't care for those two slaves but if they can pop out your soul gym they might be useful, but I like to see you have your own fun rape them until they can no longer move and I'll keep you two around instead of them. Now back to you Sanja I don't know what it is about you but it looks like you're more attractive now my dick is just throbbing to ran right into you, I just want to know do you truly give up to me to the point that I can go as painful as I want on you remember what I said last time eve isn't dead, with a full smile showing off all his sharp teeth.

"I can tell that Eve is still alive, but I no longer care about her fate. I give up on everything. There is no way Sparks will want me back and he was all I lived for. I came here to give up and get what I deserve. I know you are not allowed to kill me yet, but I wish that you would do so asap." Sanja said with a look of utter defeat. She was trying to do her best to sale the idea of her being emotionally broken, and had given up on life.

as Fomantis and Starly ran up and Tackled Piano & Forte to the ground and started to rub on them and grind their splits on both of their dicks as Fomantis screamed in pain as she finally impaled herself on Piano Dick tearing her hymen but not willing to upset Feraligatr she kept on going.

uh how I would love to Grant your wish as soon as possible, and I promise to you as soon as this trial is over and I take everything that ever belong to you and give it to myself, I'll make sure to end your life, Feraligatr says in an honest tone, as a slight buzzing sound is heard, and before anyone could do anything a red light hit Sanja, and I'm glad you care so much about Eve because you're about to become her, as everyone look down to see that Feraligatr was holding a button down and that the red light was coming from Manaphy who was holding his dick with a pleading look in his eyes as he ain't his other antenna at a different Pokemon, okay Prince she believes Eve is okay let's show her how well she really is, and with that they second red light was shot out heading straight for Eve body.

(t)Shadow, deal with Manaphy now. If you can avoid killing him's then do so, but having him out of the picture is the main point.(t) Sanja said mentally to Shadow as she tried to get away from the beam. At the same time she had her mental self find a way to stop Feraligatr's plans and execute it. She also was quick to put up a link with Piano. (t)Go all out with the one he gave you. There is nothing stopping you.(t) She gave this order to him because she had a feeling that once he was let lose, few could stop him from being what Sylveon had taught him to be. Something that Sanja believed to be very dangerous for those who were foolish enough to be in the bed with him.

as Sanja didn't have enough time to get out of Feraligatr's grip and the beam was getting closer to Eve she knew her time was up and that she was about to be swapped over right before two word ragout, HOOPA RING! As a ring open right in front of Eve, taking the attack into it, as Sylveon was looking at Shadow as he was closing his eyes focusing on his task a chill went down her spine and she immediately grabbed Tac and jumped Ford leaving her in her place where a red light shot from above hitting her straight on.

Well that was going on Piano heard what Sanja said and started to thrust more violently into Fomantis and with a quick movement lifted her up and slammed straight into her ass without any lube causing her to scream out in mind Agony pain has her asshole started to bleed, then quickly switch back and forth between her vagina and ass tell he was about to cum, then he immediately got up and with an evil laugh used Fomantis as a bat and hit, the Starly on his brother knocking her off him and with a little throw Fomantis next to her, as he started to cum on both of them with a evil grin as he put two fingers at the tip of his urethra and sent an electric current shocking both of them and paralyzing Fomantis as the Starly passed out.

Hahaha I think you can handle Birdbrain over there now little brother, but I still have a few more holes to rip into this pretty girl.

seeing all of that Sylveon started to clap, I'm so proud of you my little cum Rape, you make mommy proud, now all we have to do is work on your endurance, you should have been able to drown them in your cum.

as Tac body started to get up and the first thing she saw was that Feraligatr was holding her body.

Sanja was quick to try to hit Feraligatr with three Charge Beams. 'This body isn't the best, but it is still better then Eve's currently is.' Sanja thought as he tried to see if Tac could use Charge Beam.

as Sanja fired off Charge Beams x3, the first one hit Feraligatr before he used her old body to block the other two attacks, but after feeling how much damage that attack did he started to chuckle and laugh out loud, you have to be kidding me if you call that an attack, I should have just let them hit me, as he licks his lips and starts to walk over to the new Sanja, since you're in that body now you don't technically belonging the trial so I can eat you now can't I. Feraligatr said in an evil tone.

as Sylveon quickly stepped in between the two of them, hold on me and your trainer need to talk for a second, this is the first time someone at the swap bodies so we need to figure out is the body in the trial or the soul in the trial, it is the body then the Munna is the only one who can accept the challenge and Emolga maybe come your meal but if it is the soul then you cannot kill her.

'It should be the soul that matters, but I still might have a chance to win this. Shadow can still act to keep me safe, and my slaves know who is in charge. This is why I know I can still count on them. I just can't give them a mental order.' Sanja thought as she waited for the verdict.

After some grumbling the two of them came to a decision but before they could even say what their verdict was,Tac woke up in Feraligatr hands, seeing this and all she's been through in last few hours she started to cry and beg for her life, please please don't hurt me I don't want to be here anymore. Just let us go home, that's all we want please I beg you don't hurt us anymore. Tac said in a pleading tone.

hum, as an evil smile came over Feraligatr face, hey you too, since this Pokemon doesn't want to be in the tournament can I make a deal with her.

And before Sylveon could say anything Exploud said, if you make a deal you have to keep it or you'll be out there's no betrayal unless you've told us beforehand because we can't have people backstabbing each other and give points to that without us knowing ahead of schedule so if you make a deal with her right now without consulting me that deal will stick.

That's okay with me, okay little girl if you swear to give me everything this body has and give up all rights this body has to the trials then I'll promise you and your friends that I won't touch you and I will promise that you will return to your home safely after the trial is over.

As all of that was going on no one except for Sanja noticed that a ring suddenly appeared right next to everyone's supplies that they left at the door what a black hand reached in and pulled all of it into it before the ring shut.

'Good, Shadow has my stuff.' Sanja thought as she took in the deal that had been made and the rules to making a deal without consulting the ones conducting the test. "You do know that to keep that deal, you will have to set her friends free from my grasp or they will just come running back to me. Not to mention, you will be breaking the deal if you don't return us back to our rightful bodies, and you will have to do so before you can hurt either one." Sanja said with a calm smile as she still waited for Sylveon and Exploud to say that the test had resumed.

I'm not talking to you, you weakling I'm talking to this lovely girl right here, if she agrees to my terms, she'll be home tomorrow with me doing no harm her or her friends.

Yeah yeah yeah and we came up with and we figured out what it is going to be, Exploud says in an annoyed tone.

And Sylveon interrupt him, since none of us actually thought of you using Manaphy as a weapon to swap pokemon into different bodies we are going to have to rule that you cannot use that power anymore, or you will be out of the tournament we have to know who is in it and who is not, but since this is the fourth trial and as Exploud explained that we cannot interrupt it even though I say this is a breach, the body is technically the trial user not the soul because Pokemon can switch out Soul Gems which is a part of the Soul so the Emolga soul is now the trial user will the Munna is not.

As Tac was wondering what was going on she looked down and gas, what happened to my body, before she looked at the door and started to scream, AAAAAHHHH why am I over there?

"He had Manaphy swap our soles." Sanja said with a roll of her eyes.

oh...WHAT! Manaphy is here why is one of our Gods here? Tac ask in a panic tone.

As Feraligatr brought Tac up to his face and said, that doesn't matter right now what matters to you and what you should only be thinking about right now is taking my deal, and being able to go home with your two friends tomorrow, unless you like being her slave, I see she's already done a great job at breaking in your two other friends and for the amount of cum on your body she did a good job of trying to break you in, so what do you say, do you accept my deal. Feraligatr says in a pushy but firm tone.

"Say no, cause if you say yes, then you will be leaving Manaphy to a very dark fate. In fact he isn't the only god in this place. If we do things right, we might be able to set them free." Sanja said with no such plans, but she didn't guarantee that they would be able to do everything right and set them all free. All she gave was a chance to be a hero and hoped that Tac would go for it.

as Feraligatr glared at Sanja, do you really want to listen to a girl who basically did this to you, it's obvious she's no hero and I'm offering you a chance to save yourself and your friends, I mean just look at this, she came here and attacked me, as he turns Tac over to look at her two friends, look at that she's forcing your friends to rape those two girls and look how violent that red one is, as both Piano & Forte are still rapeing the Starly and Fomantis, with just Starly vagina bleeding a little, well Fomantis has cum and blood leaking from both her vagina and ass, as Piano is forcibly fucking her face, as he struggles to try to get away as her stomach starts to inflate very noticeably very quickly.

Oh my Mew! Piano, Forte what are you doing stop that you're hurting them, but both of them continued what they were doing.

See monster isn't she, as Feraligatr gave an evil grin towards Sanja making sure that Tac couldn't see it.

"I never claimed to be a perfect hero, besides, I would have kept my slaves out of this if you had done the same with yours. Instead, you told yours to test themselves out against mine and this is the result." Sanja said calmly as she tried to figure a way to get things to be in her favor.

Oh yeah where is your proof, all I see is a Plusle and Minun violently raping to virgin girls, in my room that you came to, as he lives up his arm and look at this you attacked me I have not laid a hand on you or anyone else in this room and and... As he starts to Trail off as he stares at Sanja's more closely then immediately looks at the Plusle and Minun, haha, hahaha, you got to be kidding me Sanja did you seriously just come here right after your trial to attack me, because I can't think of any other reason why, this poor girl and her friend are still wearing their bomb collars! Feraligatr said in a shocked voice.

They're what collars, as Tac looks and sees that they are actually wearing bomb collars even her former body is still wearing her bomb collar, EEEPPP oh no oh no please we have to get them off them, I'll do anything you want just please get them off them. Tac says in a pleading tone.

"Maybe I planed to use those collars against you." Sanja said with a sneering tone. "Now, Tac, say no to his deal or I will blow up both of your friends by ordering then to trigger the collars." She said with pure honesty. Granted, she hadn't said if there would be other orders for Forte and Piano to follow.

As Feraligatr smiled in pure happiness, bad move, one of you cover her mouth, as soon as that order was said Forte used Agility to move up to Sanja and forcefully put his hand upon her mouth covering it for she could not speak, as Feraligatr started to charge towards the both of them in a quick pace.

as Sanja pulls Forte off of her "Piano, stop messing with that worthless girl and set Tac free from Feraligatr's grasp. Use whatever you want, even the bomb around your neck." Sanja said as she hoped Shadow would work with things to make sure Tac wasn't hurt to badly and the bodies could have their proper souls put back in them.

as Piano Ignores Sanja orders, as he still rapes the girl that he was tasked with, at the same time, Forte covers up Sanja mouth again as Feraligatr running closer to the two of them everyone heard it again Hoopa rings, as 3 golden rings open up one behind Feraligatr well the other two were in front of him one was too far to the left and easily missed him well he had to jump over the last one easily figuring that this was another Pokemon helping Sanja and trying to stop him as he was almost upon them.

Sanja attempts to bite Forte's hand to make him lit go of her as she glares at Feraligatr. It is obvious she isn't giving up.

as Forte hand Was Bitten he weakened his grip just a bit just enough for Sanja to push him off her again.

'I will rain both of you in later.' Sanja thought as she launched three Charge Beams. She then made a mad dash for the nearest portal. Her plan was to jump in it and appear next to Shadow. Once there she could use the items that were in her bag to heal herself and strategize.

as Sanja used Charge Beams x3, Sanja fires a beam of electricity from its cheeks at Feraligatr, she hit all 3 time but to her to spare Feraligatr was able to grab onto her and was able to get a good grip on her to cover her mouth with an evil glare of satisfaction.

as Feraligatr turns around and stares at Tac, see such an evil Pokemon surely cannot be trusted will you agree now to my terms since I saved your friend's to prove my Friendship to you. Feraligatr in a kind tone.

Okay I agree. Tac says... Before Exploud says, we need you to say it fully, oh sorry, with a shy tone, I relinquish everything this body has to you Feraligatr and give up my rights to the trial for you to take me and my friends home tomorrow and for you not to harm us in any way. Tac say with a smile.

That's all we needed to hear, Exploud says as he looks very happy, as Sylveon looks slightly saddened.

Sanja bit Feraligatr's hand with all her might as anger surged through her. She had just lost her chance to save Snow and be the legendary hunter that Sparks and Shadow could use for their plans and she knew it. A part of her was now cursing the decision to come here. She then realized why her slaves didn't listen to her and knew what needed to be said to them. however, she didn't know if it would help her get back into a position where she could save Snow.

Now since this little monster here can still hurt your friends I think we should put a muzzle on her to prevent that and I know the perfect way how to do it without giving her a chance to speak, this will be fun when she wakes up nighty night Sanja, as Feraligatr punched Sanja hard in the stomach knocking her out.

As she was knocked out, she hoped that Tac's ability activated, cause that would paralyze Feraligatr and buy her some time. However, she wasn't sure just what could be done with her now being knocked out.

* * *

 **All of Sanja soul gems**

Bug, 2

dark, 14

fairy, 3

fire, 3

ghost, 0 Twilight ate this one.

grass, 2

ground, 11

ice, 4

normal, 2

Psychic 1 Vula/Eris ate this one.

rock, 15

Electric, 1

Water, 1

steel, 1

corrupted soul gems, 2

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess/RavenSpellsoer.

 **#587 Emolga and Sanja and Female**

 **Age ?**

 **Type Electa/Flying**

 **Abilities:**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m**

 **Weight 11.0lbs 5kg**

 **LV ?**

 **STR 03/20,**

 **DEX ?/20,?**

 **CON ?/20,**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA ?/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Electa/Flying:** Charge Beam.

 **Attack Moves:**

* * *

Created by RavenSpellsoer.

 **#464 Rhyperior smasher male**

 **Age 37**

 **Type ground/water**

 **Abilities: Solid Rock**

 **Height 7'10" 2.4m**

 **Weight 623.5lbs 282.8kg**

 **LV35**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 10/20,**

 **DEX 20/20,B**

 **CON 20/20,**

 **I** **NT 5/20,**

 **WIS 03/20,**

 **CHA 02/20**

 **Corruption levels 050/100**

* * *

Created by RavenSpellsoer.

 **#160 Feraligatr Slave 1 male**

 **Age 37**

 **Type water**

 **Abilities: Sheer Force**

 **Height 7'07" 2.3m**

 **Weight 195.8lbs 88.8kg**

 **LV35**

 **Hit Points 210**

 **STR 20/20,x3= 300**

 **DEX 15/20,x3B=100%**

 **CON 07/20,x3= 210**

 **INT 15/20,x3= 45= 12**

 **WIS 02/20,x3= 6**

 **CHA 01/20,x3= 3**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Brick Break, Bite, Aqua Tail, Earthquake, Surf.

* * *

Created by RavenSpellsoer.

 **#170 Chinchou ? male**

 **Age 37**

 **Type Electric/water**

 **Abilities: Water Absorb**

 **Height 1'08" 0.5m**

 **Weight 26.5lbs 12.0kg**

 **LV35**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 08/20, =40**

 **DEX 10/20,D**

 **CON 15/20,**

 **INT 20/20, =4**

 **WIS 06/20,**

 **CHA 01/20,**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:**


	18. It's a trap

**It's a Trap!**

* * *

Well wasn't that a shocker in the last chapter it doesn't look good for Sanja and her two charges but will have to get back to them later I think something was happening with Team star and team Steam I think they picked up some more company let's see and find out shall we. Oh and remember any commentary you wish to ask is always welcome it helps me make a better story when I know what my audience wants to read so read and subscribe.

* * *

 **poison region,**

As a bright light shines into the sky several Pokemon see it and start to dash off towards it unfortunately for one individual that bright light wasn't a star or a sun that bright light was a Male Pikachu name Miles Power who was wearing shades to hide his eyes Blue eyes Has a Thunderstyle stripes on the back.

He was falling a great distance down into the poison Forest.

Miles held shook his head as he blinks in confusion. "What in the- ?" Turning his head, his panic set in a bit as he looks around fast. "Where's a soft spot when you need it? Or water for that matter?" As he looks around, knowing if he's crashing he's going to be sore as fudge. His mind taking priority of life over a few facts that haven't clicked in yet.

Dew heard a loud bang. He turned around and happened to see a Pikachu fall from the sky. "What the?" is all he can say as he went to investigate. The mouse probably spattered by now

Delphine perks up her ears just as she heard a thunderous bang, seeing a ray of light shining through her window. "Oh no, that can't be good." She rushes to the window and peers out to see the light descending from the sky. "Now what could that be?"

And with a loud dump the poor Pikachu hit the ground very hard passing out in the process until a certain water Pokemon showed up.

Dew: sees the Pikachu on the ground and checks on him. *Hmm...he's still alive...I guess I could take him in..."

Dew picks up Pikachu and carry him off, looking for some nearby berries.

After a little bit of time and dew putting an Oran Berry into his mouth the Pikachu starts to wake up with a massive headache.

"Ow...so much for finding water to land in... huh?" He looked to his arm, a smile on his face a bit...before looking around. "Ok...experiment #26 worked...but with some bad effects...huh?" He said, before looking at the watch on his arm as it is clearly in rougher shape than he seemsto be. "...ok...priorities..." He said to himself...whencing as he was wanting to get up.

Dew: So...you're up. I saw you falling from the sky, at least be glad that predators didn't get a piece of your hide.

"Sorry...didn't intend on that." he said, his shades adjusted as he spoke up. "Sorry for asking but have you seen someone with me, do you have any shorts, and how long was I out?" He was feeling it is a bit breezy asit was clear he was used to shorts and shirt as well as a lab coat.

Dew crosses his arms: No, I only saw you falling from the sky, as for shorts, only thing I have is this scarf and my natural Dewott skirt fur...By the way, you were out for at least a few minutes.

I just got here and gave you the berry.

"Ok...fudge..." He said as he held his chin a bit as he realized what was said. Normally he would have been excited to talk to Pokemon thanks to the experiment but his priorities had him shift to other matters, like some kind of protection if he could and his sister. "...I'm a nudist AND I lost my sis...what next?!"

Dew: Well...if your sister is anywhere around, she'll likely get bread by pokemon in heat if she isn't careful around here. You as for lack of clothes, you should be fine at least.

After a few minutes of gathering up supplies and determining the area where the light descended upon, the Phox leaves her home. Delphine strolled through the shadows of the forest, wielding her branch like a torch with a bright flame. "I should be there right about..." Then she rustles through some bushes, exiting into an opening with a Pikachu and a Dewott. "Oh, good evening to the both of you. I'm sorry if I stumbled upon something personal, but I just had to see what was with that bright light in the sky which descended upon this location.

"That'd be me..." The Pikachu held a paw up..looking at who came over. "I'm Miles Power. Thanks for looking in, and looking over me."

Dew: It's fine, I happened to stumble in on Miles. By the way, I'm Dew.

The Phox looks around the area, scratching her head. "Well phi, and I was hoping it would be meteorite that I could harvest." She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "What were you doing up there, did you fall off some avian you were riding or something?"

adjusting his shades he spoke up almost to happily. "Me and my sister Millie were researching a way to cross Pokemon and human boundaries with something called a Pokemorpher, a way a human can temporarily transform into a certain Pokemon. After at least a full year of gearwork and tinkering, me and her decided to test it out and with a bit of caution as we did it in the test chambers. We triggered our morphers together and then a powerful flash of light took the room and then well...I ended up here." He said all that in one breath before looking to see he likely...surprised the two.

Dew: Um...what?

Delphine was scratching her head to make sense of what the hell this pikachu was telling her. "Um...gee, I think we should get you some help, you seemed to have landed on your head too hard."

Dew nodded. "Yeah, you probably need more healing someplace, maybe a nearby medic"

Blinking as he looks to the two. "Um, I got a better question to ask: WHERE that light took me? I mean I'm from Unova." He had realized hearing them say he was likely hit his head harder, he better watch his words now. If they didn't believe he is human he probably could use location to know what he is getting into.

I'm sorry to tell you this but you're in the poison region and you're far far from home little human. A Angelic voice says.

The pikachu looks around, blinking. "Um...is a psychic type reaching out?"

As a pink fairy-like creature. It has round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a curved point. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips. Flies up behind the Pikachu staring annoyed at what she is seeing.

Dew: A Celebi?

Delphine looks around the area, unknown to her where that voice came from. Certainly not from her or the two in her presence. "Hello, is anyone else there?" She then sees a Celebi and jumps as the creature seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Oh goodness, why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Dew: What would a Celebi be doing here. They occasionally travel through time...but something is off.

Miles had to blink...seeing where they are looking...and had a bit of a nerd's orgasmic eruption. "Oh...arceus...I'm honestly shocked and honored. A celebi...and a shining one too. I hope that things aren't bad for you to show up here." He honestly was being nice though he was unable to keep hidden his inner joy of a researcher. At least by his tail.

Wow at least this human knows who I am usually, your kind doesn't know most pokemon, and what no Back to the Future joke? But never mind, that how did you get here? our world is in great danger and you just suddenly popping what's wrong with you? She says that a chastising tone, then looks up towards Delphine and dew it's good to see some Pokemon are getting along, I'll need to talk to you too in a little bit after I figure out what to do with him.

Dew looks confused as it seems like the Pikachu is telling the truth. "Wait...what's happening? What's happening? It has to be of something of great importance.

Miles had to sweatdrop. "I'm so going to get an earful from explaining what me and my sis were trying to do...and I'm 14 years old...I haven't seen that movie where I'm from." He had to explain...having to whisper the story since he had a feeling the other two wouldn't get that he is from not only another world but he is another species. He explained that he and his sister were trying to 'morph' into Pokemon to see if working with Pokemon can be evolved, though he explained his morpher right now was looking shot by how he saw it as well as attire is mostly gone and now him and likely his sis are in this new world that he doesn't know.

Delphine deadpanned, unsure what the Celebi is saying to the human about this Back To The Future thing and holds up a finger. "It's rare for me to feel so clueless, and here I am being clueless and oblivious as to what these two are saying before they started whispering. The Phox just shakes it off and just focuses on being perceptive of their surroundings to not be easily caught off guard.

as Celebi rolls her eyes, so in other words you're one of those smart thinker type humans who likes to experiment with stuff they shouldn't experiment with, on top of that you don't need to whisper they're not going to understand it, and for you to dew! I know you have come here seeking the Pokemon who corrupted your home, and Delphine your home in this Forest is soon to rot you need to leave soon, I've been coming to all the Pokemon in this Forest to explain this, but now what to do with you human if I leave you alone most likely you'll be torn apart raped and eaten probably in that order to, Celebi says in a annoyed tone.

Miles sweatdrops. "It's because I tried to explain to them what happened and they thought I hit my head. Right now I just want to find my sis and try to see if we can try to get home. And also, if anything if this is what happens when experimenting like this it probably would be worth it to shut down the experiment if and when we can get home." He at least was being honest of it as the Pikachu is worried that now things are about to get worst.

Dew: So you do know already...crossed arms what else are you here to warn us about?

Delphine turns to the Celebi. "Rot? What is that supposed to mean, am I going to be attacked out of nowhere?"

As Celebi takes a deep breath, to answer your questions in order, first off I don't know if you can return home, we're having a problem in our world and you might have been caught up in it and might suffer for it if you don't find a way to get some help, dew I personally know exactly where the Pokemon you're looking for is and I'm willing to tell you if you hear me out, and no no one's going to attack you, but the corruption that's spreading through our land is about to hit this area and the trees will die because the rot and you'll slowly be corrupted if you stay in this region when that happens.

"...WHY do I got the feeling that what you said about corruption is akin to a horror movie zombie film?" Miles said as he heard that line. NOW he really needs to find his sister and then try to find out what the two CAN do at all in this chaos?!

Dew: I see...what do you need us to do Celebi? I don't mean to sound selfish, but I need to find...them.

Delphine groans and facepalms after hearing what is to happen if she remained. "And I just arrived not too long ago to set up, now I got to pack up my alchemical equipment again."

Hahaha if you think the corruption is that easy going then you are going to suffer, and I want you all to listen to this for the past 13 years me and my friends Mew, Jirachi, Victini and Manaphy. we I'll try to fight off against an army called the corrupted Army, we called hundreds of humans here and lost! They been hunting down every legendary Pokemon they could get their hands on and there's only a very few humans left in this world who are still trying to fight against it, earlier today the water region fell when Manaphy was captured and taken away to the corrupted Army base once that happened all the sea started to become corrupted and tainted and it started to infect all the Pokemon in every nearby area, this is going to be one of the areas that will be affected soon and It'll be worse later on today, the Pokemon that you're after dew is here in this Forest, but the Pokemon's is not the one who corrupted water region, the one here wos framed, the Pokemon you saw wasn't the one you need to fight, they set a trap so they could get away with it, and upon my corruption today this forest and all the forest around will lose their protection from the corruption.

Dew: balds his fist I see...With everything going south as it already is. I guess we have to get out as soon as possible. Celebi, you want us to find Manaphy correct? I am aware you know we can't do this alone, what else do you know? Or who else should we find?

"Oh arceus...this isn't looking pretty...And this is on top of me needing to find my sis." He said in a worried tone...but if anything he knows he got to ask. "Celebi, I know you're no Jirachi but I wish to get help finding my sis...and in turn I'll do what I can to help you and this world out." He asked, nearly bowing to the Pokemon of legend.

Delphine sits on the ground and sighs, unsure what to think of the situation. She originally came here to gather all kinds of toxins to take to the city to experiment with and sell. "We should take the pikachu to my cabin, are you feeling any pain, Mr...?"

"Miles, Miles Power." He said as he spoke up. "And I'm better but not sure what next is to happen but we need to do something."

Delphine stands up with the lit branch in hand. "Well, we should head over to my cabin and pack up a few things that might help us while we escape."

Hum, dew that's actually a very interesting thing you said, and miles you're right I am not Jirachi so I cannot Grant your wish but I might be able to send you to someone who could help you find her, Delphine I know this is a lot to ask could you take care of them tell you run into a Team called Team Star and Team Steam they'll be at the center of this Forest when it dies, you should have enough time together your stuff if you work together just head over to the right a little ways and you'll find a campsite but do not approach until after they pack up all of their gear, it be dangerous before that point. Celebi says was a unsure tone in his voice.

Dew: Ok...I would be lying if I said I wasn't apprehensive, but if I will put in every bit of power i have to help

"Alright, I'll watch over the two as needed of me and I'll hand them over to those teams whenever possible."

Miles gulps, knowing at the moment he'll be in Delphine's care, but he at least knew things are going to be wild. "Though what of you Miss Delphine?" He at least asked knowing two fates are going to be set.

Delphine holds up a digit to her mouth in a shushing gesture. "Well, I can't stay here as long as I intended to, I might as well tag along for a while. I originally planned to open up my own little business for herbal remedies, poisons, fortune telling, whatever I can do with my powers to make a living in the city."

* * *

Okay that works, miles you're trying to find your sister! help team star find away to save our world by figuring out the problem of the corruption, dew you want revenge on those who corrupted the Seas and tainted your home, Team Star you'll meet them soon and you'll find out how overwhelmed you're going to be, stay by them and help them fight and you might be able to restore honor to your clan! and Delphine, miles might need your help to understanding how much our world is different from his and with the two of you together you might be able to purify the corruption and fight against what is to come, oh and by the way miles is a humans they cannot control them self during mating season so they're going to be more aggressive then a wild Pokemon, and mating season is only 3 days away so he's going to be very needy soon.

Miles blinks. "Please tell me that the corruption is not going to get in on things like that? And I already know some Pokes are...lost in thought during mating season...but I thought females were in more danger than males." He did say as it was clear his mind is calculating a bit of what is going on.

Dew: Oh...you don't even know...it doesn't matter the gender, once corrupted, you'll go after anyone.

And on top of that boys are more affected during mating season then girls are without being corrupted, after a female is pregnant with a child she won't be needy for the rest of the three months they don't need to worry about that itch anymore but a male can go and mate with multiple females without ever feeling satisfied for the whole 3 months especially a rodent who has a high fertility.

Miles sweatdrops. "I said that because if it is true then I might need help in keeping out of trouble...and some males can get quite...protective of things."

Delphine sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose again. "So what I'm understanding, I'll have to postpone my pursuit for a career and also help relieve Miles?"

as a sweatdrops for Celebi, why! You're an alchemist just get him some chill pills to come down his instinct! Sparks probably has some too since he's a human, you might be a herbalist but there are some medicines that most pokemon don't know about, but still you did not need to satisfy any urges for him, it might be easier to say go the other way, don't satisfy his urges and don't not let him impregnate a girl that would be very bad depending on the situation.

He had to think to himself a bit as he did the same as he lifted his shades. 'Just as me and Millie got a chance to not be needing help in our lab. This is going to be a mess.'

Dew: Thank you for the advice. We'll do our best to fix this

Thank you, you three go and find Team star their leader is named Sparks he'll fill you in on most of the stuff is going to happen if you ask, well goodbye we will not meet again, as she starts to Glow a pink light and flies off and disappears into a pile of dust.

Dew: Did...did she just die?

Miles had to sweatdrop. "A time traveler saying that line should know possibility space better." Knowing time is a tricky matter already. "But right now we should see if we can find sparks and the others...though first we should help pack up and get out of here."

Delphine waves the two over. "My cabin is this way, I'll offer up some drinks and berries after we've finished packing and we'll be off to find this Team Star."

Dew: nods Very well then. While we wait, we should think about what to prepare for before meeting team star

Miles nods a bit. "Probably potions and notes since they might have burned certain supplies. That and maybe notes."

Delphine nods and leads the two through the wooded area. "I can certainly believe without a shadow of a doubt, you're a capable fighter...Dew was it?"

Dew: Nods Yes, I have trained in the arts of the clan I am heir to. However, my homeland got corrupted.

Delphine continued to scan around, watching for trouble as she listens. "So you've been usurped of your birth right and seek revenge." Once they're at her cabin, she opens the front door, allowing Dew and Miles the honor of going in first. "After you."

* * *

 **Delphine home.**

Once Dew entered and sat at a nearby chair he began to speak again "Not just that, many pokemon in my clan had fell into corruption, not just them, but the villagers, many other innocent civilians had fell to it. There are some who I know escaped that I'm still trying to find. One is close to me, another, I desired to be my mate..."

Delphine begins packing some potions, bread, a few berries, and a couple of apples into a bag and slings it over her shoulders before pouring some berry juice into two beakers she's been using as drinking glasses on to the table. "Finding a missing loved one in this world is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Miles had to listen, whencing as he is hearing what is going on and can kind of feel sorry for Dew but can kind of understand what he is getting at with the troubles as he started to help pack up some food and taking a moment to try to find notes to try to keep for the delphox. "I already know that is going to be a mess...and that's before adding in the variables that are going on at the moment."

Delphine closes a notebook and hands it to Miles. "Let's hope no one is using her for their own desires, or worse. I heard about pokemon preying on other pokemon in more than just sexual depravity."

Dew: It's probably best not to think about...that took a glass of juice We have to do what we can to help out.

That shook him to his core as he is packing up all he can. "Ok... I'm set here." Miles said...getting the packpack set up.

"Dew, would you kindly put out the fire pit? I don't really keep a bucket of water around for...obvious reasons." She requested as she stood beside the doorway, ready to leave.

Dew nodded as he walked over to the fire pit. Using Scald, he puts out the water

Delphine's ear twitches at the sound of a boom that was very close. "Probably good timing on putting out the fire, can you peak outside the window, I heard something outside and it's close." She said before looking out another window.

Miles blinks. "You mean like heavy stomps?" he whispered as he blinks...looking at the windows a bit.

Delphine shakes her head. "No, sounds like something heavy hit the ground, very hard."

Dew: Could it be a fallen tree?

"There's a whole bunch of Pokemon flying above a clearing nearby, there's a Pikachu, Riolu, and there's an Ice-Type Vulpix with them. They're headed towards the direction Celebi pointed us to."

Dew: That must be Team Star is it not? looks out the direction

Miles had to focus. "Hey move over a bit." he said as he did note the 3 and had to be happy to see them, though looked to see if anyone was behind them.

Delphine grasps the door handle and cracks the door open to peak outside. "I have non clue, I never met anyone from Team Star. I'm thinking we should probably lend them a hand, what about the two of you? They're currently locked into battle by four other pokemon while four more are also harassing them."

"Probably best we watch and see what we can do afterward. The place is going to be a big battle and should jump in only if it gets dire." Miles said, knowing between the 3 of them, he'd be the one with the least experience and considering he isn't in a test chamber where it is safe to experiment...things'll be uneasing if trouble isn't finding them first.

Dew: We should follow Celebi's advice and wait until everything settles. We'll catch up with them soon after.

Delphine shuts the door and nods to the two. "Right then, let's keep our heads down and sit it out until things simmers down some outside."

And Suddenly all the Pokemon that were fighting team star start to fall to the ground, well one grab the Pikachu and try to drag him to the ground before some of his ice allies saved him, As they were so close to the ground our group could no longer see what was happening but only a mere seconds later they heard the crackling of lightning and thunder, as miles started to shiver as the air around them showed it to shake with a powerful electricity, as a bright light shut very close to the house missing it by mere inches carving a hole throughout the trees.

Miles was awestruck, clearly feeling the energy from it was an experience that sent tingles down the spine as he got clear of the window to not be blinded. "wow...That was a hit."

Delphine jumps at the sound of thunder and saw the lightning miss. "Damn, I think it's time we get to hell out or we might not be lucky the next time lightning it shot to this direction." The Phox opens the door and pokes her head out, looking left and right.

"Delphine, what are you doing? Who knows we might get hit next?"

Miles sweatdrops. "after seeing that...I'm sure of it, we aren't in their league."

Delphine steps back in. "Right then." She steps away from the door and window and takes a seat before using Calm Mind.

as Delphine was looks around she can see a clear path from the clearing to her house throughout the trees that been burnt down by the amount of power just released, she also notices that the energy seem to curve just a slight bit towards her house as if it was drawn to something, but the family thing she noticed is that a whole bunch of black figured Pokemon to scramble away from the Grove most likely meaning that the fight was over.

Once Delphine is calmed, she opens her eyes and looks to the two. "There is a clear path from the clearing to here and the Pokemon seemed to have dispersed, this might be a good opportunity to high tail it to Team Star."

Miles blinks as he was feeling something nearing. "Ok. Though is it me or do someone feel something coming?" as he got outside, holding the door for the others.

Delphine takes the lead and holds up her branch. "I'll be the judge of that." She said before light the top of her branch in front of her face for Future Sight, peering into the future for what lies in wait.

Dew looked around before at Delphine and the flame. Is there something you see?

Delphine moves the branch away from her face. "We need to go NOW before we miss Team Star, the forest is about to decay soon." She said before leading the way towards Team Star's direction.

* * *

 **Running through the forest.**

Miles rushed after...yipping as he was chasing after the two Pokemon in surprise.

As miles ran down the path streaks of electricity from the ground that was burnt away start jumping onto him zapping him, what makes him feel charged and energetic.

"Ok...that was a weird...yet nice feeling..." the chu said to himself as he was it was clear what ever leveled the field clearly had a charge to him that was still lingering on the battlefield. Though he had to wonder how the crew he is going to met up with are going to be like.

Delphine looks back to see Miles getting zapped. "Looks like you got Lightning Rod for an ability, now we need clear and open path between you and the nearest electric type."

Dew nods Besides, with all that electricity, that may cause some issues despite the power boost

"Should...- eep!... I ask?" he said between a few zaps that were clearly getting him charged up...looking at what they are talking about.

After a few minutes they reached the beginning of the Grove just as the whole bro Grove starts to flood with corruption from the center out has a very stale smell starts to emanate from the trees as they start to wither and die rotting away as even the dirt in ground start to beginning to get corrupted turning sickly and oozing out black sludge.

Miles had to shiver seeing things erode into the darkness of corruption. "And I thought my dreams of the Shadow Realm were a nightmare..."

Dew looked surprised at the condition and shook his head "Good Arceus..." he looked around "And I thought my home was bad in corruption, this is terrible."

Delphine proceeds to the direction of Team Star. "Don't stop now, we have to keep moving before Team Star have completely packed up and leaves us behind."

Right, let's go" Dew said as he began to run off with delphine and tails.

Miles nods as he keeps up. "When a nightmare that came out of your dream shakes you then you can understand why I'm shaking in proverbal boots." He said as he kept running after the two.

* * *

 **meet and greet.**

After the three of them, see a whole pack of Mightyena run away from the area, as they see six Pokemon with backpacks on start heading off, the Pokemon are a Pikachu a Riolu a white Vulpix Wearing armor, a Marshtomp a Typhlosion and a Umbreon.

Dew approached the group "Wait!" He said heading towards them "Are you team Star? We were looking for you."

As the two groups stopped and turned to see three Pokemon quickly running up to them.

Yeah we are team star, As a Pikachu walks forward, my name is Sparks and this is my team, as he points at a White Vulpix in armor and a Riolu, over here is team Steam, as he points at a Swampert, a Typhlosion and a Umbreon, may I ask why you were looking for us?

Miles is the one to speak up first. "A shining Celebi said you could. The Dewott is named Dew, looking for family and allies from the corrupted water kingdom." He adjusted his glasses as he spoke up. "Ms Delphine needs a new home since this was...before the corruption hit. A-and I'm Miles Power. I'm just looking for my sister."

Dew: I am here to get revenge on the one who corrupted my homeland and disrupted my clan. We all have our reasons, but Celebi wanted us to meet with you

As Sparks stepped forward near dew, and why are you here looking for us may I ask, a spark size showed a hint of anger as he looked at dew Making sure that he's in between him and the Vulpix.

Miles took the bit to try to be the peacemaker between them. "Easy...we shouldn't get into a fight...at least not here."

Dew crossed his arms "We are not even here to fight you, we believe you can help us and vice versa. I'm sure you're aware of Manaphy aren't you?"

Candis gave a frown and her ears went down. This happened because she was framed for why Dew's homeland was corrupted.

Yeah we were there we were the ones who were sent to guard him but some mishaps happened and we lost him, and no we're not telling you where our teammate is so don't even bother asking, spark said in a firm tone.

Dew started to show a bit of agitation in his voice. "We do not have time for arguing. We came to assist you, we're not a part of the corrupted or anything of the sort." the Dewott looked at Candis "Wait...it's you"

How about you get your eyes checked, spark says in a firm tone, the team member of mine who is a Vulpix who was with the prince of the sea was a female Vulpix with normal colored fur, this is a, a spark walks over and lift up Candice's paw to reveal a sheath, male Vulpix with white fur, so there is no way that this could possibly be the Pokemon that corrupted your town in that supposed video, spark said in a firm tone.

'I was framed.' Candis thought with surprise but kept her mouth shut. At this point the members of team Steam walked over.

Miles had to watch a bit. Not being a fighter is really uneasing and being in a new world with a new form even worst but he had to look at what is going on near by as he listened to the more grown mon talk, lifting his glasses to see what is about them.

"As Sparks had said, we are team Steam. My name is Arashi. The Typhlosion is Hikoki. Standing next to him is Han'ya and Balto is the name of the Mightyana." Arashi said with a smile before she presented her badge. This whole time Balto seamed to be watching Miles. This was because he didn't like it when something was being hidden from him.

"Are you sure we can trust him, my love?" He whispered to Arashi.

As Twilight walked up to Miles staring him in the face, then giving him a happy smile, you don't need to worry I'm sure sparks and Arashi would love to help you, find your sister if she's just like you. Twilight said with a smile.

Dew closed his eyes and shook his head. He knows there is no point in fighting them and even if he did, they are completely outnumbered and likely outmatched. He then looked to the group and Sparks "Alright" he said before turning to Candis "I may not fully trust you, but as of now, we can have more strength in numbers."

Miles blinks, he did hear something as he turned to the yena. He can feel the dred as he gulps before blinking, looking to Twilight, feeling a comforting energy with her. "Thanks Ms Twilight. ? How would you know that?" He asked as he felt she saw something in him he didn't fully explain.

You don't need to worry you have the same energy as my mate and Arashi so I know that we can trust you and help you find your sister, how long have you been here it's not safe for your kind without someone to protect you until you know how to defend yourself properly, she says as an aura of comfort comes around miles.

Miles felt a bit comforted, holding a paw to his hand as he spoke up. "Thing is this is my day one!"

Dew: I found him after he landed, Delphine treated him soon after we met with Celebi.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon then. Normally things are not in such bad shape." Hikoki said with a smile and a bit of laughter in his eyes.

"I am a doctor by training. May I see check to make sure everything was tended to?" Han'ya asked in a concerned tone as she moved away from Hikoki. Who gave a quick look to Miles that indicated that Han'ya was his girl and that he will say something if someone flirts with her.

'I guess that would explain the sunglasses.' Balto thought as he relaxed.

"Wait, you said your name was Miles? You aren't referring to Tales from Sonic, are you?" Arashi said with an excited smile because that was her favorite Sonic character.

The four of you need to learn tact, Twilight says with a frown, I was trying to say that we knew who he was without letting anyone else other than the people who should know know, we don't know if these two knew what he was he might have kept it a secret, I know Sparks did when I first met him if it wasn't for my ability to see aura I would have never known who he was, Twilight says.

As Sparks walks away from Candace, so we get why he's looking for us, and I'm sure a lot of water pokemon are looking for our team for the frame job that happened to us, so I asked are you here to seek Vengeance against the Pokemon's who corrupted the water region, or the Pokemon that you believe corrupted the water region? Sparks asked in a curious tone.

Dew looked towards Sparks "I'm here for the one responsible. My clan may be important to me, but the pokemon in the Water nation is who i cherish just as more." he said with a stern tone

Miles chuckled on that. "I hear that a lot when I go out. And ok. The only big injury I know would be my landing." He said as he lets the medic check him over though had to keep a bit alert as he felt the tensions ebb and flow between him and a few of the gals and Dew and the guys.

"Normally the protector knows." Hikoki said with a shrug.

"I don't even know why humans hide what they are. The stories were about 50/50 in my pack. If they are bad, then we will find out as time goes by. Not by judging them." Balto said with a frown before he caught the quick look of admiration that Arashi had given him.

Han'ya shook her head as she looked Miles over. "Obviously nothing is broken." She said after circling around him. She then got closer to check for bruises and anything she might have missed. "Your markings aren't that of a normal Pikachu. That would give many a reason to be weary of you. It won't make the new member to my team happy, but I would suggest you wear something to cover the markings. Not everyone is a fan of humans, shines, or just those that are different." Han'ya said with a frown as she remembered the teasing she got for being a shiny. "Just expect to be a little sore from the place of impact. I didn't see anything, but I wouldn't be surprised if the landing had been a hard one." She said as she gave a smile and walked back to Hikoki's side.

Well I guess you three could come with us for now we have to get going because the forest is being corrupted without Celebi here anymore, but I will give you three a warning where we are going is going to be filled with a lot of death, a lot of Temptations and the truth if you're willing to look for it, as Spark starts to walk off, with Twilight following behind him with a happy smile on her face.

Dew nodded but as Twilight walked away with Sparks, his eyes were drawn to her rear. He decided to focus and follow the group.

"I wouldn't go after that, if I was you. Every girl here is taken and you will have to talk to Sparks if you want in on the action with her. He is quite protective of his mates, just like I am protective of my Han'ya." Hikoki said to Dew after he had let himself fall behind enough to be beside him. The other members of team Steam kept up with Sparks, Candis, and Twilight. Granted, they kinda formed their own group. This was out of habit and not to say anything bad about the members of team Star.

Dew shrugged. He may had lost a potential mate but he'll ask if he has to. Besides, it's too soon at this point with the given circumstances. "Anyways, where are we off to?"

As Twilight smiled and looked at dew, we're heading to the corrupted Army. She says and a happy tone.

Dew immediately turned his attention to the Riolu "The...corrupted army..."

"We are working together to take them down. They have a cousin of mine forced into their ranks." Hikoki said with a slight growl at remembering the situation his cousin was in.

"There is no need to worry. There are no friends of there's here." Arashi said with a dry laugh while Candis mumbled something about saving her sister and had a look of utter hatred on her face. Thankfully she didn't look back at Dew, who disserved none of her hate.

Dew nodded. "Very well then. I have nothing else to lose, so I might as well join you. No one else should go through this and those responsible will get brought to justice."

As Twilight's Slow down and started to walk in front of dew facing him, I'm sorry for what happened to you we were the ones who were supposed to protect Manaphy and Victini but they got their hands on them and your region had to suffer for it, but never say that you have nothing to fight for I'm sure there's someone out there who cares about you, Twilight said with a happy smile as she put a hand on dew shoulder as a calming wave of positive energy flowed into him.

Dew looked at Twilight and smiled in return. "Thank you.." is all Dew can say to the Riolu

No problem my name is Twilight, did Celebi say anything special to you all when you met her, we met her a few times today and she gave us a lot of information and we know that we're going into a problematic situation, so is there anything you need to know any of you three before we walk into this big fight, Twilight said in a friendly tone with a smile on her face trying to be nice.

As Sparks walked close to Candice and starts to pet him on the head trying to make him feel better with a happy smile he kisses him on the head.

"Thanks." Candis said in a quit tone as she forced herself to calm down. She was very glad that Sparks seamed to always know what his mates needed.

"Celebi basically told us about the forest rotting and not to meet you until you're ready to leave. She said that we could work together. Then disappeared" Dew explained

'Sounds like a simple set of orders and nothing more.' Hikoki thought with a shrug.

She told us a lot of problems what are going to happen in the future for our team, so we're kind of all on edge Plus the whole us getting framed for the water region and two of Sparks mates being stolen away kind of put him on a bad mood right now and he's kind of in protection mode so don't take it too personally what he says, Twilight says with a happy smile.

"Understood" Dew replied.

Hikoki smiled as he caught up to his team to try to plan somethings out with them. He could have stayed there to make sure that Dew didn't go after Twilight, but he had already been warned and he figured that it would be enough.

So is there anything you need to know about what's going to happen or the corrupted army or even our team? Twilight asked trying to be friendly and get to know the newcomers.

"I do have one question. What is their purpose or their motive for the corruption? Why are they trying to capture the legendaries?" Dew asked.

As Twilight looked sad, the corrupted Army wants to overthrow our gods and prove that we don't need them and that they don't even help us when times get bad they want to become our new gods or something like that, and they've been hunting down all the legendary Pokemon for a while now, as Twilight looks very sad and depressed, by our count they've already captured 30 legendary Pokemon and done horrible things to them, Twilight says in a sad tone.

Dew clinched his fists. "This is madness! They want to become new gods just to prove a stupid point like that? I knew a newborn Pidove with more sense than they do."

Miles gulped a bit as his mind processes it all. "OK...this realm is going bonkers. And I thought evil organizations were dim in the brain cells. Don't they realize how dangerous it is to harm certain Pokémon? I mean if a Mon like one of the lake triad were tampered with then history would be forsaken, hopes dashed, and heart lost to so many! These Pokémon can't be this insane...r-right?". He had to ask as he was looking to Twilight for hope.

Though he also tried to adjust his fur to hide his lightning stripes.

As Twilight ears wilted and her tail stopped wagging, the three Lake Pokemon were captured 10 years ago and enslaved by them they used those three to launch a full-scale attack against all the legendary Pokemon would had to flee from their Rome in the heavens. Twilight said with all seriousness.

Dew: They at most the Lake Trio combine can only match up to Palkia, Dialga, and possibly Giratina. Even then, something like that is just...unbelievable.

"True, but they already have a good start on their goals." Candis shot back to Dew, but didn't slow down. Instead, she enjoyed Sparks' company.

Miles shook from it as he held his glasses. A tear escaped from it before he sighs out. "Then we really need to do something before it grows to far. But...what? I mean where is a safe spot to plan anything?". He asked as he felt if knowledge can cure this corruption then he would lead were he can there.

As Twilight walked in front of Miles still walking backwards and hold out her right arm showing off a silver armband with a bright Stone in it, before the legendaries of the lake were captured they created an item to fight against the corruption they called them Purity stones, 10 years ago 5 legendary Pokemon banded together and formed a army out of humans and wild Pokemon to fight against the corrupted Army, unfortunately they couldn't motivate the humans to fight for our cause without no reward and many of those humans betrayed the legendary Pokemon for they could go home causing the legendaries to lose the fight and the five of them to go in hiding, this is one of the weapons that they made I guess if you had to call it something it's called, as Twilight's armband gload for a second before a blue sword formed from it into Twilight Hand, to me this is called the aura blade. Twilight said with a happy smile as she looks at her sword.

Dew looked at them the Duo but to Twilight as she gave her explanation. "So this is the way to deal with the corrupted? And what if one gets corrupted while in possession of the purity stone?"

"That is how you get a weapon like mine." Candis said with a smile as she let the stone that was attached to her scarf be seen. "I won't unleash my weapon because I don't want it to cancel out the effects of hers." She said and continued to walk beside Sparks.

Miles had to be impressed from it as he can tell she got some powerful equipment. Then he lifted his glasses as he asked something that probably would go over a head or two. "That is amazing! By the looks of it that is some arceus metal, not sure which, infused with minerals of some kind to allow the wearer's powers to be used in more than one method." ... "Sorry, I got too caught up in theory thoughts."

I'm not too sure what kind it is but Mew Jirachi Victini Celebi and Manaphy all work together to make it by the sounds of it they made quite a few of them, the weapon that Candice has is one of them her weapon is a corrupted weapon though so you should be careful not to let it touch you, Twilight said with a firm tone.

Dew turned his attention to Candice and then back to Twilight.

"...A weapon of the opposition? And yet wielded by her? Last resort item I hope." The younger pikachu said as he did keep a bit near to Twilight.

I wouldn't say it's a last resort item more of a incase item you see, as Twilight quickly stops and swings her sword with all her might straight at Miles and dew throats as the blade sliced through and pass them without even leaving a scratch, Purity weapons can only hurt corrupted Pokemon.

Dew looked in both shock and impressed "That quick draw was faster than I expected, but I have to say...it's good to know."

Yes corruption weapons don't work really well against corrupted opponents well Purified weapons do not work so good against regular Pokemon, well if they have a weapon like Sparks they could fire at their allies and not have to worry about hitting them. Twilight says in a serious tone, is there anything else you want to know about them it will be a day and a half before we reach their base and we're just moving away from the clearing right now to get as far away from the corruption as we can to lessen the effect on us, Twilight says.

Dew looked at Twilight once more. "No."

Well if you 3 have anymore questions to ask me or anyone in the group just ask you don't need to feel awkward or hesitate about it, but could you please keep my mates secret about being a human I'm pretty sure that most pokemon wouldn't believe it but there are a few out there who will and that could be problematic, Twilight asked in a kind and gentle tone.

Dew recalled back to Miles and what he mentioned about being human. "That's not a problem at all. It's safe."

Thanks as Twilight turned around and started happily skipping away back to towards Sparks giving him a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving over to Candice and snuggling next to him.

"Then I hope mine is safe to, I am also a human." Arashi said as she walked over to Miles and Dew. "I am still wondering about the name choice for you." She said to Miles as she now walked beside them and was thankful to Hikoki being willing to do his best to keep Balto from acting out of jealousy. While this was happening, Candis snuggled Twilight back.

He was shocked at the weapon's carefulness...a bit amazed... "What you mean?" Hearing Arashi's commentary. "As in you are wondering what could a human do in a sense? That'd be hard since this is a different realm."

"I mean the name Miles. The first thing that came to my mind was Tails. Sonic's best friend named Miles. Of course, you could have just chosen that name because you like it. Or, is it your real name? Not many humans go with their real name when they come here." Arashi said to clarify the question she had asked earlier.

Miles soon couldn't help but chuckle...in a way it kept his spirit up. "Ah... well blame my parents...since they said that 'with how sharp I am, every mile of discovery made will be beneficial to all.' So my name and my sister's are kind of similar... Miles and Millie."

Huh well if you like you can change it since we're the only ones who know, Spark says out loud, I mean seriously my name isn't Sparks I just picked that name when I found out I was a Pikachu.

He nods...thinking a bit. "Probably going for something very silly. Static?"

I would pick one with your ability is, actually wait what is your ability as Spark as sent out a little jolt of electricity what immediately Drew to miles, holy crap, you got lightning rod Spark said in a press voice.

Miles yipped as he felt that as his body did like it some though his tail did start to glow with enough power now in his body. "? Ok...that's new. :question: hold up...Your ability is Lightning rod as well?"

Haha a spark stopped and goes over to miles for a few seconds and takes off his armband here put this on just for a second and only for a second don't keep it on any longer than that. Spark says seeing the glow in miles.

Arashi smiled as the theme to Static Shock came into her head. "That name isn't silly to me. It just made me think of one of my favorite comic heroes." She said as she resisted the urge to hum the tune that was in her head.

Miles raised a brow... "interesting..." he took the moment to try it on as he didn't have it clasp on him, at least feeling it be on him like if it would be a glove...though he had to keep it quick as he had a feeling there's a reason why Sparks said a second. "And thanks for the thoughts"

Static? I'm sorry, you happened to know of a Pikachu named Static?" Dew asked.

Miles...Static shook his head. "why you ask?"

As all the energy that Myles had in his body quickly was drained from him at a rapid pace just for wearing the armband for a few seconds.

Dew: He was actually an old friend of mine...nevermind that."

Dew turned to the pokemon who drained of energy "What the?"

he gasped as he almost dropped it and got it off fast...though flopped onto the ground. "...Power Drain...yet able to pure others...some double edged item...ow..." Static shook his head as he was clearly getting the number of THAT truck. "Must be difficult to endure at times...for both of you." he mentioned...getting his glasses up as they could see his blue eyes, though they did change from human to Pokemon it's clear he didn't expect what he did as when he got his glasses on they were normal looking.

Yeah without your glasses you definitely look human, spark says as he picks up his armband and no me and Twilight don't feel it, you have a rare ability that Pikachu's get my ability on the other hand is called overload, I absorb a massive amount of electrical energy for my surroundings constantly so the legendary Pokemon gave me this alongside Twilight to constantly absorb our excess energy, Spark said in a professional tone. As he put his armband back on.

"Don't worry, you weren't the first one he tested his armband on. I had it on for a little bit to get Candis away from some members of the Corrupted Army." Arashi said with a small laugh.

Miles was at least glad that he chu had a special power that made sense. "I see. At least it would explain certain abilities that you have. And why those bands are with you. Though now I at least got some jest of what's going on. Just got to hold up until we get to somewhere better before...um...something starts I think." He said as he looked to them while now walking with them.

As sparks looked at him, before what starts? He asked in a curious tone as he held up two fingers as a bolt of lightning was running between them, here put your finger in here and get some energy back just not too much this time. Spark says in a kind tone.

his digit did touch as he was careful to keep it there for a second...though it soon worked as his eyes shine a bit. "If I recall it right Celebi was saying that a season was near... um...wait...not date..." His paw went to his mouth as his digit got into it before he remembered fully "...that's it...mating season!"

A spark size widen coming to a horrible realization before he rubbers in his backpack for a pill bottle, you're right mating season is in 3 days and it has a strong effect on us human Pokemon here take half of my suppressors there are supposed to work on Pikachus, will get you some more as soon as we can get to the Guildhall, spark says as he hands over half his bottle of pills to static.

Sweatdrop as he gotten so many. "I hope that's generousity..."

Dew turns to Miles "Don't worry, they are effective. I don't know if it works on normal pokemon" he said trying not to shift his gaze to the one of the other females.

That's not generous I just don't want you raping one of my girlfriends because you couldn't control yourself, and this is supposed to last 3 months what I just gave you was one and a half months of doses so we still need to get some more. Sparks says with a glare in his eyes.

Static nods as he got the pills in his pack. "I mean the number of pills. I at least plan to try to know what I'm doing first and A ...fogged mind is not one for the best of decisions."

"So true. I have it easier then you two, but I still hate taking missions during matting season." Arashi said with an annoyed shake of her head.

Miles had to sweatdrop as he kind of realized he likely raised tensions in the group because of him mentioning what was nearing.

As Sparks quickly moves over to Candace, make sure you do not wear your special band anytime soon especially with static around we wouldn't want any accidents to happen, spark says in a whisper.

Candis gave a simple nod. She hadn't been planning to use it again until it was just her mates in the area. Not to mention, she didn't want to break her cover.

Delphine performs some stretches and yawns.

"Tired already?" Dew asked Delphine noticing her previous movement.

As they all check that the sun is nearly down and it might be around 8 p.m.

"Sounds about right. How many of us might be to tired to continue this pace for the next hour, or two?" Arashi asked with some concern.

"I'm good." Balto said and Hikoki gave a nod.

"I can handle another hour, but that is about it." Han'ya said while Candis gave a nod to agree with her.

Delphine cocks her head left and right to get a crick out of her neck. "I guess, I feel like I've been standing without much rest."

Dew nodded "We haven't done much traveling so far, but I guess we could rest a bit if that's ok"

If you guys want to take a break we can we're not expecting to be at the base for some more time, spark says before a realization comes over spark face, Static do you know how to fight? Because we're about to go into the enemy's main base and it might not be a good thing to have someone who can't even protect himself.

"If you need to practice your electric moves, I am up for letting you unleash all of the powers you have." Arashi said because she knew that those attacks wouldn't affect any ground Pokemon and that was one of her types.

And I'll teach you some of my moves that way you can defend yourself, I think we should Camp here for tonight we're away from the forest and static might need a lot of practice to get used to his new body. Sparks says, do you guys mind setting up the tent while me and Arashi help train the new blood.

Static had to nod a bit. "Probably good that I do learn something to fight back. Just hope it is enough." He said as he can see the gang get set to make camp.

"Here, you can work with Hikoki and Han'ya to set up our tent." Arashi said as she handed her bag over to Balto. He gave a nod and then worked on setting up a tent for the first time. Thankfully, he had help.

"If you like, I can cut down some of the trees for some firewood. They're dead sure, but still good." Dew offered.

Sure that would be useful... Sparks was saying before a thought came to him, where are the three of you going to sleep? Sparks ask the newcomers, both of us have our own tent but what about you three?

"Just be careful of that...and...um...good question. I think we got blankets at least to rest on." Static said as he thinks of it.

"I do not have a tent...I've been away for so long as a hunter, that I normally sleep outdoors." Dew replied as he head to some trees and cut them down with Razor Shell

"I have an extra tent, since I am staying with Sparks and Twilight. I would use mine, but I'm not big on sleeping alone." Candis said and pulled out her tent.

Static bows to the kindness of Candis. "Thank yo so much. I hope to thank you for that."

"Your words are enough. I am a noble by birth, so it won't be hard to get another one." Candis said with body language that said that she was trying to be nice, but her words slightly suggested a hint of being stuck up.

As Twilight said after hearing that, static if you want to thank him then train quickly and be effective with your training for we can have our husband back. Twilight asked in a polite tone.

He had to admit she's quite from an upper class Pokemon. Not the first he seen some mon act like this. (Persian line, Purugly, Nidos that evolved so fast.) as he nods hearing Twilight's commentary. He can understand what was asked of him by at least one gal. And if anything he likes to keep on a good side if he can as he gets ready for the training.

After cutting down a single tree, Dew brought over at least 12 pieces of wood. "Guys, I got the wood." he says as he went to build the campfire

"I will light it." Hikoki said as he walked over to Dew. As he did so, Han'ya put away her pack and his. Balto also put the bags he had away.

Thanks" Dew said as he finished building the campfire pit. Letting Hikoki light it.

Delphine lowers herself to the ground and sits down to relax, putting her branch away into her fur.

As twilight gets their tent ready as Sparks, static and Arashi go off to play and have fun, a wife job is never done, she says as she stares off at Sparks with a loving smile.

Static had to laugh on that. "Must be fun getting attention like that." he commented as he got ready to study Sparks, his mind able to watch the Pikachu in detail.

Hikoki breathed fire on the wood before he sat down and enjoyed the extra warmth. "No, the job isn't done for us." Han'ya said with a smile as she came out with some food that she had packed. "Sorry it's not meat, but I think only two of you eat meat." Han'ya said after she placed the bag of apples and chestnuts that was originally hidden in Hikoki's bag.

"It's okay, I can eat plants when I have to." Balto said as he came out in time to see what was in the bag.

As Sparks called back, humans eat meat so I hope you were counting that in your calculations.

Dew took one of the apples and eat it. "It's not an issue, I'm an omnivore."

"I was counting the two wild Pokemon. I forgot that you humans also eat meat." Han'ya said as she now wondered if they had enough. She knew that Hikoki had packed enough to last them a while, but that was without the new members to the group.

Don't worry about me I'm happy just to eat an apple for now especially after what we learned from snow about what Jirachi did long ago, with this world food.

"True, but a bit of cooked meat is something I do enjoy from time to time." Arashi said before she got in a defensive stance. "Okay, Static, lets see what you can do."

Sparks stands next to static, okay here's how you use electricity and don't worry about over using your power I'll keep on charging you up every time you get low so fire away until you know how to use your moves properly, spark says in a reassuring tone.

Static nods... as it took a bit watching before adjusting his glasses, his moves are a bit slower since he was new to them but it was a bit of a ...proverbial shock to see after two hard attempts he managed to get Thunder, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Agility, Shock Wave, Volt Tackle (Had to get his glasses out of the way for a reason. [The recoil might hit his glasses.]), Return, Discharge...though had to blink as he was about to try to get the last 2 down...but had to ask a Q "Um...what does hold hands do or good for? And I never saw an Electric type fly without having a Flying type."

The curiosity clearly is seen as Sparks had to explain things that probably was out there for him.

Hold hands is a move used to make other Pokemon more friendly or towards yourself it's kind of useless in combat but if you're trying to make good friends with people it's a good way to start off a conversation and can help get people to like you, as Sparks uses magnet rice to form electric Wings on his back and flies up a little bit, and with this you can fly around and aren't as restricted to the ground of course be careful with this it takes a lot of energy and a lot of practice not to fall on your own face.

Dew went and approached Twilight. "Um...hey, I know you're with Sparks, but and despite just meeting. I would like to ask if it's ok if I can mate with you."

Miles nods a bit before he was in awe seeing him fly. "I see. Well...let's give them a try." It was probably good that the last move is the one to get fully as he was trying to fly, taking it slow as it was clear that it will be difficult.

Candis didn't stop Twilight from saying yes, but did watch her and gave a glare that indicated that Sparks wasn't the only mate Twilight had.

As Twilight thought about it for a few seconds before she nod, me and my husband and wives haven't really settled down on the whole how we should date or what kind of relationship we have, but I'm willing to give you a try if you follow fighting tradition mating habits is that okay with you, Twilight asked.

Dew nods "I accept. I have trained under my clan in order to take over one day. But it's best to prove it to you." he replied.

Okay by fighting region rules a female who's not strong enough to protect themself from a male, can be claimed by any mon, if the female is already claimed by mon then if she's beaten the other moncan spend a night with her but cannot own her until he beats her Alpha. Do you understand Twilight says with a smile on her face.

Dew smiles and nods. "The rules sound almost similar to home. I'm kinda feeling a bit nostalgic." he then detached his shells and got into a fighting pose. "Ready when you are"

As Twilight moved away from the tents and Bow Down ready to begin, May the best mon win she said as she got ready in a fighting position.

* * *

Dew immediately ran towards Twilight and fired Ice beam towards the Riolu's feet, While doing so, the Dewott immediately charged up a Razor Shell to attack.

As Twilight endured the two attacks and shrug them off like they did nothing to her she smiled and said, it's my turn now as she uses power up punch x2 then quickly swaps over to Aura Sphere.

as dew dodged both PowerUp punches Twilight was close enough to use an Aura Sphere at close range doing immense amount of damage.

Dew got up after getting hit. "Good hit, but let's see if you can take this." Dew immediately had an aura of water wrap aroud him. It was Aqua Jet. He then began to use Razor shell within the Aqua Jet and torpedo'd at Twilight like a spining blade

As the attack hit and did a good amount of damage at Twilight smiled you're pretty strong.

Dew smiled at her "Thanks." Dew knows he has to be more careful. That Aura Sphere took alot more than he thought

As Twilight ran up and use drain punch x2 with close combat.

Candis and Balto watched the fight with wagging tails, while Hikoki cheered for Twilight. Han'ya just shook her head and then smiled because she knew Arashi was missing a good fight.

Dew was able to dodge a good amount of the attacks but still got hit a few times. He got knocked back and stuggled to get up as he's on one knee. "Twilight...I have to say, you're a bit stronger than I expect. And all I can tell you is that you have my absolute respect."

Dew completely stood up and shells with a bow. "While it would be more wise for me to yield, I would wish to finish this bout." He then gripped them again and smiled at her before drawing them again "My fighting spirit does not allow me to give up."

Okay and after this little date I can introduce you to my other boyfriends, because you're the first one who dated me in the proper fighting tradition.

'Well, at least he is willing to admit defeat.' Han'ya thought with a smile as she watched Hikoki continue to cheer Twilight on. Balto continued to watch but raised an eyebrow, because he thought that Sparks and Candis had their fights against Twilight. Fore that what would have happened in his pack.

Dew looked at her confused at first but smiled. "I'm glad to be of that honor." Dew charged his Razor Shell and threw both of them like boomeranges at her. She then rushed forward to do hand to hand combat.

As Twilight blocked both attacks and smiled, you are a worthy fighter let's end this was our are fists, Twilight said in a very happy tone, as Twilight rapid-fire punches at dew having all of them land in a beautiful sensation of hits until dew falls to the ground out cold.

* * *

"Nice, I had a feeling you were going to win." Hikoki yelled as he jumped in the air and punched it.

"If you want me to prove my honor, then I will be willing to fight you." Candis said as she got to her feet and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

Static is able to hear a bit of light cheering as he sweatdrops, looking at what was the end of the battle as he had to ask. "Should we get him to bed?"

As Sparks looks over with a questioning look, why was he fighting Twilight? And I'm sure they'll take care of him one is a doctor now you focus we still have some work to do! Spark says in a Stern tone.

GULP as he heard that. Getting to attention from the chu's strictness "Yes Sparks sir." As he gets back to hitting the books in a literal way.

"I'm sure we will be filled in when we get back." Arashi said with a smile and no knowledge that Han'ya was currently working on moving Dew to a comfy spot to rest.

As a chill ran down Sparks back hearing that, oh mew I become my uncle, he said it's in a depressed tone.

As Twilight ran over to Candace and gave him a big hug, I won I won I won did you see that! that was amazing and it was so much fun! Twilight says in a happy voice.

Arashi laughed and then remembered that Sparks uncle wasn't the best person and became quite.

"Yes, I did. I didn't get as excited as my cousin, but I was also rooting for you." Candis said with a smile.

Delphine lies on the ground and starts to doze off.

Static did look to Sparks and blinks to his action as he practiced to get his attacks better than it should with his teacher.

A Sparks took off his momentary distraction to get back to teaching.

Twilight was jumping around all excited and happy, for having a boyfriend by proper standards.

"If you are up for another fight, I would be willing to do things by the rules that are for your region." Candis said as Han'ya walked over with an Oran berry.

"If she is going to get into another fight before we head to bed... Then I suggest you eat this, Twilight." She said after she put the berry down.

As Twilight frowned and quickly looked around and whispered into Candace's ear, Candice I can't fight you right now your pregnant and anyways by the fighting regions codes the only reason I would need to fight you is to find out which one of us would be Sparks first wife and I don't want to put that kind of strain on our friendship.

Static is making the moment to try hard to get Magnet rise as he being sure he gets the hang of it while he was able to hear that Sparks seemed to have one madam full of love and could only guess how close their bond is next to Sparks.

"Alright." Candis said while she mentally reassured Twilight that she was planning to be careful. Upon hearing that there wasn't going to be another round, Hikoki picked up the berry that his mate had offered and put it back in her bag. "Go, I see that look you just gave him." She said and Han'ya blushed before she ran after her mate.

But after you're done with your pregnancy if you still want to fight for practice and fun not for mating rights I'm willing to have fun with you that way, Twilight says as she wags her tail and happiness still excited after that fun fight.

"We will see." Candis said with a smile while her tail wagged. She only didn't say yes because she wasn't sure of the future. Granted she doubted that she would stop being with her current mates.

Delphine eventually dozes into slumber to rest for the night, unless someone or something rouses her from her slumber.

Seeing her fall asleep Twilight uses her Aura to carefully lift Delphine up and set her into her tent for she can get some sleep, come on Candice let's go to bed it's going to be a busy day tomorrow, as Twilight starts to drag dew into their tent with a happy smile on her face.

Candis used her psychic powers to pick Dew up. She then gave a nod and headed into the tent she was using. Balto just watched from right outside Arashi's tent and waited for his mate.

as more then 3 hours passed before the 3 came back looking very tired but with happy face expressions on their faces, by this point mostly everyone was already asleep.

Static yawned out some. "That was a lot of work...but that works."

We were able to get most of the basics and you learned a lot of my moves but you're still going to need a lot more practice if you want to be on my level, but don't just copy me find your own Groove and figure out what moves work with you, spark said with a reassuring tone.

he nods and smiles a bit. Considering our bodies, we can only learn so much. But I'll take the suggestion down.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" Arashi asked Balto in a tired tone.

"You missed a good fight. Dew tried to earn the right to mate with Twilight and got trounced. He was taken into Sparks' tent and earned some rest." Balto said with a smile. Arashi tilted her head and looked at Sparks.

As Sparks narrowed his eyes, and he's fucking my girlfriend right now I'm going to barbecue his balls off for sneaking behind my back. Sparks said with anger in his voice. As he immediately runs towards his tent to look in, just to see Candice, Twilight and dew fall asleep with no smell of sex.

Balto shook his head with a dumbfounded look before he walked into the tent and Arashi followed. Once inside she explained why Sparks was so upset and the went to sleep beside him.

Static took the time to get to the tent he could use as it was clear that after such hard work he did earn his rest. Going from a starter to level up so fast...it's going to be impressive to see where he can go...though he looks to the sky, hoping his sister at least is safe before going to rest.

* * *

Arashi woke up to the sun coming up and the sounds of a horny mate, that was still sleeping. She gave a smile and resisted the urge to tease him. She then quietly left the tent and stretched. She was never an early bird, but she was use to waking up in the morning. This was why she wasn't irritable.

As Twilight started to wake up to the sounds of a Pokemon whimpering in his sleep, as she looked up and saw Candis lying on her back pitching a noticeable tent she got a fun idea, as she stealthily used her aura to lift up both Sparks and dew and put them near her where she started to rub they're not erect dick to try to coax them out of their sheath has she started to softly lick at Candis throbbing dick after she removed her sheets, trying to wake them up in the most arousing way she could.

Dew was the next to wake up "Ugh...how long was I out?" he asked groggily. He felt something rubbing against him as he felt his shaft starting to rise more and more. He looked and saw Twilight rubbing against him.

Dew looked over and saw sparks as his eyes widened in shock. But the he looked over to Twilight as she's still working on him. Unable to resist his urges, he lets Twilight continue.

Over in Hikoki's tent, Han'ya woke up. 'How come I'm not surprised.' She thought as she noticed that Hikoki had an erection. She then shook her head and left the tent. She wanted to be with her mate, but she didn't want to be pregnant while on the job. What Celebi had foretold didn't help either.

"It's no use worrying about it. We asked the questions that we could and I know we will do our best to not lose you." Arashi said when she saw Han'ya and was able to read her body language. Her words made Han'ya smile, but she didn't go back in her tent.

Delphine rouses from her slumber inside her tent, sitting up and rubbing her eyes before yawning and stretching. "Damn, slept with no problems." Delphine exits her tent and continues performing stretches to loosen up her muscles.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Dew asked the Riolu asall three males are being worked on.

Static mmms and mumbled a bit as he spoke up in his sleep. "Wha? I mean...yea...I do care for you and all. What you getting at? Mil-"Crashes as he feel face first to the tent floor (he was against the tent wall...kind of used to sleeping against walls.)...as he blinks. :question: "huh?" His mind still collecting itself as his blue eyes soon look around as he felt something was stiff on him. Looking down on him he covered himself up quick...thinking to himself 'What the Mew was I thinking? Did I get some weird dream? I mean I couldn't be thinking of-' :exclamation: Heard Dew speak up as he turned to where he was. "...is it too early today?"

In Arashi's tent, Balto woke up and frowned. 'She loves to be with me, but has the missions take priority. This is why my uncle, and mother, are still waiting for us to have kids.' He thought before he left the tent. When he saw Arashi, he nuzzled into her. "We have a legend to bring back to the world." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed his dick against her. "Should we do it here?" He asked when he noticed that she was blushing. Arashi quickly ran back into her tent and Balto followed with a smug smile.

Over in Sparks' tent, Candis started to stir. "Snow, Twilight, we have work to do." She mumbled before her eyes opened. Her eyes then widen as she took in the scene. "Please tell me I did no more the rub on everyone here." She said in a stage whisper. She didn't want to wake up Sparks, but her surprise had caused her voice to be louder then she had planned.

A spark started to wake up from the gentle caressing and Candice voice he woke up to see Twilight give him a hand job will sucking off Candice, he smiled until he saw dew getting the same treatment before he looked very confused, what's the what's going on?

As Twilight smiled to all of them as she gave one last lick to Candice dick, I wanted to wake you all up gently and figured this would be the easiest way for us to all have are fun and talk about our relationship. Twilight said as she starts to purr.

In Hikoki's tent, Hikoki woke up with a frown as he noticed that his mate wasn't in the tent. "I know you were told that you could die on this mission, but I still want to enjoy things and not think about the future." He said in a rough tone as he left the tent. To those that didn't know him, he sounded angry. In truth, he was just disappointed. Han'ya shook her head and nuzzled against him.

"It isn't so easy for me." She said with a sad look. This made Hikoki calm down as he patted her head.

(Back in Sparks' tent)

"I was expecting us to be able to talk. Not wake up to you giving me a blowjob and a handjob to Sparks and Dew." Candis said in a voice that was no longer an attempt to whisper. She then gave an apologetic look to Sparks before mentally filling him in on what happened while he was training with Static.

Dew smiled at the Riolu but realized something. He lost, but Twilight is still working him. "Sure, I'm willing to talk" he said still feeling his urge build up as his rod is now throbbing. "I do have to ask, what happened after our bout? I remember losing."

Yep you lost and I won and that was some of the most fun I have ever had on a date, And to answer your question Candice the first time we started talking about dating it was a lot easier for Sparks and your sister when their hormones could talk for them. Twilight says with a smile.

As spark starts to glare at dew.

By fighting traditions since I beat you once you're fully recovered you're my boyfriend for the next 24 hours until we fight again to see if we want to continue our relationship, but for now I'm the alpha of you dew, well Sparks is my Alpha and me, Candice, snow & Sanja are his beta wife's meaning I can tease you all I want but you don't get any action until I say so or you get punished, and Sparks can boss all of us around, by fighting traditions, Candice by your Clans Traditions how would you go for meeting and dating to see if dew is good enough for you to. Twilight at with a happy smile as she continue stroking off both Sparks and dew dicks before getting back to licking Candace's.

Miles...Static got his glasses on as he took a bit to see what's going on outside of the tent as he had to focus.

Dew moaned from the hand job as he is being worked on. "Very well. It's something I can deal with. Besides, I have an appreciation for string females." He smiled at her "If it's ok, I would like a rematch when that time comes."

"Well I was raised in the Psychic region. We ask before we enjoy and are respectful of those who are taken, or want to take things slow. If there is more then one mate, then we try to come to an agreement. My family use to force all Vulpix and Fennekin into arranged marriages, but that was dropped about three generations back." Candis said as she tried to not enjoy what Twilight was doing.

As Sparks looked at everyone and said, I'm a human we usually only have one girlfriend and stick with that girlfriend any others would make our girlfriends think we were cheating on them, since I'm dating Pokemon I'll go by your guyses traditions, as he starts to grumble, hearing their Traditions what's yours dew? Sparks asked trying to look upset but having a hard time with Twilight working on him.

Static took a moment to decide to see if he could take a moment to recover but, being aware his crew might be busy, he had to take a moment to see if he could tell someone he was going to be a bit busy so he can try to cool down. Taking a tent at random he was a bit surprised when he heard groaning and started to enter the tent. He can see Twilight playing with Sparks and Dew as it was clear that...um...things started early... "I'll just be n-n-near a t-tree if someone needs me." He said surprised and clearly red faced, thought glad he at least was only half in.

Candis laughed as she remembered an incident that Han'ya had told her about. She was remembering it because it had been similar to what just happened.

Delphine sits on the ground and searches her bag for some berry juice she has stored in a jar. "Come on, I know I packed some berry juice."

Static had to be glad to get to the trees where he could see the tents as he now had to take care of his problem...as if his dream couldn't have made his problem he'd just have to wait for the others...but nope... "Well...I at least got some...visual imagery in my mind thanks to all that." 'can't let that go too far but...' He thought as he did close his eyes and started to rub himself off.

Dew looked over at Sparks. My clans traditions vary in mating. However we are still considered wild. Like Twilights customs, we have a battle to see who will get the right to mate and a ceremony us held after. The water country in itself and most are more relaxed when it comes to mating.

Delphine groans and calls out for Static. "Static dear, could you bring my second bag here, I can"t seem to find any berry juice in the one I'm carrying."

"This makes you the second wild Pokemon I know." Candis said in a thoughtful tone. Even though she kept her voice from reviling that she was enjoying things, her body was indicating otherwise.

Static had to sigh as he was interupted...Now he needed to try to focus and stop himslf to calm down.

Okay if that's the case then we'll go by all your traditions, dew I might not care to have another boy share my wife's but if you can except there traditions alongside your own then I guess you're okay to do as you want I'm not going to boss my wife's around, and by second you mean the one with on you right now? Sparks asked.

Dew nodded and smiled at Sparks while he is being worked on "Thank you" he tells him.

Don't thank me yet you have to do everything that Twilight says as her boyfriend, and I guess that means me and her are going to have to have a fight soon is that right Twilight?

Well technically yes we would have to have a fight for you to claim dominance over me but, as Twilight twiddles her thumbs a little bit the way your aura looks is very enthralling that's what I like about you and is why I was so drawn to you that, I willingly submit to you so I've already lost my fight and I'm willing to do whatever you want, Twilight says with a blush.

As Sparks started to blush, oh and dew if my other mate, as he suggest to Candice, wants to fill you in on who he is fully that's his choice.

'Good, cause I don't want more fights then I have to deal with while being pregnant.' Candis thought with a smile. "Be glad you asked first. The last three that tried to mate without permission got turned into gems." She said in warning to what might happen if someone gets on Sparks, or her, bad side. Granted, it was nether of them that had gotten rid of the first one to dare to even make one of Sparks' mates believe that they had been raped.

Delphine looks around for Static. "Static, are you still asleep?"

Dew looked at Twilight. "If I could ask my alpha, what else would she likes to do?" but realized something. "Does that mean at some point I would have to face Sparks or Cadice?"

Candis tilted her head as she waited for Twilight's answer to Dew's question. She would have said something if she knew all of the ins and outs of the fighting regions way of doing things.

hum as your Alpha for today I want you to eat me out while I suck on Candice and massage Sparks dick, and by my tradition no, not unless you wanted them as your mates to, basically right now you're not allowed to touch anyone other than me by fighting Traditions rules, you can ask them if they want to go by their Traditions or yours to see if they'll let you try to woo them into bed. Twilight says.

After searching the area for the Pikachu, Delphine eventually stumbles upon him behind a tree. "Static..." She then yelps and turns to face away from Static. "Oh good heavens, do forgive me for invading your privacy."

I will honor your request Twilight." Dew tells her.

Static was facepalming as he at least tried to cover up though his face is red.. "I...w-was trying...to calm...down. Can I...get a...moment?"

"Um sure, I'll wait for you to finish up." She said before going back into the campsite to look for the bag she gave Static the previous day.

Thankfully it was in the tent he was in but right now that mon is busy against the tree now his mind had to try to calm down with the chaos going on as he tries to relax from the chaos. "If this is a sign of a messy team...we're in for a long day."

Delphine enters the tent Static slept in to find the bag and brings it out to search in it. "Aha!" She then takes out some of the berry juice drink and start off the morning with.

Static felt he recovered enough as he felt the tensions are over. "How do breeders endure such problems?" he asked himself as he was taking the time to wait near the fire pit when he was seemingly more decent.

"Before you even ask, I prefer girls and will take the feelings of Sparks and Twilight before I let you do more then flirt with me." Candis said after she digested what Twilight had said. As she spoke, her sheath started to come undone. The sensation of this made her blush slightly and she was kinda glad that Twilight's mouth was hiding what just happened.

Dew didn't notice what was going on as he was behind Twilight's rear. He began to lick at her womanhood, giving her clit a bit of a suckle.

With Twilight's hands finally free she focus both hands on massaging and funneling spark dick as she tried to suck even more of Candice's canine dick into her mouth looking over her knot and lifting up to lick at the tip of her entrance getting as much precum as she can.

Delphine offers Static a cup of berry juice. "Care for a cup of berry juice to help start off the morning?"

Candis' blush deepened but she didn't fight what Twilight was doing. She even started to thrust as she felt the Ditto that was acting as her armor wake up and respond to what was happening. (T)Good morning. (T) She mentally said to it.

Back outside, Hikoki had moved to the fire to make some tea and Han'ya threw some chestnuts in the fire to roast them. They weren't the best cooks but these two recipes were simple. They also knew that Arashi would appreciate the attempt when she got done being with Balto.

Dew wanting a taste of more of the fem's juices. Dew began to insert his tongue into Twilight, penetrating her walls, swirling the tip of his tongue as he got a good taste of her juices.

As sparks moaned at the feeling of what Twilight was doing to his dick as his length with already fully hard and ready to go.

As Twilight appreciate it what dew was doing what was making her wet and ready for what's to come next.

(T) good morning time for breakfast, who yummy 4 food today may I have them? Dimoe ask.

(T)You may enjoy all of the juice that is made from this, but don't get upset over what Twilight is taking. She did work for it. (T) Candis mentally said to Dimoe and continued to thrust in Twilight's mouth.

as Candace Armour shifted signalink it was okay with that as long as it got some.

As Twilight pulled off of Candice's dick, okay you 4 let's finish this up we have a lot of walking today and we don't want to be too tired or hungry when we're doing it, Sparks can you have sex with me in my vagina well I masturbate Candice and dew to cum all over Candice. Twilight asked as he started to get up.

As Sparks nodded his approval right before Twilight sat down on his dick pushing it all the way into her has he gently grabbed both Candice's and dew Dick and start it to masturbate them at a Quicken Pace Point them both at Candice, okay dew show me what you got and maybe later you can show me how tough you are and you might get a bigger reward next time, Twilight says as she winks at dew.

Nodded and moaned a bit at the paw work he's receiving from Twilight. He can already see pre steadily dripping out of his "third sword."

(T)I think someone wants to make sure you are full. If Dew sprays on me, then enjoy all you want. (T) Candis said mentally to Dimoe as she smiled and quickened her thrusting. She did this because she wanted to keep up with Twilight.

As Twilight started to reach her Peak she sent a wave of pleasure through her aura to all three of her mates to make them cum all at once, as she holw out in pleasure.

Feeling the immense pleasure that Twilight was getting off Sparks hugged her waist from behind and thrust it deep into her shooting his sperm into her as he kept on thrusting.

Candis' body visibly relaxed as she reached her peak and shot cum into Twilight's mouth.

Dew let out his load as he sprayed his seed all over Candice. Drenching her in white.

Miles nods a bit as he got the juice and books as the others clearly had their pawsful being in their tents. "I'm sorry that I got up so fast in the morning"...He said as he hears they are busy.

Han'ya gathered the roasted chestnuts that Hikoki pushed out of the fire. When the tea kettle started to whistle, Arashi came out of her tent and Balto was beside her.

"You two know me all too well." Arashi said as she walked over to the fire and held out a mug that had been in her bag. Hikoki smiled and filled the mug. Balto just smiled contently as he walked around to find some water to drink.

Delphine gives Static a pat on the head. "It's okay pal, I see no problems." She then slides the Pikachu over to allow him some of her comforting warmth.

As all of a sudden the cum and semen on Candice started to be drained away before it immediately jumps onto dew dick as a loud slurping sound Was Heard.

As Dew came on Cadice, he notice the armor move. It however jumped on his dick and engulfed it "What the distortion world!?" he shouted.

"That is Dimoe. The Ditto that is my armor. It won't hurt you. I only said it could enjoy your cum. I saved it from death earlier and this is how it has to survive. You can blame one of the humans that work in the Corrupted Army. They experimented on it, to make a living armor." Candis said with a laugh at Dew's surprise.

As Twilight looked confused for a second, dew did you not know that was a ditto? She asked in a curious tone.

Dew looked shocked as he saw his ditto covered dick and back at the two girls "No, I didn't even notice. How do I get this thing off me?"

"It should come off once you are done ejecting your cum. I have no reason to have him just suck you dry. I will save that for my enemies." Candis said with a smile and hoped that Dimoe understood that Dew was an ally.

as Dimoe finished off with dew cum immediately retreated back into its regular armor form as a few tentacles formed and started to suck and lick at the extra from Twilight and Sparks all that leaked out at least.

As Sparks stared at this with a dumbfounded look, okay so I knew that this armor was alive and all, but what in the flipping hell was that? Spark said out loud with wide eyes, Why did it just suck off another man's dick?

"Because cum is liquid and that is its food. Besides, I said that it could enjoy it. I didn't want to be covered in his white stuff. Nor did I want Dimoe to be tempted to cause trouble during our dangerous mission." Candis said in a voice that made it easy to tell that she was vain.

Well that was good to know, spark says as his I still were wide, well my erection just died so quickly and my stomach is starting to growl are you three... Four ready to go and see about breakfast, and could you tell Dimoe was it that he can clean up the mess between our lags to but be a little bit more slower, spark says with a hesitant smile.

Static finishes his juice as he leans on the Firefox..sighing. "Is this always going to happen or is this a special time?"

Dew still had a look of shock of what just happened. "So...you had me cum to feed...that thing?" Dew said turing to Twilight.

Delphine looks down to Static. "The mating season? More of a special time where your hormones start going wild, maybe we'll find a special Pikachu for you soon, or maybe some other pokemon you'll like."

As she thought about it for a second, for the most part I was trying to make you feel pleasurable what we discuss our relationship, and I didn't want it to go to waste so I figured why not, I thought you would have noticed it moving this whole time? Twilight said with an innocent voice.

As Twilight smiled and pushed dew gently on the shoulder, oh come on tough guy it wasn't all that bad and just think if you can beat Sparks then you would be the prime Alpha, until he beats you this is supposed to be fun. Twilight says with a happy smile.

Dew looked back at the Twilight and then at Sparks and then at Twilight again. "Very well." He said with a smile. He knows Sparks is likely pretty strong and even with the type disadvantage, an he lost to Twilight, its no telling how things would go down. But he's willing to give it a try.

Candis left the tent and walked over to the fire. Once there she asked Arashi if she had an extra mug and some honey. Arashi gave a nod and signaled to Balto to go grab the items from her bag. Thankfully he caught the signal and went to get what was asked for. He came out after a few minutes with a jar of honey and a mug in his mouth. He then brought both over and put them down. With a slightly disgusted face, Candis lifted the mug with her psychic powers and presented it for Arashi to wash away the slobber. Arashi did so with a small stream of water that she shot out of her mouth. Candis then used her fur to dry the mug. After that Hikoki filled the mug with tea and Candis added some honey to it and stirred it with the spoon that was stored in the handle of the mug.

After Sparks walked out he grabbed a few ingredients and using agility prepped a few good meals for everyone in the campground using some of his supplies with twilights, after he was done he sat down with everyone else, so Candice are we close to the base now or is it going to take us a little bit more time? Sparks asked.

Static is having a look at the group as it looks like they are nearly set to move in a bit as he gets to eat up.

Candis sipped on her tea as she thought about the info she had gained earlier. "It should be another two hours and a bug base. That means that three of us should have an advantage." She said as she used her powers to gather what she wanted of the food.

"My compliments to the chefs." Arashi said as she ate the food that had been made by Sparks and Han'ya. Han'ya smiled at the compliment but didn't say anything. She was enjoying her food too much.

"I will say one thing about you humans cooking stuff... I makes it easier to enjoy food that I'm not the biggest fan of." Balto said after he had chowed down for a bit. Hikoki just quietly ate his food.

Delphine belches after having enjoyed a good meal, immediately covering her maw with a giggle. "Heh, pardon my manners. Good thing we got something to eat, I thought I would have to eat Static here." She teased the Pikachu, giggling again.

Dew finished his meal, but the Ditto thing did stir him up a little bit. But he had to admit that the food is good.

Static had to ask as he used his intelligence to plan something. "The slowest of us should take extra caution in such a battlefield. If I think of it, bug types are known for webbing and anyone that is a defender is likely going to be held back and with such things the fastest of us will be signalling them since they can use webbing for sentries instead of a living mon. If anyone got any rock moves we can disable a grand portion of that and can use it for cover while fire moves will chain hit any bug types stuck on said webbing."

"Would that work out for a strategist?"

Delphine holds up her branch. "Do I sense an opportunity for pyromania?" She asks with a devious cackle.

Static had to sweatdrop. 'I think I got a pyromaniac' he thought to himself looking to the fire type.

Dew looks to Delphine "Maybe we can cut them down to size instead."

The pikachu adjusted his glasses as he nods a bit. "Granted that they aren't able to lose their edge, that's good. Meaning moves like Iron Tail and Slash with any claws might lose effectiveness the more webbing is on it and will require cleaning."

Did you all miss the point where I said we probably should sneak in instead of attack have any of you actually fought against a corrupted Pokemon before? Sparks asked with all do curiosity and concern.

Dew gave Sparks a look "No, but with how bugs tend to act, they normally swarm anywhere. We are likely to be watched anyway" he poited out

He shook his head. "I had made a tactical idea since if we are sneaking or attacking we are in their battlefield and if we are able to at least find a way to evade them or distract them by signaling another area then we can take advantage of the chaos and confusion to do as we wish."

Delphine chews on the charred tip of her branch as she listens in on the briefing.

At least hear my plan out first, you see we have some inside information about the corrupted army base and some of the stuff they do, I was mostly hoping we could just use that to walk in the front door to try and get to the location we need to be if that doesn't work then I was hoping we would come up with a plan B. Spark says.

Static nods a bit. "That seems like a bold idea, but how much of a window do we got for such an idea?"

Dew: And what is this plan B? he had to ask, a bit surprised of the older Pikachu's idea.

I know for absolute certainly you're not going to like this idea, Plan B I am 100% positive you will not like it because I don't like it! But Plan B is to just basically wing it, Celebi already told my group yesterday that we are already going to get in and how a few of us were going to die he didn't say anything about you three but he gave us plenty of warnings hopefully we could change our future, but by my knowledge we get past the front door and at this point that's all I'm looking for, Sparks says with a little bit of annoyance about his own plan.

Dew thought a bit for a moment before turning to Delphine. "I know it's kind of a longshot, but could your flame tell us the best possible outcome?"

And Plan A was us just going through the area...likely without difficulty...

Delphine holds up her branch. "Could a fire possibly help out?"

Maybe during a fight what I'm hoping we can try to avoid for as long as we need to but we'll keep that as part of Plan B, Sparks says.

"I'm not corrupted, but I have the strength of one and Sparks bow is a purity weapon. Since we are planning to be sneaky, we could have some of our fastest scout the place out while I keep a link up with them. I can relay the info to everyone. I just can't link up with Dark types." Candis said as she thought about what plans were being suggested.

Static nods Static: I'll try to get ready if Plan B is triggered but for now I'm set for the first idea.

Dew thought to himself (if only I was able to master a certain technique, that would be useful for us)

"My team is ready for whatever comes our way." Arashi said.

"I just wish I knew the ins and outs of that sign language you use during stealth missions." Balto said with a frown.

"That is why you are sticking with me. I taught it to Hikoki and Han'ya on the fly and can manage to do the same with you." Arashi said before she noticed that Dew was thinking about something. "If you have an idea, then spit it out." She said to him.

Dew snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Arashi. "It's I had would't be that good in retrospect" he tells her

Okay before we go I just want to make one thing clear to everyone Celebi told us that at some point we're all going to be separated from each other, now I don't care how strong you think you are you will not stand a chance against this place without backup, so I want everyone to pick a partner and stick with that partner no matter what you better be within Arm's Reach of them at all given times, me and Candice are going to team up with each other and Twilight and Han'ya have to be partners to now you can be in teams of more than 2 so pick your partners, oh and static maybe it might be a good idea for me and you not to be on the same team. Spark suggested.

Static thinks of it a bit. "Ability cancellation?"

No I'm thinking that if I fire off an attack what's way too strong it's going to be sent right to you and you'll explode, my ability is way stronger than yours if I have to wear an armband that's draining most of my strength, so I'm guessing my attacks are going to be higher level than yours, I really don't want to see what happens when a Pikachu exhorts too much power. Spark says in a worry some tone.

"I'm sticking with my wife, but anyone can join us." Balto said while Hikoki waited to see how the teams would be picked. He figured that he would team up with Han'ya and Twilight if there was no one that was being left alone.

Delphine picks Static off the ground and places him on her shoulders.

Hikoki, I would like to assist you." Dew tells him.

He eeps a bit as he weak chuckled. Static: Well this'll work.

He can see Delphine picked him and sure he isn't powerful but he knew he can fight now. Just got to hope that he isn't needing to do too much more.

Delphine looks back to Static. "So, ever figure out what your attacks are?"

"I got mostly all of Sparks moves but dropped Volt Tackle since I don't think I'd be able to keep a low profile without my glasses." looking to the Delphox on that. He can do it again sometime but for now he isn't risking it or using any recoil moves that are physical.

I just noticed something at least each team except for one has a badge to worry about if something goes wrong, Balto or Arashi can one of you loan your team's badge to Delphine or Static that way they have a way to escape if needed to.

Static: I'll hold it if needed...though will you be safe if that is your only badge?

Delphine looks to Sparks. "And what those moves you know, might I ask? I know I could probably contribute towards enhancing certain attacks with my Light Screen."

They'll be safe as long as they stick together that goes along with all of us stick with your partners and don't leave their sides a few of us have bad outcomes that are supposed to happen today and I want to see everyone safely and sound when this is all over, but before we do this I want everyone to pick a rendezvous point somewhere away from here and somewhere we can easily get to that way we can all find each other if things go bad and we all get separated. Spark says.

Static had to ponder since he isn't aware of the Topography of the area.

"I was given a badge when I started working at the poison region guild. They will just reissue me a replacement if it gets broken." Balto said with a shrug before he unclipped his badge.

The moves I know are Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly, And static that's why it's a good thing for you to stay with your teammate if you don't know the area your teammate can help you, So don't run off no matter what you see or hear, spark says in a firm tone.

Static nods as he added on. "I had to replace Volt Tackle with Double team...due to the manner of attacks. And Y-Yes Sparks." He said...knowing what is going on up with the Pikachu that taught him.

"That is a good moveset at least." Dew tells Static "Hope you do well. Delphine, you two be careful ok?"

"Keep it secret, keep it safe." Arashi said as Balto dropped his badge next to Delphine. He then gave a questioning look to his wife.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said with a smile.

With that said and done is everyone ready to go, Sparks asked.

As Twilight got next to Han'ya and moved her leg over her back riding on top of her and hugging her, don't worry I won't get off no matter what! that way you'll always be safe, Twilight says it happy tone.

Delphine gives dew salute and picks up the badge.. "I'll do my best against these assholes and protect Static."

Han'ya gave a nod as she reassured herself that Twilight would do all she could to make sure she doesn't die.

Dew turns to Twilight. "You should be safe too alright? I would like our rematch sometime. And you too" he finished before turning to Sparks.

"Hikoki?" Dew said turning to the Typhlosion.

Static had to chuckle at Delphine's line as he saw her vigor for sure before nodding, seeing everyone is set.

Oh and static make sure you don't take off your glasses, not only are they hunting down legendary Pokemon they're also hunting down as humans so we are their primary targets, so you should be lucky that they will believe you're a regular Pikachu from the get-go so try to keep it that way our eyes are the easiest way to tell Who We Are. Spark says in concerned tone.

Static sweatdrops. "I got it...besides I'd be handicapped without them."

"Yes." Hikoki said with a worried look that was aimed at Han'ya but was quickly wiped away.

No problem dew I'll make it out of here and we can have our rematch, Twilight says and a happy tone, you might even be able to beat Sparks if you find a corruption weapon in this place Twilight says.

As Sparks spoke one more time, and if we get separated everyone meet up at the Rock regions guildhall in 5 days, unless you got a better place.

Dew nodded at Twilight and then looked at Hikoki "Lets do our best."

All members of team Steam shook their heads to indicate that they didn't have a better place to randevu at.

If there's no complaints let's move out everybody, Twilight says in a firm tone, before mentioning that Candice is in charge and what she says goes no matter what.

With that Candis closed her eyes and sat a mental link up with everyone, except Balto and Han'ya.

Static nods as he held onto the Delphox as they are now taking off.

Delphine stands from the ground and holds up her branch. "On with the adventure!" And then off they went.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

As the group walks along they come to a tree with has a sign on it the sign says, all who enter are the fly welcome to the spider den, beware of black spiders they have a deadly greeting.

'Why did it have to be spiders?' Arashi thought with a shiver. She could fight them, but that didn't change the fact that she was scared of them.

(T)Don't worry us fire Pokemon can burn them to a crisp. (T) Candis said mentally to her as she saw the shiver and remembered that Arashi had arachnophobia.

As Sparks shiver to and said again it's not Arachnophobia if the bugs are bigger than you! Spark said with fear in his voice.

Dew looked up at the treeline and saw multiple spiderwebs connecting the trees. "We are not alone..." is what all Dew could say.

As Twilight looked around, I'll have to take your word for that my aura is going on the fritz I see Life everywhere and I can't tell one thing from another as if we went into some blinding storm of Life Energy and it's all twisted.

Delphine lifts up her branch to be ready for surprises. "Burn burn burn, they're all going to burn."

As Sparks looks very afraid, Delphine none of us are Fireproof if you burn down the whole forest with us in it I don't think we'll survive it. Spark says with new found fear for fire.

Dew turned. even then, "I don't know about Arashi, but if the forest burns, water power can do so much in a forest fire."

Static keeps watch where he can as he is at least looking behind when not ahead, having someone bigger than him nearby was a good thing but he knew the two can only do so much. Though he at least felt less scared of it all.

"I can keep some of the forest safe with my attacks. However, the point of this will be to get through and I can't fight and cover everyone. Even if we weren't dealing with spiders." Arashi said as she tried to keep her cool. This was why a quite humming could be heard. This was her way of keeping calm. Granted, it didn't help with the sensation she was getting from her sensors.

Okay Candice were following you lead the way, spark says with a hint of nervousness as he stays near Candice.

(GT)No more talking for now and we just give ourselves in. Unless you want a fight. There is a saying that those who give in will be considered friends of the Corrupted Army. (GT) Candis said through the links and Arashi made sure that Balto and Han'ya understood. Granted, it took a few minutes for Balto to get what was being said.

As they traveled further into the forest they heard rustling coming from each and every where as the forest theme to get darker and creepier by the second as the trees started to twist and turn into even more corrupted versions of themselves as a stale smell of Decay, all of a sudden screams could be heard as if someone was in desperate need for help.

Delphine holds her nose. "Ick, that smells more icky than a Muk."

"That doesn't sound good..." Dew said as he heard the screams "Should we assist?"

Static bit his lip. "You try to ignore the screams..." his mind having ideas of a butterfree getting pulled into the black oozing slime, being unable to fly as the wings are the first being pulled in.

(T)Agreed. (T) Candis said mentally to Delphine before she shook her head. (GT)The links are here for a reason. Please use them. (GT) She mentally said to everyone.

(GT)I don't want to ignore the screams, but it might be best if we let the spiders find us. (GT) Arashi said through the links and hoped that others would take that as a que and use the links.

(T) Hitoki, should we take this one?(T)" Dew asked the Typhlosion.

(GT) I highly doubt they don't know we're not here yet and if someone screaming their head off I bet it's a trap so they'll come to us faster if we go there, but I bet we'll see something that we wish that we didn't I'll follow you guys if you choose it, (GT) spark says mentally.

(GT)Hold for one moment, I'll look into this. (GT) Delphine said to everyone before hold up her branch in front of her face, peering into the flame.

(GT)The one thing I rather not see was already described to me by Celebi. Me and Dew are up for checking it out. (GT) Hikoki said mentally with a small frown on his face.

He gulps...looking to the others. (GT) I hope you be careful, this place is crawling with unease in more than one way. (GT) He was clearly rubbing an arm...adjusting as best he can to the situation as he tries to keep his mind clear to not stir panic.

(GT) Right. Though we're already wasting time here. Cadice, please give the order"(GT) Dew said with a determined look.

(GT)I see a Pikachu with a Galvantula on top of them, abdomen bloated from twenty eggs deposited into them before we are swarmed. (GT) Delphine then moved the branch from her face.

(GT) Oh good Arceus... AND that was getting his color drained. "t...m...i."

(GT) did you really have to send that through the link! (GT) Sparks yells at Delphine scaring the whole team.

(GT)Lets go to the Pikachu. If it is a black Galvantula, then we just give up. If not, then we can save that Pikachu. (GT) Candis mentally said and Arashi turned in the direction of the screaming. Balto hadn't caught her signing, but he had caught Hikoki's and understood enough of it. Because of this, he turned in the same direction as Arashi at about the same time as Han'ya. Hikoki smiled as he realized that the two dark Pokemon had understood him and also looked in that direction.

(GT) Alright...wait...Delphine, what color was the Galvantula?

(GT)Black, even the Pikachu and swarm. (GT)

(GT)I blame the corruption for why the Pikachu would be that color. Those that are dominate will give their corruption to the one on bottom. I say we still go to them and then give in. They shouldn't hurt us, or play with us. (GT) Candis said mentally as she took a step in the direction of the scream.

As Twilight and Sparks did not need to be told twice but stayed near their partners.

(GT)yeah, you do you while I do my own thing. I don't want to be in the same position as that Pikachu and the other pokemon around that area. (GT)

Static looks to her. "if we're alone we should be careful or see if we can go forward." he whispered as he was really feeling uneasy.

Arashi, Han'ya, Balto, Candis, and Hikoki made their way to the Pikachu that was screaming. The entire way, Hikoki made sure Dew was keeping up.

Delphine pats Static and whispers. "Just hang tight and keep a watchful eye."

he nods as he was taking the time to look around.

(T) Don't worry Hikoki, I'm far from being slowed down.(T)

As the rest of the group enter into the clearing to see the Pikachu screaming as her belly is being bloated buy another egg being put in her stomach, as a Galvantula ovary posture is stuffed up her butt as they can see multiple eggs still traveling down it into her stomach as she screams out for each one.

(GT) I am not the squeamish type, but I'm already feeling sick from that..

All of a sudden they can hear a humming around them as the Forest gets darker as they hear the voices get louder until, Welcome to our parlor said the spider to the fly, as a total of 83 black corrupted spiders of different types started to crawl down from the trees surrounding everyone with all their dicks rubbing against the trees throbbing for their next victims, if you submit yourself to us peacefully and become our little breeding stacks for our next of kin will let you live other than that, as they lick their lips, you could be our little snacks as they start to drawing closer.

Dew turned to Cadice. (GT) Are you sure they won't bother us?(GT)

(T) Hitoki, I don't know if I can fully trust cadice, if things go south...do you know Eruption?(T) Dew asked

(T)I know that move, but we should trust my cousin. (T) Hikoki said to Dew as he sat down to pose as little of a threat as possible. Han'ya laid down, but was ready to run. Arashi took in a deep breath before she sat down and waited to see what would happen next. "I don't like this." Balto grumbled as he sat next to Arashi. Candis laid down before speaking.

"We give and will not fight, but do note that some of us might already be pregnant." She said in a calm voice and only hoped that she hadn't gotten the info wrong.

As Sparks and Twilight lay down trusting in their wife, for Arceus sake, but was still fear in their eyes.

Dew sat in front of Hitoki (GT) This plan better work"(GT) Dew says.

As the first spider comes forward and starts wrapping Hikoki in spider webs leaving his privates free of any webbing but bounding his arms and legs together before attaching a web to the top of the spider webs and start slowly pulling him up, I'm glad you accepted our offer to become our breed sack's we trust in your cooperation but better safe than sorry hahaha.

After Hikoki is no longer in sight they start crawling up and circling around Balto as they start to webbing up his legs and arms leaving his butt and dick exposed before pulling him up into the air like his friend.

(GT) Are you really sure?(GT) Dew asked not trying to sound scared.

As two more spiders come and start to wrap up spark and Twilight at the same time leaving both their sexes exposed as precum starts to drool from all of their thoraxes waiting for their victims to be ready, as they are sent up above without a sound.

As multiple spiders, start to crawl over Dew, Arashi and Han'ya leaving their sexes exposed as they start to prod at their prizes as they start drooling at the catch they got as their arms are bound and legs are tied as they slowly art brought up leaving only one Pokemon left.

Arashi watched what was happening as she started to hum a few tunes she knew from the Lion King. It was why she didn't scream or resist when it was her turn, but it was very tempting.

(T)I am sure, but I don't like this and I can tell that Arashi is terrified out of her mind. She is humming tunes from her favorite movie and I can hear it through the link. (T)

As the last spider draws near Candice after they start to wrap her up and her Tails leaving her sex exposed, they found a little bit when they saw that she's wearing armor but struck that off for now, as she slowly written up into the sky for who knows what fate.

* * *

 **a few minutes ago**

Close by our group who just gave himself over to the spiders are two Pokemon who decided not to go with the group as they start to hear skitters and scratches along the trees and for some reason the screams stop, but all of a sudden they could hear a voice he nice calm one speaking almost in a whisper but definitely loud enough for the to here, welcome by young children to our little Den may I ask why you are here?

Static had to gulp... thinking fast a bit. "Were just traveling. We aren't trying to be trespassing." he had to keep his head as he tried to look to who said that.

Delphine slips her branch back into her arm fur butt keeps a grip on it. "As the pikachu said, we're just traveling along, we don't mean to trespass."

Oh we don't care if you're trespassing or not we love trespassers there's so much fun to us, now I have a question for you two are you good friends or passerbys. The voice asked and I creep you lie calm tone.

(GT)Please tell me you guys being caught is not the plot...you know we CAN get tainted, and I fear (GT) Static looks on in a bit of fear...though looks in clear confusion too as best he could. "There's...o-others here too?"

(GT)I was thinking about breaking free and using Eruption. I wouldn't be surprised if the others have escape plans. (GT) Hikoki said mentally there was a mental nod from Candis, Arashi, and Han'ya. They nodded because Hikoki was right about them having escape plans.

(GT) I could've tried to escape sooner, but for the sake of the team, I decided not to. What should we do now? Dew asked.

(GT)I need advice on what to do, we're surrounded by a swarm and I still got a grip on my branch, or maybe I should tell them we're passerbys? (GT)

Delphine stands up straight. "We're just passerbys."

Oh okay that's a little disappointing but still might be as fun, we have a question for you two, have you ever heard of an organization called the corrupted Army? we have a fun team here who wishes to recruit one of you two, to our precious organization, we've offered this offer to everyone who trespass in our territory, the voice said with a happy cheerful tone, what creeps the hell out of everyone around him.

(GT)I think we may have been presented an opportunity to go directly to the enemy themselves, they have offered to recruit one of us into this Corrupted Army. Should I tell this entity that we'll both accept this offer? (GT)

Static shook his head as he had to look around quicker, he had a BAD feeling if anyone of them got too close and looked beyond his eyewear...

(T)Would you rather we move along then, Static? (T)

(T)Let's see if they at least let us go. If we can play it smart we can at least keep them from having all of us and be set for rescuing them if something does go wrong and we don't hear from them. (T)

she can hear a clear bit of fear in his voice. He might be the smart one but being so young still means he wasn't used to situations this intense.

Delphine takes a deep breath. "If we decline, will we be allowed to leave?"

Define leave for us please, if you mean that will attack you and rip you limb from limb if you decline our offer yes you may leave then but if you mean get out of here safely I'm sorry to say no, you see we can't let others know about our little secret group so we'll offer again for the last time will let one of you join us if you would like do you want to accept our offer. The voice said in a creepy really happy tone.

(T)Well, those are our choices, we either accept the offer and live and possibly risk corruption, or we decline and we die. Against these numbers, I doubt we'd stand a chance in a fight for our lives. (T)

static murfs...so much for TRYING to not get caught because he honestly thought that they could have been safer if they try to travel on edge and NOT get caught...(GT)Whoever came up with the plan to get CAPTURED I seriously wonder of that Pokemon's sanity because that idea is more like surrendering your life than preserving it! (GT) "...Can we at least not be webbed and follow you?"

We never said anything about webbing you? We are just asking you a simple question do one of you want to join the Army there is a lot of perks and benefits to it, the voice says in a creepy tone.

Delphine holds up a finger. "I believe he meant if we accept."

In an angry voice, do you accept or do you both decline I'm still waiting on your answer and you're wasting my time and I guarantee you you don't want to do that I don't care about your stupid problems do you accept or not! The voice said with agitation in his tone this time.

(GT)"At this point, I might as well accept the offer and hope for the best. I'll try to figure out something, I might eventually light this fucker up." (GT) Delphine sighs. "Alright, I'll accept."

Finally, he says it in happy tone, then all you have to do is one of two things and you may come with us to join the Army, since you two are just passerbys not friends at all, you wouldn't mind swallowing him and proving to us the type of Pokemon that we want or, as a collar falls down right near a tree on the far side of them, slap this bomb collar around his neck and make him your slave.

"B-b-bomb Collar?"

Delphine takes out her branch and lights the tip to illuminate the area around her and Static, trying to get see who or what is present with them and how many of them there is. "Allow me to see who you are." She requested as she picks up the collar.

As there was quite a few movements in the tree before a big black Araquanid falls down from the trees in front of them, Now look up Pikachu we are not heartless creatures if you jump on my head I'll protect you from her and you may take the opportunity to join us instead of her if you help me take her down, or you could sit there and accept your fate to either be her slave or her lunch what will you choose.

(T)My best guess, we got seventeen of the creepy crawlies around us. (T)

(T)And by the looks of it... we're pushing our luck if we do it. But with most of them being bug they should burn. If any of them got water then I'll have to take them. (T) Static said as he looks to the bug "I will say this... all the two of us wanted was to just travel... and if anything you were the ones to reveal yourselves when we didn't even want to know of anything so you kind of forced a choice..."

(T)Give me the word and I'll throw down the Light Screen. (T)

* * *

(T)NOW! (T)*his eyes glare as he used Electro Ball at the water spider. "AND I'M DEFENDING MYSELF!"

Pulls out her branch to cast a Light Screen and fire off a Shadow Ball alongside Static sending off an Electro Ball and casts Sunny Day.

Static sent a second Electro Ball to the Bug before jumping off to trigger his agility. He's going to make sure they are not getting the first strike.

as the Araquanid just looks at them stunned by their attack before he starts to smile.

"You're having fun aren't you?" He Goes to something he knew was not the smartest of tricks but started to use agility and Double team Before Launching another Electro Ball to Araquanid.

Delphine dead pans and growls before using Calm Mind and fires off two Psybeams.

As all of their attack hit their mark doing the good about damn it for what they can do but the Araquanid Just Smiles happily at the two of them, you don't get it do you you might have the type of antigen over me little Pikachu and your fire friend might have fortified her defenses against my special attacks but none of that matters, you see for us Pokemon who accept the corruption into us we get stronger because of it and that strength is more than you could ever imagine. And in a blink of an eye he was right in front of Delphine and with a smack she was sent flying against a tree and dislocated her shoulder and passed out from the sheer pain with one hit and just as fast as before he moves right in front of static and pins him down like it was nothing as he leans his head in clothes, your friend is out cold and this is your only option now you travel down my throat or you enslave her and become a new member of our organization.

Static grrrrs...looking at the fem as he saw the bug as he held tight. "I'll at least admit that I was trying to not get into any group...but I'd be an ass if I let you kill just for your greed...I'll join...though it's clear you could have did more than just some group of mon that want to hurt others just for traveling around." He had a paw out to surrender but he knew if he can buy time he can at least keep the spiders from doing things worst...especially since he was aware that he was alone and he was not risking his partner's life. (GT)...My partner's down...my hands are forced here! (GT)

As he slips the bomb collar around Delphine neck and carries the two off.

* * *

 **All of Candis soul gems**

Electric, 1

ghost, 0 Sparks ate this one.

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis

Psychic, 1

ice, 1

ghost, 1

Water, 2

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m)**

 **Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53 Firium Z "only works on fire type moves" Corrupted scent band: lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%. New abilities added, burnout: Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends.

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain.

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

Created by Monkeybar

 **#424 Ambipom Name Spitfire** **Female**

 **Age 45**

 **Type NORMAL**

 **Abilities: Technician:**

 **Height 3'11" 1.2m**

 **Weight 44.8lbs 20.3kg**

 **LV 70**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20**

 **DEX 20/20D**

 **CON 20/20**

 **INT 20/20**

 **WIS 20/20**

 **CHA 20/20**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Normal:** Baton Pass, Double Hit, Protect, Substitute, Endure.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Shock Wave, Power-Up Punch, Pursuit, Shadow Claw.

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:** able to sell a legendaries virginity for a huge price.

Background: This is the only character I'm allowing in my story to have these stats off the bat, she gave a good reason for them, she's working at a bar next to the training facility and Library plus being the bartender she gets all the stat-boosting foods and drinks she wants.

* * *

Created by Vashnner

 **#004 Charmander (Nickname: Flitz) Female**

 **Age: 23**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Solar Power**

 **Level: 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 16,=80**

 **DEX 15,D=15**

 **CON 10,=100**

 **INT 10,=2**

 **WIS 10,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 20,=20%**

 **Corruption Level: 064/100**

 **Domination percentage: 064/100**

 **Attack Moves** Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance

 **Attack Moves** **Fire:** Fire Fang

 **Strength:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

* * *

Created by Fuchsfalke Korel

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 390**

 **STR: 5/20x3=15= 75**

 **DEX: 20/20Bx3 = 100%**

 **CON: 13/20x3=39= 390**

 **INT: 5/20x3 =15=3**

 **WIS: 20/20x3=60**

 **CHA: 12/20x3=12=36%**

 **Corruption levels: 80/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe. It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids. Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 10/20,D=50%**

 **CON 10/20,=100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20=15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 20/20, =100**

 **DEX 15/20,D = 75%**

 **CON 10/20,=100**

 **INT 10/20,= 2**

 **WIS 10/20,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.


	19. It's a trap pt2

**It's a trap pt2**

* * *

As he slips the bomb collar around Delphine neck and carries the two off.

We go back to the rest of the group who are slowly climbing up the spider web thanks to the spiders and as soon as all of them were on top they saw a hole webbed Fortress with damp leaves on it to prevent fire damage, and as soon as everyone was put together except for Delphine and Static who are now doing that battle, a black and corrupted Ariados comes and says, hello my name is General dark heart, I hear that you would like to be egg layers for our cause, as dark heart start bites down on his lower lip while his right pedipalps scratches the back of his ear to gives the sign for the corrupted Army, that Candis immediately starts licking her lips, and as soon as the general sees this he releases everyone there and says, fellow friends good to see that this crap always finds the good of us.

(T)I was about to have a heart attack. Did you know they were not going to hold true to their word?(T) Arashi asked Candis mentally as she tried to take in her surroundings.

(T)I knew, when he gave the signal that I responded to.(T) Candis said mentally and gave a smile. "True. I just got to enjoy the fear of two of my teammates. They aren't big fan of spiders." She said before glancing at the others.

(GT)I think everything worked out. Now where are Static and Delphine?(GT) Hikoki asked mentally before Candis realized that those two hadn't followed them.

"I don't mean to speak out of line, but there were two others with us. A Delphox and a Pikachu. Do you know what might have happened to them?" Balto asked with a tilt of his head and a look of worry that he might be scolded. He wasn't really scared of this, but figured it was good to act like Candis was the leader of their group. This made Arashi want to give him a thumbs up, but she didn't want to draw attention to anything that would get them in trouble.

(T) Ok that scared me for a minute, I apologize for doubting you a bit" Dew tells Candis (GT) Do you think Delphine and Static might have ran into trouble?

(T)It's okay. We had just met, so you had no reason to trust me, and I think Balto's question will answer yours.(T) Candis said mentally to Dew as she waited for an answer to Blato's question.

(GT)If they did we'll try our best to help them out, let's just hope they're not too badly hurt in the process.(GT) Sparks says mentally.

Oh yes we did find those two we have a few of our teammates Gathering up those two right now, we figured they weren't with you since they didn't follow and now one of them will be recruited to become a new member of our organization, and the other one will most likely be either dead or enslaved to him or her, why do you wish to challenge him for the right to own them? the general asked.

As Sparks stepped forward and bowed to Candis, may I take this fight on my lady, he says in a respectful tone.

"Yes, you may." Candis said with a pleased smile as she mentally shook her head in annoyance. 'They were told to follow my lead, and they don't. At least they aren't dead.' She thought. "I was testing them as new recruits. This is what they get for not following me. I will still want to have them with me and see if this was enough punishment for them. Will you please have someone lead us to them?" She said to Dark Heart in a respectful tone.

Sure and it looks like your little Pikachu friend here wants to see if he can beat the pokemon taking care of them right now, is he going to fight him by himself? dark heart asks. As he started to lead everyone to a room full of mirrors that was showing a lot of the forest in different angles, and at this point there were five mirrors showing a Delphox and a Pikachu fighting against a corrupted Araquanid and before anyone could say anything in one hit the Delphox was taken down as the Pikachu was captured, and a few minutes later they were starting to be brought up here in silk webbing tied up, looks like neither one of them could stand a chance against him are you sure you want your little Pikachu to try looks like that other one didn't stand a chance. Darkheart said in a smug tone.

"The Riolu and Pikachu are my best soldiers and can handle a few corrupted Pokemon." Candis said with confidence and knew that there was no way Dark Heart knew that they had two purity weapons with them.

After a few minutes both Delphine and Static where brought up and placed in front of the rest of the group, as a Pokemon walked over and gave Delphine a healing item with restored 10% of her health just for she would wake up and see where her Fate has gotten her.

as a corrupted Ariados stands in front of both Delphine and Static with an evil a happy expression on his face, well hello you too I like to say that you will make great slave to are glorious Army, my name is General dark heart and I'm the one who owns this area, is there anything you too wish to say before we tell you what your fate is going to be. He says in a smug tone.

Static murfs a bit. "And I didn't even know this place was here...and the only thing wanted was just to travel by." he spoke up softly before he gasped...looking up and around to see so many more spiders. (GT)guys...I'm not enjoying this plan now...(GT)

(GT) Static, just stay calm. We'll be out of this in no time...hopefully..."(GT) Dew tells the Pikachu

Delphine rouses from her unconscious state after being healed and slowly stands up, slouching due to feeling the pain from the rest of the damage that remained. The Delphox looks down to the Ariados and growls, struggling to stand.

(GT)You aren't alone. By the way, why didn't you follow us?(GT) Arashi asked mentally.

(T)If a trap was obvious it should have been ignored. I at least didn't want to get caught up in something that probably could have caught you all without even a chance to move...I suggested to evade if we could while knowing that spiders could have ambushed us if we weren't careful. This is why I didn't want to come!(T) he mentally explained to Arashi as it was clear he wasn't enjoying the moment.

(T)I had just as many doubts, but Candis is like family to me and my gut told me to trust her. I will admit that I wanted to run when I realized that we were going to be wrapped up.(T) Arashi said mentally with a sympathetic look that could only be seen through the link.

it's clear that miles is feeling a bit of comfort but looks to the audience around as he knew considering he was now risking the life of another if he did bad.

(GT)Your logic sound good but there's one factor you're not counting on what makes your inside very wrong, didn't you remember what Twilight said before we left to listen to her, Celebi already told us that Candis is going to have to do some hard choices but she is the leader for today whatever she says we cannot judge her for and we cannot question her for it, meaning if she says jump off a cliff, you're mine might say that stupid but if a legendary Pokemon of time says it's a good idea, I guarantee you I'm jumping.(GT) Sparks says mentally.

(GT)You do know a portion of them are on the other side and your SAYING that right?(GT) Static said mentally as the smart one knew there's already a number of Pokemon that were legends...like the lake trio...who ARE corrupted.

as the Araquanid walked forward master I would like to take these two under my wing and teach them the ways of the corrupted Army with my Special Touch, as he starts to rub at both Delphine and Static.

I would love to say you could have them and I probably would have said it if this Charming Man wasn't part of the corrupted Army it seems like these two were being tested to see if they could follow orders and it looks like they failed, this Vulpix wants her slaves back but I didn't think you would give him up so easily so you'll have to fight their Pikachu friend here to get them, as spark steps forward and bow down, it is a pleasure to meet you my name is lightning and I will be your opponent today, spark said.

as the Araquanid started to laugh I beat your little friend over there with barely a scratch on me what makes you think you can beat me, he said in a confident tone.

Static isn't experience in combat yet as the bigger brother I've been babysitting him most of the time and wanted to give him a shot at standing on his own, it seems I still need to teach him a few more lessons before I'm ready to do that, spark says in a challenging tone.

I don't care how cocky you are I'm keeping those two prices as my new egg sacs and there's nothing you can do about it, ha I'll even let you have the first hit like I did with them just to prove how weak you are. Araquanid says in a challenging tone.

A spark bow down, as you wish, master I believe 50% of my power should be enough to defeat his opponent unless you want me to demonstrate how weak he truly is, Spark says as he bow down to Candice.

"I will have to agree. Full strength might get your opponent killed and we need every member we can get." Candis said with a smile.

(GT)This should be good.(GT) Hikoki said mentally with an egger smile that was only seen through the link.

Static had an angermark at the water/bug type, just watching this mon getting so confident...he wished he could do more but at least looks at Sparks with at least some hope. (T)If you can shut this guy up I'm so going to be thankful.(T) He focused to Sparks on that one as he least was being thankful no one died yet on him.

Dew just gave Sparks a look, he knows that as his alpha's alpha, he is strong, but how strong exactly, even with the type advantage.

Yes master, spark says in a polite tone, let me explain the difference between me and static, I might have trained him and how to use my powers but that doesn't mean he knows how to use them properly, since my master has told me not to kill you I reduce my power level down to 30% so you may survive this but I am definitely going to teach my little brother how to fight, sparks's says in a confident tone.

As both Delphine and Static are moved over to the side out of the way of combat.

I told you you can have the first strike let's see how strong you truly are little man, the Araquanid said in a confident tone.

You better be watching this, Sparks said in a Stern tone to Static, I don't know how you lost but we'll talk about that later for starters let me explain how I fight, I was trained for a whole week in my moves and how to use them I could only teach you the basics with the amount of time I had so let me show you how to use your moves, for example, as Sparks uses agility x3, you see agility increases how many times I can attack in one go, basically it's a Time multiplier, normally I could probably get off 4 attacks within 5 minutes, but with this those for attacks increase to 12 attacks within 5 minutes. Sparks says with a confident tone.

As the Araquanid is starting to look a little worried.

Miles had to take note. Sure he can explain later (Like how he had used a move before speeding up, then again it was his first true battle and he had survive.) but watching this was getting him more to study for sure as he watched the Pikachu get faster.

Now static our Master ordered me not to kill him so, as he raises up his left arm showing off the silver armband with a purity stone in it, I will not be using my weapon against him and I won't be using anything that you did not have on you, a Sparks moved within a flash right next to Araquanid now some Pokemon can take a hit pretty well. well some can dodge an attack even up close, so I taught to you a move to make sure you could deal with that electro ball is a powerful move especially with agility added on, but since I don't know if he can dodge my attack I'm going to go with an attack that can't miss, as Sparks uses Shock Wave x5, shooting off a huge amount of energy sending Araquanid crashing to the ground in sheer pain unable to get up and unable to continue the fight, with those 5 shots, now static can you do me a little bit of math right here, I just hit him with five attacks my common bases is 4 I used up three to increase my speed so I can attack more so the basics I'm going to ask is, what is 4x3-8 how many attacks do I have left to fire at him, spark said with an evil grin on his face as he stares at his twitching opponent.

Dew looked stunned a bit but at he same time not surprised. (T) I can see why he's your alpha now"(T) Dew tells Twilight.

As Twilight smiled with a loving gaze at her Alpha,(GT) that's nothing he was holding back more than half his power dew, Sparks told me that he actually stinks at one-on-one fights his specialty is area wipeouts,(GT) Twilight said mentally in a loving tone.

Smirks a bit as he had to admit, he was clearly getting more lessons. Static: You sent yourself up to twelve and burned eight...he'd be taking four more surprises to enjoy. Though the bigger question would be would he want those four? he said that in a calmed tone...now feeling the tensions are gone... for now.

Dew looks at Twilight then back at Sparks (T) I see...when we make it out of this, could I speak to you two?(T) he asked her telepathically.

(GT)If you thought that was a good fight, you should have seen the one we had before we met you. One of our enemies was a ground type and he is dead.(GT) Arashi said mentally with a smile that could be seen by everyone. She had enjoyed the display of power and was very glad that Sparks was on the side of the legends.

(GT)Ground type...taken out by...Sparks? What did I get into again? Because this is clearly not where I come from.(GT) Static had to be surprised looking at the Pikachu...and he honestly worried of what would this world be if he was a Raichu.

(GT) Ground type? Truly someone not to underestimate...Dew said.

As Sparks walks over to Candace and bows in front of her, is my master please. Sparks asked in a polite and respectful tone, (GT) sure I don't have a problem talking to you after this but stay focused on the mission right now.(GT) Sparks said mentally.

As Twilight just nodded.

"I am very pleased. Now, may I have my slaves back?" Candis asked in a kind tone that also held a promise that she won't be so nice if the answer is no.

(GT)No need to worry about the second team you have here. We can enjoy things and stay focused.(GT) Hikoki said mentally but continued to keep the obedient look he had since Candis had made the enemy think they were a part of their army.

As the general started to laugh as he walked over and Pat it Candis on the back, wow you got one powerful slave here, but I had to notice that he's wearing a purification weapon not a corruption weapon, may I ask why before I hand over your slaves? He asked in a nice and friendly tone, but how all of his guards reacted as if they were about to leap to attack told otherwise.

Static had to look about...knowing if the guards are jumpy, something is about to go down...taking a look to the others as he got near Delphine. (GT)This is looking tense gang.(GT)

Candis calmly took a black badge out of her backpack with her psychic powers and waved a tail over the corruption stone that was tied to the scarf around her neck. She then held a black Mabelle with that tail. "This should get you to trust me." She said in a calm tone.

Delphine kneels down to hold Static closely.

Oh, you're awake." Dew says to Delphine.

Static smiled a bit feeling her hold him as he at least felt that she was in better health. Now about the others...

As the general seem to smile at that, I see so you have a corruption Stone and you're a member with that badge but may I ask why is that teammate of your's have a weapon of your opposite? The general asked.

As Sparks walked up and explained, my masters weapon might be a corruption Stone weapon but it can't do much damage but what it can do is corrupt a whole bunch of Pokemon at once, and afterwards seeing one of their teammates be killed by me or my partner here, as he points to Twilight who immediately bows down and respect, my master gets massive respect afterwards as you can see I am very strong and so is my partner and I defeated a corrupted Pokemon without using my full strength. Spark says in a professional tone.

As the general just grunts at that, do you let your slaves talk outside their turn often little master, the general asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No, but he is telling the truth." Candis said as she put her weapon away. (GT)I can do plenty of damage with my weapon, but it is best for big groups.(GT) She said mentally and wished to not remember what happened when she tested her weapon out for the first time.

Okay, as he shrugs, may I ask why are you in my territory? Seeing that you have three different weapons you are definitely not a low-ranking member? So what brings you here? The general ask in a curious tone.

(T) tell them something like the corruption has forced us out of our area since the Pokemon are starting to show signs of corruption and would have found us out a lot faster if we weren't being affected by it as strongly as everyone else,(T) spark said mentally to Candice.

(T)Good idea.(T) Candis mentally said to Sparks before she spoke. "I wouldn't be here if my cover wasn't going to be blown in my old territory. Everyone was getting corrupted and there were a few that would have caught on when they saw that we could resist the corruption." She said with an annoyed look that was aimed at what had caused her to come here.

And who are all of these Pokemon? Are they all your slaves or something else, we obviously know who those two are new recruits, and by what you're saying it sounds like the poison reaching is catching on to us and we should prepare for a Counter Strike soon, are you heading to the main base to get reassigned? He asked in a question tone.

The chu had to gulp a bit as it is clear this is getting more unceasing but at least it was kind of good they stayed behind. It at least made the others not as suspect. Just got to hope that illusion lasts as long as it can and then has to wonder how much are these guys buying this.

Dew remained calm as he let the others do the talking.

"The answer to both questions is yes." Candis said as she gave a mental look of disgust. (GT)If my mental face didn't clarify things, I hate the idea of slavery. I wouldn't claim that you were mine slaves if I didn't have to.(GT) She said mentally with worry for what she had said should be done.

(GT)Don't worry. Every region they reveal themselves in, is another alert to their presence. With any luck, this region will be prepared for the counter strike.(GT) Arashi said to ease Candis' mind.

I see well I'm sorry to say that we can't send you right away most of our power is being drawn to our little project we have here so it will take us some time to send all of you to the main base, your slaves and yourself are free to wander around on just remember that if they get into any trouble it's your responsibility to punish them, do you need any thing right now food, sleep a good bed warmer I'm sure we could find a few D ranks and C ranks Pokemon for you to pleasure yourself on especially since of what's coming up soon, I know I've been always in love with having as many tale as i can, he says with a hearty laugh.

Now Static is thankful for the pills, considering where they are...last thing one would want is unwanted surprises. (T)Please tell me we aren't staying a full season here...not sure if some of us can take it...especially if we run out of supplies.(T) at least the tensions are going to rise but for now watches at what is coming about.

(T)No, we are just going to put this place out of commission and try to not get caught.(T) Candis said mentally to Static. "I will keep them under control. As for what we need, I will let you know if something comes to mind. Now that I think about it, can we see the project?" Candis said with a slight pause before the question was voiced.

As he looks over all of them, the project is kind of classified given that you have a weapon and so many powerful slaves I'm guessing you're probably classified for it but I can't allow you to bring everyone uncase The Secret Gets Out so you may take only one Pokemon with you as your bodyguard well the rest spends their time here, you can tell your slaves that they can ask anyone here for directions or supplies and they'll go get them or guide them to it, but before that what rank are you and what's your status? He asked in a curious tone.

(GT) Great...what should we do now? Dew asked Candis (GT) should we stick to the same groups, or do you wish to take someone else?

"I'm an A ranked legendary hunter and Lighting is coming with me." Candis said with a nod before she turned to face the others. "You heard him, behave and ask for anything you need." She said to them before mentally telling them to stick to their groups and try not to cause trouble without running the plan by her first. (GT)If you cause trouble, I need you to not be caught. I can't say that I can break you out of every problem.(GT) She mentally said to them.

(GT) Alright, be careful. We will catch up as soon as we can.(GT) Dew responded.

Static nods on that as it was clear they will have to focus.

"If that is the case, sir, then I will like directions to a room where we can stay until we can leave." Han'ya said in a quiet tone that was fill with respect and the wish to not speak without permission. Something she was assuming she had when Candis said that they could ask for anything they needed.

Dew spoke up next "I would like to help in finding supplies if thats ok."

As the general looked at Han'ya, do you want directions to a special room or a sleeping room, and how many may I ask will be staying in this room, he asked in a curious tone before looking over at dew, and what kind of supplies do you want to find we have some food in the gallery some training equipment in the workout room and some weapons in and gear in the armory, since your master is a legendary Hunter you are allowed to carry weapons at all time here and special treatment, does any of your characters wish to visit the doctor to get a check up and get properly registered? He asked.

Dew stepped forward "I'll take your doctors exam and register."

"A room for the whole team for us to sleep in." Han'ya said with her head down as if she was scared that she might have been asking for too much.

"We had a meal two hours ago, but we do need to restock on food for when we go on missions." Hikoki said in a respectful, but thoughtful tone. After he heard what Dew said, he spoke again. "If it is too much to ask, I understand, but can you drop my request at the room we are going to stay at? I would also want a medical exam." He said with a smile.

"I should also go get a check up. I have been spending a few nights with the Mightyena next to me and I want to find out if anything came from it." Arashi said in a submissive tone.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?" Candis asked in a curious tone.

Static took the moment to lead the Delphox to the medical ward, knowing if anything first thing first is to get everyone patched up that took damage and...despite the others at least seeming fine, he had to be the one in a fight and he got Delphine to get treated.

If you want a room for sleeping, I hope you don't mind sleeping in cocoons we don't have enough space up here to keep wooden structures, the only sleeping room we have beds in it is the special room it can fit your whole team and it sound proof, other than that you'll have to sleep in cocoons, you can go and restock your food in the kitchen we have plenty of supplies, and since your master is a legendary Hunter you'll be allowed to take even the meat with you we use different materials to keep it fresh, for those of you who wish to be registered or need to have a checkup the doctor can do both this Joltik will take you to the medical station, and to answer your question, it will take us around 12 hours before we can send you to the main structure, I know it's a pain I don't know why they didn't do this testing in the electric region but they wanted to do it here so I couldn't really say no, if that's everything, the three of us will be heading off if you have any questions ask someone.

Static had to chuckle a bit to follow the Joltik, to him it was kind of cute to follow them since their size was at last entertaining to him. He had to just hope he won't be helping hold any of those little things ...hopefully as he knew how this place is a twisted working base, (GT)I'll join in registration after I be sure we got healed up. That ok with you guys?(GT)

Dew bowed to the Ariados "Very well. Thank you."

* * *

 **doctor's office.**

As the Joltik let everyone down a few web path, until they reached a huge tree trunk with a door as soon as they open the door they were met with a black Blissey and a black Reuniclus, hello you all how may we help you.

Dew bowed "Hello, we are here for the registration and medical checkup."

oh i see, we only have one table at this moment so I hope you don't mind but you're going to have to take turns, who wishes to go first and please tell us what you're here for check up or registration that way we know how thorough we need to be with our check up, both of them said at the same time, before laughing at each other.

Dew looked at the others. "i am here for both, the others can tell you what they need. If it's possible, I'll go for the medical exam first." Dew offered.

"My friend would need help before I ask for both." Static said as he was aware that if things go right then at least they will not be marked for imprisonment.

Dew took note of that. "I'll go after my teammate." she has been injured earlier today

"I am also here for both." Hikoki said with a shrug, fore he didn't care who went first.

"I am asking for both and I would like to have my toy registered." Arashi said with a gesture to Balto to indicate who she meant. He gave her a look that said that he really didn't anyone else calling him a toy, but was quick to put it away.

As they brought up Delphine onto the table and gave her a once-over they nodded and then asked, since most of you want to get registered I'm guessing she's not registered either if that's the case we can't do much except for put her to sleep and give her some painkillers with an oran berry drip to heal her she won't be able to use her arm for sometime though, we're going to have to put that in a splint.

Other than that who's next? As they started doing exactly what they said they were going to do.

"We have a team leader to get back to in twelve hours, but that will do. By the way, can we get the caller off her?" Arashi asked with a small tilt of her head.

Well if your team leader is a high-ranking person maybe... As the Joltik whispered into his ear, oh and A rank legendary Hunter sure we could get this collar off her if her master was here to tell us to do it, but since she's not she has to wear the collar, and Missy you called that Pokemon over there, as he pointed to Balto, your toy. toy's cannot have toys so that means you must think yourself pretty strong, to be thinking that you were strong enough to own someone within our organization before you even get ranked, do you mind coming up here next so we can actually see what rank you should be, or does someone else want to go first?

"I'll go first." Dew offered as he stepped forward.

"I don't mind going next, and if I am wrong, then I will just deal with the consequences of making such a claim." Arashi said as she tried to hide her worry from her face.

"I'll go last if needed. I feel mostly ok." Though he will say that mentally is a different story...so many things have came up it's like a blizzard.

It's not us who you should be worried about its what your master is going to do if she finds out that you try to break free from your chains without being strong enough, the two said as they laughed at each other, Dewott please step onto the table and tell us a little bit about yourself, where are you from? what kind of ties do you have? And what is your relationship to this group? This will help us without check-ups and your registration.

Dew stepped onto the table. My full name. "Steven Dew Watatsumi, I am from the Water country and heir to the Watatsumi clan. I escaped from the corruption due to my master rescuing me. I am only known by Dew, and my clan once had ties with the king but were severed long ago." he explained as he showed them a badge that resembles multiple shells that form into a flower.

Oh is that true, okay as they lie dew onto the table and start checking him over specifically checking his eyes then his arms moving down to his legs after all that was done the Blissey started to lick at his Sheaf and Paw him off.

Dew went to lie down "On another thing I forgot to mention. I am not corrupted" he tells them.

static held his glasses though mentally...facepalmed to that.

Haha honey we already knew that none of you are corrupted or don't have much corruption! we're not checking if you are corrupt or not we're checking your fertility, and we need to make sure that you can make powerful or strong Offspring for our organization, just another routine check, we also have to see if you have taken any dicks in your butt to make sure there's no tearing, but speaking of which do you wish to be corrupted that would be an easy task for us to do to you. Blissey send in a happy tone as she starts rubbing at his throbbing dick with already starting to get erect.

Dew blushed heavily "um...i'll let you carry on with your exam."

As a happy giggle came from her, honey there's no way you are even close to being strong enough to even stop me from continuing my exam on you, just give into the pleasure and make it so much easier on us, and maybe if you give your friends a good show things will go a little faster for all of us so be proud and show off how big you are for them all. She said in the encouraging tone.

Hikoki moved a hand over his mouth to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh. Arashi and Balto just smiled with laughter in their eyes.

as the Reuniclus floated next to the bunch and said near all of them who are trying to hold back the laughter, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. you're up next to show off in front of everyone. He said in a oh so Happy Tone.

"A reason to respect the healers..." Static said in a low tone... sweatdropping as he can see this is going to be...wild.

Dew felt his shaft hardening like never before. He's trying not to enjoy the handjob but failed doing so.

"I am more then willing to do so, but I am also going to try to be respectful on the off chance he gets a higher rank to me." Hikoki said.

"Why hide what a doctor is us to seeing? Besides, its not like you can get this done with each of us in another room." Balto said with a shrug. Arashi gave a nod in agreement.

as the Reuniclus happy smiles at their acceptance of the situation, now we don't technically need to do anything to you to get that sample, so if you have someone you really care for with you they can do it for you all you have to do is just put it in the jar and that test will be done and we can move on, he said with a smile.

as Blissey started to lick and suck at dew trying to make him even more aroused, come on honey you're wasting our time as soon as you cum the soon as we can move on to the next Pokemon, and you're going to need to learn how to cum on command soon or however you going to impress any of your girlfriends, she says it a chest tightening tone.

The words seem to put coaks Dew as he shot his load onto the Blissey. He moaned and fell back as he came a few more times.

"I will take anyone you are willing to have me work with." Hikoki said as he mentally wished that Han'ya had come with him. Balto nuzzled Arashi. and she opened up for him to start working on her. This wasn't the first time they had an audience while having sex. Granted it had only been family last time and they were drunk. This wouldn't have happened while they were sober if it wasn't for what Celebi had told them.

After dew shot his cum into the air it all stayed there for a few minutes Gathering Together until it went into a special jar thanks to Reuniclus psychic powers, okay with that all said and done there's just one last thing we need to do and you'll be done and we can move on to the next Pokemon, dew what type are you? After that you may get off the table.

Dew gave looked at the reuniclus and thinking (are you serious?) but answered anyways. "I'm a water type" he tells him, still recovering from orgasm.

While that was happening, Balto mounted Arashi and she gave an evil smile as she moved her shoulders to dig into his underbelly. This got him to huff as he built and moved to unsheathe his dick. Normally he would tease Arashi and make her work for it, but he knew they couldn't wait forever.

"We did this about two hours ago, and you are still the most wonderful mon I have been with." Arashi said as she started to leak. Despite the fact that Balto wanted to squirt everything he had in Arashi, he pulled out when he hit his peak and moved to make sure his cum didn't mix with Arashi's as he felt his member let go of what had been built.

(GT)If you think this is bad, you have no idea what it is like when these two go all out.(GT) Hikoki said over a link as he tried to not blush at the memory of when he walked in on Arashi's alone time with Balto. He was still embarrassed about it, but it had been the first time he had done such a thing.

(GT) It gets worse? Dew questioned.

As both of their fluids traveled into their own individual containers with a happy smile both Blissey and Reuniclus gathered up all their sample before shooting dew off the table waiting for the next Pokemon to get on where they can do their examination, and to answer your question that's the one, yes we were asking you what type you are, you see in the corrupted Army we found a method to pull out, someone's core energy we call this a soul gem and with it we can give it to another Pokemon to swap their types, for example if we pulled out that Pikachu's Soul Gym and gave it to you you could be a water electric type, you should keep that in mind for the future, oh and on top of that you are a ranked B member of our organization congratulations. The both of them said at the same time.

Dew was surprised but smiled at himself for getting a pretty solid rank. "Oh, thank you.." he said with a bow (GT) So those are the soul gems... he said to his team.

Static had to blink as he was hearing that. And hearing himself used as an example was at least good to know...though had keep his worry and curiousity to himself since he probably can guess how weird it can be if a mon is typeless... and by his knowledge the only one that can do this were Typhlosion line, Tepig, and Arcanine line.

(GT)I walked in on them when I had gotten an emergency transmission. They were going at it non-stop towards the end of their second mating season together. I had to wonder how in the world the geek I knew was managing to play with Balto like it had been her day job. I found out later that Balto had learned a few tricks when he was dealing with his so called father and this had been one of the reasons why he wasn't beaten to death. He could work his own mother like it was nothing and make her ready for the abusive mate she had been kidnapped by. He hates talking about it, so please don't let him know that I trusted all of you with the info.(GT) Hikoki said and he gave a downcast look through the link.

(GT)I won't tell, but next time, let Balto tell his secrets when he is ready.(GT) Arashi mentally said as she walked over to the table and got on it.

shaking his head...blinking in surprise.(GT)T...m...i...some of us got more than we wanted.(GT)

Looks like we got a girl this time and you're The Confident one so let's make sure we do a thorough examination on you to know what specific rank you are, you remember the last question to be asked him, as they point at dew, can you please answer them for we can place you in your correct rank.

(GT) Talk abbout a rough life... Dew said before turning to the doctors.

"I do have a question, does the rank determine the power of the Soul Gem?" Dew questioned.

Hahaha no not at all they're all basically the same, but if I had to explain it more thoroughly think of it this way, if you took on a fighting Pokemon Soul Gem into yourself your body would get stronger and you could fight on equal terms with any fighting type Pokemon you could even learn some of their moves easily, here's another example if you took on a psychic type you would be able to lift stuff with your mind and even teleport, don't think a flying type will allow you to fly it just makes you lighter a lot lighter but you still won't have flight a lot of us get upset about that one but hey it happens, here's one for example I'm a psychic dark type, the Reuniclus said with a smile.

"My name is Storm, and I'm a water/ground type. I really don't like saying it to a bunch of strangers, but I'm a human. I was brought here about 20 years ago and was allowed to stay after my mission, because I had found a family to be a part of and felt like I couldn't leave them behind. Little did I know that the family I had grown to love would say no to me being with a dark type. There was one exception and that was my current master, Candis. He left the noble family he was a part of and made sure I was able to come with him. After that I spent some time with the one I loved and was willing to do anything to pay Candis back. So when he showed up to recruit me, I didn't say no. Till this day, I don't regret it and the family I'm a part of has no idea I went behind their back." Arashi said before she moved to pull a family crest out of the bag she had put on the floor.

Static had to shiver a bit hearing that she said she was human and had to wonder...should he...it got him pondering in a way.

as there eyes widened after hearing that and got all excited and quickly checked her eyes, oh my goodness she's not lying she is a human you say 20 years ago, have you already had your child or have you hold off from that, and if this dark type is your husband will treat him with utmost respect top of the line supply for both of you, ma'am and please forgive are rude assessment towards you earlier we are very sorry for what we said, as both start to bow down to storm.

"I haven't had my child yet, but I would like to know if it is on the way. I have been enjoying my love multiple times and I would love to have a daughter." Arashi said and gave a look that let the others know that their apology was accepted.

(T)I'll be pressured if they find out of me.(T) static said mentally.

As both of them smiled and appreciation to being pardoned from that little fall part of theirs, do you want us to check you right here and now or do you want us to move the other out of here for you can have a little bit of privacy. the two doctor said with a happy smile.

since it is clear if these guys were thrilled about a human fem then a single male human could be pulling the chu appart.

Delphine rouses from her slumber, screaming as she held onto her dislocated shoulder!

"Delphine?!" He had to be glad she's ok...though held his ears as that was one hex of a wail. Static thought in worry.

Dew looked over and saw Delphine screaming "Oh Arceus! Delphine, calm down, we're at a healer" he tells her.

As the two doctors didn't even seem like they cared about her Interruption other than give her a sharp glare as they got back to what they believed was even more important than a screaming Pokemon.

"I don't mind being checked here. What do I need to hide from my teammates." Arashi said as if she had known a life of little shame before coming to the Pokemon world.

As You Wish now just please put your legs in here and will start to spread you after we move you up for we don't hurt you or the baby if you have one will make sure to do a thorough check, the two of them said as they only cared about the human.

Delphine glares back at the doctors. "Up yours too."

"Just be glad that you aren't in worst shape...hang on a bit." He said as he took a moment to pat her better arm as he knew she's going to need a splint and sling but at least she is recovering.

(T)Currently you are registered as my slave. Unless you want to be ranked and get rid of that caller, just let them ignore you. I am planning to come by later and tell them that they can take it off.(T) Candis mentally said to Delphine after she put the link back up with her. While this was happening, Arashi did as the doctors had asked. Hikoki and Balto gave a sympathetic look to Delphine, to show that they weren't ignoring her.

As the two doctors started slowly prepping her before slipping a tube into her where they can get a good look about what's happening, and they were making sure to give her the maximum amount of pleasure she could experience as they were doing this until they reached her womb, after that they started to prod at the entrance so gently and carefully that it took a little bit of time before they opened it to see a shocking site, as the Reuniclus gassed out in shock as his eyes with wide as he tried to cover his mouth in other Bliss and happiness, oh my this isn't possible unless, ma'am have you taking in any Soul Gems into you.

Delphine lies back down and huffs. (T)So we're stuck here then, so are we waiting for them to let their guard down?(T) She mentally said to Candis.

(GT) um guys me and Candis are going to have to call you back later we just found something what's might give us a problem and we're going to have to figure out what we're going to do with it will call you back later,Don't do anything stupid until we can talk with you guys later.(GT) spark said in a nervous tone mentally before the connection was cut.

Static blinked in surprise. 'Well so much for asking what's wrong?' he thought to himself... looking to the others as he feels chaos just sparked.

That doesn't sound good...lets hope we can get through this quickly, Dew said.

"I took in the gems of a grass/psychic Pokemon this morning. Candis gave me the gems about a week ago." Arashi said with a questioning look. 'Don't tell me I am carrying twins!' She thought with excitement. Balto just had the classic look of a first time father.

'I wouldn't be surprised if they found a legend.' Hikoki thought and wished that the link had stayed up.

no dew it is a very good thing, as the two of them look at storm, with a happy look but not as happy as before, Oh okay then you're carrying triplets! it looks like that two of them are speeding up the third one a little bit, they must be sharing energy to do so so I hope you can handle three kids, will have to do a check later on to see which one of them will be your natural born child that one will be very like around the organization, the two of them said in a happy tone as they finished up her check up, do you wish us to give you some liquid to speed up the birthing process of the third I'm sure we can find some volunteers to help too they would be so eager to do it if you wish, the tube out and smile all the way through.

hearing that, it made the chu turn a bit red hearing the implications, taking a moment to get a cloth out of the backpack he had and cleared the fog from his glasses, head down before putting them back on.

as the Blissey quickly snagged Statics glasses off his face and looks deep into his eyes with a smile, oh my you are a human aren't you! She said with they knowing grin, why didn't you say so we would have treated you almost immediately and wait that Joltik told us that you had a brother name lightning oh my gosh twin humans, as he squealed in happiness from this discovery, have you had your child yet? do you want us to go get you a girl for you can have her she'll do anything you want to bear your child, she says it a happy tone.

"This is my first birthing and I want to take things slow. So, I will say no to both, but thanks for the offer." Arashi said as she thought about what she could name her kids.

Static yipped from the glasses yonked as he was surprised from the Blissey finding out... So much for keeping quiet. "I-I was trying to be polite. And I... I-I haven't even had a g-girlfriend." If he had his glasses on..well fog would be very thick. "a-and I kind of need those back. I'm visually handicapped." yea...his blush is DEEP now.

Oh is that so we can fix your eyes if you wish it's not any problem, and don't worry little guy there is absolutely no female here who would not jump at at anything you would need if you want you can even have sex with me right now and I would love to Bear your child.

as Reuniclus spoke up, I see that you've noticed that we are very excited when we find humans, you see it our organisation humans are the top-ranked out of all of us so when they're properly registered they are automatically S rank the highest rank you can be, and anyone lower rank has to listen and obey them no matter what! He said in a Stern tone to everyone else, we are pretty much done with you can the next pokemon come up, he asked in a polite tone.

Arashi got off the table as Hikoki walked up to go next. Balto would have gone next, but he was still digesting the fact that he was a father.

Nods I'll keep some of that in mind. his face is so red now. "And I'll at least get a check up and registration done...though not sure if I need to give any more data than species type, name and the like. Though if time is allowed, since I wanted to go last, I could try for an eye check and maybe adjusting when it is my turn." trying to be kind to the end as it is clear he wasn't used to this attention. (Being a scientist was always a background job.)

I'll take care of this one you 10 to the little Pikachu his needs outweigh anyone else's other than any other humans here, none of the rest of you are human right? He asked in a curious tone, now can you tell me a little bit about yourself for we can get you a proper rank, he said to Hikoki.

As this was going on Blissey immediately rushed over and grabbed a black jar and got a eye dropper and put some of the black liquid inside it, okay little one please tell me your name and lean back with your eyes wide open this should fix your eyes in no time. Blissey says in a sexy whisper as she rub her hand on Static inner thigh moving up to his crotch with a sexy purr in her voice.

he had to lean back as he at least kept his name that he picked to keep his true name...and likely his sis safe. "I'm Static, a Pikachu...Electric type." He was trying to keep his eyes open as it was clear he was trying to relax, his blush growing as he felt stirrings now.

That's good to hear static as she drips a few drops of the black liquid into his eyes two drops each, as the drop seep into his eyes they start to sting painfully as his arms and legs with the tips of his ears start to turn black, but after a few seconds the pain goes away and when he blinks his eyes he can see perfectly fine as if he had 20/20 vision.

"My name is Flamer. I was raised in the fire region. I don't know my real mother, but my mother figure is an Alola Vulpix, and my mistress' aunt. To be honest, I was one of the first Pokemon to find Storm. When I found out about who she liked... I didn't like it, but I have been able to tell that he isn't a bad mon. Just has a bad family. To apologize to one of my best friends, I searched for her for a couple of months and then was recruited by Candis with the promise that I would be given the chance to apologize. That was about ten years ago. I am a fire type, but I'm not against gaining a second type." Hikoki said in a tone that indicated that he thought that he had been stupid to hold something against Arashi. Especially something she had no control of.

He had to murrr as that was surprisingly swift and thankfully good. Though is it him or did he have some new thoughts for a bit? "Thank you madam. You show why such skill in your profession is better for all." He took a moment to kiss her paw before surprising himself and his healer with a kiss to her face. :exclamation: Oh...sorry got carried away there. his blush not as pronounced but it was clear he didn't imagine that he would do that.

Dew looked at Static in shock (ha). "Woah, what's gotten into you?" he asked the Pikachu.

Static: Trust me, I didn't think of the moment. he rubbed the back of his head on that.

As they did the same check up as they did with dew he made sure it was quick and efficient by using his psychic energy to coax his arousal to come quicker as he finished up his check, hum well I guess you're an okay specimen but I'm sorry to say it you are a D ranked member of our organization, he said in an okay tone.

As Blissey kissed him right back and gave his sheath a good lick, don't worry honey just give in to your Temptations and any girl here will be happy to fulfill them for you and if you're really interested in it you can even have any guy, don't be so shy just let your instincts take over. She said in a sexy tone.

Hikoki gave a shrug. "I wasn't expecting a high rank." He said and got down. Balto walked over next and got on the table.

! his arousal was almost swift to come out as he sparked up a bit as he was surprised from the pleasure spiking through him though hearing that had him cool a bit. "I'llkeepwithfemalesthankyou!" (Though he had to glare to her a bit.* "I mean I'll decline on the male gender thank you miss." He had to sigh...feeling like in the back of his mind his dream was recovering more clearly, his dream getting weird as he thought of his sister with him starting to - he shook his head as now he had his own standing problem

As Reuniclus quickly checked his eyes then ask, so tell me about yourself, as he started to work him over gently and carefully with all respect considering who his mate was.

aidas the Blissey was getting what she wanted by paying a lot attention to her new favorite patient, if you want we can go outside and find you a nice and pretty girl then unless you wish to take me, and by the way what legendary brought you here, she said in his ear with a sexy tone.

"That could be a good idea. Could use the air after all the chaos. Though I wish I could say I met one." he held his left arm as on it was still equipped with his morpher. "I got here due to an experiment gone...south."

And both of them stop in their tracks and looked at static wait a minute did you just say you got here without having a legendary Pokemon bring you here? They said with fear in their tone.

"That's what happened apparently" Dew answered. "I found him badly injured when we first met."

"My name was just Mightyana until Storm gave me the name Okami. It is the name of a creature from her world that looks similar to me. My dad was a Serviper that brainwashed me into making my mom wet before he enjoyed her. After watching my siblings being beaten to death, I did all I could to run with my mom to the wild pack that she was kidnapped from. One day my dad found where we had gone and took my mom. I was angry and scared, so I left to find a rescue team that would help me. I found the team that Storm lead at the time and they took the job. Somewhere during the mission, I fell in love with Storm. When we found my mom, she was almost dead and I killed my father while in a blind rampage. After that I went home and worried that my actions had ruined my chances with Storm. I was really glad when I found out otherwise. I have been with her for the last 18 years. When Candis showed up to recruit Storm, I had no idea what it was for and just wanted to pay Candis back for making our relationship possible. I'm a dark type." Balto said with a small growl as he spoke of his father. He hated his father and had kept his story close to the truth. This made it hard for Hikoki to not have a surprise reaction, but he managed.

As both of the doctors we're barely paying attention to what he was saying, both of the doctors leaned over towards static, are you saying that you and your brother came to this world without the need of a legendary Pokemon did anyone else come with you? They act in a very nervous tone with huge Smiles on their faces.

he had to sweatdrop, they missed the hound's words as he at least spoke up. "Hopefully someone kept listen... And My bro got here before me so...we got here differently."

Delphine sighs and moves her bad arm over her torso, unsure what she's waiting for or if she is allowed to move around.

As their expressions change a little bit, so you came here by yourself no one else? They asked again.

Um excuse me, my mate here needs her injuries attended to" Dew said to the doctors gesturing to Delphine.

As they didn't even pay dew the slightest bit of attention to focus on static.

"Dew, they're not really concerned with my health, even if they are doctors."

"As f-far as I know y-yes!" He at least focused to keep a clear head though it was clear something clicked as he spoke up as his eyes got sharp. "I should be lucky to be alive since that experiment was an explosion and here with you all so excuse me for asking. Also one of you two is missing your job and I hate to take back my compliment on how you healers know what your doing!"

What do you mean we're missing our job? Our job is to take care of any Pokemon who is in need by rank the higher rank Pokemon matter more than the law rank, both of them said in a professional tone.

Delphine checks her arm fur for her branch. "Am I also going to be processed, or is the correct term 'registered'?"

sighs as he focused. "I sorry... but I said that because I know I'm high priority but are both of you needed for just me?" It's at least working that if his anger was going off it cooled his burning lust down so it kind of worked...though he's fearing he's going to have the case of blastoise blues eventually just to keep from going too far.

Of course not any S rank here would be high priority and we are supposed to take care of any of their needs first, for example if you ordered one of us to cut off our arm we would have to do it without even hesitating or we would be partially punished, by our count so far you and storm are the only High priorities on top of your master and your older brother it seems everyone else is low priority.

That at least confirmed a few things...giving a strong look to the two. "Then I'm going to say this just once: Even if both of you got a S rank amidst you, then there is a priority to remember, the Severely Injured should be helped, even if by rank, and then the patients that need to be checked for anything big. Now unless you want me to tell your superiors that you let someone in our ranks suffer greatly, one of you treat Delphine now!"

as Reuniclus roughly grabbed Delphine broken arm and hold it forward and put a few drops of the black liquid on her arm with a few loud snaps! Her arm was back to normal just before black marking started to show up on her body on both her arms and legs and at the tips of her ears.

There she is fully healed, but you're mistaken again our orders are to execute anyone who is under B rank! if they're too badly injured we don't have the supplies to take care of everyone, so we priorities Pokemon by their rank, but we just giving a glance at her she's either going to be a D rank or a B rank that means she is not priority, because your master is a A rank and she wanted you all checked out and healed, if she would have come in here with that kind of wound with out your master we would have been ordered to snap her neck that very second and feed her to everyone in the lunchroom.

"I would like to know the rank Okami has." Arashi said in a kind tone before she shook her head. "You spoke of how healers work at home. Here is very different." She said with another shake of her head. 'I am glad Candis knows how to keep her cool.' She thought because she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Delphine yelps at the rough grab and screams when her arm snaps, attempting to yank her arm away from Reuniclus and watches as the marks appears on her arms. "The hell did you just do to me, I appreciate the treatment of my arm but what's with these markings?!"

sighs "Thanks." as his paw turned black and going up his arm with a storm pattern for a bit. "If I have to pull that off again I'll be sure one of you two is getting their tail hit with fire until your burnned!" deep breathe "I need some air. I might hit something if I don't focus..." he got to a window to open it and try to keep his head on. He's tempted to want to hurt and it was odd that Delphine's wail was a thrill...but he needed to focus...this place is insane as far as he knew.

Oh as the Reuniclus shows a sad face I'm sorry to tell you this but by what we can tell your mate is only a D rank but I'm sure you'll find a better husband when you are fully accepted into the army I hear that there's A rank that are willing to do anything to get higher status and with you they can under your leadership.

as the Blissey rubbed on Statics back it's okay to feel that way if you're angry why don't you just hit us I'm sure they'll make you feel better you shouldn't bottle up your feelings let them out, you are an S rank human you can even teach us a lesson by going ahead and raping us now wouldn't you like that, she says and a happy kind tone.

"I will think about giving others a chance to rank up, but I'm not dropping Okami. We have been through too much to let rank get in the way." Arashi said with a shrug. Balto gave her a thankful look as he walked over to her. Once he was by her side, he nuzzled her stomach.

Static had to sweatdrop as he heard that tail spiked up. "That's not helping! Even I got standards..and if someone else of high qualifiers came in you'd be handicapped..." but it have given him an idea."...though I got an idea. Though this is probably too out there. Mind giving me 17 push ups?"

As both of them dropped to the floor immediately and started giving push ups as one said, are you three crazy a S rank has given you an order do 17 push ups right now all of you who are under his rank or you might not leave this room alive. He said in a dead serious tone.

Hikoki smiled as he got in stance to do some push ups. "Tell me when to start, sir." He said to Static while Balto gave a small frown. He then got ready to do the push ups.

his right paw had to be black before he started to get the two healers "For the two of you professional healers...I got something to do with you two while you do push ups. And speaking of which those are starting...now!" As he saw them start, he gave a Strike of his paw against their rears!

Delphine rises from whatever bedding she was on and attempts to perform some stretches.

Hikoki and Balto started doing push ups. They were both glad that they weren't the healers.

Dew sweatdropped as he is witnessing the punishment that is given to the nurses. At first he smiled at their just desserts. Dew also began doing the push ups.

Delphine reluctantly lowers herself and begins doing push-ups. (GT)I feel so humiliated.(GT)

(T)Trust me, these two are supposed to be suffering.(T)

As both of them start moaning out in pleasure, yes please punish us for our wrongdoing, hurt us anyway you wish, as the to moan every time static hits them.

As each push up was done, Hikoki and Balto counted to prove that they had done a push up.

Dew has finished the pushups and went back to witnessing the punishment given to the nurses (ok...they were a bit terrible, but now it's getting weird) he thought

Static had to sigh as he hit them once per pushup before their 17th where their rears got hit with an Iron Tail each.

"Seventeen." Hikoki said before he stood up straight. Balto raised an eyebrow and almost forgot to say the number of his push ups out loud. When he was done he stood next to Arashi.

'I am glad I am not on his bad side.' Balto thought before he looked at his mate and smiled when he saw that she was handling the sight.

As the two of them were moaning out in pleasure by the pain they're receiving, until the last hit where they both came from the Sheer Touch of pain they were feeling, and during this whole time the Blackness on Statics body started to crawl up further his body until a very small part of his stomach was left yellow as his eyes changed from their blue color to crimson red.

Seeing this, Dew's eyes widened "Um...Static..are you ok? I think they learned their lesson don't you agree?" he asked the pikachu trying to ignore the appearance change.

Static sighs on that...looking to the air. "There...now you are done." blinks "Sorry Dew...they keep asking for it and if anything I was trying to at least not get too far. And I seriously need to get some air...this is getting to me..." grumbling lowly (and people said your supposed to get BETTER in hospitals.)

As the two of them stand up as it looks like they didn't receive barely any damage, well if you don't need me anymore I'll be taking my leave, Reuniclus said with a happy smile.

as Blissey look at static with a happy smile, I'm willing to accept any more punishment if you wish me to I'm sure you would like to relieve some tension my wet slit is ready for you, she offers with a happy smile.

Delphine stands from the floor after having dropped, looking and feeling over her arms. "What the hell is up with these marks on my arms and legs?" She asked the team, oblivious that they're also on her ears.

As Blissey continually ignores her and focuses everything on static.

his tail spiked up as he knew it's best to be outside before he says something to really start trouble. 'Oh arceus...what am I able to do. I got a gal chasing me and I'm trying to keep from starting a legacy with of all kinds of characters a healer! I need a break!' he thought.

Dew had a deadpanned look "But first, have them explain what is going on with you and Delphine" he suggested.

"It's the markings of partial corruption. Blame what was used to heal you." Arashi said before Hikoki looked at her.

"The exams are all done." He said to Dew, but gave a worried look to Arashi. That was because he had know her long enough to know that she was hiding her feelings. However, he wasn't sure what she felt.

"I know you are hurt, but you should stick with your partner." Balto whispered in Delphine's ear as he walked out with Arashi.

Dew nodded "Ok, lets go..." he said before following Hikoki.

Delphine rubs over her arms and walks outside with Static. (GT)I hope this is worth getting partially corrupted over, tell me, what are the effects of this taint?(GT)

At Dew's words, Hikoki left and hoped that Static would find Han'ya. He wanted this because she had the purity stone that was issued to them when they became a S ranked team.

Static looks up to her as he did smile a bit. (T)there's going to be urges that creep up... and it starts to affect emotions apparently.(T) he said to Delphine as he leans on the wall. "good to see your ok...sorry on how you recovered."

As Dew left, he saw a worried look on Hikoki "Do you think Static will be ok?" he asked the Typhlosion.

Delphine paces back and forth, rubbing over her arms. "Oh I feel physically sound now...but I think I might already be affecting me. I have this temptation to maim the Blissey." She spoke to Static.

"He might be. Not all corrupted Pokemon are bad. The best thing to do is find someone with a purity stone. Han'ya has one tied to the strap of her bag. Twilight and Lighting also have one in their bracelets. Those stones can cancel out the affects of the corruption. He could also be the dominant one in a relationship and give some of his corruption to the one on bottom. Other then that, he will just have to fight the urges that come with it. There is a chance of him getting a split personality from it, but I have only seen that once." He said with a shrug before pulling out his badge. "We can go to the room that Han'ya got for us." He said as he pulled up the tracking system that kept track of the badges that had been issued between those that worked for a guild and the rescue teams.

* * *

 **Lab.**

As the others went off to get check-ups Candis and the newly-named Sparks who is now lightning went out to check they're great project after a little bit of time they reached a huge room by this point the other group was already receiving their check-ups.

And here we are our research room now you to make sure you don't touch anything in here you might be high-ranking but this can be very dangerous. The general said in a serious tone.

Candis gave a nod as she took everything in.

As the two of them walk through the door Sparks and Candace's eyes widened at what they saw.

(GT) um guys me and Candis are going to have to call you back later we just found something what's might give us a problem and we're going to have to figure out what we're going to do with it will call you back later,Don't do anything stupid until we can talk with you guys later.(GT)spark said in a nervous tone mentally, as both of them were staring at Colossal sized Pokemon a total of 66 giant size, Magearna, Silvally and Regigigas respectfully all armored and ready for combat, with the sheer shock of this Candis could not keep her mental link up and it dropped.

After blinking her eyes a couple of times, Candis forced a link up with Sparks. (T)Those three are Magearna, Silvally, and Regigigas. All three of them are legends.(T) She mentally said to him as she tried to figure out what was being done to them.

I see that you are impressed about what we were able to do, we found these three bodies just lying around after we took over some areas, go figure there artificial Pokemon it took us a lot of work and a lot of help from the humans but we were able to put them on a mass production line and figure out how to use them properly, so basically we're able to mass-produce these three legendaries there's another one we're trying to work on but it's still in the Prototype stages right now, when the poison region attacks will send these guys out first and they'll be an aisle in it, these puppies are going to be the first line in are all out invasion, even those fools with the Purity Stone won't stand a chance against them. The commander said with a confident tone.

"The poison region is doomed." Candis said with an evil smile. (T)If you see a way to stop this, then please tell me.(T) She said mentally and was glad no one had noticed that there was a link between them.

(T) I have no clue who these guys are, I barely beat that last one without using my weapon, and if you forgotten I don't know what type they are they'll take me 4x amount of power just to blow away one of them if there a ground type,(T) Sparks thought mentally with a fright.

Oh yes the poison region is going to be doomed and next is the psychic region, as soon as we get our latest project up we found an ancient Pokemon after we found these three we are calling it Genesect and with the four of them we're going to mass produce them, so far we already have 33 of the others we just have to get project Genesect up and running and then we'll be done unfortunately it's taking a lot of our power to do so that's why it's going to take us some time to divert some power to the teleporters, maybe when you get back there could you tell the higher up that we need more power here after going to meet our schedule do date, the general said with a happy smile.

"I will be sure to mention it." Candis said with an evil smile that made it look like she was imaging the destruction, and enjoying it. (T)If the legends aren't awoken... then everyone I have seen is bug and something else. There are no spiders that are one element. As for the legends... Magearna is steel/fairy, Silvally and Regigigas are normal.(T) She said mentally and hope that an idea came to mind.

(T)hum I think I got a plan how to deal with them but I have to say it right now you might not like it, and I'm not too sure how effective it's going to be at saving this region but it might stop the corrupted Army from taking over?(T) spark said in an unsure tone, before he asked so what makes these for so special?

ho I'm glad you asked you see what we found out was these for actually didn't have soul gems in them, yeah I know amazing huh this means we can change their type to whatever we want and with so many of them we can make them all very it a type making sure no one has the strength against them to win they might be a little weaker not using legendary Pokemon soul gems but I guarantee you there will be hardly any Pokemon able to stand up to this many of them.

Candis gave a nod in agreement. (T)I want to hear this plan all the more, with that bit of info. The types I gave earlier was what everyone has been told again and again. As for Genesect.. I was told that one was suppose to be bug/steel.(T) Candis said mentally with a bit of fear that could only be felt through the link.

(T)Now I do not offer this lightly I repeat I do not like this plan I came up with, but your black badge is to to this link to this base right now, and you said it cannot hook up with the main base, Celebi said that something is going to come after you to hunt down what's in your womb, do you think these guys can get these things up and running before that thing goes on a rampage here?(T) spark ask mentally with a hopeful tone.

(T)I have no idea, but there is no way they can if I don't tell someone at the main base that they need to send more power their way.(T) Candis said as she realized what was being implied. She didn't like the idea, but it was better then letting the experiment's continue.

As the general stared at them for a little bit of time, are you just going to keep looking at them or are you going to say something? He said in a confused tone.

"Sorry, I was enjoy the images in my head. The level of destruction we can cause with this. When is the due date?" Candis asked as if she was trying to see how soon she could see the destruction at full force.

ho I see the due date should be in 5 days but it might take us a week longer if we can't get that power boost, yesterday was a great victory and all the heads are rolling out the big guns now, will try to get you back to your commanders as soon as possible, thanks to a special legendary Hunter the world is about to become ours, he said in a happy tone.

"A day I can't wait to see." Candis said before she turned to leave. "Where is the hospital? I would like to check on my team and make sure they don't get lost." She asked in a kind tone that said that she was willing to accept the fact that some of her team members might be ranked above her.

hum just give me a second, as he pulled out a black badge,hey are those new Pokemon at the hospital still oh oh oh ok, looks like your friends are no longer at the hospital looks like they already left and it looks like two of your members decided that they would like to use the special sleeping quarters if I had to make a guess they might be going there now do you want me to send someone to guide you there oh and, if you do go in your friend might have to take off his Purity armband or he's going to hurt a lot of Pokemon, the general says in a kind tone.

Oh and before my master considers your request, I was wondering if we could get a demonstration on how strong these Pokemon actually are, we don't want to have any things tie to are name that seem to be powerful but in truth was a complete waste of our time, spark said with all seriousness in his tone.

'Good thinking, but I'm scared to see it.' Candis thought as she watched to see if the request would be honored.

Hahaha and how could we possibly show you a demonstration have them run an obstacle course or something like that's ridiculous, these things are posed to be weapons of Destruction not some toy you could just take out of the box whatever you want to see if it works, the general said with a smug tone.

As spark smirked, I wasn't suggesting that we have them run obstacle course but I would like to know if they're even strong enough to handle a small team of Pokemon, here's my suggestion. me and my master with her other bodyguard and see how well we can handle them, if they survive 30 minutes and it doesn't seem like we can do much to them will support you and tell them to send you more power we'll even get our boss to send in it, I'm sure Cinccino would listen to us we are one of his most powerful as teams. Spark said with a confident voice.

As the generals mouth dropped open, you know Cinccino then it would be an honor for us to test them out on you! if you think you're so strong how about... I don't know, 10 each against the three of you, if you lose you have to give up all your electrical energy to our machine to aid it, the general said.

But if we win! you send 3 of each of those robots to a specific location that we want them to be at and give us full control over them, Spark says in a confident tone.

As the general looks over to Candace, it looks like we have a deal if your master degrees to it will you shake on it, as a whole out One of his legs.

"Remember, 30 minutes and my entire team has to be present." Candis said as she shook Dark Heart's leg with one of her paws. (T)I trust you have a plan.(T) She said over the link, and then asked for someone to lead her to the special room. She even promised to make sure that Lighting took off his armband when they entered the room.

(T) not so much of a plan as a hope, me, you and Twilight have something that these guys don't know about yet a gift from our wife that can make us as strong as a legendary Pokemon, how much damage do you think we can do to those things if we use all of that at once you use your weapon to corrupt them then I use my attack to hit as many of them as I can trying to destroy them and Twilight wrap things up with her attack, and if we're lucky we might be able to damage them Beyond repair or at least by them time and it's 30 out of commission then,(T) Sparks said with a hesitant tone, as the two started to walk down the passageway towards the special rooms.

* * *

 **special room.**

Now at the special room two Pokemon we're looking at a tall black tree with all animazement.

Wow this thing looks bigger than our house, Twilight said within impressed tone, as Twilight's eyes narrowed, Han'ya if we sleep here tonight everyone has to stay near me and Sparks no question this tree is not naturally black, Twilight Whispers in her ear.

Han'ya gave a nod. She wasn't sure if even being in the room was a good idea, but it was soundproof and it would have seemed odd for a team to not want a place to meet while they were waiting for the teleporters to be ready. She shifted a strap on her bag to hide the purity stone she had tied to it and moved to walk into the tree.

As soon as both Twilight and Han'ya walked into the tree both of their purity stones started to shine brightly as the ground around them seem to blaze with white flames, with a quick glance they noticed that the tree was not on fire but some liquid that was on the ground that was cutting the tree started to burn away around them but only in the range of the Purity stones as if they were in a bubble protecting them from the outside world.

I thought so this special room is fully corrupted anyone who spends the night here would fall to the corruption that settles it if we have to stay here we have to wear armbands or we would be corrupted, Twilight says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, we can talk now. I wouldn't have requested a room, if it was only going to be a couple of hours before we leave. Twelve hours is too long for a squad to not want a place to rest." Han'ya said with a frown. She wasn't trying to seam rude, she was just being logical.

I understand but we probably should warn the others when they come in here about this place being very corrupted and that they have to stay near someone with a purification Stone, I know the corruption can give us massive strength but I just don't care for what it does to the mind, Twilight says as she shivers, and it just feels so wrong to me my aura just feels off like it shouldn't be that way, but enough about me there's no one here, as Twilight walks in front of Han'ya, you don't need to pretend you're strong in front of me it's okay to be afraid is there anything I can do to help you. Twilight says in a caring tone.

"I want you to warn everyone about this place. It would be wise to warn them before they come here. I would do it, but I don't have that link. As for making me feel better, give me a glimpse of a future where I survive." Han'ya said with a shrug and had her tone indicate that she wasn't being serious. After a bit of thought, she spoke again. "For now, how about you just use you aura on me. I know it can affect emotions, and I could use the effects. However, I don't want to have you do something that wears you out." She said with a tilt of her head as she wondered if not going with the others was a good idea. She wondered this, because she didn't know what happened when someone was registered. She also didn't know if there was something that could get the others killed, if they wouldn't be allowed to join. If she knew that anyone could be a slave, then she wouldn't have been so worried.

I would like to warn them but spark send something over the line a little while before we got here it seems they found something and got cut off, the link hasn't gone back up in awhile I didn't want to worry you, as Twilight lays her hand on Han'ya as she can feel courage and Hope flow into her with a whole new vigor, I might not be able to travel to time or even see through time like some others can I wish I could tell you that you're going to be fine but I can tell you something that I learned that my orphanage, I am alive, I am alive and I determine my own future, the world may be collapsing around me but as long as I live my world is safe, I am alive because I demand to live, and as long as I demand something with all my heart my world can shape the world around me to make a new path for a future that doesn't have any, Twilight says in a poetic tone.

"I like that. Those that know how to take apart poems, can use that to give themselves hope. It kinda reminds me of a saying that Arashi's family used to keep her little sister from giving up." Han'ya said with hope in her eyes. "The saying was... Where there is a will, there's a way." She said while choosing to not comment on the fact that the link wasn't up. She just figured that they ran into some kind of security measure that would reveal the link and get everyone in trouble.

Are you feeling better now? Twilight asked and in hopeful tone, and well we're here what do you think we should do? and is it me or is there a strange smell in the air kind of Swedish? Twilight said in confusion.

"Yes, to both questions. If it is coming from the room, then we should leave. If not, then we should ignore it." Han'ya said,because she knew some scents could be nice enough to hide some kind of danger. She honestly liked the scent, but couldn't trust it.

As Twilight tries to sniff out the scent, I don't know I don't think it's coming from the room, and if it is as long as we stay together we should be fine since I have my Purity Stone, Twilight said a little confused not knowing where the sent came from.

Han'ya gave an uneasy nod and tried if she could find the source of the scent. She trusted Twilight, but still didn't like smelling fresh flowers in a place where there was no reason for the scent.

as Han'ya sniff around it takes her a little bit of time but she is finally able to identify that the smell is coming from some potted plants hanging above the room unfortunately she is not familiar with this sent, but strangely enough the longer she stays in this room the less she cares about it and the more she just wants to relax.

"There's the source." Han'ya said with a smile. She was glad that she had found the source of the mystery, but she hated the fact that she couldn't identify it. Normally, she wouldn't let such things bother her, but she was on a mission and anything could make it go south. Despite this, her hunches were no longer raised. She was starting to relax, but what she had been told by Celebi was enough to keep her from completely dropping her guard.

For the amount of time it took both of them to try to find the source of the smell if you other Pokemon just arrived by a very frustrated static.

Han'ya took in the way Static looked and frowned before she spoke. "I don't know what happened, but we can help you with the corruption." She said in a caring tone.

The nurses gave Static something for his vision, then he started acting more aggressive." Dew explained leaving out the other details with the nurses.

Oh, Twilight said as he covered her mouth, trust me you do not want to know what they gave you, it's a great healing item but, I guarantee you you will regret knowing what it was, so I heard you guys were going to get registered what are your ranks? Twilight asked In curiosity as she moved closer to them.

Dew turned to the Riolu "I had a B rank" he tells her in a quiet tone.

Why you being so quiet? There's no one here with us other than us do you not want them to know? Twilight asking a curious tone.

The poor thunderous type was looking like a Pikachu in coal, eyes in ruby instead of blue and wearing his now useless glasses on his head as he was trying to focus and find a way to at least get his head back in order. And being in the back of the lot it is clear he might be rushed to last as he was sighing hearing himself spoke of. Sorry...just trying to keep my head...medics being a focus on one even when a patient is injured, I gotten my eyes fixed so my glasses are likely not going to be needed and they kept pushing me to the point I asked to do pushups and struck them for being so cold hearted. his eyes are watery as it seems his sure resolve of sorts has been keeping him from going wild. Add what I can guess of what's going on in reaction to what I'm near and I'm just trying to keep from striking the ground in frustration. All this because things got too heated and I had to clear my glasses from the intensity. He nearly broke down as he was seeing Twilight get near and his body was shaking in how it felt the purification power near him.

Delphine also began to quiver as Twilight approached. "This is affecting me too, I feel the temptation to maim and burn, and I just all of a sudden feel pain now."

"Me and Balto are D and the humans here are S." Hikoki said with a smile while Han'ya walked over to him and nuzzled him. She had been worried, but could see that her team was okay. She then noticed that Arashi seemed to be very proud about something, and Balto seamed a little protective.

"I assume you have a child on the way." Han'ya said with a smile.

"Three. Apparently the gems I took on worked, and Balto finally got lucky." Arashi said in a tone that didn't only express how happy she was, but also some of the nerves of being a mother for the first time.

Well since all of you are now registered what should we do? Do any of you want to go out to get some supplies? Oh and no one is allowed in this room without me and Han'ya being here it's way too dangerous, Twilight says in a firm tone.

"Let me guess...there's a source of corruption that has contaminated the room to the point that one can become converted in a single slumber session?" He said as he tries to keep from shaking so much, and keeping near Twilight was clearly effecting him.

Not just a source the whole tree is fully corrupted and the only reason why you're not feeling the corruption right now is that mine and Han'ya Purity stones are protecting you and I'm sorry that you're feeling pain because of it. Twilight says in a sympathetic tone.

Delphine continues to quiver. "Is that why I'm in pain, is your stone really protecting us or is it killing us?"

Twilight scratches the back of her head and frowns, it's a little of both and I'm sorry to say this but a purification Stone doesn't purify someone instantaneously you'll have to stay within my range of effect for the next 24 hours for any visible signed to be actually be shown, there is a faster way but I don't think you two would want to take it, or at least I'm not sure you want to take it and I kind of hesitate to offer it. Twilight says in an unsure tone.

"Likely fully painful and has a chance to damage a part or all of a body with no likelihood of repair?"

Static at least tried to focus.

Dew crossed his arms, "So do we have to keep an eye on Static and Delphine in case something goes wrong from the purification?"

I haven't seen anything go wrong with the purification yet, I know it hurts a lot when you're in the field when you're corrupted but unless I actually use it as a weapon it shouldn't kill anyone just hurt, so I would say no we don't need to watch them for something going wrong with the purification, and if they really don't want to wait there is another way to speed up the process, but I really don't want to offer it. Twilight says when the hesitant tone.

The Pikachu sighs as he was trying to recover, sure his body is shaking but it's silly to him that his mind can feel sooothed by the pain healing and the scents around getting him to feel comforted around twilight like a big sibbling.

Dew however felt relaxed in the room after asking the question. He doesn't know why. But he feels at ease

"This has been a long day...and we might need to recharge from this. Though shouldn't go too far from others with purification methods."

"We have twelve hours before they expect us to leave this place. I say we enjoy the sound proof room and get to know each other." Hikoki said with a smile as he sat next to Han'ya.

"Sounds good, but I am not going to relax while Arashi is with child. I'm trust all of you, but I don't trust the ones outside of this room." Balto said and sat down, but kept a close eye on Arashi.

"Myself, Balto, and Hikoki gave fake names to make it less likely they would figure out the truth. We also had to tell them about our past, so we fibbed a bit on that. They think my name is Storm, Hikoki is Flamer, and Balto is Okami." Arashi said with a relaxed smile as she walked around the room. She made sure to stay in the field of purification.

dew didn't you want to get some supplies? Oh and if I remember correctly you wanted to talk to me in private if I leave my armband here we can walk out and have that private talk you wanted before Sparks gets here so you won't feel so nervous? Twilight offers with a happy smile.

Dew nodded to Twilight. "Yes, We can do that." he said to the Riolu.

As Twilight takes off her arm band and sets it down, you guys should stay inside the purification field and whatever you do, do not touch that black sludge, Han'ya I'll be right outside you don't need to worry I won't be leaving you for too long, and if anything goes wrong I'll be here in an instant ready to fight for you, she says before she hugs Han'ya then walk out with dew.

Miles...Static nods as he was the one to keep near the charm as he was at least going to protect the charm with what he can.

Han'ya watched them leave, but wasn't worried. She had her team with her and trusted that Twilight would be true to her word. Balto trusted this and didn't say anything about them needing to stay in the teams they had chosen.

After that if you Pokemon came and went with a loud pop sound going by after a few times until for some strange reason Delphine and Static could no longer feel the pain from the purification armband.

Static: What the? he blinks...feeling better but...he looks to the armband.

Looks to the armband he notices a lot of broken Pebbles next to it and one black pebble right in the center of the armband.

Balto tilted his head in a questioning manner while Han'ya walked over to Static.

"Is something wrong?" She asked while Arashi sat next to Balto.

* * *

Static points to some of the black pebbles...some shattered. Static: I'm probably guessing but isn't a bit of the corrupted interior? surprised it's not burning. *he said as he questioned as he was looking for something to not touch the corrupted stone with so he can examine it, his curiosity showing. *

"Twilight's purity stone is of the highest grade. I'm not surprised that corruption stones that aren't equal to it. An equal would cancel it's effects out." Han'ya said with a slight frown.

"Delphine should be able to pick it up." Balto said as he remembered the fact that all psychic types can move objects with their minds.

"Just put it in a bag and we should be good. Candis' stone doesn't seem to bother anyone while it's covered. Granted, that might be because it was turned into a weapon." Arashi said with a small frown.

* * *

Dew was walking with Twilight . "Yeah, I do have a few things to talk about." He tells her. "The first involves our relationship. I'm wondering whenever we have time, I could battle you again. And maybe some point with sparks. Not a fight for dominance with him, I just want to do it for the fun of it if that's ok with you." Dew said to the Riolu.

hum dew I know you want to battle me for we could you know get to know each other better, but can we save this until maybe if you days from now today and tomorrow is not a good time for me you still have mate status but I don't want to play fight for a little bit of time, it's not you it's me I'm really nervous about Han'ya and I want to stay near her and be at the top of my game and that won't be good if I got injured fighting you I'm sorry. Twilight said in a sad tone.

Dew puts a hand on her shoulder "I understand that. And I'm aware asking that isn't the right time. I just wanted to get that question out of the way." he tells her calmly "I also have a few more questions as well. Since I am new to this team, and after getting registered, of course you know I became a B rank. I'm also curious about how do one raise in the ranks or what do I have to look out for." He tells politely

As Twilight crosses her arms in tilts her head to the side, I'm sorry dew I have no clue you would have to ask Candis or maybe Sparks, Candace would most likely know and he trusts Sparks a lot and they talk to each other all the time, I'm not too knowledgeable about this kind of expertise so I just leave it to those two to figure out things well I go around punching things, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the answer that you wanted to hear.

"That is fine, I'll ask sometime later." although felt a bit of disappointment. "Again, I am sorry for covering you in questions, but I'm also curious about the soul gems. The nurses say that they came from energy , but how does one even obtain one. I only asked because when they took our cum, they had used it for samples. I didn't ask at the time due to wanting everyone else getting registered and Static becoming well...corrupted. But I'm just wondering if you know more, maybe teach me about them" he explained

Well hum, as Twilight's face became very noticeably red, you see a soul gem is are-type soul energy for example mine is normally a fighting-type and yours is a water type, but right now I am a fighting ghost type I can pass through walls and punch ghost if I wish, What specifically do you want to know about them? Twilight asked with still blush on her face.

Dew scratched the back of his head "well...what are is the purpose for them, and do they possibly have something to do with the corruption" he said.

Well I'm not too sure if they have anything to do with the corruption I know you need to be corrupt to pull a soul gem out without a special device, other than that, hum it's kind of hard to say me and Sparks needed to use the ghost and water soul gems for we could breathe underwater, I think it would be easier if I just asked you, dew why are you asking is there a specific soul gem you want is there a specific typing you want? Twilight tries to find out.'

"Again, I was just curious about it" Dew tells her. "Though if I have to pick, could I would like to learn more about either fighting, ground, or steel." he said. "I just want to know how I can assist you and the team. I wish to become stronger." he tells her. "If I have to talk to Cadice or Sparks later, then that will be fine." he says.

No no I know how the Soul Gems work and it might be easier hearing it from me, dew whatever happens do not tell static or Delphine until they're ready, but if a corrupt Pokemon has sex with you in a dominant position he can force a Pokemon to cum out their own element, for example if Sparky had you come while he was in a dominant position after you were corrupted he could make you, cum out your water soul gem, and if you don't swallow a different one within a few seconds, your body turned into a black oozs and melts away, if a Pokemon touches this ooze their body will heal but become corrupt by what I know it can heal almost any wound, as Twilight looks back to where everyone else's, so for you to get those type of energy you would have to be corrupt and liquefy a Pokemon of that type, Twilight says in a sad tone.

Dew still stunned as he softened his look to Twilight. Dew lowered his tone for only Twilight to whisper "If that belongs to them, I do not wish to take it from them." Dew replied to her "I'm sorry."

I know how you feel I took the Ghost type Soul gem to gain its strength now any of my attacks can hurt a ghost type just by me punching it it's no longer my weakness but I took on its strength and its weaknesses to do it, I did not know who this Pokemon was he could have been an innocent she could have been an evil Pokemon, all I know is I took their strength to hopefully do some good to this world, so think of that before you take on someone's type and ask yourself why am I doing this because if it is just to get stronger then you should really question why you are trying to get so strong? Twilight asked in a calm tone, was there something else?

Dew sighed as he looked at Twilight. "I've told this while I was being registered but i'll tell you as well. I want to try to save those in my homeland as well as what's left of my clan. Believe it or not, my once had ties with the king but were severed long ago." he said before showing Twilight his badge.

Wait that kind of looks like the same batch that King had? Are you two related, and I'm sorry for what happened to your region again. Twilight says it's a sad tone, it was our fault that your home region was lost the corruption.

Dew tried to keep his emotions in check from the mention of king and the corruption of his home. "This is the symbol of the Watatsumi clan, I was to be the heir but...this King...my family has been separated from his, we do not have much interaction." he said putting his badge away.

Oh I see, as Twilight looks back at the rooms everyone is supposed to be in, is there anything else you want to ask me before we head back I'm kind of getting nervous about leaving her in there by herself for so long. Twilight said with a hint of nervousness coming into her voice.

"No, that's all I have for you. We can talk later if you like Twi." Dew tells her.

* * *

Okay thanks I would like to return back to the other now, oh and be careful later on today or tomorrow things are supposed to get really rough so make sure you're at the top of your game for these two days or are we match might never come, and if it doesn't I'll use this ghost-type Soul Gem of mine and head to the afterlife to find you and kick you in the butt. Twilight says in a playful tone, before looking over her shoulder and smiling happily, and it looks like the rest of our team is here, as she can see Candis and Sparks walking down the path with the general of the base.

Dew smiled to himself "Good grief" he said as he followed Twilight

As Twilight went and hugged Sparks and then Candis, it's good to see you too we were starting to get a little worried that you might have gotten lost somewhere in the base since you are taking so long, Twilight said in a happy tone.

As Sparks kind of forced a grin, no problem just found out a few things and have some issues on mine, oh and the three of us are going to be in a fight soon we want to show these whippersnappers what we could do at full strength, Sparks said with a smile, what immediately put Twilight on edge.

"Whippersnappers?" Dew asked Sparks "I highly doubt that you're that old of a chu." Dew said semi jokingly.

As Sparks face reddened, sorry about that it's something you don't need to know about but I kind of have a old soul to me you could say, but regardless The General wants to test the three of us out to see how well we can do he's promised a good reward for us and I guarantee we want to accept this deal so we're going to face off against his toys in an hour or so where's everyone else? Sparks asked in curiosity.

"Well...Delphine and Static got corrupted by the nurses, the others are with them. Getting purified." Dew said in a low tone. "Everyone else is fine and we all got registered."

Oh, after General walked forward, and where are they getting purified I don't know of any place here that has a spot for them to rest and purify themselves? the general said in a confused tone.

"Lighting isn't the only one with a purity stone. The Umbreon was a part of a S ranked team before she betrayed them. It is only a C ranked stone, but she won't go anywhere without it. Also, Lighting isn't the only one with a weapon. I have both of my bodyguards run in with their weapons after I corrupt the enemy. It is a very effective method. Now that I think about it, where is your armband?" Candis said in a weary tone. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer, or what might happen because of the answer.

Delphine and Static we're corrupted and I decided to leave my armband with them because dew wanted to talk to me in private there in the special sleeping quarters that place was covered in corruption if me and Han'ya didn't have are purity stones who knows what would have happened once we walked in, Twilight set in a confused tone.

As every second that she was talkin the general smile just got wider and wider, well Candis it looks like you're few slaves have cost me some problems but we can talk about that as soon as we going bring all of them out here we can all have a friendly talk with each other, I got the full report of your team members and I'm very interested in talking to a few of them about some certain opportunities they can have, the general said as he started walking towards the special rooms at a quick pace.

"I will make sure everything is handled." Candis said in a serious tone before she followed Dark Heart.

* * *

As soon as they got to the special room they could easily see that the whole front door was covered in a plain wooden structure, that wasn't odd part it was that all around the door with a circled outline where black ooze used to be but with burnt away and as soon as the doors were open, everyone walked in to see a whole bunch of spiders hissing at the remaining everyone in the team angrily as a black stone was attached to twilights armband with wedding.

What were you thinking bringing a weapon like that in here are you trying to kill us all, the spiders yelled angrily at them.

"Sorry, we had no idea you guys were here." Han'ya said with her ears down. Arashi prepared to pull rank, but saw little reason to do so at the moment. Not to mention, Han'ya wasn't registered as hers. Something she knew limited what she could do.

It doesn't matter if you knew we were here or not this is our breeding house and you were trying to purify it why? They hissed angrily at them.

"There is no need to scold my slave, we just got to this base and she was suppose to be taken to a room that my team could stay in while we wait for everything to be made ready for us to go to the main base. If something needs to be done, then I will handle it." Candis said in a calm tone that promised that she will do what she needs to. She then looked to Twilight. "Twilight, go grab your weapon." She said in a tone that held some sternness to it. She wasn't angry at Twilight, but figured she needed to act like it.

As Twilight Bow Down, sorry Master as Twilight walked over and picked up her weapon and placed it back on, after removing the webbing on it and the corruption stone on it.

Well as long as you punish Twilight for her actions I guess we can forgive that little mistake since she didn't know, but I heard from my doctors that someone specifically attacked one of my slaves not once but multiple times, so I'll ask you all to wait outside well I have a personal talk with the Pokemon in question, as he walks in front of static with an evil grin on his face, hello little one me and you need to talk for a little bit, then we're going to go watch your friends in a little practice fight, the general said with a wide smile on his face.

Hanya walked out of the room with her head down because she wasn't sure if she was also in some kind of trouble. Granted, it seemed as if her purity stone was still unknown to the enemy. Hikoki walked out of the room and hoped that Static wasn't in too much trouble. Arashi also left the room, with Balto by her side. Candis gave a nod to signal that she was planning to punish Twilight and then turned to leave.

Dew also walked outside along with the others.

Static: ? Wha? he focused a little as he bit his lip...thinking a bit. 1 question. I'll at least return to the others afterward. He had a bad feeling of it but he was trying to focus...and seeing that someone pulled some colder things, the trust with these people was quite low.

As Sparks and Twilight narrow their eyes.

I don't think I'm going to leave my little brother in the hands of someone who might be angry with him and going to force him to do something he might not like. Spark says in a firm tone.

As Twilight looks at him, your aura does not tell of a good story, it says you're planning something twisted and how you been glaring at static it has something to do with him, Twilight sit in a firm tone.

As the general growled, Candis can you let me have some private time with static here without your two bodyguards hovering over me I promise that I won't lay a hand on him without his say so first, the general said.

Static gulps a bit as he spoke up. "This is the reason why I only said 1 question. Because it feels like no one likes you here at the moment." He was being honest as a kid would be even if technically he would be in a way one of the young adults...but he had a feeling someone will figure out how he came to the world.

Static was clearly wanting to be alone now...not only to keep others safe...but in a way now his sanity as he was feeling urges in him...he kind of wished he had notes but he knew this is likely getting worst the more corruption in play and the only one that seemed to care was... no... he can't take her on...but he needed help... something...anything to get him answers...but he had to wait...he knew he did...others needed attention...but fudge it...it's not going to be a calm wait...

Delphine rubs over the stone she retrieved from Twilight's stone and looks over herself her fur became darker. "Do you hear to voices too Static?"

"I know why you don't want to leave, but everyone is to those two some private time. He messed with someone's slaves and their master has the right to talk to him. Delphine, put the corruption stone down." Candis said and left the room. She expected the others to do the same, but didn't like doing it. She just hoped Dark Heart kept his promise. Because of this, she put a link up with Static. (T)Use this link to let us know if he breaks his promise.(T) She said mentally to relive her worries from knowing the fact that the room was soundproof.

Delphine looks up to Candis. "Why, what's wrong with this stone? I might actually be able to make good use of it, maybe I can encrust it onto my branch."

"That is a corruption stone and we don't own it. Besides, they will need someway to restore the room to the way it was." Candis said to answer Delphin's question.

Delphine rubs the stone again and drops it. "Fine, but how will me dropping this stone help restore this room?"

"The stone will corrupt the room now that we have taken away the purity ones. With the corruption, the room will return to the way it was. It might take some time, but that can't be changed." Candis said after everyone left the room. She then suggested that Delphine go back to staying near Twilight and Han'ya.

* * *

Static gulps a bit...looking at the one who was wanting to ask him something...the General looked quite curious of the chu as Static himself was uneasy but at least willing to at least answer only 1 question. With the psy link with Candis she could feel his tensions but also his fight trying to keep it organized some.

Still not like it but having to do what Their Master told them to keep up the role both Twilight and sparse left the room and close the door behind them and as soon as the door was shut dark heart started to talk and circle around static.

I can easily see by the shine in your eyes that this is the first time you ever been corrupted and it looks like you're already pushing past halfway, I'm betting you're starting the field urges to to cause pain, to satisfy your needs well you hurt two of my slave normally I would take this up with your master, but by your rank you are your own master, so let's compromise, the generator to send your friends to the main headquarters won't activate for quite a while still, and they're about to fight a few of my more powerful Pokemon I could challenge your former Master to own you to make you my personal slave to do is I demand, or you could work off your debt to me by yourself and not drive down the others with your crime, as darkheart stares him down with an evil grin.

(T)Thank...you. I'm feeling uneasy...but here goes.(T) He heard that and had to whence a bit. (T)WHA? A debt?...(T) he tries to focus as he looks to the general. "I'm sorry that I had hit them but they kept asking and asking for me to do something and with how they acted it got me upset. I'm willing to apologize for acting out like that so you don't need to start a fight. Though I should ask, do you want to risk trying anything that big since big brother and his friends do got power on them and aren't scared of you?" He at least wanted to not have a fight over him if he can help it but...it's clear that there's some temptation to just yell at the guy...what is going on in his head?!

Your right your big brother does have some power and Candace is strong probably, but they're the one who requested the fight I was just going to make it a little bit harder on them If you deny me, and if she is who she says she is she already knows that I could challenge you right here to a challenge of my choice and there's nothing she can do about it without going against the Army's wishes, you literally walked yourself into a trap giving in to your emotions, but you don't need to worry all I'm asking for is you to spend one day in this room with a few girls of my choice afterwards your debt will be settled and there's nothing to worry about, he says in a silky smooth tone.

blinks in surprise. (T)that's a weird request...spending time with girls.(T)

(T)I am guessing that he wants to see if any of them will be lucky enough to have your child. Humans, normally, can only have one.(T) Candis said mentally as she guessed what he would be asked to do to the girls.

"I was trying to behave... not easy when others are asking to try to give into hurting others, to even rape one of them. I had to think of a way to get something out." Though he blinks to the general. "Though I didn't know spanking a behind would worry you sir." That had to try to get him to turn around to grin and shake his own head. it was silly now that he thinks of it that he got around hurting others by asking for a push up run with spanking for the two naughty healers. With taking a breath he turned back to the general after getting that out of him.

Oh I didn't care that you hurt them I cared that you did, you could have broken their arm for all I care or give him a light Pat, it's not who you did it to that I care it's what you did is what I care about, and you still haven't answered my question, I want you to spend some time with some girls in this room and play with them in any way you want I really don't care as long as you spend the full time in here with them Non-Stop, or you can tell your friends that you need to be bailed out and cause them more difficulties, think of how disappointed your big brother would be if he had to bail out his baby brother all the time, unless you want your big brother to baby you in more ways than one are you into that kind of thing little human. Dark Heart Says with an evil grin getting very close to staticy but never touching.

"At least I explained why...but I'll spend time with the girls. Besides you're starting to lose your composure I think." He said as he sweatdrops, thinking the general was starting to get VERY into tormenting the youth and if he was a professional he would be a LOT less scary to someone that was clearly younger than him in a sense. (T)He's getting scary now...(T)

(Statics thinking: Normal General: Strong, Proud, a bit unnerving but good hearted. | Dark Heart: Calculating, mean, cut-throat, and willing to make nightmares.)

(T)He has a promise to keep, and he is keeping it. I can't do much about him scaring you. Please be careful, the corruption can be helpful, if you keep in control. I was corrupted and I will not regret the end result of keeping my cool during that time.(T) Candis said mentally with a smile. She didn't regret the experience, because she wouldn't be who she is now without it.

So do you agree to spend the time with the girls I have to make sure that you fully consent for your friends might get angry with me, the general said with a big wide smile right next to static.

He had to focus but he made a grin to him. I'll do it...but no tampering my brother's battle to your favor. He wants a fair chance and I can bet you want to prove that you won without anyone questioning how the fight went. If big brother is treated fair I'll play fair too. Which had to be a bit of a surprise in how he was forward.

I'm glad to hear that now let's walk out and see your big Bro battle afterwards you're going to be very busy until we got our enough power to send you on your way. The general said with a smile.

(T)I hope someone can hear me, since the General is heading out with me.(T) He did follow the general as he had to wonder what he's getting into...but then again he wanted to be sure that they weren't endangered.

* * *

After they walked out they found twilight and Sparks with the rest of them just waiting near the door.

See I kept my word didn't touch him at all and we came to a good agreement, the general says as he smiles and walks along, come come you don't want to let your battle get stale, encouraged as he walked off.

Sparks state next to static and whispered into his ear, what's going on? In a concerned tone.

Static took off his morpher as he gave it to Sparks. "The General wanted me to met some friends of his for some time. He said it could help out with problems I have." The morpher looked like a watch though the ring is movable and has a specialized trigger button at the bottom.

Dew crossed his arms, something about the general rubs him the wrong way but he'll leave that for now. "So you're wanting to stay here?" the Dewott questioned Static

Problems? What kind of problems are you having and what specifically do you mean he wants you to meet friends? Spark said in a low tone what demanded the truth.

Candis cut the link she had up because she knew it was a way for the corruption to reach her, and she didn't want to alert Dark Heart to the fact that she was a fire/psychic type. "No, we don't." She said in a cheery tone and followed Dark Heart. She expected the others to follow.

"He noted it was my corruption and said he had a way to work with it... (whisper: he would have made things worse if I gotten to you...but all I got to do is interact with females.) I'll see you guys when I get back." Blinks as he rushed to catch up to the general "Wait? Battle? I thought I was just going to interact with those females." He clearly was trying to focus.

As Sparks grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down doing a little bit of pain, me, Twilight and Candis are about to do a fight to test some models at our full strength and are you saying that you gave your word to spend some time with females near mating season where you are a human, who can give off a powerful child if you get one of them pregnant what they can turn into a weapon to use upon this world am I hearing that right! And what is this device you just gave me? Sparks asked in a very angry tone.

he whenced...having to stop and turn around as the Pikachu kept his ear held. "He would have rigged the battle against you if I didn't do this...and he said nothing of mating. I'm trying to help you. ...and Sparks...sorry on worrying you. (whispering: my morpher, that is the reason why I'm here now. ... If something happens to me... I would want you to find Millie Power, my sis. She'd have the 001 since this is the 002.)" He can see Sparks is worried and the Pikachu can see Miles...Static, is trying to help where he can though he can tell that he is trying to be strong for the others. Sure he is younger than him but if anything Sparks can't deny he is trying but still got to grow more...just bad luck that this youth is entering a bad situation unlike himself. All this to help those that helped him.

As Sparks growled angrily, static you should have talked to me first I know you don't know this yet because you're new but... Wait a minute static the legendaries are having problems right now for mew sake please tell me that one of them brought you here and you can only give birth to one child, and to let you know we aren't week and he most likely set the Trap up ahead of schedule you're just offering yourself your child and the future of this world for nothing, if I had to make a guess.

Static bit his lip...looking to the chu as he shook his head... "(whisper: I wanted to help you where I can...that's why...and...as I told the medics...I wish I knew if one of them met me before I crashed here. I just wanted help to find my sis so we can try to get out of here. I'm just trying to get my family back and get home if we can...is that a lot to ask? Though if you think that you can do something...he held his paw that had his morpher. ...then send me to the floor. Otherwise I'm going to protect you after you did help me.") He sighs...turning around as he knew the Pikachu was offered a chance to take him out to be sure that he can't do something that was both big of him but foolish and if it is true that no legend found either of those twins, he can't let either of them offer themselves for his own safety, could he?

As Starks grumbles to himself, then smiles okay static we're going to do what he wants you to do but we're going to change things up a little bit but you're going to watch my fight and I want you to watch closely, you came here by accident you were never meant to come to this world I was and I'm going to show you why that is, as Sparks let's go of his ear and walk into the arena where Twilight and Candis were waiting for him with 30 legendary Pokemon waiting to battle them there were 10 Regigigas, 10 Magearna and finally 10 Silvally all lined up and ready to attack.

With a whole crowd of Pokemon watching the display.

Ladies and gentlemen we have a test fight going on these three Pokemon versus are 30 legendary Destroyers, the prices are on the line and we'll see who is the strongest before we begin has a gentleman as I am I will let Candis and her slave power themselves up with any move they have to increase their stats and even let them have first hit, before we begin is there anything you want to say to the peanut gallery.

"Be careful..." Dew said from the stands as the trio are in the stands. Seeing all of the other legendaries are almost unnerving.

Static is in shock...his total geeking almost spilled out. Static: By arceus...There's so many legends...sure there's only about 3 variants but still! Sowow! his eyes sparkle as for once he didn't even feel like harming anything or wanting anything sexual. And me without notepads! zoom to a side There's a Magearna! A Metal Fairy that is known for being some of the first crafted Pokemon existence. ! That's a Regigigas! A normal type that is supposed to be the main controller of the regi triad and although slow, is powerful especially when rust is removed from its battle system. ! That's a new one... I haven't even heard of that one before! And yet it is some Kimera with by the looks of it an adapabile interchangeable system! Mons alive this is the battle?!

Balto mouthed the words are you crazy. He was glad that Arashi wasn't going to be in the fight, but that was still 30 legends verses Pokemon that he knew and would have aimed the question at if he could do more then mouth the words.

"Good luck." Hikoki said with a little fear in his voice. He would be more scared if he didn't know how strong Candis, Sparks, and Twilight were.

'I thought there was only one of each of these legends!' Arashi thought with wide eyes and Han'ya looked like she wanted to run. This was true, but she wasn't going to tell anyone she wanted to run to the guild and warn them that something to make, at least, thirty legends and use them as they please.

A spark spoke up Hey general you might want to turn off the power Greg before our fight begins, as Sparks uses agility x3. And Twilight moves over to a wooden post and punch it 10 times with power up punch before she feels at her strongest.

Haha why do you believe your energy might be absorb into the machine by accident if you fire off too many of your little sparkles, you don't need to worry the machine can handle your little bit of energy if you let it out so you all the power you would like, he says in a cocky tone as he keeps on smiling at static.

As you say captain idiot, spark says as he gets loosened up, Candis link up now, Sparks Whispers in her ear.

Candis set up a link with Dimoe, Sparks and Twilight before she started running in a circle while using Flame Charge. (GT)All set(GT) She said through the link to make sure they knew it was there.

(GT) let's wrap this up quick static got himself into some trouble and sadly enough I'm most likely going to have to help him out of it, there's no way in hell we're going to win this fight unless we use snow's power, Candis I want you to use your psychic powers on top of your fire powers to try and hit all of them with your weapon go from Maximum damage maximum range the more of them you can corrupt to their fullest the more powerful our attacks are going to be, I'll go next. Dimoe after Candis uses her attack I want you to use your ability and attach yourself to mine and Twilight tale, there's no way I'll be able to hit all of them with the amount of time I have so I'm going to scattershot a discharge Arrow right at them, Twilight I want you to take care of any that are left, hopefully that'll be enough damage.(GT) Spark says mentally, okay you guys ready, I think it's almost time for us to have some fun, as Twilight moved up in front of sparks and Candis.

Static had the feeling Dark was trying to impress but he looks on a bit to the battle, knowing something is off for sure and had the feeling if such chaos happens then he can guess that all rules are going to fly out the proverbial window...and with the trio set to battle, he can see things are about to go down. (thinking: Good luck guys...) Strike them down Lightning, bring on the thunder!

"This is going to be tough, Sparks, Candis, and Twilight should be ok right?" Dew said turning to Team Steam and Static and Delphine.

Delphine watches intently. "I have no clue honestly, but something tells me I'm going to enjoy this show."

(GT)I had a link up with him while he made the deal, but I guess you found something out that complicates things. As for the plan... I will follow it.(GT) Candis said mentally as she finished her sixth circle and ran over to Twilight. She stopped behind her and waited for the fight to start.

"You are about to get a real treat, but I wish it wasn't going to be against 30 legends. I have been here long enough to know that the legends are very powerful." Arashi said with a smile.

"There is no need to worry." Hikoki said before he moved to stand next to Dew. "We were told that Lighting will be able to wipe out the entire fairy region if he takes off the armband and uses the right attack." He whispered in Dew's ear. Balto didn't answer, but he had gotten over the shock of seeing so many legends in one place. Han'ya watched the arena and got ready to mentally take notes about the power the legends had. Not because she didn't know anything about these legends, but because she had a feeling that there were more of these legends somewhere.

Okay let the match begin, the announcer said in a loud voice.

As all the legendaries moved towards them but did not fare off an attack to prove how sturdy they are two regular attacks.

(GT) okay Candis you're up first show them why they shouldn't mess with us use her power and let's see your Flame!(GT) Sparks said with a smile.

Fair enough" Dew said to Hikoki as the match beginning.

Candis had a tail wave over her corruption stone to unsheathe her weapon. She then picked it up with that tail and activated the power she had gotten from Snow as she threw it at the enemy. While it went threw the air, she used her psychic abilities to make sure all of her enemies were hit.

Static had to be awestruck and got back as it was clear the moves are going to be combo struck hard...and that's before the things can get over their slow start [some got it literally.]

As the general stared Austra, she's a fire type? Damn it that means they're weak to her attacks, damn it why did I make them steel-Ghost types.

Static: ...! (thinking: Metal Ghosts?! But that'd mean certain physical threats wouldn't have worked...General Black, what are you doing?) Whoo that was a hit!

As the corrupted Mambele flying through the air spinning like a top black corrupted Flames start to pour from it burning the ground painting all it touches until it reached the 30 legendary Pokemon burning them in its fires turning all of them black except for 12 would start to slow down as their body start to ooze out metal until arm falls off and flat to the ground then the leg pulls part as if it was a poopy mess until the 12 legendaries fall into a puddle of corrupted metal, as the other 18 move out of the flame all covered in ebony black with red eyes glaring at their opponent.

Holy Arceus..." Dew said looking at the sight.

As the generals eyes bugged out of his head, that's impossible there should be no weapon that should have that kind of power! Nearly screams.

static: That's close to half of them unable to battle!

Static heard him as he did make a comment to him. "Sir, you ok? Maybe you should ask for a drink." (it's not an insulting comment but is a comment meant to be sure he isn't going to faint.)

Kid she just wiped out 12 legendaries in a single shot, I'll give her that those ones had steel typing in them because I thought she was an ice type, but still she took them out with ease. He said in anger.

Sweatdrop. I'm as surprised as you are...I didn't think they'd be this strong.

Dew crossed his arms as he noticed the anger of the general (Why do i have a feeling things wont end well when this is over?) he thought.

Delphine chews on the tip of her branch. "Man, those pokemon burned good~"

* * *

Hikoki gave a smug smile because he was proud of his cousin. Han'ya had also heard what Dark Heart had said and noted that the types could be anything when someone ran into these legendary Pokemon. She wasn't sure how this was managed, but was sure she would get filled in later.

"Lets not get on her bad side." Balto said in surprise.

"You don't want to get on the bad side on any of those three." Arashi said with a knowing smile.

Seeing how there was 18 left Sparks pulled out his bow and Twilight pulled out her sword.

Hey general you said you could swap these guys into whatever type you want by the sounds of it you misjudged our master, but don't worry you did not miss judge me I'm just a pure electric type, and I'm betting the ones with ground type in them are immune to my electric attacks right, spark said with a smile.

So you knew that I would make some of them ground type, it doesn't matter they're still immune to your electricity and the remaining of them are ghost type so your friend won't be able to hurt them either she just wiped out the ones with steel in them, the general said with a new found confidence.

Too bad for you that you left your power grid on, sparks said with a smile, if you don't want to lose your head get down and cover it, spark says as his Bow starts to emit a blinding light as the room starts to glow blue as it looks like traces amount of energy is being drawn to Sparks, you see my weapon need a lot of energy and when someone puts enough energy into it it activates the ability lightning field amplifying all electric bass attacks and with my ability Overdrive I drained energy from everything around me to increase my power, as Sparks bow started turning from yellow to Blue to ebony red has the power could be felt throughout the whole room.

static: ! Oh sheep. He was watching the batle...and hearing the combination kicking in...Oh boy...he got behind a chair as he knows there's going to be something flying as he got to watch.

Dew saw a V blue mark appear on Spark's tail...wait...what in the Distortion World is that? he said before shielding his eyes a bit from the brightness from the electricity.

Static: [thinking: That V...that...glow...why does it remind me of...um...! Victini? Of all legendaries...it is reminding me of that!]

Arashi and Han'ya used Protect to stay safe. Balto hid behind Arashi. Hikoki hid behind Han'ya and tried to make sure no part of him was outside the range of the force field that was created by her using Protect.

Dew immediately took cover as well. Something told him things are going to get a bit crazy.

As all of a sudden Candice armor started to move on its own and two Vines shot from it attaching to Twilight and Sparks tale as they solidified into metal.

Static saw the armor move and had to blink. "What the moonstone is that?"

As the general just said this is impossible no one should have that kind of power, but it doesn't matter they're still ground types their immune it doesn't matter how much power you packing to it. He said.

Are you sure about that as sparks close his eyes for a few seconds... "Snow lend me your strength" as the blue V Mark started to Glow brightly, as spark as Bow grew even bigger and his arrow look as if it was a beacon of light at this point, General I took out half a meteor by myself, so let's see if a legendary is a meteor, scattershot Star of Destruction " AKA discharge x36, expecting something big this time three of the legendary quickly youth lights cream to protect all the rest as the others all use protect, but as soon as spark let go of the bow string go the Arrow Shot out like lightning sending a sonic boom all around! as the arrow of lightning hit the first barrier, it scatters and started hitting all the rest of them in a brilliant Display of Power, unfortunately a few of the bolts were backlashes and sent back up onto the three of them, Sparks ability immediately absorbed the power back into him, as Candice armor took in all the rest that would have hit Candice and Twilight and sent it to Sparks, after the display was over and the lights went back to normal the three of them were still standing there facing three heavily damaged legendary Pokemon 15 piles of dust in between them.

Static: !...it's 3v3 now!...that's 10% still standing!

Dew peaked it out over the stands after the attack seeing the aftermath. "Ok...do not piss him off" he thought yet still impressed at the result.

Delphine continued chewing on the tip of her branch as she watched, enjoying every moment of the show. "Perfect, just perfect, everything just burned and melted."

'Even with what I have been told, it is amazing to watch this. Honestly the best battle I have seen so far.' Hikoki thought as he moved out from behind Hanya. "Is it safe now?" Balto asked with a bit of fear. Arashi turned slightly to give him a nod and he came out from behind her. He only slightly raised an eyebrow when he noticed a slight glow coming from Arashi's stomach. However, he didn't say anything about it.

That.. That's impossible they were immuned! there was no way an electric attack like that could do so much damage to them and to even drain our own power grid to do so, HOW?! The general asked dumbstruck.

Dew thought to himself (it was either the soul gem or that strange mark...either way...that was incredible power.)

As the metal armor returns back to its original form, as Twilight started to frowned, you two are greedy you only left me 3, as Twilight started to walk forward until she took her third step then she immediately vanished and reappeared behind them wielding a claymore bigger than her in both hands and within a few seconds the last three fell down sliced in half by her Shear power alone as a glowing blue V mark could be seen on her left arm, as she walked back to the other two do you mind leaving some more fun for me next time she said with a pout.

Static: !...G-GAME!

"I can try." Candis said with a smile as she waited to be announced the winner. She wanted to turn to see the look on the face of Dark Heart, but she didn't want to have her back turned to the battlefield.

Static: I think the crowd is awestruck now! And so Am I...They beat them all! And they don't seem to have suffered anything needing a Leppa berry!

Dew nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of trying to talk after that display a power the first words with came out of the announce his mouth were, what a disappointing end! I mean that last part was boring, before he coughed into his hand, I mean the victors are the Triple Threat and their way overpowered weapons.

As the generals mouth could not hit the ground any further, that's not possible those were Ghost types how did she...

Oh you're wondering how I was able to hit them, when I use extreme speed I Infuse my sword with Shadow claw to turn it into a Shadow sword, I probably didn't need to for how low those three head on hit points a common hit should have done it but my master wanted me to show off so I showed off, as she bows down to the crowd and says I am sorry for not being flashy.

Candis now turned to look at Dark Heart. She loved being to take in the face that went with the surprised comments she had managed to hear during the fight, but didn't show it. (gt)Lets leave the arena. The fight is over.(gt) She said mentally to Sparks and Twilight.

His tail was waving a bit as he knew his 'brother' and crew won. This is clearly an amazing victory. Though he had to wonder if this place is going to stand after all this chaos without something happening...though he had to take in how he would be able to be different...maybe become a user of water to some degree, or maybe use the land...it would be good to break those that are all over.

As Sparks and Twilight left with Candice to stand in front of Dark Heart.

Twilight what did you think of those Pokemon we faced, Sparks asked her in a kind tone.

Well 10 of them we're steel/ground types well the remaining 20 we're ground/Ghost types, the Steel type in the Ghost type might have given us problems if our Master wasn't a fire type and I didn't have the ghost typing myself, the ground type would have given you a problem lightning but with your bow ability to amplify your own electricity and that are Master already corrupted all of them and did major damage, you were able to eliminate most of the remaining ground type with barely any problems, even after they threw up lights Screen and protect to try to stop the attacks, but I would say the biggest weakness was that he underestimated what are combination could do since none of us were corrupted, and because of that he didn't realize that the biggest threat was our master corruption weapon, he would have taken that away from her along with our armbands before he would have challenged us with that, Twilight says in a professional tone.

Good job that sounds just about right, master may we have your info about how do you think those mass-produced legendaries did are they worth our time to put our names on it, lightning said in a kind tone to his master.

Delphine picks up Static and holds him against her chest, still chewing on her branch.

Static had to grin abit to the after battle results as Dark Heart is likely forgetting things due to the utter shock. But one thing for sure, with how much time was burned, it's clear there's shocks to go around and not the electric kind as Delphine held him for the moment.

Dew got up "We should probably get out of here before he snaps out of it..." Dew whispered to the others out of DarkHeart range "At least catch up with Sparks, Candis, and Twilight."

Delphine takes the branch out of her mouth and licks over Static's head. "You also enjoying what's happening before our eyes?"

"I don't think so. Sure, they can cause some mass destruction, but the few legends, and humans, that are still among our enemy will be able to handle them. Not to mention, you will have to try to account for every type combo out there. We aren't the only ones who use soul gems." Candis said with a shrug.

Static: That was quite a sight...and I wouldn't be surprised if they wished to Victini before they get on the road.

Delphine freezes, thinking for a moment. "Wished to Victini?" She then resumes licking over the Pikachu's head.

chuckles as he sighs...paw on her a bit. "Yea. At least by what I can guess." [Thinking: Though I bet they encountered and were empowered by the Pokemon.]

As he looked angry and annoyed, fine you win you may take 12 of the Legendary Pokemon to wherever you like and we will give you the control device for them before you leave, he says in a defeated tone, before his I start to Sparkle and he smiles, now if you don't mind I have business to deal with little static over there, as he walked past the three towards static, what's sparks immediately follows him.

* * *

Static pointed behind Dark heart as it didn't take long for "Lightning" got next to the mon, and it's clear he had something to say.

As Sparks levitated off the ground up to static and pinched him by the ear, I believe you have an arrangement with my little brother here, what I am sure he's got an over his head about, so I'll be making sure that nothing bad happens to him well he goes meets these friends of yours, General dark heart.

As dark heart started to frown but quickly turned into a smile at the end of spark sentence, sure I have no problem with that hell I'll even let you join in the fun too they're just going to try to get to know each other better that's all, how about I escort you too personally back to the special room for you can meet the girls, you know what let's make it a fun trip all of you are invited and you can have your pick of boy or girls for those higher than a B that is, dark heart says with a smile.

Delphine holds onto Static tightly, continuing to lick over the Pikachu.

sweatdrop Um...Delphine, your starting to drool.. !owowowow. All I was said that I was to spend time with them...he didn't say anything about sex or the like so he can't force that on us! He said as he was clearly tried to keep from having his rage build or the like though he had to admit he was trying to behave, it worked to get him in a bigger mess.

Dew notice Delphine's actions "Delphine, I think you're letting the corruption get to you."

Oh but you did agree to that when I asked you to play with them in a special room if you happen to have sex with them that's all part of the game especially if they have your child. He said with a wicked smile.

Angermark a bit. "I swear you worked as a lawyer in another life!" He lets out a cha that stung as Sparks got a hold of his ear still...pulling him still.

I don't know about this lawyer stuff but you made a promise and I kept my end now it's time for you to go and fulfill yours or should I challenge you for ownership and just turn you into my slave for what you did to mine remember you are the aggressor here I just want compensation, the general said with an evil smile.

As Sparks let's go of Statics ear and flex it, calm down I said we'll give him what he wants technically, since my younger brother has no clue how to take care of a woman properly I'll help him and if he does decide to have sex with one of them that it will be his choice not yours, Sparks says in a firm tone.

rubbing his ear. As in you know how to use words in a way that can make a snake jealous. sigh. I wouldn't be surprised if your part snake.

No I'm a bug and Bug types are best at setting traps with our webs and our tongues, so come along and anyone else who wants a piece of the fun should come to it'll be fun for all of you, the general said with a smile. Has he's urging static to start walking towards the building with Sparks following right behind.

Static had to sweatdrop...knowing he at least had time to explain what happened, and to think it all started with things getting so steamy that he reacted naturally to it by trying to clear his glasses while wisely looking down...sadly a Blissey was the one that started all the trouble when finding out he was human and was trying to be honest because he was told to not cause trouble...of course with a place like this, it is clear he was getting swarmed with attention that he wasn't familiar with.

Dew reluctantly began to follow the group.

Delphine followed behind the others, chewing on her branch again. "I haven't chewed on wood this much ever since I was Fennekin."

Twilight Candis do you mind taking the rest and making sure that our delivery is sent to the right spot for we can have some back up when we take over that specific region we're going to soon, spark said in a serious tone as he followed behind everyone, as Twilight nodded and waved bye.

* * *

 **All of Candis soul gems**

Electric, 1

ghost, 1

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis

Psychic, 1

ice, 1

ghost, 1

Water, 2

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/G** **host**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B ,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 390**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu** **Name** **Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 10/20,D=50%**

 **CON 10/20,=100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20=15%**

 **Corruption levels 049/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott** **Name** **Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 20/20, =100**

 **DEX 15/20,D = 75%**

 **CON 10/20,=100**

 **INT 10/20,= 2**

 **WIS 10/20,= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox** **Name** **Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.


	20. It's a trap pt3

**It's a trap pt3**

* * *

Thanks to the help I've been receiving I've have able to get a few chapters done unfortunately now I'm getting overloaded and could really use a beta reader/editor if anyone is willing to help with that said and done hope you like the snakes part oh and it would be nice if someone says you leave a comment below because tomorrow is my birthday.

* * *

 **Every type of Pokemon have their own different types of cum and you should know how it affects you**

 **Normal:** No unique properties, on its own. However, if it's part of a Dual-Type Combination, for Males the normal side will make the other type's semen properties more apparent. In Females, it enhances the effects of their ejaculate in a similar manner.

 **Fire:** Much warmer than any other type, almost scalding. The sensation would be described as if it were a really hot shower; not quite enough to melt one's face off, but in some cases, enough to redden the skin. For Males, Fire-type semen, unlike the other types, does not cool upon contact with air. For Females, the higher temperature often kills sperm that faces a type incompatibility, thus making it difficult to breed efficiently.

 **Water:** Runny and less thick, almost cool, and only slightly more copious than other types. For Males, Water-type semen is not produced as much as Dragon-type, but expect a good dousing anyway. Much like males, Females are nearly always wet and ready to go, even when not aroused, requiring either special clothing or undergarments, or a supplement to reduce the amount of fluids produced. At climax, Water-type females can leave their partner a soaking mess. Due to the vast amount of fluids, a Water-type can nearly flush their body clear of ineffective types, potentially making insemination difficult.

 **Grass:** Sap-like, in both consistency and taste, being slightly sweet. For Males, it has a slight honey-like flavor to it in most cases. Try not to get it in your hair/fur. it's even harder to get out than regular cum! Females are a little more tempting; With a sweet enticing aroma, Grass-types can often attract unwanted attention. It doesn't help that these plant types thrive on seeds and flourish easily. With a sweet nectar flavor, Grass-type females are the easiest to breed with the shortest gestation.

 **Ice:** much cooler than other type. Ice-type tends too cool much quicker on contact with air than others. If ingested it may cost a little bit of brain freeze. Depending on the strength of the Pokemon it's possible it, it might even freeze just seconds after being dispensed. In female, the sheer temperature drop can kill semen ineffective types, making conception more difficult. female ejaculation often contains tiny ice crystals, resulting in a texture Similar to a slushy.

 **Poison:** may cause negative side effects in both male and female recipients, Hallucinogenic properties, physical illness or nausea, etc. Essentially one of the recent Pokephilia is look down upon. Generally not dangerous to male on contact, prolonged exposure can result in muscle cramp and rash while ingesting poison-type semen or female fluids can result in the above-mentioned symptoms. Extremely difficult to breed, the feminine fluids have been studied for their spermicidal properties. Only steel-typed or other poison-types are immune to its toxic effects. Not recommended for humans.

 **Psychic:** causes pleasure upon contact with any part of the body, directly affecting the mine and/or nervous system. In males, it improves mental connection between two second types, and to a lesser extent, other recipients of said ejaculate ( excluting dark-type) are more prone to telepathic speech and images. It's known for females to see visions, memories, and experiences of the mail when ejaculated in. Good for romantic nights!

 **Dark:** addictive and possibly corrupting when consumed or with prolonged exposure to either male or female ejaculate. Depending on the willpower and metabolism of the receiver , and the stronger the potency of the dark-type in question, addiction may even take gold after the first discharge of fluids. And addictions may eventually change the recipient to crave not just the come of the dark-type that give it to them, but others as well. beware!

 **Electric:** Tingly, with some static properties. Though it when it cause paralyzation even if one were covered in the stuff, one would feel at least a static shock, a brief taser-like stun, depending on the level and evolutionary date of the Pokemon in question. Females are known for a potentially shocking finish, as they actually have a tingling sensation to them. Try most males, this stimulation encourage more sensational climaxes and can coax more cun out.

 **Flying:** foamy and Light, much less dense. Flying type males may seem like they produce a little less than before, but don't be fooled! It would have a bit more transparency, for like precum, but it would be at potent at any other kind of cum. Like males, the come of a female is light and slightly foamy. Despite this, their wetness is very effective in allowing males to guide in and out with ease. Flying types have a high chance of multiple impregnations.

 **Fight:** much more potent and active sperm in males. Fighting-types fathers are almost guarantee to reproduce, unless the one being inseminated is completely infertile. If the precipitate is in heat/estrus, expect a nice, healthy letter! Females sexually habit and tendencies are just as potent. Constantly working out, they have the greatest control over their vaginal muscles. Easily capable of clenching and massaging for greater tightness or encouraging a heftier load from the male, resulting in Easier insemination.

 **Rock:** Denser, almost gritty semen in males. Rock-types can produce a slightly coarse texture of semen. It might feel a little strange if it was rubbed against skin. Even stranger if it's dumped in a person. Rock type demos have a very stiff walls with little give for stretching. Being very durable. They can take the roughest and toughest with ease.

 **Ground:** extremely thick, resembling mud in consistency ( not in color). It doesn't stick like bugs or grass but instead it simply oozes downward. If the load's left inside a lucky person, then good luck trying to get it out... Not like they would! With a silky smooth sand type texture , ground-type females can accommodate most males into their tunnels. Where on her back, gravity greatly increases the odds of increasing one's family.

 **Ghost:** ghost-type males are less potent/fertile, more spectral and transparent in love and consistency. One might feel a slime chill run down there fine if they're on the receiving end of a ghost-type load. Extremely light and thin, female almost appear as if leaking a fog or Haze, well almost being extremely infertile, as eggs are few and far between. Seeing as they are in oddity regarding their status as a "mortal" , didn't expect much luck trying to reproduce with one ( and that's both parties are ghost-types).

 **Steel:** metallic-looking, silver in color. Some say steel-types discharge from a male resembles mercury in liquid form. Still types sperm tends to last a little longer than other type inside a female, slight improve odds of pregnancy. Having the stiffest and almost resilient laws of all females, There is almost no give for well-endowed males. Bill's too large or using too much force can enter them self. There is a reflective Shimmer two female fluids.

 **Dragon:** dragon-types can be especially potent, a lot more than a standard male, produces quite a bit of their load to a lucky or unlucky recipient. Dragon-types are especially more pleasurable if the recipient is a dragon-type/dragon-related species themself, also includes odds of producing clutches of eggs. So I can type the most can take a beating and keep on ticking pupil of producing a large number of eggs, they easily have multiple Offspring. The difficulty form most single elemental typed males to inseminate, some types are highly effective at breeding a dragon.

 **Fairy:** Glittery and especially sweet tasting. Fairy-types are especially known for their sweetness and purity, reflected and their output, almost sugar-sweet and glimmering. It seems those dark intentions find breeding a fairy Reddit difficult.

 **Bug:** Stringy, often stickier than others. Bug-type male ejaculate may resemble spider silk at times, mixed with semen, hough in thicker stands. Definitely an unusual texture to feel. Generally being more delicate than other types, female fluid tends to be more stickier making very quick and rough thrust difficult. The load of ineffective types are known to get held up in the sticky fluids, making it difficult to fertilize an egg.

* * *

As soon as Sparks, Dew, Delphine and Static made it back to the bedroom they notice that the floors were covered in black liquid again what immediately started to burn away as soon as Sparks walk near it.

Hey hey hey you cannot bring that stone in there you have to leave it out here, dark Hearts it in a firm tone.

A Sparks looked very angry and looked at him, you're trying to convince my little brother to walk on corrupted fluid that will raise his libido to the point where he'll have sex with those girls and you can literally give birth to an Army in less than a day at the cost of my brother either I walk in with this thing on and able to control the situation or the situation doesn't happen, spark says in a firm tone.

Static had to be shocked a bit..where are the islands of none corrupted juice?! ..minus the part Sparks cleared...and it was clear he was glad to have told him of what was happening...being the nice guy wasn't easy and in a way now this saved him again by being honest.

Dew gave the general a look. Its's one thing to create an army, but I assure you that my boss is responsible with his item." Dew said sternly for Sparks. "We do not wish to have any issues, could you just take us where to the destination?"

As he reluctantly agrees as he pushes all of them into the room and closes the door behind them, after that they hear Giggling coming from upstairs.

...It's official...bugs are lower than snakes...he mumbled as static can see the Pikachu really had to sigh as it was clear this is a hard day right now...and he had to get two of his friends in this mess.

"Good freakin grief..." Dew said as he heard the giggling.

Delphine yelps as she's pushed in with everyone and turns to point her branch but right after the door was closed. "Motherfucker!" She then turns to the direction the giggling was coming from. "And what the fuck is so funny?"

"I think that'd be our company..."

"Either he's saltier than the ocean from the earlier match, or we're probably screwed" Dew said crossing his arms as if he's trying to think of something.

Okay the three of you are going to have a quick lesson on what's going to happen right now! you three need to make a choice you saw our fight, a purification stone or a corruption Stone can increase one's power! if it's turned into a weapon but a pure Pokemon cannot hold a corruption weapon without side effects and a corrupted Pokemon cannot hold a purified weapon, so the question is which one do you guys want to be now that you seen the results.

"I'm likely going to hate this somewhere...but I wish to be a purification wielder." static called out.

Dew thought for a moment as he had flashbacks from home "I vote for purification."

Delphine was just about to answer with Corruption but took the time to think for a moment. It was a corrupted pokemon that dislocated her shoulder and she was not able to do any noticeable damage to the Araquanid due to the power granted to them by the corruption. "What good comes from purification might I ask?"

I don't know about you too but at least one of you actually thought about asking what's the difference between the two, the corruption will make you a lot stronger than you are right now you'll definitely be a lot faster too, Candis is actually a corrupted Pokemon and you saw how powerful she was, me and Twilight have specially-made armbands from Victini and her friends most of the power that you saw us do was because of these weapons other than that purification doesn't do anything but protect you from the corruption and does more damage against corrupted Pokemon, but being corrupted you stand on equal toes with the corrupted Pokemon but a purification weapon will do extra damage against to you but corruption weapons will have no effect on you, it's kind of a given take. Spark says.

Static: "I see. The thing is with how much corruption has been hitting me I would at least want a way to save mon if I can...though it's clear those full of it...sparking up a bit...those that are like Dark Heart deserve something painful for how they try to move others into things like this."

"So get stronger and at the cost of being corrupted, or become immune to corruption..." Dew quired "It still has its advantages and disadvantages, but still fairly useful."

"And what about life outside of the corrupted areas, what is to become of those that are corrupted and does not bow to the Corrupted Army?"

Static: ...I'd want to see if a cure can be made...knowledge is power and can do alot but it is just as dangerous if wielded in hands that want to destroy those that want to stop progress and erase progress.

For one there is a cure you can become fully corrupted but with a purification Stone you can become uncorrupted to everyone in my team has been corrupted and uncorrupted quite a few times, the thing is there are many corrupted areas and if you are corrupted you could walk through them without no problems, but you would need a purification Stone if you wanted to go into those areas otherwise, Pokemon outside of the corrupted Army they usually hide their eyes through contacts and use dye in their fur to live a normal life, there quicker to let go of their inhibitions and given to the pleasure of the skin and like to get into fights but that can be managed over time, Candis at least needs to have sex once every two days to keep her urges in check, and she enjoys getting into fights more often, but she can literally walk into a corrupted dungeon with me and Twilight without any fear of the consequences and you saw how powerful she was, other than my ability I'm just a normal Pikachu, same goes for Twilight.

"Then I will take in the corruption, it'll bite having to go through the effort of hiding my true appearance but it would be worth it if it means being of greater help in entering corrupted areas with Candis and giving her a hand."Delphine says.

...Static nods...knowing what will likely happen. Can we at least be sure not to be edible to you?

"That along with the victini boost, explained why you two gotten powerful." Dew thought as he looked to Sparks "Hmm...I still don't feel ready in getting corrupted, or if I even want to. But for now, I'll go for Purification.: Delphine...Static, I honestly feel that the corruption items would work better for you two at the moment given your current state. Static, i know you want a cure as well and I don't blame you..but that's just my personal thoughts." he said.

Well the thing is since we're being forced into the situation there's a way to actually cure him in a matter of seconds and take away all of his corruption, spark says.

Static looks to him...then gulps. "I've gotta wear something don't I?" He was remembering he was in stinging pain from being near Twilight...and her band...and Sparks knew he took his armband before in a power draw...but now...it'd be to save him.

Delphine looks to Static. "I'll try not to gobble you in the way you meant, but no promises if I'm feeling frisky~" She said before licking Static's nose. "Frisky phox is best phox~"

Static had to turn RED in the face...clearing his throat. "We gotta sort details out later..."

"Good grief" Dew said to himself from the sudden PDA between the two "Lightning, what do you recommend as a whole?" he said turning to the team star leader.

Actually if those two want to have sex that's okay but Static you have to be dominant over her, you see the corruption can pass through sex, as Sparks walks over to static and look them in the eye, so if some foolish Pikachu was going to go to a girl's room who might be in heat and have sex with her, he would have become fully corrupted and give into any pleasure that she wanted, especially if he was overwhelmed, oh and did I also mention that the corruption gives you this neat little trick called corrupted domination where you can enslave the weaker Target. Spark says to static in a dead serious tone, the next thing we probably should talk about his soul gems, do any of you want to change your type? Sparks ask.

"I have spoke to Twilight about it earlier, but wanted to ask you about it as well." Dew replied. "I thought about going for fighting, steel, or dark:

Delphine scratches her head at the mention of soul gems and type changing. "What...how the hell is that even possible?"

the chu had to think...eyes wide when he got something. "if I think of it there's a bigger risk in corruption, thus why you were worried of me right? Though with how you mentioned Dominate and Submissive means there's a hazard of being fully corrupted and Submissive!"

"You'll turn into a soul gem static if it's the latter" Dew spoke.

Static: :fearful: ...Lightning...Please tell me he is missing a detail...

DEW! Sparks says angrily, if you don't know the full details don't scare people like that! Spark says in an angry voice.

"I was going to let you give the rest of the details anyway. Thats why I left out the rest." Dew said with a shrug.

if it wasn't for the black coloring...his color would be running out of him now.

"I know it sounds a bit of a jerk move, but its honestly much better to get the big risk out of the way" he finished.

Spark's face Palms, dew if you don't know don't talk, spark setting a firm tone, for one that wasn't even close to being the biggest risk, sure you get turned into a soul gem but there's a way to come back from that, now can I explain this in detail or are you guys going to keep interrupting me? Sparks at getting annoyed.

Static: Sorry, just with how you were explaining I was feeling that what you mentioned earlier was a step.

Dew kept is silent as he allowed Sparks to speak.

Okay for one I think I should explain how the corruption works, first off it does give you a strength boost and increases many other features of yourself but you lose your inhibitions meaning you will need sex more and be more aggressive when people get on your nerves, but it can get worse a fully corrupted Pokemon who force himself on someone can use an ability called corrupted domination what can enslave a Pokemon to their will, for example if I use this on dew and ordered him to cut off his own arm he would do it without even hesitating and if I told him to suck on his own dick then bite it off he would do it if, If i told him to go to his Clans and told him to take over he would take over and start slowly corrupting the Pokemon around him to obey me, now to me that's the worst outcome, that was me being the aggressor now I could go a step further and force him to cum out his Elemental type it's basically a fraction of your soul, you see this black liquid we standing in, this is what happens when a Pokemon cum out there soul gem without being able to get another one quickly enough they turn into these black cells, Candis says they can heal any wound but the Pokemon who you take the soul gem from is pretty much gone from this world until someone put the soul gem into a female's womb and a male has sex with her, by doing that you can give birth to the soul gem again, does anyone have any questions now?

Quivers. That honestly is scary...letting out your soul...that's probably a very scary thing. He probably could imagine how someone knowledgeable could describe the process...swift...painful...melting...

Dew shook his head. He honestly didn't appreciate his clan being used as an example, but he'll bite his tongue on that.

Delphine nods her head, holding onto Static. "So I'm at risk of being reduced to a soul gem then?"

A corrupted Pokemon who beats you in combat and forces himself on you can either enslave you or pull out your soul gems but vice a versa you have the strength to do the same, this is why Candis wheeled a corruption Stone well me and Twilight wheeled purification ones, in any fight that the opponents are purified are weapons can't do anything to them but Candis is stronger than both of us without our weapons, I'm sure you and static can remember what happened when you fought a Pokemon who should have been weak to you. Sparks mansions.

Delphine clenches her fist. "I now feel the urge to squish a bug after being reminded of that, thank you."

Static quivered... "And I was hoping I did something to the guy...hearing that is just making this corruption worst than I imagined. Especially if they can endure a move that is strong to them."

Dew turned to Delphine as he noticed her anger and turned back to Sparks.

And that's the thing the corruption can give you great power but it has a price to it me and Twilight weren't good matches for it so we stayed with our purification, we're about to go in a huge battle and the corruption can give you an edge, but we're going against people who know how to use it and use it effectively it will give you an edge but they know the terrain better so you either learn quick or you team up with someone who can help you through it, and dew I'm sorry to tell you this but we don't have any of those three stones right now pretty sure the Army does and you can probably ask someone here, but I think we've been keeping some ladies waiting long enough come on, I'll explain the rest up there, a spark starts to walk off, is there anything else you guys want to know, Delphine I know that you're angry and the best cure for that is for you to get into a fight to blow off some steam or turn it into Sexual Energy so I think going upstairs would be a good way to help you. Spark says.

Dew sighed a bit "Alright, I'll see if I can ask someone later." Dew replied "Possibly the general if he's ok with it."

Static had to follow as he kept up. "Considering how he acts...he'd probably set it up for a trap." he mumbled. "I'm at least ready to know more..."

"I wouldn't be surprised Static, something didn't sit well with me involving him" Dew tells Static as he crossed his arms.

Delphine inhales and exhales, eventually starting to exhale embers, this is one of those times she wishes she didn't act like her father. Thankfully she restrains herself like her mother, but a bit tougher with the corruption she took in. "Right then, upstairs I go."

If I had to make a guess we're either going to run into Pokemon who know attract or they have sent bands and if it's the latter Delphine snap us out of it if it's the former dew use water gun to clear the air, but don't have sex with anyone until I Check them out.

Dew nodded "I do not have Water Gun, but would Scald be a good substitute?" Dew questioned.

sure that works, Once they head upstairs they notice that the noise that they were hearing was coming from multiple giggling girls, they all walk up to the door and Sparks hold his breath then opens the door, what they all see is a Pikachu, a Plusle and Emolga with a Pachirisu all giggling with each other, as soon as they all see who had came in they all get themselves in very alluring poses showing off their assets except there's a pretty bow tie covering up their privates as they all wink and begging them to come in closer, as they offer them food and water.

Static: and his face goes red as he held his nose. All this trouble started because of perversion getting me to clean my glasses and now this?! yea...his mind and body are shaking in so many ways because of that.

Dew blushed heavily "W-wow..." he said as he blushed heavily, he can already feel his erection coming out of his sheath.

Though it's likely now he had a nosebleed...and to think he never imagined this before now.

Delphine scoffs and slips her branch into her fur. "Pfft, teasing little sluts." She approaches the girls and looks to them then to the food, wondering which would be more delectable.

Dew turned to Sparks "They don't look corrupted do they?" he whispered to him.

As a girl smile and say, Ole Miss if you're looking for the boys their next door I'm sure the Entertain You will we have a good time with These Fine gentlemen who wants to be first, they offer in a sweet tone.

As sparks walks into the room three of the four girls start to Flinch and scoot back away from him,the Pikachu Emolga and Pachirisu all start to move away, Delphine 3 of these girls are corrupted, as spark takes a quick sniff of the air, he didn't use sent bands but I can even smell their pheromones from here, okay you 4 mine explaining what you plan to do with my little brother and don't bother lying we all know this was set up for you to have sex with him most likely to have as child, spark says in a serious tone, and telling the truth is the only way that's going to happen at only to the one I like, spark says in a serious tone.

As three of the girls keep their mouth shut one speaks up, our boss wanted us to seduce him, the corruption inside the three of them would make us pregnant with his child within a few minutes and they would be giving birth to a child in less than an hour and he's supposed to be here for 9 hours by that point we might be able to get around 50 Children out of him if he's telling the truth and he can have as many kids as he wants, one says in a sad tone.

static had to turn white again "...50 children...in...9...hours...? How the-" the calculations even with his knowledge of pokemon breeding got him to the point steam spouted out of his head...for once the intelligence is shot out of commision.

Delphine growls and looks away from the girls before walking over to Static to pet him over from his head and down his back as he steamed.

Dew crossed his arms. But pointed at the one girl who didn't back away and flinch from Spark's when he entered "You there. I know you're not corrupted. You likely have other business here besides being knocked up by my friend here. What is it?" Dew tells her.

As she looks down, I'm the youngest here and I'm supposed to keep him encouraged for the whole nine hours without the corruption in me I can't give birth to children as fast but I still can get pregnant someone has to keep encouraging him well the others are giving birth to his children I was supposed to make sure that he loses track of time and doesn't pay attention to numbers, but if they can't get near him because of you our boss is going to punish us so please can we just do our jobs will do anything that you want, it looks like your water friend is very eager all of us are virgins untouched and ready for your pleasure, she says in a frantic tone showing off her nervousness.

As Sparks looks at static, so do you think it was a good idea to agree to his terms without talking to us now, spark says to static, and Delphine you better keep this in mind to the corruption can speeds up pregnancies so something you should watch out for.

Delphine looks up to Sparks. "Yeah yeah, now I'll be on my way next door to get a load of the males waiting, if there really is any in there." She said before giving Static a kiss on the head and going next door.

Static: ... I know I was likely getting in trouble for trying to help you but I was thinking I goofed and made trouble when he was seemingly upset of me harming his healers behinds when the two kept pushing me to do something to them while taking an order from me after I had enough of their bugging me to do something with them or to them. You know how hard it is to not give into doing something when put in attention you not used to? I'm a scientist for Mew's sake, not some hardened warrior that can take on a mythic, or even 30 of them. I'm... I'm just a science mon. It's clear he sat in front of the girls and looked to them...probably to see if anyone would hear him out or at least be near if they cared...granted only one could get really close but still...

Dew approached the non-corrupted pokegirl. "I do apologize for upsetting you. But if it's something we have to do..." Dew trailed off rubbing her head.

As spark says before Delphine fully leaves, make sure that you're the dominant one if you want to take on there corruption and whatever happened do not let them come inside your vagina especially if they start leaking different colored semen if they do they will get you pregnant and liquefy them self, Spark says, static I'm not going to say I know how you're feeling, hahaha I was a soldier before I came here and I'm only 2 years older than you I lost my virginity to a Pokemon and I have no clue what kind of relationship I'm in, but right now you promise to spend some time in this room with these girls we did not promise him to give up your children not that you're going to have any, but first we have to get rid of your corruption and figure out what we're going to do with the four of them, no matter how corrupt they are I can uncorrupt them with ease but I want to know is this what you want to just blow off some steam real quick and figure out what you want to do you have three months of this coming up so there's no way to avoid it but maybe you can start a relationship with one or it could be a one-time thing this is your choice here, spark says as he fully walks into the room and sits on the bed, as three of the girls look very uncomfortable well one doesn't even flinch.

* * *

 **Delphine room**

as Delphine walked over to the room next door and saw three male Pokemon all with bow ties around their dicks smiling happily as all of them have a full erection ready to go.

Delphine licks her lips and snickers. "Well, three males eagerly waiting for the phox, mind introducing yourselves?"

As the three of them looked at her more closely then had very confused looks on their faces before one reaches over to a pillow and pulled out a list, then looks annoyed, hey you're not on the rankings who are you and why you here? He asked in a confused tone.

Delphine holds a finger up to her lips to gesture him to hush. "New arrival, and I'm here to enjoy some males, so which one am I going to start with first?"

As the male who had the list walked forward with his erection pointing at her and asked, but the general told us to knock up any of the females from the team that just arrived who have a rank of B and up what's your rank? Was it not put it in the system for some reason? He asked again.

Delphine deadpans, pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "Guess not then, I should probably leave you three alone then and have a talk with the General." She said turning to the door about to leave.

Wait! One of the other boys said, if she's late and we didn't get the list the Checker was going to kill us if we let her go, anyways she's the only girl who came, he whispers to them, after a few seconds they agree, you know it must have been too hard on you come on lie down in bed and the three of us would personally take care of you in all of your hole. They say in a sexy tone.

Delphine snickers again and turns back to the males, walking over to lie down with them. "This phox is going to give you boys the time of your corrupted lives." She said crawling over one male while taking another's length into her maw.

Well we'll make sure to corrupt the innocent right out of you and turn you into a needy little foxy girl, one says as he moves behind her and starts playing with her tail hole.

As the one who is she sucking on moans at the pleasure and thrust deeper into her throat, well the final one starts to massage her clit and suckle on her breast in pure joy.

Delphine moans as she's blowing one male, feeling another playing with her ass while the other below her suckles her breasts and rubs her clit. She feels like she's in heaven and experiencing pure bliss as the males are touching all over her warm body.

As the male that she sucking on grins happily, it looks like there's no light left in her so go ahead boys, as the two males immediately put there dicks at her butt and pussy and thrust in roughly tearing her hymen, but instead of feeling great pain she was feeling overwhelming Bliss as the corruption took hold of her.

Delphine rumbles and shivers from overwhelming feeling of the male's pleasuring her female body. Even though she's enjoying all the attention she's receiving, she feels the need to put that Araquanid in their place and pay them back for the dislocated shoulder she received before the corruption healed it.

That's it pretty foxy girl just give in to your desires, as the one in front of her pets her head and licks over her face as he keeps thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace, just accept or cum and be part of our family especially after we pop some kids into that womb of yours, they say as they keep thrusting at a quick and paste.

Delphine reaches her arms around the pelvis of the male that's face fucking her, continuing her rumbling as she allows the three males thrust into all three holes, willing to accept their seed.

as the male face fucking her pulls her off with a loud pop, hey babe you want to have a drink before you swallow my seed I guarantee you he'll make your whole experience even the better so much so that you'll never want to leave us, he says with a grin.

Delphine huffs after the cock is popped out of her maw then looks up. "A drink, what do you have?" She asks before moaning out in pleasure from the other two continuing to thrust into her.

It's just a little aphrodisiac drink that will make you even more hornier we all took it before you guys came in, you don't want to burn out all your energy so easily do you we're supposed to be here for 8 hours or more. He says as he pulls out a water bottle and brings it close to her lips.

Delphine inhales the liquid inside and places her lips upon the opening to allow the substance to flow into her maw for her to swallow down.

But before she gets a chance to swallow any of the liquid a rough yank at her tail pulls her away from the water bottle before she could get a, Breaking the Rhythm of the other two having them slip out and one even falling to the ground, as all four of them start to grown in pain from a nice and calming light.

Delphine groans and writhes on the bedding. "What the hell is going on with me, who the fuck interrupted us?!"

as Delphine looks behind her to see Sparks holding his tail with an annoyed look on her face, before he walked up and grab the bottle from the Pokemon who was not resisting but trying to get away from Sparks, before shaking his head, for someone who is a herbalist I would think you would check what drinks someone was trying to offer you especially since this place has medicine to make you addicted to whoever cum inside you turning you into their willing sex slave, spark says in a serious tone.

As all the males look at him, how the hell do you know what was in that drink! They all asked.

A Sparks shows them a pill bottle, I have some of those specific pills, Delphine do you want to know what they try to feed you before I walked in.

Delphine sits up onto her knees and turns to Sparks with an annoyed expression on her face. "Fine, tell me what they were going to give me."

This medicine has three effects for three different pills, for the first pill it puts you in heat constantly meaning if they came inside you you would have had their child for sure and anytime someone else came inside you all year round you would have their child, the second pill increases your fertility making you able to have more children at once, the third pill makes you addicted to whoever cum's inside you so if these three came inside you you couldn't leave them and you would have to be with them all the time and by the way it looked like they were starting to be dominant with you do you remember what I told you about that. Sparks said in a serious tone.

Delphine growls, stands from the floor and pins the Eevee to the floor. "I would be a beautiful gem of corruption for someone else before I even have the chance to get revenge against that Araquanid." She then reaches down to pick the Eevee up by the scruff. "What do you think I should do with this one Sparks? Because I got something in mind..."

As sparks thought about it for a second then Shrugged, it's not my call but I should remind you that if you do anything to that Eevee that her two friends are witnesses to your actions so you better make sure what you do to him doesn't affect us that means either find a way to make sure they don't talk or they are not to be any Witnesses as sparks starts to walk outside the room, whatever you do it's your choice to remember to deal with the consequences with it, but if you want my opinion making them come out their soul gems might be easier to get away with. Spark says as he walks outside the room.

Delphine snickers and uses Attract on all three of the males. "Fine with me, I'll try and work this out." She then puts the Eevee down and takes the water bottle.

Delphine licks her lips and hands the Eevee to the Marshtomp and sits on the bedding with her legs spread wide. "You, Marshtomp, feed me the Eevee, and Lucario, pleasure me." She then hands the water bottle to the Lucario. "Be sure to drink this before you start licking me." She leans back with a devious smile before opening her maw wide.

As the Marshtomp nodded and asked, my lady would you like him feet first or would you like him head first, he says in a hypnotized tone.

Has Lucario started to drink all of the washer in a single gulp before becoming extra hard his dick now leaking precum as his balls started to inflate very noticeable.

As the Eevee's erection even harder as you started to purring in Delight.

Delphine looks at the Marshtomp. "Headfirst." She said as she beckoned the Lucario over to lick her moist nethers.

As the Marshtomp did As Told and started to slowly bring the Eevee's head to her mouth as the Lucario commute Lee got to sucking and licking at her wet pussy with his rock-hard member poking the bed.

Delphine pet's the Lucario's head as he licks her. "Good, all three of you are being good boys." She said before leaning forward to take the Eevee's head into her maw.

as the Eevee's had entered into her mouth the Eevee started to lick his tongue on hers rubbing his face into her mouth to coat himself in her juices.

As the Lucario increased his tempo pushing deeper into her depths with his muzzle pushing into her vagina to get deeper licks.

Delphine rumbles from the pleasure as the Lucario licks deep into her and assists the Marshtomp, stuffing the Eevee into her maw and tipping her head back to help swallow him whole, sliding him down her esophagus and depositing him into her stomach. "Ah~ tasty little eevee." She then pushes the Lucario onto his back and kneels down over his pelvis, rubbing her moist sex over the underside of his canine cock before forcing it through her folds, bouncing on top of him.

After the Eevee was deposited into her stomach, Delphine felt a immense power come over her as if she finally woke up from a hazy dream to realize that she was asleep this whole time, as she could hear a voice in her head telling her to do things, yes ride him force him to cum out his own soul and let's give a good slap to her belly maybe that will wake up that little troublemaker or he can squirm in our guts before he dies a horrible painful death, make sure you send some air down to him to make sure he squirms even longer.

As she was listening to her corruption she could feel the Lucario start to moan out in pleasure as his knot started to inflate and as you look down she saw two different colors semen run from the tip of his dick, a black one and a brown one.

Delphine chuckles and slaps her stomach. "Wakie wakie, dead meat." She then moans as she lowers herself further to force the knot and beckons the Marshtomp over. "Come here big guy, I haven't forgotten you."

As the eevee in her stomach starts to move, at first it's soft stretching, before a voice could be heard what's going on where am I, no no no let me out let me out, before he quickly starts to struggle as bulges start to form Finding pleasure to Delphine as her stomach starts to get to work on it meal.

As the Lucario starts to howl out in pleasure, as a load of hot semen is shot into Delphine waiting womb two large lumps it sent out of the Lucario's dick and into her womb as she feels absolute pleasure from the act, as the first job starts to walk forward,Delphine starts to notice that the Lucario has regain Focus as his eyes start to widen in fear as his arms and body start to turn into a black liquid and start dissolving away as he still is cum inside her.

Delphine cackles and purrs as the Marshtomp approaches her. "Now stay still, you're going to be on the best ride of your life, and it's to DIE for." She said with another witch-like cackle before she leans down to take the Marshtomp's cock into her maw, bobbing her head back and forth as she sucks.

As the Marshtomp start to groan in pleasure Eevee struggles for his life as he's trying to get out and the former Lucario's body is liquefying into a black booze that's sleeping on to Delphine for that is starting to stick to her and ignore into her skin what she notices begins to bloat her stomach a little.

Delphine rubs over her stomach as the Eevee struggles and watches as the lucario is reduced to the black ooze mentioned previously and while it's seemingly infusing itself into her body. "Two down, one to go." She thought as she continues sucking on the Marshtomp's dick, looking up and giving him a devious stare.

As he kept on thrusting faster and faster as, the Eevee movements started to slow down as it seems like he was running out of air and his struggles were coming to not allowed whimpering could be heard from within her stomach as the black Boos kept on seeping into her bloating up her stomach even more.

Delphine backs off from the Marshtomp's cock and breaths in and out to allow the eevee more air and goes back to blowing the Marshtomp with the intent to make him cum his soul.

With more air in her stomach the Eevee renews his struggle to find a way out pushing and pawing, realizing how that would not help him he starts to beg unfortunately she is unable to hear his muffle please for his life as a dark purple and black liquid start to pour from the Marshtomp's cock she could hear the voice begin whispering in her ear, give him a handjob and make him come out his soul as he watches it liquify into a stone will you hold him tight me and give birth to our new child.

Delphine backs off again to breath in and out to allow the eevee more air to keep him conscious to experience the pain of her digestive juices. Listening to the voice in her mind, she resumes pleasuring the submissive Marshtomp with a handjob to make him cum out his soul. "Go ahead and cum so I can claim a second soul."

Yes my mistress whatever you say, he says in a lustful tone as his dick starts to throb and she could feel to solid lumps traveling up his dick she could feel them in her hand as he was getting closer to his orgasm right before he shot his load, has a black liquid and a dark purple liquid started to form from his dick into two different puddles his body started to dissolve as the trance finally wore off for him as he started to scream for help before his jaw fell apart and he started to dissolve on Delphine.

Delphine gives a devilish smile as she listens to the screams but that joy is short lived when his jaw fell apart. "You're too late big guy." She said before laughing and then rumbling in pleasure as he dissolves on top of Delphine. "Still breathing little guy?" The phox asks the eevee before giving her stomach another smack.

With no more distractions she can finally hear what the eevee is saying if she listens closely enough, please don't do this to me I'll do anything you want your stomach is already starting to burn off my fur, please I'll be your slave I'll do anything you wish just please Mew please just don't do this to me, he begs and is scared and terrified tone.

Add her stomach fully experience and to around belly with almost looks like she is about to give birth any minute now.

Delphine laughs and slaps her stomach again. "Poor little Eevee meat, begging for his life." She then spreads her legs out, feeling as though she's about to give birth. "I wonder if it'll be a Riolu or a Fennekin."

As the Eevee kept on begging for his life, as he started to massage and lick at his imprisonment to give her pleasure to release him and let him live as her water broke, and the contractions started to come quickly but instead of pain she was feeling immense pleasure as the corruption still kept on pouring into her giving her an overwhelming amount of bliss as she started to push and push until she heard two different sets of, WWWWWAAAA! Come from in front of her, and when she looked she saw a fully black Riolu boy and a female a Fennekin covered head-to-toe in black with ruby red eyes, at a closer inspection she could already see that her son had a fully erect penis and started to sniff at his sister and look at her privates with a happy smile has she started to purr and pleasure from his actions.

Delphine leans close to the two children and pets both of them, then picks them up, holding them close to her chest. She then nuzzles the two children and stands up, walking to the door and entering the previous room to see how the others are enjoying themselves.

Once she opens her door she hears the sound of combat as she sees a Emolga growling at static who has fully become black again, well dew and a female Pikachu are fighting it out in the room, and down the stairs sounds of battle can be heard but not to a high degree.

* * *

 **10 minutes earlier.**

Static: ! ...Kind of sharp knowing how old I am. Never even asked for ages... but that's kind of neat to know. But if anything I could use this opportunity to learn a few things... though if I recall from a ... brief surprise, I know there's oral work that can be done. The chu is at least smart to remember some things. Though something tells me basics are going to be good enough here. he at least could figure out things fast so a little example or explanation could easily translate to a hint or basic route of how to do things.

Dew still rubbed the unflinching girl's head. "We could unwind a bit. I mean, we can't just sit here after all."

Don't worry static I know the whole Kama Sutra I Heart Like an male should, as sparks looked over all the girls, okay dew since this is Statics day me and you are going to play backup and help him out after he gets things going I'll help you with one of the other and move between the two rooms to make sure Delphine is fine, does that sound okay with you guys, so Sparky which girl do you like, as all of them look very eager for spark to leave except for one who seems pleasantly fine right where she is.

Fine enough with me" Dew said as he stopped petting the poke.

He covered his eyes... not sure who he got until he looked. If anything I'll try...her. And the Plusle is the winner.

as she blush, but you can't choose me I'm not corrupted, she says in a frantic tone.

As Sparks moves that's just behind her, well dew looks like we have a winner, and for the rest of you as soon as you burn off enough of your corruption you can join in Spark says as he pulls at her ribbon revealing her wet slit to static and dew, okay static come up here and will start you off slowly first thing you need to do is give your girl a kiss. Spark says.

He nods...he remembered romantic novels and started to take the time to be sweet by kissing her neck before working to kiss her on the lips... at least this time it is intentional. For once he wanted to enjoy it as he was getting roused up, something that he held back all this time so far.

"Just start off slow, and work your way up from there." Dew tells Static as he began to work with the plusle way "Just as tender and gentle."

Now static I want you to get a eye full of a girl, this way you know what you're looking at and how it feels, a spark sent a little electricity into her making her moan, you don't mind do you, as she starts to shiver in pleasure.

Go right ahead, she mumbles in a haze.

Now Sparks what I just did was use my electricity to stimulate her it's not enough to hurt just send electrical current to someone to pleasure them, will hold off from doing anything like that for now with you because it drains a lot of energy just feel her up and give her a taste here and there.

He nods a bit as he shows a bit of skill as he tries to look to her, his inexperience clear but he didn't let it scare him as he took the time to use the intelligence he did know of species and body language to work on the Plusle: kissing and lightly licking down hr neck to her body to her nipples as his touch goes to rub the other side. Tail glowing as his pleasure was rising from playing with his first female. Well first in real life. Dreamland is clearly going to be more interesting soon...but for now he is going to make a good girl's dream come true if he can help it.

Dew turned to Sparks " it seems like you got things under control." His face turned into a concerning one "I may have to check on Delphine to make sure things doesn't get too out of hand."

um you got a good point, but I think I'll go check on her you know Purity Stone they're corrupt it, and she's in trouble she'll need someone strong enough to actually help her, do you think you can keep this situation in check for a few minutes. Sparks ask, oh and dew after this little session me and you need to talk.

Dew had a feeling on what he would talk to him, but wanted to talk with him anyways which is good for him. "Ok. I'll keep an eye as best as I can." Dew tell sparks.

Okay I'll leave the door open if things get rough just scream out the door, as Sparks got up and pet the puzzles head, okay static try not to have too much fun with her, spark says as he leaves.

And as soon as sparks leaves the room the other three girls finally are able to move closer, now since the head problem boy is out of the way how about you give us a try to, one of them says.

Come on Mister waterboy I hear that you water type can shoot a huge load every time you go do you mind showing us, as two girls move towards dew and one girl moves towards static.

Dew blushed heavily he wanted to avoid being corrupted, despite the some of the positives that come with it. "I would like to see you two work on each other first. Besides, it turns me on a lot when two girls go for each other" he said trying to stall out time.

As the two girls looked at each other and giggled, how about we work on each other with you, as the two of them moved over and with what head eat started stroking off dew dick as they looked at each other french kissing making sure dew was watching.

Dew blushed as the girls gave him a dual handjob while kissing each other. While they were kissing, he also made quick glances to Static."Yeah, like that...keep kissing each other~" Dew told them as his arousal is at full mast, throbbing and dripping pre.

Miles had to blush a bit as he was getting swarmed a bit, seeing the corrupted girls were needing 'help' as he noted during his sweetness that Sparks got to check on Delphine, and had to focus since he's now...well 2 vs 1. But then again he had to think of something as he looks to rub the other as best he can. The idea of the situation really is starting to get him feeling like this can't get any better.

Ask the Emolga moves behind static and starts to rub at his dick and Whisper into his ear, don't worry baby boy we're not going to hurt you, and you've already chosen your playmate right now how about you tell her to get on all fours and give you a show, the Emolga says in a sexual whisper.

As the Pachirisu and Pikachu stop kissing each other and move their mouth over dew throbbing dick and lick up the pre-cum with needy looks in their eyes, before one says you know there is a way for you to take away our corruption if you want, all we have to do is ride on your fun stick and our corruption will start to go away, then we could have fun all the rest of the time, she says as she gives a sexy wink.

His tail waved a bit as he did hear that...though he had to halt for a bit... his right paw having his index in his paw for a moment before his ears light up... his idea sparked as he was busy with one...at least work the other. Static: This might sound odd but mind grinding up on my tail while I lick her out some? He looks to the Emolga as he just hoped that it would cover him for a bit.. besides this would be his first taste. And if the ladies are letting him play around this is a plus.

Dew looked at the two as he know of the corruption domination "Which ones would like to have their corruption removed?" he queried "Besides...how about we start things slow first?" Dew said before using Razor Shell, instead of a blade, the sharp edges now turned curved into a water dildo.

As the Pikachu and Pachirisu looked at dew, that's an very interesting trick but do you really want to use that to break are hymens instead of your very powerful third sword, is the Pikachu asked, as the a Pachirisu swallowed his whole length in one go bobbing her head up and down.

And as the Emolga gave static sexy lick across his cheek as pulled the ribbon covering her slit to reveal a wet pussy what she immediately sat down on static still grinding on it getting it nice and soaking wet from her juices, as the Plusle laid on her back spreading her legs up in the air giving a good view of her butt and vagina as she was panting for air.

It was odd to static but it did confirm to him that his tail can be used as a pleasure point ...a new one he at least should be careful of as his tail waggled under the emolga as the Plusle is given a kiss then a slurrrping. As the moment really roused him it was likely now both felt his electricity buzz along his body to them.

Dew blushed and moaned at the blowjob. "I can use it to loosen you up a bit first. I mean...you already see how big I am." Dew said as he said "It gets alot bigger when I evolve too" he whispers as he motioned the Pikachu to lie to come closer.

As the Pikachu move closer and whispered into dew ear don't worry big boy we can take you this corruption inside us makes us a lot more rubbery to take in big boys like yourself and don't you want a nice tight pussy to slam into since you are not corrupt, you can't really hurt us that badly if you give it your all give it a try just run your sword through me and see how effective it is, she Whispers In a sexy tone.

As the Pachirisu rubs her slit and brings her juices up to dew nose and gives it a little dab, don't you like I smell big boy.

As the Emolga kept on rubbing on Statics Tale loving each not she had to bump against as she was huffing and puffing with the light.

And Plusle was showing herself off, come on baby boy don't you want to have a taste of me. She says in a husky tone.

Static nods a bit as he soon started to work his tongue into the Plusle as he groaned a bit, waggling it in as he is getting his taste of what an Electric Pokemon gal is like while his tail is waving more and was feeling the pleasure growing as he started to pump the air in a bit of a tempo.

Dew got a wiff of the smell and it smells awfully familiar yet wonderful. The smell of a certain Dark type he knew (Mystic) he thought. But he also remember what dark type cum can do. It's addictive properties can be dangerous to some, and even make one more addicting. He gave the Pachirisu a look and pushed her lightly. "You have a dark type soul gem." he said.

As she gave a confused look then smiled and spread her legs showing off her wet slit, you're a smart boy but why do you want to worry about something like that when you could put that third sword of yours to good use inside of me, she says in a sexy tone.

as the Plusle moaned at Statics treatment.

Static is shocked...pun aside... at the taste as he got a hold of the female's leg, his muzzle going down on his gal as he started to eat out the positive charge fem. He almost got lost in the moment as the fem was like candy to him. It got him longing for more as his tail is moving now and sparking in pleasure as his tongue started to jolt the other fem too as he was getting lost in the moment. He can understand how come females seemed so good to more grown souls.

"Oh I'll give it to you.." Dew replied knows that they likely have a Dark Type soul gem which is why the cum smells enticing. But he have to alert Static somehow, or Sparks.

(What to do?) he thought as he needs to find a way to help Static too.

As the Pachirisu smiled at dew answer and walked over and spread her legs over his third sword and put the tip at her entrance, come on Samurai boy show me how well you can use that sort of yours and I might be able to show you how well I can use, my little hole here two sheath that sword of yours, she says in a sexy tone.

as the Plusle bones out and starts to Twitch as she has an orgasm spring her fluids all over Statics face sending a huge load down his throat.

the Young Pikachu had to be surprised as he got a face full of juice as he was having to try and swallow all he can a his own erection was pulsing and precumming so had to mess up the floor as he tries to take the Plusle sweet gift. His want to experiment more had to be growing as he was getting more and more wanting now too.

Dew not noticing shouted to Static "Hey be careful, they smell like dark type! It's really addicting!" he shouted to him as he rubbed his tip against the Pachirisu's entrance, he then started to tease her squirrel pussy.

As the Plusle came down from her needy orgasm she lifted up Statics head and with a strong grip pulled him forward to kiss her as she started to put her tongue into his mouth deep eating the kiss, static could feel his erection pressed tightly against her wet Folds as it's being coded in her juices.

As this was going on the Pachirisu smile evilly and lean down and whispered into dew ear, you don't need to worry only two of us are dark types, the other two are bug/dragon types, after saying that she fully slammed herself onto ripping her hymen but taking his whole length with a moan of pleasure.

Static did hear though his mind is trying to process it. Weren't dark types a tricky sort? Normally...used for stealth and converted actions? But how could mon this cute be dark type? And what did that Pachirisu say? His mind is trying to keep focused as he was shivering, now he's between two gals as one has his member just against the female's sex. Grinding against the Plusle it was clear this is getting to close. This is getting hotter than he imagined.

(Arceus Dammit) Dew thought as he took the Electric type virginity. The scent of her dark type cum along with the tightness of the electric type womanhood is making things more difficult as he have to help Miles. "He began thrusting into the Pachirisu as she laid on her back, Making sure to stay dominant.

As the Emolga got behind static and reached over to his throbbing dick and lined him up with her Womanhood, come on Big Boy show that little girl who's the Boss, and tell us every deep dark secret that you ever wanted to do with a girl and will make it come true, just rust into her and pop her little cherry then maybe you can take her in the butt cum down her throat or we could do a sandwich job on you, maybe we should call back your sibling how kinky would it be if you had sex with your sibling, The Whisper into Statics ear .

Static was blushing hard...well...he can't deny this was provoked giving a moment to hold the Plusle as he did push in going deeper and deeper...though it was provoking him to speak up a bit. There's so much to want to know. I mean there's a lot to explore in sex and I've wanted to know so much since-...He had to stop as the touch of realization did hit him. Looking to the girls he at least wanted to have no regrets of doing this but he can see they wanted him as he blushed up some. -since I came in on my bro.

Dew started to notice the girls coming on to Static as he was still driving into the Pachirisu "Lightning! They wanted more Pika dick!" he shouted out the door, driving his thrusts deeper as he gasped and moaned as he plowed into the Pachi with great force.

Soon static hit the Plusle hymen, as you went in pain for a few seconds but gave a happy smile afterwards.

As the Emolga kept on whispering into his ears, and what was your big brother doing was he showing that little Twilight girl a good time in front of his master, was he displaying her out as you watched him go at her without any shame do you want to do that to her walk outside this room and show all the Pokemon outside how you're taking her virginity as you thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace, or were you watching your brother get taken by your master is that something you want a big strong dick in your butt come on Big Boy tell us what you want.

And as soon as dew called-out to lightning the three girls and static started to fill a great pain come over them just before they saw a lightning arrow shoot from the door in between dew and his two girls and static and his two girls making everyone's eyes widen in fear seeing a really angry looking Pikachu at the door pointing his weapon at them.

Miles...Static gasped out hard, he was going to say something but the lightning nearly struck too hard as he held onto the Plusle while he was able to go slow in his pumping, but one thing is clear... THAT flipping hurt. "THAT...STUNG..LIKE...HEX...LIGHTNING!" he took a look at Dew as now some of his senses were back but...he started to think of how that Dewott would like it if he was feeling what he felt. And to think this is the SECOND time he felt this way.

The second time he felt pain from a friend.

Dew's eyes widened from the near hit. As he is still penetrating the Pachirisu "Lightning, they have soul gems in them. Two of them Dark, and the other two bug and dragon." he then turned to the Pachirisu a sympathetic look"I'm sorry, you're really cute, but this is for your own good."

As Sparks walked forward making all the girls with except for the Plusle, what the Pachirisu was groaning in a lot of pain right now unable to get off as the two other girls quickly moved as far as they could away from Sparks who immediately jumped on the bed to see what's going on, dew so what? I don't understand what a dark type or bug and dragon types have to do with why you called me back? I can see things got a little heated here, but so far the only one I'm concerned about is still fucking the not corrupted Pokemon, you on the other hand can fuck any of them and corrupt yourself for all I care if that's your willing choice, I just don't want my little brother to get any of them pregnant and cause me some problems, as sparks as moved over to static and whispered into his ear that means you're going to have to take her back door not her front if you want to keep having your pleasure.

He nods a bit. G...got it static groaned out. And I'm...seriously...going to feel...a lot of pain getting purified aren't...I? he moaned as he was feeling slicked enough to try to pull out from the female that he just popped. Surely he is going to have fun but as he said... this is experimenting and his next test is tail entry. Though he kept in his head...some day he will have a gal to enjoy his time with...

I'm pretty sure you know the side effects of Dark type cum." Dew tells Sparks "Lightning, dark types cum is addicting. I only know of it because I once had a mate who is a dark type and she told me sometime before my home got corrupted. It's already hard enough to keep focus with it." he tells Sparks.

As Sparks eyes widen before he walks over and flicks dew on the head, I'm a human how the hell was I supposed to know that! Is there anything special I should know about Dragon type and bug type to? Faces towards static and starts to grown, and don't worry about it too much once the pleasure starts with a purity Stone nearby then you pretty much will be cured quickly, but we are going to have to change your girlfriend up a little bit before that, as Sparks pulls out a purple glowing Stone.

*Eyebrow raise as he was Poking the tailhole as he had to ask. "Why do I got a feeling you got a trick for that stone?" As he was starting to stuff his chuness into the Plusle as he was at least glad that he can not be flustered and miss a detail but has to still feel the stinging from the light and started to thrust himself into his partner.

Dew started to feel the urges again as he began to thrust into the Pachirisu yet again "Dammit..Dark cum" he says before turning to the two chu "Also...if you're going to do anal, at least prep her up a bit first." "Also, Dragon and Bug have different effects" he tells them before he begins to speed thrusts.

Because at first I thought the Trap would have been obvious sent band, special moves or something like that but no the Trap is there bodies it looks like and if that's the case this little beauty right here should make her perfect for you to play with little brother.

As her eyes grew wide with fear, no you cannot if you put that in me our Master would not be pleased just please let us do our job don't do this to... But before she could finish Sparks quickly moved in and shoved the purple stone down her throat well her mouth was open and made her swallow it as her body started to Glow before she covered her mouth as she looked like she was in great pain before she started to throw up black liquid that started to swirl and spin into a black Stone.

Static did take it slow with her tailing but had to hold the fem as she clearly didn't like that...and seeing her unleash a black stone he had to ask. "Dark Element Stone?"

Even while fucking the Pachirusu, Dew looked surprised as he saw what happened. "W-What is that?" he queried.

Well technically everyone just calls it the black soul gem but yeah basically now she shouldn't be addictive to you anymore, Spark says, and what about you and your partner. Spark's asked dew.

Static at least had to be glad of some of this chaos calming down as he started to lick and nuzzle on his Plusle, getting to precu into her as he started to get more comfortable with the feeling he is having with the female and took the time to rub on up against her with his paws, taking the time to make the fem better again.

"Well the Pikachu and this cute Pachi here have dark type gems in them." the other two have dragon and bug." he tells Sparks.

"I'm sorry, but its for your own good." he tells her as he stroked the Squirrel's cheek.

A static was playing with the Plusle his color started to drain as his eyes went back to their original coloring and his fur turn back to its pure yellow form, as her ear started to drop seeing that her mate for now is turning back to normal.

As the Pachirisu seems upset and still in a lot of pain but dew saw that she's not in as much pain as she was a few minutes ago.

Dew sees this and tries to slow his movements, the dark type effects are still affecting him. "Don't worry...everything will be ok. I'm sorry for this happening."

You don't know anything all you are doing is caring about yourself not us, it's not going to be all ok when I boss finds out we couldn't even get the humans child, as she whimpers, just finish up and go. She says in a sad tone.

Static had to look at the Plusle as he had to look to them a bit. "I'd say there's a chance that you can get out of this if I knew how." he spoke up some as he was starting to pump a bit harder and was starting to feel more like his real self, his mind not wanting to force but to explore and discover what he wanted to know. Of course 'Lightning' might know a way but kept that to himself as far as he knew as he kept thrusting.

Dew shared a sympathetic look to the Pachirisu. "I just wanted to help you out. But I'm sorry, we can't allow you to take his spawn. Removing the corruption is the best we can do to help you." he then stopped and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Maybe we're being selfish. Maybe I'm selfish, but with the others using you like that...I just find it wrong in a sense. You are cute, and your sent reminded me of someone dear to me. But...if you wish, I can either leave. Or we can continue if you want my seed..." he tells the Pachi girl as he softened his gaze. "Again, I'm sorry if we're causing you trouble. But could I also get your name?" he asked the Pachirisu.

I'm just a lonely ranked C and if you don't know then don't bother trying to understand the plight you're putting the four of us in, just give me your seed and go as she looks away in sadness.

As the Plusle moaned from from the pleasures that she was feeling as she leaned in and gave static a passionate kiss.

As Sparks watch all of this with mild interest as his dick was already out of it see if but moving nowhere near as other girls.

Static almost forgot for a moment as he took the time to stroke and rub the Plusle that is taking to him, kissing on as it was clear that if anything he has to take care of the gal that is with him. His tail bouncing in tempo as the bliss is going higher as he felt his mind getting cleared from the bliss that is hitting him. How come he never knew of all this fun being with a gal was before this?

"Then let's understand each other." Dew tells her. "I may be a higher rank, but even then...I can tell you had a lot more for you..." He then turns to the Pikachu female "That goes the same for you." Dew looked at her with a serious but calm look, he wants them to know he cares about their issue.

If you truly cared about our issue tell lightning to leave us for we can have our way with his little brother that's the only way for any of us to live! they all almost at the same time.

Static bit his lip a bit looking to the girls. He knew not to ask for a favor from Lightning but he can tell these girls are hoping Lightning buy it or it's a real threat as it was clear he had to hold the Plusle paw to comfort a bit as he started to screw harder, feeling what was about to erupt as he was getting the bliss growing to the point of overload.

Dew turned to Sparks "I know we'll talk later. But these girls need help. They are just as much of a victim in any of this. Do you wish to step away? I know it sounds selfish, but I'll take away their corruption. Unless otherwise." Dew tells him with a serious look in his eyes, still trying to fight off the dark type effects.

dew they're not complaining about their corruption, they want my brother's seed and before I agree to any of this I want the full explanation not some half-ass whimpering from Pokemon who are trying to drug my brother into sleeping with them, spark says in a firm tone.

Making all the girls shiver with tears in their eyes.

he had to stop for a bit as he spoke into the Plusle's ear. "If he can help he wants to know the situation...fully. Trust me, I can tell you he isn't happy when he is out of a loop. I'll tell you from experience." as he started to resume and speed up, knowing he is going to pop soon but he at least wanted to give someone a bit of hope if to let Lightning know what is going on...otherwise he would be leveling the place and taking who was important with him.

"Dew looked at the Pachirisu as he began to speed up his thrusts, her walls still tighten over her. "Look...I do have connections with royalty" he whispered in her ear "It may not be humans, but its still something. Do you wish to cooperate with us." he tells her as he's still being careful with her.

The only way you can cooperate with us is if you guys get us pregnant with your children, dark heart is not a forgiving master and anyone who is under B rank in the corrupted Army are pretty much slaves and used for sexual pleasures or food and if we don't give birth to your children will be the next on the menu. All of them say in a sad tone.

Dew felt bad for the Pachirisu, he looked at the Pachirisu in a caring tone as she began drilling her further. He mouth the words "Sorry" to Sparks as he shot his load inside the Pachirisu.

As the Pachirisu smiled and kissed dew on the lips thank you for giving me your child, when I present him to darkheart for he could take over your clan with your child I'll remember to tell him that your father was the one who let you become leader, has she started to rub her stomach in a Happy smile.

Static had to bite his lip...knowing that he really felt bad but good at the same time as he finally unloaded into the Plusle and tried to keep within her as he felt his body shake from the bliss but it was kind of bittersweet. Since that means that if he was going to save them he'd have to cooperate to fill their bellies BUT he can't do that since he was the target and anything crafted would be the General's gain. NOW he wished he could crush the bug...with a meteor.

Dew gave Pachirisu a look his clan is already in shambles since the corruption of his home but how does she know. Wanting to play along with this Dew smiled at her. "Yes...the child will be a suitable heir." he said as he mentally kicking himself in the face.

And as soon as I hand him off to the general he will promote me to a b rank because I took yours rank with your child, she smiles as she rubs over her belly.

As Sparks stops her right there, wait this would be a good time to ask you all have ranking systems but we don't know what the ranks are or why we even have them could you explain that to us? Sparks ask in curiosity, for example how is you having his child going to raise your rank and Lower his?

As the Pachirisu explained, General gave us a list of what rank you were and why you were the ranks he's only a rank B because he has ties to a clan in the water region, and now that we corrupted the waters there and have his blood son we can use it to reunite the Clans under the corrupted armies Banner to fight for us, she says in a cheerful tone.

Miles had to pant a bit as he put his digit to his mouth to think... his ears lighting up when he had a fearful look and was looking to the boys some. And a child of a human would jump the gal that held me to one of the highest ranks in the group. which had to get him glad that someone was watching over him.

Dew looked at the Pachirisu with anger "It's bad enough that his clan is already in disarray. He already came in a corrupted girl, and he already has a dark type addiction. He now knows about their actions but he now feels an anger boiling up inside of him now that he put his clan even more at risk.

"One thing I can tell you is this...I do not like being used. As soon as you mentioned the clan I was already suspicious. Buy I'll tell you this. You are not going to the general." he whispers in her ear.

As a fearful look comes over her, what do you mean I have to give this to the general for my life will be forfeit, and I didn't use you I told you that you can come inside me what did you expect when we told you that we were trying to get pregnant with your children it's not my fault that you didn't figure it out sooner, she says with a fearful face.

"It is now they are more at risk. Dew turned to Sparks "We can't let them sit here as egg machines. What should we do with them?" He tells the Pikachu.

Static is biting his lip a bit. "So it's either the death of these girls or we are surrendering what ranks that we do got and what will happen here as well as the fact that we are working to out think an bug that can out snake a Seviper probably...What next? A double helping of females?" The chu said as he is trying to keep his head from blowing a fuse now. "And Dew, she's not happy of the situation either so try to keep your head on...and I mean the one on the shoulders."

As Sparks looks at dew, dew what are you suggesting, and keep in mind that so far they haven't done anything to us and if you remember how we got in this situation you'll see that there's only a limited amount of things we can do here so whatever you're suggesting you better think it through carefully before you enact it because it your clan on the line not mine not Statics and you have to take responsibility for that. Sparks says in a serious tone.

As the Plusle look at static I won't get your rank if I have your child that would be silly humans have different rankings then as Pokemon, humans automatically are S rank so there's nothing for us to take from them to become S, I mean if I wanted to be a b rank right now I would have to take that purification weapon to be a b rank, she says.

Dew gave Sparks a look. "I was suggesting that we could somehow get them out of this place. I am an heir to my clan. I have failed them when the corruption took over and I have now again at this point.." Dew said angrily and pulled out of the Pachirisu as she dripped cum, still holding on to her. "How would you feel that your family, friends, more innocent people are at risk because of you!?" Dew shouted in frustration.

"To hell with my rank, you all could drop me to D for all I care. But I tell you this...my home...my family...that is one thing you don't mess with" his gaze to sparks has fire in his eyes.

That did surprise him. As that means he was kind of safe but also had to blink a bit. "Ok...this is getting more chaotic..." he plus the plusle off of him as he had to think now. "So if you aren't effectively altered by rank if me or big bro get to you...then what?" He at least had to ask. As now he really needed to focus and think. This is a lot harder to plot out and he was responsible for this crew since he was trying to keep the team from having bigger problems in fending off a battle and ended up getting some of them in a sexual misadventure. Probably not going to be in ANY history books (hopefully) but this could really make things complex.

As as the Pachirisu immediately dropped to the floor as soon as dew pulled out of her where the black liquid immediately started to absorb into her body as she went in pain as her stomach started to blow up before she said, I don't understand you you're not making any sense? You join the Army didn't you the only reason why they gave you a B rank was for you to turn on your family and send them to the corrupted Army for we can take control of the region better! So you should be happy that someone came up with a way to make that happen a lot faster, a lowly B rank would have had some problems but now our general can use this child and gather your family together much faster, it almost sounds like you were never planning to hand your clan over to the Army but that makes no sense? She said not understanding.

As sparks's rubbed the bridge of his face, yes dew what are you saying we came here because we wanted to join the Army it's not like we have any alternate reason and there's no reason why we would ever betray the army that we serve. Spark says in a firm tone.

As the Plusle rubbed at her butt a little sore, easily as soon as we had your children they could have helped us take over multiple regions a human's child is around three times stronger than a corrupted Pokemon, and as a corrupted Pokemon could easily take on at S rank adventurer just think of the damage that a whole bunch of human children could do to the cities we could take over a lot of the more tougher reagent by force instead of sneaking in and sabotaging their defenses. She says.

Miles had to bite his lip...as it is clear this is going to be wild. Static: And you would get no acknowledgement for such a feat huh? You girls kind of get it worst if you get me then if you think of it. He said as he was trying to think of what can they get are saying and hold on tight to the realization of how long this night is going to be.

Dew had snap himself back and softened his gaze. "I have decided to join the corrupted army. I'm sorry, I've been a bit stressed." Dew said "Besides...I want my offspring to be strong. will you do that for him or her?" Dew asked the Pachirisu as he helped her up.

Dew then grabbed her and brought her into a kiss "I am more worried for you if anything. Will you do so? Since you are now a part of my clan." Dew said.

Static had to be wide eyed. "Um...Lightning, did I get a mental error? Since I don't know if I heard right!" And the poor chu had his ears start leaking steam before flopping onto the floor backwards.

As the Pachirisu groans in pain and moves away from dew as she spreads her legs, dew starts to notice that her stomach is starting to inflate quite rapidly as she's taking long and deep breath.

As Sparks was about to ask what static meant, sparks saw that static was falling backwards onto the floor and sparks quickly ran over and grabbed him making sure he didn't fall and hurt himself.

"A-already?" Dew queried as he went to the Pachirisu. "Let me help you with the egg." he said in a worried tone. "It's the least that I can do for you." he tells her in a concerned tone.

As she pants ground I need to be on the ground please! She says and I desperate plead.

Dew placed the Pachirisu on the ground as she had her legs spread "Someone please give me a bucket and some towels" Dew tells the others.

as she shook her head, has she started to moan out and pleasure instead of pain as her belly begin to bloat and she started to spread her legs, at this point dew started to notice that the black liquid was starting to move towards him as well being outside of the Purity Stones protection range.

Shit..." Dew muttered as he immediately began rushing closer to the purity stone. "Lightning give me towels" he said running to him.

As Sparks looked over to dew, where the hell am I supposed to get towels from I don't even know where any are in this place? Sparks says as he's trying to wake up static.

And before anything else could be said everyone heard a loud wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaa! Coming from over the bed.

"Lightning, I need a towel for the corruption" Dew said getting closer to the purity stone's range before hearing the scream "What was that?"

huh? The Pikachu was starting to come to his senses as he was trying to process what is going on eyes opening as he wondered what next.

As Sparks looked at dew what do you mean if for the corruption that stuff seeps in through your clothes and skin it's not like it sticks to your body that you can wipe it off like water wait was that did your child just get born already? Spark said in a confused tone.

Dew made it to the stone's range but turned around and heard the crying. "It seems like it." he said as he turned around to the see the baby.

As Sparks helped up static look over the side to see dew baby, to find a fully black Oshawott with a huge dick sucking on his mother's tit as he thrust into her vagina.

Static blinks as he was wondering what is going on as he looked at what is going on. "What the?"

Dew looked in shock as he witnessed what he's seeing. "Wha-what in Arceus?" he turned to Sparks.

As Sparks looked at this with a interested look, well shit so this stuff can speed up the pregnancy to almost seconds, Sparks said in a impressed tone.

Dew whispered to Sparks "What would happen if you use the purification stone on my son?" Dew queried.

Static: "That...youth is ...and is... I...have no...words for this..." as now he go more steam spilling out of his head...almost set to drop again.

Well if it's anything like Candis then the stone won't have any effect on him but if he is like the rest then most likely it will kill him, but I'm not really too sure you know human and all first time ever doing this, hell I haven't even had my own child yet and you expect me to know how to deal with yours? Sparks asked, as to Stone seem to be hurting dew son and his mother.

Dew looked horrified as he approached the two. "Um...son, I please do not fuck your mother." he tells him as he walked closer as he tried to be calm.

"Might...need...to...consider...family bonds of...genes." Static said, as he had to reboot though it's clear he is holding his head. "If his mother is...corrupted through outer forces...she can be saved...but a child...born by it... would be non existent...because they are...the very corruption...themselves...if I think...of it." his brain is hurting in thinking how much is going on.

As the Pachirisu looked at dew, don't worry he can't get me pregnant yet he was just born and needs to blow off some steam that's all the corruption does just make sure we have to blow off some steam every now and then, and this is good training for him when he takes over our kingdom, she says in a happy tone as she's petting her son's head who keeps thrusting into her, that's a good boy you're going to make so many wives pregnant with are corrupted children.

Dew's eye twitched as he's witnessing what is going on. So many things wrong with this and he can list 1000 reasons in his head.

"Ok...please, can someone tell me that I'm not missing something? There was groans from over the bed, there's a child tapping his own mother, and besides the newborn there's 3 males and 4 females with only 1/4 being linked to corruption. Correct?" he had to ask as it's clear this is going to hades in a basket.

As the Plusle nods, I don't understand... Oh right you're a human you don't understand the corruption yet you see the corruption speeds up pregnancies to almost mirror seconds, the child corrupted depending on how corrupt the mother was when she was pregnant with him, since she was touching the corrupted floor she fully corrupted herself before her child was born making it so that the child would be born very horny and very aggressive, don't worry he can't get her pregnant yet, but when he grow up he will be very horny and very aggressive and have over hundreds of female slave to him in the Water Kingdom for he can have one of the biggest harems with each bearing his child what will do the same thing to their mothers as soon as they're born, that's how the corrupted Army has so many Pokemon in our army we gave birth to them at a rapid pace. She said Speaking the truth.

Dew looked at the Plusle. "So Pachi and my son is permanently corrupted?" Dew queried still trying not to be shocked about what he is witnessing.

"I'm...scared to say it but...both are likely fully corrupted and... would be harmed because of purification. Yet if the child isn't controlled then he can do all those numbers. And that's without including the thought of ..." He paused as he was realizing what he is about to say. "...hyper inbreeding which would include brother/sister or parent to child."

Dew whispered to Sparks. "We'll talk later, but this should be for their own good...i want to try and purify them."

As the Plusle laughed, no silly his mother isn't permanent corrupted your son is though and when he has sex with a girl he'll corrupt the child and the mother along with it, your child has been born with the corruption in him he'll never need to worry about being purified and can have sex and rape as many pokemon as he need to achieve his goals, and static of course brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers are all allowed in the corrupted Army those silly bonds don't mean you can't have fun with your family and the more they have sex the more they corrupt each other.

he looks to the Plusle with his face clearly red. "I was explaining what kind of results could likely happen because of the implications. The mother at least can be cleansed and worked with but the child would be endangered of existing if that's true and that would include all children made from that part of the legacy line." he had no idea why but his heart was racing in the thoughts of what he just said...and while having corruption lead to a plague of tainted love... the legacy of being with family in a way kind of hit close to him as he had recalled a bit of a dream of his.

As Sparks looked at dew, do you still want me to try even knowing that it might kill your son? Spark says as he removes his arm band and hand it over to dew, if you want to give it a try go right ahead just slip it on his arm and I highly doubt he'll have the strength to take it off.

Dew looked at Static "It's a risk I have to take...I want what's best for my son. Even with that, he's still a part of me, and if I let this continue, or if he dies...I'm still responsible regardless." Dew whispers back as he grabbed the armband. Dew got off the bed and walked to his son. knowing the risk.

"You know.." Dew started to speak "We really haven't given you a name. I can already tell that you're one to be strong even so young. You are to take after me. I want you to smile, I want you to live and grow, hell have as many mates as you like but still have a place in your heart for those you care for deeply. And I care for you. If you live...I would name you after my grandfather. The leader of the clan before my Mother and soon me. You are to take my position soon." He slips the band on the Oshawott's hand knowing it would hurt both the pachirisu and the babywott.

"Welcome to the world...Masamune of the Watatsumi clan."

as Watatsumi let out a blood-curdling scream as he fell down gasping for air as his whole arm that had the armband on it burst into white flames as the mother started to scream alongside her son.

As the three girls whimpered in horror, what are you doing you're killing them! they say in a horrified tone.

As Sparks just watches with morbid curiosity.

Static held onto the Plusle as he was shocked for sure to see what is going on...this is now a shocker to him.

Dew looked in shock as he witnessed what's going on. He is too petrified as he watched what is happening "M-my son..." Dew said as he moved closer and hugged him tight. "Masamune...I love you my son..."

as dew watched the Flames started to spread further and further down his son's body until 80% of him was on fire, as he was screaming for his life as all the girls were terrified, as the mother was being burnt alongside her son, until dew started to feel bones instead of Flesh.

Dew held the Pachirisu along with his son in an embrace "I'm sorry...you were a wonderful mate...I wish things could've been better between us." he tells her as tears began to stream down his face

As all of a sudden both the mother and the son stop screaming, as the Flames finished and started to go out what everyone saw was, dew holding onto a skeleton the size of his son while he was holding a normal colored Pachirisu with her eyes closed not breathing not even moving.

As all the other girls whimpered in fear at the barbaric act they just Witness.

Dew held the remains of mate and his son. Holding them tight as he broke down crying.

A Sparks just watch this and said, well damn now I can actually say that the purification actually can backfire and kill a Target without me having the fire a Attack! good to know.

Static: "I...K...knew the youth was... endangered... but the mother too?!" He was clearly unaroused and in entire and utter fear, holding onto the Positive Pokemon as his eyes are quite big...now he knew what risks there was to being corrupted too far. And in a way it did get him to want to find a cure...to not have THAT...happen if possible.

Witnessing two deaths was not something Static should have seen as it clearly made him nearly go into tears.

Dew was still on the ground holding them tight "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he repeated over and over again. He wanted to purify not only his son, but mother of his child...along with his home. But seeing something like this...it's not what he wanted.

seeing all what happened the female Pikachu finally had enough and jumped down off the bed towards dew and ripped off his former Child arm what was still holding the Purity armband and threw it to the Plusle, get this thing out of here will take care of the others.

As she took it and started to run out the door cum still leaking from her butt.

Not as shocked as the other two Sparks immediately chased after her saying, give me back my armband!

As the Emolga and Pikachu moved in to claim their prizes.

Static had to blink in shock...looking to the Plusle in surprise. "HEY WAIT UP!" He was trying to at least keep up with the Plusle as he was clearly shocked of what happened, this is not a good thing and now thanks to Dew things have gone wilder.

Dew is still broken down as he watched his son get desecrated...yet still in shock after what happened "M-my son...my-mate" he said looking at both dead pokemon. Dew suddenly fired an Ice Beam at the Emolga however, he missed.

And because of his Miss the Emolga quickly tackled static to the ground having him slide on the corruption floors as he quickly pinned his arms above his head and grabbed his dick to start masturbating him.

Static yelped as he was intercepted as he was getting sent to the floor as it was starting to get corrupt again and he thrashed to get free as he murfs a bit. "After seeing that you are still wanting to do that after a death?!" He grrrs...having his knowledge he is kind of limited in tricks as he used his Iron Tail to try to get her off of him. Using his Double team twice as he was aware he needed to get moving now and that there's too much of a risk...and right now he is with insane Pokemon now!

As he was not able to break her grip to get her off him she was able to bring him back to full arousal with a quick few in tugs the right spot before she Mounted him, you monsters killed our friend after you gave her hope that she would have a better life you killed her and took that away from her in the most horrifying way. The Emolga said in an angry and pain tone after she just tore her hymen.

As Pikachu quickly shoves the corpse of Pachirisu and her son away knocking dew to the ground and pinning him she quickly starts to masterbate him as she sent electricity to his balls to make him become erect quickly, it wasn't at full length but she didn't care at this point and quickly slammed herself down on it grinding her pussy onto his dick trying to force him to come quickly.

Dew jumped while having his balls shocked and growled. "Damn you..." he groaned as the Pikachu is despate to mat him. "Dew took this opportunity to fire an ice beam X2 at close range.

as dew fired his Ice Beam up close he was able to hit the Pikachu unfortunately since she was attached to him the ice travel down her body and onto him freezing both of them in a block of ice.

Seeing what static was trying to do Emolga immediately flipped herself for her pussy was in his face as she used her legs to force his nose into her wet Folds as she deep throat his erection will holding onto his tail for it couldn't hit her.

"I was the one telling the others that there was risk to what they were planning! I was warning that there was a risk of something going wrong and you're taking it out on me? I was trying to help make sense of this for Arceus' sake! Please come to your -" He yelped as she cut him short in trying to explain. His big Option is to use return as he tries to use double Team and now Agility. With the female probably not wanting to hear him, he has to try to do something. He is going to get Dew a verbal trashing if he gets out of this mess! Adding the fact the bonds he got with others were still new he was not able to do a lot with the move but he had the feeling it was going to be as much of a strike as a pillow at best to his mind as he was getting a face full of an angry lust.

Dew mentally cursed as he began to use Scald, to try to melt himself out so he can escape. This is already a bad enough as he tries to free himself.

as dew Scald, started to melt the ice freeing himself but also freeing the Pikachu who immediately glared at him angrily before covering his mouth and getting back to what she was doing trying to coax his seed out of him.

At this point dew notice that his body started to Blacken and to his horror he realize that he was being corrupted and was giving into his urges as his member stood fully erect and starting to leak it's pre.

Okay as the Emolga continue to work on static she started to smile as he was starting to get hard not willing to risk anything she kept his face fully planted into her pussy as she got Wetter by grinding on his face making sure her scent was the only thing that he could smell.

Static had to try again, his face is flushed up as he was trying to get free... now He really needed to get her to his senses... hopefully this will work or he's going to be clearly in over his head as his tail became silver again. If anything he had to put all effort now on his Iron Tail as he had few options (any electric moves could be drained by the girls to either Power charge or Heal and he got a Dewott which got more tempting to shock because he started this mess) so he went with the only logical move, using his iron tail to make sure he gets free of this and keep her down.

And with a hard hit static was able to knock the Emolga off him who immediately turned and growled at what he just did.

As the Pikachu keeps her hand on his mouth as she thrust in and out of him trying to make him come clenching her vagina muscles as she can feel him getting close to what she wishes for.

Dew struggles to break free as the corruption began to take over his body. He then flipped the Pikachu on her back. He then begin to pin the Pikachu down with an angry-yet lust filled look in his eyes. Trying to ignore the voice in his head. Dew while pinning her, stabbed at her sides with a Razor Shell. However she blocked it. Enraged, Dew pulled his dick out of her pussy and began to fuck that Pika ass dominating the chu.

As the Emolga quickly uses her tail to trip static and pins his hand down before putting a hand to his throat, you're the one who started this now just give us what we want for We Can Save Our Lives and we won't have to kill you to do it. She says in an angry tone. As she remounts him.

"Is it going to bring her back? I question it! I didn't want it either and no one listened to me. I warned them and no one listened to me. If anything the one that did it is the one that you should get at. Not me!" He gagged as she can see his eyes were in tears from earlier as he had to defend himself after getting pinned down again when trying to explain, using Iron Tail again and then having to know if someone can pull senses together it'd be the one with the purification band...He has to find Lightning!

And with a heavy hit the Emolga get blown off and falls to the floor crying saying, it doesn't matter anymore about her you all killed her already and now we are going to die alongside her because of all of you, as she passes out onto the ground.

As the Pikachu tries to flip dew over but failed growling in anger as she is being used as he wishes.

Delphine enters with two little baby mons, a male Riolu and a female fennekin. She sighs and puts the two down and takes out her branch. "So, am I late for the party or do I still have the chance to maim and burn some stupid little fink?"

Static heard her as he held his brow...knowing this chaos is going all over as she can see a KOed Emolga, a Dewott screwing a Pikachu gal, the male Pikachu having an apparent headache, and a face down Pachirisu with a skeleton nearby.

While Dew was fucking the Pikachu's tailhole as he prepared a Sacred Sword to end the Pika. He then had a diabolical grin on his face. "You know what Delphine...yes...burn them to ash" he tells her as he press the Sacred Sword against the chu's neck.

Delphine puts the branch away and picks up the Emolga by her scruff. "Actually, I think you have it under control here." She smacks her stomach. "Still alive in there little guy?"

As everyone could hear muffled sounds and to Delphine she more feels then here's him baking saying he'll give her anything to be set out, to be spared and baking for her to hurry his leg is already melting away pleading for her to spare him.

Static breaths deep. "I'm getting Lightning now...and The Emolga I had to stop before she did something to us both...give her an ending please...I'm not sure I want to know her fate but she has been hurt enough already and I didn't want to do it." he felt...he couldn't cry as he was heading out the door now... He was emotionally shot but his mind had started to wonder...what would it be like to have a female that he cared for...that he could take to without stop...without worrying of killing her...

* * *

 **Static & Sparks POV.**

Static is taking off as he tries to find Sparks as he was clearly feeling things have went south all because of the Dewott. No point in getting at that Pokémon for now, he wasn't going to get any resolution in doing anything here...though his mind is pondering. His sister was still out there...hopefully good. And maybe one day...if she is on this plane too, he would want to give her so much of the love that has been missing between them. In a way he could understand something oddly, she was always with him and would have stood by him...she'd be perfect to experiment with... she'd be perfect to know how this world works... she'd be perfect to- ! GAHH keep it together...

Static had to whence...holding his arm as for once he can't get close...but he had to think of how to get near...knowing he is having a painful feeling if he got too close, he'll be feeling his health is going to take a hit. He could try again but it probably isn't a good idea for a bit but he had to watch the two going about to get the band.

A spark still struggles to try and get his arm band back pushing her to the ground and trying to crawl up her body as she holds it out pushing him back as two kids trying to keep away a certain toy would.

he focused again, knowing his lust is at last gone but he has to focus to see if he can get in again. This isn't an easy task for sure...he's going to feel the painful hit again as he saw they were still fighting over it.

Static has to look around, if there's a weaker powered Purification item as he was felt the sting. THAT was painful again from trying a second time. If anything there has to be something in this place for purification...right? He just hoped he can help Sparks soon enough.

As Sparks finally got a wicked idea and quickly pulled on her tail making her sheep as he dropped the armband to grab at her tail what sparked the melee took the opportunity and ran up and grabbed his purification armband and flipped it on after throwing away the skeleton arm, finally I got it back now I better go check on the others, oh hey static how is everything... As Sparks finally took notice of static and how he was fully black, oh things didn't go well did they. He says in a sympathetic tone.

Static sighs as he nods. "Rage rape...I had to fight to get free and the Emolga likely is dead or worst, Dew did a beheading and we got a Delphox that has hunger so I just want to get from here...and if we get out of here and cleansed... I think I need to berate Dew for what happened to cause the Emolga and Pikachu to go at us."

Sparks is seeing Static is keeping back some as it was clear he wasn't feeling any good emotions for sure.

I'm sorry that happened let's go upstairs and get the others and see what the damage is, spark says in sympathetic tone, as the Plusle looks horrified, you mean all of them you killed them all before she starts to cry and sits down knowing that there's nothing she can do but sit there and wait to die.

Static had to sigh as he looks at the Plusle as he spoke up. I wasn't trying to kill and I was getting raped, I'm not a fighter, but I had to defend myself...and I hated it. The Pikachu was killed by the Dewott when he took over fucking her. I warned but I was ignored when there was a danger that I mentioned. And no...it won't bring anyone that was killed back...but I would want to make it up to you at least... I would at least like to offer a chance to get out of this mess...to join someone that honestly cared to try to help where they can. Would you at least trust one of us? He sighs... knowing he is likely not going o be heard...but he had to say it I can only make this offer once.

As she looks up with tears in her eyes and lays on her back and spreads her legs, you have the corruption inside you now if you rape me and are dominant you can enslave me to yourself that's the only way for me to leave this place without dying, she says With Tears In Her Eyes.

Static grrrs,...as he shook his head...speaking up as he had to focus. Corruption... rape... that's what everyone asks for here huh? No... I'm not going to be some sexual pervert to save a soul. Why listen to a monster that doesn't care for your life if someone is willing to help and hear you regardless of where you stand? ...I offered to get out of here without any karp... just be glad I got a Fearow Flocking heart! That was honestly the hardest thing he had to say as he took to leave. This place needed to be left... he hated this place more and more and he wanted to get cleansed.

As she tilted her head if you're not going to rape me what other way is there for me to leave without a new master, dark heart will be able to track me down no matter where I go, she says in a sad tone.

Static had to eye twitch...hearing that one line...it's either sex or dark heart would nowhere everyone is... "Chu gotta be Fennekin kidding me! REALLY?" He clearly had an eye twitch as he was clearly up to his neck in emotions that range from outrage to laughter, to sadness. And to think he managed to keep from swearing in this entire mess too.

As Sparks had to nod, remember when I told you about the corrupted domination, you turn the Pokemon into your slave you know where they are and you can't control them through your own emotions, we lost a team member because this one Pokemon corrupted her and took control of her body and had her walk away from us while we were sleeping, he knew where she was and new when with that her most vulnerable is and took advantage of us because of it. Sparks says in a sad tone, and the worst part was she was only eight.

Hate to be frank with you, but I'm a soldier we take losses on the battlefield all the time, you're asking me what I sacrifice one person to achieve the mission without a doubt especially if I believed in that mission and right now the mission is to defeat the corrupted Army and save my wife's anything else is extra to me, if you want to save her that's your choice like I gave the armband to dew it was his choice to try to save his son like that I did nothing but give him the option you have your option here and she now knows our true mission she can't leave here alive with that information without someone being her new master, spark says in a serious tone, but if you take up the mantle of her master you better be responsible with it and know what you're getting into she is your property to do with as you please to help you as much as she can that is her duty if you take up this task.

"This is funny, since I know the choices I got yet I hate them since it means I got to do something I hate no matter what." He said knowing he already did enough to try to help and he was starting to do something he didn't think he'd do with all of that has happened. "I wish that we could have met in my world...but at least I wish that you are reborn." Sigh :musical_note: "I'll guess I'll see you next lifetime..." :musical_note: as his tail became metal once more...and went for the neck of the Plusle.

She screams out in horrible amount of pain as a botched execution instead of breaking her neck he broke her arm causing it to fail uselessly next to her as she screams in pain.

...Static tries again as it sickened him that a part of him enjoyed that...it made it worst that he wanted to at least find a way to kill the one who got her, and yet...he has to go this way or risk things going south...

And with a loud snap! The Plusle head spun around breaking as she fell to the ground with a sick thump, as Sparks walked over but could not get near static who moved away and said, let's go see the other's now, in a kind tone.

Static nods. "I already feel like karp...what could make this any better?" He wanted to get out of the corruption...but it hurt so much inside...what he wouldn't do to go home now. To go see his sister, to hold onto her and feel her comfort him after such a horrid day of doing what he regretted and...seeing her in her nighties and starting to dance and tease him to give him a moment to be entertained and- wha- he smacks himself as he was realizing thoughts in his head. ...Not again...

* * *

 **Dew & Delphine POV.**

Dew ignoring the events that had happened, pulled his dick out and came on the Pikachu's body. He also took the opportunity to use Sacred Sword to kill the Pikachu.

Delphine pets over the Emolga's head. "Then tell me little Eevee, what do you have to offer?" She asks before licking the Emolga's face, finding her quite tasty. She witnesses Dew slice the Pika's throat and frowns. "What a waste, oh well, I could probably go for seconds."

Anything you want to ride higher the rank I know how, you want to betray your master you will need some support, I know where are General keeps six weapons that could help your group I'll help you steal them, I'll work for you I'll do anything just please let me out my leg's it's already dissolving! He says it a pleading tone.

The Phox smiles and snickers. "I like what I'm hearing." Delphine breaths in and starts to press against her stomach, attempting to force the Eevee out of her stomach, coughing and hacking.

Dew immediately got up "How about I help you with that." Dew said as he began to punch a certain area on Delphene's stomach.

And with some effort the Eevee flops down onto the floor with his lower half already dissolved but as soon as he touches the floor, the black liquid starts to surround him and his legs start to reform almost immediately.

Delphine yelps at the punch and then whacks him on the noggin with her branch. "Warn me before you punch!" She holds the Emolga over her maw and stuffs the girl in, gulping her down into the fiery stomach.

"Sorry about that." Dew said rubbing his head before turning to the Eevee with an evil grin "Now little buddy...if you don't want to be Phox food again, how about you tell us everything you know."

As he's whimpering as his legs start to regrow very painfully back and with tears in his eyes he says I'll tell you anything you want no just name it and it's yours just please don't don't eat me as he runs over to Delphine and cries at her feet, I'll be your willing slave just don't hurt me anymore.

As static finds Sparks with the Plusle girl in a living room area as Sparks is rolling around on the ground with her trying to get his arm band back but she is trying her best to keep it out of his range and he hasn't Resort it to trying to hurt her yet.

Static kept quiet but had to bite his lip...THIS is going to hurt as he had a feeling with all the rough housing that Emolga had with him, he is not going to enjoy this but he is going to get into the room and get the band if he isn't in pain first.

Delphine shows a devious expression on her face and pets the Eevee. "Hm, I might just let you tag along with us, do as the Dewott demanded and I'll spare you." She said while rubbing her bulging belly and gives it another smack to see if the Emolga will wake up.

Wouldn't it be easier for you to tell me what you want to know that way I could just give you the answers, I don't know what you know? He said in a pleading tone.

Dew crossed his arms as he looked at Delphine and back to the Eevee "I'm fine with either or. I would like some soul gems and weapons though."

Where's my comrades, they have a few soul gems on them hidden in the rooms to make sure that they can keep the males from ran out of seed anytime soon, there should be a total of 20 soul gems in all if I remember correctly and if you took any for my friends then there's two more for each of them then that, he says in a scared tone, and you would have to go to the vault if you want to get any weapons he says.

Dew smiled at the eevee. "Anything else you would like to tell us? More specifically about ranks. How one advance in ranks and how one can get their rank stolen." He pointed at the Pachirisu's body "This poor soul tried to steal my rank, but she had a rather unfortunate accident. I would like you to tell us everything you know."

Sure I can do that, well first off you start off with d-rank what is the beginning Rank and the lowest out of all of them everyone starts off at this rank, it basically means you have nothing you are no youth you are worthless to our organization and can be abused and used anyway anyone wants you to be for example if my master found out that I got eaten he wouldn't have cared as long as I got her pregnant first if I didn't he would have done far worse to me, C-rank is the next one and that's not much either you still have the same results as the previous rank the only difference is that you have to corruption inside you now that's it, now the next rank are completely different, you can not advance no matter how strong you are through the Ranks past C unless you have a specific item out of 4, any of them will get you to B, having two or three will rank you up to in A, but you will need all of them if you want to be a S Ranks member.

Delphine snickers and leans back. "Yeah, your two comrades are gone." She said as she rubs over her stomach and pats the floor right next to her, signaling the two children to come to her side.

As the two of them come closer both of them already walking up right with a happy smile on their face's, as the Emolga remained asleep.

Specific items?" Dew queried "So you mean like a family treasure or a weapon?"

Well kind of there are four ways to reach rank B, first is a weapon, second is an army, third is influence, and last is reputation, any of these for will give you a rank in the army having all of them will give you the highest rank, what was she trying to do to steal your rank and I can tell you which one she was trying to go after? He asked in the Curious tone.

Dew tells the eevee. "Apparently, if you impregnate those of a lower rank. She birth my child...she wanted to use it to rank up as she said 'she took my rank'...Dew said trying to contain his emotions. "I tried to be nice to her, she didn't need to die, nor my son. It was an accident."

Your son? It sounds like you had some influence are you a noble? He asked in a questioning tone.

Dew nodded. "I am an heir from one of the great clans, but it was usurped when the corruption of the water kingdom happened. "

Oh then you're probably lucky that she died on top of that that your son died too, he says in a blunt tone.

Delphine nuzzles her son and pets her daughter. She looks down to her stomach once more rubbing over the bulge. "So, how are we going to get these soul gems with your two comrades gone?"

They should just be in the room we just have to look through the room and just find them it shouldn't be too hard they were supposed to be an easy reach locations on the beds or nearby. He says, As Delphine Son moved over towards his sister and starts to nuzzle her and look at her privates as he starts to rub his hard member trying to masturbate.

Delphine stands up and pats her side to signal her children, Dew, and the Eevee to follow into the next room. "Let's search for them then, Dew, I want you with us in case he gets any funny ideas."

"Considering that 3 pokemon died at my hands and you're dealing with horny children out of the womb... today isn't one of the best days." Dew tells Delphine.

Delphine enters the next room with the Eevee, Dew, and her two children. "And I made a Lucario and Marshtomp cum out their souls, let's get to searching for those other gems." She said before starting her search.

As Delphine and dew start to search the rooms they start to find all the soul gems but that's not all they find quite a few bottles of elixirs and food items that work been tampered with to increase fertility.

Dew shook his head as looked at some of the items. "These would be good, but unless you want to mindlessly screw again, I say we hold off on these." Dew said with a stern look on his face.

Delphine Snickers and leans over to lick the Dewott's nose. "I'll keep that in mind for later." She then stores the items into her bag and looks down to the Eevee. "So, about this vault, how do we open it?"

Dew shook his head as he tried to snap the thoughts out of his head. "We have to get moving Delphine" Dew said before turning to the eevee. "I forgot to mention, since you did escape from death, from now on, you are now our slave. It's better than being in a Phox's stomach, so I want you to take us to more items."

He then turned to Delphine. "I would like for you to use your flame incase something funny happens. We would like to avoid it as soon as possible" Dew tells her in a serious tone as he crossed his arms.

Well it's a heavy door so you would need a very strong Pokemon on top of that you would need the key that the general keeps on himself that's pretty much it, seeing that your master is an S rank technically you can ask for the items but I don't know if he would ever mentioned them to her or even let them out of his sight, he doesn't like anyone going near the Vault and it's not like any of us that they can go near it anymore we don't know why but he put 3 purification items inside the Vault with the 3 corruption weapons for the most part they cancel each other out but if one of them was taken out then the balance would be shifted and whatever one wasn't taken out with overwhelmed others he says in a kind tone.

I can't really be your slave unless you use the corrupted domination on me, he whispers as he shrinks in a himself, if you don't then I still technically belong to the general and he'll know if you tried to take me away and he'll know exactly where I am. The eevee says.

Delphine kicks the Eevee over onto his back and rubs her foot over his sheath. "I'll gladly take care of that."

Dew lowered his gaze. So you're saying the balance of the purification and corruption weapons cancel each other out. Any pokemon can go near?" Dew queried.

"I'll allow you to do that...just don't eat him this time..." Dew tells Delphine with a glare.

* * *

As Sparks and static finally came back upstairs seeing what is happening he cough loudly, well looking at one of you I can guess things went to hell in a handbasket, I'm going to clean up this one room to make sure there's no corruption in it then after you two are done I want you two to walk into this room with static the three of us are going to have a long talk about what's going to happen now and what you should expect to happen, spark says in a firm tone, as he starts to walk into the room he says one thing left before he begins his task, Delphine all you have to do is just make him cum well you focus on his words of submission.

Delphine uses Attract on the Eevee as she rubs her foot against the Eevee's sheath. "I'm your mistress now, and you will cum for me."

Suddenly Sparks yells out, oh yeah has to be willing!

That probably is working as Static di follow though it's clear he is taking the moment to look around. leaning on the wall as it is clear the place wasn't filled with much else but if he could start to think of the equipment needed to repair the 002 morpher. It'd not be much but if it can restore a few function he can find out if the 001 is there...which would mean- ! What the? He tries to peek as it is clear the others are doing something.

Dew gave Static a stern look, alot has already happened but he knows a verbal assault is likely going to happen. He nodded before looking at Sparks and Static before walking to Static, feeling a bit of pain from the purification stone. He then looked to Delhine working on the Eevee.

Delphine huffs and stops with the attract but continues giving the Eevee a footjob. "Will be a good boy while under my wind?"

As he moans at the pleasure but whimpers at her words, yes master. He says in a sad tone.

Delphine continues rubbing the Eevee off. "That's yes mistress, and what is your name small fry?"

We already told you we are ranked D we don't have names I was literally giving birth to 4 years ago into this Army I was a low rank so I don't have a name unless you wish to give me one, he says in a sad tone.

Static had to hold his head...he wanted to not see death if he could help it...but he had to do it too and he's the science one, the one that comes up with plans as best he could to give them the best result and one of the last to see in a direct battle. How wild a day can change a Pokemon as he leers to Dew I hope that it was worth it. I know that it was a hard choice but it would be wise to not rush into a moment and yet...it escalated to where we had to kill 5 souls... and I had to do one of them myself because I hoped that we could kill the very thing that made this place exist and make headway from it. All because of a risk. I'm sorry that I am lashing out but right now it's the only thing I can do that I know won't make me endanger others...and I just wanted to endure today. He had to hold his left with his right arm as he looks to the Dewott properly.

Delphine smiles and rubs her lower jaw. "I'll name you Sylvain, I think you'd make a good Sylveon." She said, continuing to give him a footjob.

but but mistress I'm a normal color eevee that means I'll evolve into a pink Sylveon that's a girl's color, he says with a blush.

Dew looked at Static, "What else we could've done? They wanted you, they wanted me, their motives were far from sincere. Things may not have worked out as expected, but it was a risk I was willing to take. They were just as much of a victim in any of this. None of them had to perish, but this could've gone a lot worse. Be thankful at least." Dew said keeping his serious tone. "I wanted to do what's best for my son. And I wished that his mother didn't have to go as well. Seeing this now brings new fear of my wish on wanting to purify my homeland."

"At least we can agree, choices that were here aren't easy so the only thing I hoped you did was think before you acted...because it's hard to consider what will happen, but we'd be fools if we ran into the moment recklessly."

Delphine snickers and smiles deviously at the Sylvain. "I know, just think how adorable you'll look once you're evolved, you'll be adorable enough to gobble up." She teases.

As he shrinks down in fear of her words but his erection what's throbs even harder at her teasing hints at something more darker in his mind what he would like to try as pre already starts to leak from his tip, he closes his eyes I'll serve you mistress in any way you wish, as he starts to cum on his face and chest.

Delphine takes her foot off Sylvain and picks him up by his scruff, staring him in the eyes. "Is there something on your mind, Sylvain, something you wish to share with me?"

Dew. If i didn't think about it, I wouldn't have done it. Even our Eevee friend said that it was best that I did so"

um No it's nothing important, as he blushes and looks away covering his erection what's still spurting out semen.

As Sparks walks out and says okay you three coming here I want to talk to you for a little bit you can bring the others if you like but this is a tough for you three pacifically.

Delphine raises Sylvain up and takes his member into her maw to lick up a bit of semen before putting him back down to approach Sparks.

Dew walked over to Sparks. The look on his face showed one that has seen many things and regrets.

static go in as he whenced and felt the cleaning energy around the room as he tries to get in.

Once everyone was in Sparks through his arm band out the door making sure it was still inside but everyone was outside the range now, I want a quick rundown of what happened by everyone's opinions and then we're going to talk about the three of you being fully corrupted and what that means for you on my team! Spark says in a Stern tone.

Dew was the first to speak. After you ran after your purity stone, the two girls attacked us desperate to breed with us. I was dealing with the Pikachu girl countered my attack and started to ride me which lead to my corruption. I felt myself lose it while Static is dealing with the Emolga. I dominated her due to her Dark type cum, but in the end of the corruption, I ended her as soon as Delphine entered. Static got pissed off and went to find you. While Delphine had our little buddy here released as we got information out of him." Dew explained trying to be calm.

Delphine stands before Sparks and pat her side to signal her children over. "I dominated the Lucario and Marshtomp, I guess in a way, I literally sucked the life out of them." She said with a snicker. "I had already swallowed down the Eevee but forced him back out when he revealed some juicy information, and I'm currently letting that Emolga digest." She said before smacking her stomach.

Static nods. Indeed. I had the Emolga sit on me despite me trying to tell her that what happened was not on me since if anything I was the one warning of what could happen. The Emolga was still so forceful and I had to send her to the floor. When Delphine got in I felt like a mess and went to try to find you after asking her to take the Emolga. And for the record I still want to not be corrupted despite what benefits it would offer. It wouldn't help if I am like what we are against. He was looking down as it was clear he wasn't in much of a good mood.

As Sparks knot it to all of them, well I learned that a child born from the corruption cannot be purified without heavy consequences, as he looks to the child skeleton, so Delphine if you are to keep those two they are your responsibility and me and Twilight will not be able to help you with them, for the next thing static wants to be purified what about you two, Delphine at first wanted to be corrupted for the benefits is that still true and dew wanted to stay purified for his home region, and finally the ones who want to be corrupted still we need to have a talk about how you're going to deal with your problems, one of my teammates kept secrets from me and things started to escalate out of control on my team I expect you to talk to me if you have a problem that way we can work it out together. Spark says in a firm tone.

Static sighs Static: I get you. The thing was I was trying to at least be sure you weren't endangered because of being pushed so far. the pikachu confessed, at least feeling like this was a hard day for him already.

Delphine nodes and pets the little fennekin and riolu. "My decision stands...for now."

Dew nods "If I can reverse the corruption I can. The pain would be worth my sins"

Static took count a bit. Static: So 3 corrupted, 2 wanting to be purified. The chu called out as he was a bit surprised of the two youths energy...trying to focus a bit.

Okay you too when do you want to try and purify the corruption inside you, I would hope that you would keep it for a little bit because we're about to run into a base full of Pokemon just as strong and you might need that strength to get out of it alive but if you don't think you can hold yourself until then now would be a good time before anything else happens, and for you Delphine you're going to tell me what you plan to do to keep your urges in check, as I can see you have grown a habit to eating Pokemon smaller-sized in you now I just want to make sure that none of us will end up in your stomach, be burned alive by your anger if one of us insults you, or sign ourself as your new son or daughter if we spend time in your bed, spark says in a serious tone.

Delphine picks up Sylvain. "I got a little Eevee here to take care of my sexual urges, as for my hunger, I'll probably have to go hunting."

Static held his face as if he had his glasses on him while his ears twitch. "I'm set to be purified now... though as said... I'm not usually a battling soul." he blinks as he looks to himself. remembering that he was healed to see better.

Dew nodded. If It's possible, I would like to have it reduced a little. I'm almost if not fully corrupted at this point. If it's possible, I would like you to give me a small bit of purification." Dew tells him.

"I hate this feeling and want to go on with my own strength, but i would need to keep some of the corruption for us to continue."

Okay Delphine do you mind stepping out of the room and telling me what you guys learned from your new boy toy, as Sparks walks and picks up his arm band and places it back on and after Delphine and her kids leave he walks back in and sits next to dew and static and reaches his hands over and starts to massage their members.

the chu had to groan as he had the brow raising look while groaning to the bliss.

Dew moaned a bit in pleasure as Sparks began to work on him.

Delphine picks up her son and daughter before walking out with them and Sylvain.

as Sparks started to massage that members and sent a small electrical surge towards Statics dick to start to reveal itself as Sparks started to lick over it with his tongue before deepthroating it and sucking on it for a few seconds before pulling up and moving over towards dew and doing the same thing, dew tell me when you're good enough I don't want to have to keep pleasuring you past that point, spark says and a husky tone.

"First of all, from what Eevee had told me...it was one of the better scenarios that we lose Pachi and Masamune..." he said with a groan. "We know the general has a vault of the corruption weapons and purification weapons, but he has a key..." he said "It's a heavy door, but with you being an S rank, you can probably ask for them but it's probably just as risky. 3 Purification and corruption weapons but if one is taken out, it may cause an imbalance and overwhelm the others" Dew explained.

"Dew start to feel himself a little. "Just 5 more seconds and I'm good..." he replied

Static groaned as he was getting pleasured and feeling the Pikachu working him more and so deeply, his sparks starting up and getting better to feel the bliss getting to him, recovering feelings that were good again as he lets out a chaaa.

Delphine watches the three with interest and petting her children. "Then maybe we'll have to gang up on the General and smash him like the bug he is and nab all the weapons at once, unless there's something I'm not factoring in here?"

as Sylvain spoke up, well you could do that but it would just be simpler to ask him to hand them over, By Rite as long as you are legendary Hunters he have to let you have them but by the way you been showing him up and how you fold his plans right now, I wouldn't put it past him to set a trap or make you go through some hellish trial to get them, and dew was it do you even understand what your rank mean to the Army, because it seems like you were either ignorant of it or you don't understand the full ramifications of it? Sylvain ask.

Static is feeling that he was getting tension out of him as the bliss is working while he is working his own member when not given attention, giving a chaaa of pleasure while doing so as he felt tings growing in him to cum ...come forth.

And Sparks Spark's Dave dew some more attention and started to rub on his balls and give him some soft wheezes until he started to feel them start to tighten, not wanting to be cum on start immediately pointed his shaft upwards as he pulled dew legs forward making him fall on his back and his dick facing towards his face.

"What the!?" Was all Dew said as he fell back, but also cumming on himself in the process "You could've moved out of the way dammit" he said annoyingly.

Static was working himself off more as he was at least glad he was able to be relying on himself as best he can as he felt the tension growing with him. though did see the Dewott finishing off hard.

Delphine points and laughs at Dew as he cums on himself. "Talk about a Salty Surprise!"

Yes I could have moved but I thought this would be a little bit more funner now are you good enough or do you want me to keep working you off because I think we might have to get a little bit more personal if I go any further with that, and me and you still have to discuss our relationship before I'm willing to take that step, as he gets back to sucking on that accept balls and rubbing on his tail in a sexual way.

Static felt his mind wondering to things that happened as he at least gotten to speed up and then started to groan out into his free paw as he started to pop. keeping care to at least fire away from the others since he wasn't sure if he was still a hazard to someone or not as he felt his head feel lighter.

Dew wiped the cum off him as Static kept working on him. "I think I'm moan good now...I just want it reduced a bit." Dew explained as the chukept working on him. "Remind me to get you back for that as well."

Delphine beckons Dew over. "Don't wipe that off just yet Dew..."

Dew looked at Delphine before he got to wipe. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just get over here and I'll help you clean up." She said with a devious expression.

* * *

Dew walked over to Delphine as Sparks is done with him "Yes phoxy?" he queried

Delphine pushes Dew over and licks the cum off him.

Dew blushed as Delphine licked the cum off of him "W-well now..." he said as Delphine got the cum licked off of him

As Sparks raised his head and stared at Delphine, please tell me I don't need to pull out my bow because your taste testing our teammate, Sparks it in a firm tone.

Delphine looks up to Sparks and shakes her head. "Not my intention, but I must admit, he does taste good." She snickered as she teased and helps Dew up after she's done licking him clean.

Dew got up as she looked at Delphine "You can lick, but if you swallow, then you may have some stomach problems" Dew said as a mix of a joke and a warning

Delphine licks Dew's nose and then a kiss on his lips. "I have no intention to swallow such a handsome Dewott."

Dew blushed heavily in regards to that "Well..that's good to know."

* * *

his mind was clearing up but...something stuck...and he had to blush from the thought. Maybe he could show his sister what he was able to learn ...and maybe...well...who knows.

Static do you want me to go further on you or are you good enough because if we go any further with our explorations we might hit a territory that you might not like unless you're okay with being on bottom, Sparks asked with all seriousness in his face.

Static had to brow raise hearing that. "I said I'm not a fighter so if anything I'll get as low as I can though something tells me you got something for that." The Pikachu said as he was starting to get some color back into him though it's clear that how he is clearing up looks like he is with patterns of a lightning bolt. "And it won't be something simple either..."

Well the next step I was thinking was having you stand on all fours well I work at your backside and see if I can lower it that way, that was the next step I was going to offer to dew to but I'm wondering if you're ready for that kind of relationship, Sparks says with all seriousness.

Dew watched with a blush as this is going on.

if the black wasn't on Static's face it would have a tone of blue and red now. "What is it with me and perversions today?!" he had to let that out before sweatdropping. "Just remember I'm still new here...so I'm at least trying to adjust. I mean how many firsts can one mon take before they get a break?" He at least took a bit of hesitation to the idea though did get onto his belly, looking back.

As Sparks was leaning in and whispering in to Statics ear in a sexual way, more than you could count when we get some time you should hear all the things I did on my day one, as Sparks took his hand and rug from the top of Statics tail downward going lower and lower until he reached his firm butthole and started to finger around it getting ready to insert a single-digit... Before the front door open and dark heart came storming in but immediately stopped as seeing a dead Plusle right at the entrance, what the hell! He says it's a very angry tone.

Static rubs his head as he saw this is going to be ugly. The chu of us got a problem don't we? he asked Sparks, pointing to Dark Heart as he was now on all fours as he as having to get set for battle...much as he DOESN'T like this.

Dew's eyes immediately shot open as Dark Heart had entered the room (Oh fuck...) he thought.

As for Sparks he looked Miley upset, as he pets Statics butt maybe next time, as he walks forward and stand in front of dark heart, yes may I help you? He says in a calm tone.

(GT)What happened while we were gone? I expected to catch you guys having some fun, but no dead mon.(GT) Candis asked with surprise as she sat up a link with everyone, except Balto, Hanya, and the new members of her team. If she had known they were on the team, she might have linked with them.

As dark heart looked angry and looked right at the Pikachu who stand before him, okay lightning mind explaining what the hell just happened to my slave, and please don't hold out on the details I would love to know.

Sparks look at everyone and then Shrugged, shit happens you put a whole bunch of corrupted Pokemon with non corrupted Pokemon in a room and something like this usually would happen so that's my best guess I'm not sure what happened to everyone you will have to ask each of them individually of course I'm not going to let you interrogate them just ask from where you are sparks says as he looks at his arm bed to make sure it's nice and clean.

(GT)Static here...and lets just say a purification went south...(GT) the Pikachu said before keeping an eye on the two strongest forces in the room in a way.

(GT) A Lot of things went south" Dew added. "Along with that, some of us either got attacked and all except Sparks got corrupted." (GT)

(GT)That will do for now. I will ask for details later. You don't have to tell me everything, but I need to know anything that might be important.(GT) Candis said mentally as she moved to be standing next to Sparks. Hikoki, Arashi, and Balto stayed near Han'ya and Twilight.

(GT) Well...we have a pissed off General in our midst. But we did get some information regarding some purification and corruption weapons" (GT) Dew stated as he mentally gets prepared for shit to go down.

Well General I'm sorry to say this but tempers got heated when some of your slaves started to be a little bit more aggressive with my masters slaves, it seems like they knew exactly how to play with us to try and steal away some of our strength, and did not like it when corrected the situation and when that happened things went downhill quickly but as you can see your guests are all fine for the most part the girls and boys that you left in our care not so much, spark said in a serious tone not taking his eyes off the general for even a second has he got angrier and angrier with every word.

Static sighs as he knew he had to focus...knowing this is going to get ugly soon.

(T)Try to go about this calmly. We don't need to get into some trouble that we won't get out of alive.(T) Candis mentally said to Sparks before she raised an eyebrow at Dark Heart. She was tired of his voice, but she figured that she would have to deal with it for a bit longer.

(GT)If we can get those weapons, then they will be helpful. Since I am one of the three S ranked mon here, it might not hurt to ask for them.(GT) Arashi said mentally as she guessed that the items belonged to Dark Heart and were hidden somewhere.

(GT) I've told boss about this. We got the info from one of the slaves. They're 6 weapons, 3 corruption and 3 purification, they are behind a giant door. But I think you need a key...also you have to be careful when getting them for they cause an imbalance (GT) Dew said mentally as he watched the showdown between the general and Sparks.

And where is your proof that all of what you say happened little man, darkheart said with anger in his voice for being talked down to buy a lowly slave.

As Sparks as looks at him with a smile where's your proof that it didn't, we have one of your slaves still alive taking care of another one of our slaves who just gave birth to two children unless you want to do a dominance fight for him, as Sparks as both started to form and glow,, we can continue this conversation other than that we are very interested in something that we heard well here, something about you having Purity weapons and Corruption weapons, with a race eyebrow.

Hahaha nice try little man the Vault can't be accessed by anyone like you especially since the corruption weapon will affect you turning you into a Mindless rape machine while the Purity weapons would have burn you apart as long as they're together they can cancel each other out and there's no way you can remove them at the same time without burning yourself part by the other ones, he says with a laugh, I'm the only one smart enough to do it.

As Sparks just stares at him like he's an idiot.

Static is taking it in as he at least realized that if they are canceling then they are both the same rank but how intense do the weapons got to be in order to have one corrupt near instantly or purify almost like a flood.

Dew gave the Ariados a look (did he really just say that?) he thought to himself.

Candis shook her head. She wanted to say something but figured to let Sparks continue to handle it.

'Some one is going to get schooled.' Arashi thought with a smile while her team watched Sparks and Dark Heart.

Since you only have six and you only have 3 purification and 3 corruption, there's a high chance that they're the same level as mine, as we all know I wield a purity Stone of the highest caliber, and me and my teammates know how strong a purity Stone of my level is to a Pokemon who is corrupted, three of them would be three times as strong that would do a lot of damage, but you are forgetting one thing...

Oh yeah and what's that, dark heart says with a angry face.

It is true that normally someone who wouldn't be able to get those items if you space them out far enough that small Pokemon couldn't reach them to put them together but put them in a small enough room that all Pokemon couldn't go in, but to answer the simple question all you would have to do is just take a Pokemon who has both a corruption stone and a purity Stone of the same level to neutralize the rest in at the same time and take them out, now you probably didn't know this because you can feel the purification of mine and Twilight's weapons, but Candis are master has a corruption stone equal to mine and Twilight and because of this the two of us could walk in and pick up the weapons and take them out, spark says with a smug smile on his face as he battles to his master, would this be okay for you master.

Dew mentally nodded (GT) Things are either going to get real bothersome, or really really fun... (GT)

"Yes, this will be okay. I was hoping to acquire some more weapons for those I trust the most." Candis said with a smile.

(GT)I will have to agree, and sorry for not saying anything. I have been working with Arashi to sign what has been said through the link and keep it out of Dark Heart's sight. It isn't easy.(GT) Hikoki said mentally while he gave an eager smile.

* * *

(GT)Understood. By the by...how did he take the offers?(GT) Static asked mentally to at least get his mind off the tension that the bug type is letting off as it was clear that the wheels of fate are turning quite quickly.

Though the young pikachu had to smile as he relaxed positions a bit seeing the favors tilt their way.

Now that that's all said and done, do you mind telling us what weapons you have for we could equip the more trustworthy of our slaves with more usable gear, Sparks ask in a sweetly polite tone.

Hahaha funny there's no way in hell I'm giving you those weapons you wouldn't be able to use them anyways the weapons have to be properly tune to someone, and since you don't have a legendary Pokemon or someone who knows how to tune the weapons then I'll just stay here until I find myself a special item to do it for me, darkheart said with a smile what held back a lot of anger for Sparks.

As Spark shook his head again, do you really think this is all of us we have a legendary under our service who knows how to tune the weapons so stop wasting our time in either fits us the weapons or get out of our way for we may go where them afterwards I think a few of us would like to take a rest and get something to eat, unless you think you can handle a fight for those weapons of yours, Spark said in a dangerous tone.

After a bid darkheart nodded and began to walk away, if you want those items follow me. Dark heart sad and angry voice.

As Sparks just shook his head, dew, Balto, static & arashi, you for will be joining me and Candis at acquiring these items I want the rest of you to stay here and get some rest until we get back, is that understood everyone. Sparks it in a firm tone.

"Yes sir" Dew said in a firm voice before bowing to Sparks.

Static, feeling himself set nods as he followed. Surely Big B. he joined in following though had to be feeling better as it is clear at least right now that he can take in some air as the tension has started to ease up for now but did keep watch since he knew if this bug was lower than a snake there's something to be ready for.

"Yes sir!" Arashi said with a smile while Balto gave a respective nod.

(GT)We have six legends at our command in the fairy region and have been given a tour of the place. Dark Heart also talked with Candis to the point where she wants to just find a way to shut him up. I think she would knocked him out, if that wouldn't cause more trouble.(GT) Hikoki said mentally while Candis, Arashi, and Balto followed Dark Heart.

(GT)...Personally, I'd want him crushed by a meteor(GT) Static commented, looking to his tail as he knew what dangers could have happened.

(GT) We do crushing later..hold on to it for now(GT) Dew tells Static.

(GT)Well we found out that a child born from the corruption can not be purified, and we now know why we have the ranks we do for the most part, and dew now that we have a moment to talk I think me and you need to discuss our relationship without Twilight around to hear it, my biggest question is why are you sniffing around my girlfriend? Are you just looking for any tail or do you have a special reason it for her, (GT) Sparks says as he glares at dew.

(GT)I want to hear the answer to this as well.(GT) Candis said with a curious smile. Arashi kept quite, but still signed to Balto about what was found out. She then signed that the rest was propyl going to be privet talk between the other three.

Dew tried hiding a blush. (GT) Its not like that I never had an interest in her. If I didn't, then I wouldn't continue pursuing. Twilight, just happens to remind me of someone I once knew. Despite you two being mates, I still wished to pursue. I had my motives, that is outside of mating when I challenged her to battle, and I've gained a newfound respect for Twilight and that made me appreciate her much more. Plus...she's a strong female, what male wouldn't find that attractive? I don'y know...but it Twilight has that special aura about her...pun not intended(GT) explained Dew.

as Sparks looked at dew with annoyance,(GT) I want to make sure about something you were quick to try to impregnate that Pachirisu and give birth to a child for her, I just want to make sure that you're not trying to pursue Twilight just for you can get some tail and leave her holding the kids, if you try to commit to this relationship you have to get along with all of her mates before I would even consider accepting you in our group of family members do you understand me!(GT) spark says in a firm mental tone.

Dew had an annoyed look (GT) I already told you that they had Dark type cum which started that. I've already told you their negative effects. If you think that I'll leave someone with my spawn and walk away than you're talking to the wrong pokemon. Like that Pachirisu, I wouldn't even try to save her or my son from the corruption if I didn't care at all. It was a risk, but it was something that I did in order to try to help. I have no issue in working together with you, her mates, or her team, but if you think I'll just hit it and quit it...then I don't know what else to say. I understand you clearly, but do you understand me? (GT) Dew responded with his tone just as serious, clearly it hasn't been a good day for either.

Static could hear that as it did help to comfort the tensions that he remembered was growing since he first came in mistakenly and hearing both the Dewott and Pikachu come to a clear agreement...and just left a few tensions left in a way.

(GT)I am glad to hear that you won't leave Twilight behind. I didn't think you would after Arashi mentioned that you were another noble. Before that, I tried not to think the worst of you, but I didn't know what kind of mon you were. This was why I just kept quiet and kept an eye on you.(GT) Candis said with a smile. She was sorry about what Dew had been through, but she wasn't sure say that would solve anything.

(GT) you say that now but I want to ask you three questions then I will most likely let it go for now, 1 what about Vula one of my wife who was accused of corrupting the water region what would you do to her if you saw her, and you have to realize that there is something special about Twilight that the corrupted Army is seeking her out for we are not sure what it is but they want her for something, and finally if you are going to try to understand, that I am protective of my children and my family and this team that's all I'm protective of, I don't know what this world is about I could barely get at half the stuff I'm good doing so I'm not fighting to save this world I'm fighting to keep my family and friends safe, can you accept that!(GT) Sparks says to do mentally.

Dew turned to Candis (GT) I'm sorry Candis , I understand if you have your suspicions about me. As for you Sparks. If I hadn't met you sooner, I likely would've gone for the attack. Best case scenario, I would've returned her to the Water Region to be brought to justice in hopes to find a way to undo this corruption. Secondly,I already mentioned about Twilight. I don't know myself but there is just something about her. For all I know, she could be the key for saving us, but I'm just throwing my shells in the dark here. Third, I can understand that completely. Unlike half of the nobles in the Water country, I try to help or protect others the best way I can. I do not know what happened to the rest since the corruption happened. But I wish to fight not only to restore my clan or my home, but for any other pokemon so that they don't have to go through this again. (GT) Dew explained, his eyes blazing with Justice.

'If only he knew that Vula had her name changed to Candis after she was able to change her looks.' Arashi thought as she respectfully stayed out of the conversation.

(GT)I think I will need to talk to you later Dew, because I know where Vula is, and she is willing to try to get things fixed. However, what happened isn't her fault. She got close to my sister when we found out that King had spelt the beans about her working as a double agent and that he had messed with her mind. Because of this, she had to be willing to go along with an illusion, or be killed. I think you know her choice. When she had a chance to meet back up with us, she told us what happened and I told her how to get to an extremely good hiding spot.(GT) Candis said mentally as she figured that it would be wise to not hide her secret from Dew after this little adventure.

(GT) are you sure you wish to do this Candace, I know how much this means to you, and how much trust you're putting in dew to let Herbie found like that,(GT) spark says in a worrisome tone.

Dew turned to Candis with a look mix of surprise as some emotions boiled up inside him. He was able to keep them in check. (GT) When this is over, I want you to take me to her (GT) Dew answered in a serious tone.

(GT)I will, but you have to keep in mind that she was framed for it. Manaphy was the one who threw the purity stone that he had after it was already cracked. Apparently he was ready to give up. (GT) Candis said mentally before she sent a mental that was just to Sparks. (T)I am tired of keeping a secret from him and I will not do it, while he is likely to become a part of our family. By the way, I wouldn't be trusting him if he wasn't taking responsibility for his own choices. The fact that I can tell that he didn't want things to go as they did helps.(T)

Miles was keeping eyes ahead as he was hearing the chatter as he lowered his ears a little in hearing that Manaphy was the one that gave up on an entire area. It kind of hurts knowing that but hopes there was a good reason and not that Manaphy pulled a doublecross.

(T)I understand and it is your secret to keep what about the others? Do you want them to know?(T) spark said in a curious mental Sparks breathe deeply, this is going to be a long week, has he moved over to static and pinched his tail lightly and playfully, so little brother before all that chaos happened how was your first time? Sparks ask in a kind tone. (T) when we get a moment alone I'm going to have to have my girlfriends take care of some personal needs, I watched all three of them have sex and I'm very needy right now,(T) spark said with a whimper in his mental voice.

(GT) I'll keep note of it. Right now, our priority is to make it out alive. If that's the case, than Manaphy shall be held accountable (GT) Dew said before looking around the room.

Static had to smile a bit as he was snapped back to a reality to clear his head while blushing. "It was a good thing. I mean it was grand while it lasted." though it was a surprise that jolted his ears up he heard that. (T)I'm not sure if I can help but something tells me that you see some kind of opportunity for experimentation or the like.(T) as Static could hear some eagerness in the tone of the Pikachu with him.

as Sparks frown and glared at Candis (T) that was for you knot him,(T) Spark says mentally with a blush to Candis, before turning his attention back to static, (T) I'm sure me and Twilight can teach you a few things to please your first girlfriend when we find her but you will not be getting any action from my girlfriend just some tests in a safe area, I figured that might come in handy to relieve some of your stress, Sparks Whispers into Statics ear, as the group arrives at a metal door bigger than both Twilight and Sparks but smaller than arashi.

Static had to blush on that. Nodding as he at least understood what limitations are there. It was soon him looking to the doorway...giving a whistle. "Always put the good things behind impressive entrances." the chu made a comment with humor behind it.

"So...this is it..." Dew queired looking at the door.

As Sparks look over the door and shook his head at the Ridiculousness of having something so big, okay I want you all to split up into groups of three, dew, Candis I want you two to pick up one of the corruption weapons each, me and arashi will pick up the Purity weapons each once the 6 weapons are out will judge which one we will take and leave the rest no point in carrying a weapon that we can't even use, spark suggest to everyone.

As darkheart grumbled at Sparks giving orders again but in the end smiled and walked up and opened the door after using his key, what they saw inside was 6 platforms holding six different weapons, 1 dual blades, one Warhammer, a staff, one would looked at like a tool belt, a quiver, and finally one very odd looking one just a regular orb. Unfortunately from this range none of them could tell which one was the corrupted item and which one was the Purity items, but that's not all was in this fault there was many different potions and gold and jewels along with a ton of common soul gems.

Dark heart stood aside and looked angry and said, fine go ahead take what you want see if I care, he says with anger in his voice.

Dew nodded at Sparks and bowed to the General "Thank you sir" (GT) should we take some soul gems as well or just go for the weapons? (GT) the Dewott queried

Looking at Dark Heart for a moment he had to wonder how sour the mon is to sound like that before looking as he kept near the others. This is a lot to take in as he can see the Tool Belt and Quiver are for technical warriors and Archers respectively though the orb seems the hardest to tell for what type as far as his knowledge would be unless there was such a thing as a Pokemon Caller as he Knew the Dual Blades, Warhammer, and Staffs are weapons used in many other heroic lore stories.

(GT)I see no reason for us to be weighed down by gold, or jewels. As for soul gems... They only take up a small amount of room, so take as many as you want.(GT) Candis said mentally as she thought about using her powers and making all of the weapons float to them. "Lighting, use Agility and find out which weapons are which. Then we can go with your plan." She said in a tone that made it seamed as if Sparks had done something wrong. In truth, she was just trying to keep Dark Heart from realizing that she had lied about Sparks being her slave.

* * *

As Sparks nodded and put down his armband to not upset the balance between Purity and Corruption, Sparks then quickly use agility and moved fast into the room checking each of them by Lily touching them to feel after the war corruption or purity once he figured them out he quickly checked the soul gems but by the time he got to his 5th soul gem and checking he stopped in the middle of the room noticing something, as he quickly turned to the others with a frown on his face and annoyed look as he crossed his arms, as the room floor dropped away having Sparks fall down, and before anyone could do anything everyone was hit with a heavy coat of wedding except for Candis who was able to react fast enough to jump behind arashi to dodge it, as dark heart picked up Sparks armband and static, well well little boy looks like one of your best guards just took a little nasty fall and now I think I'll take his brother and his weapon for myself, and if you don't want me to bite the head off one of your friends you'll drop your weapon and come to me peacefully after you get that armor off yours, dark heart says in a firm tone.

Static had to yelp as he grrrs a bit. Static: I wasn't comforted knowing you were here already and this proves it. Static tried to at least get his Tail free to get get some movement or try to show he had enough of the mess of this webhead.

Dew getting trapped tried to struggle out of the webs. (GT) Damn, this is bad! I can use Aqua Jet to try to loosen the webbing on me but I don't know how long it'll take me.(GT)

Candis glared at Dark Heart before she gave an evil smile and unsheathed her weapon with her tail. She then used Flame Charge with the plan to do some major damage to Dark Heart. She even used her psychic powers to try keep him still. That way, she had less of a chance of missing. While this was happening, Arashi was using Ice Beam to solidify some of the webbing. Once it was frozen, she planed to pull at it and break it. Balto tried to burn some of the webbing away with Fire Fang.

Dew used Aqua Jet inside the web creating a bubble of water inside the web around him. He then used Ice beam to freeze the Aqua Jet. Now with the ice around him. Freezing the water around him but leaving a space enough for him to regain mobility inside the ice.

To Candice's horror her psychic powers had no effect on dark heart who grin evilly at her, and unfortunately for everyone else their attempts at burning or freezing or even using water to loosen they're Bines came to not as the silk around them was way too tough for any of them to break free thanks to the corruption inside dark heart, has he quickly moved behind dew and put his mouth behind his head, this is your last warning little child drop your weapon and armor and I might not have your friend Brain for my breakfast, he says in a Stern tone as he starts to rap static to his underbelly.

The Pikachu was seeing he was looking down when attached as Static eyes twitched. His logic told him that the type Darkheart was now isn't Poison and Bug but he replaced one of them with DARK. A tool's move for sure as far as Static knew while he had to try to use his Iron Tail again to at least get free if he could. If anything he had to get 'Lightning' at least if he wanted to have chances change...though he had to look to the purification band, if anything the warrior Pikachu probably needed it...and what a time to know this is getting wild already and he is without it.

Candis growled at Dark Heart as her fur bristled. She was angry and she was glad that she could keep her anger under control. Something she couldn't always manage after everything that happened. She dropped her weapon, but right before it hit the ground, she used her psychic powers to throw it at him. "You can't drop what is a part of you." She then said in regards to the armor she had on.

Dew can hear what's going on (GT) don't listen to him, go for it. If I were to die, I am only going down fighting(GT) Dew said as he powered up Aqua Jet more and encased the water walls of ice around him. Building a wall of ice around his body

As Candis' weapon spun, it became enveloped in black flames and burned the webbing that was in the room. She knew that the weapon was going to affect everyone, but it was something that couldn't be avoided. Neither could she avoid the lust that hit everyone, except Dew. He was filled with rage from the flames.

'Whoa, I want to go after Arashi with everything I got and that glance she just gave me said that she wants to do the same. However, I think we need to deal with Dark Heart first. At this point, I think he would have made good friends with my dad.' Balto thought with a face of anger that only existed because of who he had just thought of. He then ran over to Dark Heart and used Fire Fang twice.

(GT)"Dammit Static, quit being a little bitch and do something!? Lightning didn't die for nothing, and you are risking more of your teammates!? Just shock the hell out of him!"(GT) Dew shouted at the Pikachu as he's enraged. While doing his tirade, Dew used Aqua Jet Ice beam to freeze himself more in the wall from protection of the general

'Okay, I need to stop thinking of pics I saw of hot anime characters as wolves. Balto won't understand the reasoning for the wish to have him cosplay, and might become jealous when I explain it.' Arashi thought with a shake of her head. She then used Hydro Cannon x3 on Dark Heart.

Static's eyes were blurred as he was having a dream of sorts...It's of him and his sis...but why did she look like a Pikachu girl? And, why is she wearing that kind of outfit? The silly wig, the lab coat, those silly bottle glasses: The PH.D Pikachu cosplay though how come she is pulling it off so hotly...it's like she was trying to be a hot teacher and it worked for him as he was grinning silly until hearing Dew's commentary. It snapped him out of it as he glared to the Dewott. (T) DEW! Excuse me but 1) we don't know of Lightning's End so if he is alive I will call you out on it, 2) you should know I'm not one for battling since I'm a Pokemon of SCIENCE so I'm not sure of what I can do to be honest with you good Pokemon! and 3) I was going for freedom to try to help but if you think a jolt will work then let's experiment!(T) as his eyes are flashing for a moment before he lets out what probably was one of the hardest moves for an electric type as he goes for Thunder full blast. And with him being so close, well..he's going to feel the noise too.

And with a powerful bolt of lightning coming from static the general held out in pain as the lightning Drew close to dew but all of a sudden started to shift away curving to the right a little bit as a fast yellow blur shot past dew and snagged static from Beneath The General before he could fall down as Sparks was holding a very exhausted static, good show of lightning now cool off little one from here. Sparks says as he looks at the general who is twitching on the ground in pain, sorry that took me so long had to get a few things set up well my team bought me sometime well since they're all done spark says as he literally uses his Thunder tube last the general into the Vault then closes the door behind him, so what did I miss, spark says in a cheerful tone.

Static ...A storm of attacks, a corrupt weapon wave hitting all but one, Hydro Pumps, me blasting Thunder hard before you came back...and one Dewott owing me an apology for thinking you died...now I need Z...as he face downs where he is while still cocooned from the spiders.

"I didn't want to corrupt everyone, but I didn't know how else to set everyone free." Candis said in a cool tone that made it seam like she didn't care. (GT)No one get fooled by my tone. I hesitated at throwing it because I know how my weapon can corrupt Pokemon and cause lust, or rage.(GT) She said mentally with a mental frown.

Dew used Sacred Sword to burst free from the Ice Covered webs. (GT) it's fine. Also...I only said that to Static to get him mad enough to fight.(GT) Dew crossed his arms before looking at the weapons (GT) so...what now? (GT)

Well static I think you earned a good nap just sleep tight I'll take care of the rest, okay everyone let's move out I already collected all the weapons and quite a bit of the Soul Gems couldn't get them all sorry about that and I was able to swipe his key, as spark starts twirling dark Hearts key in his fingers so he's not getting out of there anytime soon, let's go back to our place rest up get some food and leave this place as soon as the teleporters ready they already know we need to go and don't be confused where their Master is for a while or not care but I mostly hoping for. Sparks is it a calm tone, oh Balto and Arashi as soon as we get back you can scratch your itch, dew if you still want to pick a fight with someone try me on for size, Stark says, oh and Candis I have your weapon with me I'll give it back as soon as I can but right now I needed to neutralize the other weapons and keep them in balance.

Dew smirked to Sparks "I meant for Static to fight the general, but if you want a match, we can do that one day."

He's pretty much locked up in his own Vault I don't think he's getting out anytime soon, but I was more meaning if you're still under Candice's weapons effect by the anger I heard you're definitely under the rage effect, so let's get back to our rooms so we can solve some of this problem and call it a break.

"I think we can wait long enough for us to get in the room. It's not like we are going to go after someone else during that amount of time." Arashi said and Balto gave a nod.

"I understand. I'm just glad things worked out. After we get the urges off, we can see who wants these weapons. Then we can just work on finding a legend to attune them." Candis said in a happy tone as she started walking back to the special room.

Dew nodded as he began to follow the others.

Static smiles to the idea as he sighs out...looking to himself the best he can. Static: My dreams are going to be a mess... as he was knowing he's going to be hoping he doesn't develop sleep walking or he'd have more problems...though his dreams are already a mess...though it was a surprise he remembered. ...um...sparks...you still got the 002?

Oh your watch yeah right here, as sparks hand back a fully repaired watch, I don't know what it does but I was able to fix almost everything on it, it's evening generating a signal I don't know where to but later on we can track it. Spark says nonchalantly.

That had him smiling...before the Pikachu got quite a kiss on his cheek. Static: ...I...can't thank you enough. And the signal...if it is true...That means the 001 is in this realm...his mind is sparking as Sparks heard him only as his mind realized something. (T)...and the holder of the 001...is my sister!(T)

Well maybe we'll find her right after this mission, until then get some sleep and maybe you'll dream of your sister tonight you two back together, spark said with a smile.

As soon as everyone got back to the special rooms Sparks put static in a bed and went to go talk to anyone who was still up.

Delphine sits up and giggles. "Did I miss any fun?"

Dew looked at Delphine... "Well a possible trap, and spider man being locked in his vault" Dew said.

"Oh, and most of us being corrupted by Candis saving us."

You missed a fight with the spider, and we got a few new toys for everyone, but I will repeat this do not use these tools on any of us and be careful with them I mean damn well careful these are not sync to you so they could backlash on you. Spark says in a firm tone to everyone.

Delphine laughs hysterically. "Itty bitty spidy is trapped, now I got one to go..." She gazes upon the weapons and holds out a hand. "Allow me to handle one."

Dew slapped her hand "Don't do it, we don't know which ones are corrupted or not" Dew warned.

"I plan to take one, but I will wait on using it." Hikoki said in an exited tone.

"With that warning... I think we will all wait on using the weapons." Arashi said as she tilted her head and thought about the weapons. Han'ya also had her head tilted, but it was because she was wondering what they looked like, not what they could do.

Static grins as he goes to get some heavy sleep as the moment is good and over, though his tail is waving as he was starting to enter dreamland so fast.

Delphine slaps back at Dew's hand and lies down to snuggle with her two babies. "Right then, guess I can catch up on some sleep." She said before yawning and picking up Sylvain to place him on top of her stomach to rest.

With all of them going to sleep Sparks scent Twilight to go watch them as Sparks separated the 8 weapons out giving back Candis weapon and putting back on his, okay we got a Warhammer this is a Purifying weapon and it's heavy so be careful with it the next weapon is a corrupted staff don't know what it's for, we got a tool belt what has a very interesting thing about it it's not a purity weapon and it's not of corruption weapon that's because it's both there's a purifying stone and a corruption Stone inside it and that goes double for the dual blades, next off is a purified quiver with no arrows? And finally a corrupted orb and that's all the weapons I was able to grab 12 Stones before the room fell into a spike trap sorry to say out of all of it any takers for any items, and do not until we find someone to tune them use them sparingly.

"I want the swords." Arashi said with a smile, but was willing to retract her request, if someone else wanted them.

"I will take the belt." Han'ya said since she was very curious about it and figured she could wear it without activating it.

"What types are the stones?" Hikoki asked as he ignored the weapons. Balto just waited for things to be hashed out, so he could spend some time with Arashi.

So far all we have on the Soul Gems are Spark said.

 **bug 2**

 **dark 2**

 **Dragon 2**

 **Electric 2**

 **Fairy 2**

 **Fighting 2**

 **Fire 2**

 **Flying 2**

 **Ghost 3**

 **Grass 3**

 **Ground 2**

 **Ice 3**

 **Poison 1**

 **Psychic 2**

 **Water 3**

 **steel 2**

 **normal 1**

 **legendary 3**

Dew looked at the weapons "I would take the swords...but I guess I can use the warhammer or the bow" Dew said

Delphine holds up a hand. "Maybe I can take the Orb off your hands, I was never trained with any blades or warhammers."

A spark scratched his head dew I would more think you would be better with the swords, and I'm not sure how the quiver works there's no arrows in it it's empty? But I think we'll leave this debate for tomorrow everyone's tired and Restless if you want to pick a soul gem go right ahead you can have any except the legendary ones just be careful with them other than that will keep the weapons on standby for everyone to pick from but I at least want team Steam to have at least one of them is that okay group.

Dew nodded ok. "Also, I would like to take the Steel type gem." Dew says

Delphine shuts her eyes and dozes off to dreamland.

As Sparks gutters up all the weapons again and stays near Candis, Twilight going to be busy with Han'ya do you mind helping me release some tension I stored up earlier today, spark says with a playful wink.

Dew looked over. I still would like some of the corruption removed, but I'll try to sleep it off for now." Dew said as he went over to bed.

* * *

 **All of the Team soul gems**

bug 2

dark 2

Dragon 2

Electric 2

Fairy 2

Fighting 2

Fire 2

Flying 2

Ghost 3

Grass 3

Ground 2

Ice 3

Poison 1

Psychic 2

Water 3

steel 2

normal 1

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis and Arashi.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/** **Ghost**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B ,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 390**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 10/20,D=50%**

 **CON 10/20,=100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20=15%**

 **Corruption levels 049/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water/S** **teel**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor** **/Rage Rape.**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 20/20,x3 =60=300**

 **DEX 15/20,D,x3=45= 100%**

 **CON 10/20,=30=300**

 **INT 10/20,x3=30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20,x3=30= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.


	21. disaster hour

**Disaster Hour.**

* * *

 **Dew POV.**

After around 6 hours of everyone doing their own thing people started to get ready for the time needed to leave.

after a few hours, Dew stirred in his bed for a moment before getting out of bed. He did a few stretches before looking over to the others and the weapons and soul gems "Hmm...Today was sure...something..." Dew thought as the events replayed in his mind from dark heart to losing his son and the Pachirisu.

Dew growled as the corruption is steel effecting him. He really needs to talk to Sparks or Twilight to help him out. "Sparks!" he growled angrily "Could you help me get rid of this corruption."

Dew growled as he felt a surge of emotions raise through him . If it wasn't for that damn Pikachu, then he wouldn't have to deal with this mess. He really needs to find a way to get this removed . "Arceus dammit" he growled as he struggled not to punch something

* * *

 **Static/** **Sparks** **POV.**

Static mmmms and was rolling about as he started to dream. The foreign Pikachu was not sure what was going on as he was with another Pikachu in what seems to be a mix of a village/tribal area as he saw he's a Pikachu too. Though it's funny as he was noting how nice the Pikachu gal was... "Um...this is something unusual." "Well you're not the only one charming." he heard the fem. Static was chuckling on that. The Pikachu waving him over as Static leans over to the Pikachu to kiss before blinking as he was starting to realize ...why does this chu look familiar? "! WHA?" It was Sparks...and that was a wake up call.

As Sparks pull back and looked in Surprise, well I was here for a little snack didn't expect to get that kind of Wake Up Call from you? I heard a few things the other girls were talking to you about earlier? Are you really into me? Spark ask in curiosity with a hint of nervousness.

Static had to be red faced...speaking up a bit. Static: Hey...you helped me a lot and I hate to see a mentor get taken down. I mean if anything I look up to you for helping me...especially when Celebi came to say where to go. I admit that I was worried of you and felt like I depended on you but I'd be as intelligent as a Pokemon of the wilds if didn't show that I cared for someone that helped me when I needed it most. As he just realized But I gotta wonder...how the world did you repair the morpher? I mean I was going to see if I can fix it when we were in safer areas since I needed to see what would work and have a way to be helped if something goes south. And before you ask, Celebi found me AFTER I hit the floor...painfully. Static perked his ears up hearing the Dewott speak up. Static: And looks like everyone's up and someone is calling for help.

The technology you're using is pretty low-tech actually in my world we had stuff just like this but we didn't use it to turn into Pokemon, we used it to augment our bodies to make them stronger and the designs already built I just had to fix up the parts we were shorted out and being an electric type that made it pretty easy to do that, I just needed a few items now I won't say that it's fully repaired but I got it working not sure how it works in truth you use a few different designs that I've seen, but the main function should be working again, oh and I do appreciate your care and I'm kind of liking the idea of you being my little brother and Apprentice so if you want I can keep it to that and I can call you my little brother this whole time, spark says with a blush, and by the sounds of it it sounds like Dew is just complaining about his corruption level again I would love to help him but we need to get everything set up for us to go, I only spent the last 3 hours in here with you because I burnt off way too much energy and I needed a kind of Pikmeal if you know what I'm saying, spark said with a smile.

Static had to chuckle about it. Static: I see. Well when we are in a safe spot I can test the 002 fully...since if it works fully then I think you'd probably want to try it too to help where it can... "Big bro." playful poke. And it would make sense that electric types can recover better by resting in range of each other. smiles as he saw the 001 signal on his own morpher before he stretched. Come on...let's be sure the others get help where the two of us can.

* * *

Balto and Arashi stayed near Han'ya, so she could help them be free of the corruption. They had played for a bit, but had done no more then teasing. Han'ya was very glad about this. She knew not everyone could handle seeing those two go at it. While this was happening, Candis spent time with Sparks. When they were done, she got some sleep. Hikoki relaxed with a happy smile as he stayed near Han'ya for a bit. A part of him wanted to talk to Dew, but he decided to worry with it later.

Twilight spent most of her time on guard Duty with both arm bands on her arm's because of this any of the corrupted Pokemon couldn't get near her without feeling great pain so she mostly just stayed near Han'ya using her aura to keep track of everyone else.

So that's when a knock on the door came and a spider walked in looking for everyone, hello is anyone in here I'm looking for the newcomers?

"That would be us. Flamer, can you go wake up Candis? I can handle our two teammates." Han'ya said with a smile as she got up and moved to nudge Arashi and Balto. "Lighting, I'm about to go wake our mistress." Hikoki said in a sing-song voice as he got up. There was a bit of laughter to his eyes as he waited for a reaction to the words.

Looks like the world can't just hold still for a few more minutes as Sparks used Magnet Rise tries to get out of the bed gently before turning around and looking at static, oh and little brother you really should practice more on this I cannot tell you how often I've heard the stories that humans come falling down from some shit and this is exactly how I got away from that trap I didn't even fall 1in I actually flew down for I could grab all the items at fast as I could, before Sparks eyes widen and his ears dropped, oh nuts, before he quickly move towards Hikoki, you mean master because calling or Master a girl might get you punished right flamer! Sparks said in a worried tone.

Delphine slowly rouses from her slumber with her two children and Sylvain. "I feel like I slept like a rock." Delphine said before placing Sylvain down onto the floor and rising from the bedding to perform some stretches.

Static had to keep from giggling to hearing that line. He made note to keep up on getting all the items he could but took a moment to get a pill from his backpack as he was aware of what is coming up. Tomorrow is a big day and he needed to keep his head...in more than one way.

"I can, and thanks for catching it. I was getting to carried away with the joke that came to my head." Hikoki said as he looked down and pretended to be punished by someone pointing out his mistake. Arashi shook her head with a smile. She was now awake and so was Balto.

Dew turned to Hikoki keeping his emotions in check but catch on to whats going on. "Be sure to use your words wisely" he tells the Typhlosion sternly. "Master doesn't take those kind of jokes lightly"

"He thinks he can get away with it because he is a part of his family." Arashi said with a roll of the eyes. Hikoki gave a nod while Balto glanced at those that were talking. He had caught on to the joke, and wanted to laugh. He just wasn't sure that it was the right time to.

'I love him at times, but he needs to time the jokes better.' Han'ya thought with a smile.

As the invoice looked curious about all of this talking.

As Sparks floated in front I'll go wake up Master now storm here will answer your question will the rest of us get ready to go, as Sparks flew off to where Candice was and peek into the room quietly to see if she was awake or not.

Static felt things were getting thrilled now as he started to look around to see what he can do, keeping his morpher on but having it set to a watch mode for now. His eyes wide in curiosity as he tries to see where he can help out

Candis was awake, and trying not to laugh at everything that she had overheard. She thought it was hilarious to wake up to Hikoki calling her mistress and then hearing how his playfulness had back fired on him. While this was happening, Arashi walked over to the spider Pokemon that had bothered them.

Dew crossed his arms and looked at his friends and family. "So it seems like everyone is up" he stated.

Oh hello I just wanted to tell you since your friends kind of destroyed like half our supply of legendary Pokemon the power generator was able to extend the energy faster to the remaining legendary Pokemon and we were able to give you a sooner time frame about when we can send you, the gates open now and you guys can move on to the main base now that you wish, we highly suggested we think that there might be high ranking Guild members in the area, a team of Hunter's just came back reporting that they were attacked buy a large group of Pokemon and their leader was killed and now we can't find the general, he says in a worried tone.

Static had to keep quiet as he had a feeling he knew what that means. There's some...justice in knowing the bug is put in a container and can't make noise.

"I see, well then we will head to the gates and be out of your hair." Arashi said with a kind smile, but made sure that it looked like it might be hiding some darker thoughts.

'I won't be surprised if the hunters were the Pokemon that we fought against.' Hikoki thought while Balto stretched.

Dew kept quiet but mentally nodded in agreement.

As Sparks smiled at Candice looks like it's time to go, as he yelled out to the house, everyone get at your stuff we're leaving in 10 if you forget something we're not coming back for it, so don't forget anything! spark says, oh and we still have the 6 weapons we need to discuss who is taking which, Arashi I think you should at least have one on you, for everyone else you'll be playing a game of Russian Roulette if you take it other than that me, Candace and Twilight will hold on to the rest, spark says.

Static had to swallow as he made sure to get all his stuff before getting to catch up, his glasses being placed on his head as he kept them just for a memory and with the morpher on him he is set as he got the backpack and heard that they got the weapons getting sorted out. He can see that if anything the non obvious items [the Quilver and Toolbelt] would be hopefully his gains if he was forced to go for anything but waited to see what the others are going after since there's only so many mon in the team.

Making sure he has everything else on him. Dew grabbed the swords and a Steel soul gem, How do I use it? Dew asked Candice as he look as the Steel soul gem.

Delphine grasps the Corrupt Staff and holds it upright. "I'll be taking this."

"I don't know why you said my name in Japanese, but I will take on of the weapons." Arashi said with a thoughtful look, to make it seem like she had to think about what Arashi meant. Balto made sure that everything was in his and Arashi's bags before handing a pill to Arashi. She swallowed it and then took a look at the weapons that were left. "I guess I will test my strength with the warhammer." She said and carefully picked it up.

"Each weapon is different. So, I can't answer that question. We will need to get them attuned before they can be safely used, so just keep them with you. If you have to use them, then I would think the ones that look like weapons from Storm's world would be obvious to any human. If you can't figure it out, then I suggest you ask one of them." Candis said to Dew with a thoughtful look.

As Sparks facepalmed, great now I'm doing it, before seeing what Arashi did and reaching into his own bag and popping one of his own pills, okay I think we should take the other three, spark said to Candis and Twilight, no offense on you guys but those at they look like weapons these ones look like they could be used for different purposes and that means they're more dangerous to the user did they will be to the enemy and until we figure out what they can do we probably shouldn't use them, was that said and done let's hit up road.

Dew turned to Sparks. "Lightning, how do I use the soul gem?" He queried.

Do you remember what I did earlier in the day with the Plusle girl all you have to do is swallow it, just make sure that you do not have a Second Soul gem inside you at the time or it might be painful that was a guest on seeing what happened to her. Spark said.

Candis gave a nod and put orb in her bag. Han'ya watched Twilight and waited for the group to start leaving. Her pack was already on her back. Hikoki was also waiting for everyone else. Arashi slipped the warhammer through the straps on her pack and then made sure it was secure. She then put her pill bottle away and slipped the pack on her back.

(T)Sparks, did me and Dew ever tell you about the twenty soul gems and drugged food and elixirs we found with Sylvain's help?(T) Delphine said mentally.

(T)Oh no you didn't tell me but give me one sec,(T) Static things might get a little rough little brother but stay near Delphine and and I'll help you with your corruption later just stay near her and inder the effects for a little bit of time, Sparks says as he leans in and licks Statics left cheek before running off to Delphine,(T) yes did you need something Delphine.(T) spark said mentally.

Dew nodded as he took the Steel gem and swallowed it, dew Skin started to get very hard and less soft and he felt a little bit more heavier than before but definitely more endurable then he was a few minutes ago.

Candis got to her feet and grabbed her bag before she made sure there was a link up for everyone to use. She still didn't know how to set it up with any dark Pokemon, but she figured that she would get the chance to ask Snow that later. (GT)There, now everyone can talk. Delphine, I know you are a fellow psychic Pokemon. I want you to be careful with the links you can put up. It can transfer corruption. If you connect with someone who has a purity stone, it can purify you. I'm not saying you can't link up with other mon, just be careful. Not everyone wants to be corrupt and it isn't easy to get it to the point where you can chose to let it flow through the link.(GT) Candis said mentally and walked out of the room she was in.

Static heard that as the chu nods Static: Got it. and he playfully murffed getting licked by the older chu before he left as he looks to Delphine and her kids...though he watched carefully since the kids and her are in a sense corrupted. Though he honestly couldn't help but feel sorrow and joy to the sight as he kept near the fire fox for now.

Delphine opens her bag to reveal the soul gems, food, and elixirs. (T)This was in the next room, the Lucario, Marshtomp, and Sylvain. When we get the time, I need you to appraise the gems to see what types they offer.(T) She mentally said and holds Static up against her chest.

(GT) Right, Sylvain was a good source if info.(GT) Dew said mentally.

Spark's nodded,(T) it might take me a little bit of time to figure it out but sure I can do that, if we're lucky it'll be a soul gem we've already have so I could just put it with the rest of them, I'm not an expert at all of this I just been winging it for the most part, oh and you and your kids plus your boy toy are going to be hanging around Static if your corruption is as high as I think it is you'll start to emit an aura around you that will slowly corrupt the Pokemon you're near, that means you're going to slowly start to corrupt Static, I need you to promise that you will keep a close eye on him especially where we're going,(T) Sparks says mentally.

Static held on a bit and looks at her as he was at least looking to be sure she isn't thinking anything wrong...keeping his tail free as he held hands with her to at least try to be sure she isn't forgetting who is an ally. (He remembered that when she wasn't right in mind she got...licking him...so he is a bit on edge with her holding him.) Doesn't help that a moment like this was making him feel like a toy.

Delphine licks Static's cheek. "Don't worry, I won't let the kids do anything to you, dear." She then puts him on her shoulders to give him a free ride.

If everyone's ready then let's head out, spark says in a authoritative tone, has he boughs and lets his master go through first and following right behind her.

Delphine groans as her stomach growls. (GT)Sorry to be a bother guys, but I think I may have to leave Static and the kids with you guys so I can go hunting.(GT)

Yes sir! Dew said with a salute. He had his blades tucked in the sheathed on his back.

Arashi and Balto followed them. Hikoki looked at Dew and waited for him to start moving. Han'ya kept up with Twilight, but preferred her riding on her back. This was because she was still worried about what might happen.

Dew took notice of Hikoki but started to get moving.

Static sweatdrops as he had a feeling she might leave the kids with him and that is a another first for him, child care..but then again he at least knew to watch over them so they aren't going to get into an adventure that would be dangerous to them...though that's only if he had to watch them.

as soon as Han'ya started to look worried Twilight moved and hopped on her back and snuggled up to her, I missed out on some good fun time with my boyfriend and I won't be spending some more time with him until this is all over, so I expect some compensation when we're done, maybe you three could teach me how to do some better combat since you're more experienced than I am, Twilight whispered into her ear, in the bed and on the battlefield.

As Sparks looked at Delphine, do you think you can hold on your hunger until we get to the new location there might be some good food for you at the main base spark says.

Hikoki followed Dew as he kept his head down. He had noticed the relationship that might happen and figured that he would trust that Dew was good enough to be in one that included his cousin.

Delphine stands at attention and clears her throat. "I'll do my best to hold off my hunger long enough to reach our destination."

"I will do what I can, but Balto is the expert for bed. He was taught how to please a lot of mon." Han'ya said quietly with a nod as she continued to follow the rest.

Spark smiled in appreciation, thank you and the first second when we get there will go and try to find some food for you. Spark says in a caring tone.

As everyone said off it took them less than 10 minutes to reach their destination what was a huge room with a lot of metal and panels everywhere and at the center of the room with a circular platform.

Okay everyone on board if this is your first time to the main base please check with the first guard you see and he'll direct you to a spot that you can get a map and any equipment that you might need on that side, he says in a board tone.

Thank you sir" Dew said with a bow.

"Understood." Candis said as she mentally suggested that everyone gets a map. That way, they won't get lost.

"We will keep that in mind." Arashi said while Han'ya and Hikoki gave a nod.

Static nods as he got on, looking around as he was clearly curious this is a curiously new equipment that he is going to be going to transport them to who knows where. The big Q is what will their destination hold?

* * *

 **Corrupted Army main base.**

And as soon as everyone was on the platform the Pokemon pulled the liver and the whole machine started to hum and Buzz with energy as in a blank of a second the room was gone, and everyone was in a huge room with marble columns and the room was completely made of white with a huge door in front of them.

"N-nani?" Dew said as he looked around.

He shook his had as he was amazed that the tech got them all in one piece. Doing a quick check it seems the backpack, glasses, and his treasure was there, he looks around... his thrill and nerd curiosity showing as he looks at where he is now.

Delphine secures Static onto her shoulders and checks her bag as well, seems everything is still inside. "Fancy looking room."

Arashi went bug eyed as her mind tried to explain what just happened with scenes from various anime that had similar tech. She had no idea that this stuff existed in the Pokemon world and it was Balto who checked both of their bags before she got over the shock.

'Wasn't that the Japanese word for what?' Hikoki thought as he heard what Dew said and then gave a nod. Han'ya blinked a few times in surprise. Candis raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what Dew had said. This lead Arashi to explaining it to her via sign language.

(T)I didn't know you spoke Japanese.(T) Arashi mentally said to Dew.

(T) I was taught a bit of it from my clan. We only use it on rare occasions. (T) Dew explained to Arashi as he looked in amazement of the tech around him.

It took them a few minutes but after they got over there shock of this huge room a few of them started to walk towards the door to see if they could open it, and as soon as spark peak through the correct his mouth nearly hit the floor, holy crap I didn't think the Pokemon world could have anything like this in it! Spark said Impressed tone.

(T)I see.(T) Arashi said mentally with a smile. Candis watched Sparks and couldn't help but to snigger over his reaction.

Static: Your first time here? Because it is for me...and I'm in Bidooffing Awe! *He had to say as he was shocked at the sight as Sparks as they are in what looks like a Metropolis and considering he is from Unova that has such a place he'd honestly admit that this place is able to rival that easily. *

Delphine scratches her head as she looks around the urban jungle. "Wow, never seen anything like this in the Fire Region or anywhere else I've been."

As a voice spoke up, and you probably will never see anything like this outside of this area, welcome to the corrupted Army's main base, a guard says in a Stern but polite tone.

"This place looks quite amazing" Dew said in awe.

Static had to sweatdrop as this is clearly one of the last places to expect to be corrupted since... well he imagined Evil HQs to be Castles in the sky, Hard to reach, Final Boss gauntlet festivals with the timely hidden checkpoint to recover before going back into battle. THIS is the Main Base of the Army?!

(GT)I repeat, everyone is going to get a map.(GT) Candis said mentally before she looked at the guard. "I am a legendary hunter and my team of recruits need some maps. I also need a replacement." She said as she hid her amazement at how fancy the place was, and how big it looked. She was use to the city, but not one like this. Balto kinda hid behind Arashi as he mumbled something about there being too many Pokemon in one place. Hikoki eyed glanced at everything and wondered just where all of the money needed for this came from. Han'ya and Arashi just wondered why so much money was being thrown at how the place looked.

Dew looked at Candice and nodded, he knows that there is alot to happen in the city-like base. Dew knows it's going to be a long task.

Delphine looks towards the guard. "Are you implying I am not allowed to leave this place now?"

Static got off of Delphine's shoulder as it was clear she had a glare that said she might do something and wanted to keep clear of the chaos.

No I was meaning you'll never see anything like this place out in the real world, those legendary Pokemon really know how to build a main base, the guard says, and you can cool your temper misfire but everyone here is most likely on equal footing with you and as long as you follow the rules of this area you should be safe but if you step outside them that corruption that's running through your veins won't keep you your kids or even your family safe from the consequences so you either gain control over your corruption or be eaten alive because of it. The guard says in a firm tone showing off and intimidating aura.

Delphine eases her tension. "Fair enough I suppose, I almost thought you were telling me I would not be allowed to leave. By the way, many of us are new here and would require a map of some sort to better navigate this place."

"Ok...when we do get a map, where should our destination be?" Dew queried

sighs. Static: chaos adverted. he whispered to himself as he knew he would need to know what he could tell of the place and would need to know of what places are safe to even perform his experiment since he knew there's places that can hide a Pokemon like him. He took the moment to obtain a map to see what they got to offer. Keeping an ear open incase they had ideas of where to go.

Sure just go over to the register nearby and you should be able to get a map you'll just have to tell them you're ranked will hand you a map equal to your ranks level they'll hand you a map one ranked higher if you are the alpha slave or the beta slave other than that the rest of you have to risk with the other Maps we can't just give high-ranking math to everyone. The guard says as he points at a stall nearby.

Candis gave an understanding nod and walked over to the register nearby. There she stated her rank of A and accepted the map that was given to her. Arashi also went over to get a map.

"I'm a S rank." She said while Balto just kept up with her. Han'ya walked over to the register, but let Twilight do the talking. Hikoki didn't worry with asking for a map because he figured that he would manage to stick by Dew and use his map.

Static looks to the others a bit as he knew he was considered S rank but wasn't sure if they'd recognize him as human or not. After all look at what happened when he WAS found out as such.

As all of them walked up to the register the attended asked ask them something very important, are you a toy or are you a master, your badges and Maps will represent your claim to all around so make sure they stay in sight and if someone claims that you are lying about your status, if you are a slave you will suffer a horrible punishment if you are a master you will suffer worse, she says in a serious tone.

(T) Static calm down and if you are found out to be a human make sure you tell them that you've already given birth to your child do not tell them the truth!(T) Sparks says mentally.

Candis nodded and had a look that said it was old news. It wasn't, but she had expected it. She then pinned her badge to her scarf. Arashi, Hikoki, and Balto pinned their badges to their bags and made sure they were easy to see.

Staticnods, knowing not to say too much as he said his rank for his map requirement.

Dew nodded as he stated his rank. "I am rank B" he stated.

As she rolled her eyes, sure sure you're all that ranks but are you a toy or a master? Or are you saying that all of you are Masters, she looks the whole group over one more time then snorts, yeah I highly doubt that.

Static sweatdrops. Static: sorry...I'm kind of new. I'm S-rank, slave. (T)though who'm I under?(T)

"I am a master. Okami here is my toy and a D rank." Arashi said in a calm tone as she gestured to Balto.

"I am a master. " Candis said with a smug smile.

"I'm a toy." Han'ya and Hikoki said with their heads down. Hikoki said it because he figured it would be an easy way for Dew to claim him and they could stick together.

"I am a master, and Flamer is my toy." Dew stated.

As Twilight held out her armband and said I'm an S rank master My Mount here is my toy, Twilight said in a Stern tone as she gave Han'ya but a playful slap.

As Sparks I'm an S rank toy and my master is Candis will there be a problem with that? Sparks ask in curiosity.

Candis was quick to give Sparks a look that said that he needed to remember that his place only allowed him to speak out of turn so many times before she hurts him. That way the claim wouldn't be questioned.

"D-rank, Slave, mine and my children's master is Static."

Static had to tingle in shock as he heard that. S-since w-when did he become a Master?!

hahaha, funny a master can't have a slave higher rank in them unless that slave was a human, as she looks into their eyes and then her jaw hit the table, holy shit there are three humans here all at the same time! Before she started to hand out each of them their Badges and maps surprised at what she seemed, oh and little one, as he looks at static, trust me on this you're going to need your bodyguard to keep you safe from being doubled up by all the hungry Pokemon out there especially if you haven't popped out your child yet, she says with a wink to all three humans, but mostly to the to Pikachus.

Arashi gave a nod and accepted the map. A mental laugh could be heard over the link because she enjoyed the surprised reaction to there being three humans in one place.

Static: the Pikachu was blushing deep as he was honest of being new. S-sorry, I got a little one in another land miss. he was blushing as it was clear he's going to be charmed up hard.

As she looked like she wanted to pop out a little bit after hearing that information but stayed professional, just press the middle button on your Maps and the 3D display will show you the whole area there are some restricted zones for low ranking members and some areas of interest for higher ranking Pokemon if you want to find someone specific by their badge all you have to do is type in the person's username and they're ranked number and you'll be sent off to them if you're looking for a place of interest just type in what you're looking for in general and you'll be able to find it, if this is your first time coming here I would suggest that all you Masters would take your toys to the toy store to get them outfitted with proper gear, she says with a smile.

Dew nodded as he took his badge and map "Thank you madam" he says with a bow before approaching Hikoki.

Static had to sweatdrop, hearing that. Static: Well a new adventure awaits big b. He can tell this place is going to be hectic to explore on their own.

Just remember to stay with your slave and you should be fine little b, and if anyone tries to give you any problems remember it's okay to call me for help it's not a sign of weakness, spark says to Static as he walked over and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek.

Static: Got it...and I'm not candy! though he had to help lead the way for his little team as he knew that he had a heart but had to show he wasn't going to put up with some things, most noted, eating others!

Arashi accepted her new badge and her map. She then pinned the badge right next to the one that said she had been a part of a rescue team. If anyone asked, she figured she would say that she kept it as a memento. Balto and Hikoki hid their old badges and kept their heads down. Candis took her map and looked at it before she turned in the direction of the toy store. (GT)I suggest that we make it look like we are going to the toy store and work from there. I have never been there, but I believe that we can expect it to be darker then it sounds, or looks.(GT) She mentally said to everyone.

(GT) Agreed, it seems like a good place to start off (GT) Dew replied mentally (T) Hikoki, are you ok with this (T) Dew asked.

Delphine handed Static his map and badge before taking her own.

(T)I'm okay with it. Just don't expect me to get in a dress. I have some pride as a male.(T) Hikoki mentally said to Dew. He then looked at Dew. (T)I am keeping my head down like a good slave, but I am not as bothered by things as I might look. That might change when we see this toy store, but that will just work as a good way to make my act more convincing.(T) He said mentally before he gave a submissive look.

Static nods a bit, looking over the map a bit. Let's get rolling crew...and hopefully get a spot to rest in after we take care of the requirements.

Dew smiled (T) Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a pretty slave in a dress, (T) he joked mentally, (T) but seriously, if you're not ok when we get there, we'll try to work something out. Right now, let's get this done my dear slave. (T)

Delphine looks up to Static. "You think we can stop somewhere for a meal? Me and the kids require something to eat, and if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like for us to find someone to teach me a new attack."

As Twilight looked around in disgust most of the time, I'll follow whoever wants to go anywhere I really don't want to go anywhere without someone else, Twilight says as he hold on tight to Han'ya.

And as for Sparks he just nods and follows after Candice to ever she goes.

(T)Right.(T) Hikoki said mentally to Dew and let his laughter be heard across the link. On the outside, he just gave a nod and followed the ones going to the toy store.

* * *

 **5 star** **restaurant.**

 **Delphine and Static** **S** **tory.**

Static was going to ask how hungry before his belly grrrs out loud. Static: I think we got a detour to take. Let's get something to eat and see if it isn't far off the path. As he checked the map for somewhere to eat as he keeps his wits with him as best he could. His curiosity had him noting that there is a 5 star eatery serving human styled food. This clearly got him wondering of it and hoped that he can buy something at all, if not for himself, for Delphine and her duo.

As the five of them head off towards the restaurant it only takes them around 10 minutes to get there, the restaurant with fancy curtains and nice chairs all around, it was one of the nicest looking restaurants that many pokemon have ever seen, and as soon as they entered they saw a Cubchoo in a black suit with a tie and bout it said, how may I help you ladies and gentlemen.

Static spoke up first. "Pardon but some of our crew..self included, need to eat up and well...we're kind of new here so could you help us out?" The Pikachu said kindly as he was aware the cubchoo seemed to work in the restaurant but he wanted to be able to use the kindness he had to some advantage.

Oh sure kind sir I can help you, just please tell me what rank are you and your companions and your classification, then we can place you in the right location for you can get something to eat.

Static: Mmm...I got a rank D-pet with children and I'm a Rank S...Leader apparently. he had to say as he knew this is going to be a weird thing as he showed off his and Delphine's Badges.

Oh i see, as he leans in close to static, our Chef is an expert at cooking almost anything that you could possibly want, if you like we can send your D-rank pet to go and help him cook your food, he says with a wink and a happy smile.

Ok.) Static: Mmmms before looking to the kids and then their mom. Delphine, if I watch the kids and keep them busy you can brew something up? He asked, but adding Without putting someone in a pot!

"Sure, but I can't promise if they require me to throw another pokemon in the brew." Delphine said before putting Static in his seat and leaning down to her children. "You two listen to everything Static says, mommy will be back with something to eat." She said before kissing both of them on their little noggins and leaving for the Riolu and Fennekin climbs up with Static while their mother is away.

Static: Nods Ok. And with me new here I'm curious of what this place is known for to eat so let's go with that. he ordered on as he was having to show his kind and firm side with the kids.

As a menu was placed in front of Static and the kids the waiter asked what, would you like, as Static saw a list of every Pokemon name on the menu and how they can be cut up and served to him in different meals from hamburgers to pizzas there even was a few milkshakes.

Static just hoped that these mon were slain already and not recently murdered on the same day I'll T-take a Pepperoni pizza and milkshake. He chuckled as he tries to keep the two kids busy some as he scratched their heads between the ears.

The two touches Static's cheeks as he kept them occupied.

(T)Static, I got a problem, there is an Infernape butcher in here ordering me to lay on a table so he can cut me up and is threatening to sic forty guards on me if I don't comply.(T)

Static: (T)! WHAT?(T) he had a SUDDEN chill. Kids...hang on...I got a bad feeling after reading what it said! he held onto them as he had to head to the kitchen!

* * *

 **Arashi and Balto POV.**

Arashi, and Balto, had followed Static to the restaurant. However, they acted like they were a part of a different party. This was why they entered a bit later.

At another table Arashi sat with Balto.

As a waiter came to Arashi & Balto table and ask for their Rank and class are they.

"I'm a S rank legendary hunter, and this is my D ranked slave." Arashi said as she wondered about what kind of food this place had.

As the waiter leaned in close and whispered into Arashi ear would you like to have your D-rank pet help with the cooking, as he gave a creepy wink to her.

"Not this time. Maybe next time." Arashi said in a calm tone, but planned to not do it until she found out what was on the menu. Besides, it wasn't like Balto was the cook in the family. Balto had caught the wink, but didn't know what was said. His first guess was that the waiter was flirting with her. This made him want to growl, but he kept his composer. At the moment, he was just glad that Arashi wasn't blushing.

"Some fried Whiscash, a bowl of mixed fruit, and some lemon water." Arashi said after looking at the menu. She then looked at Balto and signaled that he could order for himself.

"I will try a cheese burger with some Torchic fries. As for a drink, I will also have some lemon water." He said with a thankful smile.

(T)I guess you took the offer. If you need my help, then let me know. Otherwise, me and Balto are going to enjoy some food.(T) Arashi said mentally to Static. She didn't like what had been said over the link, but she figured that this was normal here. She was also glad that she had said no.

As the waiter nodded before seeing a Pikachu running towards the kitchen with two kids, with a quick speed he immediately caught up with the Pikachu and grabbed him by his Scruff left am off the ground, whoa whoa little master you don't want to go in there unless you have a death wish, the waiter said in a Stern tone.

Static yipped but he had to speak up fast. Static: Sorry but I am fearing for someone and she's a mother in my care. And seriously do you want to have a problem with an S rank?! I mean I told her to help cook not become food for the cook! (T)I might have a problem...I got halted near the kitchen.(T)

She is helping cook just like we told you she'll be helping the cook, cook her then they'll prepare meet together and serve it to you if you order her if you order something else she gets a good scare and she still brings out your food, and of course we do not want to upset in S rank, but the human inside their Hates Us Pokemon and will chop up any Pokemon Master who comes in there regardless if we punish him or not for it, so unless you want your head cut open for a Slave I would go back and sit down at your table, the waiter says in a calm and polite tone.

The lightning mon was at least trying to stay calm as it was clear the Waiter could see he was panicked since he was trying. Static: (T)Might need to hold on Delphine... and sadly If I go in to help you then I'm as good as dead meat...literally. That cook is ...biased to say the least.(T)

So much for trying for a pizza and milkshake.

(T)Maybe you can tell them to hold the Delphox meat. Anyway, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best. I have a feeling I'm going to lose a limb or worse.(T)

As the waiter escorts Static back to his table and give him back his menu, is there any kind of food you would like us to make you I'm sure our waiter would love to begin cooking for you. The waiter says in a nice and kind tone.

He smirks...a sharp tone in his voice sounding as he pets the kids a bit. "Surely. If Delphox is on the menu I'll cancel that order full stop! Now good sir, If you can please get me a pizza and Milkshake I'll be happy thank you very much Please. Cheese Pizza please." his politeness is sounding off with an undertone of fury...his corruption was clear but it's clear he is being careful that the only use of it is to show he wasn't kidding in his requests and will follow up to prove he is serious.

As he nods and says, what kind of toppings do you want on your cheese pizza do you want some mushrooms, green peppers, or any kind of meat you have a list of a Pokemon you wish. He says it a polite tone, and good sir judging how old your kids might be you might want to think about ordering some milk or baby food product for them the teeth does not look like they could handle it yet, he says in a helpful tone.

(T)Get this, he's a Ghost/Steel type, I know Shadow Ball and Mystical Fire, both should be super effective against him.(T)

He gives the waiter a leer but focused. Cheese pizza and Surely I'll go for a vanilla milkshake and can you get them milk if there's some available? I don't know how ready they are for edibles so that's why I said milk please. And warn the cook if you can that I'll allow my underling to defend herself if her life or limbs are on the line please. That should get a point across (T)Delphine, the moment the waiter gets the order you are allowed to help him cook BUT if he tries to use a part of your body or kill you...(T) he held a moment before she heard him sound merry. (T)... I let them know that you can melt a face off.(T)

Understood sir, he said in a polite tone not even noticing the anger rising from the little Pokemon as he ran off to deliver his order.

he sighs...holding his head. Static: Mons...that was close.

(T)Much appreciated Static, I'll gladly melt his face off when he dares to harm me.(T)

* * *

 **5 minutes earlier,** **5 star** **restaurant** **kitchen** **.**

as Delphine was led into the kitchen and saw a big Infernape carving into another Pokemon and starting to cook from it, okay slave get over here and sit on the table I'll make it quick.

Delphine approaches the table slowly. "Let me guess, I'm the one being butchered, right?" She said before preparing her staff.

Yep, your master most likely is going to order me to cook something of you and when that happens I'm to carve into you and you are going to give it to your master, with a happy smile or all the guards in this building what are around 40 are going to beat you to a bloody pulp, so I would put that weapon away get on the table and just accept that your master is and than ass, he said all of this in a board tone not even looking at Delphine.

Delphine uses Attract on the Infernape. "Aw, but can you make an exception for a beautiful Delphox? The master wishes to keep me alive and I'm starting to feel a bit hungry myself." She said before licking her lips.

As he looked towards her with a happy smile, oh you're right my bad! as he starts to walk closer with a happy expression on his face what immediately turned angry as a blade is put next to her neck, nice trick don't you think the corrupted Army would have figured out Pokemon with attract would try shit like that! He says in a angry tone.

Delphine frowns and starts to sweat. "Listen, I'm serious about about my master wanting to keep me intact, and I also have two children to raise, oh by the way, what's your type?"

Don't worry if your master wants you intact he'll get you an item to heal you after I'm done butchering you, I have a good habit of keeping whoever I'll working on alive unless they ask for your head then you're pretty much dead, and who knows he might be raping your child right now laughing at your stupid fox for believing in him, and like hell I'm going to tell some soon-to-be chopped up meat my weakness, I'm not as trusting as you Pokemon now either get on the table like a good slave or I do this the hard way and you scream more! He said in a serious tone.

Delphine growls and looks the Infernape over to note his physical appearance, wondering if changes in typing yields any changes in a pokemon's appearance. And she looked him over she noticed that other than him looking more see through there wasn't much difference but again that's a huge difference.

Delphine looks straight into his eyes. "Judging by how transparent you are, you're Fire and Ghost, I have no doubt about the Ghost typing in you."

hu that's a good guess but I would have guessed ghost/Steel for the blade at your neck, he said in a very annoyed tone, as he got two more orders come up and as soon as he looked them over he immediately walked over to a refrigerator and picked up the Pokemon who started to squirm before he started to cut into them the food that was requested, you better be on that table when I turn around or it will be smashed fox that your master will be getting back, he says in a Stern tone.

Delphine feels the temptation to use Shadow Ball on him but climbs onto the table and holds onto her arm where she keeps her branch under the fur. "So what exactly will I be losing?"

As he continues cutting up the Pokemon and after he's done he puts the leftovers away, don't know your master will be deciding your fate could be everything to nothing just depends on how hungry he is, so be a good Pokemon and sit still until your master decides your fate or you might end up like the rest of the Pokemon who thought they could beat me and get away leftovers, he says in a easy tone.

After a few minutes another order comes in, hahaha looks like your master is an asshole, as he starts to prep some food real quickly and after a few minutes he hand a tray Delphine, here's your Masters order go deliver it to him and don't eat anything or you'll regret it, he says it a Stern tone before he shoes her out of his kitchen.

Delphine climbs off the table and takes the tray. "Gladly." She then turns to the exit and walks out with Static's order.'

* * *

After a few minutes Delphine starts to walk over with Statics order.

Well this was going on Arashi and Balto received their orders and we're eating it watching the drama play out.

Delphine walks out with the order and places it in front of Static. "That was a close call, remind me to use Future Sight." She said before sitting in the seat next to Static with her corrupted staff upright.

Static is smiling as he looked to the fem, happy that she was not slain and is holding the orders... his tail waving as he was looking the fem over before sighing. Static: Tell me bout it...I had a heart attack when I had read some of that. nodding And First thing's first... since I know I ordered for us both...getting the milk to help feed the infant Pokemon.

As the waiter came back seeing how he got his food, I see that you are looking a lot happier now and calmer would you like some of our staff to come and service you now, they give excellent foot massages back rubs and many other services even feed your children for you for you can focus on your meal.

chuckle Static: I'm thankful for the offer but I didn't know you offer child assistance.

Delphine takes a slice of pizza for herself and feeds her children with Static.

We are a five star restaurant sir we offer anything that could possibly satisfy our customers to the maximum we try not to skip out on our patrons especially are highest-ranking ones, he says with a bow, so would you like those services.

Static: I think I'll handle things for now. And sorry for panicing you since I had my worries. he at least nods. For now I'll take care of things here.

As he bows and walks away call if you need anything, he says in a polite tone.

He nods as he was able to finally breathe easy and try to relax as he not only gets a meal to eat, but helps one of the kids drink up as he had to admit this was not too bad so far.

Static: (thinking: This is a lot better than what that ass Darkheart did...oh mons that bug...him and his allies need a level 5 Meteor dropped on them so hard that their family lines will tremble in fear and know never to follow the path of those despicable, double-crossing, 8-legged-) Static shook his head. (thinking: Where the world did that come from...he was feeling like he wanted to crush bug types that loved to be as low as that...Darkheart...wish he was rolled over by a rock.* he had his tail tapping a bit hard on the chair by the thoughts.*)

All of a sudden Static starts to feel something in between his legs, as a warm wet Heat swallows his sheath in shock he quickly looks down to see a Pichu sucking on his dick and massaging his balls. And she's wearing a maid outfit.

Static: ! Well...his anger over the Pokemon that caused him HEX is getting flipped as he looked to the Pichu, blushing Um...t..thanks...Kind of needed that...I...think. His face is turning red as something like this would have thrown someone like him and the maid out in a normal place!

Delphine helps herself to a second slice of pizza and places one of her kids in her lap before noticing a Pichu helping themselves to Static. "Having fun are we?"

Yes ma'am, mister is there any kind of pleasure that you wish me to do to you, you are suffering from one of the effects of the corruption until you get out of the fact you'll be hit by problems and here that could be a death sentence please use me in any way to satisfy your needs while you're in our five star restaurant, she says in a happy tone.

Static: I didn't think this would happen...He had to chaaa...now he was feeling so much better... I'm glad of that...though for now...Poke her on the nose cutely...mind resuming before tension rises? He's going to enjoy this slurrrping!

Yes sir do you wish me to give you a full footwork over to or is this all you require of me to keep you happy, she says as she nuzzles Statics sheets and licks at his balls.

as the Riolu starts to pay attention and starts to whimper under the table watching the display.

Static: groan.. A blow job...will do..

Delphine looks down at her son and pets him. "What's the matter son?"

As he points at the Pichu and his dick starts to stick out of his sheath.

Blush Static: I think he's feeling urges that probably shouldn't be sparking so soohhhhhhhhnnnn he had to quiver as he was at least glad to be precumming right now.

Delphine places her son down. "Careful son, she might not want to play with you."

The Pichu feels her head rubbed up as he felt the pleasure rising so deeply...eyes closing as he groaned out.

As the Pichu heard what the Delphox said and looked up to the Pikachu, Mister you are a S rank do you wish me to service your child, she says in a pleasant tone.

As Balto's hears twitched, he became very thankful that Arashi had chosen to be purified. He honestly didn't want to see her being played with by someone else, as the groan had made him guess was happening to Static.

He had to gasp as he nods a bit... Static: Y...Yes...but might need to get your tip first! he said as he gives her head a grasp by the ear as she got quite a Pichu feeding as his eyes grip closed from how he felt the tension finally released.

As she Bobs her head down as low as he could go deepthroating his long dick into her throat and accepted all the seed that he wished to give her until his climax was stopping before she rolls her head off his dick leaving it nice and clean before opening her mouth showing all the semen in her mouth off to him, as she spread her legs and waved her tail back and forth in a happy motion.

Static Sighs...as he kept his eyes closed. Thank you miss...though I think someone is needing help. The Pikachu said, looking to the Riolu. Just thankful that tension is pass though he knew he REALLY needed help to be purified... AGAIN!

As he nodded and immediately turned towards the Riolu, how old is your child and has he already had sex yet? She asked in a serious tone trying to get as much information as possible.

Static: Far as I know he hasn't had had oral or taken someone yet. He at least was as honest as he knew it though the Delphox might know more.

Delphine looks down to the Pichu. "He's still a virgin, and his sister as well."

static sweatdrops as he was hoping that he doesn't need to do more...he's already in a ...rut of sorts...and it isn't helping him thinking of what someone could be if it was her...

As the Pichu looked nervous up at both of them, how long has they been born, she says with a nervous tone.

"They've been in this world for almost a day now, why do you ask, is there something wrong?"

Static had to brace for it...it's going to happen that he needs to...tame the needing lust.

As she looks nervous at both of them, oh my goodness this must be your first children! children born from the corruption must satisfy their needs or they will suffer horrible side effects from the corruption, and their bodies will start to mutate after 12 hours of life they need to burn off the corruption on a daily basis or they will start to suffer some side effects this is why the mothers always given to any needs that they have and any father has to make sure the take their cherry of the daughters immediately or they might turn into CWP, she says in a worrisome tone before she spreads her legs for the Riolu who immediately gets fully erect and lines up with her pussy and is about to thrust in.

Static: (thinking: Called it...CALLED It... CALLED IT!) Static: Anthem Do you have someone that could help with this little one here? He asked as he knew he wasn't the dad so that should help him get out of this.

Delphine covers her eyes and shakes her head and places her fennekin daughter on Static's lap. "I think you may need to do this Static."

if you wish to take her virginity you may sir, but if you need to we have other Pokemon who can satisfy her needs, and if you are worried about her becoming pregnant you shouldn't she is too young for that unless she has taken a soul gem into her body. She says in a polite tone.

Static had his eyes aglow...he seems lost in his mind as he lets out a chaaaa...in his head he was in a dream again... but this time he was taking to his sister... she was offering him something that he wasn't sure was safe. his arousal spiking up as he swallowed his nerve and started to mount his 'sis' as he took the time to rub and feel on her as he grins so deeply as he was taking the time to fill the female as best he can... clearly this was such a forbidden...yet... sucha hot moment.

Delphine fondles Static as he pleasures her daughter.

As a Yelp could be heard under the table as the Riolu started to thrust in and out of the Pichu girl at a Quicken pace and blood started to drip onto the floor, as she bit her finger nail not going to yell out in pain.

he isn't fully realizing it as Static was taking and starting to get more intense with taking the female... pounding so good as he was taking the note that he was with a first timmer as he was letting out more Pikachu groans of pleasure as it was getting so blissed. His member really feeling the tensions grow and get higher as he panted...giving his 'sis' what he never realized he could.

As the Fennekin girl moaned out in Bliss as her hymen was torn and purring all the while, well her brother was thrusting in and out of the formerly virgin Pichu who was aiding them a few minutes ago.

Delphine licks and kisses over Static's cheek as he pleasures her daughter.

Static was tooo lost in the moment before he has pulling out...grinding rod to sex so needful as he was at least trying to not fill the young gal as he was feeling better again...but now starting to erupt and fire about for a moment.

As Fennekin girl felt him trying to leave Amelie clampdown on him not wanting to leave his embrace and to receive his precious gift.

He was shivering as she got him just before he got free and it caused him to erupt as he groaned out deeply...giving the young Fennekin a pichu filling as his mind is waking up from the haze of his orgasm and the lust that struck him Static: ?what the? he started to look around as his mind is clearing up again.

As he sees that the Fennekin girl has blood leaking from her sex with semen, as she sleeping in his arms holding him tightly in a loving gesture, as the whole restaurant was watching this display and started to clap at his finish.

Static: DEEP blush as he was applauded. ...checkplease.

As the Pichu blow him patented out, you are, pant pant, a S class, pant pant, customer you do not need to pay for your meal, but I'm sorry to say this sir you'll have to wait here for a bit unless you wish to take me as your property, as she smiles with a hopeful smile.

Static spoke a bit flatly as he looks to her "...you're stuck aren't you?" he kept blushing as he had a feeling the Riolu got her stuck for a while..

Yes sir and he doesn't seem too eager to pull out of me, if you wish I can accompany you to take care of his needs if that is what you wish with me and help you raise the two children if this is your first corrupted birth, she says in a flushed tone.

he light smiles a bit and pets the Fennekin That would be a good idea to at least have some help with one of the pups. He had to feel better in a sense.

As she smiles I'll serve you well master, is there a name you wish to give me, you can even named me after any girl of your fantasy and use me any way you wish to fulfill those fantasies I am here to service you. She says in a happy tone.

Static thought of it before he nods a bit. Zuka, while you're helping out with these two, I'll ask for your help Zuka. Is that good for you? He had to be feeling better and she seems to know her work at least. And he at least was knowing that Delphine needs help when he can't help out.

as Zuka nods and smiles happily at her new master, as the Cubchoo from before comes back with a happy smile on his face, was your meal satisfactory, he says it a polite tone, and as soon as he sees the Pichu on the floor, are you satisfying one of our customers Little P, has she not at the happily, this Riolu took my innocence and the Pikachu is now my new master so I made leave the restaurant now Master Cubchoo. She says in a polite tone.

Static: (thinking: This place is nuts...) clearing his throat. She is a good gal and knows a lot, and thus until her services aren't needed she'll be helping with the children under my care and in turn she's helping me too. If there's a problem I'll be glad to sort that out too sir. He said with such a kind tone though it's clear he's had a lot happen to him today...and there's still daylight going on.

Delphine pets over Static's head. "Did you enjoy my girl?~" She snickers and picks up the little fennekin and cleans her up with some tissue.

No no sir you are an S Class customer she had the right to offer herself to you for anyone unless she would have just given the moral, and you may keep her as long as you like now that her innocence is gone all she has left for this restaurant is food so if you wish for her to come back to become your meal bring her back and will serve her up right away, he says in a polite tone as he takes the empty plates away.

smirks as he at least can save one life as he spoke up. I ended my meal so we aren't having any Pichu on the menu.

Delphine rubs her now full stomach and picks Static up to place him on her shoulders. (T)Where's the nearest tutor at "Master" Static?(T) She said mentally with a snicker.

Static looks to the delphox (T)and remind me how this keeps happening?(T) as he checks for the battle move shop. Here we go...shouldn't be too far off.

Delphine exits with him on her shoulders and carrying her children while the pichu and Sylvain follows. (T)What keeps happening, the chaos or the sex?(T)

(T)The sex. And I had a time trying to be nice and not perverted in a place like this.(T) as he sees after a good 10 minute walk that it's a surprise. ..A battle shop...and a daycare next to each other. Not sure if I should be worried or not but it would give us a bit to do a quick shopping trip if possible.

After finishing their meal, Arashi and Balto also left. They had enjoyed the meal and were glad that they had taken the time to have it. After taking a look at the map, Arashi headed for the toy store, because she figured the others were still there. Balto followed. (T)I'm heading to the others now. Be careful, and I will be sure to mention your new slave. Also, you might want to learn the moves of all of your slaves. The more that know how to fight, the better.(T) She said mentally to Static as she headed in a different direction then him.

* * *

(T)It's pretty much a necessity it seems, you'll just have to deal with it while we're in their domain.(T) Delphine waves to Arashi and Balto. "You two take care and be careful." She then enters the corrupt version of a daycare with the others and looks around.

He nods. (T)Thank you Arashi. grins And may the power protect you.(T) he spoke up. There's a good few stores we can work with so if anything let's get movin.

(was thinking to have the kids watched over for a bit before hitting the move shop.)

As the 6 of them enter into a large preschool looking area a kindly corrupted looking Gothitelle comes over hello my name is Gochere, she says it a polite tone, how may I help you.

Static: I'm hoping for room for the children in my care. showing his badge. Name's Static.

I see since of your rank I'll take care of them personally, if you give me around 6 hours with them I'll teach your child how to speak properly and their multiplication tables and teach them how to behave properly is that okay with you little master, she says in a polite tone.

Delphine places her Riolu and Fennekin on the floor.

Static: It might take a bit but we can at least spare some time. Just need to know when things are set but I'll be happy with that. I'm new here.

I understand you can leave your children in my care and I'll try to teach them as much as I can within the time limit you keep me, when you figure out what's your doing and have a plan set up you may come and pick up the children then, is there any specifics you wish me to teach them first, and do note this is the preschool not the move trainer I cannot teach them combat techniques or raise the level in combat, she says in a suite and what really tone.

Static: he nods before speaking up Well the only thing I'd be worried on is language and behavior. I'll be happy on that so we got some shops to check on and we'll be back when we can. You on board with this Delphine?

Delphine nods to Static and the Gothitelle, remaining quiet due to the corrupted having little to no tolerance to slaves speaking openly.

he grins. Good pet. he plays out as he nods Ok. I'll leave these little ones in your care.

As she nods, very good it should only take me 2 hours to teach them that so you don't need to hurry back, she waved to them as he starts to escort the two children into the S rank room with herself.

Delphine nods and looks up to her master, waiting for his permission to leave for the shop.

They do get going as he waved for the delphox to follow. (T)Though sorry to say that to you a bit.(T) Anyhow let's get equipped. Static said as he knew he might need a different move now.

(T)I meant for you to go along, I am after all a slave to them. Best to play along with that while under their roof.(T) She said before following him into the shop with the Pichu and Sylvain behind them.

* * *

 **Move shop.**

As they entered into the shop they found a normal colored Kecleon running the shop who smiled brightly and happily as a smeargle was helping out a few other customers nearby with a shop ID tag on him.

(T)Remember to do the talking for me.(T) She mentally said, waiting patiently.

He nods... Come on then! he called out as he was smiling at how things seem to go as they get to the Move shop.

As the Kecleon inside says welcome to my shop, we have the ability to teach you all new moves depending on your rank and classification and soul gem type so is there any special move that you wish to learn little man, he says in a kind tone.

(T)Now's the chance for you to learn something new, but please remember I'm also here to learn Dazzling Gleam.(T) She said mentally to Static while staring at the Kecleon.

(T)He nods to that.(T) I'm needing to see if I can learn Surf and my pet needs Dazzling Gleam if you got it.

Sure sure, I just need both of you to sit on the counter for a few seconds well I get a read on your moves, only trained Pokemon can handle more than 5 Moves at a time without burning them self out, I have to make sure that you can handle yourself before I can even think about downloading a move into your minds, he says with a smile as he face his table, which one of you wishes to go first? he says in a kind tone.

he nods. I'll go with the more possible first and that means my pet. If she gets a chance to do a move I'll go next. And I'm aware of having a set number of moves and thus I'd be replacing one of mine if needed be.

Delphine walks over to the counter and sits down for the Kecleon to check her.

As he pulls out a special pair of glasses and puts them on, hum ma'am you already have 10 moves so it should be no problem for me to replace one of them with the move you're requiring but I also can see that you are a psychic type, a lot of Pokemon believe that teleportation is a hard Move To Learn foremost psychic types if you wish I can teach you this move you will only be able to go short distances at first but later you might be able to be strong enough to go halfway across the planet, as he turns to the Pikachu, do you want me to replace one of her moves with teleport to, he asked and I kind tone.

(T)I'll be fine with replacing Howl and Fire Spin.(T) She mentally said to Static.

nods I think she can lose howl for Teleport...she's more an energy fighter last I checked, and Fire Spin isn't good enough for a spellcaster. So that can be replaced with Dazzling Gleam,

Sure I can do that as he strapped a device onto her head and type into his computer now This Might Sting for a few seconds, just right when he says that his eye go wide and he screams, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! as he points off into the corner.

Wha? Static came over as he had to wonder... What happened now?!

(T)The fuck is he screaming about?(T) Delphine asked through her mentally link to Static.

And as soon as both of them flinched he pushed a button on her computer with sent a large zap to Delphine what she barely noticed because of the crazy screaming Pokemon in front of her.

Static had to be ...well...shocked of that trick...as he was wondering WTF.

Delphine felt a bit of a shock and just deadpans. "Seriously, what was that for?"

(T)As I said...I wanted to know what is going on!(T) Static asked mentally.

(T)That bitch shocked me.(T)Delphine asked through her mentally link to Static.

Sorry about that, most first-timers I tell that you have to get a electrical shock in the brain to get your moves replaced usually run out of here screaming you're not barbecuing my brain! or get so freaked out by the pain that I can't get my work done, so I figured any first-timers who come in here I do this trick they get the move and they don't whine as much, I might look crazy for a little bit but the job is done. he says in a serious tone.

He had to smirk a bit "And That's quite an effective move...surprised you haven't tried the close the eyes trick."

Delphine relaxed a bit, tension relieving. "I almost thought you found something so shocking about me on that..what is it called? I've never really seen equipment like this in my entire life until today."

It's called a computer it's one of the human devices we showed them how we replace Pokemon moves before and they showed us this would be a more effective way unfortunately there's a little shocked involved. He said sadly.

Static spoke up to her mentally. (T)I'm telling you this now...they know how to kill the unease of first timers.(T) his eyes do glow a bit as he smiled. "I understand. In a way this is like a TM. And sorry for panicking on you. I was a bit surprised when you spoke up. I'm a bit of a technical wiz myself."

I'm sorry kid that's not... Oh you're human are you a new recruit? Because I'm sure I've met most of the humans who betrayed the legendaries already and I don't think I remember someone like you, she says in a kind tone as he helped him up onto the table.

Static knew he had to work around the truth...though he had that feeling someone's a sharp eye. New here so yes. blinks a bit Surprised no one noted me faster in that sense.

Well Pokemon come and go here all the time especially corrupted ones there no big deal, but there are less than 500 humans here! and since I don't see a slave collar around your neck you cannot be part of the 300 slave humans, and you look way to Green to be part of the 200 that betrayed the legendary Pokemon that means you must be new to this world, by some other mean or that the legendary are getting desperate and calling in random humans here again try to save them, but unfortunately for them looks like one of our members found you before they could get their grips on you, it's a good thing to because being part of the Rebellion humans doesn't end well for them they are treated just as badly as the other legendary Pokemon, he says in a professional tone.

And Static gained some lore...some very UNCOMFORTABLE lore...but that is still something...and he would so tell him off on some of that but...kept it to himself... Depends on who'm you are working with. Speaking of...how's her process and are you ready to work on me since that was a surprise.

Oh she's done that was all that was needed, and he takes the helmet off her and places it on him, now is surf the only move that you wish to learn, I have a few Soul gem if you wish to change your type and pick up a special move, he says in a happy tone.

Delphine stands up and walks over next to the computer, waiting with her corrupt staff in hand.

he had to shake his head. Right now I'm not going for any soul gems since I got ways to get some if required. to which he was saying the truth though watched her a bit. That and I haven't gotten any interest in doing it so far. he at least let the clever Pokemon say as he did give a smile.

Okay bye what I can see you already have 10 moved to which move would you like me to switch out for I believe you wanted Surf right, are you sure you don't want to be like rain dance either it's a good support move for water-based moves and Electric types by yourself. he says in a professional tone.

"I feel like I might need more options incase I have to battle. That's why I picked Surf. With the limits I got with strength I Might need to rely on myself if things go south so I'll take out Return for the time being." Static said as he was sounding just as professional. And for a young boy turned Pikachu it is not bad.

Delphine holds a hand up. "Master might I make a suggestion?"

? Static blinks to that. Static: hold on... What you got in mind?

"I am aware that Pikachu's are capable of learning Substitute, Focus Punch, Signal Beam, and Brick Break, some more attacks you should consider."

Static: True, That is true. Mmm in thought. But I'm not strong enough for those two for now...until I get the strength to do so...I'll hold off for now. (T)I will consider those moves when I got power.(T)

Hum maybe you should consider getting substitute if you are not confident in your strength, it's a good way to escape a fight and make your opponent think he killed you it helps out with planning out a strategy for retreat or giving someone like you time to think and it doesn't require any strength to use that one, but it does do it number on your health so you should be careful with it your slave is pretty smart though, he says with a thought.

... he ponders...nodding She's my pet but I saved her as she has quite the intelligence. She's starting over but I'm confident she'll be rewarded for her work. And on that I would have to give up Double Team...it's been failing me too much to rely on. At least he was being honest on that.

Okay so you would like to have which move specifically and which moves removed just to make sure I got the right ones you want type down, he says as he starts to work at her computer.

Mmms Double Team to be replaced for Substitute, and Return for Surf.

Okay it's ready to go oh by the way how rude of me, my name is Jane as he holds out his hand to the Pikachu, what is yours, he says that they happy smile.

Chuckle and smirk I'm charmed you'd go for a mon who's more for the background. But for the record, call me Static.

as he is shaking Statics hand her hand all of a sudden separates and fluid everywhere, AAAAAAHHHHH! why? why! did you just rip off my arm!? she screams out in share pain.

Static Yips in shock as that was clearly giving him a heart attack Static: WHAT THE?!

Delphine just stands there whistling thinking it's another trick.

As she quickly runs over and type a buttons and a shock is sent to the helmet real quickly before she smiled and Save we're all done.

He had to hold is heart... That...was fun for you wasn't it...Jane?

Depend, did I give you a heart attack alongside having fun with you? he says with a playful smile.

Delphine looks towards the Kecleon. "Call me a killjoy, but I predicted it was another trick, and I didn't need to use Future Sight to know that."

Well honey for this kids expressions it wouldn't take much to Spook him, so if I were you and you actually cared about him I would keep him keep him out of trouble for the Pokemon here will either force him to give them a child or send him down their throats, he says in a polite tone.

he smirks and nods a bit. Static: I see. chuckle As I said, I'm new so I'm learning...and this'll be a good experience to get from it. And I already got a child hidden off just in case. I'm not a song obsessed Jigglypuff of the wilds.

Delphine nods. "I'm already aware of that, I'm prepared to take on several different types already."

Honey if you can spare them a child most of the Pokemon here won't care to keep you alive if you piss them off so if it comes down to it tell them you can bear them a child and they'll keep you alive longer maybe long enough for you to figure out how to run away, he said in a concerned tone.

Sweatdrop. "I'll keep it in mind." Static said as at least was aware of how smart she was and took in the information, though he knew he had friends to add to such equations so he has to keep it in mind. This City is clearly looking more dangerous than the wilds.

Sweetie if that is everything I would like to work with my other customers he said in a friendly tone.

he nods. Thanks. I'll be sure to recommend you to allies of mine. as he was feeling he might need an attire change of sorts.

Delphine takes the device off Static's head and places him on her shoulders. "Where to next Master Static?"

Static: How about some attire...if anything if we aren't going in physical we should be comfortable.

Delphine checks her map for the nearest attire store. "Right then." She then walks out with Static on her shoulders and the Pichu and Sylvain at her sides.

Static had to chuckle. So...I'll try to go for something simple...at least to feel kind of comfortable from how I am used too so if you need anything let me know everyone ok?

* * *

 **Attire shop.**

Delphine nodded. "I might grab a robe if they have any." After a bit more walking, they approach the attire shop and enters through the front entrance.

What they find is beautiful lovely clothes of all sorts decorated and dressed on some of the most cutest looking legendaries, as a Leavanny is sitting behind a counter reading a book.

The Pikachu was starting to get a bit sidetracked, the Pikachu taking a moment to get a corner a dressing room as his mind started having odd math. Delphox + Teleportation + Himself + His sister equals-! He shook his head as it's when he is looking at his mental chalkboard he is thinking his sister, showing off in that Pop Star attire but...he can see it's different, for one that skirt is HIGHLY revealing, and that Pika tanktop is clearly trying to mimic breasts but it worked to get him standing hard again...and he wouldn't mind screwing over that dress for- ! Arceus dang it all! he mumbled as he realized he got another problem!

As the Pichu followed Static into the dressing room, sniff sniff, as she walked into the room, are you in need of my services, she said as she sniffed the air and started to smile.

Static was surprised to see Zuka arrive but... Zuka...Y..Yes... I do though if your a screamer let me know know since I'm being aware of things as best I can now. he said as it was good he found a dressing room.

No master I am not a screamer my virginity was taken only minutes ago remember, and, sniff sniff, master by your smell you are thinking of someone special may I know who, she asked in a kind tone as she got on the bench and presented her pussy to him.

Static blushed...looking to her as he did take her tail and held onto it while he grinds his member against her as he was precumming. ...someone that was with me for so long in the past. Though I don't know if I'll ever see her again...a gal from my past. But if I return home then maybe one day I'd get the chance.

Do you mean you're human home or the area that you come from before you came here, Zuka asked in a sweet tone as she moans at the feeling, do you want to call me her name for this session master, I'll pretend to be her if you like me to, she says in a sweet tone.

Static blushed...as he knew he had to pet her ears. Static: Back in the human world. And to think she assisted me in so much... Though if you wanted to know, she got the name Melody. (thinking: Millie, that was too close.. I got to watch it now..)

As she smiled, master do you really care for her, she asked as she leans up and licks Statics cheeks, because if she still in the human world I know a secret that could help you, she says in a sexy whisper inside of Static ear.

Static blinks I'm all ears...Static said as it was clear this is a surprise as now she and him are grinding up together, and it's getting so hot as juices are grinding and mixing, slickening him up.

You're in the world of Pokemon, where the legendaries can bring humans into this world and even shape their bodies into any Pokemon you want, she says in a sexy whisper as she leans up and give him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

Static: Heard it has been cut off highly by most that were able to lock it. though he isn't telling he came through a different way...as he moaned lightly to their grinding.

as she giggled, silly that's because if the legendary Pokemon bring a human into this world it's like sending off a flare, and all the other legendaries can track it that's how we most likely found you, but, as Static dick was coded in her female juices tingling from the electricity that she's generating, but guess who has a lot of legendaries, she says in a near whisper in his ears.

Static had to realize something...first the 200 double crossers and now... Static: This is a legendaries capital? as he was careful to aim her tailpipe to his member.

Of course silly, once the corrupted Army capturing the three Lake Pokemon and corrupting them to the point that they had to serve us, they used all three of them and open the gate to the legendaries home world "the legendary Garden" where all the legendaries call home, we lost over 10 million trying to corrupt this place and only exceeding in capturing barely any of the legendaries, but by the time the fighting with over this place with ours and our Leader renamed it to "the legendary corrupted Garden" and for the next 10 years we've been systematically taking over each region and hunting down all Legendary Pokemon and humans to force them to join our army, the Willing ones like yourself gain special perks like able to return to their home world or bring someone from their home World here, she says in a sweet tone as she spreads her legs wider and points his tip at her entrance with a happy smile.

Static had to keep it in mind...This is a dangerously powerful place and he knew if a battle is here...oh mons He would need to learn if he can go around to do that. Static: I'll...have to focus on that... and you're not getting that over me. he Poked her nose as he realized he almost got pulled into taking her sex The young one needs you like that more than I do.

As she giggled, but master you can go ahead and take me that way there's no risk as long as you put me on the pill even the corruption can't give birth to a child if the mother is infertile at the time, she smiles, and anyways I'm the girl that you want the one you were so worked up for, and I don't think she would settle for anything less than everything you gave her, so come on Master give me all you got and just imagine me as that girl that you love and just keep in mind that, since you join this Army you can bring her here soon and you'll be playing with her for real and I'll be watching on the sidelines as your younglings take me, anyways master you've already said you have given birth to your child there's no fear of me getting pregnant, she says with a smile.

Someone's kept sharp...and he had to 'd mean your not set for motherhood right? he was aware Pichu aren't read for sex... though it's clear he would have something to tell...but not yet... NOT until she is clearly with him but for now...thanks to her temptation he has hot dogged her and grinded to her sex again.

Of course I can be a mother if you wish me to, but if you are not ready for more children all you have to do is just take the female to the toy store and have them swallow a pink pill what they serve there it will make the female on fertile until they take the opposite one even if they're fully corrupted it will not fix the process she says an educated tone as she lined herself up and leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

Static: and you currently are pilled aren't you? he held an ear as he did get a bit rough. If I get a lie out of you, then I will revoke the only thing that I allow all that are under me...the freedom to defend themselves. And I'll have my oldest pet have at you. which probably should worry her as he knew better after hearing so much.

Master I am not on the pill at this moment, she says in it honest tone, and master no slave would ever raise their hand to their master so you may beat me you may rape me you may hurt me anyway you wish, because I am a loyal toy to be used and thrown away when I'm no longer of use, she says in a happy tone as she purr at the rough treatment.

Static: Good...and just so I'm not getting any surprises you should see what is coming then, you naughty, cheeky little Pichu. he took a moment to bend her over his knee. I at least know to show a heart... and so here's some rough love, better than what I did to two doctors I ran into. as she feels his cock against her side she soon got A swift spank against her rear...counting each one of the spanks!

As she yelped in pain but her sex started to leak out even more From the Rough treatment as her yellow skin started to turn a little bit red for each smack she started to cry tears of pain but did not stop smiling in happiness, Yes master punish me in the way you wish if I've been a bad girl this is how a bad girl should be treated, as she bit her bottom lip from the pain and pleasure she was feeling until she let out a gasp of air as her body started to Twitch as her sex started to leak out a small puddle a fluid from her.

Static: and...17...he finished it though he took a moment to lick at her ear. ...You might be a little naughty in trying to get me to stuff you BUT you were honest to me and thus... you're getting your treat too. as she felt him find her tailhole again. Though pardon me for having this sting. as she felt him filling into her rear.

As she continued to Twitch tightening on his cock she could only vote out in pleasure overwhelmed by her endorphins that she can't even feel the pain anymore the point that she's purring and biting into the sofa trying to relieve some of the tension in her body.

he smiles..nipping her ear playfully as he hammered into her so good...fucking her rear

Please master please shoot your load it to my Womanhood take me as you would take your lover and if you do so I whisper the words that you want to hear so much into your ears, she begs in a sex drunk tone.

Static grins. Static: In due time...Only those that are deep to me get that...and you're earning that cutie. as he started to pound her harder as he suckled her ear. Though you give me reason to think of it so much now... as he was pounding harder as he had his own code thankfully as he didn't let up.

What do I need to do Master to convince you to take me as yours until you become high enough rank that you can bring the one you love here and replace me what can I do to make you that happy until that point please tell me it pains me not to know how I can please you to the most effective way, she says as she moans in Bliss With Tears In Her Eyes, speaking from her heart.

he grins Static: It's time... I consider what is given... I'm a tactician, a thinker...and trust me... when one is close to a mon like me, such intelligence is valued and will have me get set for making a move...and when I do.. she felt him kiss her. ...you'll gain things that will place you higher than when you begun. it probably was something that gave her promise for sure...he is planning on bringing her up in the ranks...and if what she gave is true then she'll get what she wanted when he makes a move...and she can hear how true he is in his word as she felt him not finish in her rear...but splattered his cock against her holes. So if you are as intelligent and helpful as I can see you as then you'll gain more than where you are now.

As she smiled happily, if that is the case Master then I will become the most intelligent Pokemon in the world for I may serve you in every way until the woman you truly love comes to kneel by your feet and give birth to many of your children, she says in a happy purr.

he panted...nodding. Thanks...now let's get cleaned up before we go out... can't be indecent al the time. Even if he knew stuff like this is kind of encouraged.

Yes master as she got on her knees and started to lick at his dick cleaning it up of all of her and his Miss, but Master you still have not told me who this girl is that you love so much, are you afraid that you will be judged inappropriately if you say who she is, because we could have done this in the main store but you ran off? she asked in a questioning tone.

Static: ...he pets her after he cleaned up. The name is Milli. And I told you this because there's something Special behind that name. If we get closer together...you'll know why.

Okay master, but if you wished to think of Milli in this special way again you don't need to hesitate or hold back your feelings just pick me up and call me Milli and I'll happily accept you every time, how even help you stimulate any fantasy that the corruption wants you to play out, she says as she gives a gentle lick to Statics sheath.

Static helped clean up the Pichu as he was grinning a little as he heard her say that. "I'll keep it in mind Zuka." as he was able to get her decent enough.

We should go and check on the others and master, as he leans up and kisses him, whatever information I have that can help you is yours just ask, and call me Milli in private until she finally comes to you, until then use me to satisfy your needs and don't give up on her fight for her and let the corruption guide you to her if your this kind when you are corrupt I'm sure she will give into you and become your mate, just don't wait too long or she might find a boyfriend, she Winks seductively.

Static would say something on that but being one that is trying to cure the mess, but he's going to test how loyal she is soon enough but he had to pat her rear. Static: "I got something in mind for that event." In that he took the fem and leads the way to see who ran the shop.

* * *

Delphine looks through the store, searching for some elegant robes and cloaks fit for a Witch Phox such as herself, and is of course fire resistant.

as the Leavanny comes up to her and the Little Eevee, is there anything I can help you with ma'am and to clarify was that Pikachu and Pichu with you, she asses in a polite tone.

Delphine looks over and turns to face the Leavanny. "Yes, I am with Static and the Pichu, I am looking for a robe and cloak fit for a Phox, and maybe something fit for a Sylveon as well."

Oh my lady we don't sell clothes here, I take your measurements and afterwards you pick out what kind of colors silks and special materials you would like on the dress or close and I designed it and give it to you at a specific price, may I ask what rank are you and the Sylveon of yours with the Pichu and Pikachu who are having a personal moment with each other right now, she says in a professional tone.

Delphine clears her throat. "I'm D-rank, and I never actually caught the rank of my Eevee slave's and and the Pichu's ranks but I would assume D-rank as well. While Static is S-rank."

As she looked disappointed at first until she heard Statics rank, oh that's great by your Master's rank you can pick any material you want for free, now I must ask do you want your clothes to be casual wear or Travelers gear or, as his looks very pleased, do you want to try some specific mating wear, and may I ask the Sexes of each of the Pokemon that I will be designing clothes for that way I know how to make them perfectly comfortable, she says in a polite tone.

Delphine rubs under her jaw. "If you can do traveling and sexy for me, a female, that would be great. And a Male traveler outfit would be nice as well."

Now by sexy what do you mean, we can design clothes that will constantly show off your butt your boobs and your vagina to make the I always drawn towards them for no man could possibly miss them, or we could do a settler person that makes you more approachable in that sense but still The View modest, for Travellers gear that's pretty easy just give you some cloaks specially made for fire resistance and waterproof, and The Travelers outfit for the Male, I would have to know the species and have that Pokemon here for I could do my measurements, she says in a polite tone.

Delphine thinks for a moment. "Do forgive me, but I'm thinking of a different kind of outfit. Would you be able to do an outfit I would call the Tempting Witch?"

If you describe it for me I can probably make it for you, afterwards I would require you to come over here and pose for me for I can get you in every position to know how to best let the fabric stretch, she says in a polite tone.

"A garter belt, fishnet stockings, corset, and a gown for when I have to go to places that requires me to cover up my bits and breasts, and if possible a horned headdress." She said walking over to pose for the Leavanny.

Sure I can do that easily enough do you want them easy washable, as she whispers in her ear, that means that if you get a little fun in the bed or on the go you would just need a little water and it'll all slide off or a little flame to burn it off without leaving any Trace that you did something naughty. She says in a whisper with flirtatious wink.

Delphine blushes and giggles. "Mmm, I can't help but love it when another pokemon flirts with me." She said while striking another pose.

Okay ma'am can I have you lie on your back and spread your legs as far part as you can for I can test the flexibility, as she keeps measuring Delphine all over.

Delphine giggles and lowers herself to her knees and lies back, legs spread open for the Leavanny. "Enjoy the show~"

As she leans in and gives a good sniff at her privates, hum you got a very interesting smell on you I'll have to note that down as she starts to stick her Leaf into Delphine slit and test how wide it can go and how deep it is, you are not too experienced in having sex yet, do you plan to have much more now and what kind of sexual positions would you like to do with your Playmates? She asked in a serious tone.

Delphine moans softly as the Leavanny spreads her open. "I've only had sex once and it was with three men, a Lucario, Marshtomp, and Eevee. I am not sure what positions there are, I've only done all fours and bounced on top of the Lucario."

Don't worry ma'am I'll make sure your clothes are suitable for any position any man could possibly want you in now I just have to check your dips to see how deep you are, to know if I need to get some ekster Lacey underwear that can stretch all the way to your womb, she says in a sexy tone.

* * *

as they found Delphine lying on her back spread eagle in front of a Leavanny who was fingering her and checking how deep her holes go, with a happy smile on her face.

Static had to glow RED in the face again. Static: what is with me and situations like this that I end up like this? Zuka heard him say as she can hear he had a lot of these encounters already.

Do you wish to take me back in the back room and use me again, she whisper sex silly in his ear, and to answer your question you're in a clothes shop right now she needs to test the stretchability of the Fabrics to know how to use them properly you don't want your clothes to rip or be damaged or even hinder you if your in a fight or in the bed, she can even make underwear for you that is stretchy enough to act as a condom so she has to track in each and every spot, is that helpful master. She says with a happy smile.

He smirks... rubbing on her ears a bit. Static: You flirt. Though at least hearing this makes sense. And would probably be a good idea to get some pants and lab coat for a reason or two. Though he had to wonder what else he is getting into.

Master is there any chance that the girl that U-Like would become a Pikachu or maybe a Pichu like me? If so do you want me to try on some close to that you might think would be cute, she says in a shy tone as she rubs her cheek on his leg sinding jolts of electricity into his body making him feel good.

Static had to chuckle, grinning a bit. Static: If I'm treated like I did at the restaurant we met in, I think we'd be covered so...you can get a charm that you think is good. Just nothing to enhance a stat on the spot. I want no one getting a shortcut on me.

Never master I am yours to be used as you see fit, anyways sir this is they clothes store not the toy shop, all they have here is silk and cloth you actually tell the owner what designs you would like and she'll make them for you and she'll customize them to your specification.

He nods a bit as he at least knew a custom design would make her stand out as he put a digit to his maw in thinking, trying to ignore the groans coming from Delphine when getting...measured if he can call that and got an idea as his ears spark an arc of electricity between them...though it was clearly a black bolt given it was with him being so corrupted made it hard to fully keep an eye on the idea when pondering. I got something for you though should wait until my other pet is finished. Besides she's having fun. Chuckle.

* * *

Oh I finished up with her a while ago, Little Eevee boy I think you can take over for me while I take care of your master and his prize toy, as the Leavanny walked over.

he had to chuckle. She's new so she's getting some care too so I want a charm of Green Heart, like a ribbon or necklace for her. Green is a color that is linked to smarts after all.

Okay do you want anything that might draw your eye to her more delicate points of her body, as she leans in close to static, also we have cameras in the changing stalls, if you want a little sneak peek at what you did in there, she says in a sexy tone.

Static had to be surprised and had to do clear his throat. Static: Of course, considering where I am, a camera in a changing room is probably a good pornograph situation. And I was keeping it simple but now you got me wondering...what could do that? keyhole panties? Though knowing his luck they'll use that to make chuckles on him using his key on the Pichu.

Oh no silly color patterns, if you put simple colors on Pokemon what match and blend well with their skin tones you can draw the eye towards specific body parts to make them seem more desirable this allows you to hide some of your flaws and show off some of your more promising areas, she says in a professional tone.

"Now I'm honestly curious on seeing it myself." Static had to be honest. What color patterns could be used? Then again he had a time to keep his own lightning bolt style stripes on his back were difficult to work on.

Well for starters you have to determine if you want to stay uncorrupted or corrupted, since that changes the color of your skin if she stays the way she is on corrupted, you could use some darker colors near her more private areas with lighter colors for the rest the skin will blend in with the lighter colors more and your eyes will be drawn to the darker colors, and you could switch that if you get corrupted, for example if you wore something what was like white you would stick out in a crowd a lot easier then if you Wear something darker. She says in a professional tone.

Static mmms. Static: I could use a little less corruption and I can go for the idea of color check that could work on how corrupt one is. he has to be honest design based on corruption could mean he can get a bit of cleansing...and something to make him stand out if he gets in a group of Pikachu.

You also can use dye orbs to change your fur color to hide what you truly are if you don't like the Black fur look, and sweetie why would you want to give up your corruption sure purification weapons hurt more but other than that what is there a problem about the corruption only loosens up your inhibitions and you feel even more joy than you could possibly have, would you have done what you just did to a child who should still be at home playing with her mother, or would you have minded your own business and left her be, she says with a knowing smile.

Static: Mostly it's trying to keep myself from going at others or doing things that probably would go make me do unwanted things. Though...wait a bit. looking to Zuka ...I'm having a feeling that I'm going to be shocked for sure. You're under ten and not even near 8, right Zuka? His mind has been trying to keep up with so much...and he's likely in for another surprise.

No master I was born in the Army 6 years ago I am technically not old enough to give birth to your child yet even if I was to, that is one of the reasons why you did not need to worry about impregnating me, today was my first time being touched down there in both my vagina and in my butt, as she snuggles close to him I'm happy that my first time with one of them with with you. She says in a sweet tone.

DEEP blush. Explains a few things...and makes me wonder on myself more... Static said before he would stop himself as he realized would have held his glasses to recover but his eyes are new so he didn't need those. ..oh right. he whispered to himself. ...When you get near that age...you know why I'd ask to hold back right? he had to be honest. FOR once he is glad he could start going wild and maybe give her something fun but right now he had to focus..if he was at 75% he'd at least have less tensions that could rise and temptations to call Zuka his sister's name. Though he did want to give her something charming that works with her.

Hehe silly master corruption can speed up a Pokemon's Age to if you take me to the toy store and I can take a specific pill I will be able to have your child if you wish even if I was this young, and master you seem to be messing with those glasses quite often you know you can get fake glasses or you can mess with them and wear them without having to need them, she says in a polite tone with a smile on her face.

chuckle Sharp as ever. I used to need these but I think I can get some faux glasses or some sunglasses. And with me if I go that far...I'd say you'd be as close as someone near me...so I'll keep it in mind. he was remembering why he is there. Almost forgot with me I was going for something like shorts and a teal toned lab coat for clothing attire.

Oh if you want something like that I can easily Whip It Up do you want anything special with them, I can make the shorts stain proof and make them easily unnoticeable, as you means in close to whisper in his ear, that way if you wish to take her into public and mount her in the street no one will notice if you are having sex with her if you just pick her up in for a lovely hug will see your pants and love code still on but not notice that your dick is in her trying to train her properly, she says in seductive way, as Zuka clearly heard and was happy for the idea.

Static had to be blushing...the young S-rank had to be flattered and...taking it in as he had to ask. What requirements are for attire like that?

oh it's simple, we just make the lab coat long enough that it goes over your sheath, well on your pants we add this metal ring to where your dick pokes out, all you had to do is lift up your shoulders a bit and pick her up and give her a nice hug like a caring father would, and you're perfectly lined up with her pussy with your throbbing length, and with each step you take you'll be thrusting inside her if you get her a pretty dress that could help cover up her to making it almost impossible for anyone to tell but you are truly doing, she says with a smile.

His eyes faded for a moment before coming back as his ears sparked. "Now this is interesting since I got the idea of maybe a green variant of a Popstar attire but a slightly shorter skirt but could a Pichu get fitted for such an outfit?" Static probably had to chuckle at his idea that was so out of the usual.

Sweetie I'm the one who tailors these outfits there's no fitting needed I'll just sew her up a dress to her size to make sure it's perfect for her and I'll even add a little bit of an underwear to it so when you asked me to flip over that skirt of hers you'll see a white panties that reveal her butt and slit to you with only the words I belong to you with your name on it, how does that sound for a beautiful dress for her. She Whispers in Statics ear.

Static: This might be something deep in me...but I almost can't wait to see the results. his tail was wagging as it was clear he was getting more into it than he imagined...sure it might be biting him when he gets purified BUT...he is letting something deep out and he is taking it.

So would you like her to wear these clothes and me to make you yours but I'll have to ask do you wish me to design the colors for Pure Pikachu and Pichu or do you want me to design the color for corrupted versions if you go to a Toy Story you can get your colors changed back to normal so what color design would you like, she asked in a sweet tone.

Static: At the moment pure for both. It's a personal decision to go with the first designs.

Okay now I'll need both of you to get on the table for I can measure both of you your leg length your arm length your Heights and most importantly how long your dick is and how much you can put into her so you will have Mount her for a few minutes before I can get the measurement correct just don't come inside her until I'm done or we'll have to do it all over again, she says in a playful tone.

Grinning as he looks to Zuka. Meaning we got to behave Zuka. He had to say that playfully as he knew measurements were in order. Though he never thought he'd be measured for something this personal as he gets the to join Zuka on the measurements.

Okay let's get the individual measurements over with first then, zaca or was it Zuka, I'll need you to get your master at full length and him to hold you as you're embracing him lovingly and then I'll need you to not move for I can get your measurements, she says with a playful wink, as you begin measuring the two of them.

Static had to grin a bit. That'd be Zuka. He was proud of that some as the two get checked from back to wrist, shoulder to tail, and thigh to thigh.

Okay now I just need to check your Sheaf then your length then you inside her, then we'll be done here she says in a professional tone.

It was almost a good thing limitations were easier to work about when under certain influences as he picked a way to work with Zuka in a bit of a makeout session...getting himself stirred up while doing so. At least for once it is for the interest of the tailor.

After she got his sheath size done she told the little Pichu to start playing with her master to get him fully ready for the next part.

Wanting her master to get more familiar with her she lied on the ground and asked her master, master do you wish to explore my body maybe then you will accept me more and I can become your second wife, she says with a smile.

She'd technically his first but he won't say it as he started to work her body as he was so aroused...having to keep still as their Levaany tailor was measuring him a few times before he got into filling the younger gal.

As Zuka smiled and kissed her master well she was mounted on him she squeezed her legs together enjoy and happiness as he felt each Twitch of his member so deep into her as she moaned into the kiss loving the feeling of being full and happy, as the tailor measured suspiciously very slowly to make sure she got every inch roten down even giving Statics balls a nice firm squeeze to test their elasticity.

Static lets out a cha into her mouth as it was clear he can feel how this was so nice as he held onto the Pichu...and with how tempting it is to give her that big "thanks" it's getting hard to resist the temping want to pound, screw, ravage his Pichu cutie...then again he used a smart method that he felt could work on both chu's, checking her tailbase sensitivity. If he was able to get flustered from that, how would she react?

As soon as Static pulled her tail she broke the kiss gasping out in pleasure as her hold became tighter as she squeezed harder on his length in her wet pussy has she started to rock back and forth on him.

As the tailor groaned out, looks like I'll have to do the measurements again since you moved now let's do this all over again and see if you can hold still this time, she says with an evil smile.

Static: Chuckle Sorry. Just discovered something we got in common to a degree. Though he probably had the feeling the ladies are going to use that to their benefit, especially if one wanted toplay with him.

Oh and what is that, the Taylor ass in a sweet tone, all I saw you do was pull her tail as she brings a leaf towards Statics tail and gives it a gentle but firm pool as he rubs her leaves down each and every notch on it, I mean what could a little tail rubbing really do too a Pikachu like yourself, she says they Pleasant tone.

He called it...though he did let out a chaaa of bliss as Zuka felt his member pulse a bit hard...drooling pre as it was taking willpower not to pop.

Wow you must be one strong-willed Pokemon or maybe, as she leans in and Whispers into his ear, she isn't the one that you want to take the bed is she, now maybe if Milli was in this position you would have blown in her already and knocked her up with your child, she Whispers in a husky tone.

The Pikachu is blushing hard as his she saw his eyes fade a bit but had to shiver to hold her deep Static: ...y-you tease. as he was knowing how aroused he is now and how he wanted to keep still for the measurements, but also...he wanted to give this Pichu a good reason to keep linked to him...be it for or against corruption...and screwing her would show some of that closeness.

What are you waiting for just fill her up, and when you get the opportunity you should go find this Milli and pop a baby in her too, just to show them who's their daddy don't you want to show them who really cares for them don't you want to tell them how much you love them and trust them, if you don't do this to them then all you're saying to them if they're just items to you that can be thrown away, but if you put a baby in them then you're in it for the Long Haul telling them that you will love them forever, the Taylor Whispers into his ear.

he couldn't restrain himself in a way...his heart almost skipped a hard beat...as Zuka felt him unload...his want to take Milli...to show he is wanting to show his sister how much he is to her...it probably worked too well as Zuka felt him grasp her and let out a few Sparks as he blasted into the Pichu with more than he imagined.

* * *

As the tailor pets the Pikachu on the head, good good always make sure you leave your wife satisfied or they might think you don't care for them, and you came a lot so I'll make sure to add some very exorbitant close to make sure they catch that, you can finish up in her now, I was finished as soon as you begin mating her, the Taylor says, now that all of you are checked do you want me to work on this eevee or do you wish me to do him after he evolve into Sylveon, she says na professional tone.

Static had to blush on that, knowing he was highly giving when he was willing to and with Zuka getting her first big filling it was clear that urges might get her something instant but with him nipping her ear told he wasn't going to let her use it to push their closeness to a faster link. Though with how she heard she probably can help get Zuka had him wonder if to tell the others. One thing for sure...she'll be tried soon enough on loyal standings.

As Static looked down to see Zuka fast asleep in Statics arms, well it'll take me a little while to get your clothes ready, she says with a polite smile. As she gets up ready to to get started on her new project.

Delphine picks up Sylvain and licks him. "You can do him after he's evolved." She said before petting over his back.

he nods...carrying Zuka to get cleaned up. Static: Got it. I'll clean her up in the meantime. He had to smile a bit...he managed to at least keep from using his power to taint her but it was a tall order to do so much with all the perversion. And he still wanted to get purified through it all is a surprise to his own will since he can imagine how those...200 double crossers sleep at night. Likely with an eye open if they knew what was good for them...but he got someone to care for.

as Sylvain smiled, so is there any way I can convince you that I want to be evolved into an Umbreon instead of a Sylveon, he said with a chuckle.

As the Taylor smiled at them and went into the back room to get their orders set waving saying goodbye.

Delphine waves to the Leavanny and looks at Sylvain. "Hmm, I'll consider it."

He smiles at that and mutters under his breath, as long as you don't give me a Fairy Type move there's no way I can evolve into a fairy type luckily enough, he says with a smile on his face.

Delphine gives Sylvain a kiss on his head. "You'd be so adorable as a Sylveon, the ribbons would be very useful for certain tasks." She then looks over to Static. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

Static: It's been a bit so I should see if the others are ok before picking a spot...mostly a spot to rest since we all need a spot to recover at after all.

Delphine continues petting Sylvain like the pet Eevee he is. "Is it about time for us to pick the kids up?"

Only one hour has passed that howl long the clock says.

Static: Surprised we did so much for an hour but as I said, we could try to see about the others are a bit... as he was curious of if the others are set up while he started to check where Sparks was.

As Zuka mumbles in a tired voice if you're looking for someone Pacific type in there gender species and name into the Pokedex with their rank and you'll get a list of Pokemon who match the requirements with that it should be easy to find him or any of your friends, she says in a sleepy tone.

pets her as he was cleaning the last bit of her up. using the Dex, he used Pikachu, Male, Lightning, and S ranked. Let's see...as he looks to Delphine as he couldn't help but chuckle to those in her care.

That Target group he found that there were no S rank Pikachu's with that name.

*Blinks a bit as he did try to see if he can try his other friend. Going Dewott, Dew, B Rank, Male *

With that he was able to find Dew with ease.

He at least tried to see if he can message him. Hopefully not in the middle of something as he got a seat.

* * *

 **Delphine and Static/Hikoki and Dew POV**

Dew and Hikoki are at the daycare, but suddenly, got a message from his badge. He saw it's Static and quickly answered it. "Dew, here, what do you need Static?" the Dewott queried.

He came up on the badge as he spoke up. Static: Hey guys. I was going to ask if you guys got a room set or not since I'd do that for you all if needed. I mean I would just need the name of the leaders to see if I can get reservations but otherwise, I'd go where we need to setup.

Dew nodded "I know Lightning is S rank, of course, I am not sure about the others. Master Candis should be S or above" Dew replied.

As Hikoki looks at Dew and Whispers into his ear Candis is a A rank don't you remember?

"Right, thank you for reminding me." he said to Hikoki "Master Candis is an A rank, apologies for my mental lapse." he said to Static.

Static: sweatdrop =I see. I'll keep it in mind. Though I was asking if you guys found a spot or not so I could try to get one if you didn't. I'd call Candice if needed she got the reservations. =

"Sorry about that, we're at the daycare right now, we're going to catch up to the others at the restaurant" Dew stated as he scratched the back of his head "How are the others?"

Static: =Funny, I got there first and then deviated to get a pair of moves after dropping Delphine's children off and gotten some attire coming up. Also a bit of an assistant. Though that's mostly it. =

Dew raised a brow "moves huh? So Delphine and the others are safe?" he questioned.

Static: =Yea. Almost had a bit of a riot and all but trouble was averted.=

Dew sighed "Good grief" he mentioned "Anyways, Flamer and I are at the Daycare, I have to pick something up. We'll catch up then" Dew replied.

Static: =Got it. Looks like I'll have to see if someone else got the reservations. See you soon.= hangs up.

Dew turned to Hikoki "Well...we know the others are ok." he said before placing his badge after Static hung up "Molly should be around about now."

(T)Before you think of it, no, I didn't instigate a fight, I was told to go to the kitchen so a Ghost/Steel type human turned Infernape butcher with a weird accent can butcher me if Static was to order something with Delphox meat. I was tempted to Shadow Ball that fucker.(T)

(T) Arceus...be sure to warn the others, I believe Candice and Lightning are heading there as well. At least let me have a bit of that phox meat before you go down" (T) Dew said mentally with a mix of a serious tone and jokingly.

(T)If I don't gobble you up first~(T) Delphine teases the Dewott through the mental link.

(T) Don't worry, I have something else for you to gobble instead.(T) he responded, yet still is able to keep his corruption in check. He looked around as he sat next to Hikoki waiting for a certain Bewear.

(T)I'll be glad to gobble that up too, remember to tell the others about how slaves are send to the kitchen to be butchered.(T)

(T) I only have Flamer with me at the moment, but I'll let him know (T) Dew answered in response (T) Were you able to get any armor or anything? (T) Dew said mentally.

(T)Not any armor, but I am getting a witch outfit with a horned headdress.(T)

(T) Sounds fitting...Especially for a phox (T) Dew said mentally.

(T)It'll be quite interesting, especially without the gown.(T)

(T) I may have an eternal boner to my armor right now, don't make me cum from thinking about it. It's already tough keeping this corruption in check (T) Dew responded as he looked at Hikoki sitting at the chair next to him and back to the desk at the daycare where nobody appears to be here

* * *

 **Delphine and Static/Sparks POV**

Static. That works at least...now to see if I got it right. as he goes Female, A rank, Cadience

as it found no one in that rank named that.

Delphine looks over and snickers. "You misspelled Candis."

Static: ...Odd..Let's try again he blushed on that as he tried Female, Rank A, Candis

as it found no one in that rank named that.

as Zuka yond tiredly, Master are you sure you're entering the right name and stats? Here let me try to see if this will help, as she typed on his badge Male, Pikachu, S rank, human, until she found her master's name then she double-clicked it, to reveal all information gathered on this character including a list of names equipped to his team, as he found no one named lightning or Candice but he did find someone named Vula and he also found Sparks name with a few others he has never met.

Delphine looks over the list. "Weird, there's a whole bunch of pokemon here I don't recognize."

Static: That was a bit odd...then again I haven't gotten fully familiar with the names...as he tickled her ears as he was going to at least recall Sparks name or Vula. ...thanks. as he used the listing to call Sparks.

As Sparks answered, =hey little B how you doing?= he said in a cheerful tone what's up?

Static: =Was doing a check in since I had an interesting roll. I was going to find out if you guys got a room reservation or do you want me to do that. I'm mostly waiting for an attire creation and the like...and if you are going to ask...I picked up an extra...unintentionally but not bad I had hope Big B.= adjusted the badge to show the resting Pichu... =And before you ask...I didn't expect to get a minor.=

=Are we talkin about a minor as in she's younger than you or a minor as in she's not a proper age to be doing things that your instincts are telling you to do to her,= Sparks said with a frown, =little b and on top of that don't bother with a room as soon as you get your equipment and visit the toy store to pick up some supplies there and get yourself all set up try to meet up with the rest of us, I must have not explained it properly to you guys but we're not staying more than a day here hopefully we're here to pick up a few of our team members then leave as soon as possible as soon as we can figure out where the hell they are,= Spark says it a serious tone, =and little b if you take her on she's your responsibility to watch like I told you with the Plusle I am hoping you can handle the responsibility of having a little one under your charge,= spark says with a kind of smile.

He nods. Static: =sorry. With how much I learned...I'm kind of processing things. Some are best said in person if possible. And Sure I'll get the toy store and hope to get rolling with things set. And Yea, I get that she'll be under my care. I was just hoping she'd get along...and likely both on the age account. He had to weak chuckle. Explaining what he probably can get.=

=Okay, just be careful in the toy store your slaves "Spark says with the air quotes" might not get the most welcome list reception and be careful they might try to get you to put them in special item that will alter their personality and minds so make sure you ask a lot of questions before you put them on anything or give them anything there, okay and I hope she can fit into the group as someone who can help you... Wait a minute I just realized how the hell did you call me? I wasn't registered at the bug region like the rest of you were! How did you know to call my name instead of the fake name?= Sparks asked.

Static pointed to the Pichu. Static: =the search found the name a bit... and I was seeing if your nickname came up.= the Pichu is clearly a smartie and he whenced. =And I can hear how much fun that place is. I'll have to be defensive and only obtain restraints if that's the only safe item at that rate.= It's clear he's already having that worry of going to the toy shop for ANYthing now.

=I'm only warning you because they might be tempting you to get them some kind of close but they all have secondary features that affect the Pokemon, dude they have a bottle in there that can make a boy into a girl I was horrified, but also they have armor and weapons in here I was able to get myself an armor so was Dew and flamer, Candice just watched and it seems like we found a friend we're heading to the restaurant right now so if you hurry and pick up some items that might aid you and your team you might be able to catch up with us,= he says in a friendly tone, =and if she's as smart as you say she is I'm sure she'll help you out a lot so make sure you stay on her good side women can be a handful especially when they're growing up.= Spark says as he's chuckling.

BLUSH Static: =Considering how she is...It'll be hard for me to not be nice to her. And I will try to be quick. With a place like that I'm scared that I'll have to solo that location just to keep the girls out of danger. and also... Be Careful if someone is asked to help the cook. I had to give Delphine the right to defend herself when all I wanted was a Pizza and a Milkshake...and milk for the children. I had a near heart attack seeing the word highly fresh made with some of the orders.=

=You don't need to worry about that Anna gave us that warning on top of that remember I'm the slave, hahaha I would have liked to see what they could have done with someone with My caliber of power, and no I would say you should bring them in and talk to a Pokemon named Molly she might be able to give them some items to help them keep safe your group doesn't seem to be at the combatants so maybe you should find items that could help you get around better or help you get out of problems easier?= Spark says.

Static: =nods Got it. Look for Molly with the girls with me. Thanks for the heads up. And good call as always Big B.=

No problem if you run into any trouble just give me a call I'll try to help you out as best as I can or send you to someone who can just be careful little B, Sparks says with his smile.

Static: =he nods...keeping in mind to use Sparks instead of Lightning. Got it big B. You be careful too.= as he hung up sigh a good sigh. Looks like we got to check the toy shop. Think you all are set to roll.

* * *

"We still got a few hours until our attire will be ready." She said while still petting Sylvain. "Enjoying all the attention little guy?"

Static: That'll burn time then. He gives Zuka a piggyback ride. I think we can roll if I do this. getting the map out to see where the big destination is.

As that excuse that the map points to the toy store being a 30-minute Journey away, and also finds out that despite her being a sleep Zuka is clinging on to Static and able to keep her self balance well he walks without hindering his arms movements on her own leaving his hands free to do it they need.

he had to be glad for Zuka held on as he leads the way to the toy shop.

once you reach the toy shop the group probably went in ( if you wish to have a description of the toy shop please check previous chapters) what did they were inside Sylvain started to Shake in fear a little bit. Has a small Charmander walk towards them, hello welcome to the toy shop may I help you, he said in a friendly tone.

Delphine looks down to Sylvain and whispers in his ear. "What's the matter little guy?"

Static: Um...I got recommended this place from a few of my allies that traveled around and heard Molly was able to help someone like me.

Sylvain looks up to Delphine, the toy store is said to be a paradise for any Master to take their slave or toy but it's the toys nightmare if they are ever taken here, a Pokemon will walk in but a toy personally designed by their Master will walk out, and they're good at breaking a Pokemon to make them fit any toy that there Master wishes for them, he says in a fearful tone.

Oh yes she works here but she's a little bit busy helping another customer right now if you wish I could aid you until she is done, now may I ask who are your friends Master static, we have you on register as an S rank Elite legendary Hunter but your three friends are not registered, are you here to make them into proper toys, he says with a happy smile.

(T)I should probably get properly registered while we're here.(T) She said mentally.

Static: Brow raise. I am here for afew items. Mostly transport assistance. But if anything I'm at least wondering what you mean? And I care for this lot too much to reduce them into playdough.

Static: And Candis is one of my friends.

playdough yeah that actually sounds about right and sir I'm sure you would change your mind if you just give it a try, for example it seems that the Delphox might be your bodyguard well if that's the case then maybe she needs some armor for some equipment to increase her Mobility to better serve you, and on top of that you have an Eevee their lot can have many different Evolutions they could become, but it's so pesky if they're not properly tuned up to your proper standards for example you can give him to us for a little bit before we could turn him into a Flareon and make sure he has a very soft coat of fur for you to sleep on, or we could turn him into a Sylveon that race is pretty hard for a slave to become since it requires happiness, and I see that you have a little one with you if you wish we can put a collar around her to manipulate her memories to turn her into any kind of girlfriend you want a very horny one with will do any position you want, the shy girl that you could rape every night, or if you're not into girls we could turn them into boys or hermaphrodites, he says in a professional tone, and by the way who's Candis your team record does it shows that as one of your teammates? He asked in a questioning tone.

Static covered his mouth for a moment seeing the Eevee react in hearing the Sylveon idea...he is trying to not laugh Static: Now now...if you act up and since my firefox is in charge over you I could ask for that with mon that aren't given my protection to defend themselves. :grey_exclamation: his eyes glow for a bit as he gave a look to him And pardon me but I just got her so unless she starts being bad, which I question considering age, then that idea is as high as being on Breloom smoke for now so I'll skip on that. Also that's odd. One of her Pokemon under her is a Pikachu. He kept from feeling like it is an attempt to tamper with those under his care. I mean I know you sell a lot of wild items such as armor that could be highly defensive but keeps you aroused and probably blue balled, though I might be overthinking there. He said as he was being sure this guy isn't putting one over on him.

(T)Armor wouldn't be so bad, I think I'll question Sylvain as to why he's wanting to be an Umbreon. It's rather questionable that he wants to evolve into his Dark-type form, which would be super effective against me.(T) "Sylvain dear, why do you want to be an Umbreon so badly?"

As he had to think, no sir if you want I could take you to the register and we could check it again we don't have any member on your team would has that name, and you are the newest Pikachu on the group by our record there are a total of three Pikachu's on your team is this correct or am I missing something? He ask in a questioning tone?

As Sylvain looks at her, no offense but that's a really stupid question all Eevee's want to be something when we grow up even if they just want to stay the same, I've lived in the poison region most of my life, so I wouldn't be very effective at swimming so being a Vaporeon is out of the question with how many bugs around being a fire type with out of the question to they would have killed me before giving me that option, Jolteon attract lightning bolts what I'm not a fan of the idea of getting struck by lightning, Espeon looks like a girl alongside Sylveon, I don't care for plants and the cold sucks, and if I become Umbreon I could see in the dark and might be able to sneak extra snacks from the kitchen, but now that I think of it I probably am not going back to the poison reasons base for some time now am I hum I guess that means I could pick something else but I was so wanting to sneak some food from the pantries, as he looks a little disappointed at that idea.

Static: ! Yea. I'm the newest Pikachu as far as I got it. My big Bro should be second on that list of Pikachu in the area too.

Delphine pets Sylvain. "Well, sounds as though you would be useful as a sneak thief, I'll allow you to become an Umbreon, but you better not take advantage over my type or I'll take drastic measures to ensure you never backstab me again."

Well in true all I wanted was some extra food dark heart doesn't feed properly if you want food in that region and you don't have a rank you better eat or be a good Hunter or know how to steal food from the good Hunters, but now that I can think about it what are you guys going to do with me that would actually determine what evolution I should pick? He asked in a questioning tone, and you do realize how stupid that is to tell me right to tell me not to take advantage over your type, you do remember that you are in the corrupted Army you could change your type to whatever you want you know I mean right now I'm a dark and poison type right now or did you not know? What do you think those two kids of yours are I guarantee you they are not a fire type and fighting type. He says when they laugh.

Oh so the second Pikachu on the list should be your big brother, then the S rank Shadow should be your big brother am I right.

Delphine puts Sylvain down and looks at Static. (T)I know for a fact we don't know anyone by the name of Shadow.(T)

Blinks a bit. For once he had to think of that carefully. Hold on a bit. Static got the directory of Pikachu up as Pikachu male human as he was going for Sparks. that didn't sound like big B. He was looking to the charmander as he had a feeling there's something on mind.

(T)Who all is registered under our team, tell me the names and species.(T)

Static: ! ...Ah.. he took a moment to show Sparks's picture as he is careful to pull it up instead of calling. Sorry, kind of surprised. I wasn't shown my other Pikachu in the family. Which he would probably be a little curious on but will have to ask Sparks later.

Delphine nudges Sylvain over to the Charmander. "I wouldn't mind if my Eevee is evolved into an Umbreon if that's possible, and it would be nice if you could tell me more about the armor you have to offer."

An Umbreon you say, hum I would like to say that's an easy one but we would have to know your timetable for that one if you have a flexible schedule we can get back to you when it's done other than that we will have to send someone to the dark side of the planet with him and start the training process there it could take between an hour or four depending on his level of combat, or we could just give you a modified ring that would prevent him from evolving but raise up his level and as soon as night time comes just take the ring off and he should evolve then, and for armor we would have to know what kind of Pokemon are you one with Dodges a lot or one with blocks once we know that we can select a specific type of armor for you since you are with a Elite S rank legendary Hunter team you can't get specially modified armor to help you out in combat, now I should ask since you don't look like the heavy hitter type did the corruption change you in any specific way, more meaning did you become very hungry and start to the flower Pokemon did you become very horny and start to hump anything we had a poles like crazy or did you become very angry and attack everything in sight these can change your armor and how we can help you.

Static: To be honest I feel like I fade in and out of my mind and at times get delusional into um...wet dream turf, so to say... He honestly can't fully recall but lately he has been losing his mental state and been coming back out of it aroused or horny to the point he screwed in his apparent dreamland.

It was after a bit Static remembered as he pulls up the list of the team mates that they were linked with though spoke softly to Delphine as he brings it up to her. Static: Um...hold a second. as he let's Delphine look to the members listing they are with. Let me know when your done. as he makes sure it's gone from picture mode to listing.

* * *

 **[Team Listing & rank]**

 **{Sparks=Pikachu,** **S rank** **} {Munna=Sanja,** **S rank** **}** **{Twilight=Riolu,** **S rank** **} {Static=Pikachu,** **S rank** **} {Arashi=Swampert,** **S rank** **}** **{shadow=Pikachu,** **S rank** **}**

 **{Vulpix=Vula** **, A rank** **}**

 **{Dew=Dewott** **,** **B rank** **}** **{Plusle=Piano** **,** **B rank** **}** **{Minun =Forte** **,** **B rank** **}**

 **{squirtle** **, C** **rank** **} {Froakie** **, C** **rank** **} {Pancham** **, C** **rank** **} {Drilbur** **, C** **rank** **} {Pumpkaboo** **, C** **rank** **}** **{Rhyperior=Smasher** **, C** **rank** **}** **{Dusknoir** **, C** **rank** **}**

 **{Feraligatr** **, D** **rank}** **{Starly** **, D** **rank}** **{Fomantis** **, D** **rank}** **{Hikoki=Typhlosion** **, D** **rank** **}** **{Emolga =Tac** **, D** **rank** **}** **{Buneary** **, D** **rank}** **{Poliwrath** **, D** **rank}** **{Balto=Mightyena** **, D** **rank** **}**

 **{Victini=Snow,** **S rank** **} {Manaphy,** **S rank}**

* * *

Delphine notes the names and species. "So we got new members, we should go to the registry to have me added to the list after we're done shopping." She looks up to the Charmander. "When I was completely corrupted, I had both the urge to have copious amounts of sex and also had an overwhelming hunger, when I got my first taste of the corruption I had the urge to incinerate a little gnat of an Araquanid."

Static had to keep from being boiling pissed hearing of that bug since that mon was just as much a pain...but he lets it go as he Spoke up while waiting for Delphine. Static: I don't know if you know what kind of corruption I have since I kind of can only have a Vague sense of what I'm going through. Could what I have be categorized?

For the Delphox we have a few items that could help, for one if she wants to have more fun in the bed without having to get pregnant all the time we have a pill that will actually neutralize her fertility until she takes the opposite pill, for the eating the Pokemon we have two options for that, one we can give her a item that could teach her how to control her stomach acid better this way you can dissolve the Pokemon inside your stomach whenever you feel like you could keep them up there for a whole day before you need to dissolve them or dissolve them instantaneously to make room for more, the next thing is we can make it your stomach and womb more rubber like to accept it bigger meals you can say, and it looks like you already have a corruption weapon so I can't really help you any further on the burning your victims, he says any professional tone.

And for you little Pikachu we would need you to describe how the corruption is affecting you in great detail, this has happened a few times before it's basically the corruption trying to tell you that you want something but you're either too shy or too nervous to take the opportunity to take advantage of it, the corruption will keep on making you happy feelings and pushing you to do Acts towards them until you either give in get purified or Lose Yourself to the corruption influence and hunt down whatever it is you are Desiring and in most cases break it and take it by force what usually doesn't end well.

(Static thinks to himself on that note: Reason why I have managed to not go too wild thankfully.) Static: Let's see if I can try that. he said, sighing as he focused.

Static: I've tried to resist at times thinking of a certain soul or at times try to ask for help for something that was not my normal process. It ended up with me going into a dreamland. In it I seem to be seduced by the gal of my own dreams and it was hard to resist how hot she is, even when she is playing out fantasy dreams. I get to screw her. Take her...give her what I feel. And when I wake up, I seemed o end up doing what I wasn't ready for, such as taking care of a corrupted baby gal. And with Anger I have managed to keep from going too far in anger when certain comments are used or certain Pokemon. It gets me thinking if I had the power I would send certain Pokemon face down into a trashcan. In a way, the only thing I feel so far kept me from acting on that point is knowing I'm not a fighter like other Pokemon I know.

Delphine chuckles and rubs her palms. "An item that can teach me how to control my stomach acid? Sounds nice, and a pill to control my fertility would be useful, I got two children of my own and it's probably bets that I don't have anymore for the time being, and the capability of eating bigger prey would be nice as well." She looks at the packaged bodies of legendary pokemon and points at them. "Um, are those what I think they are?"

Okay how many pills would you like, it's a good idea to have multiple of both pills that way you can choose when you want to get pregnant and when you don't want to get pregnant, just take the opposite pill when you want the opposite effect, and you want items to control your stomach acid and eat bigger Pokemon got it, and yes those are the bodies of Legendary Pokemon we have other Pokemon bodies to but these ones are the best sellers do you wish me to explain how they work.

Okay by the sounds of it corruption is easily trying to convince you to find this special girl of yours and take her as your own and every time you resist it the corruption is trying to fight back increasing your anger output until sooner or later you're going to lash out and hurt the people around you until you can find a way to satisfy your needs so whoever this girl is you probably should find her before the corruption sends you on a path to find her and if that happens you might break her in the process, the Charmander says in a professional tone, if you like we can actually help you find her it's an easy process we do the same thing to help Masters who have runaway slaves. He said in a casual tone.

Static: had to bit his lip...but he has to take it a bit but he will confirm it if she is wearing the 001. I fear she's in another world BUT...if I at least can plot a course for her...then it probably can help calm my tensions. She's got the name Milli. She's assisted me with projects and she would be human. He'd be fucked if he told his sister's full name unless absolutely needed.

(T)I hope we can get the opportunity to purify you before you end up finding your sister and doing something to her you'll likely regret.(T) "Sounds like a plan, I can do with acquiring multiple pills of both kind, and do tell me about these bodies, I'd like to know before we obtain the armor and other products we're getting."

Static takes in a breath as he took in what he was saying. (T)Makes two of us. Reason why I wanted to be purified.(T) :grey_exclamation: The Pills are able to do what now? You sure of it? he asked the Delphox as he knew she's going for a lot.

Delphine looks to Static. "One can suppress fertility while another intensifies it to ensure pregnancy, and the former will be needed for my urges since I already have twins to love and care for."

Sure I would be happy to tell you about the bodies but before that let's help your friend out, hey finder, the Charmander yells out, we got it on a customer for you.

As a normal colored smeargle walks forward, hello chaps my name is finder you got a slave on the Run doesn't matter where they are on this planet I'll find them, I even have a few tricks to find some humans in different world if you're looking for that but you'll have to find one of the legendaries who still have their soul gems to be able to bring her here and that's usually a costly Act it will cost you their child usually. He says any professional tone.

Static nods Static: If I at least got a spot to start then I can plan out what I need to do. As in he knew if he was able to begin somewhere then he can make a try for his dream. I would have some peace at night. Which he hopes last long enough to get to her.

As the smeargle puts his hands on Statics head and says, just relax and think about them and I'll pinpoint them in no time.

As the Charmander turns back to Delphine, now miss are you interested in one of those Pokemon bodies the All the Rage for mothers and important Folk to prayed around saying that they own a legendary Pokemon you could even be the proud mother of a legendary Pokemon with these bodies or better yet you could change up your form and take on one of their forms, you can have anybody you want in the toy shop or more specifically your master can play with anybody they want in the toy Shop. He says with a professional tone.

static nods...focusing as he did think of her a bit...Milli had gotten a lab coat, blue jeans and it's funny that both of them got the same citris orange hair and while born at the same time she was always there for him, her blue eyes like the water and the last big memory was the two of them trying out the Pokemon Morphers. But both of them had a powerful energy that made an explosion in the lab and that was sadly his last memory, when he tried to hold onto her as their watches went off.

As a few images started to peek into Statics mind of a shiny Pikachu with a heart tail waking up in a hospital bed with a Hydreigon talking to her, her wearing the 001 watch, worrying about her brother crying at night missing him, before the image starts to fade away, and finder Smiles happily, I know where she is! He says they smile.

His heart stopped as he spoke up as if reading a bit of the image with him. Static: She's in a medical ward with a dragon as one of the healers? He took note that the 001 was not as damaged as his when started but it seems to be enough to send out a signal check...but in that moment the 002 wasn't functioning. So it is true. ...And she somehow ended up here with me.

Yeah unfortunately that Dragon wasn't any dragon it was the guild leader of the Dragon region so she must been injured and picking their to get healed up, and if I were you I would suggest that you trying to search for her sooner than later because most likely she's about to become just another trophy on the Shelf the longer you wait he says.

"What about attacks and abilities, do they carry those same attributes as the actual pokemon and what are all the bodies you have available?" She said in a curious tone.

Static: Trust me...having a direction to start is a lot better than being without a compass. Now he knew his clock is ticking in a way. Could we get anything for transport to help speed us up if possible. And I hope with small effects since a hindering effect can make a trip longer.

They do carry the abilities and some of the moves not all of them unfortunately the abilities and moves are at a greatly weekend level you would be hard-pressed to actually fight in one of those bodies but they do look fancy and we have quite a few I would need to know what spot is you looking for specifically to see if we have it in stock.

Well you are a owner of a Delphox if I transfer the location into her mind all you would have to do would be to teach her how to use teleportation and you could teleport to where your sister is if you want my specific opinion maybe you should teleport at night that way you can pick her up without anyone knowing about it, I can even give you some items to help you with stealth bass and to put and keep her a sleep until your ready to wake her up.

(T)Yeah, very bad idea for someone to put their soul into one of those bodies.(T) She mentally said to Static. "Right then, what kind of armor do you have that would be fitting for a Delphox?"

Static nods on that. Static: I'll be iffy on the soul using. And I'd like her to know the location when the items are picked...And...I'll take one item since I probably want to go as stealthy as possible and too many items could alert someone. He was playing the smart idea of silent but effective.

Sorry okay for a Delphox like yourself I would say some more loose-fitting armor for your special type of food but I would wonder if you want any light medium or heavy armor to age you, and for your little Pikachu friend if he wants to go stealthily we actually have some stealth armor that could help him stay quiet and unseen it has a small problem of draining a lot of electricity energy so it's only meant for electric type so far. He says any professional tone

"I would go with Light armor, and as for that armor for my master, is that drain due to it being insulated?"

Static had to blink. And the charmander ...well charmed him a little but he had to be curious. Considering I'm an electric type got a feeling it's got some interesting powers due to specifics. Hopefully not plug and play. He couldn't help but make a joke at his own expense...

The stealth armor is some of our most advanced armor giving the Pokemon the ability to go invisible unfortunately it has a very short charge on it can only last 30 minutes without an electric type powering it, if an electric type power said it could probably around 3 hours before the Pokemon is completely drained, but it also contains pouches that launch sleep powder and stunts more from the sleeves, unfortunately it's a lightweight armor meaning it doesn't give you much defense.

Static: I can at least guess 0 defense at least.

he had to be impressed hearing what was offered by the armor.

In fact he does get a little protection but you're basically covered in qua so it's not going to be perfect it's waterproof & Fireproof at least.

Static: If you got one for my kind then I'll do it and do you got your own choice Delphine? Looks like things are about settled.

Oh there's one more thing it's the corruption has been making you think about this girl it would be better for you if you use the corrupted domination on her right from the get-go this way you could make sure that she belongs to you and you alone when you finally meet up with her if you want we can teach you how to do it you could probably have done it in a more long-term way if you would like but with mating season coming up like tomorrow all the Pokemon are going to start finding their mate and I'm sure you don't want to have to challenge someone for her if you say you're not that strong so better to nip it in the bud quickly, he says with a playful wink.

Static: ...Probably something I'd do in desperation...BUT I'd rather know what I'm doing if I have to use it. he is the brain character for sure if he considers a domination an option needed only if it'd come to saving her...though he remembered. Though wouldn't that mean I have to surrender the corruption within me to do so? It's a question that he probably could get out of the way now.

come on Delphox let's get you fitted for your armor as I talk to your master, buy surrender the corruption what do you mean do you mean lesson it on you? Or transported to someone else? He asked In a curious tone.

Delphine follows the Charmander. "Out of curiosity, are there any side-effects to the pills you'll be providing?"

Static: AS in either one gains the corruption of another or that corruption is vanishing in order to claim someone. I'm not sure which one happens or if I'm not as informed. To Delphine Beware of any medicines, especially if overdosing. Doing that will cause a side effect for sure...known as addiction.

Well there is an set effect if you take the one with helps your fertility come back if you accidentally take too many you might lose a day or three because it will drive your instincts Wild and you'll go on a hunt for a mate of any a caliber we've tested it with a few Pokemon 5 out of 10 came back with very plump pregnant bellies three of them never came back we found them a week later did not end well for them, we haven't found the other two yet, he says scratching the back of his head, and to let you know you're wrong if you try the corrupted domination on someone you don't necessarily have to pass the corruption on to them but it makes it a lot easier if you do and it won't lower yours if you do it properly for example if your Delphox friends weapon is with you when you do it to her your corruption will stay the same while your Rising hers to turn her into your loyal wife but if you have a purification weapon then it will drop both of your corruption style to zip after you're done so you should be careful about that, but if that's the way you want to do it we have some other pills that could help her be loyal to you without you having to dominate her like that, he says it a professional tone as he leads the two of them to an wardrobe of armors, okay now just place this one on and you should be done then we can go and get the stealth armor.

Static had to nod to that. Static: I'll take the stealth item only if it helps out...and I'll learn of the domination thanks. He is going for it knowing the basics will at least help him when needed...and with the idea of mating season near he wanted to keep the basics in place in a way.

Well if you want to know the basics I can teach you it right here right now just lie that Pichu on the sofa and we can begin on her you do want her to be obedient slave to you right this will teach you how to be a good master. You said May professional tone.

Static had to hold her paw before he athems... Static: Let's get her up first. Better to know that she's up to know I'm doing this. He hated to do it but... he was going to use what he got to put a deeper bond in her than he imagined. It'd likely be a promise she'd want his chus but that'll be when she's Older hopefully. Static: Hey Zuka...time to get up for a bit...something special coming.

Delphine scratches her head."Damn, that is one hell of a side-effect, I'll make sure to regulate the amount I take whenever I'm in that mood to birth another child."

Okay just note you can do this while they're sleeping too it's actually more effective when they're asleep then when they're awake, so if you want my opinion when you bind this girl of yours you should take her while she still sleeping and find her to you that way no one could say otherwise and she will develop feelings for you without knowing what you did to her she'll think they were all her choice in the first place. As he is saying all of this Zuka starts to wake up with a smile on her face, yes master do you need me for something, she says in sleeping tone.

Static: I had you wake up since I'm going to try something and I'm at least asking before anything gets too deep: How much you trust me?

If that trust is so sure...he'll do it at least...but he at least wanted no real regrets.

Master I am your toy to use antabuse anyway you wish that's the way I was raised I've seen more of the world than I have in the last 4 years in the amount of time I've been with you even if our time has to end short and you asked me to go down your belly I will do it with a smile, she said smiling, do you wish to eat me my master I will happily give you my life to you.

Static: smiles, seeing she is willing to impress and had a paw on her. I hope I never have you ended unless it is a dire decision...but right now...you're my partner for a lesson. Let's learn what we can and be able to use it when we can.

This gave Static the courage to at least take this a lot more seriously than he would normally.

Okay why her on the bed and with your friends staff this should be a pretty simple matter, and once you're done there will be no questioning who she belongs to, the Charmander said it kind tone.

he gets her on the bed, joining as he had a feeling it will involve sex... BUT for once it isn't a why him but a point of taking seriously.

Okay now we're going to have to skip a big part what you're going to have to work with later, since she is a willing participant you don't need to beat her into submission and you don't need to be as rough on her so start by licking her out and lubing her up then we can begin on dominating her.

sweatdrop Good thing... he was going for sneaking so this is probably for the best as he started to show despite being new he has picked up a few things as he gives the Pichu a slurrrping to enjoy.

As she starts to moan in pleasure and smile realizing what is happening to her, oh thank you master for accepting me finally. Zuka in a happy tone.

Okay now that she's all nice and wet make eye contact with your victim and never break it if your target is a sleep all you have to do is Stacy whisper into her ear, and use the corruption in you and imagine bending the will of the person in front of you into something you desire as you slowly thrust into them. He says with a professional tone.

Zuka can see him taking a moment but was smiling...a odd soft glow coming to his now red eyes..Static: Nice eyes, they show how much heart you got...and how sweet you'll be...as she feels him growing aroused before sinking into her, never breaking visuals of her.

Now here comes the important part, you need to lean in clothes and start to whisper into her ears what you want her to be what you want her to give up and most importantly how much she has no choice in the matter but to be yours and yours alone, and you need to punctuate each of this with a hard slow thrust into her never breaking eye contact.

It's a surprise to him as Static whispered to her. In public you'll be my assistant, you're intelligence impresses others and will help create things to change the world. In bed... I'll be sure you will need a charge... and I'm the only charge station you'll ever need you naughty little chu... as he kept watching her take it, his heart pounding as he gets a bit stronger into fucking her...somehow this was different and yet getting something out of him. All you got to do... is let me in...let the restraints go...open up...and take it.

That's a good start but don't forget you are the one dominating her, you have to ask her really force her to give you anything and everything what she is use your corruption and ask her to relinquish everything to you go as far as her life and she will be yours to play with anyway you like. Is a Charmander says as he's stroking himself off.

It's funny that the eyes of Static was still bright as the Charmander had quite a show. Static: Or better yet...I need to know... will you risk what makes you who you are... to risk your life for the one you want most... lick her... would you risk it for me? That's all I ask...Will all you have be in service to be with me? I know how to make it worth the offer...and you are smart to know how easy such a choice is... he teasingly whispered as he was fucking her harder now but...teased her too as it was clear he wants her answer.

As she moved out in pleasure her body started to turn black all the way from the tips of her feet to her inner core as she kept on smiling at her eyes turn crimson red, master I am yours if you wish me to be those things for you I happily accept them everything I am is to serve you be with you I would offer my life if you just ask me to, she says As her I start to glaze over.

Good now that she's at this point that she's given the Inn at submitted herself to you all you have to do is just one last part make her cum out her own free will then she was yours, Charmander says with a smile.

he'll have to purify her to at least save her from how much this could taint her but...he smiles as a paw is on hers. Static: Then let's cross that bounty of restraint...together! as he goes all out now...the tension rising fast as he was going to erupt, a spark of black lightning going between them.

As she smiles and as he squeezes tight as her body starts to Twitch from an orgasm, Static starts to see that her eyes start to turn emerald green as he smiles happily, and as soon as it's over he starts to hear a voice in his head like a soft whisper he doesn't know how but he is positive it is her voice the voice of her soul and just with a simple command he could break her and change her into whatever he wants her to be.

Good that was a good person tempt maybe you should be a little bit more smoother with the talking and more forceful on the commands but other than that that was a good first attempt. The Charmander says as he keeps rubbing himself off.

he was groaning a bit as he was cumming too from feeling her orgasm take him to her and looks to her so deeply as it was clear that it is odd... their bond is so deep as he was aware to use it carefully. Static: I'll...keep it in mind though he had to point to him. Need a better show? He got a little sass in as he mentally spoke (T)Zuka, if we are united I want to feel you stroke my tailbase.(T)

As she immediately starts to stroke and fondle Static stale with vigor but sincerely.

Oh yes I love watching toys be born it's always romantic to see a Pokemon finally fulfill their true purpose to be served under someone better than them, if the process with perfectly you should feel every emotion see does you could even see through her eyes and hear what she hears she will not be able to do the same for you and it's not really a proper link only going one way and your thoughts become her desires but you'll know where she is what she's doing and how she's feeling at all times, and in this process you can even take her a step further by turning her into a CWP!

Static: cahhhhhhh he was kept standing as he was feeling her touch and he nods, set for her to stop (T)Smart girl aren't you. I'm prepped for anything now.(T) :grey_question: Isn't that a pokemon that's fully corrupted warped Pokemon? he had to ask...being smart as he knew his gal now heard some positive feedback to her, her being quite smart and also good hearted to him.

As she smiled happily knowing that her master now rules over her life.

Kind of a CWP is a corrupt wild Pokemon, these Pokemon are soulless, you see a soul gem is only half his soul of a Pokemon it's our Elemental have but it's still connected to us no matter if you remove it or not, now there are some Pokemon who have swapped type multiple times but that doesn't mean that a primary soul, for example the electric soul gem that you will in your right now is your primary electric soul but even if you take that out and swapping a different soul gem your body still will remain even if you take your element away from you, these are called the bodies soul and the spiritual soul, during most times when a Pokemon is extracting the spiritual soul it will turn into a gem no bigger than your hand and it will contain your element in it but because of this extraction or your body cannot hold itself together anymore and will turn into a black liquid and melt away once this happens your body is soul will be released and technically you would be dead even if someone was kind enough to try to revive you with your Elemental soul that body would not have all of its memories some key features might pass over again but in overall you would be a brand new Pokemon, but there is something else if the body happened to remain intact during the process and someone messed with your spiritual soul then they could corrupt the bodies soul to make something even more Twisted into the corruption, so far there is three different ways for this to happen. He says in a professional town.

The Pikachu shivers as Zuka felt his unease from the charmander on hearing such a thing. Static: Then it's probably good I'm not one for endangering gems and bodies. I'll be glad to never run into a CWP. He was glad for this information at least

As he tilts his head, what are you talking about one of your teammates already made one and recruited to your team, and most of the guards that you see are them, they're what we use to crush some of the legendaries we overwhelm them with their power, if you think the corruption feels great now you should ask one of them who's given even further into the corruption and feel even greater strength from it. The Charmander says in a serious tone.

Static: I haven't met who did that yet or who the CWP is...so in short there was information that I didn't know fully. That should tell the Charmander he wasn't given updates yet...and it's clear he is in for a surprise. And I'll have to find out some of this when I can...I mean Sorry that I didn't know about the CWP guards, this is plenty of information to take in. Which at least helped to explain why he isn't aware of it all.

Yeah just 30 minutes ago one of your teammates recruited a new CWP to your team and if the record show correctly Emolga on your team was turned into a CWP to, anyways they make a great transporters there five times stronger than a common Pokemon and they never get tired never sleep and are always ready for a fight they make the perfect Watch Dogs.

as Zuka nodded, and master after you have cleaned all my information that's you see you could turn me into one if you wish I would be strong enough to carry any of your supplies and able to Aid you better in combat and I would no longer be weak to ground type moves, she says with a happy smile.

...she felt him hold her paw...a promise of sorts not to have her end up where she isn't herself if he can help it. Static: Must be handy when things are big. Though he kept his mind image safe as he knew Zuka can read it too if he wrote something down in his mind chalkboard. I'll keep this in mind since hearing this is abit of a change up when adding in the rest of the things I got to hear about.

You don't seem to know much about what's going on on your team are you new to it do you want me to call one of your higher ranking team members to come and guide you around they should be escorting you in such a dangerous area like this, it's quite easy for a Pokemon of your size to just disappear in these areas or end up worse. The Charmander asked in a newfound fear.

Static: Thank you. Though if you could let one of the know we are getting attire and getting the kids for Delphine we can ask for a meeting spot. And Yea. I'm the new one of the group...which is why I am kind of working with others of the group...and why I was interested in the stealth armor.

Well after you pull out of her we can start getting you equipped in your stealth armor I'm sure one of your teammates will be here by then as soon as I call them just wait here for a second and get the cleanup and I'll call one of your teammates right now to come and pick you up, he says as he starts to walk off.

he nods...getting out of Zuka as he took the time to clan up. Static: Well this is going to be picking up speed...hopefully Delphine's kids will have something and if lucky I'll some clothes.

After 10 minutes he returns with a black suit in his hands. Here you go it's a full body suit so you'll have to take off anything you have on you right now to place it on and you don't need to worry it's easy to unzip for those private moments with your new toy, and I was able to get in contact with one of your teammates they'll be here shortly they say they'll be glad to talk to you and help you get acquainted with this information.

He nods Static: Thanks. And here I was worried on things a bit. I'd recommend this place if you guys are this good. as he took the time to get his watch off, letting Zuka hold it. [t]Don't lose it please![t] She heard him say in a polite but strong tone as he gets to try the suit, and by the feel it isn't 'plug and play'

Once you got the suit on I'll give you the basics about how it works, he says any professional tone, and thank you we try to satisfy all of our customers at the toy store because we always want a repeat customer, maybe next time you come here you will want to pop out this child Soul Gem and place it in a legendary Pokemon or better yet you can make her a Fennekin or a Swampert or whatever you feel like slaves of her caliber and your Eevee's and Delphox are meant to serve you in any way you need, he says in a polite tone.

he chuckled on that. I understand but a gem so young might be tricker to work with so I'll hold out on that idea until needed. He was polite on that though he had to admit hearing her be another type was a prospect but he wasn't needing that.

As Static finally got dressed in his new stealth armor a golden ring open up behind the Charmander and a Pikachu fell through it at first glance this Pikachu had all the same features of Sparks except that he didn't have a purity Prime armband and that he was fully corrupted, okay so where is this team member of ours that's supposed to be wandering without an escort he says to the Charmander who points immediately at the four of of them.

Hello my name is shadow do you mind telling me who you are? Shadow says in a smooth and calm voice.

Static: Sorry for the hard fall. Call me Static. Though I didn't expect you to come up. he had that feeling he should be calling big bro now... but at least wait until he gets a chance out of the shop... this mon is giving him that unease. it's like... he is dripping with a shadowy presence that would get him in worst than he is now.

Don't worry about it I'm just getting used to this ability of mine the legendaries are very interesting lot to have such fun techniques like these, as he moves in very close, I don't remember you being one of our team members oh my father must have recruited you didn't he, you says in a nice and calm tone with a lot of charm.

It's that obvious is it? He was fast clearly laying it on thick...he had to watch tongue a bit... he probably can charm a Seviper. Though I never met you so this is a first. He adjusted. (T)The 002...put it on you and don't take it off until I ask for it back.(T)

Static is clearly not happy knowing what he did but he is aware to get his badge back.

as Zuka does as she is told and places it on her immediately, with a smile on her face.

I can tell by your eyes that you're new here you're a human who comes from a different world, and you most likely just recently showed up and since that Pichu you over there doesn't smell like you I'm going to guess that you still haven't had your kid yet.

as the Charmander heard this he Gap out, are you certain do you know how much we could sell him for if we could get his seed to impregnate a child, the Charmander started to say before a golden ring formed above his head and quickly went down around his neck and started to restrict very tightly cutting off his air as he started to struggle to breathe.

Well this was happening Shadow never took his eyes off of static, now I'm going to ask you a very important question do you know what my father is doing here? And trust me you don't want to lie to me, he says in a kind and sweet tone.

Static had to be surprised and eye twitch from the sight...speaking out in surprise and impressment. "First, THAT was impressive. Second, I honestly don't know much, just meeting friends of his as far as I know. And three, did you need to say so much when we only just met?" Static was aware that this Pikachu had a lot of surprises.

Delphine watches the charmander gag as they're being strangled by a ring. "I can't help but feel pleasure in watching this charmander being strangled, but the sane part of me must ask, is it really necessary to do that to them?"

Of course it was an impressive, this is the second one is more important than you think, and he won't be alive much longer to care what is about to happen to him, shadow walk right next to Static and gives his cheek along and centralist lick, hum you taste good, as he stares him into the eye, and that's a cutest sister of yours, he says with a smile.

Static is a bit surprised and having to keep a bit surprised...he hasn't even spoken a word of his sis and here he is saying so much...his heart pulsing a bit Static: You're tasting bioelectric energies? He had to wonder since it's clear this is probably getting him creeped out and uneasy even more... I mean we only just met.

And in a sense that could explain how the hex is Shadow reading into things he shouldn't.

Yes that's true but for Pokemon like us who can absorb electricity from others you make a lovely Snack, as he starts to stare Static in the eye, you're afraid and curious how I know about your sister aren't you, but you're also a smart human tell me, as he whispers into Statics ear, which legendary can make golden rings that teleport people and then you might be able to figure out how I know about your sister and how much you want to take her to your bed, he says in a whisper.

the poor kid is clearly uneased thinking that, as his mind had to focus...Shadow gave him a challenge and being a young genius himself... a kalosan legend...gate summoner and one of the more dangerous of them all with transport powers...Shadow probably could see a cute charm to him when his ears spark when his idea hit. Hoopa. BUT this also gave rise to a fear that probably hit harder... HE probably could sense the very thing that he hid and the charmander would have sold him out on too...but onto the other part. It's been hard to describe but since I gotten here...it's been something growing...I mean it was out of brotherly love but... He had a feeling Shadow knew where it grew.

Come on say it finish your sentence it was out of Brotherly Love But it grew into something more, as Shadow leans in and starts to rub at the slick suit where Statics sheath and balls were, you're such a perverted boy wishing to take your own sister to bed with you, and oh my such naughty thoughts calling my dad Big Brother if you have this feeling for your sister maybe you want to be sandwiched in between your big brother and little sister such a kinky thought, Shadow says as he licks Statics cheek again.

static had to breathe...his face blushing as he heard that and was trying to focus a bit. Static: I call him big Bro out of respect since he helped me a lot. as his paw reached to try to grab Shadow's tail though he had to admit for being the youth of his mentor he can do quite a lot. And I haven't had thoughts of him...just my sis. And yes I have gotten feelings so deep now that I wanted to show her what I gained. Though he had to admit Sparks was getting friendly with him to the point he wondered what kind of link did 'Big bro' want with him.

Oh you want to touch my tail go ahead grab it and tell me my dad or your big bro has been helping you out so much maybe the corruption just want you to focus on your sister for now but then maybe you'll be waiting that cute butt of yours up in the air waiting for Big Brother to take you, I can already tell you that he might swing for an innocent and an experienced boy that he wants to teach all the proper ways, Shadow says enable ringtone, how about I show you how to woo your big brother and little sister all you have to do is just come with me, he says in a sexy whisper.

It's a surprise as he restrained himself, almost holding his tail as he pulled his paw back...looking to him in worry but... gave him a smile Static: I know you're caring. And in a way I can get what you care to teach, but would it be ok if I can work to gain my sis first? I at least admit that you're something that is hard to forget. And the Pikachu of hoopa can tell he was honestly being true to himself though had respect for mons who had power. And to think he is this way before the breeding season. He has a lot of will power in trying to keep from falling to temptations like egging up his understudy of a Pichu.

As Shadow smiled and leaned in and gave Static a passionate kiss on the mouth before pulling away, oh don't worry little one I'm not here to take you away from my father just yet you're not the kind of, as he leans in close to his ear, toy I like not yet, I'm going to take you to the thing that my father wants here you are going to deliver your big bro a special gift and you're going to give him a special message for me, afterwards you're going to follow your big brother for a little while longer, as he whispers into his ear again as he looked inside sending a jolt app letter into static, I'll give you hum two weeks to go to the dragon region find your sister and claim her as yours, if you don't do it within that time line the next time you see her she will be popping out my child as I breed her like a promise horror, but if you do find her first and claim her as yours we'll meet again and when that happens I'll give you a choice to follow me to submit yourself to me, and I'll show you pleasure Beyond any that you could ever imagine, and your sister and you will be together serving me and my cause, as he starts to play with Static stale, what do you say will you come with me my little p, he says in a sexy tone staring at Static in the eyes.

he had to look at him strongly and despite fears nuzzled him a bit as he spoke up. I'm not a toy...and we only just met today and you expect me to follow you without knowing you in some way? At least I was given something to start on when I ran into Big B. Though he had to shuffle a bit as it seems the Pikachu was resisted by mental strength though the touch of pleasure was a different thing as it was clear the human Pikachu was trying to sort his emotions from longings. Though he did take note of something, but kept quiet since it's something about the wording that kept him aware of something the other didn't really state.

But I did give you something I'm your big brother son and don't worry, as he caressed Statics cheap, I'll turn you into a lovely toy for me to play with alongside your sister and the two of you will be happy as my toys I'll make sure of that but you don't need to worry I'm not here to take you today just to give you a gift to give to my father I can already see it that you know I'm on your team, so just give in and come with me you can sort out your other feelings later but don't forget what I told you about your sister, Shadow says as a ring started to form behind him as he held Statics hand and started to walk slowly towards the ring.

Static had to focus as he did look at him with seriousness. I'll at least deliver this to big bro, I'd be a prick if I at least didn't do something for family bonds...but I'll keep with big Bro. No offense but I at least don't feel like your type. We'd be clashing ideals all the time. which would be true considering but it's clear the Pikachu was being honest on the account they seem like day and night as far as mentality goes. Though his heart is telling him to keep aware with him...and he is yet it's like the two are dancing which...is kind of odd to think about. Both are in the darkness, both are quite smart, and yet...it feels like the experienced is wanting to lead the uneased beginner.

Delphine drives her staff between Static and Shadow. "I think that's enough between the both of you, time to back off some Shadow. Static, snap out of it, we got things to do." She reaches down and pinches his neck.

Static: !_exclamation: I swear, I need to dip my head in ice water at this rate. He was clearly trying to sort things out as the two Pikachu are apart though it's clear Static was wondering what the chu was with Shadow wanting with him and now is sister!

as Shadow glares at Delphine, miss you are just a worthless Pokemon me and the human were talking you don't want to end up like the Charmander on the floor dying right, Shadow says with cold ice in his tone, well since you obviously aren't going to come with me now that my little dance is over for now just tell your big brother "that black is in town and I'll take everything away from him and leave him a broken fool as I make toys of all he cares of" and if you get a chance you should track down snow as quickly as you can your big brother is worried about her, as they can hear a loud crack sound as the Charmander neck finally snapped and the ring releases him and floats right back to the Pikachu, remember my words My Little pika toy, I'll keep an eye on you and your sister, it might be fun ruling the world with an army of Pikachus, he says as he starts to walk towards his ring.

THAT shook him deep... HE did catch the detail he was wondering he didn't even mention. fudge...Shadow did get the detail...both of the twins were both not assisted into the world. now he REALLY needed to get to his sister.

Delphine glares at the Pikachu and growls before ushering Static close to her. "I believe you were on your way now."

As Shadow smiled and walk through his ring, I hope you get to your sister before I do I'm sure she's just as easy as you are at manipulating a few hours in my hands and she'll be moaning my name as I make her into nothing but a breathing machine for my Army, but if you get to her first I'll let you pick your toy name alongside hers when I take you both as my prices, Shadow says in a sexual tone, oh and don't forget to pick up snow she's waiting for her husband, after saying that the ring closed and there was no trace of Shadow anymore.

Delphine releases Static from between her and the staff. "Great, now we got another royal pain in our asses."

shiver. Let's at least find big bro...I think he's going to not enjoy this...not at all. he took a moment to at least close the charmander's eyes. Rest well and thank you. he looks to Zuka. Zuka, I'm ready to have the 002 back. We are on a clock now!

As she looks down in shame master I can't give it back to you my arm is gone, as Static could see that Zuka whole arm was missing links to a yellow ring around it and that every time she moved the Ring went with her before Static could even react, she was able to finally pull her arm away to reveal that the watch was still there with a rose and a letter on it.

Static: ! His heart stopped for a moment before seeing the 002 was with a rose, being careful to take the watch and rose with the message on it. It looks like both Zuka and the 002 are in one piece and not damaged.

Static: Dang it... shadow is having too much fun.

...He at least sees who it is addressed too if at all...having THAT feeling it's for him!

Static at least gulps taking the letter first. C-come on crew. Let's find the others. As they do get going, Static takes a bit to first plot a course and setting a Timer **(20,100minutes!)** before starting to read what was addressed to him. Thinking Shadow is trying to charm him again as he was knowing the pikachu has quite a silver tongue and if it wasn't for Delphine he was sure that he probably would be in a place where the others wouldn't reach in time.

Dear Pikachu we haven't met yet well you most likely met me now! I don't know who you are or why you're with him but I can guarantee you if you stay with the one name Sparks my eyes will always be on you for your hope and your prayers you better be someone he cares for someone he appreciate the help because that would be the only reason why I won't slit your throat the next time we meet me and Sparks are not friends we're not allies and my only goal in life is too great him into a thousand pieces, so ask yourself do I get near this Pikachu name Sparks and stay safe from my blade just to betray him or do I stay away and one night while I'm sleeping my head might not be attached to my body when I wake, if you proved to be someone that interest me I you will get on your hands and knees and wave your booty in the air for me to take and ride as long as I want claiming you as my property, I hope you like the game we play will you be friends with him or will you run away you can tell his because they started to play the game as soon as they join your team and here's a little tip one Pokemon on your team has already become one of my toys to play with when I feel like it, and the note ended with an evil smiley face.

Delphine walks over to the Charmander and sighs. "Well, no sense in letting this go to waste." She said before picking them up and stuffing them into her maw, tipping her head back to easily swallow the body whole and let it slide down to her stomach. She then gathers her armor and pills putting the armor on and storing the pills into her bag. "Well, seems we got a second nemesis, I think Sparks has some explaining to do."

Static got the letter held tight as he got the others to the restaurant in hopes of catching the crew when they come out. All this because he was given the idea that something good would be at the shop...SOME price tag that came with! And that charmander likely goofed up on the Pikachu he asked for which was his own ending...no point hating the dead but at least felt sorry that the char made his own ending come sooner...and made the Pikachu all the more worried that if anything he felt like he wanted to know more but at the same time worried that he'd be used along with his sister and as much as his heart hated to admit it, now he might have 2 big bros...but one he felt more aligned too.

Delphine bends down to read Shadow's letter. "Yeah, seems the corruption has gone to his head as well." She pats Static on the head. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." She picks Miles up and gives him a kiss. "I wonder who's this toy of his."

* * *

"Arceus, today is already a mess and I don't know what next can happen. I mean for all I know there's an explosive right near me!" someone would hear as a Pikachu wearing a suit of sorts was holding a letter as there's a Delphox, Pichu, and Eevee with him. Clearly his ears are down in clear unease.

Delphine looks down to Miles and then scratches around her neck and immediately freezes. "Um, yeah, look up at my neck Static."

Static blinks...turning around to look at her neck before his eyes saw the collar...his eyes wide before he spoke up. "FEAROW me...I flipping forgot." he held his head. "I might need to get help finding a collar removing crew after we find the rest of the crew. Last thing we need is having a weakspot."(edited)

as Zuka looked at her master, but I thought you wanted her to be on a short leash? Isn't that why you didn't get the collar removed while we were at the toy store, the collar isn't active in there and you can get it removed? And miss you grabbed the pills to stop you from becoming pregnant but you didn't grab the item that he suggested to allow you to eat more Pokemon or control your stomach acid? Zuka says.

Delphine groans with annoyance. "Damn it, I knew I forgot something."

Static held his head a bit. "I better tell you a bit of history. When I got captured, I was with her and in order to save us both I had to give in and have her get collared. Since then all kinds of chaos have been going on before I met you, including having experiences that I wish I didn't have to. I was through so many misadventures that it didn't click until now. Thus the Collar wasn't meant to be on her."

oh i see well I'm sure we'll have many more Misadventures together, but shouldn't we head back to the toy store and get the collar remove? On top of that thanks to that other Pikachu you forgot to get the items for Sylvain's to, what he immediately glares at her for and flicks her ear, I wasn't going to mention that to either one of them he says with a growl.

Delphine picks Sylvain up and flicks his ear. "Behave yourself, or I'll have to...discipline you." She said with a devious smile before turning to the toy store.

Static rubs his head. Ok crew...let's try to get what we need...and hopefully not get into more of a situation... He takes a moment to use his badge to pull up Pikachu, Sparks, Male, And S rank to make a call. Big bro...

little bro Is that you? This isn't really a good time I think I might have found out where one of the people were looking for is, but if you're in trouble I think I could still get to you in time to help so what's going on? Spark said in a concerned tone.

Static sighs. =Care to make a bet? I ran into one of your family members...and I had to start a countdown clock on my watch in which I got THAT long plus under one hour to get to a goal...and I'm honestly scared I might fail.= And Sparks saw him nearly tear up. =I might fail to find Milli.=

wo wo calm down, and explain? What do you mean you ran into one of my family members you mean one of my wife? Both of them are kind they shouldn't have upset you so I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad and you don't need to worry we'll find your sister if she's here just calm down and explain, spark said in a calm tone trying to help his little brother.

=I'm going to quote him so pardon me... "Black is in town and I'll take everything away from him and leave him a broken fool as I make toys of all he cares of." And I even got a letter from him, saying to get Snow since he already has someone he knows with our group.= Static said as he tried to clear his head. =Also I have to get back to the Toy store for an emergency.=

as everyone could see at the restaurant that Sparks immediately dropped his badge eyes wide with panic, before he scrambled to pick it up and yell whisper into the badge, static this is no joking matter are you sure about that, sparks's with absolute fear in his eyes.

=... I wish I joked...he almost pulled me into the ring he had made to head somewhere.= he explained... =If your son's name is Shadow then you got a family member that is in need of help. I felt uneasy with him the entire time.=

Static had a bad feeling. =Big bro...I'm sorry that I'm panicking you but you can understand why I'm worried in my own sense right now.=

Delphine picks up Static, placing him back onto her shoulders and walks back to the toy shop to have her collar removed. "Is there something you should tell us about Shadow, Sparks?"

= as Sparks looks very confused,= who shadow? Nevermind it doesn't matter both of you listen to me and listen carefully whatever happens do not get close to Black he is a monster if you think this place is bad you have no idea what he will do to you! He is good with his tongue he will lower you into his hold and once he has you he will never let you go he will corrupt you and twist you into whatever he wants out of you, and he'll make you beg for it, he does that for those he has an eye on he will brutally murder anyone he doesn't care for and if he came to you. you might have something that he might want and I guarantee you he will come for it,= Spark says in a nervous tone.

Static nods a bit. =Then it's good that I wasn't feeling right around him. I just tried to be sure he doesn't start a battle and try to keep him from doing something unwanted. The later of which I was feeling like I got to thank Delphine on since he was trying to pull me to him. I'll get Delphine's Bomb Collar off, get what came for and try to catch up. I honestly hope that I don't run into any more family of yours like that again.= He said as he was ready to at least let his 'big bro' recover.

=But wait? How were you able to talk to him? He should only be 3 days old? And where did you see him and why was he even talking to you?= spark sat at a friend take pace trying to keep his nervousness down.

(t)Great, we will have to handle him. Now that I think about him again... I think you will need to take on the corruption latter and make sure I don't listen to him. Eris agreed to be his slave, but I think there might be a loophole with the fact that he was a part of you at that time. If he can still use the dominance he had over Eris, then I will need you to prove that you are my real master. I think that was why Eris was willing to give Black what he wanted. I could be wrong and combining with her might have saved her from what he did. We honestly won't know until he tries something.(t) Candis said mentally as she finished he food and enjoyed her drink. She was worried and scared, but she didn't let any of that show.

Static looks as they were about to enter the shop. =One he's a Pikachu with the power of Hoopa, one that goes under your team name and a worker called him...whom currently passed on thanks to Shadow's power and currently in Delphine. And we have to go back to that same place we met him...the Toy shop. And he was called to me because the clerk thought he was my big bro when I told he clerk that you were him.=

Candis finished her drink and thanked Anna for the wonderful meal as she got up to go to Sparks' side. "Come on Lighting. We have a lot to do. Also, fill me in on the call when it is done. You know how I hate being kept out of the loop." She said in a commanding tone an started to walk to the entrance to the restaurant.

(T) okay but let's do that after we get out of this place and far away from him just try not to run into him before then,(T) spark says mentally in a firm tone, = static whatever he said to you you have to block it out ignore it, he will promise you anything you want for him to bring you into his graph, I have to repeat myself on this, he will promise you anything and he will deliver on that promise but he will not give you what you wanted out of it! he does not lie but he will tell you half truth and make you think that you're getting a ocean of knowledge when he's actually give you a very little amount, when you get back here you have to tell me what e talk to you too about whatever it is you have to tell me, he will twist that against you and turn it into something very dark.= Spark says in a firm tone.

Delphine walks into shop with Static. "This "Black" strangled the shop's clerk with one of those rings, he's also after Static's sister, you know, now that we're here, how do we remove the collar if the Charmander was killed by Black?"

A spark followed Candice out of the store= wait wait wait what rings? And who's Hoopa? And he's after Statics sister, great we're going to have to make that a priority right after this we're going after her.= Sparks says in a firm tone.

=Right. I'll tell you all I can when we met up. Just know...I was honestly scared by him all the time. I'll get to you soon big Bro...later.= he cut the call though clearly not joyfully.

as Zuka asked Delphine do you mind leaning down here, she asked in a kind tone.

Delphine leans down to Zuka. "Sure, you know how to do this?"

Static helps her on as she is getting to piggyback onto him.

As soon as she was I level with her she immediately pushed the middle switch on the collar what immediately opened up, there you go it's off now we can go and pick up the rest of the stuff and they have more than one attended here, Master if you like you can get me a frilly dress here they will make me prettier, and if you get one for Sylvain's you can turn him into a girl or a hermaphrodite she says in a kind tone.

What Sylvain's starts to growl at her for.

... silence...before Zuka saw him start to chuckle a bit. "Thanks. I needed some of that...and sorry Sylvain." He nuzzled Zuka "Ok. Now I need to find how this works...and as for you Zuka, I thought I'd get you an extra item. You need a full dress?" He asked in curiosity.

Delphine picks up Sylvain and pets him. "Thank you Zuka." She looks over the shelves for the items needed for her stomach acid and to change Sylvain into a Hermaphrodite for his next punishment.

As she is checking over she finds the items that she needs and she finds a pretty pink collar what the tag says, if you have a fun stick why not have a fun hole to go to loan with it, and she also found a elixir of Eternal happiness what is supposed to raise a Pokemon's happiness to its highest level for a short amount of time, as a wicked idea comes to her mind about tricking her little toy into getting a fairy move and then drinking this at night.

No master I don't want a full dress, I just want to be with makes me look pretty for you, this shop is meant to change the appearance of your toys if you get me a toy that will turn me into a pretty girl for you that is all I ever want, for I can be your second favorite girl, Zuka says it in a kind tone.

Delphine takes what's need for her stomach and also swipes the pretty pink collar and the elixir. 'Sylvain's going to be pissed, but this is going to be totally worth it.' She thought before returning to Static.

Static grins abit. "You know what, let's see what you can try on a bit...And you already are my number one...short of family at least. which probably made her feel like a joyful girl, though she at least knew unless she was family he'd be sure she's treated as such...and in high regards. And Remember, Sylvian's under Delphine's paw so you two ladies can have fun." The Pikachu said, feeling better as he looks at what is about while trying to find an instruction manual.

Don't worry master I know my place to serve you as your second wife until you find your sister and claim her as your own I'm sure, she will be a lovely wife for you, she says in a happy tone, and I would be honored to be your proud cock sleeve until you find your true wife, she says it a happy smile bouncing up on her toes.

As static was hearing this, he found a few dresses but what really caught his eye with a pair of panties that had a hole in them where the pussy and ass go easy access, and the instructions on them say that they are raised the cuteness of the girl who wears them, every time she's pounded into, and items name was cute training panties.

Static would tell her on how he would consider Zuka as his second mate...but he had to keep his hope up...his timer was still going so he should know how long he has to get to her. For now... his yes had to blink...noting the panties. "Cute training panties...and it plus ones a Pokemon's cuteness through mating? I might need a lot of cold water after this..." He commented as he got the dress...looking to the sides as he hid the panties in the dress quickly.

Delphine looks to Static. "How much time do we have left until we have to get to your sister?"

" ...we got 13 days and at least 22hours. Though it'll be tricky if we aren't at least getting what we would need at the least."

Delphine slams a fist against her breast plate. "Well, we got our armor, I got my hands on a corrupt staff, and I feel as though I can burn the whole world, and I'm glad we got plenty of time until our outfits are done, because I'm going to be eye candy for a certain human turned Pikachu, Eevee, and Dewott~"

Static chuckled a bit as he did look for the shop manual of how to use the stealth suit. He at least got a feeling it would work by making him faster and more but it'll be a twist.

"Okay, I got the elixirs for my stomach." She looks over the box to see instructions and warnings then reads over the warnings.

Static blinks a bit as he tried the suit out with him pressing a button.

as Delphine started to read the warning labels the first seven out of the 14 she read fast eater, warning this potion must be taken for a week straight for it to have a full effect, during this time your appetite will increase immensely make sure you have plenty of food at hand or you will starve to death.

As she was reading the second set called slow eater and this one's warning label said, caution this must be taken for a week straight please do not eat any perishable food within that time line start with a Pokemon of stomach size proportions it will take 3 days for him to dissolve make sure he is not able to fight back during this time for you may receive some injuries, warning there are multiple chances of food rotting in your stomach please make sure you consume all food within 3 days time after eating if you wish to conserve it inside you, Pokemon will be able to breathe inside of you and live for three days without needing to worry of digestion unless you choose to do otherwise.

As soon as static push the button his whole body started to disappear except for his head what remained visible until he realize that this suit had a hood and goggles on it with a face mask that immediately went invisible with the suit.

Delphine looks down to her stomach to see if the Charmander had completely digested or in the process of being digested.

Static was in awe as he saw the thing working and remembered this is based off the Bioelectrics he gave off and it was quite good it'll be tricky to manage without a little wearing as he turned it off after a bit. Now he knew what he got on. It worked kind of like the 002 but he can hide the watch in this suit. Hopefully he won't need to use it as he was able to get the suit for Zuka and looks set to roll now. Just a quick check to see if the suit he got Zuka was anything to keep note though he kept the panties hidden. a little gift for Zuka after all her work.

as Delphine remembered that the Charmander was dead and most likely wouldn't dissolve for a little bit longer but would start to rot in her stomach if she used the slow eating one now.

As static check over zuka clothes you noticed that the dress had a warning label on it saying that the wearer of this dress will start to absorb knowledge at a faster rate with this on, much more easier to get them smarter but there is a high chance that they might betray you that's it become too smart.

...he had to watch it...might need to find a different dress...he would want a different dress for when he didn't want her to wear it too long to be dangerous...as he gulps a bit. what the world did I get into? Static sweatdrops after taking a bit to see all kinds of warning labels...and having to put it up. Looks like these'll do...(Thinking to himself: Though I'm not going to hear the end of this getting just panties right now.)

Delphine's takes out a bottle of Fast Eater and drinks it down. "Alright, let's head down to the registry, I'll need to register myself into the team."

As everyone's node it, Delphine felt a sharp pain Lance through her stomach before she felt it heating up very quickly as in a few seconds the large lump that was in her stomach started to reduce in size quickly.

Delphine grunts as she felt the pain and heat in her stomach, watching the lump start to shrink quickly. "Well, I won't have to worry about getting unwanted attention." She said before rising from the floor. "Point us to the registry and we can be on our way."

As a Bewear walked up to them and said if you want to be registered we can do it at the front counter, just follow me, my name is Molly by the way it's a pleasure to meet you.

Delphine turns to face the Bewear. "Oh, Molly...didn't you assist our Dew when he was here shopping for armor?"

Oh yes giggle he picked some very strong and powerful armor especially for that third sword of his! too bad is other companions could it be as Brave to wear something like that he made me so wet in between my legs just thinking of it, oh well is there something you need? She asked in a kind tone.

Delphine nods and walks over to the front desk. "Just need to register myself."

Sure no problem, oh dear ma'am did you drink that potion of fast eating? Molly says with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

Delphine nods after having stored the rest of the elixirs in her bag. "Um, just one bottle to help digest something I already ate, is there an issue?"

Well I just hope that you're planning to spend some time at the restaurant for a good while that's all that bottle should have came with a warning label on it saying that you should have plenty of food around you see because you're going to need to eat like 5 times your bodyweight in food just for your stomach doesn't start trying to eat itself, you're going to be starving in 10 minutes if that thing wasn't a large meal, she says with a little bit of worry in her voice.

Delphine belches. "Well, it was another pokemon, and before that, I had some cuisine called pizza with my Static and my children, is that not enough?"

As she shakes her head, no Dairy to give you example of what you need to eat you would have to eat let's say, take your Pikachu for example you would have to eat 20 of him for breakfast, lunch and dinner just for you when it starve during this week of you in training, and if you don't find enough food soon you will start to go crazy and devour anyone around you until they move away and you starve to death what I remind you is a painful way to die.

Static blinks as he as at least glad to hear that the place had someone.. left. ..whistle "Well..hello...um...check out for this suit and ...these. "

he said the last bit with a bit of a blush as he meant the panties

"Damn it, this stuff sounds like it could result in a famine if plenty of Pokemon drinks it. Let's make this quick, I have been having this craving for larger prey, what sort of Pokemon would I need to devour to sate my new found appetite?"

Oh silly that's why we have the breeding facility for D's and C's as long, as you can use your staff you should be fine down in there for the week, and I would suggest you start with eating Pokemon around your size after you eat some of this, as she reaches over and grabs a jar from a self, it should help you eat bigger prey just smear a little bit on a Pokemon and those shrink down for a few minutes for you can swallow them, they'll turn a Pokemon of your size to the size of a Pikachu and they'll slowly regain their size overtime but for how fast your belly is going to dissolve them they won't be able to grow to full size for a while but this will start to stretch out your stomach and your food will regain size over time making you satisfied, And darling as she looks at static, those panties are for girls and if you want to wear them I suggest you where a band that will turn you into a female unless there for the little Pichu then just put them on her and walk her out the door, you don't need to bring anything up here the scanner does it for you as long as you leave with the item it registers the item for yourself and as soon as you put them on her she won't be able to take them off until she reaches her maximum level with them, she says with a polite smile.

Delphine takes the jar and stores it in her bag. "Right, care to help me with being able to teleport to the breeding facility?"

Sure no problem is this your first time teleporting or not? She asked in a curious tone and do you want to take your friends with you or go by yourself? Molly asked.

Static had to sweatdrop...hearing she won't have the panties off until the max is given. makes him glad that he didn't get the extra dress. I'll take that into account. And Yes it is since we just got it.

As Zuka Smiles happily and lays on her back with her legs spread up showing off her pussy and ass with a happy smile on her face, Master do you mind putting on my present for me I want you to be the one who does it. She says in a kind tone.

Delphine nods to the Bewear. "Yes, I just recently learned Teleport but haven't used it yet."

And that made the Pikachu blush hard. And here I thought my sis was eager for starting something... he had his suit get a bit tight... now he knew who is going to take care of his dreams tonight as he starts to help her with them.

Okay so are you going to teleport the four of you to the breeding facility or are you just going to teleport yourself and may I ask which ranks are each and everyone of you, and here is your D ranked badge ma'am, what she hands to Delphine.

And as soon as the lace underwear was on, Zuka smiled and said I'll become the second prettiest smartest girl you know and I'll warm your cock until your sister can take my place and I'll keep these until you can use them on her, she says with a happy smile on her face.

I'm the S and she's a D... The Pichu is under my call and the Eevee is under Delphine's.

*Static said as Zuka can see his face red as well as a good bulge on him as he got her on his back to try to not get more thoughts running in his head *

Delphine takes her badge. "I'm teleporting all four of us, andut of curiosity, how would I go about climb the ranks?"

Well I would say the first thing you would need to do would be stay corrupted for a week then you would technically be ranked C, your weapon would technically push you to a B rank right off the bat but it doesn't look like it's sync to you as soon as it is then you would be classified as a B rank, you could try recruiting more slaves under your command that could boost you up a rank or find some influence out in the world becoming a noble or a figurehead for a lot of pokemon to listen to what push you up a rank, or finding some external power something was not usually connected to you but you can tap into that's how the ranking system to usually work, she says in a professional tone, Oh and is that little Pichu a personal toy for yourself or is she free roam to be used by anyone mr. Pikachu. She asked is in a sweet tone.

Static blushed on it. "As I said She's under me and she's my personal assistant for when things are needed. Delphine is under my protection until further notice and the Eevee is under her protection."

I see I was just making sure you see Masters can only have one alpha slave the one who keeps the others in line by either intelligence or fear so I was just trying to figure out which one of your three slaves is it, because if you go down to the breeding facility as being an S rank you will be separated from the three of them and your Superior will take control over them and tell the manager where they go, she says in a polite tone.

Static nods. "I see. so by what you said, Zuka is my second, Delphine, being ranked under me would be considered D and the one under him is under her right?" He asked in curiosity.

As Zuka smiles in happiness by hearing that.

That's up to you, if you want her to be their superiors when you're not around Pokemon will have to talk to her to get your orders, buy her eye color I can see that she's already been dominated so that makes her a more reliable choice as your second I can put that in the computer if you want me to confirm it then we can teach your friend how to teleport to the breeding facility and get you guys on your way. She says in a sweet tone.

Static thinks. "Ok. If something does go south I would want her to take over when I need to break away."

Okay that means that she is your Alpha now over your slaves and able to boss them around if she wishes, you should train her how to do it properly when you get some time, but now for you Delphox just use your psychic and read the mind of someone who knows the location I would say your Alpha she's been there before, and then focus on it then just teleport make sure everyone is holding on to you before you teleport though or they won't travel with you, it might take a few tries to get the hang of it but just focus and you should get it.

Static nods "Thanks. Come on Zuka." as he has her piggyback on him as the two get on Delphine.

Delphine holds onto Sylvain and the others and looks into Zuka's eyes. "I need you to open your mind to get a mental image of the Breeding Facility."

as Zuka Smiles happily and nuzzles static before she willingly opens up her mind staring at Delphine, as static could hear Zuka nervousness and fear of failing her master with the happy see she feels from giving this chance to show her love.

as Delphine looks into her eyes so you can start to see an image of the breeding facility and a good spot to teleport all she has to do is focus now.

she felt a calming tone speak into her head, saying that he believed in her...to not fear failure if it is beyond her controls. He will support her and give her the knowledge to make all the choices she can make so she can be his #1 assistant. "ready" Static called out.

as Zuka started to smile happily.

Delphine taps her staff against the floor, Psychic energy engulfs the four of them and they phase from their current location and reappears someplace else.

As the four of them reappear all of them have a few seconds to notice that there was something wrong with the teleportation as they look down they realize that Delphine teleported them a little too high as they fell three feet and landed on their butt's with a hard bump.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **All of the Team soul gems**

bug 2

dark 2

Dragon 2

Electric 2

Fairy 2

Fighting 2

Fire 2

Flying 2

Ghost 3

Grass 3

Ground 2

Ice 3

Poison 1

Psychic 2

Water 3

steel 2

normal 1

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis and Arashi.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/** **Ghost**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B ,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 390**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 10/20,** **x3** **=30=150**

 **DEX 10/20,** **x3** **D** **=30=10** **0%**

 **DEX 1/20,** **B** **=005** **%**

 **CON 10/20,** **x3** **=30=** **300**

 **INT 15/20,** **x3** **=45=9**

 **WIS 15/20,** **x3** **=45=** **Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20,** **x3** **=45=4** **5%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Substitute.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Surf, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** stealth armor, able to allow the user to go invisible for a short period of time.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water/S** **teel**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor** **/Rage Rape.**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 20/20,x3 =60=300**

 **DEX 15/20,D,x3=45= 100%**

 **CON 10/20,** **x3** **=30=300**

 **INT 10/20,x3=30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20,x3=30= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 10/20,x3=30=150**

 **DEX 15/20,Dx3=45= 100%**

 **CON 10/20,x3=30= 300**

 **INT 15/20,x3=45=9**

 **WIS 15/20,x3=45= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20,x3=30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves type :** Mystical Fire, teleport., Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball, Attract.


	22. disaster hour pt2

**Disaster Hour pt2.**

* * *

 **Corrupted Army main base.**

And as soon as everyone was on the platform the Pokemon pulled the liver and the whole machine started to hum and Buzz with energy as in a blank of a second the room was gone, and everyone was in a huge room with marble columns and the room was completely made of white with a huge door in front of them.

"N-nani?" Dew said as he looked around.

He shook his had as he was amazed that the tech got them all in one piece. Doing a quick check it seems the backpack, glasses, and his treasure was there, he looks around... his thrill and nerd curiosity showing as he looks at where he is now.

Delphine secures Static onto her shoulders and checks her bag as well, seems everything is still inside. "Fancy looking room."

Arashi went bug eyed as her mind tried to explain what just happened with scenes from various anime that had similar tech. She had no idea that this stuff existed in the Pokemon world and it was Balto who checked both of their bags before she got over the shock.

'Wasn't that the Japanese word for what?' Hikoki thought as he heard what Dew said and then gave a nod. Han'ya blinked a few times in surprise. Candis raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what Dew had said. This lead Arashi to explaining it to her via sign language.

(T)I didn't know you spoke Japanese.(T) Arashi mentally said to Dew.

(T) I was taught a bit of it from my clan. We only use it on rare occasions. (T) Dew explained to Arashi as he looked in amazement of the tech around him.

It took them a few minutes but after they got over there shock of this huge room a few of them started to walk towards the door to see if they could open it, and as soon as spark peak through the correct his mouth nearly hit the floor, holy crap I didn't think the Pokemon world could have anything like this in it! Spark said Impressed tone.

(T)I see.(T) Arashi said mentally with a smile. Candis watched Sparks and couldn't help but to snigger over his reaction.

Static: Your first time here? Because it is for me...and I'm in Bidooffing Awe! *He had to say as he was shocked at the sight as Sparks as they are in what looks like a Metropolis and considering he is from Unova that has such a place he'd honestly admit that this place is able to rival that easily. *

Delphine scratches her head as she looks around the urban jungle. "Wow, never seen anything like this in the Fire Region or anywhere else I've been."

As a voice spoke up, and you probably will never see anything like this outside of this area, welcome to the corrupted Army's main base, a guard says in a Stern but polite tone.

"This place looks quite amazing" Dew said in awe.

Static had to sweatdrop as this is clearly one of the last places to expect to be corrupted since... well he imagined Evil HQs to be Castles in the sky, Hard to reach, Final Boss gauntlet festivals with the timely hidden checkpoint to recover before going back into battle. THIS is the Main Base of the Army?!

(GT)I repeat, everyone is going to get a map.(GT) Candis said mentally before she looked at the guard. "I am a legendary hunter and my team of recruits need some maps. I also need a replacement." She said as she hid her amazement at how fancy the place was, and how big it looked. She was use to the city, but not one like this. Balto kinda hid behind Arashi as he mumbled something about there being too many Pokemon in one place. Hikoki eyed glanced at everything and wondered just where all of the money needed for this came from. Han'ya and Arashi just wondered why so much money was being thrown at how the place looked.

Dew looked at Candice and nodded, he knows that there is alot to happen in the city-like base. Dew knows it's going to be a long task.

Delphine looks towards the guard. "Are you implying I am not allowed to leave this place now?"

Static got off of Delphine's shoulder as it was clear she had a glare that said she might do something and wanted to keep clear of the chaos.

No I was meaning you'll never see anything like this place out in the real world, those legendary Pokemon really know how to build a main base, the guard says, and you can cool your temper misfire but everyone here is most likely on equal footing with you and as long as you follow the rules of this area you should be safe but if you step outside them that corruption that's running through your veins won't keep you your kids or even your family safe from the consequences so you either gain control over your corruption or be eaten alive because of it. The guard says in a firm tone showing off and intimidating aura.

Delphine eases her tension. "Fair enough I suppose, I almost thought you were telling me I would not be allowed to leave. By the way, many of us are new here and would require a map of some sort to better navigate this place."

"Ok...when we do get a map, where should our destination be?" Dew queried

sighs. Static: chaos adverted. he whispered to himself as he knew he would need to know what he could tell of the place and would need to know of what places are safe to even perform his experiment since he knew there's places that can hide a Pokemon like him. He took the moment to obtain a map to see what they got to offer. Keeping an ear open incase they had ideas of where to go.

Sure just go over to the register nearby and you should be able to get a map you'll just have to tell them you're ranked will hand you a map equal to your ranks level they'll hand you a map one ranked higher if you are the alpha slave or the beta slave other than that the rest of you have to risk with the other Maps we can't just give high-ranking math to everyone. The guard says as he points at a stall nearby.

Candis gave an understanding nod and walked over to the register nearby. There she stated her rank of A and accepted the map that was given to her. Arashi also went over to get a map.

"I'm a S rank." She said while Balto just kept up with her. Han'ya walked over to the register, but let Twilight do the talking. Hikoki didn't worry with asking for a map because he figured that he would manage to stick by Dew and use his map.

Static looks to the others a bit as he knew he was considered S rank but wasn't sure if they'd recognize him as human or not. After all look at what happened when he WAS found out as such.

As all of them walked up to the register the attended asked ask them something very important, are you a toy or are you a master, your badges and Maps will represent your claim to all around so make sure they stay in sight and if someone claims that you are lying about your status, if you are a slave you will suffer a horrible punishment if you are a master you will suffer worse, she says in a serious tone.

(T) Static calm down and if you are found out to be a human make sure you tell them that you've already given birth to your child do not tell them the truth!(T) Sparks says mentally.

Candis nodded and had a look that said it was old news. It wasn't, but she had expected it. She then pinned her badge to her scarf. Arashi, Hikoki, and Balto pinned their badges to their bags and made sure they were easy to see.

Staticnods, knowing not to say too much as he said his rank for his map requirement.

Dew nodded as he stated his rank. "I am rank B" he stated.

As she rolled her eyes, sure sure you're all that ranks but are you a toy or a master? Or are you saying that all of you are Masters, she looks the whole group over one more time then snorts, yeah I highly doubt that.

Static sweatdrops. Static: sorry...I'm kind of new. I'm S-rank, slave. (T)though who'm I under?(T)

"I am a master. Okami here is my toy and a D rank." Arashi said in a calm tone as she gestured to Balto.

"I am a master. " Candis said with a smug smile.

"I'm a toy." Han'ya and Hikoki said with their heads down. Hikoki said it because he figured it would be an easy way for Dew to claim him and they could stick together.

"I am a master, and Flamer is my toy." Dew stated.

As Twilight held out her armband and said I'm an S rank master My Mount here is my toy, Twilight said in a Stern tone as she gave Han'ya but a playful slap.

As Sparks I'm an S rank toy and my master is Candis will there be a problem with that? Sparks ask in curiosity.

Candis was quick to give Sparks a look that said that he needed to remember that his place only allowed him to speak out of turn so many times before she hurts him. That way the claim wouldn't be questioned.

"D-rank, Slave, mine and my children's master is Static."

Static had to tingle in shock as he heard that. S-since w-when did he become a Master?!

hahaha, funny a master can't have a slave higher rank in them unless that slave was a human, as she looks into their eyes and then her jaw hit the table, holy shit there are three humans here all at the same time! Before she started to hand out each of them their Badges and maps surprised at what she seemed, oh and little one, as he looks at static, trust me on this you're going to need your bodyguard to keep you safe from being doubled up by all the hungry Pokemon out there especially if you haven't popped out your child yet, she says with a wink to all three humans, but mostly to the to Pikachus.

Arashi gave a nod and accepted the map. A mental laugh could be heard over the link because she enjoyed the surprised reaction to there being three humans in one place.

Static: the Pikachu was blushing deep as he was honest of being new. S-sorry, I got a little one in another land miss. he was blushing as it was clear he's going to be charmed up hard.

As she looked like she wanted to pop out a little bit after hearing that information but stayed professional, just press the middle button on your Maps and the 3D display will show you the whole area there are some restricted zones for low ranking members and some areas of interest for higher ranking Pokemon if you want to find someone specific by their badge all you have to do is type in the person's username and they're ranked number and you'll be sent off to them if you're looking for a place of interest just type in what you're looking for in general and you'll be able to find it, if this is your first time coming here I would suggest that all you Masters would take your toys to the toy store to get them outfitted with proper gear, she says with a smile.

Dew nodded as he took his badge and map "Thank you madam" he says with a bow before approaching Hikoki.

Static had to sweatdrop, hearing that. Static: Well a new adventure awaits big b. He can tell this place is going to be hectic to explore on their own.

Just remember to stay with your slave and you should be fine little b, and if anyone tries to give you any problems remember it's okay to call me for help it's not a sign of weakness, spark says to Static as he walked over and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek.

Static: Got it...and I'm not candy! though he had to help lead the way for his little team as he knew that he had a heart but had to show he wasn't going to put up with some things, most noted, eating others!

Arashi accepted her new badge and her map. She then pinned the badge right next to the one that said she had been a part of a rescue team. If anyone asked, she figured she would say that she kept it as a memento. Balto and Hikoki hid their old badges and kept their heads down. Candis took her map and looked at it before she turned in the direction of the toy store. (GT)I suggest that we make it look like we are going to the toy store and work from there. I have never been there, but I believe that we can expect it to be darker then it sounds, or looks.(GT) She mentally said to everyone.

(GT) Agreed, it seems like a good place to start off (GT) Dew replied mentally (T) Hikoki, are you ok with this (T) Dew asked.

Delphine handed Static his map and badge before taking her own.

(T)I'm okay with it. Just don't expect me to get in a dress. I have some pride as a male.(T) Hikoki mentally said to Dew. He then looked at Dew. (T)I am keeping my head down like a good slave, but I am not as bothered by things as I might look. That might change when we see this toy store, but that will just work as a good way to make my act more convincing.(T) He said mentally before he gave a submissive look.

Static nods a bit, looking over the map a bit. Let's get rolling crew...and hopefully get a spot to rest in after we take care of the requirements.

Dew smiled (T) Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a pretty slave in a dress, (T) he joked mentally, (T) but seriously, if you're not ok when we get there, we'll try to work something out. Right now, let's get this done my dear slave. (T)

Delphine looks up to Static. "You think we can stop somewhere for a meal? Me and the kids require something to eat, and if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like for us to find someone to teach me a new attack."

As Twilight looked around in disgust most of the time, I'll follow whoever wants to go anywhere I really don't want to go anywhere without someone else, Twilight says as he hold on tight to Han'ya.

And as for Sparks he just nods and follows after Candice to ever she goes.

(T)Right.(T) Hikoki said mentally to Dew and let his laughter be heard across the link. On the outside, he just gave a nod and followed the ones going to the toy store.

* * *

 **Toy store.**

Elsewhere with the other group, they started to go towards a fancy looking marbled Store what shows different types of legendary Pokemon wearing fancy clothes and cute designs to tattoo on them.

"Well..." Dew trailed off looking the store as they went inside "This is quite interesting."

'It looks nice on the outside, but none of us are being fooled.' Han'ya thought as she took in the sight. She normally wouldn't have an idea what had been said over the link that Candis had up with everyone, but Hikoki had been keeping her informed by signing to her.

As Sparks looked at this place, wow what the heck is this place about, Sparks Said in wonder, as he started to walk inside to see what this is about.

As Twilight shivered and held onto Han'ya tightly, is it okay if we wait out here I don't think I want to go in there I'm sensing a lot of bad emotions from this place the aura is so polluted, she says in a fearful tone.

As they took in the sight, an Emolga walked over with a Froakie and a Pancham.

Dew turned to Twilight and back to the trio of pokemon before he got to speak to the Emolga. "Um...how can we help you?" he asked.

"I guess some of you are first timers. My name is Anna. These two are my slaves. Before you even ask, I'm a S rank legendary hunter." The Emolga said to the Dewott that had spoken to her. "To be honest, I was thinking you needed the help. There is a kind employ in there and I think she can help all of us get our slaves outfitted."

Hikoki tilted his head as he took in the trio but kept quite.

(T)You can stay outside. Do you want me to cut the link with you?(T) Candis said mentally to Twilight before taking a quick glance at Anna. She only did this because she didn't think that there would be many S ranked hunters and she wanted to try to see if this one would be trouble.

"Why yes, but we are actually new here. But we're curious about this place in general." Dew said to Anna.

As Twilight nod it,(GT) it's okay you can cut the link with me and reestablish it as soon as your back, strange this Emolga there's something about her something dangerous something not right either! be careful I sent a great darkness in her, I think she's very dangerous! But there's something off about it too like she wants to be friendly her Aura and her movements are counterproductive?(GT) Twilight says mentally with a hint of fear.

As Sparks gave Anna if you could sniff before pinching his nose and taking a few steps away as his fur begin to bristle, yeah we're kind of new here and this is my master Candice, he says in a polite tone.

(GT)I will keep that in mind.(GT) Candis said mentally before she cut the link with Twilight. She then laughed at Sparks reaction. "You have a mate that marked you?" Candis asked as she got a whiff of the odor that was coming off Anna. Han'ya smiled as she also got a whiff of it. 'That Emolga is taken and now Sparks is getting to experience what we did when Arashi came back from her honeymoon.' She thought as she remembered how Arashi was covered in Balto's scent.

Dew hadn't smelled the musk but he understood the situation.

"It sells anything you might need, or want for your slaves. I got some armor from here before, but you could also get things to make the slave fitted to how you wish to play with them." Anna said before she answered Candis' question. "Yes, I am taken by a wonderful Pikachu and he is very possessive. He marked me last night with his musk. I am not surprised some city Pokemon find it revolting." She said with a shrug.

Dew spoke up next. "Just curious, what type of armor do they offer? And they they have any who are masters? Besides, I wan't my slave to look good for later" he said turning to Hikoki.

"The armor can be bought for anyone. Follow me and I will introduce you to Molly. Oh, I almost forgot, there is a scanner inside that can detect mental links. They can't tell what is being said, or who it is with, but they will know it's there." Anna said the last bit as a warning.

As Sparks knotted and walked in with Candace but constantly kept on waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of that horrible smell what made him very uneasy and want to stick close to Candace even more.

Candis smiled as she lifted her tail up to brush against Spark's nose. (T)Does that help?(T) She asked him mentally as she walked into the shop. Han'ya laid down on the ground near one of the shop windows and waited for the others to come back. Hikoki just stuck near Dew as he tilted his head. 'A place that can set me up for pleasure, and combat. What kind of place are we walking into.' He thought.

A Sparks leaned in and got a deep with of Candace musk, yeah I think it's helping I don't know why but I don't want to be near that Emolga at all, and my instincts are telling me I need to protect you from some threat I think? as he starts to growl, damn Pokemon instincts! he mutters under his breath.

Dew gave the Typhlosion a reassuring look. "Don't worry, we'll get in and out as soon as possible" Dew tells him before leading him to the store.

as everyone walked through the door the first thing they noticed was that there was a second door in front of them, after the first door closed behind them the lights in the room start to flash as the room came to life with humming.

'This would bee the scanner that we were warned about.' Candis thought as she tried to figure out why such instincts were brought up more so by Anna, then the others that were in the corrupted army. (T)I will stay alert, but for now we will have to deal with her being nearby. She came here for the same reason that the rest of us pretended to come for.(T) She mentally said to Sparks while Hikoki stood still and wondered if there was going to be trouble for the link that Candis had up.

Dew remained calm as he looked to the others. To Hikoki, then Sparks, Twilight, Candice, and the trio.

After a little bit a allowed ding was Heard, and the second door opened up, revealing a whole Mall worth of equipment and items, from beautiful clothes with cuteness in mind too risky clothes what is revealed a lot of skin and barely, to ball gags and strapon dildos with chastity belt right next to them, but right next to all of that was multiple legendary Pokemon bodies all in a airtight bag's, with tons of Pokemon walking back and forth smiling as some had colors around them and others were fully black and corrupted looking at the ones with collars with need lust and cruelty.

Dew blushed heavily "Wow...that...is...something..." Dew said looking at everything around them.

What kind of porno Shop did we walk into? Spark says allowed in complete disbelief.

(GT)Am I the only one who wants to burn this place down?(GT) Flamer asked as he did all he could to keep his anger in check. This didn't keep the fire from around his neck from burning a little higher then normal, but that was the only hint of his rage.

(GT)No, but stay calm. This is normal for them and some of you are lowly slaves.(GT) Candis said mentally and then looked to Anna. "Will you please introduce us to Molly?" She asked with a smile.

(GT) Hopefully we can get this done as soon as possible (GT) Dew said mentally as he crossed his arms, still shocked about everything else.

Anna laughed at the reactions from the newbies. "I can, just let me try to find her. Until then, I suggest that you only look. Some things here are not as they seem." She said in a polite tone and walked off to find Molly. As expected, her slaves kept up with her.

as a normal colored Bewear came up to the group hello my name is Molly and welcome, as she does a little twirl, to the toy store where you can make any toy that you can imagine, she said in a happy tone.

"Most of us are new to the store. Do you have any suggestions for what we can buy here. I own this handsome Pikachu and the Typhlosion belongs to the Dewott." Candis said with a smile. Hikoki glanced around as if he was now expecting to be told to try something on for his master.

We have many items that can turn your boring old toy into a one-of-a-kind toy, I just need you to tell me a little bit about them and yourself and we can easily get to work on it for example, are they your bodyguards or your toy? seeing that the Pikachu is with a purity Stone makes me think he's something with protect you so you want to avoid anything that could hinder that and give him stuff that could help him, so tell me what they're like for I can aid you in selecting better equipment.

"You are right, Lighting is my bodyguard. He normally moves very fast in a battle. I wouldn't mind getting him some protection, but I want him to keep his speed." Candis said as a bunch of fights Sparks went through flashed through her mind.

Hum if that's the case maybe some light armor or medium armor could help him out what is his weapon by chance and what's his fighting style, she said in a kind tone.

Dew stepped up "Is there something that you would recommend for my wonderful pet? As his master, i'm wondering is there something that I could use as well." he crossed his arms "Mainly something that allows him to keep his pride as a male since I'm being generous. Medium or heavy armor would work if possible if that's ok Flamer?" Dew asked. He then continued "I am also curious if there are any secondary effects to the armor? like a boost in strength or anything of the sort?"

"His weapon is a bow and I will let him describe his fighting style. All the same, I do want a suit of the medium armor pointed out, so I can have him try it on." Candis said with a smile. She also wanted to know about the side effects of the armor, but figured there was no reason to repeat a question.

Well there is some armor we can give special bonuses but I'm sorry to say those armors are only reserved for Elite legendary Hunters like your friend over here, as she points to anna by our records she has already enslaved a total of three legendary Pokemon and with that she can now use the elite armor set if she wishes, and pride as a male! I think I got a good armor in mind for you if you would like it's heavy armor so it will cut down on a movement but I guarantee you, your opponent will definitely believe that you are the biggest man out there when you storm onto the battlefield! she says with a confident tone.

As Sparks bow down and answered, my fighting style is mostly quick movement and avoiding my opponent at best I can well i'm firing at long range, I use the energy around me to come up with massive amount of damage to multiple enemies or one individual enemy! of course I burn out a lot of energy doing so. Spark says in a professional tone.

By your description I would say light armor and maybe a Charged metal it's a special type of metal that will slowly draw energy towards the user the more powerful he is the more powerful the energy and it's drawn to him but you would need to have captured and enslaved three legendary before I can let you have anything like that, she says in a sad tone. Unless someone wants to give you the Armor on their treat but they would have to come here and tell me personally. She says offhandedly.

Dew took a look at Anna before crossing his arms and closed his eyes "Very well then." he said before turning to Hikoki "You would look marvelous in such armor don't you think?"

"I do think so, but I will wear anything you tell me to." Hikoki said and wondered just how heavy the armor was.

"I understand. I will settle for just the light armor." Candis said with a small frown. She had really like the idea of the charged mettle.

Dew turned to Molly "Well...if I can have either light to medium armor, that would be nice. My toy here would take the heavy armor, as long as it's good enough for him to move around." Dew said gesturing to the Typhlosion.

Okay but you're going to need to come with me all these items are just for display for smaller Pokemon to see the bigger stuff is in the back, Molly says with a polite tone.

"I will pay for the charge mettle you suggested for her Pikachu." Anna said as she barely spotted Candis' frown.

Own you don't need to worry you're an S rank legendary Hunter S ranks don't pay for anything ma'am and are you sure you wish to give this Pikachu the charge armor it's a light frame armor what would help him in combat but they are pretty new to the organization, by our records are you sure you wish to do this? She said in a polite tone.

Candis moved to follow Molly, while Hikoki followed Dew.

Yes, by the sounds of how he fights, he is like my mate. That armor will work wonderfully for him. I just ask his master to let me see him in action, preferably sooner than later." Anna said after she glanced over Lighting and gave a small nod to signify that she was even more sure of her choice.

If that's what you wish for I'll go fetch you that armor right away, Molly said as he guided everyone to the location where there armors lay.

As Sparks as followed along suit staying away from anna, as he kept on grumbling to himself about something about that smell.

(T)Arashi had Balto's musk on her after he honeymoon. It kept me from guessing it was her and, for a bit there, Hikoki had to stay away from her. He told me that the musk kept on telling him that he would be in a fight if Balto found out that he had touched her. I wouldn't be surprised that you are getting the same message from the musk on Anna.(T) Candis said mentally to Sparks as she tried to make him feel better.

Dew kept Hikoki close, knowing how off putting the place is.

As Sparks appreciate what candis said and gave her some good pets and gave her tail a good scratch as he stayed away from anna but follow the path.

Until Molly guided the three smaller Pokemon into a room and ask that the Typhlosion wait well they get dressed since his size is in a different location.

Dew was the first to speak "I assume that this is based on ranking correct?" Dew queried "I would like my slave to be safe as long as he either waits outside or comes with us. I promise you he won't cause any trouble" Dew said politely.

Hikoki gave a respectful nod and sat down outside of the room, but looked in as he waited for Dew to get an answer. In his mind, he was not wanting to let Dew move out of his sight, but he knew the others would keep him safe. Just like they did before. He felt this way because of how serious he was taking the fact that Dew was to be his teammate whenever they got separated from the others.

as Molly laughed, honey you're in the toy store if he does something stupid he's the only one who's going to pay for it, anyways the Stalls not big enough for him silly if I had items for all Pokemon sizes in the same location it would be way too packed for all the different sizes this is your size and to Pikachu size his size is over there but I figured you guys wants to stick together she says with a smile.

Dew smiled at Molly "That's understandable. Thank you" he said in a kind tone.

As they walked in a Pichu guided each of them to their specific armor selections giving them a choice between heavy, medium or light armor as Pikachu was guided over to the special where's where he donned a sapphire blue armor what was lightweight and flexible.

Candis looked at the armor as she smiled. "I do like what I see. Lighting, try it on." She ordered with a nod. She really did like what she saw, and it didn't help that sapphire was her favorite color.

As soon as Candice said that her armor immediately started to shift into a Sapphire version of itself.

Dew looked at the armor. "I have a slave sitting outside that would be love this heavy armor." he tells the clerk before turning to the light armor "I would like to have the lightweight armor. I wouldn't mind the medium, but I prefer my mobility"

As You Wish sir do you wish me to help you place the armor on, she asked in a kind tone.

Dew bowed "Yes please." he said to the Pichu.

(T)You didn't have to do that, but now my fur is my second favorite color and my armor is my most favorite.(T) Candis mentally said to Dimoe in a pleased tone as she wished she could get a chance to look at her reflection in a mirror.

As the Pichu helps do strap on his armor and help Sparks put on his, she points them to a mirror in the back for they can look at them self and see how they like the armor.

Candis moved to see herself in the mirror, but made it look like she was paying more attention to Sparks' looks. On both accounts, she liked what she saw and was very glad Anna was willing to help Sparks get the armor.

Dew saw himself in the armor. "This is great!" he says moving around. It's light, yet he doesn't affect his mobility that much. "Now...Can I get the heavy armor for my slave? He's the typhlosion sitting outside." Dew explained as he tied the blades onto his armor.

Sure you can the helper says just take him to his section and you can put on... As she was speaking Molly showed up again knocking on the door, hello I hate to interrupt but can the Vulpix come with me for a little bit I need to talk to him. She says in a kind tone.

* * *

 **Candis & Molly POV.**

Candis walked out of the room with a small frown. She wasn't sure if she was in trouble for something and only had a couple of guesses about what she might be called for. "Is there a problem?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

May we speak in private just follow me for a little ways and we can speak without anyone eavesdropping on us, Molly says with a smile but still in a whisper.

Candis gave a nod and followed Molly. The whole time, she had to mentally tell herself to stay calm. She really didn't like being singled out with her team on the line, and the knowledge that she was pregnant.

As soon as Molly lead her away to a more private area, Molly turned on her and asked her, is your name Vula by any chance? Are scanners say that you have DNA similar to her but it looks like it got modified somehow it's close but not 100% so I had to pull you away just in case this is a disguise to sneak into a different team, if that is the case your sister has already enslaved 3 Legendary Pokemon and you are legally allowed to be called a Elite legendary Hunter and can go for the modified gear, so are you this person? She asked in a curious tone.

'So glad that Dew can't read my thoughts right now. This would be the wrong time for him to find out the truth.' Candis thought as the tension eased from her body. "Yes, that is my real name. I am trying to gain the trust of some of my new teammates and it isn't wise that they know the truth right now. I thankfully had the chance to modify my DNA before they showed up. Also, I didn't know that my sister had managed such a feet. Can you tell me how she is, or how it affects my status?" Candis asked as she prepared for a no, but hoped for a yes.

It seems like she's been busy, there was an incident yesterday with her and she had to go through a trial to see if she could claim the title of a S rank legendary Hunter she passed if you hours ago most likely she's somewhere celebrating, because of this she has ownership over Manaphy, Kyogre and Victini I'm sorry to say this but this doesn't affect you that much other than you and your registered members are now allowed to purchase Elite gear to help you attain even more legendaries, now you can go to the Armory shop and purchase weapons and modify your armor with unique abilities like you did with your little Pikachu friend, huh if I remember correctly she said she had a boyfriend who is a Pikachu oh that must be Sparks! She said in realization he is a cutie.

"Yes, he is. Our new teammates know him as Lighting. I am glad that things worked out for my sister in the end, and that she has three legends. Is there anything else I need to know before I head back to my team?" Candis asked in a cherry tone. None of the happiness was faked, but now she wondered if she could see her sister and Snow. Something she wouldn't be able to do without her registered number. Something she didn't think Molly knew.

No you can head back to your team, I just wanted to confirm that information with you will update all your profiles and make sure all your registration is up to date we got the information from the bug reach in a few hours ago about your team now we know who designed it to your sister is the highest ranking out of all of you and because of that you have all received the perks of it, if you need anything just let me know. She says in a happy tone as she waves goodbye.

* * *

 **Hikoki and Dew POV.**

Dew nodded "I do apologize, I'm a bit new here, where is a section? He is a Typhlosion" Dew tells the Pichu

As she points over to a much bigger section and says he needs to go into that one but be careful if you go in with him the Pokemon are quite bigger than you and might accidentally stepped on you this is why most pokemon stay in their own sections. She says in a kind tone.

"Thank you, I'll get him real quick." Dew said as he went to go the Typhlosion.

Hikoki got to his feet when he saw Dew. A part of him had wanted to go with Candis, but he knew she could take care of herself.

Dew walked over to Hikoki but knows something is bothering him and it's no surprise. "I'm able to get you armor, but there is a section for you because you're well...bigger than me" he said blushing a bit

"I will do what I can to keep you safe." He said before he realized that Dew had noticed his feelings. (T)Molly called for my cousin and asked to talk in privet. I know I haven't done anything to make it where he is in trouble, but I don't know if she is in trouble for something I have no control over. I will still follow you, I am just going to be worried, until I know that everything is okay.(T) He said mentally to Dew.

(T) Candice can take care of himself, we shouldn't worry too much, but I completely understand. (T) Dew replied mentally before pretending to be angry "Move it slave, I'm getting you this nice armor, at least get that beautiful Typh ass over there" he said before he blushed (T) Um...too far? (T)

(T)No. It was just right for the environment. Besides, I am in an open relationship. Just don't ask me to leave Han'ya, or expect me to let her be with someone that could hurt her.(T) Hikoki said mentally with a shrug that was only seen through the link. He ran to Dew's side and acted like he was scared of angering him.

While this was happening, Candis headed back to where Sparks was and mentally filled him, Arashi, and Hikoki in. She would have filled Twilight in, if she still had a link up with her.

Dew took Hikoki to meet the Pichu as he led him to the section of the larger pokemon "Here you go. i wan't my slave to look nice in this armor." he tells the smaller pokemon before turning to Hikoki "I'll be waiting right here so you won't cause any trouble" he said as he crossed his arms.

As the Pichu bow's, it is a pleasure to meet you I just got a report from my master that you guys are allowed to select modified armor so if you wish you may modify your armor in any way to help better your odds in combat, as she looks at dew, if I remember correctly you wish to modify your armor in a special way if you follow me back to your proper size Armory will give you a adjustment finish off your armor the way you wished it to be, as a Tyranitar walked next to Hikoki come with me and I'll help you get some armor on and modify it for you. He says in a polite tone.

Dew nodded "Thank you" he said in a polite tone before looking over to Hikoki "I shall return for you soon." he said before going to the Pichu.

As the Pichu asked him what specifically do you wish your armor to have, I can think of a few things that a strong mon like you could use in your armor but it's ultimately your choice on how you will dominate the battlefield, she says in a polite tone.

Dew crossed his arms and thought. "I am pretty strong on the physical side with fairly good speed. Is there something that you could do where i can have a more of a defense and a speed increase? I know it sounds ridiculous, but if it's impossible, what do you reccomend?" Dew queried.

She shyly asked may I take you out of this armor and check you over to see if I can get a good idea of how to help you and don't worry I remember what you requested earlier I have perfect armor for you on that regard, I just need to know if this is the right armor for you, she asked in a kindly tone.

"Sure you can." Dew said as he untied his blades from the armor and placed it in front of him.

As she got down and started to Rub at his legs, checking How firm they were then moved up to his chest then arms she nodded to herself then ran over and picked up a specific armor, this armor was a black and red ebony plate armor, here you go try putting this on, it's heavy plate armor I believe this will be more of a used to you then that frail light armor, Oh and before you put on the pants I need to attach you're special request to you to fulfill your request. She says in a polite and happy tone.

Dew nodded "Thank you kindly. Though I ask one more thing, how well does it fair against corruption and purification weapons?" he queried.

Given that you are already corrupted to this level corruption weapons will have no effect on you and can be wielded by you with absolute ease was barely any side effects of course purification weapons are another story entirely, they do massive amount of damage to corrupted Pokemon like us but given by your leg strength you are pretty quick and able to dodge most attacks problem is you would not be able to dodge lock on attacks that is what the armors for it can't protect you from the higher tier weapons easily but it can minimize some of their damage, I see that you have a dual blade so offering you a tower Shield would be a waste of your time, if you're really worried about purification weapons you could always go for the reinforced corrupted armor future along with your heavy armor it'll add a kick to your senses but you should be able to fend off purification weapons a lot easier with it, she says in a honest tone.

"I am just curious, since I plan to get purified again sometime. Though I can easily get corrupted when it's necessary." Dew replied. "However, I do like this armor." Dew tells her.

She smiles at that but frowns when he says he wants to get purified, um sir I can understand some Pokemon who wish to be stealthy about their appearance and all but you can use dye orb for that by your body type this armor would be the best suited for you in your current state, if you try to get purified then you wouldn't be able to use this armor at all it would weigh too much for your uncorrupted self to even wield it would be more of a hindrance than a reliability she says in a kind tone as he starts to help him strap-on armor.

Dew mentally sighed. He wanted to be uncorrupted, and he wishes to save his home and his family. This is a bitter pill to swallow considering he wants to do this with his own strength but for now, it's something he'll have to deal with. "Alright..." he says allowing the Pichu to use the armor on him.

As she smiles great now let's put all of this on except for the pants that has to be last I need to get your special item then we can put the pants on and you'll be all suited up, you might need to gather a Slave of your own size or smaller to help you put on this armor on a daily basis and take it off this is not something you can do by yourself she says in a warning tone.

Dew looked at the Pichu as she told him this. "So my current slave is not able to do so, and I need a new one." he queried "What happens if I take it off on my own or put it on myself?"

She looks confused for a few seconds, it's just hard, some of your straps have to go on your back and once you place the armor on it will prevent you from scratching your back so I highly doubt you'll be able to reach the straps in your back so if you want to go to the bathroom in your armor, as she looks disgusted, you can but I would highly not recommend it and someone the size of Typhlosion would need very delicate hands to be able to button the velcro properly for your armor doesn't fall off in battle, she says in a professional tone, now do you mind if we can get your special equipment ready I have other customers I need to service, she says it a polite tone.

Dew nodded understanding the issues "Yes please, I do apologize for the inconvenience."

No it's fine I just need to work on other pokemon to, okay your armor is all set just need to get the pants on but first let me go get your special request, as she leaves and comes back with a small item in her hands and kneels down in front of dew, and starts to lick and massage his sheath and rub against it to start to make it Peak out.

Dew blushed as the Pokemon started to give him a handjob "I-I don't remember this being part of the request? Must because I'm new here.." he groaned from pleasure.

Wow you are a pretty big boy, she says in a husky tone, as she fondles Dew balls and give a small nip at the top of his dick trying to estimate enough pleasure for him to be fully erect.

Dew was at full length as he groaned in pleasure. His dick is completely hard and throbbing.

There we go, as she lift up one of Dew legs and slipped a strap around it then lifted up the other legs as she pulled a strap like item upward until she guided Dew cock through a ring and promptly locking it in, there you go now you can put on your pants this cock ring will make sure that everyone sees how masculine you are at all times during the battlefield, she says in a sexy tone.

Dew looked at his dick that is locked in the ring. "Um...this won't have any drawbacks would it?" he asked with a bit of concern.

um what do you mean by drawbacks? The cock ring has a Auto Reader in it that uses the move protect, so no one can attack your dick to cut it off, and it'll be as strong as a wall in battle but will be soft and flexible as normal when you stick it in someone, and the best part is your dick will constantly be aroused to this point you won't have to worry about slow startup anymore just beat your opponent and shove it right into them, it might make you more aroused and increase your sperm count with your ball size but other than that have any other side effect, she says in a pleasant tone, do you wish to blow a load on my face now since I worked you up.

Dew smirked "Well you did ask for it, I wouldn't mind seeing you covered in my seed." Dew tells the Pichu.

as the Pichu started to suck and lick at Dew third sword even going as far as rubbing her whole body on it trying to pump it and look at the urethra to give him the maximum amount of pleasure she can, in a short amount of time.

Dew grabbed the Pichu's head and gave her a good facefucking in return. "Do you like this dick in your mouth?" he asked "Do you wan't me to shoot my Dew?"

As she nods has tears run down her face from the rough handling but she doesn't try anything to slow down the pace but instead does the opposite and pushes herself even further trying to fit the whole length into her mouth and even down her throat.

After a few more thrusts, Dew came. At first it was in her mouth, but he pulled out and shot his load onto the Pichu's face.

as his silver sperm started to shoot out and cover all over the Pichu body by the time that Dew was done she was completely silver, as she White her eyes and lick up the extra on her hand and with a happy smile she said but in a sore voice, thank you for coming is there anything else I may aid you with.

Dew smiled admiring his work on the process. "Yeah, could you tell me where can I find the dye orbs? I would also like to get back to my slave of a Typhlosion. I'm sure he would appreciate this."

Okay but before I go what color were your eyes I need to get the proper contacts and have you bathe in the corrupted fluid yet to see if you are at full health and don't need any treatment and were you a shiny or a regular colored Pokemon, she asked in a professional tone.

Appearance wise, I am a regular Dewott" he explained.

As she nodded she quickly ran off still covered in cum and ran back in 5 minutes here you go contacts and a dye orb just place them on and activate the work and you should be fine, just do note that anyone uses a cleansing orb upon you it will wipe away to dye orbs, she says smiling as cum still leaks down from her face.

Dew nodded as he took the dye orb. "Thank you. very much" he said smiled at the chu. "Oh...do you know where I can find an extra slave for this armor?" he asked before he left.

You are in the proper toys section, if we can't find you a proper slave, we can make one for you, what kind would you like we can even give you a legendary Pokemon one. But do note there are only a few in our selection.

"A legendary?" Dew queried.

yes, we bread a few of the legendary Pokemon after we capture them, and after they serve their purpose we pulled out their souls and left their bodies as empty husk as you see over there, as she's pointing to a whole bunch of Pokemon bodies that were Preserve and look lifelike all you have to do is bring a soul gem and place it into their body and you have your own legendary slave, she said in a happy tone.

Dew thought back to the soul gems from earlier. This could actually be useful. "Is it ok I can come back in a bit?" Dew asked "I would like to check on my other slave and his armor." Dew said. While he want to check on Hikoki, he must also speak to Candice as well.

Sure no problem, if you wish I can get a list of legendary Pokemon who might be able to assist you putting on your armor if that is something you would be interested in, she says with a smile.

Dew smiled at the Pichu "That would be great. And if you like..." Dew said as his smile got bigger "Also, you were quite a good suck."

Smiles at the compliment, if you would like you could suck out my soul gem and place me into your new toys body I would be happy to serve you, she said in a kind tone.

Dew's smile turned into a look of concern "Are you sure you wish to do that?" he asked.

Of course I am only a low rank D my purpose in life is to serve anyone who is higher rank than I, to be born a legendary Pokemon to serve such a great Pokemon as yourself would be a great honor, she said as she bounced her head.

Dew thought about the incident yesterday with the four electric rodents. Part of him just wan't to get a legendary, not because he wants to get someone to remove the armor for him. But he can get some information too. "So, would you like to be Victini, Tapu Fini, Phione, the lake trio?" Dew asked the Pichu.

Master it is your choice what body my soul will soon resided after you corrupted and liquify me, but if I had to pick I think the pink one of the lake Trio would make it cute slave for you, she says with a pain in her voice.

"Mesprit huh?" Dew queried. "Well...if that's what you wish. I'll do it." he said in a serious and firm tone. "If you wish to decline, I won't hold it against you. Is that your final decision?" he asked her.

As she giggles cutely as she lies on her back and spreads her legs, master I am a D-rank about to give myself to a B-rank who serves a powerful S-rank this is the most happiest day of my life, and I'd be honored to serve you, she says in a sweet tone.

Dew got down and lined his cock up to the Pichu "Before I start, I must've missed something. How do you know about our ranks?" he queried as he teased her womanhood.

As she giggled your badges silly, and on top of that everyone in this store who works here knows what ranks you are we would be a very bad store if that scanner of ours didn't register who you were and what ranks you were, at first you and your team weren't authorized for this kind of equipment or even the ability to pull out my soul to put it in a legendary Pokemon, but after a background check on one of your members we found out that your team was classified as a elite legendary Hunter team so all of this equipment was available to you and your group after that point, she says in a firm and professional tone.

Dew nodded as he shoved his cock into the Pichu, hilting it at the full of in her womanhood.

As she winced in pain as her hymen was torn and a little bit of blood came out, that's good master, whimper whimper, don't go easy on me pound me as hard as you like this body of mine should pleasure you every second will you violate my soul out of my body for you can have your own precious toy to play with, she says in a happy tone.

Dew mentally kicked himself, part of him felt bad for doing this. "As you wish pet." he said as started off slow for a few seconds, then began to fuck the Pichu harder and harder.

As the Pichu starts to moan in pleasure from being taken so roughly that her first starts to turn black from her feet to her lower stomach, harder harder Master please fuck harder turn this worthless body of mine into your personal cock sleeve for my soul can be free and serve you, she says in a loving tone.

Dew felt an aura as he began fucking the Pichu harder and faster as he felt even more angrier. The voice in the back of his head wanted him to stop. He regretted doing so. However, he is thankful to looked at the Pichu as she began to blacken. But he kept going.

As her body fully became blackened and her eyes shifted to Ruby Red she smiled and hugged dew, I'm almost there Master just a little bit more just go at me harder tear my womb apart break my bones turn this body into nothing but dead meat for your pleasure for my soul can be free to serve you and its proper body, she says with lust in her voice.

Dew felt angrier and angrier. He began to grab onto her hips and squeeze her hard. Sending hard thrusts into her womanhood, breaking through her barrier several times. "You wish to serve me? Do you forfeit your soul gem?" Dew asked darkly yet seductively.

Yes oh mew yes, as Dew pierced into her womb roughly and more blood started to leak from her sex, yes take it this body is worthless to you so break it breaking free my soul for your sake my master, has a yellow liquid started to leak from her sex along with the blood, master I'm getting close I can feel it it's almost about to pop out of me please let me feel you cum inside me as my last wish in this body, she says as her voice start to get weaker.

Dew while harshly fucking her. Whispered these final words into her ear. "I'm sorry..." he said as he hilted the poor mouse, breaking her cervix as he released a large amount of his cum inside of her.

And she smiled in pure Bliss has she reached up and gave him one final kiss before her body started to dissolve into a black oozes on the ground has a yellow soul gem landed at Dew feet, as soon as Dew picked it up he could feel a strong Aura coming from it and he could hear a whisper in the back of his mind telling him to do something with it.

Dew is hearing the voice to put the soul gem onto his dick hole. He approached the body of Mesprit but the voice is telling him to do so. Doing what the voice said, he puts the soul gem on the tip of his dick.

As the Soul gem starts to shake violently Dew start to get a overwhelming feeling of pleasure as his erect dick throbbed eagerly as each pulse drains more and more of the yellow light from the Soul Gem turning it blacker as his balls start to swell up from the energy.

"N-nan desu ka!?" he shouted as his genitals expanded. looking at the black soul gem, curious, he then went to Mesprit's body and inserted it inside her.

After Dew put the soul gem into her mouth and had her swallow it the soul gem started to shine inside the body as a blacklight started to form around Mesprit body, as Molly came running over to see all this and smile, well hello sweetie what are you doing over here, oh you're bringing one of the legendaries back to life but with that light that's not a dark type soul gem is it sweetie, she says with a knowing smile.

Dew turned to Molly "Your Pichu assistant willingly gave up her soul gem. I used it on myself and I seemed to have absorbed the energy so I tried using it anyway to see if it works. Any idea what this is?" Dew queried.

As she smiled sadly, I wish you would have told me before you did that now we're going to have a little bit of a problem with her and I see that you took this a really manly armor, as she leans down and rubs one finger at Dew third sword, okay honey I want you to step away from her she's going to be confused when she first wakes up and want to hug you now we can't have that happen I'll lead her into the back room where we can get her prepped and take her to the daycare for she can be properly trained. Molly says in a motherly tone.

Dew nodded "Thank you. I do apologize for not telling you, but it happened too quickly" he explained. "I'll check on my slave while you prep her up if that's ok?" he queried as he went to see Hikoki.

As she nodded, and shout it out that she will also find a book on how to properly take care of her now that you've changed her, Molly says in a loving tone.

Dew heads to the section to find Hikoki.

as Dew find Hikoki in very heavy plated armor with red and blue markings all over it with sharp blade like Productions stitching out in several locations as the Tyranitar is knotting after finishing up the last bits on his armor.

"What do you think, master? They suggested this for me when they heard how I fight. It's water proof." Hikoki said with a smile and a look that said he was wanting Dew's approval.

Dew had a smirk on his face. "Excellent for my precious slave. When this is over, we can see if it's resistant to a "different" kind of water." the Dewott replied as his boner is still throbbing from the ring.

"If it is, then I will take it off and let you put that water in any hole you wish." Hikoki said with a delighted smile. (T)If you really want to come on to me, then you must understand that I will never Han'ya. I am addicted to her and she is my childhood sweetheart.(T) He said mentally to Dew with an raised eyebrow that could only be seen through the link. He had always been open to another mate, but he was dead set on keeping Han'ya. Not to mention he wasn't sure what as acting, and what was Dew confessing something.

Dew gave Hikoki a look (T) Don't worry. I'm still getting used to this corruption especially with the armor I'm wearing. Though I have to explain something as soon as you're done with the armor. I need to meet with Candis too (T) he said mentally before smiling "Very well then. We will try that out as soon as we can." he spoke smugly as he circled around the Typhlosion, as if checking him out. Also being sure not to bother the Tyranitar

Hikoki stood at attention. (T)I have never been corrupted, but I have seen those who have managed to keep it under control, and stay on our side. Take your time. Candis will have more info. We can meet with him once we are done here. He contacted me because he was called out when the scanners had let them realize that he is related to Vula. So, they let him know he is now is considered to be an elite hunter. That's how we can get the armor. I think he went back to where Sparks was.(T) He said mentally as he chose what to trust Dew with, when it came to the info he got from Candis.

"Mmm nice. I'll sit over here until you're finished pet" he said until he sat at a nearby chair (T) I should probably tell you now...I have the chance to revive a legendary...but I had to use the soul gem of the pichu from earlier(T) he said mentally with almost a hint of sadness and anger in his voice.

(T)If it means we get a legend back, then I don't care how. I prefer the idea of having the legend reborn, or using their gems, but I know that we have to take every win we can. Now that I think about it, that would explains the corpses. I just hope you didn't make a CWP. I have no idea how they are made, but they are very dangerous. If you did make one, then I will explain what I can, but I don't know everything. I do know that their master has a way to control them.(T) Hikoki gave a mental shrug after mentally saying all of that and figured that the best thing to do was take things in stride. "Um, do I need the help of another mon to take this armor off?" He asked in a respectful tone after giving a nod to acknowledge where Dew was.

As the Tyranitar nodded, that's the deal with most armors sirr, light armor can be taken off without someone's help but heavy armor is impossible to be taken off by yourself for how heavy it is and it needs someone else to take it off for them, he says in a professional tone, but you don't need to worry your little Master over here could probably do it for you. He says with a smile.

(T) Well...when i turned Pichu into a Soul Gem...something in my head was telling me to use it, while it was dark...I used it on Mesprit. Molly is taking care of that now (T) Dew said mentally before hearing what the Tyranitar said "I have no problem undressing my pet, but who are you calling little?" he said pretending to sound offended.

(T)Now I'm worried. I have no idea how a CWP is made. Candis might, but someone is going to have to ask him mentally, or save it for later. With this, I would say ask him mentally.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he pretended to be scared by just the thought of offending his master. Something he knew Tyranitar had, supposedly, done.

As the Tyranitar started to laugh, your third sword might be big for your stature little man but if you really want to see a claymore I can unsheath my sword and we could put it up to the test I'm sure I could slide you all the way down it before you go pop, he says with a laugh.

As Anna, Sparks and Candice started to walk towards, Dew and Hikoki with happy smiles on them all wearing their armor, as they approach with spark staying a few feet away from Anna still.

"Nice armor you two." Candis said before looking at the Tyranitar. "I will admit that your third sword has the ability to be bigger then his, but he works for me and I am and A rank legendary hunter. So, I will not stand for you saying that you are going to turn one of my teammates into a sheath for your sword. If my rank isn't enough, then I will warn you that I have three S ranked members on my team." Candis said in a very angry tone. She was more then ready to remind the Tyranitar of his place. A place that was fitting of the D rank he probably was. If she was wrong, then she was bound to find out soon.

As he starts to laugh, I know and I would have never done anything like that unless he asked me too I am just a lowly rank but it's good to get a joke in every now and then at some of these customers, most of the Pokemon you'll see we're only born within the 10 years that the garden own this place, so they get shocked when a D rank or a C rank might talk back to them every now and then and it's good to see the reactions, hahaha. He said with a happy smile.

Dew turned to Candice before he got to say anything. "Oh, hello my masters" Dew said before bowing "I do apologize for the disruption. (T) I do wish to speak with you something important (T) Dew said to 'him' mentally.

"I see that you have chosen your armor and learned of our status." Candis said with a smile to Dew while Hikoki gave a bow to her.

"I understand the want playfully trick people, but it might get you in trouble. So, be careful." Candis said with a kind smile to Tyranitar. (T)Then speak. No one will hear anything over a privet link. I might know of them existing, but that is only because you are using my powers for the link.(T) Candis mentally said to Dew. She was curious about he had to talk to her about and hoped that she would be able to take care of it.

Dew I just want to put this out there we do plan on going onto the battlefield and, a spark started to laugh, we don't plan on intimidating are enemies with that type of weapon, as Sparks points at his third sword.

(T) I've already told Hikoki, but I've revived a legendary, Mesprit. But it's at the cost of the Pichu who worked here. She willingly gave up her soul gem, so I have used it to revive her. However, before then, I drained the soul gem of it's light. Molly is with Mesprit now" (T) Dew said to Candis mentally, Dew turned to Sparks "I am a master of swords after all. it's still quite impressive." he said with a smile.

Okay but if we going to public and you're wearing that you're staying 20 feet behind us that way no one identifies that you're with us, and when the guards come to arrest you and throw you in jail for inappropriate exposure to children, I will make sure to pay the bill as I'm laughing my ass off, Sparks says it all seriousness.

(T)Using the gem to revive a legend isn't bad. I would expect it to be weaker then it would be with a legendary gem. Also, you just absorbed the light energy from the gem. That will increase your fertility and ball size. It is also normally how human males get more then one child in this world. At least, since we found out about how to get soul gems.(T) Candis said mentally and gave a smile that said she liked Sparks' idea.

Dew deadpanned at Sparks "Really? We've already seen corrupted pokemon shag their mother literally seconds after their birth. And you really wanted me away?" he said with annoyance "If it's really much of a bother, then fine."

No no I'm more mean when we go to the capital again and it's not under our control of the corrupted Army that it's going to stick out like a sore thumb, especially, since what happened there recently so I guarantee you that's going to draw some unwanted attention but I'm sure you can not wear that when we go to cities if that's the case then it should be fine, spark says with a smile.

Dew looked at him "I'm already corrupted, and this armor going to be far useful for me for the time being. "Unless I have something else to store it or for whatever reason get purified, I am not losing it for now. Even though I have some very important matters to attend to in reaching the cities as well." he said as he crossed his arms "We can discuss this another time."

Candis gave a nod, fore she saw some wisdom to using the benefits of the corruption. She just hoped that he will be able to keep his urges in control. Something that she remembered wasn't always easy for her.

A Spark struct, whatever I got this the armor and I'm not feeling as weak as I did earlier, do you guys want to grab something to eat then maybe check around I still would like to find someone special, he said with a smile.

Dew nodded, that sounds good, but I would like to explore a bit more" he replied (T) I would like to check the daycare, that's where Molly is taking the Mesprit I revived (T) Dew tells Candice.

(T)Just keep Hikoki with you. Molly works for our enemy, but she has reason to make sure that Mesprit won't be able to hurt us, and obey us. Things should be safe.(T) Candis said mentally to Dew as she started to look on her map for a place to eat.

"I know a restaurant that serves anything you want. S ranks eat for free. I could show it on you map. As for the mon you are looking for... I suggest that you put their name in the search function of your badge. If they are part of the army, then it will be able to locate them." Anna said as a suggestion.

Dew nodded before shifting a quick eye to, Anna but turned to Hikoki "Slave, I request for you to come with me to the daycare center. We'll catch up to our masters soon" Dew signals to the typhlosion. "Master, I will mark your location on your map, I will catch up to you and Lightning soon." Dew tells her.

As Sparks nobbed and waved goodbye to the two of them, with a happy smile on his face as he snuggled next to Candice, (T) I don't know about you but wild Pokemon have no shame, hahaha if a human saw that they would be embarrassed for him, I guess the corrupted are me and this world are so different from mine,(T) he says mentally with a chuckle.

We'll start Hikoki and Dew experience here this way we can keep track of each of them individually just to reference, Hikoki and Dew just about to leave the toy store and are going to run into Twilight and Han'ya

Dew nodded before shifting a quick eye Anna but turned to Hikoki "Slave, I request for you to come with me to the daycare center. We'll catch up to our masters soon" Dew signals to the typhlosion, "Master, I will mark your location on your map, I will catch up to you and Lightning soon." Dew tells her.

Hikoki walked while Dew marked the location on Candis' map. He then followed Dew to the daycare.

* * *

 **outside the toy store**

As soon as the two of them left the toy store they were greeted by Twilight and Han'ya who were still waiting outside it.

Hey flamer and dew, Twilight said in a happy tone before she got a look at what they was wearing, isn't that armor going to be...uncomfortable, as Twilight started to drift off as she started to stare at Dew throbbing erection and balls.

Dew smiled a bit. "My only issue with it will be the corruption and putting the armor on and off. Surprisingly, it's quite comfortable." Dew replied. "How is my master doing?" he asked with a bow

'And I think Dew just scored a point against Sparks and Candis.' Han'ya thought with a bit of laughter in her eyes. "May I take a better look at the armor Flamer is wearing?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Hikoki smiled when he realized that Han'ya was only slightly impressed by Dew's third sword. He knew she never paid attention to the physical attributes of a male, but there were times when he had to wondered if she would want another mate. One that might be able to give her the pup she always wanted. Something Hikoki had been trying to do, but had yet to succeed.

Dew noticed that Twilight is looking at his balls. Her face begins to get paler and has she began to form tears in her eyes. Dew putting two and two together, he realized what it is. "Twilight...I can explain, I already told Candice and Flamer what happened." he stated as he tried to approach her.

Hikoki tilted his head but only guessed what was wrong with Dew's words. However, he had no idea why something was wrong with a slave being taken in. Han'ya looked at Dew and then at Twilight. She had no idea what Dew had done and now she wished that Snow was back on the team. Fore she could of made sure that no one was out of the loop. Then Han'ya could just ask Candis to explain what Dew had done.

As she took a few steps back with her hands covering her mouth with her eyes looking terrified at what she was seeing, no please stay back, she says in a horrified whisper, as tears started to pour from Twilight eyes.

Dew continued to approach but kept his voice calm but quiet enough for the 3 to hear. "She wanted me to take her soul gem, I asked her multiple times if she's sure she wanted to do it, I used it to revive Mesprit, but that was after something told me to take the light out of the soul gem." Dew explained. "I thought it would help the team. At least sense my aura to see I didn't have malicious intent. When it happened, i was angry at myself. You got to believe me, i was trying to help" he reasoned.

"Flamer and I are going to the daycare to receive her. It's better they're with us being in this position or worse." He explained trying to calm her down.

dew did you know what you did to that poor girl? Twilight says that I whisper as he continues to look at Dew's balls, I can hear her she's screaming out in pain! Twilight says With Tears in Her Eyes before she grabs Han'ya and quickly runs off.

Dew looked shocked as he didn't know what was going on. "Screaming in pain?" he thought. Ever since he joined this team he seems to causing more suffering, even though it's unintentional. "Wait, please!" he said as he ran after the duo.

Hikoki grabbed Dew's shoulder and pulled him back. "Master, I think she needs to get a grip on what she can sense before you explain." He said to Dew in a tone that said he was worried about over stepping his boundaries.

Dew felt disappointment and anger to himself before as he slapped the paw off of his shoulder. He looked at Hikoki as he sighed and turned around. "Let's go to the daycare to find Molly and Mesprit." he tells the Typhlosion with a trace of anger and hurt in his voice.

Hikoki gave a nod as he looked down at the ground and followed Dew. He didn't rub his paw because he had been expecting it to get smacked plus Dew hadn't given him permission to do so. Something he only paid attention to with the act he was pulling.

After 30 minutes the two of them found themself in front of the daycare.

* * *

 **Delphine and Static/Hikoki and Dew POV**

Dew and Hikoki are at the daycare, but suddenly, got a message from his badge. He saw it's Static and quickly answered it. "Dew, here, what do you need Static?" the Dewott queried.

He came up on the badge as he spoke up. Static: Hey guys. I was going to ask if you guys got a room set or not since I'd do that for you all if needed. I mean I would just need the name of the leaders to see if I can get reservations but otherwise, I'd go where we need to setup.

Dew nodded "I know Lightning is S rank, of course, I am not sure about the others. Master Candis should be S or above" Dew replied.

As Hikoki looks at Dew and Whispers into his ear Candis is a A rank don't you remember?

"Right, thank you for reminding me." he said to Hikoki "Master Candis is an A rank, apologies for my mental lapse." he said to Static.

Static: sweatdrop =I see. I'll keep it in mind. Though I was asking if you guys found a spot or not so I could try to get one if you didn't. I'd call Candice if needed she got the reservations. =

"Sorry about that, we're at the daycare right now, we're going to catch up to the others at the restaurant" Dew stated as he scratched the back of his head "How are the others?"

Static: =Funny, I got there first and then deviated to get a pair of moves after dropping Delphine's children off and gotten some attire coming up. Also a bit of an assistant. Though that's mostly it. =

Dew raised a brow "moves huh? So Delphine and the others are safe?" he questioned.

Static: =Yea. Almost had a bit of a riot and all but trouble was averted.=

Dew sighed "Good grief" he mentioned "Anyways, Flamer and I are at the Daycare, I have to pick something up. We'll catch up then" Dew replied.

Static: =Got it. Looks like I'll have to see if someone else got the reservations. See you soon.= hangs up.

* * *

Dew turned to Hikoki "Well...we know the others are ok." he said before placing his badge after Static hung up "Molly should be around about now."

(T)Before you think of it, no, I didn't instigate a fight, I was told to go to the kitchen so a Ghost/Steel type human turned Infernape butcher with a weird accent can butcher me if Static was to order something with Delphox meat. I was tempted to Shadow Ball that fucker.(T)

(T) Arceus...be sure to warn the others, I believe Candice and Lightning are heading there as well. At least let me have a bit of that phox meat before you go down" (T) Dew said mentally with a mix of a serious tone and jokingly.

(T)If I don't gobble you up first~(T) Delphine teases the Dewott through the mental link.

(T) Don't worry, I have something else for you to gobble instead.(T) he responded, yet still is able to keep his corruption in check. He looked around as he sat next to Hikoki waiting for a certain Bewear.

(T)I'll be glad to gobble that up too, remember to tell the others about how slaves are send to the kitchen to be butchered.(T)

(T) I only have Flamer with me at the moment, but I'll let him know (T) Dew answered in response (T) Were you able to get any armor or anything? (T) Dew said mentally.

(T)Not any armor, but I am getting a witch outfit with a horned headdress.(T)

(T) Sounds fitting...Especially for a phox (T) Dew said mentally.

(T)It'll be quite interesting, especially without the gown.(T)

(T) I may have an eternal boner to my armor right now, don't make me cum from thinking about it. It's already tough keeping this corruption in check (T) Dew responded as he looked at Hikoki sitting at the chair next to him and back to the desk at the daycare where nobody appears to be here

* * *

Hello how may I help you, a Gothitelle walked up two the two of them, my name is Gochere how may I help you? She said in a polite tone.

Dew is trying not to be effected by the earlier events. "Yes, I happened to pick a slave from the toy store. Molly said that she's likely here. A Mesprit." he tells her.

Oh yes we have her she's having some lunch right now well she's getting some basic education do you wish to watch her it's a very fascinating sight to see her eat, she says in a nice and sweet tone.

"Eat?" Dew queried before he looked at Hikoki with a confused look and back at the Gothitelle. He felt a chill, things can't get any worse can it? He has a bad feeling, but it's best to see how this place operate. "Um sure, yes, my slave and I would like to see watch what's going on." Dew said before turning to a glare as he grabbed Hikoki's paw "Also, nobody else should touch him except for me."

Sure just follow me this way, as Gochere lead them down to a hallway with a D mark on it where they heard screaming coming from, as the door opened up all three of them saw that Mesprit was chasing the students inside and just caught one a Bulbasaur who was trying to escape, she caught him by the leg with started to turn black and started to corrode as he scream out for his life as his body started to slowly turn black then Melt Away leaving behind a green and purple soul gem what Mesprit quickly picked up and put in her mouth as loud crunching sounds could be heard has she shivered in pleasure as the remaining three students watched in horror staying as far away as they possibly could.

Huh I would have figured that she would have gotten those 3 by now and would have finished them off, Gochere said in a disappointed tone.

Dew looked in horror with his mouth agape "W-what is this?" he asked Gochere as he witnessed what is happening.

Not much it's just her eating, she has to Devour the souls gems of other Pokemon if she doesn't want to regressions into a Mindless Savage, but now that you're here you can have sex with her and stabilized her so we can start the application process and bind her to you. She says in a sweet tone.

'A CWP!' Hikoki thought with fear as he watched in horror. He wasn't sure if this was because of something done to the legend's body, or what was done to the soul gem by Dew. Honestly, he didn't care which. He just wanted to not see that thing eat any more soul gems. This was because he knew that the soul gems were required to bring the Pokemon back.

Dew looked at Gothitelle "So I have to fuck her to keep her tame? I do not wish my masters to get attacked as I also fare for the safety for my favorite slave. What other methods do you also prefer?" Dew queried still a bit shaken.

Well you could force her to give you a blowjob, as she leans down and cups Dew's balls, you see her soul is in here and that means she's only going to be satisfied for a few hours every day without eating a soul gem unless you fuck her on a regular basis, when you shoot your soul giss into her will start to calm her down and make her more obedient to you, after that you can tell her to do as you want her to make her a bodyguard or make her a pop out other pokemon soul gems for the fun of it or you could make her into your personal pack mule, but right now you need to force her on all 4 and fuck her, and you can go as rough as you like you're not going to damage to that kind of body easily even with a sword like that! she says with a playful wink.

Dew pretended to be turned on "Oooooh nice. So I have to get her blow my load into her so she can have her soul returned, and I have a nice little pet right? Is there anything else I need to know? he asked the Gothitelle in a seductive tone.

She's five times stronger than she was before you did that to her, she's also a virgin but the way she is now she'll hardly even feel you tearing that from her, and she has the intelligence of a one year old, everything else can be given to you in a book to take care of her properly. She says in a parenting tone.

'Well, at least I now know that a CWP can be controlled and I can figure out what made Mesprit one.' Hikoki thought but kept quite as he watched the CWP and was glad that not all of the children had been caught.

Dew caressed her face. "Very well...I would. I would like to return her soul so she can be tame. I also request a book as well." Dew said in a confident tone before turning to Hikoki "Pet, I would like you to assist me incase something goes wrong."

"I will do my best sir." Hikoki said in an obedient tone, but feared for his life.

as Mesprit started to move over to the kids who tried to scramble away until one was cornered and she was drawing closer to that one.

Unless you want your little fire buddy to be her next meal you should be the only one who touches her for now, anyone else who lays a finger on her in this state will immediately be liquefied and turned into soul gems for her to devour, if you watch right now she's about to do it to that kid if you want to win her over as soon as that kids souls pop out take your hand into the ooze and start sucking away the light in there soul gem then slowly feed it to her she'll be in Bliss for a few minutes and that would be perfect amount of time for you to take her, Gochere says in a professional tone.

'I don't want to see another child get their gems eaten, but it sounds like the best time for Dew to tame the monster. At least I know he didn't mean to make it.' Hikoki thought with a quick sorrowful glance to the child.

"I honestly see better use for those kids, it would be a shame to throw their live away. Slave, you are free to speak if you have any questions, Gochere, my slave has permission to ask you questions regarding this to assist. Now, get me in that room quickly!" he ordered.

"I only have one question, why let her eat the gems of a child?" Hikoki said as he refrained himself from suggesting that the CWP should eat the gems of an enemy.

Hahaha silly slave those kids are just d rank they're pretty much sacrificial puns for us to use any Pokemon who are C rank or D rank oh no that their purpose is to serve anyone B and up and when we finally win this war everyone who is below B rank in our army will be slaughtered and used for food or slave labor so there is no point in keeping worthless trash like those kids around for anything other than cock sleeves, food or just an appetizer for a CWP, as she opens the door for Dew to run in.

Dew ran in as he tackled the Mesprit to the ground "Yield, as my pet, you shall do as I say." he tells her in a stern tone. as he began to stroke her pussy.

as she grabbed Dew arms then looks confused then started to frown as she started to look at the boy that she nearly got to with hunger in her eyes she started to try to get up ignoring Dew all together.

Honey dear there's no point in talking to her she's hungry for souls to try and fill a void in her. I already told her she could have everyone here and she's been slurping up them as fast as she could after that one she already eaten 37 gems minimum, so just slam it into her and claim your prize she can't hurt you with her soul protecting you. She says in a polite tone.

'37! I hope most of the kids had more then one gem to give. Also, now I know what will happen to me and Balto if the army wins.' Hikoki thought as he quietly started to watch Dew.

Dew mentally facepalmed as he thought of something. Repositioning himself getting out of the Mesprit's grasp. He shoved his cock into the Mesprit's mouth. Giving her a rough facefucking. (I'm returning your soul to you... please take it back) he thought

Hikoki watched as he wondered if this would work. He knew Gochere had no reason to lie about things, but he was still scared of what a CWP can do.

As soon as Dew dick went into Mesprit mouth she immediately froze up and started to give it a sucking then she started to Bob her head frantically on it licking and stroking it with everything she had trying to get every bit of Dew balls and dick into her mouth with a desperation in all of her actions.

'I wonder if biting Dew's balls off will fix her situation.' Hikoki thought as he gave a shiver to the image that came to his head.

Dew gasped as he sees that mesprit is eager and began to get rough on the facefucking "Pet" he says appearing dominant "I am returning your soul to you. Keep on sucking and take my seed!" he orders the Mesprit "Drink well and you'll have it returned to you."

As yellow pre-cum starts to leak from Dew dick what Mesprit eagerly lick up going as far as taking her tongue into his urethra just to get a little bit more as she's being so straight to stroke and massage him trying to hit every Pleasure Point she can to make him cum all the faster.

Dew didn't let up as he used both hands on the Mesprit's head and began thrusting hard shoving more of his Dew dong down her throat "I'm returning your soul to you. drink back your soul" he tells her as he's begins to cum inside her mouth after a few moments of hard face fucking.

As she starts to suck and swallow every delicious drop her eyes light up in Bliss as she has a mini orgasm and leaks a puddle of female fluids on the ground not even letting a little bit of Dew seed Escape her mouth as she sucks and swallows every last drop, As she keeps sucking Dew dick like it was a milk bottle swallowing every last drop she could get her hands on.

Well there we go she should be satisfied for now and now she should be a loyal toy for you to use any way you like, but you better start training her properly as soon as she is done you don't want her to accidentally pull out someone's Soul Gym who is higher rank than a B do you, she says with a laughing in her voice.

Dew turns to Gothitelle. "I did came, but I shall return the rest of her soul." He gets behind Mesprit and puts her on all fours poking his dick at her womanhood "Can you please give the book to my slave, I will have him read it" he ordered.

Sure no problem and pound away as much as you want but start to train her by giving her orders that she should obey you need to properly train a CWP to be a good toy or they might go on a rampage and destroy a whole area, she says with a chuckle as she hands the book over to Hikoki.

Dew nodded. "Flamer, please read the instructions on how to train her." he tells her. Determined to return her soul to her. Dew began to line his dick and shoved it into her legendary pussy.

Hikoki accepted the book and opened it to the first page. He then started reading. With each word being said through the link to Dew. That way, he wouldn't have to read it later.

As Hikoki begin to read, Dew actions finally caught up to them when he read that all he was doing was a temporary fix, that there was no way to return a soul after it was darkened and that a CWP constantly needed to be charged by the one who stole there soul away, and that every 12 hours they have to either get a fresh dose of their own soul or consume multiple Souls of Pokemon around them equal to how strong their body is, a CWP can progress Beyond their first stage to 2 other stages, in their first stage they look like a normal Pokemon and have the ability to pull out the soles of other Pokemon through either violence, sexual means, or sheer pain alone, this process is done at a incredibly quick rate and was only demonstrated because of a high level Pokemon being taken, lower level Pokemon stand no chance at surviving this process.

Dew paled after a few minutes of fucking the Mesprit, but not after until he came inside her. (T) You mean I we can't cure her!? (T) he mentally shouted (T) Arceus why is it that something I try to do always goes wrong!? (T)

as Gochere walked over and patted Dew on the head, good job now she should be come down and listen to you you should start by giving her some orders and then you should punish her then give her a treat that should make her more dedicated and loyal to you, is there anything else you need. She says my polite tone.

Dew pulled out of the Mesprit as he turned to the Gothitelle "Very well then...first off, I should give you a name. While you are a mesprit, I shall give you a name for the pokemon who's soul I stole. You are in the body of the being of emotion, yet you were an electric type. I want to name you after the electric type, but I shall name you Pathos for now." Dew said as he stood up, still feeling a bit bad of this situation before becoming more dominant.

* * *

 **"Dew list of commands are as follows"**

 **1:** You shall serve me and only me unless I tell you otherwise.

 **2:** When I request it, you shall remove my armor as well as place it back on me when needed.

 **3:** I will have sex with you as long as you behave yourself. If i see you harm my slave Flamer or any other pokemon without my permission, I will punish you severely.

 **4:** You will not turn pokemon into soul gems unless I command you to.

 **5:** As a noble heir, you will fight to protect me from any danger or fight along side me.

 **6:** You will not eat any of the soul gems that I or my team obtain unless otherwise.

"If you don't do any of these commands, you won't get your big surprise. Do you understand?" Dew said firmly.

* * *

As Pathos nodded with a dazed to look in her eyes.

That's a good start, the daycare woman said, now you need to punish her to show her you're serious if you have a purity weapon this would be a good time to use it on her she is extra weak against them, and make sure you don't hold back show her how much punishment she'll get for crossing your word even once and she remember it for the next time. She says in a Stern tone.

"Right" Dew tells her as he withdrew his dual blades. He pointed the purity blade at Pathos with a stern glare. "I will not hurt you, but if you disobey me, I won't hesitate to end you." he said doing his best to sound cold, and not feel bad about this

Dew still kept a cold eye on Mesprit "Also Gochere, I would like to collect these soul gems Pathos left behind for me. I am her master so of course I would have to clean up after my pet." he tells her with the sword still pointed at Pathos.

as Gochere rolls her eyes and grabs Dew arm What was Holding his Purity sword and runs Pathos through causing major damage.

as Pathos screams out in pain from the violent treatment and the Purity hurting her before Gochere let's go and gives Dew a long annoyed glare, she has the intelligence of a one year old a threat means nothing to her without action I said to punish her not to tell her now punish her properly. She says in a Stern tone.

Dew had a shocked expression when looking at Pathos getting hurt before changing his expression as he looked at the Gothitelle. "Forgive me, thank you for the reminder." Dew said before looking at Pathos who's screaming in pain.

(T) Flamer, please don't hold it against me. (T) Dew said mentally as he gave Pathos a light stab to the arm with the purity sword causing more pain.

"This what happens when you disobey me, I already did so much for you to get a taste of your soul back. You can especially since I revived you after all. Now. You do as I say and we're clear as crystal. Got it?" he said circling around Pathos even putting the sword around her as it gets close to her neck.

(Arceus, I really hate myself for doing this...) he tells himself mentally

I guess that's good enough, but you're going to have to be more abusive to her if you want her to stay in line, as she hands Dew a black soul gem, here I already drained the light out of this soul gem a little while ago put it in her mouth and feed it to her and her wounds will start to heal up and she'll consider that a treat afterwards we can talk about the three Who Remain. She says in a Stern tone.

Dew took the black soul gem Before he fed it to her he asked a question. "Are there any other effects in feeding a blackened soul gem to a CWP?" he queried.

It pushes their bodies further into the corruption and can turn them into more monstrous versions of themselves but it only does it by a few degrees with a black soul gem, it would be faster for you to just not feed her a soul gem and not give her a taste of her soul for about 3 days to get the same result, she said offhandedly.

Dew nodded. "Ok, but would that make it difficult to keep her under control? Even when I do punish her?" he queried.

You should only lose control over her if she's reached her third stage of becoming a CWP, at this stage you have probably denied her for more than a week of her life giving Soul or soul gems and she will most likely go on a rampage no longer listening to your orders but becoming three times stronger than she is now searching for any nearby soul she can devour that's how dark types and ice types got such a bad reputation, we used a dark type and it ice type as test subjects to see how bad it could get, we had to Blacken out a total of 1000 soles for them to reach that stage so you can give her that one for now just make sure that you don't reward her too often with a black one she says in a firm tone.

"So once a week or every few weeks is appropriate with the black gem? Unless I give her a 'liquid feeding' if you catch my drift?" Dew questioned "And do you happen to have a bag of those black gems as well? Just in case something happens."

You should give her a liquid feeding every 12 hours for at least a soul gem within that time line or she will start to regret further down the corrupted path, and you should only give her a gem when she does something good on her own free will and punish her any other time, she is a toy for you to abuse not something for you to cuddle, as she walked over to the child who is breathing out in relief for being saved to go wide-eyed in fear as soon as he saw that Gochere was next to him and before he could do anything she grabbed him and threw him at Pathos where his body started to liquify on contact as he screamed out in pain before two Soul Gems fell from his body she quickly picked them up and handed them to Dew, there two more for you just dark in them like you did with her and feed them to her I'm sure she can get you more, she says in a satisfied tone.

Dew mentally crapped himself as he witnessed what has happened he then turned and nodded "Very well. Thank you, she is my toy and my toy only. She shall only be used for my pleasure." He said firmly, his mind wanted to get Pathos and Hikoki the hell out of here as possible "Oh, send my regards to Molly" he said in a kind tone before bowing.

Okay I will, she says, oh and if I were you I would get some better training in that weapon of yours you don't want to find out that someone figured out what gave you that B-ranked and try to take it away from you and end up like those gems in your hand now do you, just remember D & C are things to be played with B is one step from it, A is safe and S make the rules, she said with a friendly smile as she waves the to goodbye.

Dew not wanting to press it any further since he has the weapon, it technically makes him an A rank since he was B rank by nobility. But she's right. He just got the weapons and haven't gotten the chance to practice it. Putting away the soul gems he received, he stepped away from Pathos and did a few practice swings of the dual swords, he immediately got the feel of them before sheathing them away. "Not bad...but I still need a bit of work with them" he said before turning to Pathos. "Pet..." he tells Pathos grabbing her hand "You shall remain with me. Do NOT touch him" he said pointing to Hikoki.

as Pathos nodded slowly with Haze in her eyes not speaking a word not even trying to clean up the mess between her legs or mouth.

"Very good. But first, It's time to get you cleaned up" Dew said crossing his arms.

As she sits down on her butt and spreads her legs as she tries to Ben her head close to her pussy for she can try to lick up the yellow semen leaking from her slit her tongue isn't long enough but she's giving everyone a good show at trying.

Dew facepalmed mentally (This is going to be a long day) he thought. While her attempts is cute, it's not what he had planned. Immediately, Dew fired a low powered Scald at Pathos to clean her off.

As Pathos just shrugged off the water like it was nothing and saw that the yellow semen started to leak from her split until it was clean she stared at it for a little bit before standing up and staring at Dew waiting to know what to do next.

Dew looked at Pathos. "I know you have the mentality of a child, but I would also like to know if you can speak." he queried.

As if a light was triggered in her brain her eyes started to get a little bit more focused, yes I speak...you made me feel good and put me in this body...your touch is blessed can you touch me again, she says inflow hesitate tones trying to recall how to talk properly, as she bends over showing Dew her butt as she Wiggles hit around wanting to be taken.

Dew approached Pathos "Do you remember anything slave?" he asked this time putting the tip of his dick to the Mesprit's ass."

It's... Hazy I kind of remember things... But not sure what order are there in like they're not my memories someone else's someone yellow... I remember you... You caused Great pain in me but also great pleasure she was... Screaming for you to take her turn her to... To something she wanted you to turn her into something... A cock sleeve that's it that's what I am to you isn't it something to warm your dick with my body, she says in a drunk and hazy tone.

Has a crowd of people start to stare at the perverted act about that happened.

An idea popped into Dew's head. If he fucks Pathos, spilling his well...Pathos's soul seed into her, then she could probably remember more.

Dew turned to Hikoki and signaled him to come close. "Slave, I don't want you around these pokemon, you sit here and watch" he said as he want to make sure the Typhlosion is safe. What are you lot doing. "Let me enjoy my slave in peace." he barked as he be began teasing Pathos's anal hole.

Instead of leaving many of them just whistled and cheered, well a few of them just said fuck her already she's just a worthless shlt she doesn't need any privacy all she needs is a big dick in her ass, most of the crowd just shouted as they cheered him on.

as Pathos tried to recall more she could remember bits and pieces of her life but not in which order as if something was not natural at this party like the memories weren't naturally hers.

Dew mentally groaned. They aren't leaving. Having no other choice. He shoved his cock in Pathos's ass. Taking away her anal virginity. She stopped for a moment but kept going. (T)We have to get out of here somehow. (T) Dew mentally tells Hikoki as he's looking at him. Watching him while he fucks Pathos but want to keep an eye on him to stay safe.

(t)I think we can leave whenever we want, they just want a good show and will stay to watch. As for what you had to do to Pathos... I was expecting you to have to hurt her. I am just glad that you have a way to heal her. I guess the corrupted liquid could heal her without pushing her, but I don't know.(t) Hikoki said mentally to Dew as he watched the Pokemon that were enjoying the show.

Dew mentally sighed mentally (t) I'll keep that in mind, though taking another soul gem like that is something I now have some qualms with especially at a place morally corrupt as this(t) Dew said mentally to Hikoki as he began speeding up his movements in the Mesprit's ass "Take this you disgusting slave, how does it feel to have a giant cock in you" he said pretending to be aggressive.

as the desperate moans out in pleasure, yes master please shove it in me fill me up with your seed, smack me abuse me use me any way you wish I am yours anything you want me to be to pleasure you turn me into your cock sleeve and let me live my rest of my days on you sieved inside of you, she moans out in a slote tone.

As the crowd around started who doing and hollering telling the water Pokemon to beat her ass until it's red to give her some bruises and to slap her around like the worthless cuont is.

Dew obliged as her "wishes" and had a better (t) Flamer, I have a crazy idea...it may not be the best but...(t) Dew continued to fuck her ass hard as se pulled back her dreads with one hand and spanked her rear with the other giving her a rough treatment. "If you enjoying this show, feel free to toss us some money or soul gems" he tells the crowd with a grin as he spanked Pathos once more.

as some of the Pokemon started tossing out some coins and a few of them tossed out a soul gem or two, but sound started suggest ideas, I'll give you a hundred poke to make her ass red as a heat run, I'll give you 200 to smack her around some more, I'll give you 500 if you left us watch her be eaten alive, one suggested.

Dew began to use his ability as he got angrier. He yanked her by the dreads back forcefully and smacked her in the back of the head "Quiet slave!" he sneered . He then spanked her a few more times while drilling her. Getting bored and more angrier, he pulled out, repositioned her. And began to shove his "long sword" into her rear once again in a piledriver position.

as the crowd cheered and a whole bunch of them through money and more gems the crowd started to cheer him on, beat her down show her her place, as a few new suggestions came in make her hell in pain by breaking her arm and I'll give you 200 for it, throw to the ground and pissing her face like the worthless cuont she is, I'll give you 600 poke if you can make her throw up your seed from her ass.

Dew gets angrier and angrier for not only what he is doing, but for the disgusting acts that they are suggesting. "Take all of this bitch!" He shouted as he grabbed her and flipped her out of the piledriver position and slamming on her back. He then sent a few hard thrust prodding her deeper and deeper. Dew forced Pathos hard sending wave and wave after cum into her tailhole.

as Pathos belly begin to bloat a little it wasn't enough to make her cough up the semen as the guy asked, so he threw 7 soul gems at dew, drain them and try again you obviously can't fill someone up with such tiny balls a real man has Big Kahuna's not those little tiny knobs. he screamed out as the rest of the crowd agrees.

Hikoki quietly walked around and gathered what was being thrown. The money he put in a pouch that he kept in his bag. The gems were also put in his bag. If anyone asked, he would tell them that everything in his bag belongs to his master and that gathering his master's things was one of his jobs.

Dew growled angrily "You didn't make me cum enough!" he tells pathos before punching her in a certain point in the stomach as if to make her spit up the cum "We'll try this again pet." he said.

as she coughed up a little bit of yellow semen from her mouth, saying I'm sorry Master I'll try to pleasure you better next time. As the crowd booed and said to hit her harder teach her a lesson for being a worthless toy.

(t) Crap, I really hate doing this...they are getting disatisfied if we don't think of something...(t) Dew tells Hikoki mentally before he growled again and punched Pathos in the stomach again and again. To get her to spit out more cum.

(t)You are the one giving the show. Just tell them you are done and we can leave. There might be a few angry mon, but we can't avoid that. I think you gave them a good show and now that you punished her, we can end it. Unless you really want to do what you need to do to get that 600 poke that was offered.(t) Hikoki said mentally as he walked back over to Dew and glance at the crowd that had been watching.

(t) I'll trust you on this(t) Dew said before cumming again after a few more moments of hard anal fucking. Dew then pulled out leaving her hole a wide gaping mess.

"Lick that cum off the floor! We're done!" Dew ordered pathos.

as pathos started to crawl on the ground licking off the cum, most of the crowd grunted and started to dispersed unsatisfied and muttering what a week show. In loud voices.

(t) Everyone's a critic (t) Dew tells Hikoki through the Mental link but still kept up the appearance as he put his foot on Pathos's head and forcing her on the floor "Slurp it up damn you!"

Hikoki gave a mental nod before he mentally mentioned the money and gems he had gathered. He had mentioned it to show that he considered the earnings to belong to both of them. This was why he was willing to split it, but didn't want to discuss it until they were done with their current mission.

Dew made Pathos lick up the cum until everyone is gone before he forced the Mesprit back up. (t) Let's see if we can find the others (t) Dew said through the mental link as he forced up Pathos and turned to Hikoki "That's enough for now my two slaves. Now, let's go to the restaurant"

Hikoki gave a nod before trying to find the restaurant they wanted on his badge.

* * *

 **Items received 15 gems 300 money**

 **Psychic: 1**

 **Rock: 1**

 **Normal: 1**

 **Fairy: 1**

 **Fighting: 3**

 **Electric: 2**

 **Ground: 1**

 **Dragon: 1**

 **Poison: 1**

 **Fire: 1**

 **Ghost: 1**

 **Grass: 1**

* * *

After a little bit Hikoki and Dew reach the restaurant but did not see anyone on their way.

"It seems like we missed the others." Dew said looking around with Hikoki and Pathos "Should we eat here for now?" Dew queried (t) Also, Delphine warned me about this place. Don't 'help' with the food"(t) he tells him mentally.

(gt)Hikoki, Dew. I see you two. We are in the clothes shop. You can come by after you eat.(gt) Arashi mentally said to them with a smile that could be seen through the link and by Balto, who had been enjoying Arashi's excitement about being able to get him to cosplay as wolf versions of some of her favorite anime characters. He didn't know who they were, but he was glad that they didn't exist and couldn't take her away from him.

As a waiter came up hello how may I help you, he asked in a polite tone as he looked over the group with a smile.

(gt) Yes, Alright, thanks for keeping contact with us, we'll be back soon (gt) Dew said through the mental link "Oh, yes, I heard from my masters you have good food here. So my slave and I are looking for something to eat. Do you have a table for two?" Dew asked before turning to Pathos "No seat for her, her meal is between my legs" he said with a stern tone.

(t)I won't but I think that has to be your call. Besides, all I know is how to make tea. Everything else has been prepared by servants, or Arashi.(t) Hikoki said mentally with a small smile that could only be seen if someone where to lift his gaze from the ground.

oh I see, did your Masters send that Mesprit to be your meal, we can make a fine legendary Feast for you if you wish us to, he says it a professional tone.

"My masters allowed her to be my slave, she has uses for being my cocksleave so I'll decline on that offer." Dew said calmly with a bow. "Do you have any meals involving whiscash perhaps?" he asked

Yes we do are you sure we could heal her up right after you eat into her I hear a legendaries meat is very delicate and tasty, he asks is just to be polite as he starts to escort the three of them to a table.

Dew "I'm sure with my request, thank you kindly." Dew tells him "Could we have tea as well?" he asked as they got taken to the seats.

Here are your menus and you can have whatever you want sir's.

Dew smiled before he ordered Pathos to give him a blowjob "Thank you very much" he tells him taking a menu.

Hikoki took a look at the order and then became thankful that Pathos was not going to be on the menu. "I will go with what you order, master. This won't be my first time having meat." He said as he looked over the menu and figured that it would be nice to see what this wild Pokemon like to eat.

Dew groaned "I'm only feeling generous after what happened so far pet, don't get too full of yourself." Dew said sounding authoritative. Before he looks at the menu. "Quite the interesting cuisine" he said before looking down at Pathos who's still sucking his third sword "Keep going until I tell you to stop." he tells her.

Yes master! as a few Pokemon watched the Mesprit with morbid curiosity.

As the waiter nodded and started to walk off gain their food ready.

"Sorry." Hikoki said with his head down as he pretended to be worried and expecting punishment.

Dew was about to grab the menu and hit Hikoki but before he can, Dew shivered a bit as Pathos began working his balls . As he looked down with a smile "You're doing well toy, you're learning quick."

He then turns to face Hikoki "Now, take notes pet, I will forgive you until you service me when we meet our masters once again." he said in a dark, yet seductive tone.

As a few minutes have passed in both their meals were brought to them, a few Pokemon wanted to get closer to check out the legendary under the table this included a Marill who was trying to get a little too close to her, and with a seductive smile she wave the Pokemon over as she was going to share her master third sword as she started to suck on one of his nuts rubbing her nose into his dick.

Hikoki gave a solemn nod and kept his head down. After a few min, he lifted his head up to get a look at his surroundings and to pretend to see if his master was still angry.

Dew smiled in pleasure"Excellent work ladies. Pathos, you continue to work the balls, Ms. Marill, you work the dick." he tells him. Dew is in Cloud Nine at this point as he took a bite of his food. "My, it reminds me of home he said with a smile on his face (t) Really, this is good, I almost feel like tearing up. (t) Dew tels Hikoki in mental link.

Hikoki tried the food and smiled when he realized how good it was. (t)I see what you mean. Since I'm a city mon, I rarely get meat. Cooked meat I have only had like three times before this. Humans can figure out how to make a lot of things taste good.(t) Hikoki said mentally with a smile as he remembered those times that Arashi would cook something before her team would head off on a mission that they had met up for.

as Pathos started to suck on dew balls she wrapped her tails around the other Pokemon and lifted her up and started to slide her down on to her master dick with her mouth deepthroating him as Pathos kept on playing with Dew balls teasing them and rubbing them as the Marill started to squirm a bit deepthroating dew long dick.

Dew was almost done as he gasped When the Marill now blew him "I'm getting close..." he tells them after a few more moments "I would like you to kiss my toy with my cum in your mouth if that's ok" Dew whispered to her request.

(t) When this is done, we'll catch up to the others as soon as possible. Got any ideas?'(t) Dew mentally asked the Typhlosion.

as Pathos started to suck and lick more frantically trying to bring her back after great satisfaction as she lifted the Marill up and down off his dick until she felt the tightening in his balls and quickly slammed her all the way down onto her master's dick sending it all the way into her stomach, as she just held her there waiting for her master to be finished.

Hikoki ignored what Dew was doing while he just continued to enjoy his meal.

Dew is starting to notice that the Marill's face is getting bluer and he start to wonder if she's able to breathe like that, then he wonder if you actually care and how much pleasure you would be getting knowing that you're snuffing the light out of a Pokemon with your throbbing meat and it's not like Dew would have to worry about any witnesses she's under a table no one seeing her and if you want to get rid of the evidence you could have liquify her and turn her into gems.

"Hmm...I could turn her into gems for pathos to feed" A dark thought grew in his head, but he's highly reluctant to do so. But at the same time another thought rose in his head. "No...if anything, being a slave here in this Distortion World of a place is a lot worse...this at least is no happy meadow, but I'm not going to darken her soul gems" he thought. Grabbing an empty jaw that is on the table, he ordered Pathos to place it next to the Marill when she slowly began liquefying.

"I give you two options" he whispered to her "You can learn how to breathe properly while sucking and you won't turn into soul gems. Or I can stop this right now for you to live another day. This is your decision and I won't hold you responsible" Dew tells her in a low whisper.

as dew is looking down he notices two things 1 that the Marill wasn't doing this on her own she is being hold up by Pathos and hasn't been in control of the situation at all, and to that her eyes are already starting to glaze over as the light is starting to leave her eyes her mind must be already clouding over any choice that she makes in this condition would it be a conscious one,

as Pathos continues to suck on dew balls purring as she uses the Marill body as a cock sleeve, as the Marill arms flop down lifeless as her eyes start to glaze over.

Dew mentally gasped. Especially as he came as a result. If he doesn't act now, the Marill is soon lost. "Pathos, release her" Dew ordered the Mesprit as he tried to save the Marrill "You're doing too much."

As soon as dew gave that order Pathos immediately let's go causing the Marill to fall to the ground taking dew dick with it until it slipped out of her mouth and stomach with a wet pop and immediately shot back up hitting the roof of the table letting the crowd hear a loud thump, as she started to gasp out for air and the colors start to return to her body, but as dew down to see her her slit was leaking fluids and she was pushed to the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm has her sex is swelling and in her weakened condition she isn't able to get off the ground.

Dew got up from the table and glared at Pathos "I can understand you were trying to pleasure me as best as possible. But this is a bit too far." he tells her with an angry glare before he pulled out his purity sword and stabbed at her arm. "Now, apologize to the Marill." he tells her like a parent to a child.

as Pathos got up and apologized after rubbing her shoulder what was still bleeding to the Marill who didn't seem to hear her still caught up and trying to catch her breath as he still lights on the ground panting for air.

Dew groaned before telling Pathos to apologize once more for she didn't hear her. He threatened to stab her with the sword once again.

as Pathos apologized again, this time getting a shaky thumbs up from Marill.

"Good" Dew said as he finished the food. He shot a glare at Hikoki before coming back to eat. "Now, Pathos, you lick that Marril's slit and keep her busy as an apology." Dew ordered.

(t) That was close...Pathos was doing too much, though I didn't want to turn her into a soul gem. Even though a water and fairy would be nice, (t) Dew told Hikoki mentally.

(t)You kept yourself in control in the end.(t) Hikoki said mentally as he gave a mental shrug. He had noticed thump from under the table, but was respectful enough to not look, or ask for details.

as Pathos started to look at the Marill slit and really get into it as she started to moan out in Blythe has her mind started to restart itself slowly but surely.

Dew looked down as Pathos is doing her punishment (t) At this point, I would like to think of it as mental training, I already lost it or felt myself close to losing it a few times already. But I'm good now. The training from home helps though (t) Dew explained through the mental link After a few minutes, Dew smiled as he's finished with his meal. "Shall we go?" he asked as he finished with his tea.

* * *

 **everyone Okay time lineup from this point on.**

* * *

"Toy, your punishment is done." Dew tells Pathos from under the table.

as Pathos finished licking up the Marill and standing up, did I do good master she says in a lustful tone, showing that her needs aren't satisfied yet, as dew start to hurt from the multiple orgasms in almost a row.

"You did good your master is now pleased, Now I believe it's our time to leave." he turned to Hikoki (t) I think it's enough, we should probably catch up to the others. (t) Dew mentally tells Hikoki.

Hikoki gave a nod and stood to his feet. A part of him wanted to order some tea to go, but he also didn't want to break character. So he just acted like he had noticed that his master was ready to leave.

As the two were about to leave the waiter walked up to them and asked if their meal was satisfactory.

Dew nodded, "Why yes, food is amazing. Give my complements to the Marrill as well. She has done an excellent job." Dew tells the waiter. "By the way, could I take a tea to go?" he asked. He doesn't know why, but he just had a feeling.

Sure no problem I'll add it to your bill, he says in a pleasant tone.

"Master, I could bring out the money we have to pay for the bill." Hikoki said because he had been taught to never leave without paying for the bill.

Dew nodded "That is fair enough Flamer. You can pay for it."

Hikoki pulled out his pouch of money and opened it. However, he didn't pull any money out until he knew the price.

Okay so the food combined with the services you received that will put your bill at around 400 Pokey, he says In a polite tone.

"Here is 400." Hikoki said with a look to Dew to see if there should be a tip.

Dew looked at Hikoki "It's only a fair to tip him a tip right slave" Dew tells him.

Hikoki gave a nod and fished out another 100 poke. "This is the tip." He said with a smile.

As he smiled back at the two of them good doing business with you both maybe next time you'll be a higher rank, he said it a happy tone.

Dew raised an eyebrow "Wait a minute, could I see that bill again?" he said raising suspicion (t) Dude, I have reason to believe he ripped us off (t)

As dew look at the bill he saw that the food was only worth 150 Pokey and a blowjob was only supposed to be 50 poke.

(t)It is possible, but I have plenty.(t) Hikoki said mentally and gave a mental shrug.

Dew looked at the waiter, "I have reason to believe you overcharged me. The order is supposed to be less than 400 poke. Since I had ordered the meal, and I'm the only one who received the blowjob. Not my slave here." he tells him. "The 150 is worth both of my meal and my slave's dish. plus the blowjob it rounds to 200 poke" he said in a polite and reasonable tone.

That might be true and congratulations you can do math, but you forgot one factor, you're a B rank so every meal you take is double the price only A rank eat at base price and S rank eat for free, he said in a serious tone.

(t) If only I had these damn swords registered (t) he mentally growled to Hikoki Dew crossed his arms completely dissatisfied. "Very well then, keep the tip." Dew said before dragging Hikoki and Pathos out of here.

(t)If you really want to move up in rank. I will be glad when we can ditch pretending to be a part of this. I want to see Han'ya and know that we prevented something from happening. The sooner this mission is over, the better.(t) Hikoki said mentally as he tried to not dwell on what was foretold for him, or his mate.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **All of the Team soul gems**

bug 2

dark 2

Dragon 3

Electric 4

Fairy 2

Fighting 5

Fire 4

Flying 2

Ghost 4

Grass 4

Ground 3

Ice 3

normal 2

Poison 2

Psychic 3

Rock: 1

Water 3

steel 2

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis and Arashi.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20, = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D, = 100%**

 **DEX 2/20B, = 10%**

 **CON 20/20, = 200**

 **INT 20/20,= 4**

 **WIS 5/20, = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20, = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/** **Ghost**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 390**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 10/20,** **x3** **=30=150**

 **DEX 10/20,** **x3** **D** **=30=10** **0%**

 **DEX 1/20,** **B** **=005** **%**

 **CON 10/20,** **x3** **=30=** **300**

 **INT 15/20,** **x3** **=45=9**

 **WIS 15/20,** **x3** **=45=** **Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20,** **x3** **=45=4** **5%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** stealth armor, able to allow the user to go invisible for a short period of time.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water/S** **teel**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor** **/Rage Rape.**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 20/20,x3 =60=300**

 **DEX 15/20,D,x3=45-16=29= 100%**

 **DEX 16/20,B =80%**

 **CON 10/20,=30=300**

 **INT 10/20,x3=30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20,x3=30= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald.

 **Items:** corrupted armor more stronger and durable than regular armor and keeps the user eternally aroused.

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.


	23. disaster hour pt3

**Toy** **store.**

"I know a restaurant that serves anything you want. S ranks eat for free. I could show it on you map. As for the mon you are looking for... I suggest that you put their name in the search function of your badge. If they are part of the army, then it will be able to locate them." Anna said as a suggestion.

Dew nodded before shifting a quick eye to, Anna but turned to Hikoki "Slave, I request for you to come with me to the daycare center. We'll catch up to our masters soon" Dew signals to the typhlosion. "Master, I will mark your location on your map, I will catch up to you and Lightning soon." Dew tells her.

As Sparks nobbed and waved goodbye to the two of them, with a happy smile on his face as he snuggled next to Candice, (T) I don't know about you but wild Pokemon have no shame, hahaha if a human saw that they would be embarrassed for him, I guess the corrupted are me and this world are so different from mine,(T) he says mentally with a chuckle.

We'll start Hikoki and Dew experience here this way we can keep track of each of them individually just to reference, Hikoki and Dew just about to leave the toy store and are going to run into Twilight and Han'ya

Dew nodded before shifting a quick eye Anna but turned to Hikoki "Slave, I request for you to come with me to the daycare center. We'll catch up to our masters soon" Dew signals to the typhlosion, "Master, I will mark your location on your map, I will catch up to you and Lightning soon." Dew tells her.

As Sparks notted and waved goodbye to the two of them, with a happy smile on his face as he snuggled next to Candice, (T) I don't know about you but wild Pokemon have no shame, hahaha if a human saw that they would be embarrassed for him, I guess the corrupted are me and this world are so different from mine,(T) he says mentally with a chuckle.

* * *

{Anna, Sparks and Candice POV}

As Anna, Sparks and Candice started to leave the toy store they noticed that Twilight and Han'ya we're no longer in front of it when they finally got out.

That's strange where could they have gotten off to? Sparks asked in a curious question.

"Don't know, but they can take care of themselves. I have no civilians on my team." Candis said in a confident tone before she tried to put a link up with Twilight.

as Candice tried to put a link up with Twilight she felt a overwhelming amount of sadness go through the link as Twilight felt really depressed and sad.

"As long as they are not toys, they should be alright. Granted, they will need to stay away from the places that they can't go without a higher rank." Anna said with a shrug as she started to walk in the direction of the restaurant, she was guiding them to.

As Spark as follow behind but kept a close eye on Candice with a worried look on his face.

(T)What is wrong?(T) Candis asked Twilight mentally. She was worried, but it could only be felt by those that had a link with her.

(T) as Twilight shook her head mentally not wanting to talk about it but only one thing coming through the link and that was an image of dew.(T)

(T)I understand you don't want to talk about it, but you can talk to me and Sparks, when you are ready. I will make sure there is a privet link for it. Just like the one I am using right now. Also, if Dew hurt you, then please let us know. Some things can be excused by the corruption, but you are still a part of my team/family. I will protect you and hurt those that hurt you.(T) Candis mentally said to Twilight and left the link up for her to talk, or call for help. She also kept on walking beside Sparks. The whole time she was quiet, but she did mentally explain to Sparks what she had found out.

(T) no he didn't hurt me but I don't know what happened when he went into the toy store something changed he did something horrible, I just got very sad and very scared and ran away from him I just want to be alone with Han'ya right now and I I don't want to be around Dew I don't know if I could without feeling great sadness for what he did to that poor little girl.(T) Twilight says mentally, To both Sparks and Candice.

(T)Alright, then just use this link when you need to call on someone.(T) Candis said mentally as she guessed that Dew had taken in a new slave. She was glad that Dew hadn't hurt her and the anger that had been quick to raise, was now simmering into nothing more than a memory.

(T) thank you I just need to be alone for a little bit but I promise I won't leave Han'ya I just don't want to see the three of you just yet maybe in a bit I just don't want you to see me cry like a child for something so silly I guess,(T) Twilight says mentally with a very sad voice.

* * *

As the group finally reached the restaurant.

 **5 star restaurant.**

(T)Okay, but you don't have to hide your tears from me. I care about you, and I will never call you childish because something made you cry. Even grown-ups cry. I saw my dad do it and sometimes the reason only sounds silly.(T) Candis mentally said in a wise tone. She had a brief flash of memory when her father had found out that it was very likely that Sanja's mother was dead. Candis had only been two at the time, but she would never forget the fact that you are never too old to cry. While all of this was happening in her head, she took in the sight of the restaurant.

(T) but I don't want to cry in front of you or my Alpha if it's going to bring you pain and cause trouble, I don't want you being angry with Dew over something he didn't know he was doing, you don't need to worry Han'ya is trying to help, anyways you and Sparks are always so protective over me, and I'm sure I could have handled it if it didn't it come up so suddenly and it wasn't such a surprise it's just that store had a dark aura around it and now I know why!(T) Twilight said mentally.

"Come on. We can get a table together, or you can set at a different table. Granted, only S ranks get to eat for free." Anna said with a smile as she opened the door.

Well luckily enough for us I'm an S rank spark said with a smile, but I guess we can share a table I kind of feel bad for trying to avoid you because of your smell.

Candis smiled and walked through the door. She was wondering about the call Sparks had gotten, but figured that he would tell her about anything important.

As a Cubchoo at the door smiled at them and say Welcome to our restaurant how may I help you ladies and gentlemen.

As Sparks bow to Candice letting her take the reins.

"All five of us would like a table." Candis said with a smile as she wondered about the place. It looked nice, but so did the toy store and it had a dark secret.

As the Cubchoo walked up to Candace ear and whispered, would you like your slave to help make the food in the kitchen, he said as he gave a wink.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am treating my slave out right now." Candis said because she expected something dark when she saw the wink.

As You Wish meme and what about you Miss Emolga he asked in a polite tone.'

"Not right now. I will be sure to let you know if I change my mind." Anna said with a thoughtful look.

Okay, he happily smiles and leads the five of them to a boof and hens them all menus, you may order when you're ready, is there any services that my staff can provide you would any of you like a foot massage or some more specialized services will you eat, he says with a happy smile.

'Wow, they serve Poke-meat here. I was not expecting that. Well it won't be my first time, and I can see some options that don't have any meat.' Candis thought with a surprised look that was covered by her menu. "A foot massage would be nice. As for food, I think I will wait for everyone to be ready." She said before lowering the menu and glancing at the others.

hum I kind of don't know how Pokemon meets going to taste so, I'll try whatever Candice is eating with a vanilla milkshake and I'll try some of these Special Services of yours just to see what I'm getting myself into, spark said with a smile with a questioning look on his face.

"A strawberry milkshake, some mashed potatoes, and a serving of Tepig ribs." Anna said before ordering a salad for her slaves.

"Alright, I will order some cheese fries and a steak from a Tauros. As for a drink, I am in the mood for some lemonade." Candis said with a smile.

Good I'll have that order up for you right away, as the Cubchoo went to go and place the order he waved over a Kirlia & a Ambipom who immediately bow down.

hello my name is K I'm here to service you in any way you wish, the Kirlia said in a polite tone.

as the Ambipom moved over to Candace, I am here to give you a proper foot massage sir do you wish me to begin now or wait until you're finished with your food or do it while you're eating, she says with a bow.

As Sparks asked what services do you provide? In a curious tone.

"Right now is good." Candis said while her right ear twitched at Sparks' question. She could guess that some of the services would be sexual, but she was also curious about the entire list.

As the Ambipom quickly got under the table and started to take Candice's front 2 paws by her tail hand and start to rub over them as she took her own hands and started to massage her feet and started to lick the grime off of her toes as a warm tickling sensation ran up Candice's spined having all of her feet be pleasured at the same time.

Well my specialty is to give multiple different kind of services depending on your rank, for B Rank and below I am only allowed to give foot massages and back rubs, for A rank I'm allowed to give them the same as B but I also can give them a blowjob on top of letting them suck and lick me off and even anal, an S rank like yourself I'm allowed to give you my virginity and if you wish even my soul gems I am to serve you in any way you wish at that point from foot massage to you bending me over the table thrusting into me at whatever Pace you like, and since I am a psychic type I am able to link the feelings that you are feeling for me to someone else or send the feelings to a friend of yours who is sitting there by to link your experiences and Sensations. K says in a professional tone.

As spark started to blush, well I would have to ask my master for any of that but a back massage sounds good for now, he says with a sweat drop.

"Maybe next time. I don't think we need to distract me from the food. Meat is something a city-mon doesn't get often." Candis said with a smile. As much as she expected sexual stuff on the list, she still didn't want to see someone having full on sex with him and not know that they were one of his mates.

As Sparks nodded in agreement, and just asked for the back massage, so anna why are you working for the Army, Sparks try to ask in a calm tone.

"I got tired of all of the rules that were imposed on me. Here I can have any mate I want and get back at the ones that made the rules. It is a simple reason, but I am willing to do what I have to." Anna said with a smile to show that she was enjoying the attempt to make some small talk.

Oh I hope that's you are happy with that kind of choice, sparks's was unsure tone in his voice.

"I am. Do you two mind telling me why you work for the army?" Anna asked with a curious smile.

As you can tell I'm a human when I first came to this world, I was lost and had no clue what was going on and then a whole bunch of wild Pokemon try to attack me and I ran into a few friends who became my trusted mates, and I've been following them and trying to keep them safe ever since, I have heard that a few of my mates might have been taken here, and I'm hoping to find them.

"I ran away from a family who was breaking the heart of my best friend by saying that she couldn't marry a dark type. I know they can get you addicted, but that doesn't make them bad. So, this is me rebelling against them. If the legends must fall to make them see their mistake, then so be it." Candis said with an evil smile.

as the three of them were talking and the two slaves remain silent just waiting for their food, as 2 Meowstic corrupted girl and a purified boy start to walk forward with smiles on their face, well well well isn't it the new S rank Hunter, it's a pleasure to see another one who takes down those stuck-up legendaries isn't it little brother, she says with a toothy grin.

As her brother just nodded silently.

Candis looked at the two with a smile, as if she was happy to see two more hunters.

"I would give introductions, but I do believe that you came here to eat. If we hadn't already ordered our meal, then I would invite you to set with us. Maybe we can get to know each other later. Maybe we can even share some war stories." Anna said with a smile.

But dear we actually came here to meet the new legendary Hunter, you see we are very interested in one of your special toys, I tried to provoke both of them yesterday but her damn Master interfered with me but now that they're in your service I was wondering if I could persuade you to release the female one to me, I hear that she can do some amazing powerful tricks and I want them. She said in a firm tone with a lot of greed in her voice.

As Sparks looks at the group and wonders what the heck is going on and who are they talking about?

'Looks like some business is about to go down.' Candis thought and felt sorry for the slave in question.

"I'm sorry, but I had already made plans to give the female to someone else. Don't get me wrong, you two are wonderful hunters, but I don't go back on my word. If we had meant sooner, the answer might have been different." Anna said in a respectful, but professional tone.

As the female Meowstic started to glare, look sweetie I and my brother captured Latios and Latias to gain the ability to fly from them but there's only one psychic soul gem I want and you have it, with that legendaries blessing and that soul gem I could claim so much power, and I'm not going to let you or your little boy toy stand in the way of what rightfully belongs to me, she says in a firm tone.

'I think someone is going to get hurt, and now I think the slave in question might be Snow. I am glad Anna said no, but I must see if her mind can be changed.' Candis thought as she managed to keep her worry from her face.

Then do you mind telling me who is going to get Victini soul gems, she said in a Stern tone, as her brother looked apologetic and sad.

But before anyone could answer the waiter came with their food orders, ma'am, sir I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you may not fight in our establishment we may allow lots of things to slaves but we will not permit Master on Master fights so you need to eat or take this outside or leave, he said it a Stern but firm tone.

As Sparks looked at anna with a little bit of fear at what he heard.

'I only know one Victini, but this isn't my sister, so there must be more then one out there. I hope Snow is alright.' Candis thought. with some hope.

"I do mind, because you have no authority to ask for such info. If you were one of our leaders, I would give you the info without any hesitation, but you aren't and I doubt you have proof that one of them sent you to find out who. Now if you don't mind, I would like to eat in peace." Anna said in a tone that said she was done talking to the Meowstic.

As Sparks looked a little bit uneased by what just happened, and was even greatly uneased from the next words that came out of her mouth, then it will be a race between all of us when the shit hits the wall in a few hours you better be prepared for it then. If I get my hands on her psychic Soul gem I'm swallowing it right away, she said as she started to leave the restaurant with her brother following behind baking for their apologies.

(t)What is it Sparks?(t) Candis mentally asked because of Spark's reaction to what was being said over the badge. She had been quietly eating up until then.

"Sanja, I met her. She was in a contest for Victini and Manaphy ownership. She lost and was brought to where I worked. She figured that she was going to die and saw no way out of it, so she trusted me with her promise. I told her I would keep her promise and make the one that separated her soul from her body pay. I would have made him undo the switch, if that could have been done after one of the bodies had been brought to the point of not being able to hold a soul." Anna said with a sad shrug. "I am willing to hand over her old body, but the one that had her soul was destroyed after it had released her. All of this was done under the orders of Feraligatr, and he was the one most likely to win before I entered the contest and made him my slave. So, now I own all that was his and then some. As for how he is being punished... He is currently being used by a ghost Pokemon that was the only contestant that I didn't enslave. He was suppose to test the others and a slave that he could use was what I had promised him to make sure he would leave me alone. My mate is handling most of my slaves right now. Just find him, and you can have those two legends, and Sanja's body. Granted, I wouldn't suggest it. Her body was turned into a sex driven machine that constantly pops out eggs and has them hatch within seconds. A good way to make an army, but not much else." Anna said as she enjoyed the food that she had ordered. As Sparks face went pale and lost all of his appetite from hearing that, as his eyes started to water, yes I would like to see her again for we could say goodbye, as his ears droop down in a sad tone.

Candis' ears went back, but that was the sign of the fear that had crept through her. Anger quickly replaced it, but she was better at holding it back. "I guess we will try to find your mate and pick up what we want. I guess he will tell us about anything that we are to give as part of the trade." Candis said as she decided that she wouldn't let her food go to waste and started to eat.

As Sparks ears were down looking very sad but still eating with a quick ferocity noting that he was trained to eat very regardless of how he is feeling.

Anna gave a nod to indicate that that would work. "My mate has Sanja's old badge with him, so just type her name into your badge and you will have his location." Anna said with a smile because of how much she was enjoying the quality of the meal. As Sparks nodded and started hearing his batch ring, huh it's a call from static I wonder if he needs something?

* * *

As Sparks answered, =hey little B how you doing?= he said in a cheerful tone what's up?

Static: =Was doing a check in since I had an interesting roll. I was going to find out if you guys got a room reservation or do you want me to do that. I'm mostly waiting for an attire creation and the like...and if you are going to ask...I picked up an extra...unintentionally but not bad I had hope Big B.= adjusted the badge to show the resting Pichu... =And before you ask...I didn't expect to get a minor.=

=Are we talkin about a minor as in she's younger than you or a minor as in she's not a proper age to be doing things that your instincts are telling you to do to her,= Sparks said with a frown, =little b and on top of that don't bother with a room as soon as you get your equipment and visit the toy store to pick up some supplies there and get yourself all set up try to meet up with the rest of us, I must have not explained it properly to you guys but we're not staying more than a day here hopefully we're here to pick up a few of our team members then leave as soon as possible as soon as we can figure out where the hell they are,= Spark says it a serious tone, =and little b if you take her on she's your responsibility to watch like I told you with the Plusle I am hoping you can handle the responsibility of having a little one under your charge,= spark says with a kind of smile.

He nods. Static: =sorry. With how much I learned...I'm kind of processing things. Some are best said in person if possible. And Sure I'll get the toy store and hope to get rolling with things set. And Yea, I get that she'll be under my care. I was just hoping she'd get along...and likely both on the age account. He had to weak chuckle. Explaining what he probably can get.=

=Okay, just be careful in the toy store your slaves "Spark says with the air quotes" might not get the most welcome list reception and be careful they might try to get you to put them in special item that will alter their personality and minds so make sure you ask a lot of questions before you put them on anything or give them anything there, okay and I hope she can fit into the group as someone who can help you... Wait a minute I just realized how the hell did you call me? I wasn't registered at the bug region like the rest of you were! How did you know to call my name instead of the fake name?= Sparks asked.

Static pointed to the Pichu. Static: =the search found the name a bit... and I was seeing if your nickname came up.= the Pichu is clearly a smartie and he whenced. =And I can hear how much fun that place is. I'll have to be defensive and only obtain restraints if that's the only safe item at that rate.= It's clear he's already having that worry of going to the toy shop for ANYthing now.

=I'm only warning you because they might be tempting you to get them some kind of close but they all have secondary features that affect the Pokemon, dude they have a bottle in there that can make a boy into a girl I was horrified, but also they have armor and weapons in here I was able to get myself an armor so was Dew and flamer, Candice just watched and it seems like we found a friend we're heading to the restaurant right now so if you hurry and pick up some items that might aid you and your team you might be able to catch up with us,= he says in a friendly tone, =and if she's as smart as you say she is I'm sure she'll help you out a lot so make sure you stay on her good side women can be a handful especially when they're growing up.= Spark says as he's chuckling.

BLUSH Static: =Considering how she is...It'll be hard for me to not be nice to her. And I will try to be quick. With a place like that I'm scared that I'll have to solo that location just to keep the girls out of danger. and also... Be Careful if someone is asked to help the cook. I had to give Delphine the right to defend herself when all I wanted was a Pizza and a Milkshake...and milk for the children. I had a near heart attack seeing the word highly fresh made with some of the orders.=

=You don't need to worry about that Anna gave us that warning on top of that remember I'm the slave, hahaha I would have liked to see what they could have done with someone with My caliber of power, and no I would say you should bring them in and talk to a Pokemon named Molly she might be able to give them some items to help them keep safe your group doesn't seem to be at the combatants so maybe you should find items that could help you get around better or help you get out of problems easier?= Spark says.

Static: =nods Got it. Look for Molly with the girls with me. Thanks for the heads up. And good call as always Big B.=

No problem if you run into any trouble just give me a call I'll try to help you out as best as I can or send you to someone who can just be careful little B, Sparks says with his smile.

Static: =he nods...keeping in mind to use Sparks instead of Lightning. Got it big B. You be careful too.= as he hung up sigh a good sigh. Looks like we got to check the toy shop. Think you all are set to roll.

After static hung up the two started to walk off. So where should we head out to now, Sparks says to Candice.

"We have a choice, we head for the daycare to meet up with Flamer and Dew, or we use our badges to see if we can find Anna's mate." Candis said as she grabbed her badge and brought up the map.

(t)Hoopa is one of my favorite legends. He was a favorite of Sanja's as well. He likes to play pranks and can use rings to open portals to anywhere he wants. Supposedly, you can travel through the portals he sets up. Arashi had mentioned a game called Portal when she had to read us a bedtime story about him. I think it was because one of the weapons you got in the game let you mimic his powers.(t) Candis mentally explained to Sparks because she had overheard Hoopa's name and could tell that Sparks was confused by something. (t) are you telling me that he can teleport anywhere he want now! That is not good that is not good in any account... Wait a minute as spark stomach started to drop into his throat? What type was he?(t) Sparks mentally ask Candice.

(t)I would like to say we go and find our wife's but I'm wondering should we find Twilight first and you know bring her along to see what happened to your sister for we can say goodbye together,(t) spark says mentally.

(t)Good point. Hoopa was psychic/ghost in his confined form. In his unbound form he was psychic dark.(t) Candis said mentally as she tried to use her badge to find Twilight. She first looked at the Pokemon that were listed as her teammates on her pro.

As she did she pulled up all the Pokemon that were on their team as Sparks was not happy trying to think which type shadow would have picked.

* * *

 **{Sparks=Pikachu,** **S rank** **} {Munna=Sanja,** **S rank** **}** **{Twilight=Riolu,** **S rank** **} {Static=Pikachu,** **S rank** **} {Arashi=Swampert,** **S rank** **}** **{shadow=Pikachu,** **S rank** **}**

 **{Vulpix=Vula** **, A rank** **}**

 **{Dew=Dewott** **,** **B rank** **}** **{Plusle=Piano** **,** **B rank** **}** **{Minun =Forte** **,** **B rank** **}**

 **{squirtle** **, C** **rank** **} {Froakie** **, C** **rank** **} {Pancham** **, C** **rank** **} {Drilbur** **, C** **rank** **} {Pumpkaboo** **, C** **rank** **}** **{Rhyperior=Smasher** **, C** **rank** **}** **{Dusknoir** **, C** **rank** **}**

 **{Feraligatr** **, D** **rank}** **{Starly** **, D** **rank}** **{Fomantis** **, D** **rank}** **{Hikoki=Typhlosion** **, D** **rank** **}** **{Emolga =Tac** **, D** **rank** **}** **{Buneary** **, D** **rank}** **{Poliwrath** **, D** **rank}** **{Balto=Mightyena** **, D** **rank** **}**

 **{Victini=Snow,** **S rank** **} {Manaphy,** **S rank}**

* * *

It takes only a few moments before a map guiding the three of them to Twilight and Han'ya who are at the clothes store with Arashi and Balto.

'Tac, Piano, Forte! They are my friends and are all labeled as my teammates.' Candis thought with surprise as she started to walk to the clothes store. "This way." She said to Sparks, to make sure he was following her.

Wait? Why would their names be on our black badge register if they're your friends unless you don't think they are... Sparks trailed off not wanting to answer the question.

(t)They could be here, and brought onto the team at some point. I guess we will find out. Maybe they joined on their own and had decided to team up with Sanja before she lost the contest for Manaphy and Snow. By the way, I didn't expect you to read my thoughts. It must be because of how familiar I am with your mind. Don't apologize for it. This time it wasn't something I didn't want you to know.(t) Candis mentally said to Sparks as she continued to walk to the store.

(t) haha it seems like your other half might still exist and feels like play with you, Sparks says in a teasing tone, but onto a little serious question, are you okay? your sister... I mean it was only just yesterday when you saw her last and what are we going to tell the others?(t) he said mentally in a sad tone.

(t)I guess we tell them the truth. I am angry and scared. I am glad Feraligatr is being punished, but I would have loved to be the one to punish him. I am far from alright. A part of me just wants to curl up in a ball under my mom's tails and just listen to her sweet voice. While another part wants to hide behind you and Arashi. I am hiding all of that right now because I can't afford to act scared right now.(t) Candis said with her feelings being glimpsed through her link with Sparks. Honestly she was glad that they didn't leak into the links she had set up with the others.

(t) you know Twilight's going to see right through you right, might as well not hide it from her will go to her and pick up snow and say goodbye to your sister, but I have to ask when we say goodbye, how do you want to say goodbye to her? Do you want to leave her body as it is or should I use my weapon on it.(t) Sparks says mentally in a sad tone.

(t)Use your weapon. Whatever is left, we will burry. I don't plan to hide all of this from Twilight. I could use a hug from her and the knowledge that she will protect me. I am honestly glad that I have people I can trust to protect me when my emotions want me to break. I would break if it wasn't for the mission. I will be a wreck after this.(t) Candis said mentally to Sparks with a sad shake of her head. She then pushed the emotions into a box, so they couldn't affect the young that she was carrying.

(t) when this mission is over you'll have as much time as you need to cry but, we'll have to move to the dragon region and claim static sister before I can give the group a break I'm sorry that I have to push you all through the all this, and I'm sorry that I got her wrapped up in all of this just to end up like that, you don't have to watch when I do it to her.(t) sparks says mentally.

(t)I will watch and not blame you for it. Feraligatr was the one that made her into what she is now. Before that, I would have blamed King. As for what I have been put through... I will admit, that I didn't expect things to be so hard when I joined a rescue team. I can now see what mom was trying to protect me from. Don't get me wrong, I am still glad that she finally said yes. I just have a better understanding on how hard things can be, and yet they can sound easy and fun.(t) Candis said mentally as she glanced at her map to make sure they were heading the right way.

As she looked she noticed that they were almost there just a stone's throw away. As Sparks look to the side and all around to make sure that no one was looking before leaning down and giving Candice a quick passionate kiss and Whispering into his ear I'm glad you came to I might have took him your innocence first to save myself but I'm happy that you and your sister became my family and I'm sorry for your loss, Sparks says in a whisper with all of his heart.

Candis couldn't help but to blush over Sparks' words. It didn't help that she could tell that he meant every word. "Thank you." She whispered to Sparks, and said the same thing over the link, to make sure he heard her.

He nodded as the two of them walked into the clothes store where four of their teammates should have been, and as soon as they did Sparks immediately started to blush, seeing Twilight in a sexy Military Officers uniform, and seeing that Balto was in a few wolf costumes kind of brought him back to reality, oh my gosh storm you're not trying to trick my girlfriend into wearing something inappropriate in yours and my company back home right, Spark says as he gives a glare at storm for trying to put Twilight in Cosplay.

"I thought you and master would like it. Granted, I was thinking that it would be best for our off time." Arashi said with a laugh. "I was against it at first, but then Storm explained what cosplay was, and it has been worth it." Balto said in a tone that said he was having fun, but also didn't want to be disrespectful. "You guessed right. I love it." Candis said with a smile. 'Just what I needed, and Arashi has no idea that something is bothering me. That, or she hasn't said anything. She has always been good at reading someone's body language.

As Twilight walked up with a smile, what do you think as she gives a little twirl making sure she wags her tail in front of the two males that she's dating as she looks over and gives a playful wink, don't you just want to Give me an order Commander, she says and it innocent tone. As Sparks is trying to hold his blush, at least you did not go for the master servant costume I do not think I would have been able to handle that one, he says with a blush.

"I didn't think it would catch your interest." Arashi said s she looked for an outfit that fit that description. "At least you and Okami have an audience. I can only go off what I know about my mate to figure out what to get." Han'ya said as she spotted a pair of glasses and pointed them out to Arashi. Arashi smiled as she realized that they would finish some of the outfits she had in mind for Balto. "I know that look all to well now. I thought she was too much of a tomboy to enjoy this kind of shopping." Balto said and Candis gave a nod.

Well where we're from technically this wouldn't count as her shopping for girls stuff, but I can at least say this by what my memory tells me she's classified as a cosplay nerd, as Sparks shivers, man that really sucks, as he looks up at everyone, I'm sorry I don't mean to be a downer it's just some of the stuff off those shows kind of became real in my world and let's just say you don't want to be in a anime world. Spark says with a sad tone.

"In a way of speaking, I am. Pokemon was an anime where I came from and there are some differences, but I never expected everything to be perfect. If it was it would be boring." Arashi said with a shrug. Candis started to look around as she tried to enjoy things by trying to find something for Snow. At any moment, she was expecting Twilight, or Arashi, to ask about things.

As Twilight breathe deeply and looked sad what's making you guys too nervous, I was hoping that this pretty close would make you happy did something happen, you guys aren't still mad at dew are you, I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't blame him but just seeing that child, as Twilight began to cry a little.

"No." Candis said before she mentally filled her in. She also mentally filled in Arashi, because she gave a look that said that Twilight wasn't the only one that had noticed something was wrong. Balto and Han'ya looked at each other and took the chance to pack the things that had been decided on. Everything else was put back on the shelves that they were originally on.

As Twilight looked confused for a few minutes before she started to laugh, hahaha that's a good joke, Twilight said still laughing, Sanja gone hahaha, you to do realize how ridiculous that sounds right? Twilight at with a tickle still at her voice.

everyone Okay time lineup from this point on.

"Lets just see what Snow will have to say when we go to pick her up." Candis said as she wished that it was so easy for her to say that it was a joke. Something she would do if it wasn't for the sinking feeling that was in her stomach.

As Twilight said don't you remember what we were told yesterday, if she was gone like you say she was then how would Shadow convinced her to betray Sparks? Twilight asked still laughing, on top of that me and Han'ya are supposed to run into the body not you too. She said trying to remind them of what is about to happen.

(t)We haven't ran into it. We were told about it. That can be bad enough, and we have no prof that she didn't run into Shadow before she had to deal with that competition. However, I will say that you have a point, and will hold out some hope. It was just easy to believe Anna.(t) Candis said mentally to Twilight with a shake of her head.

As the store clerk walked over to the group, excuse me you wouldn't happen to know a Delphox and a Pikachu with a Pichu right who has an Eevee with them, I think the Pikachu's name was static do you happen to know him. Yes we do that's my little brother, spark says in a curious tone. That's good I just finished up his clothes with the rest of theirs and wanted to hang them to you, over a few bags to spark who puts them in his backpack.

"Is that's everything?" Candis asked and there was a nod from Han'ya and Balto. Arashi just smiled as she turned to leave the store.

As everyone started to walk out of the store, Twilight eyes lit up, did anyone else feel that there was a huge wave of energy that just passed by. Twilight it and it concerned tone.

"You are the only one with the ability to sense it." Candis said after glancing at Arashi, who just shook her head.

As Twilight's ears went down and she got any more protective stance, I think something is about to come and I don't think it's something we want to be around here for! it feels angry very very angry! and it's coming soon very very soon, she says and I nervous tone and as soon as she finished saying her last word, a powerful Shockwave rang out throughout the whole complex.

"It might be too late to leave." Arashi said as she got ready to fight. Han'ya and Balto did the same, but did keep an eye out for anything. Candis was ready to roll with the flow, but honestly wanted to just find her sister and Snow.

um Candice you wouldn't happen to think that might be the thing that coming for you? Sparks asked in a questioning tone as he points at her belly, where to light started to shine brighter.

"If it is, then we know where to send it." Candis said as she thought about Sparks' plan.

You know what that means, spark said in a nervous tone, playtime is over, Arashi and Balto it's time for us to get serious I need you to to go and find out where the soul gems for the legendary Pokemon are and try to get as many of them out of here as possible if you can find any Pokemon that you think are worthy enough to save get them out of here with your white badge and if that doesn't work figure something out but whatever you do do not use the black badge we're about to send a very angry something to the poison region, spark says as he Powers up with agility X3 and gets ready to find out what they're about to face. As Twilight nods and follows after Sparks knowing that she needs to stay close to Han'ya but she wasn't going to be left out of a fight if she can help it.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **All of the Team soul gems**

bug 2

dark 2

Dragon 2

Electric 2

Fairy 2

Fighting 2

Fire 2

Flying 2

Ghost 3

Grass 3

Ground 2

Ice 3

Poison 1

Psychic 2

Water 3

steel 2

normal 1

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis and Arashi.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 28

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows"

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/** **Ghost**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B ,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 390**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 10/20,** **x3** **=30=150**

 **DEX 10/20,** **x3** **D** **=30=10** **0%**

 **DEX 1/20,** **B** **=005** **%**

 **CON 10/20,** **x3** **=30=** **300**

 **INT 15/20,** **x3** **=45=9**

 **WIS 15/20,** **x3** **=45=** **Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20,** **x3** **=45=4** **5%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** stealth armor, able to allow the user to go invisible for a short period of time.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water/S** **teel**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor** **/Rage Rape.**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 20/20,x3 =60=300**

 **DEX 15/20,D,x3=45= 100%**

 **CON 10/20,=30=300**

 **INT 10/20,x3=30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20,x3=30= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.


	24. The recruitment of Sanja p t2

**The Recruitment of Sanja part 2**

* * *

 **A few minutes later** **since part 1**

* * *

Sanja started to steer and wake up she was lying next to Eve on the bed, she could tell that the two slaves that she own were still in the room but without looking around she did know where anyone else was, she try glancing around to get an idea of her surroundings. She also tried to move to see if she was bound in any way.

As she looks around she notices that Sylveon and Exploud are talkin off in the corner well Feraligatr is smiling and talking kindly to Tac well both Forte & Piano we're standing nearby him at attention, After figuring out where everyone was she tried to move to find out that her arms and legs were restrained alongside her tail but worse yet, was that she was restrained in a most sexual way revealing her butt and vagina to anyone who would look at her, she also had a ball gag in her mouth preventing her from tried to bite down on the ball gag to see if she could pop it, or force it out of her mouth.

Unfortunately all that did was just deflate the ball and let out a loud squeak and as soon as she tried to open her mouth it reflate preventing her from speaking but able to move her mouth anyway if she wished to and with the straps around her back keeping the ball gag in place she wasn't spitting it out anytime soon.

Oh oh oh look who's awake, you know that static of yours is actually a pretty annoying thing for a little bit of time it was lucky for us that this Brave girl, as Feraligatr softly pets Tac, you might have woken up before we were able to get that ball gag in your mouth or tie you up. Feraligatr says with a happy smile.

Sir I still don't get why you need to tie her up in that kind of position, Tac says in curiosity.

We have a few things we need to do for starters is to complete your end of the contract that we just made, I just wanted this monster to watch as all of her hopes and dreams for her evil acts to come crashing down around her, Feraligatr says with a smile.

Sanja glared at Feraligatr as she tried to figure out how to untie herself. A trick that she knew wasn't going to be easy.

Sadly enough the first thing we needed was to get all of her gear and supplies to see what she stole from other pokemon, but it looks like whoever would making those strange rings ran off with them and since her helper won't tell me who it was I can't go after them... It's not my job to tell you what she has and what she doesn't it's my job to watch over her and judge her actions that's all. Sylveon said.

Yeah yeah since we can't do that we have to move on to the next item on the docket, Feraligatr says.

Oh and what's that? Tac ask curiously.

Well you see there's these things called soul gems in Pokemon only special type of Pokemon can pull these out of Pokemon she took one and put it in her self to give her such evil in her but don't worry I have the power to pull out the Soul Gems to but it is dangerous so I need you to do as I tell you for I can pull out her soul gem without hurting you, now I just need you to lie on your back for I can pull it out of you real quickly and let's make sure we give her a show.

Wait you're going to pull out her soul Gems and you have to tell me since you already made a promise to her that you would not hurt her or do we disqualify you too, Sylveon said with a glare in her eyes.

Fine fine! I was planning to pull out her psychic soul gem well giving her the electric soul gem that way she'll survive the process and with the psychic soul gem I was planning to destroy it for this evil girl would never be able to use it again.

As both Exploud and Sylveon gassed in horror, you know what that would do to her right if you did something like that to her there was no going back. Sylveon said in an angry tone.

Oh I'm counting on it, and afterwards she can live her life anyway she wants after tomorrow.

'I need to get out of my bindings and keep that from happening.' Sanja thought before she tried to use one of Eve's claws to cut her bindings. She first worked on her arms.

as Sanja started to cut away at her binding with a good rhythm she had to watch in horror as, Tac did as Feraligatr asked, but that was nothing to the horror that she saw as soon as Feraligatr first touched her vagina and gave it a nice lick, Tac started to moan in passion as sexual liquid started to leak from her slit almost immediately and she started to pan with need.

well well well it looks like the corruption stayed with you and not her that would explain why she's so weak, but that means that we don't have to work as hard to pop out that soul gem and don't worry, I got the electric one right here that right you won't need it anymore, now I want you to put this in your mouth and start sucking on it but don't swallow it until I tell you to that is very important, as Tac does what Feraligatr told her to do.

Sanja grimaced and attempted to pull her hands apart. Unfortunately the rope was still too strong to be broken so easily.

As she was doing that Tac & Feraligatr were making a lot more progress than she was within the first few licks, Tac was already put on the edge as her sexual fluid started to freely flow down her in our walls into two bright colors a dark and light pink, oh looks like she found herself a little fairy to play with, oh well it doesn't matter all I'm after is that psychic gem of hers anything else is just a bonus, Feraligatr say as he keeps on licking, as Tac if started to grip the bed and clench her legs with her eyes closed and breathing deeply in pure pleasure as he keeps sucking on the electric Soul Gem in her mouth.

Sanja tried again to break the ropes around her arms. A part of her was screaming hurry up, but she ignored that voice because she didn't know how to hurry up what she was doing. Even if she did, she didn't want to make things worse by rushing.

With a final strong effort from Sanja she cuts through her rope but wasn't quiet about it as Feraligatr and Exploud hear a snap come from her not wanting to take any chances Feraligatr picked up Sanja with her arm still behind her back, so he did not know that the ropes were cut and brought her close to Tac where she could see that her body was already starting to Twitch with the starts of her orgasm, we'll look at that she's in pure Bliss but you should be in Hell soon, because if a Pokemon loses their primary soul, well that's pretty much Beyond a death sentence for them because you can't be reborn without it and you become Hollow and dead inside without it to the point that you would do anything to fill the void even go mad with desire what would turn you into a CWP, how does that sound for you getting turned into that! you don't need to worry I'll make sure the first one who sees you is your beloved boyfriend, just think about how much fun is going to be for you when you pull out his soul gem and he becomes nothing more than a puddle on the ground that you'll desperately lick up just to get some pleasure in your worthless life, Feraligatr Whispers this into Sanja ear as he gives one last lick deep inside, Tac where she screams out in ecstasy and accidentally swallows the electric Soul Gem but luckily enough at the same time, both the fairy and psychic Soul Gems emerged and solidified into stones. Hahaha yes I win, Feraligatr said in an evil tone.

as Sanja moved her hands and fired a quick Charge Beam to make Feraligatr let go of her. Unfortunately for her The Recoil of the attack hit her knocking her out for a few seconds as she found herself on the other side of the bed, with everyone staring at Sanja but their eyes quickly start looking all around the room trying to find out what happened to the two soul gems, but that question did not need to be answered as to darken lights Rose from the bed where to former soul gem lied broken as their energy spilled into the air, a sudden chill shot through the whole entire room has the only one who was smiling and laughing evilly was Feraligatr, hahaha you you actually destroyed your own Soul Gems by accident now that's just rich hilarious actually hahaha, but since your hands are free I probably should say this first Minun Plusle cover your ears so you can't hear anything until I clap my hands twice, as both Minun and Plusle cover their ears.

'Well I can't go back to the body that I know without there being a problem.' Sanja thought as she tried to figure a way out of this. She wasn't too worried about getting back to her body, now that she had accidentally gotten her psychic gem destroyed.

now Sanja since I destroyed your evil half and my new friend here has giving me all fealty over all that you own, I'm going to have a fun time using all the money that your family have for my benefit, when I drain your account dry, but you don't need to worry about that actually you don't need to worry about anything at all, because now that evil gem is destroyed, I'm sure you want to return to your body now, let me just go get Manaphy from the other room and we'll get right on that the only take a few more seconds before you're back in your old body again doesn't that sound lovely. Feraligatr says with a evil grin.

Yes yes it is this body is really weird I don't even know how she can get around in it oh well, Tac says in a happy tone.

Now you wait right there, Sylveon says in anger, I might not be able to stop you from doing that but I can sure delay you, we told you not to use his power anymore for the tournament until tomorrow you cannot switch her back. Sylveon says with anger in her voice.

"I normally float, it is really easy when you are a psychic type. As for wanting to head back to that body..." Sanja gave a shrug. "I would rather see it rot." Sanja lied because she was only preferring to stay in the body she was in because she didn't want to become a CWP.

WHAT! NO NO I'm not going to allow you to just steal my body away you monster! You're not going to just give her my body are you? As Tac looks over at Feraligatr.

No my darling I was never planning to give her your body, but it seems like I cannot give it back to you right now until the trials over but who knows what this evil monster will do with your body between those two points she's already tried to attack us when I was just trying to purify her body of that evil gem, and we can't just watch her for the rest of the night I have places to be and I'm sure you would like to experience your new feelings out I got an idea if we can perfectly put her where she won't cause any problems. Feraligatr said in an evil tone. And by the rules you cannot follow Sanja soul anymore just her body and since I haven't dominated over here yet that means you still have to watch over her to make sure I keep my promise. so I'll have some guards take her away to this special place to keep her safe. Feraligatr said with a smile.

As Sylveon looked at Sanja with an annoyed and angry face, fine it seems that I'm not able to do anything to help her regardless if I want to so you may do with her as you wish, Sylveon says with an annoyed tone.

'Hey don't give me that angry look. I fell for a trap, but I can still find a way out of this. Maybe Shadow will come out of hiding when I need him most. If not, then I can at least take some time to figure out what moves this body has.' Sanja thought as she let Feraligatr set things up to his liking.

After putting the muzzle back on Sanja two guards came in and talked to Feraligatr for a bit then grabbed Sanja by her long tail and pulled her up keeping her off the ground, okay little missy looks like you've been a bad toy and your master doesn't want you anymore so we're here to take you to a special place where you'll feel nice and safe and happy. As the two guards were escorting Sanja out of the room Tac said, and you better not damage my body you ass, as she kept on rubbing at her privates with a needy look in her eyes.

If I hurt this body, then I will be hurting the one that I can without being a CWP.' Sanja thought as she only loved to ease the pain she felt in her tail for being held by it.

* * *

 **walking down a hallway.**

After a few minutes with the guards taking her to a new location one of the guards spoke up, so she's going to become a CWP isn't it dangerous for us to even be touching her since she could just pop out our soul gems in, one set in clear fear.

No you idiot she's not going to become a CWP, what's going to happen to her is going to be a lot worse than she thinks, you see there's two ways to become a CWP, one is to get dominated to the point that you don't care about life anymore other than the pokemon who dominated you then he makes you come out your soul gem and makes you give it to him after that you turned slowly into a CWP molded by your master, the second way is way faster you Force someone to cum out their Primary soul gem then you darken it by sucking out the soul inside of it after that you force them to swallow it, this will give them a lot more freedom and they can choose how the corruption will it affect them, but they are definitely going to become CWP's, but not this dumbass she did something even worse she shattered her Primary soul gem, and that means she's going to start feeling cold and there's going to be a hollow feeling inside of her that she's going to want to feel with anything or everything she'll take pleasure from getting punched around having sex or any thing in between, but sooner or later that's not going to be enough and she's going to be starving for something to feel the hole that's when the corruption starts to influence her body and mind slowly corroding away everything inside her, she's going to be able to sense the Pokemon who are close to her the ones who were her friends her lovers her family she's going to go to them and bake them for help to ease this suffering of hers, they'll try at first like they always do but the corruption will keep spreading from her until she reaches her Peak then she's going to force one of them to give up their soul gem and when she takes it from them she's going to feel the whole fill up for just a slight bit, before she want to do it again and again until that becomes nothing more to her, and this is where the difference happens she'll start to Devour the soul gems, not swallow she'll crush them in her mouth and absorb their power and then she'll find that that's the only time she can feel normal again just for a few minutes and she'll do this until she dies. The second guard says.

Damn that sounds like a horror story in the making! the first guard said.

It is exactly that I know for a fact that's it's going to be a huge tragedy but it will be awesome to watch she is the fourth one who has ever shattered her own soul gem we wanted to test what would happen and shattered 3 already a ghost types a ice types and a dark type, let's just say pokemon now fear those types and soon they'll fear psychic types to. Hahaha!

'Well that was a good bit of info and just gave me more reason to not go back to my body. It seems to be delaying the effect of what happened.' Sanja thought as the guards continued to carry her away. She didn't fight, but she did take in her surroundings and wondered if it would be wise to try to get away from the guards before they reached their destination.

We're almost there now, then we can drop off this useless toy and grab something to eat, you wouldn't believe what I heard at this restaurant there's this shiny Victini with one black arm dancing around in this restaurant for food, she's possessed so she's not a Slave, but it seems that the person doesn't have the money to pay for her food, and is giving any service any Pokemon you want for them to pay for her food, I even heard that she's letting them eat her whole and she squirmed in their bellies before they let her out, hahaha it sounds sexy and delicious at the same time, I can't wait to get my mouth around her throat and give it a try after I fuck her ass. One Guard says.

Hey dude aren't you supposed to be paying attention to her we don't want her escaping on us, the other guard said.

Who cares what she does she has that collar around her neck, and any slave without a master who has a collar it's fair game, she's safer with us then she is about running on her own, I looked at the turn once we passed those doors there's no going back for her she'll be a prepper... Dude don't say it! I want to see her face when she realizes what Feraligatr had planned for her Hahaha.

'Sounds like going back in this body is a bad idea unless I can get rid of the collar and stay hidden. Well, at least I have an idea where Snow is. I still plan to save her, but I need to get out of my own situation first.' Sanja thought as she wished that Sparks, or Shadow, was here. She wished for them because she knew they would know how to safely get the collar off her.

* * *

 **Breeding block A**

As they pass through the doors the constant beeping sound Was Heard by the three newcomers as a young looking Fennekin boy came rushing over to them.

Hello this is my area can I help you?

Sure boy, as they walk Sanja over to a metal table and strap her legs, arms and head with her tail down, here's your new property, She failed her old master and he decided to get rid of her by dumping her in the breeding facility.

As the boys sade out, okay I'll give her a check up then hook her up there will be nothing left of her within an hour, the boys said in a sad in tone.

Has the two guards watched Sanja to see her reaction.

'Now I have to do something.' Sanja thought as she tried to escape. A part of her said to just throw a Charge Beam at her opponents, but she figured that it wasn't wise to throw it at the guards. It was honestly just a gut feeling after the last one exploded in her face as she tried to use it at a close range. However that didn't stop her from trying to fire one at the Fenkin. As Sanja attack try to charge up it immediately fizzled out.

As the Fennekin boy walked up in started to rub Sanja shoulders, in they sad voice, I'm sorry to tell you miss but attacks can't work in here, please stop struggling and just accept your fate you'll make it easier on both of us.

Sanja pretended to give up and let a horror stricken look come on her face. She was scared and that helped to make the act more believable, but the fear wasn't bad enough to freeze her in place. No, she was past the time that she would freeze at every little thing. Sure, she use to act tough, but she was a scaredy-cat and that version of her had been left in the past.

As the guards laughed at the scaredy mon and exit the room the Fennekin boy started to rub Sanja head trying to calm her down to his belief, I'm sorry that you had to hear this those jerks always try to scare the people who come in here and make my job so much harder just for who I am, as he size out, I'll try to make this quick what I'm going to do is first exam in your body or I can get a estimate on what you can do then I'm going to hook up two tubes one to your mouth and one to your butt, for you can receive Food and relieve yourself one will go into your pee-hole to but but there will be enough room for any Pokemon who want to use you as breeding material can, is there anything you want to talk about before your... Your end comes, the Fennekin boy says in a sad tone.

"I doubt I can talk you out of doing your job. You have probably heard several attempts. Ha, I am surprised that you still feel sorry for your victims. I would warn you that I could become one of the worst types of CWPs, but that won't happen until I get my old body back. Something that will happen after the current trail for the new recruits. Granted, that is only because someone is being forced to keep his end of a deal that I didn't want to happen." Sanja said with her best attempt to shrug. She no longer had the look of absolute fear that had been on her face. Something that would hint that it had been an act earlier.

Wow you seem to get over that quickly, and yes you're right, I've been asked begged and pleaded with buy many Pokemon to try not to do my job, and I wish I didn't have to but these sick pervert know that I'm a son of a doctor, so they put me here to take care of my victims, and if I don't do my job I won't see my sister again, I get to see her every night and as long as I'm good they don't hurt her, man I fucking hate the legendaries who brought me here. the Fennekin boy says. As he starts to rub and check over all over Sanja new body.

"Unless you are a human, I have reason to believe that those legendaries didn't have much of a choice." Sanja said as she digested the situation that Fenkin was in.

Wow it usually takes me around 45 minutes to get any of you Pokemon to actually talk to me and you were able to Guess that I was a human already, ha it usually takes you Pokemon a lot longer to figure that out no offense, but yes I'm human so is my sister, the legendary Pokemon called us to this world to come and save it from a tragic fate, my and my sisters missions were different, I might tell you, I was to help with a great disease a few years back I think around 3 years ago, it was a simple task for me but there was many Pokemon who were struggling until I got there, it was actually my sister who called me to this world using the power of a legendary Pokemon, she called me over 4000 years ago or I think somewhere around then, she used the power of Jirachi after she completed her task and called me over to this world, but she had some standards she wanted me to be the same age I was before she left but she wanted me to have a full education in doctoring since she knew that was what I was going for, afterwards she had Jirachi call up Celebi and Link our souls to time itself, anytime this world is in danger we're supposed to show up and help out we were supposed to be the last humans to come to this world, as you can see that wasn't the case me and her had to talk to the legendary Pokemon a lot when we were first brought here, and we became the examples for all other humans to come, haha it's actually kind of funny I still think I have some descendants of my bloodline somewhere around this world from the few times I lost control and when I met, mating spree, but it doesn't matter anymore these monsters corrupted the world and me and my sister were called to try to help it, unfortunately for us when we started to look and find out what the problem was we found it, or I should say it found us, they threatened to kill us my sister was nearly dead by the time they mentioned the corruption and that they still don't know its effects on other Pokemon and how that will change them, I told them I was a doctor that I could study this corruption and show them how it works and how to use it as long as they don't touch my sister, and that's how I got here, for the past two and a half years I've been studying the corruption and know almost everything about it even how to fix it or even how to push it to the next level, but I'll never tell those monsters how to do it, hahaha why am I even telling you this, wow I must be really lonely now if I'm just telling a complete stranger all of this, as the Fennekin boy finish his talking and write some stuff down on a notebook, well I'm sorry to say it it seems like our talk time is coming to an end I'm sorry if I bored you with my story it's just good to vent sometimes and I'm usually surrounded by these Corpses so not much to talk to. Fenkin boy says in a sad tone.

"Wait, I think we might be related. My name is Sanja and I'm a noble that belongs to a family with human blood. I don't remember much because of some choices I made to get here, but everything you said fits with what memories I have. If you know your family, then you might have recognized me before my soul was put in this body. That might explain why you wanted to talk to me. As for me guessing about you being human, I'm married to one and know that all are brought here by the legendary Pokemon. Plus one of my best friends is one." Sanja said as her mind put things together with the memories she had recovered. "Now that I think about it, the Vulpix I have for a cousin would be able to confirm my guess, but she is with the rescue team I joined before things went down hill." She said with a sigh as she tried to figure out just how to get out of the situation she was in. A part of her wanted to get Fennekin, and his sister, free but she had no idea how to go about that. Plus she had a promise to still keep and that was to keep Snow, and her kids safe. A promise she was doing terrible at, but she was trying.

As the Fennekin looked back at Sanja with confusion and sadness, I'm sorry I wish I could believe you but you're not the first who claimed that just to make me as let them go and I highly doubt you'll be the last, but if you truly are part of my family bloodline I would like to ask before you got to this point where you happy, or do you resent being born in the bloodline of a human... Nevermind I should have never asked a Pokemon that question it's not right to put that kind of pressure on you. And I'm sorry to say it but it looks like our time is up I finished my analysis and now it's time to do my most hated part of my job, as he walks over and put a video camera near Sanja, basic pervert want proof that I'm doing my job and not just lying to them, and they have the most sickest way how they want me to do it, just look up at the ceiling and count to 10 it'll be all over by then, and I'm sorry. As he walks up next to Sanja head.

As the Fennekin boy with moving close to Sanja head, Sanja saw shadow just for the briefest of seconds. "The only thing I regret about my family is giving away my memories of them, but at the time I saw no other way to protect someone that I had made a promise to protect." Sanja said before she looked at the ceiling and wondered just what Shadow was planning to do.

Well I'm sorry that you did that and I'm sorry you're going to have to go through this but you don't need to worry anymore it's all about the come to an end for you, sniff sniff I'm very sorry, as Fennekin holds Sanja head, as she can feel a warm wet Intruder near her ear, okay Miss you can start counting and it'll be all over. Well he was saying that and getting himself in position he didn't notice a golden ring appear above the two of them and he surely didn't notice that a blue Powter was slowly falling down around the two.

Sleep Powder.' Sanja thought as she started to count silently and held her breath. She wasn't sure what the wet thing was near her ear, but she had a feeling that she didn't want to find out. She also had to wonder if there was a reason why Fenkin was telling her to not worry about it. 'If Shadow wasn't doing something to stop this, would I be lying here and getting ready to experience something that will erase all of my memories!' She thought with fear and gave a shiver that almost made her let go of the breath she was holding.

Has the Fennekin started to count 1 2 3, yawns deeply what the, oh I'm so sorry that's so rude to me this is supposed to be a tragedy I'm not supposed to be falling... Falling, and with that Fennekin a fell asleep on top of Sanja, after a few seconds Shadow pulled him off her and gently lowered him to the ground, before he said in his normal voice, you are damn lucky I still need you you know that. Shadow says with annoyance in his voice.

"It's what I count on when I run out of ideas or my first idea doesn't work." Sanja said to Shadow with honesty. A part of her wanted to smile over getting saved, but Shadow's annoyed voice kept her from doing so.

I had to wait and figure out what the hell is going on, do you know how much you messed up to get to this point from a simple meal to hear do you know how much you messed up, I can name around 10 or many more things you could have done to make sure that we won that fight with ease, as Shadow starts to growl in anger, I picked you to be the one to watch over Sparks because I figured you would be smart enough to not let him catch on that you worked for me, and I was going to enslave your cousin for you to have some backup obviously she's more stronger than you, but I did not count on having to come here and save you like that, as he size out his frustrations and a happy look comes on his face, but since you're here I can do what I was planning to do to you from the beginning, Sanja it's obvious you cannot fool Sparks anymore about it working here or working for me so I'm going to turn you into a weapon for I can use you anywhere I like to kill Pokemon enslave others and help me take over this world, in exchange I do some nice things for you, now those nice things depends on how good of a weapon you become, I have five items with me that can increase your effectiveness in combat and help you become the weapon you are meant to be I'll tell you 4 of them, the fifth I only give that one to you if you take the other four it'll be a choice to become a truly powerful weapon for me.

"Try to set free this Fenkin, his sister and Snow, and I will do anything you ask. I still plan to keep the promise I made to Sparks, but my first thoughts are both the ones I act on and the worst ones to act on. No wonder why Vula said that I was calling the kettle black when I told her to not act on impulse." Sanja said with a shake of her head and a desperate look in her eyes.

Now Sanja that's jumping the gun, huh wait, would Pokemon even though with that reference Steven beans owell doesn't matter, as shadow makes a small ring appear in front of him and he pulls out a bag, remember what I said I have five items in here that will turn you into a useful weapon, I watched your match with those three slaves so, I know what kind of fighting style and how you use your corruption, and I think I can come up with a good mixture of the two, but before we begin I want to tell you something, I like playing games with people's lives, it's the one thing Sparks really hates about me, and here you are helpless and defenseless, and so ready to play the game, here's the rules I'll put you in a situation you're not going to like and you will walk willingly into that situation I will not force you into it, afterwards I will tell you everything I will not need to hide anything from you you will become my right hand, I win the game when you give up and Surrender Your Fate To Me and become my tool to use, you win if you see any weakness i show and take advantage of it at the most opportune time to try to escape, are you willing to play my game, there's one bonus to being my right hand your thoughts could influence me to spare someone to help someone or to use someone, so don't beg for their lives like a weak child think over the situation and try to use it to your Advantage, in the end whoever wins doesn't matter to me, as long as the game is interesting I'll keep playing so will you play with me, shadow says in a Eerie tone.

"I will play, but no killing anyone." Sanja said as she smiled and figured that the game would be fun to some and give her a chance to gain a high position. Not to mention, it sounded like she got to have a chance to make a run for it if she lost. A last resort because it would make it hard for her to have a chance to regain her body. Granted that was assuming something could be done about the CWP she was likely to become when she entered that body.

I'm glad you were willing to play with me, if you would have said no I would have let him finish what he was about to do to you, oh and by the way you probably weren't looking but he was about to skull fuck you, and if you don't know what that means it means he was about to shove his dick into your brain what is a very vital organ, so I highly doubt you would have lived through that but let's get to the game, as Shadow pulls out for items from his bag and sets them all around, Sanja head then releases her headlock when she can look at them, to your upper right we have some pills 3 pacifically I'm not sure if you know what these things do but if you take one it puts you in constant Heat if you take two the increases your fertility but if you take the third one you will become addicted to whoever has sex with you next, you will take all three if you choose this one and I will have sex with you right here and now, your second option is to take this brand mark, it's made from a corrupted metal and liquid that this kid made I believe, it's supposed to emit an aura of corruption around you without you having to be corrupt so no longer will you be up here goody-goody, the third item is a corruption Stone I'll let you choose where I place it but it has to be locked into your body where you can't take it out afterwards just like the one that your old buddy at, and lastly since you like keeping your promises I want you to promise me that you will serve as a good obedient weapon and do whatever I say regardless of you feel about it, if you accept all four of them I'll bring out the last item and tell you what I want you to do with it, but I'm not a monster for each when you take I will give you a power bonus, or in other words I have something in this bag to increase your strength abilities and capabilities for each one you choose but I'm not choosing something that could easily betray me, so each rank you submit I'll give you something but I found here to give you more power so which will it be pick wisely.

I will make the promise. By the way, is there a way that I can go back to my body and not be a CWP? If not, then I will think about taking the others and staying in this body." Sanja said even though she didn't like the promise. She honestly didn't like any of her choices.

I could say yes there is a way for you to go back to your old body, without becoming a CWP and it's pretty simple if you ask me, but the biggest question I think you should be asking yourself is, do you want me to mark this body or your body, because I could give those pills this Mark and all these other lovely things to your body to bend it to my will, but I was trying to be nice and give you an a little bit of a scapegoat, if I turned you into a weapon now, you might be able to return to your old body and live a somewhat normal life if you escape, but I could hold I'm doing everything until you are back in your old body then I could Mark you as my property, I'm sure Sparks would love to see that, your body would be perfect to tell Sparks that no matter what he says your body always belongs to me if you're okay with that I'm fine about telling you how you could not become a CWP when you switch back, the biggest question you should be asking yourself right now is am I strong enough without the items I'm willingly giving to you to take back snow And Manaphy. Shadow says in a questionable tone.

I'm not. I'm not even strong enough to get out of here without your help. So, I guess I will take everything, and see if you will let me use my old body when, and if, I want out." Sanja said as she planned to make it where Tac was an utter slave to Shadow for her betrayal.

As Shadow clap his hands, that's what I love to hear, so which one do you want to start off with, I have a reward for each one you pick so whatever one you pick first you'll get that reward right afterwards then we can move on to the 5th item that has the most powerful as reward. Shadow says in a happy tone.

"Lets get the brand mark over with. That sounds like the most painful." Sanja said with a frown because she doubted that Shadow would do anything to lessen the pain.

How about two for the price of one, the brand is going to be painful there's no stopping that but your brain is a very complicated tool, and someone who knows how to manipulate it properly can trick the brain into thinking one thing will the other is happening, for example did you know your pain receptors are on the same brain frequency as your pleasure receptors so you feel pain and pleasure from the same thing, and it's actually impossible for you to feel pain and pleasure at the same time, so if you take the pills and I fuck you until you have your orgasm and are in Bliss then brand you at that moment, you shouldn't fell as much pain how's that sound. Shadow says.

"Sounds good to me. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to offer a way to ease the pain. i know you aren't a monster, or heartless, but I still wasn't expecting it." Sanja said with a smile before she wondered if Shadow was going to be nice enough to give her a drink, so it would be easier to swallow the pills.

As shadow closes his eyes for a few seconds and concentrates as a ring forms in front of him, hum not there no not there, oh come on how hard is it to find... ao There we go, as he quickly reaches in and pulled out a strawberry milkshake then kneels down and unhook Sanja arm restraints he places three pills inside the milkshake and says, I want you to drink it all and there better not be any spills and I want you to open your mouth afterwards and lift up your tongue and show me everything inside your mouth, Shadow says in a Stern tone.

"I understand." Sanja said with a big smile because that was her favorite kind of milkshake and she had just been hoping for a glass of water, at most. She then down the entire shake and only stopped to take in air. The last thing she ate was the cherry that was at the bottom with the whip-cream, after she finished the drink. She even made sure to clean the glass by using the straw to get the last bits in reach of her tongue. When there was nothing left she licked her face to get rid of any that was left there. After all of that she opened her mouth and lifted her tongue, so Shadow could see under it.

as shadow leaned in and gave a thorough look once he was satisfied he leaned in closer and gave Sanja a lick on her tongue, before he started to rub at her side with his left hand as his right reached up and started to caress and massage her electric sack with his right hand as he correct her face.

Sanja moved her arms to massage Shadow's cheeks while she enjoyed what Shadow was doing. She then gave him a passionate French kiss. She knew that the pills were a part of what made what was happening feel so good, but she couldn't deny the fact that Shadow knew what he was doing.

As shadow started to massage and send electrical currents into Sanja at a higher volume then Sparks has ever really shocking her but instead of drawing out any pain Sanja moaned in pleasure, then immediately slapped a little higher than her vagina making a red mark appear before he licked it sending a chill down Sanja spine and he started all over again by sending first pleasure than pain to Sanja but he kept on hitting the same spot.

'Oh, I wonder why Sparks never tried to take such a risk. I understand that he didn't want to hurt me, but I'm not delicate.' Sanja thought as she tried to send a pleasurable current of her own.

as Sanja try to send out a shock for pleasure but overdid it and sent a powerful voltage to shadow who shivered for a second before smiling and leading down to whisper into her ear, I don't know if you did that on purpose or not but that was too strong to be a play thing you still need practice with your electric attacks, as his hand starts to Glow with electricity as he brings it down on the same spot sending electricity into Sanja not as hard as she did but to a noticeable level as her sex starts to leak, you're going to need to practice with your electric attacks and with my lightning rod ability I think this is the perfect chance to practice for the both of us but try to keep yourself in check remember my electric attack get stronger every time I get shocks yours don't, shadow says as he leans down and kisse Sanja on the forehead.

Sanja gave a sedated nod before she tried again. This time she tried to control the amount of electricity she was sending. This was hard because her mind was distracted by the pleasure. Pleasure that she knew was mixed with pain, but she couldn't tell the difference. All she could tell was that this felt good.

After shadow gave a few more good Smacks he lined himself up with Sanja and ask her, are you ready for us to get started on the real experience, if you are just lean back and enjoy the ride at best yes you can. Shadow says in a sexy tone.

"Yes." Sanja said with a hint of a moan as she unconsciously tried to pull her legs further apart to have herself more open to Shadow.

As shadow thrust into Sanja sending electrical current into her body making her body twitch with ecstasy, as he leans down and Whispers into her ear, how is this pretty girl tell me how you love it how you want it and I'll do it to you just remember tell me before you cum so I can give you the most pleasurable experience of your life one that you'll never forget, Shadow says in a sexy tone, as he plays with her kond and breath.

"I want all you can give without killing me. I want all of the pleasure in the world and I could tell you how to pleasure my old body, but not this one. I know that Sylveon said something about the tail being something to keep in mind. I have one now, so try playing with that." Sanja said as she tried to remember what she had been shown by Sylveon.

Okay, as shadow started to thrust into Sanja more violently with a hint of pain but overwhelming pleasure what increased when shadow reached one hand down under Sanja butt giving it a good squeeze before moving on and rubbing the base of her tail would send a jolt of ecstasy through Sanja body, as Shadow was doing this he remain close to Sanja Whispering into her ears what's sent arousal down her body, as she was being overwhelmed on 3 points her pleasure grew quickly.

'It is one thing to be taught. It is another thing to experience.' Sanja thought as her breath became heavy with pleasure. "More of that please." She begged.

As shadow smiled and whispered into her ears as he continued thrusting into her slowly but roughly putting her near the edge of her climax and playing with her tail, you want me to to do more don't you what will you offer me in exchange for it, he whispers in a sexy tone, sending chills down Sanja spine.

A small voice in Sanja's head screamed no and told her to run from this before she betrayed Sparks and Arashi. However, that voice wasn't heard as Sanja spoke. "Everything. I might be reluctant at first to do things, or betray some people, but I would do anything to get more of this." Sanja said with a heavy breath.

as shadow kept up his Pace Never Letting 1 items day still for too long, shadow continue to Whispering into her ears as her climax through closer, if I asked you to sell out your family your friends pokemon you used to care about, would you do that for me if I could give you this pleasure as much as you like whenever you do good for me, shadow says in a sexy tone as he leans down and licks over Sanja electric sacks sending a jolt of electricity and pleasure to both of them.

"I would sell out my family and with time, you might be able to convince me to sell out team Star and team Steam. I can not say for sure because I can't see into the future. I never could and I have been taught that it is always changing." Sanja said with a pleased look that held a hint of sadness. The sadness was there because she knew she spoke the truth and didn't see a way from stopping herself. She only saw the dark half of a human psyche in the form of a Pokemon and felt like what he was giving was worth everything she had ever had in her life.

As a please smile came over Shadows face, as Shadows I started to Glow pink as he whispers one last thing into her ears, then cum for me, cum as hard as you have ever in your life and with it and with it know that you are giving me your soul your body and your mind to do with as I please to bend you anyway I please, to pleasure and please and satisfied any need that you would ever need in your life, cum for me and give me everything Who You Are! And become what you truly were meant to be. Shadow says in a whisper, as his words ring out to Sanja very soul.

"Just don't betray me." She said as she started to cum. She even focused on what her body was doing to make herself cum harder and didn't care about the risk.

I would never betray a good tool, that always bites the person in the butt, as Shadow starts to smile at Sanja as he moves his right hand revealing the brand marker already scorching red hot, as he pulls back a few inches and faces it against her as he firmly holds her down, as she starts to scream out in pain and pleasure annoying which one is trying to topple over the other in and mind breaking High of ecstasy.

"Yesssssssss!" Sanja moaned as her eyes threatened to roll up into her head. She honestly didn't know how to describe the pleasure she was feeling. Nor did she know how much of it was supposed to be pain.

as Shadow at the same moment came inside of her activating the three pills making her solely dependent on him, he kept the brand on her until both of their climaxes were nearing their end before he unserem pulled it off her and dropped it to the ground that made a loud clunk sound before he pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and poured it on the mark, what sent a quick Spike of pain too Sanja but for how tired her body was she just couldn't react to it to the degree that she should have, and after dumping half the content of water on it he pulled out two more pills what were white and put them into Sanja mouth and poured some water down her throat and massaged her throat to make her swallow them, after that he flopped down onto his back tenting in exhaustion, damn I fuck many girls in the past two days but I have to say you were the best fuck out of them, as he Chuckles a little bit.

"Thank you." Sanja said before she passed out. She was thinking him for the compliment and the pain pills, but didn't have the strength to explain that.

* * *

 **After 3:47 hour Breeding block A**

Sanja started to stir and wake up, still finding that she was still locked into the chair with her arms free but not her legs or tail as she tried to move around she felt a little bit sore but meant it was manageable, after a bit she finally noticed that Sparks was sitting at the foot of the table with his back turned to her.

Sanja shook her head fore she thought she was seeing things. "Where's Shadow?" She asked but knew that if that really was Sparks in front of her, then Shadow would have reason to hide. She also wondered why Sparks would come here alone. Had he been that worried for her and Snow?

As the Pokemon turned around and started to chuckle, it is me shadow are you okay, as Sanja I should be corrected them self and Shadow was standing in front of her with a confused look on his face, do you need some water or anything to snap yourself out of whatever thing that's making you miss see me because I need you to focus right now we have a small problem, that might turn pretty big if we don't finish up quickly. Shadow says with some annoyance in his voice.

"No, I just hadn't realized that you had evolved while I was out." Sanja said as things clicked in her head. "What is the next thing I need to deal with?" She asked as she thought about what was left to be done.

evolved? As he looks at himself and looks kind of surprised guess I didn't even notice well I would say the next part would be the corruption Stone I need to place it somewhere in your body where you can choose where I hide it, but I think we have some more important matters to talk about do you know how long you are out cold? And please speak fast we're kind of on a time crunch to make this make any sense to you. Shadow says as he continues looking over his new body.

"I would guess an hour or two, with how exhausted I felt. As for where the stone will go... I want it up my vagina." Sanja said and searched for a clock to try to get a better idea of how long she was out.

Well that's an interesting place to put it, I can easily do that it might be a little tricky with my seed in you but it should be no problem, I shadow notice that she was looking around, don't bother trying to find a clock there's not one in here, it's around 6:17 p.m. As a golden ring started to float in front of Sanja, look through it but don't stick your head in it trust me that's kind of painful, you missed out on a lot so far but you should be able to catch the end of Cinccino talks with you standing next to him. Shadow says in an annoyed tone.

Sanja gave a nod in understanding and wondered if Shadow would be kind enough to fill her end on what she missed. But she figured she would ask after she was done eavesdropping.

as Sanja looked through the ring and saw the stage, she was shocked to see that her old body had changed so much in this short amount of time, that her small petite body now has a swollen belly almost twice her size with her pussy gaping open and her legs spread as she's laying multiple eggs in front of the whole crowd as Cinccino is talking to everyone, she's not even able to hold her body up as she sees that Feraligatr with holding her, after getting over that shocked she was able to see a big monitoring scream behind her what showed Sparks Twilight and all the members of Team star and steam, with the locations of both Mew and Jirachi displayed on it too, only after all of that was taken in was she able to hear the words coming out of Cinccino mouth, and all of that information given you are now all free to hunt down these Pokemon, Cinccino said in a authoritative tone, is that alright with you Sanja.

As she lifts her head up with a dazed look in her eyes as Feraligatr whisper stepping into her here what makes her grin goofily as she releases another egg from her sex and nearly screams in pleasure, oh yes do as you want with them I don't care the two leaders are humans and anyone who can beat them can enslave them to do as they want, I don't care about any of their worthless lies, so if anyone finds them bring them here and turn them into whatever kind of toy you want, as she raises up a hand and says, down with the legendary Pokemon down with the humans and let's rides a new rule of the corrupted Army, as everyone started to cheer and disperse, as both silence and corrupted Reaper came to talk to her after a few minutes what's shadow closes the ring afterwards.

"There was a lot to take in. What was done to my body?" Sanja asked with worry as she let her mind process the danger teams Steam and Star were in. Danger that she wasn't sure Team Steam could handle.

I'm not too sure by the looks of it she must have got her hands on something that pushed her into heat and just had sex a lot with the corruption inside her her body started to bloat with how many eggs or children she had to give birth to at the same time the corruption makes most births table and increases how many eggs you make inside you, so her body is trying to keep up with how many children she's giving birth to in such a short amount of time, and by the looks of it she's lost in the pleasure of it and not even carry how much time passes anymore if this keeps up she's going to make your body completely addicted to sex will you can't even survive without it if you ever go back to it, Shadow says, but that's not even the worst part you missed the last two hours of that speech, what I learned some very interesting things from on top of that the Finnegan boy woke up and I had to restrain him by putting him in one of those on occupied chairs right next door to us he's not too happy about that.

"Not surprised, he was keeping his sister safe by doing his job. Something you kept him from doing. I am glad you kept him from doing it, but if we want a fellow human on our side, we might want to see if we can rescue his sister. By the way, I have no idea what Pokemon she took the form of when the legends brought her. I only remember some of the stories that spoke of him and give me reason to think that we are related." Sanja said with a shrug. "By the way, can you guess how long my old body will have before it is addicted to sex?" She asked with a worried look. She would have asked for her freedom, but figured it would be wiser to ask for that after the corruption stone had been placed in her.

Oh I have a good idea what his sister looks like it's pretty obvious if you could get out of this room and I can see why he's so worried over her, and I'm going to tell you right here and now if you want to try to save them it's going to be a pain in the ass and something we're going to have to do quickly but efficiently and even then we still might lose unless you're willing to take up every perk I can give and scramble up a few more that you can think of just to win the fight, Shadow says and I'm sorry to say it but that's a hard estimation to tell when your body will become addicted to sex, it's different for each person or Pokemon and it really depends on how much pleasure she's receiving and what they're doing to her I mean seriously for right now it's been only 4 hours and she's like that I hate to be a downer but there's no way we will be able to get to your body before that happens, but if it's all about you switching back to a sex addicted body I can easily fix that, all we had would have to do is just lock her in a room until she finally kicks the addiction that's going to be hell on her but it's her fault and then you should be fine maybe a few irritations here and there but somewhat okay I think? Shadow say in a not reassuring tone.

"If we can kick the addiction, then I will handle any side effects that come from it. As long as it's not death. Now, let's get to work on making me strong enough to save Snow and attempt to rescue Fenkin's sister. Not in that order, since we are on a time crunch for one of them." Sanja said with a thoughtful smile.

ok That should be fine, since I've already did it, Shadow says with a smile, we only have to do with the last one is the 5th item, now I'll tell you here and now if you take this item and commit yourself to me with it I'll be completely honest with you and tell you everything I know to help you because I know you'll do everything in your power to obey me are you sure you want to take this option.

"I have come this far. Besides, I can't keep my promise about keeping Snow safe if I say no and you just kill me, or let Fenkin brain fuck me." Sanja said even though she knew she was giving her self over as a slave to Shadow and she never wanted to be in the position of a slave.

Okay well we were talking I placed the corrupted soul gem in you already you're just hyped up on so many painkillers that you don't feel it but you're definitely going to feel this and notice it, Shadow unhooked the last 3 restraints off Sanja as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a pink soul gem, as he hands it to Sanja who feels a strong connection with it, I think you know what I want you to do with it but before you do anything tell me for I know you have the right mindset. Shadow says.

"That's a soul gem and I can sense a connection to it. You saved my soul gem! Thank you!" Sanja said in a very happy tone before her focused on the question that Shadow had asked. "You want me to suck on it while we go for another round and I swallow it when you say so?" She said in a questioning tone.

Yeah I was able to save it by opening one of my rings and pulling it through before you blast it the area I left another soul gem in its place wasn't able to grab the ferry soul gem that you had though, and I would like to say you were close, but that wasn't even close to correct, if I wanted to give you back your soul gem we could use this, as Shadow pulls out Eve's Soul exchanger to switch your type up what we're going to do in a little while, but know what I want to do is turn you into a CWP, as he starts to stroke himself off and his dick becomes erect, I want you to place your own soul gem at the entrance of my dick and watch as it starts to be drained of all of its light then we'll switch you out of one of your types and you will swallow your soul gem corrupting your soul and your body turning you into a CWP but you will have control over the changes but you will be loyal to me and me alone, now if you do this no matter where in the world you go you will still be my property until the day I die, that means if you want to return to your old life freed from me when you make your Escape you have to make sure that I don't survive it you have to betray me to the point that I no longer live, are you willing to play the game at this highest level, for you to win you have to kill me for me to win I have to live and show no weakness to you. Shadow says with absolute seriousness in his voice.

"Well, you didn't say that I cant betray you, I just have to kill you first. I think I can live with that. Maybe you will give me reason to not kill you." Sanja said as she moved to take a hold of her soul gem. She then put it where Shadow had asked her to.

That's correct I never said that you can't betray me, I will actually encourage you to try and betray me that will keep me on my toes but this is a strict order you cannot ever sabotage me do I make myself understood. Shadow says in a Stern tone, as he starts to moan, at the feeling of Sanja soul.

As soon as Sanja put her own soul gem at the entrance to Shadows dick, the soul gem started to Glow bright pink and started to shake violently, as this was going on Sanja started to feel a strange present, as if she was at a entrance to a cave just before a huge suction came through pulling her in she could see the light up ahead but marks her freedom but as she looks back she can see the darkness that could swallow her whole, As she hears herself beg and plead for her not to do this to her.

Sanja only nodded in understanding before she started to feel like she was in a cave and could hear the voice of her soul begging to not let this be done. 'I can break free from this. I will not be bound for ever. Even if I decide to not kill him. There is a chance that I will out live him.' She thought and ignored the voice and the urge to move her gem away from Shadow.

As her soul slipped down further down into the darkness of the cave as the light got even dimmer by Sanja own words, as her soul asked is what he really offer you worth giving up on me is everything you're sacrificing worth giving up your own soul. Her soul screams at her. As Shadow starts to moan as the very end of the crystal starts to darken and turn black as night.

'I am not giving up on you. I am just making it easier for him to trust me. All I have to do is kill him and you are free. Something that I can do and see no reason to not do but not right now.' Sanja thought as she watched her soul gem darken.

As her soul slip even further down barely able to see any light anymore as Inky black Shadows started to swarm around her soul legs trying to draw them even closer into the abyss, as her soul tears fall freely from her as she screams, he never said that you don't know that for sure all you know it you won't be bound to a dead corpse you don't know if I'll be free you don't know what will happen to me, please don't do this to us, as she begs as she slips even further into the inky blackness. As Shadows balls start to inflate and his erection becomes more hardened that's more than half of the Soul gem light has been sucked away and filled with nothing but Darkness.

'True, but do you think I have the ability to get out of here and get things done without killing him. If I try to back out, there will be a fight and someone will be dead. This way, I will be able to make sure that it is him.' Sanja thought as she continued to ignore the pleas of her soul.

A she slipped down just a few more inches until the Blackness started to swallow her up she tried fight it off with all she had but it was no use as the darkness swarmed over and started to drag her down further into the depths as her final words it raining out, then I hope it's worth it! She says as she slips away. And the soul gem flares as the last bit of pink disappear and Shadow is drooling a little bit of pre-cum what was pinkish color.

As Shadow smiles and pets Sanja on the head and tells her how good she was and how Brave she is to play the game at this level, right before he clap his hands and says, okay you picked all 5 items so I have 5 rewards for you and I'll tell you each reward for each item you took, since you picked the promise first I'll do that one first then you can tell me which of the other four you want to know afterwards, for the promise that you would serve me your reward is your old life, now I don't mean that I'm giving you back your freedom or anything like that, but when Cinccino was erasing your memories he didn't touch my special area and you should know better than anyone that if someone makes a connection that connection goes both ways, as Shadows I start to Glow pink, and a rush of information feels Sanja head from everything that ever happened to her from the time she was born to this very moment, she even got back all the errors and flaws in her memories but they were secondary as in she now knew which ones were true and which ones would lies, Shadow even restored what he did to her giving back her moral compass, before his eyes turn back to the crimson red they usually are, there you go now the tempering that me and King did to your mind has been fixed.

"That might have seamed small, but getting those memories back was one of my biggest concerns. Now I also feel bad for some of the things I have done, but I can't go back in time and undo them." She said with a shrug before asking about the reward for taking the pills and being branded, after She swapped out the flying soul gem for her newly corrupted psychic soul gem.

I figured as much I could have autocorrected your memories anytime I want it to but up until this point I couldn't trust you, and having a useful item to use against someone is something I prefer to do now that you're proving that you're loyal to me I decided to give it back to you, now for the pills and the branding, the pills will make your body addicted to me so whatever body you're in can't survive without me without going through some side effects at least, so for that you you should receive a big reward now I don't know how much use this body is to you right now when you don't know even a single move this body could possibly do, I was planning to have you swap into sylveon's body since she walks on all four just like you did but she saw my attempt and switch Jewett to this one, I was going to have you and me go to their vault and steal some type moves but, as Shadow dump out a whole bag full of HMS and TMS, this way we can modify your attacks to suit your body and your combat Style, it's your choice what moves you can pick but well I was looking over them I chose these nine moves that might interest you you don't have to pick them but they could come in handy, as he hold up 9 different disc with labels on them reading, Covet, Charm, Substitute, "Attract", Discharge, Light Screen, Agility, Tailwind, Electroweb. There's one move out of these 9 I highly suggest that you pick, especially if you're going to still have Sylveon and Cinccino train you, now for the brand that doesn't Inspire much loyalty other than you're willing to take pain for me so that wasn't a high priority peace in my opinion, but I did get you an item that would help magnify it, your brand corrupt the Pokemon around you now well this modified lust band should make your pheromones more attractive to the opposite sex and lesbians, it can work on females who are into men too but at a lower degree. Shadow says with a smile on his face.

Sanja took the scent band and snapped it around her neck. She then looked at the TMs that were laid out. "Lets see now, I think the one you were hinting at was Attract." She said as she grabbed that one. "Now, before I chose the other moves I am going to learn, how about I find out about the other two rewards that I earned?" Sanja asked with a thoughtful look, because she knew that her rewards might help her choose what moves to learn.  
The next item was the corrupted stone that you took into your body I placed it in you while you were sleeping I made a guess that you would want it in your vagina go figure I was right, now for this I can't really give this one to you right away, I know I know dick thing making you take the item but not give you your reward right off the bat, but the problem is I don't know what to give you, because you see in the human world Our Father constantly wanted us to stay off the battlefield so we did repair work most of our damn life until he passed away but because of that I know how to build weapons, like sword, Shields, Spears, tomahawks and other different weapons so what I'm going to offer you for that stone is my skills at making you a person I've weapon for yourself, you can have snow at a purified stone or a corruption Stone afterwards what do you think. Shadow says.

"That works with me, and gives me time to think about what kinda weapon I want." Sanja said as she stored that bit of info away for later.

Now the very last thing was that you gave me your soul, means that you are bound to me until I die, and for that I am giving you my ear, not literally but I mean I will listen to you and give you my full Trust I won't back pedal or talk in Rhyme or misleading conversations anymore I'll tell you the full truth, and I'll listen to your opinions for example you want to save that Finnegan boy I don't care about him but if you do and want to help him I'm willing to work to do that and I'm willing to help you accomplish that goal, so to put it in layman's terms from this point on my power is your power your power is mine to do with us as we see bit with it, is that satisfactory to you? Shadow ass in a curious tone.

"Yes." Sanja said because she knew that such trust was valuable and a hard thing to give away. Not to mention, there was nothing keeping her from telling someone else Shadow's plans in her possible attempt to kill him.

Oh yeah and before we get off the table, has Shadow hands a chart over to Sanja, books like this kid figured out what kind of Pokemon this body is he was able to check your muscles and stuff what I think are going to change as soon as you swap your type, you need to swallow your psychic soul gem for the effect to begin afterwork I think we can switch it out if you don't want it inside you anymore but you better keep in mind that is your only link to your reincarnation so you better not let it get destroyed, what will you remove from yourself to take on back your powers of psychic? Shadow ask in curiosity.

Sanja's first guess to the question about what she felt was a soul, and more importantly, hers. If it hadn't been for what the guards had spoke of earlier, she might not have come to that conclusion. Despite the fact that she had to acknowledge this hunger, she forced herself to not act upon it. She then gathered the TMs she wished to use. They were Attract, Agility, Secret Power, Electro Web, Electro Ball, Protect, Substitute, Dazzling Gleam and Swift. She then activated each TM and learned the moves.

okay it's good that you've chosen your moves now but make sure you look over your chart for you can get a good understanding of what your body can do you don't want to fall flat on your face because you used it attack that you thought was going to be stronger, Shadow says.

Sanja gave a nod in understanding and started to study the chart that Fenick had made about her current body.

what she found out was pretty interesting for just being with him for a short period of time he was able to deduce, that she had a 3 out of 20 in her strength meaning she was pretty weak, she had good reflexes for a non-combatant being only 7, but whoever Sanja body is she took damn well good care of her health it coming in at a natural 20, intelligence and wisdom though were marked as not needed, has she also got a 10 on looks but a 5 with personality.

'Well that explains the week moves. I will need to see if I can get some strength training while in this body.' Sanja thought before she put the chart down.

so what do you want to do now you know your charts you got your moves down and you're finally free well free ish, as he rubs at his dick and balls, I have to say sucking down your soul was so delightful, But enough with pleasantries we have to figure out what we're going to do and executed it properly and I want you to understand where you messed up, a few minutes ago with Feraligatr that way we don't make that mistake again, for one you attacked him without being fully prepared you didn't inform any of us that you were going to Feraligatr so none of us knew what to prepare for or even give you a warning how bad that was going to go, we can not do that again! because of that we lost your body and your slaves we will need to correct that, but not at first we need to get some strength first and find a way to attack him without anyone knowing and we have to worry about this Fennekin and his sister and his master, I can make a good guess who is master is and they're not pleasant so we have a lot of work to do and very very little time to do it so what do you want to do first.

"If we had time, then I would say some strength training. Since we don't, I say we release Fenkin and have him help us. That way we will not be taking on his master with just us two." Sanja said with a slightly annoyed look. The look was because of the small amount of time they had, not anything Shadow had said.

okay but you better know what he had planned for you before you talk to him that way you have a good idea what his master is like and what he did to his sister to make him so obedient just jump down and follow me and I'll take you to them it's pretty easy to see her she's literally in this room with us. Shadow says within impressed and annoyed tone.

"i know he was going to brain fuck me and that Fenkin found his sister almost dead before he made a deal with his master." Sanja said as she jumped down and then followed Shadow.

yeah but there's a difference between knowing about something and seeing the results, as Shadow leads Sanja into the middle of the room but shows 10 different rooms inside it with 7th them being occupied, as Shadow leads Sanja to the nearest one she sees it was a female Squirtle a blank expression on her face with one ear out already dried blood as her eyes mouth and nose we're leaking out widest red fluids as it looks like she has a Dopey look on her face with glaze out eyes, this could have been you if I was just a few seconds later still perfectly alive but no matter what you do there is nothing you can do medically or physically to come back alive from this you would have been dead to the world and no one would have known what would have happened to you you would have just been another victim to him and the world would have forgotten all about you like these poor fools they will never be remembered and no one will care except the Pokemon who stole their life.

Sanja gave a shiver before she mouthed the words thank you. She didn't say them because she knew she had already thanked him and didn't want to seam redundant.

now I suggest we go and see the fate of Fennekin sister for you can get a good idea of which Pokemon we're going to be facing once you see who we're going to face then we need to plan and strategize because I don't want to face his master without some insurance that we're not walking to our death because he is not a weak opponent, Shadow says with a determine stair.

"Got it. Winging it needs to be our last choice not our first one. Vula would be wondering what was done to me for the to come out of my mouth." Sanja said with a smile and wondered for a moment how the members of team Star were doing.

Okay good at least you understood that because I guarantee you by what I heard if we wing it and we fail this is the pleasant outcome we could experience, as Shadow starts to lead Sanja down into a more fancier room with comfortable sofa and a beautiful looking bed with flowers all around it.

'How come i get the feeling that this is a very nice room for a very dirty secret?' Sanja thought but stayed quite as she took everything in and stayed near Shadow.

as shadow points Towards the bed and says take a good look at who the Fenkin sister is, as she does so she sees a young looking Buizel sleeping peacefully in a bed with a happy smile on her face, you're the Pokemon here so I don't think I need to tell you what possible Pokemon is both of their Master is do I, as shadow look very annoyed at the Buizel in the bed.

"A legend would be needed to bring them here from the human world. If one of them isn't the master, then we are going to have to deal with someone who has one as a slave." Sanja said quietly as she tried to think about what Pokemon the master might be.

no both of them we're in this world when they were captured I'm asking you, what Pokemon can put someone to sleep and keep them asleep almost indefinitely and still use that as a torture to force someone to violate all their rights to keep someone else safe, Shadow says as he literally grabs the Buizel and start shaking her violently before dropping her roughly on the bed, but she's still did not wake up.

"My first guess would be a Hypno. If not that, then we are talking about someone who is very good at hypnosis." Sanja said as she thought of all of the Pokemon who could learn that move.

as Shadow stared at Sanja with are you kidding me look, there are too many Pokemon who know hypnosis for that to be your first choice when I'm showing you a sleeping Pokemon, both of their masters is a freaking Darkrai, we are going to be facing the nightmare Pokemon if we try to free them, Shadow says with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I crossed off all of the legends when you said that they were already here." Sanja said in a tone that she hoped would negate the disrespect that some would see with her words.

as shadow looks at her with a confused look on his face, Sanja why would you have crossed out the legendaries for a human to be brought here a legendary had to be involved yes that's true, but that legendary wouldn't have enslaved them or captured them they where are captured and enslaved at to complete different times so there was no reason for you to cross that off, and I'm going to State this right here since I'm supposed to be honest with you completely, that is your biggest weakness and one you really need to get over quickly, you assume way too much, instead of questions you make a guess and when your guess is wrong you fall face first into a trap, but regardless we will be dealing with the nightmare Pokemon so we need something to keep us awake if we try to take it, there's two slaves on top of that we need a way to wake her up and break his hold over her permanently, I think I have a few ideas but I would like to run them past too quickly because I don't think we have a lot of time to get all this done and if we get caught that's just going to be even more time killed trying to get all of the material will need, you okay with that.

Sanja gave a serious nod as her mind pushed away a memory of her mom saying something that was similar to what Shadow had said.

okay it's 6:00 now we have two hours before curfew luckily enough for us your old body had that curfew on it this one shouldn't, now I'm going to say this again just in case you weren't paying attention this body "shouldn't" have that time restriction on it that does not mean it doesn't so we should still be careful, the first task we need to complete is definitely getting you back in the running for the trials, the next task is to gather some more effective way to fight against our trial opponents with those two tasks done will need to work on trying to free these two my suggestion is to use some of their own rules against them for example if a slave attacks someone if the master does not intervene the slave has to do the fight instead, now there's no way we could get Buizel to attack us since she is asleep but her brother could and if that draws out their master then we get to choose what the trial would be and what the rules would be since he would have to fall under it, and with all of that time we should have two human slaves a few equipment for us to work with and you back in the trial, do you have any questions or anything to add, Shadow says as he keeps thinking of other options.

"Not that I can think of." Sanja said as she tried to analyze the plan but only came up with the idea of making one of the rules be that no one can put someone to sleep during the battle that they were hoping to be a part of. A suggestion that wouldn't be good till later.

okay by that strategy we need to first get you back in the trial, now what we learned was when we were facing Feraligatr if we could get one of them to submit to us then you can take their place, now I want to know in all seriousness, what was your plan against Feraligatr or did you even know you're about to fight him? by the sounds of it you knew that Eve would be with him so I'm going to say smart on tracking but did you have a strategy to beat him? Shadow ask in curiosity, and why did you choose him out of the other five possible choices?

"I thought about seducing him. I just didn't go about it right. As for why I chose him, I figured that it would make it be where there was less competition. Plus we had a type advantage. Something I didn't have against against everyone. I guess that I could have asked you to track Snow, but we only would of had an advantage if we got him out of Snow's body. I also didn't want to have Snow lose a child because of a fight she was forced into. Otherwise, it was just me going with the first choices that came to mind. Something I'm famous for doing." Sanja said truthfully. Such a habit had gotten her into a lot of trouble, but she wasn't ashamed of it. She had just learned to deal with it.

seduce him! you try to seduce him! you had four Pokemon on your team who had a type advantage against him and we had the element of surprise! And you try to seduce him we could have probably won if all four of you just fired off an electric attacked at full power at him well his back was turned that could have beaten him in one shot most likely, and everyone here knows about the corrupted domination trick so obviously he wasn't going to have sex with you or give you a chance to use it on him, especially since he knew what trial you were in, it would have been way too risky in case it was a trap!, and it's true that you had a type of antigen on him but didn't you have a type of Vantage on the Squirtle to? I don't remember anything about that Dusknoir did you meet him after you gave birth to me? If not he might actually not know who you are and could fall for some traps, the new guy is out of the option since he's being trained by your instructor that would be a very bad move to go after him and the last one seems to have kind of a grudge against you I'm betting from that tournament, and there's your own body we will need to deal with, do you have any recommendations on which one we should go after? Shadow ask, and do you know the strengths and weaknesses of them or even why they are here, maybe some of them don't want to be like Legendary Hunters but something else if that's the case we could probably use that.

"Squirtle is week and I wanted to save the easy ones for last. His job before all of this was being Tentacruels clerk for his front desk. He has no skills with fighting. However, he is smart and knows the area. Dusknoir was in the trails from the beginning, but I know nothing about him, except the fact that he is poor enough to have to sell any services he has. Or that is what he wants everyone to think while he has Snow work at a restaurant doing whatever will get him money. I honestly don't know anything about the others." Sanja said as she tried to think. "Yep, I say Squirtle, or Dusknoir. I know things about them and I just remembered that he was told to not hurt Snow until it was decided who would get ownership of her and Manaphy." Sanja said with a smile as she wondered if it would be wise to go after him first.

okay if that's the case let's take them both out and ease up on our competition, and to recommend you one more time taking out the weaker ones would have boosted our strength where we could take on the stronger ones, so I suggest we take out the two weakest first, okay I don't know if you know any of this but it's always good to ask do you have any clue where either one of them could be, even the slightest detail could probably give us a good lead for us to track them down, they have two hours before they have to go to their sleeping quarters, and you said that Squirtle wasn't a fighter if I had to make a guess, I don't think he's going to be in the fight in the fifth round if that's the case or he's going to least be an easy win, so if we can let's take his place and if I remember correctly he's a boy so your new abilities should make him an easy win, if we use them correctly this time, shadow says with a glare, and the key Point here is communication we need to talk with each other to plant out what to do, if we would have had done that with Feraligatr we might not be in this situation.

"Alright, then I am setting up a link. I am not good at making plans and that was why mom and dad thought I would need a strategist on the same team as me." Sanja said as she tried to think of were Squirtle could be hiding. She thin shook her head. "I should have done some research, but at least we can track Snow to find out which restaurant Dusknoir is having her work at. As for weather or not he will be there with her, he sure did seem to like the idea of possessing her body and messing with the thoughts of her unborn children." Sanja said with a frown.

yeah you're definitely not a strategist, okay the first thing you need to do is narrow down locations to help us in finding them I was able to get a good look at your map to where your room was before I burnt it, as everyone has the same kind of map with there room's on it, it makes sense why Feraligatr room was so close, you all must be on this level so they didn't need to give you badges Now by my knowledge there is only, one restaurant in this whole area and it's the most fanciest one there is and makes what I'm about to say very annoying, the restaurant that we were just at before dealing with Feraligatr is where snow is! And remember if snow attacks us first as a slave her master has to show up that is if he's not possessing her already, if he is then we need to find out some information about him before we engage, for starters we have to find out why he is in the trials? what does he want to be because if he doesn't want to be a legendary Hunter then that means keeping the legendary Pokemon or any slave is out of the question for him, and that means we could probably use him to help us out, if not then we're going to have to back out for a little while and come back with a strategy on how to beat him, and be on your toes when we fight him we saw what he did to his slaves he ripped their souls right out of their body so that means the training that he got was how to do it more effectively or more stealthily, we should also try to find out some information on Squirtle, if the guards are supposed to be keeping an eye out for you Pokemon who are supposed to be doing the trial should get a little hint where they are to bug them and effect the trial, does that sound reasonable to you, Shadow ask, and we don't want to fall into the same trap can you sense Eve and your other two slaves? wait can you give them orders from this distance? or even know what's going on? that could give us a major heads up on what Feraligatr is doing. Shadow says.

Sanja tried to sense her slaves and found that was all she could manage. "I can sense them, but I think ordering them is out of the question until I get this body corrupted. I should be able to link with them, but I'm not sure how helpful that would be." She said as she mentally added corrupting her current body to the list of things she planed to do in the future.

well with that corrupted Stone in you that should be a easy task just find a Pokemon who's already corrupted and start ciphering some of it off of him, and don't look at me I might be black but I actually don't have much corruption that actually stable on me, looks like giving birth to me in that manner just dyed my fur black took me some time to actually get up to the point where I actually could corrupt others and I'm not losing that to help you, no offense, hu just keep an eye on them for now until you can ask again this way we'll know if Feraligatr moves them, but for now how about we deal with these two humans and get them to fall in our first trap, as Shadow pulls down the bed sheets and moves the Buizel legs apart and looks in between her legs to see her sex as he splits it open with his fingers, look at that she still a virgin. Shadow says.

"That was not something i was expecting. This isn't her first time being here and humans have a hard time keeping control of themselves during mating season." Sanja said as she remember how Balto would seem to be very happy when it was getting close to matting season, but Arashi would start glaring at a pill bottle that she had to take around that time. She also thought about how Sparks had been recently.

looks like she kept herself in control, and by the sounds of it her brother is overprotective of her trying to keep her safe during this whole time, hu how much do you want to bet he would flip out on us and attack us if we hit it that we were going to pop her cherry while she slept, Shadow ask in a curious tone.

"At the very least, he would show up here and be angry. I don't know if he would see through our bluff. Unless you are not planning to bluff." She said with an evil smile.

oh trust me I can make him see me thrusting into her and make it look like I am doing it for real but no we should fake the event, because when we want to take both of them we want her to still be a virgin when she awakens and not be angry with us for the deceit, otherwise I would have just suggested having sex with her just for the fun of it and coming up with a different plan afterwards, so here's what I want you to do I want you to go to the third room to the right, and I want you to go in there and talk to him keep your link up with me and when you give me the signal that you've told him that I'm thrusting into his sister taking away her virginity, i well unshackle his locks just make sure you tell me right when he's very angry, then I want you to move in front of him and let him Knock You Away do not let him past without him hitting you but no matter what don't hit him, will use his own camera to show that he attacked you without you angry him to force him and his master into a challenge. Shadow says

"Got it. Tell him, get in his way and let him knock me away." Sanja said to make sure as she turned to leave.

and make sure you get it on camera the whole scene that way they can't just dismiss it on us, shadow says as he pleases a hoopa ring at the entrance to her vagina and smiles evilly as he whispers, oh what I would give to pop a Legendary Heroes cherry that would be sweet and funny.

* * *

 **Fenkin's room Breeding block A.**

(t)Got it.(t) Sanja said mentally to Shadow as she left. She had heard what he had said but had no comment on it. Not to mention, she didn't wish to waste time by standing there and talking. As she walked she forced herself to not get distracted by her surroundings. Something that was easy, since there wasn't much to suit her interest once she left the room Shadow was in. A part of her thought about flying to where Fenkin was, but she wasn't sure how to do it and just settled for a run.

When she got to Fenkin, she made sure to come in as if she was bothered by some kind of news she had to tell him. "There you are." She said in a voice that was filled with urgency and fear.

oh my Mew get me out of these restraints crazy Pichu doesn't know what he's up against my boss he's not a nice fellow trust me just release me and I'll Scrabble your brains quickly after we get that Pichu out of here, if I don't he'll torture us both with NeverEnding nightmares for weeks! The Fennekin said it in a scared tone.

"I think it will be worst then that. He lead me to where your sister is and I ran hear when he started to position himself to pop her cherry." Sanja said as she started to untie him. The whole time she made sure to keep an eye on Fenkin's body language.

as soon as Fennekin heard that all the blood in his face immediately left it, oh crap oh crap oh crap if my sister here's she lost her virginity to anyone then her lover, then she'll go on a rampage worse than Groudon and Kyogre arguing about how much land and water should be on this planet, let me up get me up I have to stop him, as his body started to burn as he started to melt some of the restraints.

(t)He's angry and scared at the same time. I am about to finish untying him and get in his way.(t) Sanja mentally said to Shadow as her mind briefly wondered just how powerful these humans were.

(t)okay thanks for giving me the warning I already had the camera videotaping you by the sounds of it she already has a boyfriend or she has a hot temper, either way it was good information to pick up on, and be careful with getting hit we only need you to be pushed away not badly injured but with your new changes to your body it should take a little bit more to hurt you,(t) Shadow said mentally. As he got himself in position to make it look like he was thrusting into her all along.

(t)Understood.(t) Sanja said mentally as she got Fenkin free. She then got in his way.

Fennekin quickly ran from the room slightly bumping into Sanja leaving a burn mark on her what sting immensely, as he quickly turned the corner and rushed over to where his sister was horrified to see that a Pikachu was already mounting, his big sister, you better get off my sister right this moment before I roast you! Fennekin said as he started to admit flames from his body and the ground started to turn red, as shadow happily turned away from his sister and stared at him with a what in glistening dick as he said out loud, Sanja my slave did this Barbarian hurt you for no apparent reason, Shadow says was false worry.

Sanja showed up with a frown. "All I did was set him free. Why did he burn me?" She said as she pretended to be on the verge of tears.

ho Sanja I'm sorry that I hurt you but this bastard was raping my sister and messing with my job I'm already going to be in enough trouble with my boss because of him I don't need to be in anymore, now I'll say it again get away from my sister you sick bastard she's not someone you should be playing with, Fennekin said in an angry tone.

As shadow reach down and split her legs showing her privates off, looks like she still a virgin to me, so let me get this straight you attacked one of my slaves well she was trying to help you because of something that you cannot prove that actually happened, Shadow said in a evil tone.

as Fennekin started to stammer out excuses after finding out that he was wrong, but I thought she told me that you were going to have sex with my sister. Fennekin says in an angry voice.

hum I don't remember her saying that, I remember she said pacific that I was getting into the position to pop her cherry, that doesn't mean I am having sex with her or I could have just been checking her body and are so perverted Sanja thought she saw something and jump the gun, but well she might have gave you miss information she did not hurt you by accident what you did, and by this organizations rules that means I have the right to order you to submit yourself to me as your news master if I beat you in a challenge unless your boss wants to step up instead. Shadow said in a confident tone.

What?... what! No no no you do not want to fight my master are you crazy he is the Pokemon of nightmares he is literally nightmare incarnate if you fight him you will regret it, Fennekin says in a desperate tone.

What do you think Sanja? Can you forgive this poor Pokemon for his transaction or should we push this fight forward. Shadow says with a smile on his face.

Let's push the fight. I want him to pay for the burn and I know that you will make him pay for it." Sanja said as she wiped her eyes but continued to look hurt.

so little Fennekin where is your master? For we can issue this challenge right away, Shadow said in a Stern tone.

As the Fennekin felt very sorry and very fearful, he's asleep right now I don't know where he is, I'm only allowed to talk to him at night when I'm asleep so I can't tell him about this challenge until night time, he said in a whimper.

Hum if that's the case then we'll be back tomorrow morning, I have this video camera right here, as he reaches into his bag and pulled out a video camera, that shows that you purposely attacked my slave without any Publications, so if the wound is gone we still have video evidence, now me and my partner will be leaving, but will surely be back tomorrow morning 6 on the dot to issue our challenge, now come my slave we have other priorities to do, as Shadow snaps his fingers.

Sanja quickly came to Shadow's side but kept her hurt look. She also let the pain she felt from the burn show. Granted, she was use to the sting of a burn with most of her family being fire Pokemon.

Fennekin try to turn around and say something but his mouth just open and shut without any words coming out of it not knowing what to truly say before hanging his head in shame, and going over to his sister to check her out, as Sanja and Shadow made their way out of his office and on their way to the diner.

* * *

 **Walking down a hallway.**

So in true how much did that really hurt? that room with dampening a lot of our powers and I just want to get a feel of how strong he truly is! shadow ask in curiosity?

"I'm use to burns, but the pain was more than I expected. I think he did, at least, 100 damage. With my current health, I should be fine, but I wouldn't want a normal Pokemon to have to face him while he is angry. I mean he was melting the bindings before I got him free." Sanja said as she walked with only a slight discomfort.

damn, and if he's a weakling compared to his sister this is going to be a very interesting thing, I still have to be curious about it though how is she a virgin? Oh well it should take us very little time to get to the restaurant but I say we still move quickly we don't want to waste even a second if we can, but before that here take this potion it heals minor wounds, for corrupted Pokemon major ones for non corrupted Pokemon, but you are neither of them anymore, I was meaning to ask how does it feel to be Soulless, Shadow asking in curiosity?

"I feel empty because of my soul being gone and an immense hunger, but I also feel like I am in control of that hunger. The interesting thing is that I know what I crave and I heard that other CWPs have no idea what they hunger for. I think it is because of how I became one." Sanja said before she downed the potion.

I heard that if I would have forced the change on you I could have shaped your body into a more horrifying image of itself, sharper teeth longer claws stuff like that, maybe you have the same ability to change yourself now to alter your looks a little bit to make you more dangerous, that's very curious and interesting and if we get a chance you should see if you can try pulling out someone's soul gem without using the corruption trick, I know Eve father died by That Trick, a CWP just touched him and his body rotted away leaving only his soul gems, Shadow said in curiosity, what do you think?

"I think I will be willing to try it. Besides, the Pokemon can be brought back as long as I don't eat the soul gems. Then I will feel full for a little bit. All the same, I think I will save that ability for later. We don't need it while we are walking." Sanja said as she remember what her guards had said.

okay but remember we're going to have to take some time to test out your body and I mean thoroughly test it out better than you just having sex, because I don't think Emolga walk on all four all the time do they? Shadow ask with a raised eye.

"No, they walk on two. I'm just not use to it yet." Sanja said as she tried to force herself to tried to walk on two legs like she could remember Tac and Sparks doing. She focused on the memories of those two because she knew that they had a tail to keep balance and she now had one for the same reason.

uh I see here let me help you balance this way you'll learn how to walk on two feet faster, you can also take some of my shared memories of it, so it will be a little bit quicker for you, the faster your mobile the better for us, is there anything else with your body that you need to test out before we put it to the test at the diner? shadow ask in a curious tone with seriousness in his voice.

"The only other thing I can think of is flying, but that will have to wait until I get to the point that I can run on two legs and then get the hang of gliding with these skin flaps." Sanja said as she looked at the memories that Shadow said she could look at. She also remembered a conversation she had with Arashi where a flying squirrel had been described and her first question was if the animal could use electric attacks like Emolga could. She had been disappointed when she had been told that none of the animals in the human world had the powers that the Pokemon that looked similar to them had.

okay we can save off flying until we're out of a building, and looks like we're almost at the restaurant right now, what for some strange reason has a huge crowd at it.

As both Sanja and Shadow saw multiple Pokemon standing out of the restaurant looking in trying to get a glimpse of something.

I'll bet you 500 Pokey that there is a shiny legendary Pokemon showing off in there for money, Shadow said.

"Some one else can give you the 500 Pokey because I'm not betting against you while I am agreeing with you." Sanja said as she wondered if this was a good idea.

well it's obvious there's no point trying to go through the front door maybe if I focus I can as he tries to form a hoopa ring in front of him what shows inside the cafe under the table that they were occupying, okay let's go through now before it collapses, Shadow says in a strained voice.

* * *

 **inside the restaurant.**

Sanja jumped through without even saying a word.

as shadow still concentrating walkthrough before the gate closed, and then gripped his knees to stable himself from falling forward panting, was the first.. Time I was able... To actually send a living Pokemon through.. One of my rings first time I walked through come to think about it, I'm going to definitely need more practice with that before I start sending multiple Pokemon through.

As Shadow was panting they could hear a commotion coming from the diner, as they looked they saw that snow was smiling happily bouncing around in a very provocative dress showing off cutesy moves before landing at a table and scarfing down a lot of food.

With both of there intelligence being so high it doesn't take you even a second before both of them look down and see snow Shadow is that of Dusknoir holding Victini body and playing her like a puppet

(t)Should I attack the shadow?(t) Sanja ask mentally to Shadow as she thought about using Electro Ball.

as shadow quickly leaned over and flicked at Sanja ear, we just found him and you want to attack him right off the bat! I told you we need to get information on first, and I think I might have a way to do that, it doesn't look like there's anyone sitting at this table quickly get on the chair then act like you're a customer will order some food then invite her over, it seems like he's just trying to be in a living body for now, if that's the case he's only here for food probably doing the tricks for either fun and jokes or that he wants someone else to pay for food for him that works out in our favor both ways, Shadow said as he started to get on the chair and sit up like a customer.

(t)Okay.(t) Sanja said mentally and climbed into a chair. She wondered if this would work, since no one had greeted them. But then again, it wasn't like they weren't going to pay for anything they ordered.

as shadow wave down a waitress and said, cute Victini and all but when are we going to get our food.

After saying that the waitress checked her papers and found out that she had no order from them quickly apologized and asked for what they would like, Shadow ordered a few good meals and told the waitress that they would like to spend some time with the Victini so if she came by they would pay for her meal here, the waitress quickly nodded and asked Sanja what she would like to eat?

"A triple cheese burger, some cheese fries, and a vanilla milkshake please." Sanja said with a smile and no sign that she was bothered by how the food was made. She was only bothered by it slightly because she now had her moral compass back.

as the waitress nodded and rushed out to make the order, after a little bit of time someone spoke with Victini and she came walking over and sat next to them, one of the waitresses said that you two would pay for some of my food if I give you some special quality time, so do you want me to eat out your girlfriend well you have sex with my vagina or do you want to do some more... As and she started to Blink her eyes and she got a better look at the two more specifically Sanja before her head slowly hit the table and says, I think I'm going to be sick, Sanja aren't you kicked out of the trial right now? So why are you here unless, as she started to chuckle, you're not planning to try and force me out of this body for you could steal her away right or are you trying to beat me up for you can get back into the trial if I submit to you. Victini said in a happy cheerful tone.

As she was talking shadow went from happy and inviting to cold and calculating with almost every word, that is a very interesting theory you have right there but you don't have any proof and what would make you think that she is who you claim she is, Shadow asked with narrowed eyes.

Sanja gave a questioning look and pretended to have never heard of that name before. "My name is Emolga. I just wanted an up close look of a legendary Pokemon and my boyfriend brought me here." She said in a confused tone.

that's a very convincing lie and I'm sure I would have fallen for it if it wasn't for your little snow here telling me otherwise, as Victini reaches over and pulls at Sanja tell in front of her for she could see that there was a dark blue V mark on it, when I had to talk to Feraligatr and this bodies owner snow offhandedly mention that she wasn't you because she couldn't feel her mark on her but now we can fill it, now it's possible that you just swapped soul gems, or the most likely a case is that Feraligatr used his legendaries power on her, and since I don't see no judge around her she has to be out of the trials, as Victini Smiles happily, so I can only guess the only reason why you're here is because you want one of those first two options or that you want a map to the locations of the sleeping quarters of all other trial members! Since she's out of the trial I'm allowed to help you now.

As Shadow looked at her and then at Sanja, hum they don't know anything about you because... As he facepons and groans, you're an obstacle to make the trials harder aren't you? Shadow ask in a questioning tone.

Sanja only raised an eyebrow as she waited to here the answer to Shadow's question. She also wondered just what kind of help Dusknoir would give them.

ho you're pretty smart yes I'm an obstacle in the challenges! I'm posed to sabotage the others to make the challenges a lot tougher, I won my challenge without even trying for I could have this body for no one else could hurt the children inside and for I could mess with Sanja to reinforce that she needed to try harder to win for we could see a more determined and motivated version of her, as she shrugs, in truth I don't care one way or another who wins I get sent back to guard Duty as soon as this is over, I'm only here to tell all the pokemon who play with me to keep an eye out for those who are in the trial for they can attack or mess with them, because if they lose a fight and are dominated they're out of the tournament and whoever did that to them is in, so what do you guys want to know? Sanja you specifically since this is supposed to be your trial?

"Okay, I want to know where my former slave, Squirtle is." Sanja said and felt a bit better about what was happening to Snow.

last time I checked he was getting drunk at a bar on this level, oh and Sanja it's obvious to me that there's only three true competition for this bodies life, you, the Feraligatr and the Rhyperior, I'm a supposed to join in the fight tomorrow and go after the three of you with a conviction to win, but out of two of you so far you are the only group would have figured out that I'm not in it to win mostly because I have talked openly with you...

On with it! me and my partner here don't have time to mess around with a possible lead hanging in the balance, Shadow says in a firm tone.

Fine fine fine what I'm asking is what are you willing to offer me to make me less likely to attack you and more than likely to attack the other two in the fifth round? Victini ask.

"I don't have much in items right now, but I will have plenty of money when I get my original body back. I could pay you. If that doesn't sound like a good idea, then there is the fact that I am the only one here that team Steam and team Star trust. Meaning that everyone else that goes after them will have to fight, unless they are with me. So, if you want some action and the chance to help bring in two humans, then make sure I raise to the top." Sanja said because she was sure she could request a guard to come with her on a mission to capture someone. She also figured that she could offer her up the service of sex, if the first two offers didn't work.

No thanks I don't care for money as much as a living body and I appreciate your offer for taking on team star and team Steam but what I really want is a living body with still has their soul, like this little Victini, I might be controlling her body but her soul is what really makes this so much pleasurable to me well it did at first, right now her soul feels like it's rotting away in despair, as he sticks out his tongue in disgust.

"that might be because her soul gems were taken away. I haven't done that to my slaves. I could let you use the body of one of them. I just need to reclaim them. Something I can't do if I also have to worry about you." Sanja said after a little thought.

No no you misunderstand I'm a ghost type Pokemon we see Souls as two different things, there's a spirit soul and the soul gem the soul gem contains all your Elemental energy for example you are naturally a psychic type so your psychic energy is linked to your soul gem, for example if a water Pokemon wanted to breathe underwater he would need to have his water soul gem to convert the water in his body to air for a he could breathe, the spirit soul is where your emotions your personality and you're unique corks lives, it's basically what makes you, you I know her soul gems are missing but that just leaves her body in a weakened state, what I'm talking about is her spiritual soul it feels like it's rotting with inside her, basically meaning that she's not wishing to live on that she's giving up on life what makes her soul rot from the inside out. Victini says.

"Hmm, maybe I can talk to her. We are mates. May I set up a link and speak to just her?" Sanja asked as she wondered why Snow didn't want to live anymore.

Nay there's nothing really keeping me in here, as Dusknoir Shadow started to pull from snow and appear on the other side of the table until the Shadows separated and as soon as that happened, snow head hit the table as she started to cry into her arms.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Sanja asked with genuine concern. She hated seeing Snow like this and she knew that her children could suffer from such feelings.

I don't know you tell me! How you would feel if you trusted someone with an important secret and they went around to your enemy for they could sell you and your friends out and you became pregnant and forced to join your enemies that you've been fighting for the last 13 years! sniff sniff, and and I had to hid from them and trying to find a way how to defeat them for you can save the world and put it back to normal! sniff sniff, just for your enemy to captured you and now your fate and the fate of three kids that you were never expecting to have lie outside your hands and there's nothing you can do except sit back and watch as everything you care about was dangled in front of you then torn apart! sniff sniff, And laughed at, my friends will never forgive me for betraying them like this I even helped you get to Manaphy and now he's a Slave waiting for who knows what kind of torture to happen to him, so Sanja how should I be feeling should I be feeling oh happy and joyful that I became a slave a toy to be played with or should I be ecstatic that one of the pokemon I trusted with a important secret went behind my back and told my enemies where to find my friends for they could be enslaved, well sorry I'm just not feeling that, as Snow starts to cry in her arms again.

"You are only thinking about the bad stuff. Think about the good. You have a wonderful husband who will never give up on getting you out of here, a wife who is doing all she can to fix things, and three kids that will be wonderful when the rest of the team manages to talk to save the world and get a promise from Arcreus. They are probably thinking on how to do that right now. You need to think about the good and not give up. That is how your enemies win. Yes, it can be hard, but you can't give up." Sanja said as she tried to bring some hope back to Snow.

I'm not giving up but I can't see where the light is at the end of this tunnel! even if you do win I'll still be a slave in my friends are still going to be attacked! me and Manaphy had to watch as your body and Feraligatr gave out the location of all my friends right in front of the two of us and worse yet, since Celebi cannot be found because he can travel through the time stream once they capture Mew and Jirachi, where they now know their locations, the four of us will be tortured until Celebi shows up by whoever owns us, and with the fall of Manaphy, these guys have gotten so bold now that they're going to launch a full-scale attack against both locations at the same time! when the meteor shows up to give Jirachi his powers and until then they're going to use this mating season to launch attack all over the whole planet and this plan will be enacted within 5 days, and I can already see the glares that I'm getting even though Dusknoir has been protecting me if he wasn't with me all the time I would have been attacked, I'm scared for my life I'm scared for my child's life I'm scared for my friends and my love, and the more information I hear the worst thing sound, and the worst part is that now that you're out of the running there is no one left who is going to protect me, tomorrow my children will be probably Blended right in front of me as who knows what's going to happen to me once my master takes me, as snow starts to shiver and cry.

As Shadow slams his hand down on the table spooking everyone, snow you're right your master is going to be chosen tomorrow and I don't care even if I have to go up and kill all of them! your master is going to be me and you're going to be my precious toy and if there's one thing you should know about me and Sparks is when we choose something to keep close to us, we would have rather tear off an arm before we let it be taken from us! you belong to me and I will tear through this place to own my property! me and Sparks are going to have a long talk when we first meet, but in the end of the day the only one you're going to be with is me or him anyone else is just an obstacle that we are going to get rid of! Shadow says in a dead serious tone.

As Dusknoir shrugs, I don't care one way or another I only want a living body with a soul what either happy, angry, vengeful or hate written just don't give me someone who's depressed they make horrible food.

"See, even Spark's other personality wants to fight for you and protect you. Not to mention, I can get back in the running. I just have to enslave one of the ones that are still a part of the competition, and take their place. Something I am working on." Sanja said after she got over the surprise she felt at Shadow's words. She knew that he was doing things for his own gain, but she hadn't expected to hear him declare that he would protect someone. Sanja then looked at Dusknoir. "I have one slave that is quite vengeful right now, but I can't hand him over to you without regaining control of him. Leave me alone during the fight." Sanja said, even though she didn't plan to hand over Piano. Unless she knew that she could still use him.

Now don't get me wrong I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons! that's for sure, on top of that at Sparks will be furious when I tell him that his wife is mine hahaha, Shadow says with a evil chuckle.

Now remember Sanja if you make a promise while you're trying to get back into the running it still count so if you say you're going to hand over a body with a soul in it I expect one after the tournament who matches my prescription either happy, angry, vengeful or hate written, if you do that then I might turn the other cheek when the fight comes tomorrow, also here is a map of the sleeping quarters of all 6 of the players. Dusknoir said with a smile. As snow started to smile, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

"I know and that was why I was saying I might. I will promise you a slave, since you will chose to not fight me for it, but you will have to pick from the ones I present to you." Sanja said as she figured which ones would be expendable.

Sure that works for me but the thing is you have to get back into the trials for that to work so you better scramble off now and find your victim or you might not have enough time to do so, because I have to give up this body as soon as the trial is over, and a soul who has to watch as all of her effort falls apart in despair can still be a little bit pleasurable before it's consumed, Dusknoir says in a spooky tone.

As shadow looks over at the counter and smiles, looks like a food is done and so is our conversation time, if you guys have anything left to say say it now because me and Mom are going to be getting out of here before she picks up that food, of course we're taking the food with us. Shadow says with a smile.

"I think were good." Sanja said with a smile before she took the items that Dusknoir had laid out.

After that was done Shadow reached his hand into a ring and pulled out multiple hot plates containing lots of food, well you should eat up Snow well me and my mom should get going as he opens a ring under the table with some effort, okay let's get going Sanja don't want to waste too much time here so let's walk and eat at the same time.

As snow leans into Sanja, if I become his property you know he'll use me to hurt Sparks and I don't know what he's planning but I can feel the bloodlust around him, be careful or heal twist you into something that you don't even recognize, snow says in a soft tone.

as Dusknoir Just Smiles and waves.

Sanja gave a nod that was to what Snow said and to what Shadow said and used her psychic powers to lift up her food. She then went through the portal. After that she took a bite of her burger and waited for Shadow to walk through.

After Shadow step through he looked at Sanja after the ring closed, so where to now are you ready to become my bar whore, if you are then how are we going to handle it.

* * *

 **Walking down a hallway.**

"I'm ready to play whatever role I have to, but I have no ideas on how to go about things. Squirtle is very nice and we can use that against him." Sanja said between bites. Once she was done with her burger, she scarfed down the cheese fries. Once all of that was gone, she sipped on her shake.

He's at a bar right now so let's head there and discuss are strategy, if it was me I would prefer you to liquify him as he corrupts you, but since we might need every Advantage we can get, do you think you can enslave 4 Pokemon at the same time with your new body? Shadow ask in curiosity.

"I might be able to. They won't be expecting it with the fact that I have no corruption in me right now." Sanja said as she continued to enjoy her shake.

On top of that they don't even know who you are, just play as a dumb whore trying to get into their pants and bring them all to the very edge, with the corrupted domination and since you're a psychic type use that to I'm sure all we have to do is get Squirtle but might as well make his others slaves loyal to you too, and try to increase your knowledge find out about them well you're playing with him, shadow says as the two of them start walking towards the bar.

Sanja gave a nod in understanding and started walking. With in a few minutes her shake was gone and this time she only worried about eating the cherry. To her a vanilla shake was good, but she wasn't going to try to get every single drop.

* * *

 **Drunken Soul.**

After an hour of walking the two of them found them self in front of a black building with neon lights all strewn around with pictures of varying Pokemon in very erotic displays, as they walked closer they could hear the music playing it was a fast beat song, they found the front door pretty easily enough without any security or guards guarding it but once they walk through the doors they found a Luxray staring intimidatingly at them, welcome to the Drunken Soul if you're here for pleasure you're in the right place, we only have two different customers risk-takers or safe players, please pick up whatever sign interest you, if you are a risk taker the booze is stronger the girls are more feisty the men or more cunning and the sign that you're wearing has a corruption Stone on it one of the lowest grades so it will take some time to fully corrupt you but the chances are high that you'll lose your soul and this place, or you can play it safe the bartenders won't give you anything too strong and everyone around you knows that you're not here to play it rough, but that doesn't mean that you can't lose your soul the process your sign just doesn't have any stone but it doesn't mean that you can't be corrupted to the point that you pop it right out so what player are you. He asked both Shadow and Sanja with a challenging smile.

(T)Do you think I should go for the risk taker sign?(T) Sanja mentally asked Shadow as she weighed her choices.

(T) with the to corruption Stones working in tandem on you you'll be taking a bigger risk with it but we're only here for our primary target, so I would take the risk because as he said you'll get stronger drink for you could put it in there if they're not risk taker, and make sure you look like you're having fun while you're playing with them just don't have too much fun that you turn into a pile of ooze.(T) Shadow says mentally as he walks up and picks the safe player plaque and walks into the bar.

Sanja grabbed the risk taker sign with an excited smile before mentally letting Shadow know that she understood. As she walked in she could see over 100 Pokemon just on this floor alone but she couldn't see her Target for the life of her and as she was looking around if you Pokemon decide to have some fun as one grabs her by the tail, as two others start to surround her, hello cutie we were just about to leave being close to our limit now but we couldn't let a cute ass like yours go without giving it a good ride what do you say that we test the limits of your endurance and see if we can, as he leans in close, pop your cherry or gem will remember to put you in the recycling Barrel afterwards we promise, as the 3 of them start to chuckle.

as shadow looks around and with a happy smile, (T) I found our Target he's near the back and you're going to love this he's a risk-taker.(T) shadow says mentally.

(T)Good, just keep an eye on him while I handle the three suckers that have just surrounded me.(T) Sanja said mentally as she identified the three that wanted to ride her. "I will spend some time with you three." She said in a sweet tone. "Who's first?" She asked and hoped that they wouldn't try to do a three on one. as Sanja looked at them to see what kind of Pokemon they were she realize that they were a fully blackened Makuhita who was standing behind her Alola Marowak who was standing right next to the previous one to the right of him, and finally a Beartic who was holding her by her tail.

I think we'll all take you on together as a team should! as the Beartic who was holding her tail lifted it up and pressed his dick at her tail hole, well the Makuhita in front roughly grabbed her ear pulling it down towards his waiting throbbing dick, as the last one the Alola Marowak lifted up her left leg leaving her on only one leg, as he lines himself up with her slit, any last words before we tag team you and liquefy your body and turn it into a sexual thrill for us.

"We will see who liquefies who." Sanja said with a challenging look as she linked with all three of them. She then made sure they felt the same pleasure she felt. She also tried to use her brand mark against them. She then thought about giving the Makuhita a blowjob and moved to do so. As she leans in and starts to suck on his stiff erection she field absolute pleasure come from within her womb and her mark as the man moans out in pleasure just by The Simple Touch of her tongue until she starts to taste, a delightful flavor in her mouth, and in her mind she already knew what it was it was his Soul begging to come out to join with her power and be part of her, as his I started to widen realizing what was about to happen he immediately tried to pull away. And with barely any effort Sanja forces her leg back down and with a satisfying grin licks and caress his sheath and balls as he lets out a moan of pleasure what Sanja can easily feel a lump traveling up his dick as a gush of Soul cum oozes out of him but before he's finished, Sanja quickly on her feet throwing Makuhita right into his least corrupted friend the Beartic as the two stumble back, Sanja releases her hold on him, with her mouth wide open as his cum is drawn to her mouth and forms a brown soul gem as his body starts to liquify right they're on top of Beartic, as the cum flows into her mouth she can feel it solidifies around until it's little Form into a stone as a overwhelming urge comes upon her to put it in between her teeth and crush it. Sanja knew that could crush the gem she had just gained, but wanted to keep everyone from freaking out when they realized she was a CWP of the worst kind. Instead she spit it out and held it away from everyone with her psychic powers.

As the two of them they're dumbfounded as one of their friends just got liquefied right in front of them and that both of them are on their butts fully aroused and staring hungrily at Sanja wanting to tempt it but nervous about losing who they are to it.

With an evil smile she hit both of them with how pleasured their friend was during his last moments. 'Think you are scared now, you have no idea what you are messing with.' Sanja thought while she thought briefly about using her psychic powers to force them to comment.

As the Marowak becomes very scared and nervous that he starts to slowly crawl backwards, as the Beartic comments saying "how lovely she felt" before he felt the absolute bliss and terror that his former friend felt before his end just made it more exciting and thrilling, as his dick starts to throb as a light blue liquid starts to leak from Beartic dick has his eyes start to glaze over with a goofy smile on his face, "oh Mew this feels incredible"!

'I see one of you is going to be hard.' Sanja thought as she used her psychic abilities to lift the one that was trying to back away into the air and keep him from leaving. She then filled his head with the pleasure that the other one was feeling and brought him over to her. She then ran her fingers along his dick.

as Marowak is shivers and moaned at the feeling but held onto his dick so he went cum out his very soul, as the other one started to crawl behind Sanja and line himself up with her snatch as he whispered into her ears, I'm so hard for you that I can't take it any longer tell me you want my soul and I'll pop it into you honey bun, he says with a lustful and drunk tone.

"Yes, I want you to pop that gem of yours." Sanja said with a smile before she looked at the other one. If you won't pop your gems, then I will make you my slave." She said and tried to dominate him.

As Sanja Linden and gave Marowak wink as she used attract with sent out a heart that crashed into his face to make him go googly eyes over Sanja form as she continued to stroke him off and suck on his dick well the other one line himself up and started to thrust into her at a quick pace already put toward the edge he didn't last long before he started shooting his very soul out of his body and deep into her womb, as she could feel absolute list search within her from the ultimate act of defiling someone.

As his body started to melt away into a puddle of ooze what fell upon Sanja has she rubbed it into her body sewing the absolute pleasure of her body being tainted and corrupt Sanja is a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. It has black eyes, and red cheek patches. her ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with red and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has red winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape with a dark blue V mark on it and finally a Crimson Colored mark in the shape of a heart inside of a heart with two curls at the end of both sides with a tiny Pikachu tail inside it just above her vagina that seem to Glow with power.

'Now to gain a new slave.' Sanja thought as she looked Marowak in the eyes and massaged his dick. "Will you serve me until you are no more?" She asked in a lustful tone. As he groans out in pleasure, yes oh by mew light yes I'll follow you anywhere as long as I can steal this pleasure just please don't stop. As immense pleasure as his dick begins to throb as Sanja can start to feel a lump inside. "Then you will be my slave and serve me. You do me good and I will make you feel like this." She said as she traced the lump with her fingers.

As he moans in pleasure and desperately tries to jack off what starts to push his soul gem closer to the tip of his dick as his soul fluid is starting to leak.

"Now, I command you to help me enslave someone. He is a Squirtle and I will lead you to him." Sanja said as she got to her feet and mentally asked Shadow where Squirtle was.

(T) you won't have to look far he's staring at you at the far end over there, I mean half the bar has stared at you for your little display so he knows that you're High Risk High game, you better have not pushed yourself far enough that you're about to pop out your own soul gem if he plays a little rough with you and get ready for him and his three bodyguards.(T) shadow says mentally as he stares off watching the scene play out as he get a blowjob.

(T)Thanks.(T) Sanja said mentally to Shadow as she looked at Squirtle. (T)That is the one we want. I want you to go possess the one that is suckling on him while I work on his guards. Keep him distracted and feeling good.(T) Sanja said to her new slave as she walked over to Squirtle.

As the Marowak moves in and stealthily sneaks into the body of his current Squirtles current pleasure his guards look onward at an oncoming Beauty with eyes that tell that they only see her as a threat but a sexy threat at least.

"So, do you boys have the courage to try next?" She asked the three body guards as she made sure they got a good whiff of her scent.

As one walks up to Sanja and gives her a deep sniff and with lustful eyes nods his head in agreement to whatever she wants, as two more dark to turn black from the corrupting aura that she is admitting as they start to grown in pleasure from her near presence will one shrugs off both her influence and her pheromones as he starts to stroke off his dick saying that he's willing to risk it all to pop her gem.

"How about you go distract the two that are starting to turn black." Sanja said with a smile as she ran a finger along the cheek of the one that had come up to her.

Anything you say pretty as long as I can get some fun time in there, as he runs a his hands down her shoulder to her hand, Whispering into her ear.

"You can get some fun time after I snare in that one." Sanja said as she pointed out the one that had shrugged her off.

Sure but by the way he's standing at attention I don't think he shrugged you off more as interested in your body.

"All the same, he is going to be my current target." Sanja said quietly and walked over to the one she had pointed to earlier.

as Sanja walked up to Pumpkaboo who immediately decided to lick his lips, hey risk-taker I can already see that you're black, are you one of those disposable sult just meant for us to pop out their gem for the fun of it or are you going to make me work at popping it out of you and seeing you melt away?

"You will have to work for it." Sanja said as she thought about enslaving Pumpkaboo.

I like that attitude of yours come here and start sucking my dick and we'll see how long you last before your gem pops out of you I might even do you a favor and find a pretty girl to put you in for I can get you quicker so I can pop your cherry then your gem out again if you do a good job. Pumpkaboo says in a lustful tone.

Sanja placed her mouth on Pumpkaboo's dick and gave it a good lick. 'Let him be dominate for a bit.' She thought before she lightly nibbled on it.

as pumpkaboo was getting his dick sucked on by Sanja, Pancham walk up behind her and moved her tale out of the way for he can get a good look at her assets as he reached down and started to fondle Sanja slit and give it some nice good Siff.

'Well, I had only expected the drunk one to keep one of his targets distracted. However, it might be hard to have him liquefy on the Pumpkaboo.' She thought before she decided to link her mind with the Pancham and let him feel the pleasure of her last two victims, and her new slave. While she did that, she continued to alternate between nibbling and licking the Pumpkaboo's dick.

as Sanja feels him rubbing over her body as his mind is flooded with pleasure as he stinks more fingers inside her as he moans at the amount of pleasure he's feeling until his body turns completely black alongside Pumpkaboo, after two of them moan out in pleasure Sanja starts to feel a feeling that's starting to get very familiar to her as their minds are turning and bending to her will, as they both Rock and rub inside her in till Pumpkaboo cums in her mouth and Pancham starts to splash cum all over her back as he jacks off on her, before both start painting out in relief.

'You two are mine.' Sanja thought as she exerted her abilities to enslave Pancham and Pumpkaboo. She then separated from them and turned to face Squrital. There was an evil smile on her face as she made sure her three slaves were linked. (GT)Time to pop his gems. Corrupt him as much as possible.(GT) She mentally said to them and walked over to Squirtle.

As the three of them walked over to Squirtle and started rubbing on his feet giving him a foot massage and a back massage putting all the risk taker signs near him starting to corrupted him much faster, Squirtle showed off his long thick dick as he gave the come here gesture to Sanja.

Sanja walked over to him and started to lick his dick.

You're very cute, as he picks up Sanja and slides his dick right into her vagina, you did a very good job in slaving my other teammates and not liquefy any of them might I ask why? Squirtle ask as he keeps lifting her up and down sliding deeper into her with each thrust.

"Because I can use them." Sanja said as her body massaged squirtle's dick. She also mentally order the one behind him to play with his tail. 'If only you knew who I was.' She thought as she resisted the urge to give an evil smile.

as Pumpkaboo started to lean down and rub at Squirtle tail well licking at his asshole what made Squirtle moan out in pleasure, before Squirtle looked at her with a sympathetic face, let me guess your some low rank Pokemon who wants to take a shot at the big leagues because you're constantly getting your soul gem pulled out of you raped on a daily basis and treated no better than a toilet because you're such a low rank, I saw you take control of the others and even liquefied one of them, then you come over to me of all Pokemon it's obvious that you want into the trial, do you even have a clue what you'll be doing next in the trial other than trying to not get pregnant from me right now, he says as he stares her in the eye as he keeps thrusting into her.

Sanja gave a dumbfounded look even though, she knew that the next trail was going to be a fight.

As Squirtle stops thrusting into her and size out in defeat, look here I know things might be bad for you right now but trust me you don't want to do this, this might look like a sure way to rise up in ranks for you to get a chance to get out of this shithole but it's not worth it, there are four major players playing in this trial and if you don't know what you're going to do next there's no way you're going to survive, there's a ghost Pokemon to a rip out your soul, there's a ground type who just going to beat you to death, and the worst is a water type what might just rape you to death, the only option I could possibly see for me to even think about winning this trial is fine the psychic type who was my former master, and get on my knees and beg for her to enslave me or I could be excused from the next trial, Squirtle said in a sad tone.

Sanja couldn't help but laugh. "My name is Sanja and I see no reason to make you my slave again. So you better give me one before I turn you into a puddle." She said with an evil smile.

Haha funny joke! Sanja is a Munna not a Emolga, but to just play along who was it that came up with the plan to bring Manaphy and Victini to the corrupted armies water base and how did they do it? He asked with a smug smile on his face knowing that she could never answer it.

(T)It was my plan and I used my old badge while I had you use yours to help me get the others out of there. We also teleported a enemy, but I'm sure team Seam handled it. I guess you didn't pay attention to how my old body was acting during the meeting. I got soul swapped and was kicked out by default.(T) Sanja mentally said to Squirt as she nuzzled into him and gave him an extremely small shock. She wanted to pleasure him some more, not hurt him.

As Squirtles eyes widen with clear fear on his face,(T) no way it can't be is that really you how.. how did this happen? And to let you know I never even bothered going to any meeting me and my team pretty much blew off our trainer after I got their collars off and came here to drink our sorrows away there was no way any of us we're going to win so we were going to opt out of the fight what would have landed all all five of us back in to C rank what's no different from where we are right now, the only way we're ever going to see the benefits of the High Life Is by finding a master to serve and hoping that they will let us enjoy it with them, but why are you here if you got soul Swap and kicked out of the trial? Squirtle ass in a confused tone.

(T)Cause I want back in.(T) Sanja said mentally with a mental look of surprise at how thick headed Squirtle seemed to be with that question. (T)Now, beg to be my slave.(T) Sanja said as she clamped down on his dick and focused on massaging it.

As Squirtle looked surprised and horrified,(T) you saw what kind of monsters were going up against the three of them could tear us apart with ease and look at you you're in a whole new body do you even have an attack move, can you even fight in this body, amid that your sex appeal is nice and all but when it comes down to who of them they're just going to beat The Living Daylights out of you and wait until the match is over then rape you to death and the third one might just pull out your soul what would skip the whole process of being dead as he raped your soul to Oblivion!(T) Squirtle says mentally in horror of what he believes is going to happen to him and his team.

(T)I already spoke to the ghost and made a deal with him. For one of my slaves, he will not fight me. I also have plenty of attack moves. This body isn't as new and weak as it looks.(T) Sanja said mentally with a roll of her eyes.

As Squirtle hold up a black badge and says to Sanja, I'll submit to you right here and now and lets you take my place in the tournament on one condition I'll even swear my loyalties and all of my slaves loyalty to you if you just grant me this one favor, well technically two but if you grant them to me then we are yours and your back in the trials, Squirtle says with a desperate tone in his voice.

"I'm listing." Sanja said with a curious smile.

My two requests are simple my first request is that me and my 3 slaves aren't used in that deal with the ghost and we make it out of here he don't care if we're still in slave to you or not we just want to live, and my second request is that if you do in enslave Feraligatr again, I don't want him to be my boss! he's a Monster who takes a sick thrill out of his victims begging for their lies promising them that he would help them just to portray them at the end and rape them and eat them if you enslave him, please I don't want to be near him I don't want me or my slaves near him! if you can agree to that, you could walk us to the toy store right now and we would willingly accept it, Squirtle says with all honesty and his voice.

"I can promise those two things. I might only bring him back into the fold because of his strengths, but he won't be your boss. Now, are the slaves going to be all that you can give me?" Sanja asked as she considered her choices.

As Squirtle lowered his head feeling great by the pleasure but sad at what he's going to say next, I lost the first trial the second trial I walked in on 3 corrupted Pokemon instead of fighting them I explained to them that I was in the same rank is them and convince them to have sex with me then put on the collars for we could go out and get plastered and drunk I took off their colors as soon as we got to the toy shop then walked all the way here, the Pokemon who was supposed to train me just called me a whore then walked out on me saying if all I could do was suck cock I'm not worth their time, Squirtle said in a sad tone.

"Well, at least you are honest. Besides, I don't know if I will need to prove that you are no longer up for the task. Now I will make you all good slaves at the toy store." After saying that, she mentally ordered Marowake to stop possessing the Pokemon that he had used to distract Squirtle while she worked on his bodyguards.

A squirtle called over all of his slaves that he still could control what was none at the beginning they were just following him willingly, the six of them got ready to follow Sanja anywhere that she let them, as the Froakie from before who was infatuated by her smell started to caress and rub her body, after we get back from the toy store do you mind if I play with you little since I did a good job distracting one of them, he asked in and almost needy tone.

"I don't mind, and I did say that you could have some fun time after you completed the task that I gave you." Sanja said with a smile and headed over to the exit. (T)I'm ready to leave with my new slaves.(T) She mentally said to Shadow.

(T)Good because I got some good news and bad news, good news is that only took 45 minutes so we can leave here without the guards giving us too much hassle, the bad news is that took 45 minutes and we literally have 45 minutes before curfew since I 30 minute lunch break so we have to hurry to the toy store and get these guys ready to fight then figure out where we're going next?(T) Shadow said mentally has he started walking towards the exit meeting them there

"We should be able to manage something." Sanja said and took off here sign. She then ordered her slaves to do the same.

As they all took off their signs as the guard look down at Sanja and rummage through his supplies before pulling out two stamps, where do you want them to Missy, he asked in a Gruff tone.

As Squirtle perked up and whispered into Sanja ear, the guards keep track of everyone who comes in they have multiple stamps for each person who comes in here the stamp wears off after a day but when you leave everyone outside will see that you were in here and how well you did, to some they wear them as trophies of how well they did to others they wear them as items of Shame for how poorly they did it here, only Risk Takers get them. Squirtle said in a rush tone.

"Mine will be right over my heart and the slaves can chose where they will have their stamps." Sanja said with a mental thank you to Squirtle.

As they got their stamps in multiple different locations trying to hide them, well Sanja got two different stamps one with three jewels on it and a another one with six Pokemon's head, as they were all leaving the guard smiled and said, "come back anytime and make sure you bring that sexy ass!" He says very loudly to make sure she heard. And once outside everyone started cheering for her seeing her marks well they started to Snicker at the ones following her.

* * *

 **Outside the Drunken Soul.**

Sanja gave a triumphant smile as she continued to walk to the toy store. (T)Please let me know if you got any suggestions when we get to the toy store.(T) She mentally said to Shadow.

(T)I actually have no clue they'll be my first time going in to actually make a toy so we probably should ask the Pokemon in charge for some suggestions!(T) Shadow States as he moves at a quickening pace with everyone following behind.

(T)Alright.(T) Sanja mentally said as she kept up with Shadow.

After 40 minutes of quick movement they made it to the toy store, with all of Sanja slaves looking a little bit nervous now that they're really here and really going to be changed.

Sanja limited her mental links to just the one she had with Shadow and then walked into the store while expecting her slaves to follow.

* * *

 **Toy Store.**

After the 6 of them entered into the Standing Room everything was dead quiet and tell the doors to the toy store opened up to show that Molly was standing at the door with a happy smile, welcome to the toy store where everyone can be a toy how may I help you, she says in a kind and polite tone that betrays everything that this store really means.

Sanja wanted to say hi to May, but knew that it would confuse her. "I have a few slaves that need to be outfitted. We have a battle to be dealing with tomorrow." Sanja said in a business first tone.

Hum and I take it that you are the one in charge of the toys? And if you want them ready for battle by tomorrow then you're going to first have to figure out what is the best fighting style you can set up for them and how you plan to use them, we have ways for Pokemon to attract other to their Doom, we have items that will train your teammate how to swallow even a bigger Pokemon than himself, and then we got some common armor and weapons to equip them with to make them have some bonuses on defense and offense the problem is given that little timeline you're not going to have any heavy duty hit Earth anytime soon so I would basically say overwhelm them with numbers if you can. Molly says in a friendly tone trying to look over all of them to see which ones are the toys and which ones are not.

"Yes, I am in charge and the only non toy here is the Pikachu. You might have even seen some of them in here earlier to have callers removed. Squirtle had control of some of them at the time." Sanja said as she started to think. A part of her said that making Squirtle be able to attract someone to their doom would be fitting. However she wasn't sure about the others.

As Shadow spoke up, since we don't know how they fight but all of them are corrupted to the point that they actually get a bonus on their strength and all that stuff I think the weapons and armor should be the best choice just give them an advantage while we do the heavy lifting, Shadow says trying to simplify things.

Sanja gave a nod in agreement as she thought about it.

hum if that's the case then you can equip them with either light armor medium armor or heavy armor, light armor only increases their defense by two points but even Pokemon who like to dodge and not get hit can wear this and it gives them some defense, medium armor gives them a balance between good defense and the ability to dodge but it kind of lowers a Pokemon Dodge and capabilities a slight bit, where it is very hard to Dodge in heavy armor but you get a major bonus on your defense. Molly States in a understanding tone.

"Everyone gets medium armor except Pumpkaboo. He gets heavy armor." Sanja said because she wanted to make sure that most of her slaves could move and still be well protected.

as shadow scratches under his chin, can their Master try on some armor to? give her some heavy armor though, I want to see if she can at least wear it. Shadow says with a curious tone in his voice.

As Molly goes and fetches everyone the armor that was requested and hands them all armor specifically in their sizes.

Sanja tried on the armor that Shadow had requested for her and ordered her slaves to put on their armor. 'It is heavy, but I think I can still move well enough in this.' She thought and even attempted to move around to test the armor out.

I see that it hindered some of her movement but not enough to matter in the long run. Shadow says as he smiled, so how's the armor? do you think you will be able to use it? Shadow ask.

After you're done with your little fight you can come here and get an upgrade or change up anything you want on your slaves, Molly said in a happy tone.

"I will keep that in mind and I think this will do just fine." Sanja said with a smile as she tried to look menacing.

Oh you look so adorable deer, little things like you don't look intimidating at all, it's just a shame that the armor covers up such a beautiful tattoo and such beautiful equipment down there, as she gives a sultry wink to her.

As Shadow reminds her that the guards are going to be on them soon and they should go meet one of their trainers before too long to be properly registered again.

Sanja gave a nod before asking Shadow to locate one of the trainers, so they could be registered and not get in trouble for being somewhere they shouldn't be.

As Shadow pulled out his black badge and type in three names who's dots Immediately showed up on the map, okay I got all three of your trainer up which one of them do you want to follow us around and judge our movements, shadow ask, in retrospect I probably should ask which one do you think you need more training from for the amount of time we have left?

"Alakazam would be best for fighting." Sanja said after thinking for a few seconds.

Okay then we'll have to go to him he's a little bit far away so let's get moving, Shadow said as he got into the scanner again.

As Molly wave them all goodbye, goodbye come again.

* * *

 **Alakazam office.**

If Sanja wasn't pressed for time, she would have waved back. Instead, she just kept up with Shadow and expected the others to do the same. She didn't order anyone to take the armor off because she wanted them to get use to it. Plus stopping to do so would waste time.

as Shadow and Sanja group made it to Alakazam and good time make it just over 26 minutes meaning it's now 8:06 and the guards have started their hunt, as they all Scamper into Alakazam office, who immediately looked up and angry at this disturbance before he starts tilting his head, I can sense all of your minds and I've met two of you? Who are you? he ask in a curious tone.

"I'm Sanja and I want back in the contest. With the exception of the Pikachu, the others are my slaves and Squirtle was in the contest. I will be taking his place." Sanja said with a smug smile.

As he looked over to Squirtle to see if this was true, where he quickly nodded his his acceptance of it, well then I guess I'll be the one watching over you until the trial start, is there anything else you need me to teach you or should I take you to your room to sleep?

"I think we are ready for the fight, so just acting as a guide to my room will be fine." Sanja said with a smile that had lost its smugness.

As Alakazam starts to walk out of his room suggesting that they follow him, he walks at a casual talking speed, so may I ask what happened to you? Oh and before you get into conversation when the guards see me around they'll know that you are part of the test now they will not mess with your slaves unless they see you so you better be on guard. He says it a professional tone.

"I took on Feraligatr and he had Manaphy use his ability to swap souls. It was ruled that he can't have Manaphy use that ability again and that I was out of the test until I could figure a way back in. I spent some time gathering these slaves and arranging a duel. That will be in the morning." Sanja said and hoped the summery was enough. She didn't want to go into full detail.

As he nodded at the brief summary, is this arranging a duel before or after the trial? He asked in curiosity.

Sanja tilted her head. "When does the trail start? I was planning for the duel to be be around sunrise." Sanja said in a questioning tone.

The trial starts at noon so if you're little dual starts before then then it'll be added to your grade what I might remind you is not very high at this moment, as 4 guards show up and spot the group almost immediately, the guards consisting two boys and two girls start to approach with happy smiles, looks like we found one of the trial users out past curfew.

aahh This should be interesting what will you do now? Alakazam asked.

Sanja gave a smile to the guards. "Heading to my room right now. I got a little carried away at the bar and lost track of time." She said and made sure her stamps were visible.

Hum well unfortunately for you it doesn't matter what you were doing our orders are to either detain you, beat you up, or violently rape you since your past your bedtime, but since this is your first offense you're allowed to choose which one we do after that you get a mark on you to let the other guards know to not go so easy on you.

"Beat me up if you have to. I have had enough sex today." Sanja said as she sat down. She had said no to the sex because she was pregnant, but she wasn't going to tell the guards that.

As Alakazam look at Sanja, okay since you chose that option, you and your slaves will fight them, now you have a few options how you want to go about this, and you will receive a bonus depending on what you do, your options are, you can bribe them, you can beat them up, you can hide from them and lastly you can let them beat you up and if you don't make a sound you'll get points they can only fight for 30 minutes if you choose that last one. Alakazam says in a professional tone.

(T)Can I make any of them my slaves?(T) Sanja mentally asked Alakazam as she sized up the guards and considered her options.

(T)No but you can turn them against each other any slave meant you do to them will be broken afterwards and they'll quit before you liquefy them.(T) he says In a professional tone.

Sanja gave a mental shrug before she let go of the link. She then got to her feet. "Okay, let test out the armor and the skills of my slaves." She said out loud as she linked with all of her slaves.

* * *

As Squirtle quickly launched himself forward using aqua tail X3, Squirtle blasts a powerful jet of water from the tip of its tail at the opponent. scoring a critical hit hitting! doing a told 6 times amount of damage knocking one out in one go.

Seeing this Breloom quickly use leech seed X3, Breloom fires multiple seeds from its mouth into the ground. The seed immediately grows into vines that latch onto Squirtle and drain him of their energy but missing Sanja & Shadow in the process.

'And I thought you weren't any good at fighting.' Sanja thought as she used Agility to increase her speed and then launched Dazzling Gleam x7, Sanja creates a rainbow colored sphere around her body and slams into all Her targets. and Swift x7, Sanja releases glowing stars at all Her targets. as Sanja hit her Target with overwhelming amount of damage knocking out the remaining three with a brilliant light show with stars at along with it everyone was stunned to see how much power she had.

as Marowak quickly ran over and set it to burn off the leech seed. as Alakazam stepped in front of Sanja, child there is no way you should have that kind of power unless! as his eyes widen and an evil grin comes over his face, my child did you sell your soul to someone for more power? He said with a knowing grin.

Sanja just pointed at Shadow to indicate who she had sold her soul to. She then looked over her slaves and smiled when she noticed that they were still on their feet. "Since it looks like everyone can walk, I suggest we continue moving to my quarters." She said, but waited for Alakazam to take the lead again.

as Alakazam smiled and started to lead to her sleeping chamber for tonight, it didn't take long before they found it, it wasn't much it was just a open room with a curtain for a door with only one bed and bear accessories, now I'll be here watching you sleep or whatever you do until the trial, but before you decide to go to bed do you know what's going to happen to you now that you've done that or would you like me to tell you.

"I am curious." Sanja said as she walked over to the bed. She kinda wished it was the queen sized one she had at home, but knew that beggars couldn't be choosers. She sat on the bed to claim it and keep the slaves from getting any bright ideas.

As Alakazam teleported in a chair for he can set down facing Sanja and Shadow who also sat on the bed, before I can tell you what you'd have done I need to know how did he take your soul, there are three different ways and by what I heard from Sylveon this shouldn't be possible? So may I ask what happened to you after you failed your trial? Alakazam asked in a curious tone, and make sure you don't leave out any details they're all important.

Sanja let out a sigh and told Alakazam what happened in full detail. She was glad that he had asked for the info, instead of forcing her to tell him. Granted, she wasn't trusting enough to throw in how she felt about the events. This was why the report seamed kinda cut and dry.

I see I see so you are one of those WCP, well Sanja for starters off can you feel the strength that's your soul was holding back from you do you feel much stronger now more capable tell me how your body feels. Alakazam asked with a very curious and interested tone.

"I do feel stronger. I also felt like eating one of the gems that I got in my mouth while at the bar. It's in my bag right now." Sanja said as she remembered the urge to eat the Fighting gem that was the newest item in her inventory.

And let me guess this only happened recently hasn't it! it hasn't even been 4 hours has it, as he starts to smile, Sanja corruption inside all of us gives us a immense amount of strength, we just have to deal with some urges and that's all, but Sanja what you did was take it a step further you are feeling the full power of the corruption seeping into you, unfortunately for you your body is not ready for that kind of power yet and is starting to burn itself out, basically your energy is turning to destroy your own body, and the only way to fix that is by draining the energy from a soul gem all of the energy from it to keep your body intact, you can relieve some of that overwhelming energy by taking in some of your soul again to relieve the pressure to do that you need to have whoever took your soul place it back inside you for a temporary amount of time, that's your life from now on.

"Well I have plenty of gems to eat in my bag. I don't like it, but I will have to deal with it until something can be done to put my soul back in me." Sanja said as she wondered how long she could go without eating a gem.

Hahaha put your soul back that's hilarious I'm sorry honey but you threw that away, if the guards who we turned into CWP could get their souls back before they became mindless obedient slaves don't you think they would have tried, this is your life either you constantly find a way to retrieve some of your souls energy back every 12 hours or eat a soul gem or your mind will start to Decay away until you become your Masters obedient slave without any free will, I mean if you went the other way it would have been faster just one snap and boom you would have been his complete mind slave right off the bat, but right now you have the chance to fight against those urges as long as you can before time's up, he says with a smile of wonderment and interest.

As Shadow looked completely surprised by this new information, well shit I was thinking about getting rid of my electric type powers for something more useful but now maybe isn't a good idea to try that especially if that's the case, Shadow says with a doomed expression.

Sanja gave a frown but was glad that she had a way to avoid becoming a mindless slave. She was also glad that she didn't personally know any of the Pokemon that were now gems in her bag.

So let's see, as Shadows try to think out loud, you gave me your soul around 6:30 that means you need to suck out a soul gym or have a fun time with me somewhere before that point in time or you lose our little game. Shadow says.

As Alakazam nods in agreement that's pretty much it, also any child that she has in her womb she can feel the souls inside them, as long as she is corrupted and she can sense the souls inside them she can actually use her own children to increase the timeline by sucking away their soul while they're still inside her. He says with a professional tone.

"I think I will save eating my own children for last." Sanja said in a scared tone.

If that's everything you need to know you should probably get some sleep it's going to be a busy day tomorrow especially for you, has all of her slaves start to try to cuddle together for heat and comfort and trying to get to bed, as shadow leans back and starts to fall asleep on the bed.

Sanja laid on the bed and fell asleep after she had pulled the covers around herself.

After 5 hours of sleep something strange happened, has a cold shiver came over everyone in the room, as we delve into their dreams what were happy and peaceful but started to get darker and colder until a dark figure appeared in front of all of them, so you're the ones who want to challenge me for my toys, he said in a cold Icy tone.

"Yes." Sanja said without a hint of fear from her nightmares. She had expected this to some degree and was glad that she even got some sleep before Darkrai came to visit.

I brought you all into your nightmares to understand why such a lowy Pokemon would dare try to take something from me the Lord of nightmare. Darkrai says with a menacing tone.

As Shadow stepped forward, listen to me boy! I don't care who you are your slave hurt my slave and I want composition with a simple challenge.

As he growls angrily what is this challenge of yours? He asked in a menacing tone.

It's simple a test of Bravery you and me will face off in a test of Bravery, to see who can scare all of their opponents me and my family you and your slaves do we got in a deal, as shadow looks to Sanja, is that okay with you Mommy Dearest.

"That is okay." Sanja said as she figured that she would just have to keep Darkrai from being able to tell that he scared her. Granted, it helped that his mere presence wasn't enough to do so.

as shadow smiled, since me and you are supposed to be the one scaring our opponents, who will you bring into aid you hum? Shadow asked with an interested toned.

As Darkrai smiled, well since it's that annoying boy who basically caused this problem, I'll bring him and his sister in, and I'll give you a free one you don't need to scare me just them hahaha, Darkrai said.

As Shadow looked concern a little bit, I wasn't counting on that, he mumbles to himself, oh well fine you can bring them in but only if we get two requirements you have to scare everyone on the opposite team and we get a time limit the one who has the most when the time limit Runs Out wins, Shadow says.

hum I like that might give me a little bit of a challenge, but I want to hear what happens if you win by the very slim chance you win what do you want? Darkrai asked.

If we win we want both your human slave who are going to be inside this match, the Fennekin and the Buizel and if you win you can have us all of us, Shadow says in a firm tone.

'I hope we can manage this.' Sanja thought as she showed no opposition to the terms.

If that's the case when do you want to begin and how long, Darkrai asked in an evil tone.

In the real world and right now are good for me, shadow said in a confident tone, and let's put the time limit to 10 minutes.

As Darkrai shook his head 45 minutes I want to enjoy my fun, he said with a laugh.

30 minutes and that's final, Shadow says in a firm tone.

Fine deal, as the dream realm started to disappear coming into reality everyone woke with a start as Darkrai was standing near them.

(GT)No mater what happens, I want you all to not show fear.(GT) Sanja mentally said to her slaves in a commanding tone.

as all but two of Sanja slave started to Shake in fear about seeing a legendary Pokemon right next to them, as Alakazam watch this with interested in his eyes.

Alakazam do you mind teleporting my two slaves to me and us to a proper room to scare each other. Darkrai says. As everyone is awake and only 5 Pokemon in this room are not terrified all ready.

Sanja waited to see what Alakazam would do.

Sanja is this the challenge you were talking about you were going to need to do? Alakazam said in an very impressed tone.

"Yes, the Fenkin he is asking for burned me after I set him free. Shadow has it all recorded." Sanja said with a smile as she realized that he was impressed.

As Alakazam teleported all of them to a wide room for them to have their little scare off then teleported the two Pokemon who were going to aid Darkrai.

And with a snap of the Darkrai fingers the Buizel who was in Eternal sleep finally woke up! as she started to yawn her brother came to her and hugged her thanking that she's finally awake!

wh...what going on? the Buizel asked in a very confused tone.

'I don't think you will like the answer to that question.' Sanja thought as she thought about how to scare Darkrai's two slaves.

Enough wasting our time, Shadow says, let's get this match started for the next 30 minutes you have to try to scare everyone on our side and if you don't scare everyone and we have more players than you we win! Shadow says as he gets ready,(GT) don't do anything or I swear to Mew's grave I will kill you right here.(GT) Shadow says mentally in a dead serious tone.

As even more fear was on all of Sanja slaves faces now.

(T)I had a few ideas, but I will follow your lead. I think the fear speaks for my slaves.(T) Sanja said and waited for Shadow to give her an order.

As Alakazam walked forward, I have looked into all of your mind and saw the agreement and by the rules you all set up you have 30 minutes to scare the other team, the team that has more members at the end of the 30 minutes wins, as he raised up his hand and quickly dropped it, and begin, Alakazam said in a loud tone signaling the beginning of the match.

(T)May I put a link up with Darkrai's slaves? I think I have a few memories that could scare them.(T) Sanja asked Shadow as she thought of the memories of the war Sparks had been through before he became a Pokemon.

As Shadow walked right in front of Sanja and says what he said to her with a death glare right in her face,(T) don't do anything and if you ask me again I swear I'll rape you to death in front of Sparks! just to make him horrified, if we're going to win you can't do anything!(T) Shadow says mentally with an angry look in his eye.

As Darkrai started his campaign of fear, as he terrifies 4 of the slaves disqualifying them from the match within 12 minutes of beginning.

(T)Sorry.(T) Sanja said mentally to Shadow with fear that could only be sensed through the link. 'I was just asking a question. Snow was right and Sparks wouldn't have threatened me over a question.' Sanja thought as all of the brownie points Shadow had gained with how good he was earlier went down the drain and yet, a small voice told her to still give him a chance.

As Darkrai quickly spooked the other two, by make himself large and terrifying, as the two humans had no clue what was going on and try finding a way out, well shadow look calm and peaceful knowing that Sanja wasn't going to do anything now and with 7 minutes left on the clock Darkrai turned his attention to the last two, well well well looks like it's two on two now! And by you two fighting each other you wasted so much time that you could have been scaring my team but it looks like you're too late now all I have to do is terrify one of you and I win hahahahaha! as Darkrai started getting darker and bigger as he started to turn into a terrifying image, Shadow step forward and and almost literally took all the wind out of sales with two word, I quit! And with that Sanja was all alone and Darkrai trying to figure out why he did that?

(T)What? Was this your big plan?(T) Sanja asked Shadow mentally and wondered what to do now.

As Darkrai could see the panic in Sanja, hahaha your boyfriend is clever now you'll be good proper slaves to An Almighty legendary Pokemon, I see why he did it now he was tired of being on the bottom of the food chain and thinks he might be able to get some credit if a S rank legendary Pokemon is his master, hahaha how did it feel to be betrayed like that little girl, as he stares at Sanja with a smug smile on his face. With only four minutes left on the clock and only players that are left are Fennekin, his sister and Sanja.

Sanja got an idea and pulled out a soul gem. She then ate it. "You should be the one that is scared. I could have you gone forever, by just getting a hold of your gems." Sanja said with a smug smile and no indication that she had more gems in her bag.

As Darkrai saw this and laughed, as the Fennekin got spooked and scared as his sister was still trying to figure out what the hell's going on, Shadow gave a death glare to Sanja to what promised pain if she tries that again. And with only two minutes left of the clock.

'What? Did he expect me to quit, or just do nothing. At least I tried.' Sanja thought as she wished she had more time.

And with that the time was up and Darkrai laughed his ass off, well you did try your best, I'm betting if you two weren't fighting you could have gotten my to Slave To Be Afraid but it looks like you lost and now you're my property hahaha, Darkrai said with a boasting tone.

As Alakazam walked forward and grabbed Sanja hand raised it up. and the winner is Sanja!

As Darkrai looked outraged, what! It's two against one how did she win you better explain yourself this instant or I will tear you both apart, Darkrai says incomplete anger.

As Shadow starts to laugh, you really are stupid aren't you, hahaha you stood no chance to winning against me from the very beginning even though one of my teammates couldn't listen to orders and to as I told her and nearly cost us everything. Shadow said in a Stern tone.

Sanja gave a look that said that she was sorry about disobeying. In truth, she was just as confused as Darkrai.

As Alakazam looked at both Darkrai and Sanja, the terms that you agreed on was that whoever had the most on their side when the round was over wins, Darkrai may use his slaves well Shadow only said that he would like to use his family, Sanja might not look the part of Shadows family but Sanja is and you might not know this but that Fennekin what is on your team is part of Sanja family meaning his sister is to meaning both of them are on Shadows team not yours!and since he only said family the slaves that you spent all your time scaring weren't counted against them and you had to scare shadow who was the only one here who wasn't terrified and because of that Sanja win without losing anyone, Alakazam said with a very impressed tone.

'I guess linking with Darkrai's slaves wouldn't have been that bad of an idea, but I wasn't going to do that after the threat I got.' Sanja thought as things clicked in her head.

Yes I told my team not to do anything because we already had you outnumbered, but I wanted to make sure that you couldn't use some loophole to this qualify us for knocking out our own teammates if that was the case they had to be part of our team without anyone knowing especially you since you would most likely have never challenged us to a scare off where you already lost, Shadow said in a professional tone.

And by the way you to made now those two slaves of yours Darkrai are Sanja from now on.

As Darkrai looks very angry as he starts to fade away, you haven't heard the Last of Me little ones. He says in a threatening tone.

'It will be the last if I eat your gems.' Sanja thought as she wondered if Shadow was worried about the threat.

* * *

as shadow just rolled his eyes and looked at a clock, let's see its 1:30 now and our trial begins at noon today right. Shadow asked to make sure.

Yes you're right, Alakazam confirmed.

Great! Now Sherlock, as he walks over to Sanja and grabs her by her big ear pulling it down painfully, I had that situation under control, why did you think I specifically said our family not slaves I would have figured you would have picked up on it, and now thanks to your little I can eat Souls trick the human that you were trying so desperately to save is terrified of you, now I'm going back to bed your job is to get them not to run away or attack us for the next five and a half hours for we could at least put a tracking chip on them at the toy store, so in other words you need to go over there and be nice to them and show them that you are not a soul devouring monster, Shadow says in a Stern tone, as he pets Sanja on the head, I don't like threatening things that belong to me but if he found out what my plan was he could have spooked all four of us having us lose and become his slave, I asked you if you had a problem or if you were curious about what I was doing you said no so I thought you knew what the plan was, what were you assuming we were going to do? Try to scare his slave that won't win as much trust points in the long run and now they're scared of you. Shadow says as he starts to walk back to the bed to get some more sleep.

"Sorry, I panicked. I said I understood because I trusted you and was not going to do anything until it looked like we were going to lose." Sanja said before she pulled another gem out of her bag and slipped it into the back part of her mouth and held it there with her psychic powers. This one was a dark gem, just like the last one. She then walked over to Fenkin, but kept her mouth shut until she was in front of him. She then opened her mouth and retrieved the gem. "Sorry, that I scared you. I only pretended to eat the gem." She said in an apologetic tone.

as he look Closely at the gem, my name is Satoshi and are you serious you were trying to pretend that you were a CWP do you know how dangerous that is those monsters are incredibly strong but they're soulless Abominations? And now that my sister is awake what are you planning to do with us Satoshi ask in a serious tone.

As her sister looked to be trying to figure out where the hell she is, yeah yeah thanks for saving us now where the heck are we the last thing I know I was getting jumped by these black Pokemon and after I beat the crap out of half of them one of them put me to sleep and now I wake up here, when I get my hands on that Pokemon I'm going to show him why you don't put a girl in love to sleep when she's about to meet her damn boyfriend, she said in a threatening and angry tone with fire in her eyes.

"I'm sure he will. I am now your master, but I have no reason to hurt family." She said with a smile before she answered all of the questions. "I thought I needed to scare you to win and panicked when it looked like I was left alone. As for my plans, you two will be expected to act like the slaves you are and help me win the fight that is coming up. When we win, I will be able to add a couple of legends to my ranks of slaves. After that, I just want you two to behave." She said before she whispered to them that she had plans to get them free when she has a chance to meet back with some of her friends. As she whispered this, she made sure to keep her thoughts shielded from Alakazam.

Wait a minute so you are actually part of my family!? Satoshi asked. And wait are you trying to enslave some of the legends which one and why? he asked in a weary tone.

"Well, it is my half sister that is related to you by blood. My dad was married to her mom and mine until mine died while on a mission. As for who I am trying to enslave... That would be a Victiny named Snow and Manaphy. The first is one of my mates, but I lost ownership of her. Manaphy kinda got caught up in things and I have plans to try to keep him safe after I get him in my ownership, but he might have to do somethings that he doesn't like." She said with a small frown and wished that Alakazam wasn't there, so she could tell them every thing she had planed.

As Satoshi was listening he had to ask one question, I know we're in a bad place in all but please I just want to know one thing, I know you don't have your memories back, but do you still believe in the morals I taught into my family before I left, do you even remember them? He asked in a sad tone.

Hello you two someone who's obviously out of the loop! the Buizel said in a Stern tone, call me Inferno this is my little brother, now do you mind telling me where the hell we are and what the heck is going on? I have a date later today and I guarantee you if I miss it I'm going to be very very angry and I'm going to have to find someone to hit very hard if I miss my date. She says in a threatening tone.

As Satoshi looks scared.

"I got my memories back before the duel. Everything has been fixed." Sanja said and then looked at the Buizel. "You were caught by Darkrai and he is part of the Corrupted Army. I am also a part of it. I am trying to raise my rank. At noon the last thing I need to do to do that, will happen. When that is over, I don't mind you meeting with your boyfriend. Granted, we will still have things to deal with from those above the highest rank I can gain. If one of them gets in the way of your date, then I can't do much." She said with an apologetic look. "By the way, what is your name?" She asked out of curiosity.

As rolled her eyes, I already told you my name it's "Inferno!" you need to pay attention kid and what do you mean noon it's 2 last time I checked, I couldn't have been out that long, and in truth I don't care who your superiors are or what's going on around you that's your problem, but if I miss out on my date with my boyfriend I'll make it everyone's problem. She said in a Stern tone.

As Satoshi look at it like he was begging Sanja to drop the topic right now.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that kind of name for a water Pokemon." Sanja said with surprise before she linked with Satoshi. (T)She is going to be angry when she finds out that she could have been out for days. I hope her love hasn't moved on. I don't want to be in her way when she gets a broken heart.(T) Sanja said through the link with a look of worry that could only be seen through it.

A Satoshi looked scared and at Sanja,(T) try 4 years she might not look it because me and her don't age but they had us trapped there for 4 years and this is the first time she's been awake during that time, she's going to be Beyond angry when she finds out that she missed her date, but don't worry I'm pretty sure he hasn't found anyone else he's not usually the go out and talk with people type, he said as he started to yawn.

(T)I see. That is a lot longer then I thought.(T) Sanja said mentally to Satoshi before she responded to the yawn. "You can get some sleep. I won't require you to stay up. Besides we have a busy day ahead of us." She said in a kind tone.

Okay, come on sister I'm sure things will make more sense after we get some sleep, hum there's only one bed though it kind of looks like it's big enough for all of us if we snuggle but, how you try to help us I'm kind of nervous he's not going to you know, as he looks at shadow sleeping in the bed, and you won't do anything to me right?

"I won't. As for Shadow, he is asleep. I don't think he will do something. I will sleep next to him to make sure. If you don't mind sleeping on the floor, you can do that. I will order my other slaves to leave you alone." Sanja said and then turned to walk to the bed.

As Inferno and her little brother Shrugged and sat on the floor and started to doze off really quickly, until both of them were asleep.

And as soon as Sanja got to the bed, shadow eyes opened just enough for she could see them open as he whispers to her, clever move about faking what you did but sooner or later he's going to figure you out don't give him too much hint until after the trial, then we can dump him with my other half if you so like but keep in mind until you get your body back, I would keep your name away from people who can use it against us who are not necessary, you don't want spark to find out what you did for him do you how hurt would he be to know all you sacrificed for him, shadow said in a sympathetic tone.

"I will just use the name of this body. Vula will know whose body I am in because of my scent. Unless the brand mark changed my scent." Sanja said in a whisper.

The brand Mark doesn't change your scent but you're in a whole new body there is no way she will be able to tell Who You Are, no one will be able to tell Who You Are, everything that Define who you were by looks alone is still on your old body this body had none of that, and I have to say, as shadow moves in closer and hugs Sanja from behind, I think you shouldn't get back your old body and keep this one you definitely smell a lot better now! shadow says as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

'Me and Vula knew the old owner of this body. We went to dances that were hosted by the family of Piano and Forte.' Sanja thought as she leaned into the nuzzling.

I see is that something you want her to know? As shadow wrapped his arms around her stomach and start gently rubbing over her nipples and caressing were her children are as he continued to nuzzle her, you know I spoke the truth when I said I wasn't going to let anything happen to snow because she belongs to me! but I only want to use her to gain more power, if we hand her over to Sparks after I'm done with her would that be satisfactory to you, that you sacrificed all of this all who you were for everyone except for you will to be happy? or are you happy right now, as he whispers into her ear.

"I can't be happy when I have no idea what is happening to those I care about, and I know they are risking their lives for me. If I choose you, then Sparks will just have to accept it. However, he has every reason to try to get me out of this army. Snow being handed over, will help with things." Sanja said with an worried look. "I don't know how, but we need to get rid of this army. Without it, there will be no reason for the others to risk their lives over me. As for weather or not I want Vula to know... I don't want her know I am in this body. I doubt she will figure that out on her own. However, I don't know how she will act with the idea of an old friend being in the Corrupted Army. If you can't change my scent, then we will just have to see how things go." She said with a half smile. She then tried to look Shadow in the eyes. "How do you feel about being a father?" She asked and wondered if she would like the answer.

Everyone worries about people who are close to them, worrying doesn't do anything but slow you down! we will save what's our property you don't need to worry about that, Sparks will never accept me! the corruption Army is on its last legs! I know of a way to change your scent but are you willing to take that step that's the question, as Shadow looked her in the eye, now that's a very difficult question to answer, if you're talking about someone else's child I'll be taken care of, then I wouldn't care too much what happens to them, as shadow leans in and nips Sanja ear playfully, but if it's my child, as his hand slips down further over her brand mark where is still stings a bit but he's not staying there for too long, then I would need a wife who is willing to accept me before I could say I would care for them, as Shadow leans in close just a few inches away from her mouth.

"You have a point, and I was just wondering if you could care for our kids. I don't mean to imply that you are heartless. I just wanted some words of hope. I don't need to get it done yet, and you like my current scent, so I will just think about it." She said with a hint of caution. She was willing to sacrifice things, but she also figured that she had sacrificed enough for today.

As Shadow reaches down and spreads her Folds, you know with those pills that I gave you you are most likely pregnant with my child already and since you took on so much corruption you'll be giving birth in a week's time, so I have to ask are you wondering if I would just abused our child and use them to further my own goals or would I care and love them? Shadow ask has he massages and rub over Sanja nub and breast with him only mere inches in front of her face staring into her eyes with a kind and gentle smile.

Sanja gave a nod and had a worried look. She didn't stop Shadow, but she didn't want the children she could be carrying in danger. She knew she had sacrificed the soul of her first child, but she wasn't in the right state of mind back then.

To answer your question, I have to ask you letting a Pokemon cum out their soul gems inside of you are you considering those are children or are those just Soul Gems that you've taken? because to me I do not count those is our kid! and you're not showing yet but in the next few days you'll start to grow a belly with most likely multiple kids inside most likely, so we're safe to have sex for now if you want to feel what it's like to have a bit of your soul back, as Shadows erect penis lies at her entrance ready to go in only at her command.

"You have a point, and I am hoping that nothing came from that. If something did, then I still wouldn't want it to get hurt, but I would only consider it to be my child." Sanja said with a small frown before she said yes to having sex with Shadow. She didn't want to do too much before the fight, but figured she had plenty of time to recover from a bit of sex.

As Shadow slipped in gently, as he moves his hand to her butt and gave a firm squeeze, as he finally close to distance and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth, as his other arm moved up to her cheek giving it a gentle caress, a small jolt of electricity and pleasure mixed in with each other due to their typing their experience and emotions flowed from one to another increasing in volume every second until each other we're feeling the others pleasure.

Sanja kissed back and moved her arms to mess with Shadow's tail, while her body massaged his member. She honestly loved what was happening.

And as soon as the first bit of pre-cum touched Sanja she felt overwhelming pleasure, what was Amplified by the psychic link that was being formed by their sexual fluids molding their memories together and increasing each other's pleasure, as Shadow started to rub his cheeks on Sanja as a certain smell started to reach her nose a more muscular Musk that almost seemed to start to surround her, a Shadow reach down and started to play with Sanja tail, I'm sorry that I have to make this one a quick one, but after we celebrate and snow is ours, we'll celebrate after we show Feraligatr why you don't touch our property is that okay my pregnant wife, Shadow says in a sexy tone.

"I understand. I didn't want to do too much anyways. We will have a fight to prepare for, but it is hard for me to resist you." Sanja said and knew that it was partly because of the pills she had taken.

Hey just because I said we'll have to make this one quick does it mean I'm not going to shoot a load in you before we fall asleep together, so where would you like your soul your mouth, your pussy or maybe you would like it in your ass, shadow says with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I would like it in my pussy. That way we both know that there is a chance of a child being ours." She said in a loving tone.

As you wish my cutie, as he leans in for another passionate kiss as Shadow starts to cum inside of her, she starts to feel over whelming amount of joy and happiness as her womb is filled up with his seed, as pink fluid starts to pour from her womb, but both of them know that it's not from their souls gems but from their connection to each other that makes it even feel better, good night sweetie hope you have pleasant dreams with me inside you. Shadow says in a loving tone as he starts to close his eyes laying next to her still hard inside her.

"I think I will." Sanja said as she snuggled next to Shadow and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep without doing anything to separate herself from Shadow.

* * *

After 9 hours of sleep Sanja woke up after the most Blissful sleep she has ever had, and when she looked around she noticed that shadow was still snuggled tightly against her with his dick still deep into her vagina hard and pulsing as he slowly moved his hips back and forth inside her with his eyes still closed and light breathing coming from him.

Sanja looked around for a clock, but didn't do anything to wake Shadow up. As she found a clock she realized it was 10:30 she literally had an hour and a half before she was supposed to be at her recommended Rendezvous Spot to continue the trials. Her eyes got big in surprise. "Shadow, I hate to wake you, but we have only an hour and a half before the fight." She said as she tried to wake him. She also tried to separate from him.

Surprisingly enough Shadow woke up almost immediately and pinned Sanja arms down with one hand as his other reached her throat within a moment and with anger on his face, before he shook his head and soft in his grip letting go saying, sorry what were you saying, he Looking a little bit apologetic.

"We have about an hour and a half before the fight. I wouldn't have waked you otherwise." Sanja said in a scared tone. She knew she didn't want to wake him and now she knew that waking him could have lead to her death. She then put a link up with all of her slaves. (GT)Wake up now.(GT) She ordered.

As Shadow got off of Sanja pulling out of her what immediately sent a wave of Lost and sorrow to her before she noticed the pink mess between her legs, I'm sorry just don't ever do that again! I know this is important but I'm not someone you should try waking up quickly, I might play nice around you now but never forget my whole existence was to kill anyone that threaten the human so-called Sparks, there were many times when we were attacked while sleeping that I needed to take charge and kill without even a second thought or it would have been our lives, but I'm sorry I scared you, Alakazam get ready to teleport us! as all of Sanja slaves started to wake up slowly too slowly for shadow so he walked over and slapped all of them except for Inferno and her brother awake, they're they're all awake we have an hour and a half you ready for this honey bun, Shadow says in a more playful tone now.

as Sanja notice that her belly feels a little bit more stiffer now. Sanja gave a nod to signal that she was ready and that she understood what Shadow had told her.

As Alakazam walked over to Sanja, where would you like me to take you now he said in a polite tone.?

"The place the last test is going to take. I would ask about breakfast, but I don't think we have time for it now." Sanja said as she got out of the bed.

* * *

And with a snap of alakazam's fingers everyone was teleport it to the next testing area, and once they arrived she saw that everyone was there already including her old body with 18 kids behind her all fully corrupted and glaring angrily at all the Pokemon around her not letting anyone get near their mother, most of them were Plusle and Minun with a few Munna mixed in the bunch all fully black and all angrily looking at any Pokemon who glared at their mother as two familiar looking Pokemon kept on thrusting in and out of her vagina and ass looking exhausted and tired as Feraligatr stood behind them with an evil grin on his face.

'Well, they are getting time with the one they love.' Sanja thought as she took in the sight. She then wondered just who were going to be in the fight out of all of the slaves that Feraligatr now had. (T)Should we be worried about all of the children Feraligatr has at his command?(T) She mentally asked Shadow.

(T) that really depends the Plusle and the Minun might be a problem if they have the lightning rod ability or the Volt Absorb abilities, the rest should be a cakewalk but for how young most of them are there cannon fodder, he's most likely going to use them to try to pin us down for he can move in and strike, and if he figures out who you are he will definitely put your body in and use it as a living Shield, things might get complicated but here's but the big question do you count any of those kids yours? and after what she did to your body do you still want it?(T) shadow said mentally.

as Warui walk into the room and said, I want all the recruits to line up behind our leader and behind slaves you and let's hear what you did and it better be good or else! he says in a Stern and authoritarian tone.

(T)No. They are the kids of Tac, who is my ex-friend. My kids will be the ones I have with the body my soul is in. I might have said otherwise if there was a chance of one of them being Sparks, but that isn't possible. As for wanting the body... I think not. It might be useful, but I have no want to go back to it. I asked for it while I was still in shock. This one has more hp and everything is boosted in a way that might not transfer to the old body.(T) Sanja said with a mental shrug. She then wondered what Warui wanted everyone to say. A part of her say the events that happened before the events.

As everyone lined up, the first to speak was a Haunter right next to Dusknoir, he mastered His Talent, he was able to suck out 14 Souls. And tortured all of his fellow allies by keeping them awake all night long with his ghost souls he released, as everyone except for Sanja and her group glared at Dusknoir.

The next one to spoke was with Feraligatr it was the Exploud, my pupil was the best he was able to devour 3 Pokemon alive, he stripped 1 of The Challengers of her free will and turned her into a breathing machine for his pleasure, as he points towards Sanja old body, What wave happily before groaning, as Piano dick was pushed out by a egg what rolled on the ground before child picked it up and hugged it for a bit before it started to hatch and another Plusle was born, and he was able to recruit 19 followers through her actions alone. He says with a smug grin.

'Okay, I don't have to speak. Alakazam does. I just have to look proud of said actions.' Sanja thought as she listened to the two that had spoken. (T)Do you mind letting me know what you are going to say about me?(T) Sanja mentally asked Alakazam in a polite tone.

As Alakazam looked at Sanja (T) I'm supposed to tell them everything I saw what wasn't much if you remember and Shadow wishes me to not use your name but a different name, so all I was going to say was that you beat up two guards and had a challenge to dominate two humans after you enslaved Squirtle.(T) Alakazam says mentally.

(T)I would like you to use the name Anna. I enslaved more then Squirtle and two humans, but I understand that you can't add that into your report. If it makes the report look better, there are the stamps on my chest that can be pointed out. Everyone might not know the details, but they still mean something.(T) Sanja suggested as she resisted the habit of tilting her head while having a question.

As all he did was give a nod because it was his turn to speak, Anna here came to me after enslaving Squirtle and learned three different techniques from three Masters, a little bit of alchemy my special ability to influence the minds of others and to seduce her victims into serving her, she has defeated two guards with a single hit outsmarted a legendary and stole his two slaves away on top of that she bested Squirtle taking his place and did it in public at a bar if you look at her tattoos to be sure. as everyone nodded listening to the report and since he was the last one, Warui walked past all of them and said well this makes it a hard choice the newcomer or Feraligatr will get the prize for the third and fourth trial, I want you both to pick a Slave and show us how loyal they are Whoever has the most loyalist slave wins, Warui say in a firm tone, and since I like ladies more than boys ladies first.

(T)Will you listen to me and act without hesitation, while we pretend that you are one of my slaves? If not, then I will give an order to Marowak. I think he will be loyal enough to listen.(T) Sanja mentally said to Shadow as she thought about how to prove that one of her slaves were more loyal then Feraligatr's.

(T) I'll do as you say for two reasons, 1 I want to prove to you that you have my trust, and to we cannot afford any more setbacks, I will not hesitate to obey your command but do know I will expect some comfort later in the bedroom.(T) Shadow says mentally.

(T)I will make sure to make you feel good later, besides what I will ask you to do will be something that can be healed. We just have to have someone liquefied, or find the corruption in in its liquid form.(T) Sanja said mentally to Shadow before she spoke out loud. "Pikachu! I order you to rip off both of your ears." She said in a cool, but commanding tone.

And without a second of hesitation Shadow reached up and pulled off both his ears with a loud ripped sounding, and immediately walked over in a calm collected stride and presented them to anna with a smile on his face, yes my master as he got on his knees. as Warui quickly walked over and picked up the Pikachu by the tail and looked into his eyes, well shit this little rat isn't hypnotized so you actually got him to rip off his own ears by your command alone hahaha, as he roughly throws Shadow to the ground who keeps on smiling, but only Sanja could hear his real thoughts, (T) he dare touch me without my permission he is so lucky I don't rip him apart.(T) As Feraligatr growled and anger and said he cannot beat that, as he growls in anger towards anna. Well you heard the sore loser step forward and receive your two prices.

Sanja walked over to Warui to accept her prizes. (T)If we get a chance to have you do so, then I won't stop you. We will get the ears replaced as soon asap.(T) Sanja mentally said to Shadow as she wondered what her prizes would be.

For the third prize to learn a talent, we're here to hand over one of three items of your choice, the legendary water Soul Gem of Manaphy or the fire Soul Gem and psychic Soul Gem of Victini you may pick one of these three soul gems, and for your fourth trial to show up the other contestants you may have this corrupted bubble Shield that will be tuned to you if you wish, as he hands over the gauntlet. (T) don't bother I have a few bottles of corruption with me just say when you wish me to repair my ears and they'll be fixed just reach into the bag I gave you and you'll find the jar.(T) Shadow says mentally.

"I want the shield tuned to me and I will take the Psychic gem of Victini." Sanja said with an evil smile. If she could have gone for all three of those gems, then she would have. (T)If you can fight without your hearing, then I will use one of the jars after the trail. If not, then I will use it now. You are suppose to be my slave, so I am sure they won't stop me from healing you.(T) She said mentally to Shadow.

(T)I can fight without my hearing! it'll be just a little bit harder, and the pain of feeling right now could help me focus on the task fighting but the question is are you ready to see me fight for real not the pussy way my other half fights. (T) Shadow says mentally. As a Shaymin came over and gave anna the bubble Shield and started to a tune it to her the process took an hour to complete.

(T)I am ready to see what you can do and I would love to see you go all out on Feraligatr. I would love to see him dead and it takes a lot for me to say that about someone. As for the others... I don't care how they fair. I just don't want them to win.(T) Sanja said mentally to Shadow while waiting for her weapon to be attuned. When that was done, she took it and slipped it on her left arm.

as Warui walked over and said to everyone, okay welcome to the fifth trial now where you have the option to skip out and take your rank and walk out of here right now, if you leave at this moment you'll be classified as a B rank the reward for winning is this one will give you an A rank and if you beat the next one you'll be classified as an S, every one step forward who wants to be in A, and make sure you bring your slave this is going to be a fun little battle we're going to have. as smasher and a fully corrupted Poliwrath walked forward, as the Poliwrath gave one look to his former partner a Buneary who was lying on the floor with semen all over her fur just crying away her tears. Next up was Feraligatr with Piano and Forte with all their 19 kids.

Sanja walked forward after she put Shadow's ears in her bag. 'Never thought I would have something so gruesome in my bag, but I can now lend someone an ear.' Sanja thought with a mental laugh. She had all of her slaves come with her.

as Dusknoir, Sanja old body and Hippopotas straight out of the way signing them as their ranks. With that said Warui walked over towards Dusknoir, well everyone here we have a loyal member of a corrupted Army he did his job to sabotage the rest of you and now he'll be thrown in the ring with you 3 to see how well you guys do, but don't worry you don't need to fight him you just need to dodge him because if you take him out you lose points if you take each other out you gain points, the leaders are worth 10 points slaves are only worth 1 Point, so you better be careful of area effects or you might find out that you don't have enough points to win a fight, he says with an evil laugh as he slammed the door shut and the 4 combatant get in their own individual corners.

(T)Okay, I'm all ears for any plans you have. Otherwise, I say we have fun going all out on Feraligatr and his slaves.(T) Sanja mentally said to Shadow before making sure she was linked with all of her slaves.

(T)Let's not focus first off we don't know if Smasher isn't going to come after you, Feraligatr is most likely a water type Smasher is a ground type the chances of him attacking you are very high, my suggestion that I'll take on Feraligatr and leave the finals strike to you but you need to focus on Smasher we don't want to be flanked, maybe you can convince smash her to give up if you pop out his soul gym with your looks alone, just don't try writing him or it might be you who dies by a broken pelvis,(T) Shadow says mentally.

(T)Okay. I will focus on Smasher and try to not ride him. If you need the help of a slave, then just give them a command.(T) Sanja said mentally to Shadow as she mentally told her slaves that they have to listen to both her and Shadow. While all of this was happening, she focused her eyes on Smasher, and his slaves. Now she was just waiting for the fight to start.

as Feraligatr send off his slaves to fight Smasher, as him, Piano and Forte with one of each other kids attacked Sanja team. as the six that were attacking Sanja fired off their attacks, Shadow how to yawn at the attack as he just snapped his fingers and a big ring formed in front of him ignoring all the attack and redirecting them at the 15 other children, wait a minute! that move is the Hoopa ring no it can't be, as he took a closer look at the Emolga Sanja it can't be you should have had your brain turned into a cock sleeve by now! he says in a worried tone.

"I enslaved the one that was going to do that." Sanja said with an evil smile. She loved seeing Feraligatr in a confused state, and at a disadvantage. She then used Agility to get close to Smasher and hit him with an Attract.

As soon as Sanja Harts hit Smasher he became googly eyes over her form and went over to her with hearts in his eyes in total love. Sanja if you don't mind I'm going to start having my fun now make sure you don't get knocked out or I will be upset, as Shadow reaches into one of his Hoopa rings and pulls out a very long metal scythe, as he starts to whistle a tune, "bloody Rain bloody rain why does my world always seem to be so beautiful when the bloody rain come by", as he was singing Shadow quickly ran forward and in a blink of an eye ran right past all six of the oncoming Pokemon, as Feraligatr was getting ready to attack, he noticed that his right arm felt lighter before he looked down and saw that his right arm was missing along with the heads of the three kids in his group but Shadow wasn't done with that he quickly turned and ran after the other 15 kids and with a quick run path all of them, they started to slow down as blade marks started to form on their bodies and their body started to fall apart limb by limb in a bloody mess on the ground as the smell of Decay came from their bodies at a Quicken rate as Shadow stood right next to Sanja covered in blood all except for his weapon with vibrated with power as it started to burn off any blood that touched it leaving a foul smell in the air.

'I wonder where he got that scythe and now I know for sure that he is the Pikachu that was foreseen by Shade' Sanja thought about what to do with Smasher. She then figured that another slave wouldn't hurt.

as Smasher got on one knee and started to kiss Sanja feet with hearts in his eyes falling madly in love with her as his slave look angrily at him clenching his fist but not doing anything to stop this. As dusknoir seeing what just happened to those kids doesn't want to push his luck keeps to his promise and not attacks. leaving Feraligatr, Piano and Forte left on the battlefield, as he growled in anger I took you out once I'll take you out again you're just some worthless child that got a lucky break every now and then and when I get my hands on Victini after I'm done having a lovely snack, of her kids I'm going to pop her cherry and turn her into my breeding whore and then we'll see how your little boyfriend likes it when I hand him back his two wife bodies in their new condition hell I might even throw in the kid's, he said with a chuckle as he ordered Piano and Forte to fire off attack at Sanja slaves trying to knock them out, what all immediately shifted and turned to shadow after he raised his scythe up as they where is absorb into the scythe, before he ran up and punched shadow in the head with all of his might, what shadow braced himself and didn't even move out inch. Sanja I think we found a volunteer for which one of our slaves were going to give up to keep our promise to dusknoir, I'm sure he'll hate us for eternity once he loses in a battle that he could never win in the first place, Shadow says with an evil smile.

"It's either that, or someone kills him. Preferably myself, or you. I haven't been this angry with a Pokemon since King. No one gets away with threatening to kill someone I care about, or make Sparks upset." Sanja said with anger and a smile that matched Shadow's.

Sanja do you mind taking away his toys now I don't want to hurt them yet, as Shadow points towards Piano and Forte before quickly turning his scythe around to the staff part and quickly smashed it into Feraligatr heart making him gas out in pain, and fall down to his knees, hey you has he look towards dusknoir we got your prize right here just like we promised am I correct my love. Shadow said in a sexy tone.

(GT)Okay you two. I'm back in control now! You are mine and are to walk over to my other slaves and be nice to them. No attacking.(GT) Sanja said mentally to Piano and Forte in a commanding tone.

as both Piano and Forte did as they were told and moved over to the rest of Sanja group as dusknoir quickly flew over and possessed Feraligatr body. And with that Sanja one by a overwhelming number to the point that their instructor mouth was hitting the floor not literally but figuratively.

Sanja just smiled as she looked back at Smasher. "Now, please tell me if you will pledge the service of yourself and your slaves for all eternity to me." Sanja said to him as she hoped to finish the enslavement.

Whatever you say sexy, Master says in a drunk tone. as Warui walk into the room to see all the chaos well good job, you beated them or enslave them to yourself to make it them forfeit so you get to move on to the last trial if you wish or stick to this one the last trial is not an easy one and it might kill you if you screw up even once and happy to say you will have to do it by yourself if you can pass the trial then you'll be coming S rank legendary Hunter, he says in a proud tone.

"I will take the challenge." Sanja said because she knew that was the only way to make sure that no one could take Snow and Manaphy away from her on rank alone.

Okay for the final challenge we got something special for you something to test your skill to its fullest to prove to us that you deserve to be a legendary Hunter, want you to enslave a legendary Pokemon to you and have us all watch you do it you may use any methods you want but if he beats you everything you've done to work up to this point will be stripped from you and you will be thrown into the Breeders pit where if you're lucky you might get out to try again, Warui says with evil grin.

"I think I can manage." Sanja said as she hoped the legend would be Snow.

As everyone was forced to clear out of the room except for Sanja has all the instructors showed up to watch with all of the contestants including Smasher who finally got over his attract to be in enraged at losing in such a cheap way, they brought a small cage in with a blanket covering it, as soon as they unlocked the cage the Pokemon immediately shot out of it covering in the blanket as soon as he pulled it off it revealed Manaphy with a crazed look in his eye with a very hard erection with very swollen balls.

'Not who I wanted, but I can do this.' Sanja thought as she aimed an Attract at Manaphy.

As Manaphy turned his attention to Sanja his dick started to throb as he looked very angry but needy at the same time and quickly charged in and tackled Sanja unfortunately for Manaphy Sanja armor and barrier protected her from any damage and all he did was just fall back on his own butt hurting his head.

Sanja smiled as she messed with his antenna in an attempt to arouse him all the more. She wanted him to get to the point where his need overtook the anger.

as Manaphy through punch after punch trying to make Sanja let go of him with tears in his eyes as he bit his lip, I won't give in I won't be your toy to play with you might have tricked Victini in believing your lies but I won't give up until I die I won't serve some monsters that just want to destroy our world, he said it was all the anger he had left in him what was starting to die down as his energy seem to be drained.

"Lies, we have never spoken before." She said and then kissed him as she started to give him a hand job. She knew she could fight him, but she didn't want to hurt him.

As he moaned into the kiss and his legs and singers twitch at her touch the last of his resolve with weighing as tears left his eyes, are you really going to destroy our world just to prove a stupid point, he whispers huskily next to her.

"The others might, but I just want to make the army proud of me, by catching some legends." Sanja said as she left a trail of kisses that lead to his balls. She then smiled and liked them. "Now, I have a question for you. Will you serve me for as long as you live?" Sanja asked as she tried to finish the enslavement.

He stuttered trying to say no but the words caught in his throat as his I started to dim and fresh Tears started to pour from him, y..yes, he said in a whisper with his head down.

"Good, now you are mine and I will tell you when you can relieve your needs." Sanja said with a smile and looked at the judges to see what they were going to say about the enslavement.

As all the judges started to clap including her instructor who pushed a Pokemon towards the stairs it was so out of sight of everyone in the room until she started to walk up. Justin snow started to walk up the stairs with a pillow in her hand with held a bomb collar, as you look down and slowly walked towards the two of them, anna you have made great progress in your task and because of this you have earned the right to be our master and we are your toys to play with and do it as you wish, Snow said as she constantly look down on one knee holding the pillow up to anna.

Sanja took the collar and snapped it around Manaphy's neck. She thought about having it taken off at the toy store, but figured that she needed to not test her luck. Instead, she would just settle for the bomb to be disarmed.

As three familiar looking Pokemon started to walk up to Sanja. Well Alakazam just told us who you are and since you picked us as your masters, the three of us plus all your slaves are going to go to your brand new room to discuss what's going to happen next with your training, but you don't need to worry the hard part's over from this point on you are a S rank legendary Hunter congratulations Sanja, I knew you would make me proud of you, Cinccino said in a happy tone.

Sanja gave an accomplished smile to Cinccino. She then waited to be lead to her new room.

* * *

As all of her slaves got together Alakazam snapped his fingers and everyone was teleported to a fancy Marble Room with silk mats, a large bed separate bathrooms sinks and a huge refrigerator with a white screen TV there was everything you could imagine a fancy hotel Awning in this one room even had a Jacuzzi.

The jacuzzi caught Sanja's eye, but she didn't go near it. "So, what do we need to talk about?" She asked in a curious tone.

For the most part when you would like us to start your full training we taught you the basics of our techniques for you can pass your test now we're going to tutor you for the next few months on the full thing, but now you have the right to return to your friends if you want or stay here and train with us and improve your skills other than that you're free to go, you're too new legendary slaves will stay here and keep your room nice and tight for you, Sylveon said in a pleasant tone.

I think I will stay here for a while and train. Do we have to start today? I want to have some time to celebrate my victory." Sanja said with a smile. It had been tempting to say that she wanted to go to her friends, but she knew that they wouldn't know who she was.

No we don't have to start today we can start whenever you want we suggest sooner the better, but with the whole Mating Season in just two days most of us aren't going to be too focused on training and more focused on getting in each other's pants I think the humans expression was for it so you can break in your new place and breaking your New Slaves if you like, if you organisation's are going to start attack in specific locations soon but I don't think you need to worry about that just relax and do as you want, it actually works for us if you don't ask for help for a little bit will be busy with the war that's about to begin, but if you ever need us just use this badge it's a fully unlocked badge welcome to the team, S rank legendary Hunter Sanja, as all three of them saluted with a proud smile on their face.

Sanja returned the salute before she told Cinnico that the phrase was correct and only one of many ways they spoke of sex. She then told them that she would call them when she was ready and walked over to the jacuzzi.

As the slaves explored their new room only one Pokemon walked over to the jacuzzi with her with a bottle in his hand, and as soon as he sat down he stared her and I as blood still leaks from his ears with a happy smile.

Sanja used her psychic powers to open the jar and bring out Shadow's ears. "There you go." She said with a loving smile.

as shadow grabbed some corrupted liquid and ported where his injury was immediately sealing up the wound and fixing his hearing, much better it was kind of getting annoying not hearing anything at all, as Shadow started to move over to Sanja, now I see that we have two legendaries in our grass am I right to assume that the lovely lady in front of me is a S rank worthy enough to own them, he said as he started to rub at her arm with an intense gaze staring at her.

"Yes, I am now an S rank and I agreed to staying here and being trained by them. I don't have to start today, but the sooner the better. Granted, they don't want to be bothered much during the mating season. I can call for them using the dispatch, and my legendary slaves are to stay here to keep the room clean. I won't be surprised if I can order them to leave with me, but I don't know if that will get me in trouble." Sanja said with a shrug. (T)Now, you said you can do something about my scent. I don't know when Sparks is going to come, and he is now only second best to you. So, I want to go all the way and leave him in the dark for as long as possible.(T) She mentally said to Shadow. After all of the recent lying this was 100% true and she couldn't shake the good feeling that came with it.

As shadow grinned happily, well let's wash you off first then I'll take you to the bed and once there we're going to do a little dance one that will keep Sparks from ever coming near you again if you're sure, Shadow says as he licks over her cheek and give her ear a gentle nip.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sanja said in a confident tone after making sure Snow wasn't in hearing range. As she spoke, a slight shiver could be felt. It was from the pleasure that had come from the nip.

Then let's dry off and head to the bed, after you order your slaves to go exploring somewhere else in the room other than the bedroom will get your scent changed to the point that no one would recognize you or who you used to be! shadow says as he is loving kiss to her neck leaving a hickey.

Sanja gave a nod as she mentally told her slaves that the bedroom was going to be off limits for now. She then got out of the jacuzzi.

As Shadow got out of the jacuzzi and grab two towels and start it first drying off Sanja slowly and centrally making sure to rub over everything nicely and slowly has he explored her body in every way Whispering into her ears how attractive she is and how that Mark on her belly makes her look like the most beautifulest woman in the world. Shadow was saying in a sexy tone.

Sanja sighed as her body shivered again. She was loving the treatment that Shadow was giving her. She was also blushing from the compliment. She wasn't affected by them as much as her sister, but she still enjoyed hearing one.

As soon as Shadow was done drying her off he bent down and gave her little but a little bite right next to the tail sending a spike of pain and pleasure to her before Rising back up to her ear and say go lie on the bed and I'll give you a nice teaser show, Shadow says in a sexy tone.

Sanja walked over to the bed and laid on her stomach. She had a good idea what she was about to see and she was practically melting at the thought of it.

As Shadow had his back turned to her he immediately turned around rubbing the towel sexually over his body in slow hypnotizing ways as his arousal started to peek out with each rub, as he teased glimpses at his most prized jewels well he was doing this Central steps towards her until he was sure he was dry enough and wrap the towel up into a ball and through it into one of his Hoopa rings, but instead of coming on to the bed like she thought he would, now he started opening multiple portals one in front of him and two to the side, as moved close to the one in front of him and gave it a passionate lick, as Sanja felt a lick at her vagina as he licked deep inside of her sex,moment before he turned over to the one on his left and put both hands into it and started moving his hand and it interesting pattern what she immediately figure it out, as him giving her a foot massage and she moaned out in pleasure before he moved on to the last one when he gave a playful wink to before putting one finger in it and giving it a gentle rub as she could feel her womb tingle from the sensation.

Sanja moaned as she marveled at what she had now. To her Shadow had just made himself a ton better then Sparks.

As shadow jumped up into the air where he was standing and a ring formed right under him, once he went through he landed right in front of Sanja bouncing her up Softly where he playfully grabbed her and gently slide her on her back sending kiss marks all down her stomach and giving her mark it good lick before moving on to nuzzling her nub, has he brought his head crack up and kissed her on the forehead, what do you think about my abilities dance? if it wasn't perfect I'll have to ask this pretty lady I know to watch me do it over and over until I can get it perfect for the girl I like, he whispers in his sexy tone into her ear.

"I loved that dance and I have to say, that I don't think Sparks would go that far. He seems to be so worried about what I can handle. He needs to be more adventurous with the privet time. Not everyone can be entertained with the small stuff." Sanja said with a smile that said that she was still putty from what had been done by Shadow.

Yeah Sparks is more of the cautious type, he is always nervous about making a move in case he might make a mistake, me on the other hand I was born to be aggressive I have his thought patterned but I'll Attack is situation as hard as possible and try some more riskier and dangerous activities, as he leans in close and Whispers in her ear, i like excite myself! that's why I like you you had no clue what would happen if when you gave me your soul but you did it anyways a risky move but the question is was it worth it you got what you wanted, as he starts to rub her legs as he starts to spread them wide as his erect member is poking out, now I'll ask you the question that I suggested yesterday to hide your scent, and I want a straight answer of yes or no do you wish me to mark you as mine.

Sanja gave a nod as she looked at his dick with a pleading look. She did this because she wanted more pleasure.

as shadow put his throbbing length at her entrance and held her legs up, before you get it I want to hear you beg for it tell me how much you wanted, tell me how much you need it and let those words sink in. He says with a happy smile.

"Please, I need to feel the way that you make me feel. I was testing the waters with Sparks, and now I know how good it can be. I can't get enough, and I know a part of it is because of what was done to my soul, but I don't care. I also don't care how much the pills I took affect my want for you. I only care that you are the best I have ever had and I don't want that to stop." Sanja said in a pleading tone. She wasn't lying about any of this, and yet a part of her was scared about how things might go. She was sure of her wants, but she wasn't sure of what she would have to do for those wants.

As shadow smiled and started to slowly push himself into her as he stared at her with a loving gaze until he was fully healed too into her with his face only near inches away, I now know who you truly are and now I can finally ask the question that you want to hear so badly, I can take you on an adventure to see sites that no one has ever seen before, I can show you the world without anyone binding you restricting you from anything you wish, and this feeling what you're feeling right now with me deep inside of you this is where you belong, no matter where in the world we are this is where you belong held it on my dick, you are a beautiful woman who belong only to me, am I correct my lady. Shadow says as he stares intensely into her eyes.

"Yes. The feelings I have for Sparks are not enough to have him own me. Just enough for me to not want him dead. Just like I don't want some others dead. That is as far as it goes. Not wanting them dead is not belonging to them. I belong to only you." Sanja said with only a brief thought of those that she didn't want dead.

That's good enough for now my lady, as he starts to thrust in and out of her at a quick pace, soon I'll make you no longer care for those pesky people anymore soon you won't even remember their names all you care about is me and the world around you because that's all you need to be free, worrying about those others it just going to drag you into situation that you are going to distract you from your pleasure from your need, so if I'm correct I'm betting Sparks did something like this to you before, Sanja upon my thrust into your Womanhood will you take me as your beloved husband and renounce Sparks as nothing more than a passing phase and forsake all promises that you made to him that I have not made myself, do you promise to give me your world for I can show you one would have no restrictions no balance that you cannot travel no law saying you cannot do something, and I only ask of you to give up all your friends your family the ones who care for you just for me and me alone to Let My Words Be the only words you care about in your lovely ears, he whispers in a sexy tone.

"All in due time." Sanja said with a moan of pure pleasure.

As he starts to chuckle and roughly bites down onto her shoulder as he sent a electrical current into her body and as soon as he pulls off there were visible bite marks what she moaned out in pleasure for, hopefully that time will be soon Sparks might be patient enough to wait for an answer to come to him, but I'm a little bit more aggressive, and I'll make sure I shape you into one to, do you want to hear my plans for you, as he keeps on thrusting in and out of her at a rapid Pace mixing pain and pleasure with his every thrust, do you want to know what I'm going to do to you how your life is going to be from now on if you just say yes to me, he says in a near whisper into her ear.

"Yes, just don't stop making me feel such pleasure!" Sanja screamed in a pleasured tone.

Oh I love it when you say it like that, I'm going to make it so that your little pussy starts to drool every time you see a dick I'm going to make you so addicted to sex that you'll need it on a daily basis, I'll turn you into a beautiful lady who can pop out the souls of many men and women just by your looks alone, and once you reach that point I'm going to claim you as mine and show you off to the world and tell them this baby is mine and no one can touch her without my permission, I'll let you see the world you'll see secret that no one else in this world will ever know you will be bound by no one, you will not worry about nothing ever again friends who needs them family they were only trying to restrict you in hurt you, loved ones on the only one who truly knows how to love you and we all know it, I will take you to the end of the world and show you magnificent things and you'll help me destroy the Army and take over this world and any other one we ever want and Rule as we deserve turning any bed we want into your very home, I'll let you be anything you want and all you have to do is let go of your friends and family, because tell me I want to hear it by your own words was it them who helps you save snow was it them who came to your Aid when your brain were about to be destroyed was it them who tore off their own ear to prove their loyalty to you and your cause, I want to hear your answer, he says in a husky whisper as he keeps stressing in gripping her harder pounding her with a rapid speed.

"You were the one I could trust in. This is why I am in your debt and was willing to give you somethings. Helping me win, and my feelings, has made me willing to give you everything." Sanja said, but still wanted to give things on her own terms.

That's okay for now, as Shadow limited and gives her a passionate kiss as he continues stressing it out of her as pre starts to drip from his dick sending absolute pleasure to Sanja, but I am going to take one more thing from you right here and right now, as Shadows start to lean down and nuzzle Sanja both sides of her cheeks and the top of her forehead leaving a powerful musky smell before he pulls out and marks her chest all the way down to her mark as a strong musky smell could be smelled from these points has he thrusts right back in, I'm claiming your body as my now and this should hide your smell from them.

"You can claim my body. You are the one I want to do this with. Not your other half. He is just a friend and someone I will see as hot. In the end it is no more then a passing thought." Sanja said in a pleasured tone.

You know by all right we're technically married now, how does it feel to have sex with your own son do you love the Forbidden temptation that you can pleasure to, as his thrusting started to get faster and faster as he was drawing closer to his orgasm.

"I do, and you are only my son by DNA. I never considered you to be my son. I considered you to be a problem that needed to be separated from Sparks. Now I see you as my only mate. The wives I had belong to Sparks and I will leave them for the better half. If they come to agree with me, then I will see them as my mates again." Sanja said with a smile as she enjoyed what Shadow was making her feel.

I'm glad to hear that and you don't need to worry your sisters already joined us Vula is already my wife thanks to your help, but I want to hear it from you will you fight for my love will you try to surpass her to make me feel like the most wanted man you will ever need, shadow says in a husky whisper as he starts to cum into her but never stopping his thrusting, as Sanja is filling a mine shattering Bliss.

"I will, but I will also leave her alive. That way you can still enjoy her." Sanja said with surprise because she didn't know that Vula had already had been claimed. She guessed that that happened back when Shadow had first revealed himself. She now had to wonder if Vula even knew of her status. However, this wondering couldn't last with the bliss she was feeling.

Oh I'm sure I'll enjoy her but I want you to Joy her to because all she is, is just a toy just like the others here, I haven't used my domination over her yet to change her into what I want because of that other personality of hers but half of her body mind and soul already belong to me, and when she's foolish enough to fuse them together I'll have control over her and she'll walk right to us and submit her loyalty as a willing come dumpster for me and you to enjoy, as he Lifted up Sanja chin and licks under her neck at a very Central vital organ, she most likely will fight me for what I did to her, but I want me and you to bend her to our will together to turn her into an obedient toy for we can play with her together, how does that sound my lovely wife your own family toy something that will remind you of your past but it will never bind you to it, he whispers it a husky tone in her ear.

"That might be fun, but lets try that on a family member that won't get you in a fight with Sparks." Sanja said with a shiver at the thought of what might be down to her sister. A part of her had wanted to say yes to it all, but she wasn't ready to manipulate someone that she cared about.

So you're not ready for that kind of play yet, as he rubs his hand on her cheek and makes her stare into his eyes, tell me I heard you left home because they try to force so many rules on you who was it that made you leave, I'm sure finding that person that to your will to turn them into your obedient slave with no free will of Their Own would be a first starting point on converting you into a perfect wife for me shadow says in a whisper as he continues to thrust and pump more semen into Sanja starting to bloat her belly a little.

"That would be Vula's mother. She was worried about us getting hurt. She was even more protective when everyone gave up on searching for my mother. I can't blame dad for agreeing to some of the rules. He was heartbroken. It was no surprise he wanted to protect what was left of one of his mates, but he also saw where some of the rules went too far." Sanja said as she tried to think through the pleasure. Normally she would enjoy it, but this subject required some thought.

as shadow rate history Clause through Sanja arm fur causing a little bit of pain but not drawing any blood, Vula's mother that's so sad that she was drowning in her despair of losing someone that she became a tyrant and try to Shackle you, maybe we should go find her and show her how much Freedom she can have how much Freedom we can give her when she lets go of all of those fears and gives into our words, wouldn't that be a kind thing to do to her to take away all of her fears her doubts and her sadness, Shadow Whispers into her ear as he continues to thrust into her mixing pain and pleasure to increase the volume of them.

Sanja gave a nod to the idea as she felt her body go into another orgasm. She honestly didn't know how she had thought she could settle for less then what Shadow was giving her.

How about we go there soon and free her from her fears, but for tonight let's have fun marking you as mine, as Shadow pulls out still spurting and starts to cover Sanja in his come from head to toe, can you be a dear and rub That Into You to make sure the smell sticks to you forever making you permanently mine.

Sanja gave a nod and did as asked. A part of her wanted to get back to the fun, but she didn't let her wants get in the way of what she needed to do.

After Sanja was covered head-to-toe in cum and rubbed it into her fur settling down and gave her a good sniff, oh used melt beautiful now better than any spring rose how about we stay in bed until you get exhausted now which hole should I plug up this time, Shadow says with a husky voice.

All Sanja did to answer Shadow was say "Ahh."

* * *

After 3 hours of having fun with each other and Sanja whole body and every hole was leaking cum shuttle immediately Rose his head up and stared off in a specific Direction with an evil smile on his face, well that's it take too long, Sanja darling it looks like your old boyfriend is here! Shadow says with an evil tone in his voice.

"Is he hurt?" Sanja asked because she wasn't sure how Sparks had gotten to the base. She wasn't even 100% sure how Shadow knew he was here.

As Shadow closed his eyes and focused, no he's not hurt haha and it looks like your sister has changed a bit, it looks like team steam is here too with a few newcomers, your sister is a really good double agent don't you think already telling me that she's here or haha I should say he is a good double agent. shadow says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sanja said in a confused tone. She had no idea how Vula had changed her sex, but she knew how Shadow was able to track him down.

As Shadow smiled at Sanja, do you want to go see your former husband and your sister you can go and meet them, will you buy me some time to get snow and her friend ready for them, need to go pick up a few things and fix some stuff on snow and Manaphy.

"Sure. I know you aren't going to hurt Snow, and I am glad you trust me with such an opportunity." Sanja said because she knew that there was a chance being taken with this. If she wanted to, she could use this chance to run away from Shadow an idea that had been in her mind at one time.

Oh I know you want double cross me yet you need me to keep them safe for now from the corrupted Army, when that's gone that's when you will most likely be trade me and try to make your Escape and I can't wait for them, until then though had me your badge you can take mine I need to call Alakazam to have him fix snow and Manaphy for me and, as he cups Sanja face to make her look at him, do not say who you are to them or your sister might get a really horrible idea to do to Sparks, I know you still like him, but I'm going to slowly strip that out of you until then your sister is holding a figurative knife to his back until your love is truly mine and mine alone, Shadow says in a cold but sweet tone that sends Shivers up Sanja spine in pleasure or fear she does not know.

"Yes." Sanja said after a failed attempt to nod.

As Shadow list Sanja up getting her on her feet before giving her but a playful slap and a quick grope, now go get yourself dried up and go meet them I'll make sure that snow and her friend don't know who you are and won't tell sparks and his group what happened to you, keep them distracted for a little while I'll find one of them too deliver my message where she is but after that me and you are going to leave and go visit Vula's mother and a few more of your family to start your rebirth as my beautiful wife, Shadow says with an affectionate tone.

"Alright." Sanja said with a smile as she went to the nearest towel and started to dry off.

oh and get ready the next three hours are going to be fun, Sparks is going to get a message soon from me, that's when your visiting time is over got it my little wife, but it's not really a good time for us to meet, but you don't need to worry soon we will meet, and when that happens your sister and Twilight will join us. Shadow says in a firm and caring tone.

* * *

 **All of Sanja soul gems**

Bug, 2

dark, 14

fairy, 3

fire, 3

grass, 2

ground, 11

ice, 4

normal, 2

Psychic 1 Vula/Eris ate this one.

rock, 15

Electric, 1

Water, 1

steel, 1

corrupted soul gems, 2

* * *

Created by RavenSpellsoer.

 **#025 Pikachu name Shadow and Male**

 **Age 3 days**

 **Type: Electric/** **legendary** **Psychic.**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight 13.2lbs 6kg**

 **LV 1**

 **Hit Points 1600**

 **STR: 20/20,x8=160=800**

 **DEX: 5/20,Bx8=40=100%**

 **CON: 20/20,x8=160x10=1600**

 **INT: 15/20,x8=120=24**

 **WIS: 5/20,x8=40**

 **CHA: 10/20,x8=80%**

 **Corruption levels: 99/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric/Psychic:** Hyperspace Hole, Volt Switch, Rest, Zap Cannon, Thunder.

 **Attack Moves:** Thunder Punch, Sleep Talk, Laser Focus, Endure, Reversal.

 **Background:** Spark's other half born on the battlefield Sparks learned how to survive no matter what situation he's in and that's all thanks to Black who was redeemed to shadow shadow doesn't take no as an answer and will pretty much be blunt on what he's going to do to the people around him not caring how they feel about it, Shadows worst traits are his silver tongue and his commanding presence, things to watch out for our upsetting him by changing a plan amid progress or boring him.

* * *

Created by RavenSpellsoer.

 **#311 Plusle and Piano and Male**

 **Age 18**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Plus**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m**

 **Weight 9.3lbs 4.2kg**

 **LV 20**

 **HP 540**

 **STR 12/20,x3=36=180**

 **DEX 20/20,Bx3=100%**

 **CON 18/20,x3=54=540**

 **INT 05/20,x3=15=3**

 **WIS 05/20,x3=15**

 **CHA 5/20,x3=15%**

 **corruption level 81/100**

 **Piano domination level 89/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Electro Ball, Last Resort, Baton Pass, Nuzzle, Thunder Punch.

 **#312 Minun and Forte and Male**

 **Age 19**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Volt Absorb**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m**

 **Weight 9.3lbs 4.2kg**

 **LV 15**

 **HP 50**

 **STR 05/20,=25**

 **DEX 05/20,D=25**

 **CON 05/20,=50**

 **INT 20/20,=4**

 **WIS 20/20,**

 **CHA 20/20,=20%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Forte** **domination level 49/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Copycat/Bulk Up, Baton Pass, Agility, Helping Hand, Light Screen, Protect, Wish, Lucky Chant, {Attract cannot control.}

* * *

Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess/RavenSpellsoer.

 **#587 Emolga and** **Sanja** **and Female**

 **Age ?**

 **Type Electric/Darken Psychic.**

 **Abilities: Static**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m**

 **Weight 11.0lbs 5kg**

 **LV45**

 **HP: 1000**

 **STR 03/20,x5=15=75**

 **DEX 07/20,Dx5=35=100%**

 **DEX 08/20,B=40%**

 **CON 20/20,x5=100=1000**

 **INT 15/20,x5=75= 15**

 **WIS 15/20,x5=75**

 **CHA 15/20,x5=75=75%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves: Electric/Psychic.** Charge Beam, Electro Web, Electro Ball, Agility.

 **Attack Moves:** Secret Power, Swift, Attract, Protect, Substitute, Dazzling Gleam.

* * *

and with that all said and done it's time for the the battle to begin now that me know where everyone was and did let's hope they made the right choices and let's hope they can reunite with the ones they love and the ones they need to be with to save the future of this world, also just a little warning there will be I'm going to put a constant warning on any scene would have Shadow in it, he might not do many Goering and Blood field Act but the cruel and calculating art to manipulate someone and bend them to your will is a real thing and should be watched and frowned upon no matter what the situation is, there are a few easy ways to figure out if someone's trying to manipulate you like what shadow tries to do and there's some easy counters, first off if someone tries to separate you from your friends and make you distance them and I'm talking long time friends people who know you or even your family for they can isolate you the only people that they know that is something to watch out for a true friend would not force you to choose one friend or another, the second thing as if they want to spend a lot of time with you and constantly tell you what they think without giving you much time to either think or give your own opinions, we have all different opinions on life and not all of them are going to be perfect but they're still our opinions, and the simple way to fix these problems or know if you're in a bad relationship is to take a break go somewhere on your own or somewhere where with some old friends clear your head and think about where your life is going and if you really like what you're becoming, I know it sounds easy but to get out of relationships like that or groups like that it actually can be hard and difficult sometimes, but you shouldn't sacrifice your own happiness to try and change someone who might not want to be changed or who's trying to change you into something you do not like.


	25. Corrupted Army battle pt1

**Corrupted Army battle pt1**

* * *

 **Dew & Hikoki POV.**

(T) Yeah, I do owe you one for putting up with my mess though (T) Dew replied to Hikoki as they left the restaurant Dew used his badge to check for the others. "We have some catching up to do now." he tells him.

But before he could find anyone a powerful Shockwave run through the whole entire building shaking all three of them off their feet as a small crack started to form in the air in the center of the plaza that they are in.

"What the Distortion World was that?" Dew muttered as he looked up from the portal.

(T)Trust me, we all are a mess. I have to try to not think about the fact that I was told I would lose my mate and betray my team.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he quickly jumped back on his feet and got in a fighting stance.

Dew withdrew his swords before signaling Pathos to stay close to him. He doesn't even know if the Mesprit can battle.

As the three of them were standing there another Shockwave ring out making the crack get bigger, then another then another until the crack was as big as a Tyranitar and starting to fracture outward.

Yes master I will Aid you in this fight do you wish me to turn them into liquid, she said in a polite tone.

(GT)I don't know what is going down, but there are shockwaves where we are at and there is also a portal.(GT) Hikoki mentally said to Candis and Sparks. It was hard to watch both the portal and the cracks, but he was managing.

(T) Looks like we have some guest huh? (T) Dew asked as he's still in a fighting position.

(T)Very likely, and I warned Sparks and Candis.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he hoped that the mental that was meant for Sparks and Candis had gotten through.

Dew gave Pathos a look "Do you know any attacks?" he whispered.

Of course not master I am slave who was just born why would I have... Wait that's not right I mean I work at the toy store, you would have to take me to the move trainer for me to know any moves, she says in a polite tone.

Dew mentally groaned "Looks like I'll have to protect you for now. "If we make it out of this, will you show me the move trainer" he requested.

Yes master you can even teach wild Pokemon how to use 5 extra moves. She said in a professional tone.

(T)If it cost something, then I must warn you tat I only have 800 poke with me. Iave more in the bank, but I'm not sure when we can get to one.(T) hikoki said mentally as he wished he had a weapon.

(T) If we can get the others like Sparks or Candis, then it would help if it does... but now, we have a bigger problem.(T) Dew said examining his surroundings with blades still in hand.

(T)I understand and only briefly thought about it.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he watched his surroundings. The quiet slave he was pretending to be was gone and had been replaced with someone who loved fights and cared deeply for those around him.

"Let's go." Dew tells the others. "Pathos, stay close to me." he ordered as he began to approach the direction of the crack.

* * *

 **Sparks and Candis, Dimoe, Twilight, Han'ya. POV.**

As everyone started to walk out of the store, Twilight eyes lit up, did anyone else feel that there was a huge wave of energy that just passed by. Twilight said in concerned tone.

"You are the only one with the ability to sense it." Candis said after glancing at Arashi, who just shook her head.

As Twilight's ears went down and she got any more protective stance, I think something is about to come and I don't think it's something we want to be around here for! it feels angry very very angry! and it's coming soon very very soon, she says and I nervous tone and as soon as she finished saying her last word, a powerful Shockwave rang out throughout the whole complex.

"It might be too late to leave." Arashi said as she got ready to fight. Han'ya and Balto did the same, but did keep an eye out for anything. Candis was ready to roll with the flow, but honestly wanted to just find her sister and Snow.

um Candice you wouldn't happen to think that might be the thing that coming for you? Sparks asked in a questioning tone as he points at her belly, where to light started to shine brighter.

"If it is, then we know where to send it." Candis said as she thought about Sparks' plan.

You know what that means, spark said in a nervous tone, playtime is over, Arashi and Balto it's time for us to get serious I need you to to go and find out where the soul gems for the legendary Pokemon are and try to get as many of them out of here as possible if you can find any Pokemon that you think are worthy enough to save get them out of here with your white badge and if that doesn't work figure something out but whatever you do do not use the black badge we're about to send a very angry something to the poison region, spark says as he Powers up with agility X3 and gets ready to find out what they're about to face. As Twilight nods and follows after Sparks knowing that she needs to stay close to Han'ya but she wasn't going to be left out of a fight if she can help it.

* * *

Arashi gave a nod as she ran off with Balto. Han'ya used Pursuit to keep up with Twilight. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was going to stick with Twilight until the mission was over. Candis used Flame Charge to keep up, but also stayed somewhat behind the others. She didn't want to endanger the young anymore then she had to.

As Candis felt a tentacle enter into her vagina and crawl along the surface until it reached her womb and with a painful push pushed into her womb as she could feel movement upon her children.

(T)That hurt, but thanks for thinking about them. I will try to keep this battle short.(T) Candis said mentally to Dimoe with a grateful smile.

(GT) me, Twilight, Candis and Han'ya are here! where are you two? and do note you might be wanting to arm yourself with your weapons like right now I don't care if that weapon is sync to you dew, you do not want to face this thing without it!(GT) as Sparks pulls out his bow and Twilight pulls out her sword ready to get into a fight.

Candis unsheathed her Mambele and held it with one of her tails. She was ready to fight, but was dreading it.

(GT) Hikoki and I are near the restaurant in the plaza. Weapons are drawn (GT) Dew tells them from the link.

As the cracks finally started to chip away with the Knicks hit and a small red bug like thing out flu from the portal, as many of the corrupted Pokemon started to laugh at the cute little bug 1 Tyranitar try to walk over and smash it as soon as he got close he released a powerful Mega Punch what is soon as it touched the bug was immediately stopped in mid-air as the little bug as big as a Joltik lifted up the Tyranitar and with one scary looking punch sent him flying against the wall where he immediately splattered into a bloody mess of Bones and guts.

'That is one powerful bug.' Candis and Han'ya thought.

Candis frowned after examining her enemy. (GT)We are dealing with Buzzwole. I have no idea on the typing it has, but I know it isn't corrupted.(GT) Candis said mentally to everyone. She then mentally listed the stats she had managed to find out. The whole time, she hoped that Twilight would be able to fill Han'ya in. She was also ready to throw her weapon. She knew it would work, but didn't want to accidentally get rid of what was going to be used to handle the base at the poison region. This was also why she had her badge ready to be used in a different tail then the weapon.

As Candis was describing to everyone what the bug could do he immediately flew up and towards 10 Pokemon and stuck his stinger in to them and with a powerful suck sucked all the nutrients out of their body leaving them withering husk of them former self and with each one he got bigger and bigger until he was as big as a Tyranitar, and the Pokemon he attacked were fully corrupted, as everyone in the crowd starts to back away, and to their horror another one came through the gate.

(GT)It takes the form of a bug, so it is most likely bug type.(GT) Hikoki said mentally as he thought about the base they had been at. He didn't know the plan, but thought it would be good to send it to that base. This was why he grabbed his black badge and aimed it at Buzzwole. As he did this, he activated the warping mechanism.

as Buzzwole was warped away making everyone say out in relief until they all look at the rift to see that he didn't come alone at 7 more started to swarm out as they started to seem like search for something until they all turned towards Candis and immediately crushed 10 enemies eat to become a size of a small Tyranitar as they started to fly closer to her.

Sparks seeing this bug come closer to his girlfriend he immediately Powers up his bow and pulls it back, it might not be as strong as it was back in the poison region but let's see how you guys like pinpoint Shot,{ AKA Shock Wave x 12,} as all the shots hit one target and it's scratched the impact Point as if it was a flea bite before starting to approach again, oh you've got to be kidding me, Sparks sit in it On unBelieving tone.

Han'ya smiled as she saw what Hikoki had done and thought it was a good idea. She used her badge to warp three of the Buzzwole to the poison base. She knew that her action didn't take care of the portal, but she honestly had no idea how to.

As Twilight pulls out her sword and her eyes start to glow green before she gasped out in fear and immediately runs over to Han'ya and moves in front of her as a Buzzwole quickly rushes in and rear is a powerful smash and brings it down on the two of them, Twilight uses her Aura to form aqua blue barrier what starts to crack under the immense pressure it is in trying to fend off his attack.

Dew seeing this from a distance as he sees the barrier breaking, "Twilight..." he thought as he has fired an Ice Beam towards Buzzwole attacking Han Ya and Twilight. as dew fires off Ice Beam x6, at the Pokemon who is attacking Twilight doing a good amount of damage and freezing him in place.

Candis used Flame burst x3 on the Buzzwole closest to her and then used her badge to teleport three more to the poison base.

"Are you alright?" Dew asked Twilight and Han'Ya as he's still with Hikoki and Pathos.

Twilight nodded, don't worry about me I'm fine just focus on the fight that portal isn't shutting and I think we just sent a little too many to the poison region.

"I am thanks to you two." Han'ya said as Hikoki launched two Flamethrowers at the Buzzwole. He would have attacked the portal, if he thought it would help. Flames sped up the melting process by one turn but did a good amount of damage in the process to the bug.

Dew nodded as he kapt Pathos close. "Got it" Dew said before tuning to Hikoki. "Alright, let's finish him off." Dew said getting in a fighting stance

As the ice starts to shutter and he frees himself from it, he immediately becomes in Rage and charges towards Twilight, dew and Pathos as he is about to launch a powerful attack a golden ring forms right in front of his fist taking in his attack and redirecting it right back at himself doing major damage, as a black Pikachu jumps through the ring with a white badge, sorry I'm late to the party you weaklings. He says in a confident tone. As 10 more of the bugs start to come through the gate.

As Sparks says stop sending them to the poison region or we're going to have that area over run I was only planning to send one not 7 of them all at once! Sparks s it in a firm tone as he powered up his bow, but nearly blew a gasket when he saw the black Pikachu who was wielding a scythe, no way it can't be "Black!" Sparks says in fear.

* * *

 **a few minutes before this point**

Delphine taps her staff against the floor, Psychic energy engulfs the four of them and they phase from their current location and reappears someplace else.

As the four of them reappear all of them have a few seconds to notice that there was something wrong with the teleportation as they look down they realize that Delphine teleported them a little too high as they fell three feet and landed on their butt's with a hard bump.

* * *

 **everyone Okay time lineup from this point on.**

* * *

Static murfs as he crashed and looks to the others. "...s-status report..."

I think I'm fine master I might have hurt my butt do you mind giving it a check, as she wags her tail back and forth as Zuka bends over showing off her booty.

I'm fine as long as I don't teleport with people who are still learning how, Sylvain's said in a grumpy tone.

Delphine stands from the floor, rubbing her aching rear. "Damn it, a literal pain in the ass that was."

Static smirks and Poked Zuka's rear as the Pichu did that and took a bit to feel her panties wearing rear. You're having fun when I was worried of your well-being. he gives Zuka's rump a honk before getting up fully

As a Raichu mounting a Fennekin starts to walk up still using the female Fennekin as a cock sleeve, hello how can I help you? As the Fennekin eyes look glazed over and she is unmoving.

Static had to remember this wasn't the place he was aiming to since he remembered that they were to head to the daycare. Delphine, you got business here don't you? As he was aware this wasn't the spot he wanted.

All the while he had to keep from trying to not feel impressed and fluster of how he can imagine how the Raichu is managing to keep the Fennekin on his rod without needing to hold onto her...which had him having a quiver of mixed feelings.

Delphine holds her staff upright. "Yes, I got some business to deal with. I just drunk a bottle of Fast Eater elixir and was recommended to go here for some decent sized prey by Molly to deal with the excessive appetite I have developed."

Static hears that as he knew how dangerous a hungry mon bigger than him can be. human or pokemon in either world a hungry Pokemon can be dangerous as he waved Zuka to back up since he knew the following might not be suitable for some audiences.

I see well open your mouth real quick and I'll give you an appetizer until we can get you down to the breeding pit. the Raichu says in a bored tone.

Delphine kneels down and opens her maw wide for the appetizer.

As he grabbed the Fennekin on his dick and thrust her back and forth a few more times before her belly starts to bloat up with his seed, before her plopped her off his dick and holds her upside down, now swallow her whole and make sure you don't let any of my seed still out of her, And make it quick she'll give birth in a few minutes. He says in a Stern tone.

Delphine grabs the fennekin and stuffs her down her phox throat, gulping ferociously at the fennekin that bulged through the entire length of the trip and is then deposited into her stomach to digest.

At first her stomach seem to start to shrink almost immediately before it began to blow up, and made her look like she was 3 months pregnant.

There are those appetizers should keep you satisfied for a little bit of time now come here and follow me for I can put you in your proper places for none of you can get hurt, as he reaches out and grabs a female Squirtle who immediately yelped has she is impaled on to his throbbing dick as he lets go and her stomach starts to swell almost immediately.

Delphine follows and scratches her head. "The things one can witness inside the walls that they can't really see in the outside world where corrupt pokemon aren't usually seen in the open."

Static had to keep a bit of a distance from Delphine but follows as he was watching on as the Pichu feels him hold onto her a bit strongly. Clearly a fear in him but he is keeping quiet to endure the chaos though his mind is trying to figure how this male is able to keep doing all he is doing...at least screwing so many fems just to feed them to Delphine.

As the six of them Reach a black metal door, okay you 4 who's going into the breeding facilities main office, obviously her since she's the hungry one and by the looks of her rank on that batch of hearse she can just walk in but you Pikachu if you're going to walk in I need to give you something to keep you safe and how tightly you been hugging on to that Pichu, as his dick throbbed quite quickly making the Squirtles stomach bloat quite visibly, she probably isn't going in there too itchy unless she's just your little appetizer, and what about the Eevee? He asked in a curious tone.

static snapped out of his unease as he spoke up. yea. I'm not into some things like that. And Zuka's my assistant. As for the Eevee, he's with our hungry fem over there. Pointing to Delphine as she was about to down another Pokemon.

Delphine looks at the Raichu and places Sylvain next to Static. "The Eevee will remain with the Pikachu."

Static nods. Probably a good idea if he doesn't want to be in range of her frenzy.

Okay suits me, as he open the door and pulled the Squirtle off as she started to lay eggs after the first egg landed he immediately threw her into the room, with a loud flop she landed hard on the ground, and as the four of them started to watch her try to give birth multiple Pokemon moved in and started ripping her apart and devouring her as she was still giving birth and eating the children as soon as they were born, now do I need to explain what's going to happen to you once you step down there or did that just give you enough of a hint. He asked in a professional tone.

Static sweatdrops. "I honestly got the hint when you gotten the appetizer started. Though we aren't here for any of that...at least me and her. Which was left to the Eevee."

Delphine watches and cringes. "So, how will I go about this, might I ask?"

You step to the door I close the door you try not to get eaten and maybe show off your assets a bit you probably get pregnant you eat your fill you walk up those stairs and you hit the simple button combination what's on the door to get out, all the Pokemon down there are rank D and C so either you will be fully fed or they'll feed off you, he said in a board tone as he walks over to Zuka, this Pichu made it out because of her intelligence so I'm sure you can make it out of there.

Delphine looks to Static. "Well, what do you think Static?"

Static nods a bit. "Keep your guard up. Last thing I need you is to get turned into a meal." It then clicked to him a bit as he heard the pichu's intelligence. "So she was born here. I could only guess your the dad." He had to make a guess.

As he started to laugh, oh sweet Heavens no or maybe I'm not sure, all I know is that this little one was born here and walked up those stairs and was able to hit in the right code to earn her freedom from there, she lived in there for 2 years by what we could tell before she gained enough intelligence to be able to save herself from a worser fate.

Yes master, my mother was being devoured when I was being born, my brothers and sisters were eaten will I made my Escape, I lived off the slime in there until I was able to think properly, and was able to focus enough to try and open the door I wasn't strong enough to do it or flexible enough to go for the gauntlet but I knew how to do math and was able to open the door somehow before, I was taken and eaten, she says and a happy tone.

Static shivered. "Then in a way I'm glad to have gotten you then Zuka. Hope you never have to do that again." He smiled though that did make him sweatdrop. "You love this job a lot don't ya sir?" he asked the Raichu as he can see the seriousness of him break for the moment.

Why not kid. I get to have any woman I want all I have to do is walk up to them grab them and slip them on my permanently erect tool of Destruction! my precum is enough to blow a girl into giving multiple kids, when I cum I can pop anyone of your size down and I get paid tons of money to keep the Army well supplied with low rank Pokemon, for they can abused them and torture them all they want, so yes I like my job, he said with a happy smile.

"At least my curiosity of it is taken care of thanks." And he can't help but think he's glad he wasn't offered a position. He can only imagine what chaos that'd pull in.

Delphine holds her staff in front of her and focuses on the flame, peering into the future.

* * *

 **the vision of the future.**

{As Delphine see into the future she noticed that she don't move anywhere close to the door, she start to limber up and tell static something static immediately goes invisible and wrapped himself around Zuka all of a sudden the room starts shaking the doors start to malfunction and the Pokemon start to go wild! many of them start to charge towards the door Delphine immediately grabbed Sylvain's and start to run backwards towards an elevator on your way Delphine grab as many Pokemon as you can and start tossing them down your stomach, Delphine make it to the elevator where static has already called it and immediately slide in with a full belly, as he looks very nervous when the lights go off and the elevator shuts down, then a Pokemon steps out of a ring and static look nervous but after a little bit he smiled and walked through the ring with Delphine and the other two.}

* * *

After a few seconds, she moves the staff away and looks at Static. (T)Static, wrap yourself around Zuka and prepare to switch on your stealth suit and you better hold tight, we're going to have a bumpy ride.(T)

His eyes got wide as he did get his hoodie on as he got ready to react. (T)Zuka, be ready to hang onto me. Something's about to happen.(T)

It wasn't even a second after static said that that she was cleaning on to him with a happy goofy smile, oh master! Zuka said in a loving tone.

Chuckle Might want to save that, a bit...we might have a bigger reason to do so. static whispered.

Do you want to test out my new panties I can Klingon to you and ride your joystick while you're running like the Taylor suggested I should. She said in a playful tone getting ready for what's about to happen.

Delphine looks at Zuka. "Zuka, hang onto Master Static." Delphine snaps a finger to Sylvain. "Come closer Sylvain."

As the to do as they're told.

as the Raichu looks very confused, I thought only one of you were going in? He said.

Static sweatdrops as he held onto her. "you got some interesting priories my little Zuka. I mean how is this the mood?" then again he's mixed in being half hard to the situation. "and the eevee is with her remember...I don't know what had her change her mind."

Delphine looks over to the Raichu as she braces for shock waves. "No one's going inside, and I advise you brace yourself."

Brace myself for what? He said as the whole building started to shake and support system started to sizzle out and a metal beam landed on the door crushing it making it impossible to close where the pokemon on the other side of the door started to get nervous and started to run and scramble everywhere and seeing a way out they all started to run towards it.

Delphine snatches up Sylvain and walks backwards towards an elevator. "Get moving Static!"

Static nods, pressing his button as he tells Zuka mentally to keep quiet, rush them to a corner first.

Delphine runs over to a corner and casts a light screen.

As a horde of feral and wild Pokemon start to charge from the gate as many Pokemon started to scream out in pain as they were being violently raped or eaten or both, as the Eevee hung onto Delphine with everything she had, Zuka smiled and said, it's just like being at home again, with a happy smile.

Delphine then rushes towards the elevator, grabbing two smaller pokemon and stuffing one into her maw to gulp down into her stomach and already starts on the second pokemon.

Static had to hold onto her as he started to think carefully, using agility to help speedup his body and mind as he goes for max speed to be set if something is going on, his ears down as he can hear and sort of understand the pain that is gong on. "Might wanna whisper for a while. And surprised you aren't worried of being in a bad condition." the young Pikachu whispered as his heart was beating faster, effecting his body in reaction to using agility.

But master this is where I grew up to me this is natural I kind of miss this easier days sometimes, she said in a sad whisper.

And thanks to Statics speed up he was able to reach the elevator and call it down as Delphine started to get closer to him already digesting the two Pokemon that she just snatched up.

static hoped she makes it as he tries to look to what is going on. "So sorry zuka, just when something is going wrong and abnormal even for you that I thought you'd be worried. " he apologized as he can feel her sorrow.

It's okay master I'm happy now with you, I'll miss my old home, but maybe Delphine might make a meal out of me after we find your sister and she becomes your wife after you put your child in her.

She felt him hold onto her strongly. (T)Someone under my care has the right to protect themselves and be their true selves as living beings. That's the thing that I said earlier, and I still hold it true. Meaning you are alive as me, and it means you will be cared for and in turn...I will protect you where I can.(T) He told to her mentally as he held fast and ready to protect her at least.

But master what if someone under your care wishes to give them self to you as I am to let you devour me and send me on a one-way trip to my final grave that is something I wish for if it will make you happy, she says in a loving tone.

Delphine grabs another pokemon to stuff into her maw and gulp down as she's making her way to the elevator, then grabbing another after she was done with that one.

he had to teach her more... "You'd only be useful once that way, besides if I get my sister back, any family the two of us have will need a nana...a caretaker...and I would be happy to see you in that position more than a meal for a Pokemon. Think big picture. Being handy only once is not much use like that. You get to witness bigger things if you stay alive." He whispered as he got the button pressed when Delphine and Sylvain's got in. The Pikachu hoping they don't get trouble on the way up.

Delphine stuffs next pokemon into her maw to gulp down and grabs one last pokemon before stepping into the elevator, holding onto it as it flails and snarls before being gulped down her throat and deposited into her stomach. "Damn that was intense."

Master you would let me stay with you that long, but Master if you're in danger you should use me as an offering if they break my bones or eat me it will spare you the pain of it your life is more important than mine so please promise me that you will offer me up if the situation like that comes around, your life is more precious than mine I am only a rank D not even worthy enough to Bear you a child, she says in a sad tone.

As the elevator starts to move up for it the group could still hear the sounds of many Pokemon being eaten or raped or both down below but worse yet they started to hear the metal doors below them start to Creek and bend as someone is trying to come into the elevator well it's still Rising something is trying to chase after them.

Static held her...no point in arguing but that's the risk he'd take (T)It's because I want to see you make it that far. your so intelligent. But...here's the command I'll give. It's optional but it's risky. If something forces a choice of life and death I will allow you to choose between offering your life or trying to live with me as we escape. If you understand you can kiss me. I care for you too much now to not give you that choice.(T) Static hears it as he gulps. All Passengers, keep to the elevator walls...we might have a surprise entrance.

static moves to the wall as he held the rail in the elevator.

Delphine moves close to the wall and holds on, her stomach rapidly shrinking before she lets out a long and loud belch.

as Zuka cleans up and gives a passionate kiss to static, thank you master for giving me the option to protect you in the only way I know how, she said with a smile.

As they start to hear Mini horrible screeching sounds chasing after the elevator before the elevator slowly stops as the power went out as the creature started to crawl closer everyone in the elevator could feel a horrible sense of fear until a yellow ring started to form and open up and a black Pikachu walked right out and stepped close to static and gave him a lick on the cheek, hi boy toy seems like you're in trouble. He says with a laugh.

Static looks to him in shock...he powered down the suit. "I'm not sure if to be thankful or worried of seeing you so allow me to say...welcome to the chaos."

Delphine looks at Shadow. "I was expecting you to show up, you here to get us out of this mess?"

You could say that or you could say I'm here to take something from static here and put him somewhere where I can get to him later, now hand over your white badge and I'll let you and your friends go through this portal and not be eaten by the rape Beast below you, do you agree my delicious little toy. He says as he licks his lips and tilts Shadows head up mere inches away from him staring him in the eye.

Static bit his lip...knowing he can't let them end like this..."Delphine, much as I'm not going to enjoy this...we only got one choice that we can get out of without being destroyed unless you think your teleport will work." The pikachu is clearly not liking the choices but he knew he is taking a bet on if Delphine is confident of her skills to get them out in a dire moment.

since if not they will have to follow the black Pikachu.

Delphine sighs and shakes her head. "There's too large of a margin of error to risk teleporting us somewhere we're not supposed to be, and I doubt he's just going to let us teleport out anyway."

The Pikachu bit his lip...having to give the badge up for now...giving a sigh. "Chu happy?" He made a joke as he takes this as an unwilling decision.

"Chu happy!" very happy now follow me toy and you will be safe, as he opens up his ring and pushes static in as he falls backwards onto a knife soft bed, as Shadow follows along, keeping the ring open for Delphine.

he yips as he feel into the new location...a bit surprised of it as he was aware this isn't normal at least to go from chaos to calm.

He rubbed his head. "Of course...we owe you one thing at the most since we got saved by you. No need to pull children into pushing us to do what you want."

I didn't know if I could get you to do as I want by just asking and I don't have enough time to seduce you out of your pants for I can corrupt dominate you, so here's the deal you two are going to sit here like good toys and not get off this bed you're going to wait for your teammate to come and pick you up like good toys should and you're going to give them some of my presence, as Shadow snaps his fingers and a sleep Victini & Manaphy are carried in and sit on the bed by a Feraligatr, you two are going to watch over these two until your teammates come and then you're going to take them and leave, if you do a good job I'll use one of my ring to warp your kids here for they can be safe got me toys! He said in a firm tone.

Static for once had to nod, giving the Pikachu a pat as he spoke up. "We'll keep them safe. Just keep your word too. I'll fight back otherwise." he did show some spine, and is at least willing to at least battle when words are broken.

Give me a break we both know you're just a scientist if you try to fight me I would have you on the bed begging my name in a matter of seconds, as he used the white badge to locate Twilight, there she is damn it she's in the middle of the fight of course she would be there, hey walking garbage can, don't eat any of my toys or you will regret it. Shadow says in a Stern tone as he started to form a golden ring.

sighs. And here I was trying to at least show I respect someone keeping their word. He comments...though looks to Delphine as she hopes that she keeps that hunger in check.

Delphine grumbles and lies in bed before belching again, she had her fill for the time being. "Can you at least bring some drinks up? Starting to get a little parched."

This is like a five star restaurant Room just grab some food from the refrigerator or a drink, before he is about to jump through the portal he looks at static, and tosses him a black badge, when your teammates get in here use that on them ill teleport you to the fairy region corrupted army base stay there until I come for you if you do that I'll promise to put you back with the rest of your team after I play with you a little, not waiting for a response he quickly jumps through as the ring closes.

* * *

 **Back in the present time.**

Han'ya didn't know who the newcomer was, but she knew he was bad when she heard the growling that was coming from Candis. Despite this, she didn't see him as an enemy as she used Swift x3. As she hit and did minimum damage to all of them.

Dew remembered what Delphine said earlier. This can't be the one she talked about is it? he thought to himself. (T) Be careful...we may have extra company...(T) Dew warned mentally to Hikoki.

(T)I have noticed, and I don't like Candis' growls. I think he wants to murder him.(T) Hikoki said mentally to Dew.

As Shadow looked over at Candis and said shut up and get ready to fight, what Candis immediately stopped growling and got into a battle position to attack the enemies we're drawing near, after he was done saying that he walked over to Sparks s and slapped him in the face, stop wasting our time and and get into battle position we're going to use the Thunder Wave blade to cut some of them down, Twilight do you want to come along with me, he said in a polite tone to her and her alone. as Twilight got her sword ready, I'm only going to help out because you're fighting on our side for now but don't think I don't see your aura and how you want something, she said with a growl, as she used Bone Rush x3, doing a major amount of damage to a Buzzwole.

(T) Well, Candis may be strong, but we'll do what we can to protect him. (T) Dew replied through the mental link as he drew his corruption and purity blades as he saw Twilight attacking the Buzzwole "Let's dance." he said with a serious look on his face, He used Ice Beam x4, at one of the Buzzwole before Charging a Sacred Sword.

As dew used his attacks to freeze then slice through the Buzzwole that Twilight was fighting killing it in the process, seeing one of their teammates go down like this all the others started to increase size and their muscles started to get bigger, as they started to smash at the ground damaging it causing the floor around them to crumble.

(T)Dimoe, wings now! We need to take flight!(T) Candis said, mentally, in a surprised tone. Once in the air, she planned to examine the portal and find a way to close it.

As Wings really sprouted on Candis back thanks to Dimoe, she went to go and check the portal and what she saw with another world full of Darkness and a whole swarm of those little red bugs heading towards the portal, with even more Pokemon on the way different looking and shaped, as a Lancing pain shot through her stomach as two lights in her belly started to glow brightly what seem to attract unwanted attention, and she started to look around she saw multiple passageways nearby her being very close to one that she could escape from, until a quick shot of reminder at celebes last words shoot for her mind, "as Celebi leans in close and Whispers when you're in the room of 6 hall waye you are going to want to run down the closest path to keep yourself safe, but don't go down that hallway take the one on the right, and don't let a cute ass destroy your team and hurt your husband, was the last thing Celebi said as she raises both silver armbands up to Candis and Dimoe and give her a passionate hug".

Because of this memory, Candis flew down the path on the right. (GT)I think I understand the last thing Celebi said to me before she was turned into gems. Please, don't lose and don't listen to anything Shadow says.(GT) Candis mentally said the last part to everyone, but the first part was only said to Sparks s, and Twilight.

(T)You aren't going alone.(T) Hikoki mentally to Candis as he got on all fours. "Sorry, Dew, but I can't let my cousin go all by herself." He yelled back as he used Flame Charge to catch up with Candis.

Seeing this Sparks s yelled out at Hikoki, Hikoki stay in your team you have your badge what is dew going to do if he needs to escape quickly if you abandon him, I'll follow after her, as Sparks started to fly off in Candace's Direction but turned around and used his bow and fired a arrow powered by Shock Wave x12 at shadow who used his scythe to absorb all of the energy and charged at one of the bugs who was near Twilight, and sliced right through it with barely any effort as his Scythe was red hot and glowing like plasma Flame as he jumped through his own ring to appear right next to another one and slice that 1 in half and did it with the other 10 before he shouted at everyone, I'll by you sometime get the hell out of here all of you! Shadow shouted as he stood at the portal slashing at any of the enemy that came through.

It wasn't easy, but Hikoki changed the direction of his charge and ran back to Dew's side. "I have my orders." He said calmly but gave one last glance at the path Candis had taken.

* * *

as the ground below started to break apart until Han'ya slipped through and fell into the darkness, seeing this Twilight immediately dive after her trying to catch her.

As she fell, she remembered something her mom had done with the move Swift. 'I don't know how mom used that move to make a big star, and fly, but I will try it now.' She thought as she used Swift and tried to make a star that would support her weight.

As Han'ya made a big star that held her weight barely, it barely slowed her down enough for Twilight to catch up and land on top of her, and with a loud thump for blue wings to start sprouting and slowing their descent before they hit the ground. "I did it!" Han'ya said with triumph as she looked up at Twilight. She then remembered the nickname Arashi gave her mom and shook her head to get rid of the feelings that came up when she thought of her. She really did hope her parents were okay. She hadn't seen them since the start of the war, and it was rare for her to get a message from them.

That's great you were able to slow yourself down enough for me to catch up with you, but I'm sure you would have been fine on your own with that Landing, Now where did we end up? Twilight asked trying to figure out where they are.

"I'm not sure." Han'ya said as she tried to see if she could find their location on the map she had been given. As she was about to look up on her map she started to hear moaning and groaning coming from down the hallway and scary enough they sounded familiar to her. This made Han'ya tilt her head as she turned in the direction of the moaning. She wanted to find out why it was familiar, but she was also worried about getting lost. Because of this, she looked at Twilight, to make sure she was still on her back. After that she started to head in the direction of the groaning. "I think I know who is moaning and groaning." Was her only explanation.

Before Twilight grabbed her tail and covered her mouth in her eyes looked straight at the path that they were about to take, I think I know who's up ahead and I think I have a better idea than you do she said in a whisper with anger and fear in her eyes.

Han'ya just gave a nod to signal that she would follow Twilight's lead.

I sense 3 pokemon of ahead of us but I can only recognize one of their energy signals it's eve she's up ahead and she's very weak.

Han'ya became alert, but didn't move. She wanted to head in that direction, but now she wondered who was with Eve.

There's something else I'm getting a familiar feeling about this aura but it's distorted broken something's wrong with it like it's not put together properly, as Twilight slowly moved forward being alert and ready for anything.

Han'ya just followed Twilight and stay ready for anything.

As Twilight and Han'ya moved around the corner to see eve bloated and abused body lying on the ground and Sanja body disfigured and swollen with giving birth to multiple children and a glazed look in her eyes, Twilight started to search around making sure not to get near the two of them, there's a third Pokemon here I think he's under the rubble right now by his energy it looks like he's unconscious, she says in a whisper.

"Good. Do you know what happened to Sanja and Eve?" Han'ya asked in a whisper, because she didn't remember seeing them this bad. She didn't even remember seeing Sanja in any state near to her current one.

Twilight shook her head, Sparks s and Candis told me something about her failing her trial and that her soul was destroyed but if you ask me that doesn't make sense, if she is supposed to be the cause of problems in 3 months how could she end up like this now and still cause problems and for Eve, Feraligatr got his hand on her after he use the corrupted domination on her, Twilight says in a whisper, now I want to ask do you trust me, by what Celebi told us you were supposed to run in there and try to help them and a ghost-type was supposed to take you but I'm not seeing the ghost, the second I do I can use my shadow sword on it I hate to ask but do you want to be bait for I can strike it down and we can save them, or do you want to back up and take a different hallway, Twilight ask in a concern tone.

"I will be bait, but only because I trust you. Maybe we can get some answers from someone." Han'ya said in a sincere tone. The trust came from the fact that Twilight was a part of her family, and had proven to be a good friend.

Okay I promise I won't let you down, but I will look for the best opportunity to strike him so I won't reveal myself right away try to make him turn his back towards this hallway and I'll attack him but the second he does, if you can't I'll still attack but I'll use Extreme Speed to getting close quickly. She says in a whisper.

Han'ya gave a nod and reviled herself. As she did this, she made sure to come from a slightly different direction. This way, there should be less suspicion about weather or not she was alone. as Han'ya stepped out and checked on the two of them she realized that both of them were bloated because of massive Internal damage and a ton of semen poured into their bodies, she could easily tell that if it wasn't for the corruption there was no way that they should have survived their ordeal, as she was checking all of this a shadow started to come from the rubble where the knocked out Pokemon was and appeared behind her grabbing her down, well hello there little darling how can I help you delightful day, he says as he starts to pin her to the ground with his strength.

"You can tell me what happened to Sanja." Han'ya said in a tone that showed her anger, and her concern for a member of her family. She also tried to break the pin with a Shadow Ball. As Han'ya attack hit and did a lot of damage the Dusknoir look at her with anger, all I was doing was trying to pin you down but if you're going to attack me I might as well have some fun playing with a new toy after I break you in, as he forcefully holds her head in front as he lifts up her tail and moves behind her, and Whispers into Han'ya ear have you ever felt your soul being sucked out of your vagina before I hear it's a pleasant experience one to die for he says as he starts to chuckle.

Han'ya's eyes got big with fear as she tried to break free again. "I only attacked because I don't like being pinned." She said with some fear in her voice. However, the fear in her voice was nothing compared to what she was feeling.

Well I don't like being attacked by Ghost type moves when I find someone trying to sniff around two toys that could be easily stolen from my master who would be very angry at me if I let that happen, so I'll make you a deal how about I suck out your soul until my other body is safe and sound and I might forgive your horrible abuse of my person, he says as she starts to feel a cold sensation at the entrance of her vagina, I hope you're a virgin it's been so long since I popped a cherry he whispers into her ear.

"Well, you are going to be disappointed." Han'ya said and tried to break away. She understood that Dusknoir didn't like what she did, or that he didn't want to anger his master. However, she wasn't going to just let things happen as they were foretold. A part of her wished that Twilight would attack, but she didn't let that wish show.

Well it looks like it's time to pop a cherry, as he was about to thrust into her a golden ring showed up in front of her vagina stopping him from thrusting into her, as a black Pikachu walked up in front of the two of them clapping his hands slowly, wow I've seen major dumbasses before but you really take the cake, as he walks over to the Umbreon and lift up her head and put a Scythe next to her throat, you attack me and that will be the last thing you do got me I saved you from getting your soul sucked out because I need my toy, as they hear growling from behind them and she turns to see that Twilight already stabbed her sword into Dusknoir back but he didn't receive any damage because there was another ring taking the attack in, as soon as Dusknoir saw this he immediately moved away, yep the second you were about to thrust into her Twilight over here had her sword planted deep into your back if it wasn't for my ring you would be dead by now, as Dusknoir face look like it went pale white in fear.

"It's called self defense. I had no idea he was your slave, and he wanted to do something to me that I wasn't going to just let happen." Han'ya said as she resisted the urge to just blurt out what Celebi had told her.

As Shadow stared at Twilight for a few seconds before, oh so you were stupid enough to get pinned by him and he was going to rip out your soul then you were going to walk to your boyfriend and get beheaded by your best friend so that was your future, that's was a little cute to worry about and I can guarantee you that was the better outcome of what your future held right now, now let me ask that worthless piece of meat over there, as he points to Sanja body, is that your sister or some relation to you right? I'm not too positive, I wasn't paying attention when she was trying to explain her family line to me, Shadow said in a board tone.

"We are cousins through marriage." Han'ya said as she tried to see a way out of this, that kept her alive and able to think for herself. She didn't plan to betray anyone, but she was desperate.

As Twilight moved over and started to pet Han'ya calming her down with her aura, why are you here black and what do you want with us? Twilight says in a firm tone.

Us? I don't give a rat's ass about this piece of trash, I'm only here because you're here Twilight for all I care you can take this garbage and throw it out into a volcano, I only saved this one from getting her soul sucked out and you from killing my subordinates because, I want to talk to you it a nice and calm tone, and if you're going to stay calm and nice with me as long as this little girl here in my hands is safe I'll use her long enough for I can talk peacefully, Shadow said in a caring tone.

Han'ya was thankful for the attempt to calm her. "Well, you have me talking. Anything else you want to know." She said in a calm tone, as she tried to not piss Shadow off.

And Truth I don't care one little bit about you I'm only doing this because I don't want you to attack me or my toys anymore for I can have a nice pleasant talk with Twilight without you flipping your shit over a future that you just changed by having Twilight around you, Shadow says in a board tone has he looks more happier when he looks at Twilight.

Han'ya just gave a small nod to indicate that she would be quite for now.

Okay since we don't have much time and I want to be frank with you Twilight I want you to come with me for I can take you somewhere safe and get you out of this dangerous situation, I mean even I got over run at that gate when more than 20 started popping through I was able to cut down a good number of them but more coming and they're getting stronger and I'm here to save the most important thing on your team, Shadow says as he speaks softly and politely.

At Twilight growls angrily, your words speak of kindness but your aura is sick and twisted all you want and even care about is yourself and your aura makes me sick, she said in an angry tone.

'Be careful, he might be our best way out.' Han'ya thought as she listened to the conversation.

As Twilight looked uneasy as she looked at Han'ya, I would like to trust that you're a good way out but I want to know what happened to Sanja and I want Han'ya to do a check up on both of our friends here, Twilight said in a firm tone.

'This should clear some things up.' Han'ya thought as she wondered if the deal would be accepted, and honored.

Well I'll let your little black dog here check them and she can tell you what happened to their bodies afterwards, I might tell you what happened depending on what she tells you. Shadow says in a evasive tone.

'At least he is considering it.' Han'ya thought, granted, she didn't like being called a little black dog. It wasn't that it didn't fit her description... It was the fact that it sounded a bit insulting. Upon being set free, Han'ya took another look at Eve and Sanja. "Well, Sanja looks to be undernourished from giving birth to too many at once. She is also in a drugged out state. Eve, is concuss and aware of things. However, her mind seems to be in a protective state. Her pelvic region has been shattered multiple times, and her vagina has been stretched to go along her butt. I think someone shoved their way past her limits and now she is going through a very slow healing process that has been slowed down even more by her getting injured again." Han'ya said in a very scared tone. She didn't want to think Shadow was the one that did this to Eve, but he was one of the few on her list. Another one was Feraligatr.

As Shadow looked up at Han'ya, hu your doctor? As he walked over to Eve, is there anyway you can fix her Feraligatr got his hands on her and messed her up, I mean properly train this could have been a really powerful weapon to use but now it's just dead meat! if I don't find some way to fix her, he growled at Feraligatr for what he did to her, and Mommy Dearest over here was trying to save Eve and ended up like this in the process thanks to Feraligatr to, I was able to find an claim Victini and Manaphy after a bit but their soul gems were taken from them but don't worry my girlfriend is hunting them down right now as we speak. Shadow said in a professional tone.

"Yes, I am and I might be able to do something with the right tools, and some corrupted liquid. Sanja needs to get some nutrition and not have kids for a bit. Eve needs to be given time to heal. I can ease the pain of that healing, but I don't know if I can speed it up." Han'ya said truthfully as she wondered if she had just made sure that she won't be left here. She also now knew who had put Sanja in her current state. While she didn't show any hints on what she would want to do to Feraligatr, there was a smoldering bit of anger in her eyes.

As some rock started to move over to the side, and Shadow interested face at what Han'ya was doing turn to an angry scowl, you know I was kind of hoping he was dead! but I guess I'll have to wait for him to get out, as a blue arm started to stick outside of the rubble moving away bit by bit as an angry Feraligatr started to dig himself free.

'Good, we can all agree on wanting him dead.' Han'ya thought as she got ready to fight Feraligatr.

as shadow step in front of Han'ya, even though I may not care for him he still belongs to me and do you think you are strong enough to fight a corrupted Pokemon by yourself? Shadow ask and curiosity.

As Twilight spoke up, she won't be by herself she has me! She said in a firm tone.

As Shadow smiled and looked at Han'ya, so it would be a three-way fight me, Feraligatr and Twilight, someone as weak as you when it make even a small dent in someone like him, all you would do would be cause problems for Twilight, or you could offer me something that precious to you something that you couldn't live without and I might consider teaming up with Twilight and let you have your revenge, he says in a satisfied tone.

"Something I hold dear... that would be my family. I might be smart, but I have always held my family, and friends, higher then the knowledge I could gain from any book. As for what I can give, I have my knowledge as a doctor and the other members of team Steam might hesitate if I am presented as a hostage. Granted, I can't say they will hesitate if I am put in a state similar to these two." Han'ya said calmly, but held her stance. She knew he had a point, but she was not going to just stand buy and let someone fight in her place.

Okay then how about this you swear your medical knowledge to me until you have paid it off, if you do that I will give you the strength to fight him on equal ground and his fate will be yours to choose from how does that sound do we have a deal? as Shadow holds out his paw asking for a shake.

"Yes." Han'ya said and shook his paw. She didn't like making a deal with Shadow, but she was willing to do it.

As soon as Han'ya shook hands with shadow one of Shadows golden rings left his hand and traveled to her neck and securely wrapped itself around her throat, there the deal is made this Golden Ring will make sure you keep your end of the bargain it won't hinder you in any way as long as you do as you promised, as Shadow took the hand that he was shaking and opened a ring right next to her paw now place your paw in this ring and it'll give you the strength you need to fight him on equal grounds but afterwards you work for me, he said with a smile As Twilight felt uneasy about this but still let it happen knowing that it was her choice to make but she still did not like it.

Han'ya knew she couldn't back down now and had a feeling she was about to get corrupted. Sorry was all she said for anything that she might have to do after sticking her paw through that ring. She then did as instructed and braced herself for a rush of feelings. At first she felt a sting of pain then a huge rush of power starting to leak from her hand into her body as a sea of corruption started to spill onto her almost making her lose her self in all the overwhelming feelings(+99) corruption has she felt the overwhelming Oblivion almost take her she quenched her legs as a burning need started to rise up as her slit started to leak a black fluid from it, but she also noticed that her rage towards Feraligatr who was almost finished digging himself out increased immensely to an almost all consuming level.

As Twilight had to step away from Han'ya knowing the choice that she made but fearing what might happen afterwards.

'I can keep control. Twilight is my friend, and I have to work for Shadow right now. So, Feraligatr is going to get all of this rage.' Han'ya thought as she sorted through the emotions. It was her calm mind that was letting her think and why her mom thought she would have made a wonderful Espeon. After that, she attacked Feraligatr with Bite x9. as Han'ya snarled in pure anger and let out a mighty Bite so fearsome that she could feel the bones cracking under her Newfound strength the flesh tearing away as she realize that she pulled and ripped off his arm as he screened-in bloody agony doing a massive amount of damage to her Target, has her rational mind told her that he barely had anything left one more attack like that and he would be finished. Han'ya gave an evil smile and threw away the arm she had torn off. She then bit him again. This time she aimed for Feraligatr's neck. She wanted to see him dead and she wasn't use to that thought.

as Han'ya thought about the Pokemon in front of her who hurt this child to such a degree who took a family member from her rage boiled as she bit into the throat of her victim, as she tore a huge chunk of meat from his throat splattering blood everywhere on her as she bit into it and chewed savoring the flavor of Sweet Revenge for those who he has hurt! for those who she doesn't know who suffered at his hands, but she wanted more as she tore into him again and started saturating the ground with his bloody and his torn off body chunks and bones, until she was digging into his chest napping away his bones biting and swallowing his heart "surprisingly enough he had one" tearing into his stomach ripping it apart until she got to his juicy liver and started devouring it savoring the flavor as half her body was covered in his blood digging around in his corpse and thrilled by the powers that she had until she heard a voice in her ear Whispering words of encouragement, as he felt her pussy get licked with long slow deep licks, as words in her ear ring out give into your Temptation your desire for blood hatred of this monster who hurt you who hurt these poor children who wanted nothing more then the destruction of these innocent for his own game give into that pleasure and listen to my words let me help you be something better than what you are to be more pure, as she felt fingers slide into her what folds and spread her apart was graceful touches inside making her purr out in pleasure.

'That feels so good.' Han'ya thought as she tried to see who was messing with her. She expected it to be Shadow, but wanted Twilight to be the one that was willing to take such a risk. 'It better not be Dusknoir.' She thought briefly, but only because she didn't want her soul to be in danger.

You're such a Savage Girl but also such a very intelligent one, you should see how these monsters take those innocent kids and these poor Pokemon who need help, what horrors could he have done to them, and what about others there have to be more, out there who would hurt these poor Pokemon who need Aid, just listen to my voice let me help you, will hand started to crest over her stomach and a tongue licked at her entrance to her vagina, let me give you more strength let me tempt you with my blessing and I will give you more than you could ever imagine, as a male voice said in a husky tone.

"I said I would work with you, but I will not become your slave." Han'ya said with a pleased smile, but a determined look.

Baby steps just baby steps, Twilight can no longer get near you without hurting you, and well you're in my care I'll keep tempting you and tempting you until you finally give in and admit yourself to me, but don't worry I will turn you into a useless toy like I do with most, to me you're only usefulness is your education about being a doctor so I won't turn you into a play thing, as Shadow sent an electrical current to her nub sending a wave of pleasure into her body what is still half way inside Feraligatr Corpse.

"I can tolerate some pain. My mate is a fire type and his cum burns every time we have sex." Han'ya said in a pleasured tone as she thought of Hikoki. She then backed away from the corpse. She was full, and there was no reason to continue eating the once he was out and could look behind her she noticed that shadow was nowhere near her Still Standing where he was around 30 ft away, and so was Twilight staying a few feet away from him, and she looked closer she saw a black tip ear sticking out of a ring before she looked at our head noticing that one of her ears with missing, then to her shock she immediately looked at her privates to see that there was a ring around her sex and the one who is playing with her was Sanja not Shadow, except for a little poking here and there, but most of his intention was in her own backpack that she didn't notice that he's swiped and looking through.

"May I ask what you are looking for?" Han'ya said in a calm voice as she tried to focus on everything. She had been enjoying things, but this wasn't the time to just enjoy what was happening.

Shadow looked up confused for a few minutes before he realized and took something off the bag and tossed it to her, I wasn't looking for anything I was just seeing what you had I'm sure Sparks s already told you a little bit about my past, most likely he didn't bother telling you that I was the one who had a root for the Corpses of our victims to get new supplies, and some traits seem to have transferred over being very curious is a hard trait to kind of get rid of after a few years of doing it, he says with a little bit of a blush before he waves her over.

Han'ya walked over and gave a nod in understanding. She knew of worst habits and he had only looked at her stuff.

Oh and sorry for making your cousin lick you off, I would normally do that stuff to enslave you to my will, but yeah the first thing we're changing on you is that dark typing, I don't feel like getting an addiction on top of all this shit in this world, Shadow says as he holds a Bright stone in his hand before calling a ring and dropping it in there for the ring disappeared.

"I chose this type because of the fact that I am a daddy's girl. If I get rid of it, it will only be temporary." Han'ya said in a calm tone, but wanted to hurt Shadow for suggesting that she got rid of her dark typing.

I don't have a problem with you being a daddy's girl and all, I do have a problem becoming addicted to dark types with your corrupting influence, get it corrupting influence hahaha, but I think we should talk a little bit seriously now that you're part of my team, Shadow says with an evil smile.

"I understand and you would just need to have a strong will to resist the addicting effects." Han'ya said before she gave a serious look to prove that she was listening and ready to move away from this topic.

It's obvious that you don't trust me and you said you don't want to become my toy what really hurts my feelings, but I have used for your skills of a doctor so that little ring around your neck we'll make sure you keep your promise to me or I'll tighten it and snap your neck, the first thing we should talk about is what you're going to be doing when you work for me I don't expect you to go out and fight for me you seem a little weak for that, so you're going to be called upon anytime my teammates right injured and you won't ask questions about it you'll come in heal them up and stay as long as it takes to heal them, during that time you will not be a dark type for I can read your mind in case you try anything on me you will not ask where you are or ask who the Pokemon you're treating are afterwards I'll send you to wherever your team was, now don't get me wrong I will be tempting you to join my little family every second you're with me but other than that I really don't care what you do as long as you don't betray me, we won't have problems do you understand me. Shadow says in a cold tone.

"I understand, and will get to work on getting some gems to swap my dark type with. I won't ask questions, but I hate being kept out of the loop. To be honest, your ring is why I won't betray you right now. You can tempt me, but I can be stubborn. It took my current mate years and being a childhood friend to get where he is." Han'ya said in a tone that said that she spoke the truth and yet hated the situation she had put herself in.

As shadow tosses Han'ya, Eve's Soul swapping armbands this belong to Eve now it's mine swap yourself out of your dark type and welcome to my team, you don't need to worry I'm not a cruel master, so I'll let you find your teammates for you can tell them who you belong to now, and I will personally escort you to them to show them that you are going on your own free wish to be part of my team and help me, but after that you won't be seeing them for a while, Shadow says with a smile.

As Twilight looks very angry at this, and looks very sad at Han'ya for not being able to help her.

"Thank you." Han'ya said in a polite tone before she switched her type to a fire. A part of her wished that she had a poison gem with her, but she kept that wish in the very back part of her mind. "Don't blame yourself. I am still alive and I am not going to tear my team apart by doing this. I can guarantee that they will try to find a way to get me out of this." Han'ya said in a sincere tone, but gave a shrug to indicate that she wasn't going to encourage them.

Now you might be fearing that I'm going to have you work with the corrupted Army and make you watch, as I am slave the legendary Pokemon you don't need to worry about that I have no interest in this Army what's on their last legs...WHAT!?

as Dusknoir stared at Shadow with Angry Eyes are you saying that these two and you are traitors to our cause our orders are to... And before he could even finish his sentence Shadow turned to him and smiled, a scary and creepy smile that shut him up. And in a cold and dark tone, you are my slave you are already on thin ice these two we're never supposed to be found by Twilight now that she's seen them she's not going to trust me as easily as I could have had it, because of this I'm going to have to work even harder to get what I want from her, what might take time precious time that I don't have or want to waste, now you are going to either shut up and Obey like a good little toy to its master or I'm going to show you why Sparks seriously doesn't like me!

Han'ya just stayed quite and watched. She knew her place and understood its boundaries.

Twilight got a little nervous seeing what no one else could see, and took a few steps away from Shadow with her fur sticking up in fear and trepidation.

Maybe it's time for a change of bodies since she basically tore apart mind that you promised how about I take yours and show you how to truly lead a team Then everyone will...But before he could even finish his sentence shadow already moved creating a ring and quickly stepping through it appearing right behind Dusknoir and with one powerful swing cleaved him into with Thunder Wave, Dusknoir tried to put himself back together falling to the ground gasping for air but Shadow just walked up to him with uncaring in his eyes and with one simple move beheaded him and took his head and started walking towards Han'ya with a cold indifference in his eyes, I give everyone two chances you fail me once at something you should have easily been able to do you'll get a strongly-worded disapproval from me, you failed me twice, as Shadow hold up Dusknoir head, there won't be a third time that goes for you too do I make myself clear! Shadow says in a Stern tone with coldness in his eyes.

Han'ya gave a simple nod. She had honestly expected this out of Shadow and only now did her mind remember the name of an anime character that was similar to him. How opposite the name was from Shadow's was why there was a touch of laughter in her eyes.

As Shadow opened a hoopa ring and picked up both Sanja and Eve bodies and toss them into the ring before it closed, before he pulled out a white badge that looked familiar to Han'ya and smiled a bit, looks like one of your teammates is nearby Han'ya how is this dew character? hum I wonder if he's going to be a fun of playmate, Twilight I can't order you to do anything so you may do what you feel like, Han'ya on the other hand will follow me for a bit then we're going to make our Escape, since your husband doesn't know your fate how about we play a little joke on him and you act all sexy towards him saying you would like to pull out his soul, Shadow said in a teasing tone as he started to walk off.

Angrily at the situation Twilight followed.

Han'ya gave a playful smile as she figured that she would drop a few hints that would let her mate know that she was trying to scare him. It wouldn't be the first time and the pranks that went between them were an old part of their friendship.

* * *

 **Delphine & static POV**

Static bit his lip...looking to the others...knowing he is the target as he caught the badge...seeing him take off. Oh fun...

Delphine looks at Shadow with a confused look. "What the hell is a refrigerator?" But Shadow already left before she finished the question.

"A refrigerator is a containment unit that allows one to store foods for longer and preserve it at the cost the food being cooler than when it went in."

Delphine looks around. "So, which one of these..things, is the refrigerator?"

Static held a paw up, waving her to follow him as he goes to the fridge.

Delphine looks over and follows him to the fridge. The phox slowly reaches over to the handle, pulling it open to see what's inside.

As she sees multiple different types of meat drinks and elixirs of all sizes all ready to go and all fresh.

Try to not take everything... static called out as he got a few drinks, offering to the eevee and zuka as he looks to the others...to see how they are at least...Zuka...you might need to do something special again...As he opened his suit and took out his left arm as she saw him getting the 002 again.

as zuka perks up on the bed, what do you need Master she says with a happy smile.

kissed her cheek. I hope you won't mind me asking you to take care of the 002 for me and be sure that it's safe and not harmed...ok?

No problem I'll do as you ask, zuka says in a loving tone.

As all of them could hear, oh that's so cute coming from the side the room.

Delphine picks up a canned drink and reads the label on it, feeling over the aluminum. "This container is made completely out of a metal, how do I open it?"

He was going to answer but heard someone speak up. "And I can't have a moment?"

As a squirtle walks out and grabs the can and opens it for Delphine and hands it back to her, sorry for interrupting your play time but I need to keep Manaphy wet or he gets all dry and die on us you know water Pokemon.

Nods. Surely...just didn't know when that was. The chu said as he was curious at the least why some water mon can hold without water for a time.

No problem as he starts using water gun on Manaphy but he still remain asleep.

So are you for the new toys that shadow brought in, Squirtle ask in a curious tone.

Static sighs. "He's interested in me...the others I don't know."

I guess it sucks to be you then, right now he's probably protecting that Twilight girl of his, kind of a messed up family huh, you know he's going to turn you into one of his toys right something he's going to play with for a Time and he's going to give you exactly what you want and he's going to make you beg for it as he's doing it to you, and looking at you I feel like you're the type that is interested in knowledge and are polite, am I right. He says in a kind tone.

"Scientist, and I've been kind though I'm at least not trying to ask for much since it is mostly black and white." He said clearly. Though he knew once that black and white detail is done...there's a lot of gray to swim in.

Delphine observes the squirtle and scratches her head. "Huh, nifty." She then takes a sip of the soft drink. "Wow, that's unusually sweet but satisfying."

Oh yeah, as the Squirtle jumps onto the Bed and walks over to static and give him a hug and pets him on the head, if you want to cry now it's okay, there is absolutely no way you will escape him you will become his toy, and he'll make you think it's your idea to do with it, yeah human technology is weird, he says to Delphine comment.

Delphine looks at the Squirtle and takes another sip. "Not weird, more like convenient."

Static sighs. "I'm aware I'm in a bad situation...I'm just feeling I'm in for a long ride if I'm going to endure being with him for a long time...and be glad if I'm still alive in it all." As Zuka now got the 002 on and looks to her with a smile and sigh.

Do you even know why he wants you? I mean he did some fuck up shit to it Sparks girlfriends just because they wanted to be happy with him. Squirtle says.

Static "I'm half aware.. but also worried... since he has eyes on my sibling and I'm aware he is up to something... Just I had a better chance."

Well I really don't owe him anything so if you want my opinion, if you don't want to be his bed toy you should try to find someone who has a stronger will than yours and become their bed toy and just hope that they're stronger than him and that they actually care about you, Squirtle says.

His mind had to be worried now... after all the only one that could stand a chance in a way would be is big bro...h...fudge...why did he have to think of him no was likely kind of wishing to at least know if Big Bro was going to find a way to get him out of this.. Static had to sigh as he looks to the ones out cold. "What I'm honestly curious of...is what connection am I at if these guys are nothing more than toys." H knows he might end up a pet but if he is going to be turned into one he neededsomewhere to start.

Haha you're taking him to seriously, shadow might come off as a big planner type but he's not, you're being fooled by his other half he's calm Collective and confident and because of that it seems like he knows what he's doing when in true he's probably just guessing, I mean when he first went to talk to you, all he was planning was to just scare you off and tell his other half that he is working against him, he said he had to read your own mind to find out that Sparks was the one who came up with that plan in the first place and he just piggybacked off it, Squirtle says with a laugh.

Static blinks in surprise. He was that good at knowing details...and yet...just wanted to scare him? The water type is either lying, a likely thing, or his senses are on high as he remembered he's still ...somehow able to keep from being fully tainted which probably only thanks to who he had with him. "As I said before.. I might need some water since I keep ending up in all kinds of messes that get me in all kinds of chaos." the chu said as he flopped onto a pillow.

as Zuka walks over and lays on top of static and starts to rub at his stomach.

I don't understand why do you need water? After what I just told you, I was assuming you would go after Dark typing to protect you from his psychic powers, Squirtle said.

Static sighs a bit. "I mean I need water to clear my head out from all the tensions. And if I can get a dark type addition I would really think of obtaining one even if it means I won't be able to talk to some mon as easily." looking to the water type. "You've never heard of the ways one calm down from tension have you?" He did ask as best he can...though the Pichu can see it is working to calm him down some as he was feeling better. The Pichu was named his assistant and she's assisting.

Well the ways I come down our I get drunk I find a girl I stick my dick in her and I get more drunk that usually calms me down, but hey what do I know about you humans all I know is that he's been trying to figure out what to do with you for most of this time ever since he got back here, and now he's just giving you snow like she's nothing.

herring how the Squirtle relaxes, Zuka got down a little and start it to lick at Statics sheath slowly and calmly trying to build up a slow erection.

Static grins a bit. "That's what kind of drink I was thinking of. And that can vary..." Though he can feel himself was getting stirred up in the suit as he was looking down at Zuka. "...though I have this feeling I'm getting the calm by heating up method." As he took the time to open his suit a bit.

Yeah sorry we don't have any of those spirits here, we did at the beginning but as soon as Shadow found them he immediately threw them out, saying something about hating Temptations, you know for being a human I would have figured you would have asked about the two legendaries that you're supposed to watch over, I mean you don't even seem to be curious about why you have a Victini or a Manaphy in bed with you? Squirtle ask in a curious tone.

As Zuka started to play with Statics dick as soon as the suit was opened up and take it into her mouth going slow and carefully to draw it out and not make too much noise.

He rubs his head as he groaned...grinning a bit. "Normally yes...but I barely got out of being killed...having Shadow ambush me, and having to try to process all the information I've gained I'm recovering from all the chaos...I will admit...when I get my head together...I want to fangasm about the two." he moaned out as static is clearly been through the ringer.

Well I would just take a break right now, I mean by the looks of it you're trying to comprehend everything at once when you should just let a few things go for now and think about them later I think that's what stalling you up on most of your decisions, you probably should just focus on your immediate situation instead of trying to think long-term until you get to somewhere safer, like for now why am I watching over one of Sparks girlfriends and her friend?

He did give a chuckle and nod, groaning as he humps to his assistant. "That does get me wondering...when did they get here?"

Just yesterday it's like the rest of us both of them were captured and brought here, by Sanja after the water region fell to the corruption, Squirtle says.

As Zuka continues to play with her Masters balls and dick trying to coax if awake but gently.

He was enjoying her work as she had him fully hard and ready... "I see...good thing they are safe at least, though if they come too I know I got questions." Though he can feel the tension going from all over him to just one place and Zuka is working him good there.

Then you shouldn't even bother trying to ask them both of them are hypnotized and will stay a sleep until the it's broken, Squirtle says.

as Zuka continues to play with her Masters privates not pushing for anything more than just giving him a blowjob.

At least he nods to it as he decided to get his fun...tapping Zuka's ear. "I'm sure you wanted to try something didn't you Zuka?" Static asked

As she shakes her head in the negative, we've already had that kind of fun master and you want to relax not be stirred up so just let me pleasure you while you relax and try to focus on something else, she says it a polite tone.

As Squirtle was seeing all of this he had to laugh, so you're supposed to be Sparks little brother, kind of shooting low there aren't you trying to knock up a kid, I mean your big brother knocked up a legendary Pokemon.

he had to chuckle as he did grin to Zuka's wording, letting her resume as he murrrs. "I call him big bro since I look up to him. He kind of looked over me when I joined his crew..." he held a digit up to put a hold on the chatter as he was feeling she got him to the point...letting out a chaa while he started to cum into Zuka's muzzle.

Oh so you're not his biological brother, and I'm probably betting that you didn't even know that shadow is only a three day old child of Sparks did you, as he starts to walk over towards the Victini and lift her up and rubs over her belly, and your big brother put three more babies in here what will soon be ready to pop, Squirtle says with a chuckle.

As Zuka verbs and suckles swallowing down everything that is given to her until the flow started to trade out and she's lifted her head off of static dick and opened her mouth showing off a mouthful of cum to static before swallowing it, do you feel more relaxed now master.

Static recovered enough after a deep breathe of air. "Kind of wish he was...with how my life went before I ended up here..." Zuka can see he had started to enter a few memories...how as a human he was the son of scientists who ended up being so busy that he had to take care of a lot of things, even his sister who he didn't expect to be looking over. "...and pardon... but now that I can feel my head processing better: 1st...A 3 day old...was hitting on me? And you said I'm aiming a little low with getting a child? I think boundaries already had been smudged away. 2nd...who's paired up with whom?" Static asked while pointing to the two legendaries who are resting "Since I can guess Sparks gotten to at least one of them"

Let's see Sparks has a Vulpix, Riolu, Munna and Victini right here as his wife and if I'm correct he's already impregnated three of them with his kids, they just picked up Manaphy, and you misheard me, I thought that Sparks was your brother so I was saying that you were lacking on experience if all you could get was a Pichu to suck you off while your brother got one of our gods pregnant with his child, and yeah Shadow is 3 day old he's the son of the Munna and Sparks didn't you know that?

Static sits up and is scratching his Pichu's ears. "And yea. I'm not experienced. If I wasn't I'd be aiming to know and maybe be with a different mon so I take my cuties as they are. And I only found out about Sparks having a son today...in fact only an hour...so I didn't know of the mom until now."

That's probably good because I highly doubt that Sparks knew that he had a son, if you ever get a chance you should ask him about it, it sounds like that black is supposed to be some alternate personality of Sparks the more aggressive and take charge half, but I'll say for one of your first girlfriends she is kind of cute, is there anything else you want to go I'm posed to keep you entertained here in this room until someone comes and picks you up, he said in a board tone as they could hear sounds of battle being heard throughout the building.

Static nods as he gets to process things. "noted for later..among other things...and thanks." Though now that he can think clearly for now he had put his index to his muzzle as his mind gets to think before remembering what he was meaning to work with as his ears Sparks up like he has an idea. "Just remembered. I know about Soul gemstones...keeping the Pichu close and no I'm not extracting hers, you'd lose the true charm of the original,...but the idea is about what would I gain from another type: Accessibility to attacks beyond normal usage? elemental resistance?...personal...modifications?" he asked with the last one being a bit...timid sounding.

Oh yes well you probably shouldn't pull out her soul gym anyways I hear Pokemon who pull out soul gems of the same type and eat them ding dongs get turned into rockets and shot into space saying we're blasting off again or something like that, Squirtle says with a laugh, but to answer your question whatever Pokemon type you get you get the elemental resistance of that type and your attack start to change into that type of Pokemon to for example if I took on the electric type soul gem all my water base attacks would start to be infused with electricity doing extra damage, I also hear that you can pick up some special moves depending on which Soul Gem you take on to for example I think most psychic types gain the ability to lift stuff up with their mind and on top of that teleport, he says in a professional tone.

Static almost burst into laugh so hard...that oddly was worth the chuckle. "I...I see." He breathes out deep. "Thus I'd have to watch taking on a gem since I'd gain weaknesses as well as advantages...like how I'd be weary of pixies if I 'join the dark side'." he can't help but chuckle to that as he knew someone would get the humor. "That helps a lot at least."

Yeah just watch out for corrupted gems they can give you a serious boost in strength but I really don't think the price you pay for it is worth it, he says in a worrisome tone, and anyways if you're going to join the Dark Side I should go and get some cookies Little Miss would you like to have some milk on the light side, he said with a smile.

As Zuka glared at him angrily and crossed her arms, I am a taken Pichu and the only milk I will be drinking from now on is right here, as she softly Strokes static member.

Static almost popped into laughs as he heard the exchange and nods. "Last thing I'd want is the corruption to add on at times. And surprised you get the joke I made. At least now I know what I would get if taking in a new type." pokes Zuka on the ear as he laughs. "You're going to spoil me with all that caring. Only reason I'd see this is if you wanna be a Pikachu like me."

If I wanted to be a Pikachu I would need to take away my Everstone master, she says in a polite tone, to her master.

Hey what can you say I grew up these last 10 years surrounded by human and their technology and stuff so you hear a phrase here and there, he says with a shrug.

He nods "Nice to know in a way. As for chu." to Zuka. "Why do I got a feeling that is deep in you?"

As she shakes her head and shows her tail to static, as he takes a closer look he starts to see that there's a black fabric on her tail the same color as her tail so it made it hard to see it before, with all the money I had for the first years of my life I bought this to keep me in my Pichu to form because I didn't want to evolve into a Pikachu and not look cute and pretty, that was the only thing that was keeping me safe in this area for so long, but I no longer needed if that's your wish master, but you might want to do it after you properly trained me to be a good toy for you, she says with a purr in her voice.

He smirks...giving her rear a tap. "We'll talk about it when certain details can be talked of when there is really time to talk." Likely after his mis adventures.

Yes master, she says in a professional tone.

As Squirtle looks at the two of them, ha that's so cute and by the way you act around her I can see why Shadow acted the way he did around you you're kind of a Shy Boy I guess he figured if he could dominate you in a sexual way it would throw you off enough for you to willingly come with him for he can start to manipulate you in the way he wants to. Squirtle said in a professional tone.

Static had to sweatdrop hearing that. "A 3 day old mon, that can do amazing feats wants me like that? All for showing heart in the middle of it all kinds of mayhem. Least he isn't trying to cut it out." He sighs as it's clear this place has clearly given him a lot to take in and the Squirtle can see he is taking it in a way that would make sense to a being with at least a soul left.

Hey don't think of me as any kind of Saint or anything like that, if I thought I could actually be of any use in a fight for even a second, I would have already blown this place taking Victini and you after dominating you away from here, anyways I think you're focusing on the wrong thing his body might be up a three day old but his mine is that of a 50 year old it's something to do with Sparks passed or something, I'm not sure humans are weird about what they can do in their world, he says as he starts to look over at static with a more contemplating eye.

the chu was able to keep his eyes glancing to the Squirtle as it's clear he isn't losing focus at least of who is with him. "Wasn't saying that I was getting better, just saying that it's quite a tale to hear what someone wants with someone that's just trying to do something simple and not make a mess. And makes me wonder what is next. And sorry, I'm not into boys like that." He tried to keep from chuckling a bit.

Huh, I guess you're not that right outside of a lab, you don't get it do you? you don't have to be into boys, you are one of three humans so far that I know of that can produce as many kids as you want, and those kids are going to be very powerful depending on who you breed with, and if you would have taken a few seconds you might have noticed something for example how many kids does your brother supposed to be have coming and what is he, I'm sure you seen how fast a corrupted Pokemon can give birth haven't you? and finally you're in the middle of a war between the legendary Pokemon the corrupted Army and Shadow who wants to overthrow both, with those three factors in mine what do you think you are here for? the Squirtle says as he crosses his arms and glares at static.

Static was at least chuckling a bit. "I know I know... I'm honestly trying to comprehend... So we got the Legends of Order, the Corruption Overturners and Shadow with the Overthrowers." rubbing his head. "surprised half the world doesn't have an X scare on it. And I'm honestly trying to keep from processing that fully since I got the feeling if I did then I'd go into my own nerd moment in correcting you for the number of Pokemon that might be able to break a one per partner ruling because of how there's another that is yet-in-play-and-the-reason-why-I'm-trying-to-hold-my-head-on-in-the-first-place!" Static said all in one breath which had to be a little out there considering for once he's showing his intellect of at least processing the situation.

Well you probably should start processing it and what do you mean there's another one? You your sister and Sparks are all I know of what other human do you know of that can actually have multiple children, Squirtle asked, and anyways legendary Pokemon and humans usually only have one child so it's pretty rare to find someone who actually can have more than that.

Static had to blink as he focused a bit. "Ok... I was thinking if anyone else was in play like that but if it is true that there's just big bro, and me and my sis then that means there's a few options if any. And odd that it is all electric types of probably one species line...and I was going to ask if any other humans are in play in that sense. How fun... but still it's a bit of a odd danger knowing that it's just three Pokemon who are able to break barriers."

Well by what snow here told us, you and your sister came to our world through a different means and you to latched onto the same Biosignature as Sparks and whatever you used to come to this world identified you as him, and made you pretty much a carbon copy of him or at least try to make you something close to him, Shadow was frantic after meeting you and asking snow all kinds of questions, that's where he learned that whatever cost you to come here meet you into a Zack copy of Sparks giving you the ability to have more than one child, and Shadow figured if he can't get his dad to give him an army to rule over this planet he was going to use the Mating Season to trick you and your sister to become his and his mates sex slaves for you can work double time at popping out his army, Squirtle said in a board tone.

"...thus why the 2 weeks? To push a hand and either way...force an experiment of seeing if creations can be made thanks to the abnormal arrival we have?" He was realizing if he was to mate with his sis to keep Shadow from doing her...he'd still knock up his sister and find out how productive they can be together?!

Oh he gave you a time limit? That's weird he's going to be busy for the next two weeks training and molding his mate to his will I guess he believes it will take 2 weeks for him to turn her into a proper woman of his standards then he was going to go after you and your sister to do the same, in other words he gave you that time limit because that's the only time he's going to have free time to take her and spend time to mold her into what he wants her to be or you for the example, but regardless by the sounds of it he's planning to have you either knocked up his mate or your sister to start his army, well he's planning to knock up your sister or his mate, ha and with his lightning rod ability he's going to have an army of powerful Pikachu to rule over what's makes him going to take over the electric region, he says with a laugh.

Static blinks, "ok...this is getting wild...and who the moonstone does he got to be busy with? And I can already guess she's no bouncybuizel." He had to win that bet at least unless that's true and then, he can honestly get a laugh.

You're a smart boy try to figure it out you have a list of our team members don't you try to figure out what you know of shadow and Sparks and you will figure out which one of us he'll be busy with when you put all the pieces together, list should test how smart you are and how cunning you can possibly be, if you figure it out you might be able to see what Shadows mean plan is and save yourself from getting a dick in your ass. Squirtle says with a laugh.

He had to murf. Considering I only just discovered a number of mon today, your asking me to go back beyond the time I'm here. Least I'm being honest there. as he had to figure at least the high ranked choices that were female, considering mate's are usually M+F and he can lower the choices faster that way.

Well I guess you have a point so here let me first tell you who are not available options basically meaning the Pokemon who were in his team before you came here and could have possibly been his mate's,Leaving only.

{Sparks=Pikachu M,} {Munna=Sanja F} {Vulpix=Vula F}

{Twilight=Riolu F,} {Victini=Snow F} {Manaphy M}

Nods The fact Sparks is his target of breaking is cutting him out and Manaphy is here... hydration required but here...And that sadly... leaves the females and I can cut that by half if Shadow isn't going for interfamily relations and mothers to be. Static had his ears Sparks drooping as he realized. "She reached out to me when I was uneasy and even felt how warming she was..." he almost whispered in realization. "Twi..."

How? Twilight oh no she's big fish, and I guess you humans don't think about it much fine I'll just tell you, he's going to break and mold Sanja his mother into his perfect wife then it seems like he is going to do the same thing to you and your sister then he's going to go after Twilight at some point maybe even now since he seems worried about her, Squirtle says.

Static had to sweatdrop. "and here I thought he wasn't into interfamily relationships..."

"Though now it makes me feel at least less weirded out in how many things are poking my dreams." the pikachu said as it was clear he was giving Shadow a bit much credit.

What do you mean? What things are poking at your dream, Squirtle said in a curious tone.

"It's odd to me but...I have been having dreams that start nice enough...the two of us having our usual research studies, before sis heads off saying that she thinks we need a break. I expected her to get some juice but ...well...I end up seeing her dressing up in a green toned variant of a popstar Pikachu, and she was showing off which starts to...get steaming hot as she showed off she forgot the panties for the attire...and...I get up before it gets any hotter." He had to FIB that since...well...the corruption did plenty of that!

Question have you ever seen a corrupted Pokemon give birth to a corrupted child? Squirtle ask out of nowhere.

as Zuka smiled, master we have two weeks to get to your sister for you can claim her as yours, use my body anyway you want where you can know how to master a Pokemons body for you can please her in any way you need to claim her and have her bear your child, she says in a sexy tone as she crawls up Static body and give him a sweet kiss.

Static had to blush as now for once he was remembering. "...Dew...why did you give me such a memory..." He said that low before speaking up. "During a odd situation, my first sex lesson went a bit chaotic and during it before I got too far in...one of my friends got a Pachirisu plumped up and was now with an Oshawott..." HE won't say how the rest went since...that was a MESS. Though the corruption in him was getting to him mentally in ways that probably is taxing him more than he would want to know.

But if I had to make a guess as soon as the child was born he immediately looked for the first pussy he could find what was inviting and shoved his dick right into it if it was a boy and if it was a girl she look for the first Dick she could find to pop her cherry, now just think of it have you found your sister and you stuck your little toy into her you will slowly corrupt her until she's black as you and she'll start popping out children just as fast and your kids will look for the first piece of ass they can get what will either be that mother were you and with that you'll start corrupting more and more until the point that your daughters and sons start giving birth to their own kids and your daughters will give birth to your sons and daughters and over and over again, and that's what everyone wants from you and Sparks and your sister in your little balls holds a great weapon that could change the world, Sparks knows it Shadow knows it the corrupted Army knows it and that's why they're trying to get you to have sex with as many girls as you can for you can get ready for your true goal in life, pumping your baby maker into as many girls as you can about tons of powerful children to take over the world in the eyes of your master. Squirtle say in a professional tone with a smile on his face.

As Zuka smiled, yes and I'll make sure master has as many kids as he wants from his wife because I'll be the one babysitting and taking care of them and when he wants to blow off some steam you can use me and if I'm lucky I might be able to bear his child one day. She says in a all to Happy Tone.

And this is probably where he has to facepalm himself. "Reason why I'm getting cleansed before I see her...I want to be my true flipping self when I see her...not...not this. This would be me giving into things that are instinctual...that aren't showing how I really am. Sure this corruption pulled it out...but I don't feel like it'd be me." Probably the oddest thing the corrupted Pokemon heard...but then again he's the one following his heart the most.

Hahaha you don't need to fear the corruption inside you it doesn't do anything other than lower your inhibitions, other than that it pretty much doesn't do anything right now you're just horny because it's close to meeting season and the female pheromones are starting to kick up into the air I mean you were probably being affected by your little Pichu this whole time without even noticing it, it also increases your could give you more anger problems but if you just come down and count to 10 you should be fine, I mean you're a Human After All most of the humans who come here have a hard time at first with a corruption but after like a day or two it's just like annoying it I mean right now you're doing fine aren't you you're not mindlessly humping into her and you were just talking about your sister you're not stressed you're relaxed, that's the thing about the corruption if you fight it and think it's evil then you give into things a little bit more and do more horrible Acts because you rationalize it easier but the corruption actually doesn't do anything that you wouldn't do naturally, meaning that before you even came here these feelings you having for your sister they were all natural for you to feel, and by any chance where is she because mating season is literally tomorrow and that's when the female hormones are going to be at their maximum if she can find a Bed mate for the two weeks that you're not there or find something that can distract her she's going to be constantly touching herself moaning out and lust until someone gets in there and satisfies her needs, and I think that's what black just counting on that you would be stupid enough to walk into your sister trying to act normal and she jumps your bones and Rapchu crazy and takes your corruption and dominates over you, because a submissive corrupted Pokemon can't transfer the corruption on to someone else but a dominant one can, he said in a professional tone.

Static blinks as he thinks. "Honestly I had only one close call of anger but...she saved me on that..." to which zuka was petted on. "and ever since I've been going between ups and downs all day with this corruption." Though how he managed to keep from that last bit of taint to make him fall into it is either through sure willpower or something else...either way, it's clear he's been both lucky and unlucky to go through this...and the fact he's got to endure breeding season too, where it has it's own set of problems. "And if I was pushed that hard and during the biggest moment of the Pokemon ages...Oh mons And I was trying to ignore that!" To which he seems he can't now!

Delphine sits up in the bed. "What's motivating Shadow to go through all this trouble, what's his goal?"

Static held a paw up as to answer Delphine. "He wants a powerful alliance of mon by his side...and would use me and Milli to do it..."

That's pretty close but not the whole thing, Squirtle says, if you ask me I think he's just wanting to cause chaos until a certain point, you see after every breeding season a specific legendary Pokemon is said to wake up one that could grant wishes, I think he's trying to prep for that.

Static blinks..."and you think so much breeding in a compact amount of time would wake a mon up? Only mon that would even be likely asleep is the Wish Maker."

Yep Jirachi has not been captured yet, and what do you think would happen if Shadow got his hands on him.

"Before or after corruption...since a mon so powerful could be able to grant a wish...and that can range from something silly like getting a doll to...reality breaking such as worlds fusion." Static said as he can already see so many ideas on that.

The biggest problem is that Jirachi takes time to Grant a wish so I'm betting that shadow is going to use you and your children as a living Shield to buy him enough time to make his wish after that he'll probably let you go because most likely your own the world. Squirtle said.

"F-u-n..." the chu said sarcastically, as static looks to the Pichu knowing in a way she has been such a help but...what can he have her do if she was hopeful for him to have kids too?

Well if you don't want to be used by that there is an easy way out, Squirtle says with an evil smile.

It's probably a surprise as he was looking at an electro ball pointing at his face. "I'm not enjoying this but keep in mind I'm already feeling like I got nothing to lose...don't make this any more messy and don't you even start with saying I'm no fighter because when someone has had enough they will let out what is in them." he gives a stare as it's clear his eyes are looking like he was aware he is not in any good situation.

Hahaha well I was going to suggest that you clip your balls to make you on fertile but I guess you don't like that idea, as the Squirtle reaches and crushes the electro ball like it was nothing, by the way I'm ground/water so your electrical time won't work on me unless you use four times the amount of power necessary to actually hurt me, do you really think our boss would put me in a room with a fire type and a electric type without having a type of Vantage on both of you I'm posed to keep you here occupied if I wasn't able to beat you in a type advantage you could have just beaten me in taking the two of them and walked out the front door, Squirtle says when they laugh, anyways I'm not a fighter either I would rather just get drunk and sit at my desk welcoming people to the corrupted army base I'm a secretary.

Static had to whence seeing that but spoke up. "Kind of pointless when there's a fact either way he'd win...If I somehow go the none breedable route, my sis is in play...and by arceus help me if I go and give up the y in my DNA since that'd be twice the egg machines on the ine."

As Squirtle looks confused, but there is no Y in your name?

"I mean becoming a female means I'd be just as endangered as before but in a different way " He had to correct.

Oh I was just basically make yourself unable to give birth to children by just cutting off your balls, then you wouldn't have to worry about your problems and no one would chase after you anymore but if you don't want to do that then like I suggested you need to find someone to become your Alpha to dominate over you and make sure that can't happen, Squirtle says in a polite tone.

"Cutting off his testicles is out of the question in my opinion." Delphine said.

...Static had to bite a lip a bit...knowing he'd have to be under someone else, nothing new but it's clear he's not getting free either way.

"A quick question, how does one become synchronized to their corrupt weapon?"Delphine said.

Oh that's simple, if you want I can do that right now to you I guarantee you it will hurt like a bitch but you will be synchronized with your weapon afterwards and you'll know what it can do, usually you would need one of these sleeping Beauties here to do it but a few know how it's done it's pretty simple Shadow was able to do it to his own Weapon says in a polite tone.

"What are these 'beauties' you're referring to?"Delphine said.

As he points at the two sleeping legendary next to you Victini & Manaphy, I mean sure one of them at the fire type but still they pretty good looking for a says in a polite tone.

Static is keeping quiet a bit as he was with the legendary Pokemon as he felt he's kind of f-ed either way he looksto it.

Delphine inches a hand over to Victini. "Then I guess that means Shadow was able to him to his weapon due to something involving him having the same powers as Hoopa."

Well no it looks like there's a trick to fuse Pokemon with the weapons and after shadow made sure he was able to fuse his own weapon if you hand me your weapon I can do it right now to you just don't get all pissy with me when it hurts okay,Squirtle says a kind but firm tone.

Delphine hands her staff to the Squirtle to allow them to begin synchronizing the weapon with her.

Okay I want you to close your eyes and focus on your corruption focus on your energy and tell me when you're fully focused on that and nothing else. Squirtle says it a serious tone.

Delphine uses Calm Mind to help herself focus, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "Alright, ready when you are." Delphine said in a calm tone.

Okay I hope you're ready, as a rush of pain that's at Delphine right hand and as you saw when she opened her eyes that her right hand was bleeding because of a knife through it that the Squirtle was holding but he immediately pulled out and put on the weapon and handed it back to her, okay take your most favorite move and use it from the weapon, Squirtle says it in a firm tone after he took a few steps away.

Delphine felt the spike of pain in her right hand and tenses up before grabbing hold of the weapon when it was put back on place of her right hand and she uses Mystical Fire. As a surge of power Emmett from the staff As Delphine mystical fire, what was starting off to be black flames starts to pour out black water then wind starts to pour from it and finally turning into Earth that land and makes it pile of mess on the ground, "weapon synchronized corrupted Elemental staff of nature."

Delphine clenches her bleeding hand around and watches as all the elements poured forth from the weapon, feeling spikes of anger and a decrease in body temperature until the elements stopped and the staffs is now synchronized with her.

There you go the weapon is now sync to you of course even if the weapon the sink to you a corrupted weapon does sometimes have a little bit of a nasty side effect Squirtle says with a smile is there anything else you seem to want to know your friend seen to be in his own little world right now. Squirtle said in a professional tone.

Delphine looks over her hand, inspecting the wound and licking it over. "How long is Shadow going to be out and how long are we going to be stuck here?"

No clue, Squirtle says as he shrugs his shoulders, by what I heard someone started attacking in the Plaza and everyone is basically scrambling my guess is he is looking for some specific Pokemon to help out to make sure they get out safely then he's going to raid the volt would holds most of the powerful weapons here, then he'll come back for us my job is to only keep you here at any cost unless the doors are busted in then I'm supposed to help You Escape to and secondary room that was supposed to wait at. Squirtle says.

Delphine sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "So we could be here for a long while."

As the Squirtle Shrugged, in truth that's not really my problem my job is to keep you here as best I can and keep the prince of the Seas wet well he sleeps off in la-la land thanks to the hypnosis on him. he said again.

Delphine places a hand on Manaphy's head. "I must admit, he seems so peaceful as he sleeps."

Hahaha and that's the only time he's going to be peaceful when he goes back to you guys, you better hope you don't have a water type on your team or he's going to be furious, Squirtle says with laughter in his voice.

Delphine looks at the Squirtle. "What do you mean he'll be furious, why would he be?"

Oh right you're a city Pokemon so you don't know how the plight of the legendaries do you, for the last 13 years no legendary Pokemon have been seen buy mini City Pokemon right there's a reason for that do you want to hear it, it might Enlighten you about what you are about to take in with these two and might convince you to silently remove a problem before it happens, as he Pat's her stomach was already started to begin to return to its normal size.

Static listened on as he was taking the time to keep watch on not only Manaphy (and being sure the Pokemon is ok), but to observe Snow and having to feel better a bit ashe was keeping an ear out on the Pokemon.

blinking as he looks to the water/ground type. I'm more curious of how one got their paws on a legendary to do so, but getting some background couldn't hurt. He said as he felt his curiosity at least hasn't been lost from all he has heard.

By the way I hear it teamstar your own very leaders were the ones who actually found snow and Manaphy, and thanks to a situation both of them we're given to the corrupted Army after the team couldn't hold on to them, I was a part of the team that went in captured Manaphy so I can understand why he has a hostility to water types right now. You see it 13 years ago... Do note I'm telling you the story of the legendaries fall in the eyes of the corrupted Army, so like I was saying years ago hunted down and sneakily captured one of the lake Pokemon Azelf we used him as bait to get to his brother and sister by the time they found their little brother we pumped him with so much corruption and lust that he immediately raped his sister and corrupted her on the spot stupidly enough the brother was able to stay focus long enough to figure out how the corruption worked and send a weapon to his fellow legendary Pokemon that's how the Purity Stones were born, with the three of them under our control we use them to open a gate here and we sent every Pokemon we could to corrupt as many as we could and enslave all the legendaries we could, unfortunately Arceus just teleported most of them out before we could finish, five of the legendaries try their best to form an army to fight against us Unfortunately they couldn't get their morale working and ended up defeating themself, and because of that the five of them had to go into hiding, what I heard Manaphy could not survive without water around him what limited where he could hide, desperate for help he asked the king of the water region to help him, instead of putting him somewhere safe they gave him a small cave to hide in and kept no guards there, so he had to defend himself and for the last 8 years water Pokemon have been attacking him over and over without him ever getting help, and he kept all the corruption of the seas in that same cave he was hiding in trying to keep the water's pure, by the time team star found him he was exhausted and tired and set the Trap trying to kill whoever was hunting him down too bad that the good guys were the ones who found him at that moment hahaha we still fully escaped and now he's a Slave, with a deep hatred of the water Pokemon that he's supposed to rule over, because even though he might rule over them none of them came to his Aid when he desperately needed it. Squirtle said in a serious tone.

Static had to eye twitch, wondering who the world was that ruler since Manaphy clearly had no help and while having low assistance would keep the mon from being discovered...no help was a stupid idea for sure when that happened to be an overwhelming job of keeping all the water cleaned. Sounds like who ever that water ruler was clearly forgot how hard doing some jobs are. he had to say as it was clear he felt sorry for the lake triad now.

Delphine sits and listens to the Squirtle just as he pats her stomach. "So Manaphy holds a grudge against anyone of Water typing because he was captured by a Water type?"

Oh no by the way I heard it the king of the water region made a choice to hide Manaphy in a nearby cave and give him no support, because he didn't want to have to worry about the corrupted Army banging at his door, the king didn't want to get his own soldiers in danger in a fight that he wasn't part of so he hid Manaphy problem was that the corrupted Army found him almost within the same year, and for the last 8 years he's been constantly attacked by water Pokemon Ghost Pokemon psychic Pokemon and ice Pokemon to the point that he could never get a wink of sleep without fearing an attack, he even had to go as far as to enslave every water Pokemon that came after him and having them bathed in the corruption just to keep himself safe for the past 8 years he was stuck in that cave relying on a small purifying Stone to keep himself safe, by the time we actually got there the stone was breaking. And he pretty much gave up on the water region he was actually planning on dying in that cave not going to let the corrupted army take him and turn him into their pets unfortunately for him we came and we used our badges to teleport ourselves out of there and because of that he fell into the hands of the corrupted Army and the corrupted Seas that he was holding back this whole time flooded out of his cave corrupting all of the water's almost instantaneously. Squirtle said with a smile.

grrrr And that is why I said that fool should have kept someone be it guard or a special partner, to keep Manaphy company. it clearly left the mon highly untrustful of even a Magikarp.

* * *

(T)You think we should try and raise Sparks about finding Manaphy and Victini?(T) Delphine mentally asked Static.

static's feeling a fury growing in him as his tail was turning silver for a moment. (T)Find out if anyone is in range first...it'd be pointless if you reach out and find no one.(T)

Delphine closes her eyes and uses Calm Mind to focus as she searches for anyone in the team that could be in range.

(T)Candice, Sparksss, can any of you hear me through this mental link?(T) She mentally said, reaching out to either of them.

(GT)Delphine!? Where the hell have you been? Is static with you are you two okay?(GT) Sparks said in a worried mental tone.

Static's eyes shot open, his tail returning to normal a bit. (T)Big bro...(T)

(GT)Good static is there, are you two okay!?(GT) Sparks said with a relief mental tone.

(GT)We're +2 resting and +1 opposition but has ground power...meaning Delphine and I can't do much.(GT) Static did a moment to rub his head to try to calm down...breathing deep and also using it to help make the connection better to him at least. (GT)We're fine, so is Zuka and Sylvain. Get this, I'm standing right beside Victini and Manaphy, and Shadow is holding them and us.(GT)

(GT) Delphine do you mind flicking static in the ear for me, because I had no clue what he just said, next up we knew where they are we're heading to the right now to go and pick them up, and who the hell did the four of you get captured by shadow? Have you tried anything on you yet and snow how is she?(GT) Sparks said mental.

static yipped feeling his ear struck on that. ! ...I think my head is clear now... (GT)I was thinking short hand...sorry big bro... and also it was an either or choice...life or death and we were trapped in an elevator.(GT)

(GT)? Okay first off there's elevators here? Second off how the hell did you get trapped in an elevator don't you have magnet rise still why didn't you just use it to fly the roof with your teammates? And third off how did you get trapped in an elevator?... You know what nevermind I'll ask you again when we get somewhere safe is there anyone else in that room with you?(GT) Sparks asked mentally.

(T)In order: Yes, I do but there was a swarm of Pokemon of various types including flying type, and it was in a breeding facility, the depths of it so it was an indoor area while trying to take care of Delphine's problem which I didn't expect.(T)

(GT)I teleported us to the Breeding Facility after I drunk an elixir that gave me a new found appetite and then there were shockwaves that caused all doors and the elevator to malfunction, feral pokemon escaped the facility and we retreated to the elevator and it malfunctioned mid ascendance. That's when Shadow came out of nowhere and offered to save all of us, I allowed us to to be taken by him rather than fall to our deaths or risk teleporting us someplace we're not supposed to be.(GT)

(GT)oh static be a little bit clearer next time about her problem, you had me worried there for a little bit I thought you might have got her pregnant, and you to get ready to leave! We're almost there grab whatever you need that you think might help or can and we'll be there in 15 minutes.(GT) Sparks said mentally in a firm tone.

...sigh (T)Big bro...I'm kind of in a contract...since we owe Shadow a favor for us being saved by him...(T) Static says mentally (GT)Be prepared to fight a Squirtle and Feraligatr.(GT)

(GT)! Forget it I don't care what the contract was you are not doing it and you are coming with us! Any contract that you make with my other half you can forget he is way too dangerous for you to handle by yourself and if he found anything to make him like you, you might as well put up the white flag and surrender your life to him because I guarantee you he will twist and corrupt you in ways that you do not think it's possible, and by the time that he is done with you you will be a shell of your former self, trust me on this one if you make a deal with him you're better off dead then listening to him!(GT) Sparks says mentally with fear in his voice.

Static had to feel better, but kept ready as he felt weights off of is shoulders some. (T)Then it's good that I'm still uneasy about him...but now even more worried since I learned a lot of things...including the weirdest fact that both me and him are oddly into interfamily relationships.(T)

(GT) this is Candice, Sparks just hit the ground hard when you mentioned that and is rubbing his head I think you nearly killed him!(GT) He said when they took all his mental voice.

(GT) little brother are you saying that my alternate personality that really wants to kill me instead wants to build up a relationship where he stabbed me in the butt instead of the back!?(GT) Sparks says mentally with fear and confusion in his voice,(GT) wait a minute!... You want to fuck your sister! And you do realize that we are not technically related right!(GT) Sparks says nervously.

(T)Sorry, both me and him are arrows. And trust me... it was odd enough that I feel like I'm in a no win problem. If I got to the extreme to prevent myself from being used my sis is still in endangered so I'd want to at least have her be with me...even if I got to go to claiming her to do so.(T) Static had to say as it's clear he wasn't liking some of the concepts that were used that he didn't mention.

(GT) you're both arrows? I might shoot arrows from my bow but even I did not understand that reference unless? Are you calling my ass at Target!(GT) Sparks said mentally with a blush that could reach across the link.

(T)I'm going to need a better dictionary... I mean both me and him are into females as far as I know. And trust me... your not a target...the front or back of you is safe as far as I know. Then again with Shadow I wouldn't be surprised if he's into all kinds.(T) Static couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that he had to clear up his wordage that much.

(GT) static trust me I know Shadow personally he will have sex with anything if it will give him an advantage he will do anything to keep that advantage and he'll kill anyone who tries to weaken his advantage, so I ask you again what did you mean by he's into his family? By what I know his mother should be brain dead at this point or something like that that only leaves me and I believe he hates me, unless he's considering my other wives his family then I'm going to be very angry! (GT) Sparks said in a very angry mental tone.

Static nods a bit. (T)...currently as far as I know WHY I got the time limit...it's how long he is taking to get his mom the way he wants...and I'm hoping that there's no variable that can hasten things.(T)

{ heads up for all my readers this part repeats in two point in the story.}

* * *

 **Sparks and candis path.**

As candis flew down the hall tell Sparks ask her where she was going?

"I don't know, but I was told by Celebi to take this path and not the one that I was about to take." Candis said in a quite tone while she stayed alert.

Then can you slow down for i can check were we are, as Sparks check the map and started to smile.

Candis slowed down, but stayed alert. She was very glad that someone had followed her.

Candis it look like we are in luck gust who is up head of us, here a clue she white we'er here to pick here up, Sparks said with a smile.

(T)SNOW!(T) Candis mentally screamed with excitement. She didn't speak out loud because she didn't want to just let everyone know where she was. Her tails were now wagging fast enough to be a white blur, but she kept a grip on her weapon. She would have kept a grip on her badge if she hadn't already put it back on her pack.

It look like there a room in front of us, then there a long a hall then we will be there, Sparks said.

Candis gave a nod as she forced herself to calm down and be ready for anyone that might try to stop them.

As the two of them reach the room they see 3 pokemon in the room.

Candis looked at the three Pokemon. She was ready to fight, but would be more then willing to just leave them be. All she wanted right now was to be able to get those she cared about out of here.

Two of the 3 pokemon look at there master, a Sylveon. Hello who are you? the Sylveon ask.

"A ranked legendary hunter, Candis. This is my S ranked slave, Lighting." Candis said in a professional tone.

Sparks bow down.

As the Sylveon walked up and sniffed the air and smiled, do you happen to know a Pokemon whose name S...San..Sangy by any chance?

"I want to say Sanja, It could just be that you have been around my sister." Candis said as she tried to figure out why this Sylveon smelled like her sister.

Oh I know her I'm her trainer and she told me about her mate who was a Pikachu you wouldn't happen to be him are you? the Sylveon ask.

As Sparks smiled and look to Candis, with a look that told that he trust in her to talk for him.

"You may speak, Lighting." Candis said as she stayed ready to fight.

Yeah I know her and I am her mate you say your her trainer, what were you training her in and is she okay we heard something horrible happened to her? Sparks ask in a curious tone.

Oh so you are him! I never bothered to ask what his name was, and you don't need to worry she's perfectly fine if you want I can show you where she is right now, as she starts to move closer to the to with a happy smile on her face, has a sweet smell started coming from her as she came closer before she gave the to a playful wink. { hidden attack attract.}

With that wink, Candis guessed that Sylveon had been training Sanja in the art of seduction and mentally warned Sparks. She then tried to keep her distance while examining her opponent.

Unfortunately the warning came a little too late when she realized that that wink wasn't just a playful gesture but actually an attack hidden in plain sight when Sparks eyes turned all heart shape and his mouth started to drool.

As the Sylveon walked closer and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth then pulled away, you're Sparks the human aren't you the one who can have multiple children is that right? as Sparks nodded telling her it was a true, she smiled and started to play with Sparks ears and tale with her ribbons and she went down and started to look at his sheath, as her two other servants quickly moved over and started to look through Sparks supplies to see what he had, you don't need to worry little one I'm not going to hurt you I just want a little taste of your essence inside me I'll be your little come dumpster if you like, she Whispers. Enough for both Candis and Sparks to here would make Sparks shuttering delight.

Candis got angry as she launched six Fire Burst at Sylveon. "No one plays such a trick on my husband! He will be with those that he chooses to be with, without being tricked." She said with a stern growl in her voice.

As Sylveon saw that attack coming, she quickly dodged three of them but realize that three were about to hit her, thinking quickly she used her ribbon to wrap around one of her servants who was holding Sparks backpack and held him up using him as a living Shield, as the attack hit and scorched him and all the supplies that were in the backpack anything unflammable fell from the bag and scattered onto the ground, as two hit of the fire blast still hit doing massive amount of damage to her, as she growled angry. You're such a mean mean Boyfriend, I was going to just show him you lovely time with a beautiful girl like myself and you just want to ruin that, as she tosses away her useless teammate now and moves up and wraps a ribbon around Sparks left arm removing his arm band and handing it to her teammate take this and throw it away he won't need it anymore, as she started to walk closer to Candis and give a sexy wink using attract X6, on Candis.

Candis gave a sad smile, because she honestly thought that Sylveon was beautiful, but thanks to her female half she was able to resist the attract. She then used Ember x6 to finish Sylveon off and release Sparks from the Attract.

as the Sylveon gritted her teeth seeing the attack coming at her, as black blur quickly shot from a hallway and and ran right in front of her, as a wall of protection formed around her the wall nearly cracked multiple times but it held firm, protecting them from any damage and When the Smoke cleared they saw that the Pokemon who defended the Sylveon was anna the Emolga and right behind her was a Fennekin and a Buizel. You are so lucky that I still need you or I would have let those attacks hits you for what you were trying to do, anna said in a angry tone. as Fennekin and a Buizel finally caught up to her panting for air, you are way too fast both of them said at the same time with an annoyed expression on their face.

Candis had to blink before she could respond to Anna, or who was with her. "You can't be alive. There are 400 generations between us!" She said in amazement because she had realized that her human ancestor was standing right in front of her. "Anna, can you please get her to release Lighting from her attack and have that slave of hers bring back his weapon." She said as a part of her mind started to put things together. Granted, she couldn't believe it anymore then she believed that she was seeing her human ancestor.

Sorry darling but getting your little boy toys weapon away from him was the reason I was here Shadow said I could have some fun time with him afterwards if I could keep him in thralled for it but it seems like that is not going to happen now, as she pouts, oh and I wouldn't worry about that weapon of yours it's in the vault of time right now, and if you're wondering that's where the Dialga sleeps he's been here the whole time in a room that accelerates anyone who enters to near dust time, so I highly doubt you're going to get that weapon back shadow should be getting the other one as we speak from Twilight, she says in a sad tone knowing her playtime is over.

As anna shook her head, should have known he was going to do something like that! but I guess I can't do anything about it right now, she says.

As the Fennekin start to walk over to Candis and sniffed at her all over, you smell very nice I can smell my scent on you! you're part of my family aren't you he says with his tail wagging.

As the other one jaw dropped that's not possible you just got them pregnant a few days ago she can't be part of your family... At this point she finally heard what Candis said, and rushed over and picked up Candis with a angry Fury in her eyes, WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT BEN 400 GENERATION! she said with anger in her voice and made the whole room shiver and fear just enough for Sparks to shake off his trance.

Mew damn it I hate that move, Sparks said with anger.

"Just that, he was last seen by my family back when he first came here. I always thought he died of old age or went home. There were some legends that made me have to wonder if he had been brought here more then once, but no one knows for sure." Candis said calmly as she tried to remember if there had been anything said about a Buizel. "Wait, you are the reason why there is one on our family crest, aren't you?" Candis asked as she moved her bag to make the crest on one of its flaps visible.

Yeah I am I'm his older sister, and no you're not my child I'm still a virgin and are you telling me that I missed my date with my boyfriend thanks to that bastard...

as the Fennekin step forward, sis calm down it's not his fault and I'm positive the promise was kept, he wouldn't betray you like that he's a good man, a little younger if you ask me but hey I have nowhere to talk since I kind of yeah repopulated a little area, but that's beyond the point I'm sure your boyfriend Jirachi hasn't forgotten you, he says in a kind tone, lowering the Vulpix down as he steps in between his sister and him, as he turns back to Candis by the way you talk it seems like you know me, as he happy smiles, my big sister called me to this world and made a wish that we could travel through time to help any one in need, but a few years ago we were caught by a legendary Pokemon and imprisoned in ice so other humans have to come and take our place it was only recently that someone found us and unfortunately brought us here, he says in a sad tone.

"I grew up on the legends of what you did for this world and did a lot of research about you. You are my hero and why I wanted to be in a rescue team." Candis said in an excited tone. She had thought briefly that this was a dream, but being picked up like that had told her that it was reality. She then looked at Anna and gave a frown. She wanted to speak of what her mind was guessing, but she didn't want that to be real.

I would love to get you time to catch up with them but we're on a little bit of a time crunch you two, Master Shadow doesn't like it when we're late and I believe we stole them long enough, anna said as she got a golden ring and flipped it forming a ring right in front of everyone, I think it's time for us to go.

as Sylveon look angry but new when she was beat and started to go through the ring with her final words being, just you wait boy toy I'll be back for that seed of yours, as Sparks frowned at that.

As the brother and sister started walking over to the ring the brother said, well I'm glad that you are living your dream this world is a wondrous place never let your fears hinder your experience and eventually around and see new things, that's what I always dream to doing after I became a doctor of this world and went around healing as many as I could, oh and just try make sure that mate of yours doesn't do what I did and go on a feral sex orgy with over 30 guys and 70 girls and 3 month's, as he shivered, that was a few bad months, he said with a laugh before he entered into the portal.

"I will do my best." Candis said as he saw her ancestor leave. She then looked at Anna. "Please show us the way." She said with a smile.

as everyone except for Anna entered into the ring waving goodbye, as Anna take them down one specific hallway the opposite way of the Pokemon who stole Sparks armband, as the ring closed and as soon as that happened both Sparks and Candis start to follow Anna down the path and started walking down the path that led to snow room, on the way the three of them remain quiet until Delphine was able to get in contact with them.

* * *

 **[Insert dialog between Delphine, Static, and Sparks here.]**

(T)You think we should try and raise Sparks about finding Manaphy and Victini?(T) Delphine mentally asked Static.

static's feeling a fury growing in him as his tail was turning silver for a moment. (T)Find out if anyone is in range first...it'd be pointless if you reach out and find no one.(T)

Delphine closes her eyes and uses Calm Mind to focus as she searches for anyone in the team that could be in range.

(T)Candice, Sparksss, can any of you hear me through this mental link?(T) She mentally said, reaching out to either of them.

(GT)Delphine!? Where the hell have you been? Is static with you are you two okay?(GT) Sparks said in a worried mental tone.

Static's eyes shot open, his tail returning to normal a bit. (T)Big bro...(T)

(GT)Good static is there, are you two okay!?(GT) Sparks said with a relief mental tone.

(GT)We're +2 resting and +1 opposition but has ground power...meaning Delphine and I can't do much.(GT) Static did a moment to rub his head to try to calm down...breathing deep and also using it to help make the connection better to him at least. (GT)We're fine, so is Zuka and Sylvain. Get this, I'm standing right beside Victini and Manaphy, and Shadow is holding them and us.(GT)

(GT) Delphine do you mind flicking static in the ear for me, because I had no clue what he just said, next up we knew where they are we're heading to the right now to go and pick them up, and who the hell did the four of you get captured by shadow? Have you tried anything on you yet and snow how is she?(GT) Sparks said mental.

static yipped feeling his ear struck on that. ! ...I think my head is clear now... (GT)I was thinking short hand...sorry big bro... and also it was an either or choice...life or death and we were trapped in an elevator.(GT)

(GT)? Okay first off there's elevators here? Second off how the hell did you get trapped in an elevator don't you have magnet rise still why didn't you just use it to fly the roof with your teammates? And third off how did you get trapped in an elevator?... You know what nevermind I'll ask you again when we get somewhere safe is there anyone else in that room with you?(GT) Sparks asked mentally.

(T)In order: Yes, I do but there was a swarm of Pokemon of various types including flying type, and it was in a breeding facility, the depths of it so it was an indoor area while trying to take care of Delphine's problem which I didn't expect.(T)

(GT)I teleported us to the Breeding Facility after I drunk an elixir that gave me a new found appetite and then there were shockwaves that caused all doors and the elevator to malfunction, feral pokemon escaped the facility and we retreated to the elevator and it malfunctioned mid ascendance. That's when Shadow came out of nowhere and offered to save all of us, I allowed us to to be taken by him rather than fall to our deaths or risk teleporting us someplace we're not supposed to be.(GT)

(GT)oh static be a little bit clearer next time about her problem, you had me worried there for a little bit I thought you might have got her pregnant, and you to get ready to leave! We're almost there grab whatever you need that you think might help or can and we'll be there in 15 minutes.(GT) Sparks said mentally in a firm tone.

...sigh (T)Big bro...I'm kind of in a contract...since we owe Shadow a favor for us being saved by him...(T) Static says mentally (GT)Be prepared to fight a Squirtle and Feraligatr.(GT)

(GT)! Forget it I don't care what the contract was you are not doing it and you are coming with us! Any contract that you make with my other half you can forget he is way too dangerous for you to handle by yourself and if he found anything to make him like you, you might as well put up the white flag and surrender your life to him because I guarantee you he will twist and corrupt you in ways that you do not think it's possible, and by the time that he is done with you you will be a shell of your former self, trust me on this one if you make a deal with him you're better off dead then listening to him!(GT) Sparks says mentally with fear in his voice.

Static had to feel better, but kept ready as he felt weights off of is shoulders some. (T)Then it's good that I'm still uneasy about him...but now even more worried since I learned a lot of things...including the weirdest fact that both me and him are oddly into interfamily relationships.(T)

(GT) this is Candice, Sparks just hit the ground hard when you mentioned that and is rubbing his head I think you nearly killed him!(GT) He said when they took all his mental voice.

(GT) little brother are you saying that my alternate personality that really wants to kill me instead wants to build up a relationship where he stabbed me in the butt instead of the back!?(GT) Sparks says mentally with fear and confusion in his voice,(GT) wait a minute!... You want to fuck your sister! And you do realize that we are not technically related right!(GT) Sparks says nervously.

(T)Sorry, both me and him are arrows. And trust me... it was odd enough that I feel like I'm in a no win problem. If I got to the extreme to prevent myself from being used my sis is still in endangered so I'd want to at least have her be with me...even if I got to go to claiming her to do so.(T) Static had to say as it's clear he wasn't liking some of the concepts that were used that he didn't mention.

(GT) you're both arrows? I might shoot arrows from my bow but even I did not understand that reference unless? Are you calling my ass at Target!(GT) Sparks said mentally with a blush that could reach across the link.

(T)I'm going to need a better dictionary... I mean both me and him are into females as far as I know. And trust me... your not a target...the front or back of you is safe as far as I know. Then again with Shadow I wouldn't be surprised if he's into all kinds.(T) Static couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that he had to clear up his wordage that much.

(GT) static trust me I know Shadow personally he will have sex with anything if it will give him an advantage he will do anything to keep that advantage and he'll kill anyone who tries to weaken his advantage, so I ask you again what did you mean by he's into his family? By what I know his mother should be brain dead at this point or something like that that only leaves me and I believe he hates me, unless he's considering my other wives his family then I'm going to be very angry! (GT) Sparks said in a very angry mental tone.

Static nods a bit. (T)...currently as far as I know WHY I got the time limit...it's how long he is taking to get his mom the way he wants...and I'm hoping that there's no variable that can hasten things.(T)(T)You think we should try and raise Sparks about finding Manaphy and Victini?(T) Delphine mentally asked Static.

static's feeling a fury growing in him as his tail was turning silver for a moment. (T)Find out if anyone is in range first...it'd be pointless if you reach out and find no one.(T)

Delphine closes her eyes and uses Calm Mind to focus as she searches for anyone in the team that could be in range.

(T)Candice, Sparksss, can any of you hear me through this mental link?(T) She mentally said, reaching out to either of them.

(GT)Delphine!? Where the hell have you been? Is static with you are you two okay?(GT) Sparks said in a worried mental tone.

Static's eyes shot open, his tail returning to normal a bit. (T)Big bro...(T)

(GT)Good static is there, are you two okay!?(GT) Sparks said with a relief mental tone.

(GT)We're +2 resting and +1 opposition but has ground power...meaning Delphine and I can't do much.(GT) Static did a moment to rub his head to try to calm down...breathing deep and also using it to help make the connection better to him at least. (GT)We're fine, so is Zuka and Sylvain. Get this, I'm standing right beside Victini and Manaphy, and Shadow is holding them and us.(GT)

(GT) Delphine do you mind flicking static in the ear for me, because I had no clue what he just said, next up we knew where they are we're heading to the right now to go and pick them up, and who the hell did the four of you get captured by shadow? Have you tried anything on you yet and snow how is she?(GT) Sparks said mental.

static yipped feeling his ear struck on that. ! ...I think my head is clear now... (GT)I was thinking short hand...sorry big bro... and also it was an either or choice...life or death and we were trapped in an elevator.(GT)

(GT)? Okay first off there's elevators here? Second off how the hell did you get trapped in an elevator don't you have magnet rise still why didn't you just use it to fly the roof with your teammates? And third off how did you get trapped in an elevator?... You know what nevermind I'll ask you again when we get somewhere safe is there anyone else in that room with you?(GT) Sparks asked mentally.

(T)In order: Yes, I do but there was a swarm of Pokemon of various types including flying type, and it was in a breeding facility, the depths of it so it was an indoor area while trying to take care of Delphine's problem which I didn't expect.(T)

(GT)I teleported us to the Breeding Facility after I drunk an elixir that gave me a new found appetite and then there were shockwaves that caused all doors and the elevator to malfunction, feral pokemon escaped the facility and we retreated to the elevator and it malfunctioned mid ascendance. That's when Shadow came out of nowhere and offered to save all of us, I allowed us to to be taken by him rather than fall to our deaths or risk teleporting us someplace we're not supposed to be.(GT)

(GT)oh static be a little bit clearer next time about her problem, you had me worried there for a little bit I thought you might have got her pregnant, and you to get ready to leave! We're almost there grab whatever you need that you think might help or can and we'll be there in 15 minutes.(GT) Sparks said mentally in a firm tone.

...sigh (T)Big bro...I'm kind of in a contract...since we owe Shadow a favor for us being saved by him...(T) Static says mentally (GT)Be prepared to fight a Squirtle and Feraligatr.(GT)

(GT)! Forget it I don't care what the contract was you are not doing it and you are coming with us! Any contract that you make with my other half you can forget he is way too dangerous for you to handle by yourself and if he found anything to make him like you, you might as well put up the white flag and surrender your life to him because I guarantee you he will twist and corrupt you in ways that you do not think it's possible, and by the time that he is done with you you will be a shell of your former self, trust me on this one if you make a deal with him you're better off dead then listening to him!(GT) Sparks says mentally with fear in his voice.

Static had to feel better, but kept ready as he felt weights off of is shoulders some. (T)Then it's good that I'm still uneasy about him...but now even more worried since I learned a lot of things...including the weirdest fact that both me and him are oddly into interfamily relationships.(T)

(GT) this is Candice, Sparks just hit the ground hard when you mentioned that and is rubbing his head I think you nearly killed him!(GT) He said when they took all his mental voice.

(GT) little brother are you saying that my alternate personality that really wants to kill me instead wants to build up a relationship where he stabbed me in the butt instead of the back!?(GT) Sparks says mentally with fear and confusion in his voice,(GT) wait a minute!... You want to fuck your sister! And you do realize that we are not technically related right!(GT) Sparks says nervously.

(T)Sorry, both me and him are arrows. And trust me... it was odd enough that I feel like I'm in a no win problem. If I got to the extreme to prevent myself from being used my sis is still in endangered so I'd want to at least have her be with me...even if I got to go to claiming her to do so.(T) Static had to say as it's clear he wasn't liking some of the concepts that were used that he didn't mention.

(GT) you're both arrows? I might shoot arrows from my bow but even I did not understand that reference unless? Are you calling my ass at Target!(GT) Sparks said mentally with a blush that could reach across the link.

(T)I'm going to need a better dictionary... I mean both me and him are into females as far as I know. And trust me... your not a target...the front or back of you is safe as far as I know. Then again with Shadow I wouldn't be surprised if he's into all kinds.(T) Static couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that he had to clear up his wordage that much.

(GT) static trust me I know Shadow personally he will have sex with anything if it will give him an advantage he will do anything to keep that advantage and he'll kill anyone who tries to weaken his advantage, so I ask you again what did you mean by he's into his family? By what I know his mother should be brain dead at this point or something like that that only leaves me and I believe he hates me, unless he's considering my other wives his family then I'm going to be very angry! (GT) Sparks said in a very angry mental tone.

Static nods a bit. (T)...currently as far as I know WHY I got the time limit...it's how long he is taking to get his mom the way he wants...and I'm hoping that there's no variable that can hasten things.(T)

* * *

As Sparks, Anna and Candis finally made it to the door and pushed it open to find everyone there.

Static, Delphine are you two okay! Sparks asked in a worried tone.

Sparks can see the Pikachu in a new suit as he clipped the badge that he gained from Shadow on a pillow...knowing to be careful on that Static: Hey big bro... I was-...hoping...you're...o...k...what hit you? Pointing to his arm as he had that uneasy feeling...heading over to the Pikachu.

Delphine stands up, now clad in light armor and a stab wound in her hand. "We're okay, but we should be asking you that."

I'm fine just ran into a very horny Sylveon who stole my armband are you two okay and is my wife here? Sparks asked in a hopeful tone.

Static sighs...so much for getting purified, as he leading Sparks to the sleeping duo of Victini and Manaphy.

Delphine places a hand on the Victini's forehead.

"I'm okay, and got to see my childhood hero." Candis said while her tails wagged. She then forced herself to calm down some and put away her weapon before running over to Victini. "Snow!" She said with a big smile before turning to Anna. "Okay, do you know the details of the deal, or do we have to wait for Shadow?" She asked in a polite tone.

as Sparks ran over to snow to see if she's okay and smiled happily, thanks you too for taking good care of my wife, Sparks said in I happy tone. as anna walked up and jumped on the bed and called shadow who are immediately responded with, okay glad your mission went to successfully give them their prize and get out of there, he said as a yellow ring started to form and Squirtle and Rhyperior immediately jumped in,

as anna walked over and put down three rainbow soul gems one right next to Manaphy and the other two next to snow, we kept our promise to your wife, she says with an evil smile as she walks over and gives static a passionate kiss on the lips and using her hand to fold out his ears and sending a jolt of electricity between the two making his fur can go out, Shadow was right you do make a cute little toy, she said before she turned around and was about to leave, Shadow visited some of your friends and we have a new recruit thanks to you Han'ya will make a great doctor and speed up the treatment on our two patients, she says with a playful wink as she jumps into the ring and it closes.

Static yips as he as kissed in surprise trying to at least keep the kiss short since well...he wasn't into Shadow like that as he quivered. Gah... I know I know...your happy with me. ! Wait...you got a healer?!

(T)Twilight, what happened? Anna said that Han'ya now works for Shadow.(T) Candis mentally asked Twilight in an worried tone.

Static blinks seeing the Emolga, his eye twitching as he felt uneasy already. ANOTHER Emolga? He just hoped this gal isn't like the first...

(T) things are getting a little bad over here we have Arashi, Balto, Hikoki and Dew with me I'm sorry to say it but I wasn't able to help Han'ya Shadow got her but she still alive and we're facing off against a legendary Pokemon and about to be sworn by those bugs do we have an Escape Plan.(T) Twilight said mentally in a nervous tone.

Static heard that and had to ask as he shook his head. (T)Static here. Twilight, what kind of legendary is it? If you need help in knowing what your against I can try to help where I can. Last thing you need is to fight a foe with nothing to work with.(T)

(T)It's a fully corrupted Keldeo in his other form!(T) Twilight said.

(T)She is alive, and safe. That is all that matters and I would suggest you ask Sparks about the plan. My only idea is to use our badges.(T) Candis said mentally to Twilight.

Fudge it...another lost... As static focused. (T)Keldeo, legendary Pokémon and a Water and Fighter. Unless one of you got a Pokemon like Emolga or Exeggutor, then you might be in for a time...and he's just one of 4 swordsmen. BUT that pulls up a worry: HOW The moon does he got his Resolute without the other blades?!(T)

* * *

As Sparks looked at everyone does anyone have any plans on getting us out of here I would rather not use are White badges to get us out of here because that's going to teleport us to the Guild Hall in the poison region where we kind of sent a few angry bugs, does anyone have any alternate plans and can we leave right now or is there something else I need to do, Sparks said in a Quicken tone.

Static looks at the badge on the pillow...gulping. "I got an idea but... I'm worried of using it myself." He said pointing to the pillow with the black badge. "And I already know we got a lot of problems. Only thing I know is that it's to a location in the Fairy area."

"I think that will do for now, but we will need to meet up with everyone and someone will need to keep Manaphy wet while we move." Candis said as she put the three legendary gems in her bag. She wanted to give them to their owners, but she didn't want them to choke on the gems while they were sleeping.

Static nods as he was heading to the fridge to see if there's any water left...He wouldn't be surprised if that Hoopa emptied it while they chatted or heavens help him he's doing it while they are in the middle of this.

As Static found a big bucket of ice water in the refrigerator with says, Prince Royal throne on it with an evil-looking picture of a Pikachu on it.

Static shook his head. "I got something but not sure if it'll shock him awake. Thanks to our resident chaos maker." The pikachu carried it over as he looks over to the others in worry.

"It will help us keep him wet. I can use my psychic powers to carry them. Any idea why they are asleep?" Candis asked after looking at Static and watching him pull a bucket of ice water out of the fridge. She didn't know what a fridge was, but she had a feeling that it was a human invention.

"I'd ask if you can peek into the last memories since I don't know but I'm worried that it'd be either offensive or a trap." Static said a worried voice.

Delphine holds up a hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to get my babies."

Static had his tail spike up as he realized it some. "With all this chaos? I fear how they are."

"Unfortunately our doctor is now working for Shadow. I will have to see if we can find her father. He is also a doctor." Candis said with a frown and wished that she knew all of the details about what happened to Han'ya.

Sparks growled, oh come on there has to be a way to wake these two up what's the point of giving us to sleeping Pokemon if he's not going to tell us how to wake them up? Spark said in anger, are you sure you can't just check in their heads to see what's keeping them asleep like how do you wake up hypnosis? Sparks asked. And where did you leave your babies?

Static had to answer that. "They're in the daycare, near the moves shop. We left them there to get a few moves, some attire, and then...the toy shop." his ears lowered remembering what happened there. "And if no other problems would have came up then we could have picked the attire and the kids up."

"I can try." Candis said and tried to set a link up with Snow and Manaphy.

As she did she realize that the two of them were under a light hypnosis and with a little bit of a nuj she could actually wake them up.

This made Candis smile as she worked on waking them up. "Ha, he made it easy. Either he planned that, or he has no idea my dad is a psychic Pokemon. Granted he isn't the only one in my family." She said in a happy tone.

As the two legendary Pokemon started to wake up and stretch and yawn the first thing out of both of them out swear, shadow where's our food! As both of them look very grumpy and annoyed, before they started to look around those thing that they weren't alone and shadow was nowhere near.

"...how long has that chu played with you two?" Static said outloud as he looked to see Sparks is quick to rush to the Victini.

"You two are in our care, and it is good to have you back Snow." Candis said and gave Snow a hug before she remembered that Snow might not recognize her.

As Snow smiled and hugged Candis back, Vula, Sparks I'm so happy to see you too again what time is it, as she looked at a clock and her eyes widen, it's already 10 p.m. That bastard Shadow put us to sleep for 3 hours? She said in an irritated tone before her stomach started to growl.

"I would like to be called Candis now. I am trying to not be caught and taken in by those that want to punish me for what happened to the water region. All because I was framed." Candis said with a shake of her head before she looked at Static and Delphine. At this moment, she was glad that Dew wasn't here.

as Manaphy spoke up, who cares what happened to the water region those jerks deserve what they get, he said an angry tone, I just wish I could have only limited the damage to that region.

Looks worried but smiles as to keep his hope up a bit. "I'm just surprised that your in one piece. Especially whom you were with." Static had to feel sorry hearing Manaphy say that but then again he would just hope that he'd recover from what happened...though that isn't going to happen anytime soon as he tapped Manaphy's arm a bit. "Need this?" He asked as he pointed to the icewater.

"Here Snow, you can have the big apple I was saving." Candis said as she used her psychic powers to pull out the item.

As Manaphy stared at Static with his antennas raising and starting to rub over Static body, as he got into the ice water and started to feel a lot better but still stare at static, Sparks that's your name right? As he looked at Sparks, why is your brother here? And why does he have the same soul markings as yours? Manaphy asked today curious tone.

As Snow started to Devour the Apple at great speed after she cooked it a bit, thanks Candis is it? It might take me some time to get used to that name but it's good to see you all so what's going on and what did we miss? actually Wait better question are we in a save a spot for you can tell me the story or do we need to go somewhere safer? Snow ask in a serious tone.

he chuckled as Static looks to him. "I better introduce myself. I'm Static to these mon. And I'm clearly not from around here. I've been traveling with Sparks for at least a few days, though I'm sorry we had to met in a place like this. And if you hear me call him big bro, there's a few meanings linked to it even if we aren't family."

As Manaphy look him in confusion, by your bio field and your DNA I would say you're either brothers or identical twin? Do you want to try to explain that one, Manaphy asks as he crossed his arms and stared at static.

Static nods. "Let's see if we can come to a good conclusion." He said as the Manaphy can see his quirk of thinking with a digit to his muzzle "Somehow when I got sent here...it was by unusual methods. So unusual that my DNA is altered. I'm not sure by how much but it was enough to have me be a younger variant of the one that was here before me. The thing is how did that happen? I mean the only thing Sparks had a long time access to is my Pokemorpher and that was when it was broken and he fixed it while things were going wild in another area." He can see the mon confused as he waved Zuka over. "My assistant Zuka is currently with the 002 by the way." As he felt that the danger is lowered enough he can get the morpher back on. "Think I can get it back now Zuka dear?" He asked politely.

as Manaphy is tentacles to reach out and grab Zuka and looks at the Morpher, why is this thing receiving a massive amount of bioelectrical waves, as he looks at Sparks, oh dear I think I might know what happened but I don't think this is the place to speak of it as soon as we get somewhere safer to explain but my child I think you might have just technically killed yourself. Manaphy said in a shock tone.

Manaphy can see his eyes get wide and his heart is pounding...as this triggered a thought that made him nearly faint, his ears letting out a bit of steam. "M...Milli and me...a..are..." Sparks might see where a mindblown Static is about to head ...to the floor in shock.

As Sparks quickly grabs Static and looks at Manaphy with curiosity and annoyance, what do you mean! he says in a Stern tone.

Sparks Do you know how you came to this world? Manaphy ask.

Yeah of course I know how I got to this world and I know the price I paid the bases do it... As Sparks as to look at Static was fear on his face, if both of them are synced up with me oh... oh no that's not good! Spark says with his ears down looking at static.

Even if the two of them are different ages, Sparks and the others that were with the Pikachu remembered Static told that Millie and himself tried an experiment with the item that was on Zuka. If the Pokemorphers failed in the world they were in then...that means the two children that were sent to the Pokemon suffered a horrid fate in another world and somehow only are alive as Pokemon.

Static breathes...groaning out some. "So the 001 and 002 were failures?"

No I wouldn't say they were failures, they just activated a different way then you expected, it's up to you to decide and you are misunderstanding me you didn't die technically but you are now under the same promise that Sparks is, and I think he should explain that to you later right now we're in hostile territory and you need to focus on something other than your technical problem and focus on your, I'm going to get eaten alive if I don't figure out what to do problem. Manaphy says in a Stern tone.

he started to recover...groaning y-your right. I should explain what the morphers do when we got some breathing room.

And did I need to explain how I came to this world and then I think you understand what your fate is, spark says in a sad tone, but first we need to figure out how to get to Delphine kids, and figure out how to get in contact with the rest of the team? Sparks says in a Stern tone.

Static nods before focusing. "We need one to scan for who's nearby since we can't hold till morning if things keeps going." as he said, going into a tactics processing mode.

Unfortunately that would have been Twilight or Arashi, I can move quickly but I can't teleport or since the area around me, so if we leave we're going on blind luck and every second we waste is going to be a second there in danger more, we could probably use the badges to get in contact with them if they not in the middle of a fight might be easier on them too, but I doubt your kids have any badges for any way to communicate with us, Sparks says trying to figure out what to do.

Static nods as he grrrs. "This is a big problem...we can't do much without going out and this place isn't even safe."

"Well, lets see if I can pull the location of our teammates up on the badge, and we can go from there. Besides, it seams like Arashi and Twilight are in the same place. I spoke with them mentally when I found out Han'ya had been forced to work for Shadow." Candis said as she tried to see if she could get her black badge to show the location of the others. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here, we got these back for you." She said as she used her powers to pull back out the gems for Snow and Manaphy.

As Snow and Manaphy looked very happy to get those back Snow only took in her psychic Legendary Power well Manaphy took in his water legendary power, as soon as they did and or a brilliant light started to surround the two and they looked at more energetic and lively than before.

Finally I have the power over the seas again, Manaphy Said Happy tone.

As Snow just smiled, thank you for retrieving these for us you don't know how important it is for us to have them back, she says as she holds and hugs her other soul gem.

Static had to feel better seeing them though had to wonder. "I'd ask how legendary gemstones like those can be different from mortal ones but it probably is more obvious than just intensity. The bigger question would be how you managed to endure without the required stones." He was feeling thankful for the good news in a sense even in dire times.

As Snow floated over to Static and flick them in the ear, you humans and your questions can you save them until after we get out of here we're wasting our time answering questions and being surrounded by corrupted Pokemon so by the room detail we're still in Shadows bedchamber and I would rather be out of here before he decides to come back and have a sex orgy with all of us, she says in a Stern tone.

as Candis was able to locate the other team on her badge and lucky enough for them they were already heading towards them. But so was a whole bunch of red dots with them.

Static rubbed his ear and looks to the victini. "That's the curiousity in me...but right now as I said, I got an idea but iffy of using it considering who provided it." he said as he did point to the black badge still on the pillow. "I mean if there's another idea to try I'm ready to hear it."

Little brother who gave you that black badge? And do you know where it leads? Sparks ask they curious tone.

Static explained as he looks to the badge stuck to the pillow "an area of the fairy lands as far as I know. The one who gave it...remember you told me to ignore his word and it's good I'm already uneasy with the chu." Which likely told Sparks enough which likely told enough of the reason why he wasn't sure of using it.

"Looks like they are coming here. "Snow, Arashi's mate is working with us and is a Mightyena. Do you think you can make sure he is a part of the link?" Candis asked with a smile before she glared at the badge that was on the pillow.

Sure no problem once we get out of here I'll show you how to link with a dark type so you can do it yourself, but if they're on their way could you tell me where they are right now I can make it easier for them to get here, and is there anything else you guys need what's here this place before we go? Snow asked.

Yeah it looks like there's some kids supposed to be here that we need to get to but I don't know how we're supposed to get from here to wherever they are? Spark said.

As Manaphy laughed you do realize this is the home of the Legendary Pokemon right we can control this place with our powers, she said with a chuckle.

Delphine ahems and taps her staff against the floor. "I do know Teleport."

as Sparks looked at Delphine, wait you can teleport? That's great we could use that to get out of here, he says and a happy tone.

As Snow floats up and ask, how effective are you at Teleport right now?

"I've only learned Teleport recently, I managed to teleport me, Sylvain, Static, and Zuka into the Breeding Facility, but three feet into the air and we fell on our asses."

As Snow smiled, that's good enough, I think I can help you my power as a legendary Pokemon allows me to increase the strength of anyone, I wish it will be only for a temporary amount of time but I can increase your power to allow you to teleport everyone all at once, and since our friends are heading here we should try teleporting to Where Your Children Are, and work from there how does that sound to everyone, Snow says in a kind tone.

Delphine holds her staff in front of her. "I'm ready when you are, I already have a mental image of the Daycare and can teleport us there."

that's great! but before we go we probably should take anything that is here that could help us and we still have to wait for your other teammates to walk through the door first we don't want to teleport and leave the behind, then we'll teleport to the daycare and try to figure out what to do next, we should also take that black badge with us, I might hate using anything that shadow has given us but it still could be helpful for now, Snow says.

Delphine picks up the Black Badge and retrieves some of the sealed food and beverages in the fridge "I agree, I might be able to cook up a good dinner for everyone with what I'm taking." She then looks through as many drawers, cabinets, emergency kits, and also searches for locked safes and compartments.

Sparks helps her look through the room to see if they can find everything grumbling to himself that he couldn't believe that he lost his backpack and seeing if you can find a replacement.

As the two look through the room they find quite a few items of Food Supplies and medical supplies but the same that caught their attention the most was a whole wardrobe of pretty clothes in Snow & Manaphy most of them were girl clothes for both of them but there were a few boy clothes in Manaphy size.

Delphine looks through the wardrobe in awe, seeing is there's anything in her size. "All these outfits, and who are they for?"

looks like Shadow was going to play dress up with the two legendaries since it looks like it's in their size, I say we should take some of them but we should be careful to make sure that they don't have any secondary abilities on them, as they were picking up some of the clothes they noticed that there was a box with a bow tie on it saying package for Twilight.

Delphine fold up some of the wardrobe to pack up and notice the package with Twilight's name on it, picking it up and taking it out of the closet. "Get a load of this package."

Sparks looked annoyed and angry as soon as he saw that package, damn it this is just like dew, why is every guy after my girlfriends! Sparks says in an angry tone.

Delphine gives it to Sparks. "Maybe you can give this to her yourself and say you got it for her?"

I would like to but knowing that asshole he most likely put some way to identify that he's the one who got it for her, but I'll give it a shot I really don't want Twilight to get any feelings for shadow he's not the person people see him as, and he's not really a kind person and I'm kind of worried if she might fall for him, why does all the girls like the bad boy? Sparks says as he shakes his head.

"I don't like him." She said before looking into the flame of her staff to peer into the future.

* * *

 **Delphine** **Vision.**

as Delphine see everyone in a cave except for Han'ya, Arashi, Balto, Hikoki and static, as the sky looks Dark with storm clouds all around and floating electric rocks all around everyone see Sparks remember about the package and hand it to Twilight eyes light up at first as she opens it, to see a blue pretty suit as a note falls out and as soon as she reads it her ears drop and she looks at this suit with fear and worry, and dropped it Delphine see a few minutes have passed and Sparks is cheering her up with everyone else including a Zorua, in the end she puts on the suit and when she tries out her aura it looks like it morphed into a power set of armor but looks easily flexible, as she smiles at it but there's still a hint of worry in her eyes.

* * *

Delphine looks away from the flame. "Seems Shadow got Twilight some morphing suit, I saw her open the package with a note dropping out of it and upon reading it, she looked worried and then Sparks tried cheering her up. She put the suit on and used her aura, morphing the suit into a set of armor but she still looked worried in the end of my vision."

yeah that sounds like him knowing him he didn't just give it to her he expect something in return, but seeing how I'm wearing armor from here he must have customized armor specifically for her to help her out and he was planning to give it to her somehow I'm guessing he was planning to make us do it if we found it, I hate playing his stupid games, spark said as he took the package.

Delphine inspects the package to see if the top just comes right off. "I'm thinking we open it up and see what that note has written on it." unfortunately she find that package is sealed with wax and would most likely be torn if it was removed.

"You think I might be able to teleport the contents out of the box?"

I'm not sure but, I wasn't tested who knows what might it be made out of, and I know anything about teleportation I know if the teleportation goes wrong and you accidentally use a piece of whatever you're teleporting into a living being or item it will be permanently stuck there, so I suggest we test it out on some trees or rocks first before we try that on any living Pokemon, spark says.

Delphine hands it to Sparks. "Alright, we'll try to get it out later, I believe we searched this room thoroughly?"

yep now we just have to wait for everyone else to get here by our badges they should be here pretty soon and as soon as they get here we're going to have to teleport quickly it seems like we have company coming. Spark says.

"Company, what the hell is going on, did you piss someone off enough to have the entire army chasing after us?" Delphine ask.

oh no I forgot to mention that Candis is pregnant with two legendary Pokemon and some Pokemon from an alternate World want to come here and rape and torture her to corrupt the two Pokemon in her stomach for they can front our world into Eternal Darkness, you know ordinary Tuesday stuff, spark says with a smile on his face.

Delphine groans and holds out her staff. "Hold onto my staff and prepare for teleportation as soon as the rest of the team gets here."

okay I think everyone of us should sit on the bed in a circle pattern with Snow being in the middle sitting in Delphine lap once everyone gets here will tell them to grab on and then we'll teleport away, does that sound good to everyone, as Sparks sits down on the bed in front of snow.

Static had to get ready as he makes sure of all the loot he needed was in his bag...taking a bit to keep Zuka near him as they got onto the bed

Candis sat next to Sparks and let her tails lay out like a fan behind her.

as Manaphy sat down next to snow, and was hoping that this would be a better experience than last time.

* * *

 **All of the Team soul gems**

bug 2

dark 2

Dragon 2

Electric 2

Fairy 2

Fighting 2

Fire 2

Flying 2

Ghost 3

Grass 3

Ground 2

Ice 3

Poison 1

Psychic 2

Water 3

steel 2

normal 1

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis and Arashi.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **DEX 2/20B = 10%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is "0"backpack was destroyed.

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows" " armband was stolen."

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/** **Ghost**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B ,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 130**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 10/20,** **x3** **=30=150**

 **DEX 10/20,** **x3** **D** **=30=10** **0%**

 **DEX 1/20,** **B** **=005** **%**

 **CON 10/20,** **x3** **=30=** **300**

 **INT 15/20,** **x3** **=45=9**

 **WIS 15/20,** **x3** **=45=** **Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20,** **x3** **=45=4** **5%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** stealth armor, able to allow the user to go invisible for a short period of time.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water/S** **teel**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor** **/Rage Rape.**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 20/20,x3 =60=300**

 **DEX 15/20,D,x3=45-16=29= 100%**

 **DEX 16/20,B =80%**

 **CON 10/20,=30=300**

 **INT 10/20,x3=30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20,x3=30= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.


	26. Corrupted Army battle part 2

**Corrupted Army battle part 2**

* * *

All of a sudden the ground beneath dew started to crumble and Fall Away Pathos and Hikoki were quickly able to follow after him as he fell into the darkness.

After a few minutes of falling.

"Ugh...damn bugs..." groaned Dew as he picking himself up, Pathos went to check on him.

"Is anyone else here?" Dew asked.

"I am." Hikoki said as he uncurled from the ball he had gotten in to protect himself. Since he had been using Flame Charge when he did this, his skin was a bit hot, and he had looked like he was using Flame Wheal as he fell. It hadn't slowed down his fall, but he had dealt with worst. That was what he got for having a best friend that was an Onix.

Dew looked around, witties, but at least glad a teammate is with him. "Looks like we're in some kind of passageway" Dew queried as he's looking around.

"We probably should find the others if they're still around. Flamer, do you have the mental link? And Pathos, what other abilities do you likely have?" he asked the two in a low whisper.

As you try to think for a few minutes and if it came to her as a freight struggle, I think this body has the ability... oh right this party has the ability called levitate I could have just stopped falling if I activated that, she said it a happy tone.

(T)It's still up. Which means that Candis isn't out of range, and hasn't had one of his emotions blow away the link. It also means he's not unconscious.(T) Hikoki mentally said after checking to see if the link was still up. He then looked at Pathos. 'That would have saved me some bruises.' He thought.

"You tried Pathos...I want you to learn more about your body. Not in the sexual way since this isn't the time. We'll figure it out from there." Dew ordered.

"Flamer, let's find the others first." (T) could we pinpoint with the mental link their location, or could we use the badges?(T) Dew asked Hikoki mentally before picking up his swords and sheathing them.

Master when you put my soul into this body why didn't you read the instructions on the package? It would have told you everything that you can do to know about my body, and the book should tell you everything to know about my soul, she said in a polite tone, hum I think we're near the breeding facility actually.

(T)The link only works one way. It might have been different, if I was a psychic type. As for the badges... the best we have is a B ranked one. There are going to be places that aren't marked.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he checked the map. (T)Looks like this is one of them, since I can't get the map to show us where we are, or the location of the others.(T) He said mentally as he put his badge back on the left shoulder strap of his bag.

"Apologies, my mind is on a different track right now." Dew said as he looked around "Breeding facility?" Dew queried "Is that where most of the lower ranked pokemon from?"

Taking note of the mental link, Dew took out his badge. "All the more reasons to rank up" he muttered.

Kind of there is over 50 breeding facilities in the space but if my hunch is right we might be near the alpha breeding facility they try to capture Pokemon and use them to breed more prominent Pokemon for their efforts.

(T)It might, give it a try.(T) Hikoki mentally said and gave a smile to Dew as he tried to look around.

Dew looked at pathos "So we really have to be careful then." (T) i would suggest using a psychic soul gem so we can try to link with the others, but now, we have to be careful.(T)

(T)I will keep that in mind for the future, but I was honestly thinking about gaining the fighting type. I don't know many moves of that type, but I can learn some and it will help me against rock type.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he stayed ready for anything.

(T) So you need to learn Focus Blast, Hidden power Fighting, or i think, Rock Smash or Brick Break correct? (T) Dew asked.

Pathos, are you able to navigate us? he asked.

Yes master where would you like to go, Pathos says it a happy tone.

(T)One of those would work, and I always threatened a friend of mine that I would learn Rock Smash and get him back for every bruise I got while training with him.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he thought of the Onix he had trained with.

(T)Dew laughed through the link. (T)

I would like you to take us to different pathways so we could find out teammates, it's probably our best interest to avoid this so called 'alpha'." Dew tells pathos in a low whisper, making his presence known to who's the 'master.'

Master the alpha isn't a person, it's just the alpha breeding facility, it's where any of the humans and S rank Guild members who are captured are sent to for they could be bred to help fund our armies against the rest of the world, she said in a professional tone, now Master where are your friends so I can tell you where they are and guide you to them, she said in a kind tone.

Dew crossed his arms in annoyance because his creator misread again. (So that's what they planned to do with Static) he thought before turning to Hikoki "Flamer, you had a teammate that was here do you? Though we were separated from the others so we should probably find them first.(T) let's find Candis through the mental link. (T)he tells Hikoki through the link.

(T)All I can do is talk to him and see if he knows where he is right now.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he gave a nod. "A Pikachu named Static might be somewhere around here. If not, the maybe an Eevee named Eve, or a Swampert named Storm." He said as he thought of the ones that might be in this area. The last one he only thought of because he figured this would be a wonderful place to find some Pokemon to rescue, and he was sure that Arashi would be doing that. If she had been in the fight, he wouldn't have thought of her.

(T)try and contact him if you can, (T) Dew said mentally. "We could find the ones that Flamer mentioned, as well as the Riolu and shiny Umbreon we helped earlier if they're here" Dew tells Pathos.

(GT)Can you hear me, Candis, Sparks? We aren't in trouble, but it would be nice to find out if you know where you are.(GT) Heikoki said mentally and hoped it had gotten through to one of them.

(T)I think he is in a battle.(T) Hikoki said mentally after he shook his head.

It seems like we have no other choice. Pathos, navigate us quickly so we can find the others." Dew tells her sternly.

As she looks all around, Master if you don't give me a location to go how am I supposed to know where to go, you tell me to find someone but if your badge isn't high enough rank to let you know where they are I can't really guide you there, don't you have some kind of meeting point to go to or something that you all are here for that way you could just meet them at that specific location, she says trying to think of something to help.

Could you lead us to one of the rooms?" Dew queried. We can probably fund or masters here."

(T)We are on a mission to try to find Candis' sister. Relaxing in a room doesn't sound like a good idea.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he remembered the mission they were on. He wanted to order Pathos to lead them to a different part of the facility, but he knew that she only took orders from Dew.

(T) We aren't relaxing, but we might find some leads in one of the rooms if we search. Who is his sister? (T) Dew spoke mentally part of him thought of his own with his bloodline, he only know so little of the pokemon connected to Candis.

(T)Candis' sister's name is Sanja and she was a Munna when I last saw her. That was before she went missing with Snow and Manaphy. She has been through a lot and I am not sure that she was completely herself when she made the choice to leave with them. I know she was doing what she thought would keep them alive and let her keep some promises she made.(T) Hikoki said mentally with a frown as he wondered how Dew would react to the info.

Dew remembered about what was spoken about Manaphy earlier and how he gave up the region. He also thought of what Celebi mentioned in being part of the team. Dew took a deep breath not letting his emotions get to him. "Pathos, how much longer will this take?" He questioned.

Take you haven't told me to take you anywhere I know where we are but unless you have a specific spot for me to go you might as well lead us, she said in a confused tone trying to figure out what he means by take us somewhere but I'm not telling you where you want to go.

"To he breeding rooms."Dew said.

Oh I thought you didn't want to go there before sure just this way follow me, she said it a nice kind tone as she led the way.

"It's a change of plan, but probably best for now" Dew said (T) Maybe we can find them there.(T) Dew said to Hikoki mentally.

(T)Maybe.(t) He said mentally as he followed Dew and Pathos. He honestly wasn't sure about anything, but he was glad Dew was being calm with the info he had gained.

* * *

After a few minutes they walk to a big iron door that is guarded by 2 Tyranitar in full plate armor, Holt who are you and what do you want here, we are under attack and this door is ordered to be remain sealed, the guards say in a professional tone with anger in their voice.

Dew kept calm before getting a polite bow "We were just attacked by some strange pokemon earlier. Funny enough, our masters who are S rank wanted us to come and retrieve someone" Dew said kindly.

As their eyes narrowed and they got into a combat stance, if your S rank Masters told you to come here then please give us there higher-ups name his full name and title, he said in a professional tone with a hint of a threat in it.

Dew deadpanned a bit, but still kept his composure as he pointed to the list. Part of him was a bit unsure since the conversation wasn't truly brought up "Lightning, S rank , Stormer, S rank, Static, S+ " he said pointing to the names and ranks. However, he noticed another name "Vula?" he thought to himself but he pretended not to see it He can't seem to find Candis which confused him for but presented the names to the group.

Yes you have a S rank Hunters group so what what is your bosses name, as he started to growl, don't tell me that they just sent you hear without telling you who your boss is you must have really pissed off your team leader if he sent you on a suicide mission like this, you do realize if you don't tell us who your boss is in the next 15 minutes we're going to have to cut off your head and send it to your team leader to remind them to make sure that their employers know who they're working for, he said in a annoying Tone. as Pathos started to walk up towards them, the guards got very tense but let her get near, when they saw the glazed look in her eyes, please do not threaten Master anymore he is trying hard to be a good master.

(T) Dammit, I don't know! (T) Dew said to Hikoki mentally, as he's still looking, but nodded after what the Tyranitar said.

"Master, our boss is Cinccino. Lighting and Candis mentioned him back when we had to use the transport system of another base to get here." Hikoki said in a calm respectful tone.

Dew mentally facepalmed. "My apologies, we were under the orders of Cinccino my good sirs." Dew said politely. He took note of Pathos but didn't say anything about it.

Oh Cinccino fine you may enter but next time speak up faster you almost lost your head and you should keep in mind who your boss is if you want to come into areas like this without your Master's accompanying you, he said in a firm tone as he open the door for them.

"Thank you sir." Dew said before taking Pathos with him signaling Hikoki (T) Thanks.(T) he said mentally.

(t)Sorry, I would have said something sooner, if I hadn't been stumped by the title bit. Your welcome.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he followed Dew in.

as the three entered into the building they found multiple men on the right hand side of the room with balls bigger than their legs with Contraptions sucking out their seeds and bringing it towards females on the other end who have big hips and swollen pussies as a black tube of liquid is being poured into all of them as they grown out and Fletcher for each second there there.

Hikoki took a quick look to see if he recognized anyone.

Dew had a look of shock before he regained his composure and turned to Pathos "So this is the breeding room" he queried.

Yes master this is the breathing room there is over 350 Pokemon here to be properly bread into Elite Warriors for our cause.

(T)There are at least 69 Pokemon here that were part of S rank teams and disappeared over the last ten years.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he tried to figure out if it would be a good idea to just start teleporting the Pokemon he knows to a different place.

(T) Holy Arceus, and 10 years? Most of them had to be broken by this point.(T) Dew replied to Hikoki in the mental link. As he looked around.

A thought came to his head "Pathos, is your family here too perhaps?"

(T)That is why I am wondering if it is a good idea to try to save them.(T) Hikoki said mentally with a frown.

He crossed his arms (T) Could we somehow get a hold of Candis again if he isn't busy? If not, i do have a gamble." We could use a psychic soul gem and try to see them mentally. If only Twilight is here.(T) Dew said looking around.

as Pathos shook her head, no master this is the Alpha breeding, all these humans and Pokemon are being used to breed an army to invade the other regions just think of it these Pokemon will be stuck here day in and day out breeding Army after Army for we can have an infinite Supply to overwhelm any City region or even the legendary themself, the corrupted Army is the strongest army because of our fast breeding process and as long as we have good breeding no matter how much the other regions fight us we will always have the numbers against them, she says in a professional and proud tone.

(t)I can try, but with that info... I say we teleport as many as possible. My white badge can teleport three at a time, but the last base I was in was the water region.(T) Hikoki said as he tried to figure out what to do.

(T) alright. but should I let Pathos know?(T) Dew asked looking to see anyone else he knows.

(T)Just tell her not to rat us out. And now that I think about it, it was the poison guild hall that my badge will warp them to. I forgot I had been there recently. To many back to back missions.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he grabbed his badge.

Dew looked around and saw some members with his family's crest. 13 of them are some of his proud and noble warriors but he's not too close to him.(T) I will...but also, save them...he said pointing to the ones with his clan's symbol. I hate that members of my clan are stuck here as well.(T) Dew said mentally with some anger in his voice Dew Turned to Pathos. "Ok, Pathos, I am going to tell you something important. We are going to take some of these pokemon out of here. Some of which we were looking for" he said in a whisper to the Mesprit before he continued "Will you not tell this to anyone else since I can trust you with this info?" before pulling out his weapon "This is my way in saving you too, and do you promise not to tell anyone no matter what?" Dew asked her with a serious tone.

As she stares at him trying to think... If you take them away the Army will have problems, as a store clerk I'm supposed to alert the guards but... As Pathos thinking that's not who I am anymore, that body is gone and my soul, as she Shivers, is gone to, as she smiles happily and hugs dew, master I am your toy to use and to break your word is my life! I will follow you and do as you ask. Pathos in a happy tone.

Hikoki gave a nod since he understood why Dew wanted those 13 to be saved.(T) I can only warp two out at a time, but I will start with them first. Family is important. Wait, I got an idea! You can use my badge and warp them. It won't change the place, but you can teleport the same number of mon as moves you can use in a fight.(T) Hikoki said mentally and smiled as he handed his white badge to Dew. He expected to have it back, but right now he wanted to get things done quickly.

Dew smiled at Pathos and Hikoki as he took the badge (T) That should work, thank you. I've only heard so much about them, all I have to do is touch them with the badge correct (T) Dew asked mentally before petting the former Pichu's head "Then as a reward when we get out, I will break you like the 'toy' you are when we make it out of here" Dew tells Pathos.

(t)Just aimed the badge in their direction and press the warp button. A beam of light will shoot out and teleport the mon away. You do what you suggested when you want to be one of the ones teleported off.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he pointed out the button that needed to be pushed.

Dew nodded as he looked around and aimed at his clansmen he noticed that it makes a noise.(T) What about the guards? I don't think they would take this too kindly.(T) Dew mentally tells Hikoki as he fired it at 3 members . He teleported 2 female and a male first.

(t)The noise is quite, but if they notice, then I won't stop you from sicking Pathos on them. I am willing to fight, but a corrupted mon would be a hard opponent and that is without considering the advantage some will have.(T) Hikoki said as he started to watch for guards.

(T) Pathos doesn't seem to have any known attacks, but if there is a different way to distract them, well...(T) Dew mentally trailed off as he teleported 3 more members 3 female this time. Dew looked to Pathos. "Could you check and see if the guards are coming? Dew asked before turning to Hikoki.(T)It's not all of them, but I want you to save the ones you need."(T) Dew told hikoki mentally.

Hikoki gave a nod in understanding as he pointed out some of the ones he had recognized.

(T) Hurry up, 7 guards are coming.(T) he mentally to Hikoki as he can hear them approaching. He looked towards Pathos and took her with him. Signalling her to stay quiet.

(T)I wasn't thinking of having Pathos fight. I just thought that she could try to use her current abilities and turn them to gems. As for who to warp, just warp the closest ones out of the ones I pointed out. I am not picky.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he got ready to fight, run, or hide. He didn't care which at this point.

As 7 guards busted through the door, did you hear something? I think it might have been those three who came in here earlier! look some of the Pokemon they're missing... damn it where did they go they didn't use the door so they have to be here! hunt them down and if they are good specimens hook them up if their bad break their bones and make them wish they were good specimens. the garde said in a threatening tone.

(T) If they aren't be careful.(T) Dew said to Hikoki mentally before he whispered to Pathos "Those s there...I want you to turn them into soul gems. Make your master proud" he said staying quiet as he hid with her and pointing to them. He then points to Hikoki "do not touch him, he's with us" he reminded the Mesprit. "Only those 7 here."

as Pathos did as she was told and walked out of cover revealing herself to the guards who immediately charge that her she ran up to all of them who got an attack on her doing a mild amount of damage, as she gave 5 of them a nice hug as them screams from the five of them could be heard as a black taint started to seep into them as their limbs started to melt away as they tried to slash at her multiple times to keep her away and within a few seconds there was only two guards left standing well the others were in Soul Gems form has Black Puddles on the ground.

Dew smiled with a near morbid satisfaction as he's glad that the pokemon who are partly responsible for corrupting his home as well as turning members of his clan into breeding machines. He prepared to move in to intercept their escape. "After them" he said in a voice satisfied voice ordering Pathos to go after the 2 remaining guards.

Hikoki watched, but stayed in hiding. He only planed to fight if he had to.

as Pathos did as she was told and charged after the two last guards, who struck her multiple times before she Caught up to them and liquefied them into puddles on the floor, as she retrieved all their soul gems, master here you go, 14 soul gems for you master, she said in a polite tone with pain in her voice. as dew could see that they had gotten her quite a few times and did a lot of damage to her as blood spills onto the floor. Hikoki sees that thanks to her efforts a good portion of the floor is now covered in corrupted fluids you would have to watch his step or get himself corrupted.

'Lets see if I can keep my control.' Hikoki thought as he let out a sigh and came out of hiding. He didn't worry about being careful, because he was willing to be corrupted. He just didn't want to lose himself.

Dew smiled at the Mesprit's efforts as stopped Hikoki before he walked up to Pathos. Patting her head in satisfaction since he's already corrupted, he took the Soul Gems and put them in Hikoki's pouch. "Pathos, you did well. I am proud of you." he said as he began to look around.

(T)I think I can handle it. I know the corruption can be helpful and I don't like setting out during fights. All the same, thanks for your worry.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he made sure all of the gems were grouped together.

Dew nodded as he held on to Pathos "First, we need to get you healed. If you're going to take that much damage, I don't want you to get anymore damaged." he tells her "we need to heal you stat."

Pathos smiled and opened her mouth then stuck out her tongue for her treat.

Hikoki stepped in a puddle of corruption and prepared for what was going to happen next.

Dew gave Pathos. He took one of the soul gems that belonged to the guards and placed it on his dick, darkening them. From there, he gave it to pathos to feed. "This is the one time I'm feeding you one of the soul gems. This should help you out for sure." Dew tells her.

as all the remaining corruption in the room started to swim towards Hikoki, he got ready to feel the immense power that should come with it but all he felt was a mild arousing, as he looked around and all the corruption was gone he more felt disappointed at the anti-klan situation. as dew balls swelled even more with the new addition to his balls he could feel the immense pleasure from the soul draining into him he could feel the absolute Bliss of it until it was gone and he felt an emptiness once again, afterwards he fed the gym to Pathos who put it in between her teeth and with a loud crack broke the gym and started to suckle on it as her wound started to heal up and close not completely but to a good margin.

'I was expecting more, but I guess that will do for now, and the boost will be worth it.' Hikoki thought as he heard a loud crack. His head quickly looked at Pathos and remembered that she was under Dew's control. 'It is going to take me a bit to get use to that.' He thought with a small smile. The smile was because he was able to also take in Dew and think briefly about what kind of fun he could have. 'After the mission. As for rage, lets use that on my next enemy. This army is going to see what I can do and one day they will wish they didn't just let me walk into their main base.' He thought as he tried to push away the distracting voices that the corruption was letting him hear.

Dew nodded, "You finish up the rest in saving everyone else. I'll finish healing Pathos" Dew tells Hikoki "I'll catch up as soon as possible." (T) at least keep up with the mental link in case something happens ok? (T) he tells Hikoki mentally.

Pathos smiled, you're going to give me more. She says happy tone.

Well... yes" Dew said smiling as he teleported 6 more of his clan members. He then made Pathos give him a blowjob.

as Pathos immediately started to caress and stroke on her Masters balls would feel much heavier now before she leans up and gives her master a kiss on the lips, master are you going to make your food more plentiful for me before I start or should I start now, she says In a husky tone.

Dew smiled from the kiss, "I'll have to give you a liquid feeding of course" he said seductively as he rubbed her womanhood.

I see, as she attempted to think... Master I think that a soul gem would be a smarter idea... There's a reason to it but my mind still foggy. Pathos said trying to think of why.

Dew stroke Mesprit's cheek. "Don't worry about . This should be enough...Now, Master need to give you a drink." Dew tells Pathos. Turning around, he teleported the final member of his clan.

as Pathos, nodded and quickly impaled herself on dew third sword as she moaned out in pleasure, yes master I won't even think about it anymore. She said in a happy tone.

Hikoki took his badge back and aimed it at two of the Pokemon he knew. After warping them, he changed the aim and repeated the process. He wished he could teleport more at a time, but this was a start. He planed to continue repeating the process until he had warped them all, or something came up.

As Dew gasped in pleasure from feeling Patho's walls wrap around his sword. he quickly saw 5 guards enter the room trying to sneak towards Hikoki and Pathos doesn't seem to be wanting to move any time soon. (T) Hey, there're guards coming your way from behind.(T) Dew warned as he is slowly trying not to give into his instincts and continue his romp. (T) Get out and I'll try to distract them. (T) he then fired an ice beam at the floor at the direction of the guards.

Hikoki gave a mental nod and ran off to hide from the guards. A part of him said to stand and fight, but he knew it wasn't wise.

Dew ice beam hit the floor and made two of the guard full on the ground as the other three turn to him ready to fight.

Dew whispered to Pathos that he would give her another darkened soul gem if she gets off and also stay close to him during so she won't get hurt as much before Dew coughed loudly and pretended to sound sick "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I was fucking my sweet ass toy here and I happened to fire off ice beams when I get too excited. How may Mr. Frosty cool you off today?" he asked.(T) Ok, I can give you two options, you can try to save everyone else, or if I or Pathos is in any danger, you finish them off while they're down.(T) Dew tells Hikoki through the mental link.

(T)The second option sounds more to my liking, but I didn't get corrupted enough to get a boost. I will try the first one for now, but if I see you in danger, then I will try to save you.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he started working on warping as many from this place as possible. Every so often he would glance back to Dew to see how he was doing.

As the guard look angry, don't think we are stupid! as they ran to him and attack.

Dew smirked as he saw them coming towards him, as he pulled out of Pathos and took out his blades"Let's give them some playtime ok? Now hold on to my back and I'll give you the best fucking of your life" Dew tells Pathos before taking out his blades. and preparing an Aqua Jet x1 and a Sacred Sword x2 as he covered him and Pathos in a cocoon of water to boost his speed and dash towards the 3 guards. Dew hid a smile on his face as he stepped on the ground using Grass Knot x3 on those who were running towards him.

As dew started his attack, white flame starts to burn his right hand make missing most of his attack but luck for him grass knot trip all three of them and one hit his head on the way down and die by it.

(Damn that hurts...I need to work more on the swords so I can fully be in sync. I can only endure the pain for now) he thought to himself as he began to calm himself down. "Pathos, they're down! Give them a hug!" he ordered her to get the one closest to them. Dew fired a Scald x6 at the other guard.(T) How are you're holding up?(T) Dew asked Hikoki through the mental link.

(T)I'm fine. So far, none of them have been able to get to me. Once the last guard is down, I'm going to try to take on some more corruption. Once I get a boost, I will stop and this is only to make sure I can handle my enemies. After all of this, I will be more then willing to have someone purify me.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he teleported two more of the Pokemon that were being used for breeding.

As pathos jume down and grabbed and huge 3 of the guard but not before two of them were able to hit if you attack on her before they turn to ooze.

As the last two saw this started to move away as fast as the can.

(T)Don't let them run, they might sound the alarm and then we might have more problems.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he saw the two that started to run.

Dew mentally nodded, as he ordered pathos to grab onto him after seeing her getting hurt once again. Using Aqua Jet x1 to catch up to them. He also used Grass Knot x5 to subdue the remaining guards.

As dew shot pass the two running away guard and used grass knot that tripped them, with fear in their eyes, Please don't kill us! they say in scared tone.

(T)I say enslave them. We could use the backup. Use the corruption to dominate them. Just don't ask me how.(T) Hikoki said as he remembered what some corrupted Pokemon could do.

Dew crossed his arms... before freezing their arms and legs to the ground with Ice Beam with their ass. As an evil grin appeared on his face.(T) Good for getting answers. Do you want to have one of you own? I mean you can rank up at least the more slaves you own..."(T) Dew mentally suggest Hikoki "Oh, don't worry, I won't kill you...yet. You've already took away my family to use as breeding machines, and you've hurt my precious little toy." Dew circled around the two pokemon guads getting a good look of their prizes giving each rear a firm smack. "I'll cut you a deal, if you willingly be my slave as well as my dear associate's, I will spare your lives. If not, I will blacken your soul gems more so than an Umbreon in an endless abyss."

(T)I don't think I have enough corruption to make sure they stay under my control at this moment.(T) Hikoki said mentally before he came out of hiding and stepped in another puddle of corruption. Like before he had mentally prepared himself for its effects.

(T) Remember not to go too crazy...actually go nuts with these guys...(T) Dew said giving both the Lycanroc Midnight and Gabite a firm smack on their rears of the two males. He then poked the tip of his dick against the Lycanroc rear. "Now...if you two make any kind of noise or scream...I will end you both" he had Pathos float above them and ordered them not to touch the two if otherwise.

as Pathos float above the to of them with happy smile on her face knowing that she did a good job with 6 soul gems in her hand ready to give to her master.

As the two guards whimper knowing what's going to happen to them and close their eyes and raise their hips up to try to relieve some of the pain that is about to happen, as they bite their lips trying to keep from crying out.

As this was going on Hikoki stepped into a puddle of corruption and immediately his first started to darken as his eyes became ruby red and his Flames became black Embers he could feel a rush of power and strength Infuse into him and could hear the voice of corruption speak to him all the clearer.

(T) The corruption will try to control you, it's all about your mental strength. even then it's still tough. But for shark boy here. He is yours to dominate(T) Dew tells Hikoki through the link. He smiled at Pathos for the job well done before he began teasing the Lycanroc's hole. Starting to shove more and more of his cock in the Rock type's hole with no let up.

as dew finds out that rock type assholes have barely any give to them so he's pushing his length into a very very tight hole and feeling immense pleasure from it as Pathos watches her master take on a new toy as she starts rubbing her legs together in eager excitement. As dew pray puts his hand over his mouth not to scream out in pain from his walls being stretched.

(t)Yea, I have realized that between you, Candis, and my father. He got corrupted, but kept control and is still helping the guild.(T) Hikoki said mentally as he gave an evil smile and walked over to the Gabite. "You will be mine." He said in an evil, but calm, tone as he forced his way into his prey.

Dew smiled at this. "Well...now, let's get started. Remember, make any noises and we will turn you into soul gems." Dew reminded the two as he ended up thrusting deeper and rougher into the Lycanroc. Due to his steel typing, Dew entered the Rock type much more easily as he forced apart his walls. "You see...this is karma when you turn families apart. You disrespect a noble, their home, and warriors with great pride, now it's time to put a bitch in his place" Dew thought back to where his home was beginning to fall in the corruption. The heir to the of Watatsumi clan had a sister a Meowth, his soon to be mate, his mother, a Samurott who among those who knew her, strength rival's a legendary pokemon's. As well as his soon to be mate, a shiny Zorua. When his home was attacked, he was separated from them, he doesn't know what happened but he fears that they're still captured. Barely able to escape due to being heavily outnumbered, Dew thought about those three and the others. He began to worry, he gotten more angry. It was then until the aura around him began to darken his anger showed as he plowed into the Lycanroc Midnight.

With each word that Dew spoke, Hikoki forced his way deeper and deeper into Gabite. He was normally very gentle when he had sex, but this was his enemy and he knew they didn't deserve the gentle part that Han'ya got. This was why he didn't care how much his cum burned Gabite. Nor did he let up on the pain he was causing. Instead he let the memories of how fellow S ranked guild members had been treated fuel his actions. He also let himself remember the anger he felt when he found out that Han'ya's dad, and his mother had been chased away from the fire region because of the fact that one was an ice type and the other was a dark type. He then remembered watching his dad handle some of the enemy the first time that he had seen him after finding out that his home had been attacked. He had been scared of his own father, but angry at those that had corrupted him. He had also been astonished to learn that he had control. All of this cam back with the memories, but he only let the anger drive his actions. That and he kept on repeating in his head that if his dad can keep control, then he can. This was because his dad was his biggest rival.

As the Lycanroc' kept his mouth shut as tears came down from his face because of the pain he was receiving as he was roughly thrusted into and blood was leaking from his torn tailhole with all of that he still kept his mouth shut trying to endure the pain. Unfortunately his partner could not do the same as the Gabite started to cry out in pain begging them to stop saying that they are part of the corrupted Army too and they can't just judge everyone for a crime that someone else committed and they were just doing their job about keeping the room safe they weren't the ones who captured these Pokemon. he said with tears covering his face trying to scramble away from the Heat.

Dew growled as at the Gabite. "Hey, control your bitch, or I will turn him into a soul gem" he hissed before he fired an ice beam at the Gabite in close range. He then began thrusting harder and faster into the Lycanroc, giving harder and faster thrusts in the male's tailhole. "I don't care, you're still a part of them. If anything, you're guilty by association. You will be our wonderful cock sleeves, and besides..." he leaned forward to whisper to the lycanroc. "You're lucky I'm being nice to you...if anything, I could evolve right now and tear you through the inside. A samurott's dick does range from 12 to 23 inches after all." he said evilly "Now...do you now accept the fact that you're my slave?" he asked while jerking off his now hardening cock. "Look at you, such a fag for enjoying it"

as the Lycanroc keeps his mouth shut refusing to talk knowing what would happen but couldn't keep the tears out of his eyes for the amount of pain he was in, dew started to see his hair red eyes start to shiver green and he felt a chill course of his spine when he could feel the pain that he was giving to his Lycanroc and it felt so pleasurable to make him suffer like this.

Dew smiled as with a few hard thrusts, he came inside the Midnight Lycanroc. "Pathos, I was saving this one for you, but maybe later? Doesn't that get you excited?" He asked with complete satisfaction as he jerked off the Rock type to make him cum, still giving him some rough thrusts.

Hikoki put his hands over the Gabite's mouth. "You heard the master of the CWP. Keep quiet and he has a good point. You could have quite when you found out what they were doing. You might have been killed for it, but you wouldn't be here right now." He said in an evil tone as he shoved Gabite's but closer and forced his way in deeper.

As Gabite try to struggle his eyes burning from tears started to turn from red to Green and his struggle started to slow down until they stopped as he just whimpered there taking whatever his new master wanted to give him.

"Now, will you serve me until the end of your life?" Hikoki asked as he felt himself release.

As neither one of them could answer with their mouth being covered and the order not to talk they just nodded their heads with tears in their eyes.

as Pathos Smiles happily whatever you say master did I do a good job I was able to collect the six Souls for you, do you want me to give them to your third sword to make it more powerful my master, she says it a very eager tone.

Dew pulled out of the Lycanroc as he admired the cum dripping out of him. Leaving him in a undignified mess. The temptation to do so is so overwealming but he knows Pathos needs to be healed. "Actually, I have an idea...first, give the soul gems to my Flamer" he said pointing to Hikoki. He then dragged the corpse of the Pokemon he killed over to Pathos. "Liquify him and eat his soul gem." Dew tells his CWP.

As Pathos does as she's told and gives soul gems over to flamer, she immediately runs over and hugs the body what starts to liquify into a black ooze leaving behind two Soul Gems a blue one and a pink one, master do you wish me to serve them to your Royal third sword now, as she holds both of the Soul Gems near dew dick.

Dew thought about it. It's tempting, but he would also like his mobility l, he saw the males on the breeding machine and that would cause some issues. The voice is telling him to do it as he struggles mentally. Only do it for one of them, I don't wish to hinder my own mobility. After that, you can have both them to eat" he says. Flamer, you take your slave and go finish the rest I'm saving them.

as Pathos placed the pink gym at the entrance of his dick, as the light started to drain from it the massive amount of pleasure was sent to dew, as his balls swelled a few more inches making them almost as big as his fist, as pathos finished she immediately put the black Soul Gem in her mouth and crushed it as her wound started to heal she looked at the water Soul Gem with need and desire as she put it in her mouth and to suckle on it and squirm with pleasure as loud crack could be heard, as the whole room went deathly quiet with a low scream coming from the soul gem and the air got colder because of the act as pathos healed even more and started to rub and touch yourself was frantic need has her eyes opened and showed a glazed look to them, master I need your help please! as she started to rubber at her slit with frantic need.

Dew smirked he wondered what would happen if he gave a CWP a normal soul gem to eat. But now he knows. "Very well...you deserved your reward after all..." Dew said as he ordered both the Lycanroc to lick his cock clean and Pathos to lick his balls.

With some great effort the Lycanroc was able to break free from the Ice Beam and still on all fours moved towards bew's balls and started to lick and suck at it cleaning it off as pathos went and cup dew balls in her hands and started to lick and suck on them with great need only able to suck on one ball at a time for how big and swollen they have become.

Hikoki took his badge and warped six pokemon to the poison region. "Let us know if more guards come." Hikoki ordered with a smile at how many more he could warp away. He then aimed his badge at six more.

Dew smiled and nodded as he ordered the Lycanroc to stop, "You, keep watch for me, and I'll give you a name." Dew told him. he picked up Pathos and used Scald on the floor to defrost the ice on the Lycanroc and the Gabite. He then kissed Pathos and forced on All fours and shoved his entire length into her. " You keep quiet now, and enjoy yourself. he said while still keeping a good eye while plowing that sweet Mesprit poon.

It didn't take long before the the five of them started to hear voices coming closer to them.

'Sounds like company.' Hikoki thought with a shake of his head.

We keep getting interrupted..." Dew muttered to Pathos while he still fucked her. He ordered The Lycanroc to move the others to another location to hide. (T) Tell your slave to take cover, we'll see who it is this time...(T) Dew said to Hikoki mentally.

* * *

as a shout out saying you don't need to hide I can already sense you, in a very familiar tone, as Twilight and Han'ya walk through the door with a black Pikachu with a scythe right next to them who looks exactly like Sparks walk in the room.

Dew snapped out of it, but he didn't leave Pathos unsatisfied as he gave another release to Pathos. (Twilight?) he thought he saw the three as approach as they enter the door. Looking at the Pikachu, he already has a bad feeling about this.

hay Hikoki long time no see, I see you accepted the corruption flames as your thing as well, your beautiful wife kind of ran into a little bit of an issue back there with one of my slave, well let's just say me and her had a good long talk, and she's a little bit changed now oh and I know about her unfortunate future I can already tell you you don't need to worry about her soul anymore it belong to me, the black Pikachu said with an evil grin, and who might be our little water friend and let's see a legendary Pokemon and two toys how cute.

"We all do what we have to to survive. Now, please tell me, Shadow, what kind of deal did you force my wife into?" Hikoki asked as he watched Shadow. He wasn't going to say anything against the deal, but he did want what info that Shadow would give.

Oh not much I just corrupted her and making her serve me in a very specific passionate way that will help me take control of a lot of specific areas thanks to her help, as Shadow Smiles evilly and raises his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Dew remained silent. He knows something isn't good and saying the wrong thing would more than likely cause more problems. He shifted his gaze between the two. He shifted his gaze to Han'ya and Twilight as soon as he mentioned the corruption.

"Don't hurt her, and let me have some time with her, and I will not fight the deal. Other wise I will find a way to set her free." Hikoki said with the want to growl on his face. He didn't like Shadow, but would let things be as long as he knew Han'ya would be safe. "Hikoki, my love, you are in no place to make demands. Granted, I will tell you that you have no reason to be so worried. I am only in danger of getting another mate." Han'ya said as she moved to make it obvious to Dew that she had been corrupted. "As for who Dew is, he is a noble who joined us before we came here. You're Not the reason why his home is falling to the corruption." She said calmly.

As shadow look very disappointed, buzzkill I was having fun messing with him and sure you can spend some time with your mate, I know I will be one of the few Pokemon she will be treating, the deal we made was that she would heal my injured with her medical skill and I would tempt her to become a willing slave of mine, as Shadow hold up a black soul gem. This is her soul right here and I'll be holding onto it until she fulfills her payment to me then she can have it back we're only here to let you know. speaking of what are you even doing here? Shadow says in a curious tone.

Dew mentally nodded at Han'ya, but his eyes still tracked on Shadow.. This is a very tight situation, and if anything, they are situationally trapped. He happened to cross his arms with a look at Shadow. "Why are you here? I can see that you likely put Han'ya in this kind of situation where you're now using her as a bargan tool, but what is your business with Twilight?"

As Shadow smiled and walked up to dew not too closely yet, you're an interesting Pokemon already giving into the corruption but still siding with these guys you even enslaved some Pokemon and by the looks in her eyes darkened her soul, how about you ditch these losers and join me I'll show you pleasures you could not imagine, shadow says in a sexy tone.

Dew kept his stoic look but it now became unamused "You're avoiding my question here. Answer me first, then I'll give you an answer. I'll ask again. What is your business with the Riolu over there?" he asked again. He already has a bad feeling about this, but its best to get the questions out of the way as he mentally kept himself in control.

as shadow smiled and started to walk closer to dew, you're cute so you want to know why I am interested in Twilight? I could be interested in Twilight the same reason why you are because she reminds me of an old friend, or maybe I just want to tap her ass for I can pop out a child from her but unlike you I'm not going to do something so stupid, as to put a purity armband on my child and burn them alive with my wife, Shadow says with an evil smile, oh and this Mystic Girl she sounds nice is there any chance that you could introduce me to her.

Han'ya walked over to Hikoki and nuzzled him. "Your father would be proud to see that you are keeping control." She said with a smile. Hikoki gave a thankful nod and watched Shadow and Dew.

Dew kept himself calm, he knows that this rat is trying to get to him. He still kept his calm tone while Keeping Pathos close to him as he circled around the dark chu. He is really pushing his buttons. "You I would ask why do you know any of this, but it seems like you had your sources. You try to seduce me and have me join your side, then you try going the personal route?" he queried "I don't know what you did to them to get where you are now. You're really not cutting me a good deal here. Why are you here?"

As Shadows stares down dew with an evil smile, let me tell you my story and 8 year old got lost in the woods and a psychic Pokemon wanted to find a way to help find her, go figure Sparks has a tracking ability but he needed his other half to do it for him, so this psychic Pokemon went to go into his mind to talk to her that are half and in exchange for her First child's life the other half was able to escape well this psychic Pokemon learn that the child that was in the forest with safe and sound, but this other half sneakily stole that Pokemons morality compass and made sure she wouldn't trust her teammates with this information, making the other personality have a chance to be born, surprisingly enough and after having a little fun time with his mother I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, this child was handed off to the corrupted Army with plans to destroy the corrupted Army and his former owner, but to do that he needs to wait and find things that help him, and when this child mother came he helped her into a bad situation and now she belongs to him and I helped Han'ya get some payback against those monsters who hurt this child and hurt her family and now she owes me, and with her help the child and her family member will be put back together under my supervision, and I know why you're here dew seeking revenge against the people who hurt your clan and your home, what a shame now if you like I could actually tell you who did it and where they are but, as he leans in close and Whispers In A seductive tone, I'm pretty sure you know where one of them is right now someone very close to you. Shadow says with an evil smile.

"We might have a problem." Han'ya whispered to Hikoki who gave a nod because he had a feeling that Dew might not handle it well when he finds out that Candis and Vula are one and the same.

Dew gripped his swords it is a struggle not to lose his mental grip, how does he even know anything. He either has some sort of psychic ability. Dew worked to clear his mind as he stared down the black Pikachu. "Why are you telling me any of this, and what is the purpose of doing so? I know you're mentally toying with me at this point. Actually since you first arrived. If you're born of this split personality of Sparks, then you are completely disturbed." Dew told him moving away from him. Pushing him would likely give him another mental leverage.

as shadow smiled and moved his Scythe in front of him and said two word that made dew heart stopped in fear, Hoopa ring! as a golden ring form next to shadow as he put his Scythe through and the blade reformed behind dew mere inches from his throat, as Shadow walk forward and gave dew a lick against his forehead, does that answer some of your questions little toy, I am here because you are on Sparks team! I don't like him I want to destroy everything that represents his happiness and you seem like a good strong fighter so I want to know, in your own words what are you to him are you something that he can cherish as bring happiness to him or are you subbing that will hurt him, if you are something that hurts him, you are my friend as Shadow licks his cheek, and I won't hurt what belongs to me, Shadow said in a seductive tone with the blade near inches from dew throat.

Dew paused for a moment. This guy literally teleported him and now got that blade against his neck he laughed to himself "You got the wrong pokemon. I absolutely hate Sparks, if anything I despise him. If you were going to kill me, you could've done it a long time ago. Sparks is a part of you after all? Why would you kill off something that's a part of you? You likely have more of those rings elsewhere." Dew said with a sigh of defeat "Besides.." Dew used Aqua Jet x6 to create a shell of water around him to separate Shadow away from him. "I have my own business to attend to. You wanted more people to join you, you cannot go off of that from fear or threats alone. You need to come with a far better deal for me to accept"

as shadow gets pushed back with a smile on his face, you're right on some occasions static seems like someone easily to dominate all I have to do is force him into a relationship and then use the corrupted domination on him and he will be my little pet, Han'ya is fixing up two more of my little toys and you served your purpose perfectly, as Shadow Smiles easily and holds up his right hand showing off Twilight's armband. As Twilight immediately looked at her arm been noticing it's missing, what the how! She said in shock.

Dew held on to his blades as he turned to Shadow. "While you're mentally fucking with everybody, you know you could've done that probably a long time ago right?" Dew said with an unamused tone as he mentally kept calm "You have more have another motive that you're not telling anyone else here. And what do you mean by purpose?"

Simple my young little one Twilight's armband and Han'ya stones don't hurt me right now, giving me the ability to pick them up and get rid of them for a short amount of time you see these two are a lot stronger than you could possibly imagine and within a few months, I need all my plans to go perfect and to Purity stones of S class kind of make me a little bit uneasy especially ones that were specifically made for them, shadow says with a calm cool tone as another ring formed and he dropped the armband in it as Twilight tries to reach out for it but is unable to because of the distance, and you're wrong Twilight could have probably sensed me coming before I even open my gate behind her to take it but focusing so much on you a possible mate she didn't even notice it was gone until i revealed i had it, I have to thank you for indulging in one pack corrupted Army guilty pleasures without you I would have never been able to get that armband off her! okay I probably could have it was just been a lot harder, and to answer your question how would you feel if you had a weak pathetic side that always wanted to cry and whine about the situation that they're instead of do something about it, I'm Spark better half in everything, he's just my weak little shadow hahaha see i make jokes, Shadow said with a smile.

"You are wasting everyone's time here." Dew answered. With this entire mess, you could've brought Static to you a long time ago. But I shall ask you one thing. Would you really feel satisfied if Static is gone? If anything you really seem like you got nothing better to do. Trying to come to terms of your own existence. "You're empty, so you do this to try your hardest to mentally toy with everyone else. I have a good guess of your little trick, but do you even know what I'm really thinking?" Dew and Pathos moved closer to Twilight but he kept a strong eye on Shadow as possible. "You really have no reason to do anything. We can just leave now and we can go our separate ways and you can mentally screw with us another time. However, you likely wouldn't do that since you're obsessed with your control of everyone and your other half. And honestly, it's scary. And not the scary that you think or reading my mind right now to know what I'm thinking. Besides, without those rings, without those cheap tricks. I can really see for who you are." Dew said with a glare.

as shadow smiled evilly, first off you're thinking "You're forever alone and you wanted people to accept you", as Shadow started to smile and laugh I don't give a rat's ass about anyone, second off who says I already didn't capture static when was the last time you saw him? And lastly you have no fucking clue I am I'm a hundred times worse there than you think I am, and to answer your final question without my cheap tricks without my rings I'm still a hundred times more powerful than you, what do you have without the corruption? what do you have without your friends to back you up you have nothing because you are nothing, that's why you cling onto strength so hard you were determined to purify your home region but then you corrupt it yourself, you determine that you wanted to save to Pokemon from a horrible life and you burnt them to death, and now your friends are out there lost in the Seas of corruption and what are you doing playing footsies with a Pokemon who reminds you of your friends you are very quick to trade up for such a stupid Pokemon, he says in a cold and icy tone with a smile on his face.

Dew shook his head. thinking back to those times "While what you said about me may be true. What if I told you something else. There was another part that was thinking that you might have overlooked." Dew said after taking a breath to calm himself down. Can you try again Ratburn?"

as shadow Smiles happily before making another Hoopa ring and sending his blade through and slicing dew leg, doing a lot of damage to him,"like you don't really have a plan you're making it up as you go so it doesn't matter what I say or think you're going to show off saying this was your plan", that's what you were thinking now I can't argue with that but I can say this this isn't a little game where I'm going to just keep on telling you what you're thinking for you can prove a point this is where I'm going to tell you what's happening and hurt you every time I don't get what I want, I'm not your friend and you don't have any big role to play in my plan so that means that I could execute you right here and now without even batting an eye, I'm only here to keep you distracted well my partner takes care of some unfinished business then I can leave, I was going to have fun with you bite toying with you by talking but if you upset me again little bug I'll start playing with you by carving you up, Shadow says in a dead serious tone.

Dew screamed in pain as he got stabbed. "You're talking all this shit when you could've done it a long time ago. If anything, you're boring me to death...and at this point literally. Seriously, you're like a spoiled child who didn't get a new toy that he wanted. I know my flaws, but you are far from mature..." he said, getting up. How did he even find them here? He likely had Twilight sense them. but for now... I have a secret technique. "Lycanroc Attack!" Dew shouted as he sent the lycanroc to attack Shadow, he used Aqua Jet x6 to grab Pathos and get to Hikoki.

As shadow smiled, well by your words I'm acting mature for my age since I'm only 3 days old and I don't see how I could have done this so long ago with that little of timeline, as shadow turned around to see Lycanroc Attacking, and with a smile Shadow quickly charged his site with electricity and started humming A Quick tune as he use Electro blade x20 on lycanroc slashing up both his arms and legs and his tail two bits and making sure that they were left in a bloody mess, as shadow smiled and stepped out of the way of the fulling Pokemon whimpering in pain for help, if you're going to bore me I'll just leave, you were never in my league oh and here's Statics rescue badge back, has Shadow drops a white badge on the ground and starts to walk away with a happy smile on his face, Oh and Han'ya you have 24-hours to say goodbye to your husband and friend before my ring will open up and you can get started on your job you can bring your husband with you but he'll be under the same contract until you're done, shadow said as he kept on walking. as lycanroc is howling in pain.

Dew cursed to himself while still in the Aqua Jet, he turned back and snatched the badge. "Twilight." he called out to the Riolu before he ordered Pathos to take the corruption goo to restore Lycanroc.

As Twilight ran over to dew and try to use her Aura to lessen the pain that he was feeling with her ears down, I'm sorry I ran away from you earlier dew and it looks like I failed my mission, she says in a sad tone.

Dew sighed and hugged the Riolu "It's fine...that Shadow is a real piece of work..." Dew pointed to Pathos as she's collecting the goo to save the Lycanroc. "This is Pathos, she's the pokemon you have sensed, however, she's a CWP in my care. Anyqays, we need to find the others" he said sternly before handing the badge to her.

Before we go we should talk about the rest of these guys out it seems like you guys got a good majority of them and with three badges together we should be able to teleport all of them out together a lot faster, and thanks for forgiving me, Twilight says in almost a whisper, before she started to blush and say dew are you just happy to see me or do you have something in your pocket, Twilight said with a giggle as she pointed towards dew third sword before starting to Warp multiple Pokemon out at once.

Dew nodded before he smiled to himself "You could say that, the armor just make me more manly". He began to do the same with the teleportation while having to warp the pokemon as well "What in the distortion world happened between you, han'ya, and...that" he asked talking about Shadow.

When me and Han'ya got separated from you all we found two of the Pokemon that we were looking for, an 8 year old child named Eve a eevee and one of Sparks wife's a Munna Name Sanja but we also found the Pokemon who's been causing us a lot of problems for a few days now, Shadow gave her the option to kill him but she had to swear to pay off a debt to him, then he corrupted her and had her kill him, it was my job to keep her safe and I failed I don't know how Shadow found us so quickly, all I know is he had Statics badge on him and I'm worried about him and the others, Twilight said in a worried tone.

Dew looked at Twilight. Also, keeping an eye on Pathos. "I assumed you tried sensing their auras but no avail? That guy is a real piece of work then... I don't know what, but Delphine did warn me about Shadow earlier when I went to pick up Pathos. He likely had a run in with everyone else considering the amount of fuckery he's doing." Dew a bit miffed at what happened just now.

"To be honest, that is too true." Hikoki said before he looked at Twilight. "You are wrong. My wife isn't dead and I am not being deceived by a ghost that only says he will set her soul free. In my book you seceded." He said before he gave a long look at Han'ya. "I will be back my love and I will burn him for every time he manages to have me cum." Han'ya said to give a hint to what type she had chosen to be while she was paying off her debt. "Good, now go take care of that child and our cousin. Oh, and take this. Just please switch it out before you play with me." Hikoki said after he fished out a poison soul gem. Han'ya gave an evil smile and swallowed the gem. She then hopped through the ring.

No I haven't used my aura at all to try to find anyone, I wouldn't want to lead him to any of our teammates that would just be bad, I don't know how he was able to find one of our team badges but we have to find them and help them out if they need it! and thank you Han'ya and Hikoki I really needed to hear that, I thought I might have failed my promise, Twilight said as Han'ya left, before she started to use her aura, and with a frightened look on her face she spoke, we have to teleport these guys out immediately the bugs are going to be here in a few minutes and I don't think we want them to find these pokemon! Twilight says in a frantic tone.

Hikoki gave a nod and started to warp Pokemon out six at a time.

Dew's eyes widened as immediately called Pathos over. He began to warp as many pokemon as possible.

With Twilight using extremespeed to increase her speed to the maximum and is warping as many Pokemon as she possibly could after 10 minutes they were able to warp all the Pokemon out of the room what was just in time when the metal door start to Buckle in Bend on one side of the room. I think our time here is up and we need to get going. Twilight says in a frantic tone. As everyone got ready to leave including lycanroc whose legs were finally healed up.

"Dew signaled Lycanroc to come with them as they need as much backup as possible as well as keeping Pathos at his side. "Right, let's go." Dew said as he looked at possible escape routes.

"Come, Gilbite." Hikoki said as he got on all fours. "Twilight, you can ride on my back with Gilbite. I am planning to use Flame Charge to get out of here at top speed. I know I might corrupt you, but until we can get the armband back, you might want the extra strength." He said as he scanned the room for a way out.

As Twilight shook her head and said, I'm fine let's just hope you two can keep up with me, as Twilight used extremespeed to shoot past everyone, I can sense our friends there this way, Twilight said in a firm tone, and we have to hurry it feels like they're in a middle of a fight with a legendary Pokemon.

"Your on!" Hikoki said with a smile as he made sure Galbite was hanging on. He then used Flame Charge to try to keep up with Twilight.

Dew nodded as he carried Pathos, but grabbed Lycanroc and used Aqua Jet but with extra power since he's dragging two pokemon at once.

* * *

As they were traveling through the quarters at great speed they started to hear the sounds of battle up ahead unfortunately it didn't sound like one side was winning too well, and as soon as they got through and saw the situation they saw a Milotic holding Balto restraint as a corrupted Keldeo in Resolute Form was approaching a badly injured Arashi as his dick started to throb and they could hear the Milotic say, it doesn't matter if you have a child or not I'm sure my little boy toy can Pierce that womb of yours and tear them apart enough to impregnate you with his child then we can see a really powerful child be born and become my perfect little son, she says with an evil laugh as Keldeo started to move behind Arashi lining himself up with her.

'And to think you were one of my heroes.' Hikoki thought as he made sure to not stop using Flame Charge as he attacked Keldeo. He knew his attack wasn't going to be super effective, but he just wanted to get him away from Arashi.

Dew added in to this as he rammed Keldeo with an Aqua Jet as well. "My my Keldeo, you should really know better at this point. What ever happened to chivalry?

As both Hikoki and Dew slamming into Keldeo with the most powerfulest hits, but they don't even move him a inch away from his Target, as he puts his foot on a Arashi stabilizing himself to plunge into her and tear apart her children, a quick smile comes to Arashi face, as she quickly grabbed the hammer and smash it on the ground in front of her and says "Terror quake!" what's a huge fist made of dirt and Stone forms right in between Keldeo Underside, as it quickly shoots up slamming right into his balls making he lets out a painful howl, as he falls down in pain, as the Milotic grout angrily and put even more of a squeeze on Balto before a blade formed at her neck making her freezing place.

Thanks Twilight I could easily taken this guy if that bitch over there didn't tie up my mate, Arashi says as she gets up off the ground with many injuries on her body.

"Nice one." Dew said to Arashi "Now what in Giratina is Keldeo of all mons doing here?" Dew asked as he drew his blades. He also noticed that the Milotic is a noble of the water region. His anger burned. "What are you doing here?" he pointed a blade at the milotic while still keeping an eye on Keldeo.

This Witch was in the water region when the Seas got corrupted and she found Keldeo by the looks of it she's been using the corrupted domination to enslave him ever since the Seas got corrupted and been using him as her personal bodyguard but when she found out I was a human she wanted to tear him apart and put his seed in me to impregnate me with his child and take our son for she could have a more powerful guardian of the sea as she put it, Arashi says with a painful grunt.

As the milotic smiled evilly, oh look isn't that you little dew what else would I be doing here I'm trying to offer up this legendary and maybe that humans child to the corrupted Army for I can unite our Clans together and take over the water region Under New Management like our ancestors always wanted us to, and when I do take over I can use the legendary Pokemon Kyogre to start flooding the lands for we could take over this world for our self and water pokemon would rule all. She says with an evil laugh.

"You are one psychotic bitch you know that. Nobody in the region liked you, if anything, you were the biggest whore in the entire region." Dew glowered "I would like to ask you why, but I wouldn't be getting any good answers anyway. You've already caught me in a bad mood." he tells the Milotic, He ordered Pathos to stand close to him and the Lycanroc to prepare for battle.

Hikoki pulled out an Sitrus berry and handed it to Arashi. "I know this isn't as good as Han'ya's Moonlight, but it will help." He said and then told Gilbite to get off his back and be ready to fight.

as some of Arashi damage start to heal up, Keldeo tries to get back on his feet very shakily to complete his tasks, as Milotic attacked Twilight trying to knock her away as she launched 9 Dragon Tales at her, Twilight took the hit not willing to move from her location and standing strong, as her hand glowed green as she used drain punch X4, doing a lot of damage to her but she did almost more than double Twilight's hit points the only saving grace Twilight had was that she was using her opponents hit points to heal herself just as fast as she was taking damage, Balto try to escape but wasn't able to Struggle free.

(T)I would say just have Pathos turn Milotic into a gem, but I'm not sure if she would accidently turn Balto into one as well.(T) Hikoki mentally said to Dew as he got ready to help Arashi fight Keldeo.

The Milotic can wait in Dew's mind As he saw the Keldeo get up.(T) I still would like answers, plus i do not want to risk Balto or Twilight if they get touched. (T) Dew told him mentally He then fired an Ice Beam x4 at the Keldeo before using his blades to use Sacred Sword x2 against him. as 3 of dew's attacks missed their target one was able to freeze Keldeo leg giving dew enough time to hit him with one of the sword as white fire started to surround His right hand, and as soon as dew swong his Sword at Keldeo, Keldeo started to scream in pain looking like that attacked it a lot more damage than it usually did.

Balto tried to use Thunder Fang to make it easier to break free from Milotic. With any luck he would be able to break away and then help with the fight.

Dew taking the time while keldeo is in pain used Grass Knot x2 on him. He then proceed to use Ice Beam x 3 on Keldeo once again before using another Sacred Sword.

as Balto Thunder Fang hit a sweet spot doing a massive amount of damage forcing her to loosen her grip enough for he can pull away from her and finally escaped with Twilight's help, as Twilight looks badly injured and on her last legs.

as dew hand burst into flames again dealing damage to him forcing him to let go of the sword once again but he was still able to strike once another Ice Beam making Keldeo stuck in place.

as Milotic saw that she was out matched she growls angrily and shoots a scold at Keldeotrying to free him from his prison, come on toy we can't win this fight but I can at least have your soul gems! she said in a evil tone, As she start to make a run for it.

"Not happening." Hikoki said as he used Swift x6. And it didn't take much when the Swift hit she fell to the ground bleeding out trying to crawl away cursing because of all the pain she was in.

Nice hit." Dew said crossing his arms. "Pathos, make sure she doesn't leave, if she does...you can give her a biiiig hug." Dew said in a childish tone while he went to check on Twilight.

dew don't worry about me! we got a corrupted legendary Pokemon here who's stronger than us, that should be your top priority I'll be fine but we have to figure out what to do with him! Twilight says with a hint of pain in her voice but determination overall else.

He nodded as he turned his attention to Keldeo. "Right...let's dance to the end of this life." he said spinning his blades.

Arashi was glad that she had already been told that she would be able to win this fight. She just wasn't sure how. For now she decided to use Sludge Wave x3 on Keldeo.

As the sludge wave was coming closer dew powered through it being that he was immune to the poison effect until he realize that it started hurting him badly with a white Flame, Hikoki was having a similar problem as he was poisoned and burnt by white flames, but the Pokemon who received the most damage was Keldeo who screamed in agony from the attack. Keldeo stared at his opponents as his eyes started to clear from the green Haze and start to turn crimson red, what's going on who are you how did I get here? Keldeo said in pain grounds as he stares at his attackers.

"Well three of us are a part of team Steam and we will only take you down if we have to. We are not a part of the army and I'm sorry for the damage, but your master was forcing you to fight me and try to kill my children." Arashi said as she watched Keldeo. Hikoki also watched him. Balto just hoped that the fight was now over.

Dew pointed to the Milotic that Pathos is now hovering over. "You were corrupted when we got here because of her. She is a traitor of the water region and is partly responsible for the corruption.i am Dew, heir of the Watatsuni clan. It's good to meet your acquaintance. We apologize for attacking you, but that last attack was able to purify you." Dew explained before bowing.

No you're wrong I'm not purified and I can feel her order still in my mind telling me to do such a horrible Act, you are a member of Team steam an S rank team, please finish me off and take my soul gem I have failed as a knight but I will not let my power be used by these corrupt monsters, he says as he struggles to keep control of himself as as I start to shift back into a green lighting.

Arashi gave a solemn nod before attacking with Hammer Arm x3. She didn't like doing this and it was even worst with it being one of Hikoki's heroes. However, she knew he wouldn't be lost. His gems were still in tact and she could use one of them to bring him back. Without a word being said, both Balto and Hikoki knew that Arashi planed to have the water knight reborn.

Dew kept his silence as he knew the water copy want to go down with as much dignity that is left of him. He then turned to the injured Milotic and stabbed her tail to the ground with his sword. "You got some explaining to do Traitor" he said with a hint of anger and calmness in his voice

as the attacks were coming Keldeo used Sacred Sword showing off in a press of light, as Keldeo Resolute Forme took all three hits before his horn fell to the ground and his body started to turn to ooze as two Rainbow Soul Gems started to form, as he was speaking, Arashi by my name as a royal knight I entrust you with my sword of justice to protect the innocent and fight for those who cannot from this point on you will be a beacon of light to protect those from the darkness of our world! always stand fast and stand strong with your courage, hope and reliability! He says as he starts to melt away leaving behind 2 soul gems floating in the air.

but before anyone could do anything pink Aura started to surround both Soul Gems and they were shot off into a corner where, Milotic was hiding, as everyone how was watching Milotic saw that the one that they thought was the real one was just a substitution.

Hahaha now his souls are mine! Milotic said in an evil tone. But before the Soul Gems could reach her Arashi quickly jump forward and snagged one of the soul gems, and realize that this was the moment Celebi was talking about, and that the soul gem she must have grabbed must be the water one, and that Milotic is supposed to make a Escape now with the other one while she takes this one and use it to behead her friend.

"Swallow that gem and lets hope you won't have to use it on Han'ya." Hikoki said with a smile. Arashi did as suggested and hoped that Han'ya would never be the target of any deadly attacks. She then chased after Milotic, with a determined look. Balto quickly got to her side and did all he could to keep up with her. Hikoki shook his head, but had a proud smile and got on all fours. He then ordered Gilbite to be on his back again.

as Twilight used extreme speed to move as quickly as she could for she could try to catch up with her, and she was using her aura to sense around , come on dew last one to catch her is a rotting execute, she said it was a playful laugh as she ready a aura blade.

Hikoki used Flame Charge but tried to not go to fast. He didn't want to run ahead of his friends and get separated from them.

Dew nodded as he readied his blade and used Aqua Jet to catch up with them as pathos is on his back. Dragging Lycanroc as well, he is speeding up as fast as he can.

As Hikoki pulled ahead of Milotic, he turned around and attacked her with Extrasensory x6.

Arashi used Mud Bomb x3 after she pulled up beside Milotic.

As she took multiple attacks in with desperately trying to get away taking down different corridor trying to run away with her stolen goods, but unfortunately for her she begin to slow down and get weaker.

Hikoki ran down the corridor and launched six Swift. He then glanced behind him to make sure that the others were keeping up.

As Twilight pushed herself past Milotic and used her Aura to make a wall in front of her blocking her path allowing everyone to get a chance to catch up.

"We got her on the ropes now" dew said using a grass knot x4 to trap the eel.

Balto tried to jump on Mitolic and use Thunder Fang. Arashi realized this and give an evil smile as she used Hydro Cannon x3. She just hoped that her attacks got Mitolic wet before Balto hit her with his move. 'Ouch.' Hikoki thought as he used Flamethrower x6.

as Arashi used Hydro Cannon x3 hit her and get her wet as Balto jump on Mitolic and use Thunder Fang Doing a lot of damage, as Hikoki he used Flamethrower x6, barbecuing her and before she could even split a few inches shorter she fell to the ground and released the Legendary fighting type Soul gem. As Twilight smiled and went to pick it up, look Arashi we got it and with this I believe your team is finally free of your future, she says in a happy tone.

"Lets go find Candis now. I think it's time we got out of here." Hikoki said as he remembered the swarm of bugs that were still in the area. Balto gave a nod before he asked Twilight if he could have the gem. He wanted it because he wanted it to be put in a bag and knew that Arashi was willing to be Keldeo's mother. Something that no one could do without one of the gems.

as Twilight was about to hand over the Soul gem she stopped for a second and looked around and then smiled Arashi, Balto there's a guest here for you, she said as she stared at a wall for a few minutes before it started to slide away and open up.

Dew stopped walked up to the others as he watched what's going on. Part of him was disappointed that he didn't get any more answers, but at least karma got what's coming to her.

Balto and Arashi tilted their heads as they looked at the wall. If it wasn't for Twilight's words they would have been ready for a fight. Hikoki also turned to face the wall. He wasn't sure who to expect, but apparently Twilight thought it was a friend and he only hoped she was right.

as the wall finally opened up a pink Celebi walkthrough and smiled at everyone before walking over to Arashi and hugging her leg, hi Mom, she said in a chipper tone.

"Wait? Mom? Dew queried.

"Aww, Anastasia. You had to check on us, didn't you." Arashi said with a loving smile as she gave her a hug. Balto walked over and nuzzled the future version of his daughter. "That would be one of the kids the doctors had been able to detect. This is the second time we have seen her." Hikoki said to try to explain things to Dew.

Dew nodded as he's still trying to understand. "Wait...so that's the celebi Delphine, Static, and I met previously?"

technically yes to you Arashi, no to you dew, but mostly I'm here to deliver you guys too my brother but first we need to go meet up with the rest of your team with the psychic legendary soul gem in me, I can control the walls around us to give us a straight path to them we probably should get going though because... But before she could finish Twilight's eyes bugged out.

yikes I just got a huge Aura wave there is a whole horde of those angry bug heading this way and they're coming down all three of the corridors we're trapped! Twilight said in a nervous tone.

That would probably be why you sent me here to pick you up! for I can open a new path to the others for we can meet up with my brother, Anastasia said with a happy smile as the pathway started to open up.

Dew kept a metal note as he followed Celebi in getting the warning from Twilight. "Let's get out of here while we still can." he said as he had Pathos and Lycanroc follow him.

as Twilight followed behind still holding the fighting Type legendary Soul gem in her hands.

Hikoki glanced up to make sure Gilbite was still on his back and gave a nod as Balto and Arashi started going down the path.

after everyone was in the path Anastasia close the path and flew and landed on her mother's head, as the path kept on opening up for them until they reached a passageway, we just have to go down this path and we should run into your other teammates am I write Twilight, she asked in a polite tone.

As Twilight just nodded saying that she is correct.

"Anastasia, by any chance you're related to the Celebi that me Delphine, and Static met before?" Dew asked.

as Anastasia looked at dew, technically yes and technically no by the way I was told the day that you found me or I found you, I had Vula corrupt me and make sure that I was turned into a soul gem, two of them after that Arashi put me in her womb and gave birth to me, but she won't be doing that for another few days I'm only here to help you guys escape from this place with my brother then we have to return home. Anastasia says in a professional tone.

The Dewott understood before turning to Arashi and back to Celebi. "I assume you don't want to tell everything, but what should I do in regards to Pathos, and will there be someone else who is joining or will help us out?"

"I don't know. We were only told about things up to me gaining Keldeo's water gem and then having to kill Han'ya. That was avoided, so the rest is unknown." Arashi said with a smile. "Since a brother keeps on getting mentioned, I guess I am going to meet one of my sons. But I don't know if he will be sticking with us." Balto said as he wondered what his sons would be named. Hikoki just quietly walked along the path. He would glance over to Arashi to see if Anastasia was still on her head, but only because he considered Arashi to be family. A consideration that he would extend to anyone that is a part of her family.

yes my brother is waiting here too he's playing with two kids of the Delphine right now well many of those bugs are surrounding the building he's surrounded by a whole bunch of CWP, and dew I cannot tell you what to do with that child her fate was yours to the side but I can tell you this regardless of what happened she is happy where she is with her soul gone or not. Anastasia says in a professional tone.

"Are you sure he will be safe?" Balto asked in a concerned tone. While Hikoki gave a worried look. Arashi didn't say anything, but started to pick up her speed. She had a feeling that the sooner they got the team back together, the sooner they could go to where her son was.

Dew looked over at Pathos and sighed to himself. "I see...I wanted her to be truly free. Or at least get a way to bring the real mesprit back but if she's happy then that's good. Is there anything else the future hold for us? Something in particular to avoid? Is your brother going to be ok?" he continued to ask

no clue this is my first time, time traveling mom did say that Edgar is going to come back with a black eye but other than that she said everything should be fine, Anastasia said in a polite tone, and you didn't bring back a legendary you need a soul gem of the legendary to bring them back what you have there is the dead body of a Pokemon who looks like a legendary Pokemon, nothing more nothing less you couldn't even bring her back even if you tried since she is still alive. Anastasia said.

'A black eye is better then what I think was going through heads.' Hikoki thought, but didn't say anything. He knew that the future could change and this was why he was glad to not see Arashi, or Balto, slow down.

Dew felt even more guilty about what he did to Pathos, is she truly happy like Anastasia said? Or is it because of what he did to her...he will have to talk to her about that soon. "So there is no true way besides the soul gems..." he said to himself. But also sped up with the others in toe.

thanks to everyone running at pretty much their fastest Pace they reach to fancy golden doors after a little bit of time, what was a good thing because they started to hear loud buzzing coming from behind them and before they could even reach the doors they saw them open up and Sparks waving them in, come on everyone we're about to teleport we're waiting on you guys. He said in a worrisome tone with a smile on his face seeing that all his teammates and friends were fine.

* * *

 **Shadow Room.**

"Grab hold of someone. Delphine is going to teleport all of us to her kids." Candis said before she spotted Anastasia. She then tilted her head, but didn't voice the question she was thinking.

"We met her along the way." Hikoki said as he genteelly grabbed one of Candis' tails with one of his hands. He then made sure that Gibite had a good grip on him. Arashi placed a hand on Delphine's Shoulder and Balto let his head rest on her other shoulder.

Dew had Pathos and Lycanroc grab him while he held on to Delphine. "It seems like we're all connected once again. Actually, we've became one extended family." he quipped.

as Twilight and Sparks held hands and got into the middle of the circle next to Victini, a spark spoke, dew are you dating Delphine now?

"Keep this up and you'll be a a comedian Sparks" he said as he extended a hand to him as well.

Static had to chuckle to some of that as he heard the commentary. "I think we should not make it too hard for Delphine to transport us. Even with legendary help she's going to need to focus." as he did get a grip on Manaphy to be safe.

"A rescue team is a family. Blood doesn't mater" Hikoki said with a smile and Candis gave a nod as she remembered what the guildmaster of Poketropilis said when she had graduated from the training to be a part of a rescue team.

Delphine holds her staff out. "Everyone gather around me and prepare to teleport."

as they could hear loud buzzing sounds coming from the door.

We're all holding onto each other just teleport us, spark says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

As snow leans up and gives Delphine a kiss on the head sending a spike of power to her making her teleportation even more powerful and able to focus more easily are on the location that she wishes to teleport everyone.

Delphine feels the spike of power and focuses as she thinks of the last time she was at the daycare and everyone phased from the room with room and reappeared in the daycare with her. "Alright, let's check the kids out of here and we'll be on our way to wherever we need to be."

after a few seconds after that teleportation sound started to come to them and they could hear a lot of commotion from outside like a great battle with happening as they heard a few chairs and tables being moved around quickly in another room with a feminine voice talking in a firm and strong tone to the kids.

As Twilight closes her eyes for a few seconds then opens them up again, I can sense them there nearby but I think the teacher is teleporting the kids away we have to get to them quickly before their teleported somewhere else, Twilight says as she starts to move quickly to them.

Delphine hastily follows Twilight to the location of the teacher and children.

Dew followed Twilight and Delphine as he brought Pathos and Lycanroc.

Sparks follow them to with snow and Manaphy, as he was following Manaphy couldn't stop glaring at dew.

Static had to look around as he was having a feeling to follow. "Let's try to keep our heads on. We already got problems sounding off outside."

as everyone else followed along staying alert.

As soon as they saw Gochere standing at a teleportation gate teleporting multiple Pokemon through at one time, she was glaring at three Pokemon with a unhappy look on her those 3 happened to be, a female Fennekin a male Riolu and a male Celebi with ice on his right eye.

"Oh, hello, it's been a while has it." Dew said with a bow to Gochere.

Delphine rushes over to her two kids and scoops them up into her arms and gives them kisses.

Static had to be warmed in seeing that before noting the grass type with an injury. "What happened with that mon?" pointing to celebi kindly.

"We will take these three to safety, and a teacher should never injure a child." Arashi said in a stern tone that would had indicated she was the mother for one of the kids. The fact that she stood between the kids and Gochere made it all the more obvious. Balto quickly stood beside Arashi and was growling. Hikoki walked over to the Celebi and gave a kind smile.

"Let me see that eye. I'm no doctor, but I have dealt with a few shiners." He said as he tried to get a look at the black eye. Candis watched Gochere with an evil smile. She was almost silently daring her to say something to Arashi that didn't go along the words 'yes mam'.

oh so this child is yours, it's policy for S ranks and A rank 2pa scored it through the teleportation to a safe location first, I would have exported these two children but this Celebi stopped me he explained the situation to me and I let them stand to the side then he started to flirt with the female Fennekin and the male Riolu punched him in the face for flirting with his sister I went to go and get some ice to put on his eye well the rest of the students were being teleported away.

As Edgar looked down and showed he had a very black and eye, uncle I don't understand all I said was that she had a cute tail and he punched me in the face, he said pouting.

As the Fennekin looked interested in Edgar well the Riolu glared at him and stayed in a protective posture to his sister.

"He's a brother. They are almost as bad as fathers." Hikoki said with a laugh.

"I see that I was wrong about who hurt my son, but we are still handling it." Arashi said in a tone that held less anger then before.

"Delphine, please explain to your son that he was just giving your daughter a compliment." Balto said with a quick glance to Delphine. Candis gave a small frown and then spoke.

"Where does the gate take them?" She asked because she saw it as a way out and didn't want to rely on the badge that Shadow had given Static.

Delphine nods to Balto and looks sternly at her son. "Rio, apologize to the Celebi for hurting him."

but Mom he was sniffing around my sister, and I don't want to share her, he said it a childish tone.

as Anastasia started to laugh, you do remember that she is a fairy type right and her brother is a dark type you getting punched in the face is pretty much a must if that was what you were doing, she says as she laughs at her brother.

as Gochere nodded, as long as the parents are okay with it I don't really care and to answer your question mister this gate leads everyone to the Army Steel type base in the steel region, but I have to do as I've ordered none of you are allowed to enter this Gateway under orders of yourself. She says in a Stern tone.

Dew gave a perplexed look "Gateway?" he thought to himself.

Delphine looks sternly at Rio. "No buts mister, I expect you to behave yourself." She said before giving him and his sister a kiss each on the forehead.

"That's okay, I was just wondering. We have another place to go now that my team has picked up their kids." Candis said in a calm tone before she looked at her team of friends. (t)I hate having to ask, but what do you suggest the badge that Shadow gave us or do we fight for a chance through that gate?(t) Candis mentally asked Anastasia because she wasn't sure which was the best method of escape. If she had no idea which was best, then she would just avoid the fight and go for the next escape rout she saw.

as sparks scratched his head, quick question to everyone here none of us gave an order saying that we can't go through that gate right? Sparks asked in curiosity, if the answer is no then I think I might know what we need to do but I'm kind of hesitant to agree with it.

As Twilight looked at Sparks and started to smile happily, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking this is going to be fun. She says in a happy tone.

Dew turned to the Pikachu and Riolu. "So we're onwards to our next destination? With all...well most of us together, I think we will do our best." Dew tells sparks and twilight.

"This is the first time I have been here." Arashi said and Balto gave a nod.

"I have to agree with Arashi, I have never been here before." Candis said with a frown as she mentally told Anastasia to not worry about the question she had asked.

"I was a quite little slave when I came here. I had no authority to give any orders and I don't remember Dew giving any." Hikoki said and waited for Sparks to say what his plan was.

Static had to speak up. "That'd be the fairy area and as I said...not sure which part of the place but if it is a dangerous place then we should be ready to take action on the spot."

(GT)So, we're fighting our way through if I'm understanding correctly?(GT) She mentally said before hold her children close with Sylvain underneath her dress fur.

(T)I said take action...I don't know what but I'm at least trying to not think of what will happen.(T)

(T) If that's what we're doing, then it's something we must do. Let's fight on, but we should not get careless. (T) Dew replied.

if I had to make a guess, Gochere have we already went through the portal to the steel region? Sparks ask me curious tone.

Yes you did and you told me not to let you through, because Candis needs to close the portal that the bugs are coming through before this place is overrun and the only way you were able to escape was traveling back in time, now you also told me to say that we didn't all have to go on that mission but the two time travelers do, and with that said and done I need to continue escorting all of the Pokemon out of here I just finished escorting all the A rank out all I have to do is export the B Rank and then we're out of here. She says in a polite tone.

(gt)So how are they going to close the gateway the bugs are coming from? Because it seems like it'll take a while and I don't know how long we'll be here.(gt) static questioned as he looked at who is left as far as the lives left

Candis gave a nod in understanding as she looked at Sparks. She didn't say that she had no idea, but her face said it.

so we got two choices we either go and close the portal or we take the black badge to the fairy region, spark says, since Candice has to go through the portal to close it there's no way I'm leaving him behind so I'm going with him, spark says in a firm tone.

Han'ya is no longer here she's with shadow right now so that means I can choose to join a different team so I'm going to go with my mate if it's all the same as you guys, Twilight said as she moved next to Sparks.

As snow moved next to them and said she's going with them, as Manaphy looks like this was a stupid idea but was agreeing to go.

Dew had a decision to make. But he looked to Manaphy but even more so Twilight. He then looked to Pathos and the Lycanroc. "I cannot leave you guys to fight this buy yourselves. I'm coming too." Dew said as he walked to them.

Static is surprised hearing them say that. (t)Is it me or are we about to do something that we are going to have to play hard defend the line?(t) He asked Manaphy as he had that feeling that the badge might not be used but they are going to save an entire fallen area.

Delphine hugs her kids tightly and puts them down onto the floor. "Alright, I'll go as well."

"My cousin doesn't need a ton of protection, but I am going." Hikoki said and looked at Arashi and Balto.

"Are you seriously thinking we are going to let our kids go somewhere dangerous without us?" Arashi said in a serious tone, but there was a hint of laughter to her tone that said that she did trust those that the kids would be going with. Balto gave a nod to what Arashi said.

Okay everyone I want everyone to stick together and fight like I know you can we might have been separated for most of this time but now we're all together and we're all going to work as one after this we can take a break and blow off some steam and maybe get a report on what everyone did during this time because I see a few new faces in the crowd what I hope we all get to talk about later, spark says in a friendly but firm tone.

as Gochere Shrugged her shoulders, if you're going do you mind taking the D-rank and C-rank kids with you they might be able to by you some time as those creatures are eating them or whatever they're doing to our guards and she starts escorting the last of the B-rank kids through the gate?

Static sweatdrops on that... knowing that is a good idea but...not the most pleasant of ideas. (T)Remind me how good an idea it is that Gochere suggested since that's not a pleasing thought when one thinks of it. And this is before thinking of who's commanding them.(T)

Dew thought about what happened when Pathos first went on a rampage, turning the other kids into soul gems. He looked at Pathos who idly floated next to him. He does not want to put the other kids through that but being in this hellhole isn't the best situation either.

(GT)I am not happy about the idea, but she has a point. Besides, we have a slim chance of saving some of them.(GT) Candis mentally said to everyone before she gave a nod to Gochere. The members of team Steam didn't like the idea, but understood the logic of it.

that's good to hear we got over a hundred and thirty-two students here left, 40 of them are C-rank and the remaining 92 are D-rank, if you want my opinion I would send the C-rank ahead that way those bugs will have a harder time getting them since of the corruption inside them and you might have more of the D-rank to help you out you can even eat a few of them to keep your energy up, you can find them all in the first room right next to the door I figured if those creatures got in before I was finished teleporting all of important Pokemon out they would go after the screaming kids buying me more time, she said in a professional tone.

As Sparks had to grimace hearing how she treats these kids and thinking how bad C-rank and D-rank are treated, okay will take them and do with them as we see fit come on guys no point in delaying what's going to happen let's get out there and see how bad it is, Sparks says professional tone.

Static nods to it. "The front attackers should be flyers and flame wielders...it would help us get a better cutting edge." he said as he had a feeling it's best to be the tactician as he gets Zuka on his back, having the feeling they're going to have to be set to take lead with the youth.

"We might want to add some rock attackers with this as well." Dew said before he turned to Lycanroc "You...Lycanroc, you go help those kids. If you survive, I will reward you greatly." Dew tells him

Delphine moves up front and readies her staff for combat.

"Gabite, you are to stay by my side and lets see how many of these bugs we can take down." Hikoki said with a smile as he let his slave get off his back. "If you survive, I will give you a name and a bit of fun might come when we are done with this mission." He said without any hint of the fact that he didn't like using kids as cannon fodder. Candis unsheathed her weapon and held it with one of her tails.

"Snow, how long will it take for you to sync my weapon?" Arashi asked as she moved the warhammer off her back and held it in front of her. Balto kept by her side and seamed to be uneasy about letting her fight without being fully healed, but he knew that there was no point in arguing with her.

Dew looked over as he overheard Candis. "I apologize for interrupting, but I've yet to have my weapons synced as well. Any advice?" Dew asked withdrawing his blades.

"Snow knows how to do it. She synced mine. I know it requires some blood and you have to use a move on it." Candis said with a gesture to Snow to make sure Dew knew who that was. She would have said that Manaphy could help as well if she hadn't caught the look he gave Dew earlier. She figured that it would need to be addressed later and hoped that he wouldn't cause any trouble.

Static was hearing how the weapon synchronization took place. How it seemed to come to mind, his mind came to something like unraveling a scroll, cutting for blood from a digit, stamping it, and then seeing a summoned item appear from the result. If that is true then there's quite a resemblance.

a snow looked over at Arashi, sure no problem I can sync up a weapon within a few seconds, looks over at both Arashi and dew weapons as her eyes widen for a second, Arashi this is Earth bringer where did you find it? And by the way it looks I don't need to do anything it's already synced to you, you must have accidentally synced it to yourself without realizing it, you'll have to explain how that happened at later, dew show me your weapons and is there anyone else here who wants me to sync up your weapon or do you even have any more weapons? And also Twilight Sparks what happened to your armbands? Snow asked in curiosity.

As Sparks spoke up, my arm band was stolen from me and we recently found 6 weapons counting those two, and everyone I want you to take this to Heart I don't plan on sacrificing lives if I can help it, so don't throw away a life for nothing we are supposed to be strong and powerful Pokemon who are able to protect ourselves and those around us, prove that now proof that here! snow can you tell us what are these weapons and what powers do they have? Spark asked.

A Twilight pouted, Shadow stole my weapon I don't know where he took it to or what he did with it and I'm kind of afraid to get it back, she says with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

Static shook as he heard that line and looks to Twilight in worry. "He gotten to you too? Now I'm really feeling this is going to be messier than I hoped for. What would he want with something that can hurt him?" his ears limped down as he really wasn't liking the situation. And also explained why he didn't feel anything when she was near.

Dew is disappointed as he felt that he's responsible for Twilight losing her weapons. Dew took his blades and brought them over to Snow for examination. He still has many questions to ask, but he felt it's best for later. Dew turned to Static, "he got to all of us. I tried understand him or get some answers from him, but he knows what I'm trying to do and got a 1 up on all of us."

as spark nodded, yeah sorry about that gathering information was one of my specialties also manipulating the minds of those around me so you could say he does like to mess with people a lot, spark says with a little bit of anger and guilt in his voice.

As snow walks over to dew, okay it looks like you have the Fire Spin Swords? But it looks like one of them was corrupted, as she growls angrily, okay do hold out your hand and take deep calming breath then I can sync up your weapon with you. She says it a polite tone.

"I noticed..." Dew sighed before he turned to Snow.

"Okay, I'm ready." he tells her as he gave out his hand and calmed himself. He began taking a few deep breaths.

as snow picked up a blade and carefully cut dew hand doing a little bit of damage just enough for it to bleed then putting the blade into his hand that was cut and holding out thought other blade to him, put your blood on both swords then use an attack that's all you have to do to sync up the weapon there's nothing really special about it anyone could do it, she says to them all.

Dew endured the cuts, but he wiped his blood on the blades of the swords he was going to do an attack. "Wait, does it matter what attack I use?" he asked.

hum most of the time no it does not, but I still tell everyone to use the attack that they like the most that way it should be mostly synced up with that one you could use any attack but some attacks don't work well with the weapons you're using and you also should be careful that since someone corrupted one of the weapons and the other one is still purified once you sync up with them you'll feel pain if you use both of them at the same time so you should more use the weapon that matches up with you, snow says.

"As much as I prefer purification, looks like that'll wait for a while." Dew said before he charged up Sacred Sword through the blades syncing his weapons.

snow can you tell me what the other weapons we have our and what their abilities are? Sparks asked as he pulled out the tool belt, a quiver, and orb, And show them off to snow.

Wow you were able to find these three, as she starts to frown I thought they were lost when their owners were defeated, the tool belt one was designed by a tinkerer he wasn't really good at fighting so he wanted to build stuff to help others train and get stronger, me and Jirachi had to focus on that one to put a purification stone and a corruption Stone in that one that way he could train Pokemon how to control their corruption and how to control their purification and make it go faster for them or given quicker without having any side effects, the quiver forms Elemental arrows, you could put energy into it of a specific element type fire or water, Steel, grass or poison it doesn't matter and a arrow with that typing will emerge from it you could even use it to block an enemy attack and turn it into an arrow the more powerful the attack is the more dangerous the arrow is, and the last one I'm not sure why the human wanted me and Jirachi to make this? But he said no matter what any human would know how it works just by saying its name I still don't understand what he means by that but the name is the orb of tornami.

Delphine inspects the wound on her hand and looks through the equipment she found in the room for items to clean and cover up the wound inflicted on her hand from when she had her staff synchronized with her.

Static had to bite his lip...for one he saw the toolbelt as a more viable item but had to listen to all the items descriptions as Zuka can feel his tail wave a bit strong on the toolbelt. "I can understand at least two of those...though Tornami sounds like the orb of Water if I'm understanding the phrasing." The Pikachu said as he was able to near the weapons left.

yes that is the weapon when we ask people what kind of powers they wanted to be attached to their weapons a lot of them thought of this show called Xiaolin Showdown a few others went with different things called anime weapons, we really didn't care too much and just gave him whatever weapon they wanted that made them feel like they could fight for us, snow said.

As Manaphy moved and picked up the orb, this will come in handy for me, as he decided to hold on to that one.

Dew turned his head towards Manaphy he wish to speak with him later. "Very well then. Most of us are synced, is there anything else we need to do?"

"I hope you know what your doing. It'd be unpleasant to lose you another time." Static commented as he looks to the others. "Much as I'm not the strongest I'd like to be the support...and the toolbelt. And until the bands are back, I'd suggest Sparks hold the quiver." He said as he had a feeling this is his chance to at least be ready for it.

okay you know how to sync yourself up, Sparks says as he hands over the tool belt to static, okay I want everyone to get the children and get ready to go we're going to try to make a forced March to the gate, if the legendary Pokemon can make it a straight path I got an idea how to wipe out a few enemies before we get there but I want everyone to stay on their toes and be ready for anything, and most importantly try not to die. Sparks says in a strong and firm tone.

Static nods as he grins a bit. "Right" Though spoke to Sparks a little in mind. (T)Considering I overheard the legend I think I got it.(T)

Right." Dew said. "Pathos, you may not know any moves but if things are dire, I will send you out to deal with the bugs. But for now, You will stay close to me got it?" he tells her in a stern tone.

Arashi pull out her weapon back on her back and smiled as she remembered that she had an All Protect Orb in her bag. "I think I have something that could be helpful, but lets gather the kids first." She said and turned in the direction of the kids that they were suppose to use as cannon fodder.

"Do you two know any moves?" Balto asked his kids and hoped that the answer was yes.

as everyone went into the room with the kids they noticed that most of them were in bad or okay condition but none of them looked at like they've been treated properly for months some of them looked unhealthy or malnourished well somewhere just plain sick, as Manaphy stepped into the room he asked everyone to gather into a circle while he held the orb of tornami and Water started to spill from its mouth onto the floor, before we go into battle let me help you fight, I'm only doing this because of Arashi, I remember the legendary who brought her here and she is a noble Spirit who I doubt will betray me, he says as he keeps pouring water onto the floor.

As both Sparks and Twilight walk onto the water wondering what is about to happen.

Arashi, Hikoki, Balto, and Candis did as suggested. The whole time, Arashi was smiling, but it was just a happy one, not one that was filled with pride. Granted, she did feel some.

Static got onto the water as he nipped his left paw and triggered his iron tail as he got set to feel the effects of the belt as he had a feeling what is about to happen is going to be akin to special travel. (thinking: Poor souls, they need better care than this... but we have to work with them. Fudge it...)

Dew's ears perked as he heard of the word betray from Manaphy, this raises a few more questions. Dew began to walk onto the water as well

Delphine moves away from Manaphy as he used the Orb to spill water onto the floor. "Please try not to splash any of that water on me."

as Manaphy look over to the Delphox, I am the prince of the Seas, my soul gem has the power to control all water! if I wished it to hurt you you wouldn't be alive to talk about it, please step on the water it will not hurt you it will aid you in the fight to come, unless you think the blessing of a legendary Pokemon is worthless, he says in a Stern tone.

As snow stands next to him rolling her eyes, I know you might be afraid but you don't need to be, trust me this will help heal the injuries you have and keep you safe in the fight to come, we weren't the armies biggest enemy for nothing, she says with a smile.

As both of the celebes shake their head, sorry Mom sorry Dad we don't know any attack other than time travel but it doesn't matter the Soul Gems that we have in our self prevent us from ever being hurt too badly or even killed, don't you remember the only way for us to ever be hurt is if we choose it, they say with a smile on their face. As they walk onto the water.

"I learn something new every day." Arashi said as Balto shook his head. They both figured that this was when they were suppose to learn that two of their kids couldn't die without choosing to do so.

Dew nodded "As the heir of the watatsumi clan. I will put my all of my strength into helping you. Manaphy, I know it's not the time, but when we reach our destination, I have some questions to ask you. Could we set some time for that when the time comes?" Dew asked in a calm tone.

Delphine reluctantly moves close to the Manaphy and slowly inches out her wounded hand to the water. "Fine."

"don't worry Delphine. We do got you covered if needed." Static said as she got in.

as Manaphy closest his eyes and the water starts to Ripple and pull towards everyone covering their bodies until they are completely submerged under the water as it starts to sewer green and stuck into their skin all of their wound start to heal up and disappear not only that they feel like their skin is much more thicker and harder as they also feel their muscles be relaxed and more flexible as if they had a cleansing of the body, as all the children looked a lot more healthier and none of them were sick anymore, so you're the air of the watatsumi clan sure we can talk after this is over if you survive I've been meaning to ask why I didn't receive any help from the water region to let it fall as it did, he says in a cold tone.{ all characters now have double the HP for a limited amount of time and get a plus 5 on block and Dodge.}

Dew gave Manaphy a confused look. Didn't receive any help?. "It looks like there is some misinformation here, but I'll explain everything that I know provided you tell me what happened." Dew said as he gave Manaphy a hardened look. He turned to Twilight and Sparks "Are you ready?" he asked

Delphine tensed up and yips as the water engulfed her but started to relax as the water felt so relieving. "Ah~"

As everyone was healed up and felt more protected, Sparks nodded and started to lead everyone outside where they saw a major battlefield full of Pokemon corpses and soul gems as many of the red bug were fighting corrupted and twisted versions of Pokemon what has sharper claws Savor like things and we're not even caring when they got injured as long as they tore into the flesh other enemies, the smell of blood death and decay was punch it in the air as though once white ground that they walked on was covered in crimson red.

* * *

 **All of the Team soul gems**

bug 2

dark 2

Dragon 2

Electric 2

Fairy 2

Fighting 2

Fire 2

Flying 2

Ghost 3

Grass 3

Ground 2

Ice 3

Poison 1

Psychic 2

Water 3

steel 2

normal 1

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis and Arashi.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **DEX 2/20B = 10%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is "0"backpack was destroyed.

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows" " armband was stolen."

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/** **Ghost**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B ,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 130**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 10/20,** **x3** **=30=150**

 **DEX 10/20,** **x3** **D** **=30=10** **0%**

 **DEX 1/20,** **B** **=005** **%**

 **CON 10/20,** **x3** **=30=** **300**

 **INT 15/20,** **x3** **=45=9**

 **WIS 15/20,** **x3** **=45=** **Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20,** **x3** **=45=4** **5%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** stealth armor, able to allow the user to go invisible for a short period of time.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water/S** **teel**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor** **/Rage Rape.**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 20/20,x3 =60=300**

 **DEX 15/20,D,x3=45-16=29= 100%**

 **DEX 16/20,B =80%**

 **CON 10/20,=30=300**

 **INT 10/20,x3=30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20,x3=30= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald.

 **Items:** **Corrupted armor:** Made out of a very strong and heavy metal, non corrupted Pokemon are not able to wear this armor because of its weight, special edition Eternal boner: this armor has a bonus item on it that allows its user to stay erect day and night 24 hours this armor also has a invisible barrier protecting it from any physical or special attacks, FYI that does not include cumming so do not think it acts as a condom.

 **Fire Spin Swords:** two Elemental swords given the properties of fire and wind, warning the fire sword was corrupted causing it to have corrupted flames.

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.

 **Items:** **Corrupted Elemento Staff:** this staff gives the wielder the ability to use fire, earth, water and wind attacks, warning weapon is corrupted this weapon has a side effect due to it being corrupted.


	27. Corrupted Army battle pt3

**Corrupted Army battle part 3**

* * *

 **sorry for taking so long with this and the previous chapter real life has been giving me some issues and on top of that I've been trying to edit two stories now so this story might slow down a little bit, but I hope you like my other story that will be going up soon, on what will happened with the other that will be born with in this chapter.**

* * *

as Manaphy closest his eyes and the water starts to Ripple and pull towards everyone covering their bodies until they are completely submerged under the water as it starts to sewer green and stuck into their skin all of their wound start to heal up and disappear not only that they feel like their skin is much more thicker and harder as they also feel their muscles be relaxed and more flexible as if they had a cleansing of the body, as all the children looked a lot more healthier and none of them were sick anymore, so you're the air of the watatsumi clan sure we can talk after this is over if you survive I've been meaning to ask why I didn't receive any help from the water region to let it fall as it did, he says in a cold tone.{ all characters now have double the HP for a limited amount of time and get a plus 5 on block and Dodge.}

Dew gave Manaphy a confused look. Didn't receive any help?. "It looks like there is some misinformation here, but I'll explain everything that I know provided you tell me what happened." Dew said as he gave Manaphy a hardened look. He turned to Twilight and Sparks "Are you ready?" he asked

Delphine tensed up and yips as the water engulfed her but started to relax as the water felt so relieving. "Ah~"

As everyone was healed up and felt more protected, Sparks nodded and started to lead everyone outside where they saw a major battlefield full of Pokemon corpses and soul gems as many of the red bug were fighting corrupted and twisted versions of Pokemon what has sharper claws Savor like things and we're not even caring when they got injured as long as they tore into the flesh other enemies, the smell of blood death and decay was punch it in the air as though once white ground that they walked on was covered in crimson red.

* * *

Arashi pulled out an All Protect Orb and activated it. "That should help." She said and got ready to fight. Hikoki, Candis, and Balto got into fighting stances.

Dew withdrew his blades and got into a battle stance. "Alright, let's do this. Pathos, stay close to me." he tells her.

Delphine casts Light Screen and holds the top of her staff in front of her muzzle.

Static nods as he was getting his haste at the highest he can. "Set here."

After the walls were configured The Way Sparks one of them to be he walked up to Twilight and gave her a kiss on the mouth before walking to snow and Candice and doing the exact same thing, you three better make it out of here fine I don't want anything to happen to my babies, and Candice remember you're still in charge of the team until tomorrow but I hope you don't mind if I be a little bit rebellious right now and cut loose, a Sparks arms started to Glow has from the tip of his tail and feet and ears starts to turn pure white with blue markings starting to form around him, hey static you're a scientist right here's a question for you how dangerous is plasma? As his arm start to turn white and electricity starts to form in both of his hands and his armor starts to activate and absorb a lot of energy from around him including all the Electric Pokemon.

As Candice, Twilight, Arashi, Hikoki all start getting a Deja Vu feeling.

Dew looked puzzled as he watched Static "N-nani desu ka?" he asked.

"To put it simply, a very dangerous thing from the human world." Arashi said to answer Dew's question.

"I see I am going to need to learn some more Japanese. I only know what the names of my teammates mean and what nani means." Hikoki said with a shake of his head.

'Good to know I am not the only one who has to learn a language.' Balto thought with a smile.

"I never planed for you to listen to every order I gave during a fight. You have been through a lot more then me." Candis said with a smile and a small wish that the kiss could have lasted longer.

Static grins a bit as he got ready, hearing the question he had to whistle. "Plazma is able to rival lava in destructive power when allowed to go unbound."

as All of the kids watched in shock at what they were seeing as Sparks starts to smile evilly, hey static, dew and Delphine I found out recently that my armbands are absorbing 90% of my strength so the attack you saw me do in the poisonous region was only 10% of my strength and I still held back, Sparks says as he starts to put his hands together and heat waves start to form around him.

Knowing what's about to happen Candace Armour started to move and ship and latch on to everyone except for Sparks coding them in armor what's immediately turn to rubber.

Static had to hold on tight as he realized Sparks was about to give off a hard dose of power to the opposition. "Some of you kids might wanna keep behind me... if any electric surges aim our way I'm taking the hit." he said though knew he's likely going to feel something if that rubber doesn't block it all.

(T)Good idea, Dimoe. Between the All Protect Orb Arashi activated and this, we should be good.(T) Candis said mentally as she felt her armor move to protect everyone from the backlash that Sparks' attack was bound to have.

Dew watched in amazement as he saw the electricity Sparks is generating as the armor began to form around him.

As all of the Pokemon started to notice the Big Shiny light and start moving towards it, just for Sparks to smile happily as a blue V mark showed up on Sparks body what started to blaze, what all of a sudden makes his attack increased in size by 3 fold and he gathered all of the energy and pointed forward, It's time to see what I can do at full power, take this "Overload"{AKA Thunder x24 100% power} as he firing a powerful blast that covered the whole hallway hitting all of the Pokemon who were racing down the way and Smashing right into the gate way, the sound of thousands of Pokemon screaming could be heard before all of them were silenced, everyone could see that all normally affected Pokemon were vaporized almost instantaneously as any ground type Pokemon was able to weather it for a few seconds before their body started to burn and their skins to the to Blacken and turn to Ash and blow away by the sheer amount of energy if it off, as all the bugs try their best to hold off the attack but in the end all of them were vaporized to until there was nothing left in the hallway except one huge hallway of sparking electricity and the white marble floors were now Pitch Black.

Static got wide eyed. "Not even volt absorb could drink that up?! Big bro...I'd be shocked if you were still holding back."

(GT)And this is why no one wants to get on Sparks' bad side.(GT) Candis mentally said to her team with a laugh. Arashi and Hikoki gave a mental nod. Balto just stood there dumbfounded. He had seen what Sparks could do in two battles before this, but this still blew him away. He was really glad that he wasn't against them.

Dew mentally nodded as well, still surprised at the amount of power.

as Sparks tried to answer but just stood there for a few seconds before he started to fall down, before he could hit the ground though Twilight was able to catch him holding him up, Sparks out of it again! Candis it looks like he used up too much power again, just like when he destroyed the meteor. Twilight says in a worried tone.

(T)Yea... I can see why there's no meteor down here...how long until he's able to stand?(T) static said mentally.

(GT)He is normally only out for a few minutes. Granted, it takes longer for him to get back to his normal amount of strength. Twilight, get him back over to us. Okay, lets see if anyone can figure out how to close the portal. Stay in groups and ready to fight. I have no idea if he got rid of all of them.(GT) Candis said mentally. If it wasn't for Sparks being down, she would have started to take a look at things and try to figure out how to close the portal.

Static nods as he waved the kids to follow. (GT)Right... but that did draw attention.(GT) "Let's roll everyone!"

(GT) Let's do our best. (GT) Dew said through the link.

As everyone saw that the portal was still open a few yards ahead of them but they don't see any Pokemon near it at the moment but they can sure hear the sound of Pokemon drawing near.

That did bring up a question. (GT)Is it me or are the guards down at this point? That'd be the only explanation that what we are seeing is open.(GT) static asked as they moved on quickly.

Hikoki tried to examine the portal to see if he could find a way to close it. Gilbite was on one side of him and Balto on the other. Arashi had her weapon in her hands and was beside Balto. She would have been closer to Hikoki if the stone in her weapon wouldn't hurt him.

As Twilight moves over to the gate with Sparks in her hands with the kids following nearby that they can hear multiple sounds of Pokemon coming from behind them when they look they see a whole bunch of black red-eyed Pokemon heading towards the gate with angry looks on their faces.

And once Candice got near the portal her stomach started to Glow purple and pink Softly.

(GT)Someone tell me that Candice is ok?!(GT) Static asked as he was being sure the last of the kids are kept up with as best he could as he was uneased seeing all of 2 colors glaring at him.

Arashi turned to face the angry Pokemon and got ready to fight them. She was willing to work with them if they could understand that they are trying to close the portal. (GT)I feel okay. I think it is the young I am carrying. One of them is a legendary. I think it would be able to close the gate.(GT) Candis said mentally as she tried to see if she could close the gate. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the child that was making her stomach glow.

Dew drawn his weapons, (GT) that means...(GT) Dew said through the link.

Static rushed over as he was thinking he might be able to help with the gate as he at least felt that with legendaries near a lot of effects are going on along with knowing the bugs and corrupted army is likely rushing for them now. (GT)I'm hoping it's not now nature kicks in...during a battle no less.(GT)

dew wait they think we're on their side so after coming towards the gate, as Twilight yells out to the corrupted Pokemon heading towards them, I am a rank S legendary Hunter go through the gate and protect us until the gate is closed, as soon as she finish saying that all of them nodded and started rushing towards the gate and running into it.

as Candice focused on her child they feeling came over her that sent a image to her mind, as if it was that the door can only be closed on the side that it is opened on, as a words of thought came over her about her being trapped on the other side.

As spark started to stir as he Began to Twitch and wake up.

Dew turned to Twilight and put his blades back. "I trust your judgement " he yells her before looking at Sparks.

(T)Hey big bro...I think we got some good news finally. Thank Twilight for telling the guys to head through the gate.(T) Static said to help sparks catch up.

(GT)I can close it, but I have to be on the other side. I have an idea. Anastasia, can you, or your brother come with me? I think I could use your time travel ability to get back out.(GT) Candis said mentally. She knew that someone was going to want to come with her, but they would have to stick near her.

We can travel through time but the problem is that if we travel through time you cannot run into your ultimate self and we leave a Gateway between the two points, we can shut the gate but it takes us too much time to do so, it also takes us a little time to open it and someone has to keep us covered since we are not professionals at it yet, both the twins say at the same time.

As Sparks stance up on shaky legs, there is no way in hell I'm sending you in there by yourself I don't care if I have to beat them with a broken arm, I'm coming in there with you, spark said with a determin look.

As Twilight nods that she's coming along.

Static looks to them and nods. "If you need cover we'll do all we can. Time travel already is a complex factor to add in but if it can work then I'd be glad to assist where I can. And Big bro don't overstretch yourself. At least get an Oran to recover somewhat."

Dew nods "I don't know what the future holds, but I hope we change for the better."

Delphine sighs as she reaches into her bag to take out a vial of berry juice and hands it to Sparks. "Let's hope the future will at least be accepting of us or we'll be in deep shit."

"We aren't taking a break until the job is done." Arashi said after she glanced at Balto and Hikoki who gave her a nod.

"Thanks guys." Candis said with a bit of blush on her cheeks. She had expected the members of team Star and Steam to say something, but not the others. "I haven't been in there yet, so we should be good about starting the time travel. As for when we are out here, I was thinking of a minute or two after we walked into the portal. Will that work?" Candis asked Anastasia and Edgar.

as both of them smile don't worry we know how far to send us back to make sure we're safe but once the gate is open everyone should hurry through no dilly-dallying or you'll be stuck on the other side, they say as they fly through the gate.

As Spark takes the drink that Delphine gives him and Chuck sit down in one gulp and hens her back the bottle, thanks that made me feel a little bit better but I still feel weak so we better hurry this up before I pass out, as Sparks grabs the quiver and still some of his blood on it tuning the weapon to him, I'll play on defense right now.

Has both sparks and Twilight go through the portal making sure it's safe for everyone else.

"Let's do this." Dew said as he and Pathos were the next ones to enter. Not before he ordered the Lycanroc to stay behind and protec the kids

Arashi walked through the portal with Balto by her side. Hikoki told Gilbite to wait for them to come back and then walked through the portal. Candis walked through after him.

Static gulps as he's rushing to enter as he had tried to be sure the rest of the youth are ok before going to the other side to encourage the more timid in.

it doesn't take long for all the children to walk into the gate with are brave Heroes and on the other side they see the damage that Sparks attacked as a massive whole was dug out in that one specific spot carved in the shape of the Gateway cut through dirt Rock and even a mountain as they could see the land charged with electricity and the bodies of those who barely got away from the pack scattered around desperately trying to clean to life well their fellow comrades who did Escape started to take advantage of the situation and feast upon the week and just at the gate about whole with already underway as multiple of the bugs started to attack the guards who already were sent through has a few of them were being turned into corrupted cell by the guards near touches and fighting with great ferocity but the guards were outnumbered and the enemy was way stronger.

As Candice's stomach started to pulse as a great wave of pain shot to her and the purple and pink light within her started to shine brightly and a feeling came over her as if she was home, and she knew how to close the gate with a mere thought.

Static noted the lights as he had to ask quick so as to not panic the kids. (T)Candice, you need some help? You seem like things are getting to hasten something big.(T) He was sounding worried now but he focused it to go for just one soul.

(GT)If you need assistance, I'll help you Candis. (GT)Dew said through the mental link.

(GT)Okay, I know what to do now.(GT) Candis said mentally to everyone as she started to use her psychic powers to close the portal. To her it was like a broken mirror that she knew how to piece back together and make it as good as new. (GT)I just need some cover.(GT) She said mentally with a mental smile as she focused again. Arashi, Balto, and Hikoki gave a nod. Arashi moved away from the group and put her weapon down before she used Sludge Wave x3 on the nearest group of bugs.

(T) Alright.(T) Dew said moving closer to Candis's direction, hopefully he's away from Arashi's attack He then fired ice beam x4 at the nearest bugs.

Static nods as he used his Electro Ball and aiming it into the opposition's ranks. being sure to go into the thickest of the group to try to cause a chain reaction to slow them down while he charged up another pair to shoot and blast into the bugs hard!

as Sparks stays near Candice with the quiver ready to absorb any attack that comes near him, ask Twilight focuses on her aura trying to sense all of the Pokemon in the area and give everyone idea where they're coming from, as snow was hoping the twins start to open a Time gate right there and Manaphy was focusing on keeping everyone's protection up.

Hikoki used Swift x6 and Balto used Snarl x2 on the first group of bugs they saw.

as everyone is firing the Buzzwole fly up and start taking off targets luckily enough for the group they are such a minor nuisance at this moment that none of them fly towards them.

As Candice feels that the gate is starting to close as it starts to shrink and get smaller.

Static kept his focus on the attacking swarm as his mind was racing. (GT)Please tell me that we had good news in not having those Heracross bulked to the max aim our way.(GT)

(GT)The longer they are distracted by something else, the more we can weaken with the attacks they think are too weak to worry about.(GT) Hikoki said and kept up his attack. Arashi and Balto also kept up their attacks. Candis just kept on focusing on her task.

he nods as he started to blast to the swarm again as he is keeping up his focused blasts...feeling his confidence rise.

Dew kept his attacks as he blasted more ice beams.

Delphine casts a Light Screen and forms a ring of fire before her before breathing into it, using Mystical Fire x2 against the swarm.

with great effort the gate looks like it's about 67% closed and sealed up well the twins are having a little bit of difficulty focusing trying to open the gate as Twilight and Spark continue watching the perimeter trying to get ready for any attack to come.

Static is looking to the targets as he was needing a bit to charge up another set of electro balls...doing his best as he wasn't sure how long they got left.

as The Horde start to notice that the exit they're starting to close but the thing with the notice even more was a bright to light coming from one specific Pokemon as two Buzzwole fly over towards dew and Candice who are right next to each other and attack with a powerful fist x2.

They really don't know how to chill do they?" Dew asked as he began using Grass Knot x2 following up with an Ice Beam x 4.

(GT)I'm trusting you guys.(GT) Candis mentally said to Dew, Twilight, and Sparks as she continued to focus on closing the portal.

as dew fires off his attacks he notices that these creatures don't go down easily if he holds back as it smashed right through his ice beam and grass not like nothing and stand in front of him exhausted and badly injured but still ready to fight, and as he was focusing on that one the other one slip by Sparks try to use his power but all that came out was Sparks and static as he was unable to use his electric attacks, luckily enough Twilight saw this and was able to Rush In using her Aura to form a barrier around Candace and Sparks just in time to protect them but the barrier started to crack after the first hit.

but this was more than enough time but for the gate to be closed by Candace.

as the time-traveling portal was almost complete to luckily enough but unfortunately it still required a little bit more time to be finished.

Dew cursed as the attack barely did anything. "This is not good...!" he said as he is trying not to lose focus.

Hikoki realized this and unleashed six Flamethrowers at the bugs that were attacking Candis. At the same time Candis smiled and turned around. She then frowned as she noticed the enemy and the fact that the time travelers weren't ready yet. Balto used Dark Pulse x2 while Arashi used Rock Slide x3. Their targets were the same as Hikoki, of all the attacks hit but the bug barely looked injured but all of their assaults surprisingly enough the ones who did the most damage where Arashi and Hikoki.

Upon noticing this Arashi and Hikoki mentally high-fived each other. They then attacked again with the same attacks. Balto kept up his attack and Candis launched six Fire Spin to help out.

Dew took the time and began launching several more ice beams at the enemies for super effective damage.

Static yelped out as he got saved and shook his head "Thanks. But I think we better get packing. This party is looking ready to go." He was glad to have used his agility ahead of time as he rushed to call the kids he could out "Kids the way is ready. Start getting back!"

with so many attacks on one specific bug he fell down by their combined might, giving the twins enough time to finish opening the time gate, as they both said at the same time, it's open! but someone needs to go across first to protect other side and guide the others across safely, and please don't pick the Pikachu who can't use attack right now, as Sparks frowned at that, but before anyone could make a choice another one of those bugs quickly saw what was going on and rushed towards dew ready to attack.

Arashi used Hydro Cannon X3 on the bug as Hikoki launched six Swift. Balto looked at the time gate and then at Arashi. He then looked at Hikoki.

"I will go through. I trust that you guys will be right behind me. Please don't let anything happen to my mate." He said and ran over to the time gate.

"Go on, we'll catch up!" Dew says as he blasted an Ice Beam x5 at the bug while charging Aqua Jet.

Static makes a call out. "Gah...looks like I gotta." He whistled to the others as he rushed in to the time gate as fast as he could, tell he's in for his own mess ahead. "Here goes nothing!"

as with so many shots done the bug fell easily enough.

Hikoki and Dew can you to stay behind and help me protect the barrier until everyone's across!? Arashi and Delphine do you to mind going across the time barrier and keeping everyone safe on the other side until everyone can get into the lobby I want everyone to make their way to the daycare as fast as you can, Twilight said as she started to Glow Azure blue and her Aura started to intensify forming a barrier around everyone.

"I don't mind." Arashi said and went through the time gate. Hikoki gave a nod and watched for the next bug that was going to be taken out.

Dew nodded "Not at all. Let's do this."

Delphine nods to Sparks. "I'll do as needed of me."

as 46 of the kids start to go through the portal at a quick pace, as they hear another voice cry out in pain as they see one of the guards that followed them, who has been occupied in the enemy, get taken down leaving only 12 guards left what are starting to get swarmed by the bugs, as it's clear to see that the enemy is starting to get the upper hand on them and take out them slowly but surely, Sparks bites his bottom lip and start heading to the portal knowing that he is no use here.

Static was near the gate, needing to recharge his power he at least was quick to catch sparks as he got in. "Welcome to the party. And no I won't say what's here yet."

as Sparks looked around he notices that the landscape is quite different since there isn't a big hole stretching for miles out and he can see that the Gateway is still open with most of the children are running through immediately along sign he can see a whole bunch of the corrupted guard members still fighting the bugs on this side of the gate.

On one side of the gate Hikoki is using Swift x6 to provide cover.

On the other side, Arashi is ordering the kids that know how to fight to use moves that are ranged, or can hit multiple targets. Balto is doing what he can to protect the kids that can't fight.

Static blinks. "This is at the start of the battle isn't it?"

"! Kids, listen up, we're going to be learning about battle starting with some long ranged moves... " he explains as he tries to work with the kids to have them help who they can.

Dew ordered Lycanroc to protect the kids and use any type of rock type move to hold the bugs back. Dew held position and began using Ice Beam x6 on any of the bugs he sees attacking to hold position.

thanks to their efforts all the children were able to get through the time gate without no problems unfortunately the last of the guards finally fell and over hundreds of bugs started to swarm towards them, just as Twilight's hands glowed powerfully bright as she uses her Aura at its maximum power causing a barrier to form and start pushing out words in a wave-like attack pushing all the enemies away for a small amount of time, after she is done she falls on her butt panting out hard exhausting herself from her mirror effort but she is able to still say, okay everyone it's time for us to go!

As Sparks on the other side said, there's no point in fighting them if we're still at the beginning of the battle then, they only came in one at a time at this point! quickly send the kids through the gate and tell them to keep going until they reach the daycare that way we can figure out what to do next! static me and you are going to do the most difficult thing in your life, you're going to have to take me across the barrier and have a pleasant talk with someone. Spark says in a nervous tone.

"Twilight are you ok?" Dew called out to her in a worried tone but still impressed of her power. He smiled as it's one of the reasons why twilight was so interesting to him.

Static nods a bit. "Something tells me I'm going to be doing something that you probably got in mind for a long time." he trusted Sparks but knew this might be fully on him for a while.

Hikoki gave a nod and ran through the gate. Candis used her psychic powers to pick up Twilight and went through with her.

"See you guys on the other side." Delphine turns to the time portal with her children in her arms and Sylvain following as she enters it.

Everyone please go. I'll catch up!" Dew said as he's still holding fort.

(T)Everyone is through except you and the Celebi. When they go through the time gate, it will close. Please send your slave through and then come through with Arashi's kids.(T) Candis said mentally to Dew after she had been able to realize that he was the last one that needed to go through the gate.

As the two twins spoke up we're about to go move it Waterboy we don't want to be stuck in this time line Even if we can't die! They both said in worry Tone at the same time.

Static whistled out hard. "Move tail or lose your heritage possibilities Dew!" The Pikachu called out as he knew time's almost up.

Dew nods as he signals Pathos and Lycanroc to come as they went through the portal with the Celebi.

As the two Celebi went through the portal closing the gate behind them with the whole bunch of children in the middle of a combat situation as hundreds of bugs start to swarm around them spark says to get everyone out and through the Gateway, static let's go and you have someone to talk to and I'm sorry for whatever is about to be set, spark says in a nervous but reassuring tone.

Static sweatdrops. "I'm going to either have bad feelings or it'll go good." as the kids and the two of them are ready to go with Static being the one kind of helping by giving him a charge with his own electricity.

As static and Sparks with a few of the kids run to the gate there met with a black Pikachu with a Scythe in His Hands staring at them with red eyes and a shocked look on his face.

Didn't you just run down that corridor? How are you here? Shadow ask.

So we finally meet the other me. Sparks says in a no way happy tone.

Static sweatdrops. "It's a long story...but there's priorities to take care of before then." as he gets ready as he looks at Sparks.

Delphine puts her children down and wields her staff while keeping her children and Sylvain behind herself. The Phox then looks around to see who else with her.

Has everyone made it safely across the time portal seeing hordes of the bug Pokemon swarming around attacking the guards giving them enough time to escape into the Army's base again, Shadow and static and Sparks are talking with each other.

Look here other me we both know what's going to happen if we fight now so what is it going to take for me to get you to use your teleportation powers and teleport my group to a safe location, he says with a charged the glare at shadow.

hum I think we both know what I want and you brought him to me, I won't ask for him to join me I know you won't allow that but, as he opens a portal to a safe location, you can use this if I can have him speak the truth to me and the second I hear a lie out of his mouth things go bad is that okay my new little toy, he says to static.

A Sparks grits his teeth angry at what he has to do.

Static bit his lips. "...One question...he can keep quiet for one question...And then he can react after I speak." This is feeling familiar but this time he at least isn't being alone in this...which gave him a stronger tone of voice than before since he knew someone at least is watching.

Hahaha, both of them laughed at the same time, I'm sorry static but he's not going to ask you one question, if I had that gate open power I would ask you a question and every second you give me something I want to know that's as long as the gate stays open, spark says, as Shadow nodded, there's no way I can get to know you buy one question or one statement or even be able to manipulate you into whatever I want you to be with that little, I'm going to abuse this and you're going to like it, Shadow says in a smoke tone, and I'll start off with this if I wanted you to join my team willingly what would I have to do to make you willingly leave your so-called brother and be my little brother for I can teach you everything I know and use you in any way I like? Shadow says with an evil smile as the children started running through the Gateway that shadow made.

...sweatdrop "And there goes the cautiousness I was having from this..." He honestly was hoping that it at least won't get insulted for being uneasy but he had to speak up. "And at least I'm keeping it simple...I'm trying to at least get my family back and work what I can from there. IS that a lot to ask for? As for double crossing...considering your record that's a bit hard to trust someone that likes disposing of someone when they aren't needed, especially if they have been kind enough to you so what is the point of joining you with that kind of moral?"

As both of them nodded their heads at the same time, that's true! Shadow says, I do dispose of anyone I don't see as useful and no, trying to get your family together isn't a hard task and sounds Noble, as it is, but the fact is you're in a middle of a 3-way War and you might be one of the keys that could tip the balance of that war onto whoever owns you and your sister so that's kind of tough luck on your break, it's way better than Spark luck do you want to know what the legendaries have in plan for him? how they're planning to use him to win this war! Shadow said with a smile what immediately turns hateful, they're planning to use him as a living bomb! He says with anger in his voice.

The two chu's see Static's color go black and white for a moment as it was clear that wasn't comforting...as he LOOKS to Sparks with him turning to him in a scared creeek. "what?"

As Sparks Breathe hard, the legendary Pokemon who brought me here soon after they realized that there was no way to win the war, the war they lost because their biggest hope betrayed them, so they brought me and Twilight together and this is the reason why we need wear armbands is because they absorbs 90% of our strength, if we don't keep releasing energy at a rapid pace or where are armbands day in and day out will build up too much energy and will explode, by what I've Been Told the explosion would be enough to wipe out multiple countries maybe even States as I had to compare them to your world and mine, look around you static there are three Wars going on the legendary Pokemon are on their last leg barely holding on and with the Seas now corrupted it's just a matter of time before they lose then the corrupted Army wins, spark says in a sad tone.

Luckily enough for me I convince one of Sparks girlfriends to give birth to me and separate me from him sure he is like a hundred times more powerful than I am at this point and maybe forever but I have the better Killer Instinct, I don't plan on having Sparks blow up and destroy this planet and I don't plan on having the corrupted Army win, and then all of a sudden a new Option comes in to play a option to make a new Army instead of doing ragtag hits we could actually make a difference we could at least start pushing back and maybe clean some territory and push the corrupted Army out can you guess what the new option is? eyeshadow looks at static.

He breaths deep...YEA...NOW he's really surprised. "Ok..Checking... Sparks is the explosive that is supposed to clear out regions...and is supposed to be the reset button? You want to create a new world order and take out the corrupted, and the corrupted want gods to fall? AND somehow me and my sis are apprently winning hands for any side...did I get all that or did I miss something else because right now I'm honestly feeling like this is beyond an experiment." Static asked calmly as he did at least feel like this has officially went from just a save family and find out what they can do to now the fate of the world is in a pair of siblings by the name of Power "AND the biggest gamble of all is having an army help reach the wish maker to help clean out parts of the corruption in key areas and I'm basically the one helping in that regard."

Static calm down technically you're right, me and Twilight are the reset buttons the legendary who brought us here gave us incredible amount of power that our bodies cannot hold and if we fight against the corrupted Army we are supposed to wipe them out not just them but all life on this planet! That's why we need to raise up an army and... HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WISH MAKER! Sparks ask scaredly before he glares at shadow, dammit Shadow he did not need to know that and is that what you're planning to use them for?

Shadow nodes, I couldn't see a reason why I would lie to him so I told him, we only got less than 4 months before he wakes up and I need that Army quickly. Shadow says in a fern tone as more than half of the children have already left.

Static is now having steam out of his ears as had to put Sparks down to think...though both can see he's overloading his mind now. "If I help Sparks, then it'll be dangerous if Sparks is unable to battle and then I'd be gone and that'd include my sister's life too if in range. If I go with Shadow, me and my sis will be likely mating like wild mon and making an army to protect until the wish maker arrives and in turn take down the corrupted so either way the corrupted will lose if I got either way since...well I'm not taking corruption no mater how it's been pulling so much out as far as potential and power while I also wanted to at least be myself when I do get to find her and all...Cahhhhhhh I might be in over pi head now..." Yea...he's the most animated of the Pikachu by far...but it is clear he is trying to take it all in.

as Static trying to take it all in a Buzzwole flies in and with a great and powerful punch sends it straight at the unaware Pikachu's head planing to take it off as Sparks and Shadow see this they quickly moved, as spark as grabbed static and moved him out of the way well shadow used another ring and redirected the punch right back at him then decapitated him on the spot. Well your display of frustration is cute in all please remember you're in a fight don't let your guard down, Shadow says in a Stern tone.

Static I'm not going to tell you that my Approach is going to be the correct one hell, I didn't even know about the plan to use me as a bomb until the day we met that memory was sealed away and it was thanks to Candice I was able to get that memory back, I was planning to go and talk to the legendary who brought me here to see if we can find out a different way but I can see how well this world is doing, and how much it is getting corrupted I cannot tell you that I have a 100% guaranteed way to win but I can tell you that I have faith that we can win and find some way how to stop the corrupted Army and save the legendaries without relying on the Doomsday weapon of theirs, Sparks says in a Stern and serious tone, as Shadow rolls his eyes not believing a word of it.

Static was shocked out of his overload as that Buzzwole nearly had him...and he followed the two into the ring. "R-right. just trying to take all the stuff in and trying to process it is something like me does and it was not intentional that I want to let my guard down." Both can see he's being serious...and considering he's the mind than warrior of the group it's clear they probably know how to at least make a cute moment of the poor Pikachu.

Arashi and Balto walked through the ring that Shadow had opened for the team. Candis and Hikoki continued to listen to the three Pikachu.

Dew felt uneasy about this. But stood by and listened.

Delphine helps to usher the children through this mess, looking over to Dew. "Heir of a clan in the water region, right?"

Dew gave looked at Delphine but nodded.

Soooo! Shadow stares at all of them, how about you take the sensible option and follow me ditch this loser who will follow the legendaries to his grave, and I'll give you what you want, the water region will be ruled by dew and his wife's, static will be reunited with his sister and can experiment on whatever they want, Candice will see her sister again safe and sound, and I'll even give back Han'ya, all you have to do is leave Sparks and aiding meet at taking over this and shaping it in my image I would bring back the legendaries and put them back where they belong but this time under my leash not Arceus, and your world would be saved Within three and a half months, but for him for him I don't know I believe in faith and trust of my friends, well I believe in cold hard logic. Shadow says as the last of the children go through the gate and Shadow keeps the gate open for everyone else to go through as he wait for a answer to his question.

Delphine looks away. "I for one am lowly, born to a delphox mother and a houndoom father. My mother is an herbalist in the fire region. My father left us when I was quite young, he engaged in some rogue type of business, he's a Houndoom."

Static bit his lip...much as he was for the first time ever, hearing what probably was an endgame and the like. Sure it seems so good to be true and having a mon like Shadow control the legendries is a great bit dangerous...Dialga help his a$$ on that...but at least he can feel something but that's now getting him with Sparks. What can they do while being with him? Sure it's a gathering of a ragtag team to save the world but where could they go? If anything Shadow is mostly a loner... but Sparks is the one who kept watch on him and would not want to tamper with him and more...so much that they're 'brothers'. What a hard choice now.

"We can talk more about this later Delphine." Dew tells the Delphox "But I can see you did have a rough life."

Hikoki was about to go through the ring when he heard his wife being mentioned. He frowned because he wanted to be able to see her without handing the legends over to someone that he didn't trust.

"Just go, we can worry about the details later. Right now we know she is safe and it is a choice that you have no control over." Candis said to Hikoki because she could guess his thoughts. He gave a nod and walked through. Candis then got back to listening to what was being discussed. She wasn't going to go anywhere without Sparks.

Static this is a choice that I cannot make, me and him both agree that the smartest idea would be to use you breed an army and take over this world, because obviously the legendaries need someone to keep them safe and a lot of them are really dangerous in the wrong hands, but I know for a fact that my hands are wrong for that job if I gained that kind of power I know for a fact it would corrupt me, that's why I can never use that kind of idea! that's why I can only hope and pray that I find some way to turn the tide of the fight and win this war, but you're a person of science and I'm asking you to take a leap of faith to go against all the logical choices and side with me, I'm a person of logic to and even I have no idea what I'm doing I believe there is no way I can win and that's what makes Shadow want to fight me Shadow Wolf fight me because I'm going against the smartest choice and siding with what I feel is right, and if you side with me I would have to ask you to do the same to give up The Logical choice on how to win this war for Pure faith in something we have no control over, as sparks stare at static and walk towards the gate holding Twilight and and Candice's paw, we won't leave until you make your choice will you choose knowledge or faith?

Delphine nods and continues through the ring with the kids.

Dew looked at Twilight and the others who remained. "Are they really going to do this? Yes the corrupted army is one thing, but Shadow is a whole different story. He knew there has to be something more, especially if the legendaries are under Shadow's command. Both of them being bombs and everything else? Just many thoughts clouded the dewott's mind.

"I think that covers all of the big stuff." Candis said with a frown as she waited for Static to make his choice.

Static sighs...looking to the two chus but...shook his head as he sighs getting the belt off as he looks to the two. "You're right. And I thank you for everything. I really and honestly do..." Throwing the belt to Sparks! "...but it's clear we both can't keep fighting if we don't know what kind of goal we can pull off and I'd be a fool if I go against the logic I have. Everyone, don't let me decide for you but I know where I'm going... I know where I'm going. Zuka, come on." Sparks can see he wasn't happy of it but it's clear he knew where he's heading...which probably made Shadow all the more happy.

as shadow smiled and held out his hand to shake with his new brother, I'm glad you decided to come with me and as I promised will go pick up your sister and talk about your future later, is there anyone else who wants to side with me, he said with a happy smile.

As Sparks ears went down and he looked sad and took the belt and walked through the portal holding Candice's and Twilight's hands as he say, Static he will promise you the world but make sure you're smart about how you make a deal with him you know what kind of Pokemon he is if you're not used to him then you'll end up like everyone else just a tool for him to use and throw away, I hope you have a good life little brother, he says in a sad tone.

Static had his own ears down hearing Sparks as he did got to smile a bit. "Got it LBB."

"Please keep an eye on Han'ya. I know Hikoki is really worried about her." Candis said to Static. She didn't like his choice, but she understood it.

She sees him nod...knowing in a way he wasn't making the choice lightly but knew others had it hard too.

Dew turned to Twilight and The others "It seems like everyone else is siding with Shadow, I know there has to be a catch but I will follow your order. Do you wish for me to stay or go?"

dew this isn't a choice I can make for you, you have to make this choice Shadow might be dangerous but he's not lying, he doesn't lie dew he can promise you the water region under your control he can do it, I don't have a plan how to save your region I'm doing all I can and I don't know what I'm doing, the biggest question you have to ask it do you want Shadow to be the one who rules over you or do you want to take a chance and savior region without his help and might fail? Sparks ask.

as Manaphy stares at him with a angry look on his face before shaking his head and walking through the portal.

Even more tempted since Manaphy left, he knows that something isn't right. "I still haven't made my decision, but I wish to speak with Manaphy " he said.

As the time twins come from the gate, we are the last ones everyone else has gone through hoopa's ring, time is passing on us and we need to move soon or what has path will start to change and that cannot be allowed if you wish to stay you need to make your choice soon because he has an important role to make, as they Point to shadow, who starts to smirk, so it was Celebi that I gave you the ability to get inside gate without anyone seeing you! wait and that means... "oh I think I need to be somewhere soon?" Shadow thinks to himself, dew I will give you another chance to come through my gate at a later time if you tell me in the timestream where you are right now! did we meet up and what did I do when I was near you? Shadow ask in curiosity.

"I know you have certain conditions that you have. Like for Han'Ya, you took her Soul gem, and while it's nice to restore my homeland and my clan, I still have answers I want here." Dew said stepping closer to shadow "There is more consequences to what you're offering what is it?"

as he Shrugged, I haven't taken her soul gem so I'm not sure what you're talking about, and how am I supposed to know what consequences is I'm going to offer when this is the first time we have ever met, but I know you want to restore your clan because of my psychic powers well guess what! I'm the owner of the water region, I was going to just leave it in ruin but with someone like you we could have it fixed up in a matter of a month Afters, and for the consequences I'm sure you'll figure it out within that time line or not, all I want is help to reach my goal anything else is secondary to me, so you tell me if there's going to be a consequence for not if you side with me, he says as he tilts his head with a evil smile on his face.

Dew turned away and to Twilight and Sparks as he approached them. "I really don't like what he's planning. There are so many things I don't like about this. I'll join but not for the reason you think." Dew said with a frown.

"I still care for you guys although we don't have the right foot to start off with. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Static. Will you at least trust me enough to do that?" Dew asked.

as sparks looks at dew, without my armband I can't stop you either way, I don't like this option or even this choice I don't like either one of your choices, but if you feel like that it's the better choice then I can't stop you, I have nothing I could argue to keep you here with us, and to answer your question I trust you a lot more than I trust him, but I don't know you well enough to know that will you give in to temptation if he offers you a chance to save your family friend and the people that you care about will you take that chance even though it means that they will be under his rule? Sparks asked.

As Twilight look tired and weak and said, I know we haven't had a good few hours between us but I don't like shadow aura I'm worried that he might try to trick you into doing something that you might regret, she said to him fearful tone.

"My clan has great pride in themselves one of which is as strong as the legendaries themselves. I know Besides, I do not wish for it to be under his rule. I trust Manaphy more than him." Dew tells Sparks, He caressed the side of Twilights face "I'm aware that this would happen and probably would be unavoidable. But what will happen, I do not wish to know what will happen. I'm sorry if I ever wronged you." Dew said. Before he walked closer to the portal, "Oh, one more thing Shadow, you may be helping my home, but I don't see you being the owner, more so of a 'charitable donation' I will work with you on 3 conditions. The first being that Manaphy and I have Co-ownership of the region along as the lands being purified,The second is that no other harm shall be done to my friends, loved ones, or allies. This also means I would have to watch over Static as well, I have a third request, but I'll keep it secret for now. I know I'm putting my luck with Giratina here, but I want to know if you will honor those requests." He asked shadow in a serious tone

I have no problem honoring those request as long as you understand that when this is all over Manaphy and all of the world will be under my control including your region, I don't care if you purify or corrupt your hometown either way it will still serve me, and as long as you don't consider any of my enemies your friends allies or family then I have no problem with any of your conditions do you agree to my terms. Shadow said in a Stern and serious tone.

Static had to sweatdrop...seeing the two like this was like watching rivals and knew this was not good either considering what he saw earlier.

"I would like to agree but before i give mu answer, I have another question. When you do take control of the legendaries, what are you planning? Is there even a purpose bigger than the one you're planning now?"

shadow shrugs, if Manaphy was properly protected he might not happen in this situation, I'll make sure that Jirachi can never Grant another wish after mine and a few of the legendaries are going to lose their powers but that's because they're too dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands, I'll shape this world in my image everything ruled by me other than that I have no other plans I figured that's going to take long enough, and I'm willing to listen to those who earn my trust so will you join me.

(t)Shadow is about to leave with Static. I think there is something you can do, but I have to ask... Can you separate into another Ditto that I can put inside Static?(t) Candis mentally asked Dimoe with a mental growl that was aimed at the situation. At the same time, she brought up the memories of when the imposter King had reviled that there were multiple Ditto on the team. Him, and two that were hitching a ride in Candis. She made sure to explain that all three of these Ditto were the enemy and deserved what they got. She also explained that she knew that the one that was pretending to be King was a child/clone of a Ditto that she had met back in the water region.

(t)i don't know who this King was, but what this Ditto had done was evil and i would never do something like this!(t) Dimoe said to Candis angry about this Ditto as he saw the images of Candis memories about the scenes with reaper. (t)i try to split myself first on you to see how it works(t) he said in thought. unseen from all he separates a part of the armor and it felt odd to him, on one side was his main body on the other side the separate part, but he felt it and it was like it had its own thoughts and he got these thoughts directly to his brain.

(t)Trust me, you wouldn't like him. He did a lot of things that made him deserve the fate he got. As for Reaper, I would have loved to get rid of him and every copy he made. I'm going to explain things to Sparks and then kiss Static. When I do so, send the copy into him. I will make sure to give some orders to your copy, but Shadow must not catch on to what we are doing.(t) Candis mentally said to Dimoe before she started to explain things to Sparks.

during her talk Dimoe's copy moved fluidly over Candis body under the armor of the original Dimoe and into her muzzle in a thin strand. it was such a small part of Dimoe that it didn't disturb Candis as she talked. there he mixed himself with her saliva.

Candis smiled at Dew because she was glad he wasn't going to go to Shadow without getting some more info and laying down some conditions. She then took her paw away from Sparks. (T)Dimoe has an idea. I am not siding with Shadow(T) She mentally said to Sparks and then walked over to Static. When she was in front of him, she gave him a deep and passionate French kiss on the lips. "Stay safe." She said after the kiss and then walked back over to Sparks.

Static held his muzzle...nodding to Candis as it was clear he can feel that she cared too...nodding.

Well that was interesting I didn't know you were into boys like that little brother, Shadow says as he leans in close to static, I'll make sure I give you my special treatment later then but we should be getting going my wife and other soldiers need to be ready for what's about to happen, dew are you coming or not as Shadow pulled out a black badge and pointed it at static any last words you want to say to your other Big Brother before I send you to the water region my lovely little toy. Shadow says with an evil smile.

Static blinks to him a bit. "Funny." Looking to Sparks "I'm sorry that things went this way but if plans do form then I'd want to compare them. I'll be hoping you. Best wishes and...take care ...LBB." Looking to shadow "I thought Candis was a female."

My home is nothing to be messed with, but give me more time to think as I hope you do the same even if that plan of yours go into fruition. I have faith in the citizens and the clans in the water region, and I hope to restore Manaphy's faith as well. I myself still have a few things to look for it. I'll put my pride as a royal on the line for now, but for now, I'll stick around. There is a few more things I need to do, something has been bothering me and I wish to get some answers. I feel like I won't get enough from speaking with JUST Manaphy. Until then, do the conditions still stand?"

Candis ears went back as she wondered if he meant that he also needed to talk to her. She knew she had said that they would talk later about where Vula was, but she was also worried if telling him the truth was a good idea. 'No, I have to do it. A team is nothing without trust, and he said that he would give me a chance to explain things.' She thought and then glanced at the ring before looking back at Dew. 'I just hope the mission will be over when we jump through that ring. I know it is suppose to lead us to someplace safe, but I still don't know where that is.' She thought and wished that the end of the mission wouldn't leave the fate of two of her friends in the hands of Shadow. She also wished that Sanja's fate wasn't in his hands, but she couldn't change that right now and she knew it.

Fine. as he points the badge at static and as soon as the red light hit him he disappeared, then you obviously want to have some of the answers from me right, as he snapped his fingers and one of his Rings came floating in front of dew, tap the ring 3 times and say my name and the gate will open but depending on how many days you take to make up your mind the price that I might ask will increase so you should keep that in mind my offer expires in 2 weeks by that point I will be very busy and any deal we could have had will be most likely off the table unless you can offer me something of great significance, as he walks over and Whispers into Dew ear for no one else to hear, if you wish to have my help after the two weeks have passed then I want you to take Manaphy legendary water Soul Gem and give it to me to do with as I please. After Whispering that shadow makes another ring up here and walk through it, I have a date with your cousin, Vula so I hope to see you all soon but not too soon, Shadow says as his ring closes leaving only one ring left and a swarm of enemies coming towards them.

Candis gave a worried look to Dew. "I will explain things, but here is not the right place. Through the ring might be, but I won't know until I know everyone is safe." She said as she stood next to Sparks and was ready for Dew to yell at her.

Dew looked at Candis/Vulla "My suspicions were right this whole time...and yes, we will talk later." he said as his aura tensed around his body. "What's important now is to get the Shuckle out of here" he grabbed the ring before walking through the portal. Pathos and Lycanroc followed.

As Sparks ears went down and he gave an angry glare to where Shadow just left from, I really hate that guy come on everyone let's go through I doubt he's going to leave this gate open for too much longer, as Sparks walks Twilight through the gate.

Candis turned away from Dew and walked through the gate. She was glad that he was agreeing that they needed to get out of here first.

On the other side of the portal all of their mouth dropped open as they realize that they were back in the daycare they were just at a few minutes ago, as they looked at the clock they noticed that they were supposed to arrive in a total of 45 minutes to take as many kids as they needed to try to lead a suicide mission to close the gate, but right now the teacher is now standing with a surprised look on her face wondering what's going on with a total of 104 of the students they took with them sitting in the corner with Delphine chewing on her brand waiting for everyone to come through.

"We had to time travel to handle something. Do not let my team go through the gate when you see us again." Candis said calmly to Gorche as she remembered what had been said before they decided to take the kids. She then looked at the others. "Okay, lets get out of here." She said and walked towards the gate that Gorche had been ushering her students through. Arashi and Balto worked to get the kids to come with them. Hikoki just smiled as he moved to be standing next to his cousin.

Gate what gate? don't let you come through what? Who are you what's going on the alarms just sounded off, but it's no big deal they go off all the time when there's an intruder the guards are CWP and can easily wipe out any intruder so why would I open the gate it's for emergencies only? She asked in a polite tone trying to figure out what's going on.

As Spark nods, we must have came before she open the gate we must be the one to tell her to open the gate, hum and that raises a question we have a badge thanks to static that will allow us to send some people to the fairy region or we could take this path to the steel region, thanks to Shadows teleportation abilities I don't think we would be able to get to Statics sister before him but should we still try anyways and I think it might be a good idea for us to split up, into at least three teams what do you guys think, we definitely need help and maybe getting the legendary Knights of Justice to help us might be a good idea but we also need someone to keep an eye on the fairy region and someone has to go and find Mew, spark says.

(T)Splitting up does sound good and I think it might be best if my team works on finding the Knights of Justice. As for how we are going to get out of here, I think the steel region will be best for now. We know the gate will lead us to a base and there is nothing blowing our cover, so we should be able to just leave.(T) Arashi mentally said to Sparks because she didn't want her words to blow their cover. She also mentally explained her idea to Hikoki and Balto.

"I am sticking with you, Sparks, and I don't trust anything that comes from Shadow, so I really don't want to use his badge." Candis said as she figured what team Steam would be doing.

So we're off to the steel region?" Dew queried before turning to Vula "I still don't trust shadow. I still don't like his plan, but I am determined to get the answers I need. Traitors...that Milotic we ended, I believe there are more conspirators."

Delphine looks over to Dew. "Hey Dew, you said you're looking for a girl, that was the reason why you went to the Poison region, right?" She said while petting Sylvain.

He then turned to Delphine. "I am, but I'm unsure if she did escape. Actually there's 2. One who was to be my mate at the time, the other is my sister. If I can find one of them, they would be a great help." he explained.

"I'll offer to use my future sight, maybe the visions I see will give us some clues as to where we can find them."

(T)If you ask me I would like to send Balto back to the poison region with the kids hopefully he can pick up the trail of his pack and with their help head to the fairy region for he can get everything set up for what's to come we need an army but we also need a bass to rally at and 3 months,(T) look here we are S-class legendary Hunters this is an emergency we need you to open the Gateway and start escorting all the children out of here as fast as you can including us I'm sure you have at least two children that need to be left behind and a guest to come soon do you understand us. Spark said in a strong authoritative tone.

Has she nodded still confused but did as she was told and started turning on the gate.

As Manaphy looked surprised to see dew here, I could have sworn that you were going to go with shadow! he said in a depressed tone.

Dew nods "Thank you Delphine, that would be of a good use." he then turned to Manaphy. "I told him to give me more time. I wanted a few more answers. From what I can understand you were wronged but we had conspirators among us that led to the corruption of the water region. I also gave him a few demands. That will be revealed in 2 weeks." Dew explained.

(T)I understand and will make sure he understands your plan.(T) Arashi said mentally to Sparks before she mentally explained things to Balto. He gave a nod because he was still getting use to hearing voices in his head. The ability made him wonder just how much power it was taking Snow and glad that not everyone was talking to him at once.

Delphine focuses on the flame of her staff, peering into the future, "Delphine got a strong vision from both of them, she see a Shiny Zorua surrounded by Steel and Metal at a Guild Hall she's trying to put together a team to try and search for dew, the vision Speedpass to a later period at night where Delphine see someone sneaking into her room and start to pull down her covers and spread her legs, when she finally get to see who it is it dew with a rock hard erection and he still corrupted! that's when the vision ends as another Vision starts shows Delphine that a meowth is wandering through a big underground cave this place looks familiar to her it's in the Rock region, all of a sudden she gets surrounded by a whole bunch of corrupted Pokemon and drag to their lair, she see a whole bunch of Pokemon tied up to the wall and being pelted by rocks as they laugh and some of them even being rape to death as Delphine see a Rhydon start to approach dew sister with an evil grin before the vision ends."

"I see a Shiny Zorua in a Guild Hall made of steel, she's assembling a team of her own. Next I see someone entering her room, pulling the blanket off her and spreading her legs apart, I can see this individual he's...you Dew."

Dew looked at her with a surprised look. "Wait...it's actually her and we..?" he trailed off before shaking his head. "Is there anyone else?"

"I also see a Meowth wandering a cavern, I recognize it...it's in the Rock region. She's surrounded and dragged off to a lair where there's other pokemon bound to a wall, being pelted with rocks and even being raped to death. The vision ended with the meowth being approached by a Rhydon."

If Dew's jaw hadn't dropped already it would be now. "That's my sister! How far is the rock region?"

"If memory serves correctly, it neighbors the Steel region, which is our next destination."

"We should hurry. It's close to the steel region, but I will go to the distortion world and back to protect my sister. Even if it kills me." he said with a fire burning in his eyes.

as they were talking the teacher finally came back after Gathering all the important students and placing them in a safe room until the Gateway open, I don't mean to interrupt you all but the Gateway will open up in a short period of time... And as soon as she said that everyone could hear a loud "BOOM!" come from within a nearby classroom, what the teacher's eyes opened up immediately and she rushed off, before any other pokemon could run to it a Vine wrapped around all of their legs holding them in place, you don't need to worry that's just me and my brother coming here, Anastasia said.

Candis and Arashi gave a nod while Hikoki looked at Balto and then Anastasia. "I understand, but be glad that those are vines wrapped around Balto's feat. He has been terrified of snakes since he was a child and his dad would often wrap his tail around a leg before telling him to leave and spend some time with the girls." He said while Balto tried to gently get the vines away from his feet. He tried to not pay attention to Hikoki's words but he still remembered how he found out that his siblings were being beaten while he got his dad's mates ready to be played with by someone who had kidnapped most of them.

We know Mom you've already told us the story, as Anastasia walks over and Whispers into Candice's ear, come with me you're going to see something very funny. Has she tried to pull her two other classroom, just keep quiet and make sure you're hiding we don't want them to see us, she said with a giggle. As Edgar suddenly looked at his sister with a frown, hey they don't need to see that, he said in a Stern tone.

As both of Delphine kids smiled knowing what's going on and try to lead their mother out to the other room.

Delphine turns and immediately snatches the two up. "Where do you two think you're going?"

Candis smiled and followed Anastasia to the other classroom. 'I think we all can figure out some of what is happening and what Anastasia wants to show Candis.' Hikoki thought as he stayed where he was. Arashi nuzzled her mate to comfort him, now that he had gotten the vines away from his feat. "No need to worry, you two, I won't go anywhere." Balto said in a voice that spoke of bad memories.

We're sorry Dad, Edgar said to his father, we just didn't want you to run into the other room and meet us yet there's no problems they're not going to leave that room, but if you went with the teacher it would be very awkward to explain how you're there early.

As both of Delphine kids said at the same time, we want to see a legendary get knocked on his butt again! They said it excited tone. That made Edgar look a little bit annoyed as he rubbed his eye.

"It's okay. Hikoki's words had more affect then your vines." Balto said with a light smile as he pushed away the memories. He was very glad that it were vines. Anything with scales would have made him forget that his father was dead and couldn't convince him to go anywhere. Nor could he hurt the ones that he cared about. "Please, tell me I have managed to be a better father then the one I had." He said to Edgar in a worried tone. A part of him knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it. Arashi smiled as she waited for Edgar to tell Balto that he was a much better father then the one that was plaguing his mind. It was why she had never been worried about what would happen when they had kids.

as Edgar frowned, you're an okay Dad I think You and Mom spend too much time with Arlyn though you baby him a lot, and Mom gets angry at you a lot when you hang around me, and Anastasia wants to grow up to be like Mom and travel through time saving the world as a sword of justice, he says in a serious tone with his arms crossed as he glares at his sister.

"If Arlyn isn't healthy, then he might need more attention. It was true with your aunt and I was jealous at first. But I learned that my parents didn't favor her over me. There were just more needs with her learning disability." Arashi said as she tried to figure out why she and Balto might have been spoiling one of their kids.

"Okay, is a lot better then the word I would use for your grandfather. I will try to improve on things when you come and remember what you said. Either way, you can say that you got an adventure that Arlyn will only get to hear about." Balto said with a smile.

If not that Mom, you guys play favorite with him because he's not in Mortal like us, he says with a pout, I mean when me and my sis want to go into a dangerous Forest and he followed behind us you punished both of us for not looking after him when a Kangaskhan try to eat us and you also got angry with us when I try to sneak out of the house and both my sister and him follows me to a strip club, I tried to use some of that pickup lines and techniques that he showed me that some women would like trying to get a girlfriend, and then you just yelled at us for a while about going to a dangerous area at night trying to pick up girl, sure his age past the vapor phase in a matter of weeks but you guys still treat him like a baby and me and sis get punished for every time we're not looking after him, we were all born at the same time he should be able to look after himself. He says with a pout. { and this is when they learn that two of your kids are immortal and one is not!}

Delphine puts the kids down. "Alright, but you two be on your best behavior, especially you Rio."

As Sparks, Candice, Twilight Hikoki and Delphine with her two kids all followed Anastasia to the classroom window just in time to see the teacher leave the room, and that's when they saw it a another set of Celebi and it was both Edgar and Anastasia from the past, as Anastasia waved to a certain looking Riolu and Fennekin before she held out her hand and the wall moved and she flew through the in the wall closed up, as soon as she was out of sight Edgar strutted up to the Fennekin and lifted her Chin with a confident smile before he started to speak, hi cutie pie do you want to head behind the teacher's desk for a little make-out session I can make you feel really good before your parents get back and they'll never know, he says in a sexy tone, just as her brother stepped in between and punched him in the eye saying, STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! Only me and whoever Mom let is going to be tapping her ass he says in an angry tone.

As the Anastasia next to everyone starts to giggle seeing her brother get punched out.

Arashi's and Balto's eyes went wide. They had expected the third child to not be a legendary, but they had no idea that that one would be mortal. "Sorry, we are first time parents and we don't want to lose any of our kids. So, I think I can say that we won't mean to baby him, we just don't want to lose him. Nor do we want to lose you, or Anastasia. The punishments might come more out of us being worried and scared that something might happen. I will try to not baby Arlyn as much as I have done in your timeline, but there will still be that want to know that all of my kids are safe and sound." Arashi said as she got over the surprise. Balto gave a nod before he gave a smile.

"I agree with your mother, and I will try to not get you in too much trouble with some late night outings." Balto said as Arashi just rolled her eyes. She had told herself quite some time back that she would have to accept that she might not always be Balto's only mate, but how humans dealt with such things still made it hard to adjust.

Over where the others were, Candis did her best to keep her giggles quite, but couldn't get rid of the laughter in her eyes.

As both Sparks and Twilight had to cover each other's mouths not to burst out in laughter from the scene they quickly moved away for they could laugh, After that the teacher came back to them saying that the gate is ready for them to transport it's locked onto the steel region it is around 8 a.m. there right now, you should introduce yourself to Brain the Metagross there, he should be able to help you with any transport needs you want after you get there, it's not safe for us to keep the kids in one spot if we can't keep him here so we're going to put them up and send them to different regions who let their masters know where we sent them through the communications is there anything else you would need from us, she asked in a polite tone.

"The only thing I can think of are the kids that are with us. They are all C and D ranked. Were there any kids of that rank that had a master that we will need to return them to?" Candis asked and hoped the answer was no. Hikoki just stayed quite as he glanced over at Arashi and Balto. He wanted to tell them what they had missed, but it looked like they had just gotten done with a serious talk, and he didn't think what he just saw was the right thing to break the tension.

I know most of them didn't have in master and the ones that did, we can easily just replace so you can use them, they are around 5 years old or younger so they'll make a fine cock sleeve to the males who wish to use them and the females can have someone waiting hand-and-foot on them if you use them, just keep in mind that we will not replace them if you break them but you made fine more of that class later on, and if that is everything you may proceed through the Gateway ahead of the students, I'll send them in right afterwards, starting with the S rank students to A & B we'll use the C and D as cover for all of us to escape she said in a polite tone.

as Sparks and Twilight nodded at this and started escorting all the children they had with them through the gate.

Arashi and Balto do you mind going first through the gate to tell the person in charge that were sending a large group over will be sending the kids over next and we don't want anything bad to happen to them also make sure you get Transportation ready for us will be going to 3 different locations, spark says.

"We don't mind." Arashi said while Balto shook his head to sow that he didn't mind. They then walked over to the gate.

As she nodded and open the Gateway what immediately started teleporting people the first two being Arashi and Balto then a line of the kids set it to walk through 10 at a time warping out after a few seconds already 50 Children plus the two of them had already warp away to the steel region.

Delphine picks up her kids, placing Rio onto her shoulders to piggy back while carrying his sister and Sylvain. "I wonder if we'll ever have to make a visit to the fire region, I'd love to stop by and introduce you kids to your grandmother." She said to the kids before entering the gateway.

Dew took a look at Manaphy and then at Sparks and Twilight. "Pathos, let's go." he said as they went through the gateway

Hikoki shook his head as it dawned on him that he had left Gilbite in a future they weren't going to get him back from and walked through the gate. A part of him figured it was for the best since he was planning to be purified and he didn't know if he could control a slave after he got rid of the corruption. Candis worked on getting more of the kids through the gate, but didn't go through. This was because she was planning to go with Sparks.

As Sparks says after dew went to the Gateway, so do you think we're going to have any problems with him now that he knows the truth about you Candice, spark said in a worried tone, as he walked up to her and started to snuggle with her and rub down her back where her armor started to part where his hands about to touch so he could touch only fur, without my armband I won't be able to beat him in a fight especially at my weekend state right now this armor you got me is helping my energy levels increase faster but I'm still way too weak to fight a corrupted Pokemon like him and I don't want to risk our children if he does fight you, he said in a worried tone.

As Twilight walked next to them as she still escorting the other children, he makes me nervous I mean he sucked out that poor child soul and I can tell by his Aura he did it to a few others, I lost my armband because I wasn't using my aura to sense around me, and I'm sorry Candice for losing your sister and your cousin I saw what happened to Sanja and now Shadow is planning to use Han'ya to fix up both your cousin and Eve into weapons and I'm nervous about that and what dew is thinking I just need to get used to hearing those voices when I check his aura I'm sorry I let you two down. She says in a sad tone.

"You didn't let me down. You kept Han'ya from getting killed. She is resourceful, so we are bound to see her again, and she will be hard for Shadow to convince to be on his side. As for Dew, he seems willing to talk and I can trust Dimoe to try to protect our kids if a fight happens." Candis said as she enjoyed the petting that Sparks was giving her.

As the last of the kids went through the gate, Sparks kissed Twilight then gave a passionate kiss to Candice before leaning in and whispering into her ear, you barbecued my medicine you do realize that, and after today my pill wears off you naughty little girl, how am I going to survive the three months without them! spark says in false Terror, oh well I guess I'll have to pop a child in each of your bellies, hum I guess that means all I have to do is just have sex with Twilight and put a child in her and then I can go Freetown on all of you without having to worry about getting any of you pregnant, he says with a playful smile as he's ready to go to the gate with with the 3 of them being the last 5 there.

As snow watches this and smiles rubbing her belly, still wish you would have warned me about you able to knock me up! she says with a playful smile.

As Manaphy frowns and says, we'll talk about that later but if the water type gets you any problems just tell me and I'll take control for him the water region and most water type Pokemon can't be trusted now that the Seas have been corrupted for the last 10 years and I don't mean by this corrupted liquid that they poured into the water. He says as he walks through the gate with snow.

"I didn't mean to do that, but I think I will handle this better then you being tricked into playing with that Sylveon." Candis said with a playful frown. She was ready to handle whatever came from her actions. As for handling Dew, she was glad that Manaphy was willing to help, but planed to have him as a last resort.

Okay let's go enjoy the rest of them this is going to be one very interesting Mating Season isn't it, spark said with a playful laugh and as he walked through the teleportation gate and with Twilight and Candice paws in his hands.

 **{** **As they teleport away that will end this Ark the beginning of Team star, and now we will be moving on to the next Ark War of the universe!** **.}**

* * *

 **All of the Team soul gems**

bug 2

dark 2

Dragon 2

Electric 2

Fairy 2

Fighting 2

Fire 2

Flying 2

Ghost 3

Grass 3

Ground 2

Ice 3

Poison 1

Psychic 2

Water 3

steel 2

normal 1

legendary 3 in a bag and two inside Candis and Arashi.

* * *

 **Updated character sheet**

Created by RavenSpellsoer

 **#025 Pikachu Name Sparks Male**

 **Age 16**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities: Lightningrod**

 **Height 1'04" 0.4m Weight 13.2lbs 6.0kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 200**

 **STR 20/20 = 100**

 **DEX 20/20D = 100%**

 **DEX 2/20B = 10%**

 **CON 20/20 = 200**

 **INT 20/20 = 4**

 **WIS 5/20 = Novice knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 = 10%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves** **Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is "0"backpack was destroyed.

 **Left band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms electric Terrain and conform a bow and make electrical arrows" " armband was stolen."

 **Strength:** Fearless, can think on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't care for authority figures, unable to control his instincts.

 **Fears:** Someone finding out about his past, losing control of who he is.

 **#447 Riolu Name Twilight Female**

 **Age 10**

 **Type Fight/** **Ghost**

 **Abilities: Aura Detect**

 **Height 2'04" 0.7m Weight 44.5lbs 20.2kg**

 **LV 50**

 **Hit Points 150**

 **STR 15/20 = 75**

 **DEX 15/20B = 75%**

 **CON 15/20 = 150**

 **INT 15/20 = 3**

 **WIS 20/20 = unknown secrets**

 **CHA 15/20 = 15%**

 **Corruption levels 000/100**

 **Attack Moves Fight:** Close Combat, Detect, Power-up Punch, Bullet Punch, Aura Sphere.

 **Attack Moves:** Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Final Gambit, Extreme Speed, Drain Punch.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 23

 **Right band of purity** "constantly draining energy from user purify 25 corruption forms aura field and can form a sword weapon"

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends, good at predicting her enemies movements.

 **Weaknesses:** Quick to jump into a fight, awkward socially.

 **Fears:** Hates to be left alone, failing her friends.

* * *

 **Created by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**

 **#037 Vulpix Name: Candis Laska, hermaphrodite**

 **Age: 20**

 **Type: Fire/Psychic**

 **Abilities: Drought/Burnout/ Unleashed.**

 **Height: 2'00"(0.6m) Weight: 21.8lbs(9.9kg)**

 **LV:50**

 **Hit Points: 450**

 **STR: 15/20x3=45=225**

 **DEX: 12/20Dx3=36=100%**

 **DEX: 20/20B ,= 100%**

 **CON: 15/20x3=45**

 **INT: 11/20x3=33=6**

 **WIS: 12/20x3=36= tactical genius**

 **CHA: 15/20x3=45**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **?Domination percentage: 75/100 to Sparks**

 **Attack Moves FIRE:** Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Charge+, Ember, Fire Spin.

 **Attack Moves:** Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Substitute.

 **Items:** backpack hold space is 53

 **Firium Z** "only works on fire type moves"

 **Corrupted scent band:** lures in Pokemon of the opposite gender and lowers their evasion.

 **S rank corruption Stone:** Weapon is a Mambele.

 **corruption merging activate it:** merging at 100%.

 **burnout:** Over the course of the day this character gains and increase to her power depending on how long she's gone since the last time a Firebase attack.

 **Unleashed:** Corruption no longer affects this character in a normal way, the character has full control or her actions and won't lose control over herself that no matter how corrupt it she gets, the characteristic that will get a sliced power Boothe the more corrupt it she gets, but now she can use corrupted flame these attacks and purification flame base attacks two injured both corrupted Pokemon and non corrupted pokemon.

 **Strength:** Loyal to her friends

 **Weaknesses:** she is vain

 **Fears:** Being locked up or imprisoned.

* * *

 **#132 Ditto Name Dimoe genderless**

 **Age: 12**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Abilities: Imposter**

 **Height: 1'00" 0.3 m**

 **Weight: 8.8 lbs. 4.0 kg**

 **Lv: 50**

 **Hit Points: 130**

 **STR: 5/20,= 25**

 **DEX: 20/20B,= 100%**

 **CON: 13/20,= 130**

 **INT: 5/20,=1**

 **WIS: 20/20=20**

 **CHA: 12/20,=12%**

 **Corruption levels: 000/100**

 **Attack Moves NORMAL:** Transform, Minimize, Safeguard, Helping Hand

 **Attack Moves:** Heal Pulse

 **Background:** lives its entire life in wilderness. it conceals itself from corrupted pokemon and don't know of non corrupted pokemon. its hide-outs are difficult to reach playes like tiny cracks, holes and so on. If it panics it use its Ability Imposter automatically and tries to confuse its opponent with same movemends. but not all fall for it and it ends badly for Dimoe.

It can separate his Corruption and drop it off, but for that, it need to absorb nutritions from any fluid it can get like dew or bodily fluids.

Lately it lifes on bigger Pokemon as a welcoming parasite, heals and strength its host and get its nutrition. Through the absorpt body fluids it also absorbs corruption from its host, more at the pokemons core and less from the outer body. After its last host dies it tries to flee or use nearby pokemon as a new host. it is mostly suspicious around new pokemon.

* * *

Created by Jewelwriter

 **#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male**

 **Age 14**

 **Type Electric**

 **Abilities:Lightning Rod**

 **Height: 1'8"**

 **Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)**

 **LV 27**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 10/20,** **x3** **=30=150**

 **DEX 10/20,** **x3** **D** **=30=10** **0%**

 **DEX 1/20,** **B** **=005** **%**

 **CON 10/20,** **x3** **=30=** **300**

 **INT 15/20,** **x3** **=45=9**

 **WIS 15/20,** **x3** **=45=** **Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 15/20,** **x3** **=45=4** **5%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves Electric:** Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team.

 **Attack Moves:** Agility, Return, Iron Tail, Hold Hands, Magnet Rise/Fly.

 **Items:** stealth armor, able to allow the user to go invisible for a short period of time.

 **History:** As one of the two Power Twins, Miles is quite smart for his age. As of the mishap, he isn't aware of his sister's inner attraction to him. Being one of the two Inventors of a gadget called a Pokemorpher they have yet to see if it can work. Their first test was together and since the explosion the two found themselves unable to transform back or even signal each other. Their first goal is to find each other and then see if they can find a way to fix their morphers. The shades were to once hide his identity if someone can recognize another through their eyes when another species.

* * *

Created by SuperDaikenki/スーパーダイケンキ

 **#502 Dewott and Dew and Male**

 **Age18**

 **Type Water/S** **teel**

 **Abilities: Shell Armor** **/Rage Rape.**

 **Height 2'07" 0.8m**

 **Weight 54.0lbs 24.5kg**

 **LV 30**

 **Hit Points 300**

 **STR 20/20,x3 =60=300**

 **DEX 15/20,D,x3=45-16=29= 100%**

 **DEX 16/20,B =80%**

 **CON 10/20,=30=300**

 **INT 10/20,x3=30= 6**

 **WIS 10/20,x3=30= common knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20 =30=30%**

 **Corruption levels 099/100**

 **Attack Moves:** Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Sacred Sword, Grass Knot, Scald.

 **Items:** **Corrupted armor:** Made out of a very strong and heavy metal, non corrupted Pokemon are not able to wear this armor because of its weight, special edition Eternal boner: this armor has a bonus item on it that allows its user to stay erect day and night 24 hours this armor also has a invisible barrier protecting it from any physical or special attacks, FYI that does not include cumming so do not think it acts as a condom.

 **Fire Spin Swords:** two Elemental swords given the properties of fire and wind, warning the fire sword was corrupted causing it to have corrupted flames.

* * *

Created by Phox News

 **#655 Delphox and Delphine and Female**

 **Age 34**

 **Type Fire-Psychic**

 **Abilities: Blaze**

 **Height 4'11" 1.5m**

 **Weight 86.0lbs 39.0kg**

 **LV 36**

 **Hit Points 100**

 **STR 10/20,=50**

 **DEX 15/20,D= 75%**

 **CON 10/20,= 100**

 **INT 15/20,=3**

 **WIS 15/20,= Rare knowledge**

 **CHA 10/20=10%**

 **Corruption levels 062/100**

 **Attack Moves type:** Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Calm MInd, Psybeam, Future Sight, Light Screen.

 **Attack Moves:** Howl, Shadow Ball, Attract.

 **Items:** **Corrupted Elemento Staff:** this staff gives the wielder the ability to use fire, earth, water and wind attacks, warning weapon is corrupted this weapon has a side effect due to it being corrupted.


End file.
